


I am with you, Forever, The End

by Katsuki_1x



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Bakugou Mitsuki, BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Brozawa, F/M, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Healing Quirk, Not really a quirk but a devil fruit, Pack Cuddles, Romantic Soulmates, Shanks - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, U.A. High School (My Hero Academia), Wolf Pack, pack dynamics-not ABO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 418,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuki_1x/pseuds/Katsuki_1x
Summary: In the world of quirks 90% of the population has a quirk. Izuku Midoriya does not get a Quirk with his peers, upset Kacchan takes him to the beach to showoff his quirk knowing Izuku likes his small explosions. Izuku finds a fruit on the beach and his five year old brain thought why the hell not.Izuku and Katsuki are surprised Izuku got powers from it. Katsuki wanting to test out these powers, brought Izuku to another area of the beach where the boys found three shipwrecked strangers.Izuku didn't know for sure what would happen when he tried his quirk on them but he wanted to help them. Katsuki watched in awe as Izuku healed the three strangers. When the strangers woke up they explained to Izuku what he ate and where it came from.This is a story where Katsuki never got the chance to develop his hatred for Izuku. Katsuki wasn't praised for his strong quirk he was cast aside as villainous and the kids would avoid him.Read as Izuku, Katsuki, Luffy and Ace take the world by storm.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/ Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace/Shouto Todoroki, Shanks/Midoriya Inko
Comments: 165
Kudos: 199





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> looking for a beta post a comment if you are interested

Izuku and Katsuki are walking to the beach near their homes. Katsuki received his Quirk yesterday while protecting Izuku from older bullies. Katsuki wanted to show off his quirk to his friend so they decided to go to the beach to practice. 

  
"Come on, Nerd." Katsuki huffs impatiently.

  
"Kacchan, I can see the beach." 

  
"Let’s go, I wanna show you my awesome quirk."

  
The boys arrive at the beach, it is filled with decades worth of trash that has washed up on shore. Katsuki smirks 'This is perfect, I can definitely show off my quirk by exploding the trash around here.'

  
" Let’s go over to one of these trash piles so I can practice blowing shit up." Katsuki doesn't wait for a response, feeling excited he starts exploding the random trash. 

  
"Kacchan is awesome. that's the coolest quirk ever." Izuku is cheering Katsuki on.  
" Of course, it is, I'm gonna be better than All Might." 

  
With stars in his eyes he nods enthusiastically. Completely focused on Katsuki he watches the smoke clearing. From his place on top of a mountain of trash he notices a strange glow coming from the other side of the trash. Being the ever curious five-year-old he is, he goes to investigate. He scuttles off the trash heap he's sitting on and follows the strange glow. When he reaches the small object, he notices a small Kiwi looking fruit. He doesn't notice anything wrong with it, sure it looks a little strange but he's hungry. He picks up the fruit and rinses it off in the water and takes a bite. Its bitter as he shallows. He drops the fruit and notices his arm is on fire.   
" AHHHHHH" Izuku Screams immediately snatching Katsuki's attention. 

  
Katsuki follows the screams and sees Izuku standing there with his arm on fire. Katsuki starts to feel guilty thinking he hurt Izuku he runs over to try to help him and notices the fire is green. 'That's not the color of the fire my explosions make. That's strange the fire doesn't seem to be causing him pain. It doesn't feel hot either. Could this be his quirk?'

  
"Oi Nerd" Katsuki starts. Still in full panic mode Izuku doesn't respond. "Listen to me Nerd!" Katsuki shouts while hitting Izuku on the head.

  
"Owwww Kacchan, why did you hit me?" Izuku whines.

  
"Tch. I was knocking some sense into you. You idiot. Look the fire is green and doesn't look like its burning you. Do you feel any pain?"

  
" Huh... um sorry Kacchan... um now that you mention it no, I don't feel any pain. It is a little warm but not uncomfortable." 

  
"Could this be your quirk?"

  
Shifting from foot to foot, Izuku starts mumbling "um no I don't think so, remember my mom brought me to the doctors they said I didn't have the mutation to have a quirk. I don't think this is a quirk... I umm ate a fruit I found here it looked so good, but it was really bitter"

  
"Oi Nerd" Katsuki looks confused. "You said something about a fruit"

  
"Yea"

  
"What does a fruit have to do with you being on fire? huh?"

  
"I don't know I took a bite, then my arm burst into flames"

  
"That's bullshit I've never heard of a fruit that does that. What did it look like?"

  
"Umm like a kiwi but not a kiwi?"

"Hummmm. Well let’s test it" Katsuki shoots Izuku a feral grin.

  
"What, Kacchan what if I hurt you, or can’t stop myself from being on fire? I don't even know what it does! I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you Kacchan."

  
"It doesn't matter. Are you calling me weak?!?"

  
"Sorry Kacchan, you’re the strongest person I know" Izuku pouts and thinks over testing this new ability. Coming to a decision he looks at Katsuki with determination "OK let’s practice but you'll stop me if I lose control, right?"

  
"Of Course, Nerd"

  
The boys move to a secluded part of the beach. Approaching a clearing by the water Izuku sees three people lying face down on the beach. He looks a little longer and notices they appear to be hurt. "Kacchan, wait there's people"

  
"So? Who cares? we will just move farther down."

  
Izuku stops walking and stares at the people on the beach. "But Kacchan I think they might be hurt. Let’s help them." Izuku runs off.

  
Katsuki releases a sigh and jogs to catch up. Upon reaching the strangers Izuku notices a man and two kids around his age laying in the sand. He approaches cautiously until he is close enough to tap the man. "Hey sir, are you ok?" The man lets out a pained groan but otherwise doesn't move or speak. Izuku tries to wake up the boys but they both let out weak pained moans. "Let’s flip them over"

  
Katsuki helps Izuku flip over the man and then they each flip over one of the boys. Getting a good look at the man face they notice three gashes across the man’s eye. Inspecting the man for more injuries Izuku notices his left arm is severely damaged. Katsuki inspects the two boys only noticing a couple minor scrapes and bruises. Izuku kneels next to the older male and closes his eyes he put on hand on the guys arm and the other hand over the guys eye. He focuses on his flames. Katsuki watches mesmerized as Izuku closes his eyes and watches the green flames transfer and dance along the man’s injuries. He is about to stop Izuku when the flames die down and the bleeding stops. The man releases a relieved sigh and his breathing evens out and looks peaceful.   
"Wow" Katsuki states breathlessly 

  
Izuku opens his eyes and sees the damage is mostly healed he smiles and looks at Katsuki "Kacchan, I think my fire heals" 

Still in awe Katsuki looks at Izuku "That was incredible Izuku, that explains why your flames didn't seem hot"  
Izuku gives Katsuki a beaming smile and moves on to the other boys putting one hand on each of the boy’s chests and closes his eyes. this time he focuses on the same feeling that he felt healing the other man. He feels the warmth of his flames moving to the chest of the two boys he focuses on healing the minor scrapes and bruise. He is also directing the water out from their lungs. The two boys start coughing out globs of water, Izuku and Katsuki turn the boys on the sides so they can spit out the water. 

"Kacchan, I can’t believe I healed them, what should we do now?"

"They should be fine, but maybe we should wait until they wake up".

"Yea your right. We should go wait for them over there " Izuku points to the group of rocks off to the side. They make their way over in silence thinking about what happened today. "Hey Kacchan" Izuku questions while looking at his hands.

  
"What? Nerd"

  
"Ummm this new power is great huh?"

  
Katsuki looks over to Izuku and hums. "Yeah what of it, mine is still better"

  
"Remember when the doctors told me I’ll never have a quirk and I still wanted to be a hero... You said that no matter what we will be heroes together and we will be the best team of heroes ever?"

  
"Yeah"

  
"Can I be honest with you, and promise you won’t get mad at me?"

  
"What is it?"

  
"Well I didn't think I could ever stand by your side as a hero anymore. I wanted to support you, give you pointers on you costume and help design support items for your quirk. I have a whole notebook written out on ideas. I guess now that I can heal with my flames now, I feel I can stand beside you at the top."

  
"Why didn't you mention this before idiot?"

  
"Kacchan you’re my only friend and my best friend I didn't want to burden you with my thoughts. I'm sorry Kacchan"

  
"Hey nerd, we are gonna be the greatest heroes ever just you wait. With your new power we will be unstoppable."

  
"Thanks, Kacchan"

  
"SHANKS!" Katsuki and Izuku are interrupted by a scream. They look over and see one of the boys is screaming. Izuku jumps off the rocks and runs over to the boy. Katsuki follows and a slower pace. 

  
"Hey!" Izuku calls out happy that the boy is awake. The boy looks up eyes wide with wild fear. Izuku approaches slowly with his hands poised in a non-threatening manner. "Hey, my name is Izuku, and this is Katsuki. We found you here can you tell us your name?"

  
The boy doesn't respond, he is looking worriedly at the older man with silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Izuku notices this and smiles softly "He will be fine; he is only sleeping" The boy looks at him suspiciously "How do you know?" Izuku hears this and focuses on the green flame in him, he summons a small green flame at the palm of his hand. Katsuki finds a piece of glass by his feet picks it up and slices his hand. " I healed him" to demonstrate Izuku takes Katsuki's hand and hovers the flame above the cut. After a few moments the cut is gone. 

  
"So, you really healed Shanks?"

  
"Yea, I healed all three of you. What happened if you don't mind me asking? umm what's your name?  
The boy stands up and bounds over to the two other boys, he puts his hand out like a shake "I'm Luffy" with a beaming smile that rivals Izuku's. He looks over to Katsuki "Umm Can I see your hand?"

  
"Katsuki, sure" he shows him the hand and watches as Luffy inspects it. Luffy's smile widens and he looks relaxed now. 

  
"So, what happened?"

  
" Umm we were on an island, and people came to hurt me and my brother Ace. Shanks saved us, then we escaped by boat and now we are here"

  
"I take it that you probably don't wanna go home its doesn't sound safe"

  
"Well you are welcome to hang out with us until the others wake up. We will figure out what to do then."

  
Luffy nods and sits down in front of the two boys. "So that flame is that your Devil Fruit power?"

"What are devil fruits?"

  
"Um yea, it’s a mystery fruit, I ate one a while ago and now I'm a rubber man. I can stretch and blunt attacks bounce right off." To explain he pulls his cheek out farther than what is possible. "If you eat a devil fruit you lose your ability to swim but he gets an awesome power, I don't much about them myself Shanks might know"

Izuku glances at Katsuki "Come with me to the water. If this power came from the fruit, I think we should test it"

"Good Idea, Nerd"

" I'll come too". Luffy bounces up and down making his way to the water "The water will zap all your strength, so I'll stay behind if you start sinking ill pull you out"

"Ok" Izuku approaches the water nothing happens until he's about waist deep he falls over completely drained and starts sinking. Katsuki uses his explosions to get him close to Izuku and pulls him to shore. Izuku coughs out the water "I guess I ate a Devil Fruit"

"Wow, how come you didn't sink" 

"I don't have a devil fruit I have a quirk"

"Quirk?"

"Yeah, I was born with a mutation that 90 % of people have"

"So Cool," Luffy exclaims with stars in his eyes "Join my pirate crew"

"No way, we are gonna be the best hero duo ever" 

"Heroes?"

"Yeah, heroes use their powers to save people and protect the people from villains"

"We are going to be the best hero duo team"

"My dream is to be the Pirate King"

"Pirate King?"

"Yea the man that has the most freedom in the world."

"I've never heard of him before" 

" Humm ... What part of the East Blue are we?"

"East Blue, I'm not sure where that is but we are in Japan."

"Humm" Luffy thinks as smoke is coming out of his ears. " So, a Mystery huh?"

"LUFFY!!!" another scream interrupts the conversation. Luffy looks and runs over to the other strangers. Izuku and Katsuki follow close behind. Luffy Launches himself at the other boy and coils his arms and legs around him. 

"ACE!!!!" Luffy tackles him in a hug.

Ace grunts as he catches the boy, he looks him over and notices nothing wrong finally he looks over and sees two other boys "hey who the hell are you?"

"Ace, don't be mean they healed us."

"Umm, I'm Izuku and this is Katsuki."

Izuku gently elbows Katsuki “He reminds me of you”.

“Nerd! What’s that supposed to mean!” Katsuki shouts little explosions popping from his palms. 

“Ahhhh. Kacchan. I didn’t mean anything bad. He just seems like the explosive type.” Apparently, this was not the right thing to say as Katsuki literally explodes and Ace combusts. 

“Ahh Kacchan”

“Ahh Ace”

During the chaos the older man starts to stir and lets out a weak groan “Uuugghhhh” Catching Luffy’s attention. “Shanks?!?” Luffy calls out getting all the boys to settle down. 

“Where are we? Luffy? Ace? Are you both ok?” Shanks asks frantically.

“’M fine” Ace grumbles and looks away.

“Izuku healed us” Luffy replies with a beaming grim.

This gets Shanks to open his eyes and he jolts up to a sitting position, immediately he is alert and puts his hand over his sword. As he takes in his surroundings, he notices two young boys, he releases a breath and relaxes and little. “Healed us? Where are we? What part of the East Blue is this? Is there a dock where we can purchase a ship to get us home?”

Izuku steps up “Umm, hi I’m Izuku. I healed you with my power.” To demonstrate his summons a small flame on the palm of his hand. “You are in Japan, I’m not sure where the East Blue is but I have a map at home, I’m not sure about any docks here maybe my mom would know.”

Shanks widens his eyes with this new information “Japan?”

“Umm Sir?”

“Call me Shanks.”

“Umm Shanks, we live about a block away you can come over to look at the map. We will figure this out. You could stay for dinner.”

Shanks was about to respectfully decline the offer when two stomach growls sounded off at the mention of food. “Yea, ok that sounds like a good place to start. Thank you.”


	2. Soul Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys reach the Midoriya Household and try to help Shanks find out where he is and how to get back to his crew. The boys take a bath and discover their soul marks.

After a short walk they reach a beautiful Shoin. Opening the gate Izuku leads the group to the Genkan. “Wait here I’m gonna get my mom” Izuku states. He casts a look at Katsuki, nods and heads inside. Katsuki takes the strangers to the Zen garden. There are a couple of stone benches around a coy fish pond. At the back of the pond there is a three-tier water fall fountain. Around the pond is a variety of different trees, bushes and flowers. “We can wait here” Katsuki sits down on one of the benches.

Inside to home Izuku shouts to his mom “Tadaima”

“Okaeri” Inko responds “I’m in the Kitchen”

“Mom, I was at the beach with Kacchan and saved a couple of kids and a man that washed up on shore. They look lost so I invited them over to try to help them find out where they are. Can I show them the map? Can you help me? Please Mom.” Izuku starts rambling.

“I have a map in the study go ahead and grab it, then we’ll go greet your friends” Inko says with a soft smile.

Izuku beams and runs to the study. After a couple minuets searching, he finds what he’s looking for grabbing the maps and the laptop, Izuku bolts his way to the kitchen. Inko is sitting there with a smile “you grab everything?”

“Yup” Izuku is bouncing excitedly “Let’s go”

“Kacchan!” Izuku calls out.

“We over here in the garden” Katsuki shouts out. Izuku and his mom go out to the garden. Inko opens the shoji and sees three strangers, two boys and an adult. “Hi there, Welcome to the Midoriya House, my name is Inko Midoriya. My son informs me that you are lost. Is that correct?”

“Yes Ma'am, I’m Shanks. The boy in the straw-hat is Luffy, the grumpy one is Ace.”

“’M not grumpy” Ace pouts.

“Then that must be your resting bitch face” Katsuki taunts.

“You wanna go asshole” Ace growls while fires start to burst out from him.

“Your on, Matchstick” Katsuki lets popping explosions out of his palms while butting heads with the other boy.

Luffy and Izuku are snickering while trying to separate the two boys. “They are very similar, aren’t they?” Inko smiles fondly at the boys.

“Yea, I guess” Shanks sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

“We are not similar Jiji / Hag” Ace and Katsuki shout and glare simultaneously. Luffy giggles more “Izuku was right you two are alike” Ace and Katsuki glare at each other look away and pout.

“Let’s take a look at those maps, let’s see where you need to go again?” Izuku asks.

“We were escaping the East Blue to meet up with the rest of my crew” Shanks stated.

“Here take a look, I don’t see anything called East Blue on the map, does anything look familiar to you?” Izuku hands over the map.

Katsuki pulls the laptop over and starts it up “Maybe it’s called something else, do you have a name of a city we could look up?”

“What about the Grand Line, is that on the map?” Luffy pipes in.

“No, this is strange nothing here looks familiar to me” Shanks is confused and has a bad feeling churning in is gut. “What about Logue Town, that’s a very famous place.”

Katsuki types in Logue Town in Google, he reads out loud “Logue Town is a city on the polestar islands in the East Blue, covering nearly the entire island it is on, save for a few steep hills. The town is also known as “The town of the beginning and the end” because the former Pirate King Gol D. Roger was born and executed there.” 

“That’s the place, how do we get there from here?”

“Umm, sorry Shanks I don’t think we can get there. As strange as this sounds, I think you are in another dimension. All the maps I’m seeing of the Grand Line do not match anything I ever seen before. They do not look like our world maps.” Izuku state forlornly. Seeing Shanks and the boys look dejected Izuku continues “I’m so sorry Shanks I really wanted to help”. Izuku starts to tear up Katsuki pulls the destressed boy into a comforting hug.

“Izuku, its going to be OK, you tried your best. The boys told me you healed us. Is that true?” Shanks tries to comfort the kid.

“Izuku did you really heal them, How?”

Izuku remembers what happened at the beach and tells his mom “With this” he concentrates and summons a green flame on his palm.

“But how, when the doctors said you wouldn’t be getting a power How is this possible!?”

Izuku shrinks back and starts explaining what happened at the beach today and the strange fruit he ate. Inko looks at him sadly “Can you show me how it works?”

“Um to show you someone needs to be injured, all I know so far is that the fire heals”

These flames look familiar to Shanks. He only knows of one fruit that uses green fire to heal. ‘If this is what I think it is then he has a powerful fruit. I could stay here a train the boys in their powers. I wonder what fruit Katsuki ate.” Shanks pulls his dagger out and slices his palm open “Can you heal this?”

Inko gasps and starts to get up, most likely to run inside to get the first aid kit. Katsuki grabs her arm, when Inko looks at him, he shakes his head and points to Izuku. Izuku is sitting there with his eyes closed. The group watch mesmerized as the flame grows. Izuku opens his eyes and gestures to Shanks to give him his hand. Shanks complies and watches as Izuku hovers the flame above the cut. In seconds the flame transfers to Shanks’s wound and starts healing it. A few seconds later the cut and fire are gone and Shanks stares at his hand deep in thought ‘This is it, I have felt this before, the kid got his hand on a Mythical Zoan: 10 tailed spirit beast, model: wolf, name: Fuji. Incredible.’

“Wow Izuku, that’s incredible. Your dream to be a hero doesn’t seem so far away now” Inko beams and hugs Izuku.

“Kacchan and I will be the best hero duo the world has ever seen, but I feel like there is more to the power. I wish I knew how to train it.”

“Izuku” Shanks calls to get the boys attention. “I can train you; I have seen this power at its most powerful. Your right there is more to it then just healing flames. It is the power over souls and life. If the person you are healing dies you can save them by calling their soul back. Though beware there is a time limit the soul must still be on this plane of existence if it passes over to the other side you can not call it back. There is a Mythical aspect to it as well. With training I will help you unlock your final form the [Spirit Wolf: Fuji](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/537828380477396293/). Would you boys be willing to train, Katsuki I do not know much about your devil fruit power, but I can teach all of you swordsmanship, and different fighting styles. If you want to be heroes, it will be best to learn how to properly and safely use your powers.”

“Are you sure Shanks? Don’t you want go home?” Izuku asks not wanting to get his hopes up.

“Well, to be honest I don’t know how to get back home and I’m pretty sure the currency I have won’t be any good here. So, for now I’ll need time to get on my feet again and find somewhere to work and live. In the meantime, I can stop by here to help train”

Inko watches the interaction ‘It would be nice for the boys to get proper training, I’m not sure there is anyone better to help Izuku learn these new powers.’ Making a decision Inko speaks up “Shanks you and the boys can stay here until you are back on your feet. We have more then enough room for you. You can take the guestroom; the boys can bunk with Izuku for now. There is another room, but it is full of storage.”

“Inko-san are you sure I do not have a way to pay you for lodging. My money is probably useless here. I can train the boys, and upkeep the home until I find a job that matches my skill set”

“No worries, Izuku take the boys to your room and wash up, we will be in the kitchen preparing dinner. Katsuki are you staying, or do you need a ride home?”

“Yea. I’m staying the old hag thinks I’m sleeping over here. She’s out of town for a week at a convention. I told her I was gonna be staying with Izuku, if that’s ok?”

“Of course, Katsuki, you are always welcome to stay here, now go wash up with the boys.”

Katsuki runs to Izuku’s room and grabs some clothes. “Come on, Aunty said for us to wash up we should go take a bath.”

Ace and Luffy look nervous “umm we can’t, we might pass out from the water”

“Oh, is this something to do with devil fruits and sea water?” Izuku tilts his head and asks.

“Yea the water we use at home comes from the ocean. So, we can’t bathe fully without someone to make sure we don’t drown.” Luffy confirms.

“Well I don’t think our water comes from the ocean. This house was built on a natural hot spring so I don’t think it will affect us. If it does Kacchan will save us.”

“I saw those explosions before, are they not from a devil fruit”

“No, my explosions come from a quirk. I sweat nitroglycerin and make my palms heat up then boom. I didn’t eat a fruit to get my power” Katsuki smirks.

“So cool” Luffy squeals with stars in his eyes.

“It is decided, we are gonna take a bath, Kacchan will save us if we are going to pass out, after we will watch hero videos you know for education on the world” Izuku cheers.

Katsuki teases with a knowing smirk “You just wanna watch All Might videos again. Huh Izuku.”

“Kacchan, of course, All Might is the best” Izuku grins.

With all boys in agreeance, they get in the bath. Izuku gets in first “Ace, Luffy this doesn’t feel the same as the time at the beach. My energy is not being zapped. I feel relaxed and a little sleepy, but I don’t feel like I am weak.”

“Luffy, I will get in next I have had my devil fruit the longest, maybe it takes a while for the full effects to appear. Remember that time with the bandit shortly after you ate your fruit. He threw you in the ocean and you didn’t sink right away.”

“Oh yeah, thanks Ace.”

Ace steps into the bath and moves a little deeper, a look of understanding crosses his face, Izuku was right he doesn’t feel weak in this water. “Come on Luffy. The water is great.”

Luffy and Ace turn to see Izuku and Katsuki with their backs turned to them. Ace notices a tattoo like drawing on bother the other boys’ backs. It’s beautiful, there is a massive explosion like a supernova with every color exploding out. In the middle of the explosion there is a spirit wolf with green fire wings, and 10 fire tails. The marks appear to be glowing faintly. “Hey those are amazing tattoos you have.”

“Huh? What are you talking about we are only five we can’t get tattoos”?

“Look at Izuku’s back Katsuki” Katsuki sees the mark on Izuku’s back and instinctively traces the tattoo with his fingers. It’s warm “What is this? This wasn’t here yesterday”

“Not sure, but you have the same one on your back”

“Really I wanna see” at Izuku’s excited gleam Katsuki turns around and shows Izuku his back. “Kacchan this is beautiful” Izuku whispers as he reaches out to touch it. The boys watch mesmerized as green flames come to life on Katsuki’s back following the movements of Izuku’s fingers. Katsuki feels a comforting warmth spread out on his skin, he wishes this never has to end.

“We should probably finish washing up, we can look this over later” Katsuki suggests.

The boys finish washing up and go to leave the tub. Izuku notices when he sees Aces back that there is a mark on him shoulder blade. His mark is a sun yin-yang one part is blue ice and the other half is orange fire. There is a circle on each half, the blue half has a silver color and the orange half has a blue color.

“Ace, you have one too. It’s a Sun but different” Izuku tries to explain in detail what it looks like. Luffy investigates the mark “So cool Ace, it looks like your flames with ice. Lucky” Luffy pouts and looks down in thought.

“Luffy, what’s wrong?”

“Um do I have a mark?”

Understanding blooms on Izuku’s face “Turn around, let’s see.”

Luffy turns around and the boys gasp as they see a mark come to life across Luffy’s shoulders. It’s a mountain range surrounded with a red glow and black lightning. “Luffy, it looks so cool”

“I wonder what they mean?” Izuku ponders.

“Let’s dry off and use the computer to look it up” The boys quickly dry and head to Izuku’s room. Izuku pulls out some clean clothes for everyone to change into. Katsuki enters with the computer and sets it up on Izuku’s bed.

“Let’s see, how do we search for this”

“Try matching marks”

“OK” Katsuki enters the information on the search bar and reads the results out loud. “Soul-mate marks also called Soul marks developed as a mutation involving quirks to show those who are fated to be together. Soul Marks appear when both parties receive their quirks. It is very rare to be born without a fated match, but it does happen. Scientists are unsure what causes people to be markless. If a soul mark loses color it means the bond has been rejected on either side. Rejecting a soul mark is extremely painful for both parties, the party rejected usually becomes depressed, refusing to eat or sleep. All reported cases of soul mate rejection show the rejected committing suicide. If a mark turns black it means the soulmate died.”

Izuku hums “Devil fruits must work like quirks and alter the DNA that would explain why we all have a mark.” Izuku mumbles. He pauses for a moment and goes wide eyed “Kacchan is my soulmate?” He whispers almost too softly for the boys to hear it but being so close to the shocked boy they heard. Izuku has tears going down his face his eyes still wide. Katsuki is scared thinking Izuku doesn’t want to be soulmates, he shuts those thoughts out Izuku wouldn’t reject a soulmate.

“Hey Izuku, why are you crying? You already know your soulmate, are you not happy that it is Katsuki?” Ace asks sending Katsuki a concerned glance. They may have just been at each other’s throats but if the reports are accurate, he doesn’t want the older boy to get hurt.

Izuku looks scared and wipes his face furiously “Umm its not that, umm how do I put this? Kacchan is my soulmate, but umm does he want to be my soulmate?”

Katsuki growls “What do you mean, Idiot? Do I look heartless? Do you really think I would reject my soulmate? Do you really think that lowly of me?”

Izuku flinches “No Kacchan is amazing, kind and the best person in the world. I like Kacchan. But I thought you would be upset with me because you will be stuck with me forever”

Feeling guilty for making Izuku flinch Katsuki moves closer to Izuku and drags him into a hug and buries his face in those green locks. “What did I tell you a long time ago, we are always going to be together, forever. Granted at the time I believed we would just be hero partners. I’m glad you are my soulmate, Idiot. I would never deny you our bond. You’re my Nerd.” Katsuki whispers softly into Izuku’s ear.

Tears form anew rolling down Izuku’s face but this time he has a beaming grin “My Kacchan”

Luffy and Ace watch the exchange smiling “This world doesn’t know about devil fruits what do we do about this?” Ace brings the conversation back to Izuku’s mumbling.

“We should probably keep this a secret. To prevent unnecessary confusion, we should probably just say our powers come from quirks.”

“I like that, are quirks named?” Ace asks looking at Katsuki.

“Yeah typically the name is what the quirk does. Mine is quirk- Explosion”

“Um ok how about Luffy quirk- rubber”

“That’s good Luffy. What about you Ace?”

“What about Quirk -Phoenix Fire?”

“Sounds so cool”

“Izuku, what should we name yours?”

“Well if Shanks is correct, I can transform into a spirit wolf. So, I think I will call mine Quirk- Spirit Wolf model Fuji”

“Ok, sounds good we don’t have to keep the names, we can change them before high school. We should probably tell Aunty and Shanks that we are going to call all the powers quirks. For now, I think Izuku wanted to watch hero videos”

“Yeah All Might videos.” Izuku shouts in clear excitement. Katsuki smirks if there is one thing that can always cheer up Izuku it’s All Might. Katsuki opens YouTube and puts “All Might” in the search bar. He clicks on All Might’s debut video knowing it is Izuku’s favorite.

Izuku smiles big “Isn’t he so cool, look at him save all those people with a fearless smile. That’s the type of hero I want to be. I’m gonna be a hero that can save everyone with a fearless smile on my face.”

“He’s strong. Are there other heroes? How do you become one?”

“There is a lot of other heroes. To become a hero, you must go to a hero academy. Me and Kacchan are gonna go to U.A. the most prestigious hero academy. All the top heroes went there even All Might.” Izuku excitedly explains.

“Ace, this place probably doesn’t know our families. We won’t have people hunting us because they won’t know our dads!”

“Can you tell us some of your world? What was it like?”

Ace narrates the story of the Great Pirate Era, the corruption of the world government, the celestial dragons. How their other brother died because he passed in front of the noble man. He explains how him and Luffy were being hunted because someone told the noble who their dads were. Ace explains that their fathers are the most wanted because they are trying to overthrow the corruption in the world. He explains the only way to live free is to be a pirate. He tells them how he is the Son of the late Pirate King. He tells them how he was raised by bandits because the government killed all pregnant and new mothers for a year after the pirate king’s execution. Ace tells them that their grandfather Garp betrayed them to keep his job as a vice admiral in the Navy. He finishes telling them that Shanks saved them from a massive fire on the Island used to try to smoke them out of the woods, to pay for the crimes their fathers committed.

“Your Dad was the Pirate King?” Izuku asks.

Ace stiffens thinking he probably should not have said that ‘are they gonna wish I died too?’

Luffy sensing Ace’s distress answers for him “The Pirate King never backed down from a fight, he always made sure his crew got to safety. He was the bravest man I ever heard of. I wanted to be just like him. The person who is the freest in the world is the Pirate King! Ace isn’t the only one that is the Son of a Devil my dad is the leader of the Revolutionary Army; he Liberates and protects islands that are not under the governments control. The world is the real bad guy, why did they kill a six-year-old for being a kid?”

“It’s ok Luffy, we understand it sounds like your world is run by villains. We don’t look down on either of you. We do not know who your fathers are. We are smart enough to know you are not them. We are friends, right?”

Luffy and Ace calm down. “Yea we are!”

“Hey, I have an idea” Izuku starts. Getting questioning looks from the other boys he continues. “You already know that me and Kacchan are gonna be a hero team, what about if you stay hear with us. We can all be heroes together and open a hero agency when we go pro. If your soulmates are planning to go pro to, we will have six of us from the start.” Izuku suggests excitedly.

Katsuki smirks ‘Nerd is already trying to save them might as well be on board’ “I think it’s a great idea, I don’t think you should go back to a place that will hunt you because of who your dads are. Assuming there is a way back, if there is and you want to go home then we will help you get there.”

“That’s a great offer, we accept if Shanks can’t find away home we will be free to be heroes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's devil fruit is a spirit wolf named after the ancient god of fire Fuji.


	3. Newfound Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue their talks about heroes, and pirates. Dinner is held and plans are being formed. Shanks offers to trains the boys.

In Izuku’s room the boys are talking. Luffy and Ace do not want to make any promises to the other boys about the future. Luffy is staring down at his lap, his outburst defending Ace has left him feeling raw. Luffy takes the straw hat off the top of his head and silently contemplates his promise to Shanks.

“Luffy, what’s on your mind?” Ace asks.

“Sorry Ace, I’m just thinking about my promise to Shanks. I made a promise that I would be the Pirate King on this hat, now I’m not so sure I can keep it. Will I have to give Shanks back his hat?”

“Good question, I guess we can wait for dinner and talk about it.”

“Hey Luffy, why did you want to become Pirate King?” Izuku questions.

“Well the Pirate King is the man with the most freedom, He doesn’t follow the governments rules he doesn’t oppress those below him. He goes on the best adventures.”

“That’s a very admirable dream Luffy.”

“Boys, dinner is ready!” Inko shouts.

The boys shut the laptop and leave the room. Luffy puts the straw hat back on his head and follows the boys to the kitchen. Reaching the kitchen Izuku asks “Hey mom do you need any help with anything?” Inko smiles at the boys and directs them to grab the dishes of food and to follow her. Each boy grabs two platters and heads to the dining room. Shanks is finishing setting up the table.

“Hey boys put the plates down and take a seat” Shanks greets.

The boys place the food down and sit on the tatami mats. Luffy is sitting next to Ace on one side of the table. Izuku and Katsuki take up the other side. Shanks and Inko take up the ends of the table. When the boys settle, and food has been placed on the plates Shanks clears his throat grabbing the boys’ attention.

“Luffy, Ace we are going to be stuck here for a while. I will be enrolling you into school this is nonnegotiable. I will be considered your legal guardian. What you call me is up to you; Shanks is fine however; I am not opposed to a more familial label. This world does not know who your biological parents are, nor do I believe they will care. It is up to you if you want me to disclose this information to Inko-san. I will be training the three devil fruit users for the foreseeable future. Inko has already explained to me Quirks so I have a general understanding of this worlds power system. I extend my teachings to you as well Katsuki, if you want.” Shanks informs the table.

Katsuki considers getting real training from someone who looks like a competent fighter. “What can you teach me?”

“That’s simple first I need more information on your quirk, what activates it? What are the limits? Can we pass them? What is the toll on your body to use the quirk? We need to find out what the weakness are and how to over come them. That is what you and I will work on together. As far as group training, we will work on teamwork, and partnership using friendly competitions. We will work on combo skills, and support tactics. Each of you will be required to use and master a weapon of your choice my personal favorites are swords and bow staves. I will also be teaching you different styles of hand to hand combat for both defense and offense. If wills and spirits are the same here, I will also be teaching you Haki or at least going through the basics.” Shanks rambles his training plan to the boys. Katsuki soaks all this information in and decides that he will not pass up this opportunity to get stronger and nods his head in agreeance.

“Um Shanks where will we be training. I don’t think can train here at the house. Also, we have decided that our devil fruits will be referred to as quirks for our own protection and to prevent confusion.” Izuku adds. 

“Why do you think you will need protection, Izuku?” Shanks wonders wanting to see the boys thought process.

“Well this world doesn’t know about devil fruits right, if someone were to know that a power can come from a fruit, they might take us away to a research facility to learn more. That would cause us unnecessary pain and stress. Quirks here vary in ability, people will not turn their heads if a man bursts into fire, or someone can stretch farther then physically possible. Even my power can be referred to as a quirk, transformation type quicks are very common. Kacchan has an emitter type quirk. I would fall into transformation type quirk and emitter type. There is also the mutant type quirk that can’t be turned off like Luffy’s rubber and Ace’s fire. Those are the most common type but there are others. Therefore, it makes sense to refer to our powers as quirks.” Izuku explains.

Shanks whistles impressed, Katsuki smirks “If you need to know anything about quirks talk to this Nerd. He can analyze and break down weaknesses faster than most pros and we are only five.” Shanks soaks this in and tweaks Izuku’s training schedule “Thank you for the information, Izuku I think you should be the one to help me identify Katsuki’s weaknesses and your thoughts of improvement. Also do you think you can analyze fruit powers for the same limitations?”

Izuku blushes “I already have a notebook on Kacchan’s quirk it includes weaknesses ways to improve, training tips, support items, and costume designs. Theoretically it should be possible to analyze fruit power to the same scale, but I would need Ace and Luffy’s help since I do not know much about them.”

Katsuki is surprised “I have only had my quirk for a day and you already have a notebook filled with ways to improve?”

“Sorry Kacchan, I was going to give it to you for your birthday. Before I got this power, I was desperate for anyway that I can help you be the best hero ever so you could fulfill both our dreams. I’m sorry Kacchan.” Izuku looks down ashamed. Katsuki doesn’t know how to respond so he asks, “Can I see it after dinner?” Izuku looks up and blushes, “Its not finished yet but yeah you can see it.”

“That’s so cool, can we see it too. While we are training you can analyze our powers.” Luffy states excitedly getting an agreeing nod from Ace.

They finish their meals in silence. They boys clear the table and set the dishes aside to be cleaned later. The group go back to the dining room and sit back down the boys have decided to tell the adults about the marks that have shown up. “There is another think about quirks you should know Shanks.” Izuku starts.

“What is it?”

“When a person’s quirk manifests, they get a mark, scientists believe that these marks will appear when two fated souls receive their quirks.” Izuku continues gaining the attention of bother Inko and Shanks.

“How do you know about the marks, Izuku?” Inko asks worriedly.

“Well, um we all have a mark. Everything we looked up states that the marks are liked to Quirks, however that does not explain why Ace, Luffy and I also have marks. So, that leads me to believe that devil fruits and Quirks affect the DNA of the person. I think that when you came here Ace and Luffy already had their Devil Fruits and since the DNA was altered, they received a mark. When I consumed my fruit it also altered my DNA like a quirk would. We were in the bath when Ace asked us about the tattoo on our backs. Being only five I can’t be a tattoo. Leaving the bath, we saw similar marks on Ace and Luffy. Regardless of how they appeared, I think this will help us sell that our powers are quirks. It is very uncommon for a quirk user to not have a Soul-mark. All the documented research shows only ten quirked people do not have soul-marks.”

“What does your marks look like can we see?” Inko asks.

The boys stand up and take off their shirts and show their backs to the adults. Inko gasps as she sees the beautiful marks on Izuku and Katsuki’s backs. She wants to touch them but stops her hand before she can. It is frowned upon and causes pain for people other than the persons soulmate to touch the marks. She always assumed Katsuki and Izuku would be soulmates, when Izuku didn’t get his quirk she thought Katsuki would be markless. She has tears running down her face she is happy that the boys are fated to each other. She looks over to Luffy and Ace and see their marks that a beautiful as well but smaller than her boys. Shanks reaches out to try to touch Inko shouts “Stop, don’t touch”.

“Huh? Why?”

“It causes pain to the person if someone other than their soulmate touches them.”

Shanks pulls his hand back like he was burnt “Sorry Ace, Luffy I didn’t know.” He apologizes to the boys. He looks over at Izuku “As fascinating as this is, is there a reason you brought this up. Is this going to affect training at all?”

“I don’t know much about soulmates but from what I read and understand there is no better team then soulmates. They will fight side by side and protect each other’s weak spots. They will automatically know when their partner is injured or distressed. They will also feel a pull toward their partners direction to help find them. As far as I know there are not many down sides to training with your soulmate, I think it will only make them better as a pair. I would also like to state the individual training should not be neglected for the sake of teamwork. Soul mates should be able to protect themselves if away from their soul mates.”

“Ok, I can work with this.”

“Shanks?” Luffy asks to get Shanks attention. Shanks looks at Luffy “What’s up Anchor?” Luffy pulls the straw hat off his head and holds it out to Shanks. Shanks raises an eyebrow and takes it “Why are you giving me this back?”

“You gave it to me to hold on to until I become Pirate King. I don’t think I can keep this promise here. So, I am giving you your hat back.” Luffy explains while looking at the ground. Shanks sports a sad smile.

“Luffy, do you have a dream?” Shanks asks still holding the hat. Luffy nods but doesn’t elaborate yet. “Well this world, or that world promise me you will become something great. The Pirate King was my captain when I first sailed. He was an honorable man, and always made sure his crew was safe. For the safety of his crew and allies he never backed down from a fight. He fought fearlessly, with a smile to protect those that were weaker than him. The title Pirate King was given to him, he did not set out for the reason to be king. He set out to be free, to have adventures, to meet new people and make friends. That is what being a Pirate was for him.”

Luffy is silent with tears coming down his face, Ace looks conflicted only hearing negative things about the pirate king. Izuku and Katsuki look deep in thought “sounds like All Might” Izuku blurts.

“If my dad was such a great man why was I being hunted? Why did everyone want me to die? Should I have been born at all? Why did I grow up alone?” Ace screams tears of confusion, sadness or frustration, perhaps a combination of those emotions streaming down his face.

Inko, Izuku, and Katsuki are shocked. Inko gasps and holds a hand to her mouth eyes tearing up from sympathy for the young boy no one should have to live like that. “Oh Ace, you are not alone now.”

“Ace, I understand how you feel, your father had a lot of enemies. I am sorry about not being there for you. I didn’t know if you survived the purge. I didn’t know Garp had moved you to another island. I wanted to take you into my territory to raise you. But Ace do you really think the pirate king’s enemies would feel sympathy for a child or be honest about his reputation.” Shanks pulls Ace into a hug. “Don’t let anyone ever tell you, you should have never been born. I will always be here for you boys. At least here they will form their own opinions on you based on how you present yourself.”

“Luffy is your dad the pirate king too?” Inko asks.

“Nope, my dad is the leader of the revolutionary army.”

“Inko, boys, where we come from the world is governed by the Celestial Dragons. 900 years ago, there was a war the 20 kingdoms banded their armies together and won the war. The war lasted 100 years and all history from that century was lost. Today that era is known as the void century. The Celestial Dragons are the descendants of the 20 kings, they live above us, they do not breathe the same air as us, they do not walk or shop among us. They will not hesitate to kill a child for walking to close to them, or even sometimes if they see the child at all. The only time they come off their mountains is to pick out new slaves, to replace those that are broken. We are worth no more than cattle to them. The Navy caters to them, anything they want from slaves to assassinations they get. Before we arrived here word got out to the Celestials who Luffy’s and Ace’s fathers were. The Celestials fear the blood that flows through their veins. They tried to smoke them out of the forest possibly killing hundreds of people in the process. The best-case scenario if caught would have been death on sight. Most likely they would have been captured by the Noble and branded as a slave where they would have been worked to death or used as entertainment. The Celestials are not above raping a child if it will break the child’s will. I assure you being a slave is a fate worse than death. The laws that we abide by are in place to keep the Cattle controlled. The revolutionary army is taking steps to dethrone the government and make everyone equal. I was near the Island at the time and gave them a way to escape. I did not bring my whole crew or my ship to avoid detection. The plan was to get them out of there without being seen so the world would think they were dead. I was an Emperor of the Sea called a Yonko, there are four of us our purpose is to keep the balance of the New World to prevent another war. With the execution of the Pirate King started a new era. People were becoming pirates some for freedom, others for power, either way a new king needs to be crowned to keep the balance. The only way to not be hunted for who you are is to think like cattle, bow to the whims of the people above you. I couldn’t live like that, Roger, and Dragon also could not live like that. The sea called out to me as it does with pirates searching for their place in the world. I answered that call and met Roger.” Shanks gives a brief history lesson, hoping that Ace and Luffy will be able to grow up like normal boys without fear of being labeled as criminals because of their fathers.

Inko is crying holding on to Izuku not being able to imagine a world like that can exist. Even if only half of what Shanks said was true, it sounded terrifying. She is glad that two innocent lives were saved but the heroic deeds of one man who saw them as children. She couldn’t imagine Izuku or Katsuki having to live like that. She cried harder at the thought that if Shanks didn’t come to the rescue the two boys would be dead or worse being sold as sex slaves. She can’t help but agree that death would have been better for the boys, if not for Shanks. She thinks she could give the boys a good life here if they stay.

Izuku and Katsuki stayed quiet for most of the story and can not believe their ears. Compared to Luffy and Ace, they were living the worry-free life. They do not need to learn how to fight just to survive, they want to learn how to fight to be heroes. “When I become a hero, I promise to save as many people as I can. To make sure our world does not end up like yours.” Izuku vows eyes burning with determination as he stands up out of Inko’s hold. “I swear I will train every waking minuet of the day if that means I can protect my friends. Luffy, Ace you are my friends now I will protect you!” Izuku finishes his declaration with a growl. Shanks looks at Izuku and notices his eyes are glowing green with pupils constricting to fine points, his fangs and nails are getting longer as well. The tone of Izuku’s declaration is borderline instinctual. If nothing is done, he might start transforming. Shanks gets up and slowly approaches Izuku with his hands in view and calls out “Izuku, you need to calm down, you are about to transform into your wolf form.” Izuku shoots Shanks a warning growl as green fire starts lashing out around him. ‘Shit he is mostly acting on instincts right now, I wonder if he considers us as his pack yet’ “Izuku, your pack is safe, we are at your home in the kitchen everyone is safe.” The green fire settles to a protective dance around Izuku’s arms and torso. His inner wolf growls in content knowing that the pack is safe and there is no danger. The fire recedes to form ears and a tail behind him. His features do not go back to normal there is still a glow around his eyes and his fangs are elongated. Shanks finally gets Izuku back to his senses but the changes to not revert. He needs to start the boys training and soon. 

Katsuki sees the tail and lightly puts his hand on it. His eyes widen as he realizes that the tail is made of an almost solid fire. He watched as the fire tail flicks out and wraps around his wrist in a tight but not uncomfortable way. Katsuki doesn’t realize he is smiling softly as he free hand lightly strokes the tail. Katsuki pulls his hand back when he hears a small yip. Izuku whimpers missing the comforting touch of his tail being pet.

“Will the tail and ears ever go away?” Katsuki asks out loud curiosity lacing his voice.

“I’m not sure his type of devil fruit is a Mythical Zoan, it has been said that the person will take on some of the animals features, But I think with enough training he might be able to suppress the changes, Izuku can you tell if your eyes and ears enhanced or are the cosmetic?”

“I can see auras and ear the bugs outside. I can also move my tail and I think my sense of smell has gotten better.”

“Can you describe what you smell?”

“First, I smell burnt sugar and smoke coming from behind me probably coming from Kacchan, Ace smells like a campfire. Luffy smells like new shoes. Mom smells like flowers maybe lavender with a little vanilla. Finally, Shanks smells like the ocean.”

“That is impressive Izuku. Can you smell anything else?” Shanks asks.

“Nothing that I can pinpoint”

“Still, that is amazing Izuku, we will work on training your senses. We want to prevent sensory overload.”

“Right”

Seeing Luffy and Ace struggling to stay awake, Inko calls out “It has been a long and emotional day today, we also have a lot to do tomorrow; shopping for clothes for Luffy and Ace, registering your quirks, and getting you boys enrolled in school.”

The boys agree and say their good nights to the adults, Izuku leads the boys back to his room and turns on the light. “I only have one extra mattress how do we wanna sleep?”

“I’ll share with Luffy, we have shared a bed for a long time.” Ace said.

“Ok, looks like I’m bunking with you Izuku”

“Ok, Kacchan can you help me get the other mattress set up” Katsuki nods and helps Izuku pull the mattress out from under the bed. Grabbing extra blankets from his closet he hands them to Ace. Once all the boys are in bed Izuku turns off the lights and crawls in next to Katsuki.

“Hey Kacchan” Izuku whispers softly. Katsuki hums in response “I think Kacchan smells the best” Izuku states while curling closer to Katsuki and wrapping his tail around Katsuki’s arm.

“Don’t say such embarrassing things, Nerd” Katsuki blushes and turns his head away from Izuku.

Izuku giggles “Good night, Kacchan” he says softly.

“G’Night Nerd” Katsuki grumbles back. 

The night is calm as the boys drift off into dreamland. For as emotional as today was it is safe to say over all the boys had a good day. 


	4. Things to do, Places to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko takes the boys shopping, they fill out their Quirk Registration Forms and enroll in school. Shanks make a call to Might Tower for a job listing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and reviews so far. I hope I can continue to receive your support. I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM. If there is an idea that could have been done differently I would love to read about it. If I use any presented ideas i will give credit where credit is due.

Izuku wakes up to the soft glow of the early morning sunrise. The first think he notices is Katsuki curled up next to him looking so peaceful all the sharp features of his face softened by the calm orange glow behind him. Izuku thinks he looks beautiful like this. The second thing he notices is the tail wrapped around Katsuki’s wrist. In a moment of confusion, he realizes that the tail is coming from himself. Starting to panic he remembers the events that took place yesterday. He remembers eating a weird fruit, meeting three people, learning about devil fruits, talks of training, learning he has a soulmate, and probably the best thing about yesterday was Katsuki was his soulmate. Admiring Katsuki’s sleeping face, wanting to commit this rare sight to memory, he hears someone stirring next to his bed. He remembers Ace and Luffy, and figures he better wake everyone up if they are going to finish everything his mom said they were going to do today. He uncurls himself from Katsuki and gently wakes him up.

Katsuki lets out a small yawn and sits up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a small fist. Katsuki looks a little confused about why he is waking up in Izuku’s bed but looking around the room he notices the two other boys sprawled out on the floor. He remembers the events of yesterday and a look of recognition crosses his face. He gets off the bed and helps Izuku wake the other two boys. Gently tapping Ace’s shoulder to rouse him he steps back when Ace groans. He turns to see Luffy already waking up and decides to look for some clothes that Ace and Luffy can wear when they go out. Ace is closer to Katsuki’s size than he is to Izuku, so Katsuki makes his way to the part of the closet that has a few pairs of his clothing and picks clean clothes for himself and Ace.

Izuku emerges from the back of his closet with two outfits one for Luffy and the other for himself. He hands off the clothes and excuses himself to the bathroom to change, brush his teeth, and finishes his morning routine. He stares at himself in the mirror sticking out of his messy green hair are two fluffy wolf ears with green fire dancing around them. His irises are bigger and have a faint green glow his fangs are sharper and longer too. He inspects his tail and notices that it is made of green fire in a more solid form. He thinks he looks cool and is excited that he now has a power to show everyone he is not quirkless. He leaves the bathroom and heads to the dining room and greets his mother.

“Good Morning mom” Izuku greets

“Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?”

“Yea, I shared my bed with Kacchan. Luffy and Ace shared the spare mattress.”

“Can you go wake up the boys and tell them breakfast is ready I would like to leave soon so we can get everything done”

“I already woke them up they should be getting ready to come down any moment now.”

Shanks arrives in the dining room, “Inko, thanks for helping me get clothes for the boys, I am going to look for a job today so I can pay you back”

“Don’t worry about it Shanks, I was taking Izuku and Katsuki shopping for school stuff anyway, I don’t mind adding a few more things to the list.”

“Oh, yea we are enrolling them into school, when does it start?”

“School starts in two weeks”

“I hope we are all in the same class.”

As Izuku says this the other boys enter the dining room. Ace and Luffy look at all the food prepared mouths watering. Inko notices this and thinks ‘When was the last time they ate like this; they look half starved’ Shanks speaks up “Inko you are about to be dealing with two boys that can eat more then most adults. I swear they have black holes for stomachs”

Inko laughs “I’m sure they will at least be satisfied; I do request to wait for seconds until everyone has been served.” Getting nods of agreement from around the table Inko smiles and starts serving. Ace and Luffy take their first bites eyes widened “Even though this is not meat it is the best food we’ve ever had”

“I’m glad you like it, what are your favorite foods?”

“Umm we usually eat meat.” Luffy states around his mouthful.

“They grew up with mountain bandits, they hunted for their food usually they would just eat what they caught, vegetables, and grains were not common for them. The probably ate so much because meat is not very filling. I am going to work on their diets now that food is readily available to them.” Shanks informs.

“How about we make curry tonight for dinner then” Inko suggests. Katsuki lights up because that is his favorite. Izuku smiles fondly at Katsuki. “We can even make some spicy curry for Kacchan” Katsuki’s smile grows as he nods enthusiastically. The boys finish their food in relative silence. As the boys are finishing breakfast Shanks helps Inko with washing the cookware. The boys bring their dishes to Inko to be cleaned and go put their shoes on and wait for the adults outside in the garden.

“Ok boys first we are going to go to the mall, to get some new clothes. Ace and Luffy need at lease a few outfits, we need to get some training clothes and school clothes. Katsuki I’ll get yours too since your mom won’t be back in time. You can keep them in Izuku’s closet.”

The group walks to the train station and purchases tickets for the next train. While they are waiting Ace and Luffy are looking around thinking ‘this place is bigger than Goa Kingdom’ with excited smiles on their faces, they don’t know what a train is, but they are excited to see one. A few minuets later they can see the train pulling up, they look at the massive locomotive with wonder and awe. The group boards the train, there are only a couple of seats left so they chose to stand. The boys don’t care they are too excited to sit down anyways. They look out the window with wonder watching as the train leaves the rest of the world behind. A couple of stops and Inko informs them they must get off. After a short walk out of the station they arrive at the mall. Luffy and Ace have never seen a building so big, so many different shops, colors, things sparkling Luffy is practically bouncing wanting to go explore. Shanks and Inko smile at Luffy seeing his excitement they head into the children’s store to start looking for clothes.

Inko hands over a variety of different sizes and colors of shorts, shirts, pants, and sweaters to Luffy and Ace to try on. “Try them on so we can see what fits. Then we can pick out stuff you like.” Luffy and Ace try on all the clothes finding styles they like and others they don’t. Ace finds he really does not like shirts he gets too hot. Luffy doesn’t like the pants or the long sleeves when he stretches, he gets caught in the cuffs. They leave the changing room.

“We found some stuff that fit really well but umm I don’t like shirts.” Ace said and pouts

“Why do the shirts bother you?”

“I overheat.” Ace says.

A look of understand passes through Inko’s face “What about tank tops or thinner shirts?” Inko goes to the shirt section “the shirts you tried on; what size fit you?”

“Medium” Ace responds. Inko nods and finds the thinnest tee-shirts and tank tops in different colors and tells ace to try them on. Ace come back several minuets later carrying the colors and shirts he liked. He can tolerate the thinner pieces of clothing. He heads over to the shorts and grabs a few pairs of long cargo shorts; he hands them to Inko. “Anything else, Pants?” Inko asks. Ace shakes his head, and Inko figures he would overheat in them as well.

Luffy comes up to Inko with a few tee-shirts and cargo shorts. Inko raises and eyebrow thinking Luffy is coping Ace. “Luffy, what about pants and long sleeves?” Luffy shakes his head.

“Um I cannot stretch well in pants or long sleeves; my hands and feet get caught in the cuffs.” He explains sheepishly. He receives a look of understanding from Inko. “Ok, lets go look at shoes. Any particular shoe you prefer?”

“Sandals, regular shoes constrict my feet and Ace tends to burn them.” Luffy explains.

“Ok, though just incase for school we will find breathable running shoes just in case they do not allow you to wear sandals. Is that ok?” Inko compromises receiving nods from the two boys. Izuku runs up to the group a look of barely contained excitement “They have the new All Might running shoes can I get them please mom!?” He shouts. Inko nods her head with a fond smile on her face. “Did you and Katsuki get your clothes picked out?”

“Yea, they are with Shanks he helped up pick out training clothes, they are light and durable. We also picked them out for Ace and Luffy with their quirks in mind.” He says still buzzing with excitement.

“Ok well that is everything here let’s go to the stationary store and get school supplies.” Inko goes to the check out and pays for the clothes. When everything is paid for Shanks grabs the bags and Inko leads the boys to the Stationary Store. Arriving to the store Izuku leads them to the back packs and picks out a yellow All Might one, Katsuki picks out a plain black one. Luffy grabs a red one and Ace grabs an orange one. After picking their backpacks they go to the notebooks and pencils and other school supplies and get everything they need. Izuku grabs extra notebooks for his analysis work, and a few more for training. He grabs a couple of notebooks to analyze Ace and Luffy’s power. Taking there supplies the boys give them to Inko. “Why so many notebooks Izuku?”

“Training plans and quirk analysis, a few for each of us.” Izuku responds as if it is obvious. Katsuki smirks and nods his head “Get used to it old man, Izuku is a Nerd.” Shanks looks bewildered not really knowing what to do with this information, this reminds him he forgot to ask Izuku to see his book on Katsuki’s quirk. ‘What ever ill ask him for it tomorrow’.

They check out and leave the mall. Heading back to the train station and renting a locker to put their things in. The make their way to the Quirk Registrar’s office in City Hall.

“Good morning, how can I help you today?” Asks the lady at the receptions desk.

“Good morning, I need quirk registration forms for the four boys.” Replies Inko.

“Here you go, take a seat and fill them out when you are done come back up here and ill take them.” Inko takes the forms and hands them to the boys.

**Quirk Registration Form**

**Name:** Izuku Midoriya

 **Age:** 5

 **Birthdate:** July 15th

 **Quirk Name:** Spirit Wolf: Fuji 

**Quirk Type:** Transformation, Mutant

 **Quirk Description:** Transforms into a spirit wolf, can use green fire for self-recovery, offence and defense. Able to fly medium to long distances. Increased sense of sight, smell and hearing.

 **Quirk Drawbacks:** Instincts are more animalistic. Hard to control in Wolf form. Possible sensory overload. Flying duration limited by stamina and endurance. Green fire has a range of 125yards (375ft)

 **Can it be deactivated:** Yes, however somethings like increased senses, wolf ears, tail/tails, fangs, sharpened nails, and animal instincts cannot be suppressed.

**Quirk Registration Form:**

**Name:** Katsuki Bakugo

 **Age:** 5

 **Birthdate:** April 20th

 **Quirk Name:** Explosion

 **Quirk Type:** Emitter

 **Quirk Descriptions:** Explosions are created by excreting nitroglycerin like sweat from his palms and igniting it at will. The more sweat the bigger the explosions.

 **Quirk Drawbacks:** Highly destructive, at risk for dehydration the longer the battle. During cold weather sweat doesn’t form as fast and takes longer to ignite. Repeated explosions result in throbbing pain in arms and shoulders. Can only produce explosions from the palms of his hands.

 **Can it be deactivated:** Yes, though the sweat is always nitroglycerin

**Quirk Registration Form:**

**Name:** Ace Portgas

**Age: 5**

**Birthdate:** January 1st

 **Quirk Name:** Phoenix Fire 

**Quirk Type:** Emitter/ Mutant

 **Quirk Description:** Able to produce, control and become fire

 **Quirk Drawbacks:** Can not swim, hotter substances like magma can suppress the fire. Run well above normal body temperatures. Overheating is very likely.

 **Can it be deactivated:** No, though he has a human form if he were to be hit the attacks would go right through him without thought. He can control his flames to not burn his clothing or anything he touches.

**Quirk Registration Form**

**Name:** Luffy

 **Age:** 5

 **Birthdate:** May 5th

 **Quirk Name:** Rubber

 **Quirk Type:** Mutation

 **Quirk Description:** Able to stretch **,** twist, bounce, inflate like rubber. Absorb blunt attacks, even hand to hand combat, when falling from a great height that would be deadly to anyone else, he bounces. Able to expand his muscles and bones by blowing air into his arm. Immune to electric attacks. He can also store energy in his limbs to increase speed and strength. 

**Quirk Drawbacks:** Can still be cut or stabbed. Sharp points can damage him. Ice and Fire can burn him or make him brittle. When expanding his muscles or bones he has a time limit depending on his endurance. Stretched limbs take time to rebound back to him. He also has a maximum distance he can stretch of 218yards (656 feet). Moves limited by creativeness. 

**Can it be Deactivated:** No, he is always rubber, even his organs are rubber.

The boys finish filling out the Quirk Registration Forms and hand them back to Inko to turn in “Thank you we will file these; would you like a copy?” The desk asks.

“Yes, I have to enroll the boys into school, they might need these for their school records.”

“Ok just a moment please,” She goes to the copier and come back a few moments later “Here you are, the boys are still young and it is common for quirk traits to change, if you need to make changes you can always come in and request an addendum to add any changes to their quirks. Thank you have a wonderful day.”

Inko walks away back to the boys, “Last stop, School Enrollment. Luckily, we don’t have to go far its upstairs” she leads the group upstairs to the school registrar’s office. Inside Inko and Shanks approach the desk. “Welcome, how may I help you?” The man behind the counter greets.

“Hello, we need to register the boys to start school” Inko responds.

“Ok, you just need to fill out these packets and provide their quirk information. There is a section on the forms if they require specific types of uniforms to fit their quirks.” He states handing the packets to Inko.

She hands two of the packets to Shanks and beings working on them and filling out the information. After a several minuets she is finished and adds a copy of the quirk registration form to the back. Izuku needs special pants for his tail, and she put down flame retardant clothing for both the boys. She turns to Shanks “are you finished or do you need help anywhere.”

Shanks turns to her “I think I finished it can you look it over? Also, I know you have just met the boys, but can I put you down as a guardian or emergency contact?” He asks looking sheepish. Inko nods in agreement and looks over the paperwork she noticed that Shanks requested thin flame retardant uniforms for Ace, he also requested that Ace’s uniforms be shorts, and t-shirt to prevent overheating. For Luffy he requested shorts and t-shirt as well due to his stretching, he also requested the use of sandals for both boys. Seeing nothing wrong on the papers and adding her contact info for emergency/ guardian purposes she attaches the quirk registration form to the back. She takes all the packets to the clerk and waits patiently as he looks them over.

“Ah you require special uniforms for the boys, I will give you a call when they are ready for pick up. They should be ready in a couple of days. Thank you and have a wonderful day.” Inko walks away from the desk and heads the group “How about we head home and make lunch” getting four stomach growls and a nod of agreement they leave City Hall and head to the train station. Inko grabs the stuff from the locker and turns in the key. Shanks grabs some of the bags while the boys carry their back packs filled with school supplies. They only wait a couple of minuets before they can board the train.

Arriving home Inko turns to Izuku “Go put this stuff away in your room and clear out some space in the closet for Luffy and Ace, I’ll get started on lunch.” Izuku nods and heads to his room.

“Can I borrow your computer to look up some job requests” Shanks asks politely.

“Yea, its in this room, there is a phone on the desk if you need to make a call.”

Shanks heads to the study and turns on the computer. He opens the search engine and types in looking for work. Scrolling through the results he sees a list of hero agencies looking for people. He reads some and declining the ones that want a desk jockey/coffee runner. He is looking for something more combat related. Almost giving up his search he stumbles on a job request for Might Tower, contact Sir Nighteye for job descriptions. He picks up the phone a dial the number after a couple of rings the line is connected.

“Good afternoon, you have reached Might Tower, how may I direct your call?” the receptionist answers.

“Good Afternoon, I am calling for Sir Nighteye about a job posting. Is he available?”

“Yes, he is just one moment” The receptionist puts him on hold for a few moments.

“Hello, the is Sir Nighteye, May I ask who is calling.” Nighteye answers.

“Hello, my name is Shanks I am calling for information for the job listing.”

“We are looking for a combat specialist that can train the incoming Heroes in hand to hand combat, teamwork, defensive maneuvers, and strategic planning. If you are interested what are your qualifications and would you consent to a pre-employment evaluation of your skills?”

“I consent to a pre-employment evaluation. My qualifications are swordsman ship mastery, multiple styles of hand to hand combat, I am efficient in most handheld weapons. My physical capabilities are well above average. I have led hundreds of people in defense of my land into victorious battles. I am extremely skilled in infiltration and stealth.”

“Impressive, do you have a quirk?”

“Yes, I can channel red lightning from my sword with 100 percent accuracy. Without the sword I can use it for a wide ranged attack. There is something else but I’m not sure you would believe me if I told you.”

“Try me, you would be surprised the number of impossible events happen here on a daily basis.”

“Here goes nothing, I’ll try my best to explain it. I am not from here, I have no papers of my birth, or any records of me. Up until yesterday I didn’t exist here.”

“What do you mean, are you from another country?”

“Um not really, I’m from another dimension or world called The Grandline it is an ocean and island world and I got shipwrecked and washed up on Dagobah beach. I was found by a couple of kids and taken to a residence close by. I have looked for a way back and can not seem to find one.”

“I see, can you confirm this, do you have anything to prove you are not from here?”

“I have some of the currency used there, and my memories.”

“I can look through memories, but I have to physically touch you, would you consent to this?”

“Yes, I consent, I must warn you it’s a different world there and a different government I do not regret my actions, I did what I needed to protect people, and be free. In my world the common folk are treated as cattle, there are fates worse than death there. I will answer any questions I can when you look through my memories.”

“Good, I’ll keep that in mind, I also have someone else that can help and is trustworthy he is a detective his quirk is human lie detector. If everything checks out, I would like to extend an offer of employment, your skills are incredible. When are you available for an in-person meeting?”

“I am free tomorrow morning, I umm promised some kids I would help train them, one keeps setting himself on fire, and the others need better control, so they do not have accidents at school.”

“I can meet you at Dagobah Beach tomorrow morning 9am sharp, I would like to see your training methods in practice if you do not mind.”

“Perfect I will be there, for strength training I was going to have the boys clean the beach and remove the trash. I can not afford my own dojo, but I would like to open a training facility for the younger kids. I understand that quirk training is most done in high school, but I feel the kids would be better prepared if the knew their limits beforehand. To get to where I am with my power took longer than three years to master. My students want to be heroes, they want to go to U.A. I am told it is the best high school for quirk training. I am also aware that after those three year the kids can go out on their own. My plan is to train them the powers of my world since I already know I can use them here.”

“I understand that mastery does not happen overnight, and I agree that not training your quirk before high school causes unnecessary casualties in our line of work. I will watch your training tomorrow if does not break any laws I will help you get a license to open a quirk gym I do ask that until you have this license do not work on quirks publicly it is against the law to use quirks out side of self defense or in defense of another person in public. Private property is different and there are no laws that quirks can not be practiced on private property.”

“I understand, I will start them on physical abilities and hand to hand combat first.”

“Agreeable, if there is nothing else I have you scheduled for 9 am at Dagobah Beach.”

“No, there is nothing else thank you for this opportunity, I will see you tomorrow.”

After the good-byes Shanks hangs up and walks out to the dining room. “Can I talk to Izuku?”

“Yea he is in his room down the hallway last door on the left.”

Shanks makes his way to the boys’ room and gently knocks on the door. He opens the door when he hears a soft come in from the other side. He enters the room; the boys are watching hero videos and Izuku is talking animatedly and writing in his notebook. Shanks calls out, “Izuku? May I speak with you for a moment?”

“Yup. What is it?”

Shanks tells him he applied to the hero agency Might Tower, Izuku eyes widen and looks up at Shanks with awe. He tells him about his talk with Nighteye and that he will be there to watch the boys training tomorrow as part of the interview. Izuku looks like his mind is going to explode. Shanks laughs “I came to ask you if I could borrow 4 notebooks plus the one you have on Katsuki. I need to devise a training plan for each of you.” Izuku nods his head and grabs the books and hands them to Shanks. “Thank you Izuku I will have them ready for tomorrow. Be at Dagobah beach at 7am let the other boys know as well.” Izuku nods and does as he’s told. Shanks leaves the boys after hearing cheers of excitement and acknowledgement.

‘Time to work on a basic training schedule, it’s gonna be a long night’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Soulmore for helping me iron out the details of Shanks Quirk  
> I intentionally left out that Izuku can heal others, If he puts that he can heal his dream of fighting along side his Kacchan would be over. the hero association would insist he work with recovery girl or in the hospital. He will heal those in need and volunteer at clinics under an alias, but he wont come out publicly as a healer until at least U.S.J. where he will heal some of the damage to Aizawa.  
> I took the Red Lightning for Shanks 'Quirk' from the game "One Piece: Pirate Warriors". Also the conversation between Nighteye and Shanks needed to happen to set Shanks into this world. With no papers or hero license Shanks wont be able to work. I was originally going to have him do vigilante stuff, but decided against that. This way gives him more opportunities in this world.  
> I know I did not add a moves list to the registration form I did this for 2 reasons  
> 1: they are five, they do not have any moves right now  
> 2; I don't believe that is something the public needs to know. I will be adding a moves list between U.A entrance exam and the Acceptance. will most likely add it to their school profiles.  
> Comment if you have any questions. The next chapter will set the ground work for training what Shanks is going to work on with the boys, also his meeting with Nighteye
> 
> Until next time


	5. Training begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks starts the boys training with a physical exam to see where the boys need to improve. Nighteye and Detective Naomasa show up and observe the boys training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far, I hope to continue to deliver amazing chapters.

The boys wake up at 5am to make breakfast. Katsuki suggests whole wheat toast and cereals. Izuku goes to the fridge and grabs fresh fruit, yogurt, low fat milk and eggs. He helps Katsuki prepare a healthy filling breakfast before their workout. Not knowing the plan for today they do not want to show up with an empty stomach or eating any foods that would cause cramping or vomiting. After breakfast they head upstairs to get their training clothes on. At 6am they are out the door to walk to Dagobah Beach.

Arriving at the beach Izuku leads the boys to the clearing they were in yesterday and starts pre-workout stretching. After stretching Izuku suggests a light jog to get the blood flowing. At 6:50 they return to the clearing and continue stretching until Shanks arrives. 

The boys notice Shanks entering the clearing a few minutes later carrying the notebooks. Shanks approaches the boys oozing a commanding presence. Handing out the notebooks to each of the boys, he greets his students.

“Good morning boys, from now on when we are training, I will be referred to as Shanks-Sensei, or just Sensei. After training I do not care what you call me. I will be in the mind frame that I am your Teacher not your guardian I will not coddle you. I will push you too your limits and then beyond those limits. I will not half-ass your training, this training will be brutal, it will be hard, it will feel like somedays you wont be able to continue, I promise you when you are older in your hero careers you will look back on this time and be glad that you fought through the pain, conquered your limits and weaknesses, and earned your place among the best. The only way to fail is to give up. If you cannot accept this leave.” Shanks states with a hint of Haki lacing his voice, red lightning buzzing under his skin and sparking the ground at his feet. 

The boys are awestruck eyes wide; they process this information and settle on determined grins. Ace and Katsuki both sporting a more ferocious grin. Shanks looks at the boys makes note of the commitment and determination on each of the boys faces. He nods mostly to himself satisfied that his motivational speech worked. He cares about the boys and owes Izuku and Katsuki for saving their lives and taking them in, he will take this training seriously as if he was training his crew for battle. 

“Any questions before we begin looking at the notebooks?” Shanks questions after giving them a moment to settle.

“No Sensei.” The boys immediately respond with respect.

“Now open the notebooks I have placed in front of you” Shanks pauses until the rustling of papers stops. “the first page is a copy of your quirk registration form. The second page is a break down of what you are all going to learn. Some of you may need more help in some areas that will be addressed later. We will be doing a physical fitness test today to see where you rank in terms of Strength, Speed, Stamina, Endurance, Flexibility, Reaction Time, and Observation. My teaching methods may appear to be unorthodox, but I will teach you the way I was taught: Hands on through trial and error. The next few pages are team-based training all four of you are a team, your goal would be to work together as a unit to complete the objective leadership roles and strategizing will alternate. After that you will practice working in pairs to improve combo moves, covering weaknesses and blind spots, you will learn to fight and defend effectively as a group, a pair or individually. After that section are the three forms of Haki that I will be teaching you on. It is a power that was in my world that every living thing if trained properly could unlock. I know all three and I will teach them to you. Towards the back of the book is a list of weapons that I will be testing your compatibility, you will all be required to be able to wield a sword at an intermediate level. If you want Mastery Level, I will teach you. Any questions so far?”

“Shanks- Sensei what is Haki?” Izuku asks.

“When we start that lesson, I will explain the three types and give a demonstration. Anything else?”

“Sensei, why do we not have quirk training in here?” Katsuki asks a little bummed he would be doing quirk training.

Shanks sees the little pout and sighs “I did not put it in there because for now we can not train quirks. I was informed that public use of quirks is against the law. If I get this job with Might Tower, I will be able to open a legal quirk training gym. So, plan on not being able to use quirks for training for at least a week. Does that answer all questions?” Getting nods from the boys he continues “All right we are going to start the physical exam. First we will do a sprint test.”

Shanks takes a long piece of metal and sticks it in the sand. “You will run as fast as you can to here and I will time you. Ready. Get set. Go.” The boys sprint to the metal pole. Katsuki and Ace tie at 10 seconds. Izuku come in at 10.6 seconds. Finally, Luffy comes in at 11 seconds. Shanks tells the boys their results and tells them to put it in their notebooks. For the next event he finds a microwave that weights 25LBS and several heavier things ranging to 50LBS. “Next event is strength, you will each attempt to push these objects as far as you can they range from 25LBS to 50LBS.Ace will go first” 

Ace gets ready at starts with the 25LBS he pushes it 40m, next is the 35LBS he pushes it 25m. Finally, he reaches the 50LBS he pushes it 20m. “Next is Katsuki,” Shanks calls.

Bakugo pushes the 25LBS 35m, the 35LBS 30m, and the 50LBS 20m. “Next is Izuku”

Izuku pushes the 25 LBS 25m, The 35LBS 15m, and the 50LBS 5m. “Luffy your up”

Luffy pushes the 25 LBS 30m, the 35LBS 25m, and the 50LBS 15m. “Good work everyone next is the flexibility test. We will be using the sit-and-reach test.”

The boys sit down and do the sit- and- reach test. Luffy being rubber got the highest score. The other three were even at about 6inches. Shanks records the results “Next we will do the plank test” The boys get into an elbow plank Shanks starts the timer. Izuku can hold the position for 23 seconds, Ace is the second to collapse at 29 seconds. Katsuki takes a knee at 32 seconds. Luffy is shaking and falls at 35 seconds.

Shanks sensed a powerful presence behind him and looked toward the two people standing behind him in the distance. He flares his Haki to acknowledge them. “Ok let’s take a few minutes for a break. Stretch for a few minutes. We will start distance running in 10 minutes. I have to talk to someone” Shanks hands out bottles of water. Shanks walks over and greets Nighteye and Naomasa.

“Good morning” Greets Shanks.

“Good Morning, I assume you are Shanks? I am Nighteye we talked on the phone. This is the detective I told you about yesterday he is a human lie detector.” Nighteye greets.

“Good morning, my name is Naomasa Tuskauchi. A little about my abilities I am called True Man, my ability allows me to detect when someone is lying. My eyes change color green resembles no lies, yellow resemble partial lies such as left out information; if in the case of a secret just tell me you can’t say. Red appears for blatant lies. In order to use my quirk, I need verbal consent from you. Do you consent?”

“Yes, First I think Nighteye should look through my memories, so he has an idea of what my world was like. And what questions he should ask.”

“Agreed, but first do you consent to some basic questions?” Shanks nods and waits for the first question.

“What is your name?”

“Shanks.” Green.

“How old are you?”

“25.” Green.

“Tell me a lie.”

“I was born in Japan.” Red.

“Ok I have finished the conditions to use my quirk, Sir Nighteye will look through your memories, and we will open the floors to his questions.” Naomasa states.

“Shanks I need to touch you to use my quirk, do I have your permission to put my hand on your shoulder?”

“Yes.”

Nighteye places his hand on Shanks shoulder, immediately he is brought into a world of nothing but water in every direction. He controls the speed through Shanks early childhood, pausing a few times when it looks like something important. He sees soldiers in white and blue uniforms moving civilians from their houses onto a ship. His view is obscured hinting that Shanks is hiding. He watches as the houses and shops are set aflame and he is the only one left. Shanks stays in his hiding place for several hours.

He fast forwards to a teenage boy on island talking to a man with a straw hat and huge smile. He watches as Shanks boards the massive ship with the man. He watches the adventures the crew goes on, the teachings he received from the older members of the crew. He sees the corruption of this world, noticing that Shanks was right in his comparison of being cattle. He sees the life of a slave, the rescue and the rehabilitation. He watches as people would rather die than lose their freedom. He watches a young boy be killed for crying in the street, He feels the sadness and anger at knowing he wasn’t fast enough to save the boy.

He fast forwards a few years and sees his Captain presented for the world to see being executed with a peaceful smile on his face. He watches as Shanks forms a crew, sets sail on their own adventures, trails and accomplishments. He is a witness to Shanks climb the ladder to Pirate Emperor, how he protects those territories with everything he has. His crew helps rebuild and support the different islands economics. He watches as they take a break to visit a small island where he meets a boy, watches as the boy reminds Shanks of his former Captain. Witnesses a promise that will change the world when the boy gets older. Watches as Shanks leaves the island only sailing a day away when he notices smoke on the horizon behind him. He takes a rowboat and makes his way back to the island watching as the island is on fire. He feels a power he never felt before as Shanks unleashes his Haki to pinpoint the destressed boy. Flares a powerful burst for only the boy to feel his presence and waits until 2 boys are on the cliff contemplating to jump or turn back to the flames. He watches as the boys jump and land in the water Shanks diving at the same time to save them. He sees the boat floating away in the direction it came only to be caught in a storm. Everything goes black. He fast forwards the image is blurry but once it clears, he sees the same beach they are on now with 4 boys surrounding him, feeling lost, confused, relieved and a little guilty that he can not go home to his crew. He watches as the boys interact with him, his conversations with Inko the shopping trip and phone call. All leading up to this interview.

Nighteye lifts his hand off Shanks shoulder and lets out a few shaky breaths. Not only are the visions still playing in his brain all the pain, desperation, and suffering is still lingering. He takes several minutes to grab his bearings. “Shanks, I commend you, your life was not easy. You did what you needed to do to survive. I need to ask a few questions. Shall we start?”

“Whenever you are ready, I will answer your questions to the best of my ability”

“Your world, what was it called again?”

“The Grandline” Green.

“Right, I noticed a power system there what is it called?”

“Devil fruits, the user eats a fruit gains that power loses their ability to swim.” Green.

“Did you eat a Devil fruit?”

“No, I have something else.” Yellow

“Can you explain this ‘something else’”

“I can give you a rundown I would like to keep some of my abilities a secret, if I get the position, I will be more open to sharing. The power is called Haki there are 3 forms of it I use all three” Green.

“Why do you want to join my agency?”

“I need a job, so I can open my own training facility, with no records in this word I will not be able to find conventional work. For once I would like to be on the legal side. I don’t want to be an outlaw; my boys don’t need to be hunted again because of the mistakes of their guardians. I have the skills to protect people here it is praised. I figured your agency could help me.” Green.

“What are your skills?”

“I will not tell you everything. But the basics of my skills and qualifications are all three types of Haki, I am a master swords man. I know several different forms of hand- to- hand combat for defense and offense, I am efficient in most handheld weapons. My physical capabilities are well above average. I have led hundreds of people in defense of my land into victorious battles. I am extremely skilled in infiltration and stealth. I call my Quirk Red Lightning. I was very respected among other Captains. I typically try to solve situations without violence, but if someone under my protection, or under my leadership is in danger or threatened I will protect them with my life.” Green.

“I understand if you will not answer this question if you will not answer just say pass, Can Haki be taught?”

“It is theoretically possible; however, I am not 100% sure, I can use mine, so I know it works, is that because I already had access to it. I am willing to try to teach two of the types the other type you must be born with. At least that is the laws of this power back home. You might have something like it here, but I do not know enough to make that assumption.” Green.

“Last question, when will you be available to start?”

“I can start as early as today after training with the boys is finished.” Green.

“Excellent, shall we head over to the boys, I think they have been stretching long enough?”

The men head over to the boys Shanks speaks up “Listen up boys we have some gentlemen here to observe your training, I hope you stretched we will be doing distance running.”

Izuku looks at Nighteye with stars in his eyes, barely containing the urge to fan boy and beg for a signature. Katsuki feels Izuku vibrating with excitement he leans over to whisper “Ask him later after training Nerd” Izuku nods but doesn’t lose any of the excitement.

“We will be running the shore of the beach; I will be running alongside you we are not measuring how fast you can run we are looking at how far you can run. We are testing your stamina. The test will be over when you slow down to a walk. On your mark, get set, go.” On go the boys take off at a jogging pace slowly picking up speed. Shanks and Nighteye are trailing behind at a brisk walk. The length of the part of the beach they are running is about 5 miles. Running on sand takes more energy then running on pavement or track. The boys start slowing down at the 2.5 miles Ace was the first one to start walking at around 3 miles, Luffy soon after at 3.25 miles, Katsuki stopped running at 3.5 miles. Izuku kept running full on energy and burning with determination to not let down Nighteye. He was so close to the end of the 5 miles, but he tripped right before the end, he laid there breathing deeply brimming with disappointment that he couldn’t reach his goal. Shanks jogged up to him to make sure he was all right. Satisfied that he found no injuries he turned to the group “good work boys we will walk back to the clearing and do cool down stretches.” He turns to address Nighteye “you up for a spar to test their observation and analyzing abilities?”

Nighteye considers this “what are the terms of this spar?”

“Light hand to hand combat, no quirks, weapons are allowed.”

“I agree, but let’s make this interesting my quirk allows me to see into the future during combat I would like to use it to see how you react, consider this my own personal test”

Shanks smirks he will use his observation Haki against future sight to see how it stacks. He nods and pulls out his sword he draws a ring in the sand and turns his sword in a reverse grip. “The first one out of the circle loses.” And moves to a fighting stance, he closes his eyes and focuses on the area around him sensing the boys, Nighteye and the Detective in his range. He senses another strong presence but pays it little attention as he has been in the same spot all day. “ready when you are” Nighteye starts by throwing his hyper density seals at Shanks showing off some of his speed, keeping in mind that they boys need to be able to see the fight to observe it.

Shanks with his eyes closed dodges every single one of them. To the shock of the bystanders he didn’t appear to move. It almost seemed as if the projectiles veered off course at the last second. Shanks readies his sword and opens his eyes cockily saying, “I don’t think the boys caught what happened can we try again slower?”

Getting a small tick out of Nighteye “Of course” and throws another round a bit slower so the boys can follow the movements. Nighteye caught on to how Shanks was evading the seals his intelligence shines ‘This must be one of the 3 Hakis, I will ask him about it after.’ “Now its my turn, be prepared” Shanks calls. Shanks speeds in front of the other man breaking under his guard going for the stomach. In an impressive display of dexterity Nighteye parries and dodges the blow. Unrelenting Shanks keeps on the attack using observation and combat experience to predict how is opponent will dodge and counter. Neither one can land a blow on the other though they are not fighting serious and this is only a spar that is still impressive after 20 minutes of trading blows back and forth the Detective called it a draw with no clear winner.

“You combat abilities are impressive Shanks, I have some questions about how you dodged my projectiles but can wait until the boys give their analysis.” Nighteye compliments.

“You were not to bad yourself Sir Nighteye your speed is impressive; I was also amazed at the fluidity displayed when you were dodging and countering.” Shanks returns. “Now boys can you tell me what happened in the fight.” ‘Izuku might have a chance at analyzing the fight maybe Katsuki as well. Ace and Luffy look confused, but with a hint of recognition’

“Shanks- sensei moved like Jiji but faster.” Luffy pipes in. ‘Garp must have shown them Haki in training but never told them what it was interesting’ Ace adds on “It was a little different than Jiji’s Jiji used it on the offensive, Shanks used it on the defensive” ‘Ace must be thinking armament but still was never told what it was’

“Shanks- sensei used as little energy as possible when dodging the first round, I could barely see it, but you were tilting your body only as far as you needed to for the projectile to move past you. The second time you moved your sword in front so they would deflect the seals.” Izuku states hands twitching to write this information down in his notebook. ‘I didn’t think he caught anything in first round’ “What are your thoughts Katsuki?”

“When you were engaged in hand to hand combat Nighteye didn’t really counter he only defended except when you had your left side unguarded. I also noticed you were somehow predicting his moves.”

“Very good what else the floor is open you all have great observation skills with room for improvement, we will work on sparing and analyzing each other tomorrow.”

“Sensei I have something to add to Kacchan’s observation, I noticed something Kacchan didn’t mention. It seemed like you were using a more advanced version of the movements you used to dodge. Instead of dodging it appeared that you were moving to where Nighteye dodged to. I’m not really sure how to explain it but it was like you through a punch then moved left or right depending on the direction Sir was dodging to.”

Shanks smirks “Very good, Impressive Izuku. You boys are all correct. Luffy and Ace your Grandfather Garp probably used something similar while training you (read beating) that old buffoon probably didn’t tell you what it was. Great job at finding the similarities even though you didn’t know what the ability is called. Katsuki I was using my expertise in combat along with Observation Haki to predict Sir Nighteye’s prediction. Izuku you came the closest to being able to analyze the entire fight you missed a few points that probably didn’t seem to matter, no one mentioned that neither of us got hit everything was dodged, blocked, or parried. All information in a battle is important. You may not have noticed, but every time I predicted his dodge and would counterattack, he would block. Yes, blocking is better than being hit but he still got damaged. When blocking you are taking a hit to a non-vital part of your body; It is better to get on the forearms than to be punched in the face.” He explains.

“What is Observation Haki?” Sir Nighteye asks.

“There are three types of Haki that I will be going over with you, only two can be taught Observation Haki, and Armament Haki. The other one is Conqueror’s Haki only 1 in a million have this power. It cannot be taught; you must be born with it. If I see signs of it, I will teach you to control it. I will be teaching you Observation Haki first once you have the basics down, I will ask Nighteye help me demonstrate Armament, if he’s up for it if not Maybe another hero that would be better suited for it. First, in the Grandline Haki is an ability that all living creatures can use if trained, many failed to awaken it, or they didn’t realize they had it. It is the act of not doubting that is true strength. It is your will, your spirit, it is the power to feel other’s presence more strongly this is called Observation Haki. If you enhance this power, you can tell where your invisible enemy is, how many there are and what their next move will be. Some have even trained their Haki to a higher level called future sight. I will be teaching and unlocking the first stage of Observation Haki. I will warn you though it can take years to unlock it. Tomorrow bring a helmet and mouth guard, we will begin practicing. Tomorrow we will be working on one-on-one spars and analyzing. You are dismissed for the day.”

The boys fall back into the sand smiling that they were able to accomplish training today. Katsuki nudges Izuku “Now is the time to ask him.”

Izuku stands up, the excitement back in his face as he approaches Nighteye “Sir Nighteye, can I get your autograph in my notebook. I have always admired you; I think you are so cool, so strong, your fight with Shanks- sensei was amazing…”

Katsuki stands up and strolls over to Izuku, chops him on the head and shots, “stop muttering you Nerd! You are freaking everyone out.” Izuku breaks out of his muttering with a sheepish smile “Sorry Nighteye”

“No worries, you got a pen?” Nighteye says with a small smile. Izuku smiles wide and nods handing the Hero his notebook.

Shanks smiles fondly at the boys “Nighteye what time do you want me to be at the agency?”

“I’ll come with you to drop the boys off, then I’ll take you to the agency. From there we will set you up in the training room and figure out what you need for training. I would like to learn more of this Haki you mentioned, I wonder if it could be combined with my quirk.”

“Alright, boys let us get you home Izuku your mom should be home making lunch. Tomorrow we will meet back here at 7am and train longer than we did today.”

The group heads to the Midoriya House. Once at home Shanks tells Inko he got the position and is going to head there now. They boys run into the dining room and sit down talking animatedly about training and saying how cool the others were. Izuku already twitching to write his notes and muttering on possible improvements they can make, what strengths they have and how they could work off each other to play to their strengths. He continues muttering about how they can cover each other’s weaknesses while improving them.

The others have slightly scared faces as Izuku keeps muttering, but they leave him be. He earned it after all. Katsuki slides a notebook in front of Izuku. Izuku breaks out of his muttering just long enough to thank Katsuki; his eyes glaze back over, hand moving furiously and thoughts pouring out of his mouth a mile a minute. From what Shanks and Nighteye can catch of Izuku’s muttering they are surprised Izuku analyzed the entire training regime and could take notes of not only his performance but of the other boys as well.

As Shanks heads out of the house he smirks ‘Impressive, Izuku’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will start short time skips now that most of the information part of the story is laid out. Next chapter will be a Montage of training and Shanks at Might Tower. I tried to get Nighteye's character as close as possible to the anime. I did add that he could see memories just for the sake of proving Shanks is from another world and a look into the darker side of onepiece. We wont be mentioning the World of One Piece as much anymore. There will be a short chapter soon about the hunt and the reactions of the World Government declaring the boys are dead. Shanks will bring up the grand line for haki training, but that is about it everything else will be taking place here in MHA universe. There will be no surprise One Piece characters as that would imply that Shanks and Co could go back. They will not be going back to the world of one piece. 
> 
> Until next time.


	6. The Agency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks goes to the Might Tower, trains the Interns, meets All Might. With a little training montage of our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new Chapter thank you for your support

If someone told Shanks 2 weeks ago that he would be walking into a training facility to teach a bunch of young adults how to fight to stop evil, he would have laughed and probably stopped drinking for the night. But alas that is exactly where he is right now. During the two weeks he has been all over the place from training interns to teaching little kids what it means to be strong enough to protect and defend.

He spent his first week at the agency beating up interns and calling it training, his teaching method is to pit a person with someone stronger eventually they will surpass them. A week later the training is starting to pay off. They work on improving physical strength, speed, stamina etc. in the morning. In the afternoon they do one on one spars with their peers; when the spars are done, they analyze themselves and each other. Shanks has realized a long time ago that too much flattery breeds arrogance; adults do not like being told “the way you have done things for years is wrong” or “your fighting style still has too many holes”. Shanks will not let these interns go out thinking they are invincible.

When asked why the Interns were pulled off the patrol roster Shanks simply said “the only reason you have survived this long is because a pro was there to bail you out” was it harsh? Yes. Could he have said it differently? Sure. Did he regret saying it? Not at all. He has read the casualty reports of previous fights and was angry that most of these injuries and deaths could have been avoided; if the interns got proper training to defend themselves. He is a firm believer that you can learn from experience, however experience doesn’t matter if you end up crippled or dead. 

For the next couple of weeks, the interns were subjected to getting their asses kicked, and the arrogance beaten out of them. It was hard and many of them cracked and broke down, some even quit. But those that stayed, that didn’t give up, recovered from their breakdowns; could now fight on par with some of the lower rank pros. Shanks believed they were good enough now to defend themselves from low level villains, while also making sure the civilians were out of harms way.

“Alright Interns gather round.” Shanks shouts, he gives them a couple of minutes to assemble then continues “I have put you back on the patrol rosters, however do not let this go to your head you need the experience fighting in real situations there is only so much you can learn from training. I will be accompanying you on your patrols, but I will not interfere, I am only telling you this, so you give it your all. Those of you that want to be pros in the future need to understand that; you wont always have someone there to save your asses. Sometimes you must protect civilians and cannot retreat, or you risk innocent lives being lost. Other times your partner may go down and it is up to you to save him, defeat the villain, and protect the citizens. The point I’m making is always be ready to accept help but be prepared to fight on our own. Any questions?”

“Senpai I would like to learn more from you, is there anything else you can teach me?” One of the males asks. Shanks grins savagely “Are you prepared to get your ass handed to you more than you already have to learn a skill?” The male looks at Shanks seemingly thinking about it then a fire sparks in his eyes and replies with a grin of his own “Teach me Senpai”.

Shanks grin look borderline feral as he says “Excellent, anyone else want extra training, it will be private those that do not except will not be watching.” Shanks looks around and sees a couple of people raise their hands “very well stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed report to Sir Nighteye for your assignments”

As Shanks waits for the others to leave he scans the area with his Observation Haki he only notices the strong presence that has been observing him from that day at the beach he again pays it no mind as the presence is not threatening merely observing. He turns to his remaining 4 students “For now I will be explaining the power I will be teaching you, then a demonstration. First the power is called Haki, I will be teaching you observation Haki: it is the ability to sense enemy’s, how many there are and what their next move will be. After you unlock this ability you will be able to go into most fights with an opponent at your level blindfolded and win. This ability is a lot like Sir’s, but it is not a quirk. It is the strength of your will. Now I want all of you to attack me head on to see if you can get me to move out of this circle”

Shanks pulls his sash off and ties it around his head covering his eyes “ready, begin” The group charges at him with everything they have punches, kick, feints, combo moves, throwing weapons, and even quirk powers. Nothing is landing and Shanks doesn’t appear to be moving at all. They regroup and try to attack simultaneously from different angles but still Shanks evaded all the attacks. This continues for about 20 minutes the Interns panting and out of energy Shanks calls it “That’s enough” The interns stop.

“Now that you have seen this power in action, I can see that you are all out of stamina, I don’t have a scratch on me, and I didn’t expend any energy. This is the type of power you can have if you can handle the training. Imma be honest I plan to beat it into you.” Shanks finishes with a smirk. The interns look at Shanks eyes wide thinking ‘Maybe this training isn’t for me, but if we can do even a fraction of what we just saw will help immensely in battle’ Shanks watches as fear, confusion, determination and excitement cross over his interns faces. Pleased he turns to the supply room grabbing two bandanas and two lightly padded training swords.

He addresses the group “Break into pairs” the interns pair off. Shanks hands out one blindfold and stick to each pair “those of you that have the blindfold put them on and sit down. Now clear your minds only focus on the area around you and your partner. Those with the sticks will be hitting you, the goal is not get hit. Ready begin.” Shanks starts the timer for 15 minutes watching as the Interns try to dodge sometimes, they get lucky and dodge the blow other times they get hit. The timer goes off “Ok that’s enough, switch.” Shanks waits as those who take off the blindfold rub their heads and take the sticks. Once they have switched Shanks resets the timer “Ready, Begin”

He remembers his time training Haki with the Dark King, that training is brutal. Watching these interns go through the same training he understands why the Dark King looked thrilled. He shivered remembering all the times he got hit on the head with an Armament infused branch, but he stuck out the training and got to where he was today because of it. If these Interns can still with the training after today, they will see progress after a few days to a week. When the timer goes off again, he calls and end to the training.

“Ok since each of you had a turn can you tell me what you saw or felt?”

“There was a couple of times that I dodged I felt a twinge or something and moved” Intern A said.

“I felt the air shifting a couple of times” Intern B said.

“I didn’t feel or see anything” Intern C said.

“I felt a twinge too but when I tried to focus on it, I couldn’t get it to happen again.” Intern D said

“Good, the progress will not be immediate, for me it took 2 weeks to be able to dodge 100 consecutive blows, we will do this training every day tomorrow the time will increase to 20 mins. You are dismissed.”

Shanks puts away the training things and makes his way to Nighteye’s office. “Sir I am finish training for the day. I started a class on Observation Haki only 4 interns wanted to do the training.”

“Ah, Shanks I’m glad you are here, I have someone here who is interested in your training methods. I must warn you though he is eccentric…”

“I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON” comes the loud voice of the eccentric man himself.

Used to All Might’s strangeness Nighteye pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs out “Idiot. Shanks this is All Might he is the current number 1 hero he wanted to meet you.”

“YOU MUST BE SHANKS; I HAVE TO SAY I AM IMPRESSED WITH YOUR TEACHING METHODS. WHAT YOU SAID TO THE INTERNS ABOUT NOT BEING READY FOR THE FIELD WAS ABSOLUTLY CORRECT. I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOUR TRAINING SINCE THE BEACH AND WANT TO EXTEND AN OFFER TO YOU. FIGHT WITH ME ON PATROLS.” All Might booms.

“All Might, you do not have to be so loud, and for god sakes shrink into your normal form” Nighteye deadpans.

All Might shrinks into his true form standing there is a slim version of himself with the same build as Shanks. “Fine, Nighteye you just love taking all my fun don’t you”

Nighteye sighs “Just get on with it, and leave my office”

All Might grumbles out “Fine, Shanks in this form address me as Yagi Toshinori, I asked to meet with you today because I need someone capable of fighting off a serious threat to the world. He goes by the name All for One. He has multiple quirks and is the leader of the League of Villains. He has the ability to steal people’s quirks and use them at will. Knowing your story, I believe he can not steal your quirk. We are possibly the only two people able to stop him. Will you help me?”

Shanks thinks this over and ultimately says “I will help when are we going to fight this foe?”

“We have time to gather our strength, I would like to learn this Haki from you all you can teach me. We do not know where he is now, he appears to have gone into hiding. I cannot track him, but we will be ready when he emerges.”

“Ok come to training tomorrow, Nighteye you once told me you were interested in learning this power is that still the case?”

“Yes, I am still very much interested, I’ll be there tomorrow, don’t you have to meet the boys soon for training?”

“Shit, I totally lost track of time” Shanks bolts using incredible speed he leaves the building to go down to the beach.

On his way to the beach he thinks about how much the boys have improved over the two weeks. He is equally proud of his students; the results are showing. He has them cleaning the beach for an hour every day to build strength and stamina. He has them do team building exercises by having them team up against him. This memory makes him smile, he has fun taunting the two hot headed boys and watching as Katsuki literally explodes and Ace burst into flames to attack. The first time that happened Izuku tried to get them to calm down while Luffy laughed. After being exploded and burned for his efforts; he managed to strategically harness that anger and unleash it against their opponent. Honestly if it were anyone else, they probably would have landed a blow or few. They are lasting longer, and Shanks is using a little more power every time, he’s proud; they are making progress. For only being 5 they are strong, they are going to be the top heroes of their generation that much is for certain.

He arrives at the beach, sees the boys already working on cleaning the beach. By the looks of the clearing they have been at it for at least a half hour. He clears his throat gaining the boys attention “I’m sorry I am late training at the agency went a little bit long than planned” he gets understand looks from the boys he continues “today we will be playing a little game. We will be playing capture the flag Izuku and Katsuki you are a team, Luffy and Ace you are a team. Take this piece of cloth and post it like a flag anywhere on the beach you have 15 mins to find a location and devise a plan. Ready, begin.”

Izuku and Katsuki run off “Kacchan, where should we hide the flag”

“I’m not sure what do you think Nerd”

“Well Luffy can stretch so anywhere high and he would get it without getting hit by us. His aim has improved. Up high Ace can’t get to it. What if we put it inside a pile of trash and create a choke point? That way if they both come, we only need to hold out so one of us can sneak away to find their flag. Luffy and Ace are very straight forward their flag will most likely be on the tallest pile of trash. When they make their move, I think Kacchan should escape and get their flag, Kacchan is faster, and with my healing I would be better on the defensive.”

“Well that sounds like a better plan then my idea of charging in and winning” Katsuki smirks.

Izuku smiles and finds a location he saw the other day and point it out. Katsuki nods halfway up the pile there is a hole big enough for a kid to climb in while walking. Katsuki walks around to the back and waves Izuku over. “Hey, we can move some of this trash to give us an escape route.” They start moving the trash and clear an area that Katsuki can slip through. Now they wait. A few mins later they hear footsteps approaching, Izuku gives the nod to Katsuki to go out the back.

Katsuki poke his head out the back, takes in his surroundings. He climbs up to the top of the mountain and watched as Ace makes his way into the pile. He smirks ‘perfect, just like the nerd planned’. Quietly he climbs down weaving between the piles of trash making sure to stay hidden and making his way around to the other side of the clearing. He can see Luffy’s straw hat sticking out from the top of a garbage pile. He looks at the pile and maps out a way up. He starts the climb as quietly as possible. If he doesn’t make any noise, he can sneak up on Luffy and take the flag and make a run for it with out Luffy even knowing. He makes his way up to the top and peaks over the edge, Luffy’s back is pointed at him and the flag is tied to a stick behind him. He picks up a small piece of trash and throws it behind one of the other piles. Predictably Luffy focuses on the sound like a dog Katsuki takes the chance to get the flag and book it back to his hide out. Halfway there he hears Luffy shout “Rocket” and watches as Luffy launches himself over to him. His aim is a little off and he crashes into a pile of trash making the pile start falling. Katsuki continues running, soon he hears Luffy trying to catch up to him. He is close now he can only hope that Izuku has managed to keep Ace off the flag. Up ahead he hears fighting. Picking up the pace he launches at the orange flames with a stun grenade. He manages to stun Ace and land in front of Izuku smiling “I got it, do we still have ours?” He looks behind Izuku and sees their flag a little singed but protected. He gives Izuku a once over and notices he has quite a few burn marks that are healing and his training clothes are ruined. “You good?” Katsuki asks. Izuku nods then looks at the flag in Katsuki’s hand “I knew Kacchan would get the flag, we won. Let’s get back to Shanks-Sensei.”

Leaving the cave and arriving back to the clearing they see Shanks with a massive smile on his face “Good work Izuku came up with a solid plan knowing his opponents well and predicting how they would move, he was also aware that Katsuki is a faster runner, and as a healer Izuku stayed to defend the flag excellent plan. Katsuki you pulled it off perfectly, using stealth to sneak on our opponent, then when you noticed there was a chance he could hear you, you distracted him by suggesting you were in a different spot. You were able to get about halfway back before Luffy even noticed you took the Flag; I also commend you for coming to your partners aid with a stun Grenade. Luffy you get distracted to easily, we will work on that. You are improving on your aim with your rocket, if your aim was perfect you would have hit your target and would have been able to help Ace get the flag from Izuku. Ace you did exceptionally well controlling your fire so you wouldn’t collapse the cave you were fighting in. You could work on your planning methods. The plan ‘stay here I’ll go on ahead’ is not always the best course of action.” Shanks summarized complimenting their strengths and pointing out what they still need to work on.

Over the next few weeks Shanks sees progress in his students his interns that are learning Haki are starting to be able to dodge about 20 consecutive blows before they get distracted and must start again. All Might took to the training like a champ and seemed to instinctively dodge 75% of the time. Nighteye could do it perfectly with his quirk so Shanks had to find someone that wouldn’t touch night eye so he could do it without the quirk. With out his quirk he is about 50/50. All in All, the training is going well, and he is impressed with the progress displayed.

The boys training is focusing on using their quirks, he got permission from All Might to use the quirk gym after Ace almost lost control a couple of week ago. Izuku can heal more damage without being fatigued, Katsuki can make slightly bigger explosions. Luffy’s aim has improve greatly with an 8 out of 10 hits making the target. Ace is burning less clothing. The boys are also getting lessons in strategy from Izuku. Katsuki is helping the other in fighting techniques. Luffy giving advice on flexibility and Ace has been helping with speed and strength. Shanks is proud of the boys handling everything he throws at them with determined grins never backing down. Their observation Haki has also improved and during their weekly 4v1 spar they managed to get a hit on Shanks.

The boys have started school and things were rocky at first. Izuku was being bullied by the bigger kids for his ears and tail. The bigger kids would keep pinching his ears and yanking his tail thinking they would come off if they pulled hard enough. Ace lost control of his fire and almost sent the older kids to the hospital with burns.

****Flash Back ****

_Izuku comes home from school after being separated from the other boys crying. Inko runs up to him and pulls him into a hug “What’s wrong sweetie?”_

_Izuku tries to choke up his tears “Nothing mom. I’m fine” he swears._

_“Bullshit Nerd!” Katsuki yells pissed that Izuku is hiding something from him “Spit it out”_

_“Kacchan” Izuku cries and runs to his room._

_Shanks gets up to approach Izuku’s door and knocks he hears a muffled “Go Away Kacchan” Shanks smiles knowing that Katsuki would have been pounding on the door if Shanks didn't tell him to sit down and let him deal with it. “Its Shanks, can I come in Izuku?” he waits for a few moments hearing shuffling from the other side. Izuku opens the door and lets Shanks in and relocks the door. “What happened?”_

_“I don’t want to talk about its Shanks just some stupid kids.” Izuku grumbles._

_“Well you don’t have to talk about it we can sit here. In my experience talking about things that bother us can help us figure out a way to deal with it.” Shanks speaks softly feeling two signatures on the other side of the door. No doubt Ace and Katsuki. He understands Katsuki’s worry being soulmates and all, but Ace’s behavior is new. He seems to take the roll as the older brother._

_Izuku things about it for a few minutes just when Shanks thinks he’s not going to speak Izuku softly asks “Am I a monster?”_

_Shanks breath hitches and Ace and Katsuki’s aura lash out “Why do you think you’re a monster Izu?”_

_“Some kids at school keep calling me a monster because of my wolf features. They keep trying to fix me but the fire lashes out and then they beat me up. They try to pull off my tail by yanking it and they have pinched my ears and today the tried to cut of my ears and tail with scissors they cut of my tail but the fire made it grow right back and lashed out. I know my wolf features are made from condensed fire, but it still hurts when they pull on them. I can feel it and they are sensitive. I tried to tell the teachers, but they don’t believe me because the damage heals right away. When pulling off tail doesn’t fix me, they say really mean things like “your soulmate is going to think you are a monster, freak!” but I already know my soulmate Kacchan doesn’t think I’m a monster right? Do you think I’m a monster? Do I need to be fixed?” At this point Izuku has completely retreated into his mind. Shanks held him and calls out the boys on the other side of the door knowing they heard everything. Ace and Katsuki enter the room with barely contained fury. Rage washing off the both in oppressing waves._

_“I’m gonna kill them!” Katsuki growls palms popping seconds away from a nuclear meltdown._

_Ace puts his arm on Katsuki’s shoulder “I will take care of this, Izuku needs his soulmate to comfort him. He thinks you think he is a monster.” Not breaking through to Katsuki, Ace releases some fire enough for the heat to be uncomfortable “You need to calm the Fuck down Kats! Izuku needs you!” As Ace finishes Izuku whimpers out a soft “Kacchan” The whimper distorted by his wolf trying to take over. That does it and like a flip has been switched Katsuki loose all his fury and rage, and his face morphs into frantic worry. He turns to Ace “Give ‘em hell for me.”_

_Ace smirks “Was planning on it, I’ll be back to check on Izuku later”_

_Shanks goes to stop Ace from leaving the house, but Ace turns intangible and Shanks doesn’t want to seriously hurt him. Instead he follows him out in case he needs to be stopped. Shanks has never seen Ace so protective, sure he has seen Ace worry over the smaller boys Luffy and Izuku. He found it amusing the first he saw Ace go mother hen mode on Katsuki, Ace got an explosion to the face to ‘Stop worrying about me Asshole’. Ever since they both have this protectiveness of the other two, but at the same time always fighting with each other. It is definitely a strange friendship between them. Katsuki is an aggressive rival to Ace, but friendly to Luffy, and almost a completely different person to Izuku. It is not odd to see Katsuki cuddling with Izuku or just being close to him. He doesn’t push Izuku off when he’s being clingy. Most of the time Izuku’s tail is wrapped securely around Katsuki’s wrist when they are sitting together. It seems the only time they separate is during training and when Katsuki goes home._

_Lost in is thoughts he is broken out as he feels a massage amount of power being unleashed. “Shit” Shanks moves in front of Ace body covered in Armament Haki he bear hugs the fire to force Ace to go tangible. Once Ace settles, he looks at Aces face and realizes that ace has passed out. He lays him down seeing the other boys running away. All Might lands in front of him and he tells All Might what happened, with the bulling and why Ace lost control. He also mentions he was told not to train the boys quirks because he doesn’t have a license. All Might tells him that he can use the training facility at the agency to train the boys. Shanks nods and turns to pick up Ace to carry him home_

_***End Flashback***_

After that incident the boys were inseparable, and school life got better. Izuku no longer gets called a monster, Ace and Katsuki are like guard dogs on either side of the group with both Luffy and Izuku in the middle. Ace and Katsuki increased their training and pushing the other two as well. Overall training was going well, the boys were improving faster than very few ever do. As impressive as their progress is, they have a reason to be strong that many never find and it is to be able to protect each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and reviews are all ways appreciated  
> Next chapter Izuku will meet recovery girl, Bakugo has a dark secret, Ace unleashes conquerors Shanks teaches Ace how to control it.


	7. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki doesn’t show up from training one morning. Izuku has a bad feeling and asks Ace to come with him asking Luffy to tell Shanks they are looking for Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> child abuse ahead nothing too graphic but it is there.

Its Saturday morning a little over 2 years since Shanks started training the boys to be strong Heroes. The boys are now 7 they are meeting at Shanks' new training facility. Most of the people training here are current U.A. Students. Izuku sometimes comes early in the morning to take notes on the future heroes. He watches the spars and takes note, seeing if he can incorporate some of these moves into his own fighting style. Shanks has taught them several different type of martial arts. Some of them are Karate, Aikido, Tai Chi and Wing Chun.

The karate lessons focused on self defense involving, kicks, punches, and open-handed chops. The focus of Aikido was using the momentum and strength of your opponent, using less hand strikes and no kicking, but using precise turning and pushing movements accompanied with joint locks to achieve victory. Tai Chi involved choreographed, slow- motion postures mostly used with a weapon. And Wing Chun focused on utilizing both striking and sticking (controlling) while specializing in close- range combat. Izuku is trying to use all these points to make his fighting style unique and unpredictable. He can be seen watching the other trainers working on kata’s, he turns his head hearing cheering. He follows the sound hoping to see a good spar to take notes on. He finds a spot he can see the spar; it looks like one guy surrounded by at least 10 other trainers. Izuku is about to run down there and break up the confrontation. A hand lands on his shoulder Izuku follows the hand to the owner’s face and sees a blonde with a smile and headphones looking down at the man in the middle. He shakes his head at Izuku and mouths ‘watch’. Izuku nods and watches intently down at the spar looking for any sign to jump in and help.

In the middle of the circle is a raven-haired man probably 17 years old wearing a scarf. His face is calm and impassive not betraying a single thought or emotion. One of the men on the outer ring smirks and taunts “You are practically quirkless against this many people how are you gonna fight us” the raven’s face doesn’t change he doesn’t even move. This pisses off the others and they start charging. In a blink of an eye the raven’s hair goes straight up eyes red and scarf moving. Watching as the raven is making quick work of the other 10 Izuku relaxes and starts taking notes. The raven almost reminds Izuku of Shanks. He’s dodging attacks from behind and countering immediately like he knows his opponent is there. Watching this man continue to dodge and counter like he can tell the future makes Izuku believe that Shanks taught this teen Haki. He launches one opponent into the air and unleashes his scarf after him, it wraps at around its victims ankle, at the same moment three people come behind him about to attack he dodges the fist and kicks the attacker in the face and sends him into the other two. He uses the momentum of his dodge and kick to swing the captured victim to the ground behind him effectively knocking him out. Izuku is amazed as he watches the raven weave around the remaining foes using his capture weapon and punches and kicks taking out people left and right.

He makes his way to the last opponent standing and his hair is no longer standing up and he’s breathing heavily. The attacker smirks and activates his quirk it looks to change his arms into swords. He swings wildly while the raven twists, and dodges away he can only activate his quirk for a couple of seconds at a time. It appears his luck is running out as soon as he blinks his opponent has stabbed him in the right leg and left shoulder. The raven stops fighting and falls completely exhausted. Izuku sees this and moves his way over to the downed raven shifting into his half wolf form green fire moving and dancing along his skin he growls “That is enough Stand down” The sword guy glares and Izuku gives a warning snarl the man walks away. Izuku kneels next to the raven and turns him over. He’s glad that nothing vital was hit and moves his hand over the wounds but stops before he can heal.

“What are you doing?” The raven asks suspiciously

“I can heal the damage” Izuku takes one of the man’s knives and slices his palm. Moving his other hand over it to show the man the healing flames. The man watches as the wound closes and doesn’t leave a scar. “See, Do I have your permission to heal you or do you want me to help you to the nurse?”

“Heal me” The raven watches as the flame closes his wounds. Once the wounds are closed, he sits up and tests his range of movement feeling everything is fine “Thank you, I’m Shota”

“Izuku, nice to meet you, you were amazing did you learn part of your fighting style from Shanks- Sensei? You fighting style is a lot like his how you dodge and counter. I noticed your control on your weapon is impressive to be able to fight like that. I wanna fight like that.” Izuku starts muttering.

Shota interrupts him by flicking his forehead “You were muttering, yes I learned a special ability from Shanks two years ago when I was interning at Might Tower. You called him Sensei?”

“Yea Shanks sensei has been training us for two years now. We have training with him soon do you want to join, or do you have somewhere to be?”

“How about another time I am here most mornings?”

“Ok Shota, I’ll see you another time. I must go, or I’ll be late for training. See-ya” Izuku quickly says as he scampers to their training area. He arrives and greets Ace and Luffy. “Where is Kacchan?”

“We haven’t seen him we thought he was with you in the gym” Ace responds.

“Ace, I have a bad feeling about this he is always early for training, can you come with me to his house?” Izuku shakily asks.

“Yea, Luffy let sensei know that Kats might be in trouble when he gets here.”

“Of course, Go.” Luffy confirms.

Ace and Izuku run out of the building and run the entire way to Katsuki’s house. It takes them about 25 minutes. When they arrive, the door is wide open, the boys stop and take in their surroundings. The first thing they notice is the empty bottles and cans littering the floor. The room is dark as they slowly walk in. They hear something crash upstairs, they cautiously make their way to the stairs and quietly head up. More crashing and something that sounds like a scream; it sounds muffled like its covered by a pillow or a hand. Ace and Izuku look at each other and pick up their pace. Izuku has been here plenty of times to know this house like his own; he knows those sounds are coming from Katsuki’s room. He sprints the rest of the way slamming the door open.

What he sees is horrifying, he screams out “KACCHAN!!!!!” and runs into the room and throws himself on top of Katsuki shifting into his full wolf form his fire is a raging dance covering his fur. His fire subconsciously starts transferring and healing Katsuki.

Ace burst into the room seconds after hearing Izuku scream. The first thing he sees is the massive wolf the size of a car standing over the prone form of a barely breathing Katsuki. The second thing he sees is the blood on the floor, there is so much. The last thing he takes note of is the crazed older woman he thinks she is Katsuki’s mom holding a knife about to stab Izuku. Something in his mind snaps as he screams. He doesn’t realize the women lost consciousness he runs to the other two boys; lets Izuku smell him to show he is pack. This is not the first time Izuku went full wolf mode. The first time he was practicing shifting and lost control Shanks had to control him and advised that Izuku smell them to get his Wolf used to his pack. If he ever loses control now the only people who can calm him are those his wolf sees as pack. Those people are Shanks, Ace, Luffy, Katsuki, and Inko. He doesn’t know how long he sits there hearing Izuku howl sorrowfully every second Katsuki doesn’t wake. But the next thing he know is he is being pulled away from Izuku by strong arms. He flails a little before he realizes that the one holding him is Shanks. There is another man with him. He has this weird scarf around his neck and long raven hair. He looks impassive as he looks at the wolf. Ace can see recognition and confusion as he looks at the green fire being transferred to the bleeding boy.

“Shanks Senpai? Is the Wolf Izuku?” The man asks.

Ace stiffens ‘how does this guy know Izuku?’ before he gets the chance to speak Shanks blasts the other man with a little Conquerors Haki causing red sparks to lick and flare around him. “Shota, how do you know Izuku?”

Shota clears his throat Shanks has a truly terrifying ability, Shota learned the hard way the first time when he tried to erase the quirk and found out he couldn’t. “I recognize the Fire, He healed me earlier when a spar went wrong.” That seems to satisfy Shanks and some of the oppressive feeling disappears. The rest of it is coming from the distressed wolf laying protectively on the unconscious boy.

Shanks turns to Ace “Do you know what you did to knock that woman out?”

“Not really, I felt something in my mind snap when she has going to stab Izuku. It felt familiar like you but wild.”

“That was Conqueror’s Haki I will be training you to control it as soon as we find out if Katsuki is going to be alright. I fear for Izuku if Katsuki doesn’t pull through.”

“Beside the obvious reason of not wanting someone he knows to die is another reason?” Shota asks. Shanks thinks it over he knows his student he is worried. Izuku must have made and impression on the stoic chronically tired teen. Shanks gives a sad smile “The boy is Izuku’s soul mate. If Katsuki doesn’t make it, I fear for his sanity”

“Soulmates are you sure they are so young most people don’t find theirs until late teens?”

“They have matching marks on their backs; they have known each other since they were three.”

“Its rare but it does happen, we should call All Might and Nighteye, possible the Detective to handle this situation. Izuku has the healing cover its only a matter of time before Katsuki Wakes up.” Shota states getting a nod from Shanks; he pulls out his phone and calls Nighteye.

A few rings and Nighteye picks up with a simple “Nighteye here”

“Shota here I’m sending you my location bring All Might, and the detective with you come as fast as you can I’ll explain when you get here.” Shota doesn’t wait for a confirmation he hangs up and sends his location. A couple of second he receives a text **“on my way eta 5mins”**

He relays the information to Shanks “Good now we wait and hope Izuku stays calm” Izuku is letting out soft whimpers; his wolf is crying for his hurt mate.

“It might be good to call or take him to Recovery Girl. She can help with his healing”

“Good idea Shota call her tell her a child needs help and that we can not move him. Tell her to hurry.”

Shota calls Recovery Girl and tells her 'child emergency hurry' and his location she responds with give me the information when I get there ill be there in 5 minutes. He hangs up and notices the woman is starting to stir. He uses his control weapon to restrain her before she regains consciousness. Her eyes snap open observing the damage around her, the wolf that was laying on her son is now in a protective stance above him; growling at her daring her to hurt his mate.

“Oh, shut the fuck up you mutt, your giving me a headache” She growls back. She looks at Katsuki’s small prone form and smirks “The demon finally got what was coming to him, he’s a monster. Born with a villain quirk! I’m doing this world a favor; he needs to die”

In the middle of her speech Nighteye and The Detective enter the room. “Cuff her, the rest of you stay here I need statements from all of you” The Detective leads the woman out of the room and to the back of a squad car and heads back up to the room.

“Do I have everyone permission to use my quirk?” he gets rounds of yeses from the room’s occupants except for The wolf and Katsuki. He activates his quirk “First question what happened please start at the beginning”

“Luffy and I were waiting for Izuku, Kats and Shanks to arrive for our training today. A few minutes after we got there Izuku comes running from deeper in the gym. He asked “Where’s Kacchan?” looking around nervously. When I replied that I thought Kats was with Izuku he asked me to come to Kats house that he had a bad feeling. I told Luffy to stay and wait for Shanks- Sensei and let him know that Kats might be in trouble and to let Shanks know that we were gonna start at Kats house. Izuku and I ran here took about 20 minutes. When we arrived here the door was wide open, we entered cautiously and heard crashing coming from up here we approached slowly. Izuku must have picked up a scream because the next thing I know he is sprinting and starting to shift into his wolf form. I was halfway up the stairs when I hear a blood curling scream of “Kacchan” I Sprinted up the rest of the stairs I see Izuku in full wolf form standing protectively over Katsuki then I notice all the blood. Movement catches my eye and I see a woman holding a knife ready to stab Izuku and something snapped I ran over to Izuku so he can sniff me and then next thing I know Shanks is pulling me away from Izuku. I haven’t moved since.” Green.

“What do you mean sniff you?”

“Luffy, Shanks, Katsuki, Inko, and I are his wolfs’ pack. He won’t hurt us. Right now, the wolf is in control. That’s why Shanks and I are sitting between you and him. You are not pack he could attack you. More so because his packmate is in danger.” Green.

“What else can you tell me?”

Shanks speaks up “I won’t tell you anything more If you can not promise me it does not leave this room. My family’s safety and comfort come first.”

“Ok, I promise for myself, I’m sure the others agree, or they can leave.”

See no one leaving and trusting everyone in the room Shanks rubs his head “Ace has Conqueror’s Haki what knocked out the woman was an unconscious burst. I have a special training room in my facility that blocks the Conqueror’s Haki. I am the only one who can teach him, and I will be starting as soon as we find out Katsuki’s condition.”

“Can we approach him?”

“No, do not go near him Izuku will not hesitate to hurt you, this is a delicate situation because it Katsuki that is hurt. I will not have him live with the guilt of hurting someone because they came too close”

“Why is it delicate because of Katsuki?” Already having a guess but he needs to confirm it.

“They are soulmates”

Somewhere during the conversation Recover Girl make an entrance and scans her surroundings she notices the wolf and approaches Shanks. “I need to see the boy; I won’t hurt him”

Shanks acknowledges her and unleashes a small burst of Conqueror’s on Izuku. The wolf immediately stands down and whimpers he bows his head and tucks his nose into Katsuki’s neck. “I can only hold his mind for a three minutes tops, do not move Katsuki, he will let you approach, and touch to heal him, do not try to move him at all. Any more than three minutes at his age will so severe damage to his mind.”

Recovery Girls nods and slowly approaches the boy and wolf and kneels close enough to heal him but not too close to be threatening; Judging by the low warning growl followed by a whimper. Recovery Girl holds up her hand and lets the wolf come to her. The wolf slowly submits to Recovery girl, and she sets to work checking his vitals and checking the dilation of his eyes. Seeing nothing life threatening she ends with a kiss to the forehead and another to his chest where most of the damage seems to be located if judging by the bruises she can see. Still facing the wolf, she puts her hands up, stands up and backs away slowly to behind Shanks. He lets go out Izuku’s mind. The wolf immediately sniffs all over Katsuki lets out more sorrowful whimpers and rests his head again at the crook of Katsuki’s neck. His green fire rises again and continues to dance on Katsuki’s skin.

Recovery Girl is about to stop him, thinking the wolf is harming the boy. Shota stops her “His flames heal, he trying to get him to wake up. I pretty sure he can only heal others in wolf form.” Recovery Girls nods. Feeling a glare at her back she turns to Shanks he looks furious. She raises an eyebrow in question.

“You will not take him as your apprentice, his dream is to fight with his soulmate you will not try to pressure him into giving up his dream to work in a hospital. You will not tell anyone he can heal, when he goes to U.A. you will not pull strings to get him working for you. He will be in Hero’s Course. He told me he will learn healing medical studies in middle school. He will heal those that are injured when he’s out on patrols as a pro. He is not a healer. You can’t take him.” Shanks voice goes from furious and demanding to the desperation that a father would display.

Recovery Girl want to push thinking about how many lives he can save with the proper training; but seeing the desperation and a man about to pounce, Nighteye looks dangerous and even All Might appears to be disappointed. She concedes instead saying “I understand, if he needs learning materials, or experience I’ll help where I can. Though I recommend that he go under an Alias, so they don’t force him into hospice work.”

“Thank you, I do not want anyone to decide his future when he is not mentally present to plead his case. Also, he will be fragile after this, he will feel guilty that he couldn’t save his mate. I will not allow anyone take advantage of him weather they mean to or not. Do not bring up that you saw him healing. When his mind heals from this, I will point him in your direction for guidance. It will be his choice then, and you will respect it.”

“Are you threatening me Shanks?”

“Not at all, Izuku in wolf form or not is an extremely intelligent being, with the power of the Wolf God of Life Fuji in his soul, you do not want to be on his bad side. His wolf side is extremely protective of his host Fuji will not hesitate to lash out against someone trying to sway Izuku off his path. Picture it like this if Izuku is the mind and flesh, Fuji is the will, spirit, and heart.”

“I see, I understand your concerns, if it is something, he does not agree too I will not pressure him. It seems if he is not willing it might do more damage then good. Am I right?”

“Yes, for the most part. Right now, Fuji is in control but Izuku is in there, he wont willingly come out until Katsuki wakes. All we can do is make sure no one tries to move them.”

“Recovery Girl, do we have an estimated time that he should wake up, I need to question him to get his statement. We also need to find somewhere he can be safe until this is settled.”

“He is only sleeping right now, poor thing must be exhausted, I’d say he probably wake up in an hour or so.”

“He is going to be staying at the Midoriya House. Speaking of which Ace call Inko and tell her to pick up Luffy and bring her here to Katsuki’s house.” Ace nods and quickly called Inko, he waits a few moments and Inko answers to phone “Hello”

“Hey Auntie, Is Luffy home?”

“Yea he came home a bit ago what’s up.”

“Something bad happened, we are at Katsuki’s house. Izuku is feral he needs pack. Please hurry!” Ace is barely holding it together.

“Where is Shanks?”

“He is here along with Nighteye, Recovery Girl, All Might, The Detective, Katsuki and Izuku. Everything will be explained when you get here, we are in Katsuki’s room.”

“Ok we are in the car about halfway there I will be there in a moment.” She hangs up.

A few moments passed the only sounds being Izuku’s whimpers and whines while bunting Katsuki’s neck. Inko comes running in with Luffy. She puts a hand over her mouth holding in her scream looking around the room, the damage, blood, Izuku whimpering and curled around Katsuki, the empty bottles in the living room, and Mrs. Bakugo in the backseat of a squad car she already has an idea of what happened. She walks slowly to Izuku and lets him sniff her. Izuku whimpers sorrowfully and Inko trying to be strong sits down and starts stroking the thick coat of flaming fur trying to offer comfort. Luffy approaches and lets Izuku sniff him and sits on his other side cuddling into his side near Katsuki. Ace joins the cuddle pile to offer the wolf comfort of his pack.

The wolf takes comfort in his pack and nuzzles Katsuki’s neck and wraps his tail around Katsuki’s wrist. He closes his eyes; his wolf is tired of the constant pull of his healing to try to wake up the other boy. The others fall start to doze off.

Shanks looks at the cuddle pile and a fond smile lights up his features. “Katsuki is going to explode when he wakes up, he doesn’t like to be cuddled by anyone except Izuku.”

They don’t know how long they sit there talking about nothing and everything when two things happen; Shanks without even looking bursts into a grim, and the wolf lets out a soft happy yip while burrowing and licking Katsuki’s neck and face.

Katsuki lets out a soft grown and opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is the fluffy ears of a Wolf burrowing into his neck, next he sees Ace, Luffy and Inko cuddled into the wolf. He sees the adults on the other side of the room, and they are staring at him. He blushes and tries to dislodge the wolf and accompanying cuddle pile off him with no success.

The wolf feels his soulmate trying to move and lets out a warning growl and nips his shoulder. A warning to stay put. Then yips when Katsuki stops struggling and lays back down. Izuku gives another growl to tell his packmates to back off. They listen. The wolf adjusts himself so Katsuki can be more comfortable while letting Katsuki sit up. Katsuki is now leaning in the crook of the wolfs neck with the wolfs paw around his waist and Izuku’s head resting on the paw in Katsuki’s lap.

The detective clears his throat. “Katsuki I need to ask you a few questions while the event is fresh in your mind. Do you consent to me using my quirk?”

“Yes”

Activating his quirk, he begins “Can you tell me what happened?”

“I woke up for breakfast, she saw my soul-mark she made a comment about “Only a demon could ever love another demon.” I’m used to her calling me a demon, monster, and villain, but she implied that Izuku is a demon as well. I lost my temper we started arguing I let slip that I knew who my soul mate was I shouted, “he’s not a demon!” She got this crazed look in her eyes I ran up here to lock myself in the room. She hit the door hard enough to break it I tried to run to the window and escape. She grabbed me a threw me at the bookshelf causing it to fall I crawled out. She started kicking me in the stomach and stepping on my ribs. I couldn’t breathe I tried to let out a couple of explosions to get her away, it made her hit me harder. I don’t know when she grabbed the knife, but she started cutting me. I felt an excruciating pain in my side and passed out” Katsuki recounts shakily. Izuku is whimpering and whining holding Katsuki tighter. The detective’s eyes turn green.

“Thank you Katsuki, for telling me this, has your mother hurt you or abused you before this incident?”

“A couple of times, never this bad. The verbal abuse started when my quirk first manifested. She was afraid I would lose control and blow up the house. She would say my quirk was villainous that she will not be responsible for bringing a villain into the world. She used to keep the house cold so I couldn’t sweat. When I started training with Shanks, she started getting violent, like back handing me when I would talk back; sometimes for nothing but the look on my face. This is the first time she almost killed me.” Green.

“Do you have somewhere safe to stay until the case is settled, or should we find an orphanage for you for the time being?”

Izuku lets out a vicious growl at the detective as Katsuki flinches. Izuku catches the flinch and lets out a whimper while tucking his face back into Katsuki’s lap. Katsuki pets the wolf’s head and smiles a softly at him “There is no safe place for me than with Izuku.” He states calmly.

“Very well, if you can; pack what you need, or we can comeback later”

Katsuki tries to get Izuku to remove his head from his lap; the wolf is being stubborn. Katsuki looks at Ace and Luffy for help; they’re useless just smirking and shaking their heads. Katsuki huff and pouts look every bit like the 7-year-old he is. Ace and Luffy get up and start packing what they think Katsuki will need. Bringing down a couple of bags Ace puts them in Inko’s trunk.

Upstairs the adults are trying to help Katsuki remove the stubborn wolf. Izuku whimper pathetically and holds tighter. Katsuki smiles at him and runs his fingers through the wolfs fur to grip the tuft not too hard to be painful but enough to grab the wolf attention. He smirks “Izuku do you think I’m weak?!?” Izuku yelps and whimpers and loses his hold a bit. Seeing his plan working he continues this time softer. “If you let go of me, we can cuddle when we get home” Izuku nudges his face into Katsuki’s belly. Katsuki thinks he understands what’s wrong ‘the Nerd saw injuries he probably scared that I’m still hurt.’ He lifts his hand a slowly brings it to the bottom of his shirt and slowly lifts it to show Izuku the freshly healed skin, no cuts or bruises. Izuku yips and lets Katsuki go so he can change. Izuku lays his head back down on his paws while watching Katsuki; keeping a keen eye for any signs that his help is needed. Katsuki enters the room in a change of clothing and kneels next to Izuku. “Fuji you need to let him go so we can go home” Speaking directly to the wolf. Fuji growls he doesn’t want to go away yet. Katsuki smiles “You should let him out, we can’t leave with you in that form. Trust Izuku we will get home safe. I promise.”

The wolf stares at Katsuki fire shifting restlessly; He starts morphing back into Izuku. After a few moments the wolf is gone and Izuku is in its place. Due to the wolfs exposure Izuku looks more feral then he did before. He now sports to flame tails, his fangs are longer, his hands are more paw like. A new feature are the wings furled against his back; the wings are different shades of compressed green fire. The fire gives the wings a feather like design. Katsuki wonders what they would look like unfurled. He wants to touch them but Izuku still has his eyes closed, a sign that he is not fully himself yet.

After a couple of minutes Izuku’s eyes flutter open, and close immediately several times; no doubt trying to get used to the sharper image he can now see. His hearing has a wider range and the noises downstairs are almost overwhelming. He smells the air, the smell of alcohol and blood thick enough that he wants to vomit. Everything rushes back to him and his eyes snap open wide with fear. He takes in the room he is in and sees the blood and destruction he starts whimpering he doesn’t see Katsuki. He feels a gentle but firm pressure on his ears and looks up eyes bordering on fury, he takes in the small pale hand the arm connected to it toned and strong unlike Ace who is strength and bulk, or Luffy who is more lanky. His eyes clear as he registers who this arm belongs to and frantically searches the person for any left-over injuries, while checking for pulse and breathing. The person next to him is chuckling he knows this tone, it’s the tone Katsuki gets when Izuku wants to sleep curled up against him for five more minutes. Izuku looks up and sees Katsuki’s face and something breaks inside him. He starts tearing up and launches Katsuki into a tight hug tucking his head in Katsuki’s chest so he can hear the calm strong heartbeat of the other boy. “Kacchan” Izuku’s softly cries like if he says it any louder this vision of Katsuki being safe will break and Izuku would see that his Kacchan is still bleeding on the floor. Katsuki drapes his arms around Izuku’s back to hold him just as tight all the while saying calming nothings of “I’m here, It’s ok, You saved me” Izuku calming down wants to say something but Katsuki puts his hand against Izuku’s mouth and states “It is late lets go home we can cuddle and sleep, ‘m tired, we can talk about this tomorrow. Please Izuku?” Izuku looks like he wants to be stubborn wanting to know what happened but instead he takes a long hard look at Katsuki’s face and sees the bone deep exhaustion and the open vulnerability in those red eyes and concedes. He holds tightly onto Katsuki for a few more moments taking in the strong healthy heartbeat before lifting his head and stepping back “Ok Kacchan, let’s go home, you need to sleep”.

Katsuki smiles and leads Izuku outside, somewhere along the way Izuku wrapped one tail around Katsuki’s wrist and the other snakes its way around Katsuki’s waist. Katsuki knows this is Izuku’s way or getting comfort in public where cuddling wouldn’t be advisable. ‘The Nerd is still shaken up about this, huh he must have felt so lost seeing me like that’ Katsuki tsks leave it to the Nerd to make him feel guilty for him almost dying, but he gets it he would be worried too if something like this happened to Izuku. They make their way to the car and load up. The ride is silent the five-minute trip to Izuku’s house. Immediately they go to Izuku’s room and cuddle on the bed. Izuku tucks Katsuki into his chest and uses one wing to cover him.

Izuku muddles sleepily “I was so scared I was gonna lose you, don’t ever leave me”

Katsuki smiles into Izuku’s chest “I’m not going anywhere, Nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this scene made me cry but I think I added enough Fluff to cover it  
> next chapter time skip to the boys at age 9 All Might and Shanks go on a mission
> 
> Until next time


	8. The Doctor is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scare of almost losing Kacchan gives Izuku nightmares. He sits down with Recovery Girl and asks to learn medical practices. Meanwhile the Might Tower is planning their moves against AFO. Some Shanks/Inko fluff  
> Italics are dreams  
> Italics and underline are thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter enjoy and thank you for continuing to read this it means a lot to me

_Izuku is cold, its dark, there is a wavering orange glow around a blond boy. Izuku knows this person is important to him but he can’t figure out how right now. He smells blood in the air choking and thick with iron. He sees it pooling around this precious person in front of him. He tries to get up his legs are shaking. He tries to call out only hearing distressed growls and whimpers. He sees the blood inching closer to him; why can’t he move? Why can’t he help? He watches as the orange glow fades to nothing hearing a distant scream “KACCHAN”_

Izuku jolts awake a scream caught in his lungs, he feels paralyzed, he can’t breathe. All he can do is replay the sight of Kacchan’s soul fading. He is terrified and in full paralyzing panic eyes frantically searching the room for any sign of the blonde boy. He sniffs the air no blood, no iron; just the calming smell of burnt sugar and crackling campfire. He relaxes a little and takes in his surroundings he feels a weight next to him. He looks down and notices the blonde boy curled to him. He shakily lets out the breath he was holding and moves to get out of bed knowing he won’t be able to sleep. For months it has been the same nightmare repeatedly, he changes into some warmer clothes and quietly makes his way to the garden.

He has been trying to talk with his wolf by meditating; it feels hopeless. He gets up and goes to the training dummy Shanks uses and starts working on his hand to hand combat. He is trying to create his own fighting style one that utilizing his wolf’s strength, agility, and speed. His hands are bleeding his flames working to heal the damage as he creates it. He punches and kicks till the fear goes away but once it does all that is left is hopeless desperation. He slides down to his knees eye water uncontrollably tears flowing down his cheeks in an unstoppable stream. Lost to his emotions he doesn’t realize that he has started screaming.

Shanks hears some screaming coming from outside and gets out of bed and heads outside to investigate. He enters the garden and sees Izuku in mid breakdown, he approaches slowly and pulls the distressed boy into a firm hug. He waits until the boy stops screaming cries morphing into sniffles and asks, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Izuku shakes his head not knowing how to put it into words. Shanks nods his head and continues holding the distressed boy knowing he’ll talk eventually. Izuku takes a few shaky breaths “I -Kacchan – There was so much blood. Then nothing.” He tries to get his thought in order. Shanks in understanding just sits there and listens Izuku’s mind is impressive but it is sometimes hard for the boy to organize the thoughts in moments of extreme distress. Izuku reorders his thoughts “I was so scared, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t save him. There was so much blood and I couldn’t do anything. I let Kacchan die and all I could do was scream.”

Shanks holds him tighter “You didn’t let Katsuki die he survived because you knew something was wrong and got there in time. You got between him and his mother and protected him when he couldn’t protect himself. He survived because you healed the damage. You did that you moved. Your dream wasn’t real, you saved him he is in your bed every night cuddling you because he is safe.”

Izuku hic-ups “Why wont these dreams go away what can I do to make sure this doesn’t happen anymore to people I love. I’m so scared Fuji doesn’t respond to me. Why can’t I hear him? I know he’s there.”

“I have someone that wants to meet you, she said she will help you learn to heal.”

“I don’t want to be a healer.”

“I know but what if something happens to your partner, Ace, Luffy, Katsuki, or other healers with you in battle. This person knows you do not want to be trapped into a hospital and she will not try to pressure you. I already told her the consequences that would happen if she forces you”

“I’ll talk to her; can I go see her tomorrow?”

“I will call at a more appropriate hour, for now go to Katsuki, he is worried about you.”

Izuku nods and wiggles out of Shanks grip “Thanks Shanks, I’ll go see Kacchan”

Shanks smiles he tries to be a father figure to the boys, he recently found out that Izuku’s Dad abandoned them when Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless. His dad was ashamed for spawning a quirkless child. Shanks stepped up and offered a support system to all the Boys. Ace and Luffy well that’s obvious their Dads are not here one being a fugitive and the other dead. Katsuki’s father died saving Katsuki from a fire when he was an infant. Since he got stranded here, he has gotten closer to Inko and the Boys, made friends in All Might and Nighteye. He even enjoys training the interns.

Izuku scampers into the house and goes to his room. Katsuki is sitting up trying to cover up his worry but Izuku smiles knowing Katsuki worries the most out of all the boys. He hides it well but Izuku knows its there. “Hi Kacchan, sorry I woke up.” Izuku says sheepishly.

“Whatever Nerd.” Katsuki grumbles looking away from Izuku. Izuku can see a pout forming and he smiles “Just get back in bed. ‘M cold.” The pout has formed only Izuku sees this side of Katsuki. He hides his softer emotions behind his explosive personality; but when Katsuki and Izuku are alone he lets these softer emotions crack though.

“Of course, Kacchan” Izuku smiles and climbs back in bed. This time it’s Izuku’s face pressed against Katsuki’s chest needing to hear the other boy’s heartbeat. He fell back to sleep, Katsuki falling soon after. Holding on tight to the smaller boy.

Izuku didn’t have another dream that night. When he woke up Katsuki was already up and getting ready for breakfast. Following the other boy Izuku heads down to breakfast. Shanks is sitting at the table his mom already left for work. Ace and Luffy watching T.V. some hero fight Izuku seen already. Giving his attention to Shanks he asks, “Did you call them yet?” Shanks nods “Yea she wants you there this morning so after your finished breakfast we will head out.” 

Izuku finishes has breakfast, Shanks and the other boys pile into the car. While in the car Izuku wraps his tails around Katsuki he has been even more clingy toward Katsuki since his near death. Izuku looks out the window he watches the car go past the buildings, other people he wonders where they are going. The car slows as a massive building with massive walls comes into view. Izuku recognizes this place and is filling with awe and excitement. Katsuki looks over and grins he likes it when Izuku is his normally nerdy self. Shanks stops the car at the back of the building. “Stay with me do not wonder off. We won’t be here too long” getting nods or agreement he leads the group through the back and to Recovery Girl’s office. Shanks knocks on the door.

“Come in,” Recovery Girls answers. “Good morning Shanks, this must be Izuku, Ace, Luffy and Katsuki.”

The boys all say hello and find somewhere to sit. Izuku looks at Recovery Girl and twiddles is fingers. “Shanks said you might be able to help me, if we can, may we talk in private.” Izuku asks shyly. 

“Yes, come on child” She leads him to an office attached to the medic room “Now what seems to be troubling you”

Izuku tells her the dreams he’s been having; he tells her his fears that Katsuki died. Why couldn’t he move? Why couldn’t he save Katsuki in his dreams? He tells her about the blood he imagines is soaking his skin and it just WON’T COME OFF. He tells her about the late-night training, not being able to talk to his wolf. He tells her he can’t sleep. “Can you help me?”

“It sounds like you are suffering from PTSD, there are meds you can take that will help. There are therapies you can take as well. Have you brought your fears up to Katsuki?”

“No, I haven’t, I don’t want to worry him with problems that shouldn’t be there. I was thinking that I need to focus on something beside the what ifs. I want to start learning some medical.”

“Oh? Have you decided to be a healer?”

Izuku narrows his eyes “Don’t get me wrong, I am not a healer I am a fighter I will not be stuck in a hospital, or medic bay while my soulmate is out there fighting. I will save people I can while being on the front lines. I will not let Katsuki die. I am asking for your help to make sure what could have happened never does. I do not want to watch helplessly as my pack dies”

Recovery Girl puts her hands up in surrender “I just wanted to hear it from you. I understand the desire to be there to help. I can give you medical text read them. If you don’t want to be forced to heal at a hospital you will have to practice privately. Until you are strong enough to prove that you are more of an asset on the field rather than in a hospital.” She hands him a few medical texts on anatomy, medicine making, and diagnostics.

Izuku nods “I’ll talk to Shanks and see if he will allow me to heal during training like healing muscle strain and fatigue that could help in combat I can find out if my healing can heal exhaustion. I haven’t tried healing fatigue besides Kacchan I have only healed cuts. That also wasn’t my healing it was Fuji that was healing Kacchan.” Izuku starts to mutter finally out of his own head.

Recovery Girl flicks him “Ok, stop nerding in my office and get out.”

Izuku stops muttering, he apologizes and leaves the office. He meets up with Shanks and the others and shows them the books he can borrow. He tells Katsuki about how he has been having trouble thinking about Katsuki’s near death almost a year ago. Katsuki looks angry at Izuku “Why did you keep this from me?”

“Because I was scared, I didn’t want to burden you with something that didn’t really happen. I’m sorry Kacchan if I have another one, I’ll let you know.”

“You mean you will wake me up if you have another one. I will not let my Soul mate go through this alone. Nerd.”

“Of course, Kacchan, Thank you”

“TSK whatever, let’s go” Katsuki blushes with a glare (its not as terrifying as it usually is, it is actually adorable) sticking one hand in his pocket and holding the other out so Izuku and wrap a tail around it. They leave the building and pile into the car again. Shanks brings them home. Izuku goes to his room to start working on learning the human anatomy from the books he borrowed.

****** Time skip 6 months******

The nightmare are not as bad as they were before, now when he has a bad one he wakes up Katsuki and they talk and fall asleep with Izuku tucked in and secured against Katsuki’s chest, During the last 6 months the boys have upped their training, they are on par with most U.A. students according to Shota.

Shota has been coming around a lot in between missions for Izuku to try and heal his fatigue. Sometimes Shota comes to training in bad shape and Izuku gets to practice graver wounds then the scrapes and bruises he heals from Kacchan, Luffy and Ace. They have started working on Armament Haki and Ace has learned to control his Conquerors Haki now when he uses it with his fire there is a little white lightning that crackles out from him. Izuku feels like he is still missing something in his fighting style. He is missing something to make it flow unpredictably. He has been working with Katsuki to get his thoughts on it, while also making a fighting style they both know, can use, and support each other. Katsuki is a combat genius he can read movements and counter while feinting. Izuku and Katsuki are evenly matched what Katsuki has in brute strength Izuku makes up for it with multiple quick jabs aimed directly at vitals and pressure points. Learning the human anatomy for the last 6 months has helped him tie spars with Katsuki more often than not. Shanks has commented that they will be an unstoppable force when they become pros. When they do team training, they win almost all the time. Ace and Luffy have been working on their own unique fighting style Izuku can tell it is going to be strong they call it Fire Fist.

Shanks has been training the new sidekicks at Might Tower, for the first two weeks he doesn’t let them out on patrols, he prefers kicking their asses into shape. The number of preventable casualties has dropped significantly. That means more experienced people are around to take the interns on their first few patrols to let them gain experience that training alone can not fulfill. All Might and Shanks have been working on finding All for One, they narrowed it down to a few possible locations. They have Shota and Nighteye scoping the areas looking for any signs. Shota is a master at sneaking in controlled places unnoticed getting information and getting out before anyone is aware there was a threat in the first place. By the time they realize what is missing Shota is already long gone without any trace to him being there at all. All Might took to Armament Haki like he was born for it, Shanks is impressed at the dedication the heroes have, to protecting the citizens, he has seen what these heroes go through every day to keep villainy controlled. All Might, Shanks, Shota, and Nighteye have gone through multiple plans having Nighteye use future sight to find the ones with the least number of casualties. They all have All Might being bait and drawing out AFO, some of them result in All Might ‘s death, others show him completely out of commission but alive, more show grave injuries that will take years to heal, very few show minor injuries and quite a bit of healing and recovery time afterward. None of the results show absolute success. There is a cost to pay for down fall of AFO. They have their plan; they just need to find him.

Shanks relentlessly trains with his team, He doesn’t like killing, he hasn’t intentionally gone into a confrontation trying to kill someone. His very nature is to solve things non- violently when ever possible. Receiving a file for AFO it is hard to believe that the villain has been around for at least 100 years. It is possible that this is due to a quirk of some kind. This man has killed so many people stripping people of their quirks and killing them in the process. He is also guilty of human experiments by trying to combine useful quirks within someone to make super soldiers. He has crammed 4 or 5 quirks into a single person usually resulting in the persons death. This man is truly horrific. He goes home that night a heavy heart no man should ever have to carry.

When Shanks arrives at home, the first person he sees is Inko, their relationship has grown into something bordering on romantic. They share responsibility of the boys; Shanks helps with the bills. Sometimes when Shanks comes home with his spirit almost broken, they would cuddle on the couch and talk softly to each other. They have only shared a couple of kisses, both times were when they were both tipsy and the loneliness was too hard to bear. When Shanks was a pirate, he never though he could have a domestic life. He misses his old life, his crew, he sometimes dreams about the adventures they had on the seas, so he regales the boys and Inko stories of bravery, friendship, victory and defeat, adventure, and most importantly what it means to live completely free to honor and remember the crew he will never see again. The boys are drawn into the stories as if they were actually sailing the high seas looking for treasure with their friends, Shanks even finds them playing Pirates when there are not training or studying, it puts a smile on his face as he watches the boys fight about who will be the captain. Usually the argument turns into a battle royal with the winner claiming the role of Captain for the day. With how hard the boys have been training they are nearly as powerful as he was when he first set out on Roger’s crew; sometimes this make him sad his reasons for being strong then was to survive, being the only survivor of his home land, no family to support him he didn’t have a choice. Sometimes he feels guilty for training them so young; but then he remembers the threat of All for One and suddenly he is glad that if he dies in this up coming fight the boys will be able to protect themselves and each other. At the end of the day that’s what really matters.

He approaches Inko heavy hearted, he asks her if she wants to join him for a drink while pouring himself one. He is not the type to burden someone with his problems, but sometimes the thoughts get a little too loud. He pours her one as she nods her head, knowing whatever is bothering the man will be out in the open soon enough. Inko pats his shoulder and gives him a hug from behind they do this sometimes too; they never labeled it just too adults seeking comfort in each other. “Do you want to talk about it?” she whispers into his back. He nods grabs the bottle of sake and lets himself be dragged to the couch. He sits down and she curls into him offering him her comfort.

“I have a lot on my mind right now, the man we are trying to locate is a horribly terrible person” He doesn’t say too much just enough. “I hate to say this, but I need to ask Izuku for his help” Inko gasps “You don’t mean to involve a child in what could possibly be a war do you?!” all the protective fury that make a mother truly terrifying visible in her eyes and heard in the growl like tone she is using.

Shanks frowns “No he will be safe he won’t see any fighting at all, let me explain everything I can before you kill me. Please?” Inko nods expression not changing but doesn’t say anything else. Shanks continues “Out of all the visions we saw of this battle there were none that had us come out unscathed, some included our deaths, but most of them results in victory and no deaths, only major injuries. Recover Girl will be there as the only pro healer that is on the case. I fear it will not be enough, I have thought of every possible scenario that we do not need Izuku but none of them are beneficial. What would happen to the world if All Might dies or is crippled for life and can’t stop villains anymore?”

Inko’s face loses some of the protective fury but still doesn’t say anything. Shanks continues “Inko I promise nothing will happen to Izuku he will be guarded at Might Tower during the mission and he will be on standby just in case his healing is required. I swear on my life that I will not let anything happen to the boy, Shota, Nighteye, and Recovery Girl will be the only people that know he is there. All Might and I might need to be healed at the same time, or maybe only one of us there are too many unknown factors of injuries to leave it just to Recovery Girl. If I have too, I would gladly sacrifice myself for All Might’s survival; but that outcome would hurt the boys. I am lost and I don’t know what choice to make.”

“It will be his choice, knowing him his answer will already be yes. That boy has no survival instincts what’s so ever, he would throw his life away if someone else could live another day. I love my boy, but I understand the profession he is going into will not be a safe one. I consent if you promise me that both of you will come back alive.”

“I will do my best to survive, but I can promise you Izuku will be safe”

“I’ll have to live with that”

“Thank you, Inko. I’ll talk to him in the morning. The mission is not for a couple of months, that gives us time to perfect this plan and make sure both me and all might survive. Izuku has the power over souls the only way I will not be able to come home is if my soul crosses over.” He puts his forehead against hers, raises his hand to wipe away the tears glistening in her eyes. For a few moments they stay like that, Shanks thinks she beautiful when she worries about him and the boys. Her eyes start to close, and she tilts her chin up slightly, he leans in and their lips touch in a soft kiss there is no heat, but the feelings and silent promises are sealed with that kiss. They break away its late and depart to their own beds. Shanks heart is a little lighter now that he told someone his thoughts. He slowly succumbs to the darkness with a small smile on his face. That last thought that goes through his head ‘ _I promise I will do everything in my power to make it home to you, Inko.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the fight between AFO V All Might/Shanks


	9. The Cost is High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes fight AFO Shanks and All Might are injured but victorious. They will survive and Shanks keeps his promise to Inko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I tried to find how the first fight went between All Might and AFO but I couldn't find anything substantial so I made up most of it. Let me know what you think.

Shanks heads to the agency after receiving a call from Shota, the call doesn’t say much only that he is needed at the agency as soon as possible. Shanks thinks he knows what he is needed for. They know AFO is looking for All Might, so they could potentially choose the battle location and let AFO come to them. Tensions have been high as the months have passed; villain activity is at an almost record high. They believe AFO is using underlings to keep track of All Might’s movements. Training has intensified, Shanks is proud how far they have gotten none of his students have Conquerors but that’s fine. They are impressive in using the other forms of Haki he has even seen All Might smash with an Armament coated fist. Shota uses Armament with his capture weapon. Shanks noticed something while training the other Armament; it affects the quirk users similar to the way it affects Devil Fruit users, just not to the same effectiveness. When using Armament against a Quirk user he noticed that it makes the quirk weaker. It doesn’t negate the quirk like it would a devil fruit but using it with Shota’s capture weapon while he is erasing someone else’s quirk has tipped the sides of a fight in their favor. They are hoping to be able to use Armament again AFO to weaken him enough for All Might to get the final blow.

As soon as Shanks enters the building Nighteye is waiting for him. “We need to meet the others.” Shanks nods and follows Nighteye into their meeting room. Shanks looks around the room seeing All Might, Shota, Recovery Girl, the Detective, and a few other Shanks has never met. Shanks takes his seat at the table next to Shota.

All Might stands in full Muscle Form and clears his throat. His booming voice silences the room and all eyes turn to him. “For the last two years we have been searching and gathering intel on a terrible threat. We have found his general location; we also know what he is after. I have called you all here because this is a foe, I cannot bring down myself. We do not know if he will be alone when he faces us, my team will handle AFO while the rest of you support us. Regardless if he is alone or not the chances are high that victorious or not, we will be injured; we will be counting on you Recover Girl to make sure we get home.”

Recovery Girl look pensive “If this battle is as bad as you say it is; my healing alone will not be enough. We need another healer.”

Shanks clears his throat “Don’t worry Recovery Girl healing will not be an issue.” Shanks states directly to Recovery Girl conveying his message to her. Those that do not know Shanks scoff at his arrogance.

“You think you are so good to leave this fight unscathed when even All Might is saying he can’t?!” Sidekick 1 shouts.

“You arrogant bastard. What about our lives? If Recovery Girl is too busy healing you and All Might; who is going to make sure we get home to our families?” Sidekick 2 shouts.

Releasing some Conqueror’s Shanks states coldly “Shut up, you know nothing.” He turns to Recovery Girl “Do you trust me?”

Recovery Girl gasps “You don’t mean…” Shanks cuts her off with a nod “Yea, I’ll talk to you about it later” Recovery Girl nods tension leaving her short frame.

Seeing Recovery Girl relax and still shaken with fear the sidekicks wisely keep their mouths shut. All Might continues “we all know our assignments; we will depart tomorrow night to begin our stake out. I need to talk to my team plus Recovery Girl everyone else; your dismissed go home get some rest and spend time with your families.” The rest leave with choruses of “Yes, sir”.

Once everyone leaves All Might shrinks to conserve energy. “Shanks, Recovery Girl is right, a lot of damage is going to happen, she will be overwhelmed. I trust that you have a plan that you didn’t want to share in front of so many people. Can you tell us this plan here?”

Shanks looks around the group, everyone here knows Izuku since the incident two years ago. “Fuji” Is all he says. He watches as confusion, recognition, and shock settle on their faces. All Might in anger goes back to muscle form “I will not put a child in danger!” Shota stares at Shanks knowing Shanks will not put his boy in harms way, speaks up “Where?” Shanks replies “Here, under guard with no one knowing he is here.”

Nighteye sighs knowing All Might is so lost in anger that he is not following what is not being said. “Shanks explain your plan so everyone knows what is going on.”

Shanks nods and looks at All Might “Yagi settle down he won’t be in any danger let me explain. I got permission from his mother to have him come here to the Tower while we perform the mission. Recovery Girl will be closer to us but still out of harms way, one of the sidekicks was Hawks right? Well he will be with Recovery Girl so he can use his flight to get her to us faster. Recovery Girl will stabilize us enough to get us to the tower. Izuku will be waiting for us in full wolf form he can communicate with his wolf again so he can transform at will, but he still goes feral. He will need Katsuki with him while in wolf form to keep him calm. I chose the Tower because that will be the safest place for the boys to wait. Naomasa and Nighteye will also be with him as the only people not being used in the fight know who Fuji is. I didn’t say this in the meeting because we do not want this information to leak. No one besides us, Inko, and Katsuki will know he is there; he will be safe.” 

“I agree with this plan, however my healing only works with your energy, I will heal you as much as possible. How far away is the main fight going to be, is it possible that we might be too far away to get you back here.”

“Yes, that is a possibility, however what I say does not leave this room at all. Izuku has another power. As long as the soul is on this plane of existence which would be a couple of hours at least he can heal the person.”

“What?!?”

“I don’t understand how that is possible”

“What do you mean? Can he really bring people back from the dead?”

“Not necessarily, you know like when someone’s heart stops there is still time to revive the person by kickstarting their heart? Well Izuku’s wolf form is the God of Souls: Fuji if the soul is still here, he can pull it back. He found a dead cat that was hit by a car and he healed it. We believe if the person or animal dies of natural causes there would be nothing he could do. The soul must be willing to come back. Like I said he can bring people back, but there’s a time limit we estimate about a two to three-hour window. He has only really healed Katsuki, and the cat he brought back.”

“What are the limits of his healing, what wouldn’t he be able to heal?”

“I don’t know much about his limits consciously but the person who had this power before him couldn’t heal what’s not there. Meaning that if you lost an eye or your arm, he can’t recreate it, how ever if I lost an arm and brought the arm with me, he could reattach the arm and restore function. If you take severe internal damage like most of your stomach is missing, he could heal it if there is still stomach there. Think of it like a liver I donate part of my liver to someone now and the cells duplicate themselves to make a new liver. It works with organs because the cells are the same. It won’t work with recreating an arm or leg because there are different cells that can’t be copied from the existing cells.”

“I think I get it; do you think Izuku can heal on that scale?”

“We know he was able to heal a near dead Katsuki but that was in berserk mode. He has been training his medical knowledge with the help of Recovery Girl. I think in wolf form he could heal most of the damages we get. Even if the recovery time is long at least we will be able to recover this way. Don’t get me wrong if the damage is severe enough, he won’t be able to heal it all we might be forever weakened, but not enough to make us retire.”

“Well the benefits out way the risks, Shanks make sure your boys are ready for tomorrow night whatever Izuku needs we will cover it. Nighteye when they get here take them to my overnight room, they can stay there for however long this battle takes. This is the best plan we have. Let’s go home and meet back here tomorrow night at sunset.”

With the clear dismissal the team leaves. Most do not feel right having nine-year-old boys having to heal the type of damage they might have. Hopefully they have enough stamina for Recovery Girl to heal most of the gore. Shanks heads to his car to go home, he still needs to talk to Izuku and get him to agree to the plan.

Shanks gets home and heads for Izuku’s room, approaching the door he knocks arms filled with tension. He enters the room when he hears “come in” from the other side. “Izuku, Katsuki can we talk for a moment?”

Izuku and Katsuki look at each other and shrug “Yes Shanks what’s up?”

“Not here, come with me.” Izuku and Katsuki pause the game there were playing and follow Shanks out of the room, down the hallway, and out the door. Shanks leads them to his car and turns it on.

“Where are we going?”

“Nowhere what I need to tell you and ask of you can not be heard by anyone else.”

Nodding to show they understand, Shanks continues “I have a very important mission tomorrow night. Me and my team are going to take down a terrible threat. We expect to take heavy damages that Recovery Girl might not be able to heal she heals by using the injured person’s stamina. This wont work effectively if we are exhausted when she gets to us. Bottom line is I need you Izuku.”

Katsuki about to yell at Shanks for suggesting putting Izuku in harms way gets interrupted by Shanks continuing “This is your choice if you accept; I need you to stay at Might Tower and wait for us to return a room is provided for the two of you Nighteye and the Detective will be with you. This is the only location that is safe enough that if we need to retreat you will still be protected. Even Endeavor will be close by to intercept any villains after us. I will not put you in harms way. The only reason I am asking is because this is the only option where both me and All Might survive.”

It is silent for a few minutes Katsuki thinking this plan through, Izuku possibly talking to his wolf by the glaze of his eyes.

****In Izuku’s Mind****

Entering his mind Izuku looks for Fuji, laying down in the middle of a field filled with plant and flowers he sees the wolf. Fuji looks at him his green glowing eyes piercing through Izuku he croons at his charge. Fuji is beautiful, green fire dancing with life around him, beautiful green wings furled to his sides. Ten long tails wrapped around him, on his massive paws rest Fuji’s head. Izuku admires the wolf a little more and shake him self out of it; He came here for a reason he can cuddle later.

“Fuji, did you hear all that?” Izuku calls out to the wolf.

**“Yes” the rumbling sound of the wolf echoes around him.**

“What should we do, can we heal that kind of damage? Pack will be hurt” Izuku whimpers to the big wolf.

**The wolf understands the fear he can smell on his young pup, he tries to offer whatever comfort he can “The amount of healing training you have done should be enough pup. If not, you can always call on me, I will do all I can” He means it the Red furred one is like a father to his pup, he will do what ever he can to keep the man alive.**

“Thank you, Fuji”

**“Don’t thank me until after the healing, now go you need to give him your answer”**

Izuku calls out a bye and another thank you to the massive wolf and returns to himself.

****Back in Shanks car****

Izuku’s eyes clear and he studies Shanks and Katsuki “I’ll do it.”

Shanks smiles relieved but not surprised “Thank you Izuku, only my team will know your there. Katsuki are you coming?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions Jiji.” Katsuki grumbles. Izuku smiles fondly to Katsuki speaking Kacchanese it translates to ‘Of course I’ll be coming, Izuku needs me’ well something like that with Katsuki there is room for interpretation. Shanks having been around the boys enough know this as well and smiles at him.

“We leave tomorrow night; I’ll take you to the Tower in the afternoon, so it won’t be too suspicious having two boys coming into the Tower at night. Go get some sleep and not a word of this to Ace or Luffy, I will explain it to them after.” The boys nod and head to their room.

“Thank you Kacchan” Izuku whispers when they get in bed.

“For what Nerd!”

“For coming with me to keep me calm.”

“Of course, if I didn’t go who would be there to get your head out of your own mind. You would probably mumble them to death.” Katsuki knows better than anyone else how Izuku’s mind works. It is easy for him to get trapped in his own mind, Katsuki has witnessed it a lot since his near death. Izuku has the habit of replaying Katsuki’s near death and throwing himself into a panic attack. Katsuki’s job tomorrow is to keep Izuku distracted until it is time to heal. “You will be fine Nerd. Now go to sleep.”

“Good night Kacchan”

“Good night Izuku.”

The boys fall asleep, after Katsuki moved in they tried to give them separate beds in Izuku’s room; but Izuku could only sleep cuddled up to Katsuki. So, Shanks and Inko got them a full-size bed for them to share. Ace and Luffy got their own room, right next to Izuku’s and Katsuki.

Shanks stays up with Inko in the living room again “The mission is tomorrow. Izuku and Katsuki agreed to be at the tower. They will be leaving with me in the afternoon to be settled in before the mission. They might have to be there all night depending on how long this takes. They will be staying in All Might's personal overnight room. Food will be provided and Nighteye will stay with them the entire time.”

Inko nods worried but she doesn’t want to argue tonight. She can tell Shanks is stressed and just as worried as she is. She will trust him to come home and make sure the boys stay safe. From what Shanks has told her of the plan it sounds solid, but she can’t help thinking ‘what can go wrong, will go wrong’ she buries it down. “I think everything will turn out for the best, you have all prepared for this for two years and if anyone can make sure you guys survive it would be Izuku. I don’t like that the boys could be in danger, but I understand that this is necessary. Recovery Girl will be there too but with you right?”

“Yes, she is going to be there to give us first aid. Her healing cost too much and we may not have enough stamina for her too heal us fully” Shanks answers truthfully. “There are no other healers of her caliber that I could ask. Izuku is going to be on stand-by on the chance that the damages are too severe. I could only hope they are not.”

Inko nods in agreement but doesn’t say anything. Shanks sighs “Could you sleep with me tonight?” he blurted and then blushes. When he looks at Inko her eyes are wide, he quietly adds “I’m scared, I just someone there with me. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable I just don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Inko sees the vulnerability in Shanks’ face, she understands this is the first battle he is going to go into without the help of his crew. Without the safety of fighting with people he has been fighting with for years. This is the first time using his powers against the powers of this world with his life on the line. He is strong but he can’t help but feel his opponent is stronger than anyone he has ever fought. Inko stands up and grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet. “Come on let’s go to bed you need to sleep if you are going to be at your best tomorrow. The boys cannot lose the only person close enough to be their dad.”

Shanks is stunned that hasn’t even crossed his mind. Sure, he has considered the boys his, but he didn’t think they look up to him this way. He has helped when they needed it, listened when they needed to talk, trained them when they needed to be strong, and provided them with strong arms when they needed a hug. Shanks thinks he wouldn’t mind being their dad, this thought puts a smile on his face as his back hits the bed and Inko crawls in next to him. He turns to her and holds her tight. “Thank you”

**** Time Skip ****

In the morning the house is strangely quiet Katsuki and Ace are weirdly subdued. Luffy is not eating as much as he usually does. Izuku writing in his notebook with precision rather than excited strokes and mumbling. Shanks sits at the table with a thoughtful frown he fell asleep holding Inko, but when he woke, she was already gone, and the bed was cold. He wonders if he made her uncomfortable asking her to cuddle with him, so he could sleep, he will have to ask about it after his mission. After breakfast Ace and Luffy head to school shooting Katsuki and Izuku suspicious looks. When they asked why they were staying home Katsuki responded with “We will tell you later, we can’t say anything right now.” Ace left it at that with a threat to Katsuki that they better be safe and to explain everything that is going on when it’s over.

Izuku and Katsuki head to their room and grab the bag of clothes they packed yesterday Shanks said they could possibly be there a couple of days, so they packed some over night clothes some training outfits, and casual lounging clothes. They won’t be able to leave the room so they figured they would be comfortable instead. Shanks and Inko are waiting at the door for them Izuku runs to his mom and gives her a tight hug sealed with a promise and unshed tears. Izuku lets go and follows Shanks out to the car. As Katsuki was going to follow behind Inko pulls him into a hug just as tight with the same promise; keep each other safe and do you best. Katsuki nods and lets go; jogging up to the car to sit with Izuku. Izuku is bubbling with anxious energy so Katsuki grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly.

The ride is silent, they get there with in a few minutes. Entering the building Izuku can smell the tension air thick with unease. Izuku lets out a barely audible whimper and squeezes Katsuki’s hand, Katsuki squeezes back to ground Izuku. The tension is so strong even Katsuki can feel it; he could only imagine how bad Izuku can sense it when his senses are easily 100 times better than a normal person. Shanks leads the boys unnoticed to Nighteye’s Office he knocks in a secret knock to ask is it safe to enter. When Nighteye says “come in” Shanks leads the boys into the office. “Boys you are going to stay here until the building clears out more. Then we will move you to All Might’s room.” The boys nod and sit on the couch; if they are a little closer to each other than normal no one says anything.

A few hours later Nighteye is ushering them out of the office and to All Might’s room on the other side of the building. This area is secured and only 4 people can access it. If it was any other time Izuku would be fan boying over the chance to see his favorite Hero’s room. He is strangely silent and subdued. Katsuki leads him to the bed and pushes him over, then climbs in with him pulling him to his chest. Katsuki rubs the spot between his wings firmly knowing it calms him, Katsuki heats up his palms using the power of his quirk knowing that he is touching the soul mark on Izuku’s back. He looks at Nighteye as he finds a chair to sit in with a book, he makes eye contact conveying a message. Nighteye seems to understand they are gonna get Izuku to sleep before he is needed. It’s ok they can let go Nighteye will keep watch.

**** Couple hours earlier with Shanks****

Shanks leaves the boy’s in Nighteye’s office they are safe and here the plan is in motion. He goes to the locker room to meet up with Shota and All Might. They decided that he should wear a costume to hide some of his identity. Shanks is going to wear what he is comfortable fighting in. White shirt, black ¾ length cargo pants sash holding his pant up and holding his sword he ties it off with a long black cloak hanging off his shoulders. Yea he knows it is not very hero like but hey he’s a pirate at heart. Shota as usual is wearing all black with his white capture weapon. The only difference is the gold goggles sitting on his forehead. Shanks assumes this is to make sure no one can find out where he is looking. All Might is wearing his silver age costume. When they are all ready, they leave the building.

All Might grabs the others and jumps high into the air, he can jump over cities if he wanted to. Landing outside the city they wait. Everyone should be in position by now. As planned, All Might goes to the middle of the clearing and shouts “I AM HERE, ALL FOR ONE, COME FACE ME” 

They wait with baited breaths, for what seems like hours but could only be a few moments an inky black portal pops into existence and out steps a man with white hair but young in appearance. The portal disappears and he unleashes his choking and terribly powerful aura. They stand there facing him down All Might is standing tall Shanks on his left and Shota on his right. AFO looks down at the three oozing confidence and arrogance.

“3 against one, who knew you were a coward All Might” AFO sneers. He gets no reaction from the heroes. He was hoping that would get a rise out of them. AFO with his immense speed and strength dashes to try to take out the heroes. Shanks draws his sword and equips Armament Haki on it and stops the punch before it can hit All Might. All Might jumps into the air and powers up a Detroit smash. Shota is using his capture weapon on AFO to hold him in place as All Might comes down.

The dust settles and All Might is crouched fist still on the ground, unmovable smile still on his face but he looks almost feral. Right before impact AFO used his portal to escape the hold. It seems Shota can only block one quirk at a time. AFO reappears in his original starting spot the only one he can not get a reading on is the Red haired one. He tries again this time aiming for Shota while feinting to All Might.

Shanks can see his moves a mile away and is already unleashing his red lightning he can control the bursts with his sword. He aims a blast right before AFO gets to Shota. It hits and AFO is stunned momentarily; its enough time for All Might to unleash another punch, it connects and send AFO away from Shota. AFO gets up and starts laughing manically. All Might stops and stares at the now standing male and watches as all the damage they landed on him heal right away.

AFO looks at All Might and sneers “She died in a truly pathetic way” All might froze, his mentor and teacher she went missing two years ago. He completely shut down; He can hear Shanks yelling at him. He feels the blood on his face. His despair washing off him in waves he is furious he wants this man dead.

Shanks watches All Might stop fighting and collapsing to his knees. He notices AFO preparing to unleash a killing blow to All Might. Shanks screams “All Might, Watch out”. Shanks sees that All Might is not going to move and jumps in front of him to try to deflect the blow. He lifts his sword and puts it in front of him. He manages to hold the attack back for a few moments hoping it would be enough for All Might to get his bearings. The attack is too powerful, and it starts breaking his sword. Shanks unleashes his Conqueror’s Haki and red lightning is crackling around him dangerously, but it is not enough. He manages to deflect it with a Haki Cover arm, but the arm gets shredded off in the process. The attack that would have hit All Might in the heart is off its mark and hit him in the side. Shanks collapses to the ground in front of All Might.

All Might sees this with his fury of his master’s death he powers up One for All as much as his body can handle and then some and launches himself to All for One. They trade blows neither getting the upper hand until All Might uses Armament Haki and punches the top of AFO’s head. Blood is everywhere and All Might falls to his knees again. Guilt, remorse, and regret covering him like a suffocating blanket, he can’t believe he attacked someone with killing intent. No matter how bad someone is, he attacked him with the intent to kill; if by the amount of blood, he succeeded.

Shota approaches Shanks first and takes off his capture weapon using it as a makeshift tourniquet. Slowing the flow of blood. He looks up in time to see All Might final blow to AFO and sees him collapse. He approaches All Might and sees the damage there is a sizeable wound to his stomach and by the looks of it some of his intestines are hanging outside the wound. Recovery Girl will not be able to do much to help. Sending a flare up to notify the near by Recovery Girl he tries to stop the bleeding or at least put pressure on him.

Recovery Girl and Hawks touch down she assess the damage done. Shota has scrapes and bruises but at least he is awake. Shanks is out and missing an arm, he has been given a tourniquet so there is not much more she can do. She looks at All Might and runs over to him. His guts are outside of his body she doesn’t know how much she can do. She kisses his chest right on his heart and focuses as much as she can to close the wound without sucking up all his remaining stamina. As stable as she can get him, she loads him on Hawks back. Shota is supporting Shanks in a some what sitting position “Hawks take All Might to the tower to Nighteye come right back and grab us. Now go.”

Hawks takes off and heads to Might Tower landing on the roof Nighteye is there with a wolf and hands him over. He doesn’t look back as he speeds off to get Shanks and Shota. When he gets back to the clearing he swoops down and lands in a crouch in front of the two smaller men. Shota secures Shanks to his back with the capture weapon and climbs up on Hawks back. Hawks takes off again landing on the roof once more. This time no one is there, he lets Shota and Shanks off. He helps Shota carry Shanks to a room in a secure part of the building. Inside he sees the wolf again.

Getting a closer look at the wolf he sees how massive it is. Green flames licking the area around him. He notices the flames being fed into All Might and his wound is slowly healing. So, this is what Shanks was talking about with healing being covered; he wonders why they didn’t say anything about the wolf. How many lives could be safe if the wolf was healing everyone. He looks around the room some more and all most missed the little blonde boy sitting behind the wolf with a tail wrapped around his wrist. ‘Why is there a kid here?’ he looks at Shota for answers and sees the protective look he is giving the boy.

Hawks figures he can ask later right now there is another man that needs to be healed. “Where should we put him?” He asks into the room. The wolf looks at him eyes trailing to Shanks he whimpers catching the other boy’s attention. The blond stands and says, “Nerd he’s alive you need to heal him.” The fire rages around the room licking everything more frantically trying to reach out for his pack. Shota tilts his head toward the space next to All Might. Slowly approaching the wolf with his pack, he notices the look of recognition is the wolfs eyes. ‘ah so Izuku is in charge’ “Nod when you want me to remove the tourniquet.” The wolf growls in affirmation and continues to heal All Might. The wound takes an hour to close and the flames are starting to die down. The wolf waits until the fire is gone completely. He looks at Shota and nods once. Shota takes off the tourniquet and immediately the stump is surrounded by green fire. Shota sits near Katsuki trying to offer support to the boy who no doubt feels helpless. He puts his hand on Katsuki shoulder and whispers “He will be ok, he got wounded protecting All Might trust your wolf to heal him.” Katsuki nods and continues watching as the wolf lays between the two adults while his flames work on keep the two alive and healing the damages.

Hawks goes to Shota curiosity getting the better of him “So is this what Shanks was talking about yesterday?” Shota realizes that Hawks just witnessed a secret they were supposed to be guarding, levels the other man with a cold glare “You will not mention anything you saw hear. Am I clear?” Hawks nods furiously “Come on Shota, I won’t tell anyone. You know I’m smarter than that. You obviously kept a healing wolf a secret for a reason I just want to know why.”

Shota glares at him when Katsuki speaks up “Promise you won’t hurt him, and I won’t kill you” He emphasizes with his palm popping and crackling. “He has enough strong people backing him All Might and Shanks, Shota, 3 very strong kids that have been training everyday under Shanks for the past 5 years. Not to brag but all four of us gang up on you; well let’s just say your wings won’t save you” Katsuki states with a feral grin.

“Hawks the 4 of them are on par with me if they are serious. I have seen them take out most sidekicks at the training facility you will not want to be their enemy. The wolf isn’t really a wolf. Well he is but he is a boy that shares his soul with a wolf. He can go full wolf to heal massive amounts of damage, but he is only a boy of nine- years- old. He is not public with his healing because he doesn’t want to be trapped into healing. They did it with Recovery Girl. The boy is a fighter one of the strongest I have ever seen. The only reason why he is healing right now is because of two reasons; Shanks is the one that asked and since Shanks is pack the boy will do anything for him. The second and perhaps the most important is because Katsuki is here.”

“Why does the boy being here matter?”

“Because I’m his soulmate.” Katsuki states.

“Just another question, why doesn’t he want to heal he could save so many lives?” This apparently wasn’t the right thing to say as every conscious person in the room level him with a glare even surprisingly Recover Girl.

“Because he will not allow him self to be confined to a hospital when his soul-mate is out fighting on the front lines. He will be there with his soulmate fighting as the best hero team this world has ever seen. Trust me Hawks more people will need less healing this way I have seen it.” Nighteye states with finality.

Hawks eyes widen “Are you serious, they become that strong?”

“I have seen them accomplish great things and change the fates of others, even right now he is changing All Might’s fate.” This gets everyone’s attention.

“What do you mean. What would have happened if he didn’t heal All Might”?

“All Might would have had to retire; he would have not been able to hold his hero form for more than a couple of hours. That was best case scenario. Worst case; death”

“How long can he hold it now with the healing?”

“It will get dangerous after 6 hours. However, he can still be a hero and as long as this is the case the villains will stay low.”

As the conversation dies out the wolf lets out a growl and the fire starts shifting. The fire is pulling away from the two and receding back into the wolf body. The occupants of the room stare transfixed as the Wolf starts to transform into a boy. Hawks stare wide eye he knows this kid. He never spoke to him, but he recognized those wings from the training center. The boy is always running around training, with his nose deep in a notebook muttering how the quirks he sees can be combined to make combo moves and support each other. This is finally the chance he can talk to the boy.

Once the boy has finished shifting back, he smiles big and states with confidence “They will be fine, they are sleeping. I recommend they stay here over night and possibly for a couple of days. I will be healing off and on for a couple of days but the damage that is left can be handled in this form.” He lays his eyes on Katsuki smile growing impossible wider and launches himself across the room to the other boy. “Kacchan, did you see it I didn’t need to go berserk to heal them.”

Katsuki strokes the boys back “Yea, you were fantastic Nerd” He says with a small smile.

Izuku smiles back, his inner wolf notices a stranger near his pack Shota is part of the pack he just doesn’t know it yet. He lets out a low growl and turns to the stranger. The stranger backs up a bit and puts his hand up his inner wolf is pleased.

Shota watches this and smirks knowing how Izuku gets when he transforms; his instincts are more wolf like. “Don’t worry Izuku he is a friend of sorts of mine. Izuku this is Hawks” The name works for Izuku as the defensiveness fades away as Izuku’s face lights up in excitement.

“You are the only hero that has wings like me.” Izuku says happily.

“Yup I have wanted to talk to you for a while. I have seen you training at the gym, but I never see you use your wings why is that?”

“Um I am not too sure it’s like I forget they are there. Maybe they are not strong enough yet. I can move them, and I try to do wing exercises but not many people know how to help.”

“I could help at least see what is going on. Can I feel them?”

Katsuki looks fierce, Izuku put a hand on his knee “Kacchan its ok, yea do not touch the skin on my back my mark is there.”

Hawks nods and runs his fingers on the feathers he is amazed to find out that the wings are actually compressed fire. At a closer look the feathers look alive like the look of coals where they seem to be breathing. His wings are beautiful. The flames around his wing dance around lazily; nothing like the frantic quick movements when he was healing. It is truly impressive. The fire is warm to the touch. Admiring the wings, a bit longer he states “besides the fact that they are made of fire, there are no deformities that I can tell. Can I see your back I will not touch if I need to get a feel of something, I will ask Katsuki to feel the area and describe it to me?”

Izuku nods and takes off his shirt and shows Hawks his back. Hawks notices right away that they are not like his wings as his shirt doesn’t have holes in it to let the wings through. The soul- mark is whole and not deformed like his when his wings appeared. So, the wings are not attached to the skin but rather on the skin. “Can you make them twitch for me?”

Izuku concentrates on the muscles in his back and flexes them causing the wing to flutter. He wonders if he can get Izuku to just imagine them moving. They are not really attached so trying to move a muscle the brain can’t control will be impossible. But if he knows the wings are there maybe he can just imagine his wings moving like he can control the flames when he is healing.

“Izuku I want you to try something for me. Katsuki place both your hands on his back and apply a little heat to get the muscles to relax.” Watching as Katsuki does as asked and Izuku melts a little he continues “Without moving the muscles in your back, flutter your wings again.”

Izuku looks confused “How”

“I have a theory; your wings are not attached to the muscles in your back I want to know if you can move them like your fire. If you can get them to flutter, I can teach you the mechanics of wings and you can imagine your wings doing the same thing. So, try it.”

Izuku nods and concentrates on controlling the fire coming from his back he causes them to flutter a little. See this Hawks asks Katsuki “Did he move his muscles?” Katsuki shakes his head.

“Good I will join your training and help you control them better.”

“Thanks Hawks”

They here groaning from the bed and look toward the two injured adults. Shanks’ eyes are fluttering he is starting to wake up. A few moments later Shanks snaps his eyes open wide with panic he uses his Haki to search his surrounds and settle down as he feels everyone more or less alive. He looks at Shota “Did we win?”

Shota flashes him a smile “Yea, we did”

Shanks smiles he is still exhausted his last thought before he succumbs to the darkness ‘at least I can keep my promise to Inko, I made it’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will Izuku will get One for All. I want him to have more time to train with it before U.A. so I am giving it to him while he is ten. Before anyone disagrees he has been strengthening is body for the last 5 years as it stands he is already physically strong then he was when he received One for All in Canon.  
> Anyways let me know what you think. This was my first time writing a fight scene I would love to know everyone thought on what I can change so that future fights will be better.  
> Another point I would like to make is that chapters will be getting long then they have been. I don't like to do multiple chapters for a scene. The only time I may do this will probably be for the Sports festival, and maybe USJ if it is too long.


	10. The Symbol of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the fight with all for one recovery is going well Shanks gets used to only having one arm and All Might decides to pass along One for All to Izuku. Hawks trains Izuku to fight with his wings, Izuku finds out somethings his wings can do after watching Hawks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to cover most of the middle school life.

A year ago, All Might, and Shanks brought down a terrible foe. Shanks was in recovery for about a week while his stump was healing. He spent about 2 months training and getting used to fighting with one arm. He would spar with Shota and even sometimes with Hawks. He was getting used to sword fighting with one arm and always kept his stump covered. Recovery Girl offered to make him a prosthetic, but he declined saying he is not ashamed about losing it; he lost it protecting his friend’s life.

All Might spent weeks going through healing sessions with Izuku. During this time, they talked and got to know each other better. All Might remembers a conversation with the young boy that completely floored him. This boy who has spent weeks healing him knows what makes a hero better than anyone else.

****Flashback****

Two weeks after the battle All Might heads into his overnight room where he is to go through another healing session with Izuku. He enters the room with his shirt removed showing off the nasty scar on his side.

“How is it feeling today All Might?”

“Feeling better than it could have been, I can keep my form for about 6 hours now.”

“That’s good better than the three from last week. Are you feeling any pain or discomfort?”

“No, all thanks to you Izuku.”

Izuku nods and unleashes his fire, Immediately the fire starts to go into All Might’s side searching and healing any tears or stress that might have happened since their last visit. Over the last couple of weeks All Might has come to him every other day to receive healing. They usually spend this time in silence sometimes having small talk. Today was different as All Might looked like he wanted to say something.

“Why do you want to be a hero?”

“Because I made a promise to a friend when I was 4. I want to be the hero that smiles in the face of fear and have everyone know that they are safe.”

“Why not be a healer instead, they save people all the time. Hell, if it wasn’t for you, I may have not made it out of that last encounter.”

Izuku shakes his head he is used to these questions he gets it really. Ever since he got his power people keep asking him to be a healer. He tells All Might the same think he tells every one else “If I am on the front lines and someone needs to be healed I will heal them, the best way to help people is to make sure they don’t get hurt in the first place. If they send me to a hospital to heal who ever goes in more people could end up dead. If I am fighting with Kacchan against a villain I can heal people as soon as they get injured. I am learning how to use my feathers to heal from a long distance. Another reason is selfish I won’t deny it but if something happened to Kacchan and I could have been there but was stuck in a hospital I could never forgive myself.” He finishes with a fond smile.

All Might looks deep in thought “I see, … It does make sense”

Izuku looks down twisting his fingers “Before I received my powers, I still wanted to be hero and protect Kacchan, I wasn’t supposed to get my powers the doctors said I was quirkless. You know Shanks situation but what no one told you was, that day I found them I found a fruit and ate it. The fruit gave me these powers and all I could think of when healing the strangers was with this power, I can be someone useful for Kacchan, that I could help Kacchan become the number one hero. I wouldn’t break my promise to Kacchan. Our dream changed that day we are going to be the best hero team this world has ever seen. I want to save everyone. How could I do that if I am trapped at a hospital healing minor cuts and bruises?” He looks down when All Might doesn’t say anything he continues “I know I am being selfish but the way I see it is the less people that need to go to the hospital because of me and Kacchan the better. That means the healers are free to heal those minor cuts and bruises. I will be the hero that everyone sees and knows that they will be safe, they will make it home to their families.” He finishes eyes filled with determination.

All Might soaks in this information for a nine-year-old to have that much conviction and determination to be a hero is astounding. He has heard plenty of young boys declare they would be a hero, but he has never heard someone say it with so much conviction, determination, and honesty that it almost seems like he is speaking the heavens will. Most people, when asked why they want to be a hero have some generic reasons for it like; its cool, for the fame, the money ETC. He has never heard anyone especially a 9-year-old say that they want to be a hero to save everyone.

**** Flashback End ****

It has been a year since that conversation, and All Might has thought about his decisions to pass along his quirk to Izuku. He wont force it on him, but he can see the heroic nature of the boy. He is always there ready to help someone in need without thinking about it. With this thought in mind he heads to the Midoriya House to speak with the young man.

Arriving at the house he knocks on the door, Inko opens the door and gasps in shock seeing All Might in his Muscle form “I AM HERE TO SPEAK WITH IZUKU” he states striking a pose. This action seems to break Inko out of her shock she nods and gestures for him to come inside. All Might releases his muscle form and follows Inko inside.

“Izuku, someone is here to talk to you.” She calls out to Izuku. Izuku coming out of his room sees All Might in his true form and thinks the worst, already fire is restlessly forming and dancing along his skin. He makes his way to All Might questions flying out of his mouth at an incredible speed. “All Might what happened? What are your injuries? How is your stomach? Are you in pain?” All Might smiles and then laughs “No Izuku this is not a healing visit this is a personal visit.”

Izuku relaxes and the fire recedes “Oh ok, what’s up?” he asks and leads the man to the living room to talk.

All Might studies the boy and decides he just going to ask. “Izuku, If I could give you a power that could make sure you stay on the frontlines with Kacchan would you take it.”

“You don’t mean? Really? All Might do you know what you’re asking me. What about being the symbol of peace?” Izuku frantically tries to make sure he heard this right. Katsuki hearing Izuku shouting comes out of the room. He notices the boy sitting with All Might and wonders what’s going on. 

Katsuki sits next to Izuku and raises an eyebrow. All Might sighs “Izuku the world will still have it’s symbol of peace but there will be a time where I would need to pass on my powers. I ask you because out of everyone I have met you have shown what it really means to be a hero. With this power even if you use your healing in public not even the Hero Association could confine you to the hospital. You once told me you want to save everyone. Has this changed?”

Izuku looks toward Katsuki and the All Might “No it hasn’t changed I will save everyone.”

All Might is proud to see that the conviction and determination has not diminished in fact it seems to be growing. “So, will you take it?”

Izuku doesn’t hesitate “Yes I will inherit your powers All Might.”

All Might smiles and pulls a strand of hair from his head “The eat this” Izuku and Katsuki look a little freaked out. All might quickly explain himself “My quirk is transferred through DNA, unless you want some of my blood. This is the only way I could think of to transfer it.” Understanding passes the boys faces and Izuku reaches for the hair, he looks at it closes his eyes and puts it into his mouth and swallows it with a grimace. He opens his mouth and shows that it is gone. He has inherited One for All.

“Good, it probably won’t take too long before it fuses with your fire, I will start training you on it when starts appearing. You body should be strong enough to wield it at about 10 percent” Izuku nods.

An hour later he feels a surge of energy course through him. Luckily All Might is still there deciding that he was going to still around for dinner. Izuku fidgeting trying to expel the energy turns to all might “I think I am able to use it. I feel like I have too much energy.” All Might nods and asks him and Katsuki to follow him. He leads them outside “Lets head to the beach and we will see how it manifests with your power. I am curious because this is the first time OFA will merge with a non-quirk power.”

The boys and All Might head to the beach “ok we are going to activate it here that way nothing gets damaged.” The boys nod.

“How do I activate it?”

“Squeeze your buttocks and yell this inside your heart” All Might pauses for effect “SMASH”

Does as asked and imitates All Might’s form. He can feel all the power rush to his arm, and he unleashes a punch at full power. The bones in his arm break and heal immediately, the pain is excruciating all at once and he collapses to his knees while holding his arm. Katsuki runs up to him “Hey nerd! Are you ok?” Izuku fights to regain his breath and nods the fire healed him as his bones were breaking.

“I need to figure out how to do that with out breaking my arm. If I didn’t have the healing power I have I would be seriously damaged. Maybe OFA isn’t meant to work like this for me. I will need to ask All Might for some information on the previous users.” Izuku already analyzing his new quirk starts mumbling. Katsuki smile and gives him a firm chop to the top of hit head.

Izuku smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head “Thank you Kacchan” Katsuki huffs and looks away. “All Might what can you tell me about the previous users of OFA how they used it.”

“Nothing is really known about how they used it though for what is know most used it to amplify their own quirks OFA is a stockpiling quirk it gives a massive power boost in strength, agility, durability and speed. My predecessor once told me it improved her quirk, she had float it allowed her to levitate. OFA increased the speed she could move at and her strength. When she passed OFA to me I was quirkless, it was more common back then. All I could really use were the physical aspects of it.”

Katsuki is deep in thought he says out loud “I wonder what would happen if you didn’t focus it all into your arms. Like your fire most of the time it is spread throughout your body. Maybe try something like that.” He suggests.

Izuku nods and concentrates on a small amount of power in him. There are redlines crisscrossing all over his body his green fire comes forth as well surrounding him like a protective blanket. He decides that he can handle the amount approximately 5% he goes for another punch toward the wall he is facing. He lets it go surprisingly there is not pain with this move. There is a crater about 10ft wide around his fist he looks at it in shock. Along the cracks formed green fire comes out as the flames die plants and flowers are left in their wake. ‘I wonder what else I will be able to do with this it looks like my flames can bring life to whatever they touch, I will have to practice more before I use this against people.’

Izuku satisfied with the result, starts shifting into his wolf form. The first thing his audience notice is the wolf is even more massive then before. Where he used to be the size of a car, he is now the size of a semitruck with trailer. The second thing they notice is the green flames now brighter also have a distinct blackish glow around them. The third this they notice is the lines that were red on his body are now a blackish-green color. The fourth thing the notice is the plant life blooming around him. The final thing they notice is the number of tails he now has; when he healed All Might and Shanks a year ago, he had 3 tails swaying behind him he now has 5 tails lazily swaying behind him. As much as Izuku wants to run around in this form and try some moves; he won’t without Shanks there to make sure he stays in control.

He releases the form and OFA and turns to the flabbergasted looks of his audience “what”

“You look so cool, I’m kinda jealous, I guess this mean I need to get stronger too.” Katsuki says with a smirk.

“I’ve never seen OFA react like that. We will train every other day. Since I know you train with Hawks as well.”

“Oh yea, I need to meet Hawks at the gym today, Kacchan are you coming for training?”

Katsuki nods they still have to work on their combo moves, they walk with All Might back to the house and grab their gym bags. All Might stops them at the door, “it is important you do not tell anyone about OFA”

“We promise” Izuku said as Katsuki nods.

They head to Shanks training facility to meet up with Hawks. On the way Izuku thinks back to the training he has had with Hawk over the last year. He can now fly in his human form his wolf form is a little harder, but he has managed to glide and hover with his wings. He uses his wings as shields during spars, or to hide his moves. Right now, he is working on trying to detach his feathers as projectiles to deliver healing at a greater distance. He also learned that he can apply a numbing agent to his wings like an anesthetic he can use this to help other heroes that do not have life threatening injuries stay in the fight longer; or help civilians escape when they have minor injuries. He is also trying to find a way to make his feathers more combat ready. Like how Hawks uses his feathers as projectiles. Maybe if he can change the properties of the fire to damage instead of healing; but he has no one to test this on. Katsuki offered once saying “to test your nerdy idea on me, you can just heal the damage after” but Izuku couldn’t possibly hurt his soulmate on purpose.

They reach the training area and see Hawks standing there. “Hello Hawks, sorry we are late I got held up with All Might”

“Don’t worry about it I just got here myself” Hawks states waving the apology off. “Are you ready to try your new move?”

“I have the theory down, but I do not know how to try it”

“What’s your theory maybe I can help you?”

“I want to find a way to change the properties of my fire to damage instead of heal. I mean fire can burn so I want to find out if I can change my fire to burn and heal if I want it to. I also want to know if I can possibly add a paralytic agent to my feathers.”

“Well your feathers usually heal and can work as a anesthetic, maybe if you base the change for medicinal purposes like making a super strength muscle relaxer it should work. As for changing the fire so it burns maybe it is mental, like moving your wings. Maybe you can control the intensity of your fire so it burns instead.”

“I can certainly try, I know a couple of medicinal paralytic agents I would like to try but if I don’t practice on a living person I wont know if it worked.”

“I see, the try it on me, and before you breakdown on the morals of hurting another hero just think of it like this ‘how are you going to know it works when you need it in combat if you do not test it now’. You are also a healer you could reverse the effects. It is better to know it works then need it in battle and not having it work.”

“I guess you are right, I want to shoot my feathers like you do to be able to hit from a safer distance.”

“I control my feathers telepathically; your feathers are made by your fire, right?”

“Yes.”

“You could possibly control your feather the same way. Instead of trying to control the entire wing try focusing on a few feathers and move them.”

Izuku moves away from the pair to give him some room to unfurl his wings, he narrows down his focus to only a few feathers and pulls. The feathers detach easily and in his mind’s eye he focuses on the training dummy across the room. He does a pushing motion with his hand and his feathers follow the line his hand made. After a few seconds his feather hit their mark. The training dummy gets set on fire for a few seconds, but it doesn’t burn. He tries this move again this time willing his feathers to burn. Everything goes the same except now his fire is black. He pictures the same training dummy and allows his feathers to hit it. For a few seconds nothing happens, then the training dummy sets ablaze. When the fire dies down the training dummy has significant burns on it. He inspects the damage with shock, he didn’t want that much damage just some burns now he is glad he didn’t try this in a spar. He will work on the intensity of the flames.

“That seemed to do more damage then we thought.”

“Nice going Nerd!” Katsuki shouts in shock, but he has a proud grin on his face.

“I need to practice it more, but for now I wanna try the paralytic agent. I have read about some different ones I think pancuronium would do what I need it to. It is an extremely strong muscle relaxant that does not affect the respiratory functions. For the antidote we will use edrophonium and atropine. This is the most common antidote most hospitals use I can make both of these with my feathers since they have medicinal properties.”

“Ok let’s give it a shot. Hit me with one feather of the paralytic”

Izuku removes a feather and changes the properties of the flame he shoots it at Hawks aiming for a non-vital area. The feather hit him in the leg. For a minute nothing happens then like a puppet with his strings cut Hawks collapses on his side. Izuku knowing how disorientating being paralyzed can be quickly asks his question while getting the antidote ready. “Try moving” he searches for any sign of muscle twitches. When he sees none he quickly hits Hawks with the antidote. Giving a few minutes he can see Hawks muscles start to twitch. Katsuki and Izuku help him up.

“Could you breathe while under the effects” he gets a nod.

“Can you describe the sensations you went through”

“At first nothing happened, then all of a sudden it was like complete muscle failure. I tried to move my feathers because I could control telepathically but I couldn’t. This is impressive you could stop villains in their tracks with this. I could breathe and feel everything I did not feel like I was going to die just helpless.”

“Ok that is what I was going for. I do not want to use more than one feather worth because overdosing could result in respiratory failure. But for most villains this should be enough.”

“I wanted to try something with your feathers Izuku.”

“What is it, Kacchan?”

“I want to know if they will disintegrate if they come in contact with my explosions. I am thinking if you were launching a feather and it can be seen then the enemy can dodge or cut it out of the air but if they stay intact my explosions could provide cover for your feathers.”

“Kacchan that is genius ok we will use the training dummy I will launch my feather and then you explode from behind them.”

“Sound good let’s do this”

Izuku launches his feathers and Watches as Katsuki explodes behind them. He cannot see the feathers but once the smoke clears from the explosion his feathers are still intact. “We could take out so many villains like this” Izuku exclaims.

“Hell yeah, we are gonna be the best.” Katsuki states like it is a fact.

Hawks smiles ‘these two are incredible’ he thinks. He looks at the watch and notices he has about an hour left before he is supposed to go out on patrol. He bids the boys a good night and catch you later as he leaves the building.

Two weeks later, we find the boys training again with Shanks and All Might. They are playing capture the flag this time though it is 4 against 2. Ace, Luffy, Izuku and Katsuki against Shanks and All Might. The two adults are limited in their power against the boys they are restricted to natural strength and speed. They give the boys a few moments hide their flags and come up with a strategy.

The boys come up with a simple but effective strategy. Izuku goes full wolf using his wings to protect the other boys on his back with the flag. Izuku runs straight for the other teams’ flag. Since Shanks can not use conquerors there is nothing, he can do to stop them. Izuku jumps in the air using the sun to block out their next move. Luffy uses this to stretch his arm out and snatch the flag with a massive grin.

Izuku and Katsuki laugh at the shocked faces of the adults. For winning the adults promised to treat them to their favorite foods for dinner. Izuku cheers as Katsuki lets him get Katsudon.

****Time skip to the start of middle school****

The boys start middle school today, since the boys have been in school they have always been in the same classes. They have always been at the stop of class in both academics and physical education. Luffy and Ace struggled in academics at first since they survived mostly on instincts before they got here. Katsuki and Izuku took to tutoring the other two boys and doing homework together. They were all strong and smart, so their teachers always kept them together. It appears that the boys will still be in the same classes.

Since Ace combusted on that boy several years ago for bullying the youngest of their group no one has tried to bully the boy since. Once a kid called Izuku a freak and Katsuki heard, well let’s just say it didn’t end up very well for the other kid. Ace and Katsuki constantly need to watch Izuku; there’s a quirkless kid that has been in their class since day one. Izuku has caught this boy being bullied multiple times, he even steps in and makes himself the target. He takes all their hits and heals them while subtly healing the boy as well.

They walk into Aldera Junior High, Izuku’s sensitive hearing picks up sounds of distress coming from the stairwell. He stops and ears perk up before the other boys can ask what is going on Izuku sprints toward the stairwell to follow the distressed sound. The sound leads him up to the roof and he hears a scream.

“AHHHHH Please don’t I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you.” Shouts a distressed boy.

“This would have been solved peacefully if you just kissed my feet in front of the other students” The bully taunts.

Izuku hearing enough burst out onto the roof and notices the bully holding his victim against the railing poised to push him off. He unfurls his wings and jumps as soon as the bully lets go. The victim loses his balance and starts to fall crying and screaming for forgiveness. Izuku catches the boy about halfway down the building. He gently flies up and lands on the roof. He crouches in front of the boy and whispers do not move. He can tell the boys injured probably from being beat up before the bully tried to push him off the roof.

“You know its against the law to murder someone.” Izuku states anger rolling off him in waves.

“Yea, what are you gonna do about it?”

Discretely Izuku sends a quick **on the roof help** text to Katsuki and Ace. He thinks of a plan he knows he can take this guy down, but it is against the law to use your quirk unless in self-defense or if you have a hero license. Though technically he would be using his quirk to protect someone but only if the bully makes another move. As it stands right now the other boy is safe. He sees the tell tail sign of the bully’s fingers twitch before he sees his fingers morph into a whip like form. The bully aims his whips at Izuku’s throat; too bad for the bully Izuku is faster he releases a small tranquilizer feather and shoots it to the boys neck. In second the bully starts falling and Izuku using the speed training races to catch the bully before he can fall off the roof.

Ace and Katsuki arrive just in time to see the finishing move and tell Izuku to explain. “I will explain later first I need to check on the other boy, and this guy needs to be restrained and taken to the teachers.”

“Ok fine, we will hold him still”

“Thanks, Kacchan, Ace” Izuku makes his way to the other boy “Hi my name is Izuku, I can treat your injuries and then we can go to the nurse.”

“Tenjin” the boy states “My name is Kato Tenjin. Thank you for saving me”

“You’re welcome Kato. Now where are you injured.”

“My ankle, my shoulder and my stomach are the worst of the pain.”

Izuku nods and lights the tips of his fingers with green fire. “Can I touch you; my flames heal and will add I mild pain relief. Though it is very important you tell no one that I can heal. Please.” 

“Yes, I won’t tell anyone thank you Izuku.”

Izuku puts his lit finger on the boy’s stomach first and immediately he hears a sigh of relief. After a few moments he removes his hand and replaces his hand on the boy’s shoulder. He notices the tension leaving the boys frame. Last, he focuses on the twisted ankle. He heals the ankle and applies a numbing agent to the strained ligaments. When he is done the green flames return to him. “There let’s get you to the nurses office so she can bandage your ankle. Your shoulder and stomach are fine, though you might still have some bruising. Come see me if you have any problems before tomorrow. I will meet you here tomorrow before school starts to check up on you.”

“You really don’t have to; you have already done so much for me.”

“That’s what friends do right, they help each other.” Izuku states with a wide grin. Katsuki and Ace smile knowingly, they knew Izuku would befriend the other boy immediately. Kato stares at Izuku wide eyed in shock. “Friends? You really think so?” tears stinging his eyes.

Izuku frowns as tears prickle the other boys’ eyes there is something, he can’t place possibly disbelief or maybe hope or some combination of the two. He schools his emotions in and reintroduces himself “Hi I am Midoriya Izuku, my QRF states I have a transformation type quirk, I can turn into a wolf. I’ll show you it sometime. Behind me the angry looking blonde is Katsuki and the raven is Ace. Katsuki explodes and Ace combusts but their fire isn’t as cool as mine” He finishes with a big grin.

Kato looks wide eyed still but the tension in his form is fading. He gathers a couple of moments to soak in the situation. When he is ready, he calmly says “I’ve never had friends before, so I am quite new at this, see everyone thinks I’m quirkless, I don’t know if I have a quirk, but I just know stuff like weaknesses. It doesn’t work on people, but I can look at a piece of machinery and find its weak points. I like to fix things and make things that make heroes lives better. I watch some of the heroes and see where their costumes are not as effective as they could be.”

Izuku’s eyes light up “Come with us after school, you can look at my blueprints and notes if you want. Oh, and I can show you Fuji. It is nice to meet another analytical eye…” he breaks into an excited mumbling rant. Kato looks frightened Ace and Katsuki each grab a shoulder Katsuki smirks “Now you’ve done it.” Ace follows up with “He will not take no for an answer. That’s it your stuck with us.”

“Ummm ok.” He looks dejected. Izuku breaks out of his mutterings and looks a Kato.

“Come on we are gonna be late, plus you left Luffy alone” Izuku gives Ace and Katsuki a disapproving glare.

“And who’s fault was that! NERD!” Katsuki shouts while stalking up to Izuku and hitting him on top of the head.

“Owwww Kacchan, so mean” Izuku whines, then gets up like nothing happened “before we go pointing fingers at who’s at fault for leaving Luffy alone we gotta take this guy down to the teachers for reprimand.” 

“I’m gonna kick your ass later Nerd!”

Izuku laughs bright and big “Of course, Kacchan”

Katsuki and Ace grab hold of the bully while Izuku helps Kato stand. “Alright let’s go”. They head to the office and explained what had happened on the roof. Ace and Katsuki were there as witnesses on who used their quirks first. The bully got suspended for a week with threats of expulsion if the behavior happens again. The boys walked out “What teacher do you have Kato?”

“Mizuki-sensei. You guys?”

“Same shall we head over and find Luffy”

“Yea come on. Where did you guys leave him?” Izuku questions with fake innocence.

“We told him to stay at the entrance so he should still be there.” Ace states while his eyebrow is twitching. As funny as it would be to see Ace burst into flames, he doesn’t want to get Ace in trouble for quirk use. He’ll just bother him later during training. They head to the entrance to meet up with Luffy.

“Oi Luffy come on we are gonna be late.” Izuku shouts over the crowd.

Luffy perks his head up and starts moving through the crowd. “Let’s go”

A few minutes they reach their class. Luckily, they are the only ones in there they find a table near the window and sit in a group. Izuku introduces Kato to Luffy he tells him Luffy is a lot like himself very friendly and he doesn’t care if someone has a power or not as long as they are a good person, he will befriend anyone. There conversations are interrupted by a group of kids coming into the class. They look at Kato viciously they probably all went to the same elementary school. 

One of the females approached the group “What is Kato doing here pretending he has friends”

Izuku’s face darkens and it is getting hard to control the flames under his skin. “What did you say about my friend?” he speaks with a quiet rage. Katsuki places his hand on Izuku’s shoulder to calm him.

“Aww Tenko can you believe Kato managed to trick these kids into thinking he is worth being a friend to.” She laughs. At this point even Katsuki is having trouble holding Izuku back. He looks for help at Ace, but he sees the older boy holding down Luffy.

“Kacchan let me go, I’m fine.” Izuku states coldly.

“No, you’re not Nerd.”

“Aww are you two fags or something those are cute pet names you have for each other?” Tenko sneers while the rest are laughing. Katsuki doesn’t bother holding Izuku back he just smirks “Of course, Nerd” while letting go. Izuku’s eye’s hidden by his eyes lets out a cold wave of fury as he snarls protectively. He has positioned himself in front of Kato his fangs elongate, and his eyes start glowing an eerie green the fire along his wings dance unsettling and restlessly just waiting for a command to lash out. He growls out “Kato is my friend if you have a problem with that, I will tear you apart”

The group back up scared Izuku picks up whispers of monster and freak but right now it doesn’t bother him. Not when he became a monster to protect his friend. Katsuki also hears this and beckons Izuku to sit next to him. He places his hand behind Izuku and slowly rubs the soul-mark. They both know it is the only comfort Katsuki can give right now. “Kato we are your friends, you didn’t trick us. We do not care what people think of you, or that you are quirkless. Do you understand me I won’t let them decide who I can be friends with?” Izuku states loud enough for the other students to hear.

Kato looks down at his lap and nods with a quiet thank you falling from his lips possibly still in shock Katsuki decides. Katsuki supposes he can’t really be surprised Izuku makes an intimidating presence when angry enough. His wolfish instincts won’t allow anyone to talk down to the people he has claimed. Katsuki smirks it looks like whether Kato likes it or not he has been ‘claimed’ by Izuku. Ace speaks up softly “Sorry about that we are a very protective group, Izuku more so then the rest of us.” Kato nods not really knowing what to say but no less thankful for it.

The teacher strolls in and settles the different conversations going around. He doesn’t look up or address the class he just walks to the front board and write his name. He turns around and picks up a book from the pile. “Open your text to lesson 1” then begins the lesson. The rest of the day drones on like this. After what seems like an eternity they get to go to lunch. They get their lunches and make their way to the roof where Izuku met Kato this morning.

“Are you still coming over tonight?”

“Um yea I guess”

“I am really sorry I scared you. My quirk turns me into a Spirit Wolf named Fuji due to that I have very strong wolf instincts. I have a habit of losing my cool when people talk bad about people I care about. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Izuku states honestly feeling he needed to give the other boy an explanation. After he calmed down, he realized what a terrifying image he made. He felt bad because it was a lot to put on someone and he probably scared the other boy.

“Why do you care? You only met me this morning. No one cares about me, no one ever cared about me. Why do you?!” Kato is confused he doesn’t know how to process this. He feels warm, excited and hopeful for the first time since his quirk didn’t manifest.

“I thought I already made that clear Kato. Your My Friend. I don’t need another reason to want to help. Just like I didn’t need another reason to catch you earlier. I did it because it was never a choice not to!” Izuku shouts back. The other boys are confused it feels like they missed something.

“I didn’t ask you to save me then, in fact it probably would have been better if you didn’t” Kato didn’t get a chance to finish his statement he felt pain blossoming his cheek and turned wide eyes to the furious, tear eyed, boy in front of him.

“Don’t” Izuku starts quietly “Don’t ever think it is ok to let yourself be killed like that. I don’t care if you never asked I would do it over and over again even if you hated me.”

“Wait hold up what is this about dying” Ace asks, Katsuki look just as confused.

“The guy, from earlier pushed him off the roof, I dove to save him before he hit the ground and landed back up here on the roof and texted you.”

Kato looks down ashamed as realization erupts on the other boys’ faces Luffy speaks up “Why are you so scared to accept our friendship?”

“Because I had a friend once, he said he didn’t care if I was quirkless over time everything was great we were best friends but he changed he started using me to do his homework, be a punching bag for him for training. He turned into my biggest bully.”

“Then allow me to show you what real friends are. If you want to nerd out with me great if you don't that’s ok too. If you want to train with us that’s great, if you don’t want to train that’s fine too. We go to the Red Force training facility our adopted dad owns it and trains us there. Other heroes show up too like Hawks and erasure head. We do homework together before dinner. Sometimes we hang out at Dagobah Beach and practice there. We can even nerd out together watching heroes’ videos. Please just give us a chance, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.” 

“He means it just hang out with us for the rest of the week if you don’t like how we treat you then we won’t bother you anymore” Luffy states.

Kato nods “That all sounds fun, fine I’ll give it a shot”

“Don’t let this brute intimidate you, he is only nice to his Nerd.” Ace quips in with a blow to Katsuki.

“What did you say Matchstick?! You wanna go?! I’ll kick your ass!!” Katsuki rages explosions popping from his palms.

“I didn’t say anything that was true right Kacchan?” Ace smirks. He loves teasing Katsuki, its funny watching him look like an angry Pomeranian.

“I’LL KILL YOU” Katsuki literally explodes. Chasing after the flaming boy.

“Kacchan” Izuku states that one word, immediately Katsuki stop and sulks over to Izuku. Izuku beams at him. Ace and Luffy are both cackling like mad men. Katsuki pouts and blushes “They keep teasing me cause I’m soft for you.”

“Kacchan” Izuku coos “They are just jealous because they don’t have what we have”

“Ummm I’m lost. Why do they tease you? Why are you ‘soft’ for Izuku?”

“We are soul-mates have known since we were five.” Izuku explains

“Really most people wait until they are adults before they ever find their soulmates” Kato states like it is fact.

“Really we discovered it the day I received my power.”

“Lucky”

The lunch bell rings, and they head to their class. The same group of kids that were bothering them this morning looked like they wanted trouble again; but an inhuman growl from Izuku and an exploding glare from Katsuki gave them the reminder of ‘DO NOT FUCK WITH US’ they seemed to have forgotten since this morning. They finish off the rest of the day and meet outside school grounds to walk home together.

“I already texted mom that we have a friend coming over, she said that cool; she wants to know if you want to stay for dinner.”

“Um sure, I don’t have to be home anytime soon. I already texted my mom that I has staying after school.”

“Ok cool, it is not too far down the road from the school” Kato nods.

A few more minutes and they reach the massive complex of the Midoriya Household. Greetings and introductions are held, and backpacks are placed in the closet by the door. “Come on I’ll give you the tour.” He shows the boy the layout where the bathroom is the other rooms in the house then finally stops at a door “This is Luffy and Ace’s room the right next to it is mine and Kacchan’s room.”

“You all live together?”

“Ace and Luffy are brothers. Katsuki has lived here since we were 7, And Inko is my mom that thinks she has adopted everyone in the house. She knows Kacchan and I are soulmates, but she says that doesn’t matter. She says “Katsuki can be a son to me and still not be your brother”. Shanks doesn’t know if yet, but he is our father figure. All of our dads are dead or abandoned us.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that Izuku.”

“Don’t worry about it, my dad left when my quirk failed to come in.”

“But you have a quirk”

“Yea I was a late bloomer it didn’t come in on my fourth birthday. It came in when I was closer to 5”

“Ahh I didn’t know quirks did that”

“Yea neither did my mom, she was so shocked when I transformed the first time.”

“Well can you blame her Nerd; she has a telekinetic quirk and your dad is a fire breather. How was she supposed to know that you would turn into a wolf?” Katsuki states sarcastically.

“Kacchan” Izuku whines. “OH, do you want to see my analysis notebooks?” Izuku smiles wide.

“Um sure.”

Izuku beams and grabs a few notebooks they are the newest ones he made up for the boys and himself. He opens up Katsuki’s book first; it is detailed with weaknesses of his quirk like if it is too cold it takes longer to ignite his hands. The longer he fights the more sweat that builds up. There is even a hero costume drawn out to support his quirk.

Kato studies it “This is impressive, Izuku. Mine are not this good.”

“I’ve been with Kacchan since his quirk manifested so I know a lot about it. But thank you I have others of people I have studied like Hawks; I even have one on All Might. I think his quirk is super strength.”

“Izuku stop nerding so hard, you are gonna fry his brain with how fast you are muttering”

“Ahhhh Kato I’m sorry” Izuku panics.

“Boys its time for diner” Inko shouts down the hall.

The boys get up and move to the kitchen. Kato meets Shanks, Izuku starts talking about his training with hawks. Shanks notices that Kato looks intrigued but scared. “Hey kid? What’s your quirk?” The table goes silent Shanks can hear Izuku growling ‘touchy subject huh’.

“I don’t have one” Kato states almost ashamed.

“So, that doesn’t mean you too can not be strong. My mentor taught me the true strength comes from your will.”

“What do you mean. People here judge strength and character by your quirk.”

“Maybe, but we are different. There is more to a person strength than a quirk. I will prove this to you. The boys have training tomorrow and I will show you what it means to be strong without quirks.”

Kato looks at the other boys they see a fondness in their eyes that he has never seen before. The boys knew that once Shanks met Kato there was no escaping him getting stronger. Well Shanks wont force training on anyone but Kato will see that meeting these four boys was the best thing that could happen to him. For the first time since he was 4 he truly believed he to could be strong.

“Could you make me as strong as All Might”

“In terms of raw strength, no I don’t think anyone can be as strong as All Might.” Shanks said simply. Kato looks down dejectedly. Shanks continues “I never said you couldn't be as strong as All Might most of that will depend on you. I can’t make you anything but what you are. All I can do is give you the tools to build your own strength.”

Kato looks deep in thought ‘so I can be strong like All Might, I guess it depends on how hard I want to fight for it’

So, for the next week the boys plus Kato would study after school, train with Shanks, have dinner with Inko, and while walking Kato back to his place Izuku and Kato were always in deep conversation about one nerdy thing or another.

Its Friday at lunch the boys and Kato are heading to the roof for lunch as they usually did. Izuku is excited this is the day Kato agreed to tell them if he accepted their friendship. Luffy was excited too he loved making new friends. Ace and Katsuki were just waiting to see how this turned out. Izuku and Luffy are smart but they often let their emotions get in the way of logic it probably did even cross their minds that Kato would not want to be their friend.

Kato looks down at his food, he is worried that they have only been pretending to be friendly with him. On one hand, he feels that as soon as he agrees they would start making him do things. On the other hand, he has seen the bantering and comradery between the group he doesn’t want to give this up. He also feels if he doesn’t agree to be friends with the group that he won’t be able to train with Shanks. He also doesn’t want them to feel like he is using them. He is so lost in thought he doesn’t notice the looks he is getting.

“You know nothing has to change right?” Izuku’s voice breaks into his thoughts.

“Huh?” Kato’s confusion thick in his voice.

“Whether you hang out with us or not, nothing has to change if you want to train with Shanks that’s fine even if it is not with us.” Izuku continues.

“Oh, just give in already, I’m an asshole that’s never going to change, the Nerd will always be a Nerd, Luffy will always be the rubber brained idiot of the group. And Ace is a dick. We aren’t pretending and we won’t be something we are not.” Katsuki helpfully supplies.

“Speak for yourself mister king explosion murder”

“What did you say Matchstick!?!”

Their banter is broken by a laugh “Oh man I can’t believe I thought you were pretending. I like hanging out with you all, so you win we are friends now.” Kato laughs and tries to say in between. This stops the fighting and the boys are all laughing. So, over the next couple of years they study together, train together, eat lunch together, talk about going to U.A. together, and just hang out together. They help Kato with his inventions and give him ideas for getting into the support course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter feels rushed but I couldn't find enough information to accurately piece the events from All Might's fight with AFO and the sludge attack. So I figured I would cover the time with a long chapter about school and training


	11. What It Means to Be A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki gets attacked by the sludge villain, Izuku shows up on the scene seeing his Kacchan in another life-threatening situation he snaps. Also, the entrance exams to U.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far, a special thanks to those that have left comments. I have received a comment asking when will Luffy and Ace's moves/training be revealed. well some of the moves will be revealed in this chapter during the entrance exam.

The five boys are on their last year of middle school, soon they will be saying goodbye to this place and on their way to becoming heroes. They are sitting in class when the teacher comes in and starts the day.

“It’s time to start thinking seriously about your futures!” Starts Mizuki- sensei grabbing the attention of the rest of the class he continues “You guys are all third-years now. I would hand out these future career forms but…” He pauses as the students start to talk loudly to each other.

“I assume you all want to be heroes!” He hypes. “Yes, you all have wonderful quirks, but you know that it is against the rules to use them in school”

“Sensei don’t lump us in with the rest of these losers, as if we had anything like their shitty quirks heh” Katsuki smirks his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair.

The other kids rage “Get over yourselves!!”

“Shut up Extras should act like Extras!” Katsuki rages back.

“Ah, Bakugo, Midoriya, Ace and Luffy you guys must be aiming for U.A. High School.”

“That national school?!? The cutoff scores this year is 79, right?!?” One student shout.

“I hear they barely accept anyone” Another student comments.

“Shut up you Extras, we have been training our whole lives for this. We are going to be the best heroes in history. We are the only ones here with the stuff for U.A.” Katsuki shouts confidently.

“You are also looking into U.A. right Kato?”

“Huh Kato?!?” One student shout.

“Good grades alone can’t get you into the hero program” Another sneers.

“That’s not necessarily true! Sure no one without a quirk has gotten in but…” Kato tries to argue.

Katsuki in his brash way shouts “Come on Kato!” using an explosion to quiet the class “Forget what these losers say. We have been training for years now. If you can’t get into U.A. Hero course you will definitely get into the Engineering Department.”

“You won’t know unless you try. Don’t worry Kato what ever happens you are part of our group now.” Izuku states with a blinding smile, not willing to give away any information on Kato. With shanks training Kato unlocked Armament Haki and boosted his strength and speed. He is going to apply for the hero exam to be with his friends, but he has a backup plan to join the support division.

**** Somewhere else in the City****

Villainy strikes Downtown Musutafu at 12:02PM there is a slime villain causing mayhem by committing a robbery.

“Thief!! Someone stop him!” A civilian shouts.

“Catch me if you can!!” Taunts the villain

“Someone is bound to show up” A female states.

“This guy must’ve been inspired by the chaos this morning. Lots of people out there who just can’t control their quirks, I guess.” A male comments.

All Might is walking behind them outside the convenience store in his true form when he notices the villain attack. “There is no end to them” A male in front of him states. Expanding his muscles All Might responds “Yes there is” as the people turn around, he asks “Why you ask?” He smiles big “BECAUSE I AM HERE!”. All Might chases the villain through the city, however the villain escapes into the sewers.

****Back in the Classroom****

“Hey Kacchan, Luffy we are going to be late for training.” Izuku starts.

“Why Nerd!?” Katsuki asks.

“Ummm Kacchan I can’t tell you it is a surprise. I promise I will be there in about a half hour I just need to grab something I ordered, and they close before we get out of training.”

“Whatever Nerd.”

Izuku and Ace run off, Izuku needs to grab the present he got made for Katsuki. He spent his allowance getting a piece to his costume made, and it was ready. He knows Katsuki is mad at him, but he will be happy with this addition to his hero suit. Ace is coming with because he is the only other one that has a fire quirk that is strong enough to test it. Izuku has seen the damage Katsuki’s quirk does to his own forearms so he took the blueprints of Katsuki’s grenade gauntlets and took them to get made with an add on of a chargeable heal pack built in that will release when he pulls the pin to heal his arms. He is happy to be making this for his Kacchan.

He is walking out of the shop gauntlets safe in his backpack and on their way to the Red Force when Luffy appears out of breath and scared. “Quick, Katsuki, Villain attack.” Is all Luffy can get out. Izuku looks at the direction Luffy came from and sees massive explosions. In his panic he activates One for All. He grabs the other two and in a massive leap he is in the air. While in the air he can see Katsuki struggling against a sludge villain. He lands in front of Katsuki looking livid, flashbacks from before rushing through his head. He runs to Katsuki and shouts, “LET HIM GO” and something snaps. Green lightening bursts around his body and lashes out toward the villain. He doesn’t pay any mind to the other heroes or civilians in the area. He still has enough frame of mind to release his feathers and paralyze the villain. The birds flying over head start falling over, the villain turns into a puddle and All Might shows up on the scene. He hugs the distressed boy.

“Izuku, its ok Katsuki is fine you saved him.”

“All Might, I’m sorry.” Izuku sobs

“No need for that, wait here I will call Shanks.” All Might leaves.

The other heroes on the scene approach the duo sitting on the ground. “What the hell were you thinking running into battle like that you could have been killed? You should have left it to the pros” One shouts at Izuku while the other praises Katsuki “You were so brave; you should join my agency when you go pro”

“I wasn’t about to watch my soulmate be killed because the pros on the scene couldn’t do anything.” Izuku says voice thick with so many emotions.

Katsuki ignores the praising pros and turns his attention to Izuku “Nerd, thank you these heroes couldn’t do anything if it wasn’t for you, I would have died. Back there, you were more heroic than anyone else!”

Hearing the kid say that bluntly made the pros on the scene look down in shame. “We are sorry boys. We could have tried to do more to help. Thank you, young man for saving the day.” Once that was said All Might returns “Boy’s I am to escort you to Red Force Shanks is waiting. Let’s grab Ace and Luffy”

Katsuki and Izuku nod and start looking for Ace and Luffy. They find them in a couple of minutes trying to break though the barrier to get to the other boys’ sides. “Let us through” They can here Ace yelling. All Might shouts “Ace, Luffy come on we need to go.”

At All Might’s call the people blocking Ace and Luffy release the boys and head over to All Might. “Heroes don’t just fight crime; they also fight time!” All Might powers his legs to make a massive leap “Until next time!” A second later they are landing outside the Red Force. Shanks is waiting for them with a blank thoughtful expression on his face.

“You are late boys”

“Sorry Shanks-Sensei it was my fault” Izuku confesses. “I had to pick up something”

“Oh? What was more important than training?”

Izuku blushes “Umm Kacchan’s birthday is next week and I got him something to go with his hero suit. I got his grenade gauntlets made with a personal addition I wanted him to test them today for training so he could use them for the entrance exam.” Izuku mumbles out.

“Nerd, show me.”

Izuku rummages in his backpack for the items. He takes them out Katsuki gasps these must have cost a fortune. Izuku starts explaining what they do “I took the design from the one Kato and I worked on, there is a chamber inside to store sweat to make a large explosion you just pull this pin. I added a heal pack of my own design to the gloves that will store and release my healing flames to heal the damage over using your quirk does to your arms. I was gonna give them to you later but um here Happy Birthday Kacchan.”

Katsuki is wide eyed and speechless, he didn’t think Izuku was getting something like this when he said he had to pick up something from the store. He thought the nerd was picking up another piece of merchandise. He takes in the blush on Izuku’s face “Thanks nerd.” Katsuki smiles softly. He blushes when Izuku smile wide and blinding.

Shanks clears his throat “Where were you going to test the out”

“Umm I didn’t think that far yet. I suppose we can’t test them in doors it would be too dangerous. I thought maybe we could test them at the beach but that would probably draw too much attention.” Izuku starts muttering.

“Oi stop nerding out” All Might shouts.

“Oh, sorry All Might”

“Izuku we have a training room made with Katsuki in mind lets try it there.” Shanks offers.

“Ok let’s go, you ready Kacchan” Katsuki nods to Izuku’s question. “Yea let’s go nerd” He is holding the gauntlets like they carry the world. They head inside the training facility Shanks lead them to the room “Ok Kacchan please make sure they fit with the healing packs”. Katsuki does as told, they are snug but not uncomfortable he can wear a long sleeve jacket under them. He moves his arms they are surprisingly light. After a few minutes he nods “They fit great.”

“Great let’s spar until you build up enough sweat.” Izuku grins. Katsuki returns his grin with a savage one of his own. “Yea, don’t cry when I kick you ass”

The boys get into their fighting stances. Izuku and Katsuki watch each other for the slightest move the other is going to make. Katsuki twitches his fingers feeling the sweat starting to build on his palms. Izuku shakes his wings almost going unnoticed. They take off toward the other already planning their first few moves. They collide in the middle Katsuki comes in the vicious right hook, and Izuku side steps and grabs his outstretched arm pivots and drops Katsuki on his back, knocking the air out of him. Katsuki recovers quickly to roll out of the way of a skull crushing drop kick. They meet blow for blow, Katsuki uses his explosions to rotate Izuku while grabbing his wrist he aims an explosion to his back knocking the other off balance. Izuku recovers to dodge an explosion to the face. Izuku releases his feathers and watches amazed as Katsuki dodges every single one of them.

This goes on for several more minutes before Katsuki shakes his gauntlets and feels the sweat that has built up he smirks “Nerd you better dodge” he widens his stance to brace himself for the inevitable knockback this massive explosion will produce. He has a finger in the pin a wild smirk on his face he knows Izuku won’t get hurt. He pulls the pin out with a loud cry of “Die” and ignites the sweat that floods his palms. Immediately the massive explosion launches out in a wider range then he predicted decimating everything in its path. As the explosion is released, he feels a sharp burning pain from the tips of his fingers all the way to the shoulder. After a few seconds the healing pack releases, and he feels the soothing relief of Izuku’s flames healing the damaged skin and muscles. He looks around and sees Izuku using his wings to block the blow. His wings are singed but other wise ok. He sees Izuku’s feathers floating around waiting to be controlled if the other boy or their audience needs healing.

“That was so cool Kats” Shouts Luffy in excitement his eyes sparkling.

“Is everyone ok” Izuku calls out.

“Yea, we are fine, but damn that explosion was massive sure living up to your name huh King Explosion Murder.” Snarks Ace.

Izuku noticing that no one needs to be healed looks at Katsuki. “So… What do you think?”

“What do I think?” Katsuki is careful to keep all emotions of his face, he stalks to Izuku with a predatory gait. When he is close enough to wrap his arms are the other, he says, “They are perfect” and pulls the other boy into soft hug “Thank you Nerd!”

****Time skip UA entrance exam**** 

Today is the day, the group has been training for years for this day. The U.A. Highschool Hero Course! It’s a course designed to give students everything they need to go pro! It’s without a doubt the toughest and most popular hero course in the country, and only 1 in 300 applicants get accepted. There’s All Might, who magnanimously declined the people’s choice award!! Then the man who’s stopped more crimes than anyone else in recorded history: Endeavor!! And the guy who’s won The Best Jeanist Award eight years running: Best Jeanist!! It seems graduating from U.A. is simply a requirement for becoming a great hero!!

The boys wake up at 6am to get ready for the entrance exam, they are confidently excited. They will handle everything thrown at them. They ate a well-balanced breakfast and leave to get to the station with enough time to tolerate Inko’s sobbing and good luck hugs. They walk to the station each of them running through their plans in their heads. They wait at the station 15 minutes before the train is scheduled to arrive. Izuku pouring over his notebooks, Katsuki a silent comforting mass next to Izuku. Izuku still wraps his tails around Katsuki when ever he is excited or nervous. Ace and Luffy are talking quietly to each other asking each other what might be on the test. The train arrives as scheduled and the boy board the locomotive. 40 minutes later they arrive at U.A. grins wide and eyes full of determination. They find their way to the exam site and sign in they sit together.

“What exam site are you?” Izuku asks he doesn’t want to compete with his group.

“B” Replies Katsuki “You”

“A” Izuku replies back “What about you Ace, Luffy?”

“E” Luffy states

“I’m in C” Ace replies.

“I bet they split us up so kids from the same middle school can’t help each other out” Izuku comments.

“Heh, that means we can all let lose and not have to worry about stealing points from each other”

“Hell yeah, now your talking Katsuki” For once Ace can’t find it in himself to tease the other boy. That comes after the exam.

“Lets just give it our all, we have been training for so long” Izuku says encouragingly.

“WELCOME TO TODAY’S LIVE PERFORMANCE!! EVERYBODY SAY “HEY”!!”

…

“WELL THAT’S COOL, MY EXAMINEE LISTENERS!! I’M HERE TO PRESENT THE GUIDELINES OF YOUR PRACTICAL!! ARE YOU READY?!”

“It’s the voice hero, Present Mic. Wow!! I listen to his radio show every week. It’s inspiring. Guess all the U.A. teachers are Pro Heroes.” Izuku starts muttering.

“Nerd” Katsuki grumbles out to stop Izuku before he mutters his way through the exam.

“THIS IS HOW THE TEST WILL GO, MY LISTENERS YOU WILL BE EXPERIENCING TEN-MINUTE -LONG MOCK CITYSCAPE MANEUVERS!! BRING ALONG WHATEVER YOU WANT! AFTER THIS PRESENTATION YOU’LL EACH HEAD TO YOUR ASSIGNED TESTING LOCATIONS!!” He pauses switches slides and starts explaining the exam. “EACH SITE IS FILLED WITH THREE KINDS OF FAUX VILLAINS. POINTS ARE AWARDED FOR DEFEATING EACH ACCORDING TO THEIR RESPECTIVE DIFFICULTY LEVELS!! USE YOUR QUIRKS TO DISABLE THESE FAUX VILLAINS AND EARN POINTS! THAT’S YOUR GOAL LISTENERS!! OF COURSE ATTACKING OTHER EXAMINEES IS PROHIBITED!!”

“MAY I ASK A QUESTION?!” a tall ridged teen shouts while standing up. “THERE APPEAR TO BE NO FEWER THAN FOUR VARIETIES OF FAUX VILLAIN, ON THIS HANDOUT SUCH A BLATANT ERROR, IF IT IS ONE, IS HIGHLY UNBECOMING FOR U.A., JAPANS TOP ACADEMY!! WE’RE ALL HERE TODAY IN THE HOPES OF BEING MOLDED INTO MODEL HEROES!!” He pauses and turns toward Izuku “AND, YOU, WITH THE CURLY HAIR YOU’VE BEEN MUTTERING THIS ENTIRE TIME… IT’S DISTRACTING!! IF THIS IS SOME SORT OF GAME TO YOU, THEN PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!” He finishes with a cold glare aimed at Izuku. Izuku covers his mouth and slumps into his seat with a meek “Sorry”

Katsuki growls if they are in the same group, he is going to crush this fucking extra.

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT EXAMINEE 7111, NICE CATCH THANKS!” BUT THE FOURTH FAUX VILLAIN VARIETY GETS YOU ZERO POINTS! HE’S MORE OF AN OBSTACLE! HAVE YOU PLAYED SUPER MARIO BROTHERS ITS KIND OF LIKE A THWOMP! ONLY ONE AT EACH SITE! A “GIMMICK” THAT’LL RAMPAGE AROUND IN CLOSE QUARTERS!”

“GOT IT … SO ITS LIKE A STAGE GIMMICK TO BE AVOIDED. THANK YOU SIR. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INTERRUPTION!”

“THAT’S ALL FROM ME!! ILL LEAVE MY LISTENERS WITH OUR SCHOOL MOTTO. THE GREAT HERO NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID… “TRUE HEROISM CONSISTS IN BEING SUPERIOR TO THE ILLS OF LIFE” He takes a breath and shouts with the rest of the students.

**“PLUS ULTRA!!”**

“BREAK A LEG, EVERYONE!!”

The boys leave everyone behind and make their way to the testing grounds. Giving one last squeeze to Katsuki, Izuku smiles and runs to his gate. He looks around everyone seems so confident he notices the guy who interrupted the briefing speed toward him. ‘what does this guy want’.

“What are you doing here?” he grabs Izuku’s shoulder “Hoping to interfere?”

Izuku has his face hidden by his hair, he lifts his head up releasing a little bit on Conqueror’s Haki toward the group of on lookers and the guy holding his shoulder. “I am not doing anything to bother anyone, so you can quit trying to syke me out, don’t touch me again” Izuku states calmly before the battle begins. He hears the gates start to open and walks toward them.

“And begin!!” is called over the projector. Everyone is trying to get their wits together. “What’s wrong the test has started! RUN! RUN!! THE DIE IS CAST!!”

Everyone is running frantically to the gates Izuku stays behind he is trying to relieve the burning sensation coming from his back the other boy brushed up against his soul mark and all Izuku wants to do is scrub his skin raw. He composes himself and unfurls his wings using one for all in his legs he leaps into the air and crashes down in the middle of the city. He kicks, punches, slices and dodges most of the robots that were attracted to the noise he made. He is not even keeping count of his score. He detached some of his feathers to launch at others when they get hit by the robots or falling debris. He sees a three pointer up-ahead and notices that it is about to hit someone that can not dodge fast enough, he uses one for all and launches himself toward the other examinee, The boy in his grip is startled and winces when he starts struggling, Izuku notices this and assumes his shoulder is injured. He plucks a feather and jabs it into the boy’s shoulder immediately the boy slumps relieved. “Thank you” he said in a monotone voice as he is set down. Izuku nods and launches him self to the robot at takes him out with a high-powered kick to the neck. He doesn’t stop he hears screaming coming from the alleyway looks like a group of students are trapped under some rubble, he notices some robots destroying the building and decides to take them out first then go back for the students. He lets loose a few punches and some kicks to the gaggle of robots and takes them out. With the threat neutralized he turns his attention to the other examinees trapped under some debris. Using one for all he moves the bigger pieces first and throws them to the side. Freeing the others he asks “Are any of you hurt”

“Not badly, but I don’t think I can walk” Izuku sends one of his feathers to the boy.

“I hit my head and its bleeding slightly” Again Izuku sends his feathers to the girl.

The rest have minor scrapes and bruises but nothing serious. He releases a small wave of healing flames and the examinees watch as their wounds heal. “If you can not fight anymore head to the gate the robots are staying away from there. They are probably programmed that way” He takes off again. There is still two minutes left. His ears pick up the sounds of something big moving toward the center of the city. He launches himself into the air looking for anyone that needs help or any robots that still need to be neutralized. He sees the zero pointer and looks around it he gasps as he spots a group of students stuck to something on the road. He drops down quickly and asks “What happened, can you move is anyone injured”

“An examinee panicked and started throwing these purple balls on the ground when the zero-pointer showed up we are stuck they won’t come off.”

“Ok everyone take off what is stuck to the balls and run to the gates, there is no time to argue the zero-pointer is almost here.” The group listens and does as told luckily its mostly shoes and sweaters that must come off. The group runs off Izuku picks up another scream. He scans his surrounding and finds a girl trapped under some rubble. He zooms to her and tries to free her but he can’t get the rubble to budge. He decides he needs to stop the zero pointer, so it doesn’t crush the girl. He launches to the sky and unleashes a 20% OFA punch to the robot’s body. His arm breaks and heals instantly and as he hovers down; he sees the robot fall backward. He lands next to the girl and using OFA he immediately lifts the piece of debris of her leg and uses a feather to heal her injuries. The buzzer rings the exam is over.

**** Katsuki’s Exam****

As soon as the exam gates open Katsuki is launching himself in front of the other examinees. He sees a gaggle of robots and takes them down effortlessly. He continues using explosions left and right. He is also exploding the larger pieces of debris that fall toward the others making them be hit with pebbles instead of slabs of concrete. He found out earlier that the robots are attracted to noise, his explosions are louder then most of the other kids battle cries and quirks. So the robots are gravitating toward him in the center of the city. He finishes the lot that have come to him and looks around for more robots. He sees four or five surrounding a red head. He was going to leave it alone but noticed something about the robot behind the other boy. He was aimed to attack and the boy wasn’t going to dodge ‘Curse the nerd for making me want to help people’ he blasts himself to the group and lands behind the redhaired boy. With a quick explosion he takes care of the one aimed at the other boy’s back.

“Thanks for the save man!” The redhead shouts as he hears the explosion.

“Tch, whatever shitty hair I did it for the points” He launches off and finds more robots to decimate.

With two minutes left Katsuki feels the vibrations of a massive robot heading his way. With a feral grin he launches himself toward the raging robot ‘great a challenge to test my skills’ quickly assessing his surroundings he doesn’t see anyone behind the rampaging monster. With his observation Haki he notices the rest of the examinees fleeing to the gates. He smirks time to let loose. He aims his gauntlet and the robots face and pulls the pin. The massive robot is practically vaporized by the heat of the explosion. The buzzer rings signaling the end of the exam. He murdered this exam.

**** Ace’s Exam****

In cityscape C Ace stands confidently in the middle of the city. Flames bursting from his shoulders as the first robots appear. Ace uses a fire fist on one of the robots and launches the robot into two others taking them all out. Next group of robots he uses heat haze and launches a flame thrower type more to the group overheating the circuits and making them explode. The next group of robots he points his fingers out like a gun and shouts “Fire” taking out two more. He looks around and sees a bunch of robots surrounding a group of girls. He lands in the middle of them and launches a Flame Commandment around them making sure not to singe anyone in the process. He lights releases flames at the bottoms of his feet to increase his speed he finds more robots he takes them out with a few fire lances piercing their CPU’s. while recuperating he sets up his next attack releasing greenish yellow fireballs around him that he calls fire balls he launches into another group. Commanding his fireflies, he sends them all into the group of completely burning them.

With two minutes left the Zero- Pointer is released. Ace helps the others escape but stays back to draw its attention. He knows what he is about to do is showing off, but he wants to try this move out so bad. He can’t use it in a spar because of the damages it could do to his opponent. When the robot follows him to the middle of the city that has already been destroyed by the other battles, he creates great spiraling flames centered on his location he pulls the fire in to amass it at his palms. Ace then turns it into a massive fireball resembling the sun. Once the massive fire ball has completed compressing, he launches it at the zero-pointer shouting, “Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor!” He watches amazed that the technique worked. All that is remaining is a pile of ash and charred metal. He smirks.

“Wow did that guy just drop a freaking sun on the zero-pointer” One of the examinees shouts.

“Wow I could feel the heat from here” Another shouts.

“How are we supposed to compete with that?” One student asks afraid.

More comments like that are being said. They stop when the buzzer rings signaling the end.

**** Luffy’s Exam****

Luffy is stationed at City E when the exam starts he launches himself on a near by roof. He watches the robots appear and rockets himself over to the closest one aiming a punch at one of them. He follows up with a whip like kick behind him. He bazooka’s the next one and the next with a Gatling punching repeatedly with both fist so fast it looks like he made multiple copies of his arms. He looks around and notices others are fighting he runs to find more robots. He comes across a building crumbling and looks in the alleyway he notices that some of the roof is about to break off. Using his rubber ability to suck in as much air as he can to expand his stomach he calls out “Balloon” the piece of roof that wound have crushed the examinees under him lands harmlessly on Luffy and bounces off. Luffy deflates and punches the slab so the smaller pieces fall harmlessly to the ground. He smiles big and asks “Where can I find more robots?”

The group point to a gaggle of six or seven robots chasing another kid. Luffy activates Gear second pumping his legs to increase his blood flow; he launches himself behind the boy a shouts gear second jet Gatling and precedes to destroy all the robots chasing the boy. He launches himself to the next group of robots and unleashes a variety of attacks ranging from, jet pistols, jet bazooka, jet rifle, and jet axe. He takes down several other robots. He doesn’t even notice that the Zero-pointer has come out. He is standing in the middle of the city taking out the rest of the smaller robots. The other examinees are screaming at him to get away. He looks up and his observation Haki pings with an incoming attack coming from behind him in a swiping motion. His straw hat is covering his eyes as he dodges, he says “too slow”, he grabs the zero pointer by the appendage. He throws his arm back using Armament Haki his arm ignites itself and shout out Red Hawk and punches the Zero pointer in the face destroying its CPU it falls backward.

The buzzer sounds the exam is over.

**** With the judges****

In a room there are many pro heroes judging this year’s hopefuls. In the room is Shanks, Present Mic, Aizawa, Power Loader, The principal, Vlad, and others. They are watching the multiple screens and talking about the potential of this year’s group.

“Look in city A, he is saving people left and right while taking down foes it is incredible” Vlad states. “Did anyone else see that kids feathers?”

“Yea he was healing right? We should put him in the healing program under recovery girl”

Unleashing Conqueror’s Haki Shanks glares at the other pro “Not happening, he is not a healer, he is a fighter.”

“But think of the lives he could save if he was in a hospital”

“Think of the lives that will not need to go to the hospital because we can clearly see he can heal and fight. No, he will be a frontline fighter” Aizawa states backing Shanks up completely

“Recovery Girl already met the kid, he came to her to learn medicine, she has already confirmed he does not want to be a healer. Nighteye also stated he doesn’t see that in the kid’s future. I agree with Shanks and Aizawa. He will be a pro” Principal Nezu states with a ‘this discussion is over’ tone.

“Isn’t that the kid that was called out for muttering during the presentation” Present Mic comments changing the topic.

“This kid in City B is exploding these robots like it nothing, he doesn’t seem to care about the examinees though” Comments one of the judges.

Shanks speaks up “He might be brash and said he did it for the points but if he didn’t step in at the moment that redhaired kid would have been extremely hurt.”

“He probably didn’t want others to know he cared” Midnight cooed.

“Look here this kid in City C, he has such variation and precision with his attacks.”

“The amount of skill and training he must have gone through to master these techniques is astounding.” Vlad comments “He has not singed the landscape or the other hopefuls”

“Such mastery, he has even saved a few groups of students”

“There is a rubber kid in City E that is like a rubber-band constantly flinging himself all over the map.”

“Ohh look that was an impressive use of his quirk expanding himself to protect the other examinees”

“Did he just get faster?”

“He pumped the muscles in his legs to increase his blood flow throughout his body using more energy and oxygen in a shorter amount of time. Truly impressive”

“Well shall we release the Zeros? I’m curious to know what the four will do.”

Principal Nezu pushes a button and releases the zero pointers into the cities. He watches amazed as the four boys don’t run the boy in City A Launches up after assessing that he needed to take out the threat to save the girl.

“Oh wow, I haven’t seen a punch like in a long time he didn’t even hesitate to save the girl and provide healing.”

At the same time the boy is City B unleashes a massive explosion at the zero pointer completely decimating it.

“That attack could have hurt someone, that was reckless”

“Idiot, you obviously didn’t see what happened, the boy would not have unleashed that attack if anyone was around that is why he launched himself into the air to blast the robot instead of on the ground. He wanted to be sure that the blast area would be clear of students. And the fact he waited until the robot got to the part of the city already destroyed minimized the amount of damage that attack would have done to the city.” Aizawa drawled.

In City C the star powers up a massive move and unleashes it on the robot.

“Holy shit, did he just drop a fucking sun on it.” Present mic screeches.

“Yes, I believe he did, he is very similar to the explosion boy I can see they think alike.”

“Yes, I noticed he made sure that the others were clear and led the robot to an already destroyed part of the city”

In City E they almost call back the robot when the kid dodges out of nowhere and launches a fire coated fist at the massive robot.

“Wow, for a second I thought that kid was going to be a goner”

“Yea me to, I thought he was oblivious to his surroundings and was worried about getting more points.”

“What he did at the end is impossible how did he set his arm on fire and not melt. These kids are insane”

All at the same time 4 incredibly loud bangs are heard through out the exam sites. The boys not only one shotted the unbeatable robots but took them out at the same time causing a massive quake to shake the entire exam site.

Aizawa smirks at least he knows 4 students that will be in his class. ‘This is gonna be fun, well then, problem children; let’s see how far you’ve grown’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The Acceptance and first day of class if there is room I might also do a moves list for our boys if not that will be the next chapter. 
> 
> Until next time


	12. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary the teachers talk about this year’s hopefuls scores of the entrance exam get posted. First day of classes. Aizawa makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moves list has been added to the end of this chapter.

The Examinees have finished the practical portion of the entrance exam. The teachers are going over the results.

**Name**

| 

**Quirk**

| 

**General Exam**

| 

**Practical Exam**

| 

**Final Score**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Izuku Midoriya

| 

Spirit Wolf: Fuji / OFA

| 

100

| 

V: 60 R: 60

| 

220  
  
Katsuki Bakugo

| 

Explosion

| 

100

| 

V: 87 R: 30

| 

217  
  
Ace Portgas

| 

Fire

| 

100

| 

V: 86 R: 30

| 

216  
  
Luffy Monkey

| 

Rubber

| 

98

| 

V: 70 R: 40

| 

208  
  
Tsuyu Asui

| 

Frog

| 

98

| 

V: 30 R: 35

| 

163  
  
Eijiro Kirishima

| 

Hardening

| 

70

| 

V: 49 R: 35

| 

154  
  
Hanta Sero

| 

Tape

| 

96

| 

V: 36 R: 20

| 

152  
  
Mashirao Ojiro

| 

Tail

| 

86

| 

V: 34 R: 30

| 

150  
  
Rikido Sato

| 

Sugar Rush

| 

90

| 

V: 50 R: 10

| 

150  
  
Tenya Iida

| 

Engine

| 

88

| 

V: 52 R: 9

| 

149  
  
Fumikage Tokoyami

| 

Dark Shadow

| 

90

| 

V: 47 R: 10

| 

147  
  
Mezo Shoji

| 

Tentacle Arms

| 

78

| 

V: 37 R: 30

| 

145  
  
Kyoka Jiro

| 

Earphone Jack

| 

96

| 

V: 20 R: 25

| 

141  
  
Ochaco Uraraka

| 

Anti- Gravity

| 

88

| 

V: 28 R: 25

| 

141  
  
Koji Koda

| 

Anivoice

| 

78

| 

V: 20 R: 30

| 

128  
  
Mina Ashido

| 

Acid

| 

70

| 

V: 40 R: 15

| 

125  
  
Yuga Aoyama

| 

Navel Laser

| 

90

| 

V: 20 R: 15

| 

125  
  
Denki Kaminari

| 

Electricity

| 

70

| 

V: 44 R: 10

| 

124  
  
“We have some impressive students this year.” Nezu comments.

“I can’t wait to see what they accomplish” Present Mic adds.

“Shanks are you still going to be the Hand-to-Hand Combatives Teacher?” Asks Nezu

“Yea, these kids need to know how to fight without their quirks.” Shanks confirms.

“I know your boys are getting accepted, but you cannot tell them the results. You also cannot tell them you will be a teacher here until it is publicly announced. Understood?”

“Crystal”

Nezu nods and hands the Class 1-A roster to Aizawa, and the Class 1-B roster to Vlad. He dismisses the group. Shanks and Aizawa leave together, when they leave the presence of the others Shanks pulls Aizawa aside “Shota, thanks for backing me up back there, I was sure they would deny Izuku a chance at the hero course because he showed his healing capabilities.”

“I won’t allow them to do that, we both know that it would end badly. You don’t need to thank me I was just stating facts.”

“You got them right they are in your class.”

“Yea, the problem children are with me”

“Good then they won’t need to hold back, you know what they are capable of.”

“Sure, don’t worry about it Shanks”

“I won’t, I trust you.”

Aizawa nods and tells Shanks he is gonna take a nap. Shanks smiles and walks off; he needs to figure out lesson plans for the start of the school year.

**** After the Exam with the Boys ****

After the exam Ace, Luffy, Katsuki, and Izuku meet up outside to walk home. As they are walking to the train station Izuku is full of nervous energy, Katsuki notices that the nerd hasn’t said anything to the others yet. “Nerd, how do you think you did?”

“Kacchan, I’m not too sure if I passed.” Izuku states quietly.

“What do you mean of course you did.”

“I know I took out some robots, but I spent a lot of time saving people from being crushed. I could have taken out more robots and got more points, but I don’t regret helping people.”

“I think you are thinking too much about it. Maybe there was another part of the exam that watched for those saving people.”

“Kacchan, you don’t get it I also used my healing powers to save people. The Judges no doubt saw that.”

“Why does that even matter so you saved people. If that is not a hero, I don’t know what else is.”

“They are going to make me be a healer. If that happens, I won’t be able to be in the Hero Courses. Kacchan I won’t be able to be a hero with you if they make me work with Recovery Girl.”

“Shit, I didn’t even think of that. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. Kacchan I don’t want to be a healer, maybe I can talk to All Might, maybe he can tell the principal about OFA and have me transferred to the hero course. I tried to show that I was capable of healing and fighting simultaneously, but what if I didn’t do enough fighting and they still put me into the healer program. Maybe I can talk to the principal and ask him if I can do both.”

“I suppose that would work, but we won’t know anything until our letters get here.”

“You’re right Kacchan. Ace, Luffy how did you guys do.”

“I went all out on those robots they were easy. I’m positive I passed.” Ace boasted.

“It was fun, I liked testing out my new moves, I could only tryout Gear Second. I wanted to try out my Gear Third on the zero pointer, but it went down with one Flame Hawk.” Luffy Pouted.

“I’m sure you both passed. Luffy you will get plenty of time to show off your gears. I think it’s for the best you didn’t show everything off the bat.” Izuku tries cheering up Luffy.

“I bet I took out more robots then you did Matchstick.” Katsuki taunts.

“In your dreams Firecracker!” Ace retorts.

“Well then, lets make it interesting” Katsuki suggests.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Loser is the Winners slave for a day.” Katsuki smirks.

“You’re on Blasty.” Ace smirks back.

Izuku and Luffy shake their heads in exasperation. Leave it to Ace and Katsuki to make a competition out of everything. They make their way home filled with friendly banter. When they arrive home Inko is waiting for them with lunch ready. As the boys are eating Inko asks “So, how did it go?”

Izuku tells her “I’m not sure I made enough points to get into the Hero Program, I showed my healing ability so I might be put in the Healer Program. Not what I wanted but I will still be able to help people. I tried to show that I can fight villains while healing at the same time.”

“With all the training you have done I’ll be surprised if you don’t get into the Hero Course. But what ever the result is I am proud of you. All of you.” Inko smiles at the boys and goes to give them hugs. Izuku hugs her just as tightly. Ace and Luffy used to shy away from her hugs not being used to familial affection. Now they embrace her as if she was their own mother. Katsuki pretends he doesn’t enjoy the hugs, but she can see past the tough guy act as he embraces her back. “I’m sure we will find out soon weather you will get in or not.”

As the week passes Izuku is bubbling with anxiety, Katsuki tries to get him to settle down by watching hero videos, training, going out with Ace and Luffy. Nothing seems to be working for long. Izuku still hangs out but his attention wanders faster and he gets trapped in his head a lot more often. At night it is hard for him to go to sleep, he is exhausted but when he closes his eyes the room spins, and he just can’t settle. Katsuki’s calming presence and reassurance finally helps him sleep. During the day he is withdraw and reserved, he is scared that he won’t be able to keep his promise to Katsuki. Since they were four, they promised they would be heroes together they would be the greatest. He hasn’t felt this scared since his quirk didn’t manifest. 

At the end of the week Inko runs into the kitchen holding four letters. “They are here, your letters.” As the boys take their letters Inko is fidgeting excitedly with a touch of anxiety. Katsuki waited until Izuku was ready to open his letter. Izuku tears open his envelope a little disc comes out of the opening and projects a screen. All Might appears on the screen.

“I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!!”

The boy’s all screeched not expecting All Might to be delivering the messages from U.A.

“APOLOGIES!! IT’S BEEN A WHILE. THERE’S BEEN MUCH TO DELIBERATE ON.”

Shanks’ voice comes through the projection “Get to the point All Might, whatever you want to say to him can be said later.”

“AH, FINE. GOT IT… I’VE COME TO TEACH AT U.A.” All Might states.

“YOU HAVE DONE AMAZING WORK IN THE GENERAL EXAM AND ON THE PRACTICAL… THE JUDGES WERE IMPRESSED WITH YOUR HEALING CAPABILITIES.” All Might pauses.

Izuku’s heart sinks, “I knew it, I didn’t get into the Hero Course. I probably get stuck as an apprentice to Recovery Girl.”

“Nerd. Just finish the projection.” Katsuki rests his hand on Izuku’s back.

“BUT THAT’S NOT THE END OF THE STORY!” LET ME ENTERTAIN YOU!! PLEASE, WATCH THE SCREEN.”

At that moment all his fights and rescues flash over the screen. Then the reactions of some of the teachers and judges. Shanks was there and so was Shota, both have said that he was capable of both fighting and healing. For the first time during the week he begins to feel hope.

All Might continues, “THIS EXAM YOU SEE…!! WE WEREN’T JUST LOOKING FOR VILLAIN BASED POINTS!! A HERO COURSE THAT REJECTS THOSE WHO DO THE RIGHT THING… IS NO HERO COURSE AT ALL!! THINK THIS IS ALL FOR THE CAMERAS?! THINK WHAT YOU WANT!! IN THIS JOB, YOU RISK YOUR LIFE AND PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS!!” At this point Izuku is crying.

“YOU MADE 60 VILLAIN POINTS, THAT ALONE IS IMPRESSIVE, BUT THAT IS NOT ALL. RESCUE POINTS WERE ALSO A FACTOR HERE!! YOU WERE ALSO AWARDED 60 RESCUE POINTS BRINGING YOUR TOTAL SCORE ON THE PRACTICAL TO 120 POINTS. YOU’RE IN COME NOW, MIDORIYA! THIS WILL BE YOUR HERO ACADEMY!” All Might finishes. Izuku can’t believe it he is in and by the sounds of it he is in the Hero Course.

“120 points Nerd! That’s awesome. Now its my turn to open mine.” Katsuki smirks, and tears open his letter. Instead of All Might on the screen Shanks pops up.

“I know this week has probably been hard on Izuku’s nerves, but I couldn’t say anything about the results. I have been selected to teach here. Katsuki you showed impressive strength and accuracy with your quirk scoring 87 villain points and 30 rescue points giving you a total of 117 points for the practical. Congratulations Katsuki Bakugo you have made it to the Hero Academy.” Shanks informed a knowing grin on his face. Without All Might’s dramatics the projection only lasted a few minutes.

Ace whistles impressed “Well done, Blasty I can’t wait to see your face when I win.” He excitedly tears open his letter. Again, Shanks is the one on the projector.

“Ace, I know you boys are watching this together, I want you to know I am proud of you all. All the training you have done has prepared you for you future. Your mastery in your quirk exceeds most others your age. You scored an impressive 86 villain points and 30 rescue points giving you a total of 116 points for the practical. Congratulation Portgas Ace you have made it to the Hero Academy.” Shanks finishes with a smirk. He knows the two heated boys compete about everything.

“I lost by one point, 116 are you kidding me.” Ace fumes while Katsuki is manically laughing. “SHUT UP FIRECRACKER”

“HAHA Matchstick, you lost that means you mine for the day.” Katsuki taunts.

“Fuck, fine a deal is a deal.” Ace resigns.

“Talk about this later it is my turn” Luffy states. He tears open his letter and once again Shanks is on the screen.

“Luffy, you have done well, Gear Second was an impressive display of creative thinking and mastery of your quirk. I am proud of you. The way you saved those people from the falling rubble was genius. I am proud to say Luffy with 70 villain points and 40 rescue points you have made it into the Hero Academy. Time to take the world by storm.”

With all the projections finished and confirmation of their enrollment into U.A. the boys look to the paper that came with the projection disc. The paper informs them what class they are in who their teacher is, and a copy of the class roster.

“We made it, we are in Class 1-A” Izuku states still shell-shocked.

“Looks like we are in the same class again this year.” Katsuki smirks.

“Hell yeah, enjoy your lead Kats, Imma take from you sooner or later” Ace taunts.

“We can train to be even stronger, maybe we will meet some more cool people.” Luffy comments.

****Time skip to the First day on U.A.****

The boys wake up early to get ready for the day. They eat a good breakfast and quadruple check to make sure they have everything they need for the first day. Inko is in the living room waiting for the chaos to settle before giving her good lucks and goodbye hugs. The boys leave to head to the station excited for their first day at U.A. Everything seemed to be going so fast. One moment they were at the station and the next they were walking the walls of U.A. They make it to their homeroom, and they are early. The only other person there is a half red and half white-haired boy. The other boy doesn’t seem to care that he is not alone, so the group ignores him. They find some seats near the window and start some light conversation. Katsuki has his feet on the table leaning back on the chair to listen to Ace.

“Do you think me and Luffy will find our soulmates here?”

“Umm its possible soulmates are guaranteed to meet in their lifetimes, by the looks of your marks they have powerful quirks. So yea I think you will find them.” Izuku states confidently.

“Why are you lonely Matchstick?” Katsuki smirks.

At this moment the door opens, the teen that interrupted the presentation during the exam storms in and immediately starts yelling at Katsuki.

“Remove your feet from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A. before us as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!!”

Katsuki looks up and recognizes the person who made Izuku upset during the presentation and smirks ‘I’m gonna have fun tearing this guy apart’ “Like I care! What middle school are you from, you EXTRA?”

“I-I’m from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida.”

“Somei?! A stuck-up elitist then? I should blow you to bits.” Katsuki grins manically.

“You’re Awful, do you really wish to become a hero. You sound more like a villain to me?!”

Izuku’s eyes go dark “Shut up” he warns coldly. “You know nothing”

Iida ignores the warning “Only a villain would talk like that to his fellow classmate.”

“I said shut up, you don’t know us. You came in here and started talking shit. Go sit down before you get hurt.” Izuku demands completely stone faced, with a growl touching his voice.

“What are you threatening me?!?” Iida asks scared

Izuku looks at Iida with a feral smirk “I wouldn’t waste my time threatening you, It’s a promise”

“You are just as villainous as he is. I saw what you did before the exam there was a terrible aura around you. I demand to know what that was. If you cheated to get in here, I’ll report you.”

Aizawa is in his sleeping bag looking like a caterpillar, he notices the brief glance the four boys give in his direction. ‘Good at least some people are observant’. During the argument most of the other students arrived. The girl that Izuku saved from being run over by the zero-pointer come strolling in. She immediately focuses on Izuku “Thanks for the save, though you didn’t need to save me I appreciate it, my name is Ochaco Uraraka”

“No problem, I just saw a situation where you were in danger and reacted.”

She nods and goes to find a seat. “If you are hear to socialize, then get out.” A lump on the floor states. “This is…” He pauses a he sucks the rest of his food pack “… The Hero Course.”

The class goes silent, then everyone (Minus the four boys) screams “THERE’S SOMEONE IN THERE!!”

“It took eight seconds for you to quiet down, time is a precious resource. You lot aren’t very rational, Are you?”

‘Shota is our teacher; this is going to be fun’ The four boys think.

“I’m your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa pleased to meet you.” Aizawa drawls.

“Homeroom Teacher?!” the majority of the class whisper yells.

“Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds.” Aizawa states while giving out gym uniforms.

Everyone heads to the locker rooms. The four boys change in silence and head to the grounds. A few moments later the rest of the group joins them.

“Today we are going to do a test of your Quirks.”

“What about the entrance ceremony ?! or guidance sessions?!” Ochaco asks.

“No time to waste on that stuff if you want to be heroes.” Getting confused looks from the class Aizawa continues, “U.A. is known for its “Freestyle” Educational system, that applies to us teachers as well. Your standard no-quirks-allowed gym test. You did all these in middle school, yes?”

“Seated toe touch, upper body training, side-to-side stepping, grip strength, endurance running, the 50-meter dash, the standing long jump, and soft ball throwing. This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It’s not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating. Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school.”

“Eighty- seven meters” 

“Great now try it with your quirk, do whatever you need to, just don’t leave the circle.” Katsuki steps into the circle. “Give it all you’ve got.”

“Awesome, I’ll add a bit of boom to this Pitch!!” He winds up his throw. He shouts “DIE” as he lets off and explosion as he throws the ball.

“It’s important for us to know our limits.” He shows the distance tracker “1005.3m. That’s the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you’ll be.”

“Whoa!! This is awesome!” One of the classmates shouts.

“1005.3m that’s manly” Said a boy with spiky red- hair.

“So, we can use our quirks for real!! Man, the hero course is Great!!” Commented another student excitedly.

“You’re hoping to become heroes after three years here… AND YOU THINK IT’LL BE ALL FUN AND GAMES?” He looks up to the class “Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless… and be expelled.”

As the class is freaking out, Aizawa give a feral grin “Your fates are in our hands, welcome. This is the Hero Course at U.A. High”

Katsuki, Izuku, Ace and Luffy all grin savagely. ‘no way we will come in last’

“The lowest scorer will be expelled…?” Iida frowns.

“It’s only the first day! I mean, even if it weren’t… That’s totally unfair!!” Ochaco shouts.

“I’d say Japan is full of unfair things. Calamity is always right around the corner, rampaging villains, natural disasters, Highway pileups. Heroes are the ones who correct all that unfairness.” Aizawa signs. Once the class quiets down and focuses on Aizawa he continues; “If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at McDonalds… I’m sorry to tell you… That for the next three years… U.A. WILL RUN YOU THROUGH THE WRINGER.” He smirks at the students “That’s PLUS ULTRA!”

“Trial by fire, I suppose… this is what it’s like at the top… we’ve no choice!!”

“That was nothing” Katsuki boast rotating his shoulder.

“The demonstration is over. Use your strength to overcome it all. SO, BRING IT”

Event 1: 50- Meter Dash

Everyone starts at the start line in groups of four. The first group of Iida, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Ojiro, line up ready for the signal.”

“Begin” And the runners take off. Iida starts his engines, and Ochaco makes her clothes and shoes lighter. Iida comes in at 3.04 seconds. Tsuyu comes in at 5.58 seconds, Ochaco comes in at 7.15 seconds, and Ojiro comes in at 5.32 seconds.

The others in the class demonstrate their quirks to overcome the challenge. There is a girl that used acid to skate down the track, while another student used his navel Laser to propel himself through the track. The red- and white-haired boy used his ice to skate the track, and there was a girl that made rollerblades to complete the course.

Aizawa calls out Ace, Luffy, Katsuki, and Izuku to the track. They line up Katsuki puts his palms behind him, while Ace lights the soles of his feet on fire. Luffy gets into Gear Second and Izuku unfurls his wings and uses OFA at 10% on his legs. “Start” The four boys take off. The class is amazed that one moment they were at the starting line and the next they were at the finish line. The class didn’t even see them move. Aizawa smirks ‘these boys’. they all tied at 1.5 seconds. “Impressive” Aizawa states.

‘They’re pushing their quirks to their limits., by seeing how much they’ve improved… I can guess what they are capable of; and what they’re not’

After the other kids go through the event Aizawa take them over to the grip strength test. The first one up is a tall teen with octopus like arms gets 540kg.

“540kg?! are you a gorilla? Or and Octopus?!” A lanky teen asks him. The tall teen replies with “Octopus”

Izuku is up next using 20% OFA he squeezes the machine in his hand and breaks it. “Oi, Problem child, don’t break my stuff.” Aizawa warns with little heat. He knew this was going to happen. He pulls out another. “Sorry, sensei” an embarrassed Izuku said.

Katsuki, and Ace laugh at him “Damn, Nerd, why did you have to go and break it.” Katsuki smirks. While Ace mutters under his breath with a fond smile “Show-off” If possible Izuku goes even more red.

Next up is Luffy. He uses Armament Haki and gets a 550kg on the screen.

Katsuki goes up and gets 570kg.

Finally, Ace goes up and smirks as he sees 575kg. “I guess I’m stronger than you Blasty.”

“You wish Matchstick!”

Before the boys could argue any more Aizawa moves on to the next event. The third event. Standing Long Jump. The only students to make it out of the box were Bakugo, Izuku, Ace, Luffy and Aoyama.

Most of the other kids landed inside the sandbox. The next event was the ball throw. Ochaco made used her anti-gravity quirk to make the ball float when she threw it the distance reader read infinity. Luffy used gear second and punched the ball causing it to go 1000m. Ace punched it with a fire fist causing the ball to go 1001m. Izuku used 20% of One for All on the tip of his finger so he wouldn’t break the ball causing it to go 1005.5. The other events went by and finally Aizawa calls to the class “Moving along. Time for the results. The lowest score gets expelled…! So, someone here is going home… your total scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings.” He shows the results and states “Also, I was lying about expelling someone.” At the students confused outrage he smirks and continues “That was rational deception… meant to bring out the best in all of you.”

“Well of course it was a lie… Didn’t take much to figure that out” A girl with a ponytail cockily states.

“No, he wasn’t” Izuku whisper quietly for only the few other students near him to hear.

“What do you mean he wasn’t lying?!” Iida shouts

“He just said it himself that he was lying.” Ochaco states like Izuku didn’t hear him in the first place.

Katsuki tsks. “He wasn’t lying before”

“Explain” Demands Iida.

“I can hear the subtle shifts in heart rate when someone is lying these wolf ears are not for show” Izuku states casually.

“What is your quirk by the way? It is impossible to have more then one quirk. I believe you have a strength like quirk and a transformation type how is that possible.”

“First off Iida I do not need to explain anything to you, second I have a spirit wolf quirk that gives me the heightened senses and physical abilities of a wolf. Mr. Aizawa was not lying when he originally stated someone would be expelled.”

“He must have saw potential in each of us to change his mind.” Ace states.

“Anyway. We’re done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look.” He turns to walk away. The students watch him walk away and turn their attention to the rankings.

1

| 

Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo

| 

11

| 

Ochaco Uraraka  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
2

| 

Ace/Luffy

| 

12

| 

Koji  
  
3

| 

Momo Yaoyorozu

| 

13

| 

Rikido  
  
4

| 

Shoto Todoroki

| 

14

| 

Tsuyu  
  
5

| 

Tenya Iida

| 

15

| 

Yuga Aoyama  
  
6

| 

Fumikage Tokoyami

| 

16

| 

Hanta Sero  
  
7

| 

Mezo Shoji

| 

17

| 

Denki Kaminari  
  
8

| 

Mashirao Ojiro

| 

18

| 

Kyoka Jiro  
  
9

| 

Eijiro Kirishima

| 

19

|   
  
10

| 

Mina Ashido

| 

20

|   
  
Aizawa heads to where he spotted All Might. “All Might… So, you were watching… Good to know you don’t mind wasting time.”

“Aizawa, are you growing soft on me? You big fat Liar!” All Might laughs “A “rational deception” Last year you expelled an entire class of first years. You mercilessly discard those with zero potential.”

“All I can say is they don’t have no chance.” Aizawa walks off.

**************MOVES LIST************

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**

**Age: 15**

**Quirk: One for All / Spirit Wolf: Fuji**

**Quirk abilities OFA:**

  * **Full Cowling: circling OFA through his entire body giving him greater maneuverability. It fives him enhanced Speed, strength, mobility, and agility. Right now, he can use 20% of his full power before his healing has to kick in as well.**
  * **Detroit Smash: using a percent of OFA and upper cutting the opponent.**
  * **Delaware Smash: using a percent of OFA flicks his finger to deliver precise attacks.**
  * **Full Cowling- Shoot style: Focuses more OFA through his torso and legs allowing him to kick harder due to the legs being naturally stronger than the arms.**



**Quirk abilities Spirit Wolf: Fuji**

  * **Healing: he uses green flames to heal major injuries on himself and others**
  * **Feather Shots: he can telepathically control his feathers to administer medicinal needs to fellow teammates and injured civilians. He changes the properties of his feathers to heal minor scrapes, bruises, and even twisted ankles. He can add a pain-relieving numbing agent to relieve muscle strain. He also can change his feathers to a paralyzing agent to use on villains.**
  * **Feather projectiles: He can control if his flame burn while using his feathers. He Shoots black feathers to damage and green feathers to heal.**
  * **Flight: While his is not transformed he can fly. In wolf form he can glide and hover.**
  * **Heightened Senses: Due to his wolf form his senses are enhanced.**
  * **Wolf form: In wolf form he is about the size of a semi-truck. He has an increased healing range, but his instincts take over. Without Katsuki near him he can go berserk, if Katsuki is injured only his pack can calm him down. When out of wolf form his instincts are mostly wolf based.**



**Other Abilities**

  * **Level one Observation Haki: He can use it instinctually and his heightened senses increases his range. While in a fight he can dodge most blows from an opponent equal in strength.**
  * **Level one Armament Haki: He can use it to defend against blows against opponents his strength and can hit Ace.**
  * **Conqueror’s Haki: Mostly instinctual but he has had a couple of controlled bursts. Mostly he laces his voice with it to get his point across.**
  * **Swordsmanship: Shanks trained the boys to be able to handle a sword. He doesn’t use it often, but he knows how.**
  * **Multiple hand to hand combat styles- Shanks taught the boys multiple unarmed combat styles. Izuku prefers Tai Chi and Wing Chun though he is using pieces of everything he has learned to keep his fighting style unpredictable.**
  * **Keen intelligence: He is extremely intelligent, displaying both keen observation and analysis as well as adept intuition and resourcefulness. He is an excellent strategist and tactician.**
  * **Leadership skills: as a natural consequence of his bravery and strategic mindset. Izuku has the potential to become a great leader.**



**Name: Katsuki Bakugo**

**Age: 15**

**Quirk: Explosion**

**Quirk Capabilities: Katsuki’s quirks allows him to secrete nitroglycerin- like sweat from the palms of his hands and ignite it on command. The more he sweats the stronger the explosions. If overused his forearms will start to Ache. His costume uses heal packs that Izuku designed to heal Katsuki’s arms.**

  * **Explosive Speed: He puts his hands behind him and explodes to propel him forward, he also uses this to change direction while moving or in air.**
  * **Stun Grenade: Similar to a flash bang. He creates a sphere of light between his hands the explodes into a large-scale flash.**
    * **Zero distance stun grenade: a variation of Stun Grenade where he fires it a point-blank range immediately stunning and immobilizing them while causing a little damage.**
  * **Howitzer impact: He takes to the air and uses his explosions to propel him in a circular motion creating a tornado. This build oxygen that fuel the incoming explosion when he collides with his opponent.**
  * **AP Shot: he stretches one hand out and uses the other to form a circle around the palm of the out-stretched hand. Then fires an explosion through the circle creating a concentrated blast beam. The area of impact is reduced, but it has enough power to pierce concrete.**
    * **AP Shot: Auto Cannon: a rapid-fire version of AP Shot.**
    * **AP Machine- Gun: A stronger version of AP Shot Auto Cannon.**
  * **Explode -A- Pult: while in midair, he grabs an opponent with one of his arms, then propels himself in a spinning motion by firing explosions. With enough momentum he forcefully throws the opponent with the aid of another explosion.**



**Other Abilities:**

  * **Level One Observation Haki: Can sense an opponent moves before they make them.**
  * **Level one Armament Haki: Can use this to defend against attacks by opponents of equal strength**
  * **Conqueror’s Haki (he will get it soon)- Can overpower wills of those around him of equal or weaker power.**
  * **Swordsmanship: Shanks taught all the boys; he is proficient but doesn’t use one.**
  * **Hand-to-hand Combat skills: Multiple different fight styles to make a unique fighting style that complements Izuku’s unpredictable fighting form.**
  * **Keen Intellect: extremely intelligent and strategic. Can analyze an opponent’s weakness while in the middle of combat. Incredibly perceptive inside and outside of battle.**
  * **Leadership Skills: With his determination, perfectionism, and intelligence he has potential to lead.**



**Name: Portgas Ace**

**Age: 16**

**Quirk: Phoenix Fire**

**Quirk Abilities: his quirk allows him to be, control and create fire.**

  * **Heat Haze: shoots a stream of fire from his hands**
  * **Blazing Net: He creates a ring of fire to prevent anyone from entering and leaving the enclosed area**
  * **Fire Fist: He turns his fist into fire and launches a dense column of fire at his target.**
  * **Fire Gun: pointing index finger and thumb or both hands like guns at an opponent he turns his fingertips into fire and shoots bullets made of compressed fire from them.**
  * **Flame Commandment: Ace amasses a large amount of flame around his body.**
    * **Fire Pillar: Used following Flame Commandment, he shoots the collected fire straight up destroying targets above him. It can also be fired straight below him if he is in midair.**
  * **Firefly Light: Ace creates many small, glowing greenish-yellow fireballs that float around an enemy.**
    * **On fire/Ablaze: He commands the fireballs around the target to attack all at once.**
  * **Fire Lance: Ace hurls long lances made out of fire simultaneously burning and piercing an opponent.**
  * **Cross Fire: Ace places his fingers in a cross shape and launches a cross shaped column directly at his opponent.**
  * **Flame Commandment- Flame Emperor: Amassing a large amount of flames at his palms he condenses it until it has the appearance of the sun.**
  * **Mirror fire flame- He uses this to block an attack.**



**Other Abilities:**

  * **Level One Observation Haki: Can sense an opponent moves before they make them.**
  * **Level one Armament Haki: Can use this to defend against attacks by opponents of equal strength**
  * **Conqueror’s Haki: Can overpower wills of those around him of equal or weaker power.**
  * **Swordsmanship: Shanks taught all the boys; he is proficient but doesn’t use one. He is more proficient in a bo staff**
  * **Hand-to-hand Combat skills: Multiple different fight styles to make a unique fighting style that complements his quirk.**
  * **Keen Intellect: extremely intelligent and strategic. Can analyze an opponent’s weakness while in the middle of combat. Incredibly perceptive inside and outside of battle.**



**Name: Monkey Luffy**

**Age: 15**

**Quirk: Rubber**

**Quirk Abilities: Luffy can not be harmed by blunt attacks. He can land from great heights He can stretch all of his limbs and his organs are made from rubber.**

  * **Rocket: main method of travelling long distances, he stretches one or both arms and grabs a handhold then retracts the limbs, projecting high into the air, over great distances and even over opponents.**
  * **Pistol: Stretches his arm back then throws a devastating punch**
  * **Shot: same as a pistol, but he ‘twangs’ his arm causing it to hit multiple times.**
  * **Bazooka: Stretches both arms far back and hurls them forward striking his opponent with a double open palm strike**
  * **Gatling: brings his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms.**
  * **Bullet: Strong form of Pistol, used at point blank range**
  * **Rifle: Similar to Bullet but he twists his arms as he stretches back.**
  * **Whip: Stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle.**
  * **Balloon: Stretches his stomach to reflect large blunt projectiles like falling debris.**
  * **Gear Second: increases the blood flow and oxygen in his blood to increase his speed, and strength he uses this to upgrade his normal attacks using the word “jet” in front of the attack name.**
    * **Red Hawk: gear second used with Armament Haki causes his arm to ignite setting the limb on fire.**
    * **Hawk Gatling: a gear second powered up Gatling with Haki. Causes multiple punches with a fire coated fist.**
  * **Gear Third: he bites a hole in his thumb and blows air into his arm to inflate it. Then he can move it throughout his body. Used to make his base attacks hit harder and a larger area. He adds the word “Giant” in front of the attack name.**
    * **Elephant gun: Haki enhanced version of giant pistol**
    * **Elephant Gatling: Haki enhanced version of Giant Gatling**
    * **Grizzly Magnum: Haki enhanced version of Giant Bazooka**
  * **Gear Fourth: He has not created yet, but he will. His level of Haki is not strong enough for this form.**



**Other Abilities:**

  * **Level One Observation Haki: Can sense an opponent moves before they make them.**
  * **Level one Armament Haki: Can use this to defend against attacks by opponents of equal strength, also uses it with his Quirk to make more powerful attacks.**
  * **Conqueror’s Haki (he will get it soon)- Can overpower wills of those around him of equal or weaker power.**
  * **Swordsmanship: Shanks taught all the boys; he is proficient but doesn’t use one.**
  * **Hand-to-hand Combat skills: Multiple different fight styles to make a unique fighting style that complements his quirk. Mostly comprising of out of the box techniques**
  * **Keen Intellect: Can analyze an opponent’s weakness while in the middle of combat. Incredibly perceptive inside battle. Can counter moves and create new moves for the situation.**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be All Might's battle simulation training.


	13. Battle Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students of 1-A have hero training with All Might. He chooses Heroes vs. Villains pitting the students against each other. Luffy is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Iida seems a bit OOC but Izuku doesn't have a reason to try to be friends with him, he is not so desperate to have friends in this so he will never realize that Iida is just serious, like he did in the anime. Also I don't really like Iida so in this he is going to be the one to call people out if they do not hold the same image of hero as he does.

In the morning the student have normal classes like English and math. Right now, they are in English class. Present Mic is the teacher for this class and not even he can make foreign languages interesting.

“Who can find the mistake in the following English sentence?”

‘The relative conjunction is in the wrong place… choice four’ Izuku mutters to himself.

‘Bored outta my skull’ Katsuki thinks as he puts is head on his fist.

‘Come on’ Another student slumps over his desk.

‘Ordinary’, ‘Dull’, ‘Boring’, ‘So Normal’ were the collective thoughts throughout the class.

At lunch time they eat top-notch food for dirt cheap in the Cafeteria made for them by the Cook Hero: Lunch Rush. So, the boys grab their lunches and find a spot to eat.

“So, what do you think the Hero Basic Training is going to be today?” one of the students ask.

“Who ever the teacher is probably doesn’t have anything to strenuous planned for us since it is only the first day” Ochaco states from the table next to theirs.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up for anything normal” Izuku states quietly. Ace and Katsuki nod, knowing that Shanks or All Might is teaching the Hero Basic Training course.

“Yea, he’s probably gonna maim us.” Luffy states with a feral grin.

“What do you mean?” Demanded Iida.

“We don’t know who is teaching HBT but if it is who we think it is…” Katsuki shivers.

“We won’t stand a chance.” Izuku states like it is obvious.

“Let’s hope it is the other one, at least he’s funny” Ace helpfully supplies.

“Either way he is teaching here he said so himself, we should prepare” Luffy informs.

“Shit your right, FUCK… How did we forget.” Katsuki look scared. It shocks the rest of the class. A teen with spiky red-hair approaches slowly and clears his throat. “Ummm… who are you talking about?”

“Who the hell are you?” Ace rudely asks. He may have been training for 10 years but that did nothing for his manners.

“Oh, I’m sorry, my name is Eijiro Kirishima.” The now identified Kirishima states not paying any mind to the rudeness.

“Hi Kirishima, I’m Luffy”

“Katsuki Bakugo, Shitty Hair”

“Don’t mind him, he’s a dick. I’m Ace”

Izuku shoots Ace a cold glare. Then looks at Kirishima “I’m Izuku”

“Nice to meet you, but Ummm… Who were you talking about before?”

“We can’t tell you” Izuku truthfully states.

“Why not if you know something you have an obligation to the class to tell us.” Iida demands.

“Did you not just hear him, Glasses, we can’t tell you.”

“Kacchan I can deal with this on my own.” Izuku looks a Katsuki with a smirk.

“Whatever Nerd.”

“Iida we can not tell you because we were told not to. So, drop it and leave it alone. You will find out soon enough.” Lacing a tiny amount of conqueror’s in his voice.

Iida shivers ‘what is this ominous presence I feel, is it coming from Izuku, I felt this before at the entrance exam. If it is him then he shouldn’t be here he is a monster’ “Fine, I’ll Leave it alone” ‘For now’

The end of lunch rings through the cafeteria, the students take their trays to the washing station. They head back to the classroom. There is no teacher there yet so they sit and talk quietly to themselves. A few moments later the students here a shout from the other side of the door “I HAVE…!!” pause “… COME THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE NORMAL!!” All Might bursts through the door with several times more energy then a normal person would. Immediately the class bursts into excited chatter.

“It’s All Might…!! Incredible. He’s really teaching us…!!”

“That’s his Silver Age costume”

“At least it’s not HIM”

“THE CLASS THAT’LL PUT YOU THROUGH ALL SORTS OF SPECIAL TRAINING TO MOLD YOU INTO HEROES” All Might strikes a pose “Hero Basic Training”

The class cheers excitedly.

“NO TIME TO DALLY. TODAY’S ACTIVITY IS THIS!!” All Might pulls a tag for somewhere it says “Battle”

The four boys are excited “Battle Training fuck yeah” Katsuki voices while the other nod.

“AND FOR THAT YOU NEED THESE!!” The walls start opening and All Might continues “IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE “QUIRK REGISTRY” AND THE SPECIAL REQUEST FORMS YOU FILLED OUT BEFORE BEING ADMITTED…”

The class stands excitedly as realization kicks in “COSTUMES!! YEAHHHHH!!!!”

“AFTER YOU CHANGE, COME OUT IN RANKING ORDER TO GROUND BETA!!”

“Okay”

The students head to the locker room to change. Izuku, Ace, and Katsuki are changed and ready to go. Ace notices Luffy frozen looking at Kirishima’s back. “Oi Luffy, Lets go what are you looking at” Luffy doesn’t respond Ace approaches and sees what caught Luffy’s eye. Right on Kirishima’s back is an identical mountain range with lightening soul mark. “Oh wow, congrats Luffy. Are you going to say anything”?

“Yea, I’ll do it after training, that way he can focus on the task.”

“Okay, then let’s go Izuku and Blasty are waiting for us.”

So, the boy’s leave the training ground. Izuku’s costume is green with black dancing though it and made of his compressed fire, the only things in his case were his gloves, face mask, shoulder pads. His face mask was designed with a wolf in mind. His shoulder pads are green wolves in a protective stance about to leap off his shoulders. The wolves have red eyes Like Katsuki’s. around the wolves his green flames dance giving them a green glow. His gloves are shaped like wolf paws and have retractable needle point daggers that look like claws. The compressed flames that make up the body suit function as a shield. He designed it this way because if he has to transform into his wolf form, the clothes would constrict his movement or tear.

Katsuki is wearing a black tank top with an orange X over the chest. Baggy black cargo pants with green straps and a green pistol belt with customized grenades attached. Around his eyes is a black face mask with explosion looking spikes coming out behind his ears. He is sporting silver kneepads that have spikes on them and black combat boots. On his hands are his gloves and Grenade Gauntlets that Izuku had made with heal packs already installed.

Ace walks out in a costume made of a material that reforms itself when he goes tangible. The design is simple Shorts, combat boots and a tank top similar to Katsuki’s on his belt he has a red collapsible bo staff, and 2 daggers.

Luffy arrives wearing black cargo shorts, Flipflops, and a red open tee shirt a yellow sash as a belt. He has his straw-hat planted firmly on his head and a black cloak fastened around his shoulders.

“LOOKING GOOD IS VERY IMPORTANT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! LOOK ALIVE NOW!! BECAUSE FROM TODAY ON… YOU’RE ALL HEROES!!!! SHALL WE BEGIN MY WARDS?! IT’S TIME FOR BATTLE TRAINING”

“Sensei!! This appears to be the same training ground we used for the entrance exam will we once again be doing city maneuvers!?” Iida Interrupts

“NOPE! YOU’LL BE MOVING ON TO STEP TWO! INDOOR ANTI-PERSONNEL TRAINING!!” All Might gets the attention of the class back. “VILLAIN BATTLES ARE MOST COMMONLY SEEN OUTDOORS BUT… STATISTICALLY THE MOST HEINOUS VILLAINS… ARE MORE LIKELY TO APPEAR INDOORS. BETWEEN CONFINEMENT, HOUSE ARREST, AND BLACK-MARKET DEALS … IN THIS HERO SOCIETY OF OUR THE CLEVEREST VILLAINS OUT THERE… LURK INDOORS.”

“YOU’LL BE SPLIT INTO VILLAIN TEAMS AND HERO TEAMS… AND FACE OFF IN TWO-ON-TWO INDOOR BATTLES!!”

“So, no basic training, ribbit?” A frog like girl asks.

“PRACTICAL EXPERIENCE TEACHES YOU THE BASICS! THE DISTINCTION HERE IS THAT YOU WON’T BE FIGHTING DISPOSABLE ROBOTS.”

“What determines victory?” Ponytail asks.

“Can I just blast everyone away?” Katsuki asks.

“Are you threatening to expel someone like Aizawa sensei did?” Ochaco asked.

“How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?” Iida questions.

“How fabulous is my cape” A blond asks.

“ONE AT A TIME! MY QUIRK ISN’T SUPER HEARING!!” that shuts up the class, All Might explains the lesson. “LISTEN UP!! HERE’S THE DEAL. THE VILLIANS WILL BE HIDING A NUCLEAR WEAPON IN THE HIDEOUT. THE HEROES HAVE TO GO IN AND TAKE CARE OF IT! YOUR BATTLE PARTNERS WILL BE DECIDED BY DRAWING LOTS.”

“IS THAT REALLY THE BEST WAY?!” Iida shouts.

“Makes sense because pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies. Iida you will not always be able to choose who you work with. You may have to work with someone you do not get along with.” Izuku states knowingly.

“What would you know you barely tolerate anyone other than Katsuki, Ace, and Luffy. You expect me to work with someone I think should be a villain instead?”

All Might’s eyes go dark, Katsuki growls Luffy and Ace are holding each other back.

“You have spent these last couple of days accusing me of being a villain, what is your problem?”

“There is so much around you that points to an unhinged monster, you only socialize with a couple of classmates and when someone else approaches you, you give off an ominous presence. Those are traits of a villain. I feel you are hiding something from everyone, and I will not stop trying to uncover the truth! How did you get here to this class I watched you during the exam, how did you get so many rescue points when it seemed like you were taking fellow examinees out for the count? What do your feather do when you shoot them or stab them into people? Present Mic said it was not permitted to attack each other." 

“NOW BOYS, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE ARGUING” All Might tries to regain order of the class.

“I have done nothing, even before the exam you have singled me out twice. I was not hurting the other examinees. I WAS SAVING THEM!” Izuku is starting to get angry. He doesn’t appreciate people like Iida who judge people based on what they think.

“Oh, you were, were you then why can’t you tell us what you were doing?” Iida taunts.

“Because I shouldn’t have to delve the secrets of my quirk to satisfy you. Let me ask you this Iida, would you tell me every one of the abilities your quirk gives you.”

“No! that insane!”

“Then why are you asking me to do the same?!”

“Because I don’t trust you.”

“I don’t trust you either does that give me the right to single you out and demand you to tell me everything you know.”

“No, it doesn’t, but you’re a monster” Iida condescendingly states.

Izuku has now retreated into his mind. All Might and Ace crowd him, they both know how that word affects him. Izuku is thrown into flashbacks from when other students tried to fix him but cutting his ears and tails off. He remembers people calling him freak, monster, animal saying his soul mate wouldn’t want a monster as a life partner. He starts whimpering and quietly repeatedly saying “I’m sorry, I’m not a monster. Please stop”.

“Shut the fuck up, you don’t know anything about us.” Katsuki fed up with Iida putting Izuku on the spot.

“KATSUKI CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND HELP HIM” Ace yells over the chattering. The other students are confused one moment Iida and Izuku were yelling back and forth then Izuku starts whimpering and looks so small, and scared. The smarter students realized that it must have been something Iida said. Katsuki’s face immediately softens and he heads to Izuku’s panicked form.

“Nerd, can you hear me?” Katsuki whispers in his ear softly.

“Kacchan?” Izuku whines.

“Yes Nerd, its Kacchan.”

“Kacchan doesn’t think I’m a monster, right?”

“Of course not, you’re my Nerd, you can’t be a monster.”

All Might resumes the class when the two boys go to the side. He trusts Katsuki to get Izuku to calm down. He worries because the last meltdown Izuku came out of, he was colder and more analytical than before. “Alright now let’s draw lots”

Group A: Izuku Midoriya, Fumikage Tokoyami

Group B: Eijiro Kirishima, Luffy

Group c: Momo Yaoyorozu, Yuga Aoyama

Group D: Katsuki Bakugo, Denki Kaminari

Group E: Tenya Iida, Mezo Shoji

Group F: Shoto Todoroki, Kyoka Jiro

Group G: Koji Koda, Rikido Sato

Group H: Mashirao Ojiro, Ace

Group I: Mina Ashido, Hanta Sero

Group J: Tsuyu Asui, Ochaco Uraraka

“MOVING ON, FIRST UP ARE ….” He jams his hands into two boxes one labeled villain and the other labeled hero and pulls out two cards. “THESE!!”

From the villain box he pulled out group A and from the hero box he pulled out group E.

“Izuku are you ready to go.”

“Yea who is my partner and are we hero or villain?”

“Fumikage Tokoyami, we are villains.” A teen with a bird like face states.

“Pleasure to meet you, who was group E?”

“Tenya Iida and Mezo Shoji. Will you be alright I saw what happened earlier?”

“I’m fine” Izuku states head already working out a plan.

All might calls the groups over. “Midoriya, Tokoyami you boys need to adopt a villain mind-set.”

“Won’t be too hard for a beast” Iida mutters under his breath. No one but Izuku heard. All Might continues “this is a practical experience so go all out don’t hold back! Though I will stop you if you take things too far.”

“THE VILLAIN TEAM GOES IN FIRST! THE TIMER STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES, WHEN THE HERO TEAM SNEAKS IN. THE REST OF US WILL WATCH VIA CCTV!”

Izuku and Tokoyami enter the building. Izuku turns to Tokoyami, “I have a plan, but I need to go full wolf.” ‘Iida wants me to be a monster, so be it’ getting a nod from Tokoyami, Izuku continues. “Iida uses super speed, so he is probably going to charge straight to the top floor. We keep the missile here and I will guard, and deal with Iida. From what I can tell Shoji’s quirk allows him to change the tips of his arms to different body parts, eyes, ears, mouth this enhances his senses and allows him to look in multiple directions. From the quirk test I can assume he has enhanced strength and durability. My plan is to hit him with this; if it does not completely paralyze him it will slow him down enough for you to capture him. Try to keep him occupied as long as you can as soon as I deal with Iida ill notify you by comms.” He plucks a feather and hands it to Tokoyami. “Do not hit yourself with it, though I can make the antidote if that happens. Use Dark Shadow to sneak up on him and try to stick it in the back of his neck. It is more effective that way.”

“Got it, I’ll find a good ambush location on the second floor.”

Izuku nods and starts his transformation. Instead of the green flame covered wolf he is now mostly covered in Black flames. His wings are spread out and he controls several feathers to float near the entry point. His tail waves menacingly behind him, swaying with slight irritation. He is mostly in control, but his wolf wants to come out. He waits for Iida to approach, his ears twitching a locked on to the subtle sounds of an engine followed by the heavy footfalls leading up to his domain. Izuku smirks he is going to enjoy this.

Iida burst into the room screaming “I DEMAND YOU TO CEASE THIS CRIMINAL ACTIVITY” all he gets is a growl in return. He looks up and sees the massive wolf “I was right you are a beast” he mindlessly states. Izuku growls louder and controls his fire to hit Iida. He has practiced a lot to get the intensity down to a singe instead of vaporizing. He will heal him when this is over. Iida tries to use his speed to get around Izuku to the weapon, to no avail. Izuku is faster in this form, his observation Haki allows him to sense the direction Iida will go and counter with his tails. He uses his tails to bat Iida across the room. Iida struggles to get up for a moment and when he is finally on his feet, he notices the wolf has not moved.

Since Izuku is mostly in control he can talk though it sounds much more vicious. “You shouldn’t have left your partner alone Hero, what makes you think you can take me on your own. That was very stupid of you.” Izuku taunts.

“I am a hero I will defeat you, you monster.”

“ **DON’T CALL ME A MONSTER”** Izuku roars.

“You are a villain, a monster. The heroes will always win against those who have no morals.” He states and comes back in to try to capture the weapon. Izuku bats him away again. “You are wrong Hero, the stronger one will always win. I am the stronger one. So, give up.” Izuku controls some of the paralyzing feather behind Iida and launches them one at a time. One of the feathers pierces Iida behind his neck. Izuku calmly states “Good Night Hero, Maybe next time.” Iida looks confused, he can still move there is still a few minutes left he can distract him and go for the missile again. Then he feels it his limbs get heavy; they won’t respond to his commands. He crumbles to the ground face morphed in rage and utter defeat.

Izuku turns his attention to the comms set in his ear. “Tokoyami, Target is down, what the situation.”

“I’m fine, he is too strong I am retreating I'll lead him up to you.”

“Got it, Hurry” Izuku can tell from the heavy breathing and hitch in Tokoyami’s voice that he is injured. He compresses the black fire of his coat and releases his green flames. Tokoyami sprints into the room and stops for a second at the massive wolf. He will ask about it later. Izuku launches a few feathers at Tokoyami. Iida thinking Izuku is attacking Tokoyami yells “What the hell are you doing attacking your own teammate, I was right you are the worst kind of monster there is.” Tokoyami looks around and gets hit with two bright green feathers, his eyes widen expecting pain or numbness. He nods his head to Izuku when he feels his strength returning and the bruises, he must have from his fight with Shoji healing. He gets it now Izuku wasn’t attacking people at the exam he was healing them. “Thank you, Izuku”

“Don’t mention it.”

“What did you do?! I demand to know!” Iida shouts not understanding what is going on, but he is sure that Tokoyami got injured by Izuku’s feathers.

“If you’re not smart enough to figure it out, I’m not going to tell you.” Izuku states coldly.

Shoji enters a few moments later hearing Iida screaming on the floor. He takes a second to observe his surroundings; first thing he notices is a massive green wolf quickly changing colors to black. Second thing he notices is his partner on the floor yelling at Izuku to tell him something. ‘his mouth is moving, but the rest of him isn’t’ must be a paralyzer, I should stay away from the wolf then.’ The third thing he notices is Tokoyami doesn’t seem to have any of the damage he inflicted on the other. Shoji can not possibly fight the two on his own. He was handling Tokoyami pretty well, but the wolf was able to take out Iida without taking damage. His only option to win is to go for the missile. He charges straight for it, Izuku bats him away with his tail. “Your partner already tried that” Shoji gets up if this was a real scenario, he would have to give his all to make sure the villains can not win. As he is thinking of a plan one of Izuku’s feathers pierces the back of his neck. Due to muscular form the paralytic takes a little longer to kick in. He starts feeling a little heavy, he decides he’s going to go in again for the missile. He is halfway there when his legs give out, and he falls to the ground. He tries to get back up, but his arms will not listen him.

All Might’s voice is heard “BOTH HEROS ARE UNABLE TO MOVE AND THEREFORE CAPTURED. THE VILLIANS WIN”

Izuku shifts back into his human form and plucks two feathers with the paralytic antidote. He jabs one in Shoji’s neck and the other in Iida’s neck. As soon as Iida can move, he uses a reciproburst kick to the back of Izuku’s head while he is administering the antidote to Shoji. Izuku goes flying and crashes into the wall. Green fire surrounds him and he stands up. “What the hell was that for?” Izuku shouts.

“You injected me and Shoji with something I was defending myself.” Iida states like he was right to kick Izuku.

“I was administering the antidote you idiot. If I dodged that you would have seriously hurt Shoji. Fucking think before you do something.” Izuku is furious, he can tolerate people demeaning him, not trusting him; but he cannot tolerate being attacked while trying to heal someone that can't defend themselves.

“THAT IS ENOUGH BOYS, IIDA I AM DISAPPOINTED THE YOU WOULD ATTACK A FELLOW CLASSMATE OUTSIDE OF TRAINING.”

“But he…” Iida begins getting cut-off by All Might

“THAT IS ENOUGH IIDA, IZUKU HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU, HE REVERSED THE PARALYSIS FOR YOU AND YOUR PARTNER, I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYMORE OF THIS NONSENSE. IF IZUKU DODGED THAT KICK AND YOU HIT SHOJI YOU WOULD HAVE POTENTIALLY KILLED HIM. YOUR BEHAVIOUR IS UNBECOMING OF A HERO, ONE MORE OUTBURST LIKE THAT AND I WILL NOT HESITATE TO EXPELL YOU.”

“THAT’S NOT FAIR, IZUKU IS THE ONE ENDANGERING US ALL, HE SHOULDN’T BE HERE HE IS A MONSTER WHAT DID HE DO TO TOKOYAMI. I SAW HIM HIT HIS PARTNER WITH A FEATHER. I DEMAND TO KNOW”

“Just because you demand something does not mean you are entitled to know, but if this will get you to stop accusing me of being a villain, I’ll tell you what I did to you, Shoji, and Tokoyami. I can change the properties of my feathers for medicinal purposes basically for you and Shoji I injected you with a very strong muscle relaxant. With Tokoyami I injected him with healing feathers, Anti-inflammatory, and a stimulant to restore his energy functions. When the match was over, I injected you with a feather that reverses the effects of the paralytic agent I used. Are you satisfied now, because I won’t tell you anymore? Just because you don’t like me, I will not divulge my capabilities to someone who will use them against me.” 

Iida looks down but does not appear to continue this conversation. Izuku looks over to Shoji and Tokoyami “Do you have any injuries that need to be looked at.” Tokoyami states “I think Shoji cracked one of my ribs, the feather you gave me took away the pain, but I don’t think it was enough to heal the damage.” Izuku nods and lights his fingertips in green fire, he places his hand over Tokoyami’s side and immediately Tokoyami can feel the bones mending together and healing. “Thank you again Izuku.”

“Not a problem” He flashes Tokoyami a genuine smile. He turns to Shoji “Do you need any healing?”

“Just some muscle aches and pains. Nothing I need to get healed right away.” Izuku plucks a feather and hands him the green feather. “Here jab this in your arm or leg and that will relieve some if not all the tension in your muscles. Stretch afterwards to get the muscles to loosen up.” Shoji nods and does as told jabbing the feather into his leg. He does a few warm-up stretches and immediately feels his muscles loosening and loosing the tension.

“Iida, do you need healing I was rough with you.” Izuku tries to extend an olive branch to the other teen. His hand gets slapped away, and he receives a cold response “I’ll get my healing done by Recovery Girl, I trust her.” Izuku shrugs “Fine suit yourself”

The boys all leave together, and head to the rest of the class. All Might is concerned about Iida’s lack of trust in his fellow classmate. He understands Izuku’s point of not telling someone who you don’t trust your abilities, but he feels that this is not going to be solved without it.

Izuku steps into the room that everyone is watching from. Some of the students back away from him, a couple don’t register his presence. There are a few that are running up to him to congratulate him on his win and to compliment how cool his wolf form looks. 

Kirishima comes up to Izuku “That was so manly bro, I mean this in the most inoffensive way possible but you’re a beast. Your wolf is so cool.”

“Uhhh… Thanks” Izuku says embarrassed blushed dusting his cheeks.

“Hi, I’m Kaminari, I think it was so cool how you healed the others when the round was finished. I heard what Iida said I want you to know I disagree with him. I saw your match during the Entrance exam, to heal people and take out villains was amazing.”

“Thanks, Kaminari, nice to meet you.”

Katsuki comes to his rescue “Alright everyone back off the nerd” He shouts to the crowd. The group listens they saw his reaction when Izuku went full panic mode. He approaches Izuku and drapes his arm over the shorter boy’s shoulders brushing over the top of the soul mark as he does so. Izuku shudders and instantly relaxes in Katsuki’s hold. “You good Nerd?” Izuku takes a shaky breath, the worry in Katsuki’s voice make his voice crack and sound just a little hoarse. It does things to Izuku, he shakes it off and nods “Kacchan, I’m ok… Just a bit overwhelmed. Trying to hold back Fuji for so long is draining.”

“Do you want to come over to where Ace and Luffy are. They can help when I have to go to my match.”

“Yea. That sounds good.” Katsuki leads him over to the others.

“Izuku no matter how many times I see your wolf form It is always impressive.” Ace comments.

“The black one is very intimidating.” Luffy supplies.

“The Nerd is always badass in wolf form.” Katsuki Smirks. 

“OK CLASS LISTEN UP, NOW WE DISCUSS THE MATCH, WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN IMPROVED ON. WHY DID THE HEROES LOSE?”

“The V.I.P. in this battle was Midoriya.”

“CAN YOU EXPLAIN? MOMO YAOYOROZU.”

“Yes sensei, I say Midoriya because he had a clear plan and communicated with his partner. He predicted that Iida would charge into battle and planned accordingly without causing his classmate to much damage. He protected the target efficiently and when the opportunity arose to take Iida out, he went for it. When he checked in with Tokoyami he was precise and to the point and figured that Shoji’s strength was too much for Tokoyami to handle on his own. I am not sure what the colors of his flames mean but I can assume that green healed or at least repaired some of the damage Tokoyami suffered. Shoji did an amazing job with the resources he had. He was have trouble capturing Tokoyami and when lead to the weapons room he took time to observe his surroundings. Even though he knew he could not defeat the other team he still tried to complete the objective.”

“YES, YOU ARE CORRECT. ANYONE ELSE WANT TO ADD SOMETHING.”

“Sensei, Iida should not have tried to attack Izuku on his own, and after the fight was over, he attacked him, even after Izuku reversed the paralytic agent. He was also using the information that caused Izuku to go into a panic attack before the fight to try and win. He deliberately kept calling him a monster instead of a villain.”

Katsuki is outraged. “Do you know how much damage you could have caused, because of your stupidity. He could have lost control.” He looks visibly freaked out at Iida.

“Lost control how? What do you mean Bakugo?”

“Izuku is a wolf, he has been through a lot, when we were younger the older kids try to fix him, they CUT OFF HIS EARS AND TAILS WITH SCISSORS. They grew back because they are made of his fire so thank god there is no lasting damage, but he can still feel them they are extremely sensitive. Every time they grew back, he would be called a monster a freak, be told his soul mate wouldn't want him because of it. The last time it happened he completely shut down for weeks. I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO PICK UP THE PIECES AND TELL HIM HE IS NOT A MONSTER. I’m warning you now the next person who calls him a monster or a freak I WILL KILL YOU.”

Ace and Luffy both flank Katsuki with unmoving postures, they know Izuku can handle himself, but he shouldn't have to deal with this. He is strong physically stronger than the other three boys but his heart damages easily. The class shivers, feeling the unyielding desire to protect.

“When in wolf form it is hard for me to keep the wolf at bay, I have lost control once in my life to save a young boy from death, I am a wolf, I have the instincts of a wolf, the increased senses of a wolf. In human form the instincts are easier to control, when I transform, it takes a lot to hold him back. He is very protective of me, having Iida repeatedly call me a monster caused me to have to strain to hold him back. It takes a lot of my energy to do that. When he takes over there is only three people that can pull me back out. None of them were in that room, that is why I ended the fight the way I did instead of running out the clock, I couldn’t hold him back much longer. If I hurt you Iida, Shoji I am truly sorry.” Izuku says quietly almost like a whisper.

Shoji waves off the apologies “you did what you had to do”

Iida huffs and looks away. He is not satisfied, to him Izuku looks to be acting sweet and innocent, well he is not going to fall for it.

All Might pulls the next two teams out of the boxes. “OK THE NEXT HEROES ARE GROUP B” Kirishima and Luffy nod to each other. “THE VILLIANS ARE GROUP I” Ashido and Sero nod to each other and start walking to the other building.

“Kirishima what is your Quirk?”

“Hardening, you?”

“Rubber” Luffy starts thinking of a plan “Ashido uses acid so we have to watch out for that, I have defenses that will protect me to some extent, And I think I saw Sero swinging from tape during Aizawa’s test.” At Kirishima’s nod Luffy continues “I will Launch us the roof, use hardening to land to decrease your chance of injury. We probably shouldn’t do too much damage to the building unless they moved the bomb it should be around the same area as Izuku’s match so we will work our way down. Chances are they will be expecting us to come in through the bottom floor since they don’t know I stretch. If they did move the bomb it would be closer to the top floor. That way we waste our time searching the other floors on the way up. We stick together and we win as a team.” Luffy learned a lot about battle plans training with Izuku. “Do you want to add anything.”

“Nah not really, but umm… should we have a code word incase we get spit up?”

“Yea Straw-Hat”

“Ok, sounds good. You ready bro?”

“I should be asking you that instead, people don’t usually like when I launch them places. When we get up to the roof Imma go into gear second.” The buzzer rings for them to head into the building. Luffy stretches one arm up to the roof and wraps the other arm multiple times around Kirishima. He retracts his arm and shouts rocket. Kirishima silently screams eye light with joy, like that feeling going down a rollercoaster. They land on the roof lightly. Luffy puts his fist on the ground and pumps the muscles in his legs. “This move takes a minute to use and I don’t want to put you in a position of distracting the enemy while I get ready if we need it.” Luffy states while his body turns pink. “Ready, Lets go”

They make their way down to the top floor and do a full sweep, there is nothing. They make there way down to the next floor. This is the room Izuku had the bomb in they probably figured it was strategically sound since it only had one-way in. With observation Haki Luffy can sense the others on the other side of the door, off to the side. Good they are probably in front of the bomb so Luffy can use a surprise attack to shock them and give them a little smoke screen when the door breaks. He motions for Kirishima to step to the side and throws his arm all the way back. He retracts his arm and hits the door with a Jet Pistol. Just as planned the dust and debris on the door provide a smokescreen cover that the boys use to move away from the door.

Ashido spits acid at where the door was, not too sure if she hit anyone. Luffy tackles Kirishima to the ground taking the hit in the back, it burns his rubber skin quite a bit, he lets out a pained hiss. Kirishima hears the hiss and worriedly asks “You good Bro” Luffy leaps off Kirishima back toward him in a protective fighting stance “Fine”

Kirishima looks at Luffy’s back as the smoke clears and stares in shock, “Luffy are we…, really.”

Luffy just now realizing that the back of his shirt is ruined so Kirishima can clearly see they match, drops his head low. “You don’t exactly hide yours and I saw it the moment I saw you in your costume I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to be distracted. We can talk about this later. Let’s finish this.”

“Yea” Kirishima takes a breath “you’re right we can talk later, right now there is a bomb we need to take out.”

Luffy smirks “Can your hardening distract the acid girl?”

“Don’t know have never tried, it depends if her acid can melt stone.”

“Ok, then can you distract tape boy, this form gives me super speed I will evade her attacks and capture the weapon.”

“Yea that sounds good, Let’s do this”

Luffy leaps over to Ashido and flicks her in the forehead. In Gear second, he has too much strength to try to hit her with a full powered jet pistol. He also needs the speed boost it gives him to capture the weapon when there is an opening. With his Observation Haki he can avoid all of Ashido’s attacks while making sure he doesn’t put Kirishima in danger by dodging the wrong way. He had to take a couple of hits because if he dodged, they would hit Kirishima. He can see that Kirishima has tape boy very distracted so the next time he dodges he lands on the weapon. He shouts, “Target acquired”.

All Might calls the battle to a close announcing the heroes the winner of this round. The group makes it back to the room where the other students are. “Sorry about the Acid, your name is Luffy right? I’m Ashido.”

“Yea I’m Luffy, it’s fine no lasting damage. It was all part of the training exercise.” Luffy grins widely.

“WELL DONE HEROES, LETS DISCUSS THE BATTLE, WHAT COULD HAVE CHANGED? WHAT ARE SOME STRENGTHS, WHAT COULD THEY IMPROVE ON?”

“Well, the villain team did not know anything about the other teams quirks or abilities, they barely had a plan, they didn’t fortify their area or make traps using Ashido’s acid. Luffy seemed to know some of what the villains would do and make a solid plan. Going up to the roof was well though out and saved a lot of time. Predicting that they would not have moved the bomb closer to the front door the heroes decided to work their way down from the roof. Luffy had great battlefield observation skills, always knowing where his partner was. He could have dodged some of the acid blows, but he knew Kirishima would get hit if he did so he took them. Waiting until Sero was distracted enough to not notice the split-second move was well thought out.” A boy half covered in ice states monotonously.

“VERY GOOD BREAKDOWN AND OBSERVATION” All might commends. “ANYTHING ELSE BEFORE THE NEXT MATCH?”

“Izuku can you check me out, the acid started melting my skin.” Luffy calls out cheerfully.

Izuku frantically calls up his flames, and lighting his hand, “where are the worst?” Izuku demands.

Luffy walks up to Izuku “My back and my Arms, can you fix it?”

“Let me see” Izuku inspects the damage “Luffy your mark I won’t be able to touch it so I can't heal it.”

“Kirishima come here” Luffy calls out. Kirishima trots over “What’s up?” he asks.

“Izuku can he touch it, then you heal through him?”

“I can try. In theory it could work. Ok Kirishima put your hand on his back, then I will feed my fire through your hand to his back. I have never done this so it might be uncomfortable, let me know if it starts to hurt.” Izuku states getting into healing mode.

Kirishima nods and places his hand on Luffy’s back, immediately Kirishima feels Luffy’s back muscles loosening, and his shoulders don’t look so tense anymore. “You good?” Kirishima whispers softly. Luffy hums “Yea, better now” Izuku places his hand over Kirishima’s and starts funneling his flames through Kirishima’s hand, he controls the flames through the other boys hand and onto Luffy’s back. Kirishima is watching as a soothing heat travels from the back of his hand to his palm and fingertips. He can feel the blisters under his hand shrinking. “This is incredible Izuku. I have never felt something so calming before.”

“How are you feeling Luffy?”

“I think the back is done healing there is no pain. Can you heal my arms now?”

Izuku removes his flames from Kirishima’s hand and draws his hand away for the other boy. “Ok show me your arms.” Izuku demands. Luffy lifts his arms. Kirishima gasps “was this from the blows you didn’t dodge because they could have hit me?” he looks at Luffy his face is pale, and guilt ridden.

“Yeah, we didn’t know if her acid would have melted you worse then me, I’m sorry I took such a risk.” Luffy looks down hating the look of guilt being aimed at him. He hasn’t known Kirishima for more then a couple of days but every time he has seen him, he is always bright and smiling. Luffy doesn’t like the guilty sad looks that took away Kirishima’s smile. “It’s ok Izuku can heal me.”

Kirishima nods still not over it but he decided this is a talk for later in private. “Okay”

“Come over tonight, we have to talk.” Luffy asks looking a little shy.

“Sure, yea that sounds good.” Kirishima flashes a small smile.

Izuku finishes healing Luffy’s arms “There your all set” then he hits him over the head “STOP BEING SO DANM RECKLESS”

Luffy rubs the top of his head and pouts. The hit didn’t hurt him but still it satisfied Izuku; and from the looks of it satisfied Ace and Katsuki.

“ALL RIGHT LETS GET READY FOR THE NEXT MATCH” All Might calls. The next match is about to begin while the other boys were busy groups F and J were called to battle. The heroes were Todoroki and Jiro; while the villains were Asui and Ochaco.

It was a very quick match Todoroki froze the entire building including the girls feet and missile. He just strolled through and touched the bomb claiming their victory.

The next fight was called “THE HEROES WILL BE GROUP C AND THE VILLAINS WILL BE GROUP H.”

Ace and Ojiro head to the bomb location “here is what I noticed, The boy has a laser type quirk that he shoots from his belly button, I believe I saw the girl Momo I think her name is create roller blades and other things during the quirk test. She is also very smart and already has a plan. My quirk turns me into fire so she will not be able to hit me, unless she creates a shitload of water. My plan is we stay here, and guard try to run out the clock, there is too much about Momo we do not know. I will surround the area with fire, and I can place the target behind my blazing net, it won’t allow anyone to enter or leave the area except me of course, I will also put up a flame wall to block all attacks against the bomb.”

“Sounds good I will stay outside the net then so I can push them back if they get too close.”

“I’ll call out some of my ranged attacks, I don’t want to burn you so if you can stay off center that would be good.”

“Okay, set up your fire moves before they get here.”

Ace quickly sets up his two defensive moves and uses Firefly light and spreads the little greenish-yellow fireballs throughout the room. They only have to wait a few moments before they can hear the other two talking on their floor. “Look alive we are about to have company.” Ace confirms getting into his fighting stance.

Looks like laser boy took a page out of Luffy’s handbook He blasted the door and caused a smoke screen, With Observation Haki Ace can still sense them he sends his fireflies into the smoke screen and detonates them close enough to singe and slightly burn his targets. Making it look like he doesn’t know exactly where they are. Momo jumps out first with a fire extinguisher in her hands. That’s smart but that wont work on Ace. She aims the fire extinguisher at the flame wall that doesn’t work. She jumps back and tells the laser boy not to use his navel laser toward where the bomb is, not being able to know exactly where it is, she doesn’t want to risk blowing it up. She tries to create water but after a few buckets she decides it is hopeless. She just doesn’t have enough mass to create the amount of water needed to suppress the flames. She also doesn’t know how hot the flames are and doesn’t want to risk serious injury, by not making a flaming suit strong enough to withstand the heat. She also doesn’t know how far back is goes either. Even if she had this information, she doesn’t think she has enough energy to make a full body flame suit. Her only hope is to take out Ojiro and lure out Ace to capture them.

She goes to attack Ojiro’s left flank when a blast of fire cuts her off. She tries again this time going over the flames, like before she is cut off. She is so focused on not being burned she trapped herself in the corner. This is it; it is over they have lost.

“VILLAIN TEAMS WINS” as soon as that sounded though out the building Ace retracted his fire. Not a scorch mark in sight and the bomb perfectly unharmed. “Your ideas were well thought out and would have worked against a different type of fire.”

“I see, thank you.” Momo stated

The group heads backs to the rest of the class. “OK THAT WAS A PRETTY AWESOME BATTLE THE VILLIANS KEPT THE HEROES BUSY LONG ENOUGH TO COMPLETE THEIR OBJECTIVE. MOMO YOUR PLAN WAS WELL THOUGHT OUT BUT YOU WERE MISSING VITAL INFORMATION. SOMETIMES YOU GO INTO A BATTLE NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOUR OPPONENT, SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO TAKE RISKS TO SAVE THE PEOPLE.”

“I understand”

“OK THE LAST FIGHT THE HEROES WILL BE GROUP D AND THE VILLIANS WILL BE GROUP G”

Katsuki and his partner head to the building and form a plan. “So, what’s the plan Kacchan?”

“Don’t call me Kacchan. Sparky!” Katsuki shouts he doesn’t like other people calling him Kacchan only his Nerd can call him that.

“Awww why not you let Izuku call you that?” The other boy asks.

Katsuki huffs and turns his head to the side “That’s different, he gave that name to me. He is the only one I will let call me that. Say it again and I’ll Destroy you.” Emphasizing his point with a few small explosions.

“Ok, I surrender, so what’s the plan”

“We go in there and blast them.”

“Ok sounds easy enough.” Katsuki drops in front of the other boy and quickly tells him to get on they are going up. The other boy listens a little embarrassed at getting a piggyback ride.

The two head into the building being blasted up to the third floor by Katsuki’s quirk. Katsuki hops through the window breaking it, when he touches down, he drops the other boy like a sack of potatoes. “Ouch,” the other boy whines landing straight on his ass.

“Get over it and let’s go” Katsuki grunts.

They clear the third floor no sign of the bomb, they head up to the fourth floor. The come to the last door and Katsuki inspects it. There are handprints on the door and Katsuki smirks they didn’t do a very good job covering their tracks. Katsuki uses his Observation Haki and sense the other teams presences on the other side. He blasts the door open with a feral grin he understands that he can not use his full power he has to hold back. He starts off with a stun grenade targeting the one with the big lips. He pops a few smaller explosions in a rapid-fire move, his opponent stumbles. Katsuki launches himself behind his target one arm behind him exploding propelling him toward his target to increase the impact. His opponent is out cold. He grabs his capture tape and secures the target. He watches his partner go toe to toe with the other boy. He should step in to help, call him soft but his partner is handling his own and if his classmates are going to get stronger, they need to fight for themselves. Katsuki could also touch the bomb but he is going to wait and see if Sparks can take out the other guy. Katsuki watches as Kaminari sparks lightening around his body and straight body slams the other boy electrocuting him and causing paralysis. Katsuki smirks and throws him the capture tape.

“Good job, Pikachu.” Katsuki grins at him.

“You too, Blasty” Kaminari grins right back at him.

“THE HEROES WIN CONGRATULATIONS,”

Katsuki picks up the paralyzed boy and carries him to the classroom. The boy that Katsuki K.O. ED regained consciousness during Kaminari’s fight. Kaminari untied the other boy and helped him to his feet. “Let’s go get the burns looked at.” Kaminari suggests. The other boy nods.

“Nerd!”

“Ahhhh Kacchan, what did you do?”

“It wasn’t me Nerd, blame Pikachu over here!” Katsuki shouts while pointing at Kaminari.

“Ok set him down, What about the rest of you.”

“I’m fine Nerd, not a scratch on me.” Katsuki grins.

“That’s because Kacchan is amazing.” Izuku agrees.

“I’m fine” Kaminari states with a smile on his face.

“I have a few burns that could be healed.” The other boy states

Izuku shoots Katsuki a look, Katsuki looks down almost guiltily, pouting slightly huffs out “not my fault Stun Grenade didn’t work long enough to tie him up.”

Izuku smiles at him and gets to healing the other two boys. Once they are finished All Might addresses the class. “GOOD WORK TODAY, NO SERIOUS INJURIES THAT COULDN’T BE HEALED BY MIDORIYA!! GREAT TEAMWORK THOUGH!! YOU ALL DID SPLENDINGLY, CONSIDERING THIS WAS YOUR FIRST TRAINING EXERCISE. CLASS DISMISSED. GO CHANGE INTO YOUR GYM CLOTHES AND HEAD BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOM YOUR NEXT INSTRUCTOR IS ALREADY WAITING”

Izuku, Ace, Katsuki, and Luffy shudder and gulp the same thoughts running though their heads ‘Fuck we are so dead’ they head to the locker rooms to change whispering to each other. “What do you think he has planned?” Izuku asks.

“I don’t know but whatever it is, it is going to be tough”

“Fuck… Nerd! Why does he have to be here?”

“To kick our asses most likely.” Izuku is only partly joking.

The other boys nods their heads. Izuku is usually always right. The boys quickly make their way to their classroom not daring to be late, approaching the door Katsuki hesitates, slowly pushing the door open.

“I thought I told you boy’s never to hesitate. Hesitation is the difference between life and death” Shanks states grinning manically while throwing a chalkboard eraser covered in Armament Haki right at Katsuki’s face. It smacks him right in the forehead with a dull ‘thunk’ sound it slides down his face leaving a bright pink spot and white dust on Katsuki’s face.

“Sorry sensei”

“Looks like you will need an extra lesson in not hesitating to make sure it doesn’t happen again” Shanks said with a smirk.

The boy’s simultaneously respond “Yes sensei”

“Take your seats, the others will be here shortly”

The boys bow and head to their seats. Aizawa Sensei did not separate the boys, so they are in a group together. They are silently waiting for the rest of the class. The gaggle of students enter the classroom chatting amongst themselves not noticing the red- haired man at the front of the class. As the students walk in and find their seats Shanks turns around. He laces a bit of Conqueror’s Haki in his voice and calls the class to attention.

“Now that I have got your attention my name is Shanks, I am the instructor for the hand to hand combat training, you will each be learning how to fight on equal footing without relying on your quirk. How many of you have offensive type quirks?”

About half the class raises their hands. “So, the rest of you do not have combat type quirks, how many of you with defensive type quirks know at least one fighting style?”

Ojiro raises his hand

“What fighting style do you know”

“I am proficient in Karate Sensei.”

“That is good to know, I will be teaching you multiple styles of fighting to find one that works for you all, then we will break off into groups and spar. If you were to lose your quirk or could not use it for whatever reason you need a way to be able to defend yourselves and the people who depend on you. Too many pro heroes fall due to over relying on their quirks. What if a villain had a quirk similar to Erasurehead and can temporarily suppress or shut off your quirk? I will give you the tools you need to survive out there. Having an unpredictable fighting style is great and the smart utilization of your quirk in combat can save energy and lives. I am not here to coddle you. I will push you to your limits and then beyond these limits. I will not accept half-assed attempts. This training will be brutal, it will be hard. It will feel like most days you can’t continue or move. But I promise you when you are out there saving lives in your hero career you will look back on this time and be glad you fought through the pain, conquered you limits and weaknesses, and earned your place among the pros. The only way to fail is to give up. If you can not accept this… Then you are free to go” Shanks finishes his speech with Conqueror’s Haki.

‘This is the same feeling Izuku gives off when he is serious, just way more powerful. What is this pressure?’ Iida thinks.

The rest of the kids are shaking, well except 4 boys, they are used to this having been training with Shanks for 10 years they are used to his brutality. But still they shiver violently, this is Shanks being nice. The class will find out it gets a lot worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy  
> Next time: Shanks' combat class, Luffy and Kirishima talk about their marks.  
> As always comments are a massive help that allow me to think of things i may have missed or answer questions that may not be clear 
> 
> Until Next time.


	14. The Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students of 1-A get a taste of Shanks hand to hand combative training. Luffy and Kirishima talk about their matching marks. The media harasses the students and finally the class picks a representative.

The students are shocked after Shanks’ speech. Some of the class look excited, most look terrified; but not one of them leave their seats. If this training can help them prepare for situations where their quirks wont work that that will make them better heroes. Most of the class notice that he is missing an arm.

“Sensei. Are you sure you are qualified to be teaching hand-to-hand combat with only one arm?” Iida asks. His elitist attitude pisses most of the class off.

“I assure you that I am, there are a couple of students in here that were taught by me and can demonstrate moves when both arms are required.”

“That is unfair, favoritism over students is unbecoming of U.A.!!!”

“Shut up I trained them ten years ago, before I got offered this position. The principal already knows about my prior training to the boys. I will not be playing favorites. Any questions?”

“Who were they?”

“I will not be disclosing that information yet, head to the gym be quick about it.”

The students leave to head to the gym already in their training clothes. They form a in the middle of the room. Shanks strolls in and calls the group to attention “Alright today we are going to be learning the proper form for Muay Thai. Every spread out to give each other space, but you also need to be able to see me demonstrate the proper forms.” The student shuffle apart a few giving some experimental kicks and punches to make sure the have enough room. Once the shuffling stops Shanks lead them though a series of stretches to avoid muscle strains. After a several minutes stretching he begins the lesson.

“Katsuki come up here and demonstrate the proper starting Stance” Shanks calls.

Katsuki heads up to the front and gets into the fighting stance. He stands with his feet shoulder width apart leading leg pointed out at a 10-degree angle. and rear leg slightly curved out at a 45-degree angle, knees slightly bent. His hips are facing forward. His weight in slightly more on the rear foot and lighter on the front foot. His hands straight with the tops at forehead level, his forearms pointing toward the rest of the class. His elbows are pointed out slightly.

“This stance allows Katsuki to throw lead and rear kicks, check kicks and also throw elbows and knees. Because Muay Thai includes kicks, knees, elbows, punches, and clinching, the weight on both feet must shift back and forth at a split-second notice”

“Ok the first round of Katas I will introduce will be kicks. The two most common kicks in Muay Thai are known as Thip meaning foot jab and te chiang meaning roundhouse kick. A roundhouse kick is kicking upwards in the shape of a triangle cutting under the arms and ribs. The first kick I will be demonstrating will be the push kick. Katsuki” He motions for Katsuki to perform the push kick. Katsuki kicks at Shanks chest in a straight foot-thrust going slow enough that the rest of the class can watch. “This type of kick is a powerful weapon to target the opponent’s solar plexus, hips, abs, and even face. It helps to set up an attack and keep the opponent at a distance. It’s a bold, fast and disruptive move meant to dominate your opponent” Shanks explains.

Katsuki goes back into his fighting stance. “Next the round kick, used to attack almost all parts of the body. There are four types of round kicks low kick: targets the thighs and knees of your opponent, this move can take out the persons knees causing them to fall. Katsuki demonstrate”. Katsuki again demonstrates only connecting with the inside of Shanks’ knee. He moves back into the fighting stance. “Mid kick: targets the torso, rib cage, and arms. This move will break your opponent guard repeatedly blocking kicks with the arms also weaken your opponents punches.” Katsuki once again demonstrates a mid-kick connecting with Shanks’ ribs. “The next one is the high-kick this on targets the neck and head it involves tricking your opponent into lowering their guards.” Katsuki demonstrates by feigning a mid-kick once Shanks drops his guard to protect his ribs, Katsuki’s kick connects with the side of Shanks; head. “the last of the round kick is the switch kick, this variation tricks your opponent with footwork, timing and speed. You instantly change your power leg to attack the opponents body.” Katsuki once again demonstrates feigning and attack with his forward leg then sharply twists and connects a mid-kick with his rear leg to Shanks’ ribs. “Good work Katsuki, next I will have Izuku come up to demonstrate the types of punches.”

Izuku steps up to the front and gets in the same stance as Katsuki was in. “The first punch is the jab. This is the most common way to defend yourself. This move can also counter an opponent who is frequently throwing punches.” Izuku demonstrates with a few quick punches stopping just shy of Shanks’ face. “Next is the cross-jab punch, is the follow up to the jab. You jab with your lead fist the follow up by pivoting your back foot, knee, and shoulder while reaching all the way out.” Izuku demonstrates. “Next is the hook, this punch comes from the side” Izuku demonstrates again. “The final punch I will show you today is the uppercut. It is the same as the hook but instead you are going from down to up aiming for the chin.” Izuku demonstrates. “Now Izuku do all four of the punches in a 1-2-3-4 combo”

Izuku jabs, cross-jabs, hooks, and ends with an uppercut flawlessly shifting from one punch to the next. “Good, go on back” Izuku leaves and shanks continues. “Next you are going to perform the series of punches Izuku just showed you, to develop proper form, technique, and muscle memory.”

Shanks walks around the class adjusting stances and form for 30 minutes everyone seems to have good form by the end of the lesson. Shanks calls the class to stop and get back into their stances. “For the Last 15 minutes we will be doing cooldown stretches.” Shanks leads the group through several stretches when finished he dismisses the class. The students are done for the day and head to the locker rooms to change into their school uniforms.

“That wasn’t so bad” Izuku tells Ace, Luffy and Katsuki.

“Yea, but he was just showing the class proper stances for beginners, wait until we get out of shadow-boxing and hit the training dummies. Remember how many times you had to heal us until we perfected our forms.” Katsuki reminds.

“Oh man blunt attacks don’t even hurt me, and I still needed Izuku to heal me.” Luffy sighed.

“Yeah, that was brutal” Ace agrees.

They are walking out of the locker rooms when Luffy stops “Hold up, I have to wait for someone.”

“Oh yea, we will wait outside for you.” Ace tells him, not willing to leave Luffy with anyone they don’t trust. Soulmate or not.

“Ok. Ill catch up in a few” Luffy waves them off. The other boys walk away down the hall. Luffy waits for Kirishima to come out of the locker room. He doesn’t wait long, soon enough the door opens and the red-haired teen steps out. Luffy’s nerves come back but he pushes them aside. “Hey Kirishima, are you still coming over tonight?”

“Umm yea, you ready?” Kirishima responds looking just a nervous as Luffy. Luffy nods.

“Great let’s go.” Kirishima smiles.

“My brothers are waiting for me at the front of the school, is it ok that we all walk to my place together.”

“Yea sure, we are all going to the same place anyway.”

Luffy nods and starts walking to the front of the school, they meet up with the other boys. “Sorry, I’m ready let’s head home. Izuku can you let Inko now we will have a guest?”

“Ace filled me in, I let her know. Don’t worry about it.”

“So, are you all brothers?” Kirishima asks confused as far as he knows they all have separate last names.

“Not really, Ace and Luffy are brothers, be we are not” Izuku points to himself and Katsuki as he explains. “Though Luffy considers all of us his brothers, Ace treats me like a brother, Kacchan treats Luffy like a little brother and Ace as a rival. But if one of us is hurt Kacchan goes all overprotective older brother on us. It’s confusing I know. I’ve know Kacchan since we were in preschool and then we met Ace and Luffy at the age of 5. We all live together. So yeah if it makes more sense to consider us brothers then fine. Just don’t consider Kacchan my brother. That would be weird.” Izuku tries to explain more.

“Why would it be weird?” Kirishima asked, he is still very confused.

“Because he is more than that, he’s my partner.” Izuku said with finality.

“I see. I guess that make sense.”

They enter the train station and wait for their train. It doesn’t take long, and they swipe their student cards to board the train. 40 minutes later they arrive at their stop, they boys depart the train and head to the entrance. During the short walk from the train-station the boys continue talking. “Hey Kirishima, why do you want to be a hero?” Izuku asks.

“If I’m not a hero, how can I call myself a Man? If I can help people and don’t, I will always be a coward.” Kirishima states. “What about you, why do you all want to be heroes.”

“We made a promise to each other when we were 5. We will be the best hero team.” Ace said seriously.

“That’s so manly. Who is your favorite hero?”

“Mine is All Might” Izuku states with a beaming smile.

“All Might” Katsuki says

“Shanks” Luffy smiles

“Shanks as well” Ace said.

“What’s yours Kirishima?” Izuku asks

“Crimson Riot, he is the greatest I want to be just like him.” Kirishima answers.

The boys get to the Midoriya House. “You all live here?” Kirishima questions with wide eyes.

“Yeah, this is my mom’s house.” Izuku states.

“It’s massive.” Kirishima stands at the entrance. “Put your stuff in the closet we will grab it when we leave. How far do you live from here.?” Izuku asks.

“Umm… about an hour train ride the other way” Kirishima replies sheepishly.

“Well there is plenty of space you can stay here Kacchan can lend you sleep clothes, then we can get our uniforms washed tonight. My mom is going to expect you to stay for dinner.”

“I have to call me mom then”

“Ok we will be in the dining area”

Kirishima pulls out his phone and calls his mom after a few rings she answers “Hello mom”

“ _Eijiro, where are you?_

“I’m at a friends house staying for dinner I messaged dad earlier he said it was ok.”

“ _Ok have fun, when are you getting home?”_

“Actually mom, that is why I called, can I spend the night here, their mom wants me to stay for dinner, and they live 40 minutes away from U.A. on the other side of town. I have my homework here and we will complete it. My uniform will be washed too. Please Mom?”

_“Their?”_

“Yea four of my classmates are brothers, and I meet my match today, I really wanna talk to them before we get to bogged down with schoolwork.”

_“you did? Are they nice? What’s their name?”_

_“_ Mom, his name is Luffy, he seems nice. His brothers are nice too.” Kirishima says with a fond smile.

“ _Ok, fine but I want to meet this boy soon, you hear me Eijiro?”_

“Yea you will I will see if he can come over this weekend. I love you Mom I’ll call you in the morning when I get to school.”

“ _I love you to, good night.”_

“Good Night mom.” Kirishima hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket. He is nervous it wasn’t too long ago he felt bad about who he is. In middle school he didn’t have many friends, Ashido was in his class but they didn’t really talk. So, this is the first time he could be making friends. He doesn’t want to be a loner anymore. Meeting his Soulmate though terrifies him, what if Luffy thinks he is a coward. Luffy and the other boys seem so strong and unafraid of anything, well except Shanks if you take the boys reaction to him as any indication. Speaking of Shanks, he hears someone that sounds like him in the living room talking to the brothers.

“So, are any of you going to explain why Iida was drilling holes into Izuku’s head the entire class?” Shanks asks. Kirishima is shocked one of the teachers is in the home, he didn’t think teachers made house calls unless it was an emergency. Kirishima moves into the living room to let the others know he can stay for the night. When he enters the living room, he walks in on a scene that he was not expecting. Well he is not sure what he was expecting but the atmosphere around the boys and Shanks is relaxed almost familial in nature. He clears his throat not wanting to intrude but also not know what to do.

“Oh, hey Kirishima, did you call your mom, what did she say?” Luffy is practically bouncing in place.

Kirishima releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He looks around the room quickly he wants to ask what is going on here; but he will ask Luffy later. He smiles big and puts a hand behind his head to rub his neck. “Um yea, she’s cool. Wants me to call her when we get to school tomorrow. Bakugo can I borrow something to change into.”

Luffy smiles big. “That’s so cool” He turns his attention to Shanks “This is the teen I was telling you about. I found out earlier today” He smiles blindingly toward Shanks. Shanks regards the other teen with a curious frown “Kirishima was it?”

“Yes Sensei”

“None of that right now, we are not at school, Shanks is fine.” At Kirishima’s nod Shanks continues “So you are my boy’s Soulmate.” Kirishima nods. “Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Kirishima is shocked he was expecting a threat, or something isn’t it how this usually goes. Perhaps stupidly he speaks his thoughts out loud. Shanks just laughs “Do you plan to hurt my boy?”

Kirishima looks down and shakes his head “I haven’t known him for more then a couple of days, but I can tell he is a good person.”

“Well that's good, just know that if you do hurt him, I will be the least of your worries.” Shanks states with a smirk. “Their mother is terrifying” 

Kirishima visibly gulps. Luffy comes to his rescue. “Come on Kirishima lets go talk.” Kirishima gives him a relieved smile. “Yea, there is a lot I want to know about you.” Luffy nods and leads him to his room. “This is my room; I share with Ace. There are enough rooms in the house for us to have our own, but we are more comfortable this way.”

Kirishima nods “I think I get it, anyways what’s your birthdate?”

“May 5th you?”

“October 16th What is your favorite food?”

“MEAT!!!” Luffy starts drooling at the mention of meat.

“Really, same Meat is soooo good” Kirishima smiles wide.

Luffy pouts “I don’t wanna share my meat.”

Kirishima laughs hard “I won’t ask you to.”

“Good I’d hate to have to tell my soulmate to piss off” Luffy smirks. “Anyways what is your favorite color”

“Red you”

“Same”

They are silent for a bit when Luffy looks down at his hands suddenly the air around them is tense. “Kirishima, what do you want to do about us being Soulmates?” Luffy tries not to look or sound scared, but his voice cracks.

“To be honest I am not to sure. You?”

“I’m scared, once you find out about my past you are gonna hate us. I don’t want to keep this secret from you but if you want something from this then you need to accept all of me. Including my past.”

“I’m scared too. I have the same thoughts, but your right I need to accept all of you if I want this to go anywhere. So, if you tell me your past, I find it fair to tell you mine.”

“Ok it’s a long tale, and it might not seem believable, but can you ask your questions at the end?” Luffy is shaking but he will get through this. He wants to build something on honesty and trust. Kirishima can tell Luffy is terrified, but he can also see the strength Luffy has so he nods.

“So, there is another world called The Grandline, it is run by a vicious world government and the navy that protects the rulers of the world. These rulers are above everyone else they live so far above us that they breathe different air. When they come down from homes, they wear special masks, so they don’t have to breathe the same air as us. They treat us like cattle, they buy and sell slaves and the military allows it. If a slave escapes and goes to the authorities they are no longer humans, so they will get sent back to the person who owned it. They have wiped out entire islands to keep their power. Anyways before I was born two people shook the world one was a pirate named Gol D. Roger, he became the Pirate King, the freest man in the world. He is Ace’s father. He was executed before Ace was born; he believes if people find out who his dad is, they will want him dead. The other is a revolutionary Named Monkey D. Dragon, he is the most wanted man in the world, and he is my father. When I was born my Grandpa took me away to an island in the East blue, I met Shanks and Ace there. Shanks was a pirate sailing the seas for freedom. He didn’t stay long there was word that one of the worlds rulers were coming to the island. He didn’t want to put anyone in danger if word got out that he was allowed to dock and supply there, so he left. Word got out about Ace and Me and the rulers set the Island on fire to smoke us out so they could kill us, or worse keep us as slaves. Shanks came back for us. We escaped from the Island and were heading to Shanks’ crew when we hit a storm and capsized, next thing we know we washed up here at Dagobah Beach where Izuku healed us. We have been staying with Izuku and his mom since. She practically adopted us. We do not have “Quirks” in our world there are fruits called Devil Fruits I ate one that turned me into a Rubber man. Ace ate one that turned him into Fire. Shanks had one on his person it washed up on shore where a 5-year-old Izuku ate it his is the Spirit Wolf: Fuji. I can understand if you can’t believe me, and I can’t exactly prove it. I think I still have some of the money Shanks had when we left. I mean it is pretty useless here so yeah.” Luffy tries to detach himself like he is reading a story, but he knows he is failing miserably. “If you have questions, I can try to answer them?” Luffy states looking at his feet the silence is deafening he can understand if Kirishima doesn’t believe him or would hate him for this but like he said before he doesn’t want to start anything on lies.

“Is that why Ace said that Izuku and Bakugo were the first people that didn’t want him dead?” Kirishima asks, he still doesn’t know what to think of all this, but some things make a little more sense. Like why they all live here, why they are much closer than family or friends. Why there is a presence around them especially Izuku.

Luffy sighs “Yeah, when we told them they told us we could be heroes, since we know how darkness can affect the world. When I was five, I wanted to be the Pirate King I wanted to be free. If I can not go back to my world then I will be free here as a hero.” Luffy took off his straw-hat and looked at it with determination and continued “I made a promise to Shanks before the incident that I would gather a great crew and become something great, That I would bring change to the world. The government is so bad; me and Ace had another Brother he was 4 when they killed him for walking in front of one the rulers. So, when I made the promise to Shanks, I was really promising to Sabo a world in which he would have been proud to live in.”

“That’s pretty admirable, I guess I can’t understand what you have been through, but I can understand the desire to make a world better. I don’t even know what questions to ask.” Kirishima states rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t think any of this is a lie though, and even if your dad is a bad guy, I don’t think you are. I know I have only really met you today but call it a feeling, but I don’t feel any bad vibes from you.”

“So, what about you, you think I might hate you.” Luffy asks he feels vulnerable and raw.

“Right, yeah, I did say I would tell you, but after hearing your story…” Kirishima pauses and looks down. He chances a look at Luffy and notices he is pale; like ghostly white. “Ah sorry no its not that I just think my reasons for being scared are shallow and I don’t want you to think less of me. To be honest in middle school I almost gave up my dream to be a hero. I was so scared to get hurt to save my classmates. There was this sketchy giant guy that was looking for someone, he started asking the middle schoolers, but we were terrified and couldn’t answer him he started to destroy the building we were saved by a girl in our class who gave him false directions. At the time I hesitated in risking my life to save others and felt like I didn’t deserve to be a hero. Then when I got home and in an angry fit, I knocked over a projector of a Crimson Riot interview where even he said he feels fear when putting his life on the line. That he fears danger, but he feared the dying look on someone’s face more. That was when I decided to change my self so I dyed my hair and trained harder to get stronger so that one day I could be the Crimson Riot.”

“I always thought that as long as I am fighting for my dream, it didn’t matter if I died. My dream is to be free; as pirate king, or a hero it doesn’t matter. If I die on my path, then that just means that was as far as I was supposed to go. But at least it will be for something I was fighting for. What matters is you remembered what made you want to be a hero in the first place, you didn’t quit, you didn’t give up your dream. The way I see it is no path you take in life will be easy if it is worth it, you gotta put your life on the line” Luffy states confidently eyes burning with determination.

“I get it, so where do we go from here?”

“Well I know what I want, I want someone to be at my side and be there when I fall or when life gets hard someone, I can feel supported with and someone I can support in turn. I don’t know if I can promise anything romantic or if I will be any good at it; but I’m willing to try, if you are.”

“Yea, slow is good. I can be someone at your side or catch you when you fall. I want that too.” Kirishima says a little breathlessly. How did he get such a sure Soulmate, he seems like he knows exactly what he wants and what he can accomplish?

“Ace and Katsuki are on the other side of the door. Overprotective bastards. You might as well come in. Grab Izuku as well.” Luffy states smirking. Kirishima looks distressed.

“How did you know they were there? How long have they been there?” Kirishima asks.

“Umm they have been there the entire time, but I don’t know how much they heard since we were pretty quiet. Though if Izuku in anywhere in the house he can hear a fly; you know wolf enhanced hearing.” Luffy looks embarrassed. “Are you mad that I didn’t tell you?”

“Not really just shocked, but I think I can understand. I don’t have any siblings, so I guess I wasn’t prepared for that. But how did you know they were there, I’m pretty sure that rubber doesn’t give you enhanced hearing.”

“Well there are a few reasons, one they are my brothers I know them enough that they would be close. Second there is this thing Called Haki, one of the forms allow me to sense the presences of other around me. Shanks has been teaching us Haki since we were five.”

“Do you think he will teach the rest of the class, or something exclusive to your world.” Kirishima asks. If he could somehow train to be able to sense potential villains before he can see them would be a major advantage.

Ace, Katsuki, and Izuku come into the room. Luffy smirks “So, how much did you hear Ace, Kats?”

“Ummm well all of it actually, Sorry Lu” Ace replied sheepishly.

“Shitty Hair” Katsuki glares at him, but there is a shine of respect in his eyes.

“Kacchan” Izuku warns, getting a pouting glare from the explosive boy “I heard everything, I am not going to lie to you or sugar coat anything. We are very protective over each other. Soulmate or not it doesn’t matter I will always come to Luffy’s defense, same with Ace and Kacchan. Luffy, Ace and Kacchan are my pack I put their happiness and wellbeing above all else. I will not hesitate when it comes to their safety. If word gets out that Luffy and Ace are from another world or have a non-quirk power what do you think will happen?”

Kirishima lets Izuku’s words sink in and gasps “They would be targeted by heroes and villains alike to be studied and experimented on.”

“Exactly, so you understand why we are protective over them right?” Izuku confirms. “This is a secret that does not just affect your relationship with Luffy but me and Ace, even Kacchan. Shanks, All Might and Aizawa would be held responsible for not reporting us to the hero agency. So, can we trust you?”

Kirishima had no idea this secret went that far deep. “Yea, I won’t say anything. Do you guys just call the powers quirks?”

“Yes, so refer to them as such and forget you heard anything about Devil Fruits. There are no more in this world. But that won’t stop them trying to recreate them.”

“I get it, I won’t say anything, even if Luffy and I didn’t work out. He trusted me with this secret, so I will carry it to my grave” Kirishima smirked with a determined fire in his eyes.

“Thank you for being honest with me Kirishima, my hearing is so sharp I can hear when people lie your heartbeat didn’t change or speed up.” Izuku drops his protective stance and relaxes. “Well your stuck with us now so welcome to the group.” Izuku smiles bright and wide. At this smile Ace and Kacchan smile as well, the boys look to Izuku as a leader of sorts. Kirishima isn’t gonna deny it, but he is ok with all of this. If having Luffy as a soulmate gets him this loyalty, this sense of safety, and care for one another well he couldn’t have asked for a better match.

“Thank you, I promise as long as I am alive, I will always be there for Luffy, and for anyone Luffy cares about. So, I guess this makes us all friends then?”

Katsuki, wanting to make Kirishima sweats smirks “Not quiet, Shitty Hair.” He gets the response he was looking for when Kirishima’s eyes go wide.

“Kacchan is only partly correct we are not friends, we are pack” Izuku states completely serious.

“Pack? What do you mean?”

Ace chimes in because he is the one that can explain this better than the other three. “To Izuku, there are friends, family, and pack; in that order. To him most of the class is a friend, people he gets along with are friends. Family is family. However, pack to him is above family and friends. To Izuku Pack are people both he and his wolf consider worth giving his life for. Once you are in the Pack there is no getting out of it. Do you remember what set Blasty off after Izuku’s match with Iida?”

“Umm the thing about Izuku could have lost control if Iida kept calling him a monster?”

“Yea, well when he goes into wolf form, Fuji tries to get out if he feels Izuku is in distress. If that happens the only people, his wolf won’t lash out at are pack. Katsuki can I tell him?”

“Whatever, Matchstick” Katsuki huffs and goes to sit on Ace’s bed bringing his knees up to his chest and hiding his face in the arms across his knees. Izuku goes to sit next to him.

“I’ll give you the short version, it was bad, really bad. We were 7 and we were going to meet up to train with Shanks. Blasty didn’t show, he is never late; Izuku felt something was wrong and asked me to come with him to look for him. Izuku saw him first, he was being beat by his mother. Izuku snapped and went full wolf; Fuji didn’t hesitate to take over and immediately started to heal Katsuki. He was so close to death that Izuku wouldn’t let anyone approach not even Recovery Girl or All Might. Luckily, I was there with him to explain the situation to Shanks when he and the others arrived. Shanks showed up when we didn’t come to training. Luffy had to tell him that something was wrong, and he met us there. They detained Katsuki’s mother. In wolf form there are only a few that can approach him, he would lash out if anyone else approaches him.” Ace summarizes.

“So, when Izuku told us he lost control to save a young boy, he meant Katsuki? Was that why Katsuki looked so terrified when Shoji was recapping what happened in there?”

“Yeah, Izuku took years to come back to himself. He had nightmares every night. It’s up to us to make sure he doesn’t go berserk. So yea you’re not our friend you are pack now. Being pack is the ultimate form of trust we can give you.”

“I get it, Thank you.” Kirishima smiles brightly. He didn’t think any of this would have happened to him but seeing how close the boys were; it made sense. Friend or brothers what ever you wanted to call them was too weak of a word. To be apart of something that strong well how can Kirishima be anything but grateful. He was hoping to make friends, but he can’t deny that this sounds more appealing to him. He is the type of person that is extremely loyal to his friends, he befriends someone, and he will never let them go. He doesn’t realize how much time has passed as he was lost in thought; the next thing he new was an older, female Izuku look-alike came in to tell them dinner was ready. Must be Izuku’s mom.

The boys head to the dining room. “Mom, you need help with anything?” Izuku asks.

“If you boys can set the table that would be a great help.”

“Sure thing, Ma.” Katsuki smiled he started calling her this about 6 months after he moved in. It slipped out at first but seeing the woman smile so brightly; well who was he to stop. Plus, she was a better mother than his could have ever been. Ace and Luffy also call her Ma.

Inko smiles at the boy bright and teary- eyed, she doesn’t think she would ever stop being so happy that Katsuki, Ace, and Luffy see her as a mother figure. She notices the new boy with bright red, spiky hair, and introduces herself. “I’m Inko Midoriya, you must be the friend Izuku was talking about.”

“Yes Miss Midoriya, I’m Eijiro Kirishima, pleasure to meet you. Thank you for allowing me to be in your home.” Kirishima bows in a show of politeness.

“None of that Kirishima, call me Inko.”

Kirishima nods as he is handed the plates from Katsuki, he shoots Katsuki a grateful smile. He goes to the table and starts setting the plates down he waits before the other boys sit down. Izuku and Katsuki are on one side. The other side of the table has three plates Luffy takes the middle seat and Ace sits on his left. Luffy looks up at Kirishima and pats the spot on his right, Kirishima nods.

Shanks and Inko stroll in with the food, Shanks sits on Aces side and Inko takes the other seat next to Kirishima. They say their thanks for the food and dig in. Not long after Inko breaks the silence asking “Eijiro, are you in the same Hero class as the others?”

“Yea, I was surprised I got into the Hero course.”

“Ma, Kirishima is Luffy’s Match.” Ace smiles. Inko looks at Kirishima and Luffy both of their faces are starting to blush, she smiles “Oh, is that so?” She watches amused as both boys faces burn a little brighter. The two boys nod not trusting their mouths to verbally answer. “I trust you will respect each other and treat each other well. Yes?”

Kirishima looks at Inko with determination and states “Yea, we both decided that we will give all we can to this bond. We are both really focused on being heroes, but we are going to let the bond grow naturally.”

Inko studies Kirishima’s face and finding what she’s looking for smiles sweetly. “Oh sweetie, you don’t have to prove anything to me.” Kirishima relaxes, with that out of the way they continue their food. When finished they helped clear the table and decided they would get ready for school tomorrow and get a start of their homework. Between the 5 of them all the homework took about an hour, after that they take showers and head to bed. Kirishima falls asleep with a smile on his face high school is turning out to be better than he thought.

The next morning Luffy wake Kirishima up at 6am. “Why so early?”

“We always get up this early. In fact Izuku and Kats have been awake for an hour they should be back from their morning run soon. Come on breakfast is almost ready. The train leaves in an hour. Here is your uniform. The bathroom is free so change and meet us downstairs for breakfast.”

Kirishima nods, it is too early to think so he just trots to the bathroom, takes a shower and brushed his teeth. When he is finished, he heads to the dining room and sits down. Ace and Luffy serve him a big plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage. Usually he just eats some toast while running out the door. He eats his breakfast with gusto. When he is finished, both Katsuki and Izuku are just coming back, they take a quick shower and grab some food. When everyone is done, they grab their school bags and head for the train Station.

The station is pretty empty it only being 715am. The train arrives and the 5 boys are in the car by themselves. Izuku is using Katsuki as a pillow he probably didn’t sleep too well last night. Looking closer he can see that Katsuki has bags under his eyes as well. Maybe the conversation from yesterday triggered them. He puts a hand on Katsuki’s shoulder, Katsuki flinches a bit and looks over at Kirishima; shakes his head and mouths ‘later’. Kirishima nods and squeezes a bit harder then let’s go. The train is approaching their stop. Katsuki leans over and strokes Izuku’s hair, he whisper so softly “Izuku, come on wake up. You can take a nap when we get to school.” Kirishima almost missed it. Izuku doesn’t move he just whimpers with a broken “Kacchan” come to think about it Izuku’s face didn’t look peaceful before. He must be having another nightmare. His whimpers grab Ace and Luffy’s attention, they rush over trying to wake the exhausted boy. Katsuki’s face goes dark, but he still has his hand in Izuku’s hair. His other hand is pressed firmly between Izuku’s shoulder blades almost immediately Izuku’s face softens and he lets out sigh. Katsuki tries again to wake him up. “Oi nerd, come on, you got to get up, we are almost to our stop.”

Izuku blinks and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, “Kacchan?” he mumbles. Katsuki smiles softly down at the boy. “Yea, Nerd.” Izuku brightens and pulls him into a hug, he is mumbling something into Katsuki’s chest. Kirishima can’t make out anything, but Katsuki’s face is turning an interesting shade of red. Izuku lets him go and heads to the door so they can get off. Whatever Izuku said to Katsuki made him freeze so Kirishima bumps his shoulder. “Come on Bakugo, your gonna be stuck here. If we don’t get off now.”

Katsuki looks up at Kirishima dazed and blinks a couple of times to get the fog out of his brain. He will get the nerd back for this. He smirks yea that sounds like a good idea. He nods at Kirishima and heads off the train. Izuku is smiling brightly at Katsuki, Katsuki is practically butter. Fuck he is weak to Izuku’s smiles. The explosive boy doesn’t think anything on the planet is more beautiful than a smiling Nerd. Fuck when did he become so smitten with the other boy. Well he thinks he has an idea, even before they knew they were Soulmates Katsuki always knew Izuku was special; but when did he want this bond, to be romantic, they have always cuddled but it was platonic in nature. Now when they cuddle Katsuki waits until Izuku is asleep and places a kiss on the other boys forehead. He wants to do more but he’s not sure what that means or if Izuku wants more. So, these late-night sneak kisses will have to do for now. Loud voices break Katsuki’s introspective thoughts.

“What’s it like learning from All Might?” One reporter asks.

“Tell us about “All Might the Teacher”” Another asks

“Tell us what the symbol of peace looks like in front of the class” Another demands. Aizawa comes to the students rescue. “He’s off today”

“Does All M-… You’re a mess!! Who are you anyway?!”

Aizawa waves off the question with a dismissing flap of his hand while saying “You’re interrupting our classes. Please leave.” He turns to the group of students and calls them into the gates.

The reports about to walk away notice the group of 5 boys approaching the school. One reporter goes to ask a question “When All Might is… Huh?! You’re the kids from the sludge incident!!”

Katsuki grinds his teeth and blows them off with a quick “Buzz off.”

Izuku eyes blank as he is thrust into flashbacks of almost losing Katsuki again. Ace notices the tension and grabs Izuku’s arm and pulls him over to Aizawa. The news that All Might had come to teach at U.A. shocked the entire country. The media was in an uproar for a few days; all competing to get the first official word of All Might’s teaching.

Multiple people asking the students and Aizawa questions “Come on we’d just like to ask All Might about… wait don’t. Shit” The gates raise up and Aizawa stands with Shanks and Present Mic “Lets get you all to class.”

Everyone is in class Aizawa starts the day with “Good work with yesterday’s battle training. I’ve looked over your grades and Evaluations. I’m impressed with most of you. Iida whatever is going on with you and Midoriya needs to stop. I will not tolerate this anymore.” Getting a firm nod for Iida Aizawa continues “Now onto homeroom business, sorry for the sudden announcement but today…”

“Oh no is it another brutal pop quiz?!?” Kaminari shouts.

“You’ll be picking a class president.” Aizawa drawls like he wasn’t interrupted.

Shocked the class shouts out “Such a normal school like thing!!” All the students are excitedly shouting reasons why it should be them. In normal schools it just means more work so not many people want to do it. But here, in the hero class; it means a chance to prove yourself as a leader.

“Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility. But ambition does not equate to ability!! This sacred office demands the trust of it constituents. If this is to be a democracy. Then I put forward the motion that our true leader must be chosen by election!!”

“This is just a classroom not congress!!” Ochaco states.

“We haven’t even known each other long enough to build trust.” Frog face makes a valid argument.

“Everyone is just going to vote for themselves anyway!” Kirishima states

“That is why anyone who get multiple votes will be best suited to lead the class.” Iida counters “Will you allow this, Sensei?”

“How ever you do it make it quick.” Aizawa states climbing in his sleeping bag.

The votes are in and before Lunch they get counted by Aizawa. He jots the results on the board.

Izuku Midoriya- 5

Katsuki Bakugo- 4

Momo Yaoyorozu- 2

Hanta Sero- 1

Rikido Sato- 1

Yuga Aoyama- 1

Tenya Iida- 1

Mina Ashido-1

Tsuyu Asui- 1

Ace- 1

Koji Koda-1

Kyoka Jiro- 1

“Figures it would be them two, they were very practical and the way they planned around their obstacles, It’s a good choice.” Momo stated.

“Your president’s Midoriya and Vice President is Bakugo.”

Iida looks at the desk, he was hoping he would get more votes. He might not like the other two boys, but he does have to admit, their plans and battle skills were above everyone else.

It is Lunch time again; the students leave the classroom to get into the lunch line.

“So many kids here” Ochaco states as she takes a spoonful of rice.

“Besides the hero course, there’re also students from the support and business courses. We all come together for lunch.” A boy states approaching the class 1-A students. Izuku brightens “Kato!!!” he shouts and pounces on the other boy. Their commotion drew the eyes of the other boys.

“Yo Kato long time no see.” Ace smirks.

“Yea I got in and I have been very busy going over the blueprints. They should be ready for the sportsfest this year.”

Izuku’s eye sparkle “Really your gonna let me test them, right?”

“Of course, Izu gotta get your opinion on them.” Kato smirks.

Kirishima looks at the boys and looks at Kato. “Oh, Kirishima this is Kato, we have known him since middle school. He is one of us.”

Kirishima understands what is not said. “Hi, I’m Kirishima pleased to meet you. So, you are in the support class.” Kirishima smiles.

Kato looks at Kirishima and to Izuku; at Izuku’s nod he smiles back “Yea I made Katsuki gauntlet upgrades.” He looks proud

“Really his Grenade Gauntlets are so cool.”

“Thank you, I’ll let you check out my blueprints and we can see if we can make any adjustments to your costume.”

“Sounds great, thank you.” The sound of the alarm blast through the cafeteria.

“The Alarm!?” Most of the students are starting to panic.

“Security level 3 has been broken” One of the upperclassmen state.

“All students, please evacuate in an Orderly Fashion” Is heard over the speakers.

“What’s security level 3?” Iida shouts

“It means someone’s infiltrated the building! Hasn’t happened in my three years here!!” An upperclassmen yells back “Anyway, hurry up and get outta here!!”

All the students trying to leave all at once is causing other people to get injured with all the pushing and shoving. Having enough of this Izuku hovers above all the students to get to the front. Lacing a little bit of Conqueror’s in his voice he yells “THAT IS ENOUGH!!” everyone settles down some and he uses the quick silence to scan the area around the school with his Observation Haki. “Katsuki, how many reports broke in?” Katsuki glances out the window “Appears to be 3, Aizawa, present Mic and Shanks are diffusing the situation”

Izuku nods and turns back to the rest of the students. “Look you are all heroes- in- training, there is no need to be rushing out of here like civilians, cool your jets and exit out of here in a way that is befitting this great institution!!” The students are calm and now exit the cafeteria in an orderly fashion.

After the ordeal Izuku and Katsuki are standing in front of the class. Izuku starts with “We’d like to choose the other student representatives. I nominate Ace and Momo for council members.”

“Are you picking Ace because he is your friend?!” Iida exclaims.

“No if I was picking my friends Momo would not have been a consideration, not that I think anything is wrong with Momo I just do not know her well enough to consider her a friend. No my decisions are based on the Lunch room incident. Momo, Todoroki, and Ace all stayed calm and assessed the situation as someone from this school should have. I chose Ace because out of all three I trust Him the most. I am sorry Todoroki, but I also get the feeling you don’t want to be in this position. Am I right?”

“I am not here, to be in charge.” Todoroki simply stated.

“So Ace, Momo do you agree with this decision?”

“Yes” Answered Momo.

“Of course, you can count on me Izuku. Someone needs to keep Blasty in check.” Ace smirks.

“What did you say Matchstick!?” Katsuki rages.

“Ace stop goading Bakugo, And Bakugo control your temper.” Aizawa buts in getting out of his sleeping bag.

As everyone is congratulating Momo on her new status. The 4 boys plus Aizawa are deep in thought Izuku is still using his Observation Haki when he feels something faint flickering at the edges of his range. He walks over to my Aizawa.

“I think there is more to this, there is something faint just with in my range. It could be nothing, but maybe the reporters were a diversion for something more.” Izuku informs Aizawa. The teacher spreads his senses and feels a similar ping.

“I will inform the principal; they are investigating the cite so I will head there and see what they uncovered. Tell the class to study.”

“On it sensei.” Izuku responds and turns his attention to the rest of the class. “Mr. Aizawa had to go check something out, he wants all of us to study.”

Aizawa strolls out of the classroom. He heads over to where the other teachers plus the principal are standing. He notices the gate is now just a pile of dust. “No ordinary Reporter could have done this.” He stated proving his and Izuku’s theory of something else going on.

“Did some evildoer manage to slip in?” Asks recovery girl.

“Or do they intend to wage some greater war…?” One of the other teachers asks

Principal Nezu stands there assessing the damaged gate “Someone Instigated this whole affair. Do a sweep of the ground and report anything amiss to myself. I want to know why they came here.” He commands.

The teachers sweep the school, they do not find anything amiss or out of place. Whatever they wanted they got. They stop investigating and Nezu has Cementoss repair the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I couldn't figure out how to end it. So if the end seems a little rushed I apologize. You all know what comes next. I am still debating whether or not to add CP-9 to the LoV. I think it will help balance the scales a little bit since our boys are so strong. CP-9 is the only logical addition from the one piece world that could come to the my hero world. Due to bluenoses door fruit the reason for them being there would be to capture Ace and Luffy. Bluenose would also be the only one capable of returning his team to the Grandline if their mission is successful. Let me know if this make sense 
> 
> Anyways  
> Until Next time.


	15. Rescue Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events leading up to USJ Incident. Our students go to the USJ training for rescue training. The League shows up with multiple objectives. Will they succeed or will the heroes triumph.

Wednesday at 7:35am the local heroes are trying to take care of a villain that has a family held hostage in an attempt to avoid capture.

“See this lucky little family? Come after me and I’ll Snap their necks!!” The villain warns. “Got that? Stay back, Heroes!!”

“Serial robber and a murderer, Habit Headgear!!” Mount Lady tsks.

“Not only strong… but a quick strategist!!” A hero on the ground shouts.

“Save us Heroes!!” Shouts the little girl.

“At least, save my daughter!!” Shouts the Mother.

The villain laughs and starts to bolt away from the scene. “Damn this guy can really move!” 

“Now to make my escape!!” He starts sprinting. Behind him another hero is on his trail. The civilians relax when they hear “FEAR NOT, GOOD FAMILY” The villain tries to run faster away from the hero sprinting after them. “MISSOURI SMASH!!” All Might arrives on the scene delivering a powerful chop to the back of the villains head and rescuing the family. “WHY YOU ASK?” All Might turns around to face the other disgruntled heroes “BECAUSE, I AM ON MY MORNING COMMUTE!”

The cheers coming for the civilians is deafening. Mount lady smiles “we appreciate it but…”

“He’ll put us out of business” Kamui Woods slumps.

The police arrive on the scene to apprehend the criminal. “Thank you, Sir! we had our hands full with this one…” One of the officers report while saluting.

All Might brushes off the praise “JUST HAPPY TO HELP! BUT I MUSTN’T BE LATE, NOW FAREWELL!!” as he is about to take off to U.A. his ears pick up the distressed screaming of “KYAHHH, A HIT- AND- RUN!!”

“HMM… I MUSTN’T BE LATE…” All Might prepares to jump to the next crime. On his way he notices something. ‘my speed has decreased; I’ve been weakening since I passed on my power what’s more my maximum duration has shortened.’ He drops in front of the car that committed the Hit- and – run. The police apprehend the criminal.

“I heard there is a hostage crisis in the next town over.”

“HMM!” All Might is off again to stop more crimes on his way to work.

At 12:50pm the Class 1-A students are seated in their classroom. Aizawa strolls in and addresses the students “Now for today’s Basic Hero Training… preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods. IT’S RESCUE TRAINING”

“Rescue, huh… sounds like another rough day.” Kaminari states

“RIGHT!” Ashido agrees.

“Come on, this is what being a hero’s all about!! I’m pumped!!” Kirishima states excitedly.

“I’ll be right at home in a flood. Ribbit.” Asui comments.

Aizawa tired of the chatter glares at the class “Hey. I’m not done” he pulls out the remote to the costume draws and pushes the button to open it. “It is up to you weather you use your costumes. Some of them are ill suited to the sort of activity. The training is a bit remote, so we will be going by bus. That is all. Get Ready.” Aizawa dismisses.

Everyone is wearing their costumes and waiting for the bus. “Ok class the bus is here, get in line to board the bus.” Izuku commands above the chatter of the other students. On the bus the chatter continues between the students.

“I typically state what is on my mind ribbit.” Asui states looking an Izuku.

“What is it Asui?”

“Please call me Tsuyu.” She turns to look at Izuku. “If your quirk allows you to heal, why are you not Recovery Girls apprentice.”

Ace and Katsuki are about to shout at her; however, Izuku beat them to it. “I guess that a fair question. It’s simple really, I am not a healer. Yes, I can heal but I can do more to help on the front lines.”

“THAT IS SELFISH, IF YOU CAN HEAL YOU BELONG IN THE HOSPITAL HEALING THOSE WITH INJURIES OR SICK” Iida shouts, he doesn’t understand why a healer isn’t at the hospital healing people. To him it is selfish.

“Hold up Iida, he has his reasons for doing it this way.” Kirishima tries to defend Izuku, but he doesn’t know those reasons, so he is reaching. He shoots Luffy a desperate look, Luffy is smirking and looking right at Izuku.

“Don’t get me wrong, if I am fighting a villain and someone is hurt, I will save them. Let me ask you a hypothetical question. If I were to be trapped at a hospital healing people with minor injuries, and a villain attacks and the only healer on the scene is Recovery Girl. However even she can not heal everyone. Say a building collapses with the civilians still inside. By the time those people are dug out of there and brought to the hospital, most of the people with serious injuries would be dead before they got to me. Now if I was there, I could easily save those people. I can’t say that I can save everyone, but it is better then letting them die on their way to the hospital. Beside I do not care what you think of me. I have proven myself to higher people then you.” Izuku stated

Iida huffs but doesn’t say anything. Kirishima looks down in thought “I think I get it, less injured civilians from villain attacks free up the doctors to heal those that are sick. Means less crowded hospitals. That is so manly.”

“Most healers do not have a combat related quirk, so they get stuck like Recovery Girl because they typically get targeted by villains and can not always defend themselves. I think you proved that you can defend yourself.” Momo Comments

“But still you can do a lot of cool stuff with it.” Kirishima looks down at his lap “Not like my hardening, I’m good in a fight but it is really boring.” He pouts.

“I think it is neat though. Your quirk is more than enough to go pro” Luffy states with a smile on his face.

“Pro! Don’t forget heroes also have to worry about popular appeal. My navel Laser is both strong and cool. So perfect for a pro” Aoyama boasts.

Mina laughs and pats his shoulder “As long as you don’t blow up your own stomach!”

Aoyama pouts, Jiro chimes in with her opinion “You wanna talk about strong and cool? That’ll be Ace, Bakugo and Todoroki.”

Katsuki grunts. “But Bakugo’s so unhinged. He’d never be popular”

“What’d you say Frog face?!” Katsuki rages.

“See” Tsuyu confirms.

Others in the class are nodding their heads Kaminari pipes up “We’ve only barely started interacting with each other and already you’ve made it clear to us the unpleasantness of your shit personality.”

“Yeah, ok Mr. Vocabulary. How about I Blast you?!” Katsuki is about to let off a few explosions to the blonds face. When Izuku comments “Leave him alone” voice dry as ice. The pack knows who he is directing that comment to, but everyone else is thinking differently. Katsuki sits back down and looks out the window. Kaminari mumbles out an apology.

“What a vulgar conversation!” Momo states

Ochaco is openly giggling “I think it’s fun! I don’t think your mouth could get any fouler Bakugo”

Aizawa stands up “We’re here, look sharp!!”

The class immediately stops all the conversations and exit the bus. Aizawa leads them in where they see another hero. Izuku immediately recognizes the rescue hero and starts internally fanboying. Katsuki sees the stars in Izuku’s eyes and immediately enables him. “After class we will get their autograph” Izuku frantically nods excited to add another autograph to his collection.

The students look around awed. “WHOAA!! IS THIS UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN?!” The class shouts.

“EVERY DISASTER AND ACCIDENT YOU CAN IMAGINE. I BUILT THIS FACILITY MYSELF I CALL IT … THE UNFORESEEN SIMULATION JOINT!!”

“SO, IT REALLY IS USJ” The class shouts.

Aizawa approaches the other hero “13 where’s All Might? I thought he was meeting us here.” 

“About that senpai…” 13 holds up 4 fingers “it seems he just about reached his limit during his morning commute.” Izuku and Katsuki saw the signal. All Might ran out of time.

“He is resting in the breakroom”

“The height of irrationality.” ‘well… we should be on guard just in case…’ “So be it let’s get started”

“Before we do, I have one or two points.” He pauses and counts on his fingers “or maybe three, four… Well anyways I have lots of points.”

“As I’m sure many of you are aware… my quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything.”

“And you’ve used it to save so many people in all sorts of disasters.” Ochaco fangirls.

“Indeed” He pauses again voice going serious “However, my power could easily kill.” he lets that sink in for a moment. The class goes silent they are starting to understand good, he continues “I’ve no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities. In our super powered society, the use of quirks are heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a stable one. But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with that uncontrollable quirk for people to die.” He pauses again to let the consequences of quirk neglect become clear. “Through All Might’s battle training, you experienced the danger that your respective quirks can pose to others. This class will show you a new perspective. You will learn how to utilize your quirk to save lives.” The class looks motivated “Your powers are not meant to inflict harm; I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you are meant to help people. That’s is all. I thank you for listening”

The class cheers him on “He’s awesome!” Izuku and Ochaco state together.

“Great first off…” Now several things happen all at once. Aizawa feels a blip on his Observation Haki. Izuku’s ears perk up and toward the center on the building. Katsuki, Ace and Luffy all tense. Aizawa looks down the stairs and notices a portal opening. He quickly counts about 50 villains coming out of the portal. He turns to the students panic is in his eyes. “Huddle up and don’t move, thirteen protect the student.”

“What is that more battle bots”

“Don’t move please, those are villains”

“Thirteen and Erasurehead is it…?” One of the villains asked. “According to the staff roster I received the other day… All Might is supposed to be here…”

“Of course, that whole incident was this scum’s doing.”

“Where is he…? We’ve come all this way. And brought so many playmates… All Might… The Symbol of Peace… is he here…?”

Aizawa prepares to leap. “I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?!”

“VILLAINS?! NO WAY!! WHAT VILLAINS’D BE DUMB ENOUGH TO SNEAK INTO A SCHOOL FOR HEROES?!”

“Sensei, aren’t there intruder sensors?” Momo asks.

“Yes! Of course, there are…”

“Are they only here, or also the main Building…? Either way, if the sensors aren’t working… It has to be one of their quirks that’s doing it.” Todoroki supplies.

“This place is far from the campus, and they picked a time when there’d be few people here…” Izuku is starting to analyze.

“So maybe they are not as dumb as they seem.” Katsuki states.

“They must have an objective, because this is a well-coordinated sneak attack” Ace supplies.

“Thirteen! Begin Evacuation! And try calling the school! One of these villains must be jamming the sensors. There’s a good chance one of their electric types is causing the interference.” Aizawa commands.

“Kaminari, try using your quirk to signal for help.” Izuku states staying calm and coming up with a plan.

“Got it!” Kaminari responds.

“Sensei, you are at a disadvantage.”

“I know, but a hero has more then one trick up his sleeve. Trust me Izuku I will be fine. They will need you guys here to keep everyone safe.” Aizawa jumps down “Thirteen! Take care of them”

“Ranged squad, let’s move” Calls one of the villains

“Our intel said it was just supposed to be All Might and Thirteen!! So, who is this?!” A female asks.

“Dunno! But he’s coming at us all alone.”

“A dead fool, then!!” Aizawa lands and starts engaging in combat. His capture weapon and quirk working in tandem to fight off the waves of villains. “Huh? I can’t shoot…” Aizawa uses his capture weapon to tie 2 villains up and pull them toward each other and smashes their faces together to knock them out.

“That’s Eraserhead!! You dumbasses!! He can erase out your quirks just by looking at you.”

“He cancels quirks!? HEH HEH HEH. Let’s see if that trick works against us Heteromorphic types!!”

Aizawa punches him in the face with an Armament Coated fist. “No. it doesn’t. Only against operative and transformative types. However, statistically, guys like you tend to shine… In close- quarters combat.” He has used his capture weapon to launch him into the air. “Which is why I’ve got counter measures.” Aizawa states as he throws him to the group effectively knocking him out.

“He’s good at hand-to -hand… and those goggles hide his eyes, so we do not know whose quirk he’s cancelling.” One villain states

“Even a mob of us isn’t slowing him down… I see” Another comments.

“I hate Pro Heroes. Ordinary villains don’t stand a chance against them” The apparent leader complained.

On the platform the students watching the fight are awed “Wow…! He can hold his own even when outnumbered.”

“This is no time to watch a fight, we need to evacuate.”

Another portal opens up in front of the students “I won’t allow that” calls a voice. From the portal steps a man covered in an inky black smoke like substance.

“Dammit, in the blink of an eye he…! He may be the deadliest one here!” Aizawa glances up at the platform.

“Greetings, we are the League of Villains. Forgive our Audacity but today we’ve come here to U.A. high school- this bastion of heroism… to end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace. We were under the impression that he would be here today… but it seems his schedule was revised? Well no matter. My role remains unchanged.” He begins to surround the students in the black mist. Kirishima, Ace, Katsuki, and Izuku all put them selves in front of the villain.

“Not if we end you first!” Katsuki shouts

“Betcha didn’t see that coming!!” Kirishima adds. 

“That was close… Yes, students though you may be, you are the best of the best.” The villain faux praises.

“No get Back! All of you!” Thirteen shouts.

“BEGONE” the villain shouts covering the area in black smoke.

Thirteen tries to suck up the black mist with his quirk. The portal Villain is quick to open a portal behind the pro to redirect the Black Hole, so the hero sucks himself up instead. “Writhe in torment. Until you breathe your last.”

Izuku, Tsuyu, and Luffy end up in the flood zone. Izuku is quick to spread his wings and fly to catch Luffy before they both fall into the water. He lands on a boat and drops Luffy. “You good?” “Yea you?” “Fine” he scans the water and watches as Tsuyu jumps onto the boat.

“They know our schedule…! The simplest explanation is that they caused the media rush as a disturbance to get in and get the information. They have been waiting for a chance and are prepared. If they have a way to kill All Might we have to do something. Those guys down there… they are all suited to Aquatic Combat, right?”

“Yea, they all have water-based quirks” Tsuyu states.

“So, the ringleaders must have recruited their team knowing about USJ’s different environments.” Luffy states.

“Exactly! There intel told them that much but with all their planning, one odd thing stands out.” Tsuyu looks at Izuku and Luffy a look of confusion on her face.

“They zapped you into the flood zone” Luffy helpfully comments.

“What I’m stating is that they must not know our quirks!”

“Your right if they knew about my quirk, they would have sent me to the fiery zone”

“It’s exactly because they don’t know about our quirks… that their strategy is to scatter us and overwhelm us with numbers. They have us beat when it comes to numbers and experience so there is only one way for us to win! We exploit the fact that they don’t know our Quirks!!”

“Ok so what’s the plan” Tsuyu asks.

“Tsuyu, what can your quirk do?”

“I can jump really high and stick to walls. My tongue can stretch to a maximum of 20 meters. Also, I can spit up my stomach and clean it… and secrete a poisonous fluid… I say poisonous but it really just stings a little”

“Ok I have super strength, my wolf form and can burn and heal, I also can use my feathers as projectiles to set fire or paralyze things.”

“I can stretch, have super speed and strength, I can’t be hurt by blunt attacks.”

“Ok so I will punch the water and cause them to move to the center of the water. Then Luffy use gear second jet Gatling then I will release my paralytic feathers and paralyze them. Tsuyu you need to catch Luffy, so he doesn’t land in the Water. We can’t swim.” The plan works as Izuku thought it would. Tsuyu wraps her tongue around Luffy and Izuku grabs onto Tsuyu shoulders. He flaps he wings and take them airborne. They land outside the water area.

“So, we made it out of our first zone now what Midoriya?” Tsuyu asks.

“Right now, our top priority is calling for help. If possible, we should follow the shoreline and make for the exit, avoiding the plaza altogether.”

“Right, looks the Aizawa Sensei is drawing a large number of them to the plaza” Tsuyu confirms.

‘Shota’ “There are too many of them. Of course, he is more than capable of holding his own but… it’s too much for him. He knew that, but he jumped in to protect us.”

“So, what’s the plan to help?” Luffy ever the enabler asks.

Tsuyu gasps. “I think we would be in the way if we changed in”

“I’m not saying we should dive right into the fight. Just that we watch for an opening… and do whatever we can to lighten sensei’s load.”

**** Land Slide Zone****

“Its hard to see you guys as anymore than thugs with quirks you can’t even handle. Forgive me for saying so but, Divide and conquer huh?” Comes the cold voice of the red- and white-haired kid.

“Bastard!! The second he was warped here…” One villain trapped in Ice shouts.

“Is he really just a kid…? Ow Ow Ow…” Another villain asks.

‘They want to kill All Might… at first it seemed like they were elite. They’d use their numbers to overwhelm him. But taking a closer look, the pawns are here for us… nothing but a gang of low-level cannon fodder. As far as I can tell there are only about 4 or 5 really dangerous individuals here.’ “Hey, at this rate your skin will rot away from frostbite. But I’m trying to become a hero. And heroes don’t do such terrible things. What makes you think you can Kill All Might…? Tell me the plan.”

***The Plaza***

“Twenty-three seconds”

“Twenty seconds”

“Twenty-four seconds”

“So, you’re the boss?” Aizawa asks. Running straight for the main villain.

“Seventeen second”

Aizawa elbows him in the gut. But the villain grabs his arm “Its hard to tell when you’re scampering around but… there are moments when your hair falls in front of your eyes.” He touches Aizawa’s elbow and starts decaying the skin and muscle. “Every time you finish a given move. And your max duration’s getting shorter and shorter. Don’t over do it now Eraserhead.” Aizawa lashes out before too much damage can happen to his arm but still.

‘My elbow was disintegrating.’ The lesser villains are confident that this is the time to team up and take the teacher out of the fight. Aizawa is still going strong but he is feeling the fatigue and pain is getting to him.

“Your quirk… it’s not good in long group battles huh? This is kinda different from your usual work yeah? You specialize in quick sneak attacks. Yet you jumped right into this, hoping to make the kids feel safe? So cool. So cool. By the way hero… I’m not the boss here.”

The monster comes up behind Aizawa and smashes his face into the ground. The monster snaps both of Aizawa’s arms. “Meet the anti-symbol of peace the bioengineered… Nomu.”

*** Collapsed Zone ***

Bakugo, Ace and Kirishima are sent to the collapsed building. They dispatch the villains easily enough.

“Buncha Mooks” Katsuki grunts.

“That’s all of ‘em” Ace comments.

“Great! Now let’s hurry and help the other’s!” Kirishima tells the other two. “If we are here, I bet everyone else is also still in USJ! I’m worried about the guys who don’t really have ways to attack! Thirteen probably has his hands full since we rushed ahead like that. None of this would have happened if we’d let him suck that guy in., we gotta take responsibility.”

“If that’s what you want, then go on. Alone I’m gonna beat that warp guy to a pulp!”

“Still pulling that immature crap at a time like this, beside we already tried your way Blasty it didn’t work” Ace is getting angry Luffy, Izuku could be in danger and Katsuki want to go after a villain.

“Shut up.” Katsuki states cold. “He is how these punks are getting around. Bring him down, and they’ll have nowhere to run! And its not like I don’t have ways to beat him.”

Katsuki can feel something coming behind him. He throws his palm back and explodes. A lizard like face forms from the explosion. “I mean… If all they’re sending against us are these idiots. They should be fine.”

“You sure are calm all of a sudden” Kirishima comments.

“I’M ALWAYS CALM, YOU DANMED SHITTY HAIR” Katsuki rages.

“Ah there he is.”

“I’m outta here! If I know the nerd, he will be in the middle of the commotion”

“Hold up. You gotta trust your pals…! Be a man Bakugo! You’ve convinced me”

*** back in the Plaza***

“Canceling out quirks. Pretty cool but nothing special. Up against crazy strength, you might as well be totally quirkless.” The hand villain taunts. Aizawa tries to use his quirk against the beast on his back. The Nomu snaps his arm and smashes his head against the ground again. ‘He snapped my arm like a twig, looking at any part of his body should have been enough to nullify his quirk. That means this is his base strength. He really is as strong as All Might.’

“Izuku, this is bad this is time to change plans.” Luffy states getting into gear second.

Izuku is finding it extremely hard to stay in control. He is starting to look feral. He lets out a growl and that notifies the hand villain to their location. The portal guy appears behind the villain “Kurogiri. Is Thirteen dead?”

“Tomura Shigaraki.” Greets the now identified Kurogiri “He is incapacitated but… there were some students I couldn’t warp away… and one of them escaped.”

“Oh?” Shigaraki sounds positively murderous. “Huh… Huhhh Kurogiri you. I’d turn you to dust if you weren’t our ticket out of here. We won’t stand a chance against a dozen of other pros. It’s game over… its game over for now.” He starts to viciously scratch is neck causing it to bleed. “We’re leaving”

“Did he just say they’re leaving??”

“I think so” Hearing this is allowing Izuku to gain some control back. If the villains leave, then Izuku will go full wolf to heal Aizawa.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this Izuku” Luffy states.

“Yea to do all this and then just leave… it doesn’t make sense”

“But before that. Let’s leave a few dead kids… to wound the pride of the symbol of peace.” Shigaraki closes in on Tsuyu. ‘he’s gonna use his quirk on her’ Izuku powers up a 10% punch just as Shigaraki’s hand connects with Tsuyu’s face.

“You really are pretty cool” Shigaraki turns around to Aizawa. “Eraserhead.”

“Get out of here Luffy take Tsuyu” He goes in for the punch.

“Nomu” Is all Shigaraki states. Izuku connects with the Nomu, the punch does nothing to it.

“Quite a move you just pulled off… and with a smash too… you a fan of All Might. Well Whatever.” The Nomu grabs Izuku as the doors slam open. “FEAR NOT. I AM HERE!!!” All Might is not smiling he is livid. These villains dare to hurt his students to target him. Well he’s not about to let that happen.

“Oh?” Shigaraki smirks.

“I had a bad feeling… so I cut the meeting with the principal short and came right away. Then I ran into Iida on the way… he told me the gist of what is happening here. And it made my blood boil. You kids must have been so scared…” He checks on thirteen he is badly injured, but he will make it. “Fear not.” He rips off his tie “I am here!”

“I’ve been waiting, Hero. You’re worthless trash.” Shigaraki comments.

“That’s!? I’ve never seen him in person before!” A villain comments

“What a presence” Another states.

“No backing down, you idiot, we’re here to kill him” A third villain reminds.

All might just runs through them all. They are not worth his time or effort. He stops next to Aizawa. He is relieved to find Aizawa is only unconscious. “I’m sorry Shota.” All Might whispers. ‘His arms and face…!” All Might turns to Shigaraki and the Nomu and flashes toward the children grabbing them and landing near Aizawa. “Izuku take care of Shota” Izuku nods and starts transforming. Standing near Aizawa is a massive green wolf twice the size of the Nomu. Izuku starts letting his fire out trying to heal Aizawa as much as possible. All Might is attacking the Nomu.

Shigaraki looks over at the kids and sees the giant wolf. He notices the wolf is healing the teachers injuries. No, this can’t be happening all his hard work will be for naught if that brat manages to heal the other hero. He sends a command to Kurogiri. “Get the boy”

Just as a portal opens up and Kurogiri steps through it. Izuku starts growling quickly turning black and sending fire the portals way. His fire doesn’t hit the villain. Kurogiri is reaching for Izuku when a shout of “Move Nerd!” blasts through air and next thing anyone notices is Katsuki holding down Kurogiri by his chest plate setting off explosions.

“Move and I won’t hesitate to blow up you, asshole.”

Ace and Kirishima land next to Izuku. Izuku shifts back into his human form, he healed Aizawa as much as he can right now. There teacher is just sleeping. “That’s not very hero like, Blasty” Ace smirks.

Shigaraki is scratching his neck again “Not only have you beaten our level, but you’re all at full health… todays kids really are something… our league of villains should be ashamed…”

“Nomu take out the brat!” Todoroki arrives and freezes the Nomu. The Nomu shatters the ice at the cost of his limbs.

“His body is falling apart but… he is still moving?!” Luffy exclaims

“Get back everyone!!”

“I thought his quirk was shock absorption”

“I don’t remember saying that is all he can do… This is hyper regeneration.” Shigaraki informs. “Nomu is a super powered living sandbag designed to withstand everything you’ve got.” All Might moves Katsuki out of the way assuming freeing Kurogiri was the target. The Nomu rushes past All might Ignoring him.

Izuku stares wide-eyed as the Nomu is approaching him at top speeds. He lashes his Tails out to fling everyone away from him, he enforces his body with Armament Haki and prepares for the blow. The Nomu hits Izuku right in the chest. Izuku screams as his chest caves in. He is unconscious before he even hit the ground the on the first bounce.

Katsuki watches wide eyed as Izuku is blown across the plaza crashing through multiple walls. He lets out a guttural scream, lightning crackles around his body. The lower level villains that were starting to recover from the previous fights; are falling over unconscious. Even some of the students are passing out or feeling feint. Katsuki runs as fast as he can to where Izuku landed. “No no no no no, please not the Nerd, it should have been me” There are tears streaming down his face those that are still conscious; All Might, Luffy, Ace, Kirishima, and Todoroki all stare in shock at what just happened.

All Might recovers first. His mind is wrapped in fury and he charges the Nomu.

“Tsuyu, Todoroki take Aizawa away from here.” Ace states no leeway in his voice.

“Are you gonna go get Midoriya”

“Yea, Luffy, Kirishima lets go.” The other boys follow Ace in the direction Katsuki ran off too.

“That power that came from Bakugo, what was it?” Kirishima asks.

“I promise we will tell you later, right now there is more important things to handle” Luffy stated

“I got it; Let’s go”

When they arrive at the scene, Kirishima is shocked the usually explosive boy looks so broken, defeated. Katsuki is sitting on the floor holding Izuku who is covered in green flames. He is crying, Katsuki never cries. Ace and Luffy approach Slowly, Ace touches Katsuki’s shoulder, he is not prepared for the open vulnerability on the explosive boys face. “Katsuki we need to get Izuku out of here. We need to trust All Might to handle this. Izuku is strong his Fuji won’t let him die.”

Katsuki looks at Ace his hands are crackling. “Why was it Izuku, why did All Might save me? He should have went to \zuku. My nerd why?” Katsuki is spiraling down, he is not going to be any help to them getting Izuku out of here. Ace coats his fist in Armament Haki whisper out an apology and punches Katsuki hard on the top of the head. Effectively knocking him out, he quickly catches him and Izuku.

“Kirishima, Luffy grab Izuku. I’ve got Katsuki.”

Bewildered Kirishima does as told. “Why did you knock him out?”

“Because he won’t move, he won’t let us move Izuku. We are not safe here. We need to get Izuku to the exit. Don’t worry help is on the way. We need to move now.” Ace gets up and positions Katsuki on his back. Kirishima and Luffy pick up Izuku careful of Izuku’s injuries, they follow Ace to the entrance. Arriving they see the other students getting up. Ace passes Izuku over to Ochaco and Momo. “Lay him down we are gonna go back for Aizawa, keep them safe. Please. Keep them close if Katsuki wakes up he might get violent if he can’t see Izuku.” Ace warns

The girls nod, Ace turns around and notices Shigaraki heading toward Aizawa and the students carrying him. His body turns into fire, Luffy goes into Gear Second. Luffy jumps down to the other Jet Pistol ready, the move connects with Shigaraki pushing him back a bit to give the other students time to move. Ace lands in the middle of the group and places a flame wall between them and Shigaraki.

The doors slam open and Iida comes running in followed by the other heroes. Shanks take one look at the students first thing he notices is the state Izuku and Katsuki are in. Then he looks over to where he can see Ace’s flame wall, His eye lock on to the unmovable form of Shota. Ace seems to be struggling against the villain constantly creating more fire to hold him back. Ace is breathing heavily. Luffy is wrapping his arms around 2 students and their teacher. He pumps his legs and leaps to the top of the stairs. He lets go of the students, and gently places Aizawa next to Izuku and Katsuki. Shanks looks at All Might’s direction he see’s steam coming from All Might as he delivers a final blow to the Nomu causing the monster to launch through the ceiling and into the forest. All Might is breathing heavily struggling to stay in his muscle form.

He looks back at Ace and the other villains. Ace is only defending, Shanks assumes correctly that the reason for this, the villain probably has a way to get past Ace’s fire. With Izuku incapacitated Ace is fighting smartly. Shanks notices the beginnings of a portal opening inside the fire barrier. He sees the other villains hand reaching for Aces face. He leaps into action, drawing his sword and covering it in Armament Haki, he blocks the hand. Red lightening lashing out Shanks Lets out a massive blast of Haki targeting the Villains. Shigaraki faints, the portal villain quickly pulls him into the portal and escapes. The other heroes are detaining the other Villains. Shanks approaches Ace and places his arm of the distressed and exhausted boy “It’s over Ace, you did well. You can fill me in on Izuku Later. Go check on the other classmates. Luffy needs you right now go to him.”

Ace nods and draws his fire back into himself. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect him, he, Izuku he, whipped us all away and took a blow because he though he could heal himself. Fuck I should have protected him.”

“It’s not your fault, He will live. Go to the others. I’ll get All Might” Shanks states with finality. He doesn’t want Ace to see All Might in his weakened form. Shanks watches as Ace walks to the other students Shoulders slumped. When he gets to Luffy and Kirishima He slumps over Luffy holding the other boy desperately bare shoulders shaking.

Shanks’ face hardens and heads to All Might. “What happened here?”

“I made a mistake and probably cost a student their lives. I thought the target was Bakugo he was holding down the portal villain. I didn’t even think anyone else would have targeted. So, I moved Bakugo, I realized my mistake too late and Izuku paid for it. I failed Shanks.”

“You made a judgment call, based on the information you had. It was not your Fault you had no backup; you tried your best to protect the students. Izuku is hurt yes, but he will recover. Him being hurt is better than a student that doesn’t have his training or healing capabilities. If someone like Kirishima, or Tsuyu got hit by that monster they would not survive. Izuku probably thought this as well and decided to take the hit himself. Right now, we have a class of students that are scared with some minor injuries we need to let them know that this is over. We can sulk later.” Shanks puts All Might shoulder over his arms and leads him over to the side to sit down. “Rest here I will get Recovery Girl here.”

“Thank you, Shanks.”

“Don’t mention it, I’ll do a check up on everything. Rest here once you get enough strength to keep your form for a bit address the class then go to the infirmary.” He walks off, checking on the other heroes, he is glad to see that all the unconscious villains are detained and being led onto busses to be brought down to the station. He checks on the injured next, Recovery Girl is with them.

“How are they?” Shanks asks getting right to the point.

“They will all survive, Izuku’s chest caved in, his wolf is working on fixing his lungs and heart. From what I can tell he will make a full recovery. Aizawa could have been worse but appears to have received healing from Izuku before Izuku blocked the attack. Katsuki was knocked out by an extremely powerful punch to the back of the head. Most likely to knock him out to get him out of the way, probably from Ace. They will be fine I will take them to the infirmary where they can heal further.”

“Thank you, I must go check on the other students” He makes his way to the exit where the other students are receiving healing for minor injuries. This incident was devastating but if not for the boys it could have been a lot worse. Most of the students seem to be shaken up. Thirteen has received healing from Recovery Girl. He notices Luffy, Ace, Kirishima and another boy if he remembers correctly is Todoroki sitting by the wall away from everyone else. Ace has a blanket around his shoulders, Todoroki keeps stealing glances at the fire boy. Luffy is resting against Kirishima’s shoulder keeping light conversation. He notices the principal talking to the detective he approaches them “I have checked over everyone, All Might needs to rest before you can see him. The boys and Aizawa will make full recoveries. Izuku is healing himself and Aizawa at the same time so we should keep the two together. Katsuki is going to be a problem when he wakes. We shouldn’t keep him away from Izuku.”

“Are they…?” Nezu asks.

“Not my place to tell, but for everyone’s safety do not separate them. Luffy and Ace are gonna be enough to deal with. I suggest we send the students home until Monday. Let them heal and talk to their parents. Keep the injured here they should be recovered by then.”

“I agree” Nezu confirms.

Ochaco and Momo run up to Shanks most of the class behind them. “Is Aizawa going to be fine? What about Thirteen, and Izuku?”

“They will recover, but it will be a few days.”

“Sensei what happens now?” Momo asks

“You will all be going home until Monday take the time to rest” He tells the students. The pros and Principal are talking about increased security measures, One of the Police officers reports that they found a villain in the woods about 400M away. “He appears to be unharmed and completely unresponsive. He didn’t resist arrest and he seems to be Mute.”

“Nezu I would like to go over the school with a fine-toothed comb.”

“Yes, that is fine, after all the police have jurisdiction. Plus, investigation is your area of expertise! Do what you feel is Necessary.” 

**** In the nurses Office****

In the nurses office four beds are being taken over. Izuku, All Might, Katsuki and Aizawa take the beds. Izuku’s flames are restless healing himself and Aizawa. Aizawa’s injuries are mostly healed, he just sports superficial wounds now. Recovery Girl approaches when the flames die down, she bandages Aizawa’s face and arms. She approaches Katsuki’s bed, overall, he is fine. She worries about his mental health. This is eerily similar to the incident several years ago. She is going to keep Katsuki here under the guise of concussion. All Might’s injuries well that is something she can heal. She approaches All Might to put a kiss on his forehead. All Might thanks her.

“I think… I’ve probably shortened my time again… I’ll be lucky if I can still get 3 hours a day.” He tries to get up, Recovery Girl stops him with a disapproving glare. The door opens. “Pardon, Me!” a voice calls.

The detective comes into the room, “Tuskauchi!! Didn’t know you were here!”

“Long time no see, All Might” he smiles at All Might “Not to rush you but I’d like to ask you about these villains, All Might.”

“Wait hold on first… Are the students all Right?! And Ace, Luffy?”

“Beside everyone in this room, the students have nothing more than a few bumps and bruises. The other boys are shaken up and will be here with Shanks later. If you three Heroes hadn’t put your lives on the line… the students wouldn’t have made it out of there unscathed.”

“I see… But… You’ve got one thing wrong, Tuskauchi.” At the Detectives confused face, All Might continues, “in this fight, the students… put their lives on the line too!! to be thrown into a real battle so young… and survive. Now these first years… Know how scary the big bad world can be. Have you ever heard of Such a class?!” He pauses “Those Villains picked the wrong fight, because the members of Class 1-A are going to be mighty heroes indeed!!” All Might’s voice is full of pride and determination. “I’ll make sure of it!!”.

Shanks, Ace, Luffy and Kirishima enter the medic room and approach Izuku’s bed. Katsuki has woken up sometime before the Detective left. He is now slumped over Izuku’s form. He doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know how to fix this. He feels the other boy’s and Shanks approach; he doesn’t acknowledge them. He knows they won’t move him. Recovery Girl already attempted, he made it adamantly clear that he will not be leaving this spot until his nerd wakes up.

Kirishima sees the broken form of Izuku laying on the bed, his fire is dancing along his skin he is connected to multiple tubes and wires, there is an I.V. in his hand feeding him fluids. Recovery Girl didn’t know when he would wake up. Kirishima is a little confused and he has a theory that is eating at him. Kirishima notices Ace and Luffy hovering but not to the extent of Katsuki. He thinks of everything he knows so far about the two boys; they are closer than brothers; but don’t want to be called brothers as Izuku said that would be too weird. Izuku said they are partners. That doesn’t explain why Katsuki looks like he just lost part of his soul. He didn’t think anyone could look so broken, defeated and vulnerable as Katsuki looked right then. Izuku is more protective over Katsuki then he is over the rest of the pack. He gets it now. They are soulmates, this realization makes him gasp. The thought of this happening to Luffy would have Kirishima in a worse state then Katsuki; he believes, he can’t even begin to imagine what Katsuki is going through. He lets out a sob Ace and Luffy turn to look at him, they see the understanding in his face.

“They have know since we were 5” Ace stated.

Kirishima’s eyes go wide, he has only known Luffy for about a month or so. He can feel the bond between him and Luffy growing stronger every day, He cannot imagine how strong the bond Katsuki and Izuku has. That is probably why they are always in contact with each other. Katsuki is always touching Izuku’s back and wings. Izuku always has his tails wrapped around Katsuki. The signs are obvious, but well hidden as well. He doesn’t think anyone else has noticed how close Katsuki and Izuku are because Izuku is affectionate with Ace, Luffy and recently Kirishima as well. He is just a bit more toward Katsuki.

“Katsuki is usually so strong, I’ve never seen him look so destroyed before today, I can’t imagine what he is feeling right now. I would be good for nothing but madness if that was Luffy.” Kirishima states his thoughts out loud. Luffy blushes at the comment but he feels the same way.

Katsuki whispers quietly into Izuku’s ears, with how quiet the room is the other boys can here him. “Please Nerd, you gotta wake up. I’m begging you please.” His voice is broken by sobs, his vision is blurring with tears. His throat feels raw, he is lost to his emotions. “Come on Izuku, I know you can hear me. I know you are in there. Just wake up already.” Katsuki is letting anger out he doesn’t know why he is angry but it’s an emotion he knows well. He can process anger better then this lost, vacant feeling suffocating him. He feels this hopelessness threaten to crush him and he doesn’t know how to process this. His face scrunches up as another wave of crushing despair his him. “I can’t… please don’t leave me here. You promised you wouldn’t. Remember we promised each other we won’t leave the other behind. What do you think you are doing right now. Please don’t go somewhere I can’t follow to bring your ass back. I- I don’t know what I would do without you. I can’t lose you. Dammit Nerd!” Kirishima notices something and points it out to the other boys. “It looks like Izuku’s fire is responding to Katsuki.”

“Your right, Blasty keep talking to him, I think his wolf is listening. So that means he can hear you.” Ace suggests.

Katsuki’s eye go wide, hope is blooming in his chest in an overwhelming force. Izuku can hear him well then, he is gonna give the nerd a piece of him mind. The nerd is gonna learn today, what happens when you scare the shit out of his explosive Soulmate. Katsuki smirks “Nerd, you can here me. You idiot, you stupid stupid idiot. You knew didn’t you, you knew that monster was targeting you, not me. You had enough time to push the others away. Why didn’t you move as well. Huh?! You idiot when you wake up, I’m kicking your ass.”

Kirishima, and Ace both sweat drop, Izuku fire is more active, almost answering Katsuki’s challenge. If possible Katsuki’s smirk widens. “Oh, you like that thought, well first you need to get up.” Izuku’s hand twitches under Katsuki’s hand. Katsuki jolts almost like he was burnt. He stares at Izuku’s hand trying to find out if he imagined the twitch or not. With a shock filled voice he gasps “Izuku?” He waits but he doesn’t get another sign. Izuku’s fire is lazily flicking around the bedded boy.

“Katsuki, what happened?” Ace asks.

“He um twitched his fingers I felt it.” Katsuki responds breathlessly.

“I’ll get Recovery Girl, you stay here.” Ace states and heads to the door.

Ace comes back in with Recovery Girl by his side. “Ok, what’s going on?” She asks.

“He moved, I was talking to him and his fingers twitched. I know I felt it.” Katsuki answers.

“Ok, I’ll check on him. His healing fire has died down, lets see the extent of his injuries.” She moves to the other side of the bed. She checks his vitals and listens to his breathing and heartrate. She feels the chest area looking for any deformities. She smiles when she doesn’t find any. His heartrate is in normal ranges. His lungs are working on their own, so she pulls the breathing tube out of the boy’s mouth. “He seems to be in a deep sleep, he might wake up sometime tonight, maybe tomorrow morning. You boys should go get some rest. You can visit him tomorrow.”

“I am not going anywhere” Katsuki states defiantly. Recovery Girl already knew that so she looks at the other boys.

“Hey Blasty, we are gonna head home so we can inform Ma that Izuku is gonna be ok. We will be back tomorrow do you want us to bring you anything?”

“Some clothes would be nice.” Katsuki says. Ace nods and heads for the door, he pauses at Katsuki’s voice. “Ace, Thank you. You know for knocking me out.” Katsuki says softly. Ace smiles at the other boy and nods “I only did that because you were being stubborn.” Ace dismisses.

Katsuki smirks and turns back to Izuku. He sits down and looks deep in thought. The other boy’s leave, Katsuki is alone with Izuku. Recovery Girl left soon after checking on Izuku. Katsuki bows his head, he understands this overwhelming happiness he feels that his nerd is going to be ok. This feeling has been blooming for a while now. Their relationship has changed into something akin to love. He knows he loves the Nerd. At first it was a little more than What he feels for Ace, and Luffy. He loves them like brothers, he would be worried if anything happened to them; but he doesn’t think he loves Izuku the same way. He would not have shut down the way he did, he wouldn’t feel so empty and lost if Ace or Luffy got hurt. Don’t get him wrong he would be extremely upset possibly more explosive, but he would leave their sides when he got confirmation that they would be fine. Like Ace and Luffy did for him and Izuku. 

Fuck… he really does love this Nerd… of course he does they have been through everything together always supporting each other. Planning the future together as Kacchan and Nerd, in every future they have dreamed about they are always side by side; together at the top. Just thinking about a future with out his Nerd with him every step of the way fills his soul with a crushing loss. It makes the future look bleak and colorless. It is not a future he wants to live in, not without Izuku. He releases a breath and runs his hand through his hair “Fuck, Nerd wake up. I want to hold you and stroke your hair while you sleep. Whisper in your ear how much you mean to me. I want to kiss you so fucking bad. I will when you wake up, I’m not good with words. But I gotta show you I have no reason to live if you are not with me, that I – I fucking love you Nerd.” He says out loud softly. Silent tears staining his cheeks, his breath leaves him in a breathless gasp. He is not sure if he imagined it again, but he swears he heard it. Softly as if the wind is speaking to him, he hears “ _Kacchan”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the events happen as I did because yes our boy's are strong but this is also the first time they are dealing with villains of this caliber. They lack experience. They were also caught off guard with the entire situation. Also about making CP-9 come to this world that is still going to happen how ever they have no reason right now to join the league. However that will change when they see their targets on T.V. at the sports festival. they will join around the same time as Dabi. 
> 
> As always let me know if this works out. I tried to add Cp-9 in during the USJ but I couldn't make it make sense. 
> 
> Next chapter will be Izuku's side of his coma, and the events leading to the sports festival. I will add some fluff between our two couples.  
> Until Next time


	16. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is trapped in the world of unconsciousness, he can hear Katsuki calling to him. He fights to get back to Katsuki.

Izuku is floating in nothingness, in a void between reality and nowhere. It’s cold he can feel himself shivering, but he doesn’t feel cold. Everything hurts, every breath is a scorching rattle in his chest. Every heartbeat like a hammer against his chest. What happened to him, he doesn’t remember. Images passing through his mind he remembers a fight, oh yea he is a student at U.A. they were doing rescue training. Right they were at the USJ they were attacked by villains. He remember fighting and then healing Aizawa. Kacchan was there, Ace, Luffy and Kirishima were there as well. But what happened to them are they ok. Is Kacchan safe… He racks is brain for the answer, he remembers thinking That monster… what was it again???... didn’t one of the villains call it a Nomu. Yeah that sounds familiar the Nomu strong enough to fight All Might boasted the hand Villain… he was …. Um Shigaraki right? He is not sure. But anyways he remembers Shigaraki telling Nomu to kill the brat. He remembers All Might pushing Kacchan out of the way. Thank god. But Kacchan wasn’t the target was he, No the Nomu was heading for himself. There was no time, the others would get hurt. He did the only thing he could. He pushed everyone away. Then nothing but White-hot pain scorching his entire body. Now everything is numb and black. Is he dead? Possibly. He is not sure. If he is … shit … Kacchan… He will be so angry wont he. Fuck he better not be dead. If he is not how does he get out of the void. He is not sure. Is everyone else ok. Did All Might win, are they still at the USJ? How much time has passed. He doesn’t know.

_“Please Nerd, you gotta wake up. I’m begging you please.”_ A voice cuts into the darkness.

‘Kacchan!!! Where are you, where am I.’

 _“Come on Izuku, I know you can hear me. I know you are in there. Just wake up already.”_ He sounds angry.

‘Kacchan I’m Here I can here you. Don’t be mad please Kacchan. Kacchan is supposed to always be happy.’

 _“I can’t… please don’t leave me here. You promised you wouldn’t. Remember we promised each other we won’t leave the other behind. What do you think you are doing right now. Please don’t go somewhere I can’t follow to bring your ass back. I- I don’t know what I would do without you. I can’t lose you. Dammit Nerd!”_ Kacchan is sounding desperate.

‘Kacchan I’m here, I’m not going anywhere Kacchan please wait for me.’ Izuku is desperately trying to respond. He is trying to reach out in the direction he can here Kacchan’s voice. He doesn’t know if it works. Please let it work he desperately needs to let him know he hears him.

 _“It looks like Izuku’s fire is responding to Katsuki.”_ Another voice. That’s right he could control his fire to respond to Kacchan. Thank you, Voice.

 _“Your right, Blasty keep talking to him, I think his wolf is listening. So that means he can hear you.”_ Only one person calls Kacchan that Ace must be here. ‘Yes, Kacchan I can hear you’

 _“Nerd, you can hear me. You idiot, you stupid stupid idiot. You knew didn’t you, you knew that monster was targeting you, not me. You had enough time to push the others away. Why didn’t you move as well. Huh?! You idiot when you wake up, I’m kicking your ass.”_ Kacchan is sounding more playful.

‘I’m sorry Kacchan, I didn’t think I was going to get so hurt. I’m sorry Kacchan’ He fights a bit more trying to convey the guilt he feels.

_“Oh, you like that thought, well first you need to get up.”_

He is trying so very hard to get up. He is fighting this pull down to somewhere farther away. If he could feel his limbs, he is sure he would be thrashing. Why is everything so heavy. He needs to let Kacchan know he’s here.

“ _Izuku?”_ What did he do, he tries to thrash again he feels a pressure on his hand he tries to move his hand.

 _“Katsuki, what happened?”_ the other voice is back

 _“He um twitched his fingers I felt it.”_ Kacchan felt the fingers move. He tries to focus on his fingers.

 _“I’ll get Recovery Girl, you stay here.”_ Yes, go get recovery girl. She can help. Maybe.

 _“Ok, what’s going on?”_ A women, probably recovery girl. Good, she can help. ‘Recovery girl I’m trying something is holding me under. Tell him I’M fine.’

 _“He moved, I was talking to him and his fingers twitched. I know I felt it.”_ ‘Yes, he did, how do I move again I need to move again.’

 _“Ok, I’ll check on him. His healing fire has died down, let’s see the extent of his injuries.”_ Izuku feels pressure on his chest it is a little sore but not the crippling white-hot pain from earlier. His breath doesn’t feel so hot anymore. His heart doesn’t feel like it is trying to shatter his ribs. He feels her poking his chest along the bones checking the rise and fall of his chest. He feels a scraping along the inside of his throat. He probably had a breathing tube in his throat. It seems that it is not needed anymore.

 _“He seems to be in a deep sleep, he might wake up sometime tonight, maybe tomorrow morning. You boys should go get some rest. You can visit him tomorrow.”_ ‘No Kacchan, don’t leave me. I’m here please stay. Talk to me. Don’t leave me.’ He is begging in his thoughts. He feels himself start to shake he doesn’t know if it just in this nothingness world or if Kacchan can feel it, but he is terrified that Kacchan will leave him here alone.

 _“I’m not going anywhere!”_ Kacchan sounds so sure. ‘Good, please don’t leave.’

 _“Hey Blasty, we are gonna head home so we can inform Ma that Izuku is gonna be ok. We will be back tomorrow do you want us to bring you anything?”_ Ace is back. ‘Good Ace will make sure mom is ok. he will let her know that I am ok.’

 _“Some clothes would be nice.”_ ‘how long have I been out.’

 _“Ace, Thank you. You know for knocking me out.”_ ‘I’m gonna kick Aces Ass when I get out of here’

 _“I only did that because you were being stubborn.”_ ‘Ok maybe I let this one slide. Kacchan does get pretty stubborn, Ok Ace I forgive you. Just this once.’

He doesn’t know how much time passes but he is in the silent void again. He feels a wetness on his face; like drops of water. Is he crying, probably. Wait, that’s not right if he was crying why would the drops be falling on him. That means…. Kacchan is he crying. He want to wake up so bad he needs to stop what made Kacchan cry and hold him and wipe his tears away. He needs to show Kacchan comfort and let him know everything is ok. Everything will be fine. Kacchan is not supposed to cry. Izuku feels furious he needs to wake up.

 _“Fuck, Nerd wake up. I want to hold you and stroke your hair while you sleep. Whisper in your ear how much you mean to me. I want to kiss you so fucking bad. I will when you wake up, I’m not good with words. But I gotta show you I have no reason to live if you are not with me, that I – I fucking love you Nerd.”_ Izuku’s brain stops wait what did Kacchan say. Kacchan wants to kiss him. Izuku is not sure he wanted anything more than that at this moment. He would gladly kiss Kacchan if it will make his tears go away. Izuku has wanted to for a long time probably since the entrance exam. Kacchan always looks so beautiful when he is fighting. Strong, elegant and happy there is nothing more beautiful then a determined Kacchan. His eyes light up like the most expensive rubies. His voice alone makes Izuku feel weak and melt like butter. He didn’t know Kacchan felt this way.

All these thoughts are useless if he can’t wake up. He needs to tell Kacchan that he didn’t break his promise; that he wants to hold him and wrap his tails around him, and cuddle, and run his fingers through his fluffy hair. He wants to hold him tightly and kiss him and tell him he loves him back. He needs to wake up. Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan. “KACCHAN” he screams he hears it there was so much emotions behind that single word.

****Katsuki Pov****

“Kacchan” Is whispered from the bedded boy. Katsuki stops breathing he leaps out of the chair he was in and is almost on top of Izuku. Izuku is fighting he can tell. His nerd is fighting to come back to him. Just a bit more he’s almost there. Katsuki gives him a little push “Izuku, Nerd. Come to me”

A Little louder this time “Kacchan” Katsuki heard it loud and clear. His face splits into a broken smile. “Nerd come on your almost here. Fight a little harder please. COME BACK TO ME”

“KACCHAN” Izuku screams, eyes snapping open. The light hurts his eyes he snaps them close just as fast and whimpers.

“Izuku, oh god Izuku” Katsuki whispers in disbelief. Realization kicks in and he laughs while we cries at the same time so absolutely overwhelmed with all the emotions he has experienced today. He pulls Izuku into a crushing hug, forgetting that the other boy might still be hurting. But he needs this. He cries harder as Izuku wraps his arms just as tightly around Katsuki, stroking up and down his spine. “I was so scared Nerd. I thought I would lose you” Katsuki whispers into Izuku’s chest.

“I heard you, I tried so hard to wake up. But I heard you. Kacchan” Izuku whispers into Katsuki’s hair. Katsuki is shaking. Izuku puts one of his hands under Katsuki’s chin and forces him to look at him. Izuku looks a Katsuki’s eyes he sees them bright and red, unshed tears on his fair lashes. He brushes his thumbs under Katsuki’s eyes to wipe away the tears. When he is finished, he moves one of hands to cup the other boys cheek brushing his thumb over his sharp cheekbone. The other hand is holding Katsuki’s chin. He watches as Katsuki’s eyes flutter, Izuku leans in and presses his lips to the explosive boy’s lips. He feels Katsuki start to shiver and his grip on Izuku tightens. Izuku feels new tears on his cheeks as Katsuki kisses back. He can’t tell whose tears they are, probably his, he feels like he could cry from the overwhelming happiness he feels.

Kissing Katsuki is just as explosive and passionate as the boy is. Katsuki Kisses with the same hunger and passion as he does chasing a victory. Izuku loves it he matches Katsuki’s energy enthusiastically. Izuku is letting Katsuki dominate the kiss. Katsuki’s tongue comes out to play with Izuku’s bottom lip, Izuku gasps and Katsuki quickly coaxes Izuku’s tongue to dance with his. Izuku eagerly participates in this slow dancing exploration. Izuku starts to pull back after a few moments. He needs to breathe; he is panting and touches his forehead to Katsuki’s with a dopey smile on his face.

“Kacchan, I’m sorry I scared you. I’m sorry I didn’t move out of the way. I was only thinking I didn’t want the others to get hurt. I thought if I moved the Nomu would attack everyone else. I’m sorry.”

“You scared me Nerd. I have never felt so lost in my life. When I saw you get hit and fly across the plaza I snapped, Ace had to knock me out I wouldn’t let them move you. I just wanted to hold you. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to see a future without you in it.” Katsuki whispers to him.

“I Love you Kacchan so fucking much. I don’t care what my future holds as long as you are beside me.”

“I want the same thing, I fucking love you too Nerd.” Katsuki smiles softly at him. And gives him another quick kiss on the lips. Seemingly remembering the incident Katsuki starts to panic. He is sitting on the injured boy he should probably get off him. Izuku seems to sense the explosive boys panic and wraps his arms around the boy tighter. “Are you still in pain, can I get you anything? Water? Are you hungry? Should I get Recovery Girl?” Katsuki is frantically asking questions.

“Kacchan, I’m fine. I don’t feel any pain. Can we just stay like this for a while?” Izuku asks desperate.

Katsuki looks like he wants to argue, instead he wiggles out of Izuku’s hold. He moves to the side of Izuku; still laying on the bed with him. He wraps his arms around Izuku and places his head on the other boys chest. He feels Izuku relax immediately. “We should get some rest; the others will be back tomorrow. Your mom is most likely gonna try to smother you. So, I’m gonna cuddle you as much as I can before then” Katsuki smirks at the shiver he feels coming from the boy beneath him.

“Shit Kacchan, Mom’s gonna be unbearable isn’t she” Izuku starts panicking.

“Your Fault.” Katsuki states

“So, mean, Kacchan” Izuku whines.

“You love me though. Besides I’ll be here, I’ll protect you from your scary mother.”

“I do love you, Kacchan. My hero”

Katsuki’s breath hitches he grunts “Go to sleep, Nerd.”

“Good night Kacchan.”

“G’night Nerd”

The boys fall asleep tangled together, Recovery Girl watches from the door. She is glad they have each other. She will keep them here for a couple more days. She feels confident that Katsuki’s mental health will be fine now that Izuku is awake. She backs away and slides the door closed. She will check up on them tomorrow. 

Katsuki woke up to the sounds of soft chatter. “Good Morning, Shota” Recovery Girl stated as she approached the bed the man laid on.

“Good Morning. What happened after… You know?” Aizawa asked concern in his voice seeing his two strongest students in the infirmary raised red flags.

“The league attacked while you were supposed to be doing rescue training. You didn’t have back up the Nomu took you out after you fought off the lower caliber villains.” Recovery Girl starts recapping what she knows.

“The last thing I remember was stopping Shigaraki from attacking Asui. When the Nomu smashed my face into the concrete. What happened after that?” Aizawa asks.

“After that All Might showed up. Izuku went to heal you. Your injuries would have been a lot worse if he didn’t. Bakugo intercepted the Portal guy. Shigaraki told the Nomu to kill the brat. All Might assumed the target was Bakugo, so he moved the boy out of the way. The Nomu attacked Izuku instead. Izuku pushed everyone out of the way but didn’t have enough time to move himself out of the way. He received the entire force of the Nomu’s attack to his chest. If he wasn’t a healer, he would have died. Even with his healing it was touch and go for a bit. All the other students are fine. Thirteen was injured but she will make a full recovery. Ace told Todoroki and Asui to move you to the exit and went for Katsuki and Izuku with Luffy and Kirishima. Ace approached a distressed Katsuki, but he was being stubborn, so Ace punched him. They brought the boys to the exit, Ace noticed Shigaraki was heading straight to you and the other 2 students. Luffy intercepted with his Gear Second buying Ace some time to put up a flame wall. Shanks showed up a few moments later. Shigaraki and Kurogiri escaped but the rest of the league has been captured. The Nomu as well.”

“I see. This was a planned attack. The media incident a couple of days ago was a diversion. They knew we were going to be there. The knew All Might was scheduled to be there.”

“So, I heard.”

“Is Izuku going to be ok?” Aizawa Asked concerned for his student.

At this question Katsuki whimpers and tightens his hold on the other boy. In his sleep fogged brain, he can’t decide if everything that happened last night was dream. It seems like something his brain would conjure up to torment him. He feels Izuku’s arms around him tighten slightly. Katsuki’s eyes snap open, he is still mostly on the other boy. He looks at the other boy’s face and sees his eyes fluttering slowly opening, with a soft “Kacchan” on his lips. Katsuki lets out a breathless giggle. Suddenly all the panic he was feeling leaves him and he slumps back onto the strong chest of the other boy. He sighs out a giddy “Nerd” and tightens his hold again.

Recovery Girl approaches the two “Good Morning boys.”

Katsuki jolts he forgot other people are in the room. Danm there goes his Bad Boy image. He gets embarrassed when other people besides Izuku know how soft he can be, he blushes. By the looks on Recovery Girl and Aizawa’s face he is not fooling anyone. Danm he pouts in defeat; well it’s hard to maintain his usual scowl when his Nerd is going to be ok. If they say anything about the display of softness; Well, he will show them how soft an explosion to the face feels. Yea that sounds like a good plan.

Recovery Girl has a chuckle in her voice “How are you feeling Midoriya?”

“Sore, but otherwise ok.” Izuku states with a smile. Katsuki tenses, Izuku holds him tighter. Knowing Katsuki he would move away thinking he is making Izuku uncomfortable. “Is it possible that I could get up and walk about today, loosen my muscles?”

“Maybe later, first I need to do a check up make sure everything healed correctly.” Recovery Girl states then she looks Katsuki “You are gonna have to move, so I can look at his chest” She chuckles at Katsuki’s pouting glare. “Oh, relax kid, you can resume cuddling when I’m done” she chuckles out. Katsuki moves away reluctantly. Recovery Girl helps Izuku sit up so she can remove his gown. At first glance his chest looks fine besides the slight discoloring. She puts her hands on his chest feeling the slight twitching of the muscles under her fingers. Good it seems Izuku was being honest, he feels slight soreness, but nothing that some rest can’t solve. She allows him to pull his gown back on. She finishes the check up by checking his vitals. Everything is with in range. She lets out a breath of relief, He will be fine.

“Everything is looking good; you will be able to return to school on Monday. I would like to keep you here for another night, then you can go home tomorrow.” Recovery Girl states. Izuku nods that make sense. Katsuki comes back over to the bed hovering. Izuku smiles at him and opens his arms inviting Katsuki to continue cuddling. Katsuki carefully climbs back into the bed, not wanting to hurt the other boy and settles in the same spot he was in before.

There is a knock on the door, Recovery Girl answers it. She lets the visitors in, Shanks, Ace, Luffy, Kirishima and Inko stroll in. To not crowed the boys sharing a bed; Inko and Shanks head over to Shota’s bed while Ace, Luffy and Kirishima approach the cuddling teens.

“Aww, he looks like a puppy” Ace smirks. Katsuki internally rages he’ll explode the Matchstick later.

“Stop teasing Ace, He is happy Izuku is better and awake.” Luffy reprimands.

“I’m glad Bakubro looks a lot better today, he looked so broken yesterday.” Kirishima smiles. Katsuki bristles at the nickname. He’ll let it slide for now he is in a good mood, these idiots are not gonna change that.

“We are fine Idiots” Katsuki grunts.

“Just had a checkup, I can go home tomorrow.” Izuku smiles.

“That’s good, maybe Blasty will stop trying to suffocate you.” Ace smirks. Katsuki glares and then blushes he doesn’t know when he tightened his grip on Izuku. He moves to pull away, Izuku stops him. “Don’t Kacchan, I’m fine” Izuku reassures with a soft smile. Katsuki wants to kiss him again, his eyes go wide the kiss last night comes crashing into his mind, all the feelings shared and out in the open. His blush intensifies, they haven’t had a chance to discuss if they want to be open with the change in their relationship. If it was up to Katsuki everyone will know by tonight. It’s not really out of character for him, he likes to show off what is his. Even more so when it is something or in this case someone strong.

Izuku, almost reading his thoughts, pulls Katsuki closer. He places a small kiss on Katsuki’s cheek. The other boys are wide-eyed. They are used to the shows of affection between the two but usually its just touches or being cuddled up on the couch.

“That’s new” Ace comments, Luffy nods.

“Did something happen” Luffy asks. The cuddling boys, turn an interesting shade of red.

“Oh? Are you gonna tell us?” Ace smirks. He lives for this.

Katsuki furiously shakes his head, Izuku mumbles out something they don’t quite catch. Though judging by the intensifying blush on the explosive boys face; it has something to do with their new closeness. This conversation attracts the attention of the adults. Izuku and Katsuki catch the knowing look on Aizawa’s face. Danm he was probably awake last night. How much did he witness? Well by the lazy smirk probably all of it. Fuck, Shota is just as much of a troll as Shanks is; though he hides it better.

“Shota? You know.” Shanks smirks “Hummmm what could have possibly changed, this isn’t just because Izuku woke up is it.” Smirk widens, he thinks he knows what happened between the two 15-year-olds judging by the blush on Katsuki’s face and the incomprehensible stammering coming from Izuku.

“Yes, I do know Shanks, but it was pretty dark so I’m not sure of what I witnessed.” Shota Smirks. “Their conversation was interesting; it was like they were in their own world. You would think that with two skilled Observation Haki users one of them would have realized I was Awake.” Shota teases.

“Oh? Really? I think we need to give them another lesson.” Shanks laughs.

“Are you gonna tell us or not?” Ace shouts hating being kept out of the loop.

“Yea tell us.” Luffy states excitedly.

“Well, When I woke up Izuku was still unconscious, Katsuki was talking softly to him, something he said made Izuku start waking up. Katsuki in his overwhelming intelligence thought it would be a good idea to climb on top of Izuku.” Aizawa starts, Katsuki goes pale and looks down; ok maybe that wasn’t the brightest thing he has ever done but can you blame him. “Then came the conversation, now that is where things get interesting. You should have seen the look on Katsuki’s face, I didn’t think a look like that can come from such a stoic Kid” Aizawa teases with a feral smirk watching the boys squirm is what he lives for. He decides to give them a break “But It is not my secret to tell, though I will say it is to be expected. You should tell them and discuss how you want it to come out.”

The embarrassed boys let out sighs of relief, and nod. They want to tell them, what is stopping them. Is it because it is so new? What do they have to be embarrassed about they shared a kiss and told each other that they love the other. Shota is right they are Soul mates it is to be expected that their relationship progress. Izuku nods and decides fuck it “umm we uh …” Shit this harder to do then he thought. He shoots Katsuki a desperate look, Katsuki nods back and grabs the other boy’s hand and squeezing it.

“I fucking love this nerd” Katsuki states simply. Then blushes. Izuku smiles “I love Kacchan”

Izuku is grateful they are not gonna say anything about the kiss, it was private he is not embarrassed about it, but it was personal. They don’t need to know they kissed.

**** Time Skip Monday morning****

After being discharged from the infirmary Inko takes the boys home, she scolds Izuku for being reckless while crushing him in a hug. The boys spend the weekend hanging out, playing video games and cuddling. Monday approaches fast and Izuku is thankful for it. He wants to get up and move around, but Katsuki; mother hen that he is, tells him he needs to rest. If he doesn’t get up to go outside, he is the one that is going to explode. So, when the alarm goes off on Monday well no one can blame him for the massive amounts of energy and excitement he is releasing.

The boys made it to U.A. practically sprinting so Izuku can burn some energy. At the gates they see Kirishima talking to Kaminari. Kirishima notice the boys he beams a smile at them. “Hey guys” He greets happily then looks to Izuku “Glad to see you on your feet”

“You really scared us there Izuku.” Kaminari states.

“I’m Sorry” Izuku mumbles out looking down at his feet.

“Leave the Nerd alone, Pikachu” Katsuki growls out.

Kaminari puts his hands up in a faux surrender. He doesn’t feel like getting blasted by the other blond so early in the morning. “Well we are about to head to class you coming?”

The group nods. Luffy practically bouncing his way to Kirishima to walk in with the other energetic boy. They seem closer than Katsuki and Izuku remember them being. They will talk to them later. They head into the classroom. Todoroki immediately starts at Ace deep in thought. “Hum? What is that about?” Izuku asks Ace quietly.

“Not sure after the USJ incident he keeps sending glances my way. I’m not sure why though.”

Izuku shrugs, well whatever no harm in looking he supposes.

The rest of the students are trickling in, most are giving Izuku “welcome back” greeting, other give him respectful nods. Most of the students saw what he was doing during the USJ, even Iida is less of a douche this morning. Izuku clears his throat, “Everyone take a seat class is about to begin”

The class listens and sits at their desks, conversations still going. Most of the students wondering if Aizawa is coming in today. They saw what happened but only a couple know Izuku healed him. The door opens, Aizawa comes in still wrapped in bandages, but it could have been worse. “Morning”

“YOU’RE BACK ALREADY, AIZAWA SENSEI?!”

“My injuries have been taken care of; it could have been a lot worse.” Aizawa quickly waves off the concerns of the class. “Izuku sacrificed himself to heal me, and in turn took an almost crippling blow for his efforts. If anyone else in the class got hit by that monster they would have died.”

“GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE DOING WELL, SENSEI!!” Iida exclaims completely disregarding Aizawa last statement.

“Midobro is so manly” Kirishima states in awe.

There are other whisper breaking out among the students. Most saw the massive wolf, but they didn’t know he was healing their teacher. The students gained a new level of respect for their class president. To most they would have let the pro’s deal with it. The students that listened to Izuku’s reasonings on the bus about not wanting to be trapped at a hospital makes sense. Recovery Girl wasn’t there on the front lines and there was no way the students and injured teacher could have evacuated. If Izuku was forced to be Recovery Girls apprentice, he would not have been there at the USJ to heal Aizawa. Realization kicks in as the students realize that their teacher could have died if not for Izuku. The ones that thought he was being selfish for wanting to fight instead of healing quickly rethought their opinions of the other boy. Izuku does twice the amount of work then everyone else because he has the ability to do so. The class is awed.

Aizawa smiles under his bandages, he heard the conversation on the bus and knew the thoughts most of the class would have; he had these thoughts himself at one point. He didn’t want to put Izuku on the spot like that, but the class needed to understand that out of everyone here Izuku is the most heroic of them all. Izuku is the most Selfless person he knows. “My welfare isn’t important, because your fight is far from over.”

“Our fight?” Katsuki Asks.

“Don’t tell me…” Izuku already starting to plan.

“MORE VILLAINS?!” The rest of the class shouts.

Aizawa ignores them completely “U.A.’s Sports festival is Fast approaching.”

**** With the Principal ****

In the conference room Shanks, All Might, Nezu, the Detective and a few other pros are sitting around the conference table discussing what the investigating team found.

“The one called Shigaraki his quirk allows him to disintegrate anything he touches. We’ve been through the list of men in their twenties and thirties in the quirk registry with no luck. Nothing turned up on the “Warp Gate” guy, Kurogiri either. Neither is registered, and both are using aliases. Their quirks aren’t on record, making them members of the underworld.” The detective informs the group.

“So, you’re saying we know next to nothing… we better learn fast… or the leader of these villains Shigaraki… His wounds will heal, and he’ll be back here.” A pro states.

“Leader huh?” All Might questions

“What is it, All Might?” Principal Nezu asks.

“It’s just nothing about this feels normal. It was an especially daring attack. And not just in the meticulous planning! He started going on about some ridiculous ideology. And although he didn’t say anything about his own quirk… he was quick to spout what his “toy” could do. And when things didn’t go his way? He started throwing a tantrum! Well… I guess the business about quirks could have been to provoke me…”

“Even so, it seems foolish in a battle against heroes to reveal ones quirk and waste the element of surprise.” Nezu comments.

“Spouting a plausible but deluded ideology. Bragging about the toy he brought. And simple mindedly thinking everything will go his way. If we think about how the attack was played out. It seems this Shigaraki character… Couldn’t quite hide his childish nature. That sense that he does whatever he wants. He’s a man Child.”

“A kid with too much power, you’re saying?!” A hero shouts.

“Maybe he never received proper quirk counseling in elementary school…” Another supplies.

“So?! Why does this matter” The first hero asks.

“We apprehended a total of 72 villains at the USJ the other day. They were all just back-alley thugs but… the question is why so many of them would agree to follow this ‘man-child’” The detective supplies.

“Nowadays our society is saturated with heroes. So maybe small-time villains like them, who always get kicked around… are drawn in by that sort of pure, unaffected evil.” A hero suggests.

“That’s to heroes we can focus in our investigation, we’ll expand our search and devote our efforts to apprehending these criminals.” The detective ends his report.

“A Man-child huh?” Shanks questions “In one way, he is a lot like our own students. He has potential to grow. If only he had a proper mentor to follow…”

“It is difficult to think about these things” All Might sighs.

****Classroom**** 

“Come on!! We just had that villain attack, you sure about this” Iida questions the logic of this madman.

“It’s necessary. To demonstrate that U.A.’s crisis management protocols are sound… That’s the thinking, apparently.” Aizawa drawls out. “Compared to past years, there’ll be five times the police presence. Anyhow, our Sports Festival is … the greatest opportunity you’ll get.”

“It is not an event that can be cancelled over a few villains.” Izuku calls out settling the class.

“THAT WAS NOT A FEW VILLAINS, MIDORIYA”

“Our sports festival is one of Japan’s biggest events! The Olympics were once the worlds sports festival. The whole country would be whipped into a frenzy over them. But as you know that tradition has shrunk in scale to a shell of it’s former self… And as far as Japan is concerned, what’s taken the place of the former Olympics is… THE U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL!!”

“The nations top heroes will all be watching, right?” Kaminari wonders.

“They’ll be there as scouts!” Momo confirms

“They’ll be looking to hire us as sidekicks after we graduate. That’s how it is done” Kaminari States.

“And a lot of those sidekicks never manage to go solo. They’re sidekicks forever” Jiro comments, she faces Kaminari “That’ll be you, Kaminari, you dunce.” She smirks.

Kaminari looks dejected, its not his fault he short circuits if he uses his quirk too much.

“Naturally, you’ll gain valuable experience and popularity if you are picked up by a big-name hero.” Aizawa grabs the attention of the class “But your time is limited! Show the Pros what you’re made of here, and you’ll make futures for yourselves. This happens once a year… so you’ve got three chances. If you are hoping to become a pro this is an event you can’t miss!”

“This has me so pumped!!” Kirishima rises to the challenge.

“If we show our stuff here, that’s one big step towards going pro!” Sero comments

Izuku, Katsuki, Ace, and Luffy ignore the excited motivational speeches from the rest of the class. They talk to each other quietly.

“In previous years there is always a battle tournament at the end.” Izuku starts

“So, we have nothing to worry about, we will crush those extras” Katsuki smirks.

“That’s not what I meant Kacchan” Izuku mumbles.

“Oh…? What did you mean”

“What do we do if we have to fight each other. Right Izuku?” Ace guesses.

“Yea I wouldn’t feel right hurting you guys, but I also want to prove I am capable.” Izuku looks down. The other boys know in terms of raw power and strength, Izuku has them beat. Not including his battle tactics if he was serious enough or in berserk mode not many would stand a chance against him. But he is not fighting a life or death battle; this is a school competition.

“I see, It’s simple really Nerd!” Katsuki smirks.

“I don’t see how it is simple Kacchan.” Izuku is confused

“Well we take out all the other competition. But if we are pitted against each other then we treat it like a spar.”

“That actually a great idea, Blasty” Ace taunts

“Watch it Matchstick!!” Katsuki shouts.

The boys burst into laughing. Its lunch time. They are heading to the lunchroom when All Might, and Shanks stop them.

“Lunch?” Shanks asks.

“Sure” The boys follow Shanks, and All Might to the teachers’ lounge. The other students watch them go. ‘What is that all about’.

“Come sit boys, we have much to discuss.” Shanks started.

“Izuku, I have something important to tell you.” All Might looks at Izuku serious expression on his face. “My time is getting shorter each day. I can barely hold my form for 3 hours a day”

“It’s that bad, did you aggravate your injuries again All Might!?” Izuku scolds.

“No Izuku, it has been a slow decline since I gave you my power. After the USJ fight I strained too much, and It is decreasing at a much faster rate.” 

“All Might I am sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, you did what you could. I should be apologizing to you Izuku if I made the correct judgment call you would not have been injured. I’m sorry Izuku.”

“All Might you had no way of knowing who Shigaraki was referring to. If you moved me and his real target was Kacchan He would have died, I’m fine All Might. So, don’t apologize to me anymore about this and ill stop apologizing to you. Deal?”

Everyone in that room can see how similar these two are. If left to their own devises all their conversations would just be apologies back and forth. “Anyways, what’s your plan for the sports festival?” Shanks cuts in.

“Oh, we were just talking about that.” Izuku states.

“Yea our little puppy was worried he would have to hurt us.” Ace comments.

“He is not a puppy!” Katsuki defends.

“Well he is the youngest, and a wolf is like a dog. So yeah Ace is right. Izuku is our puppy” Luffy giggles.

“Not you too Luffy.” Izuku whines.

“Anyways, you do know it is a possibility you will have to prepare for. There is a chance you could be against each other” All Might cuts in.

“Yea but we don’t have to pummel each other to show our skills. If we are against other people, we will win no questions asked. But against each other we are going to treat it like a spar. That way we can show off our skills but not seriously hurt each other.” Izuku states his plan.

“That is a good plan. Izuku what percent of One for All can you control now?”

“At USJ I was using about 25 Percent with no draw backs. At 30 percent my healing kicks in, but I can still keep going. I’ve never used more than 35 percent, so I am not sure the extent of damage it has on my body.” Izuku reports his progress.

“That is good, because in all honesty, the time I’ve got left as the Symbol of Peace…” All Might pauses “Is quickly running out.”

“That’s right” Izuku looks down sadly.

“Among those with villainous intent… there are some who’ve started to realize that.” All Might continues. “I granted you my power so you could succeed me!” Izuku nods his head with a determined fire in his eyes. The other boys grin their Symbol of Peace will not be fighting this battle alone.

“This sports festival… it’s an event the whole country will be watching. That means just one thing for us!! You. The next All Might… the fledgling symbol… I need you to tell the world “I AM HERE””. 

“Yes, All Might… I’m ready” Izuku states “But not alone, WE ARE HERE. We do this together. All of us Me, Ace, Kacchan, and Luffy. We are the ones that will keep this peace. I am prepared to tell the world that we are coming.” The other boys smirk determined grins. They are fine with Izuku being the new symbol, but he is right Izuku is not fighting this war alone. They are satisfied that Izuku seems to agree. Shanks and All Might smirk, All Might picked a perfect successor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> The next chapter will be the start of the sports festival.


	17. The Sports Festival Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intro to the sports festival all the way to the second round of the battle royal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter turned out longer then I thought it would be

The two weeks leading to the Sports Festival flew by, between training and getting scouted by the other classes. The class 1-A students were feeling the pressure. A declaration of war was issued by a gen. ed. Student. He looked familiar to Izuku, but he could place where. Katsuki wasn’t letting the ‘Extra’s’ bait him. He is going to make it to the top with Izuku, Ace and Luffy. They were in this together and they will show the world they are ready. Even the other Hero Course student class 1-B were fuming, they were pressuring the students of the other class. Clearly, they were jealous of the recognition they received for participating in a Villain attack. Yes, the publicity was great, but that did nothing to sooth the minds of the students that suffered from might mares. Katsuki hid it well but he would wake up in the middle of the night to make sure Izuku was still breathing. Katsuki walks past the other students blowing them off with a “You weren’t there so shut the fuck up. There is no glory watching your teacher being murdered in front of you and only one student can help. So, fuck off you’re an eyesore.” Walking away with his hands in his pockets.

“I thought everyone survived.” Extra 1 commented.

Katsuki stops on the other side of the group hands clenching into fists. “How were we supposed to know they weren’t dead we are first years; we were placed in a situation we were not ready for. When both our teachers were unable to fight anymore, and we couldn’t escape. YOU WEREN’T THERE, to see the amount of blood coming from our teacher. You didn’t see one of our classmates take a killing blow to save his friends and protect his. I can’t stop seeing it. Every night I see it playing on a loop I can’t get it out of my head. You can stand there and pretend you would have done different? You can stand there and mock us because we survived? Can you stand there and pretend that if you were there you would handle the aftermath any different than we are. Do you know what it is like to be saved by a hero, only to find out you weren’t the target and because of this another student gets his chest crushed. Because I DO. He survived because he can heal, but IF ANY OTHER STUDENT GOT HIT BY THAT MONSTER THEY WOULD HAVE DIED. YOU KNOW NOTHING.” All the students in Class 1-A are shocked they all suffered but Katsuki was there in the thick of everything. Katsuki is good at hiding things that bother him only Izuku can see past the stoic mask the explosive boy uses to hide behind. Ace and Luffy can somewhat tell when something is bothering the other boy, but only in private. Izuku approaches Katsuki he grabs him and walks off. The rest of the class didn’t see the state Izuku was in thought they all seen him flying off to the other side of the plaza.

“Sorry, he is right we let jealousy cloud our judgement. We figured because no one died that everything was fine. We didn’t even consider that your lives were in danger. I am sorry that you had to go through that. I am sorry I didn’t consider the mental strain that incident would have had on you. Katsuki right? You are absolutely correct I don’t think I would have been able to keep myself together if I had to experience something like that.” The general education kid stated.

“Thank you” Katsuki whispered.

“This doesn’t change anything; I may have a newfound respect for those of you in the Hero class; but that also pushes me harder to show I have what it takes to transfer. I’ll see you in battle.”

Katsuki nods and continues on his way. “You good Kacchan?” Izuku whispers when they get far enough away from the rest. Katsuki pushes him to an empty hallway and pulls the boy into a crushing hug. He shudders as Izuku hugs him back. “Yeah Nerd I just need a couple of minutes to settle my emotions. I understand now what you went through when we were kids. I dream about it every night. I replay the part where you get hit and I could do nothing but stand there and watch. And then when I found you, I thought you were dead. I was so scared. But you’re here and mine and I love you so fucking much; I just want to hold you forever and never let go. I’m terrified that if I let you go; I’ll be able to hold you again.” Katsuki is whispering into Izuku’s chest.

“Take as long as you need Kacchan, I’m not going anywhere.” Izuku rubs Katsuki’s back.

Katsuki nods and holds Izuku tighter. They stay like that for a few minutes while Katsuki tries to calm the raging storm of emotions in his heart. When he can finally bare to part for Izuku, he looks up to see the other boy smiling at him so softly, love, adoration and promise shining from the other boys eyes.

“I’m good Nerd. Let’s go the others are waiting for us.”

“Of course, Kacchan, I love you Kacchan.”

Katsuki blushes and grunts out an embarrassed “I love you too Nerd.”

After that those two weeks sped by. The next things the boys knew it was the day of the Sports Festival.

“GATHER ROUND, MASS MEDIA! IT’S TIME ONCE AGAIN TO SEE THE HIGHSCHOOLERS YOU KNOW AND LOVE REVEL IN THEIR OWN YOUTH… IT’S U.A.’S SPORTS FESTIVAL. EVERYBODY- ARE YOU READY?!” Present mic announces.

“Given that they always put their experience to good use and give it their all for this last chance… the third years are usually given the center stage.” A spectator comments

“But all eyes are on the first-years this time around.” Another spectator comments back.

“I would have liked to do some scouting myself” Kamui Woods pouting.

“Whaddya gonna do. They asked us to take security detail.” Another pro hero Comments.

“Looks like they called in pros from all over the country.” Mount Lady stated.

**** Inside 1-A prep area****

“THE EVENT IS ABOUT TO START!” Iida shouts

Completely ignored the students continue their conversations “Wish I could have worn my costume.” Shoji pouts.

“They’re not allowed in the interest of fairness.” Ojiro comments.

On the other side of the room Izuku, Katsuki, Ace and Luffy are getting into the zone and preparing for this events.

“Midoriya” Is called from across the room by a stoic Todoroki.

“What’s up Todoroki?” Izuku asks curiously

“I’m here to prove I am more capable then you. I will beat you.” 

“Ooh!! A declaration of war to the strongest in the class?! Pretty bold Todoroki.” Kaminari comments.

“Hey man, why pick a fight now?! We’re about to go on…” Kirishima puts his hand on Todoroki’s shoulder.

Todoroki interrupts the red head “I really don’t care; I’m not pretending to be anyone’s friend here.” He shrugs Kirishima’s hand off him. 

Izuku smiles warmly “Todoroki, come at me with everything you’ve got. You might have a chance then. Good Luck.” Izuku walks off to Katsuki.

“Right…”

**** In the stadium****

“The students are coming out” Shouts someone from the audience.

“IT’S U.A.’S SPORTS FESTIVAL!! THE ONE TIME EACH YEAR WHEN OUR FLEDGLING HEROES COMPETE IN A RUTHLESS GRAND BATTLE!! FIRST UP… YOU KNOW WHO I’M TALKIN’ ABOUT!! THE MIRACULOUS RISING STARS WHO BRUSHED OFF A VILLAIN ATTACK WITH THEIR STEELY WILLPOWER!! THE FIRST YEARS OF THE HERO COURSE!! IT’S CLASS A”

Class 1-A head out into the arena, the cheers coming from the audience is almost deafening.

“They’re really shining a lot of light on the USJ incident, but we won’t let it shake us right Bakubro…?” Kirishima starts a conversation with Katsuki.

“Nope, just gets me pumped up.” Katsuki smirks.

“We are really expected to put on a show in front of this many spectators… I suppose this is merely one more necessary skill if we plan to be pro’s”

Present Mic introduces the other classes onto the stage. Once all the students are in the arena a cracking sounds blows through the stadium. “NOW FOR THE ATHLETE’s OATH!!”

“Ooh!! The first years ref this time is the R-Rated hero Midnight!”

“What about the principal”

“He’s always with the third years.”

“R-Rated? Should she really be in a High School?” Asks one of the students.

“Shut up” Midnight roars “Pipe down!! Your student representative is…”

“From Class 1-A, Izuku Midoriya!!”

“Really it’s Izuku”

“You idiots, it’s because he placed first in the entrance exam” Katsuki boast proud for Izuku.

“The hero course entrance exam you mean?” Someone from the support class asks condescendingly.

Izuku walks up to the stage, hands in his pockets. He looks over the audience, over the other students. He takes a few breaths to center himself.

“The athletes oath…” Izuku starts. Looking over the crowd seeing All Might, and Shanks looking down at the students proudly. He clears his throat “We are all here today whether Hero course, general education student looking for their time to prove themselves, support students looking to show their gear off to the pros, and business class students. To give our all today with everything we have to show the world that “WE ARE HERE”.” Izuku walks off the stage, hands still in his pockets. The non-class 1-A students are shocked. They all thought he would boast about himself, but he included everyone. Cheering sounds from the stage, respect shining in the pros and other students eyes.

“NOW WITHOUT ANY DELAY, LETS GET THE FIRST EVENT STARTED.” Midnight shouts. As the screen behind her runs through all of the events she continues “THESE ARE THE QUALIFIERS! IT’S IN THIS STAGE THAT SO MANY ARE SENT HOME CRYING EVERY YEAR!! AND THE FATEFUL FIRST EVENT THIS YEAR IS THIS!!” On the screen the first event shows “Obstacle course race”

“An obstacle course”

“IT’S A RACE BETWEEN EVERY MEMBER OF ALL ELEVEN CLASSES! THE COURSE IS A FOUR-KILOMETER LAP AROUND THE STADIUM ITSELF! OUR SCHOOL PREACHES FREEDOM IN ALL THINGS SO AS LONG AS YOU DO NOT GO OFF THE COURSE ANYTHING IS FAIR GAME!” Present Mic calls.

“RACER, TO YOUR POSITIONS”

The students move to the entrance Luffy is preparing Gear Second, Katsuki is gripping Izuku’s shoulder, he is gonna explode them past all the others. Izuku is hanging back letting his wings unfurl. Ace is gripping Luffy’s shoulder.

“START”

Immediately several things happen as the gate opens, everyone packs into the narrow passage. Todoroki slips in front of everyone and freezes a path behind him catching a few people in the Ice. Izuku and Katsuki take off above everyone, Luffy launches his arms to the outside walls gets a grip and sling shots his way past everyone. Ace lets go and lights his feet on fire. Katsuki is keeping up with Izuku using his explosions to propel him forward. In no time at all the boys plus Todoroki reach the first obstacle. The same Zero-point robots block their paths. Izuku looks at Katsuki and smirks wide easy.

“I really wish they would have prepared something a little more challenging” Todoroki hums as he starts releasing Ice on the ground. “Especially since dear old dad is watching!”

Ace uses all his fire making his signature “Flame Emperor” move creating a ball of fire that looks like the Sun.

Luffy bites his thumb and blows air into his arm making it resemble a giants fist.

Izuku activates full cowling 25 percent and folds his wings in.

Katsuki starts exploding the air around him while rotating.

At the same time the four boys unleash their massive attacks on the robots below them.

“FLAME COMMANDMENT”

“GEAR THIRD: ELEPHANT GUN”

“DETROIT SMASH”

“HOWITZER IMPACT”

The audience is shock the collective thought ‘Holy Shit’ Present Mic recaps excitedly “WHAT TOTAL DEVASTATION BY OUR VERY OWN IZUKU MIDORIYA, KATSUKI BAKUGO, LUFFY MONKEY, ACE PORTGAS, AND SHOTO TODOROKI FROM CLASS 1-A.”

The spectators commenting on what they just saw. “Did Ace just drop a sun on the bots?!”

“I think so, did you see that giant fist?!”

“Yea, the kid with the wings took the robot out with a single punch”

“The other kid created such a massive explosion.”

“Did you see the amount of ice that was made”

“The current leaders of the pack are overwhelmingly class 1-A” thirteen state next to All Might.

“But class B and the other students are not bad! It’s just” All might comments.

“Those boy’s know there is no time to hesitate” Aizawa states. “They’ve been exposed to the outside world, up close and personal. They’ve had that fear planted in them, and they have endured and overcome it. Each has grown from that experience… And forgotten how to hesitate.”

The teachers are commenting on the rest of the students that are dealing with the rest of the robots. “You’re better off dodging these fellas in the exam. But they are just slow hunks of metal if ya trying to take them down. You just need to find a weak spot.”

“IT LOOKS LIKE OUR LEADS ARE APPROACHING THE SECOND OBSTACLE, THE FIRST BARRIER WAS A PIECE OF CAKE. BUT WHAT ABOUT THE SECOND. FALL AND YOUR OUT!! YOU GOTTA CRAWL ACROSS IF YOU WANNA MAKE IT!! THIS OBSTACLE IS CALLED THE FALL”

The leads of the group come across a pit with skinny spikes of land jutting out randomly all connected by ropes.

Ace is at a slight disadvantage here if he uses his flame speed, he risks burning the ropes and falling. He just needs to time his jumps to land on the platforms. Luffy just rockets from one platform to the next. Izuku flies over the obstacle. Katsuki blasting his way through the air next to Izuku and Todoroki uses his Ice to skate across.

The other students make their ways across, using their quirks. Tsuyu crawls on top of the ropes. The support class uses their gadgets to get them across. Iida using his speed and some weird hip twisting motion to skid across the ropes.

“THE LEADS KEEP BREAKING AHEAD WHILE THE REST OF THE PACK IS BUNCHED UP. OUR RACERS DON’T KNOW HOW MANY WILL GET TO MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND. SO, ALL THEY CAN DO IS AIM FOR FIRST PLACE.”

“IT LOOKS LIKE MIDORIYA AND BAKUGO ARE TIED FOR FIRST PLACE THEY AREN’T EVEN TRYING TO OUT PACE THE OTHER JUST EVERYONE ELSE. FOLLOWING CLOSE BEHIND IS ENDEAVOR’S SON FOLLOWED BY LUFFY AND ACE. AND OUR LEADERS HAVE REACHED THE FINAL BARRIER!! THAT IS TO SAY THIS MINE FIELD!! IT’S A DEADLY AFGHAN CARPET!! A QUICK GLANCE IN ENOUGH TO REVEAL THE MINES’ LOCATIONS!! SO KEEP BOTH EYES OPEN AND WATCH YOUR STEP” Present Mic announces.

“I SHOULD MENTION THAT OUR MINES DON’T PACK A DEADLY PUNCH… BUT THEY ARE LOUD AND FLASHY ENOUGH THAT YOU MIGHT NEED A CHANGE OF UNDERWEAR WHEN IT IS ALL OVER.” Present Mic laughs

“Depending on the individual, of course” Aizawa adds dryly.

Just like the last obstacle Izuku and Katsuki just keep to the air. Izuku folds is wings in and gains speed, Bakugo using his explosions to keep pace. Todoroki runs on the ground if he explodes the mines with his ice, he gives the others an advantage. He watches his footing but still keeping his place in third. Luffy and Ace are catching up. Luffy uses a rocket and grabs the posts at the end, and slingshots himself. Ace quickly latches on to him for the ride. They land right behind Izuku and Katsuki. Luffy and Ace are trying to beat Izuku and Katsuki as they always attempt during training. Izuku smirks and shoots a glance at Katsuki, He smirks back. Time to leave these two in the dust. Izuku powers up OFA on his wings and flaps down, boosting him and Katsuki closer to the goal while sending everyone behind them tumbling back several meters. Some people causing chain explosions slowing even more people down.

“WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, WHAT A POWERFUL GUST OF WIND CREATED BY MIDORYIA. LOOKS LIKE HIS ONLY COMPETITION IS BAKUGO THEY HAVE BEEN NECK AND NECK THIS ENTIRE TIME. NEITHER ONE GAINING FIRST PLACE. IT ALMOST SEEMS INTENTIONAL.” Comments Present Mic

“Those two, they are not competing they are pushing each other. They plan to tie. While still being in first. Their main goal is to prove to the world they are an unbeatable team. Their teamwork far surpasses most Pro heroes today.” Aizawa informs.

“IS TIEING EVEN POSSIBLE.?!” Present Mic shouts “YOUR CLASS IS SOMETHING ELSE ERASERHEAD!! WHAT’RE YOU TEACHING THOSE KIDS?”

“It has never been done before it will be interesting to see how Midnight handles this outcome” Aizawa answers. “This isn’t my doing. They’ve been spurring each other on all on their own.

Izuku and Katsuki are quickly making their way through the finish line. Everyone can tell they tied for first. Midnight calls it. “In first place we have Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. This is the first time in U.A. history that we have had a tie”

“Shoto Todoroki comes in at 2nd place. Hot on his heals is Luffy coming in at third. One step behind Luffy is Ace coming in at 4th.” The other runners start trickling in. The first 42 members passing on to the next round.

“The 42 students that passed the first round will participate in the second round, but for those that did not make it we have another opportunity for you to show your stuff later. And now the main selection really begins!! The press corps’ going to be jumping out their seats, so give it all you’ve got!!” the buzzing of the screen “Now on to the second event!! I already know what it is, of course… Dying in suspense!? Next up is” Pause for the hype. “This: Cavalry Battle”

“Cavalry Battle…!” one excited student shouts.

“Cavalry Battle…!” One terrified student shouts.

“So, we are teaming up but how exactly?” Tsuyu questions.

“Participants will, on their own, form teams of two to four members each and get into a horse-and-rider formation! The rules are fundamentally the same as those of an ordinary cavalry battle- snag your opponent’s headbands while guarding your own but with one exception… Each of you has been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last event!”

“We’ll earn points like we did in the entrance exam. Sounds simple.” Sato asks.

“So the point value of each team depends on its members!” Ashido states.

“I’m about to explain it, just shut up already” Midnight rages. “Anyway yes!! And your individual point values start at 5 at the bottom!” So, the student who took 42nd place is worth 5points, 41st is worth 10points get it? But… OUR FIRST PLACE WINNERS ARE WORTH 5MILLION EACH. USUALLY THE WINNER OF THE RACE IS WORTH 10 MILLION POINTS. SINCE MIDORIYA AND BAKUGO WANTED TO SHARE 1ST PLACE THEY CAN SHARE THEIR POINTS.”

“5 million points?!”

“So that means there are two main targets.”

“THE HIGHER RANKED STUDENTS ARE THE ONES TO AIM FOR…” Midnight smirk wildly “THIS SURVIAL GAMME IS A CHANCE FOR A COMEBACK. IT’S ANYONE’S GAME!!”

“There’s more suffering for those at the top.” The pro’s in the stands consider.

“AS YOU MUST HAVE HEARD COUNTLESS TIMES SINCE ENROLLING AT U.A. THIS IS … **PLUS ULTRA!”**

“THE MATCH WILL LAST 15 MINUTES. EACH TEAMS POINTS ARE DETERMINED BY ITS MEMBERS. THE RIDER WILL WEAR A HEADBAND DISPLAYING THE TOTAL NUMBER OF POINTS! UNTIL THE MATCH ENDS, YOU’LL ALL COMPETE TO GRAB EACH OTHER’S POINTS WHILE MAINTAINING YOUR OWN.” Midnight shouts out “ANY HEADBANDS YOU GRAB MUST BE WORN AROUND THE NECK OR HIGHER. BUT THE MORE HEADBANDS YOU’VE GOT THE HARDER THEY’LL BE TO MANAGE!” She pauses “MOST IMPORTANTLY EVEN IF YOUR HEADBAND IS TAKEN… AND EVEN IF YOUR HORSE FORMATION IS BROKEN… IT’S NOT OVER ‘TIL IT’S OVER!!”

“That means…” Momo begins.

“With 42 contestants there’ll be 10-12 teams on the field the whole time…?” Sato comments.

“So there is no need to panic if your if your points are temporarily stole, yeah?” Ashido wonders.

“but you can’t really tell if you’re not paying attention to the minute- by- minute point breakdown, mina” Tsuyu responds.

“QUIRKS ARE ALLOWED, SO IT’LL BE A BRUTAL BATTLE! HOWEVER…” Midnight continues “IT’S STILL A CVLVARY BATTLE!! MALICIOUSLY ATTACKING ANOTHER TEAM WITH THE INTENT OF MAKING THEM FALL WILL DISQUALIFY YOU.” Midnight informs finishing the rules. “YOU’VE GOT 15 MINUTES! TIME TO FORM YOUR TEAMS”

Most of the other students that do not know Midoriya are grinning manically at him. Easy target, Izuku catches Katsuki’s eyes and grins. Let the cannon fodder come, they will win. Time to bring their team together. Ace and Luffy approach the other two boys.

“What’s the plan?” Ace asks.

“Time to go all out.” Izuku grins manically.

“Who’s the horse” Luffy asks.

“You three are.” Izuku finishes.

“Like that time fighting Shanks, it was simple yet effective.” Katsuki continues

“If we get surrounded, I can jump and hover. While you all protect from my back.”

“We are gonna win this thing.”

“How many points do we have if we team up?” Luffy wonders.

“10,000,385. We are the targets for everyone. We have to be careful and watch our backs.” Izuku informs.

“We got this, most people outside our class are afraid of Blasty here, so only the strongest and desperate will come after us.” Ace supplies.

“True but, there are ways even the small fries can take us out. If they are smart, they will go for the others points first then come at us. And take us out at the end. We will be doing the same of course. We also have to watch out for Todoroki, He seems to have a grudge against me.” Izuku warns.

“Tch, as if Icy-Hot can do anything to you. We got this Nerd.” Katsuki smirks.

“Yea let’s win this thing. And show everyone “We are here”” Luffy finishes excitedly. He gets nods from the others.

Up in the stands All Might, and Shanks are talking. “How do you think they will overcome this challenge.” All Might wonders.

Shanks thinks for a second. “If I know our troublemakers, Izuku is going to go full wolf and have the others on his back.”

“Do you think that will be allowed?” All Might didn’t even consider that.

“Midnight said quirks are allowed. I don’t see a problem with it.” Shanks states.

****Outside the Stadium****

The pros guarding the stadium are commenting on what they can hear inside. “This U.A. sports festival… guess it is all about preparing them to be heroes” One of the pro’s comments. “A simulation of the dog-eat-dog society of heroes they’ll soon be a part of.”

“Yeah, if your particular agency just can’t cut it, you can’t even put food on the table.” Comments another pro.

“And that qualifier match… it’s like how sometimes we have to drag others down in order to get a piece of the action yeah?” Kamui Woods comments.

“Yeah, it’s pretty awful.” Mount Lady states smiling.

“You’re one to talk!!” Kamui Wood grumbles under his breath.

“On the other hand…” Mount Lady starts another point. “There are tons of cases where we need to cooperate with business rivals.” Realization dawns on her face. “Ah that’s the point of this cavalry battle! I get it. Victory for yourself means victory for the team.” She continues “But that takes compatibility and understanding of each other’s quirks… It’s all a give and take.”

“Kind of like coordinating with sidekicks.” A pro suggests.

“Or meeting up with other agencies for quirk training” Kamui Woods adds.

**** Inside the Arena****

Everyone is partnering off mostly sticking close to their classes. It is hard to group with someone if you can’t figure out how your quirk will pair with them. During the boys conversation Kirishima approaches the group.

“Sucks that we can only have 4 to a group huh?” Kirishima states solemnly

“Yea, sorry Kirishima.” Luffy apologizes guiltily.

“Nah its cool, I came over here to tell you, that I’ll be partnering with Todoroki. I’m the lead of his group. I can handle his Ice and Fire if I need too.”

“That’s great, so for this round you’re our rival.” Izuku states with a smile.

“We won’t take it easy on you, Shitty Hair.” Bakugo smirks. 

“If Todoroki thinks he can take us out, well he better make sure he brings his best.” Izuku smirks

Kirishima nods and walks over to his group. Todoroki, Kaminari and Momo waiting for him, Kirishima needs to prove to himself that he can fight alongside the other boys to do that he needs to fight against them. He is not denying their teamwork is flawless, he doesn’t even know most of their capabilities. But none of that matters. He is going to give his all to win.

The other students are grouped up. They are all ready to turn around and attack the lead group. Izuku smiles as he transforms into a massive wolf. The other students are shocked.

“IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?!” Most of the students shout.

“If it is because of a quirk I will allow it.” Midnight informs.

“How is this even fair.” One student from class B states.

“Can they have three riders???”

“I will allow it.” Midnight is amused. She figured something like this would happen. She is allowing it because all the other students will target that group and she is interested to see the plan they come up with.

“15 MINUTES ARE UP” Midnight calls out “TIME TO GET STARTED!”

“HEY WAKE UP, ERASER! THEY’VE HAD THE TIME TO MAKE THEIR GROUPS AND STRATEGIZE.” Present Mic informs “NOW ALL 12 TEAMS ARE LINED UP AND READY TO MOVE!!”

“Interesting.” Aizawa comments “The teams they have come up with.”

“LET’S GET A BATTLE CRY!!” Present Mic hypes up the crowd. “HERE COMES THE STARTING SIGNAL!!”

Izuku lets out a growl, as the other students watch them. He knows their plans he shakes out his feathers and detached a few to spin around him they are a lesser dose of the paralytic agent he uses; He doesn’t want to be disqualified if he accidently causes someone to collapse. His feathers are now altered to make the person feel heavy and sluggish. He looks around at the other groups Todoroki’s group looks at him determined.

“The reason I’ve chosen you all” Todoroki begins “Is because our formation will be the most stable. Kaminari, you guard the left flank and keep enemies away with your electricity. Momo you take right, provide an insulator shield and supplement our movements. Kirishima will take the lead, I need someone who can handle taking a hit without destabilizing us.”

“And you’ll hold them off with your Fire and Ice right Todoroki?” Kirishima questions.

“No, in battle I do not use my left side” Todoroki replies coldly.

Another interesting group is Tokoyami’s group. Consisting of Sero as the rider Tokoyami as point, Ashido on the left and Ochaco on the right. Izuku can see how this group would work. Have Sero as the rider they can take headbands without getting into reaching distance. Tokoyami provides excellent frontal support. Ochaco can lighten them to increase speed. While Ashido can make them skate on the acid and stop others from approaching.

Most of the other groups are well formed. But these three really stand out.

“FORMED YOUR TEAMS? MADE YOUR PLANS? TOO BAD IF YOU HAVEN’T!!” Present Mic announces “HERE WE GO!! THE COUNTDOWN TO THE IS BRUTAL BATTLE ROYAL!!”

Everyone is setting up their formations “THREE”

Determination firing on all cylinders “TWO”

Izuku lets out a growl, as everyone turns to him, he protects the others with his wings. To be fair and have his points visible they are tied around his head. “ONE”

“START”

“This is really a fight for the ten million points, and everyone knows it!!” One group shouts

“HAH HAH HA!! We are coming for you Midoriya!!” Another shouts.

“Incoming attacks from the left, light the up Blasty” Ace smirks.

Katsuki jumps off the massive wolf and explodes out snatching the opposing teams points. Luffy is quick to wrap an arm around the explosive boy to pull him back onto of the Wolf. Katsuki take the two head bands and ties them around Izuku’s neck

“IS LEAVING YOUR UNIT REALLY ALLOWED?!”

“IT IS HERE, ON A TECHNICALITY!! AS LONG AS YOUR FEET DON’T TOUCH THE GROUND!” Midnight informs.

“WOW RIGHT OFF THE BAT… A DARING MOVE FROM TEAM MIDORIYA.” Present Mic shouts.

“It is because of the others teamwork that this group will be so devastating” Aizawa comments. “With the mobility of the wolf while also providing almost flawless defense, allows Ace, Luffy, and Bakugo to be on the offensive. Bakugo is covering the left with his jump attacks. While Luffy is focusing on guarding the front while making sure his teammates do not touch the floor. The fire coming from the right side of the wolf is from Ace. The reason they are not worried about hurting Izuku is because the green fire heals and protects Izuku from the damages he would have sustained.” Aizawa reports.

“Those Class A kids sure are something else!” one of the audience states

“It’s is even fun to watch, given all their flashy moves. Guess that is just the level they’re on after fighting real villains!” another states.

“LET’S SEE WHAT THE OTHER TEAMS ARE UP TOO” Present Mic announces while the cameras switch to look at the other teams. Tokoyami is fighting off groups of people while Sero is taking head bands from everyone coming after them. Shoji moves in to attack Tokoyami’s group, he appears to be alone. A tongue whips out from the wing like shell of shoji’s back.

“Whoa!! Is that legal” Students shout because the rider is being guarded by the horses quirk forming more of a tank instead of a horse.

“Sure is” Midnight smiles.

“BOTH THE DOGGEDLY PURSUED FIRST PLACE TEAM, AND ITS DETERMINED PURSUERS FROM CLASS A ARE NOTHING TO SCOFF AT! LET’S TAKE A LOOK AT THE CURRENT POINT SPREAD!”

Team Midoriya -10,000,695

Team Todoroki – 950

Team Monoma- 900

Team Tokoyami – 750

Team Tetsutetsu-685

Team Kendo – 240

Team Rin- 215

Team Kodai- 125

Team Shoji- 90

Team Tsunotori- 0

Team Shinso- 0

Team Iida-0

“LOOKS LIKE CLASS B IS CATCHING UP BY STOCK PILING POINTS.”

“When midnight announced the first event, it didn’t take a genius to figure out they wouldn’t be thinning the ranks that much in the preliminary. It wasn’t much of a stretch to imagine they’d be letting a good number of us advance to the next event. Forty of so seemed like a reasonable number. The perfect chance to hang back and observe our rivals’ quirks and tendencies.” A class B student named Monoma sneered as he snatched another headband from an unsuspecting Class A student.

“Looks like the match is half over Izuku” Ace comments receiving a growl in return.

During the commotion Todoroki and Iida’s team try to corner the wolf for their points.

“We’re coming for you Midoriya.” Todoroki calls.

“I’ll put you down for sure this time, monster” Iida sneers.

More then one growl sound from the wolfs back. Katsuki launches out targeting Iida. Luffy holding onto the back of his shirt to pull him back. He explodes and engages Iida in a battle to distract him. Aiming carefully to only singe and not make Iida fall.

Todoroki sends Ice flaring at the wolf to try to immobilize him, Ace unleashes his fire to melt the Ice as it comes close. Izuku directs his feathers to slow down Momo and Kirishima. Kirishima hardens deflecting the blows. However, the outcome is still the same team Todoroki is slowing down. Kaminari discharges trying to electrocute the wolf. Izuku doesn’t even move, his healing nullifying the sting from the electricity. Kaminari’s electricity stops the other teams in pursuit of the massive wolf. Todoroki releases another blast of Ice around him trapping everyone. Ace blasts fire to unfreeze the wolfs legs thawing out a circle of Ice around them. The wolf growls in appreciation for the save. Bakugo heads back holding a handful of headbands he swiped off the immobilized groups.

“He waited until they were stopped by Kaminari’s shock attack before freezing them in place. I wouldn’t expect any less…” Aizawa recaps “He must have recalled how many competitors managed to dodge his Ice during the obstacle course”

“NICE PLAY-BY-PLAY” Present Mic announces.

Back with our group, Iida has managed to evade getting pummeled by the explosive boy. He notifies his team. “What I am about to do will leave us as sitting ducks, but we have a chance to get the first place. Be sure to grab them. I’ll be counting on you guys to defend.” Iida revs his engine quirk and shouts “Over Torque: Reciproburst!!!” he launches his team to the wolf. Luffy sensing the incoming attack stretches his fingers in a net while Izuku moves his head out of reach. Iida zooms past Midoriya as his riders hands clench around nothing. Iida’s team stops moving and Luffy’s fingers retract to push them back to where they started. Izuku Launches feathers at Todoroki as the attention is now on them. With a minute left Izuku lifts his paw and Todoroki lights his arm on fire. Izuku swipes the air to put the fire out as Todoroki looks shocked at his own arm. Kirishima goes in for the point closing his fist on a headband around Izuku’s neck. He pulls his hand back it is not the 10000000 points, but it is something. He looks at the band he retrieved to see 345 points.

Twenty seconds left as people are starting to surround the wolf. Izuku charges OFA in his wings and flaps down around him pushing everyone back again.

“TIMES, ALMOST UP. LET’S COUNT DOWN. HEY, EVERYBODY SAY…” Present Mic

Ten seconds left Tokoyami is launching dark shadow at Izuku, Ace cuts him off with fire.

9 seconds left; the wolf is powering up another wing burst.

8 seconds. No one is attacking the wolf.

5 seconds left everyone is scrambling to get more points from the groups around them

The bell rings the end of the round.

“THE FINAL POINTS ARE IN”

Team Midoriya -10,001,105

Team Todoroki- 1350

Team Tokoyami- 1125

Team Shinso- 520

“THESE FOUR TEAMS WILL PROCEDE… TO THEW FINAL EVENT!!”

Todoroki is shaken up because he used his fire in combat. ‘I can never use it to attack, but when push came to shove…’ he clenches his fist ‘no… how could I let that… It’s just as my old man expected…”

“WE’LL PROCEED TO THE AFTERNOON PORTION AFTER AN HOUR-LUNCH BREAK! SEE YOU THEN!! HEY ERASERHEAD. WANNA GRAB SOME FOOD?” present Mic offers.

“I’m taking a nap.” Aizawa dismisses already climbing into his sleeping bag.

“WHA-?”

Kirishima runs over to Luffy, Ace, and Katsuki. “hey congrats on keeping lead guys”

“It was easy” Boasted Katsuki.

“Next round, I’ll win for sure” Kirishima challenged.

“Good Luck, Shitty Hair.” Bakugo smirked

“My name is Kirishima, remember it” Kirishima reprimanded “It’s not like my hair is any different from yours.” He finished with a pout.

“Don’t mind Blasty, nicknames are his thing. He never calls people he respects by their name” Ace pats Kirishima on the shoulder.

“But why am I Shitty Hair, why not something cooler.” Kirishima whines “Anyways where is Midoriya?”

“Nerd?” Katsuki looks around. Danm the nerd slipped off. “I’m getting lunch.” He calls as he activates his Haki to track down his nerd. He finds him near Todoroki, engaged in conversation. He gets close enough to hear what’s being said, but far enough away that Todoroki can’t tell he is there.”

“You wanted to talk?” Izuku starts when Todoroki didn’t say anything “about what?”

Todoroki continues to study the other boy. He was hoping to see if Izuku’s strength and confidence is something his friends give him or something he has himself.

“If you are not gonna talk I’m gonna get lunch.” Izuku pushes himself away from the wall and starts to walk away.

Todoroki sighs “You overwhelmed me. So much so that I broke my own pledge.”

‘It’d have been to his advantage, but he didn’t use it… Is this why he keeps staring at Ace… is he afraid of fire.’

“I experienced All Might’s true power up close remember?” Todoroki looks at his left hand.

“So… What are you trying to say?” Izuku gets defensive.

“I felt the same power coming from you.” Todoroki is still looking at his own hand.

“So…” Izuku waves his hand in a get on with it motion.

“Are you All Might’s Love child?” Todoroki states in a monotone voice. Izuku wants to laugh. If that statement came from anyone else, he would have.

“You’ve got it wrong” Izuku chuckles. “That’s not it”

“No, “that’s not it” interesting way to phrase it… there is definitely something you are hiding. I’m sure of it.” Todoroki glares.

Izuku smirks “I’m hiding a lot of things Todoroki, don’t pretend that you can figure me out.”

“You know my father is Endeavor right?”

“I’m not sure what you are trying to get at, Todoroki”

“The second greatest hero of all time.” Todoroki states “So if you’re somehow connected to the number one guy, then… All the more reason to crush you.”

“You think it will be that easy Todoroki?”

“My dad… he’s a powerful bastard who only thinks of becoming stronger. Yeah, he has gone out to make a name for himself as a hero, but…” Todoroki pauses and glares at nothing in particular. He sighs and continues “My father could never beat All Might on his own, so he came up with another plan.”

“Why are you telling me this Todoroki, what is this about?”

“Quirk Marriages, you’ve heard of them, right?” Todoroki states coldly.

“They started becoming a problem during the second and third generation after quirks manifested. Strong individuals would choose a partner and force them to marry to pass on a stronger version of their quirk.”

“Correct, with his wealth and fame, my father forced my mother to agree to the marriage. All to get his hands on her quirk.” Todoroki explains. “Raising me as a hero who could exceed All Might, just to fulfill his own ambitions” Todoroki shutters

The thought of forcing anyone into a marriage is sickening to Izuku. “What about her soulmate?”

“They were forced apart by my mothers family. Her soulmate was a female. My mother’s family didn’t believe that two members of the same gender should be paired and thought she was flawed.”

“That’s terrible.”

“I hate it! Being no more then a tool for that human garbage.” Todoroki raises his voice not quite a shout. “As I remember it, mom was always crying… “I can’t stand to see that left side of yours” … she said before throwing boiling water in my face.”

Izuku is growling now, Todoroki is not his friend or pack but to do that to your kid because you can’t stand the father is unthinkable. 

“In short not using my left side against you was my revenge on him.” Todoroki explains “Never using my rotten father’s quirk… No… by rising to the top with out it… I’ll have denied him everything.”

Todoroki puts his hands in his pockets and starts to walk away while stating “Your connection to All Might… keep it to yourself if you want. Either way, I’ll rise above you with just my right side. Sorry for wasting your time.”

“I get it Todoroki, you have something you need to prove, we all do. My reasons might pale in comparison to you. But I’m not going to lose.” Izuku clenches his fist “Let me return your declaration of war with one of my own… I will win.”

Izuku walks the other way and runs into Katsuki. “So how are you gonna break through to him?”

“It depends if we have to fight, I’m gonna force him to use his fire. He is being stupid if he think he can win against me with out it. But I have to show him that he doesn’t need to be his father to use his full strength.”

Katsuki nods, Izuku has found a target there is no amount of talking about that will make him change his mind.

“BEFORE WE GET TO THE FINAL EVENT, IVE GOT GOOD NEWS FOR ALL THOSE OUT OF THE RUNNING!” Present Mic calls out to all the participants after everyone comes back from lunch. “THIS IS STILL A SPORT FESTIVAL, SO WE’VE PREPARED A RECREATIONAL ACTIVITY FOR ALL THE PARTICIPANTS! WE EVEN SHIPPED IN CHEERLEADERS FROM AMERICA TO GET YOU PUMPED UP… HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS LITTLE RECREATIONAL COMPETITION!” Present Mic pauses “ONCE THAT IS OVER, WE’RE ON TO THE MAIN EVENT.”

“BETWEEN THE 16 MEMBERS OF THE FOUR WINNING TEAMS… WE’LL HAVE A FORMAL TOURNAMENT!! A SERIES OF ONE ON ONE BATTLES”

“A tournament huh? So we’ll be up in that ring I see on the T.V. every year!” Kirishima yells excitedly.

“Was it a tournament last year too?” Ashido questions.

“the format’s always different, but most years involve some kind of head to head competition” Sero states.

“The Matchups with be decided by drawing lots.” Midnight hold up a box “once that’s settled, we’ll move on to the festivities and then the tournament itself! Its up to each of you 16 finalists whether or not you participate in the fun. I expect some of you would rather take a breather and save your strength. Now let’s start with the first-place team…”

“Ummm Excuse me!” Calls Ojiro. “I’d like to drop out.”

“Ojiro!! Why?”

“This is your chance to get noticed by the pros!!”

“The cavalry battle… I have no memories of anything that happened up until the very end. It’s probably his quirk that did that.” Ojiro tries to explain. “I know this is a great opportunity, and I know how stupid it must seem to throw it away…”

“Ojiro”

“but this final tournament… everyone else made it here by their own strength.” He clenches his fist “Yet here I stand, and I don’t even know how or why. I just can’t take it.”

“You’re thinking about it too hard! Just show what you are made of in the tournament!” Someone shouts.

“By that logic I shouldn’t really be here either.” Ashido states

“No… I’m talking about my pride here. I don’t think it is right” Ojiro states.

Another kid from the same team stands up “I can’t remember anything either… I wanna withdraw too!” he looks at his clenched fist and continues “This is a contest of skill, letting someone who didn’t do anything advance… doesn’t it defeat the whole point of the Sports Festival? Isn’t it against the rule even?”

“These guys!! So manly” Kirishima practically starts bawling.

“WE HAVE SUCH A STRANGE TURN OF EVENTS… WHAT WILL THE COORDINATOR, MIDNIGHT, DECIDE?”

“HOW NAÏVE AND GREEN” Midnight sneers “I… LIKE IT!!!”

“REPLACING THOSE TWO WILL BE MEMBERS OF TEAM KENDO WHO CAME IN FIFTH PLACE.”

“If it is gonna be like that… shouldn’t we let them be instead? I mean we were immobilized practically the whole time.” Kendo reasons “but they were giving their all to keep what they had until the very end. Team Tetsutetsu I mean” At the shocked looks of the mentioned team, Kendo smirks “don’t worry we’re not colluding or anything… this just feels right.”

“YOU GUYS” Tetsutetsu wails.

“SO BE IT TETSUTETSU AND SHIOZAKI BRINGS US BACK TO 16 COMPETITORS!!” Midnight announces, “AND HERE ARE THE MATCH UPS!”

MIDORIYA V SHINSO

TODOROKI V SERO

SHIOZAKI V KAMINARI

LUFFY V AOYAMA

ACE V ASHIDO

TOKOYAMI V YAOYOROZU

TETSUTETSU V KIRISHIMA

BAKUGO V URARAKA

‘Shinso that’s gotta be…”

“Izuku Midoriya. That is you right?” someone calls out behind him.

‘Shinso’

“Midoriya!! That guy… Don’t answer him.” Ojiro warns

‘Sooner then I expected, Bring your best Midoriya. I’m taking you down.’ Todoroki thinks.

“Uraraka?” Bakugo asked confused ‘who the hell was that’

Behind him Ochaco looks appalled how does Bakugo not know who she is.

“NOW LET’S SET ASIDE THE TOURNAMENT FOR THE TIME BEING… AND GET ON WITH THE THRILL- A -MINUTE FESTIVITIES!” Present Mic shouts out.

While the extra festivities the 16 competitors chose to prepare in their own ways. Ojiro gave Izuku a warning about hi opponents quirk. Todoroki sat by himself to get hyped up. Others participated in the extra events to calm their thoughts. Before they knew it. The time had come.

“Okay that about does it.” Cementoss stated as he finished making the ring.

“Thanks Cementoss” Midnight called.

“HEY GUYS ARE YOU READY?!” cheers exploded out from the stadium. “YOU’VE BEEN THROUGH HELL TO GET HERE!! BUT NOW IT’S TIME FOR THE ONE-ON -ONE TOURNAMENT!!”

Izuku walks down the hall, getting encouraging words from All Might. Eyes filled with determination; he needs to get through Shinso if he plans to fight Todoroki. It’s fine he just wont respond to Shinso’s taunting. 

“THE FIRST MATCH IT’S OUR RISING STAR WITH HIS EXCELLENT PERFORMACE THUS FAR IZUKU MIDORIYA VERSUS THIS GUY HASN’T REALLY DONE ANYTHING TO STAND OUT YET! ITS HITOSHI SHINSO, FROM GENERAL STUDIES.” Present Mic announces the first match.

“THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! WIN BY KNOCKING YOUR OPPONENT OUT OF THE RING, IMMOBILIZING THEM OR GETTING THEM TO SAY, “I GIVE UP” BRING THE PAIN!! WE’VE GOT OUR GOOD OLD RECOVERY GIRL ON STANDBY!! FIGHT DIRTY IF YOU MUST “ETHICS” HAVE NO MEANING HERE!!” Midnight explains.

“WELL OF COURSE, GOING FOR THE KILL IS A NO-NO!! YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED! BECAUSE A TRUE HERO’S FIST FLY ONLY WHEN IN PURSUIT OF VILLAINS!” Cementoss counters.

“I give up” Huh?” Shouts a member of the audience

“Get it, Izuku Midoriya? This battle’s going to test your strength of will. If you’ve got any kind of vision of your future, there’s no sense in worrying about how you get there. Now let’s get the thing started!!” Shinso boasts

“READY”

“Like that monkey, babbling about his stupid pride.” Shinso cockily states

“START!”

“What kind of dumbass throws away a chance like this?” 

“What’d you say” Izuku immediately dashes toward his opponent. As soon as he finishes his response his legs are frozen.

“It’s my win” Shinso confidently states assured of his victory.

“Dammit Midoriya I warned you!!” Ojiro shouts while pulling his hair.

“HEY, HEY, WHAT’S WRONG? THIS BATTLE’S JUST BEGUN. SHOW US SOME SPIRIT!!” someone from the audience exclaims.

“MERE SECONDS INTO THE MATCH, MIDORIYA’S FROZEN IN PLACE!? LOOKING BLANKLY, HE’S NOT EVEN TWITCHING!! COULD THIS BE SHINSO’S QUIRK?!”

“Nerd?!”

“huh?!”

“WE DIDN’T EVEN KNOW THIS GUY EXISTED BUT NOW… HE IS SURE ONE TO KEEP AN EYE ON!”

“Like I said that entrance exam was completely irrational.” Aizawa states

“HMM? WHATS THAT?”

“here are the simple specs on those two. I’ve got them here because we knew this would come down to a quirk verses quirk battle. Shinso failed the practical part of the exam, so he lost a spot in the hero course. He got into general studies though, and that’s all he could have hoped for. His quirk is extremely powerful but given the objective of the practical his quirk didn’t help him out.”

“Must be nice having everything handed to you Midoriya.” Shinso comments “Now turn around… and walk out of the ring.”

“WOW he is actually listening!?!”

‘What is he waiting for, he is not really under the effects is he?’ Aizawa wonders.

“Nerd, whatever your plan is you better do it now” Katsuki worries.

“What the hell is the puppy doing he is gonna blow the entire match” Ace panics

Two steps away from the edge of the ring Izuku stops moving. His body sparking green lightning. “IT WONT WORK” the force of the flick his fingers made broke him out of the mind control. His hand is coated in a green fire healing the damage a 100% flick did to his fingers. He clenches his fist and charges his opponent.

“How you shouldn’t have control. What’d you do?” Shinso screams outraged.

Izuku just keeps walking toward him. ‘He’s not answering me… did he figure it out? No, he probably new from the start. I bet that damned monkey told him.’ “Nothing to say for yourself?... I’m jealous though. Just moving your finger must mean you’re the real deal. Thanks to my quirk’s nature, I couldn’t enter the golden gates! You wouldn’t get that. You’re Naturally blessed. You people… born with your awesome quirks… Getting to follow all your dreams!!” Izuku keeps walking calmly to the other boy. Shinso is enraged by the lack of response punches Izuku across the face. “Say something Already!!”

Izuku doesn’t respond he just lets the green fire heal the damage the punch did to his face. He smirks at the other boy using his wings he channels OFA and beats his wings forward. Getting a point-blank wind blast to the face Shinso looses his footing and gets tossed out of the ring into the wall on the other side. He slumps down defeated.

“SHINSO IS OUT OF THE RING!!... MIDORIYA MOVES ON THE SECOND ROUND!!”

Once declared the winner Izuku strolls over to Shinso he hold out his hand. “Shinso… Why do you want to be a hero?”

Shinso pauses and looks at the hand most people do not continue to talk to him after they find out about his quirk. “we don’t get to choose the things we admire” he goes to exit.

“YOU HAD US ON THE EDGE OF OUR SEATS!”

“YOU’RE THE SHINING STAR OF US GENERAL ED. STUDENTS.”

“THAT QUIRK WOULD BE REALLY GREAT AGAINST VILLAINS. I WISH I HAD IT…”

“WHAT THE HELL IS U.A. THINKING PUTTING HIM IN GENERAL ED.”

Izuku smiles warmly at the positive reactions coming from the audience “you hear that Shinso.”

“You know people usually tense up when talking to me, why don’t you?”

“Because I don’t feel I need too.”

“That’s funny, I could ruin everything for you. You know. It’d be so easy.”

“But you won’t.”

“Yea, your right. Do something for me?”

“What is it?”

“Don’t lose pathetically.” Shinso smirks

“You got it.” Izuku smirks right back.

Izuku makes it to the stands where the rest of the people were watching. Katsuki stomps up to him and smacks him on the back of the head. “What the hell Nerd! What took you so long?”

“Sorry Kacchan, it’s just I remembered him from the entrance exam, and wanted to give him this chance to show off a little. He also doesn’t have an offensive or defensive style. Seems he relies too much on people responding to him and forcing them to do his bidding. He needed to see that if he is going to transfer into the hero course, he needs something other then chance. I had everything under control. When Ojiro told me about his quirk I quickly remembered that even unconscious I can control OFA and my flames, so I intentionally broke my finger to break out.”

“YOU WHAT?!?” Katsuki rages. “What the hell nerd?!” he hits him again.

“Owwww Kacchan I said I was sorry.” Izuku mumbles.

“What ever Nerd! I’ll just beat some self-preservation into you during our match” Katsuki smirks.

“I look forward to it Kacchan” Izuku smirks right back

“THE SECOND MATCH OF ROUND ONE IS SHOTO TODOROKI VERSES HANTA SERO”

As Todoroki is making his way to the arena his father is waiting for him. “Out of my way!”

“You disgrace me, Shoto!” his father sneers “you could’ve crushed both events if you used your left side. Grow up. Stop rebelling like a child. Remember your duty is to surpass All Might. Understand? You are different then your brothers. You are my greatest creation!”

“That is all you have to say to me. I’ll win this with mom’s power alone. I will never use yours in battle.” Shoto states hatred burning through him.

“That may be good enough while you are in school kid. But you’ll reach your limit soon enough.”

Todoroki leaves the hallway and strolls to the stage and doesn’t move.

“Hrm… I don’t really feel like winning…” Sero ponders as he unleashes his tape and wraps it around Todoroki. “But I don’t feel like losing either!” he declares as he starts to swing Todoroki to the edges of the ring.

Todoroki seemingly snaps out of his funk and mumbles out “Apologies” before he puts his right foot down and freezes the stadium solid. Excess ice pouring out from the top of the stadium.

“That’s overkill, no…?” Sero states shocked.

“SERO… CAN YOU MOVE?”

“you’re kidding right? Ow, ow, ow.” Sero responds

“SERO IS IMMOBILIZED TODOROKI ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND!”

Todoroki approaches the frozen Sero and start to melt the ice around the boy. “I’m sorry, I was just annoyed”

“WITH THE ARENA THAWED OUT IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT MATCH IBARA SHIOZAKI VERSES DENKI KAMINARI”

As Shiozaki is talking to the crowd about not being an assassin Kaminari decides he is going to try to ask her out. What she’s cute.

“Wanna grab something to eat when we are done here?” Kaminari starts “I’ll be happy to console you, if you want”

“?”

“Because this match will probably be over in an instant” Kaminari smirks giving a full powered discharge.

Shiozaki shields herself with her hair and captures Kaminari while his brain is fried.

“Shiozaki advances to the next round” Midnight calls

“Yes, I have not wasted the opportunity bestowed upon me…” Shiozaki states

“her ability to unleash them is something else. She could build walls, bind enemies… Kaminari’s quirk was no use against her.” Izuku states he pulls out his notebook and jots down all the information he learned on her. “they’re similar to Kamui Wood’s binding attacks. Binding type are always so strong, almost never see anyone break out. It’s pretty much impossible to dodge all the vines. So the only counter is to rip them apart with brute strength…” He starts muttering. Ace whacks him in the back of the head.

“You’re scaring everyone”

“Dammit not again” Izuku whines. He can’t always tell if his thoughts are leaking out in a muttering fit.

“You’re match just ended and you are already thinking ahead and strategizing?” Ochaco comments.

“It’s good to plan ahead” Izuku states

“Don’t to ahead of yourself, you still need to beat the strongest in the class Todoroki.” Ashido states

“He is strong, but he is not the strongest.” Izuku states

“Who do you think is the strongest?” Ochaco Asks curiously

Luffy, Ace, and Katsuki smirk and cross their arms over their chests “Honest opinion, Izuku is the strongest. When he gets serious enough.”

“Well if you consider is wolf form then yea, I agree.” Ochaco agrees

“No, even with out the wolf form. We do not consider that his strength because he can’t fully control it.” Ace states seriously.

“I’m only this strong because I have those I need to protect.” Izuku comments with a fist clenched.

“TIME FOR MATCH FOUR LUFFY VERSES AOYAMA.”

“Better head down to your match against sparkles” Katsuki states clasping Luffy’s shoulder.

“Give em Hell!” Izuku encourages with a savage smile.

“Watch me” Luffy smiles back. He prepares gear second and grasps the railing and launches himself to the ring. Landing in the center crouched with one fist on the ground.

“AND AN AMAZING ENTRANCE BY LUFFY, HE LOOKS READY TO BATTLE.”

“My navel Laser is sure to catch the attention of the scouts” Boasts Aoyama.

Luffy doesn’t say anything he just launches his arms back. At the call of “START” he retracts his arms and shouts “Bazooka” connecting with Aoyama’s stomach and launching him out of the ring.

“WOW I KNEW THAT KID WAS STRONG BUT THE MATCH STARTED A SECOND AGO AND IT HAS ALREADY BEEN WON” Present Mic shouts bewildered; he turns to Aizawa “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TEACHING THESE KIDS?!”

Aizawa sighs “Nothing, they all have their own reasons for giving it there all today. I have no doubt Luffy is no different.”

“LUFFY ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND”

“NEXT CAN WE HAVE ACE AND MINA ASHIDO COME TO THE RING”

“Looks like it is my turn” Ace states.

“You better win, Matchstick.” Katsuki smirks “You are not allowed to lose until our fight”

“You got it Blasty” Ace smirks right back “I won’t go down without a fight.” He morphs into flames and floats to the arena while materializing in the center of the stage. Ace summons his Fireflies to dance around the ring. At the call of “START” he commands the fireflies to hit Ashido. She attempts to dodge them, however they still hit her. Singeing her back and arms. She unleashes her acid, but Ace just burns it as it approaches him. Ace powers up a fire fist and launches it at Ashido, he controls the temperature of the fire to not burn her severely, but the stream of fire pushes her out of the ring.

“Dammit Ace.” Ashido shouts.

“Sorry but I’ve got to kick Blasty’s ass later, so I had no choice.” Ace bows and smiles.

Ashido tsks “You boys”

“ACE ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND”

“THE NEXT FIGHT WILL BE TOKOYAMI VS YAOYOROZU”

Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu make their ways to the stage. Momo creates a shield to protect her from Tokoyami’s Dark Shadow. Tokoyami directs his shadow to keep hitting the shield slowly pushing her out of the ring. When he stops Momo goes to make something else but gets stopped by Midnight Calling the match.

“TOKOYAMI ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND”

“NEXT UP WE HAVE THE MAN OF STEEL TETSUTETSU VERSUS THE MAN A STRONG AS STONE KIRISHIMA”

“Wish me luck” Kirishima states.

“This will be a battle of stamina, who can hold their forms longer” Izuku summarizes “Good Luck Kiri.”

Kirishima heads down to the arena and stands in front of Tetsutetsu. At the start of the match both boys trade blows, equally hitting and blocking. No damage is taken for 15 minutes blows are being traded back and forth. Finally they power up a powerful punch to launch at each other hitting the other in the face. Knocking the other out.

“IT’S A MIRROR IMAGE QUIRK MATCH UP!! TETSUTETSU VERSES KIRISHIMA. JUST A STRAIGHT-UP BEAT DOWN BETWEEN THESE TWO!! AND THE WINNER IS….” Midnight looks at the two downed boys “THEY ARE BOTH DOWN, WE HAVE A TIE!!” Midnight announces, “IN THE EVENT OF A TIE WE WILL DETERMINE OUR WINNER AFTER THEY RECOVER… WITH A QUICK ARM-WRESTLING MATCH!”

“THE FINAL MATCH OF ROUND ONE IS KATSUKI BAKUGO VERSES OCHACO URARAKA”

Katsuki stands in the ring and stares down his opponent “You’re the floaty one, right, round face? If you’re gonna back down, do it now. ‘cuz crying uncle later won’t cut it.” Bakugo is completely serious.

At the call of “START” Ochaco charges Katsuki hand raised in hope of hitting him with her quirk and make him float out of the ring. “Backing down is not an option for me!”

As Ochaco closes in on Katsuki he preps his right arm for a counter explosion. He explodes his hand in front of her knocking her back. The audience commenting “Whoa! Harsh!!” or “Going all out against a girl” he blows it off. He gave her the chance to back down she didn’t. Do the Heroes and Commentators in the stands really think a villain is going to care that the hero they are going to murder is a female. No they wont no one will go easy on her because she is a girl.

“No good…” Ochaco huffs “I saw it coming, but I still couldn’t react” She comes in again using the smoke to throw him off. Katsuki sees the shadow of her jacket and launches an explosion at it. Realizing his mistake he quickly counters with another explosion in front of Ochaco and pushes her back again. “Ouch!”

“He reacted after spotting her?” Sero comments 

“Smoke screens wont work against reaction time like that!” Kaminari adds

“Her quirk won’t work if she can’t touch him, it won’t matter in the end she is slower then him” Izuku states. It might be cold, but he is analysis mode.

Ochaco charges again Bakugo quickly counters “Too Slow” exploding her back again.

“Ochaco…” Tsuyu states worriedly.

“Ugh. So Bakugo is that type of guy…” Jiro covers her face.

“NOT DONE YET” OCHACO RAGES IN DETERMINATION

“SHE KEEPS CHARGING IN RELENTLESSLY BUT THIS IS … DOESN’T MATTER HOW GOOD SHE IS AT DODGING SHE IS JUST DESPERATE NOW.”

“HEY, SHOULDN’T YOU STOP THE MATCH? THIS IS GETTING PAINFUL…!” A spectator comments to Cementoss.

“…”

“I can’t watch this?!” another hero comments.

“Hey!! That’s not the way someone who wants to be a hero acts” Another shout from the stands.

“If your so much stronger than her just throw her out of the ring and finish it !!” Again shouted from the stands

“Stop toying with the poor girl!!”

“Yeah he is right!!”

“BUT TO BE HONEST I AGREE” Present Mic comments getting an elbow in the face.

The crowd has started booing Bakugo. Izuku has had enough lasing conqueror’s Haki in his voice he shouts “THAT IS ENOUGH” everyone has quieted down.

Aizawa uses this chance to get a point across. “Is the one who said he’s toying with her a pro? How many years of active duty?” The crowd is in disbelief, but anger quickly surfaces. “If that is what you are taking away from this then you can leave. No point in watching. Go home and start looking for a new job.”

Before the crowd can comment again Aizawa continues “She’s come this far and he knows her strength, his caution shows that he recognizes her as a worthy opponent. It’s exactly because he wants to win so badly that there is no room for carelessness or holding back.”

‘Not yet. She’s Not Dead Yet’

“Almost ready… Thanks Bakugo” Ochaco calls as the smoke clears. “Thanks for not dropping your guard!” she has her fingertips pressed together.

Katsuki notices and respects the look of burning desire to win in Ochaco face and responds with “Bring it, Round Face”

“The ones booing should be ashamed of yourself. By charging in low every time she kept Bakugo’s attacks and attention focused on the ground, with the constant attacks and vision obscuring smoke screens… All to set up her weapons” Monoma points out.

“I’M GONNA WIN”

“IT’S A METOR STORM”

Katsuki smirks as he points both his arms up to the sky he waits until he can get the most debris with his explosion. He unleashes everything he has in a massive upward explosion. It burns his hands and hurts like a bitch, but that ok he can get the Nerd to heal him. His grin turns feral as the massive explosion takes out all the debris while the rest fall harmlessly around him. “Not going to lie, that was a close one”

“WHAT AN EXPLOSION!! URARAKA’S SECRET PLAN JUST WENT UP IN SMOKE!!”

‘that was the best I could do’ “ugh” ‘but it wasn’t enough’

Katsuki glares “Right. Time to get serious. Uraraka.”

‘but still…’ she overused her quirk and falls to the ground completely spent. Breathing heavily she pants out “My… body … it won’t… no not yet.”

Midnight approaches the downed girl “URARAKA IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE BAKUGO MOVES ON TO THE SECOND ROUND! TAKE HER TO RECOVERY GIRL!”

“ROGER”

“POOR URARAKA… TAKEN DOWN BY BAKUGO IN THE FIRST ROUND.”

“If you’re gonna be an announcer, then do it right…” Aizawa sighs “you’re making this too personal”

“GET IT TOGETHER EVERYONE. THE FIRST ROUND IS OVER NOW!! WE’LL MOVE ON TO THE SECOND ROUND AFTER A QUICK BREAK!” Present Mic announces.

Katsuki puts his hands in his pockets and makes his way to the door to go back up to the stands. Izuku’s match is next he might have to wait to get healing. He wishes he could see him before Izuku’s match. He is not worried about the nerd losing. He doesn’t want to admit it but the comments being shouted at him the whole time started getting to him. Turning the corner he bumped into the one person he wanted to see the most right now.

“give me your hands.” Izuku demanded.

Katsuki didn’t even fight it. He took his hands out of his pockets and gave them to Izuku. “You should be getting ready for your match, my hands hurt yea, but they will be fine.”

“Shut up.” Izuku states.

Katsuki closes his mouth, something is bothering the nerd. Izuku sighs “Come wait with me in the prep room?” Izuku asks but the tone in his voice is bordering on desperate.

“Yeah Nerd, let’s go” They walk to the prep room together. Katsuki sits down with his hands on the table. Izuku approaches with green fire coming from his hands and places them gently on Katsuki’s.

“I was so angry, when they kept talking trash about you.” Izuku starts. Katsuki knows how he is viewed by others he has been told since his quirk manifested that he was a villain. He knows how angry Izuku gets when he hears what people say about him. But Katsuki is the type to give his all in battle that will never change. To him that is the difference between winning and dying. Katsuki never wants to be in the position that causes people to get hurt because he held back.

“It’s ok Nerd! It is just words and I don’t care what anyone, but you thinks of me.” Katsuki says with a small smile on his face. Katsuki will give everything he has to this boy in front of him. He is the one person who saw anything good in him and helped pull it to the surface. Ace and Luffy as well, but Izuku has been there from the start determined, even though the Nerd was quirkless to always help his Kacchan become the greatest hero; before they knew they were soulmates. Before Izuku got this incredible power and became more then a faithful shadow to him. If Izuku wanted the world who was Katsuki to say no to him.

“That is not the point Kacchan, I wish people could see you like I do. Like I always have. Kacchan you’re smart, determined, passionate, strong and fierce in the protection of those close to you. Kacchan is the most beautiful person I know inside and out. When they starting booing you, I almost let my wolf out. They want to see a monster they are looking at the wrong person.”

“How many times do I have to tell you; you are not a monster.” Katsuki is about to smack him again over the head.

“I know Kacchan. I’m not a monster.” Izuku smiles “But that doesn’t mean I can’t be a monster. If I need to be, to protect you or Ace and Luffy. I wouldn’t think twice.”

Katsuki nods they have had this conversation before. Izuku finishes healing his hands. “How do they feel?” 

“Good as new, as always Nerd”

“Good. It’s almost time for my match I need to go. Congrats on your win. I knew Kacchan could do it.”

“Good luck out there, don’t hold back”

“I won’t. I still have to face Kacchan at the end” Izuku leaves with a smirk.

Katsuki heads to the bleachers to join his class in watching the fight. As soon as he arrives his class mates a berating him. “Ohh… rough match huh? Villain-face” Sero comments while he laughs. It is not funny. His hair shadows his eyes as he looks down at his hands, but the comments don’t stop.

“Awkward matchups aside, you do great at playing the bad guy, Bakugo.”

“Shut the hell up all of you” Katsuki say quietly.

“No really, nice job blowing up that frail little girl!” Kaminari snarks. “Not like me I held back against mine.”

“You were beaten fair and square, Kaminari.”

“Aw come on, Tsuyu.”

Bakugo stands there for a second trying to brush off the comments. Ace comes up next to him “You good Blasty?”

“’M fine” Katsuki states as he slumps down in a chair. He watches as the tie breaker match between Tetsutetsu and Kirishima starts.

“AHHH, OHHH!! KIRISHIMA OR TETSUTETSU? WHO’S GOING TO MOVE ON?!” Present Mic engages the crowd. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu start an arm-wrestling match to determine the winner. Both sides are struggling to gain the upper hand both the boys not giving an inch to their opponent. For a few minutes it continues back and forth until finally Kirishima pins Tetsutetsu’s hand down.

“AFTER THEIR DRAW EARLIER KIRISHIMA HAS WON!!”

“Gahh! I ran out of metals! Should have put more iron in my diet today!” Sulks Tetsutetsu.

“That was a good match” Kirishima holds his hand out to help the other off his feet with a smile.

“Tch!” Tetsutetsu grunts but still accepts the hand.

“WE NOW HAVE OUR FULL LINE UP FOR THE SECOND ROUND!! WITH THAT SAID LET’S GET TO IT!!”

Izuku walks out into the hallway about to enter the arena he gets stopped by a pro.

“Hey” Shouts the man with a fire mustache. “There you are.” Looming over the small teen trying to intimidate him.

“Endeavor” Izuku greets with a glare “What are you doing back here?”

“I saw what you did out there.” Endeavor begins. “That’s an amazing quirk. Creating such a force with just a flick of your fingers!” Endeavor points at Izuku “In terms of raw power it seems you are on par with All Might’s quirk.”

“What is your point, Endeavor?” Izuku asks “I have a match to get to”

“My boy Shoto.” Endeavor starts ignoring the glare from the other boy “he has a duty to surpass All Might.” He looms over Izuku again “His match against you… will prove to be a valuable test!” He turns away from the boy “So give it your all, put up a good fight against him.” Endeavor pauses “That is all I have to say. Sorry for my bluntness.”

Izuku doesn’t turn around, he can feel OFA coursing through his body. He might just hit the number 2 pro if he looks at him. He faces the ground “You are despicable. I am not All Might”

“Well of course you’re N-…”

“Right of course I’m not…” Izuku begins he turns his head slightly “And Todoroki” If glares could maim stares down Endeavor with a little conqueror’s and wolf mixed in growls our “Isn’t you” without sparing the older man a second look turns to walk out into the stadium. He faces Todoroki a fierce determination in his eyes.

“You ready?” Todoroki asks.

“BOTH OF THESE COMETITORS HAVE WON TOP MARKS IN THIS FESTIVAL SO FAR!! BUT THERE’S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE OF THESE GREATS IN THE RING! IT’S MIDORIYA VERSUS TODOROKI!!”

At the uproarious cheering and catcalling of the spectators and audience everyone is on the edge of their seats.

“START!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes
> 
> most of the fights I made the same as in the anime.  
> the winners of each fight  
> Izuku  
> Todoroki  
> Shiozaki  
> Luffy  
> Ace  
> Tokoyami  
> Kirishima  
> Katsuki  
> next rounds line up is  
> Izuku vs Todoroki  
> Luffy VS Shiozaki  
> Ace Vs Tokoyami  
> Katsuki Vs Kirishima. 
> 
> I am not sure if I am going to split round two into two chapters but I guess we will see how long it will be.


	18. Sports Festival Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarter and Semi finals of the U.A. sports Fest.

“BOTH OF THESE COMETITORS HAVE WON TOP MARKS IN THIS FESTIVAL SO FAR!! BUT THERE’S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE OF THESE GREATS IN THE RING! IT’S MIDORIYA VERSUS TODOROKI!!”

At the uproarious cheering and catcalling of the spectators and audience everyone is on the edge of their seats.

“START!!” 

Izuku is prepared to counter the ice sent his way from Todoroki as soon as START is called out. He flicks the incoming ice. Green Fire lighting up his fingers. Using enough strength to push Todoroki back into his Ica wall. As the ice shatters it blasts frozen air over the audience.

“THE SMASH FROM MIDORIYA COUNTERS THE ICE BARRAGE FROM TODOROKI” Present Mic comments.

Todoroki keeps sending more and more ice at Izuku. Izuku keeps countering with barely a flick of his fingers. He is trying to prolong the match. He needs Todoroki to use his fire. Izuku doesn’t know enough about Todoroki’s power to force him to use it though.

Up in the stands Kirishima sits next to Katsuki. “Ahh they already started?!”

“Great job making it to the next round, Kirishima” Luffy states proudly.

“Now all I got to do is take down Bakubro”

“I’ll destroy you” Katsuki doesn’t even glance at Kirishima; to busy watching the fight between Izuku and Todoroki. He knows Izuku is going to win, but what is his plan to shatter Todoroki’s ideals of his quirk.

“I’d like to see you try” Kirishima taunts “But man. You and that Todoroki… you guys can fire off as many of those crazy-strong attacks as you want”

“You’re an Idiot if you think we do not have limits” Katsuki glares.

“Huh?” most of the class is confused. How did they stuck with idiots in their class; Katsuki will never understand. “Strain your muscles and you’ll tear them, run too much and you’ll be out of breath. Our quirks are still physical abilities. Everyone has a limit.” That’s why him and his nerd spent months going over possible additions to the costumes to maximize their quirks and reduce drawbacks and weaknesses.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, so up against Insta-kill man Midobro’s trying to…”

“So you are trying to stretch out the match huh?” Todoroki states “Not happening. I’ll end this quickly” Todoroki propels him self forward with ice trying to close the gap between them.

“Predictable, Todoroki.” As Izuku fires up OFA in his tail aiming at Todoroki’s feet to break the ice. He is successful in shattering Todoroki’s foot hold, as he rolls to his feet quickly dodging another blow from Izuku. The blow from the powered-up tail clips him on the right shoulder. Todoroki skids back to his Ice wall. He glares at Izuku “that was a lot stronger than before are you trying to keep me back?” Todoroki taunts while stalling.

‘Impressive reaction time, he’s got excellent judgement, execution and mobility… but it won’t be enough.’ “Look at me Todoroki, you haven’t even made a scratch on me,” Izuku smirks “Oh and I haven’t even moved.”

“Only defending and smashing my Ice you haven’t managed to scratch me either.” Todoroki sighs trying to stop himself from shaking ‘Shit his right side is freezing, if he doesn’t end this fight soon, he’ll risk get hypothermia’ “Sorry for all this. But I have to thank you, he doesn’t look to happy”

“You think it is that easy Todoroki. I have been telling you how you have a chance to beat me.”

“I’m not worried about it, right now its more about seeing whose quirk can outlast the other your healing or my ice.” Todoroki states as he send more ice Izuku’s way, again it is ineffective as Izuku just bats it away with his tails. 

“You’re already shivering. Stop this Todoroki.” Izuku states “quirks are still just physical abilities; you must have a limit to how much cold you can bear.” Izuku stares down Todoroki with a feral glare “But then again you could always thaw yourself out.”

Todoroki freezes ‘what are you planning’

“Everyone is out here giving it their all. To win, achieve their goals. Everyone is aiming for the top!” Izuku is furious right now “You can not win with only half your power”

“COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU’VE GOT, TODOROKI!!”

“What are you planning?” Todoroki snaps angrily at Izuku “Everything I’ve got? Did my bastard of a father pay you off or something” He charges toward Izuku Ice blasting in front of him at a much slower rate. Izuku side steps it tired of talking. Slaps Todoroki across the chest with a tail swipe into his own ice wall. He can’t push him out yet, it needs to be after Todoroki uses his fire. Izuku will just beat the lesson into him until one of two things happen 1: he passes out or 2: he accepts his other half.

Katsuki up in the stands analyzes the fight below ‘Icy-hot’s attacks are slower, maybe it’s the frost covering his body, his limits are different than mine’

“so now you’re on the offensive?” Todoroki asks while standing up.

“you’re not just slowing down; your ice is weaker too.”

Not knowing about Izuku’s healing Cementoss pages Midnight “Should we stop this? Seems like Midoriya is going all out because he can be healed, he is not even feeling the pain he must be in because of the adrenaline pumping through him. But those injuries… a single session with Recovery Girl will not be enough. Even if he wins here, he will be in no condition to fight his next match!”

“That control is something else. He’s not just blindly going wild out there. Even if he does know he can be healed putting himself through that much pain… takes a hell of a lot of guts” Aizawa one of the few people that know how Izuku’s healing works comments. Izuku has told him before that when he was first learning OFA he would shatter his bone and Immediately heal; meaning the pain that would normally be spread out during the normal healing process is compressed and amplified over a few seconds.

“What is it that motivates you, Midoriya” All might states. Just like Aizawa, All Might knows how much pain Izuku must be in.

Up in the stands Katsuki is pissed, he didn’t think Izuku’s plan to breakthrough to Todoroki would involve him repeatedly breaking his fingers and hands. Come to think of it that is probably why he switched to his tail. He has no bones in his tail to break.

Izuku clenches his fist and charges Todoroki again. The pain when it connects makes Izuku scream out in pain as green flames cover his fist. Todoroki recovers fast enough and charges Ice back at Izuku. ‘Shit I can’t move my hand’ Izuku places his thumb in his mouth and uses his cheek to flick the ice again. Again breaking his thumb. “I wanna be just like him. For that I need to be number one. I must be the strongest!” Izuku roars

“Why are you going this far?!”

“I have a lot of pressure to be the best, to save people, with a fearless smile so people see me and know they are safe. No matter what! That is the type of hero I want to be!” His hand has healed he can use it again “THAT’S WHY I’M GIVING EVERYTHING I’VE GOT” he continues his one-sided beat down on the other boy not giving time to use another Ice attack. “Your experiences” another punch “your determination” a kick to the ribs “I cant even begin to imagine what all that is like…” pulling his arm and flipping him over his shoulder causing Todoroki’s back to smash against the ground “but if you become number one without giving it your all; then I don’t really think you are being serious… If you wanted to deny your father everything WHY ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO BECOME A HERO!!”

Todoroki is thrown into flash backs long forgotten after his mother burned him. He was five his father was beating training into him “get up! You don’t even stand a chance against third rate villains. Let alone All Might” his mother coming to his aid after the umpteenth time being smacked into the ground “Stop it! He is only 5” his mother would shout. “Yes! He is already five! So get out of my way” his father would shout as he would smack her across the room.

“Shut up!” Todoroki shouts at the memories. They won’t stop crying into his mothers stomach after a particularly grueling training sessions. Muffling his cries he tells her how much he hates his father, how he doesn’t want to be like him. That he won’t be someone who bullies people. His father forcing him to train instead of playing the fun looking games with his siblings. The scalding water his mother dumps on his face because she can’t look at him. He gets pulled out of his memories by another punch. Struggling to get up “I’ll show my father—”

Izuku interruptus him shouting “IT’S YOURS” at Todoroki’s shock and confused look Izuku states “It’s your quirk not his. You want to be different from him fine.” Another punch “You want to be a hero, right? That’s fine. You are not bound by his blood. YOU DECIDE WHO YOU BECOME!!”

The stage that was looking more like a frozen wasteland, in the blink of an eye turns into a raging inferno. Izuku smirks, Todoroki is serious now. Good!

“WHAT’S THIS?!”

“HE USED IT?!” Kirishima exclaims. Katsuki smirks the nerd managed to break through to Icy-Hot.

“Don’t tell me you were trying to save Todoroki?!” All Might states out loud

‘That’s hot, though not as hot as Ace’s fire’

“I thought you wanted to win? Dammit… Were you trying to inspire me. Which one of us isn’t taking this seriously now?” Todoroki says with a smile.

“SHOTOOO!!!! SO YOU’VE FINALLY ACCEPTED IT! YES! EXCELLENT!! IT ALL STARTS NOW FOR YOU! WITH MY BLOOD YOU WILL SURPASS ME… YOU WILL FULFILL MY AMBITIONS!!” Endeavor shouts from the stands

“A SUDDEN PEP TALK FROM MR. ENDEAVOR HUH? WHAT A DOTING PARENT.”

“Incredible” Izuku smiles big. Hey he’s feeling accomplished.

“What are you smiling about” pausing to let the fire warm up his right side. “with those wounds, and in this situation. You must be crazy.” Todoroki powers up a fire blast “It’s not my fault what happens now”

Izuku spreads his wings while pumping OFA through his legs and arm once again using everything he has his body crackling with waves of green fire and lightening. He prepares to leaps to engage Todoroki.

Flaring his Fire Todoroki prepares his final attack. The match is almost done. Regardless how it turns out they both are satisfied they gave it their all.

“MIDNIGHT…” Cementoss yells out. ‘if they take this any farther. They could kill each other.’ They are both thinking as Cementoss creates multiple cement barriers while Midnight unleashes her knockout gas.

“Gotta get close, and give it everything” Izuku states “GIMME EVERYTHIGN YOU’VE GOT, TODOROKI”

Releasing his fire Todoroki shouts back “COME AT ME!! MIDORIYA!!” just as they are about to collide Todoroki whispers out a quiet “Thank you”

Smashing though multiple slabs of cement and plumes of gas the two collide in a massive explosion. The audience waits with bated breath waiting sitting on the edges of their seats to see who comes out the victor of this fierce battle.

As the explosions and aftershocks ripple through the stadium the force created by it causes the audience and spectators to fly back into their seats. “What’s Happening” “Who won.” Is shouted.

“I don’t believe that bigger is better, but…” Cementoss stares at the smoke cloud “That was something else.”

“WHAT THE--? WHAT IS WITH YOUR CLASS!?” Present Mic shouts as he is blasted backward.

“all that chilled air was heated in an instant causing it to expand.” Aizawa begins to explain

“WHAT A BLAST THOUGH, AND WHAT HEAT! CAN’T SEE A THING” Present Mic shouts excitedly. “HAS THE MATCH BEEN DECIDED?”

The smoke is cleared by a powerful gust of wind. Floating in the middle of the ring is Izuku. As he beats his wings to clear the smoke the audience can see Todoroki unconscious just out of bounds. Izuku lands and approaches the downed boy. He channels healing into the other boy. Healing all the damage he inflicted on Todoroki.

“TODOROKI…IS… OUT… OF…BOUNDS” Midnight calls.

As Izuku steps back and falls on his ass breathing heavy he takes a moment to really looks at Todoroki. The first thing he notices is the other boy is laying on his stomach breathing evenly. The second thing he notices is Todoroki’s shirt has burnt off the left half of his body. The third thing he notices is the Soulmate Mark on the boy’s left shoulder blade. ‘That explains the glances Todoroki has been sending Ace. He probably saw it during the USJ incident’. Izuku chances a glance up at the stands and locks eyes with Ace, Ace is sporting a shocked terrified look. ‘he can probably see it’ He waits until Ace makes eye contact with him and subtly nods his head. Yea it is a match and yes, he’s still alive is the message he is trying to convey.

Midnight approaches the two boys “He needs to go to Recovery Girl, for healing.”

“I already took care of it.” Izuku states as he lights his fingers in green fire and places it discreetly over a bruise blossoming over his face. Midnight watches shocked as the bruise fades away. “He is only sleeping I’ll take him to the stands. He should wake up on his own in a few minutes” Izuku goes to stand up and drape Todoroki’s arm over his shoulder and supports the other boys waist against his own. Before he can leap up into the stands with the other boy. Midnight stops him “Wait, don’t you need to be looked at too? you took a lot of damage!” Izuku smile grateful at the older woman “No need to worry, my healing never shuts off all damage I received was gone in the matter of seconds. All that is left over is a minor ache should be gone soon.” Midnight doesn’t say anything else just nods at the boy. He charges one for all into his legs and jumps using his wing to fly him over to his class area.

He lands in front of Ace and Katsuki. He gently hands Todoroki over to Ace and seconds later collapses forward into Katsuki. Katsuki catches him “We are gonna talk about this Nerd!”

“Ok Kacchan, Later. Nap time now.” Izuku mumbles out sleepily. He will wake up in a few minutes. He just needs a little cat nap if you will.

“That Midoriya, sure is something else.” 

“That power was incredible”

“WE WILL TAKE A BREAK WHILE THE ARENA IS FIXED”

Izuku snaps awake a few moments later. Katsuki is stroking the boys hair. Izuku whispers out a soft “Kacchan”

Katsuki jolts in his seat and looks down at the Nerd. His face goes from soft fondness to agitated. “What the hell nerd? Why did you go that far, to hurt yourself. The plan was to help him not destroy yourself.”

“YOU WERE TRYING TO BRING IT OUT OF HIM?!” the other classmates shout, waking Todoroki up.

“I know Kacchan, but I couldn’t help thinking during his fight with Sero he just looked so incredibly sad. I though maybe I should just mind my own business, but I had to help… During our fight I just couldn’t take it anymore. Something needed to be done. I tried less violent methods, but they were not getting through to him. If he used his Ice anymore, he would have been left with permanent damage, not even I could heal that” Izuku states “Giving help that’s not asked for… is part of what makes a hero.” Todoroki sits up his head was resting on someone’s lap. He tests his muscles for soreness; after that fight he was expecting to be in a lot more pain then he is in now. He just feels tired. He glance at the unfortunate person attached to the legs he has been using as a pillow. He locks eyes with the other fire user in the Class; Ace he thinks his name is. He looks down observing the damage to his body, his eye widen as he realizes his shirt is mostly burnt off. ‘Shit, this is not a talk he wants to have right now.’ He walks off he needs to think, and he can’t do that around so many people. Moving into the hallways his path crosses his fathers.

“So you’re not going to tell me to get out of your way this time?” Endeavor smirks.

“…”

“without control over your flames, going all out is dangerous.” Endeavor starts “But you have finally put aside your childish rebellion.” Endeavor smirks “You’re ready to replace me. Surpass me, even.” His smirk widens thinking he can finally mold his creation into his perfect weapon. “Work at myside after you graduate! I will guide you down the path to supremacy”

“I haven’t put aside anything.” Todoroki glares. “As if I could be turned that easily” he lifts his left hand and glares at it “It’s just…” He pauses something fond taking over “In that moment… in that instant…” His smile is almost nonexistent “I forgot all about you” He turns and starts to walk away “Whether that’s good, bad or something in between…” He stops walking “… That is something I’ll have to think about” And continues to walk away. Looking for somewhere he can be alone with his thoughts. He has a lot to think about. Did Midoriya really just try to save him, even though we could have won a lot faster. From the sound of Katsuki’s voice, he can come up with a theory of what happened. It seems like Midoriya was trying to get him to use his fire, Why? He is not sure. At first, he thought his father payed the other boy off. Now, he knows that wasn’t it. His conversation with his father proved that. Was Midoriya really that concerned about what happened to his opponent. Why did he go so far?

In the arena Cementoss has fixed the stage. “THE STAGE HAS BEEN FIXED OUR NEXT MATCH IS LUFFY VS SHIOZAKI.”

Luffy makes another entrance rocketing to the center of the stage. He has a plan to deal with his opponents vines. Luffy will use his Observation Haki he plans to let her show off for a bit and then attack. This gives him a chance to Train his Observation Haki. As the match starts Luffy closes his eyes. Seeing that her Opponent is not gonna make the first move she unleashes her vines in all directions.

“Too Slow” is heard from Luffy. Shiozaki is shocked it should not be possible to dodge all her attacks. She feeds her vines into the ground. She believes that Luffy could somehow see or hear the vines coming at him. If they come from the ground, she might have a chance to catch the boy off guard. As soon as the vines are coming from the ground Luffy moves. Dodging them all and breaking them. He powers up Gear second, in a last-ditch attempt to capture the boy; Shiozaki unleashed all her vines toward the rubber boy. Luffy uses Jet Gatling to break through all the vines. Shiozaki looks utterly defeated, but she is not out of the ring yet. Luffy powers a red hawk as Shiozaki puts up “Faith’s Shield” in an attempt to block the blow. Her vines catch fire as Luffy’s punch connects with the shield; breaking through the shield Luffy’s punch connects with the girl she gets launched out of the ring.

“SHIOZAKI IS OUT OF BOUNDS, LUFFY CONTINUES TO THE NEXT ROUND”

Luffy goes out of the ring to help the downed girl, she groans as she sits up. She looks at Luffy a shocked look on her face “how were you able to counter all my vines?”

“Good reaction time I suppose”

“It was like you knew where they were, and you weren’t even looking most of the time. So I find it hard to believe good reaction time is responsible”

Luffy shrugs and holds out his hand. He doesn’t want people to know about his Observation Haki. Shiozaki notices the refusal to answer for what it is, she lets it slide and accepts the boys hand.

Luffy makes his way back to his class area. Kirishima immediately comes to congratulate him on making it to the semi-finals. Then he reminds him that Luffy’s next match will be against Izuku.

“That’s fine we already have a plan” Luffy states with a beaming smile on his face. Kirishima perks an eyebrow wanting Luffy to go into more detail; Luffy only smiles brighter while he sing-songs out “It’s a Secret”

Present Min’s voice sounds over the stadium “THE NEXT MATCH IS BETWEEN ACE AND TOKOYAMI”

Ace makes his way down to the stage. He stands across from Tokoyami, he crosses his shoulders over his chest. During the calvary battle every time Tokoyami tried to attack he would be faced with Ace’s fire. Ace made a mental note that Tokoyami’s Quirk Dark Shadow is weak against light. As a hero in training he also doesn’t want to expose his fellow classmates weakness. He assumes the smarter villains would be watching this to gain information on the future pros. The question is how he gets Tokoyami to stand down without using his fire. He could try to make it close to him, or maybe use his fireflies to make it look like he is targeting Tokoyami instead of Dark shadow.

“You are better off not fighting me.” Ace states, hoping Tokoyami would take the hint and just forfeit. “This was a bad match up for you. I know I saw during the cavalry Battle.” Tokoyami’s eyes go wide. “It would be bad if potential villains were to find out as well” He said a little quieter as to not be heard by anyone else.

Tokoyami doesn’t want to waste the opportunity to show what he has even though it will be a losing battle. He nods he will forfeit before his weakness is exposed. He gets into a fighting stance and Dark shadow comes out to play.

Ace cocks an eyebrow he was trying to give his opponent a way out. That’s fine he will stick to his less bright attacks. He unleashes his fireflies and directs them to attack behind Tokoyami.

‘So he knows the weakness of Tokoyami’s quirk but has decided not to exploit it. Smart thinking even though Tokoyami is has opponent he is still trying to keep his secret.

Tokoyami sends Dark Shadow to attack Ace’s body, Ace hardens his body with Armament Haki, so the shadow doesn’t go through him and get hurt. The force of the attack pushes Ace back a couple of feet. Ace lights hit feet on fire and flies over to Tokoyami prepared to engage him in Hand to Hand combat. Tokoyami seems to get this and braces himself for impact.

“I wouldn’t try to hit me with Dark Shadow, if you remember correctly my body is fire. I have to will it to stay solid.” He demonstrates turning his finger into flames. “I am protecting your weakness”

“Why we are opponents?”

“Because it I don’t think it is just heroes and civilians that watch these. I think if a villain was smart, they would do research on future heroes. Find out the ones they can take out, Right?”

They cover their conversation by exchanging blows. Dark shadow only defends while Tokoyami counter using Dark Shadow to conceal his moves.

Though smart, if Tokoyami was against anyone else he would win. Ace has his Observation Haki to help him dodge. “Impressive. Are you ready to end this?” Tokoyami nods discreetly. “Put Shadow away. Imma hit you with fire. I would be suspicious if I didn’t.” Again Tokoyami nods Ace light his fist on fire and hit Tokoyami in the stomach causing him to land outside the ring.

“TOKOYAMI IS OUT OF BOUNDS” Midnight calls “ACE ADVANCES TO THE SEMI-FINALS”

Ace approaches Tokoyami and offer him a hand. Tokoyami gratefully accepts it. “Thank you, Ace”. Ace nods “if we are ever partnered against villains, I need to make sure your weakness wasn’t already exposed.” Tokoyami nods. They head to the stands together.

Izuku is more alert now talking quietly with Katsuki as Ace joins them. “Hey Blasty, you should get down to your next fight, right?”

“THE FINAL MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND IS KATSUKI BAKUGO V EIJIRO KIRISHIMA”

The two boys make it to the stage. Katsuki goes over his plan in his head, keeping his expression as blank as possible. As soon as “Start is called Kirishima Hardens, while Katsuki fires off an explosion. Kirishima goes to punch Katsuki in the face Katsuki moves his head slightly to the side and gets grazed by Kirishima’s hardened fist.

‘not even fazed he is more then just ‘hard’’

“Like I said, no dice, my explosive compadre” Kirishima smirks.

“THE CHIN KIRISHIMA, GO FOR HIS CHIN!” the voice of Tetsutetsu ring out over the cheers of the audience.

“Yesterdays enemy is todays ally” states another Class B student.

“Gotta take you down fast!!” There is a quiet desperation hidden by bravado in Kirishima’s voice. Katsuki picks up on it. He just needs to outlast Kirishima’s quirk and stress it with hit explosions. 

“LOOKS LIKE BAKUGO IS STRUGGLING TO STAND UP AGAINST KIRISHIMA’S BRUTAL ATTACKS” Present Mic shouts. Katsuki Tsks what match is he watching he only got a scratch so far.

After a few exchanged blows Katsuki’s fist connects with Kirishima’s face. Kirishima lets out a quiet pained grunt. ‘did he feel that’ “you’re always going on about how hard your body is, but it looks like with enough rapid attacks… you will start falling apart” Katsuki changes his stance and prepare a new move he has been working on. He extends one of his hands making a circle in front of his palm he makes rapid fire concentrated explosions. The connect with Kirishima, Katsuki is unrelenting. Finally after several rapid explosions he releases one of his stronger single fire explosions. As the smoke clears Midnight can see Kirishima on the ground clearly K.O.ed. 

“And well, I knew you wouldn’t last in a drawn-out fight with me.”

“BAKUGO’S LOW-DOWN CARPET-BOMBING BLASTS HIM INTO THE THIRD ROUND” Present Mic Comments. “WITH THAT, WE HAVE GOT OUT FINAL FOUR, IZUKU MIDORIYA, KATSUKI BAKUGO, PORTGAS D. ACE, MONKEY D. LUFFY ALL ADVANCE TO THE SEMI-FINALS.” 

**** SOMEWHERE ELSE*****

At an unknown location 5 figures watch the line up for the next matches.

“Looks like we found our targets” A man with a bird on his shoulder comments.

“Can Blueno get us there with his doors?” Asked a female.

“I do not think that is wise, it looks like they are heavily guarded in this world” A male with a large scare nose states.

“The what do we do, Kaku?” Again the female asks.

“I believe we should join up with a group that sees these heroes as enemies.” The man with the Long nose now identified as Kaku stated.

“You mean teaming up with villains, do you really think our targets are worth it?” The female considers.

“We are bound by the world government to take these two to their execution. It matters not if this world views them positively. We will end the blood line of Gold Roger and Monkey D. Dragon. If we must join a group a villains and wreak havoc here to accomplish this well that is all to complete the mission.”

The other’s consider this, yes, they are on a mission to end two dangerous bloodlines. But it also looks like they will be up against some powerful opponents. So logically they should team up with another group. They can’t necessarily go to the authorities stating they are here to end 2 children. That leaves going in by themselves or teaming up with villains. There is another option they can keep tabs on the villains and plan their attack to strike at the same time but unaffiliated with the Villains. This league they have been hear about intrigues them and it seems possible that this might be the only option to take.

“We join the League of Villains.” The bird man states.

“Yes sir.” The others agree. 

**** Somewhere Else ****

In a dark room sits a silver haired man with extremely cracked and dry lips. He sits staring at the screen watching the results of the fights from the U.A. Sports Fest. His eyes narrow as he watches the four kids that gave him trouble during the U.A. incident.

An altered deep voice sounds from the speaker next to him. “Pay class attention Tomura, those boys my become obstacles for you in the future.”

Shigaraki grunts “Don’t make me laugh” scratching his next while watching the lineup. The person talk to him is right though he needs more information on these 4. They seemed a lot more powerful then they should have been.

**** Back at the Stadium ****

“LETS GET TO THE FIRST ROUND OF THE SEMI-FINALS, WE HAVE THE FIRST PLACE WINNER FROM ALL EVENTS IZUKU MIDORIYA VS MONKEY D. LUFFY. THESE TWO HAVE FAUGHT TOOTH AND NAIL TO GET WHERE THEY ARE. BUT THERE IS ONLY ROOM FOR ONE OF THE GREATS TO MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND.”

Izuku and Luffy walk to the stage, when they get to the center, they bow to each other as if they are preparing for a spar.

“WHAT’S THIS….?” Present Mic looks and sounds confused.

Aizawa shrugs. ‘they must have decided to treat this like a spar. Show off what they have and then finish with a final move.’

At the call of start the two boys engage each other, showing off their hand to hand combat styles. Izuku is not using Haki so he doesn’t hurt the other boy. Luffy nodding follows his lead. Izuku comes in hot with a rapid flow of jabs and cross-jabs, he throws some kicks in as well. He kicks Luffy away and moves on the defensive as Luffy goes into gear second.

Luffy starts off with a jet pistol aiming for Izuku’s stomach. Izuku effortlessly dodges the attack moving to the left. Luffy retracts his fist and throws out a Jet Gatling. Izuku using Observation dodges each blow by a millimeter. Luffy stopping his attack gives Izuku the come-hither motion. Izuku unleashes his feathers and aims them all at Luffy. Some of the feathers are black, others are a goldish color and the rest are his paralyzing feathers. Luffy uses a combination of Observation and Armament Haki to dodge and swat away the feathers.

“WOW EVERYTHING IS MOVING SO FAST I CAN BARELY FOLLOW ALONG” Present Mic shouts. “IT ALMOST SEEMS LIKE THEY KNOW WHAT THE OTHER IS GOING TO DO. WITH ALL THE RELENTLESS ATTACKS THE TWO BOYS BARELY SEEM OUT OF BREATH”

Izuku charges Luffy again this time with Full Cowl. Green and Black fire around him as he tests his speed against Luffy’s. Luffy still in Gear Second matches and returns Izuku’s punches and blocks Izuku’s kick.

“Let’s finish this Luffy.” Izuku shouts with a smile.

“You got it, go big right?” Luffy confirms.

Izuku flashes a predatory smirk at the other boy as he starts morphing into his wolf form. He did not go into his full size since he would be too big to fit on the stage. Luffy smirks as he blows air into his Thumb while moving the Air into the other fist.

Izuku powers One for All into his Tails and coats them in a small layer of Armament Haki. Luffy readies his gigantic fist to collide with Izuku’s tails. Lightening clashes around them as the stage starts breaking apart with the force between the blows.

“WHAT AN IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY OF POWER!!!!!”

The aftershocks of the collision creates a massive amount of wind blasting the stands from all directions. The boys push against the other hoping to make the other move a bit. It seems like they are at a standstill. Izuku growls as he flaps his wings behind him pushing more power into his tails. The fire around him lashes out in a violent dance licking at Luffy’s arms. Luffy winces but continues to hold his own. Luffy’s gear third has a time limit, of approximately 3 minutes before the air leaves him and he shrinks. Luffy just needs to hold out against Izuku for a little longer then he will forfeit.

Luffy feels the grip he has on Gear third weakening. He flashes Izuku a look to convey he is out of time. Izuku understands and slowly with draws his power. As soon as Full Cowling turns off Luffy begins to shrink. Izuku catches him with his Tails and puts him gently on the ground. He morphs back into his human form. Luffy sits up he looks exactly like he did when they were 5. Luffy lays down breathing heavily as Midnight approaches. “Luffy can you continue?” Luffy too tired to speak shakes his head no. Midnight nods and hold up Izuku’s arm.

“OUR FIRST FINALIST IS IZUKU MIDORIYA. THE NEXT MATCH OF THE SEMI FINALS WILL BE KATSUKI BAKUGO VS PORTGAS D. ACE!” Midnight announces.

Cheers erupt from the stadium. “Wow what powerhouses”

“Class 1-A is full of promising fledgling heroes”

“They were impressive.”

“They went all out for sparring” All Might whispers to Shanks.

Shanks smirks “They have been taught to treat spars seriously. They won’t hold back against each other because they know they can take it.” He whispers back.

“I’m a little worried about the next fight.”

“Don’t be. They will be fine they are proper rivals. Ace teases Katsuki because he knows it gets under his skin. Katsuki is just explosive in general, Ace gives him an outlet.” Shanks states.

On the stage Katsuki smirks ferally at Ace “Time to die Matchstick!” popping a few explosions

“In your dreams Blasty” Ace smirks he releases his Fireflies.

“FIRST MOVE GOES TO ACE ALREADY UNLEASHING HIS FIREFLIES”

Katsuki covers his arms in Armament what using Observation to block each attack. He shakes out hit arms and grins. He uses AP shot cannon and fires multiple compressed explosions toward Ace. Ace lets them pass harmlessly through him. “Did you forget that I am fire”

“Nope, not at all just showing off.”

Ace launches toward Katsuki his hand turning into fire as he shouts, “Fire Fist”. Bakugo coats his arm in Armament Haki and explodes the fist. They trade blows back and forth like Izuku and Luffy. Each time they separate and collide they use a different style. Katsuki uses Armament and explosions to deal with Aces fire. Ace lets most things travel through him. Katsuki attacks him with armament coating his hands and feet. Clashing with his opponent with fast jabs and kicks. He coats his knees as well and holds Ace in a grapple while kneeing the other boy in the stomach. Ace coughs out as spittle runs down his chin. He smirks as he uses the back of his hand to wipe away the drool.

To the boys this maybe a spar but they are still competing for the chance at the finals. Ace has no desire to fight Izuku, but that doesn’t mean he is just gonna give the win to the explosive boy. Ace uses a flame wall to push Katsuki back.

With distance Ace points his finger in a pistol like move on both his hands with a cry of fire, he shoots his fingertips toward his opponent. Katsuki uses Observation Haki and weaves between the fire bullets. Ace smirks and continues his attack on Katsuki this time using fire lance. He shoots arrow shaped lances of fire toward Katsuki. Katsuki manages to dodge most of them but a few leave shallow cuts along his arms and legs. Katsuki stumbles a bit. “Dammit. I’m not done yet.”

Katsuki has been building up sweat and decides that he can do another round of Ap Shot Cannon. He closes the distance between them and uses the explosions to cover his Armament coated fists as he lands a barrage of attacks on Ace’s body. Ace unleashes most of his fire and starts to compress it into a sun like shape.

Katsuki sees the massive amount of fire and internally panics. He has one shot at defeating Ace. He jumps up into the air popping explosions to rotate the speed at which he rotates causes a vortex to form around him. The vortex pulls in oxygen to feed the flames caused by his explosions. He powers up as much sweat and heat from his palms as he is about to collide with the mini sun. he reaches the fire ball shouting “Howitzer Shot” While Ace shouts, “Flame Emperor” The attacks collide in a massive explosion.

The shock wave created by this attack pushes both the boys away from the center. As the smoke clears Katsuki is bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath to normalize. He glances up at Ace and smirks as he sees that Ace is not any better than he is at the moment. They make eye contact as Ace realizes he has been pushed out of the ring by the explosion. He looks at Katsuki’s feel, Blasty is still in the ring by a few inches. Danm it looks like he has lost this battle.

“ACE IS OUT OF BOUNDS KATSUKI BAKUGO IS OUR SECOND FINALIST” Midnight called out. “WE WILL TAKE A BREAK SO THE ARENA CAN BE FIXED”

Katsuki walks off the stage with his hands in his pocket. That fight was a bit harder than he thought it would be. He can tell Ace didn’t let him win but it was only by chance that he wasn’t the one to get pushed out of the ring. He didn’t have any sweat to slow the pushback with an explosion. He won by luck. He is a little peeved, but his mood perks up when he remembers that hew will be fight Izuku next. He is going to beat some self-preservation into the self-sacrificing nerd of his. He makes his way to where Luffy and Izuku are talking with Kirishima. Even Todoroki is sitting a little closer to the group then he normally would. As Ace comes up behind Katsuki, Todoroki’s eyes flit to the other flame user. He has a thoughtful expression on his face at Aces shy smile. No one besides Izuku (because he was told by Todoroki) and himself (because he eavesdropped on their conversation) know about why Todoroki wouldn’t use his fire. Katsuki thinks Ace is over thinking this and is probably assuming Todoroki is afraid of fire and that is why he won’t use it. Katsuki shakes his head he won’t butt in unless Ace asks for it. Or if Izuku tells him to, knowing the Nerd that will probably be the case. The nerd has to help everyone even at the cost of his own happiness and that pissed Katsuki off. Katsuki knows that because of his Nerds quirk the other boy will put him self in potentially dangerous situations for anyone because he can heal. Katsuki keeps thinking about that Nomu attack and how long it took Izuku to heal after that. What gives the Nerd any right to try to throw his life away when Katsuki fucking needs him. He must be making some kind of face that betrays his thoughts; because the next thing he knows is he is being tackled in a hug by and over energetic Nerd.

“Kacchan!?!” the nerd shouts excitedly

All the rage and hopelessness that was creeping up on him with his thoughts fades to nothing as he hugs the nerd slightly less excitedly (that is shown). He still has an image to hold up thank you. He grunts out a weak sounding “Nerd” and subtly tightens his hold a bit.

“We face each other next. Do you need healing before the fight. I don’t want to fight an Injured Kacchan.” Izuku states tone serious. Katsuki nods yes that fight took a lot out of him. He feels like he is ready to pass out. He whispers “can you replenish my energy a bit. Ace wore me out”

Izuku nods while coating his body on flames while still hugging Katsuki. The explosive boy feels all the minor scrapes, bruises and muscle tears mending and healing. Izuku lets the flames continue healing Katsuki for a few more minutes as he can feel the tension leaving Katsuki’s shoulders. Katsuki loves these moments where Izuku dotes on him, he tucks his face into the soft curls of the other boy and smiles a little fondly. After he has his fill of soaking in Izuku’s warm healing he lifts his head a bit. He whispers out “I’m good now Nerd, you can let go.”

Izuku smiles and nods quickly detaching himself from the explosive boy. He plops down next to him with a smile splitting his face in two. “congrats on your win, Kacchan”

Katsuki smirks “Of course I won. Were you doubting me?!” his face morphing into faux rage.

Izuku laughs bright and cheerful “Of course not I knew Kacchan would win.”

“I still need to beat some self-preservation into your self-sacrificing ass.” Katsuki states arms crossed around his chest.

Izuku gulps “are you still mad at me, that I went a little overboard in my fight with Todoroki?”

“A LITTLE?!?” Katsuki screams in outrage. “Of course I’m still mad you didn’t have to go that far!! For Icy-hot of all people.”

“I’m sorry Kacchan” Izuku says softly a eyes tearing up and a guilty expression on his face. He may have gotten a lot stronger, but he is still a crybaby when Katsuki is mad at him. It makes it really difficult for Katsuki to stay mad at him.

“Tch” Katsuki clicks his tongue trying his hardest to stay strong and mad at the other boy. Izuku’s eyes widen and water even more. Katsuki must really be pissed if the tears didn’t get him a hug right away. Izuku pouts and tried to control his waterworks. It takes a few moments but when finally settles down he apologies a few more times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we will have Izuku vs Katsuki, and the closing ceremony for the Sports Festival. I will also be doing cut scenes to CP-9 to give them Credibility to join the league
> 
> Until next time


	19. Sports Festival Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Katsuki fight in the finals. And the closing ceremony for the sports festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter

“IT IS TIME FOR THE MATCH EVERYONE HAS BEEN DYING TO SEE THESE TWO BOYS PLACED FIRST IN THE FIRST ROUND, GROUPED TOGETHER AND CAME OUT ON TOP IN THE SECOND ROUND. THEY HAVE WON ALL THEIR MATCHES TO END UP HERE AT THE TOP OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL. WHO IS GOING TO WIN THE TITLE OF CHAMPION BETWEEN THESE TWO POWERHOUSES!!!!” Present Mic hypes the crowd.

“You ready for this Nerd?” Katsuki smirks ferally.

“You bet, come on Kacchan” Izuku smirks back at him.

“START” Is called over the stadium.

Izuku goes into Full Cowling lightening flowing from him. He is excited to show Katsuki his Shoot style. Katsuki comes at him right fist ready to swipe an explosion at Izuku. Izuku notices the feint and jumps up as Katsuki left hand explodes the ground at his feet. Izuku hisses in pain as his leg was singed.

“You think too much, nerd! Let’s show them what we are made of. Let’s go all out you can heal the damage, later right?? So, COME AT ME.”

“Kacchan?” ‘there is something going on with Kacchan’ Izuku activates full cowling again dodging Katsuki’s explosions. He needs to find out what is bothering Katsuki. Katsuki jumps straight at Izuku, Izuku dodges the blow. Katsuki is getting angry ‘why wont Izuku fight him?’, he chases after Izuku letting off explosions left and right. “STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME!”

As Katsuki launches at him Izuku stops his advance holding his shoulder, Katsuki brings his knee up and knees Izuku in the face causing Izuku to skid backwards. As Izuku stumbles back he launches a kick to Katsuki’s chin. Katsuki falls back and lands on his ass.

Izuku notices he hit Katsuki stops Full Cowling face morphing into worry. “Kacchan are you ok?” holding out a hand to Katsuki. Katsuki slaps the hand away, shouting “Stop worrying about me!” he gets up emotions choking his voice “Fight, what the hell’s wrong with you?” Izuku looks at him confused he is not sure why Kacchan wants him to fight seriously. When Katsuki sees that Izuku is still not going to fight him his shoulder slump “Why?” Izuku stares eyes wide he is not sure why Katsuki sounds like he is falling apart. “Why? Do insist on going so far for people. Why break yourself just to teach someone a lesson? Why didn’t you move before? Your reflexes are faster than that you could have moved everyone out of the way and still dodged that attack.” Katsuki is crying now his voice drops to barely a whisper Izuku can still hear him with his enhanced hearing “but I… Why was I…” he looks at Izuku “Why did All Might save me, why was I the reason you could have died!”

Izuku gasps he didn’t know this was still on Katsuki’s mind. He didn’t know that Katsuki blamed himself for Izuku getting hurt. Izuku didn’t think his actions would hurt Katsuki.

Katsuki continues “If I’d been stronger and took out those guy faster and got to you and Aizawa faster. Then that wouldn’t have happened. All Might blames himself, tries to keep it a secret, but if I wasn’t there then he could have went right for you. Kirishima, Todoroki, Luffy and Ace they don’t mention it but even if I try not to think about it. I can’t stop. I can’t get it out of my head. Every night it taunts me, every night I can’t sleep. It keeps coming to mind unexpectedly. I don’t know what to do.”

Katsuki is crying clutching his chest. Izuku stares at Katsuki a number of emotions on his face. ‘he’s been carrying this around with him this whole time? He’s been worrying about it? Thinking about it?’ he activates Full Cowling again. ‘there might not be any real meaning to this fight, no meaning in winning and losing. But I am the only one who can help Kacchan’

Seeing the look in Izuku’s eyes change as he activates Full Cowling again Katsuki gets up and sprints toward him ready to let a few explosions go. Izuku roundhouse kicks him across the face. “This is perfect I’ve wanted to test out the full capabilities of my shoot style. If I’m gonna do this, I’m gonna go all out” ‘Katsuki has always had a problem expressing his emotions, fighting is a way he can release those thoughts. It’s kind of twisted, we have known each other our whole lives. Even though we are soulmates we have never really talked about how we felt. That time after the USJ where emotions were so high, we were both blinded by the fact I was going to be ok. The negative emotions went away, and they must have been festering in the back of Kacchan’s mind.’

“What is Kats doing down there, I though this was supposed to be a spar?” Luffy asks.

“I think Blasty has some things he needs to work out, he has been more volatile since the USJ. And I think the fight between Izuku, and Todoroki got to him.” Ace speaks his thoughts out loud.

“Didn’t Izuku also break his fingers to get out of his first opponents mind hold?” Asks Luffy.

“Yea, Blasty knows Izuku could have gotten out of that without hurting himself. But he chose to break his fingers. Then his fight with Todoroki, he could have ended it sooner by chose to continue breaking his fingers and healing them just so Todoroki would accept his other half.” Ace explains.

“Bakubro did say he was going to beat some self-preservation into Izuku. I didn’t think he would take it this far. He looks murderous.”

Katsuki propels him self in a leap with an explosion coming at Izuku from above, Izuku dodges and lashes out with a kick. Katsuki dodges using his explosions to get behind Izuku, Izuku turns to face him and gets punched in the stomach. Izuku crashes to the ground and bounces as he skids. Green fire erupting out of him. Katsuki goes in again to Attack Izuku while he is down Izuku blocks. Katsuki grabs Izuku’s arm and tosses Izuku away. Izuku prevents himself from flying out of the ring with his wings he changes direction in air and crashes to the ground. He gets up reactivating Full Cowling and charges at Katsuki. Shielding his eyes from Katsuki’s stun grenade. Katsuki uses the moment Izuku takes his arm away from his eyes to punch him in the face. Launching Izuku up into the Air, Katsuki come soaring after him “Why are you so quick to throw your life away. Why are you trying to leave me behind.”

“THEY ARE NOT HOLDING ANYTHING BACK.”

“this is more then a simple fight to these two” Aizawa says quietly.

Shanks is up in the stands with a sad look on his face he understands Katsuki completely. Just because Izuku can heal it doesn’t mean he has to go and absorb all the damage onto himself. All Might looks like he wants to go down there and stop the fight himself. Shanks puts a hand on his shoulder and when all Might looks at him, he shakes his head “This is something they need to work out on their own.”

Izuku finally gets it, Katsuki is scared, terrified even about the possibility that there will be one time, one injury that Izuku won’t be able to heal. That Izuku will jump in front of it to save someone and get himself killed. Katsuki is afraid Izuku will leave him behind, that Katsuki won’t be strong enough to protect Izuku from himself. Izuku launches at Katsuki faster then before, too fast for Katsuki to do anything but try to block the incoming kick. Katsuki raises his arms to protect his head and absorbs the kick to his arms. The force of the kick causes Katsuki to skid back his arms are bleeding. Izuku leaps back as Katsuki powers up his explosions. They launch toward each other all the spectators can see are lines of orange and green racing toward each other in the middle as they clash in flurry of explosives fists and flaming kicks. They separate from Izuku landing a kick to Katsuki’s face twisting out of the way of the explosions aimed at him. Izuku goes in for another kick. Katsuki dodges and lands a punch to Izuku’s stomach.

Izuku rights himself in the air, so far, he has been using his shoot style and not really punching at all. So when Katsuki is too close to dodge he pushes One for All into his fist and connects a punch to Katsuki’s cheek. Katsuki grabs hold of Izuku’s shirt and flips them in mid-air. He uses an explosion to launch them to the ground pinning Izuku under him. He has one foot planted on Izuku’s arm his other foot laid across the other boys lap. One hand is holding the other boys wrist and the other hand holding his face down. As the smoke clears the audience can see that both boys are panting trying to catch their breaths. Izuku’s green fire caresses them to heal all the damages received through the fight.

Midnight approaches the boys. “Midoriya can you still fight?”

“No” Izuku states calmly looking right into Katsuki’s eyes. Katsuki’s eyes widen and he stumbles off the other boy. Izuku wants to stop him, want to let him know he understands know. But that will have to wait.

“IZUKU IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE FIGHTING, KATSUKI BAKUGO IS THE WINNER OF THE FIRST YEARS U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL”

Cheers explode out from the audience, Katsuki stands there weighed down by guilt for hurting his Soulmate, for forcing his nerd to fight him in the only way he knows how to express his emotions. Fury because he knows the nerd is stronger than him could have launched him out of the ring at any time. Could have continued to evade the attacks. He had to prove that he is capable of fight alongside Izuku not forever doomed to look at his nerds back as they fought. He could protect Izuku too. He looks at Izuku and whispers out “Can’t you see that I need you, that I would be lost if you were to leave me. I don’t need you to protect me and end up dead for it. I need you to understand that if you were to die, I would follow.”

“Kacchan?” Izuku wants to protest, he doesn’t want Katsuki to follow him in death if it came to that.

“TELL ME YOU UNDERSTAND NERD!” Katsuki shouts out.

“I understand Kacchan” Izuku states looking at Katsuki with sincerity in his eyes.

“Then take my hand nerd, let me help you up” Katsuki smiles at him. Finally they understand each other. They walk off stage together the award ceremony will be held soon. As they clear the threshold to the waiting room Izuku stops Katsuki by pulling on their still joined hands.

“Kacchan?” The sound of Izuku’s voice forces Katsuki to look at Izuku. “I’m so… so very sorry Kacchan” Katsuki looks away bottom lip quivering “’S ok” he mumbles.

“No Kacchan, it is not ok. If it was you wouldn’t have felt that you needed to fight me to understand. I’m sorry that I didn’t think about how my actions affected you. I never wanted to see you hurt or anyone really, when I see someone hurting, I lose it. I do what I can to help them, and I do not think about the pain I’m causing you; and for that I’m sorry. I understand how you feel now, I can’t promise that I will stop trying my hardest to save people…”

Katsuki tries to break out of the other boy’s hold but Izuku holds his hand tightly, Katsuki settles for aiming a murderous glare at Izuku. Izuku gulps and continues “but I can promise you that if there is another way, I will take it. I will fight beside you not in front. We protect each other, that way none of us have to be left behind.”

Katsuki sighs, “I can live with that, but if it is not going to kill someone you can always heal it after. I know with Aizawa that was different. I still think you could have moved yourself and kept Aizawa safe, but you must have saw something differently then I did. I just wanted you to know how I feel. How terrified I was, I still can’t get your lifeless crippled body out of my mind. Please for me have some self- preservation.”

“For you Kacchan.” Izuku pulls Katsuki in a hug “Can you forgive me Kacchan?”

“I suppose.” At Izuku’s smile Katsuki adds “besides I could just kick your ass the next time you almost die.” Katsuki ends with a smirk. Izuku gulps and pouts. They enter the waiting room. Ace and Luffy tied for third place.

“You good now Blasty?” Ace asks.

“Shut it Matchstick.” Snaps Katsuki.

“Your fight was so awesome.” Luffy states with stars in his eyes.

“I thought it was supposed to be a spar, what the hell happened out there?” Ace inquires.

“I needed to get things off my chest.” Katsuki states crossing his arms over his chest.

“Kacchan is the most honest when he fights” Izuku states like that answers all the questions in the world.

“I’m always honest Nerd!!” Katsuki faux rages.

“I meant emotionally honest Kacchan” Izuku smirks.

“Emotions are for the weak” Katsuki pouts. “I just needed to say somethings that you would not understand if I didn’t beat it into you.”

“Of course Kacchan” Izuku smiles up at Katsuki.

Meanwhile elsewhere.

While most of the pro heroes are watching the sports festival, the villains come out to play. The hero killer Stain has just taken out another fake hero, he sits perched on a water tower looking out over the city when a portal opens up behind him.

“Ah so we finally meet Hero Killer” a voice full of over confidence calls out. Stain lashes out with his sword behind him. “Oh, relax we’re on the same side… you’re already quite infamous. I really wanted to talk with you. May have a moment of your time.” Stain follows the voice through the portal.

A different location:

“In order to get recognized by the League we need proof we are capable of being villains. How do you suppose we go about it.” A female asks.

“Well Kalifa we have been functioning as a mob. Since we landed here. It won’t be too hard to convince this so-called leader that we are capable. We have targets and a method to get said targets that will give the villains access to the school.” Kaku states. “Blueno could give us a way into the school we could show the leader our powers.”

A big man that looks like a bull nod his agreement “I can only open doors to places I have been or can see.”

“Lucci as leader can pose as our mob boss.” A wolfish man states.

“We would need to do petty crimes; we have already committed a few high scale robberies. Let’s target a bank grab some hostages and make a scene that gets us some coverage. We need to make sure Blueno and his doors are shown so we have proof it was us that did it.” Kalifa states

“Jabra will be the gun man, Blueno will be out get away. Kalifa make sure they open the safe. Kaku and I will hold the civilians as hostages.” Lucci commands. “be prepared we attack tonight” 

**** BACK AT U.A.****

The four winners of the festival were waiting for their signal to go to the closing ceremony when there was knock on the door.

“Congratulations on placing in this year’s Sports Festival. I was told to grab the First-Place winner Katsuki Bakugo. Other Pros will be here to grab the rest of you.”

Izuku narrows his gaze at the hero, yes, he was told to come get Katsuki but there is something he is not telling them. He thinks for a second that the hero is nervous to be around Katsuki, but that emotion does not match the look in his eye or the smirk tugging at the edges of his lips. Izuku holds Katsuki’s hands tighter, Katsuki looks at Izuku. The best part of being Soulmates for so long is they need very few words to convey something. Just looking at Izuku’s eyes and seeing ‘something doesn’t seem right’ and ‘be careful’ has Katsuki nodding and following the hero out.

Outside the door the hero huffs out a relieved sigh he was told to be careful of the wolf-boy. For a second it looked like the kid would tear his throat out. He turns to Katsuki and smirks, “You’re too unhinged to be a hero”. Katsuki just looks at the hero.

“That’s not very hero like of you” Katsuki states plainly back.

“LISTEN YOU MONSTER, A HERO SHOULDN’T BE SO QUICK TO BLAST HIS OPPONENTS.”

“Don’t call me a monster” Katsuki states coldly hair blocking his face.

“you’re right you’re not the monster here. That mutt though that’s another story. I was terrified he would have teared my throat out if I was in there a second longer.”

“He is not a mutt. Shut up” Katsuki’s hand explode uncontrolled pops. The guy smirks.

“Oh does that anger you?” He sneers. Pretending not hear the growl coming from the boy he continues “U.A.’s standards have fallen if they think That beast can be a hero”

Having enough of listening to the fucker talk shit about his nerd, Katsuki lashes out going to punch the other man. Quirk canceling cuffs wrap around his wrists. Katsuki’s eyes widen, “what the hell get these off me!” he shouts.

The man smirks “No can do you tried to attack me” Katsuki growls at the man. Out of nowhere a muzzle appears on Katsuki’s face “There that should silence you. If your growl at me like a dog, then Imma treat you like one.” The muzzle has some sort of leash on attached to it. As the hero pulls Katsuki along, Katsuki tries to break out of his grip. Nothing he is doing is working in fact he can feel his energy and strength fading from him. He struggles for a few more moments getting weaker and weaker. He has very little energy left as the man brings him to a door. “you are no hero; you are nothing but an egotistical punk with the instincts of a killer. Mark my words, when you slip up, we will be there to put you down like the dog you are”

The hero uses his earpiece to contact Cementoss “The brat was aggressive I had to detain him under the stadium” The door closes. Leaving the tied-up boy in the darkened room. He tries to shout and scream but it almost seems like this muzzle cancels out all sound.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room. A couple more heroes come in to grab the other victors. “Follow me to your rooms please” The hero calls out.

‘something is wrong I know I heard Kacchan shouting and then nothing, what is going on’

Izuku stands up and heads to the door Ace and Luffy following behind him. They walk down the halls heading to a couple of rooms at the end. Izuku’s ears perk he hears muffled shouting, he zero’s in on it. ‘Kacchan’ he releases a few feathers in the direction he can hear the muffled shouts from. The hero leaves them in a room next to one that is closed. There is a window separating the two rooms, Izuku and Katsuki lock eyes. There is a plea in Katsuki’s face in fact Izuku can smell the discomfort and fear washing off Katsuki. He tries to approach the window he is going to smash his way into the other room to free Katsuki when the ceiling opens up. Looks like they are going up before Katsuki. He can tell Cementoss not to bring him up yet. Ace and Luffy are raised up on the platform. “Tell Cementoss, I need a minute”.

Just as Ace and Luffy clear the ceiling another hole is being opened Izuku’s eyes are in panic “no, no, no I need more time” He shouts desperately. He doesn’t get the time his feet sink into the cement and he rises to the ceiling. As he sees the day light he calls to Midnight.

“Stop this Midnight” There is a plead in his voice she hold up a hand to stop Cementoss.

“What is it Midoriya?”

“Kacchan, he being tied up like a dog down there, if you bring him up right now it will dehumanize him. Please don’t do that to him.” There are tears in his eyes. Midnight eyes go wide she pulls Cementoss over and tells him. Cementoss opens the ground a little wider then expected. He pulls up a box With Katsuki in it. He signals All Might and Shanks to get down here.

“Now it is time to award our first years with their metals” Midnight calls being more dramatic then before to call attention to herself and away from the thrashing boy inside the box. Izuku is growling predatorily and low in warning. “WHO BETTER TO PRESENT THE AWARDS THEN THIS MAN”

All Might and Shanks jump and land in front of the students. As they approached the students shanks goes straight to Izuku. “What’s wrong Izuku he asks quietly”

“The hero that took Kacchan tied him up, he has a muzzle on him and a leash they are trying to make him look like an animal. Please help him.”

“I understand I will do what I can. Do you remember the hero that escorted him?”

“Not really, he wasn’t a pro, but I heard what they were saying before I heard nothing” Izuku is shaking, low almost unheard whimpers leaving his throat.

All Might approaches Izuku next, a terrifying look in his eyes. “Midoriya you did well to place second, I know you will be a great hero. I’m proud of you.” He nods at the terrified pleading look on Izuku’s face. He turns away a furious look on his face as he approaches the stone slab. Cementoss makes a hole for All Might to fit through.

He growls low in his throat and pulls the Muzzle off the other boy’s face. The cement walls fell revealing a still chained up Katsuki though he did not have the muzzle on him. Katsuki’s face is still panicked and scared as all the people in the stadium look down on him. He shadows his eyes in shame, Izuku growls loudly.

“Someone needs to shut up the mutt” A familiar voice sounds from the stands.

“THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE” All Might shouts to the stands. “Who ever did this will be punished and stripped of their hero privileges” All Might growls out. “No child should ever be subjected to this treatment regardless of your reasons.”

All Might approaches Katsuki and bows “I’m sorry Young Bakugo, I will sort this out. I congratulate you on placing first. You will continue to grow strong and be the best hero you can be.”

“I will All Might” The fear and panicked edge is replaced with a fiery determination. All Might nods Katsuki continues “Thank You All Might” Katsuki glares at his hands. 

Izuku is growling while looking at Katsuki’s wrists. From what he can see his arms are blistering and bleeding slightly. He is having a hard time holding the wolf back. All Might and Shanks sense the impending shift. ‘shit Izuku is about to lose control, we need to finish this’

“EVERYONE HERE TODAY HAS THE POTENTIAL TO BE STANDING HERE!! AS YOU ALL WITNESSED! COMPETITION! ENCOURAGEMENT! PUSHING EACH OTHER TO CLIMB HIGHER AND HIGHER!! THE SPROUTS OF TODAY WILL GROW INTO THE HEROES OF TOMORROW!! IN THAT SPIRIT, LET’S HAVE ONE FINAL CHEER!! EVERYONE SAY IT WITH ME!! ONE, TWO, AND” HE STRIKES A POSE

The crowd yells out Plus Ultra while All Might yells out “THANKS FOR THE HARD WORK”

“we’re supposed to say, “Plus Ultra” All Might!” some one in the crowd yells out.

An embarrassed blush blooms on All Might’s face “Oh right… it’s just they really did work so hard…”

Izuku’s feet are freed and he goes straight to Katsuki “I’ll get these off Kacchan” he coats his claws in Armament Haki and quickly slices through the cuffs. The cuffs fall heavily to the ground. “Let’s get out of here” He nods to Ace and Luffy, all four are pissed. They reach the halls and Aizawa is standing there.

“What happened?” Aizawa asked concerned that his student was attacked by a fellow hero.

“He baited me, knowing how I react to people calling Izuku a monster” Katsuki looks down ashamed. “He called him a mutt, and that he couldn’t possibly be a hero. I snapped I’m sorry Sensei”

“Hey you are not at fault, Katsuki he should not have baited you.” Aizawa states placing his hand on Katsuki’s shoulder. “Now you boys go join in the celebration, you deserve it”

“Actually Sensei can we skip out on the festivities I am having a hard time keeping Fuji contained. I can’t lose control in front of everyone” Izuku states straining his voice not to growl.

Aizawa inspects the group. “Ok I’m assuming fuji does not want to be away from Pack right now. So yea go home you have the next two days off. I will notify the others later. Go on try to hold him back till you get home ok Izuku.”

The boys nod and head home.

After the closing festivities the Class meets in their homeroom with Aizawa waiting for them.

“In light of the festival… you’ll have the next two days off” Aizawa states, before the class could cheer, he holds up a hand to silence the class “a couple of things before you leave, Kirishima I need to speak to you later so hang back. Also you’re probably wondering what happened to our winners of the festival. I do not know how many of you saw or how much you saw. But the hero assigned to bring Katsuki to the stage to be presented his medal, chained him up and muzzled him. That behavior is not acceptable for a hero and he will be stripped of his hero status. They are recovering at home. You are all dismissed.”

As the students leave the classroom Kirishima hangs back “You needed to speak to me?”

“I’ve noticed you have gotten pretty close to the 4 boys.” Aizawa states.

“Yes, Luffy is my match”

Aizawa’s eyes widen he didn’t know that “So you must be part of the pack then”

“Yes, I am …. Aizawa Sensei what’s really going on. I understand Izuku and Katsuki not being here but the other two I don’t really get it?”

“Seeing Katsuki treated like an animal made his wolf lash out. Izuku can not keep it back for long when his pack is in danger. So I sent them home. Izuku needs to be with his pack right now. So I would advise you to go straight there. Be prepared to cuddle, When Izuku gets like this His wolf demands cuddling with his pack.” Aizawa explains.

“Oh shit, I get it Sensei if there is nothing else, I will head over there”

Aizawa waves him off. Kirishima high tails it out of there. He runs into Shoto outside of the classroom. Todoroki stops him.

“What happened with Midoriya?” Shoto asks.

Kirishima narrows his eyes, “Why do you want to know”

“I need to talk to him and Ace, I was going to talk to them later, but this is important.” Shoto states.

“I don’t suppose you would tell me huh?”

“I don’t want many people to know before Izuku and Ace know.” Shoto states looking at his hands.

“I see, will you follow me if I don’t let you come.”

“Probably, please let me come with you”

“Fine, when we get there stay behind me, I don’t want to put you in danger. I saw the mark and so did Izuku he knows you are a match to Ace. But you haven’t been introduced to his wolf yet. If Aizawa’s warning is correct it won’t be Izuku you will be meeting. So let me approach him first. If you accept this the let’s go. If not, I’ll let him know you need to talk to him.”

“Thank you Kirishima, I’ll listen to you.” Shoto bows “Lead the way”

Kirishima smiles and starts an almost run to the train station taking the next train to the Midoriya residence. Shoto is a quiet shadow following Kirishima. When they approach the house he knocks, Inko opens the door she looks like she has been crying. He will ask her about it later, first he needs to check on Izuku. Inko lets them in “Are you here to see Izuku” At the boys nods she steps aside. The first thing the boys here is the whimpering coming from the other side of the house.

Kirishima casts a glance at Shoto “stay here, I’ll check on him first. I’ll send Ace out, It might be better that way.” Shoto nods. Kirishima heads to the room at the end of the hall. He knocks and hears shuffling coming from the other side of the door. A few moments Luffy opens the door and smiles as he sees Kirishima.

“Kirishima!” Luffy calls excitedly. The wolf stops whining and yips at the new arrival. Kirishima enters the room and holds his palm out to the distressed wolf letting him verify that it is Kirishima. Not being mauled by Fuji, Kirishima sits next to Ace.

“Ace, Todoroki is here to speak with you. I didn’t want him to follow me and end up in danger. If you don’t want to talk to him, I’ll send home.” Kirishima whispers. The wolf growls but doesn’t sound aggressive. Ace looks at the wolf and places his hand on the Wolf’s snout. “I’ll be right back” Fuji lets out an accepting growl.

Ace untangles himself from the puppy pile as the boys have affectionately called it. And approaches the door. He opens it and sees Shoto staring at his feet seemingly deep in thought. Ace approaches the other boy and clears his throat, startling the other boy out of his thoughts.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Ace starts.

“You are my match.” Shoto states.

“I am.” Ace confirms.

“I didn’t grow up with a good impression of soulmates, my dad is not a good man and my mother is the reason I have this scar. I am not sure what I am supposed to do.” Shoto looks at his hands again.

“What do you want?” Ace asks. At Todoroki’s confused frown Ace clarifies “what do you want to happen between us. You have apparently known we were a match for a while. Is this why you have been watching me. Why approach me now? Is it because now I know?” Ace asks his confusion showing as frustration.

Shoto looks down in thought ‘why didn’t approach him before’ ‘is it because of my father’ ‘am I afraid?’ Shoto can’t answer these questions so he states what’s on his mind maybe Ace could answer these questions. “I’m not sure what I want to come for this, I don’t know what a good match is supposed to look like. When I first saw the mark on your shoulder, I was terrified. How did the universe match me to another fire user. I know I don’t really know you but because of my father I am weary of other fire users. But I thought you could be different when I saw you protect us at USJ until Shanks came. What ever you want to come from this I will try my hardest to be that.”

“I think I know why the universe matched us. I am not just a fire user. I am fire, I control fire, I create fire. If I wanted, I could shut off your fathers fire when he uses it. Here give me a small flame”

Shoto looks up at Ace eyes wide and fearful. He looks like he is going to refuse, Ace whispers “please, I think you need this.” Shoto nods. He lifts his left-hand eyes still holding a deep seeded fear. He looks at Ace “can we do this outside. Please I don’t trust myself”

Ace smiles “Yea, I get it. Come on.” Shoto follows the other boy out when the boys reach the back yard. Ace turns to Shoto and smiles at him “Let loose, I promise I won’t let you lose control like you did in the Sports Festival. At the time I didn’t know that was unintentional”

Shoto doesn’t deny it he lets his flames loose and watches as Ace raises a hand. Shoto is staring in awe as the flames get smaller and smaller until they feel like they are just under his skin. “See, I won’t let you lose control. I can help you train it. That why you don’t need to rely on your father. I want you to try something.” Shoto nods Ace continues I want you to do what you just did, I will shrink the flames until you feel like you can control it I want you to stop me when you feel like you can recede the flames on your own.” Shoto nods. He raises his left hand again and lets all his fire out. Ace immediately take control of it shrinking the flames down to about half in a moment. Then slowly starts shrinking the flames. After a couple of moment Ace can feel Shoto pulling on his control. Ace smirks Shoto can almost control about half his flames. Ace lets his control go slowly as Shoto’s control gets stronger and stronger. Ace pulls his control away from the other boys flames, he watches as Shoto struggles to keep his control. Just before he is about to lose it Ace takes control again and controls his fire until it recedes. Shoto is sweating and gives a grateful smile toward Ace.

“To answer you question about what I want from this. Eventually I want everything. I’m selfish like that, but I can handle going slow. Right now I just need to know you trust me, communicate with me. Let me know what you want and what you are ready for, and that you will try. If you want to start as friends, I’m fine with that. If you can give me that I can promise my heart to you, when you are ready for it.” Ace say completely seriously.

“I can do that.” Shoto states like it’s a fact. “but umm… What does everything mean to you?”

“I have grown up with Izuku and Katsuki being soulmates.” Ace states. Shoto’s eyes go wide. “No one knows outside of us 4 and Kirishima and now you. But yea they found out when they were 5. That is the biggest reason why Izuku lost control. Seeing Katsuki like that his wolf wanted to come out and destroy who ever put Blasty in that predicament. But eventually that is want I want I want someone who is everything to me and I am everything to. My lover, my best friend, the person who makes me the best version of myself. Eventually I want that. I want what Izuku and Blasty have. Izuku will drop everything for Katsuki.”

“I can’t promise you that yet” Shoto states a little sadly. If he is being honest with himself, he wants all that and more if it is possible. He hopes that this soulmate thing can completely consume him. “but I will try to get there for you”

“That’s all I ask for.” Ace smiles.

“Um can I ask you for a request” Shoto starts playing with his hands. Ace nods for him to continue, “you can say no if you want… but um you see I haven’t seen my mother since this” Pointing to his face “but I know it was not her fault, she was driven to it by my father. Umm can you come with me tomorrow to visit her. She would be happy to know that I met my match”

Ace’s eyes widen he was not expecting that kind of request. He smiles softly “If you want me there, I’ll be there.”

“Thank you, Ace.” Shoto smiles. Then his eyes widen like he just remembered something “Do you think I can see Izuku. I need to thank him for helping me earlier”

“Yea stay behind me, and then ill introduce you. You shouldn’t have a problem If Izuku is in control.” Ace heads to the door. Shoto follows him like a shadow soon they approach the door Ace knocks. Kirishima Opens it and Ace strolls in he waves Shoto to follow him. He looks at Katsuki “Who’s in charge?”

“Fuji still has control, but Izuku is awake.” Katsuki states looking like he wants to pass out. If someone told Shoto that the boys cuddle with a massive wolf like a normal puppy we would have froze them and then for good measure set them on fire. But seeing the others look so comfortable with the wolf wrapped around them has changed his mind. He tenses as he watches Ace approach the giant face of the Wolf. Ace puts his hand over the wolfs nose and calls out “Hey Fuji, I brought someone, he’s my match and a friend.” The wolf lets out a whiney growl and Shoto is pretty sure if the Wolf could, it would be pouting. “He wants to talk to Izuku” the wolf lets out a disapproving growl. “I know you don’t want to go back yet. But can Izuku hear what’s going on.” The wolf lets out a yip. Ace continues “Then can he approach. He’s my match like Katsuki is Izuku’s and Kirishima is Luffy’s.” The wolf looks over at Shoto, the massive wolf looks to be studying Shoto for a moment before he lowers his head. Ace smiles “Thank you Fuji” he then turns to Shoto. “Ok approach slowly with your hand up don’t touch him when he bunts your hand your good.”

Shoto slowly approaches holding out his left hand. He stops when his hand is about six inches away for the wolfs nose. He watches intrigued as the wolf sniffs his hand and then looks at him. Shoto holds his breath he doesn’t know what to do, he can see the intelligence shining in those bright green eyes. The wolf lets out a grunt and then head butts his hand. Shoto is amazed at how soft the wolf feels, he is also shocked that the wolfs fir is made of Izuku’s fire and gives off a slightly warm feeling to his hand. He is so mesmerized by the fir he continue to stroke it. Katsuki chuckles “It’s soft huh, Icy-hot” Shoto pulls his hand away and watches as the wolf growls and hits Katsuki on the head with a tail. Katsuki whines at the treatment but reluctantly apologizes to Shoto. The wolf hearing this yips happily. Shoto has see the wolf while fighting, and during the second round of the Sport Festival; the wolf is terrifying when fighting, but like this cuddled up he looks completely harmless.

He looks into the wolfs eyes and starts talking to it “Fuji, right?” at the boys nods he continues “Fuji, I wanted to talk to Izuku about our fight earlier.” The wolf lets out a quiet growl he didn’t like how his pup purposely hurt himself to help someone. But he is an intelligent wolf he will listen to what this potential pup has to say. Shoto continues “I wanted to apologize for being so stubborn and not listening, I also wanted to thank him for not giving up on me. Even after I was so mean and rude to him. He still smiled and helped me even when I didn’t ask. So thank you.” Shoto bows, the wolf studies him no doubt looking for any signs of deceit. Not finding any he lets out a happy yip he nudges the boy with his snout trying to push him over.

Ace and Katsuki laugh at Shoto’s confused face. Ace explains “He wants you to join the puppy pile.” Shoto looks shocked. Katsuki adds “Good luck trying to tell him no. Kirishima tried once it did not end well for him.”

Kirishima perks up hearing his name “Bakubro why, I didn’t know that he would tackle me. That really hurt. Izuku was so upset for like a week because he thought he hurt me. Todobro, you don’t need to worry Fuji looks terrifying when fighting but, in these cuddles, he is just a giant puppy.” Kirishima laughed at the disgruntled growl coming from the wolf. The wolf kept nudging Todoroki, until he gave up at sat next to Ace. The wolf yipped happily and tightened his tails around his pack. He laid his head down so his head was on Katsuki. Katsuki smiled fondly as he run his fingers through the wolfs main. The boy’s stayed like that for several hours as they all fell asleep curled up with the wolf.

The sun was setting when Izuku woke up he was still in wolf form; a low growl escaped his throat when he caught on to a new sent curled into him. It took him a moment to remember that Todoroki was here. He looks around the room and notice the boys are still sleeping curled up into him. He smiles a lays his head back down on Katsuki. He nudges Katsuki’s stomach with his snout trying to wake the other boy. Katsuki groans as Izuku is nudging him, hand sleepily trying to swat away the annoyance. It takes Katsuki a couple of seconds to realize who is trying to wake him. He slowly opens his eyes and sees the wolf looking at him. Judging by the insistent nudging Izuku is in control. That means he probably wants to shift but he doesn’t want to dislodge the other sleeping boys.

“Oi, wake up” Katsuki says a little loudly. Ace and Luffy wake up and look at Katsuki, he points to the wolf indicating that Izuku wants to shift. The two boys nod and shake their Soul Mates awake. Todoroki looks confused; where was he? When did he fall asleep? He looks around the room and sees the wolf and everything clicks together making him blush. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but it was so nice and warm; he felt safe. Ace smiles at him.

“You looked comfortable I didn’t want to wake you, but Izuku wants to shift back. He was worried if he did you guys would have fell and gotten hurt.” Ace stated with a smile.

Todoroki nods and sits up; he looks unsure of his step now that he will have to actually face Izuku. He watches as the wolf shifts Katsuki grabs a blanket and covers Izuku before he is completely in human form. Izuku gives Katsuki a gratitude filled smile “Thanks Kacchan” as he wraps the blanket around himself. He turns to Todoroki and studies him, Todoroki gulps, Ace hesitates putting his arm around the other boy so instead he shifts just a little closer.

“Sorry about that Todoroki, Fuji snapped seeing Kacchan chained up like an animal.” Izuku tries to explain. “But umm… Can you fill me in on what happened when you got here. When fuji is in control I am mostly running on instincts so I’m a little shock to see you here. Not that I’m upset about it just confused.”

Todoroki nods “I asked Kirishima if I could tag along, I needed to talk to Ace and I was hoping to talk to you.” Not knowing if Izuku was mad he quickly added “I think Kirishima was trying to get me to stand down and come another day, but I didn’t listen. I think the only reason why he let me follow was because he needed to get here fast.” The silence continued so Todoroki added “I probably would have followed him though, so I think he was also looking out for my safety, or something.”

“Ah ok… so what did you want to talk about.” Izuku asked.

“Well I wanted to apologize for my behavior during the match, I didn’t think you would go so far for someone you barely know.” Todoroki started.

“It’s ok, I’ve already forgiven you” Izuku states with a smile.

“You must be a little crazy then” Todoroki states shocked.

“Perhaps, Kacchan does like how forgiving I am. But I have a good judgement of character” Izuku brushes of the statement.

“Any ways I also wanted to thank you.” Todoroki continues.

Izuku and the others are confused, Izuku looks at Todoroki “What for?”

Todoroki looks down at his left hand “When I used my fire against you for the second time, for that moment I felt truly free. Free in a way I never thought I could be; for that moment I forgot all about my father. I don’t know if it is a good or bad thing; or if it even matters. But thanks to you I finally feel I can make this decision on my own.” Todoroki finishes with a bow.

Izuku wants to say something but the only thing he can think of is “You’re Welcome.” He glances at Ace and notices that the other fire user is hovering near Todoroki, Izuku smiles “Did you get to talk to Ace?”

Todoroki and Ace both blush “Yea, I wanted to ask you something else. It’s a bit personal though”

“What is it, if its too personal I’ll tell you.” Izuku says reassuring the other boy.

Again Todoroki looks down at his left hand “As you can imagine I don’t know what good soulmates look like. When I was talking to Ace, he asked me what I wanted; I’m not sure. So I guess um my question is you and Bakugo are soulmates, right? What is it like?”

Izuku looks at Ace and sees the guilty look he is faced with ‘that explains how Todoroki found out’. “Um it’s a little personal and it’s not just me Kacchan needs to be ok telling you.” Izuku looks at Katsuki.

Katsuki huffs he doesn’t like talking about his feeling for the nerd but if this helps Icy hot and Matchstick well fine. “Whatever”

“I’m not sure our relationship will help you Todoroki, I have know Kacchan since we were 3, known we were soulmates since we were five. We have always just done what feels natural. We protect each other, we comfort each other, we laugh together, we do everything together.” Katsuki starts blushing and sputtering “Shuddup Nerd!” he tries to hide his heated face behind his hands. Izuku laughs bright and happily, Katsuki gulps that laugh does things to him.

Todoroki looks between the two soulmates he notices the way even though Katsuki looks embarrassed face a blushing mess; he can see the soft smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and his eyes twinkling in awe as if Izuku’s laugh is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. While watching the boys now and going over all their interactions in class with this new information he thinks he gets it. “I see” Todoroki voice is soft.

Hearing Todoroki speak seems to snap the two boys out of their own little world. Izuku clears his throat “But even then, it still takes work with out being completely open about your feelings and just assuming that you know everything about the other can backfire. The last match of the Sports Festival was proof of that. I assumed that Kacchan was ok after the USJ Incident and that he would be ok with my injuries because I can heal them. I learned that he was not over the USJ incident and my actions today hurt him.” He looks at Katsuki a miserable look on his face “I’m so sorry Kacchan”

Katsuki holds the distressed boy in a hug “I know Nerd. You also promised you would do everything you can to come back to me. As long as that doesn’t change, I think I can forgive you.”

“I want that.” Todoroki wistfully says, not realizing he spoke out loud. Ace looks at him in shock; huh he guesses he didn’t go unheard. He turns to Ace “I understand what you mean now by everything. I want that too.”

Ace smiles “I can give you that.” He looks down cheeks pinkening “Umm can I maybe umm never mind, It’s too soon.” Todoroki doesn’t know what came over him, but he leans into Ace and sighs just a little happily. Ace takes a chance and puts his arm around the other boy, when he is not pushed away immediately he tightens his hold just a little bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for the closing ceremony from SensiblyTainted's story Unto the Breach. I needed a reason for Katsuki to be in chains, for the League to have a reason to Kidnap him later. I think I changed it enough to make it mine but the over all idea wasn't mine and I give credit to them for the idea. Also the fight between Izuku and Katsuki was practically based on their Ground beta fight but the emotions and words are different. Thank you to everyone how has left kudos and comments on the story I really appreciate it.
> 
> Next Chapter will have our boys back in school and choosing hero names I am open to ideas for hero names thought I have some picked out already. 
> 
> Until Next time:   
> Kats 1X


	20. It's A Bird, It's a Plane, It's...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> The boys return to school and choose their hero names, Aizawa goes through the draft picks. Todoroki talks to his father and the boys decide where they want to intern. If there is time, we might get to the stain fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY

Two days after the Sports Festival the boys are headed to school, rested up emotions in check sitting on the train ready to get to school.

“Oi, Look it our finalists of the Sports Festival” One civilian states

“You’re Midoriya from the hero course, right?” Another asks.

“I really thought you were gonna win against Bakugo.” One comments

“Wasn’t Bakugo the kid that was restrained for the ceremony?” A civilian sneers.

“Yea he was, wasn’t he also part of the sludge villain attack?” A woman in the crowd points out

The comments and questions don’t stop until they are off the train. Izuku had to tighten his hold on Katsuki so he wouldn’t pummel the civilian that brought up his restraint. Not many people know this but Katsuki suffers from claustrophobia, brought on by the sludge villain attack. He was suffocating and not a single pro hero was doing anything. It took another 15-year-old boy to save his life. No one talks about it but the boys know that if Izuku didn’t show up when he did the pro’s would have just sat there and watched as he died. When that muzzle and chains bounded him, he was rightfully panicking, he made eye contact with Izuku to help him. He was on the verge of passing out in that cement box when All Might pulled the muzzle off him. He understands why Cementoss hid him from view, but that made it worse. The walls were closing in on him and he felt his oxygen leaving him faster then he ever thought was possible.

The boys are already feeling exhausted and the day hasn’t even started yet. As they are heading into school even Iida seems subdued. They heard the Hero Killer Stain attacked Ingenium, it doesn’t take a genius to know that they are related. Ingenium did not deserve to be cut down he was a great hero. He will keep an eye out on Iida, he can’t do much more then that.

They enter the classroom about fifteen minutes early. Opening the door they are immediately drawn into the other students conversations. “I had all these people talking to me on the way here!!” Ochaco states she looks over at the boys eyes finding Bakugo. The comments were probably degrading to Katsuki if judging by the apologetic face Ochaco is wearing.

“Same here! So many stares… it was embarrassing!” Mina comments.

“Me too.” Kirishima adds.

“All these grade-schoolers told me I made a good effort.” Sero said.

“Good effort” Tsuyu mumbles 

Aizawa strolls in and calls out a “Morning” all his bandages are removed, he has scars under his eyes.

“GOOD MORNING” the class cheers.

“Glad too see the bandages off, Sensei” Tsuyu comments cheerfully.

“The old lady and Izuku’s treatment was effective” Aizawa brushes off “but never mind that. Today we’ve got hero informatics class. And a special one at that”

“Stuff about hero law… I suck at that” Kirishima mumbles under his breath.

“A special one? Don’t tell me it’s a pop quiz! Give us a break…” Kaminari groans.

Not paying any mind to the groaning and grumbling students Aizawa continues “you’ll be coming up with your hero names.”

“AWESOME! TIME TO SHINE!” Cheers the class.

“But first… considering the pro draft pick I mentioned the other day…” Aizawa interrupts the cheering and chattering students. Grabbing everyone’s attention he continues “it’s based on who the pros think will be ready to join the hero work force after another two or three years of experience… So you can say that it’s a way for them to show interest in your futures. But there’s ample time for their interest to wane before you graduate. Any and all offers can be revoked. It happens more often then you think.”

“Stupid adults and their whims” Kaminari grumbles.

“So if we’re picked now that just means there will be higher hurdles in the years to come!” Ace states.

“Yes. Now here’re the complete draft pick numbers.” Aizawa shows the numbers on the board.

Todoroki – 4123

Midoriya – 3521

Bakugo – 3456

Ace – 2651

Luffy – 2441

Tokoyami – 360

Kaminari – 272

Yaoyorozu – 108

Kirishima – 68

Uraraka – 20

Sero – 14

“Usually the Numbers are more evenly spread out” Aizawa states “It appears our top students took most of the spotlight. It is not uncommon for pro heroes to submit requests for multiple students.”

“Gahh! They are in a whole other league!” Shouts Kirishima.

“These pros have no eye for talent” Complained Aoyama.

“I can understand Midoriya, Bakugo, Ace and Luffy but wasn’t Todoroki taken out by Izuku in the second round. How did he get so many votes.” Kaminari wonders.

“I thought as the winner Bakugo would have gotten the most” Ochaco inquires.

“Guess they were scared of the guy who was literally chained to the winners stand” Sero mindlessly comments.

“what the hell are pros doing getting intimidated” Katsuki shouts full of faux bravado. He is not willing to show these extras that their comments hurt.

Izuku eyes go dark as he slams his hand on the desk. This move shocks the entire class. “The pro that restrained Kacchan was in the wrong and tried to dehumanize and humiliate him. That was not a show of being intimidated by Kacchan that was a clear power play. And you idiots have no idea what really happened. Shut up and stop talking about it. The hero intentionally baited him and used Kacchan reaction to justify tying up a child.”

Aizawa steps in “With that settled… Whether you were picked or not… you’ll all have a chance to work alongside the pros.” Aizawa states glaring at the class “It’s true that you all have already experienced far more then most, but seeing the pros in action and taking part yourselves will still be worthwhile training.”

“That’s where our hero names come in!!” Sato exclaims.

“This is really getting fun!” Ochaco states cheerfully.

“They’re only tentative, but you still want to pick something appropriate…”

“OR ELSE YOU’LL KNOW TRUE HELL!!” Shouted a very familiar female voice. “The name you pick now…” she pauses as she reveals herself. Midnight smirks at the gasps the children let out and continues “may be what the world ends up calling you”

“MIDNIGHT?!” the class screeches.

“Yes true enough…” Aizawa states “and Midnight here will be assessing the sensibility of the names you pick.” He looks around for his sleeping bag “I’m not good at that” he mumbles out as he finds it. “What future do you see for yourself? The names you choose will bring you closer to cementing a certain image…” He pauses as he goes into his sleeping bag “Because names are capable of reflecting ones character.” He finishes as he zips up his sleeping bag and lays on the floor behind the desk.

All the students have thoughtful looks on their faces. About 15 minutes later Midnight interrupts “Lets finish up. We can start with whoever is ready!”

The first student up is Aoyama murmurs break out among the students “Sheesh! Aoyama got guts!” as he makes his way to the podium, he says “Here I go.” And flashes his board “The shining hero: I cannot stop twinkling”

“It’s a whole sentence” Shouts the class.

“It’ll be easier if you take out the “I” and use “can’t” instead of “Cannot”” Midnight offers.

Aoyama smiles blindingly at the teacher “I see, mademoiselle!”

“What the hell kid?!” Midnight shouts.

Mina steps up next “Ok I’m next, call me Alien Queen!!”

“From the sequel?! Is it because her blood was super acidic?! That’s terrible!!” Midnight rejects.

Tsuyu holds her hand up “Can I go next, please” at Midnights nod Tsuyu goes to the podium “I’ve had this thought out since elementary school.” She flips her board “Call me Froppy”

“SO CUTE!! It makes you sound like you’d be easy to get to know” Midnight approves. She addresses the class “the rest of you take note. This is a perfectly lovable name” She turns back to Tsuyu “Thank you Froppy. You’ve turned the mood around!!”

Kirishima goes next “This is me Red Riot!”

“Red Riot could this be an homage to Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot?” Midnight inquires

“Right” Kirishima blushes a little bit “I know he’s from back in the day, but Crimson’s the kind of hero I want to be” He states proudly.

“HEH, HEH… Just know that bearing the name of your personal hero comes with a lot of pressure.” Midnight comments.

“I’m ready for that!!” Kirishima boasts confidently.

‘That’s pretty cool Kirishima’ Luffy smiles his soulmate is so cool.

Jiro goes next after teasing Kaminari “Call me Earphone Jack”

Followed by Shoji “Tentacole”

Sero goes next “Cellophane”

Ojiro scratches the back of his head with his tail as he presents “Tailman”

Sato presents his hero name as “Sugarman” getting murmurs of “copycat” from Ojiro.

Mina goes up again and presents “Pinky” Midnight approves

Kaminari goes up and presents “Chargebolt”

“You are all doing great let’s keep them coming”

Momo goes up saying “I hope I do justice to this name” as she present “Creati”. Midnight approves with a “How Creative”

Todoroki approaches with just his name “Shoto”

“Just your name?! Really?!?” 

“Yeah” he states blandly. He is still unsure if he accepts his fire or not so for now, he is just “Shoto”

Tokoyami presents “Tsukuyomi” Midnight approves “God of the Night, how inspiring”

Koda presents “Anima” Midnight shouts out a resounding “YES!!”

Bakugo stomps up to the podium “King Explosion Murder!” Midnight immediately rejects “No Good. Try Again.” He stomps off

Ochaco excitedly goes to the podium presenting “Uravity” Midnight beams “How Punny!!”

Midnight looks over the class, “That went smoother that expected!” she glances out “all that is left is Bakugo’s Revision, Iida, Midoriya, Ace and Luffy.”

Iida reluctantly heads to the podium and presents “Tenya” Midnight considers “you too huh? Just your names”

Ace heads up next and presents “Fire-Fist Ace” Midnight approves “It inspires strength, good”

Luffy bounces up excitedly “Me next” he rockets to the podium and presents “Straw-hat Luffy”

“That’s more of a symbol, are you sure?” Midnight asks.

Luffy pulls the hat off his head and looks at it in reverence “This hat was trusted to me to be the best person I can be. This hat represents freedom, I want people to see this Straw hat and know that they will be free of fear.”

“That’s is a symbol I can get behind” Midnight Approves. “All that is left is Bakugo and Midoriya”

Both boys step up to the podium “We are the Ultimate Duo: Fuji” Midoriya starts “Raikan” Katsuki finishes.

“Are you sure about that, most hero partnerships do not last long.” Midnight comments.

“We are sure! We will be the best hero team ever.” Izuku states brimming with determination. Katsuki nods in agreement the same determination filling his eyes.

Aizawa wakes up after the class chose their hero names. “Your internships start in a week.” Aizawa states getting out of his sleeping bag. “For this all- important decision I’ll be handing out personalized list to those who were drafted” He picks up a stack of papers. “You may choose from among those who scouted you.” He hands out the packets to the students that were drafted.

“For those who were not drafted” he pulls out another list of agencies. “the list I just passed out contains forty agencies from all over the country that are willing to accept interns. You will choose one from that list.” Aizawa finishes.

“Each has a different specialty and region.” Midnight starts. “Give your choice some real thought”

“I’m going for major crime in the big city!” Kirishima decides.

“I’d like a place where I can deal with floods” Tsuyu states.

“Submit your choices by this weekend.” Midnight informs.

“We’ve only got two days to pick!?” The class screeches.

Izuku, Katsuki, Ace and Luffy all look at their picks. The first on all their lists is “Red Force” They all look terrified at the prospects of working with Shanks. They didn’t even know Shanks could do that as a teacher. But they suppose he does have an Agency… even if they know it is mostly for show. It is more of a training facility for quirks and Haki, but it is listed as an Agency. Ace glances at Todoroki, he notices how Todoroki’s eyes narrow at the list he is given.

“Is you dad on there?” Ace asks in a whisper.

“Yea he is going to want me to intern under him.” Todoroki states monotonously.

“Can I see your list?” Ace asks holding his hand out. He also got Endeavor’s Hero Agency probably because he is a fire user. Todoroki looks at ace “Can I see your list then?” Ace nods and hands over his list. He studies Todoroki’s list and notices “Red Force” toward the bottom. He smiles and hands back the list.

“Hey, you have “Red Force” on you list. I have never heard of it”

“It’s Shanks’ Agency. It is more of a training facility for quirks and such.” Ace starts. “If you want to go to Endeavor’s Agency, I will follow you.”

“Umm… You don’t have to do that.” Todoroki grumbles.

“I promised you didn’t I” Ace starts at Todoroki’s shocked look he continued “I told you I wasn’t going to let you do this on your own. If we go to Endeavor’s and he steps out of line I can control his Fire. If we go to Shanks’ Agency, I can help you control it on your own. You don’t need to rely on your father I promise you.”

Izuku listening on the conversation chimes in “Remember our fight Todoroki?” At the boys nod he continues “Remember how I said it is your power not his? Well you need to make it your own and control it your way not your fathers. So come with us to Shanks Agency.” 

Todoroki still looks over his list “Thanks for the offer, I need to think about it.”

Luffy goes to Kirishima. “Hey Kiri? Umm I was wondering can I see your list? Have you chosen where you want to intern at?”

“I think I’m gonna intern at Fourth Kind’s Agency” Kirishima states.

“Oh I didn’t see that agency on my lists” Luffy states rubbing the back of his neck.

Kirishima looks thoughtful “Where are you guys interning?”

“We all have “Red Force” on our lists so we wanted to go there. Ace is going to follow Todoroki they both have Endeavor’s Agency. Todoroki also has “Red Force” but he is undecided. I wanted to know if you had it too.” Luffy says nervously.

“I see. Yea I have it. I’m sorry Luffy, I’ve wanted to intern with the Chivalrous Hero for a long time.” Kirishima states looking a little guilty.

Luffy forces a smile “Nah it’s ok Kirishima, I understand. Have fun.”

Not knowing Luffy for long he missed the forced smile. Kirishima smiles back “Thanks bro, you have fun too”

Ochaco and Tsuyu are talking about their lists “So Ochaco have you decided where you want to intern?”

“Umm I was thinking the Battle Hero Gunhead’s Agency.”

“Isn’t he a tough- and -tumble scrapper?! You’re going with him!?”

“Yeah I mean he drafted me”

“I would have thought you would have interned with Thirteen after you fangirled during the USJ” Jiro chimes in.

“Getting stronger opens up all sorts of possibilities!” Ochaco pumps her fists out “And just doing things the same old way is kind of limiting! Or something!” She punches the air. “In the end… my fight against Bakugo got me thinking.” 

“Makes sense, you want some combat experience.” Jiro comments and Ochaco nods.

Todoroki taps Aces shoulder “Umm If I put my internship in to Endeavors agency will you come with me.”

“Of course I will. We are in this together.” Ace smiles at the other boy.

Todoroki nods and gives Ace a quiet “Thank You”

“Looks like its just me and Kacchan training with Shanks. I wonder where Luffy is going” Izuku mutters out loud. Izuku watched as Luffy walked out of the classroom shoulder slumped a bit. Izuku gets up to follow him.

“Luffy Wait up” Izuku calls.

“Hey Izuku” Luffy forces out happily.

“Oh Luffy, what’s wrong?” Luffy should know that Izuku can tell he is upset.

“Umm would you believe me if I said nothing?” Luffy mumbles out.

“Nope, cause that is a lie” Izuku smiles at the other boy.

“Figures” Luffy mutters under his breath, then takes a deep breath to calm himself “I wanted to work with Kiri, but he already picked his Agency and It is not one I have on my lists. I’ve double and triple checked. I get it; he has been wanting to intern there since middle school. I’m not mad or anything and I offered him to come with us, but he didn’t budge.” Luffy is trembling a bit voice shaky. “I guess I’m interning with You and Kats.”

“Oh Luffy, everything will turn out ok. It is only for a week.”

“But Ace and Todoroki are gonna intern together, you and Kats are interning together. Why doesn’t my soulmate want to intern with me?”

“I don’t think that is the case Lu. I think Kirishima is going to train with the Chivalrous Hero so he can see what else makes a good hero besides combat prowess.”

“Yea, but it still hurts though.” Luffy pouts “I understand though, so I won’t push him. Plus there are other times we can train together. I think even if I had the same Agency, I still would have chosen Shanks I need help with Gear fourth.”

“What’s Gear fourth?” Izuku asks he didn’t know Luffy was working on another gear.

“Oh right I’ve been working on it in secret. But I am trying to combine Armament Haki with my Rubber to increase all my base stats for a limited time.” Luffy states excitedly. “But every time I try to add Haki to my rubber I lose the rubber.”

“well I guess that makes sense, Haki is supposed to negate powers more so for us. But if it was possible to add Haki to rubber while also maintaining elasticity. And the ways it could be applied are endless you could even enhance certain parts of your body to increase speed and agility instead of strength or you could focus on just strength and durability with limiting mobility. The possible weaknesses would be If how taxing would it be on your body and are there ways, we could overcome this.” Izuku starts muttering fingers twitching as if he was writing in his notebook. Luffy finds it interesting that Izuku eyes glaze over as he thinks about all the applications and weakness a potential form would have. Katsuki walks out and looks between Luffy and Izuku.

“What’s got the nerd muttering?” Katsuki asks Luffy eyebrow raised.

“Sorry Kats, I may have mentioned a new gear I’m working on. I also mentioned the trouble I am having with it.” Luffy states sheepishly.

“Why would you do that?! You know how he gets.” Katsuki groans. He walks over to Izuku and slaps the back of his head “Oi nerd, stop muttering” Izuku’s eyes clear and he blinks owlishly at Katsuki.

“Kacchan?” Izuku looks around “When did you get out here?”

“doesn’t matter” Katsuki smirks “You ready to go we are dismissed.”

“Oh yea, Where’s Ace and Todoroki?” Izuku asks

“They are headed to the hospital to visit someone.” Katsuki informs.

“And Kirishima?” Luffy asks hopefully.

“Ummm he mentioned something he had to do after school. He said he’ll see you tomorrow”

“Oh umm … you don’t think… he might be…. Never mind it’s stupid.” Luffy mumbles looking down at the ground. “He said he’ll see me tomorrow, so it’s ok” Luffy plasters on his big smile trying to seem like everything is fine. To Luffy it seems like since the Sports Festival Kirishima has avoided spending any time with Luffy. Besides the puppy pile but Luffy doesn’t think that counts because Kirishima came for Izuku not because he wanted to see Luffy. He doesn’t know what he did, but he will figure it out and apologize for it tomorrow. Maybe he could get Kirishima a gift of meat, meat fixes everything. Set with a new determination Luffy starts walking out of the school.

Katsuki looks at Luffy’s back “Ummm did I miss something? Luffy seems upset.”

“Kirishima declined the offer Luffy gave him to intern together. Luffy is upset because Ace and Todoroki are going to Endeavor’s Agency and Me and You are going to Red Force. Luffy wanted to spend time training with his soulmate.” Izuku gives Katsuki the run down.

“They have been pretty distant toward each other huh?” Katsuki points out.

“Yeah, I think this is something they have to work out on their own” Izuku states following Luffy out. Luffy looks like he is a man on a mission. “Oi, Luffy why are you in such a rush?”

“Oh umm I was thinking of getting an apology gift for Kirishima, I’m not sure what I did but meat should fix it” Luffy states like meat solves all problems in life. Well to him it does; besides Kirishima stated he liked meat as well. Maybe that is why he is mad because Luffy said he wouldn’t share his meat. Hope blooms in Luffy’s chest maybe a gift of meat will show Kirishima that he could be willing to share his meat sometimes.

“Maybe instead of buying the meat you can try taking Kirishima out to dinner and talk.” Izuku suggests.

“Besides if you get meat right now you will not be able to stop yourself from eating it.” Katsuki smirks. Seeing Luffy pout Katsuki adds “That would just make you feel worse right?”

Luffy thinks about it “I guess you’re right, but I still want to get him something”

“How about you order the meat and I’ll go pick it up and keep it away from you until you can give it to Kirishima?” Izuku offers.

Luffy nods “that sounds perfect”. Luffy pulls out his phone and dials the number for his favorite deli. After a few seconds the line opens with a female voice of the other side.

“Thank you for calling Three Jerks, how may I help you?” the female greets.

“Hello Kojika, Its Luffy” Luffy greets back.

“Hello Luffy, what can I get my favorite customer today?” Kojika asks.

“Ummm I need the best meat gift you can make. Oh and one of the Jerky bouquets.” Luffy excited places his order.

“Our best meat gift basket is the Smoked Lovers. With the Bouquet you are looking at a total cost of 18,637.85 yen.” Kojika rings up.

“Sounds great, Izuku will be by to pick it up later.” Luffy confirms.

“Ok thank you for placing an order with us. Should be ready in about an hour.” Kojika informs.

Luffy confirms and says his goodbyes. He looks over to Izuku “She said it will be ready in an hour. I have the money on me. Do you remember where it is?”

“Yes Luffy, you have dragged me there enough times for me to remember. We can all go and Luffy can get a snack. Ill pick up the gift and keep it away from you.”

All signs of Luffy’s sadness disappeared at the prospect of getting meat. The boys head over to get the gifts, and Luffy’s snack. Shockingly Luffy didn’t attempt to take any of the meat from the gift baskets. He must really like Kirishima to not try to taste test.

“So Luffy?” Izuku begins not sure where this conversation will go. Grabbing the boy’s attention Izuku continues “How are you feeling?”

“Excited” Luffy states “I can’t wait to give this Kirishima.”

“Don’t you want to try a piece?” Izuku taunts.

Luffy’s mouth waters, his fingers twitch as if to grab the meat. He clenches his hands into fists and shakes his head “No, I will give all this meat to Kirishima. Maybe he will forgive me for what ever I did.”

Katsuki and Izuku give each other a look. “I’m sure this is all a misunderstanding but either way I guess we will find out tomorrow.” Katsuki states then smirks “If your gift doesn’t work, I can always kick his ass until he forgives you.”

“I can kick his ass myself, Kats” Luffy pouts “but thank you, for offering”

The next day Luffy wakes up the others. He wants to get to school and see Kirishima and give him his gift. He is brimming with anxious energy, bouncing around and fidgeting during breakfast, during the train ride to the school, and sitting in the classroom waiting for Kirishima to show up. Katsuki is just about to hit the rubber boy hard enough to put him to sleep when the door opens up.

Luffy watches the door like a hawk, he shoots out of his seat as soon as Kirishima’s distinctive red hair comes into view. He tackles Kirishima to the ground, Kirishima eeps and activates his hardening quirk as he tumbles to the ground. Dazed and confused he looks at Luffy. Luffy is excitedly rambling “I got you something, I don’t know what I did but I hope this gets you to forgive me.” 

Kirishima looks even more confused and tries to sit up and dislodge the rubber teen. Said teen has his limbs wrapped around Kirishima multiple times. “Huh? What are you talking about Luffy.”

Luffy scrambles off Kirishima sensing his discomfort. He holds out a hand to Kirishima waiting for the boy to grab it. Pulling the other boy to his feet he leads Kirishima into the classroom. Izuku is guarding the gift basket so none of the other students try to take any. Luffy walks with Kirishima to his desk, when the boys get there Izuku moves out of the way. Kirishima’s eye go wide seeing the neatly wrapped gift basket on his desk. “Is this for me?”

Luffy nods excitedly, he hopes his gift would make up for what ever he did wrong. “Yeah, but that’s not all…” Luffy chances a look at the other boy. Why is this so hard? He was so excited to do this, why is he suddenly so nervous?

“Why?” Kirishima can’t say anything more then that. This is not what he expected when he got to school today.

“Well I was hoping this would make up for whatever I did.” Luffy states looking at the ground.

“Let me get this right, you think you did something wrong?” Kirishima asks staring at the other boy getting a nod from Luffy. “Ok, so you got me a gift, hoping I would forgive you for whatever you think you did?” He gets another nod from the boy. “I see, thank you Luffy, but you didn’t do anything that requires forgiveness”

“Huh, I didn’t?” Luffy asks confused. “But then why… Since the Sport Festival… we have only spent time together once. And that was for Izuku. I thought maybe I did something wrong and this would fix it.” He looks almost scared.

Kirishima looks down a mix of guilt, shame and anger on his face. “I’m sorry Luffy.” He didn’t realize Luffy thought all that. He wanted to hug the boy but everyone in the class was looking at them. He blushed “Can we talk about his later, in private?” He asked quietly, face starting to blush.

“Yea I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight so we can talk then.” Luffy states in a faux calm voice. He walks back to his seat and slumps. Kirishima looks down at the gift Luffy gave him. He is not sure what he is supposed to be feeling, he knows he feels guilty; he didn’t mean for Luffy to think he was mad at him. The sport Festival opened his eyes to many things concerning the other boy. At first, he was jealous of the relationship Luffy has with the others. How well they work together, how he will never be anything more than a burden to the bright boy. He wanted to prove that he was strong during his matches during the Sports Festival, but he was taken out by Bakugo. Watching the final fights of the boys made him realize how far the gap between him and them is. Even Todoroki is closer to their level then he is. How can he protect his soulmate if he is such a weakling. He has been spending time with Tetsutetsu to train, they decided they would go to the same hero agency so they can train more. He though maybe he could bounce some ideas off the Metal boy. There quirks are practically the same.

During his thoughts Aizawa strolls in giving his grunted out “morning” greeting. He gives the class this period to submit the support add on requests for their costumes so they can be ready for their internships.

“So Ace, did you put in your request to go to Endeavor’s agency?”

“Yea Todoroki and I placed them yesterday.” Ace confirms then looks at Luffy “Anyone wanna fill me in on what is going on between Kirishima and Luffy”

Luffy ignores Ace, Izuku and Katsuki share a look. “we are not too sure what happened. But Luffy thinks Kirishima is upset with him.” Izuku sniffs the air “I don’t sense any anger or aggression coming off him, mostly shame and guilt.”

Ace considers for a moment “When did this start?”

“Around the Sports Festival.” Katsuki states uninterested in the drama.

“Maybe he just needs some time to think things over” Ace contemplates. The other boys give him confused looks, Ace sighs and continues “A lot of things were brought out into the open. We held back less against the other students. Maybe he feels guilty because he feels he can’t protect you. Maybe he feels like you would be disappointed in him as a soulmate because he doesn’t feel he can stand beside you in battle.”

“Yea, I guess” Luffy looks down at his desk. Remembering something Luffy perks up “Hey Todoroki, how’s your mom doing?”

Todoroki looks a Luffy “She’s doing alright, she was really happy I found my match.”

Ace chuckles “She told me so many stories about our little Shoto. He sounded adorable” Todoroki blushes. Ace laughs a little harder at the boys embarrassment. “Any ways, Izuku, Blasty are you guys gonna go to Red Force for the internships?”

“Yea we turned in our papers in yesterday, Luffy is also coming with us.” Izuku states.

Luffy tunes out the rest of the conversation. Thinking about his dinner with Kirishima they are going to Katsukura Tonkatsu in town. Katsuki and Izuku went there for Izuku’s birthday. Izuku told Luffy that it was a nice cozy place great for a date, or in Luffy’s case an apology dinner.

Its the end of the day Luffy waves off the other boys as he sits outside the school and waits for Kirishima. The longer he waits the more his excited fidgeting turns into nervous fidgeting. After what felt like a decade but was only about 15 minutes, Kirishima finally comes out. Luffy forgetting his nerves stand up and walks to Kirishima “Hey Kirishima, umm did you still want to come with me to dinner. I made a reservation for us.”

Kirishima rubs the back of his neck “Yeah, do we have time to change first?”

“Yea the place is close to here I made the reservation for 5pm so we have a couple of hours before we need to be there.” Luffy informs.

“Ok well we can go over to my place and change if you brought something to change into.” Kirishima offers. Luffy nods and follows the boy to his house. He doesn’t say much he wants to wait until Kirishima is ready to talk before he pries. They change in silence and head out the door walking back the way they came. He doesn’t know how much more he can take when finally Kirishima starts to talk to him. “So are you excited for your internship? You’re going to Red Force, right? Who’s the hero you will be working under?”

“I don’t know how much I’m supposed to tell you… but it Shanks’ Agency. It’s more like a training facility, that does patrols on requests. Usually the requests come in from U.A.” Luffy explains.

“I see, so not your typical hero agency. Are you upset with me?” Kirishima asks solemnly.

“What? No. Why would I be upset?” Luffy asks completely confused that Kirishima thinks Luffy could ever be mad at him.

“You seemed upset when I chose to go to a different agency” Kirishima clarifies. 

“Oh yea, that hurt, and made me sad. I realized that you wanted to grow as a hero in your own way. So I guess I can’t be too upset. I was more upset that Ace and Todoroki are interning together, and Izuku and Kats are never apart. I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you.” Luffy explains.

“I’m sorry Luffy. I have just had some things on my mind since the Sports Festival. I have put a lot of thought into training my quirk. I have been training with Tetsutetsu for the last couple of weeks.” Kirishima states.

“Oh.” Luffy states simply.

“Tetsutetsu’s quirk is exactly like mine so I thought I could bounce some ideas of him.”

“Make sense” Luffy nods his head in understanding. “So you’re not avoiding me because your mad at me”

“No I am not mad at you Luffy” Kirishima starts, it’s now or never “I am not sure exactly why I didn’t tell you this before. I guess I felt embarrassed, guilty, possibly a little shame too.”

“What? Why?” Luffy ask curiously. 

Kirishima scratches the back of his neck “Because I’m supposed protect you, just like you are supposed to protect me. But I am so far behind you in skill that I don’t think I could protect you. Seeing Izuku take a blow to protect Aizawa made me realize that up against those villains I don’t stand a chance. I just don’t feel like I’m worthy of you yet.”

“I think your more then worthy of me. Kirishima I trained to protect myself so Izuku can focus on healing others. I don’t think you a weak. You are my unbreakable shield, my mountain. Everyone needs to be protected at one point or another.” Luffy tries to reassure the redhead.

“Thank you Luffy” Kirishima grabs Luffy’s hand. Luffy guides him to the restaurant. They are seated in the back in a secluded corner. Kirishima rubs the back of Luffy’s hand with his thumb and clears his throat “There is something else I wanted to talk to you about. But I uhh chickened out.”

“What is it?” Luffy asks curiously

“It’s stupid to even be nervous but I just can’t help it.” Kirishima starts. Before Luffy can say anything Kirishima huffs out a sigh “Well I know we are soulmates, but I …was wondering… if maybe… you would umm like to actually date me?” Kirishima is looking at his hands he doesn’t look at Luffy as he finishes. After a few moments of silence Kirishima starts panicking “I mean I would like to be more open about our relationship that people know we are together. Maybe go on dates and hold hands and possibly more when we are ready.”

Luffy lets a soft “Kirishima” pass his lips. Kirishima glances up at Luffy. Luffy doesn’t know what to say so he puts his hand gently on Kirishima’s face and leans forward. He has seen Izuku and Katsuki kiss before, so he tries to mimic their actions. Kirishima’s eyes a wide as Luffy leans in closer. When Luffy is a breath away for Kirishima’s lips, Kirishima closes the gap connecting his lips to the rubber boy. It’s a soft kiss, more like a press of lips. Luffy smiles and whispers “I’d like that” giving him another kiss.

***At U.A.***

Aizawa is going through the internship papers when he stumbles upon Iida’s chosen location. He has read the reports of the Attack on Ingenium. It happened in Hosu, he is sure that Iida chose this location to investigate and most likely try to avenge his fallen brother. He picks up his phone and calls Shanks. After a few rings the line is connected.

“This is Shanks”

“Shanks, it’s Shota”

“What’s up, Shota?”

“I have some concerns about one of my students.” Aizawa begins “I have a feeling Iida is going to get himself in trouble”

“Where is he interning at?”

“Manual’s Agency in Hosu”

“Hosu? Wasn’t that where his brother was attacked?” Shanks asks.

“Yea I fear he is going there to try to avenge his brother.” Aizawa confirms “I see you will have Izuku, Luffy, and Katsuki interning with you.”

“Yes, Ace is going with Todoroki to Endeavor’s Agency.”

“Endeavor’s Agency why?”

“Because that is where Todoroki is going, and Ace is following because he can control Endeavor’s fire while training Todoroki.”

“Ok so concerning Hosu… Can you keep an eye out on Iida” Aizawa asks.

“Yea ill take the boys there to do patrols. I’ll contact Might Tower to provide patrols here then.” Shanks begins. “I’ve got a feeling we will be needed in Hosu. I don’t think the stain attack was coincidental.”

“Keep me updated. It is your choice if the boys can use their quirks to help. But knowing who is with you I suppose it wont matter they can defend themselves without their quirks.”

“I will” Shanks reassures. Internships start in a couple of days. He needs to keep track on the reports on Hosu.

At the end of the week Aizawa escorts the students to the train station. “You’ve got your costumes, Right?” Aizawa checks “Wearing them in public is strictly prohibited, but don’t drop them”

The class cheers. Aizawa sighs as he reprimands Ashido for slurring. “All of you be on your best behavior! Now. Go.” Aizawa dismisses.

Izuku, Katsuki and Luffy say their ‘goodbye’s’ and ‘have funs’ to Todoroki and Ace. Luffy runs off to Kirishima and tells his to have fun and they will hangout when they get back. Kirishima tells Luffy it is his turn to take the boy out on a date. Luffy gives the boy a blinding smile and gives him a quick hug.

Luffy, Izuku, and Katsuki head to the Red Force Shanks said he wanted to meet with the boys as soon as possible. When they arrive at the gym turned agency, they see Shanks standing outside looking pensive. Shanks spots the boys and waves them over.

“Shota called me he has some concerns regarding another students internship. We will be heading to Hosu and investigating the Hero Killer Stains movements and his attack on Ingenium.” Shanks informs. Getting nods from the boys Shanks adds “Go change, we head out today”

The boys scamper into the locker rooms and change into their costumes. Once out of the locker rooms Shanks Approaches the boys “we get off at the stop before Hosu. Izuku when we get off you are going to transform into Fuji.” At Izuku’s questioning face he continues “We are going to fly the rest of the way there I want a birds eye view of the city.”

On the train ride to Hosu Shanks gets a call. He checks the number it is All Might. He answers the phone with a sigh “What’s up?”

All Might sighs in relief at the man on the phone “Shanks I am with the detective we have some information regarding the USJ and the Nomu we captured do you have time?”

“Yea put me on speaker so you both can talk.” Shanks sits up straighter, this is important huh? Hearing the background noises Shanks greets the detective “Hello detective.”

“Hello Shanks, I’m sorry to bother you I know you are interning some students. I just need a few moments to go over the information we found.” The detective states.

“Just get on with it” Shanks grumbles.

“We have run a DNA test among others on the Nomu; turns out the creature has 4 separate DNA’s”

“Sounds like he was created in a lab.” Shanks muses.

“Yes it would appear that way. It seems like his whole body been altered by drugs and chemicals. Meaning he’s been bioengineered to tolerate multiple quirks. We’ve been running all kinds of test since then. It’s not that he can’t speak; he doesn’t seem to respond to any stimuli… there is not a thought in his head.”

“The low brain power could be because of the multiple quirks. Or maybe the alterations made it so that the Nomu’s would obey a certain command issued by the ringleader.” Shank supplies.

“The real issue is the different DNA somehow led to Multiple quirks” The detective comments.

“I don’t think taking in DNA alone would result in extra quirks. That would imply anyone who has ever had a blood donation, or organ donation would have multiple quirks.” Shanks argues.

“It has to be another way; All Might you are quite familiar with that concept…” The detective continues.

“Could it be… but the only other quirk that could do that is…” All Might’s eyes widen. Shanks knows exactly where All Might’s mind has gone.

“That could be possible given the trouble we had.” Shanks states vaguely.

“By the time the recovery team go to the battle location, there was nothing there. We assumed with all the damage that he was dead.” The detective explained.

“He should have been I’m not proud, but I crushed his head in.” All Might states coldly.

“He could have had a regeneration Quirk that we didn’t know of.” Shanks supplies. He quickly adds on “It’s not like we could have done anything more with the state we were in.”

“You’re right Shanks.” All Might snaps out of what ever dark thoughts were plaguing him.

“Well I got to go.” Shanks informs “Keep me up to date on the matter.”

“You got it, thanks for your input.”

The train slows to a stop at the station they need to get off at. Shanks leads the boys to an abandoned warehouse. “Transform Izuku.” Izuku immediately does as told. A few moments later the wolf lets out a grunt and lowers his head so the others can get on.

As the boys situate themselves Shanks speaks “During this internship I give you my permission to aid and assist using your quirks. Only if necessary. Something has been bothering me since the Stain attack. So keep and eye out for anything suspicious, and when you find Iida keep him in your Observation Haki at all times.”

“Got it” The boys agree, while Izuku growls his agreement.

The first couple of days seem to drag on. Iida has been spotted through out the city checking every dark corner and Ally way. The boy’s take shift between following Iida’s signature and training. They are used to little sleep, so they pull night watch in 4-hour intervals. During training Luffy has been working on trying to use Forth Gear, with little to no progress. Izuku has been working on tuning and expanding his range with his feathers and his fire. Izuku can smell the unsettling edge around the city, panic is high. This is what Shanks warned them about. It seems like everyday the scent gets stronger almost suffocating Izuku. Katsuki works on making bigger explosions for a longer period of time. During the Sports festival he was able to make his biggest explosions 3 or 4 times before he needed healing from Izuku. He want to raise that number to 6 or 7. By the third day he is able to do 5 with minor strain but 6 tears the muscles in his forearms.

On the third day there is an eerie feeling permeating in the air. In a villain hideout Stain meets with Shigaraki. “I get it… You’re the ones who assaulted U.A.” Stain says interested. “And you want me to join your little gang?”

“Yea exactly when it comes to being evil, you’re a pro.” Shigaraki compliments.

“Abd what’re you after?” Stain asks curiosity peaking.

“To kill All Might eventually” Shigaraki states as if obvious. “But I also want to destroy everything I don’t like” He holds up a few pictures “Like these brats for instance… Everything.”

Stain huffs “It’s ridiculous that you really had my interest for a second” He glares at Shigaraki “You’re … hahh… the type I hate most.”

“Huh?” Shigaraki questions like a child denied a toy.

“As if I would team up with some temper tantrum throwing child. Ha… Hahh.” Stain draws his weapons “Bloodlust without conviction is meaningless.”

Kurogiri reports to the screen “Sensei… Shouldn’t I stop him?!”

“No this is fine” A disembodied voice sounds from the monitor on the wall. “There is no sense in simply telling someone an answer. He must be taught to reach those conclusions himself! We must help him mature!”

“To truly accomplish anything … One needs will and conviction.” Stain explains. “Those without it… the weak ones… they will be weeded out.” He stabs Shigaraki through the shoulders to pin him to the floor. “It’s only natural”

“That’s why you’re about to die”

“HAHAHAHA OWWWW!!!!!! SO STRONG” Shigaraki comments manically. “Kurogiri! Quickly send him away!”

“I Can’t move!” Kurogiri pants “It’s probably the hero killer’s quirk…”

The word hero has lost it’s original meaning…In this corrupt society, ride with faker and shams.” Stain begins his rant. “Criminals who aimlessly throw their weight around too. You’re all targets of my purge…”

“!!” Shigaraki starts panicking thinking Stain is going to cut the Hand on his face “WHOA, WHOA< HOLD ON…” Shigaraki starts he puts his hand on Stains sword next to his neck. “Not this Hand… Not this one”

Stain is now confused, he was going to kill this fucker. Why does he care about a hand? “!!”

“I’ll Kill You” Shigaraki declares. “You sure talk a lot… Conviction, huh? Nah, I’ve got nothing so grand as convictions” He starts to decay stains sword “But if I had to say what drives me” a short pause “I’d Say its’s All Might!! That piece of Shit garbage and the society that worships him. I want to crush them all to dust. That is my conviction.” Shigaraki laughs like a madman.

Stain Shudders. And leaps back as Shigaraki aims to hit his face with his open hand. He doesn’t want to give the lunatic a chance to use his quirk on him. Shigaraki stands up “My wounds from last time just healed… we don’t have a healer in our party you see.” He scratches his neck images of the Wolf-boy from USJ filling his mind. Yes that kid would be an excellent addition to the League. “So how about you take some responsibility for what you’ve done?”

“You first” Stain states.

“Huh?” Is the madman’s intelligent response.

“Our respective goals couldn’t be farther apart… but” Stain levels a smirk at Shigaraki “Destroying the status Quo. That’s one ambition we have in common.”

“Get Lost! Just go home and die!” Shigaraki starts “I’m the type you hate the most… or whatever.”

“I was just testing you sincerity.” Stain begins “People show their true colors when death is staring them in the face. You are an odd on, but… you will… I can see the seed of some warped conviction with in you. I wonder what that seed will yield…” Seeming to conclude “I’ll deal with you properly once I’ve seen that through… It might not be to late.”

Shigaraki holds his shoulder wound “Deal with me?” he turns to Kurogiri “I can’t say I really want this crazy guy as a member of our party…”

“Tomura Shigaraki. He’ll add much needed firepower to our efforts. Our negotiations were successful!” Kurogiri chides.

“So we’re done here! Send me back to Hosu.” Stain licks his lips “There’s still something I’ve got to take care of there.”

5pm on the third night in Hosu a portal opens up on a water tower.

“So this is Hosu city?” Shigaraki observes popping through behind Stain “Livelier then I thought.”

“I will reform this town.” Stain declares “But for that… more sacrifices are needed.”

“the necessary task that you mentioned earlier, perhaps?” Shigaraki comments

“Now you’re someone I can actually get through to.” Stain smirks

“Always picking on me” Shigaraki pouts

“Hero is a title reserved for those who perform truly great feats! Too many are undeserving… just money worshippers playing hero!” Stain rants looking over the city. “Until this society wakes up and corrects itself… I will continue my work.” He finishes as he leaps off the roof.

Shigaraki scratches his neck “All that high and mighty talk, but he’s not even past the small potatoes stage. It’s almost precious how hard he’s trying” Shigaraki sneers.

“You shouldn’t criticize him too much…” Kurogiri begins “actually the cities he’s appeared in have seen an overall drops in crime rate… Some theorize that it’s tied to an increase in hero awareness.”

“Well, that’s great! So much for putting a stop to heroism! Hero Killer? More like Hero Breeder. At least indirectly” Shigaraki states “I knew it… we’re just too different, deep down… pisses me off” He mumbles like a child. But still he can carry out his plans as he turns to his partner. “Kurogiri. Bring out the Nomu.” Kurogiri does as told as Shigaraki continues his tirade “As if I’d let him get away with stabbing me like that. If he wants to go on a rampage, we’ll let him… ha-ha.” As the Nomu start pulling through the portal Shigaraki smirks “Which of us can cause more destruction? Let’s see.” Four Nomu come through the portal. “I’ll crush your pride and dignity … Stain!” Shigaraki commands his Nomu to attack the city.

On the other side of town Izuku and Katsuki are patrolling the area. They see smoke coming through the buildings in the direction of the train station. “Kacchan, we need to notify Luffy and Shanks. I think the city is under attack.”

Katsuki pulls out his phone and calls Luffy. When he answers he tells the boy to get ready and meet them at the station. Then relays the same message to Shanks. They reach the area the smoke is coming from as they see a small older gentle man pushing a Nomu out the side of the train. The boys land on the stopped train and enter the hole made by the Nomu.

“Is everyone ok?” Izuku shouts through the panicked murmurs “Does anyone need healing right away.”

“There is a little girl with a gash on her leg, but I think everyone else is fine. The tracks though I’m not sure if we will be safe up here.” A civilian panics a little.

Izuku nods and heads to the little girl he lights his hand on fire and touches her leg. The mother gasps as she watches the injury heal. “Thank you”

Izuku nods. The tracks shake as he stands up causing everyone else to panic again. Izuku thinking quickly grabs Katsuki and jumps out of the train. In mid air he transforms hovering near the opening. Katsuki yells out “We will get everyone off the train. One group at a time. You need to climb on the wolf, and we will get you safely to the ground.” Getting panicked and relieved nods the civilians try to calmly climb up on the wolf. Half of the train cars people are able to board. He gently lowers himself down to the ground and goes up to get the rest. Once the civilians are safe, he looks around he sees multiple fires breaking up around the city. Luffy and Shanks land in front of the boys and hop onto Izuku’s back.

Shanks shouts over the grateful crowd “Other pro’s will be hear momentarily. Please for your safety do not go into the city.” He tells Izuku to take off the fire. Shanks sees Endeavor and some old man fighting off a Nomu he jumps down after telling the boys to head to the next fire. The boys head to downtown Hosu and find two more Nomu’s picking off the heroes one by one. Izuku releases his feathers and healing flames over the injured Heroes healing the broken bones and injuries. As Izuku is healing Katsuki and Luffy are distracting the two Nomu’s. Izuku hears a hero call out for Tenya.

“Tenya!!!” the hero shouts. Izuku’s eyes widen where is he. He turns to the pro “how could he have run off at a time like this”

Another hero steps up after being healed and shouts to Luffy and Katsuki “Step back, get out of the way. He heroes will put a stop to this!” this comment distracts Luffy and Katsuki. As they turn their heads to shout at the hero the Nomu’s prepare to launch an attack on the two boys. Izuku Kicks off the ground and pushes Katsuki and Luffy out of the way. Katsuki can’t tell if it is memories overlapping reality or if it Déjà vu; when he sees Izuku pushing them out of the way he gets clipped by one of the Nomu’s and crashes to the ground. Katsuki screams and propels himself to the other boy launching explosions around him. Izuku stands up this time and looks at Katsuki “Kacchan I’m good. These Nomu are not built like the other one. They only knocked me out of the air. I only have minor scrapes.” Katsuki lets out a relieved sob.

The hero that was looking for Tenya is still mostly distracted trying to find his Mentee in the crowd. Izuku shouts over to him “Manual, we will find Tenya. Focus on the fight.” He releases some of his green feathers “Use these if anyone gets injured, they can heal most injuries. Just stab them into the injured person like a shot.” He plucks a couple of yellow feathers and hands them to the hero “Use these if there is an opening on the Nomu’s they are different from the Healing ones these are paralytic they are yellow so you can’t get them confused. They may just buy you a little time to get the situation under control.” Getting a nod from the hero Izuku transforms into Wolf form carrying Luffy and Katsuki on his back.

Izuku opens his range of Observation Haki getting a ping from Iida’s signature. In his wolf form he is picking up the scent of blood and a lot of it. He picks up the pace. Landing in front of the Ally way Izuku transforms back into his human form. Activating full cowl while Katsuki keeps up with his explosions, and Luffy with his Gear second. As they get closer, they can see Iida on the ground, another hero barely breathing leaning against the wall. Izuku releases his fire and covers the fallen duo in healing fire. It does nothing for the paralysis but at lease their wounds are closed.

Iida comes too a few moments later staring in shock at the boy’s back. He is over come with rage that his chance to avenge his brother is squandered. “What the hell are you guys doing here? This is my kill!?” Iida rages.

Izuku doesn’t even flinch as he levels a glare at Stain he replies to Iida “I’m here to save you. Iida!” Full of determination. “Luffy get the other hero out of here. Katsuki get Iida. I will hold him off. Come back quickly.”

Katsuki is about to protest Izuku’s recklessness when Izuku softens his voice “I promised if there was another way, I would take it. With these two injured and unable to move I can not go all out. Please Kacchan the faster you get them out of here the faster you can help me. Send a message to Ace and Todoroki as well. If Endeavor is here, they are too.”

Katsuki reluctantly agrees and moves to grab Iida ignoring the protesting teen “Put me down scum. This is my kill. I need to avenge my brother.” Katsuki is filling with rage. He exits the Ally way and drops Iida next to the other Hero. Before heading back into the fight he levels a glare at Iida slumped form and speaks in low growling voice “You’re an Idiot. Izuku is risking his life to make sure you do not die.”

“I didn’t ask you guys to come save me. This has nothing to do with you!!”

“No it doesn’t, but I’m not about to let Izuku die because you have a crush. If it comes down to your life or his I would chose him every single time. So sit there and heal. What you do after that is not my problem.” Katsuki states then looks at Luffy “Did you send out location to Ace and Todoroki?”

“Didn’t add much information just wrote help and dropped a pin” Luffy states

“Good enough let’s go before Izuku hurts himself.” Katsuki smirks but on the inside he is terrified. Luffy nods and rockets both himself and Katsuki back into the ally. Approaching the fight they can see green glow around Izuku lightening crackling around him as he is dodging Stains slices with little difficulty. Izuku leaps to get behind The hero killer when Katsuki notice the little dagger behind his back. Izuku wont have time to dodge.

“Look out if he cuts you…” Katsuki yells. Izuku barely manages to avoid a fatal blow instead his side is nicked. The hero Killer licks the blood off the blade and Izuku falls to the ground unmoving. He grunts as he lands, he green fire sporadic and uncontrolled around him. Luffy launches a Red Hawk at Stain that the villain blocks with his swords though Luffy accomplishes sliding the villain away from Izuku. Katsuki picks up Izuku and leans him against the wall, he checks the other boys injuries. His cut is not life threatening he is concerned about the paralysis.

“Can you move” Katsuki asks.

“No. I think it is his quirk.” Izuku answers “Kacchan do me a favor?”

“What is it Nerd?”

“Pluck one of the white feathers and stab it into my thigh. My antidote might reverse the paralysis or at least shorten it” Katsuki nod and does as told. “Go help Luffy I’ll stay here until I can move again.”

“You lack experience. But you did track my movements. You exploited my blind spot… and planned to bring me down…” Stain praises “So many fools out there are nothing but talk. But you… are worth keeping alive. Unlike those others.” He powers up a move to cut through Luffy and Katsuki. Izuku’s eyes widen as he screams out “Oh crap!! No don’t” releasing Conqueror’s Haki lightening crackles around his body. Stain stops ‘What is this pressure, why am I suddenly overcome with fear?’

Izuku stands on shaky legs, Stain looks at him “No this isn’t possible, you should not be able to move.” Determination is in Izuku’s eyes as he leaps to stand with Luffy and Katsuki. He touches down as soon as Stain gets his wits about him. Driven by fear and panic his attacks are reckless and unplanned; making Observation Haki ineffective against him. The boy’s have enough combat experience to evade getting seriously hurt. Luffy gets nicked and goes falls down unable to move. Followed by a small bleeding cut on Katsuki’s arm; he to falls unable to move. Izuku moves the two out of the way and doesn’t notice Stains Knife aimed at his back. Right before it connects with Izuku it hit a stream of Ice as Todoroki calls out “Next time be a little more specific with your directions” Ace pops up behind him smirking “We were almost too late”

“One after the other” Stain grumbles he won’t be able to kill his original targets if these brat continue to be in his way.

“Todoroki? Ace thank god.” Luffy exclaims.

“Took you long enough Icy-Hot, Matchstick!!” Katsuki rages.

“Help me hold him off. Iida and Native are outside the ally way. We need to hold him here until Shanks can get here or take him down ourselves. We cannot let him pass us” Izuku states determined.

Todoroki uses his Ice to slide Katsuki and Luffy behind them. Ace erects a flame net Around the two downed boys. Izuku stabs them with the white feathers that he had Katsuki use on him. “When you guys can move, we will lower the net.” Ace states

“Don’t let him cut you, pretty sure his quirk lets him paralyze his opponents by ingesting their blood. That’s how he got us. With my antidote feathers the paralysis lasted about 4 minutes.”

“Explains all the blades” Ace states dryly.

“So we’ve gotta keep our distance” Shoto states equally as dry.

Stain launches some throwing knives at the three boys they all leap out of the way. The knives hit the fire wall but cannot pass through. “Impressive” Stain mutters. “You’ve got some good friends… Ingenium!”

Todoroki has a small cut on his cheek, Stain throws up a katana to distract the other boys and leaps to lick a drop of blood off Todoroki’s cheek. Ace throws a fire fist toward Stain while Izuku lands a punch to stains face effectively knocking him back away from Todoroki. Izuku brushes a small green flame over Todoroki’s cheek closing the wound.

Stain notices the wound closing “So you are the healer the League is after. Hummmm?”

The boys eyes widen ‘shit the league is after Izuku?’ Izuku’s eyes narrow. “I have no interest in letting the league capture or kill me”

“Oh. You sound pretty confident but what will you do about this.” He points up to the sky. A Nomu screeches as it comes into view. “do you honestly think you all will survive this encounter or escape being captured. With your friends in that shape are you going to run and leave them behind. What will you do.” Stain smirks.

“Ace, Shoto I have a plan. Trust me” Izuku states not taking his eyes off the Nomu. ‘The Nomus being here can only mean one thing; Shigaraki is here as well’ Izuku unfurls his wings while going 35% full cowling he jumps into the sky and lands on the back of the winged Nomu. He pulls out a paralysis feather and stabs the Nomu in the brain. The Nomu Screeches and tries to dislodge the boy on it back. Due to the size of the Nomu it takes a few moments for the paralysis to work. The Nomu starts to fall as it thrashes around.

Izuku is thrown through a building rubble landing on him. He coats his body in green flames and moves the debris from his legs using full cowling he launches out of the building. The Nomu is still hovering around trying to remove the feather. Izuku looks down at the fight, he can Hear Katsuki yelling but can not make out what is being said. He spots Ace going intangible in front Todoroki to avoid getting cut in half. However Todoroki risks the same fate, except he can’t go intangible. Izuku launches himself between Ace and Stain blocking the blade with a Haki covered Feather. Stain jumps back “What happened to the Nomu?”

“He will be down in a moment” He inspects Ace and Todoroki. “We need to finish this. Create an opening ill hit him.”

Ace releases his fireflies toward Stain, he controls them the detonate around the villain. He also launches his signal into the sky to give Shanks their location “He is quick enough to evade almost all our moves. I’m not seeing an opening. Until Shanks gets here our hope is to keep him at bay.”

Something changed in the hero killers eyes hearing Shanks will be here. He speed increased tinted with an edge of desperation. His swings becoming wilder. His slashes bursting through all the Ice walls and attacks from Todoroki. Also weaving through Ace’s fireflies. Izuku lights green fire around him and activates 50% full cowling. His speed is increased significantly as with the power. He bursts through Todoroki’s Ice wall aiming a kick to Stains side causing him to hit the wall.

“Let us out” Comes the screaming voice of Katsuki. Izuku smiles good they can move he nods to Ace the fire drops in the back. Luffy is already in Gear Second. Katsuki used the heat of being trapped in that fire to produce sweat. He could probably launch several of his massive explosions toward the hero killer. He looks around he considers his plan and immediately tosses it. He is pretty useless in this narrow passage he can afford to cause damage to the buildings and cause them to crumble. His only option is to assist and dodge, so he doesn’t get paralyzed again. His AP shot could work but he would need an opening, so he doesn’t accidently hit one of his classmates. He stands back calling shots as Izuku jumps of the walls landing hits every pass. Stain is barely staying on his feet. Ace and Todoroki help by containing Stain where he is and suppressing the villains movements. Stains feet are incased in Ice while the flame wall keeps the two separate from Stain as he throws knives toward the two. The knives slide harmlessly to the ground unable to penetrate the flame wall.

“Luffy lets finish this.” Izuku shouts cocking his fist back while Luffy prepares a Red Hawk. There attacks hit simultaneously Izuku lands his punch to Stains face while Luffy’s hit the villain in the stomach. The villain flies to the wall. The two boys do not drop their guards for several moments. Seeing no movements from the villain Luffy calls out to the others. “Let down the wall. Todoroki, I need you to search for some rope and tie him up, he would probably shatter himself if we put him on Ice. Ace, Luffy take all his weapons. Kacchan help me carry him out of here.” He commands.

The boys get to work detaining the Hero Killer. Todoroki found some rope and tied up the villain. Izuku and Katsuki carried him out of the ally way. Native is waiting for them when he sees the group carrying a detained Stain, he says his shoulders in relief. “Manual already took Iida to the hospital. More pros are on the way” As he finishes Shanks lands in front of the boys. “You did well, all of you.”

A bunch of pros crowd the boys as they were sent to the mouth of the ally “We got a back-up request for Endeavor.”

“Kids?!”

“Hey that one…. That’s the Hero Killer”

“Is Endeavor still fighting?” Todoroki asks.

“Yea those of us whose quirks are ineffective against those monsters came straight here.”

Another winged Nomu screeches as I flies over head. Izuku drops the hero killer and goes to take him down recognizing it from before. Katsuki goes with him activating a Howitzer Impact while Izuku Powers up a full-strength Detroit Smash. Landing both the blows on the Nomu cause the winged creature to hit the ground with enough force to leave a crater in the ground. The Nomu twitches a few times before it goes completely still.

While the heroes are watch two kids take out a Nomu the hero Killer breaks his bonds and Zips through the crowd slicing all their cheeks and paralyzing them. The only ones that are not paralyzed are Izuku, Katsuki and Shanks. He holds one of the heroes as a hostage “Both this sham filled society and the criminals who wield their power in the name of petty mischief… Are targets of my purge. All for the sake of a better society” He quickly throws a knife at the Nomu hitting it in the brain causing it to die.

Endeavor shows up on the Scene Stain looks on in glee. “Endeavor”

Endeavor smirks in challenge this is the whole reason why he came to this City. He wanted to take the glory of taking out the Hero Killer. “Hero Killer!!”

Endeavor is about to launch an attack when one of the heroes calls attention to him “Endeavor wait if you launch that attack those kids will be caught up in it.”

Stain sneers releasing a heavy pressure around him. It is dark and suffocating, Izuku chokes on it; it is like all the oxygen is escaping the area and they can’t breathe. Shanks looks at the villain with wide eyes is the Conqueror’s. or something else. It doesn’t feel like Haki, it feels like madness. “You fake… If I don’t fix it If someone isn’t stained with blood. If I don’t reclaim my hero status…!!” Everyone is shocked Stain used to be a hero. Even endeavor stops moving. Shanks moves silently behind Stain. “Come just try me you fakes” releasing more madness “The only one allowed to kill me is… ALL MIGHT A TRUE HERO!!”

Shanks having enough coats his arm in Haki and chops the villain in the back of the neck. Stain falls to the ground unconscious

By the end of the night the Nomu are defeated, Stain is captured by the police. The heroes all report to their agencies. Shanks pulls the boy’s aside. “I wanted your fight; I gave you permission to use your Quirk. You will get credit for your Efforts here tonight. Because of you boys the Hero Killer is finally being brought to justice. Izuku I heard you and Katsuki saved a train full of people after you called us. That is impressive. I also heard that you were assisting in the fight downtown before you were sent to find Iida. Todoroki, Ace I am proud of you two as well; reacting with so little information and your quick response time. I hope you all learned something from this experience. I just want you to know that if it looked for one second any of you were in serious danger, I would have stopped the fight. However the league that attacked the USJ is no doubt behind this, you need to be prepared to fight a much bigger battle.”

Meanwhile on top of the water tower Shigaraki and Kurogiri watch the happening around the city. The moment Shigaraki saw the wolf he sent his Nomu to go find the brat and bring him to them. He was not expecting the two brats would be able to take out a speed based Nomu that fast.

“Lets head back” Shigaraki commands.

Opening a portal Kurogiri asks “Did you achieve the results you were aiming for Tomura Shigaraki?”

Stepping through the portal he mutters out “Idiot” he turns around taking a final look over the city “That all depends on tomorrow” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the hero name I picked for Katsuki means detonator. don't get me wrong I love the name Ground zero but I wanted to do something different.   
> Also Katsuki never called Izuku "Deku" so he never turned it into something the hero that never gives up. Instead he uses his wolf name Fuji. Fuji as a name also means unsurpassed or unique. I think it fits this version of Izuku.
> 
> I made stain a little stronger then he is in the anime I wanted the boys to be able to work together to take them down. I didn't put Iida in the actual fight because I feel he would have been another burden. the fight in the Ally way seemed like the worst place for the boys to fight as most of their attacks are wide range heavily damaging blows. that's why i mostly had Ace as defense with his fire walls. Katsuki also couldn't do a whole lot after being able to move again. His explosions would have damaged the buildings possibly causing them to collapse. any ways let me know what you think about the fight, Also I know the part where in the anime Stain has that huge speech about All Might being worthy. I needed him to do the same thing as that made all of stains followers and people that were inspired by Stain to go to the league of villains. I don't know if I did a good job trying to add that part in but I'm open for ideas 
> 
> Next time: internship is over and the students head back to school. YES THE BOY'S GET CREDIT FOR THEIR EFFORTS IN SAVING THE CITY. SHANKS GAVE THEM PERMISSION TO USE THIER QUIRKS TO AID IN THE PROTECTION OF THE CITY. PLUSE HE WAS WATCHING THE ENTIRE TIME. HE WILL TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY IF THE CHIEF DECIDES TO PUNISH THE BOYS. I DONT LIKE HOW IN THE ANIME THEY DO NOT GET CREDIT FOR TAKING OUT STAIN.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME 
> 
> KATS1X


	21. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> news reports of the Hosu Incident. The boy's do survival training with Shota, Hawks, and All Might.

“We Interrupt our previous story to bring you breaking news!” The reporters interrupt the regular news throughout the country “There have been sudden explosions, and we now see smoke rising!!” the reporter pauses “Is it some sort of Accident? Or a villain on a rampage? We do not have the full story but join us as we cover the scene live” the female states. She turns to her camera man getting a glimpse of something in the distance “Get us closer, what is that? It appears the train on the rise has stopped as has a massive whole in it. What could have caused that damage? It appears first responders are on the scene. Let us get a closer look. They do not seem familiar maybe they are new heroes.” She reports what she sees as it is happening. “Oh no It appears one of the young heroes is free falling off the bridge!! Wait is that a wolf with wings?! He is flying up there is another person on his back going back to the hole on the side of the train. The person on the wolfs back is helping the civilians climb up onto the wolf. The wolf is bringing hordes of civilians to the ground away from the shaking tracks. Incredible!! He looks to be making another trip.” The news reporter notices the wolf changes direction toward another explosion after depositing the rest of the civilians on the ground.

“Follow them” She shouts. The helicopter follows the wolf to another spot in the city. “A man has jumped off the back of the wolf. Oh he is assisting Endeavor. Let’s keep on the wolf for now. We will talk to endeavor later.” She has the helicopter follow the wolf and two boys as they head downtown. “What are these monsters there are two more here. It looks like the pros are having a hard time dealing with these things. On landing the wolf transformed into a teen with greenish black hair. He looks to be controlling his feathers like Hawks does aiming them toward the Heroes on the ground. He released some sort of fire over them as well. He is friend or foe??” The camera keeps rolling as the reporter catches the boys holding off the monsters until the heroes are on their feet. “Oh the heroes are standing back up recovered from their injuries. Was the fire healing them?”

The camera catches a female standing up and yelling toward the two teens holding back the beast “Step Back, get out of the way. We heroes will take care of this”. The reporter watches as the teens look toward the hero getting off the ground. Then the teen on the ground jumps and collides with the others and gets hit in the shoulder. One of the teens screams and runs toward the fallen boy. “Oh no!” The reporter comments not taking her eyes off the boys. “Amazing the teen just stood back up.” The reporter squeals. “Kacchan I’m good. These Nomu are not built like the other one. He only managed to knock me out of the air.” The reporter watches as the identified Kacchan looks relieved and sobs.

“Manual, we will find Tenya. Focus on the fight.” He releases some of his green feathers “Use these if anyone gets injured, they can heal most injuries. Just stab them into the injured person like a shot.” He plucks a couple of yellow feathers and hands them to the hero “Use these if there is an opening on the Nomu’s they are different from the Healing ones these are paralytic they are yellow so you can’t get them confused. They may just buy you a little time to get the situation under control.” Getting a nod from the hero Izuku transforms into Wolf form the other two climb on his back.

“Looks like they are going to look for someone. Keep on them” The female reporter points in the direction the wolf launched off in. “They have landed in front of an ally way. I am not sure if the mic on the camera can pick it up but there is yelling coming from within. I would get closer, but the helicopter cannot fit in the ally way. We may be able to get some footage of what is happening from above” Just as she was going to direct the pilot over the roofs the two of the three teens emerge with two injured heroes. “Looks like there are two injured heroes down there. One of them is … NATIVE!!” She exclaims. “Looks like the two teens are heading back into the ally. Let’s follow.” She directs the helicopter to hover above one of the roof tops looking over the Ally. “We can see some of the fight from here. Is that hero killer Stain they are engaged with? I wish we could get closer, but this location matches the infamous hero killers motif.” She watches the fight unfold. “Looks like the teens are struggling the green head boy is on the ground not moving. The one he called Kacchan stabs him with a feather and leans him up against the wall. Oh he is rejoining the battle with the other teen. Stain appears to be talking to them. I can barely hear what is being said. “Oh Crap!! No don’t” What is that pressure I can feel. Oh the greenette is moving again and blocking what would have been a killing blow to the other boys.”

She keeps the camera rolling while the fight progresses. “It is not looking too good for the teens right now. Where are the pro’s? Two of the boys are down and it looks like it is about to be over. What’s this where did this Ice come from? Oh two more boys are on the scene. One looks like … Endeavor’s son?! “Todoroki? Ace Thank god” So I was correct one of the boys is the young Todoroki, the other boy that just arrived must be Ace.”

“Help me hold him off. Iida and Native are outside the ally. We need to hold him here until Shanks can arrive, or we need to take him down ourselves. Whatever we do we cannot let him pass us.”

“These boys are crazy to think they can take on Stain. They can’t run because they are protecting the injured. Wow. Incredible. What a display of power and creativity by the young Todoroki using his Ice to slide the two unmoving boys behind them. What is this pillar of fire around the boys? The knives Stain throws toward the fire can’t break through. There is that green fire again.”

“So you are the healer the League is after?”

The reporter gasps “Does he mean the League of Villains that attacked the USJ? Is that what the boy meant before when he got hit by that monster. Are they students?!”

“I have no interest in letting the league capture or kill me”

“Oh you sound pretty confident but what will you do about this” The camera follows the direction Stain is pointing in “Oh no its another one of those Nomu.” She stops talking as Stain begins to talk again hoping to get it all on camera. “Do you honestly think you all will survive this encounter or escape being captured. With your friends in that shape are you going to run and leave them behind. What will you do?”

“Danm where are the pros, there is no way the teens can take on this kind of threat.” She can tell the healer is whispering something to his friends. His face is set in determination. They watch awed as the boy’s wings unfurl in a myriad of greens, yellows, whites, blacks, and specks of gold and silver. The camera catches as the boy sparks green Lightening and fire around him as he gives a massive leap with his wing beating hard behind him. “WOW he landed on the back of the flying Nomu. He stabbed it with something. The Nomu is losing control and thrashing around. Oh my god our young hero just crashed into the building. There is too much dust and debris I can’t see anything.” The reporter surveys the wreckage “Oh wait I think I see something. What a miracle the boy seems to be coated in green fire and moving the debris off him.” She glances at the battle happening in the ally “Oh No look. They are in trouble. When did the boy get back here. How strong are the boy’s feathers? To block a slash from Stain Incredible. It looks like all the boys can keep doing is evade and dodge.”

“LET US OUT!” is picked up coming from the fire.

“What’s this, can the other move now. They could escape now if they can.” The reporter questions, she watches in awe as the fire lowers to the ground showing the moving forms of Kacchan and the other boy. “Looks like the green teen is on another level bouncing between the walls and landing hits on the hero Killer. What amazing teamwork.”

“Luffy let’s finish this”

“Oh wow, look how far that boy can stretch. Can he stretch and use fire?!” She watches amazed as the teen now Identified as Luffy and the healer connect their hit causing Stain to go flying and crashing into the wall. “there is too much dust and ice to see much, the boys have not dropped their guards yet” she reports. The debris starts to clear as the camera and crew pick up the sound of voices.

“Let down the wall Todoroki. I need you to find some rope and tie him up. If he trap him in your ice, he could shatter himself when he comes to. Ace, Luffy search him and confiscate all his weapons. Kacchan help me carry him out of here.”

“They did it!! They won against Stain. Impressive feat” She directs the chopper to move closer to the road as she watches the young teens pull the Hero Killer out of the Ally way. Native is still there the other is gone as native reports what happened out here. Apparently, the other teen was taken by a hero to the hospital.

“Oh look Shanks is on the scene!” The reporter calls. Shanks is fairly new but usually he is seen with All Might. “A bunch of other heroes are arriving on the scene. Apparently Endeavor sent them.” The reporter rolls her eyes at the comments from the heroes. When a screech rips through the night air. The Reporter gasps as she recognizes it from the one that attacked the teen earlier. She watches as the two teens drop the prisoner and leap into action. “Wow what a display of teamwork and power. With just one combo hit from the teens the monster appears to be out of commission.”

The reporter hears a scream behind them and turns around “Oh no, because of the distraction the monster caused it seems the Hero Killer broke his bonds. None of the heroes can move they seem to be frozen on the spot.”

“BOTH THE SHAM FILLED SOCIETY AND THE CRIMINALS WHO WEILD THEIR POWER IN THE NAME OF PETTY MISCHIEF ARE THE TARGETS OF MY PURGE. ALL FOR THE SAKE OF A BETTER SOCIETY.”

“Endeavor has shown up of the scene.”

“ENDEAVOR”

“HERO KILLER!!”

“Endeavor wait if you launch that attack those kids will be caught in it”

“What is this darkness coming of Stain. I feel like I’m choking in fear.” The reporter gasps.

“YOU FAKE… IF I DON’T FIX IT IF SOMEONE ISN’T STAINED WITH BLOOD. IF I DON’T RECLAIM MY HERO STATUS!! COME JUST TRY ME YOU FAKES THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO KILL ME IS ALL MIGHT A TRUE HERO”

The news crew watches silently as the hero killer is apprehended by Shanks and the police. They watch as Shanks approaches the boys. “I watched your fights; I gave you all permission to use your quirks. You will be getting credit for your efforts tonight. Because if your efforts tonight the Hero Killer is being brought to justice. Izuku I heard what you guys did downtown; Because of your incredible teamwork and quick-thinking downtown, the fighting was settled with very few injuries. Manual was able to use your feathers to provide aid to those who needed it. It was smart of you guys to remove Native and Iida from harm’s way, Stain probably would have targeted them if they were within reach. Holding him there was a smart decision even though it limited your movements it also limited your opponent’s movements. I commend Ace and Todoroki here for their quick response time with limited information. I hope you all learned something from this experience. I also want you to know that if I felt for one second that you would not have succeeded, I would have stepped in. I have little to no doubts that the League is behind this, you all need to prepare to fight a much bigger battle.”

The reporter joins the gaggle of people “I just want to say that all your achievements tonight were impressive I personally saw the whole thing. Can I ask you boys a few questions?”

Shanks glares at the reporter. “Ask your questions, the boys retain the right to refuse to answer as they are minors”

The reporter nods then addresses the boys “Can I have your aliases?”

The boys nod Endeavor’s son clears his throat “I am Icy Hot” He glances at Katsuki and smirks at the other boy’s widened eyes

Ace smiles “I’m Fire Fist Ace”

Luffy holds his straw-hat on his head “I’m Straw Hat Luffy”

Izuku speaks up “We will be the ultimate hero duo I am Fuji, and this is Raikan” pointing at the ashen blonde.

“I see, fitting names for rising heroes.” The reporter smiles fondly. “So Fuji, Raikan can you tell the views what happened on that train.”

“Sure I can give a brief summary on what happened. We were patrolling the city when I spelt smoke and urged Raikan to follow me and call for back up. We saw the damaged train car and approached. I asked the civilians if they were all ok or if they needed medical assistance. As I was applying aid to a little girl that had a gash on her leg. The entire train car wobbled I made a split-second decision to get everyone out. My quirk allows me to transform into a spirit wolf. I feared that if I transformed on the tracks that I would cause the entire thing to topple. I jumped out of the Train and transformed. Raikan climbed on my back to help the civilians get on to my back. It took two trips, but we were able to get everyone off the tracks. Shanks and Straw Hat came and guided the civilians away from the city and away from the tracks.”

“That was impressive. I applaud your quick thinking and teamwork.” The reporter states “When you got downtown, I noticed the green fire and feathers surrounding the civilians and heroes on the scene. Can you tell us what that was?”

Shanks is about to say something when Izuku nods “That is an ability of my wolf side, I can control my feathers to provide medical assistance and heal minor injuries like sprained ankles minor breaks, and muscle fatigue among other things. I can change the properties of my feathers for what I need it to do as long as it is medical in nature. The green fire heals major wounds, depending on severity most wounds will be non-fatal within a few minutes”

Katsuki glares at Izuku “Nerd!! What the hell.”

“Out of curiosity why do you not work at the hospital?” The reporter asks. Izuku knowing this question was coming answers immediately.

“I’m not a healer.” He states simply.

“I am confused, and I am sure the viewers are as well, can you explain what you mean by you are not a healer?”

“Think about it for a second, If I was not here tonight and instead, I was in a hospital in a different city. How many people would have been seriously injured or worse killed tonight. I can Heal. Yes, however that is not all I am. I am a frontline fighter. If I am ever in a battle I can heal as we defend and apprehend the villain. The civilians caught in the blast radius or hurt, in the event there is debris falling I can heal them and the other officials on the scene can lead them to safety. If I was in a hospital training tonight there is no guarantee that I would have been in this city and a lot of people would have died. The hospital would have been overrun with patients ranging from sickness to major injuries. Saving the people at the battle site means the doctors and nurses can take care of their sick patients. I can only heal injuries. As far as I know I cannot heal illnesses.”

“But what about those villain fights that you are not present for”

“That is no different than me being in a hospital in a different city, my mentor taught me I cannot save everyone in the world there is always someone in need of help. What I can do is save the people around me. I can make it to different cities far faster the most people. Will I make it in time, not always but I can assure that when I get to a location, I can save those I can. Those that would not have made it to a relief tent or hospital. No one can possibly be everywhere.”

“I guess that all makes sense” The reporter pauses “when you got to the ally and found Native and the other hero and brought them to safety why didn’t you escape and wait for the pros.”

“Easy Stain is fast. Two injured people would have slowed us down enough that Stain would have eventually caught up. The plan was to keep him in the ally and wait for backup. Before Fire Fist and Icy Hot showed up we were barely on our feet. Straw hat and Raikan were paralyzed so I needed to protect them. I would not have been able to escape with all four of them. My only option was to keep Stains attention on me until help arrived. When the others showed up, we still would not have been able to make a clean get away. It became apparent that the pros would not have made it in time, so we had to neutralize the threat.”

“And you all came up with this plan”

“Yes, when we arrived and saw Native and Tenya on the ground I came up with a plan. It was agreed because I can heal myself that it was better if I stayed behind to buy the others time to get the injured to safety. When they came back Stain barely nicked me, and I believe he ingested the blood and I was unable to move. Raikan and Straw hat were fighting Stain got mad and charged. I do not know if he lost control on my paralysis or if there is a time limit or if my own healing had something to do with it. But I was able to move and knock him back. There was no opening to escape safely.”

“The fight location was poorly suited to Fire Fist, and me. My quirk is suited for large open areas. Fire Fist wasn’t able to contain him effectively. We couldn’t use more of our precise moves because there was nowhere for the other two to dodge.” Katsuki supplies.

“I watched the entire fight and I believe that you all played an integral part in this accomplishment. Thank you for your efforts tonight. And thank you for allowing me to ask a few questions.” She bows then turns to the camera “There you have it the full coverage of tonight’s invasion in Hosu city. This is Minori reporting Live from Hosu City. Thank god the heroes responded quickly and efficiently. No injuries have been reported at this time. As we continue on with repairs and clean up, we will keep the populous informed. Thank you and have a wonderful evening.”

The camera’s shut off and the reporter once again gives her attention to the boys “You are all students right. I recognize you all from the Sports Festival. Thank you all for being out here tonight.”

At this moment a massive Dog like man arrives on the scene “Tsuragamae!! Chief of Police?!” the reporter exclaims

“Hello boys, Shanks, and Minori” the Chief greets “So you are the U.A. students… who put a stop to the hero killer stain?”

“Why are you here Chief?” Shanks states losing his patients

“The hero Killer Stain is currently in treatment for his injuries, at the dawn of this quirk filled ERA, the police moved to prioritize leadership and to maintain the status quo so they decided not to use quirks as weapons.” The chief starts “The profession hero rose as one that would fill that void” He stares down the students “Authorizing the use of such might… of these powers that could so very easily kill was a heavily criticized decision at first but eventually garnered public support. All because your predecessors act morally and complied with in the laws. Woof.” The chief continues to explain. “But those without permission… those who inflicted harm without explicit instruction from the police and powers that be… even facing someone like the Hero Killer… Such action would represent a stunning breach of the law, Woof”

He looks at the boys again “You five students, Tenya, Endeavor, Shanks and Manual, all must be dealt with strictly and impartially.”

“Hold on a minute chief” Minori calls in the students defense. “If Tenya never acted Native would have been killed. If Fuji, Raikan and Straw-hat never showed up they both would have died. If Icy-hot and Fire Fist never came as backup all five would have died. The pros were not there to assist, and nobody even knew the Hero Killer was in town because everyone was focused on the Monsters terrorizing the city. I have the fight on tape and the Boys only used their quirks to assist each other and survive. Most of the combat was due to actual strength.”

“Be that as It may, the unauthorized use of quirks needs to be addressed and dealt with accordingly”

“What of the pros lives that were saved due to these young heroes, what of the civilians that were stuck on the train threatening to collapse? This is utter bull shit Sir.” Other heroes defending the boys.

Shanks at that moment pulls out a paper and hands it to the Chief. “Chief I have signed authorization from Detective Naomasa. Along with the dispatch request from U.A. to investigate the motives of a certain student interning here. We believed he was here for revenge and were tasked with stopping him if it came to that. I have told the detective that I bad feeling about this city a few days ago. He gave us the go ahead that if something happened during the boys internship that they were authorized to use their quirks to aid and assist provided a pro hero was watching. I was present at the time on the train, also downtown multiple pros were witnesses. During the Stain fight I sat on the roof and observed. I’m sure there is video evidence. Also Native was present for part of the battle.”

The chief opens both papers and sees the mentioned permission and orders slip from U.A. and Detective Naomasa. “This form provide sufficient approval for the usage of quirks for aiding and assisting pro heroes in the defense and protection of the civilians and city.” He states officially. Then turns to the boys “What you have done tonight is a very impressive feat, just know that you need to be prepared if there are those ill hearted people that would use the fall of Stain to seek revenge on you. I pray that you are prepared.” He bows “Allow me on behalf of the City of Hosu to offer you my Thanks and Gratitude for what you have done here tonight.”

The boys bow back “Thank you chief. We didn’t do this for the recognition. We did this because the city needed help and we were here.” Izuku states.

Shanks steps up “Well boys lets head out, let the cleanup crews do their jobs you all need your rest to replenish your energy.” He waves his departure lazily. And leads the boys toward the hotel they were staying at. “Stay here all of you get some rest, do not leave. I will contact Endeavor that you two will be here for the night.”

“Yes Shanks” The boys replied. As soon as they change and fall on the different beds, they are out cold.

The next morning Izuku turns on the news. Their fight is broadcasted on the news. In one of the panels near downtown he spots two familiar men on a water tower seemingly watching the fights happening throughout the city. “At present, the identities and addresses of these three are unknown. However based on their physical characteristics as well as footage of two men incidentally captured by NHA TV… show some speculation that this incident could be linked to the events of last month when U.A. Highschool was attacked by the so- called League of villains.” It cuts to commercial.

“Can you believe it? They have more of those monsters.” Luffy mutters.

“It’s hard to imagine but not hard to believe they created more than one. But what are they planning” Ace comments.

“I believe this was a publicity stunt” Katsuki states. Izuku stays silent

“The efforts of a few U.A. students along the pros at the scene made sure the casualties stayed low. Most of the devastation was due to structural damage and damages to transportation routes. The Train services are down in and out of the city due to major damage to the track bridge. It is unclear when the tracks will be repaired. But repairs have already started. Roads are expected to be patched up some time tomorrow.”

***Another location ***

Shigaraki listens to the news broadcast while reading the newspaper.

“Damn those brats” Shigaraki growls. It’s a shame that the wolf kid is going to die by his hands, the league could use a healer in their ranks. Shigaraki doesn’t care he will take that kid to his boss let him take the kids quirk and then kill the pest. Yea that way we wins he gets the healing power and he get to fulfill his desire to kill the kid.

“No matter where I turn… the Nomu are just an after-thought. The world didn’t forget him at all. Far from forgetting about him… now it is like we are the sideshow.

*** The different hero agencies***

Best Jeanist looks at his preppy sidekicks “The incident in Hosu City or western Tokyo last night… It certainly worries me. It worries me quite a bit.” He is brushing a sidekicks hair “people are so easily distracted by big events like these. But it’s now, more than ever, that heroes need to remain calm and composed. Because chaos is often so good at drawing out the slumbering brutality in people’s hearts. As such we’ll continue our usual operations today. Just as always. Let out **Tight Jeans** keep our bodies and minds bound upright.”

“Yes Best Jeanist” The prep squad cheers out.

At another agency Kirishima and Tetsutetsu are in the locker room when Kirishima checks his phone the mass text he got from Luffy concerned him. Also the information he heard about this morning added to his unease.

“So that location info really was an SOS!! Danm I should have been there!!” Kirishima shouts.

Tetsutetsu yells at him “Hey, Fourth Kind’s gonna give you a smack, Let’s get going! You can look at the report from the incident later.”

“But Tetsu!! There was mention of kids from our school being involved. What if something happened to them?” Kirishima whines desperately

“We can’t do anything about it here. We can report to Fourth and ask him for information and ask if we can contact our friends”

“You’re right Tetsu” Kirishima collects himself “Thank you”

“No problem let’s go before I get smacked too”

The two head to the main office to report to Fourth Kind. Kirishima receives his smack and bows. “Fourth Kind we heard some of the reports from Hosu and last night I received a location drop from a classmate. May I call them just to make sure they are safe. It won’t be long I swear.”

Fourth Kind waves him off with a nod. Kirishima gratefully smiles at the four-armed man “Thank you sir!” and heads into the hallway. He dials Luffy’s number and a couple of moments the line connects.

“Hello?” A voice that does not sound like Luffy answers. Kirishima feels his heart drop into his stomach. Rising panic clogs his throat. He forces the panic down “Hi, this is Kirishima. Is Luffy there?”

“Oh hey Kirishima it’s Ace” the now identified Ace doesn’t sound upset or distressed. In fact he just sounds tired “I can assume you heard about yesterday?”

“Yea, is he… are you… wait weren’t you and Todoroki supposed to be with Endeavor? Why are you there? Is everyone else ok.”

“Relax Kirishima Endeavor decided to take us on patrols to Hosu to hunt the Hero Killer. Three Nomus attacked, we were working with Endeavor to get the civilians to safety when Todoroki and I received an S.O.S. drop from Luffy. We arrived just in time to aid Luffy, Izuku and Blasty take down Stain. We are all fine exhausted but fine. Endeavor and Shanks are working with the city doing clean up. So shanks told us all to stay in the hotel. Luffy is fine he is just asleep. Iida was the only casualty I know of, but he is to make a full recovery. He put up a fight when Izuku arrived at the scene even though he was about to be killed. Blasty and Luffy moved Native and Iida to safety and dropped the Location.”

“So you were the U.A. students that “worked alongside the pros to defend the city”? Why am I not surprised. Thanks for informing me. I need to report to Fourth Kind. Let Luffy know I called, and I look forward to hearing about your fights when we get back to school.”

“Will do. See ya”

“See ya” Kirishima hangs up. Thank god they are fine. He notifies Tetsutetsu about what he was told and continues on with his day.

Ochaco is on the phone when Gun head approaches her “Uravity, let’s do some basic training, Okay?”

“Oh sure see ya at school then. Sorry all that bad stuff happened. Bye!” She hangs up with a blush

“Ohh is that a possible love interest?” Gun Head beams.

“N-no! that’s not it!” she shouts, “it was a call from a classmate that was in Hosu at the time.”

“Oh will they be ok. I heard that some of your classmates were involved in the fighting.”

“Yea the one I talked to is in the hospital he was saved by fellow students and taken to the hospital while the other kept Stain from following. He is expected to make a full recovery.”

“That is good then.”

*** U.A.***

All Might, Shota, and Present Mic are sitting in the break room when All Might get a call. He looks at the caller I.D. and his heart is in his stomach as he Reads Shanks. Gulping he answers “Hello Yagi here”

“Shanks. Who is with you?”

“Shota and Present Mic”

“Put me on speaker”

“Ok you’re on-speaker Shanks.” All Might calls alerting the other two.

“Hey Shanks” Present Mic does know his inside voice though it is still loud.

“Shanks, to what do we owe the pleasure of speaking with you at this time.” Shota asks.

“The Hero Killer. I’m sure you heard what our students accomplished”

“Yea that was impressive feats. I expected no less from our finalist” Present Mic boast.

“I was only around the guy for a few minutes, but it was enough to concern me.” Shanks starts

“You got rattled Shanks?” All Might gasps, Shanks is usually so calm and collected. To hear that this guy made him uneasy is worrying. “But he’s in prison now. So what is wrong?”

“What really made me uneasy was the pressure of his conviction… Don’t get me wrong I am not praising the guy. But you know the whole “Symbol of Peace” That sense of duty? To not fail. To give one’s life for that ideal. It was like that.” Shanks begins “In other words it is his Charisma, this investigation will continue. Meaning his ideals, and opinions they’re gonna come out. On every media the net, papers magazines and on T.V. this age we live in that we defend is one of suppression and people are going to be moved by this.”

“So heroes will deal with them like always.” All Might states like its fact.

“What about the league?” Shota reminds.

“The media is already making the connection, so this league’s gonna go from the gang who attacked U.A. and gotten beaten at their own game to… and organization with something to say.” Shanks pauses “In other words, they’re the perfect magnet. The evil of individual thugs isn’t worth much but when united under a single will it’ll become a thousand times more dangerous.”

The other contemplate the information. Shanks continues “If this was the original plan then the head is no idiot. Steadily removing their obstacles, manipulating the entire situation according to their calculations that sort of thing.”

“I’ve had a bad feeling about all this” All Might grumbles.

“Yeah” Shanks agrees “I feel it too, my stump throbs with the thought.”

“I think we can assume that “All for One” is back again”

“To think he survived after all those wounds… I don’t want to believe it.” All Might say.

“The boys need to be ready, Katsuki and Izuku need to be told everything” Shanks states. “I have this gnawing in my gut since the Detective told us he never found the body years ago.”

“It is not just the boys” Shota cuts in “The entire class needs to be ready. There is no doubt that if AFO is back he will set his sights on Izuku. He will try to convert him, steal his power, if those options don’t work, I assume he will attempt to turn him into a Nomu. And his classmates will be in danger as well. They are more likely to attack during an event that have very few teachers on site.”

“We need to work on more combat related training for now. They can work on the rescue training and other aspects after this. There is no sense in wasting time right now if they can’t survive the encounter to rescue anyone.”

“Yes you are right.” All Might agrees “The hero classes will be battle scenarios, and team building.”

“I’ll help with the lesson plans” Shota levels a smirk at All Might “You suck at teaching”

“So mean”

“Anyways, for now I need to spend the next couple of days repairing the city with Endeavor. So the 5 boys will be resting today and doing strength training tomorrow. All Might meet them at the gym tomorrow. Pull them through the ringer.” The others can hear the savage smirk coming from the other man.

All Might smirks “You got it”

They end the call and Shota goes to take a nap.

The next day….

After resting the day before the boys wake up fully rested and see a note on the table “Report to Red Force. Do not be late”

“Oh shit we need to go” Izuku panics.

The boys try to figure out how to get there. About to walk out the door Izuku’s eye widen “fuck” he shouts.

“What’s wrong nerd?!” Katsuki starts worrying.

“The fastest route is the train station but it down for repairs. A cab will take a while considering the people that would usually take the trains for the commutes are taking taxis. That leaves running or I need to fly. But if we fly it needs to be high enough that we won’t get spotted using my quirk. Plus I can’t fly that far in one go.”

Catching on Katsuki thinks for a moment “how long do we have to get there”

“What time is it?”

“5:30AM”

“The note states we need to be there by noon”

“That gives up 6 and a half hours to get there.” Todoroki states ever calmly.

“Wait did he include Todoroki and Ace” Luffy asks.

“The letter is addressed to the five of us. I think Shanks and Endeavor are going to be working on city relief today. That means we are meeting someone else at Red Force. But who?” Izuku ponders

“There is only a couple of people Shanks lets train us. My guess is Hawks, Shota, or All Might.” Katsuki cuts in.

“Well whoever it is the training will only be worse if we are late. The sun hasn’t come up yet. I can go use my black flames to blend in with the night sky. I will fly us as far as I can. But I’ll be too tired to run after that.” Izuku offers leading them to the roof.

“When you land climb on my back when you get your energy fly us as far as you can. We rinse and repeat until we reach the gym.”

Izuku nods and starts shifting. Katsuki gets on Izuku’s back first, Luffy and ace hop up. Luffy stretches out a hand to the nervous looking Todoroki. Todoroki hesitantly takes it and Luffy pulls him up. Katsuki lets a popping crackle enough for the wolf to feel it. The wolf pumps OFA and his wings and beat straight up. Above the clouds the wolf gives his wings a few flaps. Katsuki sees ice forming on the wolfs wings.

“Matchstick, Icy-Hot you are on thawing duty. If his wings freeze, we are going to fall. Camp Fire take the right wing; Icy-Hot you are on left. Heat the wings enough to melt the Ice.” Katsuki commands. Getting nods from the other two boys. Luffy is acting like a seat belt to the boys. His legs wrapped around the wolfs stomach and each arm wrapped around the fire users. Katsuki is clutching the wolf neck letting the heat from his palms keep the ice off his head. He is conserving energy like hell he will let anyone carry his nerd when they land.

They fly farther then the boys thought Izuku was capable of taking them. Two and a half hours passed when the wolf angles down. He folds his wings angling his body to a clearing outside the woods. As soon as his paws hit the ground he is already transformed and barely awake as he breathes heavily. Katsuki kneels in front of him signaling the tired boy to get on his back. Ace and Todoroki help Izuku sit up and help him climb on Katsuki’s back. He wraps his legs around Katsuki’s waist and arms loosely around the boys neck. Katsuki grunts as he rights himself and adjusts his hold on the smaller teen. Satisfied that his hold is secure, and he can still run he nods to the other boys. They start running. Ace using his flames guides them out of the forest while guarding Katsuki left side. Luffy guards the right. And Todoroki brings up the rear holding a small flame.

About an hour later Izuku starts to stir letting out a soft “Kacchan?” The mentioned boy grunts and slows down a bit. “Where are we?” Izuku asks wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

Todoroki states “we just hit the halfway mark a few minutes ago.”

Izuku nods. Katsuki’s breathing is slightly heavy. “I’m rested Kacchan. Let me down so I can transform before we get close to the next city.” Katsuki lets Izuku down. Izuku takes a couple of seconds to stretch out his legs and arms popping his back as he loosens his muscles and shifts. The boy’s climb back on the wolf. The wolf activates OFA and takes off. They fly for another hour before Izuku starts getting tired. He pushes himself another half hour when he starts his decent. They are about 10 miles outside the city when they land.

Again Katsuki carries the worn-out teen on his back. They run to the city and through it before Izuku wakes again. They are about 5 miles outside the city when Izuku transforms into his wolf form again.

“Ok this is the last stretch we have about 2 hours left” Katsuki states. “We have about a quarter of the distance left.”

About 45 minutes later the city is on the horizon Izuku gives a yip and bursts forward with a flap of his wings 30 minutes later they are landing outside the city. This time Izuku isn’t too tired and jogs with the rest of the boys to the Red Force. They made it with 10 minutes to spare and share a victory cheer. They run to the locker rooms and change quickly into gym clothes. Ace gives Todoroki an extra set of clothes. They are a little smaller, but he kept them in here in case one of the boys ripped their workout clothes. They are a little baggy on Todoroki, but they fit. They head into the training hall where they see All Might, Shota and Hawks waiting for them with feral grins on causing the boys to gulp.

“Before we begin todays training, we have a few things to tell you. You may stretch at this time while we talk” Shota begins. The boys start their stretching.

“I would like to give my praise on the events and your involvement in the Hosu Attack.” All Might states.

“We were tasked by Shanks and given permission from Endeavor to train you today, we need to prepare you for the possible threats coming after you. Your achievements are not just known to heroes and the civilians. It was recorded and put on national television.” Shota explains.

“It is not just the league that is targeting you. We have strong beliefs that people will be after you all for taking down Stain.” Hawks informs.

“So for today your opponents will be us. For today we are villains use any and all methods to take us out. Before you all ‘Die’. If you get knocked out, you will be considered dead. If all of you die you lose and the villains win. We will give you 30 minutes to plan. You either need to survive until 6pm when Shanks and Endeavor get here, knock us out, or detain us. There is no escape.” All Might states.

“Plan accordingly, we will not be holding anything back.” Hawks states.

The boys go to the other side of the gym. “Ok Nerd what’s the plan?” Katsuki smirks.

“We have trained with all three as a group, they all have vastly different fighting styles. All Might as speed and unrelenting strength going for him. Shota has extremely effective short-range attacks while also using his capture weapon to cover range. Hawks can be anywhere in the room and doesn’t need to be visible to use his feathers to attack, while also being agile and quick. We need to survive until Shanks and Endeavor get here that is in a little over 6 hours.” Izuku summarizes what he knows of the opponents fighting styles.

“We have never trained with all of them against us” Ace reminds.

“Ok, Todoroki how comfortable are you with your fire” Izuku asks.

“I have been training it, but I still cannot fully control it. Ace usually takes over if it gets out of hand. We will need Ace to focus on his own fires and not worry about mine.” Todoroki explains.

“have you ever tried to freeze projectiles?” Izuku asks.

“No, I have never needed to. My ice wall can stop projectiles.”

“That won’t work, Hawks uses his feathers by controlling them with his mind. In fact he taught me how to do the same. However he can call his feathers back to him and reuse them repeatedly. As far as I know his feathers are weak against fire. I have never tried to use ice against them. He will be expecting Ace and myself to try to burn his feathers. He will be focused on us. If you can use your Ice to make him think you won’t use your fire that should get him to drop his guard around you. Me and Ace can direct his feathers away from you. When his guard is down freeze the feathers. Or if you feel like practicing use your fire and incinerate them. With his feathers burnt he needs to wait three days for them to grow back. If we can take out all his feathers, then capturing him will be cake.” Izuku comes up with a plan for hawks.

“That’s hawks taken care of what about Shota.” Ace states

“He is a close to midrange fighter he can also use his quirk to erase our quirks. The best match up we have to deal with him would be Luffy. Even if Luffy gets captured because the properties of his quirk Shota cannot erase it. So Luffy just needs to keep him distracted and find an opening to capture him. I recommend using gear second to match his speed.”

“Got it” Luffy states.

“What about All Might” Katsuki licks his lips with a feral smirk.

“I’m leaving All Might to you Kacchan, once we take down Hawks Todoroki and Ace will assist Luffy if need be. I will provide healing when I can by my feathers and releasing bursts of green flames. If you feel like you need immediate healing, the closer you are to me the better. Do not separate completely stay close enough that I can heal.” 

“Ok we have our plans” Ace smiles “Let’s do this”

“There is no plan that will give us 100% victory but it’s the best chance we have. Our goal is to capture or stay alive long enough for back-up”

The boys determined walk back to their opponents. Todoroki and Ace are hidden looking for a location that gives them a better view of the battle location. Luffy is already in gear second. Katsuki is building up sweat. While Izuku is ruffling his feathers out while activating full cowling.

Waiting with baited breaths the heroes stare down the ‘villains’ looking for any twitching or any movement that gives away their intentions. At the first twitch Izuku shakes his feathers. Luffy and Katsuki harden their stances. Izuku releases all his feathers and surrounds his team in black and green flames. Luffy using gear second Launches himself to engage in combat with Shota, All Might tries to intercept when Katsuki barrels into him with a stun grenade at the ready. Izuku controls all his feathers to intercept Hawks feather attack toward his team. Ace and Todoroki watch as Hawks takes to the air. Ace launches fire balls at the flying ‘villain’ causing him to focus on Ace. He give Todoroki the signal to attempt to freeze the feathers coming at him. Todoroki pictures the feathers caught in his ice. His ice only works if he is touching a surface with his hand or foot. Ice flows from his planted foot. Not fast enough to freeze the feathers. Ace is able to control his fireflies to incinerate some of them. Izuku is struggling to keep up with the shear speed and number of feathers being thrown at him.

Just as Izuku is about to be overrun by Hawks’ feathers Ace throws up a fire wall. Giving Izuku a moment to catch his breath and look over the other battles. He watches as All Might slams his fist into Katsuki’s stomach causing the ashen blond to throw up, as he skids across the gym. Izuku releases waves of green fire over the battlefield focusing on his teammates he heals Katsuki and watches the other boy climb to his feet.

Katsuki wipes the vomit off his chin and grins savagely. ‘ok so going in headfirst wasn’t the best idea he even had.’ His next plan is a little risky because if it doesn’t work then he’s screwed. “Nerd” he calls out. Izuku jumps over to him “Kacchan”. “I need your help”. “You got it” is the short conversation passed between them. Izuku gets ready as Katsuki blasts his way toward All Might. Seeing the tell-tale sign of Katsuki’s Stun Grenade move Izuku increases full cowling and jumping. In air he plucks a yellow feather and stabs it into the back of All Might’s neck. Izuku is swatted away. He crashes into the wall at incredible speeds. Thank god Shanks reinforced the structure of the building. Izuku winces as his green fire erupts out of him healing his broken legs and arm. He screams. A few moments later he is standing on unsteady feet. Muscles twitching from the echoes of pain he still feels.

Katsuki wants nothing more than to run to his Nerd. But he is not an Idiot; if this was a real battle the villains would use his distraction to take him and Izuku out of the fight. His only option is to hope that All Might movements are sluggish enough to actually matter. Making his choice he hardens his face with determination. The nerd will be fine, they just need to stall a few moments.

Similar looks of desire to help, confusion, distraction, resignation, and finally determination bloom on the other boys faces, as they harden their stances and attack with renew vigor.

Luffy has been fighting Aizawa for about an hour and he is starting to feel the stress on his body. He is barely able to keep up dodging Aizawa’s capture weapon and quick strikes. When Luffy attacked Aizawa hasn’t bothered trying to use his quirk knowing it would be ineffective against the rubber teen. Luffy is captured in Aizawa’s capture weapon breathing heavily looking just shy of collapsing. To Aizawa it seems the capture weapon and determination are the only things keeping to boy on his feet.

“Are you finished?” He asks dryly.

Luffy doesn’t bother answering him verbally. His glare is enough. Aizawa sighs “It is pointless. You will not be able to defeat me as you are”

Luffy coats his arms in Armament Haki and brings his Arm to his mouth. He bites down blowing air into his muscles. Aizawa lifts an eyebrow. “What’s this?”

Smoke is covering Luffy’s appearance but Aizawa hears what sounds like a basketball bouncing rhythmically. As the smoke clears, he gets a good look at Luffy he is almost the size of All Might but built more like a gorilla. There is steam wrapping around him like a fluffy scarf. Aizawa notices the bouncing is coming from Luffy as he watches the boy bounce on skinny legs. He has enough experience not to underestimate this new form no matter how hilarious it looks.

Deciding Aizawa is not going to make the first move Luffy disappears fist cocked and compressed. He reappears in front of Aizawa and unleashes a devastating blow to Aizawa’s stomach. Aizawa’s eyes widen as he uses Haki to block the blow. He skids back his arm is now useless. He cannot let Luffy land a direct hit on him in this form. The strength of that punch is on par with one of All Might’s. He smirks the kid has grown he wants to know the limits of this form. Lost in thought he barely manages to dodge the compressed kick aimed at his side.

Luffy chases Aizawa using compression and kicking the air to make him look like he is flying. He kicks Aizawa and watches as he flies to the other side of the room. But still getting up on shaky legs. Luffy blows more air into his muscles and increases the fusion of Haki coating his skin to look like thick tribal tattoos. Flying to where Aizawa landed he cocks and compresses his fist again. He aims his punch to the ground using the debris to injure his teacher. He knows how much damage his blow could do to the man. When the dust clears, Aizawa is on the ground unmoving but breathing heavily. Luffy uses this time to capture Aizawa. Just as he finishes, he deflates all the air escaping him in a rush cause him to fly through the air and crash into the wall on the other side. He is close to Izuku he pants fighting to stay awake. Izuku approaches him

“Gear fourth?” As he coats the boy in green flames.

“Yea ‘m so tired. I won’t be able to use Haki for about 15 minutes.” Luffy slurs.

“I get it. I’ll let Ace know.” Izuku leaps off to Ace. He lands next the flame user.

“Ace, I’ll cover you over here I need you to go place a flame net around Luffy. His new move drained him completely, but he will live” Izuku quickly explains. Ace nods and blasts off toward the direction Luffy blasted off in. Arriving Ace notices Luffy is like 3 seconds away from passing out. He uses Flame Net around Luffy so he can Gather his strength. Ace inspects Luffy’s prior fighting area and notices their teacher is captured. “Good job Luffy” He take a second to see the other two fights. Katsuki is struggling against All Might but before he can interfere Izuku is already on Katsuki’s left. Ace smiles and heads back to help Shoto with Hawks. Between the two of them they have taken out most of the winged ‘villain’s’ feathers. Hawks is slowing down as well. They have been fighting for about three hours now they need to finish. Ace finishes burning all Hawks’ feather and grins in victory.

Hawks hides his smirk as he watches Ace come in to capture him, he take the long feather he uses as a sword and coats it in Armament Haki and slices across Ace’s chest leaving a deep but not fatal would. He will pass out from blood loss though. Todoroki yells out “ACE” He blasts ice between Hawks and Ace using the ice to move the injured boy away and behind him. “Fuck Izuku and Katsuki are being pinned down by All Might”. Todoroki erects an Ice dome surrounding Ace and covers Ace’s wound in a thin layer of Ice to stop the bleeding. He skates and launches Ice toward Hawks, predicting the same move that ‘killed’ Ace. As he is skated, he is supercooling the air around them. When he gets in striking distance, he blocks the sword swing with a wall of fire while superheating the cooled air around him creating a massive explosion replicating the one from his fight with Izuku. Both fighters are thrown back by the blast Hawks is sprawled on the ground small smile on his face. Obviously giving up the fight. Todoroki is caught by his Ice but gets the wind knocked out of him. He struggles to stay conscious he watches Katsuki and Izuku fight to take All Might down.

Izuku has himself and Katsuki wrapped in green fire. Almost like his hero costume. This is protecting them from the devastating blows All Might is raining down on them. They fight in tandem always dancing around each other as they defend and counter with each other with practiced ease. Todoroki watches the matching thrilled smiles that cover the two boys faces as they work together to run out the clock. They have about 2 hours left before Shanks gets there. He might already be there and is just watching. Todoroki doesn’t know Shanks that well, but he knows well enough that the combative teacher watches everything. Todoroki is impressed that the two boys can communicate and read each other’s moves so well. He supposes this is the type of bond they have fighting with each other for over a decade. He hasn’t seen this type of comradery before. When he heard the two boys announce to the class that they were going to be the Ultimate Duo; he doubted it. Witnessing the ease that they can fight together and move around each other; the image of them being at the top of the hero society is more than clear. Shoto watches as both boys step back bleeding from their hands they hold hand for a moment as a burst of color erupts around them Katsuki appears to go into full Cowling mode like Izuku. All Might’s face is the picture of confused shock tinted with awe. Shoto watches as orange lightening covers and dances around Katsuki while green lightening mirrors it on Izuku. The boys charge a devastating punch Izuku hand coated black with fire. Katsuki fist looks almost like lava as they charge to land a combo move on All Might this is an all or nothing sort of move. If this doesn’t defeat All Might then nothing, they are capable of will. The move connects with All Might enhanced punch and the impact creates shockwaves of energy that shatters the ice around the gym and shake the very foundation of the building. The dust settles All Might is standing Tall but bleeding from the mouth. Izuku and Katsuki stay on their feet for a few moments and both fall forward All Might catches the warn out boys and gently lays them down. Todoroki thinks it is about time he lets sleep overtake him. He thinks they did well considering the odds against them.

When the boys minus Izuku and Katsuki wake up the training is over, and Shanks is talking to their teachers. “Oh did you boy’s enjoy your nap” Shanks teases.

Luffy, Ace and Shoto glare while pouting, but don’t deny it. Shoto clears his throat and jolts into a sitting position eyes wide with panic as he searches the room. The panic rising as he doesn’t find Izuku or Katsuki.

“Shoto what’s wrong” A voice calls out trying to keep the distressed boy from getting up fully. Recognition clears Shoto’s panicked eyes a little as he croaks “Izuku, Katsuki… What…. They… Where” not able to get his thoughts in order. All Might approaches him with a look of understanding and places a gentle hand on the boys back.

“Do not worry Young Todoroki. Young Midoriya, and Young Bakugo are fine they are sleeping peacefully in the other room. They should be rousing any moment now.” All Might reassures with a smile.

Letting out a relieved breath Todoroki slumps back into a laying position. “How did we do?”

“We will go over the battles when Izuku and Katsuki wake.” Shota states.

Almost as if summoned the door opens up and the grinning pair step into the room. Shoto thinks they look like they need a few days more sleep, but even he cannot deny the happy, calm atmosphere around them. Their grins brimming with a sense of accomplishment. They approach the group and situate themselves within the group of teens.

Shanks clears his throat getting the boys attentions “Today I asked All Might, Hawks, and Aizawa to come here and pull you through the ringer to prepare you for the threats will face in the future.” He gets understanding nods from the boys “everyone knows about the Stain fight, including villains. They will come after you all. I need you to be prepared” getting more nods from the boys he continues “you were tasked to capture, defeat, or survive until back up arrived. You have defeated 2 of the 3 villains and survived 4 and a half hours. This is an impressive accomplishment. I was not present for the fights so now I want to hear from the villains” He looks at the pro heroes and smirks “How do you villains think our pros handled the situation?”

Shota is the first to speak up “I was fighting one on one with Luffy. He was barely keeping up in gear second. I had him in my capture weapon and he looked like he was barely on his feet. He didn’t lose the fire in his eyes even as he looked like the image of defeat. I must admit I wanted to know where that look was coming from. He used a new move by coating his arms in Armament Haki and blowing air into his muscles. This move seemed to increase his base stats for a few moments I counted about 5 minutes of use before he tied me up and deflated. Then I didn’t see him anymore in any of the fights. I can only assume this form is very cost heavy and used as a finishing move against a stronger opponent.”

“Yes that is right I call it Gear Fourth: Bounce Man. I can only use it for about 5 minutes after that my Haki and energy is completely drained for about 30 minutes. In a life or death situation I could get back up and fight. But when I woke up, I was in Ace’s Flames and could not get out without risking serious burns.”

“That form is incredibly powerful, but risky as well. I would not recommend using it if Izuku is not close enough to heal the damage and fatigue. Also only use it as a last resort. That move can easily kill weaker opponents and classmates.” Aizawa warns

“Yes Sensei. I understand”

Hawks addresses the group “Shoto Izuku and Ace were against me for part of the fight Until Izuku got pulled away to assist Katsuki. I can assume the plan to trap or destroy my feathers came from Izuku.” The mentioned boy blushes and nods “It was effective it took a while and if I was a competent villain and not pretending to be little more than cannon fodder to All Might I would not have let you destroy my feathers in waves. But I noticed you were getting faster directing your ice with precision Shoto. While Ace was controlling his fireflies much more smoothly by the time, they finished off my feathers, that I let you practice. However Ace, your biggest mistake was thinking I was defenseless after losing my feathers. You dropped you guard for it and would have been sliced in half. Todoroki, I commend your quick thinking to get Ace to safety quickly and efficiently covering his chest wound to slow the flow of bleeding while providing protection. I was also take by surprise seeing you charge in with a look of vengeance on your face I honestly thought you were going to fall for the same move. I was not expecting the fire blast or the explosion that followed it. If I was a regular villain, I would have been unconscious, so I accepted defeat.”

“I supercooled the air during my charge toward you, then released my control of my fire in faux rage which superheated the chilled air to recreate the explosion from the sports festival. It accomplished taking you out, but it doesn’t mean anything if it take me out with it. Because my judgement was clouded, I was reckless and was not capable of doing anything else except watch as Izuku and Katsuki fight All Might.”

“That is why we are training, so these mistakes do not happen in a life or death battle.” Hawks reassures. Shoto nods.

All Might stare down the two students that were fighting him “First of all, Midoriya active your quirk” Izuku looks confused but looking at All Might he nods and stands up. He activates Full Cowling. All Might sputters out “How?”

Izuku smiles and deactivates OFA. “Do I have to speak in Code?” All Might looks around the group everyone except Todoroki know about Izuku’s quirk. All Might studies his rivals son and decides the boy would figure it out eventually. So he shake his head “Summarize from the beginning so he doesn’t get confused” Izuku nods.

“One of my quirks is Called One for All. Part of it allows the quirk to be transferred via DNA. There has been 9 users plus one temporary user. It gets stronger the more times it is passed down. I am the current holder.” Izuku summarizes.

Todoroki face is shocked “So this is what you meant when I confronted you about being All Might’s love child. I always thought the phrasing of “That’s not it at all” was a weird way to deny being involved with All Might.” All Might sputters he didn’t know that the boy thought Izuku was his illegitimate son.

Izuku laughs “Yea, but now that you know it does not leave this group. Not A Word. If our enemies learn that it can be transferred through DNA, they will try to take it.”

Shoto nods “I promise I will not speak of this with anyone, I feel honored that you would let me in on this secret. I will not betray that trust.”

“Good, now as I mentioned before there is a temporary user that was Kacchan. I learned from the past users during one of my meditations that they were able to temporarily share OFA with their Soulmates. Mixed with my own powers I was not only able to share OFA but also my healing abilities. After we did that combo move OFA came back to me.” Izuku explains the gist of the temporary transfer.

Shoto looks deep in thought “Izuku I have noticed and found it strange that you never refer to your healing or wolf form as a quirk. Is there a reason for this?”

Izuku studies the other boy, he already told him about OFA, so he sighs “Nothing ever gets past you huh? I don’t refer to my healing or wolf form as a quirk because it is not a quirk that gives me this ability. What gives me this ability is a Devil Fruit the Mythical Zoan: 10 tailed spirit beast, model: wolf, name: Fuji. If anyone knew there was another way beside Quirks that could grant abilities, they would take us and experiment on us to try to learn more about it.”

“I’ve never heard of Devil Fruits before” Shoto looks on in thought “What do you mean by ‘Us’?”

“Devil Fruits are not from this world. When I was five, I found it on the beach and ate it. Thinking it was just a weirdly shaped kiwi, I panicked when my arm burst into green fire. I was told earlier that day that I was quirkless. So when Kacchan and I were looking for a place to see what it could do we found some weird looking people washed up on the beach. I healed them and they told me what my power was and that it came from a fruit. There are three of us with Devil Fruits. Luffy ate a rubber fruit turning him into a rubber man. And Ace ate the flame fruit turning him into fire. He can create, control and turn into fire.”

“So Ace and Luffy are from another world?” Shoto looks like he doesn’t believe them it is hard to wrap his mind around it.

“Yea we are from the Grandline. Shanks saved us when we were kids while we were escaping a man hunt, we capsized and washed up on a beach that Izuku found us on. We don’t really have any proof besides maybe some left over currency.”

“Now that you mention it there is something different about you guys that didn’t seem quite right when we first met.” Shoto begins “I don’t mean it in a negative way, it is sort of like a pressure or a presence around you. At first, I thought it was Izuku’s wolf that gave off the presence. But maybe it is your Devil Fruits. Then again it doesn’t explain why I feel the same thing around Katsuki, and Shanks. Since you didn’t mention them having a devil fruit it can’t be that.”

Shanks can’t believe this kid “Impressive, what you are sensing is an ability native to my world called Haki there are a few among the pro’s that I have trained myself to be able to use it. If fact I am by this worlds standards quirkless, and I do not possess a devil fruit power. I am sure you noticed my red lightening?”

“Yes I have” Shoto states

“That is the physical manifestation of my Conquerors Haki. In my world this is an extremely rare power only 1-1000000 people are born with it, even fewer ever awaken it. Here there are 4 possibly 5 of us that can use this.”

“I think I know 2 other people” Shoto thinks out loud “Izuku and Katsuki”

“Yes also Ace has awoken it. I believe Luffy will also awaken it but has not shown it yet.” Shanks confirms “However there are two forms that I was able to teach even people from this world, All Might, Aizawa, Hawks, Katsuki and Izuku to name a few. I will not be teaching the entire class this until later. Though it can take years to master. And the training is a little unorthodox”

All Might and Aizawa snort “A Little?”

Hawks chimed in “You spent months beating us with sticks, until we were able to dodge 100 consecutive blows while blindfolded”

Shanks laughed “Any way there is Observation Haki this allows you to predict, dodge and sense presences within a certain range. I feel you already have this ability and are using it subconsciously being able to sense the presences of the Haki in the others is a clear sign that you are almost there. The other form is Armament Haki. Hawks used it to cut Ace if he didn’t use this Ace would have uninjured due to being able to turn into Fire. We have also learned that this is effective in weakening quirks to an extent. This Haki is using your will or spirit into a physical armor around you. It can be applied to weapons like Aizawa’s capture weapon or Hawk’s feathers. Since you are in the same amount of danger as the other boys, I need to train you in these two forms of Haki. If you are interested of course. Thought I believe when it comes to defending yourself and others you should always use everything you can learn.”

Shoto goes over all this information before he looks up at Shanks “I’ll Learn, if it helps me protect myself, friends and can make me a better hero then I would be a fool to deny learning something that can help me protect and fight beside those I care about.” Shoto states with complete conviction.

Shanks smirks. Luffy chimes in “If you are going to be training Sho can I also ask if Kiri can participate in this extra training. He already knows about Haki.”

“Sure if he is willing to learn I will teach him. Talk to him tonight if he is willing have him meet me here tomorrow after he is released from his internship.”

“Thank you, Shanks.” Luffy beams.

“Now then, we got a little off topic. All Might I believe you were giving Izuku and Katsuki their Evaluation.” Shanks smirks

“Right, First young Bakugo. You were quick to run into battle whether you thought you could take me on or were testing your capabilities against me I wasn’t sure. I hit you with a full powered punch to see what you would do. You impressed me; I didn’t peg you as someone that would call for help. The plan you came up with and your conversation with Midoriya gave nothing away. I thought you were going to attempt a combo attack. Having Izuku use his paralysis on me was smart. As it did slow me down. I reacted and hit Midoriya with a full power swat to see what you would do. If you ran to check up on him, I would have used the opportunity to take you both out. Deciding to stay and continue fighting knowing your partner will be ok saved your lives. You have impressive control over your quirk and extremely quick thinking. You were able to dodge my attacks using your blasts to change directions even in midair. The versatility of your Quirk is impressive. The first time you used Stun grenade was truly remarkable. I was impressed that you were able to stay on your feet long enough to receive backup. Izuku your reaction time to providing healing to your teammates was truly remarkable. I was truly impressed with the level of your teamwork together. It is important to be able to fight with someone and not get in the way. The way you two danced around each other while covering blind spots and weaknesses. Izuku covering Katsuki with your flames to heal while still fighting was remarkable. That level of trust, communication, and awareness of each other is something very few manage to obtain. It usually takes decades of fighting with someone to achieve less than that. I have no doubt you two will be the best. Keep improving so you can claw your ways to the top.”

Izuku and Katsuki look proud at the praise. All Might levels them with a curious gaze. “I was not expecting to fight two OFA users. I honestly thought Izuku was being reckless and transferring OFA on to the next user. I did not know that soulmates can use the power together. We should train this ability and find out if we can increase the time Katsuki can use it with you. Izuku did the previous users tell you anything else about sharing it. Can it be trained?”

Izuku’s eye glaze over as he searches his memories finding it, he speaks “The previous users have only done it once when they were overwhelmed, they do not know. There is not much known about the full capabilities of soulmate bonds and quirk use. They told me there were rumors in their times of non OFA people being able to share the soulmates quirks during times of great physical stress. Apparently, there was a plant-based user during the thirds time that was able to use his soulmates ability of water creation to save himself and a group of civilians from being killed in a fire.”

“There have been rumors but nothing has ever been confirmed” Aizawa states.

“I wonder if it is possible to train the usage of the soulmates quirk. I wonder It given time that Izuku could use explosions similar to Katsuki. While Katsuki will be able to use OFA without having to share blood with Izuku.” Hawks ponders.

“I wonder if it will work with devil fruits. Like could Kirishima use my Stretching abilities, and I could use his hardening. Or could Ace train to use Ice and maybe Shoto will be able to turn into fire or something like that. Or maybe since Shoto already uses fire it could increase his capabilities with it. Or increase the overall strength of his flames.” Luffy gushes excited for the possibility to share something else with his soulmate if possible.

“We will try to test out this theory in our training sessions. All of you and Kirishima will be doing increased training during our regular Combatives classes. While the rest of the class is doing the regular lessons you will be training under Shota or All Might or Myself. The others are not in as much danger as you all are. Out of everyone in the class you guys have foiled the Leagues’ plans twice they are going to come after you sooner rather than later. You pose massive threats to them. You will need the extra training to ensure your survival and prevent capture.” Shanks informs.

The boys agree and nod. They spend the rest of the night just chatting and coming up with training programs. Luffy wants to work on lessening the strain Gear Fourth causes and maybe come up with some other variations to increase different aspects for what he needs. Izuku and Katsuki are going to work on increasing the time they can use OFA at the same time. Todoroki wants to learn Haki and continue working on taming his flames.

Ace is intrigued by the idea of using Ice and he want to see if he can do it. Also he wants to see if there are combo moves, he can do with Todoroki. He has watched Blasty and Izuku fight together for years now. They have always had this silent understanding of how the other moves even when they were 5 and just started training. They have only been getting more efficient and coordinated with each other. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t jealous. He wants to be able to fight like that with Todoroki. It should be easy for them Ace’s fire is adaptable, capabilities endless; it is just a matter of fine tuning and matching Todoroki’s movements. Maybe they can create a fighting style similar to Izuku and Katsuki’s that seems unpredictable and random, but one that they understand like a secret language only the two of them know. He yearns for it. He chances a glance at Todoroki, he is looking between him and the other soulmate pair. It is a little hard to know what the usually stoic boy is thinking but there is a sense of desire and yearning that matches his own. He scoots over to Todoroki.

Todoroki flashes him a small smile. “After I defeated Hawks, I was unable to move, I could do nothing but watch as Izuku and Katsuki danced around each other and All Might with practiced ease. They just knew exactly where the other would be at any given time. They knew exactly the moves the other would use and what move to use to compliment it. I have never seen a pair of people know each other so well and fight together so well before. Is it bad to say I’m jealous?”

“Not at all.” Ace tells him with a smile “I’m jealous too. Luffy and I have been fighting together just as long, but we do not know each other’s next move. we can’t communicate silently like they can.”

Shoto hums “You know, when they stood in front of the class and claimed they would be the Ultimate Duo. I didn’t believe they could do it. I thought there has got to be another pair of Heroes that have claimed the same thing. I was doubtful.” He looks at the pair in thought “But seeing them fighting, matching smiles and dancing lethal moves got me thinking. They could really do it. And I am really excited to watch them get there and help them achieve that dream.” Shoto is still looking down in thought. “Do you think they have that because they are soulmates? I mean do you think if we worked hard enough that we would have that level of a connection?” He sounds wistful.

Ace hums “I’m not completely sure it is just because of them being soulmates. I have met other pairs and Blasty and Izuku seem more; it’s like they are everything to each other.” Shoto looks confused, Ace sighs and tries to explain it better “I know you haven’t been around them too long, or if you have been around other pairs. The way I see it; it’s like how a magnet always knows where north is. Or like it doesn’t matter how different they are on the outside or personality wise they are one in the same. There is no Katsuki without Izuku, just like there is no Izuku without Katsuki.” He pauses “I’m not sure if this level of connection they have is unique to them.” Shoto looks almost disappointed, Ace smiles softly at him “But that doesn’t mean we can’t try.”

Todoroki snaps his eyes up to Ace. Due to his past and watching his parents relationship built off fear and power rather than being soulmates and love. He didn’t know what a soulmate bond should look like. Watching Izuku and Katsuki’s relationship and how much unquestionable love and passion shared between the two; well it makes him yearn for the same thing. He has always been a stoic person, years of getting beat at the first sign of emotion forced him this way. He locked most of his emotions away in his heart and surrounded them with a thickest layer of ice he could. He wants this closeness, this connection and more with Ace. He can feel his heart thawing every time Ace smiles softly at him, every time they talk close together letting the world melt away in the background. Makes him want to smile back. He doesn’t know how to express any of this in words, doesn’t even know if he could express them in action; but he fears if he doesn’t at least try and fight for it that he would lose something he can’t even comprehend. Something in his heart clenches at the thought of losing anything concerning Ace, panic starts to take over and he is spiraling down in thoughts surrounded in what ifs coated in repressed fear. He doesn’t realize he is shaking until he feels a gentle warm hand pressed on his back right over the mark that matches him to Ace.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ace watches the beautiful heterochromatic eyes snap to look at him, eyes panic stricken with a touch of unimaginable sadness. “Come on talk to me” Ace whispers gently scared that Todoroki would bolt, or perhaps break if he spoke any louder.

Todoroki wants to say something anything, but the words feel like they are trapped behind his slowly closing throat. Perhaps boldly he reaches for Ace’s hand that is on his back. He holds it gently as if it is something fragile as he studies it. He hesitantly maneuvers Ace’s hand to link there fingers comfortably. He looks at Ace checking to see if this is ok. Ace looks shocked so Todoroki is about to pull his hand away, when Ace’s brain apparently caught up and he frantically squeezes his hand gently around the other with a small smile on his face. Todoroki can feel his face heating up a bit and he looks panicked thinking he is about to combust in flames. He takes a few breaths to try to will the heat in his cheeks away.

He is broken out of his thoughts when he hears a quiet chuckle followed by “you’re beautiful when you blush” Oh. That is definitely not helping his possible overheating problem because he feels his cheeks heat up even more far surpassing dangerous temperatures. Ace chuckles again “Anyways what had you looking to panicked before?”

“Umm… I’m not sure I can explain it. But here goes nothing” Todoroki is grateful that Ace is patient with him. He takes a deep breath and squeezes their still joined hands “I’m happy but scared what that means. And I want everything Izuku and Katsuki have and more, but I don’t know what I’m supposed to do or say. I know we haven’t known each other for long, even less knowing that we are Soulmates. Is it wrong for me to crave closeness and intimacy with you? I have found myself wondering what it would feel like to have you surround me, consume me.” He is not sure how to continue. Unleashing his emotions is overwhelming he wants to cry, laugh, scream, freeze something, and then set it on fire. He settles for a lost confusion.

Ace looks around the others are paying them no mind, but they are still so out in the open and he can see the lost, confused open vulnerability in Todoroki’s eyes. So with their hands still connected he stands up. Todoroki looks at him and he nods his head in the direction of a more secluded location. Maybe they can go take a walk outside around the building. Seeing understand and open willingness shine on the others face he smiles as he pulls him to his feet. “Come with me, lets go for a walk” Todoroki nods. They walk out the doors missing the knowing looks the others are sending them. They continue walking in silence.

The Sun has set a while ago, the moon hangs over them full and massive lighting up everything on the otherwise dark path. The stars hang overhead like glitter on an ink black canvas. It is a warm night with a slightly cooler breeze around them. Ace leads Todoroki to a bench at the back of the building, there is a pond here. Shanks added it when he learnt that the calm pond with the willow tree helped Izuku get into a meditative stance. It makes for a breath-taking scene. Only when Ace stops and gestures Todoroki to sit does he speak. “This conversation is probably best done in private” Todoroki nods. Ace continues “I want to be 100 percent clear with each other, I don’t want to misunderstand anything. I told you before we move at your pace. But I also understand that you might need me to show you what to do. So if you can tell me with 100 percent certainty that you are ready for the next step, I’ll show you how we get there.” Ace gives Todoroki some time to think.

“I’m not sure how intimate I’m ready to go. I do know that I am ready to be more with you.” Todoroki states calmly.

Ace studies Todoroki’s face “How do you feel about us holding hands?”

Todoroki looks at their still joined hands and smiles softly “I like it, it is warm”

Ace smiles back “How would you feel if I asked you out for a date, like a romantic outing”

Todoroki looks a little unsure “Nervous, but I definitely want to try”

“Ok how do feel about romantic touching. Cuddling, hugging, kissing, making out etc.”

Todoroki blushes and looks down at his lap “When I think about doing stuff like that, I get excited, and nervous. I feel warm, my heart feels fluttery and light. I feel a bit scared because I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do in those situations. But yes that is something I want to experience with you.” 

Ace turns his body toward Todoroki, he takes his free hand and gently places it to cup the boys cheek. He uses his thumb to gently brush under the scar over his eye. He feels Todoroki tremble under the soft caress. He stops the movement but keeps his hand there “Is this ok?” He almost whispers. He feels Shoto swallow hard. He nods so Ace leans his head in a little closer. Keeping a firmly focused watch on the other boys face, looking for any signs of discomfort. Todoroki’s eyes shine with shock, nervousness, and excitement Ace moves closer lips brushing the corner of Todoroki’s mouth. Ace feels Todoroki’s breath hitch, his fingers twitching under their still held hands. Ace speaks up in a low whisper “Shoto, is this ok?” His voice must do something to the other boy because Shoto shivers again Ace chuckles “Are you cold Shoto?”. Todoroki responds with another shiver and quick shake of his head. Ace cups his face a little firmer to ground the other boy, or perhaps to ground himself. He feels giddy as he moves his lips over to place them over the still shivering teen. He waits for Todoroki to relax a bit and slowly starts moving his lips over the other boy’s to coax him to respond. Ace can feel the hesitancy when Todoroki finally responds. Ace smiles in the kiss and lingers just a bit longer he pulls back a bit and leans his forehead against the other’s. He can see and feel the tiny shivers still racking the other boys frame. Ace takes a moment to get his thoughts in order with a raspy voice he asks, “Was that ok?”

Todoroki takes a few moments to respond, he can’t lie he really liked that kiss, so he nods and bites his lip. He can’t get words to form and his mind is blissfully empty. He looks at Ace’s lips them back up to his eyes, repeating this a few more times. Ace smiles and chuckles softly “Do you want another?” he asks just a touch of hope in his voice. Todoroki swallows and nods letting his lip slip from between his teeth. Ace leans forward again and captures the heterochromatic eyed boy’s lips with his own. This time he is a little more playful, it doesn’t take nearly as long for the other boy to respond. Todoroki raises his free hand to touch lightly on Aces shoulder fingers ghostly touching Ace’s neck. Ace sighs and moves his free hand to the back of Todoroki’s neck softly playing with the hair there; every once in a while, tugging gently. Ace accidently grazes Todoroki’s bottom lip with his teeth, causing the other boy to gasp quietly. Oh. That sound. He whines low in his throat as this time he bites gently on the lip getting a rewarding gasp and shudder. He sucks on the lip in apology smiling goofily as he parts with breathless giddy chuckles. At Todoroki’s confused and dazed face Ace chuckles out “I’m sorry, I’m just happy”. Todoroki cracks a small almost invisible smile he can’t help but agree. Ace feels Todoroki shudder again. Ace goes to stand up still holding the dual users hand. Todoroki’s eye widen in panic for a bit until he notices the dazed smile still on Ace’s face. Squeezing Todoroki’s hand he says softly “The others are probably wondering where we are, we should head inside.”

Todoroki nods a quiet “Ace” makes Ace turn toward Todoroki. “Yeah?” is the equally quiet response.

Todoroki just gives Ace a soft smile and squeezes his hand. He doesn’t know what to say, but he hopes his smile and hand squeeze gets Ace to understand. Understand what? He is not sure but from look on Ace’s face, he gets it.

Thank god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally get some romance between Ace and Shoto, there will be more to come. I got the idea of having Izuku and Kacchan sharing OFA temporarily from their fight with nine in I think it was *heroes rising* and from a story I read if I can find it ill give the credit. I like the idea of being able to share a bit of Soulmates abilities. Let me know if this interests you or not. I don't think I'll use it in every fight but the major ones that would most likely result in someone's death. or high stake fights then yes I might use it. 
> 
> Next time: we will do a Haki training with Kiri and Shoto. the kids will be back in school. the students react to the stain fight. All Might put the kids through the ringer. maybe more or less depends on how long the chapter gets.


	22. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction to haki training with Kiri and Shoto. going back to school, students react to the Stain fight. All Might's hero training. The history of OFA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to split this chapter into 2

**Chapter 22:**

**Welcome Back**

**Summary:**

**Introduction to Haki training with Kiri and Shoto. The boys go back to school. The students react to the boy’s taking down Stain. All Might’s hero training.**

The next day the boys mostly do light training in the gym. They also do quick patrols around the area. Luffy texted Kirishima when he woke up this morning to ask him if he wanted extra training with Shanks. It is around noon before Luffy get a call from Kirishima. Luffy fumbles with his phone before he answers it with an excited “Hi Kiri!”

“Hey Lu, you told me to call you when I had some time. I’m on lunch right now.” Kirishima states fondly.

“Yea Shanks wanted me to ask you if you are interested in Haki training?” Luffy asks excitedly.

“Hell yea I’m interested in more training.” Kirishima exclaims.

“Ok good, he said to meet us at Red Force when you get out of interning. We start today.” Luffy smirks.

“Ok I will be there. See ya Luffy”

“Bye Kiri.” Luffy states as he hangs up.

Ace comes up to Luffy with a smirk on his face. “So… Is he coming?”

Luffy smiles big “Yes I can’t wait to train with him.”

Shoto watching the two brothers interact smiles fondly at the two. Katsuki and Izuku are in their own little world as usual. Since they were five, they would always spend their lunches away from the group; close enough to listen in on their conversations but far enough away that it gives them the illusion of privacy. Typically they can be found napping close together under a tree outside. If they are not napping Izuku is usually theory crafting while Katsuki pays rapt attention, sometimes inputting his own theories.

Izuku still has a habit of bringing notebooks wherever they go always writing a new training plan. Or coming up with move ideas for anyone of his pack. So they spend the rest of the afternoon planning out what they want to work on during their advanced training with Shanks. Izuku looks around the room and notices the other boys are done eating.

“Hey guys come here for a second.” Izuku calls.

They three other boys get up and sit by Izuku. “What’s up Izuku?” Ace asks.

“Um I’m planning out what we should focus on during our advanced training.” Izuku starts. He gets a confused look for Shoto. Izuku smiles “Oh right sorry Shoto I forgot you have never training with us.”

Shoto nods but still keeps his confused look. Ace decides to help him out “not sure if you noticed but Izuku is a genius. He comes up plans on the fly that have a 90% success rate, you would think he could see the future. His analysis are typically spot on. And he can spot, correct, and cover weaknesses at a glance.” Shoto has noticed this before, so he nods.

“Ok, first I need to know what you all want to work on first individually. Then we can figure out what we need to work on in pairs and then as a group.” Izuku starts.

“I’ll start” Katsuki grunts “I want to work on reducing the strain to my arms that my bigger explosions give me. I also want to increase how many I can do before I require healing. Also I know I can be better physically so I’m going to work on that. My control with all three Hakis is above average but there is room for improvement, so I will be joining Icy-hot and Shitty Hair during their lessons with Shanks.”

“Sounds good, once Shanks tells us when the Haki training times will be I’ll finalize our training plans.” Izuku comments “I want to work on unlocking some of the other attributes of my quirk. Remember our talk last night about the possibility of using soulmate quirks? I have a theory I want to try out and if it works ill pass the information on to you guys. I know the workings and the mechanics of Kacchan’s quirk so I should be able to pull it off. I also need to work on physical strength and endurance. I think I will also join in for the Haki training as well.”

“I’m next!” Luffy almost shouts “I need to work on Gear fourth and find out ways to make it more adaptable to any fight situation. I want to work on my physical abilities as well with out relying on my gear second. I believe if I can increase my overall abilities it would make my gears even better. I’m in for extra Haki training as well”

Ace goes next “I need to work on my combat abilities, if the Stain fight has taught me anything, I rely on turning Intangible to prevent damage. While not always a bad choice, if I am protecting someone and I go intangible they would take the hit. I need to work on my physical abilities as well, along with Haki.”

Ace nudges Shoto telling him it is his turn. Shoto clears his throat “I want to tame my fire. I am interested in trying new things with my fire but first I need to tame it. I want to work on my combat abilities as well, along with my physical abilities. I will be attending Haki training with Shanks as well.”

“Ok I have jotted everything down for individual work. We also need to consider time for studying and rest. As soon as we get the times from Shanks, I will finalize our individual training regimes. Now Luffy we will not be able to do your partner training until Kirishima gets here. We should also wait for him to do the group training regimes as well.” He gets nods from the rest of the group. “As far as partner training with Kacchan, I want to work on controlling OFA and practice sharing it. Also I think our fighting style is could use a tune up.”

Katsuki nods “I agree, if we stick to the same fight style eventually it will be easy for others to read. Maybe we can ask Shanks for some more fighting styles. Also I want to work on some more combo moves. I have a few in mind that in theory should work. I also want to learn if I could use your healing power to so degree.”

This time Shoto speaks up with needing the prompt from Ace. “I would like to work on coming up with a fighting style like Bakugo and Izuku’s for Ace and me. I would also like to know If I can use my fire like Ace does, as impressive as it is dropping on sun on an enemy; I think 2 suns would be better” Shoto finishes with a smirk.

Ace smirks right back “I agree, I also would like to improve our communication. I would like us to get to the point that we are on the same level as our Ultimate Duo.”

“Good luck with the Matchstick” Katsuki challenges “The nerd and I are special. We have never needed many words to understand each other.”

“Kacchan is right we have always had this sort of undeniable connection even before we knew we were soulmates. But we will work with you. It might take a long time, but we can help. I think Ace and Shoto along with Luffy and Kirishima need to get to know each other better. When Kacchan got his quirk and started practicing with it I watched his movements and applied them to my own movements. Maybe while training take some time to watch the other and incorporate their movements to your own fighting style. When it comes time to fight with each other all it should take is some finetuning and watching.”

“The Nerd is right, when we fight together it might seem like we just know what the other is going to do; that is not always the case there are subtle clues that give his move away because I know what I am looking for. I can change my attack to suit his movements and vise versa. When we are in battle, we are always perfectly aware of the other. That takes time to get there, but I suppose we can help. We should make it part of our group trainings. Since we will most likely want to work on the same things.”

“What I propose is the next time we spar against each other we film it. Then we can use them as training aids.” Izuku states.

“That is a great idea Izu” Luffy compliments.

“I agree” Ace states and Shoto nods his agreement.

Over the next couple of hours the boys sit there discussing their training regimes. Izuku and Katsuki are leaning against the wall. Izuku’s head is on Katsuki shoulder with Katsuki’s cheek on top of Izuku’s green curls. Shoto and Ace smile fondly at the two, it make sense that the duo would be napping; the amount of energy the fight took last night has made all the boys exhausted. It a little after 5 when Ace decides it is time to rouse the boys.

“Oi Blasty, rise and shine sleeping beauty!” Ace kicks Katsuki’s leg. Katsuki groans and glares as he wipes the sleep from his face. A little pout forms on his face until he looks at the sleeping teen next to him. His look turns soft as he takes in the peaceful form of a sleeping Izuku. He looks back at Ace a look that clearly tells him if he dares to wake The Nerd he will die. Ace smirks, turns and walks away back to Shoto. Watching as the ticking time bomb wakes up Izuku with a rarely seen gentleness.

Luffy’s excited shout of “Oi Kirishima!!” breaks Ace out of his observation.

Kirishima looks over at the group he stops to look at Luffy “Hey Luffy” he blushes a bit. Ace doesn’t understand why until he looks at Luffy again. Since they were training earlier Luffy took off his sweat soaked shirt and hasn’t put another one on.

Ace smirks taking in Kirishima’s shocked look “See something you like?” He taunts.

If possible Kirishima blushes a bit more and starts sputtering. Luffy ignores this this and quickly bounces over to Kirishima. Kirishima inspects Luffy for any visible injuries, he knows the boys were involved in the Stain incident. He has seen the new footage and saw the blow that paralyzed his soulmate. He guesses he needs to thank Izuku for healing all the damage they received. If he spends more time than necessary inspecting Luffy’s chest; well he is just being thorough. He smiles at the rubbery teen and moves to give the bouncy teen a tight hug.

“I missed you” Kirishima whispers, he starts shaking a bit his fear coming back “When I heard you took on Stain, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I was also angry I couldn’t be there, and it made me feel guilty that I turned down you offer to Intern together. I’m sorry Luffy.”

Luffy hold Kirishima tighter and rubs his back “I forgive you Kirishima” Izuku pulls back a little “Look at me Kiri.” He whispers softly “I’m alive, I’m here.” He smiles softly “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good, I don’t think I would be able to forgive myself if you were ever severely injured. Even if Izuku can heal the damage. I want to get stronger to be able to fight with you. I’m not ready yet but I will be.” Kirishima states with conviction wrapped in a promise.

“Well, Shanks will be here soon, and we will start our Haki training.” Luffy informs fire burning in his eyes. “Before that though Izuku is making us all Training regimes. So come on” He pulls Kirishima over to Izuku.

“Hey Kirishima.” Izuku waves.

“Shitty Hair” Katsuki grunts. Something like a smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

“Hey Midobro, Bakubro. I saw your guys fight with Stain it was truly incredible.” Kirishima waves back with a smile.

“Do you have anything beside Haki that you want to work on?” Izuku asks.

“Yea pretty much everything, I have been working on my quirk during the internship, but I am not happy with its duration. I need to work on my combat skills so if I reach my quirk limits, I still want to be able to fight properly. Maybe learn a weapon like a staff to give me some reach. My physical abilities need to be worked on.” Kirishima states seriously.

“Sounds good that is pretty much what we all want to work on as well.” Izuku states.

“Kirishima we will be doing advanced training with Shanks, Aizawa and All Might during the regular Combatives class. Since the Stain fight has been broadcasted all over the country, us five will be targeted. Even though you were not part of it Luffy asked Shanks to extend the offer to you as well. Since we figured you would want to fight beside Luffy if it comes to it.” Shoto states.

“Hell yea. I would never forgive myself if I missed this opportunity.” Kirishima promises.

Shanks walks in, All Might, Aizawa, and Hawks trailing after him. “Glad you could make it Todoroki, Kirishima.” He looks and sees the other 4 boys “I take it you problem children want more lessons in Haki?” Getting nods from the other boys. “All Right. Well then let’s get started. Izuku, Katsuki you are going to demonstrate Observation Haki; blindfolded.” Shanks smirks.

Izuku and Katsuki share a look and smirk to each other. “Ok Shanks Sensei, who do you want to be on the offensive?” 

“Katsuki you are defending. Izuku blindfold him and grab a training stick. No Armament.” Shanks instructs.

Izuku does as told and blindfolds Katsuki “Can you see?” Katsuki shakes his head. He grabs the stick from Shanks. Hiding his presence and using this time to train his stealth. He gets behind Katsuki and aiming for the back of the other boys head, he swipes down. Katsuki dodges just enough. Smirking he picks up the pace and swings left, right, center, stops. Katsuki dodges them all. He moves around Katsuki trying to disorientate him by making some steps louder then others. From a different angle he starts again Right, left, center, pole jab, right, stops. He repeats this several more times before Shanks calls out. “Ok, great job Katsuki. Take off the blind fold.” Katsuki does as told Shanks addresses his students “Ok who could see what was happening?”

“Bakubro was dodging using the minimum amount of energy so avoid getting hit.” Kirishima observes.

“Midoriya was doing something, there were times I couldn’t sense him even though he was right there. I know I could see him, but if I was a stranger, I would have just brushed him off.” Todoroki states.

“Impressive Todoroki, it seems you are close to unlocking Observation Haki. He was doing something else. Does anyone know?” Shanks quizzes.

“He was doing something similar to when you would throw your voice to make it seem like you are closer or farther away; but with his steps” Kirishima points out.

“Great observation Kirishima. Now Izuku and Katsuki are going to spar, quirkless. To show how two Observation users clashing would look like.” Shanks instructs.

Izuku and Katsuki face each other and bow. They get into their fighting stances. They mirror each other. The both leap toward each other, using their Observation Haki to dodge the barrage of punches and kicks. Izuku sees where Katsuki is going to dodge to a throws a punch and catches him in the stomach. Izuku panics, not expecting to hit Katsuki he used all his base strength. Katsuki hunches over holding his stomach spit dripping down his chin.

“Ok that’s enough, that was unexpected.” Shanks states. “Izuku what happened”

Izuku in his panic takes a couple of seconds to pull himself out of it. “I knew where he was going to dodge so I through a punch. I thought he would dodge again but he didn’t”

“That is the first signs of Future Sight. You are seeing a couple of seconds into the future. Basically you threw a punch and saw what way he would dodge to land a blow on him. That is the next step to observation Haki. You both did well, go take a seat.” Izuku fusses over Katsuki.

“I’m sorry Kacchan.” Izuku is still in a panic. Fingers twitching he wants to unleash all his healing flames to heal Katsuki. “Are you ok? Do you need healing?”

Katsuki looks at Izuku, in a different world he would be pissed thinking Izuku is looking down on him; thinking Katsuki is weak. He knows Izuku and knows that he doesn’t ever want to hurt Katsuki. Not because he doesn’t think he can’t handle it; Izuku is just like that. He would fuss over anyone if it was an unintentional hit. His wolf is probably not helping either. “I’m fine Nerd. Will probably be sore and bruise later.” Izuku whines and Katsuki smirks. “Let’s go sit down, then if it will make you feel better you can heal it.” Izuku nods guiltily.

Shanks smiles at their antics “Ace, stand up and move over to where Katsuki started at.” He does as told. “Kirishima use your hardening quirk and punch Ace in the stomach.” Kirishima looks shocked he doesn’t want to hit Ace.

Getting a look from Shanks that tells him he better do it, Kirishima stands up and stands in front of Ace. Shanks calls out “Ace do not use Armament Haki.” Ace nods. Kirishima activate his quirk and throws a basic punch at Ace hitting him in the stomach. To the shock of everyone their Shanks included, the hit connects and Ace curls over the fist, coughing.

“I see” Izuku mumbles quietly. “I think I know what happened”

“Care to explain?” Katsuki asks.

“I think Kirishima’s quirk has uses something similar to Armament. Maybe a bit weaker.” Izuku theorizes.

“It’s possible, Izuku I need you to heal Aces Stomach and the demonstrate what I was attempting to have Kirishima demonstrate.” Shanks turns to Kirishima “thank you, you may go sit back down. I will explain what happened after you see this.”

Izuku goes up to stand in front of Ace quickly healing the fire user. He cocks his fist back and punches Ace in the stomach. This time Ace goes intangible and fire engulfs Izuku’s fist making it blister a bit. Shanks speaks up “This is what should have happened with Kirishima. I asked Kirishima first because his quirk would have prevented him from being burnt. I did not take into the account that his quirk would be something similar to Armament Haki. Izuku heal your fist.” Izuku engulfs his fist in green fire. “Now use armament Haki and punch him again.” Izuku does as told.

Todoroki and Kirishima are shocked as they watch Izuku’s fist turn black. They watch amazed as Izuku throws another punch to Ace’s stomach and it connects with more force them Kirishima’s did. Izuku runs to Ace and quickly places his hand on his stomach to heal the damage. “Sorry Ace” Ace waves off the apology “It’s ok Izuku. We are used to this treatment” He laughs.

“Ok thank you Ace for being a punching bag, go take your seats. There are more applications of Armament Haki then just using it to hit Ace.” He gets a glare from the mentioned boy; the others try to hold in their laughs. Shanks brushes the glare off, grabs the training stick and continues “One of the applications of this Haki is that it can be used on weapons as well this is called Imbuement. The black fist from Izuku is called Hardening. There is also Enhancement which is invisible it is a heavy concentration of Haki granting the user power and endurance. This seems to be what Kirishima’s quirk does.”

Shanks smirks as he releases a moderately powerful blast of Conquerors Haki. He smirks as he feels three burst answering his call. “Relax boys.” he instructs as he pulls back his Haki “I will also work on your tolerances to Conqueror’s. It may be needed in the future. Izuku, Katsuki and Ace can use it. If they use it in Battle chance are it could affect you as well. We will reduce your vulnerability to it. I will blast you with bursts randomly during your training. My goal is to get you at least proficient at the basics of both Observation and Armament Haki before finals. We have approximately a month before then. We will start with 30 mins a day for the first week then week 2 and 3 we will move up to an hour, the final week we will do 3 hours every other day. I expect your grades not to suffer there will be time to study.”

“Yes Sensei” The 6 boys sound out.

“Good now pair up. Luffy and Kirishima are a group, Ace you’re with Todoroki. Start with Observation Haki Kirishima and Todoroki will be blindfolded first.” The boys pair off and grab the training sticks.

Izuku and Katsuki move away from the group. Shanks approaches “I want you two to work on future sight. Izuku you have already unlocked it; you need to practice it. Katsuki you need to unlock it first, so you will spar for 30 mins.”

“Yes sensei” Izuku and Katsuki state.

While the boys are working on it Shanks paces around the group and observes. Todoroki is dodging more often then getting hit within the first five minutes. Kirishima is struggling with a look of intense concentration. Luffy is looking guilty. Shanks glances over to watch Izuku and Katsuki. They are moving at least twice as fast then they were when the were demonstrating. Shanks smiles he is proud to be training these boys. Izuku and Katsuki always go all out, Shanks suspects this is why they improve so fast. They treat every spar and fight like a life or death situation. It doesn’t matter that they are only training. If Shanks didn’t know about soulmates, he would assume that they were rivals. The boys have a competitive streak a mile deep. Always wanting to be stronger than the day before. Shanks is not worried about Izuku unlocking Future Sight first, this will spark Katsuki’s drive to not be left behind by his partner. He will put his all into it, Shanks would bet money that Katsuki will unlock the beginnings of Future Sight today. A gasp pulls him out of his thoughts, he looks over to Izuku and Katsuki’s fight. He takes in the accomplished smug smirk from Katsuki. He also notices the proud glint in Izuku’s eyes. Izuku’s grin turns feral as he picks up the fight a notch. Shanks didn’t say they couldn’t use quirks. So the boys are using everything they know in this fight.

It is interesting watching them fight against each other. The best way to describe it would be fighting your reflection. They are also improving on their combined fighting style. Izuku would go on the offensive and target Katsuki’s weaknesses in his defense. When corrected they switch roles. Subtly correcting the holes in their fighting style. Their fighting style is an equal blend of offense and defense, where they learned some assassination techniques is worrisome. Shanks supposes they are only using the stealth and sabotage aspects of it. Seamlessly adding sneak attacks and feints in their movements. They dance around each other while trying out new individual moves that typically compliment their opponents moves. It is a very unique way to train your partner your new move. Shanks notices the moment they stopped focusing solely on working on Observation Haki. He smiles they may not be solely focusing on it, but they are still using it better then most people would. It is almost second nature to always have it activated.

15 minutes have passed he checks up on the other two pairs. Todoroki is dodging about 19 of every 20 not bad for the first day. Shanks supposes he could already sense auras, so he was well on his way. Kirishima has improved he is dodging more often then not while conserving his energy. These boys are amazing. Besides Izuku and Katsuki who might as well be native to Haki; the other boys have improved far faster then he thought they would, While Izuku and Katsuki got the basics down within a couple of days, Ace unlocked the basics around the end of the first week. Luffy took a bit longer, but once Shanks told him he would get no meat until he dodged 100 times in a row, he completed it halfway into the third week.

For Armament Haki Izuku and Katsuki could Harden by the end of the second day. It took Luffy a week to use hardening. And Ace spent two and a half weeks to use it. It seems that Shoto will unlock Observation Haki by the end of the first week like Ace. Same for Kirishima as he seems more adapt at Armament Haki. Kirishima also seems like the type of person that would absorb a hit to protect someone; similar to Luffy. So it makes sense that Armament would come easier to them. Todoroki already has impressive dodging skills due to not having a way to protect himself from damage. Ace seemed to favor observation as well since most attacks just phased through him.

30 Minutes have passed Shanks clears his Throat “Ok boy’s 30 Minutes are up. That is enough for today. Before I dismiss you lets have a talk. Todoroki can you descried what you were feeling.”

“Yea, it was like I new sometimes when and where Ace would strike. I would sense his presence shift to one side or the other and new a had to dodge.”

“Yes that’s what was happening to me, I would feel a slight pressure telling me I needed to dodge. It took getting hit a few times before I knew what the twinge meant. I would lose concentration and then get hit again.” Kirishima follows up.

“Good work you both are making impressive strides in unlocking the Basics of Observation Haki. Tomorrow we will work on Armament Haki.” Shanks then directs his gaze over to the other two. “Izuku and Katsuki how was it.”

“I understand what The Nerd was talking about earlier, when he punched me in the stomach. I saw where he was going to dodge before he did and reacted. I was only able to do it a few more times during the fight.”

“Same, I was able to do it again while I was on the offensive.”

“Impressive, now what else were you working on.” Shanks smirks.

“We were fixing the wholes in our defenses while also teaching each other new fighting moves to incorporate in our fighting style.” Katsuki states as if obvious.

“What do you mean teaching each other. From where me a Luffy saw it just looked like you were sparing.” Ace shouts confused.

“That is how we show each other. I will attack him with a new move, and he will have to figure out how to defend against it. It builds muscle memory, so it improves our defensive stance while he uses his keen mind to essentially copy it. When I have used it enough that he can use it perfectly, it becomes his turn to use it and I have to defend against it. That way we learn a new offensive move and a new defensive move.” Izuku explains.

“Ahh that makes sense” Ace ponders “If a little unorthodox.” He seems to be thinking out something. “Hey Blasty, Izuku is that how you developed your fighting style?”

“I’m not telling you Matchstick” Katsuki grunts and turns his head away from the group arms crossed across his chest.

Izuku smiles fondly at Katsuki “Ne, Kacchan we should tell them.”

Katsuki pouts “But those are our moves”

“Ok what if they develop their own moves. We still get to keep our own fighting style.” Izuku tries to pacify the pouting teen.

“Whatever” Katsuki grunts “But if Matchstick and Icy-hot us our moves I get to kick both their asses”

“Agreed” Izuku confirms. “Yes that is how we came up with our fighting style. However do not try to use our moves they are tailored to our powers and speed. I suggest sparing against each other without quirks to bet a basics down. One of you attack while the other defends, then switch. Every time you spar use some of your opponents moves so they can learn your defenses. Soon it will feel natural.”

“Thanks Izuku, we will try that” Ace thanks.

“Once you have a good grasp on the melee style of fighting add your quirks. And once Todoroki unlocks it add Haki. Make it seamless. We got where we are because we have been fighting this way since we started training. So it takes time. And it might not even be a method that is efficient to you.”

“Thank you Izuku, we will keep that in mind”

“Izu, Kats can Kirishima and I use this technique. We will come up with our own moves?” Luffy beams.

Katsuki smiles fondly at Luffy “Sure just keep what The Nerd said in mind.”

Ace huffs “Why are you so nice to Luffy, but are an asshole to me?”

“What was that Matchstick” Katsuki rages.

“Kats likes me better Acey” Luffy smiles.

Ace pounces on the rubber boy Izuku smiles fondly. Shoto clears his throat “I think it is because Bakugo views Luffy as a younger brother. While he views Ace as a rival of sorts” He nods sagely.

Izuku laughs “I have to agree. Kacchan has always been a bit nicer to Luffy.”

Katsuki continues to pout “I’m nicest to My Nerd.” He grumbles out.

The other boys continue to laugh and tease Katsuki, while Izuku starts blushing. Once the boys have settled, they decide to call it a night and go to the locker rooms to change. The boys all head over to the Midoriya household. Shoto is spending the night again since Endeavor won’t pass up a chance to have his boy get stronger. Endeavor knows how strong Shanks is, Shanks told Endeavor that he will train Shoto up to the finals. They came to a compromise that Shoto will be tested with his father the week after finals to see his progress. If Endeavor is not impressed with his sons increase in skill, he will take over the training once more. Shanks will not let that happen; Ace came to him before the internships to talk about it. Ace was worried he would have to step in to stop the training from going too far. After watching training today Shanks doesn’t have any doubts that Shoto will exceed his fathers expectations.

The next couple of days until the boys go back to school are filled with training. Shanks and All Might supervise the boys workouts and sparing. Ace and Shoto use the training method the Ultimate Duo use with little progress. Luffy and Kirishima are having better luck since they do not rely solely on their quirks to fight. Ace and Shoto are struggling to suppress the instinct to use their quirks. Izuku walks between the two groups to give pointers. After a couple of hours of group training, they start their Haki Training. They start with 15 minutes of Observation Haki training. Kirishima is improving slowly, Shoto is improving far faster. After a set of Observation Haki, Shanks directs Kirishima and Shoto to focus their spirits into Armor surrounding them.

As predicted Kirishima is much better at this then Shoto is. Shoto has an intense look of concentration on his face as he tries to visualize his spirit around him. This continues for an hour before Shanks calls it a day.

“Todoroki, it will not happen in a day. This can take years to get just the basics. There is no easy way to unlock it. But my mentor told me that Haki “is the act of not doubting, that is true strength”. The only advise I can give you is do not second guess yourself and it will come to you naturally.” Shanks eases the frustrated boy. “We have time we will keep working on it.”

Shoto nods, he understands that this will not happen overnight. It a little hard to not be disappointed in himself though since he shortly after his quirk manifested; he had no choice but to be perfect or get beat until he was. After a few ruthless beatings he would get the hang of something and improve on it. Enough to keep his father from tearing him apart. He likes that Shanks encourages him to keep improving while giving him tools to do it on his own. He is not expected to fight like Shanks, His father is different. Even if Shoto had the basics down Endeavor was not happy unless it was exactly how he showed the move.

For the rest of the day they work on their physical limits. Katsuki and Izuku were more like rivals then soulmates. Racing each other, who could lift more, who can run farther, jump higher, be more flexible, anything they can compete over they did. More often then not they tied, that seemed to piss Katsuki off more then losing. Shanks can hear the boy grumbling “If there is no winner, how would we know if we are improving?” 

“How about instead of individual physical training, you can do teams.” The boys look at Shanks confusion all over there faces. Shanks elaborates “Why not pair off and do the same exercises in pairs. Which team can lift more, run faster, etc.”

Izuku’s eye lighten with understanding “Then we can improve as a group instead of individually” The other boys nod in understanding. Katsuki looks over Ace and Shoto presumably picking a new target to compete with.

Katsuki’s face morphs into a savage grin accompanied by licking his lips. “I’ll destroy you all” He calls in challenge. Perhaps what is more frightening is the matching look on Izuku’s face. That is not a look most people get to see or expect from the usually quiet nerdy boy.

Ace answers with a smirk of his own fueling the hype of Challenge “Bring it Blasty, don’t pout when we win.” 

Luffy grins as well “I think you are forgetting someone Acey, Kats” he puts his straw-hat on his head shadowing his eyes.

Shoto and Kirishima look at each other trying to figure out what is going on. Shanks takes pity on the two and explain the boys competitive natures. “The boys always treat these events like life or death. They give everything and never half ass training. Right now they are not friends, they are rivals.”

Katsuki is losing his admittedly short patients “Let’s go Shitty hair, Icy-hot.”

So the shrug at each other and join their partners. The determination coming off the 4 other boys is infectious. Plus their own individual determination to not let their partners down; they get ready to start the events. Shanks watches amused as the teams take off. Katsuki is still trying to do better then Izuku while cheering him on. Shanks observes the other groups he already knows everyone’s individual capabilities; watching them as a group Shoto is slightly faster than Ace while Luffy is faster than Kirishima. This is where Katsuki’s ability to spark greatness in others comes to play. Whether they want to beat his arrogance (Ace, and Shoto) or do not want to disappoint or hold him back (Luffy and Kirishima) they will work harder and harder to improve. When they finish their events it is not surprising that Izuku and Katsuki beat them in most events. However the gap between the boys is not as wide as Shanks thought it would be.

If Shanks were to put the class in a rank system Izuku and Katsuki will be at the top closely followed by Ace, Luffy and Shoto, then Kirishima. The rest of the class are slightly above average but not by much. These six though would be on par or better with the students in the third year; due to their lack od experience. With the Stain Fight and the possible future life of death fights by the time they reach their second year they would be on par with most sidekicks. Shanks is proud of his charges.

**** Back to School****

The boys take the train to get back to school early Monday morning. Avoiding the press from the stain fight is almost impossible. They basically sprint the entire way to the school. When they reach the school Todoroki and Kirishima are waiting for them at the gates.

“Oh man getting to school today was exhausting” Luffy grumbles his stomach growls “I’m hungry” he pouts.

Izuku puts his hand on Luffy’s shoulder “We have time before class starts since we had to run all the way here. We could go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast.” Izuku suggests.

Katsuki smirks and Luffy’s star eyed look. “Really Izu, Thank you. Let’s go” He shouts impatiently. The other boys chuckle and follow the rubbery teen to get breakfast. When they get to the cafeteria, they realize that there is almost no one there. Those that are sit in small groups mostly talking among themselves. The people there look up at the sound of the doors opening, whispers are starting.

“Aren’t those the students that were involved in the Stain fight?” Extra 1 whispers.

“I believe so, didn’t most of them place in the finals of the sports festival.” Extra 2 comments quietly back.

“Man they are all monsters.” Extra 3 comments.

“They would have to be. I mean imagine fighting someone like Stain as a first year and surviving. That is super scary.” Extra 1 whispers.

“They didn’t just survive did you watch the video those boys fought Stain toe to toe and won. It was inspirational” Extra 2 states in awe.

Izuku is the only one who can hear what is being said. Katsuki notices Izuku’s ears are twitching listening in on all the conversations. “Anything important?” Katsuki whispers worry touching his voice.

Izuku shakes his head a bit. “One of them called us all monsters, but not in a derogatory way.” A small smile on his face. Katsuki looks contemplative before he drops it and continues getting him and the Nerd breakfast.

Izuku looks for a table big enough for all six of them. Finding on he puts his backpack on the spot he is saving for Katsuki. He pulls out their training notebooks from this weekend. Putting his analytical skills to use, he wants to come up with a better way for Todoroki to use Armament Haki. He comes up with a few theories on why the boy seems to be struggling. Most of his theories surround Todoroki’s reluctance to feel comfortable with his fire. He makes a note to increase the amount of time Todoroki should work on just his fire. He doesn’t react when he feels someone approaching him.

“Hey, can I ask you a few questions” A upperclassman comes up to the table.

“Um sure” Izuku tries to keep the irritation out of his voice. He hates being interrupted.

“Great, you were part of the group that fought Stain, right?” He asks.

Izuku nods in agreement. He doesn’t comment verbally. His instincts are flaring, and he doesn’t want to give anything away.

“Ah what was it like to be fighting against someone so powerful?” He asks his voice sounds questioning but his heart speaks in another tone. Something between begrudging respect and bloodlust.

“It was intense” Izuku states simply.

“Must have been such a rush” Again with a touch of bloodlust.

“Not really, we engaged with the Hero Killer because if we didn’t, he would have killed a classmate and a Pro Hero”

“Still to be in the first year and getting that kind of recognition.” Ah there’s the jealousy.

The older teen moves closer to Izuku, ignoring the animalistic growl coming from the younger boy. He chuckles something dark “You must be powerful, I like that” Izuku gives another warning growl starting to release his black flames. The other boy smirks and puts his hands up in faux surrender. Katsuki and the others approach the table.

“Nerd?” Katsuki questions looking between Izuku and the other boy. Katsuki can see the Izuku is on his guard. He glares at the other boy “Can I help you with something?” He coldly asks.

The older teen chuckles again “Nope, was just congratulating this cutie on his victory, when he started growling at me. Here is some advice control your animal.” He smirks. Ace and Shoto hold back Katsuki from blasting the asshole away. Kirishima puts his hand firmly on Luffy’s shoulder. Izuku’s eyes go dark.

“Kacchan, its fine” Izuku glares ferally at the other boy “He is not worth it”

The boy chuckles again and concedes. Whatever he came over here to do he either accomplished it or gave up. “What was that about?” Katsuki asks. Breaking Izuku out of his thoughts enough to get his wolf under control.

“I’m not sure” Izuku starts “I couldn’t get a clear reading from him. He was excited, jealous, there was also something dark in him. I am not sure what it was though part of it was Bloodlust. Fuji was firing warning signs at me. Then he started to get closer and ignored my warning growl. At the point it wasn’t bloodlust anymore. More like lust with a sick determination to overpower. Like a predator looking at a prey. If you guys didn’t step in, I would have ripped his fucking throat out.”

“he could be someone who respected Stain and is now targeting you because of our accomplishments.” Luffy states.

“Even so, we can not drop our guards even here at school.” Izuku comments “It wouldn’t be the first time a villain attacked the school. He could be a plant”

“Do we report him?” Katsuki suggests.

“We will report this incident to Shanks and Aizawa.” Izuku states. “Let’s head to class maybe we can see Aizawa before class starts.” The boys nod and return their trays.

Entering their class they notice Iida is already there sitting in his seat. Izuku approaches Iida “Hey Iida”.

“What do you want?” Iida snaps.

“I wanted to check up on you, I didn’t know what hospital Manual brought you to. I wanted to say that I’m sorry for what you and your brother went through. But I am not sorry I stepped in.”

“It wasn’t your fight. He was mine to take down.” Iida snarls.

Katsuki is about to say something but stops when Izuku puts his hand up. “Maybe but is your life worth revenge. Is your future worth revenge. Stain is put behind bars because we stepped in to save you. Shouldn’t that be enough?”

“I was so focused on avenging my brother. I didn’t think that maybe I should save Native and notify someone that Stain was here. Instead to remind him of his crime I took on my brother name. Looking back I can see nothing has changed since the entrance exam. I didn’t step in to save anyone then because it was an exam. I told myself then that if it wasn’t an exam, I would have stepped in to help you save those people. In the stain fight I put my own desires before my duty to save people again. I realize no that I’ve been so short-sighted only seeing what mattered to me. I’m different for you guys. I’m not like you. I’m a novice. You guys stepped in without any problems came up with a plan to save us. I can’t believe Midoriya stayed behind. At the time while filled with rage I thought you were trying to take my glory. When Luffy and Katsuki ran back in I realized that you were keeping Stain distracted you sacrificed yourself for someone who has been extremely hostile toward you.” Iida explains. “I’m sorry” He bows.

Izuku studies the other boy looking for any signs of deceit finding none he smiles softly “I can’t fully forgive you yet. But it is a start, thank you Iida I accept your apology. Let’s work hard to be the best heroes we can be.” Izuku notices Iida holding his mangled arm “Would you like me to heal it?”

“The doctors said I might have permanent damage in this arm. They offered me a surgery that would correct it. I thought about it but decided I wont get the surgery until I become a hero worthy of my brother. So no I don’t want you to heal it; it will serve as a reminder for my actions.” Iida stated seriously.

“I understand having reminders for your goals and promises. But I do not agree with keeping your body intentionally harmed or damaged when there is a way to fix it. What if it causes you to not be able to help someone in need because your arm is damaged. Or what if you can’t block a hit because of it.” Katsuki questions this guys intelligence “It’s a weakness your enemy’s will exploit to kill you or others. We are going to be pros someday and will have to work together on occasions. I will not have your injury put someone I care about, yourself, or a civilian we are meant to save at risk. All for what your pride?”

“You don’t understand, what it was like to live for revenge.” Iida shouts back.

“Kacchan is right, we all know what it is like to live with regrets.” Izuku states.

“Then what am I supposed to do, to remind myself to not go down that path.” Iida asks lost and vulnerable. “This is also a reminder of those that got hurt because of my negligence” He finishes softly. “I may have been hostile toward you guys, but if you died during that fight how could I have lived with myself.”

“I don’t know what will work for you I use meditation and training to cope. I still think about instances where I could have saved someone from severe injury, but I wasn’t fast enough, or strong enough. I still think about the USJ incident and not being able to help Aizawa Sensei when I am a healer. I was unable to heal all his injuries.” Izuku stated.

“I still think about the time when Izuku got hit by that Nomu and blamed myself because I was in the way. If I wasn’t in the way All Might would not have made the wrong choice to save me. I’m not the best example of coping methods I tend to bottle them up until they explode out of me. I’m working on it though.” Katsuki grumbled out.

“Even though Luffy and I were training with Izuku and Blasty, we still froze. We blame ourselves because we know that if Izuku didn’t have to push us out of the way he could have safely moved himself and Aizawa out of the way. However, by the time he moved us, Todoroki and Tsuyu. There wasn’t enough time to move Aizawa safely. So he stayed to protect Aizawa with his body knowing he could heal the damage.” Ace pointed out.

“Iida there are things every single one of us regret. But we heal not only our physical wounds but also the wounds to our hearts and minds. Leaving yourself crippled is not the way to move past this. We can come up with ways to help you. Or we can all get a reminder we can see and feel that will remind us of our regrets.” Izuku comments.

“What do you have in mind Midoriya?” Todoroki asks curious.

“Well I heard of Pro Heroes getting tattoos as a reminder to why they became heroes. Being 16 is too young and we would need parental permission to get them. But we can get our ear pierced instead we wont need permission and we can go today after school. Just a simple stud that will remind us why we strive to become heroes.” Izuku suggests.

“That is a good idea Nerd” Katsuki smirks.

“Thanks Kacchan. What do you say Iida let me heal your arm and come get a physical reminder “to never forget who we want to become” with us. One that will not hinder your progress to become a hero. If it doesn’t work before we become pros, we can look at getting a tattoo to remind us.” Izuku asks.

Iida thinks about it for a moment. He sighs “Thank you guys, I was so caught in my own guilt I didn’t think of the repercussions of my stubbornness. I will accept your way of reminding myself.” He looks over to Izuku and bows “Can you please heal my arm Midoriya?” 

Izuku nods and summons his green fire to his hand “I will place my hand on your bicep. Let me know if you feel any pain. It will feel a bit uncomfortable, but it shouldn’t hurt too bad.” Getting a nod from the other boy Izuku places his hand on Iida and begins healing the other boy. Iida grunts but doesn’t stop Izuku from healing him. After a few moments the flames recede. “Try moving your arm. Let me know if it feels tender, or if you are still in any amount of pain or discomfort.” Izuku commands in his no nonsense tone. Iida nods and lifts his arm.

“It feels heavy. But no pain or discomfort.” Iida breathes out.

“Ok I will heal it a bit more.” Izuku puts his hand back on Iida’s shoulder. He stands there for a couple more minutes. He pulls his hand away “That should do it.”

“Yes it feels like it did before Stain.” Iida confirms. He smiles and bows to Izuku “Thank you again. And I am truly sorry for everything I did and said to you in the past.”

“No problem Iida. Thank you for apologizing. Meet us after school we will go get our reminders then.” Izuku states walking way to his desk followed by the others.

Izuku sighs as he sits down, there is still quiet a bit of time before the other students start to trickle in. Katsuki put a hand on Izuku’s back “What’s wrong Nerd?”

“Nothing Kacchan. Just thinking. Iida and I may not like each other but I am hoping after this we have come to an understanding.”

“I hope so it was getting bad for a while.” Ace stated. Katsuki nodded he was one more negative slur away from kicking his ass.

“I agree. I don’t know if it is possible to fully forgive him or become friends. The best I can hope for right now is indifference.” Izuku whispered.

“What happened between you two. I noticed the things he was saying and even I thought they were uncalled for.” Kirishima asked.

“It started with the entrance exam. I was mumbling as I normally do, and he called me out. That was fine I put that behind me. Then when we went to our assigned exam sites, he tried to syke me out. He touched my soul mark and caused me some pain. I may have released a bit of my presence. Ever since then he has been calling me some version of monster or beast. During the hero vs villains training after the event was called, I was healing him and his partner from the paralysis. He attacked me after I healed him.”

“Didn’t he cause you to go into a panic attack then.” Kirishima asks.

Katsuki’s hair shadows his eyes while Luffy and Ace tense up. Izuku sighs “Yea he did. Kacchan wasn’t lying when he said that growing up for me was hard. There were older kids in our school that would call me a monster and then try to fix me. Having Iida repeatedly call me a monster with ill intent forced my mind to replay getting my ears and tails cut off repeatedly. So no I do not think I could ever truly forgive him. But the less aggression between us the better.”

It gets quiet after that as the other students start trickling in. the students all come in a find their seats excitedly talking about what they went through during their internships,

“Wow! So you got to take out some villains? I’m Jealous!” Ashido complains to Jiro and Tsuyu.

“It was just evacuation procedures and logistical support. No real fighting” Jiro corrects.

“That’s still awesome” Tsuyu compliments. “Just training and patrol for me. Though one time, we did manage to catch some foreign smugglers. Ribbit”

“That sounds amazing!!” Ashido cheers.

Tsuyu spots Ochako entering the classroom. “How’d the past week go for you, Ochako?”

In the zone and adapting a fighting stance Ochako responds “It was very…” Moving to another kata “Instructive”

“Ochako’s had some sort of awakening.” Tsuyu mutters.

“She was with the battle hero, right?” Jiro asks.

“Such transformation in just a week” Kaminari states in awe as he watches Ochako move through her katas. “I on the other hand was pretty spoiled. It was loads of fun.” He looks over to Izuku and the group huddled around him. “Now if you wanna talk about the most transformative, most traumatic experience…” He has the attention of the class. “That would be the one you five had!”

“Yeah, Yeah, The Hero Killer Stain right!!” Sero cheers.

“I was so worried when I watched the footage.” Momo comments.

“I’m just glad you all made it out alive. Still must have been scary.” Kaminari starts

“But seriously the rest of the fights were documented as well Luffy and Bakugo had to deal with two of those monsters from the USJ. Izuku your healing capabilities in combat turned the tide downtown.” Momo comments.

“I saw on the news that they think the hero killer is connected to the league of villains?” Ojiro comments.

“I hate to think what would have happened if a guy like that showed up at the USJ that time” Shoji shivers.

“Hold on. Sure he is scary…” Kaminari starts “But did you watch that video. You can really see his tenacity. His one-track mind. Kind of cool, don’t you think?”

“Pikachu!!” Katsuki shouts enraged while explosions are popping off his palms. The other boys that were there for that fight tense. They felt his conviction firsthand there was nothing cool about it.

“Huh?” Then a look of understanding blooms on Kaminari’s face “Oh shit guys … I’m sorry”

“There is no doubt that people will find his ideals cool and would try to follow in his footprints. But his convictions have led him to conclude that society needs to be purged. And no matter what one’s motivations are. That is just wrong” Izuku states calmly “It doesn’t matter how strong his convictions were, he murdered people and that is wrong.”

“I get it, I’m sorry bro” Kaminari states.

“Class is about to begin, so everyone head to your seats.” Izuku announces.

All Might charges into the classroom “I AM HERE!”

The class cringes at the volume this early in the day. All Might continues to pump the students up “AND THE REASON FOR THAT IS… YOUR BASIC HERO TRAINING! IT’S BEEN A WHILE, BOY’S AND GIRL’S. HOW IS EVERYONE?!”

“Not much of an entrance.” Comments a student

“I’d expect more after a break” Another student grumbles.

“Maybe he ran out of shticks?”

All Might ignores to comments “As an immediate follow up to your internships, today’s activity is a playful one.” He pauses “A rescue training race!!”

Predictably Iida starts shouting while his hand is up “shouldn’t rescue training be conducted at the USJ?!”

All Might sighs “That place is for disaster rescues in particular. But what did I say? That’s right … A race.” He leads the group over to one of the training sights “THIS IS FIELD GAMMA!” He turns to address the class; “it’s a dense spread of factories that wind together to create an intricate network of mazelike alleys! You’ll split into four teams of five, with each team going one at a time! I’ll send up a distress signal from somewhere inside, and you will all start at the buzzer! It’s a race to see who can reach and rescue me first!!” He looks over at Izuku and Katsuki and smirks “Naturally, keep the destruction of property to a minimum!”

“Stop pointing at us” Katsuki grumbles and turns way pouting slightly. Izuku just chuckles some thing like “No promises” can be heard between chuckles. All Might pretends to ignore this.

“Ok group one, to your marks.” Izuku, Katsuki, Sero, Ojiro, and Iida make their ways to the border.

“This is an interesting set up, I wonder who would win between Midoriya or Bakugo.” Kaminari ponders.

“It’s like all of the classes mobility experts are in this team.” Ochako Comments.

“We all saw Midoriya and Bakugo during the sports festival, however moving that fast will put them at a disadvantage. They may end up going to fast and missing the finish line.” Momo stated.

“I’d say Sero has the best shoot of taking first.” Kirishima stated.

“Yeah… but don’t count Ojiro out.” Kaminari challenged.

“I’ve got a good feeling about Iida.” Ochako states. Tsuyu nods in agreement.

“I’m rooting for Katsuki and Izuku. They will most likely tie” Shoto states monotonously 

“START”

The racers we off. Sero takes to the air full of confidence. Ojiro snaps his tail on the ground to propel him into the air. Iida revs his engines and takes off. Katsuki and Izuku lag behind allowing the others to get their footing. Izuku turns to Katsuki “Hey Kacchan” Mischievous grin adorning his face “Lets make a bet.”

Katsuki returns the grin with a feral one of his own “What you got in mind Nerd?”

“Loser buys dinner.” Izuku states grin still in place.

“Aww that’s lame” Katsuki pouts.

“I wasn’t finished Kacchan.” Something dangerous flashes in Izuku’s eyes “Loser buys dinner for Luffy and Ace. Until they are full.”

Katsuki loses his smirk, a rare look of fear taking over. “That’s insane Nerd. We would go bankrupt!!”

Izuku Laughs “Then you better win Kacchan” Izuku shouts as he launches off into the air.

Katsuki yells out a frustrated “Fuck” Popping explosions to catch up to his nerd. “GET BACK HERE NERD!!”

The class watching the race get drawn into the raged shout from the explosive boy. They watch him blast himself toward a green Lightening form of Izuku. Izuku is laughing full and bright looking truly happy running leisurely. Izuku is running with an impressive display of extreme parkour jumping to the roofs of buildings and weaving around connecting pipes leaping over obstacles and launching himself past his other classmates. Katsuki’s yells of rage are a few steps behind the green boy. The camera gets a close up on the two boys faces; it is not surprising to see Izuku looking happy and Free. What is surprising is the carefree smile Katsuki sports.

Katsuki catches up to Izuku and laughs with him as the try to beat each other. Coming up to where All Might is waiting to be rescued; their carefree smiles turn into competitive smirks. Izuku uses OFA on his wings; and at the same time Katsuki launches a massive explosion behind him. Both the moves propel the two boys at incredible rates. They both land right in front of All Might and each grab an arm claiming victory.

“I won Kacchan” Izuku states smugly.

“Where are you looking Nerd. I got here first!” Katsuki argues just a smugly.

“Nah uh Kacchan, you lost”

“In your dreams Nerd!”

This continues until the rest of the group joins All Might on the roof. All Might gulps being leveled with the competitive looks from the two boys.

“All Might tell Kacchan I won” Izuku shouts.

“Old Man the Nerd clearly got here after me” Katsuki demands.

“Um actually” All Might starts, “You both tied for first”

Katsuki lets out a relieved breath. He may not have won but he didn’t lose so he will take it. “Thank god” He mumbles.

“I guess Luffy is going to have to wait until our next competition” Izuku states as if he already knew the outcome of their little match.

All Might ignore the two boys and addresses the group “You have all found new and better ways to use your quirks since school started!! Keep up the good work as you prepare for finals!!”

“Right finals are soon” Izuku mutters out. He needs to adjust their training regimes to fit in study time.

All Might passes Izuku and Katsuki and whispers low enough that Katsuki barely heard him “Come see me… after class.” He flashes a subtle thumbs up. At the boys confused looks he explains “The time has come for an important discussion. About Me… and about One for All.”

The other teams went and showed what they learnt. After class the students are in the locker rooms changing. Everyone commenting on their training today.

“After being away for so long, I worked up a sweat” Aoyama comments.

“Man, I’ve got to work on my mobility” Kirishima grumbles.

“You’ll just have to make up for it with reconnaissance” Tokoyami suggests.

“We’ll still fall behind at this rate. I’m jealous of you six” Pointing at the group of boys that keep to themselves talking in hushed whispers.

“Kacchan and I will meet you guys their later. We need to talk to someone.” Izuku informs

“Got it. Fill us in later if you can.” Ace accepts. He knows that All Might talks to those two because of OFA. He bets even more now since there is possibility, they can share it.

Katsuki and Izuku wave over their shoulders and leave the locker room. The head to the breakroom. They do not hesitate and open the door. They see All Might looking pensive in his true form his face is down and fingers laced together. Izuku can smell something unsettling in the air. All Might senses the boys arrival, without looking up he softly states “Take a seat”

The boys nod and silently take a seat on the couch. All Might makes eye contact with the boys ‘such a tense mood’ run through the boys. “You’ve been through a lot lately.” His face looks troubled “And I’m sorry … I wasn’t there to help”

Izuku wants to comfort the older man “That’s okay… you really don’t have to apologize… I’m more curious about OFA” Katsuki grumbles something like “Get on with it old man”

All Might’s face turns serious “I heard… The Hero Killer licked your blood.” He gets confused looks from both the boys.

“His quirk let him paralyze anyone whose blood he ingests… but what about it…?” Izuku states not making a connection.

“When I granted you my power, do you remember what I said?” All Might sighs.

Izuku does his imitation of All Might “Eat This” changing his face and voice to match All Might. Katsuki face palms and tries to hold in his snickering.

All Might looks at him exasperated “No, not that” He looks serious again “Really doesn’t matter what it is you eat. As long as you ingest my DNA!”

Recognition then shock and finally fear bloom on Izuku’s face. Katsuki swallows his chuckles and adopts a serious expression “Uh… wait does that mean… The Hero Killer has One for All now?!” Izuku starts to panic.

All Might is quick to correct the boy before he go full panic mode “NO! but I thought you might be worried about that since I forgot to explain it fully.” He succeeds in getting Izuku to calm down. “One for All can only be transferred if the holder wills it to. Though it can’t be stolen forcibly, it can be given to an unwilling recipient. It’s a unique quirk, in that sense… with a unique origin story.” He pauses “Because One for All was originally derived from a different quirk altogether.”

Katsuki sits up straighter and Izuku soaks in the knowledge about to be presented to him. Fingers twitching with the urge to write all this down. All Might continues “All for One, a quirk that lets it’s users steal other quirks… as well as grant quirks to others.”

“All for… that means everything was for this guy to take…?” Izuku states shocked.

All Might looks down again “This was back at the advent of the exceptional a time when society sill hadn’t managed to adapt to the changes. Back then… the norms of what it meant to be human suddenly collapsed, and with that… laws became meaningless. Societal progress halted. It was catastrophic.”

Katsuki remembered an article he read “Without the advent of the extraordinary, humanity would be enjoying interstellar travel right now.”

“I remember that. Some important guy once said that” Izuku commented.

All Might continues “yes, and in that age of confusion and disorder… one man took the initiative and brought people together. You may have heard about this. He would steal quirks from other people… and with his overwhelming power… spread the influence of his organization. He was responsible for manipulating so many into committing wicked acts. Which was his intent. Before long, he had taken over Japan becoming A true lord of evil.”

“There is nothing in the textbooks about any of this.” Katsuki stated

“I’ve seen rumors about this on the internet… but thought it was all made up.” Izuku mumbled

“The textbooks don’t tell you about what the Yakuza are up to either do they? When a person has power, they instinctively seek a way to use it.”

“How is this power connected to One for All?” Katsuki asks getting impatient. He loves a good history lesson, but he needs to know the relevance to their situation.

“I mentioned that All for One could grant quirks too. With that ability, he could instill trust in others… or at least get them to submit. However the load was too much to bear for those who received it. Many would end up becoming mere puppets. Unable to even speak.”

“Just like the Nomus…!” Izuku exclaims.

“On the other hand there was one case… where his granting of a quirk resulted in a mutation. A blending. The man had a quirkless younger brother. This brother was small and fragile, but he had a strong sense of justice. The deeds of his older brother pained him… so he opposed the tyrant. The older brother gave his younger brother a power stockpiling quirk by force. We still don’t know whether that was out of kindness or if it was to force his brother to submit.”

“Wait, so…” Katsuki was going to ask how is this relevant. When All Might beat him to it. “Yes… it turned out he hadn’t been quirkless from the start. Though neither he nor anyone else had known it. He possessed a totally useless quirk. One that allowed him to pass on his quirk to others!! Then the power- stocker quirk and the transferring quirk were fused! That is how One for All came to be!”

Too shocked to say anything All might sighs “Ironic isn’t it? Justice is always born from evil.”

“Hold on… I… Don’t really get how it happened, but this old story about that villain…” Izuku starts

“What are you bringing it up now!” Katsuki asks glare ready. He has a bad feeling.

“We are talking about someone who steals quirks. He could acquire any such kind. Such as ones to stop the aging process. And he did. Making him a near immortal symbol of evil… given the man’s indefatigable strength and state of society at the time. His defeated younger brother decided to pass the mission on to future generations. Though it was but a shadow of what it is today… the power he passed on grew and grew… All in hope that it could one day stop the older brother…and it was generation that finally brought the villain down!! Or so we thought”

“Wait you mean that fight that You and Shanks were in that got you both so injured. Don’t tell me…” Izuku starts he remembers the damage All Might sustained in that fight. Plus Shanks losing his arm.

All Might nods “He survived. And now he’s on the move again as the brains behind the league of Villains. One for All is a power that’s inherited for the sole purpose of beating All for One! Which means that someday you will fight against that ultimate evil… perhaps.”

Izuku gulps, He looks to Katsuki, the other boy has his eyes shadowed by his hair. Face in a tense scowl. “Whatever you say, All Might… I’ll Step to the Challenge! But I’ve been thinking.”

All Might looks into Izuku’s eyes “What is my boy?”

“Remember training the other day where me a Kacchan shared One for All?” Izuku asks, Katsuki perks up a bit. Izuku can see the fear in his eyes. Izuku want to reassure Katsuki and All Might that they can do this.

“Yea what about it?”

“I told you I was able to briefly talk to the other holders of OFA, they told me that they have been able to share its power with their soulmate during life or death situations.”

“Yes I remember” All Might states.

“That got me thinking, Kacchan and I were not in a life or death situation and we could still share it.”

“Spit it out nerd!” Katsuki shouts losing his control on his emotions.

“Kacchan, this means we should be able to train it more efficiently. Maybe before the quirk was not strong enough to be shared before. But now maybe it is. And two One for All users against such a terrible threat if trained correctly will pull the odds in our favor. I will not be alone facing this threat when I have Kacchan with me. Beside me. Either way even if it doesn’t work, we have others we can also count on Ace, Luffy, Kirishima, and Shoto. They will all be with me. I need to get full control over my Wolf form. So no All Might I will not have to fight the ultimate evil by myself. Because I have people, I trust to fight beside me.”

All Might looks shocked at the boy’s declaration. He takes in the fiery determination and confidence blazing around the boy. He looks at Katsuki and notices the same looks mirrored on the other boys face. He can leave the future in these boys hands “Very well. I will work on training the power with you both. I suggest every time you train Share the power get Katsuki used to using it.”

At the boys nods. All might breathes out a quiet “Thank You”

The next class they have is with Aizawa Sensei. The stroll in and sit at their seats Ace and Luffy shoot them questioning looks. Izuku mouths out “Later” he pulls out his notebook and starts planning more training sessions with Katsuki to learn OFA.

Aizawa strolls into the classroom a few moments later he grunts out his normal “Morning” getting acknowledgement from the class. “Uh… summer vacation’s close at hand. Of course, it would be completely irrational for all of you to get a whole month off.”

“Don’t tell me…” Grumbles out most of the class.

“You’ll be doing a summer training camp in the woods.”

The class cheers “I freaking knew it. Nice!!”

“Truth or Dare” Ashido pumps.

“Fireworks.” Tsuyu imagines.

“Open air Baths!!” Kaminari states a lewd look on his face.

“Open Air Bath!!” Iida exclaims nervous.

“Curry, yes!!”

“Since we will be out in nature our training activities will probably be different, too.” Kirishima comments.

“So it’s all about making the right decisions regardless of environment… cool.” Sero speculates.

“All Of us living together!! I’m pumped!!” Ochaco shouts out.

Aizawa is getting angry, Izuku is fed up and calls the class to attention “Shut up, Sensei is not finished with the lesson. Your speculations can wait until after class.” Aizawa flashes Izuku a grateful look and continues “However, anyone who doesn’t pass the upcoming final exams… is in summer school hell. Right here!”

“Do you best guys!!” Kaminari shouts trying to pump everyone up.

**** Another Location ****

“The Hero Killer…” A disjointed voice sounds out of a speaker “I never thought he’d be caught… but for the most part, he performed as expected.” A man hooked up to a bunch of cables scars covering his eyes. “Those wanting to rampage… those sympathetic to the cause… all sorts. That was the catalyst they needed to seek out the league of Villains. Now it is Tomura Shigaraki’s job to unify them!”

“Can the child do it I wonder?” Another voice chimes in. A short old man appears behind the injured man. “I still believe that if you came to the forefront, this would proceed smoothly, master…”

“HEH, HEH… Then hurry up and fix my body for me doctor” The master states.

“It would take at least another 5 years to achieve hyper regeneration!” The doctor states “But a quirk like that is all for naught if your wounds have already healed by then.”

“It’s fine! We’ll let him do the heavy lifting! All to prepare him to be the next me.” The master dismisses. “I know that boy will rise to the occasion. He was born twisted. So enjoy it while you can, All Might… This transient peace of yours!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the finals most of the fights will be the same. I added Shanks and Hawks to Izuku and Kacchan's group since Just fighting All Might would have been too easy. I am also going to have the groups go one at a time for the sake of the story and to reduce confusion.


	23. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals. League of Villains screen time.

Over the past month the class has been training and working on preparing for the Final Exams. Izuku and Katsuki have been training to share OFA during their private training sessions with all might. So far Katsuki can handle about 10 minutes training with it until he passes out. They still need to transfer blood between the two in order for Katsuki to use it. They have also been working on future sight and working on their overall skills.

Ace and Shoto have been improving on their Hand to Hand combat. Shoto has unlocked Armament Haki and is Proficient in Observation Haki. After hearing about the threat Izuku and Katsuki will have to face in the future they have given more then their all to training. They can not afford to be behind the other two. Izuku and Katsuki have enough on their plates they should have to worry about protecting everyone else. Though Ace and Shoto suspects the Izuku will always have part of his attention diverted to making sure everyone is safe. They have been trying to use each other powers like Izuku and Katsuki can but they are having no luck. Izuku’s theory about using it does not work in their favor. They need someone that they can fight against in a life or death situation that wont actually kill them. Or fight against villains and essentially lose, but that is too risky.

Luffy and Kirishima have been improving their base stats. Luffy has modified his gear forth and now has two additional forms. When he brings another one out, he can test the capabilities against Kirishima. The first time Luffy brought out Snake man caused a few things to happen; Kirishima unlocked Observation Haki during this fight, also he had the final piece of Armament Haki and can now combine it with his Quirk. He calls this his unbreakable form. He can make it last about 10 Minutes before he loses the ability. It is perfect because it can withstand a full force punch from Luffy in Snake man form. Kirishima thinks him and Luffy are close to being able to use each other powers. He noticed when Izuku hit him before he developed his unbreakable form that there was a little give and the pain was not so bad.

Overall the boys have improved leaps and bounds since the Stain Incident. They are all above most third years at the time. They still lack experience; Shanks has always told them “There is only so much you can learn from training. Some skills are made and enhanced through life or death combat experience.” So once a week they do mock battles against Shanks, All Might, Aizawa and Hawks. Sometimes Nighteye participates, those days are harder because the boys are not familiar with his fighting style; plus the fact the Nighteye’s quirk is basically the ultimate form of Observation Haki if he touches you, it is almost impossible to land a hit on him. The training though is very informative and helps them develop a greater sense of Observation Haki. Nighteye throws these immobilization seals at practically the speed of light. There is no blocking these projectiles the only option is to use observation Haki and dodge. Needless to say the first day they all got their asses handed to them. But unsurprisingly Izuku and Katsuki lasted longer then the others. As they kept training the gap between the Duo and the rest reduced. Now Izuku and Katsuki are lasting mere minutes longer then the other boys.

When they would do group training where the teachers were villains, the teachers would hold nothing back. They were ruthless, but with more training they were able to last long and longer against them. There is only so much Izuku and Katsuki can do, before they are so exhausted to move anymore. This opened the eyes of the other boys. Luffy was able to push himself to use Snake Man longer and Kirishima was able to use Unbreakable to help Izuku and Katsuki. Izuku got more control over Fuji and is able to heal greater injuries in a shorter amount of time. While both the boys worked on controlling OFA. If a team member went down Izuku can count on Luffy and/or Kirishima to defend him until he was able to heal the other. A week before finals they are able to last 4 hours against the “Villains”.

They are sore and exhausted when they get to school the week before finals. Getting into the class Izuku has to cover his ears at the distressed shriek coming from Kaminari “I didn’t study at all” Ashido embarrassedly chuckles behind him “between the sports festival and the Internship it totally slipped my mind!!” He wails pathetically. Izuku cringes at the volume so Katsuki glares death at the wailing banshee of a classmate.

Tokoyami sweat drops and agrees with Kaminari “Indeed”

“Midterms were, well… we didn’t cover much since starting school, so they weren’t too tough.” Sato starts talking to Kota “But now we’ve had all these other events… I think the finals are going to be much harder…”

Kirishima trying to cheer up the rest of the class “Lets all do our best. It’d be great if we could all go to the training camp! Right?!”

“Yeah” Ochako sounds out from behind them.

Todoroki looks confused “Haven’t you been attending class? How could you possibly fail?” He honestly doesn’t understand.

Kaminari holds a hand over his heart in a dramatic display of Todoroki’s words cutting through him “Word’s hurt you know!!”

“You two…” Momo Starts “If it’s academics you need help with, I could lend a hand.” Momo suggests. She looks down in embarrassment “The practical exam, on the other hand, is a different story…”

Todoroki looks at her confused. He wonders why she appears to be sad. The look passes as the rest of the class surrounds her desk.

“I’m not as bad off as them, but how about helping me too? Quadratic functions are kind of tripping me up…” Jiro asks with a slight blush on her cheeks.

“Help me out too! You’re good with Kanji, right, Yaoyorozu?” Sero begs.

Ojiro approaches bashfully and mumbles out a polite “Me too? Please.”

Momo stares shocked at the group gathered around her desk. “Yes of course!!”

Kirishima elbows the explosive teen “That is what virtue looks like.” With a sly smirk.

Katsuki grits his teeth trying to be threatening “I’ve got virtue too. I’ll tutor you ‘til you’re dead.”

Kirishima brushes off the threat “Oh? I knew I could count on you!”

Katsuki is still grumbling on their way to the cafeteria Ace hooks an arm around Katsuki’s neck “Blasty I’m counting on you and Izuku to help us study.”

Katsuki glares more “Why don’t you get Icy-Hot to help you. He is smarter than you.”

Ace smirks “I see how it is, you would rather tutor Kirishima and not your bro.” he teases.

Luffy bounces up to Katsuki and jumps on the explosive boy “Kats!!!” he shouts “You need to help me!!! I can not fail. You’ll help right? Please?” Luffy is begging and Katsuki softens a bit but still looks like he is about to go nuclear.

Izuku thinks it is about time to step in to save his soulmate “What if we all study together as a group. That way we can all bounce ideas off each other.” He suggests.

Shoto chimes in “I’d like that. That is a great idea”

Getting agree nods from the other boys and a pleading look from Katsuki, Izuku’s face turns darkly innocent “Now get off Kacchan” Luffy and Ace yelp and dislodge themselves from the explosive boy.

Katsuki huffs out a sigh of relief “Thanks Nerd” Something fond and grateful in his voice.

They wait in line for their lunches and find a table to sit at. Most of the class is sitting in one area so they find a table close to the others listening in on the conversations and speculations about the practical portion of the exam.

“The academic tests will just draw from what we already learned in class. That manageable… but the practical? That’s scarier, since we have no idea how it’ll go...” Ochaco states. She sits at a table next to them with Tsuyu, Iida, Mina, Kaminari.

“I can’t imagine that it will consist of anything particularly unusual.” Iida comments.

“The academic test it’s probably just a comprehensive test of everything we have learned since first semester.” Ochako states.

“That was all Aizawa Sensei has told us.” Tsuyu ponders.

“There was battle training, rescue training, basic training, and combatives right?” Kaminari states.

“So on top of our usual studies we’ve got to keep in tip-top physical sha…” Izuku instinctively dodges a hit to the back of his head. A blond kid probably a first-year sneers at Izuku in faux apology “Ah sorry. My tray just couldn’t get around that big head of yours.”

Katsuki is ready to jump at this extra no one dares to hit Izuku and get away with it. Just as he is about to leap over the table to kill the boy; Kirishima leaps up with Luffy on his side “Uh you are Monoma from Class B, Right? How dare you try to hit our friend.”

“I hear you guys ran into the hero killer!” His face darkens “I guess the sports festival wasn’t enough. You just keep getting attention with one stunt after another huh Class A? But now it’s looking like all that attention isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. It’s starting to get dangerous, Right?” He sneers. “Pretty scary! I’m just worried that, one of these days we’re all gonna get caught up in some of your antics! Scary…” A girl comes up behind him and whacks him in the back of the head.

“That is not funny. Didn’t you hear what happened to them.” The girl starts to drag the other boy off. She pauses at the sound of Izuku getting up.

“If you can’t handle these events that happened because they attacked us first. Then why are you in the hero course. You are training to be a Hero. Start acting like it.” He grabs his tray and walks off.

The girl watches him go and approaches Iida’s table “Sorry Class A. This guy, his heart’s just, well…” not being able to come up with anything. Iida recognizes the girl and calls out “Kendo!”

The girl now identified as Kendo looks over at class A. “I overheard you guys… saying you’re not sure about the practical exam. Between you and me, I hear that it’ll be a battle against robots like the entrance exam.”

“Really, how do you know that” Kaminari exclaims.

“I know an older student, who told me. “

“Kendo, you fool. We finally had an intel advantage over them!! This was our chance to show up the detestable Class A…”

Kendo drags the boy away “They are not detestable.”

After she walks away Kaminari and Ashido cheer “Robots? Seriously? No sweat!!”

After lunch Ashido and Kaminari pass along the information they learnt. Shoji gives some advice “You two really need to dial back your quirks against human opponents. But this way…”

“Yeah! Against robots, we just let loose for an easy win!!” Ashido cheers

“And we are going to be tutored for everything else” Sero cheers excitedly.

Kaminari shouts “Watch out, summer training camp, cuz here we come!!”

Izuku ignores all conversations retreating into his thoughts ‘We’ll probably have to face the ultimate evil at some point… to prepare for that, everything until then has to serve as valuable experience.’

The sound of Katsuki’s voice breaks Izuku out of his thoughts “Humans or robots… it doesn’t matter just blast them. What’s the big idea morons?”

Kaminari points a finger at Katsuki “Who’re you calling a moron. Moron?!”

Katsuki shouts out “Shut up. You’re the moron that can’t even figure out how to dial back his own quirk!”

“Hey Nerd!!” Katsuki shouts over the chatter of the class “Better put up a better fight then you did during the Sport Festival”

Izuku smirks at him “Of course Kacchan, same as always?” Katsuki grins back and leaves the classroom.

“So what is it this time Izuku?” Ace asks completely used to Katsuki getting all competitive. Their wages are mostly hilarious. Ace remembers the time when they raced in middle school the loser had to where One of Inko’s dresses to dinner. Katsuki looked furiously adorable, Ace laughed at him for weeks for that. 

“Luffy’s dinner” Izuku states

“Ohh harsh… no wonder why he is pissed” Ace smirks.

“Someone gonna fill in the rest of the class.” Kaminari questions.

“Every there is a training or exam where they are against each other or being graded Izuku and Blast always turns it into a competition. This time the wage is the loser has to buy Luffy Dinner until he is full.” Ace explains.

The class is still confused “really that sounds pretty lame.” Ashido states.

“Trust me for the loser it will be a fate worse than death. Luffy may not look like it but he has a black hole in his stomach. His rubber quirk take a lot of energy from him. Plus what ever the exam is will leave Luffy practically starving. After the Stain Fight, I spent 41808.40yen on food just to get Luffy’s stomach to stop growling. If the loser has to pay until Luffy is satisfied, well let’s just say I’m glad I’m not in this competition.” Ace explains.

“Danm that is insane. I wonder who will win.” Sato states.

Izuku walks out of the classroom. He is gonna go to the gym, excited for the competition. These competitions are what make these training even tolerable. Sometimes the boys use handicaps and won’t go all out just to make it more challenging. He has a feeling that their finals are not going to be against robots. It seems too plain to be a final exam. With the amount of trials they have been through this year alone it is unlikely Aizawa will have them fight against robots that aren’t programed to react fast enough. It doesn’t seem like a rational test of their abilities.

They spend the next week cramming for the finals. Katsuki has taken to hitting the books over Kirishima’s and Luffy’s heads when they don’t get the answer right. When asked why he hit them he responds simply “If I can’t teach you, I’ll beat the information into your heads”. They have spent most of the past month physically training so they are not worried about the practical exam. The only ones even worried about the written exam is Kirishima and Luffy. The other boys feel confident in their knowledge and notetaking to ace this exam.

The day of the exams has arrived, the majority of the students are nervous and shaking. A few are confident with their abilities. Izuku and Katsuki breeze through the exam. Finishing it in about 20 Minutes then they spend a few minutes double and triple checking their work. Content they put their pencils down and turn their papers over. Izuku takes this time to observe the others in the class. Taking in the stressed and hyper-focused looks or most of the students faces. He glances at Shoto and notices his face is perfectly straight diligently working through the exam. Momo seems to be relax and confidently answering questions.

After the written exam they follow the instructions on the board. “After lunch grab your uniforms and meet outside” so the students in their uniforms face a mass of teachers, Also Hawks is present.

Aizawa clears his throat “Let’s begin your practical exam.” Taking in the determined looks of the students Aizawa continues “It is, of course possible to fail this exam. If you want to attend the training camp, then don’t mess this up.”

“Sure are a lot of teachers here…” Jiro observes counting 12 at least.

“Knowing you guys, you probably asked around… and you might think you have a vague idea of how this will go.” Aizawa states

Before he can finish Kaminari cheers “It’s a robot rumble, like the entrance exam!!” 

Ashido cheers “Fireworks! Curry! Truth or dare!”

Principal Nezu pops out of Aizawa’s scarf “Not quiet!! Various circumstances have demanded a revision to the exam format!”

“The principal?!” Sero question shocked.

“A revision…?” Momo questions.

Using Aizawa’s scarf to repel down the tall man he explains why there was a revision “Well, you see…”

**Flashback**

“Worried about a villain revival…?” one of the teachers ask.

“Of course, we hope to prevent such a movement before it takes hold… but as a school, we have to take all necessary precautions.” Shanks answers.

“It’s not unreasonable to imagine that counter-villain battles in our society will increase considerably…” Aizawa starts.

“That means battling against robots ain’t all that practical” Snipe comments.

“To begin with, the robots… were conceived as a means to avoid claims and suspicions that people were being harmed in our entrance exams” Principal Nezu informs.

“Is that all? What a waste. Why not just ignore the complaints?” Aizawa grumbles.

**end flashback**  
“From now on, we’ll focus on battles against flesh and blood opponents.” Nezu informs “It is critical that our teaching simulates practical experience as closely as possible.” Izuku can’t help but agree he mentioned this to his pack that it didn’t seem practical to fight against robots. What would be the point of training or learning anything here if the final exam was just moveable training targets.

Principal Nezu starts again “As such… you students will be… pairing up… and fighting one of these teachers you see here!”

“Against a teacher?” Ochako states shocked

Nezu continues “Your pairings and assigned teacher… have already been decided. Your battle moves, your grades, your friendship with one another… all these factors and more were considered, so without further Ado…”

Aizawa steps up “First, Todoroki is with Yaoyorozu” The mentioned student stand straighter. “against me.” Aizawa finishes with a smirk. He calls the next group “Next, Midoriya is with Bakugo” The two glance at each other shocked. “And your opponent is”

Three figures pop up behind Aizawa. “will be us” All Might, Shanks, and Hawks. Taking in the intimidating presences of their teachers both Katsuki and Izuku gulp and start sweating.

All Might flashes them a knowing look “You will have to work together to win… So give us all you have. Leave it all on the battle ground.”

Aizawa explains the exams “Ten stages have been prepared; the test guidelines will be explained by your respective opponents. None of the areas are outside the school grounds, but let’s not waste any more time. Get going.”

The teams:

Principal Nezu vs. Ashido and Kaminari

Thirteen vs. Aoyama and Uraraka

Present mic vs. Koda and Jiro

Ectoplasm vs. Asui and Tokoyami

Midnight vs. Sero and Luffy

Snipe vs. Ace and shoji

Cementoss vs. Kirishima and Sato

Power loader vs. Iida and Ojiro

Aizawa Vs Todoroki and Momo

All Might, Shanks, and Hawks vs Izuku and Katsuki.

Izuku and Katsuki sit in the back of the bus and pass notes with different plans to the other. They are going to treat this like their group training. They have fought against worse the only problem is they do not know the mission parameters yet.

All Might break the silence. “As for the teams” he explains how the teams were formed.

“First we have Ashido and Kaminari. For better of worse they are simple minded and action oriented… Principle, please use your intelligence to put them in place.” Aizawa starts.

“Okay” Nezu confirms

“Todoroki… and exceptional fighter in every way, though he doesn’t like to unleash all his power in a single attack. Then we have Yaoyorozu. She may be a genius, but she faulters when deciding and acting in the moment.” He looks up at the other teachers “As such… I will erase their quirks and exploit their weaknesses in close combat.”

“No objections” the other teachers comment.

“Next is Midoriya and Bakugo… I’ll leave them to you All Might, Shanks, if you need to grab some other heroes. I’m teaming them up because they need to be challenged in order to get stronger to face what is coming for them.”

The bus pulls into a lot in front of one of the exam sights Shanks clears his throat. “Now… this is where we fight”

“What are the mission parameters. How do we pass.” Katsuki asks.

“Impatient, I see” All Might holds up a finger “Allow me to fully explain”

“the time limit is 30 minutes your objective is to either get these cuffs on me or have one of you escape from the stage!” Principal Nezu informs his group

“Just like our battle training?” Kaminari asks

“We can just run away?” Ashido ponders

“This will be nothing like your battle training… because this time your opponents are on a different level.” Present Mic informs his group.

“Another Level… that’s not exactly the image I have of you…” Jiro states.

“Dammit! Hey, Girl watch your mouth!!” Present mic rages.

“This test is meant to simulate true battle as closely as possible. So please… think of us as actual villains” Thirteen tell his group.

“Suppose we do meet in battle… if you fight and win that is fine too. however” Snipe informs his group.

“If you find yourself overwhelmed by my power… fleeing and calling for help might be your wisest option.” Aizawa states he looks at Todoroki “Todoroki… you of all people should understand that. The others as well.”

“So its either Fight to Win” Izuku and Katsuki state

“Or run to win” Todoroki states

“Yes your decision-making is being tested!!” All Might confirms. “But given the circumstances, you are probably thinking running is the only option?!”

He pulls out a bracelet like thing “That is why we had support course department make us these!!! Ultra-compressed weights!! This handicap weights me down with a whole fifty present of my body weight. It’s a tried and true method of slowing movement and draining stamina!”

“Trying to bring this down to our fighting level or something?? That’s insulting” Katsuki states.

All Might, Shanks and Hawks chuckle “Maybe but that is why you two are fight two extra teachers instead of just one like everyone else.”

Recovery girl is watching from the makeshift med bay in the middle of all the exam sites. “Hm… I’ll be working hard today I expect.”

With Tokoyami and Asui they are in a building at looks like a museum. Tokoyami turns to Asui “So… the test takers, meaning us start in the center?”

“In order to escape, we have to pass through that one gate. Sensei is probably waiting to ambush us near the gate.” Asui deduces.

“Everyone in position?”

“Let’s begin the final exam …”

“… For U.A. high’s first-years!”

“Ready…!

“GO!!!”

All the teachers engage their students “I forgot to mention… We teachers will be giving it our all”

“Too utterly crush you students” Aizawa states into the wind perched on top of a telephone pole.

Walking through the city Todoroki comes up with a plan “Momo, try to keep making small objects it doesn’t matter what. We’ll know if Aizawa Sensei is nearby if you suddenly can’t. this test is about who finds who first. Once he is in sight, I’ll draw him away. Then you make a run for the escape gate. We’ll stick together until then.”

Momo doesn’t respond she obediently follows Todoroki’s plan.

With Asui and Tokoyami they have engaged Ectoplasm and his many clones. Tokoyami uses Dark Shadow to fend off the clones. “Grab her, Dark Shadow!!” dark shadow wraps around Asui. “Asui! Run!” Tokoyami shouts as Dark shadow flings Asui above the clones.

She stick to the wall and reaches out with her tongue calling out “Tokoyami” she pulls him and flings him the railing above her. They keep climbing higher and higher.

“Not bad” One clone states “So you have chosen to flee?” 

In the video bay recovery girl contemplates the exam “Communication skills… in this society… it is overlooked, yet essential for heroes. It is not about having good teamwork with one’s trusted sidekick… but rather being able to work well with anyone to a certain degree…”

Izuku and Katsuki silently walk through the city “I have a plan Kacchan. If it was just All Might obviously fighting him would be our best bet. We also cannot waste time on looking for the other villains. They will probably try to ambush us near the gate.”

“Well let’s hear it nerd.” Katsuki states

“We engage them near the gate, reduce the damage to the city. All might’s power is devastating I would like to avoid confronting him until we take out Shanks and Hawks. My fire is not enough the disintegrate Hawks feathers. Get close hit him with a stun grenade. Then hit him with a feather. I’ll distract Shanks and All Might. When that’s done Shanks and All Might should be easy to handle with the two of us. You can hold OFA for about 15 minutes, right?”

“Yea” Katsuki confirms.

“We will use that to capture Shanks and All Might. I will go full wolf so if it looks like we are running out of time I can blast us out of here.” Izuku releases his feathers and green fire making a body suit around Katsuki. “Just incase you need it while fighting Hawks.”

“Thank you, Nerd.” Katsuki notices the fire fluttering excitedly around Izuku’s shoulders. He flashes a confident smirk Katsuki’s way, well he can’t help that he mirrors it now can he. Katsuki watches as Izuku starts transforming into Fuji. Katsuki gets mesmerized every time he sees the majestic creature. He has never seen anything quite like Izuku’s wolf form. The way so much power, elegance, skill and speed can be so beautiful, and at the same so very intimidating. He watches Izuku leap off to find Shanks and All Might. When Izuku is out of sight Katsuki is broken out of his stupefied spell. He explodes his way into the city and perches on top of a roof to look for any sign of the winged hero.

All of a sudden, the building he is on trembles violently. Katsuki has been training with the older heroes long enough to know exactly what caused the building to start crumbling. All Might’s punch has the force to change the weather after all. He leaps off the building and starts running in the direction the blast came from. There is a chance all three ‘Villains’ are together at the end. He quickly makes his way toward where he can see Izuku’s wolf form. He was right all three ‘villains’ are grouped together.

Katsuki comes up with a plan to sneak up behind hawks and grab his attention. This time moving with a stealth that would make an assassin jealous. Once behind the winged hero Izuku eyes catch his with an almost unnoticed nod. Katsuki knows that the look would not go unnoticed by Hawks, so he prepares a stun grenade. As predicted Hawks turns around, only to get blasted in the face by a high intensity stun grenade. It works to stun the hero, but he is also not the number 3 hero for nothing. Katsuki gets stabbed by 3 feathers in nonvital pressure points and blasted away. He crashes into a building on the other side of the clearing. He watches as Izuku uses the momentary stun to control his paralysis feathers to hit Hawks successfully. If take a few moments to kick in and in the time Izuku has taken some damage.

Katsuki notices the flame suit he is wearing is slowly burning the feathers hitting his pressure points and healing him. He still does not have full function of his left side. But it will have to do, he can not let Izuku fight Shanks and All Might by himself. Izuku disengages from the final two teachers landing right next to Katsuki. He shifts back into human form to give him better mobility.

“Kacchan” Izuku whispers

“Nerd” Katsuki answers back.

“You ok?” Izuku asks, worry and concern heavy in his voice.

“Better” Katsuki states honestly “I don’t have full control on my left side. Is there a way to heal me?”

Izuku lights his hand on fire and places his hand over Katsuki’s shoulder targeting the nerves and trying his best to heal them quickly. It’s a patch job but they are on a time crunch. “This is all I can do right now” Katsuki nods. He rotates and stretches out his left side, it is not perfect, but it will have to do. All Might does not give them more the a few seconds to prepare before he charges and grabs Katsuki’s face. Katsuki lifts his arms a pops off a few rapid burst to All Might at point blank range.

“Most people who have their faces grabbed, would instinctively try to get away!” All Might yells shocked. “But you have never been like most people huh? Young Bakugo.” He smashes Katsuki into the ground causing him to bounce and scream out “A weak barrage like that hurts, but only a little.” All Might looks at Midoriya fighting Shanks “Now then” and Launches himself into the fray “There is also you Midoriya”

Izuku leaps away from the incoming blow. All Might smirks “You gonna leave your teammate like that?” Izuku doesn’t react he has already controlled several of his feathers to heal Katsuki. He just needs to keep their focus on him until Katsuki is healed. Izuku jumps into the fray using one of his longer feathers covered in Haki to parry the sword swipe from Shanks while aiming a full cowl punch at All Might. All Might dodges by leaping back. Izuku spins around swiftly to block another sword swipe from Shanks. Using Haki he manages to dodge out of the way of another All Might punch. He gets flung away from Shanks and All Might from the resulting wind blast from his punch. As he breaks through a wall of a concrete building he screams as his green fire envelops him. It take a few moments to heal but soon he is on his feet and exiting the building the same way he came in. Just in time to see All Might hit Katsuki with a full powered punch to his stomach. Katsuki throws up, All Might approaches him menacingly “You both still have room to grow!! But just because Midoriya can heal your damage does not mean you can charge in recklessly!”

Katsuki growls out “Zip it… All Might” As he stands on unsteady feat, vomit still dripping down his chin. “If I can’t stand next to him… I would rather lose.”

“Is that so?” All Might asks face shadowed but eyes still glowing a dangerous blue. “As long as you have no regrets” He aims to deliver a knockout punch to Katsuki.

“You’d rather lose…? That doesn’t sound like you!!” Izuku yells out as he grabs Katsuki and retreats.

“Dammit Nerd! Put me down!!” Katsuki is overwhelmed by the incredible strength All Might possesses. They came into the fight thinking that since they have trained under All Might that they were familiar with the mans power. Katsuki is just now realizing how far the gap is between them and All Might. They haven’t even managed to injure Shanks, or All Might.

Izuku leaps into another ally way close to where they were fighting Shanks, and All Might. Keeping the two villains in his sights. “Kacchan we need to use it. Let me heal you first. As much as I can in a short amount of time.” Green fire bursts out of Izuku and wraps around Katsuki. Immediately Katsuki starts to feel his body repairing itself. The pain is excruciating but it does not last long. After a couple of minutes Katsuki looks refreshed and ready to go. Izuku bite his index finger watching Katsuki do the same.

Holding his hand out for Katsuki to grab “You ready Kacchan?” Katsuki grabs his hand and clasps them together “Yeah. Let’s win this” immediately he feels a surge of power run through him. During training Katsuki has been practicing using Full Cowling he can use about 15% consistently for about 20 Minutes. Powering up full cowling they launch out of the ally way and land in front of Shanks, and All Might.

Shanks looks at them “So you have figured out how to use it. I am impressed.” He smirk wildly “Come now let’s see what you can do.”

Katsuki would use OFA with his explosions but the damage output would probably destroy most of this mock city. He doesn’t want to fail based off damages. So far the only damage caused was by All Might. So he claps his bracers together to feel if the chamber is full, satisfied he pulls the pin on one of the bracers aiming for All Might and the clear part of the city. Using only a little bit of heat he launches his blast kicking up massive amounts of debris and dust while pushing the two teachers away. Izuku connects with All Might next using Katsuki’s other bracer and launches a second attack point black to further disorientate the pair.

Stunned and unable to fight back Izuku uses the time to take out Shanks with his feathers, he also hits All Might with one however he has learned from training that all it does is slow him down a bit and makes his reaction time sluggish. Izuku and Katsuki make a dash toward the exit gate. All Might catches up and grabs the two throwing Izuku back farther away from the gate and pinning Katsuki on his belly.

“Hoping to hit me with your strongest attack in order to make a getaway. But now that the dust is settled… Die heroes!!” All Might calls out.

Katsuki snarls at All Might to “cram it!” lighting his palms and launching a few explosions toward All Might’s face, forcing the larger man to stumble off him. Izuku has made it back to Katsuki and Aims a punch at all might again. All Might catches Izuku’s arm and uses him as a bat to hit Katsuki.

“Too Naïve little heroes!!” All Might sneers.

Izuku uses what stamina he has left to heal Katsuki. Katsuki uses a stun grenade and uses the time to grab Izuku and throw him toward the gate “Run nerd. I’ll hold him off.” All Might leaps in the air to avoid Katsuki’s blast then punches in the opposite direction to crash into Izuku’s back launching the boy into the ground.

Katsuki leaps up to All Might, “I can only launch a couple big explosions without any risks!! But I see now I must take risks in order to defeat you.” He charges up a massive explosion at All Might “Run Nerd!!” He shouts out. “I can handle him better then you at the moment.” Another explosion tearing the muscles in his forearms “Win This!!” Izuku still healing from a most likely broken back gets up on shaky legs and heads for the gate ‘With a full cloak one and a half leaps should clear this distance! Just run! All Might won’t ignore me once I get closer to the goal!’

All Might sets his sights on Izuku and leap toward him. Katsuki leaps in front of All Might taking the hit aimed at his partner. All Might grabs Katsuki by the face and crashes him into the ground. “Sweet dreams Bakugo, Because that sort of self-destructive attack… Is a little too traumatic for your teacher to watch” Katsuki uses his remaining strength to glare defiantly at All Might as he grip the older man wrist letting off explosions. “HUH?!”

“Hurry up and win this nerd!!” Katsuki glares at All Might “I’ll break, and crack. Even if it messes me up, I chose this path to victory.” He bites down on All Might’s hand “Because I just can’t accept that even this ain’t enough… I WON’T”

Izuku’s control over his wolf slips and he transforms into a hybrid version of Fuji. All Might realizes that Izuku is still making his way to the gate states “Whoops!! Can’t let you do that, Midoriya” then takes in the boy’s look ‘shit did I take it too far’ Izuku is howling in rage a vicious smile on his face. His eye glowing an eerie green as he charges 75% punch and leaps at All Might.

“Out of my way, All Might” Izuku growls out. He connects his punch to All Might’s face and lifts up Katsuki “He’s out cold… I’m sorry Kacchan.” He secures the unconscious boy and leaps through the gate. Once crossed he ignores the alarms saying they passed. Izuku needs to heal Katsuki before he completely looses control over his wolf. He gently lays the boy down and whimpers as he heals the injuries Katsuki has.

All Might watches Izuku carry his teammate through the gate. “I mean really!! Another second or two and he would have been out of the gate. Right. It all started back then and now… there is no wall too high to climb. That is the kind of man you are!!”

Shanks and Hawks stroll up behind All Might “Those two. Impressive” Shanks states proudly.

“I don’t think we have anything to worry about with them fighting villains. Those two will conquer anything and everything this world throws at them” Hawks states fondly.

“They weren’t holding anything back that’s for sure” All Might comments voice full of awe and pride.

They watch Izuku heal Katsuki to the point of consciousness. Izuku cries and slobbers all over the other boy as Katsuki tries to sit up. After a few attempts Katsuki gives up more then willing to be fussed over at the moment.

A couple of moments pass as Izuku calms down “Kacchan?”

Katsuki grunts out a questioning sound. Izuku tightens his hold on the other boy “I’m sorry”

Katsuki moves his hand to lift the other boys face from being buried in his chest “For what” he asks gruffly, throat raw.

Izuku sniffles “My plan didn’t work the way it was supposed to. And for that you got injured.” He cries out.

“I got injured because I chose to take those risks to win this was not your fault.” Katsuki comforts softly. “Beside the odds were stacked overwhelmingly against us. But we still won.” Katsuki smirks. “We both didn’t realize how serious they were going to be. We have trained with them yes; they have even taken the roles of villains against us before. However, we always had Matchstick, Luffy, Icy-hot and Shitty Hair with us. The fact that we were able to immobilize the three of them by ourselves in the given time limit. Means we are improving”

Izuku whines out another desperate “Kacchan” before he settles down once more. The boys stay like that for a few more moments before Izuku asks quietly “How are your injuries? Do you think we can make it to the observation room.”

Katsuki takes a moment to take inventory of his body. “’M fine nerd. Just tired.”

That seems to be the correct thing to say because Izuku is smiling at him and offering cuddles when they get to the observation room. That gets Katsuki moving as he stands up and impatiently holds out his hand for Izuku to grab so he can help the boy up. “Let’s go nerd”

Izuku chuckles as he watches Katsuki’s face heat up as he turns his head away to hide the growing blush. Izuku decides not to tease him, he is afraid if he does his softy of a soul mate will get grumpy with him. So he does his best to conceal the chuckles bubbling out of his throat and settles for a soft fond smile. This make Katsuki’s face turn even redder and Izuku can’t hold in the happy chuckles anymore. Katsuki grumbles out something that sounds like “Stupid Nerd” and turns to pull him to the observation room. 

The boys get there to watch Todoroki and Momo’s final. They watch as Momo create little Russian dolls every few seconds while running to look for the gate. “I know I said to create anything but what are those” Todoroki asks.

Simply Momo answers “They’re Russian Matryoshka Dolls.”

Todoroki shrugs his shoulders “Right, just tell me if your quirk starts acting weird.”

“I’m not surprised Todoroki…” Momo changes the topic.

“About what?” Todoroki asks confused.

“That you could hammer out a strategy against Aizawa Sensei just like that…always figuring out the best approach with your judgement.” Momo compliments.

“It’s nothing special” Todoroki answers truthfully. Really Momo thinks he is great at coming up with plans on the spot, but she has rarely seen Izuku do it to a practically impossible degree.

“Nothing special… really?” Momo asks sadly. “We both got into U.A. under recommendation… we had the same starting point. But when it comes to practical hero skills… I still haven’t shown anything worth mentioning.” Todoroki looks at her wondering where this is going. He doesn’t think like that. “it was your leadership that got me through the cavalry battle… then Tokoyami knocked me out of the tournament before I could do anything…”

Todoroki notices Momo is not creating dolls anymore, he calls out “Yaoyorozu. Your matryoshkas…” he whips around “Shit he’s here”

“I’m sorry… I” Momo gasps feeling ashamed.

Aizawa hangs upside down from the powerlines “Yes you should have acted sooner.”

Todoroki moves to attack in hand to hand combat. “Tch” he watches as Aizawa lets go of the capture weapon and lands in front of Todoroki. “We need to focus on escaping… now that he’s got the initiative.” He sends a serious pleading look to Momo “Yaoyorozu, Go!” Snapping her out of her fear.

“Oh! Uh…”

Aizawa moves behind Todoroki “That’s your plan, then? Fine” as he wraps up Todoroki and hangs him by the powerlines dangling in the air. “By me.” While Todoroki is captured Aizawa explains his reasoning “You’re the offense of this team. So I knew I had to capture you first, no matter what.”

Todoroki sneers at the teacher “Do you really think this will hold me? Flame or Ice, either one will break these bindings…”

Aizawa just drops some caltrops “Use whatever you want… just watch your footing.” He smirks

“Caltrops… you a ninja? That’s a nasty counter measure.”

Aizawa tilts his head back while putting eyedrops in like it is the end of the world sighs tiredly “This isn’t like when you faced the hero killer. I know there’re two of you, and I know your quirks. So you can bet I’m ready to counter whatever you do.” He fixes his goggle on his face again “You took on more then your fair share with this plan though. Thinking of the girl is nice and all… but maybe you should have listened to what she had to say?”

Todoroki’s eyes widened he didn’t even consider that. Since she didn’t speak up against the plan he figured she was just going along with it or didn’t have a plan of her own.

Yaoyorozu runs down the street in complete panic. “How much farther is the gate?” constantly second guessing herself “Maybe there’s a shorter route? Is Todoroki okay back there? Is this really ok? Can I really run away like this? Is it worth losing sometime to create a mobility item? IS THIS REALLY OK?”

In her panic she realizes she has no idea where she is even going “where… am I even running?! No… What am I doing?! My thoughts… I’m… is this really ok?” She doesn’t realize that the teacher is behind her until the sound of his voice breaks through her panicked mind. “You loss of self confidence since the sports festival is evident”

“Does this mean Todoroki is already…?” Her arm get captured by Aizawa’s capture weapon.

“Allow me to hit you where it hurts.” He tugs on the weapon “I’ll make this nice and slow”

She thinks to herself ‘I’ve got no chance against sensei’ about to surrender to her fate when she realized her quirk is not erased “It’s not erased?!” She creates a metal bracelet that she can slip her hand through to become free “I’m sorry Todoroki” As she runs back to Todoroki.

Aizawa waits to see her next move “Running back…? To consult with Todoroki?” ‘comparing herself to Todoroki… she went and decided that he was a cut above. For better or worse, she has seen him acting so straight forward and determined… that she’s lost faith in her own decision making… or something like that. She is still a 15-year-old girl at heart.’ “Giving her back that confidence… is my role as the “Villain” isn’t it?”

Todoroki is still dangling from the powerlines running through his conversation with the teacher “ _maybe you should have listened to what she had to say?”_ “Come to think about it… it did seem like she was holding something back…”

He hears the call of “Todoroki…”

“Yaoyorozu”

“Todoroki!! I’m so sorry I… I Should’ve…”

Getting her mind back on track Todoroki replies “Right, Sure. But Aizawa is coming!”

She is in her own thoughts ‘do I save Todoroki?! Or do I run?! What do I…’

Her thoughts are interrupted by Todoroki’s urgent call “Yaoyorozu!! You…” having her attention “… had a plan, Didn’t you? Sorry I should have asked if you were really ok with my plan. So what have you got?!”

Still unsure of herself she stammers out “but if your strategy didn’t work, what chance does mine have?”

“It’s fine. Just do it!” Todoroki shouts out “This is your time to really shine!” Todoroki pauses “you got two votes for class president, remember? Momo looks at him confused “I voted for you!” At her shocked look he explains “because I thought you were perfect for it!”

Aizawa picks that moment to appear “you finished?”

Momo grabs her dolls she has been creating and throws them into the air “Close your eyes, Todoroki!!”

This gives Aizawa pause “What’s this…?” as the dolls begin to open Todoroki places his trust in Momo and closes his eyes.

A massive flash and bang explode in front of Aizawa “Tch, flash grenades?”

Momo unties Todoroki “I do, Todoroki” He jumps down and lands on carefully on the ground “I’ve got one” As Todoroki stand next to Momo, she continues with new found confidence “I have a plan in mind that is sure to lead us to victory against Aizawa Sensei!!”

Aizawa smirk ‘well then’

“You’ve got a plan in mind” Todoroki asks.

“Yes!” Momo shouts full of determination and renewed confidence “I’ve actually been thinking about it from the start”

Impatiently Todoroki sighs “Great. Just tell me already!”

Aizawa recovering from the flash bang thinks to himself ‘my lingering after effect… I can’t keep my quirk going for long stretches, and I need longer breaks in between… well… if she noticed and wants to exploit that… more power to her” Aizawa moves to attack.

Todoroki shouts out “Yaoyorozu!” as he leaps back and makes sure Momo does as well.

Momo tell him to “Light ‘im up”

Todoroki tries to do as told but he fire doesn’t come to him “He erased it…?!”

Momo yells out “Let’s hide Todoroki.” While running she tells Todoroki her plan “Sensei’s eyes haven’t been as dependable lately.”

Catching on Todoroki asks “Cuz of his injury at USJ…?! So we’re taking advantage of that?”

“Not really! Anyway, we need to escape his line of sight for a moment.” Momo’s eyes harden “with a little time this will be our win!”

Todoroki wanting to make sure he has the plan down “Time… Hide from his line of sight, huh?! How do we do that without out quirks?”

Momo not wanting to explain the entire plan so Aizawa doesn’t overhear her turns to Todoroki and snaps “Just do as I say! Keep trying to use your ice”

Aizawa leaping behind the two shouts out “Still coming for you!”

Momo whispers “Don’t think we can’t use our quirks, because there’ll be an opening, if only for an instant” dropping her voice a bit lower “When he blinks… before he opens his eyes again, that is your chance” seeing the ice start to form she calls out “You can fire it off in that instant, right, Todoroki. What you did at the sports festival…”

Todoroki uses that second and Launches the biggest Ice wall he can separating them from Aizawa.

“Todoroki’s biggest attack…! They were waiting for this.” His shocked expression turns into a smug smirk “Yes. The enemy’s weakness… is meant to be exploited.”

Todoroki looks at Momo “I used that moment to block him off. Now we can use our quirks. You’d better explain the whole plan now…” he watches as Momo is making something out of her chest. “Is that Aizawa’s capture weapon…?!”

Not breaking concentration she replies with a simple “Yes” after a few moments “I can’t replicate it precisely, because I do not know the exact materials or manufacturing method… but I’ve woven something else into this. It’s my own special design.” Todoroki watches as she finishes making the item listening to her plan “Given that this is a residential setting we want to keep damages to a minimum. And his capture weapon is quick, making him hard to pin down… So I have been thinking…” She pauses and creates a catapult “This way… I think we have a better chance then if we tried running away!” She closes her eyes “It’ll be over in an instant…” Then she looks at Todoroki with determination “Sound good?”

Releasing a sigh of relief Todoroki responds with “Yeah! No complaints here.”

Aizawa waits for them on the other side of the ice “The exit gate is behind me. So instead of stumbling around blindly after them… I’ll wait patiently for their next move.” He remembers ‘I’ve got one! I have a plan in mind…’ He smirks “Let’s see it then”

He watches as two figures make their way around the ice covered in cloaks. “Cloth, huh” ‘true I can’t erase what I can’t see, but…’ “this puts you at a real disadvantage.” Using his capture weapon to tie the two together. He retracts his capture weapon and notices once one of two were captured. “Mannequins?!”

Momo is crouched with her catapult and ball of capture weapon. ‘this is all I have to do’ she activates the catapult to fling her capture weapon toward the teacher. ‘A diversion?’ Aizawa thinks.

Momo shouts out “Todoroki!!” and the cloth twitches. “Get down and blast your fire!”

“That is not going to hit me” ‘what are they thinking?

Momo answers Aizawa unspoken question “Against you sensei… I know that our quirks would be unreliable” the capture weapon unravels around Aizawa “Ever heard of Nitinol Alloy? When heated, it temporarily returns to its original form.” She watches as the Capture weapon binds around Aizawa and he is caught in midair. “It’s an alloy with Shape Memory.”

Aizawa smirks “Not bad. Not bas at all.” As he lands on the group Momo and Todoroki clasps the cuffs on him.

“That worked out well.” Todoroki compliments.

Momo still hesitant replies “Yes… But… I messed up, trying to trigger the catapult. Sensei realized it and backed off… you could’ve defended against it.” She looks at the tied-up teacher “I feel like you only took the hit so my strategy would work.”

Aizawa sighs “I had to be on guard against Todoroki. I could see you, but not him under the cloth. I was sure he’d try to freeze me. Backing off was my only optimal strategy. And isn’t that how your plan was meant to go?”

Todoroki adds his two cents “Yeah… all you needed was a little time like you said… Thanks”

Momo is holding her hand in front of her mouth eyes filling with tears “What’s wrong? If you’re gonna vomit, press the pressure point of your instep…” Todoroki informs concerned.

“I-its nothing, I swear” Momo is quick to dismiss Todoroki’s concerns.

Recovery girl, Izuku and Katsuki watch the match finish out. Recovery girl sighs “My, My. What a softy.”

Izuku and Katsuki nod their heads in agreement. For Aizawa’s tough, grumpy, off putting image, he is actually extremely caring and overprotective of his students.

“This is an Announcement the next team to pass is Todoroki and Yaoyorozu time to complete 14mins 37 seconds” Is heard through out all the testing sites.

The screens show the other teams panic. They look at Luffy and Sero’s exam to see them engaged in combat with Midnight. “Whether you’re good at binding or not… it doesn’t matter if your can’t reach me.”

Jiro and Kota are struggling against Present Mic. Because of Present Mic’s quirk all he has to do is stand by the gate and literally scream to keep the heroes bogged down.

“So Loud” Jiro winces covering her ears.

“Koda!! With your quirk, can’t you… make the birds attack him?! You control animals right.”

‘Even if I wanted to give them an order… they are all fleeing from Present Mic’s voice’ Koda gestures since he barely talks.

“Not even covering our own ear drums is enough to keep them from bursting! Forget being on another level. He is on top of the mountain! We can’t even get close!” Jiro growls she can do nothing but try to save her ear drums let alone come up with a plan to attack. Getting a look at the other groups exams Izuku speaks up.

“I know this is supposed to be a test… but each matchup seems like an intentionally specialized assignment, right?” Izuku asks recovery girl

“That right”

“Most of the teams are obvious and easy to understand… but some of the assignments aren’t so clear to me… for instance… take Tokoyami and Asui… Ectoplasm sensei’s quirk doesn’t exactly seem like the perfect foil for them…”

They watch the screen Ectoplasms quirk is clones. He shoots ectoplasm from his mouth, which lets him produce bodies wherever he wants. The most he can make at once is about 30, but after singing a round or two of karaoke, his limit is said to rise to 36.

“No… it is the perfect foil. Against Tokoyami at least” Recovery girl informs not taking her eyes off the screen she tells the boys to “Watch”.

Ectoplasm has cornered Tokoyami and Asui on one of the higher floors. Asui’s tongue comes from behind a clone and whips his to the side.

“Sorry!” He calls to Asui. “Dark Shadow, go!” Tokoyami yells out to dark shadow to attack the clone to try and make an opening.

Teaming up with Tokoyami Asui states “There’s no end to them”

Izuku points out “I see, his strength is how he keeps opponents away from him… with his quick attacks and long range.” Izuku observes “But he is weak against opponents who get within close range. Hence ectoplasm with his numbers and elusive moves… and I though Tokoyami was near invincible.”

Recover girl nods “Then we have Asui.” Referring to the other team member “It’s less of a traditional assignment for this model student.”

“I get it now; it is up to her to give Tokoyami cover and backup. That girl’s levelheadedness makes her the perfect pillar of emotional support.” Izuku states in awe.

He watches the screen thinking back to the USJ ‘of course when we were put in the shipwreck zone Part of the reason we were able to get out of there was because of her level headedness. Though me and Luffy would have managed just fine I do admit it was easier knowing that she was calm for to most part.’

A shout of “Tokoyami” break Izuku out of his thoughts he turns his attention back to the screen “I see it” She points in the direction of the gate “The goal and, possibly his real body.”

Ectoplasm praises his targets “Well Done sneaking past all of my clones, but the real challenge…” He hurls out ectoplasm “Starts now”

Tokoyami and Asui eyes widen as a massive clone forms in the center of the room. Tokoyami yells out “Dodge!” as they both try to leap away from the massive clone. The clone hits where Tokoyami and Asui are trapping them in the sticky substance.

Ectoplasm explains “This may reduce my numbers, but as long as you’re in sight this one is more then enough. This clone will only dissipate when I choose… What will you do?”

Tokoyami struggles against the ectoplasm “What a powerful quirk!” Dark shadow chimes “hey I’m powerful too!”

Asui struggles letting out a “Urk!” sound.

Tokoyami decides to take a risk “Dark Shadow… go pass through the gate yourself!”

Dark shadow screeches back “Sure thing!”

Dark shadow gets wacked back by a swift kick from Ectoplasm. He retreats back “of course, a pro would block such a straightforward approach!”

Asui watches and starts relaying her plan “If he can reach that far we might have a chance. Have dark shadow take this Tokoyami.”

“Take what?” Tokoyami asks.

“Please don’t watch this… sensei may notice. Plus…” she starts croaking “It’s really gross”

Tokoyami has Dark Shadow keep Ectoplasm busy. Ectoplasm decides to try and Syke the heroes by reminding them how much time the have left. “Less then 10 minutes left… can you keep this up” He taunts “I’m looking for heroes who rise up and break through in the face of adversity.”

Throwing up her stomach Asui replies “Oh don’t worry. We’ll be fine” Dark shadow makes his way back to Tokoyami “because Tokoyami and Dark Shadow are strong.” Dark shadow clashes with Ectoplasm again. Expecting the kick he clasps the hand cuffs on Ectoplasms ankle.

“With our mobility limited, this is the only way to win.” Asui pauses “I’ve already swallowed my cuffs… but I can regurgitate things in my stomach”

Ectoplasm looks at the captured ankle “I see…”

Izuku cheers “Right! Getting those cuffs on is enough to pass! They pulled off a win by cleverly combining their dark shadow and frog abilities!”

Katsuki gives Izuku a fond smile “Relax Nerd! No reason to shout!” He smirks at Izuku’s pout.

“Asui and Tokoyami have passed the exam! Is announced.”

Izuku turns his attention to Ashido’s and Kaminari’s location.

“Kaminari, can’t you blast some lightening or something?” Ashido shouts.

“I can’t do wasting shots when we can’t even find him. Or do you want a useless lump as a partner?!” Kaminari shouts back.

Apparently, the principal found a wrecking ball and started to destroy the pipe that connect the buildings. Causing chain reactions of collapsing buildings and falling debris. Ashido and Kaminari scream out as the try to avoid the devastation. 

“Bingo!” Principal Nezu calls out holding a tea cup “I know exactly what to destroy to set off ideal chain reactions. Why it is so simple I can pour tea while I’m at it! And you two haven’t even realized that… I’m gradually blocking all the paths to the exit!” He chuckles darkly “Brainy villains in action are a thrill to watch!”

Principal Nezu’s quirk is High Spec’s. He is an animal that manifested a quirk that gave him above- human intelligence! There’s no other like him in the world!”

Izuku worried for his fellow classmates starts biting his nails “Will Kaminari and Ashido be okay? This is rough for them…”

Recovery girl smiles “Nezu was toyed with by humans in all sorts of ways in the past… he lets it all out at times like this.”

The loud speaking Voice of present mic forces Izuku to look at Jiro and Koda’s fight. “C’mon, Let’s hurry up and end this. I’m really not a fan of woodsy places like this.”

“Jiro and Koda’s match up make sense! Both their quirks revolve around sound… so the trick is how to deal with a quirk that drowns them out…”

Jiro’s voice comes in “We took the long way around, so now we are close. But whether we cuff him or just escape… he’s probably standing right at the gate, so we’ve got to confront him…”

“ **YOU STILL OUT THERE?!”** Present Mic shouts at the top of his impressive lungs cause the two to cover their ears and scream out in pain.

“What the heck?!” Jiro screams out “Can’t… take this… Anymore!”

Present Mic’s quirk is voice. His vocal capacity’s nuts! His treble and bass too!! they say his first cry caused his parents’ and doctor’s ears to bleed! Incidentally, the machine around his neck is a directional speaker!

“My ear drums can’t take much more of this … What do we do…?” Jiro tries to come up with a plan. She looks down a notices an ant hill. She turns to Koda “your quirk lets you order animals around right…?!”

She gets a nod from the silent boy. “There’re still bugs here! Can you control bugs too?!”

The only sound that comes out of the silent boy is “EEEEK!!!” startling Jiro followed by a “YIKES” as he books it away from the ant.

Jiro looks shocked “So you are afraid of bugs…”

 **“FORRRREAL?!!!!”** Present mic shouts out. Jiro screams in pain again “Ouch…!!”

She then attaches her earphone jacks to her boots “No good… for now, I’ve gotta…” she uses counterbalance trying to nullify the overpowering sound.

The sound waves hit Present Mic; he shrugs it off with a chuckle “What an itsy-bitsy sound”

Hunched over in plan she asks Koda “you got a plan?!”

Koda shakes his head rapidly no.

‘We’re running out of time…!! We have to break this stalemate! If we don’t make a move soon, it’s all over’ “Koda… Just tell me whether or not you can control bugs.”

Koda give her a reluctant thumbs up. That is all Jiro needs to use her earphones to break the boulder. Releasing an ass load of bugs. Koda screeches again, before he can run off again Present Mic shouts again.

**“HEYYYY!!!”**

Jiro holds her ears again and shouts out “Sorry!! I know they scare you but…!! Sensei’s just too strong! I can’t think of anything else! If you do this, we might just win. But there is no time to hesitate, so do it now! You want to be a hero, don’t you?!” she gives him a thumbs up and soft grin “Then let’s pass this test”

Koda looks at Jiro and notices that her ears are bleeding. They can’t keep this up. ‘Jiro, your ears…!! All I’ve been doing is running and hiding… Jiro!!’ He crawls on the ground toward the creepy crawlies. He remembers getting his acceptance letter and how proud his mother way of him “you got into U.A.?! Mommy is so proud of her wonderful little Koji!!” ‘that’s right. I got into U.A., my dream school… at U.A., it’s always about moving forward! That’s what we tell ourselves...’ he leans down a whispers to the bugs on the ground with all the courage he can muster “please, go forth, little ones. It’s time to take down the source of all that big, bad noise. Won’t you help me out…?”

Jiro has never heard Koda talk before so she is shocked “That’s a lot of talking!!”

Present Mic stands at the gate “time’s just about up.” He hears something coming from underground moments before he is being swarmed by bugs. “HUH?!” More bugs come out of the ground “WHOAAA?!” scared of bugs “OHHHH?!” ‘sound waves don’t travel as well under ground’ He screams out as more bugs are climbing on him “GYAAAAH!!” ‘this is why I hate the woods!’ Present Mic faints just after stating “That is tough to beat… Even for a pro!” as Koda carries Jiro out of the woods.

Izuku looks on in intrigue “Wow Koda”

Recover Girl tsks “Beaten by bugs? Pathetic!”

He glances at Kirishima and Sato’s team they are being surrounded by cement walls

“There’s no end to this!” Kirishima shouts frustrated “No matter how many we smash through… he just keeps putting up more walls!!”

“Uhhh!!” Sato groans. His quirk is sugar rush. For every ten grams of sugar he consumes he quintuples his power for Three minutes. Converting that sugar into strength drops his cognitive functions! He groans out “Sleepy… Tired”

“Hey stay with me!!” Kirishima panics. He is losing his energy fast he has already used up Unbreakable and is barely able to stay on his feet. He watches a Sato succumbs to fatigue. He last another couple of moments before he just can’t continue. He passes out next to Sato. They both fail.

Cementoss buries the hero team under a dome of cement “you’re terrible ay battles of attrition. Listen. When it comes to fighting… it’s all about making use of your particular strengths.”

Iida and Ojiro’s exam is being held in what looks like an abandoned mine. Iida uses reciproburst to kick Ojiro out of the gate. He collapses into the ground up too his neck as Ojiro lands safely outside the gate.

“Keh, Keh, Keh … Well done, given the bad footing here…” Power loader commends.

“Iida and Ojiro’s team… has passed the exam” the announcement blares out “Five minutes remaining for all teams”

Ochaco and Aoyama are facing Thirteen. Hanging side ways as they prevent getting sucked into Thirteen’s black hole.

“And we were so close too!!” Ochaco yells out frustrated.

“Close on there… you almost got away!” Thirteen yells out.

“He keeps trying to vacuum us up as he gets closer!” Ochaco shouts.

“Personally I dislike fighting, but… I have my own method of trapping prey.”

“Heh, heh… now that is a quirk that constantly sucks…” Aoyama states.

“you doing a routine or something?! We are in a real pinch here!” Ochaco yells enraged at her partner.

“Huh?” He states confused “My costume…. It transmits from my navel so…” he channels his laser to come from his knees “Pinch? We are in no pinch that I can see.” He boast confidently.

Thirteen is quick to crush his spirits with a deadpanned “I can absorb light!” As the laser is sucked up “Annihilated down to the atomic level!”

“This is no joke! What the heck Aoyama?!”

“I am what I am.” Aoyama states with a shrug.

Realizing she is not going to get much help Ochaco goes into her thoughts ‘darn… we’ll be caught! Think! In a pinch like this… in this situation if I were Izuku…’

Her thoughts are interrupted by Aoyama “Hey!”

“Hold on a sec, I’m”

“You were just thinking… “if I were Izuku Midoriya…” Weren’t you?”

Ochaco stares at him soft blush on her cheeks.

“Could you… like him? Possibly?”

Ochaco blushes and let’s go of the railing to cover her burning cheeks “Huh?” then she realizes she is free falling toward the black hole. “Oh!”

Thirteen realizes this an closes his black hole not actually wanting to suck up a student. Ochaco uses this opportunity to place the cuffs on thirteen.

“Ochaco and Aoyama have passed”

Izuku glances at Ace and Sato’s fight. Ace and Sato have place flame walls through out the room while hiding behind pillars. Ace might be immune to being shot but if the bullets hit him, they can pass him and hit Shoji. So he is using the pillars for cover. While laying traps and block snipe from coming after them. It take a while trying to lure him with out his knowledge but eventually all route to them Snipe could take have been blocked and they walk out the gates securing their victory.

“Ace and Shoji have passed the exam”

“Wow… slowly but surely, they’re all passing. I guess I should’ve known the awesome students of U.A. would never give up.” Izuku mutters under his breath.

“Things are not looking to good for this group here” Recover girl points at a screen. Izuku looks and startles how could he be having trouble. Sero is already passed out, and Luffy appears to be running away. At closer look of Luffy’s face he see the same spark Katsuki, Ace and even himself get in the middle of a battle when things are going to plan.

Izuku is confused what type of plan involves having the villain chase you, while your partner is passed out. Then he seems to get it, Midnights knock out quirk works by range. Luffy is luring the women away from his partner to try and get him to wake up.

Midnight’s quirk is Somnambulist. The aroma she emits puts her opponents to sleep by force! It works better on dudes.

Luffy has expanded his lungs to clear the air around him. So he does not get knocked out. He was not able to prevent Sero for falling asleep. With the unconscious partner he can not go all out. So he activate gear second and rockets away waiting for Midnight to Approach.

“With so much time left, I thought I’d park myself in front of the gate… but well taking that approach is just no fun at all… Watching my prey running away makes the Sadist in me Ache for a chance to play.” Midnight unleashes her knockout gas. Luffy quickly takes a deep breath and holds it. “That’s right. Whether through the mouth or nose… one whiff of me means the end of you.” She cracks her whip “What can you accomplish like that?”

Luffy doesn’t say anything he releases all his breath into his muscles and activate gear forth. Snake man has the speed he needs but he has only used it a couple of times. Bounce man he can take to the air and stay out of Midnight’s range. He activates Bounce man causing the gas to dissipate enough that he can take another breath before he kicks off the ground. He powers up a Kong gun and intentionally aims for the ground. Attempting to put her in a crater so he can get to his teammate and leave the gate. The crater forms but Midnight jumped away before she could fall in. He tries using a Culverin, but Midnight is too fast. He has never tried to go from one form to the other but figures this would be the best time to try. So he release bounce man and changes where his Haki output is to go into Snakeman. This time he is not much bigger than he would be in gear second. He uses a jet culverin which is much faster than his other forms Culverin. It connects with Midnight’s stomach and she gets pushed far enough away that Luffy can breathe again.

“That was some attack” Midnight coughs out. “There is two minutes left are you sure you can continue fighting without breathing for that long”

Luffy launches his black mamba breaking the rubble around him and shrouding him in dust. He uses this chance to retrieve his teammate and makes to leap out of the gate. Midnight whip wraps around Luffy’s leg and starts to pull him back. He smirks and launches King cobra in front of him to hit Sero out of the Gate; securing his victory. His rubber retracts and he is launched back toward Midnight.

“Luffy and Sero’s team have passed the exam”

“Time is up!!” The announcement goes off “Your final exam is over!!”

“Some managed to grow, while others couldn’t pass their limits. That was the bittersweet ending to the practical portion of the final exam” Recovery girl muses.

The only teams that failed were Kirishima and Sato, and Ashido and Kaminari.

****MEANWHILE****

A certain group was gearing up to make their next move. Shigaraki can be seen holding several pictures from the sports festival holding Izuku’s picture up and staring at it intensively. Then he grabs Katsuki’s picture and grinning savagely. Soon these too will be dealt with in one way or another.

There is a knock at the door. “Shigaraki” a voice sounds. A blond man enters the room “we have been spreading the word about you for the past few days. About how it seems like something big’s about to go down.”

“Well?” Shigaraki peels his eyes away from the pictures he was looking at “Who are they?” and decays the picture in his fist causing it to crumble into dust.

A couple of people come through the door a raven with skin graphs calls out “In person you’re … super gross dude.”

A cheery girl pipes up “Whoa! This handsy guy’s your friend Mr. Stainy?! Right?!” she smiles big “I wanna join too… your League of Villains!!”

Already annoyed Shigaraki calls “Kurogiri, warp them away… It’s like the two types I hate the most showed up as a duo.” He points at the girl “A brat” then gestures to the man “And a guy with no manners”

“Huh?” the girl asks confused

Kurogiri tries to convince him otherwise “Come on… they’ve traveled all this way just too see you. You could at least humor them with a chat, Shigaraki. What’s more…” he gestures to the blond that lead them here “If they’re being introduced by our influential broker friend here… we can be sure that they are at least competent fighters.”

The broker speaks up “Either way I will take my finders fee now Kurogiri!!” he gestures to the two people “Now for those introductions” He points to the girl “Lets start with high school cutie. The media has kept her face and name under strict lockdown… but she’s a person of interest in a string of deaths by bloodletting.”

The girl points to herself “I’m Toga Himiko” she sighs “Life is too hard! I wanna make a world that’s easier to live in!!” she smiles crazed “I wanna be Mr. Stainy! I wanna kill Mr. Stainy! So Lemme join you, Tomura!”

Shigaraki looks confused “I don’t get it, you some kind of freak?”

The broker chimes in “You both have similar goals. I’m sure she’ll be useful to you.” He pats the man on the back “Now this young man has no outstanding criminal record to speak of… but he is enamored with the hero killers ideals.”

The man looks at the broker “I’m not sure about this… is this bunch really so dedicated to the cause?” he gestures to Toga “I mean, they are about to let this nutjob join up.”

“Hey, Hey” Shigaraki interrupts “At least freak girl can state her own name. if you’re a proper adult, how about you try doing that?”

The man level a glare at Shigaraki “I go by Dabi right now”

Shigaraki doesn’t accept this “No good. Your real name.”

Dabi stands his ground “You’ll know it when you need to.” He looks away “Anyway…” He smirks “the hero killer’s will… I plan to make a reality.”

Shigaraki stands up “No need to answer questions I didn’t ask. Everyone nowadays is all “stain this” and “Stain that””

Kurogiri calls out warningly “Don’t do it Shigaraki…”

Shigaraki ignores him “Bad, Bad, bad… I’m in a bad mood.”

Both the possible recruits stand there shocked. Getting their own attacks ready.

“Cuz you guys are no good”

Kurogiri uses his portals to redirect all the attacks away from their intended targets. “Please calm yourself Shigaraki. If we are to act upon your desires, expanding this organization is a necessity” he expands his mist “And oddly enough, this is our chance while we’re in the spotlight. I advise acceptance, not rejection. Shigaraki.” He gives the man child a meaningful look “Acceptance of anything we can use… of what ever remains of his will…”

Shigaraki pulls his hand back an seemingly relents with “Shut up.” And storms out.

The broker tries to stop him “Where are you off to?”

Shigaraki snaps “I said shut up!”

The broker sighs and scratches the back of his neck “Pains me to say it, but our business partner there… he’s too young. Immature.”

The girl giggles “I though he was gonna kill us”

“That was weird” Dabi mutters.

Kurogiri plays host “We will have an answer for you with in a day or two. Will that suffice? I expect even he knows what he must do…” He pauses “It’s because he knows, in fact that he left without a word.” He looks at the group “First All Might, then The Hero Killer… he has been humbled twice now. He’ll figure it out, I’m sure. An answer that will satisfy… you two, as well as himself…”

**** Another Location****

Kalifa is sitting outside the hidden villain hideout looking for someone. Watching as the person exits the building she calls out “Shigaraki” in barely a whisper.

Shigaraki turns toward the sound “Do I know you?” he asks.

“No but my boss has a proposition for you, that I do not believe you should ignore.” She states.

In a speed rarely used he wraps his hand around her neck leaving one finger not touching “I do not work for anyone.”

“Of course I was thinking more of an equal partnership.”

Intrigued Shigaraki decides that he will hear her out if he doesn’t like the offer, he could always kill her “Ok, you have piqued my interest. What is the details of this partnership”

“How much do I need to divulge in public that would ensure my safety. What I have to say is not to be overheard?” Kalifa starts.

“Give me the basics if you must.” Shigaraki threatens.

“We have a couple of targets we need disposed of that were involved in the Stain Incident.” Kalifa starts.

Shigaraki tenses his hand around her neck “It is always about him isn’t it?” he mutters. “Why?”

“We are not followers of some Hero Killers we have bigger problems to deal with. We do not care about his ideals or motives. We just found our targets location a couple of months ago at U.A. it was all coincidence that they were broadcasted over the country taking down the Hero Killer.”

He relaxes a bit but does not let go of her neck. “Ok you got targets that line up with ours, but I am not hearing anything that would make this a benefiting partnership on my end.”

“We have a way to instantly go anywhere in the country. As long as my friend has been there before. We could infiltrate this school, or a location where the target will not be guarded so heavily. You help us get our targets We will help fulfill your goals and ambitions.” Kalifa states.

“How many is we? What is this teleportation method? We already have someone who can warp”

“six main people a few cannon fodder. It is a way to open a door in one location with our without doors and making a connecting door open anywhere my partner has been.”

“When can I meet with your partners. I would like to see this with my own eyes”

“Two days from now come to this location.” She hands him a piece of paper with an address on it. “Bring whoever you want.”

He inspects the address. He has been there before it is an abandoned warehouse that has been taken over by a gang called CP-9. He smirks “Cp-9 Huh?”

“Yes”

“Why didn’t you say so?”

“It was not relevant information. Would it have changed your answer if I disclosed this information?”

“I probably would have killed you first. But I will let you live for now. I will see what you have to offer CP-9. If I don’t like it, I’ll kill you all.”

“I will inform my boss then. It was a pleasure” Kalifa states not phased at all by the death threat. He wants to underestimate them. Fine, his funeral.

Shigaraki holds his ground for a few moments he huffs out and releases the woman’s neck and steps away. Holding the paper, he still needs to find out what to do about Dabi and Toga. He has too much to think about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i did the fights i changed justice in this chapter.   
> Next time:  
> The events leading up to the summer training camp. more planning from the league. some fluff time between our main pairings.


	24. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events leading up to the summer training camp. The League is on the move with their plans to attack the 1-A students. Meeting between CP-9 and Shigaraki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for Shigaraki being a little out of character. I needed him to be a bit more mature while talking to CP-9

After the finals the students report back to class for their results. The ones that failed wailing in the corner “Everyone… I’m looking forward… Hic… to a bunch of… awesome stories from the trip!” Mina cries.

“Just hold on, now. There could still be some twist to this…!” Izuku tries to get the distressed girl to calm down. Plus he knows Aizawa, and the ones that failed the exam would benefit more from the summer training camp.

“Don’t say that, Midoriya. You’re gonna jinx it…” Sero shouts out.

“Failing our exams means summer school hell instead of training camp in the woods! And we flunked the practical! The only twist would be if your average scores were less than a monkey’s” Kaminari shout out. Izuku dodges the almost jab to the face, from the lashing out boy.

“Calm down. You’re talking too much.” Sero shouts over the electrified boy’s voice “I’m in the same boat, anyway. I got put to sleep right away and only passed because of Luffy.” He gestures to the rubber boy “So until we know how they’re grading this thing…”

“Save your pity!! I just want your points!!” Kaminari shouts.

Before anything else can be said Izuku releases a small amount of conqueror’s “Everyone to your seats class is about to start”. He commands and watches with a smug grin as the students panic to get to their seats. Aizawa slams the door open a second later “That’s the bell.”

Noticing that everyone is seated he calls the students to attention “Morning, about your final exams… Sadly we had some failures.” He pauses and takes in the tense faces of those who failed. “As such” he smirks as he watches the students squirm “Everyone cleared the written tests. But in the practical…” He glances around the room “Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido, Sato… and Sero all Failed.”

“Wait are we really allowed to go?!” Kaminari and Ashido shout out.

Sero slumps on his desk “I knew it. Clearing the practical didn’t necessarily mean I passed…”

“As the villains in this test, we teachers… came up with assignments perfectly suited to you. Ones that would give you chances to devise winning strategies.” He looks at the group again. “If we hadn’t, none of you would’ve stood a chance.”

“So when you said you were really gonna crush us…” Ojiro starts.

“That was to push you” Aizawa smirks “We are talking about training camp after all” He makes eye contact with all the failures “More than anyone else those who failed are in dire need of this” He flashes a predatory smile “This was another rational deception.”

“Rational Deception!?” Most of the class shouts.

“We’ve been fooled, again! I’d expect no less from U.A.” Iida grumbles. “But…! Now that we have been lied two twice, aren’t you worried that our faith in you has been shaken?” Iida questions loudly.

Ochaco mumbles out “Way to be a wet blanket Iida.”

Aizawa fixes Iida and the rest of the class with a tired look. “Perhaps” He shrugs “But consider the facts” He sighs out “It wasn’t entirely a lie” He looks at the failures that are cheering “Failure is still failure” this grabs the students attention as they stop cheering to stare at Aizawa “you five will receive special supplemental lessons. And to be honest, they’ll be far worse than summer school.” He smirks at the defeated looks the 5 give him “Anyway, I’ll be handing out camp manuals. Take one and pass it back.”

“Well, whatever the case…” Ojiro sound out “…It’s nice that everyone gets to go.”

“An entire week of training camp!” Sero states excitedly.

“This packing list is huge” Ashido comments.

“I don’t even have a bathing suit. There’s a ton of stuff I’ve got to buy.” Kaminari states.

“Oh I Know!” Ashido cheers “We’re off tomorrow and tests are over so… how about… we all go shopping together, Class A?”

“Good Idea!!” Kaminari cheers “This’ll be a first, come to think about it!!”

“Hey, Luffy are you gonna come” Kirishima asks. Receiving an excited nod from the bouncy teen. “You coming too Bakugo, Izuku?”

“No way in hell!” Katsuki blushes. Danm these extras, he has plans with his nerd tomorrow.

“Sorry Kirishima we have other plans tomorrow.” Izuku states bashfully.

“What about you Ace, Todoroki?” Kirishima asks.

“I visit… someone on my days off.” Todoroki looks a little sad. He would have liked to go to the Mall with Kirishima, Luffy, and Ace. But he visits his mom when he has time off. “Ace were you still gonna come with me tomorrow? I mean if you need to go to the mall that’s fine” Todoroki trails off.

“Nah, I’ve got everything I need already. Plus if I’m missing something, I can count on Izuku to have extras” Ace states with a knowing smirk “If you still want me to be there, I’ll join you. Same time?”

“Yea” Todoroki breathes out relieved.

“Oi Matchstick, the Nerd is not your personal pack mule. If you forget something that is on you.” Katsuki rages a bit.

Izuku laughs, his packs dynamics will never get old. He looks at Kirishima and notices he seems a bit upset. Izuku thinks he knows why, Kirishima is probably thinking the group doesn’t want anything to do with him because he failed the exam. Izuku would tell him that he has plans with Katsuki tomorrow, and it is up to Shoto to tell him that he visits his mom. The only reason why he doesn’t say anything right now is he doesn’t want the entire class to know about him and Katsuki.

“Hey Kiri?” Izuku calls. The boy looks up at him something desperate in his eyes. “Walk with me?” he gestures to the door. Kirishima nods noticing that Izuku wants to tell him something. He follows the other boy out of the class and down the hallway till they get to a stair well. Izuku has his observation Haki activated to make sure they are not being followed. He smiles fondly as he feels Katsuki behind them. No doubt making sure their conversation stays private.

“What’s wrong, Kiri?” Izuku starts.

The other boy startles “N-Nothing really.”

Izuku smiles “I get it, you are feeling pretty miserable about not passing right?”

Kirishima gives him a nod “I wanted to prove to Luffy that I could stand beside him. how can I do that if I failed the exam?”

“Pass or Fail, it doesn’t matter. Not to us. The point is, we trust you to fight with us in battle regardless if you failed. Luffy trusts you to fight with him. Besides I think it is ok to fail sometimes, it opens your eyes to your weaknesses.” Izuku speaks softly.

Kirishima looks at him confused. “I don’t understand how could, you guys, or Luffy trust someone to stand beside you when I have done nothing so far to prove myself.”

“Let me ask you this. Would you rather fail a test against a teacher where your life and your partners life are not on the line. Or have the same battle happen against a villain and not know that you are weak in that area and lose yours and your partners life.”

A look of understanding passes through Kirishima’s eyes “Well when you put it that way… I guess it make sense.”

“Losing this way, gives you the chance to figure out what went wrong and correct it.” Izuku finishes.

“I know this sounds stupid but Ummm…” Kirishima looks around bashfully “you guys are not just saying no to going to the mall, because you don’t want to be around me, right?” 

“Of course not Kiri. Me and Kacchan have a date tomorrow, just don’t want the entire class to know. As for Shoto and Ace it is not my place to tell you, but they really do go visit someone every time we get time off school. I think Shoto will tell you when he is ready.” He gives Kirishima a fond look.

“Sorry I doubted you Izuku, I should know better.” Kirishima states with a blush.

Izuku gives him a sly smile “Maybe you and Luffy can sneak away for some alone time at the end of the shopping trip.” Kirishima’s face brightens and matches his red hair. “Besides didn’t you say the next date was on you?”

Kirishima sputters “Yea… I did… umm… you think Luffy still accepts me? Right… I mean I know he does… but I’m a bit nervous… he is just so much stronger than I am.” He trails off.

“Trust me that boy would glue him self to you if he could. He is so ridiculously smitten with you. When you are not around all he talks about is you. So yes, I think he does accept you. If you are still worried about it then talk to him. He is kind of an idiot but, when it comes to people he cares about he is surprisingly perceptive.”

Kirishima nods, god he feels pathetic. “Yea I’ll treat him to dinner or something. Maybe a movie.”

Izuku laughs “You don’t know how much that boy can eat, if you plan on dinner it be quite expensive. That’s why me a Kacchan use that as a bet in our competitions. He likes anything with action, if there is no action movies take him to go spar just the two of you. He’ll love it.”

“Really, Thanks Izu” Kirishima says gratefully.

“Well come on, I think Luffy is about to start breaking through walls to find out where you are.” Izuku states getting a little irritated. He doesn’t need Observation Haki to smell the smug amusement coming from where Katsuki is. They leave the stairwell and immediately see Katsuki standing on the other side of the hallway.

Katsuki looks them over and smirks, smug and amused “You finally done? I think the rubber band is about to snap.”

“Yea Kacchan, don’t look so smug about it” Izuku quips back.

Katsuki grunts and holds his hand out to Izuku. Izuku wastes no time grabbing hold of the Red-eyed boys wrist and wrapping his tails around it. It has been a long time since they have used this to show affection. Izuku misses it, when they started U.A. they didn’t want their relationship to be known. Villains could use that bond against them. Though Izuku is surprised no one has managed to call them out on it. With all the cuddling, the time Katsuki got him out of a panic attack, the way he flipped out when Izuku got attacked by that Nomu. The fierce protectiveness that radiates off Katsuki when he is defending Izuku. Not even the uncharacteristic softness Katsuki reserves just for Izuku was a big enough sign.

They make their way to the classroom and hear shouting coming from inside. They open the doors to see Luffy sprawled out on the floor on his belly, with Ace sitting on his back pinning him down and laughing. Shoto just looks confused along with the rest of the lingering students. Izuku calls out “Luffy, you missing something?”

Luffy looks at him confused then lock eyes first with the amused Katsuki then with the shocked blushing Kirishima. Luffy’s eyes sparkle as he takes in Kirishima’s presence, activating gear second Luffy knocks Ace off him and launches himself toward the redhead. Kirishima activates his quirk to absorb the impact of the rubbery teen.

“Kirishima!!” Luffy shouts out excitedly. “I though you left without me” He finishes with a pout.

“Sorry Lu, Izuku wanted to talk to me for a second.” Kirishima states a bit embarrassed.

“Ace wouldn’t let me go look for you.” Luffy whispers.

“Sorry Luffy for stealing him away. I just needed to clear something up with him in private” Izuku gives Luffy a look saying “Not here” Luffy nods and disentangles himself from around the other boy. “Well let’s get going huh?” Izuku states.

****Mean while ****

In an old Warehouse 6 people are sitting around the table. The leader clears his throat “Kalifa, did you meet up with Shigaraki?”

She rubs her neck “Yea, I did.”

“Well is he going to join us and our cause?” Kaku asks.

“He wants to meet with us, I told him he can the day after tomorrow.” Kalifa informs. “I’m not sure if we can trust him completely but if we combine our strengths with his we can accomplish our mission.”

“The footage we have of our targets, they are always around the other two. I am concerned if we go and attack ourselves, we will have to engage that Wolf child.” Kaku says.

“Not to mention the explosive boy from the sports festival” Jabra reminds.

“It would appear that those to have attached themselves to the most wanted children.” Lucci ponders. “Blueno, did your young marine report anything from that school” 

“Yes sir, it appears that he has been watching our targets interact with another 2 boys. They will all be going on a camping trip in a couple of weeks. It is hush hush but there won’t be many teachers there. I will have my plant keep shadowing the others.” Blueno reports. “I was also informed the Wolf child does not like being referred to as a monster or beast. This could be something to exploit. We do not know much about the child’s capabilities. But there is a chance if we push him far enough, he will attack everyone and anyone in his path. There is no doubt that we are stronger than a group of kids. So we could lure him to attack the other students. Then Capture the group when everyone is distracted.”

“We could take the other boys as well. It is a crime to associate with criminals. So we can bring all of them to impel down. Plus the government would love to study another power form. It could give us a way to be born with powers and still be able to eat a devil fruit.” Kaku suggests.

“Shigaraki’s targets are the explosion kid and the wolf. Are you suggesting we double cross the League of Villains?” Kalifa questions.

“Well if we have Blueno it is not like Shigaraki could follow us.” Jabra sneers.

“If Shigaraki is successful in capturing his targets there are plenty of other non-devil fruit users to choose from. What about that kid that has both ice and fire. Or the electric kid? As long as we manage to snag a few of them I think we would please the government.” Kaku states.

“Research the strongest of the powers we will nab them as well” Lucci commands “Blueno make sure your marine keeps watching them.”

“Will do sir.” Blueno responds.

**** The Mall****

The students of Class 1-A arrive at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall. This place has more shops than anywhere else in the prefecture. It’s got the coolest and trendiest stuff. The students are standing around deciding what stores to hit up first, when people started to recognize them from the sports festival.

“Oh! Aren’t they those U.A. first years?!” One kid shouts.

“Good going at the sports festival” Another kid shouts.

Ochaco blushes an smiles awkwardly “Whoa. People still remember that…?”

Jiro turns to Momo “I’ve gotta find myself a giant duffle bag.”

Momo smiles “Let’s look together, then” and they walk off to the nearby outdoors store.

Kaminari announces “I need some rugged outdoor shoes.”

One of the student shouts out “Me too, Me too!”

Iida refers to the packing list they got “our manual recommends well-worn footwear… or, ah… should we focus of utility instead…?!” as Iida and Kaminari break off to go find shoes.

Kirishima smiles at the group left “Looks like we all need different stuff. Let’s split up and meet back at a designated time!” Everyone breaks off and Kirishima smiles at Luffy “I guess they all left huh?” Kirishima looks a little bashful ‘that was easier than he thought’ “Want to go to the arcade with me. I don’t really need anything?”

Luffy smiles big and nods excitedly “That sounds fun! Let’s go” He grabs Kirishima’s hand and pulls him to the arcade.

On the other side of the mall Izuku and Katsuki are walking through the hallways. Katsuki points in the direction of a fashion store. “It’s ok if you want to go in there Kacchan. I’ll wait for you right here.”

Katsuki blushes inconspicuously “I just want to pick out an outfit for tonight” he may have a bad boy image, but he will not look like some punk when they go on their date later. “I’ll be quick”

Izuku smiles fondly “It’s fine Kacchan I’m just going to go sit by that fountain over there.” He points to the small fountain a little off center of the store “Besides I can start reading the book you got me.” There has been something nagging at the back of his instincts. So as Katsuki makes his way into the shop Izuku starts walking to the fountain when he feels someone glaring at him.

“Ohhh, cool… you’re from U.A.!” Sneers a familiar voice in falsely cheerful tone. “Can I get your autograph?”

Izuku’s instincts are flaring as he looks around. The shopping mall is full of people, it would be smart if Izuku just played it cool and hope the villain doesn’t do anything to put these people in danger. He adopts a frazzled persona “Huh?!”

The guy approaches him and slings his arm around Izuku “You’re the kid who got wrecked in the sports festival, right?”

“Umm, yeah”

“Then during the incident in Hosu you ran into and defeated the hero Killer. Oh man you are something else.” There is a crazed smirk on the mans face.

“You sure know a lot about me huh?”

“Man I can’t believe it though. To think we’d meet again, here! Can’t help but think that something special’s helped you come this far.” The man shifts his hand to lightly wrap around Izuku’s neck leaving one finger not touching. If any of the people walked past a spared enough of a glance at the two it would look like two friends catching up. “Something like fate… or destiny, maybe…” The man wiggles his finger and clenches his hand a little tighter in a silent warning “… We last met in that attack on U.A.” people continue to ignore the two “Well I guess for you…” he smirks as he watches people wander around all happy “Let’s get some tea and chat…” He smirks wildly at the boy “Izuku Midoriya”

“Tomura Shigaraki” Izuku’s eyes harden, he is not too worried about himself but if he does anything to cause the villain to lash out. Well things will get dangerous with so many civilians around. He reaches to his pocket and calls Katsuki so he can hear this. It’s a warning to not approach, watch from a far.

Shigaraki thinks about why he came here. ‘Bloodlust without conviction is meaningless. Just watch me hero killer. For the majority it’s no skin off their noses if… nah. I guess I can’t go that far. More like, while someone, somewhere is off killing people, for what ever reason… these fools keep smiling and laughing… living their lives…’ He gets interrupted by his train of thought by some kids “Whoa, look at that one!” One of the kids points out

The other kid with him comments “That’s Hero Killer’s mask! You’ll get in trouble wearing that.”

The first kid puts the mask on “This is awesome!” as the other kid pulls out his phone to take a picture “Hahaha! Cool”

‘On the other hand… you’re getting sympathy from people who couldn’t care less about your ideals. Why is that? We’re doing the same thing. Me. And you. We’re both just destroying what we hate right? So why? What’s the difference?’ lost in his thoughts he notice Izuku is shifting he tightens his grip a bit to remind the kid what is at stake “Easy now… you’re gonna act like we’re a couple of old pals. No making a scene. Okay? Calm down. Breathe naturally. I just wanna talk. That’s all. So don’t try anything funny.” He wiggles his figure “It’d be all too easy. The second all five of my fingers touch your neck… your throat would start crumbling, from the skin inward… you’d turn to dust in under a minute”

Izuku gulps he hopes Katsuki heard this and doesn’t start a scene. “In a crowd like this? Try that… and the heroes will show up… they’ll come and catch you!!”

Shigaraki laughs and points at the people milling about “No doubt but take a look. At them.” His voice a mere whisper “It’s not crazy to imagine that someone could commit an atrocity at any given moment. So why do they smile and mingle like this? Because the laws and rules built on their individual morality… they are convinced that “no one would ever do that” In the time it’d take the heroes to respond and catch me I could take out 20… No, I could take out 30 of them out…”

Izuku swallows there is nothing he can do at the moment. Hopefully Katsuki has found a classmate and told them to notify the authorities. “Ok so you wanted to talk… then talk.”

“HAHAHA… Smart move.” Shigaraki leads Izuku over to the fountain. “We might as well sit for this. Let’s try to relax…” Once they are seated Shigaraki starts again “I pretty much hate everyone and everything… but right now, what really grinds my gears is the Hero Killer.”

“Wasn’t he working with you…?” Izuku asks.

“I never really agreed to that, even if society seems to think so. And that is my problem. Everyone’s got their eye on the Hero Killer. Our attack on U.A…. the Nomu I unleashed in Hosu… it’s all been overshadowed by him. No one’s noticing me why? He can call it what ever he wants but at the end of the day… all he is doing is killing what he doesn’t like. So what makes us different? Midoriya?”

“What makes you different?... I think… Well, I can’t accept what you do… and I don’t understand it… The Hero Killer, although I can’t accept him… I do understand him… for both me and the Hero Killer… it all started with All Might. Back then… He gave me a warning before the Nomu could attack us. So at the very least… he’s destructive, but he’s doing it for a reason.” He clenches his fists “To him its not a game” as he remembers USJ. ‘It’s game over, man… it’s game over, for now. We’re leaving’ “Not at all” he glares at Shigaraki “His methods may be wrong… but I think he’s at least trying to live by his ideals.”

Shigaraki looks at Izuku with a crazed hungry look causing the boy to shudder “ahh… it’s all clear now. Feels like I have connected the dots. About why the Hero Killer pisses me off so much… and why you’re so damned irritating… I think I get it now…it’s all because of All Might.”

“Huh?” Izuku doesn’t see how Shigaraki can come to that conclusion.

“Right…? Right. That is the conclusion here. Man, what was I so hung up on anyway…?! The reason these fools can smile and live their lives… is because All Might’s always got that grin on his face.” He clenches his fingers around Izuku neck as he starts ranting manically “Smiling wide as if to say… there’s no one he can’t save!!”

Izuku is struggling for breath as Shigaraki keeps applying force “Ah I’m glad we had this chat! So glad! Thanks Midoriya!”

“Guh”

“I’m heading down the right path for me!”

Izuku starts squirming “Hey no squirming! Or do you want to die? You saying you want some of these fine people to die?” Shigaraki sneers. “Pretty ironic, huh, Hero Killer…? How we’re polar opposites, but I get to make use of your ideals and convictions. They’re all steppingstones for me.”

Just as Izuku is about to pass out Katsuki interrupts calculating redeyes boring into Shigaraki “Nerd?” recognizing the voice Izuku immediately tenses ‘fuck Kacchan needs to stay back.’ Shigaraki glares up at the interruption eyes flashing manically. Katsuki glares “I think you should let the Nerd go” popping small explosions from his palms.

“Nothing, it’s nothing! I’m fine! So… stay back” Izuku’s eyes are wide and panicked. Shigaraki releases the boy and turns to Katsuki.

“I didn’t realize you came with someone. Sorry about that.” He smiles wide and shows his hands in faux surrender. “well I’m off” He stands up “Don’t forget you knows what happens if you follow me”

Katsuki approaches Izuku and notices the green fire around his neck no doubt healing the bruises. He rubs Izuku’s back as the boy coughs giving his lungs the oxygen he missed out on. “All for one… what is he after?”

Back still toward the duo “Dunno.” He starts walking again “What you should worry about… is meeting me again. Because that is when you’ll die”

Katsuki was about to follow the villain when Izuku held his arm with a weak “Don’t” he rasped out. Katsuki turns so fast to face Izuku he should have gotten whiplash. Fury painting his face “What the fuck was that nerd? Why shouldn’t I follow him?”

“He threatened the civilians, if we chase him, even if we could evacuate all the civilians here there is no way he won’t escape with them. Besides he would still kill people during the chaos, and possibly still escape.”

Katsuki sags ‘this is why the nerd is the smart one between them’ Katsuki wouldn’t even think twice about following the creep out of the mall. He sighs “Then what should we do?”

“We report it. Did you hear the phone call?” Izuku states.

“Yea I recorded what I could hear.”

“Good we need to notify the detective, and All Might”

Katsuki whips out his phone and dials a number. After a few rings the line is connected, and a gruff voice speaks out “Katsuki?”

“Shanks! You need to tell the detective that Shigaraki was here at Kiyashi Mall” Katsuki informs with a frantic edge to his voice.

“Ok calm down I am on my way. Are you boy’s ok?” Shanks speaks calmly.

“Yea we are fine.” He whines a bit “Shanks, he had the nerd.”

“Shit, Katsuki calm down, have Izuku call Luffy and Kirishima to check on them stay on the phone with me.”

“He is already calling them.” He whispers “I felt so useless, what could I have done though we are at a very public place and there’s civilians. But he was choking the nerd. What could I have done?”

“Katsuki listen to me. You did the right thing by calling me. There was nothing you could have done. He may have had other villains around the mall.” Shanks states. “Just breathe with me and make sure Izuku is ok.”

Katsuki shifts his attention back to Izuku, who is still trying to get oxygen in his lungs while talking on the phone to Kirishima. “I’m sorry Kiri, but you are gonna have to come over to the fountain with Luffy. Something happened. I’ll explain when you get here.”

“Nerd?!” Katsuki mumbles out.

“Kirishima and Luffy are on their way. It will be best to notify them when they get here.” He looks up at Katsuki and notices the wild fear and panic in his eyes. He opens his arms a bit gesturing to the spot on the other side of where Shigaraki was sitting. “I’m ok Kacchan, Look at me. I’m fine”

“You call almost being strangled fine?!” Katsuki rages a bit.

“I’m sorry Kacchan. I guess you’re right. I hurt a lot and I was scared.” Izuku looks down at his hands “When you showed up, I was even more terrified. I didn’t what him to lash out and try to hurt you. I’m sorry I tried to push you away.”

Katsuki relaxes a bit and tells Shanks “Kirishima and Luffy are on there way. Where do you want us to meet you?”

“Just stay where you are. I am with Shota and we are going to do a sweep of the mall. Stay on the phone with me.”

“Ok.”

Kirishima and Luffy come up a moment later. Kirishima looks at the panicked expression on Katsuki’s face then looks at Izuku who looks pale with fire around his neck. “So…” Izuku looks up at him eyes wide and panicked “what happened?”

“Shigaraki.” Katsuki growls out.

“The villain that attacked USJ?” Kirishima gasps out. At Izuku’s nod Kirishima tenses “Here?” Again another nod. “Where is he now?”

“Gone” Is Izuku’s simple raspy response.

“He threatened the civilians that if we followed him, he’d bring the entire mall down.” Katsuki stated.

“Fuck did you report him?” Luffy asks. Izuku and Katsuki look at him with wide eyes. They have never heard Luffy swear before.

Katsuki shakes it off “We called Shanks; he is on his way with Shota.”

Kirishima and Luffy nod. “Ok what should we do?”

Katsuki puts the phone on speaker and turns the volume down so only they can hear. “Stay put. One of you call Ace and Shoto. I don’t think this was a coincidence.”

Luffy pulls out his phone and calls Ace. When Ace picks up with a quick “Hello?” he quickly puts Ace on speaker phone.

“Ace! Are you with Sho?”

“Yea, what’s up?”

Katsuki sighs relieved “Matchstick… are you and Icy-hot ok?” 

They can hear the confusion in Ace’s voice when he responds with a quick “Yea… What’s wrong?”

“Shigaraki was here at the mall. Attacked the nerd and left threatening the civilians. Anything suspicious happen at the hospital?”

Ace’s panic can be felt through the phone “Is Izuku ok… no, of course he is not… Is he injured? Of course he was injured… Blasty wouldn’t sound the way he does if Izuku was fine. If Izuku died the resulting explosion would be seen from here.” He keeps mumbling to himself Todoroki takes the phone.

“I think what Ace means is how badly is Midoriya injured?” voice mostly as even as always but the boys can hear the hint of worry in his voice. 

“Physically he is fine, he was being choked when I interrupted. His healing has already healed the damaged soft tissue and bruises. He is still shaken up though.” Katsuki reports shaky himself.

Shanks chimes in “Boys we have swept through the mall and are headed your way. Ace and Shoto we will come pick you up from the hospital on our way back.”

“We will be with my mom. Just ask the receptionist for Rei Todoroki’s room.” Shoto states.

The mall was temporarily shut down, as the police arrived on the scene. In the end, even all the heroes in the area, and the quick response of the police couldn’t locate Shigaraki.

“Midoriya” Shouts Iida. It appears that he was being honest about trying to redeem himself.

The next to sprint toward the group was Kaminari “Midoriya? You ok?!”

Ignoring the other students and flashing a quick smile to let them know he was fine Izuku was stopped by the detective. The detective informed Shanks and Shota that he will escort Izuku and Katsuki to the police station for official statements.

“I will pick you both up there.” Shanks turns to Luffy and Kirishima “Let’s go pick up Ace and Shoto.”

Because of the attack on U.A. and the incident in Hosu the police response to the League of Villains was to establish a special task force working out of provisional headquarters. Detective Tsukauchi was part of that task force. Izuku and Katsuki enter the interrogation room following the detective. “Sorry about this boys. Just following protocol. I am sure you remember how my quirk works?”

Both the boys wave off the apology and nod. They have seen his quirk work before.

“Ok do I have your consents to use my quirk during this interview?”

Izuku nods and Katsuki glares but nods after a short kick to the shin from Izuku. The detective activates his quirk and his eyes turn a neon green, “Ok let’s start with the basics. You were at Kiyashi Mall. Correct?”

“Yes” green light.

“Shigaraki approached you while you were separated from Katsuki and you wandered to sit by the fountain. Right?”

“Yes” Green Light.

“At the time did you know who approached you?”

“Not entirely, but I had a feeling since we got into the mall” Izuku states Katsuki looks at him in a mix of pissed off and betrayed his eyes were screaming ‘we will talk about this later’

“Can you explain this feeling?”

“It was a buzzing in the back of my mind like a forewarning. Like that feeling that something bad was going to happen” Izuku states calmly.

“Ok so if you had this feeling why did you stay at the mall?”

“It’s simple really, if this person was following Me and Kacchan if we left the mall, I felt the situation would have been worse. I figured with so many people around the person watching us wouldn’t do anything too diaristic. If we left the mall there was plenty of areas where we could have been physically attacked. I didn’t know who was watching us also didn’t know if they were following me or Kacchan. When the opportunity came, and we separated I decided if the feeling went away, I would guard the only entrance into the store he went into. If the feeling didn’t, I would remain calm and assess the situation.” Izuku explains. The detectives eyes turn green. He shouldn’t be surprised that Izuku had contingency plans he is a tactical genius after all.

“Ok, so what happened when he approached you?”

“He approached me like an old pal, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and placed his fingers on my neck in a threatening way, but in a way that would appear that we were friends. His message was clear make a scene and I’ll kill you. I tried to tell him it was a stupid idea, that if he killed me then the heroes would be here, and he would get caught. He responded by telling me that by the time the heroes got here he would have been able to kill at least 20 people. He was distracted for a second and I knew I couldn’t have escaped. So I appeared to be fidgeting and dialed Kacchan’s number in my pocket and put it on speaker but muted him. So Kacchan would get the warning and not cause a scene since I didn’t know what he was after. He started talking about the hero killer and his Ideals. He was confused why people saw them differently even if they were doing the same thing. I wasn’t going to answer him but then he tightened his hand around my neck. I relented and told him that the Hero Killer wasn’t just killing people for the sake of killing People he had a purpose that people can understand. He went on a tangent about killing All Might and started to choke me. I was struggling and he reminded me that if I caused a scene, I knew what would happen. I was about to pass out when Kacchan showed up. Kacchan assessed the situation and played the confused friend. Shigaraki played it off and walked away. I had to stop Kacchan from trying to follow him.” Green light.

“Not that I think you made the wrong choice, but I have to ask. Why didn’t you follow him?”

“The civilians lives were still in danger. So Kacchan called Shanks while I was trying to Catch my breath. We also didn’t know if he was alone or not. He could have had other villains in the crowds to make sure we didn’t follow him. I wasn’t about to risk peoples lives. I thought about staging an evacuation but decided against it I didn’t want Shigaraki to lash out on the civilians and also escape during the chaos. I figured being calm and rational was the best course of action.”

“Hmmm… from what you are telling me… it doesn’t sound like this League is completely unified.” He pauses and think over all the information “However, they’re still going after All Might” He looks over the two boys “Anyway… Thanks for your help, Midoriya, Bakugo.”

“Well… I mean I just wish I could’ve stopped him… and ended it right there and then.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Katsuki grumbles.

“Don’t be silly! You both held it together with he was threatening you and other civilians. Most people would have gotten scared and start panicking.” The detective smiles at the boys “It is thanks to your cool head that nobody got hurt. Besides…” He turns to Katsuki “If you managed to get the entire conversation recorded that would help immensely.”

“Yea. I did” Katsuki grumbles out.

“Can we make a copy of it?” The detective asks.

Katsuki pulls out his phone and hands it to the detective. “Here”

The detective walks them out to the lobby and tells them to wait while he goes to one of the rooms off to the side to make a copy of the recorded message. He walks back into the lobby and spots Shanks, All Might, and Shota enter the building. Ace, Shoto, Luffy and Kirishima trailing behind them. As the boys spot the pair on the bench, they run over concern all over their faces. All Might uses his speed to get to the boys first panic, worry, fear all marring the face of the number 1 hero.

“Midoriya, Bakugo! Tsukauchi!” All Might bellows out.

The detective shoots a fond smile at the flailing male “oh, perfect timing.”

“All Might/ Old Man why are you here” Izuku and Katsuki ask at the same time.

The detective chuckles at the instant relief flooding the skinny man “He wanted to see you in person.”

“Thank goodness you both are safe!” He lets out a relieved breath “So sorry I wasn’t there to save you…”

“No…” Izuku thinks back to something Shigaraki pointed out ‘smiling wide, as if to say there is no one he can’t save’ “All Might. Was there ever a time you really couldn’t save someone…?”

All Might sighs he needs to be honest with his protégé “Sure. Plenty of times.” Izuku gasps as tears spring to his eyes, before he can say anything All Might explains “Right now, somewhere out in the world…someone could be hurt or dying.” He pauses regret flashing in his eyes “It sucks, but I’m only human. I can’t save people who are out of my reach… That’s why I stand tall and smile.” He is looking up at the sky “I’m the symbol of justice. The citizens… heroes… villains… I need to light the way for all of them.”

Izuku relaxes a bit he gets it if he is there, he will save everyone he can. But he can’t possibly be everywhere all the time. He would need to depend on the other heroes to save those out of his reach. The detectives voice sounds through his head “Is what Shigaraki said bugging you?”

All Might looks at the three in confused alarm “?”

“He is probably just a sore loser. Every time he’s appeared so far… there hasn’t been a single person who couldn’t be saved.” He looks up and sees the other boys standing looking awkward “Well, its getting late. You should head home.”

Izuku nods and waves bye to the detective. Izuku and Katsuki follow Shanks out of the precinct and pile into the car. It has been a stressful day and all Izuku wants to do is cuddle. So he leans into the sturdy mass of Katsuki and whimpers a bit. He whispers softly “I’m sorry Kacchan I know why you are mad. I assessed the situation and found that was the best way to keep everyone safe. You and I included.”

“I know Nerd. Just my emotions are somewhere between pissed off and terrified. Let me be pissed off I can handle that better.” Katsuki states gruffly.

“Of course Kacchan, you can yell at me when we get home” He snuggles a bit harder “But right now I’m sleepy and your comfortable” 

“Oi! Nerd! How can I stay angry at you when you are like this HUH?!” Katsuki rages but it lacks the bite it normally would have.

Izuku mumbles out a quiet “Sorry Kacchan” and is gone to the world with a small smile on his face.

During the ride Katsuki thinks back to the call he got earlier. He is glad he didn’t ignore the call. When he answered and all he could hear at first was muffled sounds he was about to hang up thinking his Nerd butt dialed him, when he heard the name Tomura Shigaraki. He left the store immediately and looked around for his Nerd. He found him sitting next to the sketchy hooded villain. It took all his control not to explode and run into the situation. He waited scared and observant picking up on the tension and fear on his nerd’s face and lining the other boys figure. He could hear everything that was being said heard the warning loud and clear. He saw the villain’s fingers menacingly on his Nerds neck. He was washed over with the sense of uselessness, and worthlessness. He realized he couldn’t do anything but wait. As he listened and watched the scene unfold the grasp on his control was getting harder and harder to keep. When we heard his Nerd struggling for breath and watching the other boy struggling to get away his control snapped. He approached cautiously not wanting to spook the Villain and having him kill the other boy. Somehow the villain backed off and walked away with a few parting threats and warnings. He has never felt so scared in his life except maybe the time during the USJ. He is pissed that the nerd knew something was going to happen. And the fact that he put himself in danger just to save Katsuki left a sour taste in his mouth. Did the Nerd think Katsuki wouldn’t be able to defend himself? No that is probably not it at all. Knowing the nerd as long as he has, he can pretty much read the boy’s thoughts. He was probably thinking somewhere on the lines the he can heal while Katsuki can’t. Therefore the logical choice would be for Izuku to play hostage. Katsuki agrees that that was probably the best choice but still he doesn’t have to like it. He decides he is going to settle on being grumpy with the nerd for a couple of days.

Having Izuku pressed up to him, sleeping so peacefully is almost enough to melt away the grouchiness he feels. He runs his fingers softly through the bouncy curls, soft smile on his face. They arrive at the house and Katsuki gently wakes the other boy. “Come on nerd. We are home.”

Izuku wakes up and gives one last hug to Katsuki and slides out of the car. He stumbles a bit as he tries to get his footing steady on the ground. Katsuki come up beside him and put his arm around the Nerds shoulders and pulls him into a walking side hug. Katsuki positively melts at the small sleepy smile Izuku sends his way. ‘Fucking hell, this Nerd is going to kill me. It should be Illegal to be this adorable. How the fuck am I supposed to be angry now’ he is grumbling as he steers the almost sleeping boy inside.

Inko is nervously pacing around the living room when the boy’s stumble in. Inko focuses on the sleepy form of her son and makes a beeline straight for him. Catching her son in a tight hug and sobbing into her boys firm chest. Izuku is completely awake now and wraps his arms around his mother. “Mom.”

“Izuku … enough already. Your old mother’s heart can’t take it…”

Izuku hugs her tightly “I’m sorry… but everything’s fine. I’m not hurt or anything, so don’t cry. The heroes and the police have been keeping a close watch over me.” They stand like that for a bit. Inko take a few shuddering breaths as she tries to calm down. Shanks comes up behind the distressed woman and wraps his arms around her middle “Inko, honey. Izuku and Katsuki have had a pretty eventful day. It’s getting late let get them to bed.” Shanks speaks softly to the woman.

Inko nods and releases her son. She turns around and hugs Shanks tighter than she did Izuku. And continues to sob into the older mans defined chest. Shanks leads the distressed sobbing mother to the couch and leans back pulling her to lay with him.

All Might, the detective and Shoto are talking outside the household. The detective starts with “The encounter this time seemed coincidental. It appeared Shigaraki was just going to observe until and opportunity presented itself. But there is a chance that him and the other students will be targeted from now on. Of course the police will be on high alert, but the school will also have to be vigilant.”

“The stronger the light… The darker the shadows.” Shota states tiredly.

“Even when you’re away from U.A., always keep on eye on the kids.” The detective levels a look at All Might.

All Might sighs “It’s only been three months since I’ve been doing this teaching thing…”

“HAHA It is just like I told you. You’re not suited for it” The detective states truthfully.

“I’ve been telling him that since he started” Aizawa grumbles.

The detective, All Might, and Shota all have determined looks “Let’s catch All for one this time” The detective proposes.

“Yeah” Aizawa agrees.

“This time for sure” All Might confirms with a hard look on his face.

“Thanks for everything, Tsukauchi.” All Might and Aizawa bow to the detective.

The detective departs with a “Sure thing!” and leaves to go back to the police station.

The next day at school the students are sitting in the classroom. When Aizawa walks in “So… given what happened… we’re on the lookout for these villains.” He takes the paper in his hands and shreds it “And we’ve had to cancel our usual accommodations at the last minute. We won’t reveal our actual destination until the day of departure.”

“HUH?!” the class yells out.

“But I already told my parents” Sero exclaims.

“That’s the precisely the point … the school can’t control who learns what or how” Izuku states.

“As long as we’re not cancelling the whole trip altogether” Mina boasts out.

“I think Midoriya could have taken him out.” Kaminari comments.

“It’s not about if he could have stupid Pikachu, the fact is he did the right thing by remaining calm and ensuring the citizens survival. Plus using quirks in public is illegal.” Katsuki coldly states.

“How was this situation any different from the Hero Killer attack. You guys used your quirks then. Couldn’t Midoriya claim it was self-defense?” Kaminari continues to argue.

“The Hero Killer incident was different we had a letter from the detective prior to the event to watch for suspicious activity while interning in Hosu. And to use our quirks if anything happened while we were there. Since no one knew of the possibility of villains at the mall we did not receive permission to engage.” Katsuki reports.

“Besides the logical way to ensure everyone’s survival was to remain calm. I did not know if he had others in the crowd. I had no choice but to let him go. He would have brought down the entire mall. I can heal, but it wasn’t 100% that I would be able to heal everyone. Plus if I used my quirk in such a crowded place the civilians would have panicked and probably would have been in more danger.” Izuku explains.

“So is that why you didn’t use you paralysis feather on him?” Iida asks.

“Exactly. My sense of smell is enhanced but I was surrounded by unfamiliar scents I would not have been able to smell the differences between shoppers and villains. If I used the feather and he had others with him; people would have died. I’m sorry I thought of all logical and safe measure to take. And following along with Shigaraki’s conversation seemed like the option with the least number of casualties.” Izuku explains.

“I think you were incredibly brave, Izuku.” Ochaco blushes and compliments “I would have been so scared I probably would have panicked and make the situation worse”

“Thanks Ochaco” Izuku responds warmly.

**** Abandoned Warehouse**** 

There’s an area in Musutafu, Japan that houses a series of abandoned warehouses next to the old shipyard. The shipyard has been condemned due to safety reasons and outdated equipment. The previous owner decided against bringing the shipyard up to code and instead made plans for a larger one to be built in the deeper waters of another town. With the shipyard closed the strip of warehouses were emptied out and relocated. The area has now been turned into one of the largest gang hideouts, home to CP-9.

Shigaraki approaches the warehouse that was written on the paper Kalifa gave him. He appears by himself, but he is not stupid he has Kurogiri waiting on the roof and as reluctant as he is accepting Toga and Dabi; he thinks if this goes south it will be a good test for them, he has those two on standby. He wants to check out the place first, make them lower their guards.

He knocks, he only has to wait for a few minutes before Kalifa slides open the service door to let him in. he takes a look around the open area and sees the 6 people Kalifa mentioned sitting around a table. He glances around the room there are a couple dozen maybe 25 in total; well he doesn’t know what to call them, so he settles for minions; all wearing the same white and blue uniform. They do not seem to be too strong. His eyes only spare them a long enough glance to count them. His eyes travel to the screen a massive monitor that has several pictures on it 10 in total. He recognizes all of the from the sports festival, though he is only interested in 4 of them. The ones that interfered with his plans twice now.

Kalifa walks in front of Shigaraki leading the villain to the table and gestures to the empty seat. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with us Shigaraki.” Kalifa starts the conversation.

A tall built man with shiny long black hair, and neatly groomed facial hair stands up “I am Rob Lucci. The leader of CP-9” He goes around the table and points to the other “the one with the weird nose is Kaku, the grungy scar faced one is Jabra. The big man is Blueno. And finally the skinny one with whiskers is Nero. You already know Kalifa.”

Shigaraki nods “You know who I am but pardon my rudeness. I did not want to walk into a trap, so I had my men wait outside.” Shigaraki pushes a button on his watch to signal Kurogiri that the coast is clear. A portal soon opens up and a misty black man come out of it. “This is my partner Kurogiri.” He turns part of his attention to the portal man “Bring the other two” soon enough two more people enter the room.

“Scar face is Dabi, and the girl is Toga”

Rob Lucci clears his throat “Now that everyone is here, lets get started.” Everyone settles down. “CP-9s targets are Luffy and Ace. They are wanted for the crime their fathers have committed and we will not rest until they are held accountable for the blood in their veins. Also anyone who would harbor such fiends are enemies as well. Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki, Kirishima Eijiro, Denki Kaminari, Mina Ashido, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Hitoshi Shinso. Those are our targets.” Lucci looks over at Shigaraki “Any problems with this list.”

“I call dibs on Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. I could care less about the others.” Shigaraki states.

“Deal. It looks like we are all in agreeance then.” Lucci finishes.

“Now Kalifa has told me that one of your men has a way we can infiltrate the school?” Shigaraki smirks.

“Ah yes she was mentioning Blueno.” He gestures to Blueno, “Make him a door to the roof across the street of U.A.”

Blueno does as mentioned and Shigaraki smirks as he can see U.A. high school on the other side of the door. This ability will prove useful. “What are the rest of the powers I will be working with?” Shigaraki asks.

Jabra sneers “Why should we show you our abilities? Why don’t you show yours first!”

Shigaraki place his fingers on the table in front of him one finger held up “You want a demonstration of my power fine” he drops his finger and within a minute the table starts to decay. “Satisfied? You already know Kurogiri’s ability. How about you show a little consideration. After all Kalifa came to me with a proposal.”

Jabra was going to snark back when Lucci held up his hand commanding silence. “I see your point. I agree it would only be fair to show what we can do.” As he starts to shift into a jaguar. He points to Kaku and Jabra “We three have animal transformations I am a jaguar, Kaku is a giraffe, and Jabra is a wolf. Kalifa makes bubbles. And Blueno opens doors.”

“I see, Is Jabra’s wolf anything like Midoriya’s?” Shigaraki asks.

“Unfortunately, it does not appear so. Jabra is a regular wolf whereas Midoriya is some type of spirit wolf.” Lucci states. “However their wolf instincts should be about the same.”

“I see.” Shigaraki ponders. He gestures to the Dabi and Toga. “Demonstrate what you can do.”

“I use fire” Dabi states lighting his hand with blue flames.

“I can copy people depending on how much blood I consume.” Togo states happily “Would anyone like to volunteer so I can show you my abilities?” She chuckles out. “Don’t worry I only need a little to demonstrate. If I need to transform for a long time, I would basically need all the persons blood.”

“No that is fine.” Lucci waves off.

“Now then, we have gone over targets, and abilities. Anything else we should discuss.” Shigaraki brings the talk back to order.

“We need to find out when the best time to attack would be.” Kaku reminds.

“Why not just break into the school and take our targets?” Jabra suggests.

“No you idiot, there will be too many pros at the school.” Shigaraki wants to kill this man. “I suggest a location that will have all of our targets but only a few heroes.” He smirks.

“Where and when would this be?” Kaku asks.

“Two weeks from now the students of U.A. will be participating in their annual training camp off campus. It is typically hush hush so they do not beef up security. That will be our best bet to catch them off guard. We should wait until the middle of the training camp. Just because they are kids doesn’t mean they are not powerful. After a few days of training and little sleep they will be exhausted, so they won’t put up that much of a fight.” Shigaraki plans out. “we need to worry about what pros they are going to bring with them. My concerns are Shanks, Eraserhead, and All Might. If they bring them, we will need more people.”

“Shanks? As in Red Haired Shanks?” Jabra asks terror in his voice.

Shigaraki looks at the wolfish man in interest “Yes, he has foiled my plans once before. He was also there in Hosu helping those lesser heroes deal with my beautiful Nomu.”

“This might be a problem. As far as we know he doesn’t have any quirk so to speak. But his combat prowess is nothing to scoff at.” Lucci comments. Something in his mind clicks and he looks directly at Shigaraki “What are these Nomu you speak of?”

“The Nomu are bioengineered beings that house multiple abilities capable of fighting off the best heroes. They only follow my command and do not speak or even think. Really the perfect soldier.” Shigaraki smirks.

“How many of them can aid our cause?”

“I can get anywhere between 3 and 6. It depends if the engineers say they are ready for use.” Shigaraki comments.

“Ok so I will count 3 in our numbers.” Lucci stops to think. “So we have 3 Nomu, 10 competent soldiers and 25 Fodder. Do you think this will be enough against 40 children and multiple heroes. He don’t know the heroes they will have guarding the area. But let’s say they have 5 pros. Plus All Might, Shanks, and Erasurehead.”

“No I have no doubt that at least 4 of the brats are going to take a lot of manpower to deal with. I would like to overwhelm them in numbers. Is it possible for you to get more fodder, Lucci?” Shigaraki asks.

“Not sure, it depends if we have more trained.” Lucci states.

“What about recruiting people sympathetic to the Hero Killer.” Kalifa mentions.

Shigaraki clenches his fist ‘damn always comes back to him’. Kurogiri knows how Shigaraki feels about Stain followers speaks up “Tomura, this is a chance to boost our ranks. As long as they follow you, who care who the admire.”

Shigaraki sighs “Kurogiri, I guess you are right. You handle the recruitments then. You know what I want, I need strong fighters.”

“Will do.”

Shigaraki nods “Now to keep in contact I will give me phone number to Lucci. I will let you know exactly how many Nomu I can get. Inform me if you can get more fodder. I shall do the same.”

Lucci nods and hands the other man his phone. Shigaraki puts his number in Lucci’s phone and calls himself. “Now that is taken care of, I do not think there is anything else to discuss.” Lucci states.

“I’m sure everything has been worked out, if not we can contact each other.” Shigaraki replies. He gestures to Kurogiri “send us home” the portal opens up. As Shigaraki steps through he turns back to Lucci “Until next time then.” And disappears from view. Followed by Dabi, Toga and finally Kurogiri as the portal closes.

Lucci sits back a contemplative look on his face “That went well” as the rest nod. “In two weeks’ time we will have what we came here for. Prepare the soldiers and see if we can get more.” Lucci commands and watches the rest go about training the soldiers and talking to the World Government.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit hard to write with all the different events that happened in two days. I know the summary stated there would be relationship advancement between the boys but I didn't think it would go with the chapter. I am not sure how i want to proceed with the training camp. I know i CP-9 attacking along with the rest of the VAS. I feel like I need to have Shanks at the training Camp. He will not help much because he knows his boys can handle it. But he will step in to protect someone but if CP-9 is coming they will have Sea stone with them. Shanks is the only one who would know how sea stone Affects the DF users. Also a warning right now. I have no plans of CP-9 successfully bringing down Ace and Luffy. But they are needed for a much bigger development i have. 
> 
> Until next time   
> Kats1x


	25. Romance, Fluff and Cuddles PT1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a few days before the training Camp. Kirishima brings Luffy on a date. Katsuki is still salty at Izuku because he put himself in danger again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a part where Kacchan and Izuku "Explore" each other. It is not quite smut but It is marked if you don't want to read it.

It is a week before the training camp due to the mall incident Inko and Shanks forbid them from leaving the house just incase Shigaraki was still watching them. They are finally allowed to go out so Kirishima takes this opportunity to take Luffy out. He has had about a week to think of something they can do, keeping Izuku’s words in mind. ‘Luffy Likes anything action based.’ Kirishima looked into new movies but nothing interesting was out. Mostly just Romcom, he doesn’t think Luffy would like something like that. There is a movie coming out in a couple of weeks about Pirates going on an adventure the trailer looked action packed. It is supposed to come out shortly after they get back from their training camp.

Anyways he is getting off topic, he is going to take Luffy to a secret spot he discovered as a kid and invite him to spar with him. Then he is going to finish the date off with a picnic he had Katsuki help him with. He is extremely excited and nervous for this date. He gets dressed in loose fitting training clothes and leaves to go to the Midoriya house to fetch Luffy. He arrives at the spot where they will be training at and stashes the food and blanket in a hole in a tree. Twenty-five minutes and a train ride later he has arrived at the Midoriya House. He knocks and waits nervously until Inko opens the door.

“Hello, Kirishima. Come in.” Inko welcomes kindly.

“Good morning Inko, Is Luffy here?” Kirishima tries to hide his blush and nervousness, by the look on Inko’s face, he can tell he failed… Miserably. His blush intensifies and Inko must take pity on him because she smiles warmly at him.

“Whatever you have planned for him, I’m sure he will love.” She comforts. “I’ll go get him for you. Anything in particular you want me to tell him.”

“No just don’t tell him it is a date.” Kirishima laughs as he rubs the back of his head.

“Ok just wait here.” She turns and walks down the hall and knocks lightly on Luffy’s door. “Kirishima is here for you.”

Kirishima hear Luffy excitedly shout out. “Kiri!!” Kirishima smiles softly as he hears Luffy rummaging in his room presumably getting dressed.

“He is getting dressed should be out…” Inko starts before she almost get barreled over by the rubbery teen.

“Kiri!” Luffy shouts as he collides with Kirishima laughing like seeing Kirishima is the greatest thing ever. Except maybe meat, but Kirishima understand and is ok with being a close second to meat.

Kirishima chuckles at the boy “Hey Lu, umm I wanted to know if you wanted to come hangout with me today. Maybe get some training in before camp.”

Luffy’s eyes light up. “Yes. Of course.” He detaches himself and slips on his signature flip flops. He follows Kirishima out the door tossing a casual “I’ll be home later, Bye” as he bounces after Kirishima.

“So… Kiri?” Luffy gets the other boys attention. Kirishima hums and Luffy continues “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere secret. I don’t want to spoil it.” Kirishima chuckles at the boy’s responding pout.

They walk to the station in idle chatter. They wait for 10 minutes when they get there for their train. The train arrives and they get on weaving through the crowd of people. They find a spot with less people around and sit. Luffy leans into Kirishima still vibrating with excitement. Kirishima has noticed a few things about Luffy in the few months they have known each other. First being that Luffy is fiercely protective of his friends. Secondly, he is perpetually happy all the time, except when one of his friends is in danger or in a spar. Luffy shows the same determination and concentration that Izuku and Katsuki display. Finally, while Luffy is extremely affectionate, he is pretty closed off. Meaning he doesn’t mind leaning into Kirishima on occasion, but he doesn’t like to hold hands in public. Kirishima thinks he understands Luffy has grown up with the others being trained by Shanks. It is understandable that Shanks probably conditioned them to be on guard all the time. Luffy fights with his fists, holding hands means he won’t be as ready to throw a punch instinctually if he needs to.

Kirishima is pulled out of his thoughts when the automated voice on the train call out their stop. Kirishima nudges Luffy to rouse him and heads to the door on the side of the train. As the other passengers get off, he leads Luffy of toward an almost completely hidden path into the woods. This path has been overgrown and neglected probably for years. He pulls a branch back and smiles at Luffy while gesturing him to enter. He leads Luffy deeper into the forest. “I found this place when I was a kid. When my quirk came in and I hurt myself with it. I used to come here knowing no one else would be here. I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

Luffy looks around the clearing he notices a small serene stream with some rocks surrounding it. He takes in the size of the clearing it is not small but also not as big as the training rooms at the Red Force. It is big enough to do some light sparring. Luffy takes in the different colors of wildflowers and what looks like wild fruit. Surprisingly not touched by animals. The trees vary in size and type ranging from Ginkgo, cherry trees and dogwood. It is beautiful, Luffy gasps and takes in all the scenery. “I can see why you would escape here. It is beautiful.”

“I wanted to share this place with you. I may have only bad memories here, but I was hoping that with your help we can make some good ones as well.” Kirishima blushes, in his head that sounded really cool. Out loud it sounded corny, he hopes that Luffy doesn’t mention it thought.

“I wouldn’t mind coming here with you when ever you want me too.” Luffy states with a small smile not catching the cheesiness of Kirishima request, instead taking it as something to help Kirishima with. He would gladly do anything for Kirishima. He can understand now why Izuku and Katsuki act the way they do. He can’t imagine what his and Kiri’s bond will be like in 10 years.

Kirishima brakes Luffy out of his daydreaming with a soft chuckle “Well would you like to spar with me.”

Luffy looks around the place a bit. For once sparring doesn’t interest him right now. He doesn’t want to ruin this place with his attacks. He looks at Kirishima with a conflicted expression marring his features.

Kirishima panics a bit “Luffy what’s wrong, I thought you would want to spar?”

Before the redhead can spiral farther into a panic attack Luffy hugs him. “Kiri look at me” Kirishima looks up with a sad look on his face. “It’s not that I don’t want to spar with you, or that I don’t like the idea. In fact I have been dying to spar with you alone for a while.”

Kirishima’s face morphs into confusion “Then what’s wrong?”

Luffy looks at him with a thoughtful expression. He taps his chin with his index finger “Umm you are gonna think it is stupid. And it probably is.” He pauses trying to get his feelings into words. After a few moments he starts explaining hoping Kirishima understands. “My moves are destructive; I don’t want to leave this place looking like a natural disaster blew through here. This place is beautiful… I just don’t wanna spar here.” 

Kirishima sighs a breath “So you don’t hate the idea of sparring, just not in this location?” at Luffy’s confirming nod he continues “Do you wanna leave and find a different spot to spar in?” Luffy shakes his head no. Kirishima thinks for a moment but comes up empty handed on what else they can do “Danm, this date is not going the way I thought it would” He says quietly dejected.

Luffy hears what Kirishima said and with eyes widening he asks “Date? We are on a date?”

Kirishima looks at Luffy, panic is barely visible in the rubber teens chocolate eyes. Kirishima rubs the back of his neck “Yea, Izuku said I should surprise you with a date. I didn’t know what I should do and Izuku offered some advice and told me you like action related things and that you would love a sparing match. I was planning on taking you to the movies but all that is being showed are Romance movies. I didn’t think you would be interested in those.” Luffy makes a disgusted face at the mention of Romance movies. Kirishima chuckles “So I planned a spar in this location, in this place you can see a beautiful sunset over the mountains and at night the sky has so many stars. I figured we would spar and then lay here for a bit under the stars.” Kirishima rubs the back of his head embarrassed. He is all about romance and always liked looking at the stars when he was troubled in the past. “But now I don’t know what else to do before then.”

“I’m sorry I ruined your plans for a date.” Luffy smiles softly.

“It is ok Luffy, but it is not all your fault. I just didn’t think that you might not want to spar here. I didn’t think you would care about the location.” Kirishima states.

Luffy looks appalled but then settles on understanding “I mean usually I don’t care where I am when I spar; but I care about this place because it is special to you.” He finishes with a light blush. “You wouldn’t have showed me this place or asked me to make new memories here with you if it wasn’t”

Kirishima sighs again “I suppose you are right Luffy. What do you wanna do now?”

Luffy thinks for a second “Have you explored more of this area, like have you followed the stream just to see where it goes?” Kirishima looks confused at Luffy and shakes his head. Luffy flashes him a blinding smile “Then let’s go on an adventure. Let’s find out where this stream goes.” Luffy puts his straw-hat on his head blinding smile still on his face as he giggles happily.

Kirishima shrugs his shoulders and smiles back to Luffy “Ok, lets go then. As the leader of our expedition I name you Captain Luffy.”

Luffy chuckles and cheers singing a song off key as they head to the stream. Kirishima plays the role as first mate. “Captain which way should we go?”

Luffy adopts a serious expression, he looks one way then the other. “Let’s go upstream first.” Luffy checks to makes sure the water won’t weaken him to severely and puts his hand in the stream. The depth is about ankle deep. He notices it is fresh water probably coming from the top of the mountains; as he isn’t weakened by it like he would be if this was salt water.

“Lead the way Captain.” Kirishima states.

Luffy chuckles and jumps into the shallow water. He continues his marching song off key causing Kirishima to try to hide his chuckles.

_The Islands in the south are warm-_

_And their heads get really hot_

_They grow-a pineapples_

_They grow-a coconuts_

_And they’re all Morons!_

Kirishima is openly chuckling now he doesn’t know where Luffy heard this song, but it is hilarious. Luffy continues, paying no mind to the redheads chuckling.

_The islands in the north are snowy-_

_And their heads get really cold_

_They’re very chilly-chilly_

_They’re very willy-nilly_

_And they’re idiots!”_

(I secretly wanted a reason to add this song in…. so here)

Luffy pauses as something catches his eye. There is a small wounded snow leopard, he may not be as smart as Izuku or even Katsuki, but he is pretty sure The Snow Leopard is not native to Japan. Luffy approaches the wounded animal cautiously and slowly. He reaches his hand close to the wounded animals face and waits for the animal to come to him. Growing up dealing with Izuku learning his wolf form has taught him how to handle wounded and scared animals. Keep all motions slow and concise, no sudden movements. Do not touch the animal until sure that the animal trusts you enough. Don’t make eye contact and never turn your back to the animal.

The animal huffs out a whimper cradling his injured leg close to his chest. The big cat looks curiously at the out-stretched hand and leans a little closer. To the cat the boy smells like nature and the open sea. There is a touch of another predator scent on him. The cat looks at the other boy and lets out a warning growl.

Luffy hears the growl and tilts his head slightly still keeping his eyes on the big cat and addresses Kirishima. “It’s ok Kirishima, growing up with Izuku I know what to do to deal with injured and scared animals.”

Kirishima relaxes a bit and moves closer to Luffy. He sits beside the other boy “can you walk me through this. I’m a little scared.” He whispers.

Luffy smiles softly “First thing animals can smell fear, they will consider you a threat, and possibly attack. If your scared, then you need to back up and stand behind me. You just need to realize that the animal is mostly just as scared right now, your fear adds to that.” He confidently tells Kirishima and gives him a few moments to settle himself. “Secondly move slowly and quietly, no sudden movements.” Kirishima nods. Luffy continues “Never stare into the animals eyes but watch him and never turn your back to the animal. They could lash out.” He watches as Kirishima watches the animal without extended eye contact. He smiles “slowly reach out your hand about halfway” Kirishima follows Luffy’s guidelines as he speaks up “Now wait for him to close the distance, if he growls do not immediately snap your hand back move it slowly back until he stops growling then wait.”

Kirishima takes a few moments to calm himself as he waits for the injured cat to smell him. He relaxes as he watches the animal lean his head toward him and gently sniffs his hand. The big cat then pulls away and watches the two boys as he lays his head on his non injured paw. Kirishima thinks this is a good sign; he is proven correct when he notice Luffy moving closer to the animal.

“Hey there buddy, can I see your paw.” Luffy speaks to the animal softly. “It looks injured, we are going to help you.” Luffy slowly waves Kirishima over he is going to need the other boys help keeping the animal calm. “Kirishima I will need your help keeping him calm enough so I can look at his paw.”

Kirishima nods “What do you want me to do?”

Luffy gently strokes the big cat while testing his limits. “I need you to pet him gently, approach slowly and let him sniff you. Talk softly to him while you pet him. Depending on the injury he might nip so be prepared to activate your quirk, so you don’t get injured” Watching Kirishima slowly approach the animal and following his advice Luffy turns his attention toward the injured paw. He reaches slowly and gently for the paw. He lifts it carefully and the cat watches him warily. Luffy notices the paw doesn’t seem broken or deformed. There is some scaring around the ankle evidence of a cuff of some kind chaining the animal. It appears the scar is fairly new only barely healed. So the animal probably dislocated his ankle to free himself. He knows how to fix this, but the animal might lash out. “Kirishima, I’m gonna need you to activate your quirk and hold him down so he doesn’t bite me. He ankle is dislocated, and I need to set it.”

Kirishima activates his quirk and gently and firmly holds the cat down on the animals non injured side. He gives Luffy a nod indicating that he is ready to restrain the animal if needed.

Luffy grabs the ankle while speaking soothingly to the animal. “this is going to hurt bud but trust me you will feel better after this.” He applies firm pressure to the ankle ignoring the growling thrashing animal until he hears an audible popping sound and the joint is reset. He gently massages the area to get blood flowing evenly again and to reduce swelling. He rips off a piece of his shirt to wrap around the weakened ankle to give it a bit of stability. “We need to call Izuku, we will have him meet us somewhere and he can heal the animal.”

Kirishima nods and pulls out his phone he hands it to Luffy so he can continue to hold down the animal while trying to calm him.

Luffy calls Izuku and after a short while the line connects with a soft “Hey Kirishima what’s up”

“It’s Luffy. I am going to send you a pin drop of our location I need you and maybe Kats to come here.”

There is a slight panic in Izuku’s voice “Ok Luffy what happened? What’s wrong?”

Luffy chuckles a bit “Nothing bad has happened to us. We came across a wounded snow leopard. I fixed him up as best as I could, but his ankle is damaged.”

There is a relieved sigh on the other end “Ok we will be there as soon as we can”

“Thank Izu, I’ll send the location now then. Call me when you get close.” Luffy hangs up and sends his location to Izuku.

**** Scene change with Izuku and Katsuki ****

Katsuki and his Nerd are sitting in their room watching an old All Might movie. Katsuki can’t really pay attention his mind is on the event that happened at the Mall a week ago. He hasn’t found a way to bring this up to Izuku though. He has listened to the recording on his phone multiple times trying to find a way he could have intervened earlier. He has only felt this worthless and weak during the USJ incident. He doesn’t want to bottle this up until in explodes out of him; like it did at the sports festival.

He is broken out of his thoughts by the sound of his Nerds voice “Kacchan? What’s wrong?” 

“Huh?” Is the intelligent sound that comes out of Katsuki’s mouth. His brain takes a long second to register what Izuku asked he blushes in embarrassment and mumbles out “N – nothing”

Izuku cocks an eyebrow “Come on Kacchan. Talk to me. There is something wrong or you would have realized the movie ended 10 minutes ago.”

Katsuki blinks he must have been so far in thought he didn’t realize he missed most of the movie. He sighs “It is nothing you need to worry about nerd.”

“what ever it is, it is bothering you. I have every right to worry.” Izuku states softly. Realization flashes in his eyes. He is going to have to pull the issue out of the other boy’s mouth then. “Remember the sports festival?”

Katsuki’s face morphs into a pleading and guilty look begging Izuku not to bring up their fight. Katsuki will be the first one to admit- to himself of course- that he has never been good at dealing with emotions. “Please don’t Nerd. I will get over this on my own.”

Izuku shakes his head “No you won’t Kacchan. You would just bottle it up until you can’t anymore and that will lead to us fighting again.” He places his fingers under Katsuki’s chin and forces the explosive boy to look at him. He smiles fondly at Katsuki “Kacchan, I don’t want that to happen again.”

Katsuki pouts and turns his head away as much as he can, without forcing Izuku to let go of his chin. Izuku sighs he has an idea what is wrong, so he sighs out. “Fine, don’t tell me. I just want to let you know I was scared too. Having Shigaraki’s fingers around my neck, knowing that only one fingers was the difference between me walking out of there and not. Kacchan I was so scared that I would mess up or say the wrong thing and Shigaraki would have killed me.” Izuku takes a shuddering breath. Katsuki wraps his arms around Izuku offering comfort.

“I have listened to the recording over and over again trying to find a moment where I could have stepped in sooner to help. But I came up with nothing.” Katsuki finally opens up a bit. “I understand that you did what you had to do to protect the civilians. If it was me, I would have tried to do the same thing. I am proud of you for remaining calm, but I was so scared at the same time.”

Izuku sighs “I umm wasn’t scared for the civilians… I was scared because the only thought in my head was that if I died, I would be leaving you all alone. I didn’t want to leave you behind. We made a promise do you remember what it was?”

“Yea I remember” Katsuki releases a shaky breath “Don’t go somewhere I can’t bring you back from.”

“I’m sorry Kacchan, I’m so very sorry.” Izuku starts sobbing, he may have needed this talk just as badly as Katsuki did. “and I promised if there is another way, I would always take it. To make sure I would come back to you.”

“I love you Nerd” Katsuki whispers so softly that if Izuku didn’t have enhanced hearing from his wolf he would have never heard it.

Izuku smiles softly and hugs Katsuki tightly burying his face into Katsuki warm and strong form “I love you to Kacchan.”

Katsuki lifts Izuku’s face off his chest and looks him in the eyes. His eyes start to droop as he leans in. Izuku mirrors his movements and their lips connect softly. It is just a peck at first. Izuku is about to pull away when Katsuki panics and hold him a bit tighter to him. Katsuki needs this he can’t bear to let Izuku go right now. He needs to show the nerd how much the greenette means to him. He deepens the kiss slowly moving his lips while using his body weight to push Izuku down onto the bed. He licks Izuku’s bottom lip begging to be let in. Izuku answers with a soft moan parting his lips a bit for Katsuki. Katsuki feels something warm settling in his lower abdomen as he groans into the kiss.

Katsuki kisses Izuku frantically like a dehydrated man drinking from water after a week in the desert. He smiles as Izuku kisses him just as frantically. Need building up between the two. Katsuki wants to stay like this forever; but the need to breathe is too great. He groans out as he breaks away for much needed air; still keeping Izuku caged in with his forearms resting on the sides of Izuku’s face. He takes in Izuku appearance, the nerds curly hair is splayed around him like a green halo. Izuku opens his eyes slowly and Katsuki takes in the dazed blown pupils of his Nerd. Then he notices the pink flush on the other boys cheek. “You are so beautiful Nerd” Katsuki whispers out softly. He relishes in the way Izuku’s eyes brighten and his cheeks darken to an even more interesting shade of pink.

***start***

In his observation he noticed his actions has heated the other teen up quite a bit. His comment made the ‘problem’ twitch in interest against the explosive blonds thigh. Katsuki’s eyes widen at the distractive poke, then smirks as he shifts his leg a bit and rubs against the awakening erection.

Izuku flushes even more and lets out whimpering moan and a soft “Kacchan?”

Katsuki smirks with a small “Shhh Nerd, let me take care of you.” And Kisses Izuku to distract him. They have never done anything like this, so he tries to hide his nervousness behind kisses and explorative touching. He moves a bit so he can grind down onto the Nerd. He leans back and pulls the nerds shirt up in a silent order for the nerd to take it off as he does the same. He takes a moment to appreciate the body of the teen beneath him. He runs his fingers lightly over the valleys and hills of Izuku’s core muscles. Izuku lets out an involuntary shiver and unconsciously bucks his hips up. Katsuki lets out a groan at the friction against his own awakening member. Katsuki continues his exploration of his Nerds body running his fingers down the other boys side causing Izuku to shiver slightly. Izuku’s a whimpering, moaning needy mess and damn do those sounds excite Katsuki. Katsuki is determined to find out what other sounds he can pull from his Nerd. He leans down to kiss the greenette then travels kisses from his jaw down to his chin kissing and nibbling along Izuku’s Adams apple. He continues to lavish kisses and nibbles around his neck reaching the junction where neck meets collarbone. He bites gently and sucks a small bruise into Izuku’s neck. Izuku bucks his hips into the other boy seeking relief. Katsuki lets out a groan and releases his hold on the boy. He observes Izuku with slight panic in his eyes that slips away as he takes in Izuku’s flushed face, half lidded eyes with pupils blown so wide that there is barely any green to be seen. Izuku is panting, breath coming in short rapid puffs.

“Kacchan” Izuku breathes out “Please” he begs not really knowing what he is begging for. All Izuku knows is he wants, no needs more.

Katsuki looks at Izuku like a predator about to devour their prey. Voice thick he whispers out “What do you need me to do Nerd?”

The roughness of Katsuki’s voice causes Izuku to shiver and his dick twitches in interest. He whimpers out “Touch me…” Katsuki moves one of his hands to the boys unguarded chest finding a nipple and lightly rolling it between his fingers causing Izuku to moan softly and arch his back seeking more. Katsuki resumes kissing Izuku determined to take his nerd apart. With a clear destination in mind Katsuki focuses his kisses to travel to the other neglected nipple. He kisses around it and experimentally flicks his tongue over the firming bud. Izuku lets out a sound between a moan, and a desperate cry; Katsuki finds he likes this sound. Katsuki smirks and with the single-minded determination he is know for, continues to torture the nipple with his lips, tongue and teeth. He doesn’t know when Izuku has thread his fingers into Katsuki’s hair; but he notices when Izuku is trying to pull Katsuki’s head away from the over stimulated nipple. Katsuki looks up and studies Izuku’s face; his Nerd is so lost and overwhelmed with pleasure he looks breath taking. Katsuki notices Izuku chanting “Kacchan” like a prayer along with broken phrases of “Please”, “Don’t stop.” And “More” Well who is Katsuki to deny such a request.

He brings the hand that was giving attention to his other nipple down to play with the valleys and hills of Izuku’s stomach tantalizingly making his way to Izuku neglected erection. Izuku’s whimpers and moans increase in desperation as he makes his way closer to the organ. Katsuki pulls away and sits back, a pleased smirk gracing his face as Izuku whines at the loss of contact. Katsuki traces his fingers along the waistband of Izuku’s sweatpants. Izuku arches into the touch and desperately reaches for Katsuki again.

Katsuki slides the nerds sweatpants down getting a little help from Izuku as he bucks his hips off the mattress. Katsuki studies the neglected erection, his ministrations affected Izuku more then just vocally. The tip is leaking precum and the head is a dark red. Katsuki notices the size; Izuku’s dick stands proudly at about 7 inches, shorter than Katsuki’s own which is 8 inches, but thicker than his. Katsuki experimentally swipes his thumb over the slit getting a rewarding gasp from the greenette. The explosive blonde’s confidence soars with the pleasurable sounds he hears. He uses his other hand to give himself a few strokes to relieve himself a bit. Izuku watches him like a hawk and flicks his tongue over his bottom lip. So the nerd likes it when Katsuki touches himself; well they can explore this possible kink later. Right now he wants Izuku to see the fucking stars. He lines himself up with Izuku and lightly strokes and grinds against the other boy. The sensation makes both the boys pant, and moan at the friction. They don’t last long all these sensations and touches are new and mostly unexplored, so they are clumsy in chasing their release. Izuku arches his back and thrusts up into Katsuki’s hip and hand as he moans out a broken “Ka- Kacchan”.

Katsuki thinks he has never seen anything so beautiful than Izuku in the throughs of orgasm. He thrusts against the other boy milking him through his orgasm a couple of times when he is overcome by his own mind-ending orgasm. His hips and thrust stutter as he finally cums against the other boy painting those hills and valleys of the other boy.

***end***

He grabs a shirt from next to the bed and wipes Izuku’s chest and stomach off then cleans him self off and throws the shirt in the direction of the dirty clothes. Izuku looks wrecked – Like his mind is completely devoid of thought. Katsuki lightly draws circles on Izuku’s chest just soaking in the afterglow of their actions.

Izuku breaks the silence with a breathless “Kacchan” Voice raw and broken.

Katsuki hums in response.

“That felt so good, Kacchan”

“Yeah?” Katsuki asks he knows they are inexperienced, but he was hoping it was enjoyable for Izuku.

“Yeah” Izuku states breathlessly “I love you Kacchan, I love you so much”

Katsuki kisses Izuku softly and whispers against the others swollen lips “I love you to Nerd, always” It is sappy but Katsuki is used to be open and sappy with only Izuku. He struggles showing emotions to just about everyone even Ace and Luffy but showing Izuku how much he means to him has always been easy. Katsuki is broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Izuku phone ringing. He groans while Izuku giggles and tries to compose himself enough to answer the phone.

He checks the caller Id it reads Kirishima Izuku chuckles to himself thinking Kirishima is panicking about his date with Luffy. So he answers “Hey Kirishima, What’s up?”

The voice on the other end chirps “It’s Luffy.” Ok that is weird to hear Luffy using Kirishima’s phone. “I am going to send you a pin drop of our location I need you and maybe Kats to come here.”

Izuku shoots to a sitting position fast enough to cause a lesser man whiplash. There is a slight panic in Izuku’s voice “Ok Luffy what happened? What’s wrong?”

Luffy chuckles a bit “Nothing bad has happened to us. We came across a wounded snow leopard. I fixed him up as best as I could, but his ankle is damaged.”

Izuku sags relieved against Katsuki’s chest. Glad that nothing bad happened to his pack. “Ok we will be there as soon as we can” he breathes out relieved.

“Thank Izu, I’ll send the location now then. Call me when you get close.” Luffy hangs up. A few moments later Izuku’s phone chimes with an incoming text. He checks it and studies the location of the pin drop.

Katsuki speaks up “What’s wrong Nerd?”

Izuku sighs “Luffy and Kirishima are on a date and they stubbled upon an injured snow leopard. They need my healing to help it.”

“Oh ok well then let’s get dressed and go help them.” Katsuki sighs out a little bummed their cuddling session got interrupted. He doesn’t know he is pouting until Izuku’s bubbling laugh startles him.

“Ohh Kacchan” Izuku coos slyly “there’s no need to pout, we can cuddle when we get back, maybe even watch the movie you missed out on” Izuku finishes with a smirk.

“’M not pouting” Katsuki grumbles. Izuku laughs a bit harder causing Katsuki’s cheeks to warm. Katsuki throws clothes over to Izuku accompanied with “Shut up, stupid Nerd. Get dressed so we can get going”

“Of course Kacchan” Izuku states with a small smile. He knows the limits he can tease Katsuki. He quickly gets dressed and sits on the bed watching Katsuki. He feels so lucky to be paired with the other teen, he thinks their bond is special. He has researched other soulmate pairs and not a single one that he has watched and observed are like them. He has even looked for soulmates that were together since they were children. He came across one from about 50 years ago, they didn’t seem like they had the same bond as Katsuki and Izuku. They couldn’t read each other like they can, also couldn’t use the other’s quirk not even when their lives depended on it. Izuku can practically hear Katsuki’s thoughts most of the time. They have never really need many words, Katsuki can read him like an open book; and he can do the same. Sometimes though words are necessary; Katsuki is really good at hiding what he is really feeling in stressful situations. Izuku never wants to experience Katsuki bottling everything again. He has always prided himself on being able to read the other teen.

Izuku is broken out of his thoughts by Katsuki standing in front of him waving his hand in front of Izuku’s eyes. Izuku blinks up at him, his mind still has not caught up to what Katsuki was saying so eloquently he asks “Huh?”

Katsuki tsks “Guess I wasn’t good enough to keep you out of your head for long huh?” At Izuku’s deep blush Katsuki smirks “I guess I’ll have to try harder next time”

Izuku gulps “Next time?”

“Yeah, obviously I need to work much harder to keep you from being lost in your own mind.” Katsuki smiles playfully at him. “Anyways, I asked if you were ready to go.” He finishes impatiently.

Izuku jolts remembering Luffy needs him and stubbles over his own feet “Yeah, I’m ready”

“Good, because this is cutting into our cuddle time” Katsuki grumbles out “I don’t appreciate things that cut into my cuddle time.”

Izuku smiles fondly he likes cuddling too; but Katsuki would rather sit curled up against Izuku then do almost anything else besides training. “Of course Kacchan, we better get going then.” Izuku’s grin widens “I know how grumpy you get when you don’t get enough cuddles”

“Your fault” Katsuki states accompanied with a firm punch to Izuku’s arm. Izuku just laughs it off and heads downstairs following after Katsuki.

They make sure they have their wallets and train passes and head out. Izuku curls one of his tails around Katsuki’s wrist, he can feel the other boy relax into the reassuring gesture. They walk to the train station in a comfortable silence, lightly brushing against each other’s shoulders. They wait about 5 minutes for the train and board, they find seats at the back of one of the cars.

Izuku pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Kirishima ‘We are on the train. We will be there in about 30 minutes.’

His phone chimes almost immediately after with a simple ‘ok’

He pockets his phone again and leans into Katsuki for the first time in a week he feels he can finally relax. Katsuki loses the tension in his shoulders as he pulls Izuku closer to him. Katsuki places a small kiss on the top of Izuku’s head.

“Kacchan?” Izuku whispers out.

Katsuki hums still burying his face in the soft green curls absentmindedly playing with one of Izuku’s wolf ears.

Izuku shudders in his hold and squirms a bit. “Thank you”

“For what nerd?” Katsuki mumbles.

“Everything, this past week has been hard, and I have been even more paranoid then usual. I haven’t felt this calm in a week.”

“That was the plan nerd.” Katsuki states “You don’t need to thank me for something I needed as well.”

Izuku smiles and was going to give Katsuki a small kiss but they were interrupted by the sound of the automated voice telling them their stop is coming up. Izuku settles for holding Katsuki a bit tighter and nuzzling into his side for a few glorious seconds before pulling away with a pout.

Katsuki smirks and teases Izuku a bit “I’m not the only one that gets grumpy when I don’t get enough cuddling”

“Kacchaaannn” Izuku whines. This make Katsuki smirks wider.

“Sorry Nerd, I take that back I was wrong you don’t get grumpy” Katsuki’s smirk shifts into a grin “You become whiney and clingy. How could I have forgotten.”

Katsuki laughs openly and loudly at Izuku’s still pouting face and quite mumbling “It’s not funny Kacchan”

“I know” Katsuki holds his hand out for Izuku to hold on to as the train slows to a stop. “Are you feeling better at least?”

Izuku smiles and nods grabbing Katsuki’s hand and leading him out of the train and station. He stops to pull out his phone to get directions on where he needs to go. The route it takes them on is about 10 minutes away at a leisurely pace. He follows the route on his phone pulling Katsuki along still holding the others hand. When he gets close it appears the boys are in the forest, he calls Kirishima’s phone. After a few rings the line is connected.

“Hey Izuku.” Kirishima’s voice is sounding through.

“Hey Kiri. Me and Kacchan are outside the forest.” Izuku informs.

“I am on my way; I’ll lead you to Luffy and the animal.” Kirishima states.

Izuku and Katsuki feel Kirishima presence entering their observation range. Izuku flares his presence in the direction Kirishima is coming from. “Was that you Izuku”

“Yea we will start heading your way” Izuku informs not hanging up, he hands the phone to Katsuki.

“Hey shitty hair” Katsuki greets.

“Bakubro! Hey” Kirishima excitedly greets back “Where’s Izuku?”

“He is shifting, his wolf likes forests” Katsuki offers as an explanation.

Kirishima hums on the other end understanding the wolf side of Izuku. “I bet Fuji is excited to get out”

Katsuki sighs “Yeah it’s been a while, maybe he will have some time during the training camp to run wild”

“Ohh I bet he is looking forward to it.” Kirishima states as they can now see each other.

Katsuki has climbed and made himself comfortable on Izuku’s back and hangs up the phone. Izuku tilts his head down offering Kirishima a ride. Katsuki holds out a hand to help the other boy up with a grunt.

Izuku growls happily as Kirishima settles himself on the wolfs back. Kirishima gives the directions to Katsuki and lets the explosive boy guide Izuku through the forest. When Izuku picks up Luffy’s smell and the presence of another predator he growls out and lowers himself to let the other boy’s off his back. He shifts back into human form not wanting to scare the Leopard into lashing out against Luffy. As they approach, they see Luffy is cuddled into the big cat talking softly.

The big cat lifts his head as the group comes closer. It growls warningly at them no doubt smelling another predator. Izuku stops and plucks a feather off his wings and hands it to Kirishima.

“Here, I don’t think he will let me too close to him right now. He probably smells Fuji.” Izuku explains to Kirishima’s questioning look. 

Kirishima nods and takes the feather and slowly walks over to the big cat. The big cat doesn’t look away from Izuku and Katsuki as Kirishima approaches. Kirishima hands the feather over to Luffy and Luffy stabs it into the ankle the cat whimpers at the pain but doesn’t lash out as the tendons heal. Luffy pets the animal softly telling the cat how strong and brave it was.

The cat nuzzles into Luffy and experimentally puts a bit of weight on the previously injured paw. He starts to put more of his weight on it, realizing the paw doesn’t hurt he stands fully on the paw. He turns to head back up the mountain leaving the group of naked monkeys behind.

The boys watch as the big cat leaves their field of view. Izuku turns to Kirishima and Luffy “Kacchan and I are gonna head back. Are you guys coming or staying here?”

Kirishima and Luffy pass glances to each other “We are gonna stay for a bit.” Luffy states with a blinding smile. Then calls out when Izuku and Katsuki turn to leave “Thanks for helping”

Katsuki grunts under his breath “damn brat better be thankful” and “Interrupting cuddle time” is what Izuku picks up. He laughs and waves off the thanks with a quick “Anytime”

Kirishima and Luffy watch as they leave. Luffy turns to Kirishima “Thank you for helping me with the cat. I could tell you were scared at first.”

Kirishima blushes “Yeah I was pretty scared, but then I realized that sometimes Heroes need to save animals to. Plus I knew you were there and helping the injured animal meant a lot to you.”

Luffy gets up and moves to hug Kirishima “Then shall we continue exploring. I kinda wanna see what’s at the end of this stream”

Kirishima nods, “yeah let’s go” he smirks “Captain”.

Luffy grins and cheers making his way back to the stream and following it humming his song again. Kirishima watches as Luffy skips and investigates everything before something else catches his eye. They walk another 15 minutes or so when Kirishima picks up the sound of rushing water.

Luffy hears it too and runs to Investigate the sound. He comes up on a small waterfall and shouts excitedly “Look Kiri! A waterfall” He runs to it when the water suddenly gets deeper and he falls in sputtering.

Kirishima runs up to him “Luffy! Are you ok?”

Luffy laughs brightly “I’m good Kiri! The water is great” Not feeling weak at all. But he also doesn’t know how to swim since he never bothered to learn. Luckily the water comes up to about his chest so he can walk to edge. Kirishima offers him a hand to pull him up. Luffy takes it and stumbles a bit trying to get his footing. Luffy laughs as they almost tumble over but Kirishima stops them from doing so.

Kirishima finally takes a look at the beautiful scenery around them. The waterfall is maybe 3 feet wide with a cave behind it. Maybe they will explore it later. The waterfall is almost deceptively gentle even though Kirishima knows that hundreds or possibly thousands of gallons of water is being dumped into the stream below. He looks around and notice what looks to be the ruins of a bridge that the trees and other plant life have reclaimed. He guides Luffy over to the shore near the waterfall but far enough away that they won’t be sprayed relentlessly.

“Hey Luffy?” Kirishima starts

“Yea?”

“Um if you don’t mind me asking…” Kirishima gives a pause. Luffy gives him a look that screams ask me already Kirishima sighs “Where did you get that scar on your cheek”

Luffy brings his fingers up to the scar and lightly traces it with his fingers something nostalgic in his gaze. “When I first met Shanks, he was a pirate” Luffy begins “He came to my island shortly after my 5th birthdate. The adults didn’t want to let the pirate crew on the Island, because they didn’t want trouble with the world government. The Captain, which was Shanks, promised that they were only there to stock up on supplies and would pay well for services. The bar maid, Makino told them they could come to her tavern. My grandfather was almost never around as he worked for the Marines after he took me from my ‘Criminal father’ he took me to his home island. He tried to raise me to be a marine throwing me into the forest by myself. The island I grew up on had animals bigger than Izuku wolf form, so Grampa made me learn how to survive. Anyways it wasn’t always bad he could only visit like once a year for 2 weeks so he would come grab me and throw me into the woods with some vague instructions like “don’t die” and “I’ll be back in a week” so I had to learn to find my own food and safe places to sleep at night. When Grampa would leave, he would leave me with Makino she was like a mom to me. That is how I met Shanks I would help her in the bar during the day and she would feed me. The other kids my age in the village never wanted me to play with them. I don’t know if they were scared of my Gramps or if they were scared of me. Grampa told me once that all of the Monkey family were freakishly strong. My Gramps could throw cannon balls barehanded with twice the speed and force then a cannon could. So I grew up always around the adults and hanging out at the bar. Shanks and his crew would be at the bar drinking and telling me stories of adventure and friendship. I wanted that so very much; I could picture sailing on the seas with my nakama going on adventures while searching for treasure. I begged him to take me out on his ship every day. He would tease me and call me “Anchor” because I couldn’t swim. His first mate Ben would tell me that the Captain was joking and making fun but being serious that the ocean was no place for a child. I was five and could survive against wild animals, so I told them my punch is a strong as a pistol. Shanks laughed at me of course. I knew I was strong so I though maybe they needed a demonstration that I could take a hit and be a man about it. You know? So the next time they were about to leave I swiped a dagger off one of the crewmen climbed up some crates and started screaming that I would prove to them I was strong. I brought the knife to my cheek and stabbed myself with it. Shanks and the rest of the crew panicked, and I cried about it. Doc cleaned it and gave me stitches while I was being yelled at by Shanks and Ben.”

Kirishima is stunned he didn’t think Luffy would do that to himself. He guesses he knows why even if he can’t bring himself to fully understand it. “Wow, that was pretty dumb”

“Yea I regretted it the moment the blade broke my skin” Luffy states sheepishly. “But I was 5 and didn’t know how else to prove to them I could be a great pirate too”

“You could have gone blind in that eye” Kirishima wants to lecture the happy idiot but eventually sighs out. “I guess I can let this go since it happened so long ago, and you already been scolded for it.” He smiles a bit “What happened next?”

“After that was pretty boring until some bandits tried to harass Makino. They came into the bar and demanded all the booze. Shanks offered the bandit his unopened bottle because they drank the place dry. The bandit dumped it on Shanks and started breaking the bottles on the counter soaking Shanks in booze. At the time I was angry I didn’t understand why Shanks didn’t get mad, so I angrily ate a fruit in a chest; which is how I got my devil fruit, while the pirates were laughing at Shanks. I didn’t understand I thought Shanks was too scared to fight so I got angry and said some things about him; that he wasn’t a real man, and no matter how strong someone looks you need to fight back. He tried to explain that there was no reason for bloodshed over spilt sake. I didn’t want to listen and called him a coward. They left for a few days after that. I was sulking at the bar when the bandits came back and started talking shit about Shanks and I stood up to them I told them Shanks wasn’t a coward he was stronger than all of them put together. I may have been angry at them but that didn’t mean I was gonna let some stupid bandit talk shit about my friend and Idol. So they decided they were going to beat me up to make me pay for making the boss angry. I didn’t care I wanted them to apologize and they wouldn’t.”

Kirishima gasped but let Luffy continue the story.

“Anyways the bandit leader was going to kill me when Shanks came in like “I was wondering why no one was there to meet us at the docks” I started to tear up Shanks was back, and I realized I must have looked pathetic with the bandit bosses boot on my face so I whined out to him “Shanks” he smiled at me and asked “I thought your punch was a strong as a pistol?” I was so embarrassed because it was, I just had terrible aim when I got my devil fruit. It didn’t matter how strong my punches were if I couldn’t hit my mark. Shanks started moving closer to the bandits when someone came up and held a gun against Shanks’ head and said “Take one more step” Shanks just looked at the guy and was like “Bet you life on it” at the bandits confused face he said “Now that you have drawn your pistol, put your life on the line.” The bandit still didn’t get it he was like “The hell are you talking about” Shanks pointed at the gun and said, “These are not for threatening people” and the cook Lucky Roo shot the bandit. The rest of the bandits were shocked and one of the bandits were like “these guys fight dirty.” Ben the first mate replied with “Dirty? Cut the crap. You think you’re dealing with Saints or something?” Shanks smiles and informs the bandit “You’re looking at pirates” Then Shanks had to be so cool and spout “Listen up bandits, you can spit on me, throw food or sake at me and I’ll just laugh it off.” Then he turned furious “but no matter the reason; if you touch my friends, I will make you pay”. The bandit leader tried to play it off “Make us pay huh? Don’t make me laugh” he gestured to his men and ordered them to Attack. Ben stepped up all nonchalant and was like “I’ll handle this, should be easy enough” and swings the but end of his rifle around like a bat. He knocks them all out in under 20 seconds leaving just the leader. He pointed the but end of his rifle to the leader “Don’t get cocky, bandit” flips his pistol around and informed the bandit “If you wanna fight us, you’d better find yourself a warship or something.” I realized the lesson Shanks was trying to teach me at the bar about starting fights. In that moment I realized there is no point to use a tank against a fly.”

“Then what happened” Kirishima asked completely in awe of the story.

Luffy smiles at the excitement coming from the other teen and continues “The bandit leader through a smoke bomb and made an escape taking me with him as a hostage. We were on a rowboat when the bandit leader through me overboard. I couldn’t swim so I attracted the attention of a sea king. The sea king ate the bandit and then set his eyes on me. Shanks scared it away and saved me.”

“Then what happened” Kirishima asks Luffy’s childhood sounded so much more action pact then his. A lot tougher too, Kirishima has never had to fight for his life or deal with bandits and sea kings.

“This is where I met Ace, Shanks was leaving for good getting word that one of the world leaders was coming to investigate the island. I didn’t know at the time what they were coming for, but it scared Shanks into leaving the island. I told him I wouldn't ask him to be on his crew anymore that I would Make my own crew and become the King of Pirates. He gave me my hat and we made a promise that I would return it to him when I become a great pirate. He left the Island and my Grampa came the next day He was pissed that no one told him pirates were using his Island for such a long time. I told him I was going to be the King of Pirates every time he would yell that he will make me into a fine Marine. He moved me away from the village and Makino to go live with some mountain bandits. I met Ace and Sabo there. Ace was not always nice to me, he hated me when I first got there. Tried to kill me a few times, throw me off cliffs, making trees and boulders fall on me, tossing me to the wolves. But every day I would follow him, I needed to follow him and be his friend. One day I followed him to his pirate fund hideout. I was really excited that there was another boy my age that wanted to be a pirate as well. Ace and Sabo panicked when I started cheering that I wanted to be a pirate too, and they tied me up to the tree while figuring out how they were gonna kill me. The pirates they robbed that morning heard me screaming, and they stopped fighting and untied me, and we hid. The pirates were talking about hurting Ace and Sabo to take all their treasure. I was not going to let that happen, so I stepped out like the idiot I am and defended Ace and Sabo. They took me to their hide out to get the information about where the treasure was hidden. I wouldn’t tell them so they started to punch me all over with these spiked gloves, but I still wouldn’t tell them.”

Kirishima is shocked “Why? Why go through all that for a couple of kids that hated you. They wanted to kill you.” He is crying at this point.

Luffy smiles sadly “if I told the pirates, I would never have been able to be their friend. They came for me after they moved their treasure thinking that I was going to blab. Sabo kept watch looking over their old hide out when he realized a few hours have passed and none of the pirates came back. Sabo was the smart one and concluded I wouldn’t tell the pirates. They saved me and we escaped. I was crying and sobbing while scared and lonely and miserable but happy they saved me. Ace screamed at me “You’re so annoying! Shut up! How long are you gonna keep crying. I really hate weaklings and crybabies!” I bit my lips and chocked on my hysterical sobs shocking Ace. I tried to keep the cries in as I thanked them for saving me. But I couldn't keep the tears at bay I tried to hide them behind my hat, but Ace still saw and was gonna yell at me again. Sabo calmed him down though. Ace was still angry, and I wasn't sure why at the time he yelled at me “Anyway, why didn’t you tell them?! Those guys would kill women and children without a second thought.” Still looking down I told Ace “If I’d told them I could never be your friend.” He yelled at me again “That’d be better than dying right? Why do you want to be my friend so much anyway?” All I said was “Because” before he interrupted me “After all the stuff I put you through… why did you still follow me out here?!” “ 

“what did you say to them Luffy.”

“I shouted at Ace “Because there isn’t anyone else! I couldn’t return to windmill village, I hate mountain bandits, Shanks was gone. I had no one. If I didn’t chase are you. I’d be all alone. Being alone is much worse than being hurt” I can’t stand it. Something seemed to change then, and Ace softened he asked me “What about your parents?” I told him “Just gramps, nobody else.” Ace asked me “It isn’t so bad when I’m here?” I didn’t know why he was asking all these questions, so I just said “right”. Ace asked, “And it would be bad if I wasn’t here?” again I said “right.” Ace looked down “So you want me to live?” I didn’t know what he was talking about at the time but still I told him “Of course I do!” all he said before he turned away was “I see” he jumped into a tree and softly called out “But still I hate spoiled kids like you” I jumped up into his face a told him “I’m not spoiled. I’m strong” Ace was like “How are you strong? Your supposed to be a man yet you cry all the time!” I shouted back “Have you ever been punched with a spiked club? I’m only 5 I won’t cry when I’m older” Ace yelled back at me “I’m 5 too Idiot, and I don’t cry! You idiot, don’t compare yourself to me!” We were butting foreheads the entire time. I was happy even though we were fighting. I told him “I’m gonna be stronger than everyone else! I promised Shanks the I’d become a great pirate!” he didn’t believe me and shouted, “A Pirate you?!” I told him “That’s right” and he shoots back with “As if!” I growled at him “I will be one!” There was a rivalry that was being born and Sabo got in between us and broke us up saying “Okay, that is enough” 

Sabo told me later that night that Ace is a very angry kid he would go to the major city and ask the adults what they would do if the Pirate King had a son. I was told their responses were downright evil what they would do to the kid. It made Ace feel like he shouldn’t be alive. See Ace is the Son of The Pirate King and he hated his own existence for it. Everyone he asked hated his father because of the lies told by the government. The strangers would tell him “The kid would be a demon who wouldn’t deserve to be born, or to live” I was different I heard about the Pirate King from Shanks, Shanks used to be on the Pirate King crew as a cabin boy. He told me how great of a man the king was. He was respected by all of his rivals and even my grandfather respected him. That is how Ace survived the Marines were looking for the spawn of the Pirate king. Many women and children were murdered during that time but Gramps hid Ace and saved him. I told Ace that his father was a good man. That his enemies obviously wouldn’t say nice things about him. Ace got mad at me and wouldn’t talk to me for a couple of days. I guess he thought it over and when he came back the first thing, he did was pull out some sake and three cups. He asked us if we knew “That when people drink sake together, they become brothers” since that day we have been brothers.”

“Where is Sabo now?”

Luffy looks sad “The day the world government came Sabo took to the sea to escape his fucked-up family. His dad told him if he ever saw us again, he would have Me and Ace killed. Sabo was the son of a noble and the noble used us the threaten his son into compliance Sabo hated it. He wanted to be free, so the day the World Leader came he took his freedom. He passed in front of the Leaders ship and they shot him down. He died that day. The fucked-up part was we didn’t even have time to mourn for him because Makino came running up to the bandits hideout saying the World government was looking for Me and Ace, she told us to run into the forest a hide. We hid for a couple of days when the marines decided to set fire to the forest to smoke us out. We ended up trapped, we were at the top of a cliff overlooking the ocean and in front of us was the forest on fire. I heard Shanks calling out to us and looked to find him in a boat. I grabbed Ace and jumped, we landed in the water and Shanks dove in to catch us. He took us away from the island on a route that would take us to his ship. He was going to take us into the new world to an island under his protection, but we ended up here instead.”

“Why was the government after you and Ace?”

“Im the son of the revolutionary army’s Leader Monkey D. Dragon. Ace is the son of the Pirate King Gol D. Rodger. Someone let it slip that we were on the island and the marines came for us. Shanks saved us that day from death or slavery it doesn’t matter. I may not be able to be the Pirate king I wanted to be when I was Five but being here with Ace, Izuku, Kats, You and Sho, means more to me then being Pirate King did.”

Kirishima soaked in all this new information about Luffy’s childhood and feels extremely bad that his Soul Mate had to go through even half that. If he ever got a chance to go to Luffy’s world he would kill every marine and world official he could find.

Luffy studies Kirishima’s face as it turns dark, he clears his throat thinking Kirishima is mad at Ace he decides to sooth the other teens rage. “Kirishima?” the mentioned boy looks up at Luffy and hums. “Please don’t be mad at Ace. He has changed a lot since then Shanks helped him accept his father and Izuku and Katsuki were the first people beside me that didn’t care who Ace’s dad was. That helped him a lot and calmed the angry scared boy I met over 10 years ago.”

Kirishima sighs “I know Ace now; I know who he is. I don’t like what he put you through in the past, but I feel like he has made up for it. I can tell he is a good person. He cares about you, Izuku, Shoto, Myself. I can see he even cares about Katsuki.”

Luffy smiles again “Back then he didn’t know better he thought the world hated him. And in a way it did, everyone always said how bad the Pirate King was. They blamed Ace for the deaths of countless women and children. I’m glad that we came here, the only reason people have to be after us is because of the choices we make. Not the ones our fathers made before we were even thought of.”

Kirishima looks deep in thought and looks at Luffy “Can I ask you something?” Luffy nods. Kirishima asks “If you, Ace and Shanks found a way to get here. Could it be possible that others could find a way to get here as well.”

Luffy thinks about it “it could be possible if someone has a fruit that is able to bring people through other worlds. But they would need to know where we went to so the chances of that happening are pretty low. But I guess not entirely impossible.”

They sit in silence for a bit just admiring the view and calming sounds of nature around them. Luffy’s stomach breaks the silence with a loud growl. Kirishima stands up and hold a handout to Luffy “Come on let’s go get some food, I had Bakubro help me make it.”

Luffy smiles wide and cheers “Thank you Kirishima.”

They make their way back to the clearing they started at. Kirishima makes his way to the tree he stored the food in and pulls out a basket and blanket and lays it under a big shady tree. From the basket he pulls out two bentos filled with food Katsuki made, Katsudon in one layer, Rice in another. The last layer has extra meat for the Katsudon. Luffy has stars in his eyes as he thanks Kirishima for the food and makes a mental note to thank Katsuki. He digs in with gusto but savoring the taste of Katsuki’s cooking. It is not often Katsuki cooks for the others usually he only makes enough for him and his nerd. Every once in a while, Katsuki will play it off that he made too much and pack the others a lunch. But Luffy knows that Katsuki never makes more then he means to. Luffy may be a glutton but he has long since trained himself to eat what he needs to, and he eats more filling things then just meat.

They sit and eat while the sun starts to set casting beautiful oranges, purples, pinks and red across the sky. Kirishima watches as Luffy pauses eating and stares at the sky mesmerized by it beauty. Kirishima huffs out “It’s beautiful right?”

Luffy breathes out a quite “Yes” almost like he is afraid that talking any louder will make the colors go away. The view lasts about 15 minutes as the sky shifts more to different shades of purple and the first stars are becoming visible. Kirishima moves his hand closer to Luffy’s letting their pinkies brush together. Luffy possibly subconsciously moves his hand closer over lapping Kirishima’s.

Luffy doesn’t break his gaze away from the sky when he laces the fingers together. Kirishima is a little confused Luffy doesn’t do hand holding. So he lets out a questioning “Luffy?” while looking at their joined hands.

Luffy finally turns his gaze away from the sky to look at the redhead next to him, he responds with a slight hand squeeze and smiles. Kirishima looks up at him when he feels the hand squeeze his own, he blurts out “I thought you didn’t like holding hands”

“I don’t I can’t punch things if im holding hands” Luffy confirms. “But it feels right at this moment. I can let go if it makes you uncomfortable”

Kirishima panics a bit and squeezes Luffy’s hand back “NO!” he blushes “I’m not uncomfortable, just surprised is all. I like holding hands with you.”

Luffy lays on the ground on his back to watches the stars take over the sky. Kirishima takes a few moments before he copies the other teen and they start talking about constellations and shapes they make in the stars. After a while Luffy turns on his side to face the other boy while tracing random shapes on Kirishima’s hand. Kirishima watches Luffy’s face as the raven watches himself draw on Kirishima’s hand his face is pulled into a thoughtful expression. Kirishima tries to give him a few moments to come to a decision to what ever the raven is thinking about.

Kirishima starts getting worries after 5 minutes have passed and Luffy has barely even blinked. He calls attention to the boy “Luffy?” he gets a noncommitted hum in response Kirishima goes to pry “What are you thinking about?”

“Kissing you but trying to figure out how” Luffy is so lost in thought he didn’t even realize he said his thoughts out loud. It takes a moment for his brain to catch up with his mouth and he blushes bright red possibly redder than Kirishima’s hair; but it is dark so it’s hard to tell.

Kirishima take initiative now knowing this is what the other boy wants and leans in a places a small peck on Luffy’s lips. This accomplishes the hidden goal of bringing Luffy out of his thoughts. Luffy puts a hand over his lips looking at Kirishima eyes wide. He wasn’t expecting the other boy to just kiss him like that, and he wasn’t fully there to experience it.

Kirishima smiles and seems to read his mind and leans in again waiting for Luffy to come to him. Luffy meets his lips, he is not sure what to do so the kiss is awkward until Kirishima takes the lead. It starts with just the sliding of lips pressed lightly together. Kirishima starts to move his lips slowly on the other boy’s lips. Luffy uses the same single-minded determination he uses to memorize a new move to memorize how Kirishima’s lips move. As soon as Kirishima feels like Luffy is confident enough with kissing he nibbles and licks at Luffy’s bottom lip. Luffy gasps as one of Kirishima’s shark like teeth pulls lightly on his lip the slight sting is pleasurable. Kirishima coaxes Luffy’s tongue to play by playfully greeting it and slightly pulling his tongue back, forcing Luffy to chase him. This continues for a few moments that feel too fast and not long enough before the need for air becomes too great. Kirishima pulls away breathing heavily he rests his head on the other boys shoulder. Luffy is panting as he tries to catch his breath. After a couple of moments of lying there Kirishima regretfully breaks the silence. “It is getting pretty late we should head to the train station before we miss the last train.”

Luffy is still breathless as he nods and moves to get up. Kirishima helps him up and they pack up the blanket and basket to bring home. Luffy has been quiet the entire time, Kirishima thinks Luffy has gotten lost in his head again. The redhead smiles fondly and gives the other teen time to think. That kiss is capable of taking their relationship into something more. He wants to make sure Luffy is ready for something like that.

They make their way out of the forest and halfway to the train station before Luffy breaks the silence “Will all kiss feel like that?”

Kirishima chuckles out “No. not all kisses will be that intense.”

Luffy pouts “I liked it, this might sound stupid, but I felt like I could feel you. Like what you were feeling.”

Kirishima thinks about it for a second “Hummmm, what did you feel?”

Luffy recalls the kiss “Excitement, passion, awe, and something else more powerful than like but not quite love. Or maybe it was but I also was feeling all of that too so I might have been projecting”

“You weren’t” Kirishima breathes out. “I was excited, and I wanted to express how much I like you. I don’t know if it is love yet myself, but we have time to figure it out. I know I like you a lot, and I care about you more than anyone else. I would do anything for you. But I don’t think we know enough about each other to know if it is love.”

“I get it” Luffy agrees. “I feel the same way.”

They reach the train station giddy and happy and wait for the train. Kirishima is going to spend the night at Luffy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoto and Ace will have next chapter. I was gonna add them in this one but the other pairs got away from me.


	26. Romance, Fluff and Cuddles PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto reflects on the year so far. Ace and Shoto spend some time together and hang out with Rei Todoroki. Shoto thinks it is time to introduce his mother to his friends. Chapter take place the same day as last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part of the story is a recap from Shoto's POV how he has changed over the past 6 months or so.

Over the past week Shoto has not been able to see Ace, he has been thinking about where he is in his life and how different his life has been since starting UA. Six months ago he never would have dreamed that he would have 5 friends that would literally die for him. At first, he hated them, they always seemed so happy but naturally strong. He has spent the better part of ten fucking brutal years being trained under his fathers iron fist. The same amount of time being told he was better off not meeting his Soul Mate. That he would serve as a better tool to marry for power rather than pursue a worthless relationship. He believed his father, having all hope beaten out of him from a young age. Even his own mother was not his fathers soul mate.

It started right around the USJ incident. He knew the boys were strong, but he was not expecting for Midoriya to sacrifice himself to make sure the other students got out safely with their teacher. Todoroki recalls the broken, shocked and torn expression on the normally explosive boy’s face when Midoriya went flying. He remembered the guttural feral scream of a man who thinks lost everything. He still shivers when he thinks of the unleashed power that tore its way through the distraught teen. 

He remembered when Ace stepped up and gave instructions to him and Tsuyu. Telling them to take Aizawa to the entrance. He wanted to argue with him but conceded when he got a good look at the disguised panic in the other boy’s eyes. He followed the orders given to him; he used his Ice to block Shigaraki from advancing on them, but it didn’t last long. The last thing he expected was for Luffy and Ace to defend them. He almost panicked when the flame wall closed around them, until his rational mind told him it wasn’t hot, that the fire was protecting them. He didn’t know what to feel when he saw that mark on Ace’s back. He felt scared because his apparent Soul Mate is another fire user and he couldn’t help himself but picture his father every time he even looked at the other boy. He decided then that he would take extra care not to show his mark to anyone.

Todoroki remembered after being released from the rest of the class going to the infirmary hoping to find out about his classmates. He recalls the conversations the boys were having he could hear Bakugo’s anguished sobs. He can practically feel the suffocating aura around him as he is hunched over the other. The pieces click far faster then they would for most people. ‘So this is a true Soul Mate bond’ this is a thought to consider. He spends the next few days they have off school analyzing the interactions Midoriya and Bakugo had before this incident. It may be hard almost impossible for others to notice but to Todoroki it is clear as day. The two are always comforting the other and then challenging the other to everything from test scores to training times. To most the two boys would seem more like rivals then a fated pair. He stayed long enough for recovery girl to tell them Izuku might wake up tomorrow, and for the boys to go home; along with Bakugo’s adamant refusal.

He remembers observing the flame user adamantly after they came back to school. He kept telling him self he didn’t know why he was so watchful, but that was a bold-faced lie. He was watching intently for any sign that Ace would be like his father. He watched his interactions with the class as a whole. Ace was smart, a great fighter and didn’t just rely on his Quirk. He watched the boy interact with his group of friends. His relationship with Bakugo is interesting almost like they hate each other, but not quite, the teasing nicknames almost seem fond. Ace’s relationship with Luffy is like an older brother looking out for the younger. It is clear to Todoroki that Ace views Midoriya as the unspoken leader of the group. Izuku is no doubt powerful, he has this aura of a fiercely protective predator ready to give his life for those he consider his. The other side though would not hesitate to tear the throat out of someone that hurts his friends.

Todoroki remembers after they were told about the Sport festival how all the students from the other classes watched them like hawks. They even received a bunch of declarations of war, all the while being insulted and sneered at by the other classes. Todoroki wanted to stand up for his class but Bakugo already stepped up. He remembers the conversation clearly, the comments shot at Class 1-A. The sneers and whispers from the other students hoping “They would get off their high horses” or “It was a few villains, I heard they didn’t even fight. All Might saved them.” And many more. He felt respect go up for Bakugo as he ruthlessly and effectively brushed off the comments saying, “You weren’t there so shut the fuck up”. Todoroki wanted to hit the other student that commented “I thought everyone survived”

Hearing Bakugo’s speech coming from a man so close to broken was heart wrenching. “How were we supposed to know they weren’t dead we are first years; we were placed in a situation we were not ready for. When both our teachers were unable to fight anymore, and we couldn’t escape. YOU WEREN’T THERE, to see the amount of blood coming from our teacher. You didn’t see one of our classmates take a killing blow to save his friends and protect his teacher. I can’t stop seeing it. Every night I see it playing on a loop I can’t get it out of my head. You can stand there and pretend you would have done different? You can stand there and mock us because we survived? Can you stand there and pretend that if you were there you would handle the aftermath any different than we are. Do you know what it is like to be saved by a hero, only to find out you weren’t the target and because of this another student gets his chest crushed. Because I DO. He survived because he can heal, but IF ANY OTHER STUDENT GOT HIT BY THAT MONSTER THEY WOULD HAVE DIED. YOU KNOW NOTHING.” Todoroki always thought there was nothing that could get under the explosive boy’s skin. Todoroki remembers watching the boy break when Izuku went flying not many of the class saw the damage Izuku went through when he got struck down.

He remembers his own declaration of war aimed at the boy who sacrificed himself for the others in the class. The boy who didn’t even think to save himself and only figured he would heal the damage and this way no one has to die. He remembers telling the boy that he is stronger than Izuku that he will beat the other boy. He noticed the relationship Izuku seems to have with the teacher especially All Might. It was hard not the respect the boy, so disliking him was easier. Considering the boy to be his rival for the top. At the time he was still focused on the rage his father left him with. His only target was proving to his father that he will come out on top without his fire.

During the first event he felt pride that he was keeping up with the other boys. They all would make formidable heroes someday. He felt determination burst through him to win this and come out on top. He was disappointed that he came in second place behind Izuku and Bakugo.

During the cavalry battle he was ready to take Izuku and his points to get him out of the competition once and for all. He really should have expected the four to team up, but for some reason seeing Izuku turn into a massive wolf with the other three on top shocked him. He designed his team to be able to take a hit and guard his flanks. Besides Izuku’s team, Todoroki’s was the most guarded and stable.

When they were ready to make move against the wolf Todoroki went for it. He was feeling excitement bubble up around the determination as he engaged Izuku’s team with his own. He was shocked that he was forced to use his fire in combat. He was proud that Kirishima was able to nab a headband even if it wasn’t the 10million points. The match ended with Todoroki’s team coming in second again. 

He spoke with Midoriya after that during their lunch break, he wanted to explain himself and give him a glimpse into his mind. He promised he would beat Izuku with only his Ice. His fire doesn’t belong in combat. He couldn’t stop thinking that the moment the fight got tough he instinctually used his fire. He felt like he was turning into his father. He doesn’t know why he spilled his past to the other boy he felt something inside him tell him it is ok Izuku will understand. He wasn’t looking for pity, or for Izuku to let him win. Maybe he was looking for someone to understand, his conviction, his determination to prove to his father that he doesn’t need his power. That maybe he can prove to himself he can win without turning into a monster. He feels something bloom in his chest hearing Izuku growl for him, it has an undertone of a whimper. Something sparks between him and Izuku something akin to rivalry as Izuku returns his declaration with one of his own.

He watches as the match ups are made and he plots and plans his strategies; basically overwhelm his opponents with ice. He is confident his ice is powerful enough to get him to the final match. His only major opponent will be Izuku.

He watched Izuku’s match closely thoughts started on the same lines as everyone else. No matter how strong someone’s quirk is, it doesn’t matter if your mind is weak. Todoroki then remembers that Izuku can control his quirk even while being unconscious he intentionally let himself get brainwashed just to give his opponent the chance to prove himself. Self-sacrificing idiot. As he made his way down to his own match, he ran into the one person who he didn’t want to see. His father can always bring the worst out of him. He took out his frustrations and sadness out on his opponent. Winning his match in an impressive show of Ice. He felt bad that he took out his problems on a classmate and didn’t give him a chance to show his stuff.

He watched the others battle and the matches were pretty much going the way he expected. He watched Luffy, Ace, and Bakugo’s fights intently taking in as much information as he could. Luffy will be tricky to battle since he doesn’t need to get in close to his opponent except his hands or feet. It seems like Ace doesn’t take any damage as his body turns into fire instead of like Todoroki where he summons fire. Bakugo is unhinged and almost feral in his fight with Ochaco but Todoroki feels confident enough that he could take him out if needed.

It is time for his match with Izuku, he doesn’t understand why Izuku is fighting like he can’t control his quirk, but it pisses him off that Izuku is not giving him his all. Then the lecture started and looking back he can see what Izuku was trying to do since the beginning of the match. He was so caught up in rage of the idea that Izuku was paid by his father to make him use his fire that he didn’t even consider Izuku was trying so hard to respect the fight and not heal the damage his own ice was causing his body. It wasn’t until Izuku shouted “It’s yours. It’s your quirk not his. You want to be different from him fine, you want to be a hero, right? That’s fine. You are not bound by his blood. You decide who you become!” He remembers the relief as he finally let go to prove to the boy so ready to do something completely reckless just so he can feel a bit better. He finally unleashed the fire singing under his skin for a final showdown. He wasn’t even upset he lost. Izuku won fair and square. The last thing he remembered was a warmth so soothing and calming he couldn’t feel any pain as the adrenaline wore off.

He is on something soft but firm as he feels someone’s hands in his hair lightly stroking his scalp. He wants to get closer to the comfort but is stopped by the voices around him. Awareness snaps into him as he hears Bakugo shouting at Izuku “What the hell the plan was to help him, not break yourself” he remembers thinking ‘oh that is what he was planning’. Izuku’s response shocked him “I know Kacchan, but I couldn’t help thinking during his fight with Sero he just looked so incredibly sad. I thought maybe I should just mind my own business, but I had to help… During our fight I just couldn’t take it anymore. Something needed to be done. I tried less violent methods, but they were not getting through to him. If he used his Ice anymore, he would have been left with permanent damage, not even I could heal that” ‘so that was why he closed the distance not giving me a chance to use my ice’. He remembered the panic that surged through him when he realized he was using Ace as a pillow. He didn’t want to talk about that yet, so he swiftly walked away ignoring the confused, sad look Ace was giving him. He misses most of the other matches of the second round while he has secluded himself in a room to think.

First, he couldn’t wrap his head around why Izuku would go so far for him, and then heal him after. His thoughts turn to Ace, what is he going to do about that. A part of him wants to give the boy a chance and see where a relationship could go with the other fire user. The other part of him is terrified that if he gets close to the fire user, then he would be hurt again. He couldn’t stop picturing his father’s face every time he looks at Ace. He is pretty sure the other boy will hate him for keeping the knowledge of being Soulmates to himself. So to him it is probably better if he ignores the match and continues pretending the other doesn’t exist outside of being a classmate. Then the look of confusion and sadness from Ace makes him think he couldn’t live with himself if he took the cowards way out. Ace doesn’t deserve that. He deserves to make a choice whether or not he accepts Todoroki as his soulmate.

He makes it back to the rest of the class just in time to watch Ace and Tokoyami’s fight. He is impressed that even being Tokoyami’s greatest weakness, Ace is not exploiting that weakness. Trying to fight Tokoyami fairly. ‘maybe Ace isn’t brutal like my father, maybe it won’t be so bad to give him a chance’ He watches the fight between Kirishima and Bakugo go the way he figured it would. In fact the Semi-finals line up is not surprising, though only a little disappointed he is not up there. 

He studies the way Izuku and Luffy fight each other, it is more like a spar between the two. They each spend time defending and attacking showing what else they are capable of. All the while keeping the attacks slow enough to be followed by everyone else, but still fast enough to be impressive. Watching their final moves Todoroki is shocked never seeing this amount of power on display before, definitely between two 15-year-olds. It is not surprising that Izuku won though. 

The next match was interesting watching two very different fire type users go head to head. What is interesting is both of them have happy relaxed smiles on their faces. He watches them fight more ferally then Izuku and Luffy did, but the concept is still the same this is a spar. He watches their finishing moves in awe of another display of incredible power. From the angle he is watching from it is clear that Katsuki won because there was more arena behind him then there was for Ace. Katsuki returns to the class area and looks deep in dark thought. There is sadness and guilt peeking through red eyes. Todoroki flits his eyes to the other fire user thinking when the best time is to talk. Ace flashes a small shy smile, though there is a touch of sadness in his eyes. He is probably assuming Todoroki is scared of him or scared of fire and that is why Todoroki won’t talk to him. After the USJ incident Todoroki won’t deny to sending the other fire user wary glances.

He is watching the fight between Izuku and Katsuki start and something changes in Katsuki’s frame and demeanor. When he was fighting his other opponents there was a calculated look in his eyes. This fight Katsuki’s eyes are glazed over like he is fighting not to drown; Todoroki can pick up the shouts and cries. Guilt blooms in his chest at being the cause of his classmates distress. He wasn’t aware that his actions would cause the other boy so much pain. His attention is pulled away from the fight but the sounds of Luffy and Ace’s conversations. He knew Izuku could have ended their fight a lot faster, but he broke himself to help Todoroki and for that Todoroki will always be grateful. He can understand Katsuki’s pain to some extent and he realizes this is probably the only way Katsuki can work out what he is feeling so when the match ends, he is not surprised Katsuki won. He is not even surprised that a guilty expression takes over Katsuki’s face as he yells at Izuku to tell him he understands.

He watches as they leave the arena together to go into the waiting room for the awards ceremony. He watches as Ace and Luffy slowly makes their ways out of the class area. No doubt giving Izuku and Katsuki time to themselves. He drones out until Midnight tells them all to come down to the field for the ceremony.

He watches as the floor opens up and Ace and Luffy come out from the ground panicked telling midnight not to bring up Izuku and Katsuki for some reason. He can hear Izuku shouting muffled from being underground as he is lifted in position. He takes in the scared pleading look Izuku sends Midnight, he hears something about “he is muzzled like a dog, please don’t let the world see him like that” there is a frantic edge to Izuku’s voice sounds so very close to losing his cool on his wolf. Todoroki can see it as Izuku’s face turns subtly more feral like, as Ace and Luffy move closer to the smaller teen. Then a cement box comes from the ground blocking Katsuki from view. It finally clicks someone chained Katsuki like a dog and Izuku is panicking.

Todoroki remembers the almost enraged father look Shanks has on his face when he approaches a clearly panicked Izuku. Todoroki is close enough to front to be able to hear what is said “What’s wrong Izuku?” Izuku is clearly trying to keep the panic at bay as he chokes out “The hero that took Kacchan tied him up, he has a muzzle on him and a leash. They are trying to make him look like an animal. Please help him” he practically begs. When All Might approaches Izuku to hand him his medal, Todoroki senses the same fury simmering under All Might’s skin that he had when he showed up at the USJ. Todoroki picks up the growl All Might lets loose as he steps through the cement wall. Where Todoroki is standing, he gets a clear look at Katsuki and the image makes his blood boil. It is hard to keep his fire at bay as little flames lick across his face. He can clearly see the scared, panicked boy that is muzzled and chained to a slab of concrete trying his hardest to thrash and pull on the restraints.

The rage in All Might’s face as he tears off the muzzle as the cement walls lower, he is using his massive frame and presence to block the view of Katsuki’s cuffed hands. Though Todoroki is sure that some people still notice it. He watches as everyone in the stands immediately focus on the panicked, scared boy as the whispers begin. Todoroki can’t pick up what is being murmured but judging but the vicious growl that Izuku releases from his throat makes his blood boil.

His ears do pick up one shout after Izuku’s growl dies down “Someone needs to shut up the mutt”

If All Might could, he probably would have exploded by the sheer fury he his feeling. All Might shouts at the stands that the hero responsible for treating a child like this will be stripped of all rights and hero privileges. Watching the number 1 hero bow to the boy is humbling as All Might tells Katsuki that he is sorry and will sort this out. He is proud of the explosive boy on coming in first and challenging him to be the best hero he can be. Todoroki is impressed that Katsuki managed to push the fear down and replace the panic with a fiery determination as he accepted the challenge. Todoroki can hear the low growls Izuku is letting out as he looks at Katsuki’s still bound wrists and hands. He can see the blisters and blood seeping through the top of the cuffs and the blood dripping to the ground. He can tell Izuku and Katsuki need to get out of here before Izuku loose control.

After the closing speech from All Might Izuku’s feet are freed and he runs right for Katsuki. He watches as Izuku shoots a look to Ace, Luffy and Shanks and leaves dragging Katsuki along with him. He searches for the boy’s during the celebration but soon realizes they are either hiding or were sent home. After the closing ceremony Aizawa talks to the class, telling them that the hero responsible for Katsuki being in that state will not be a hero any longer. That the boys were sent home to recover. He noticed a while ago that Kirishima has gotten close to the group and figures he will ask Kirishima if he can come with him to the boy’s he needs to talk to Ace.

He didn’t mean to come off as intense as he did when he stopped Kirishima, but he couldn’t help it he was still feeling rage and fury on Izuku and Katsuki’s behalf. So he respects Kirishima on how he handled the situation clearly not wanting to stress out the group of boys; Aizawa referred to them as a pack. This makes sense considering Izuku is a wolf. He accepted Kirishima’s warning that he would most likely be meeting Fuji. He follows quietly not one for small talk or really talking in general. When they reached the house, he waits for Ace by the door using this time to get his thoughts in order. He decided that brutal honesty is the best way he can approach this. They can work everything else out later. But he meant what he said. “What ever you want to come from this I will try my hardest to be that” He almost regretted coming here when Ace asked him to show his fire. But he wants to trust this man, so he compromises he will give him fire if they can go outside. The smile Ace gave him was so understanding that it was almost like he knew Shoto didn’t trust himself. For the first time in his life he feels hope and admiration bloom in his heart as he watches Ace slowly reduce his flames. He can feel his tension slipping the more time they spend playing with his fire.

He feels better about this Soul Mate thing knowing Ace is willing to go at Todoroki’s pace. That he will not force him to do something he is not ready for. He gets an excited but terrifying thrill when he hears that Ace want’s everything from him, and what everything means to him. The fact that Ace is so ready to give him everything as soon as Shoto states or hints that he wants that is terrifying, Shoto can’t even imagine the amount of trust it will take for him to get there. But he feels bad that he honestly can’t promise everything to Ace, all Shoto can promise is that he will try. It was completely impulsive on Todoroki’s part to invite the other fire user to meet his mother right away. But he wants to show his mom that he has potential to be with his soul mate in a way his mother always hoped. She never wanted any of her children to have to give up their mates for anyone.

Todoroki met Fuji for the first time standing behind Ace while Ace spoke to Bakugo to see who was in charge. It was scary that Fuji still had control but knowing Izuku was aware and awake eased a bit of the tension. He remembers the first time he felt the wolfs fur he was shocked how soft it was. He remembers Katsuki teasing him and him pulling away from petting the wolf embarrassment filling him. He remembers the wolf hitting Katsuki on the head and making the blonde apologize to him. He remembered the low growl he got when he brought up his fight with Izuku, he could see the calculating gaze the wolf was studying him with.

He remembers being shocked that the wolf wanted him to join their “Puppy pile” as Ace called it. He remembers Katsuki telling him “Good luck trying to tell him no” and Kirishima telling him how well it went for him the first and only time he wouldn’t join the cuddle pile. Not good. He relented and sat next to Ace soaking in the comfort and warmth cuddling with the wolf. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, he remembers waking up confused and then a blush bursts along his cheeks as he remembered how well he slept curled into the tails of the wolf and Ace. He remembers thinking that Izuku didn’t need to apologize to him for losing control, hell he’s not Bakugo’s soul mate but he almost lost control over his fire seeing the usually strong teen look so broken and defeated. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Izuku was going through. He was nervous, he may have gotten the OK to cuddle with Fuji, but he still needs to talk to Izuku himself. He remembers he started rambling trying not to get Kirishima in trouble. In his defense he doesn’t know how the group operates he figures it is best to let Izuku know that if he doesn’t want Todoroki to be here to not get mad at Kirishima but get mad at him instead. He remembers telling Izuku that he must be a little crazy to already forgive him for giving him such a hard time. He thanks Izuku, and at the boy’s confused face he explains that he feels free now, that for that single moment he forgot about his father; that he is thankful that he feels free enough to make the decision to use his fire on his own.

Sometimes Todoroki curses his inquisitive nature, the uncontrollable urge to know everything. So when he asks Izuku what it is like to be soulmates with Bakugo he wasn’t expecting an answer. He was understandably shocked that Katsuki gave Izuku the ok to tell him about their relationship. He didn’t know that soulmates could meet each other that young. He remembers the rare soft smile pulling on Katsuki’s lips as the boy stares in awe at Izuku like his laugh is the greatest sound he will ever hear. He remembers Izuku continuing with “But even then, it still takes work without being completely open about your feelings and just assuming that you know everything about the other can backfire. The last match of the Sports Festival was proof of that. I assumed that Kacchan was ok after the USJ Incident and that he would be ok with my injuries because I can heal them. I learned that he was not over the USJ incident and my actions today hurt him.” The miserable look that takes over Izuku’s face, Shoto never wants to see it again. The quiet borderline broken whisper of “I’m sorry Kacchan” hurts something in Todoroki’s chest. It must be amplified for Katsuki because the boy doesn’t hesitate when he pulls Izuku into his arms while reassuring “I know Nerd. You also promised you would do everything you can to come back to me. As long as that doesn’t change, I think I can forgive you.” He didn’t realize he spoke his thoughts out loud when he said he wants that too. How Ace; shocked with happiness under the shock, looked when he finally understood what everything was to the other boy that he wanted that too. The smile that breaks out on Ace’s face when he claimed “I can give you that” already meaning that Ace’s heart is now in Shoto’s hands to crush or cherish. Todoroki remembers being so overwhelmed that he leans into Ace for a taste of the comfort and warmth Izuku and Katsuki share. He feels happy when Ace wraps an arm around him slowly then tightens his hold make Todoroki feel safe for the first time in someone else arms since he lost his mother.

The first time he introduced Ace to his mother he was a nervous wreck. Ace calmed him saying he doesn’t need to meet his mother if it makes him uncomfortable. He remembers laying his insecurities that his mother might still see his father in him and hate him for it. Ace reassured him that if that is the case, they will both leave and try to come back another day to let his mother come to terms with everything. His mother turned out to be extremely understanding that her Shoto hasn’t visited her since she got there. She was so proud of her boy as he recounted his experiences at U.A. how a boy beat some sense into him to use the power he has and decide how to be his own person. That being a hero is his choice. They sat for hours talking and Laughing, Ace was sitting there quietly only adding parts to the story when Todoroki couldn’t recall something. But it was good, his mother was glad that her son was giving his soulmate a chance.

When they went to class and chose their hero names, he is still unsure if he wants to use his fire consistently. So he just picks his name. He thinks the pack; it still shocks him that he is now apart of it, has spent a long time thinking about their hero names. He thinks Bakugo went up there with his King Explosion Murder name for appearances, he has noticed that Bakugo doesn’t like to look soft in front of anyone except sometimes the pack and mostly Izuku. When Izuku and Katsuki presented their names and claimed that they will be the Ultimate Duo, Todoroki could see for an instant the men they will grow to be leading the Heroes to a new age of peace as the symbol of hope (Izuku) and the symbol of victory (Katsuki). Todoroki will train hard to stand with them, Ace, Luffy and Kirishima at the very top. And at the end of the day when saving people and fighting villains wears on their souls and the future doesn’t look so bright, he will be there to pick up the pieces and shine a light to help them.

He remembers Ace offering to follow him to his father’s agency, while also giving him a way to come with him to Shank’s agency. He thinks he should probably go to his father agency if only to prove that he doesn’t need his father, he will control his fire without him even if he needs Ace at first. So that is where he decides he will go.

While training at Endeavor’s he witnessed how easy it is for Ace to completely take control of Endeavor’s fire. The first time he did it the look on his father’s face was almost murderous. He remembers his father yelling at Ace that Shoto deserves to get burnt if he is not fast enough to dodge or fight back with his fire. He watched as Ace unleashed all his fire and started to condense his flames into his signature mini sun, but he didn’t stop condensing the flames until they turned white burning much hotter than anything Shoto has felt. In a cold voice Ace stood up to his father stating, “If I ever hear about you intentionally harming my soulmate, there won’t be enough left of you to identify”. Todoroki saw the moment that his father bristled and then calmed himself with a small smile. Shoto can’t believe that his father stepped down and sincerely laughed “I’m glad Shoto has such a strong soulmate. Look after him”. That was strange Ace relaxed and dismissed the fire and studied the older fire user, He looked at him face showing a fierce protection Shoto has only seen from Izuku and Katsuki, “I don’t make threats, I make promises. Let me assure you I will not hesitate to protect what is mine”. After that Ace and Endeavor both trained Shoto to control his fire, he can control a bit more then Half of his flames. Though he still doesn’t feel comfortable using it without Ace near him. He sat down with his father that night, they talked about everything. Endeavor even apologized to Shoto for pushing his desires and dreams onto his Son. That it wasn’t right, that all Endeavor wanted was his Son to be the best he could be. His father even mentioned how even thought at the time he was blinded by pride and at times a part of him regrets not getting to know his own soulmate; but couldn’t fully regret it because then his children wouldn’t exist if he pursued his match. He regrets not even meeting them, maybe one day he will try to track them down.

On the third day Endeavor told them he was going to Hosu to give back up to the Heroes stationed there. He seemed tense, he was on the phone earlier, but he wasn’t sure what the call was about. He just remembers the tension around the older hero.

Almost as soon as they reach Hosu they receive a pin drop and run off giving a quick “Izuku needs help” shout over their shoulders and runs to the location. He is overcome the relief when he arrives and realizes he wasn’t too late and protected Izuku from the blade that was aimed at his back. He remembers the anger at hearing the League is after Izuku being quickly flooded out by panic as a Nomu appears overhead. He remembers wanting to leap up to help Izuku deal with the flying monstrosity, but also torn because Ace couldn’t use a lot of his flame moves against the hero killer because he can’t risk damage to the buildings. He decided he will stay here and fight the hero killer with Ace, leaving his trust in Izuku’s ability to protect himself. At least the Nomu doesn’t seem as strong as the one from USJ so Izuku will be fine.

Watching as Ace goes intangible in front of him and his life is flashing before his eyes he is relived when Izuku lands in front of Ace and deflects Stains attack. The fight changes then, it become apparent that Stain was playing with the boys but at the mention of Shanks being in Hosu, caused the villain to act recklessly and attack much more viciously. Todoroki watches as the 4 instinctually know what to do and cover each other while Katsuki shouts out things the others cannot see. The only reason why he can keep up is because of the brutal training his father has put him through. The fight surprisingly ends in their favor and they tie up the Villain. It feels natural to follow Izuku’s commands to find rope and tie the villain.

Being all over then news was an interesting experience he was also surprised that Shanks had letters from the Detective that gave them permission to use their quirks along with orders from U.A. with the mission to be in Hosu. He was even more surprised that he has Ace and Shoto covered as well. Now that he thinks about it that was probably Shanks on the phone with his father requesting Shoto and Ace in Hosu for experience.

The feeling of flying on Izuku was both terrifying and exhilarating as they were soaring through the air. Bakugo gave orders to keep Izuku wings thawed, while Luffy acted like a seat belt. Bakugo couldn’t do much but that was ok since he was going to be running while carrying the tired boy for who knows how long.

He was not expecting the training with three top 10 Pros and he is excited to fight alongside of the pack. He wishes that Kirishima could be here to train with them. That thought leaves him as he hears Izuku’s plan. He completely agrees that they will not win but they are not expected to. The plan is to last as long as they can and push their limits while considering this a life or death battle. He was surprised as he hears Katsuki callout for help from Izuku. Todoroki and Ace reassure him that they can handle holding Hawks back until Izuku can help again. Hawks must know that he and Ace are distracted watching Izuku and Katsuki flawlessly execute their attacks without giving All Might any clue as to what they were planning. Watching All Might smack Izuku out of the air causing the teen to crash into the wall with a scream, is almost enough to send the boy’s into panic induced flash backs. Todoroki is watching Katsuki carefully, watches as he paused quickly glanced towards Izuku and hardening his resolve. That is enough for the other boys to get serious. Todoroki spared a glance toward Luffy and almost ran to help him get out of the bindings when suddenly he transforms into a form that is larger then gear second but not as big as gear third with black tribal flames spreading over his shoulders, he watches amazed as Luffy flies with incredible speed toward Aizawa and engages in battle again.

Todoroki is fending off Hawk’s feathers when Izuku leaps toward Ace to tell him Luffy needs protection. He watches as Ace depends on Izuku to keep Hawks distracted and erects a flame net around Luffy so he can get his strength back. As Ace is making his way back Izuku jumps to TagTeam with Katsuki trusting Shoto on his own for a few moments till Ace can get there. He panicked when he watched Ace get cut down by Hawks. His first thought is to get Ace to safety and slow the bleeding. He uses his ice to slide Ace to him and placed a thin layer of ice over the wound to slow the flow of blood. He is relieved the injury is not fatal as he no doubt knows Izuku would come right away to heal the other teen. He can’t call on him though as he and Katsuki are busy fighting All Might. He erects and Ice dome around Ace to protect him. He goes in to attack Hawks making the ‘Villain’ believe he is attacking recklessly, when he is super cooling the air to use the same move that he used against Izuku. He loses all his will to fight when he watches Hawks go down with a smile obviously surrendering. He remembers struggling to keep awake to watch how Izuku and Katsuki take down All Might. He studies the two teens as Izuku has the other boy wrapped in a green fire suit like his Hero costume healing Katsuki while offering protection from All Might’s devastating blows. Todoroki remembers watching the two boys practically dance around All Might moves flowing flawlessly between attacking, defending each other, and moving the other slightly out of the way when it appears, they won’t move fast enough. He noticed both the boys share thrilled smiles as they try to run out the time. Todoroki felt jealousy watching the two teens know each other’s moves so well that they don’t even speak. He hopes him and Ace get to that level someday. He has never seen comradery so strong before. He remembers recalling almost snorting at the mention of sharing the top spot as the Ultimate Duo, he remembers the doubt he held before erasing as he watches the two teens. Shoto remembers watching them hold hands really quick as power surges around the two boys. He didn’t know what was happening at that time but Katsuki looked like Izuku when the greenette goes into Full Cowling. He watched in Awe as the boys power up an all or nothing sort of move. Either way this will be the last move if this doesn’t take down All Might then nothing, they are capable of at the moment will. The amount of power unleashed when the attack connects is overwhelming and creates shock waves of energy that shatters the ice around the training room while shaking the very foundation of the building.

He watches as the dust settles breath held with anticipation, he lets out the breath he was holding when he sees All Might standing tall but looking worse for wear. The two boys sway for a couple of moments completely spent and collapse forward. He watches with bated breath as All Might catches the boys and gently lays them down. His last thought before he lets the darkness take over is, they did well considering the odds against them.

The next time he wakes the only ones not in the room is Izuku and Katsuki he panics not seeing them anywhere in sight. He can’t get his thoughts in order but apparently All Might knows how to speak panic because he knows what Shoto is trying to get out and ask for. He lays a reassuring hand on the panicking boy and tells them he moved them to another room. He watches relieved as eventually the missing boys enter the room. It doesn’t matter that Shoto thinks they should sleep for a few more days, the two boys look happy, with a calm confident atmosphere around them. Shanks engages the group in a training debriefing allowing the teachers to point out what the boys did well and what they need to work on. He listened while Aizawa went first talking about Luffy’s new move and recounting the flaws he saw in the new form. He also told Luffy that he can only use that form as a last resort as it can easily kill a weaker opponent.

He knew that if Hawks was 100% serious, he and Ace would not have stood a chance against him, but it still hurt when it was said out loud. His pride took a hit when Hawks basically allowed them to practice by sending his feathers at them in waves in different patterns to help them find their holes in their defense, consistently attacking weak spots to help them defend better. His pride wasn’t damaged for long because his rational mind told him they are teachers and learning these mistakes now in a training environment is better then getting killed for it later. He pointed out Aces biggest mistake about rushing in after the feathers were gone thinking Hawks was defenseless without them. He was surprised and blushed at the praise he was given for his reaction time to help and protect Ace. Plus his plan to look like he was overcome with vengeance worked.

When it came time for All Might to talk to Izuku and Katsuki, the first thing he asked; which confused Shoto, was for Izuku to activate his quirk. He watches as Izuku activates his Full Cowling not really seeing what the issue was. He focused on the conversation intently when All Might asked Izuku how completely confused. He was even more confused when Izuku asked if he has to speak in code. Todoroki looks around the group confusion clear on his face and wondering why everyone else seems to be following the conversation with complete understanding. So this is something only Shoto doesn’t know, he internally pouts, but perks back up when All Might tells Izuku to start at the beginning to clue the clueless boy in.

Listening to Izuku explain OFA, makes several things Todoroki was confused about finally makes sense. Why Izuku has the same presence as All Might if a bit more feral, the phrasing of Izuku’s denial at being All Might secret love child. The closeness All Might and Izuku have. He already assumed this was a secret or else everyone would know about it; but he feels honored that Izuku and All Might trust him enough with this secret to let him in on it. He also explained how he was able to share it with his soulmate that during his meditations he was able to briefly talk with the other holders. This was something not even All Might knew about his quirk judging by the hilarious look of confusion taking over the massive man.

Something stood out to Shoto how Izuku always refers to his healing as a power he never really calls it a quirk. His natural inquisitive nature rears is ugly head as he drew attention to it. Imaging his surprise when Izuku told him that his Healing is not from a quirk but from a completely different power called a devil fruit. Another secret he has been honored with and will take these secrets to his grave. He is even more shocked to realize Ace, Luffy and Shanks are from another world and Ace and Luffy don’t have quirks because their powers are also devil fruits. He wondered briefly why Ace didn’t tell him, but then he understands he probably wouldn’t have believed them. He remember thinking back to the first time he met the boys and the aura around them and remembered thinking it was from Izuku’s wolf form. This doesn’t appear to be the case, but that theory doesn’t seem completely true because he feels that same aura around Katsuki and Shanks and Izuku didn’t mention them having a devil fruit. He is shocked again to know that there is another power form called Haki that Shanks offered to train him and Kirishima in.

Shoto has never been happier to be accepted into a group so easily. The theories Izuku and All Might are talking about sharing Soul Mate abilities seems so far-fetched, but it seems like something they could see if they can figure out, before automatically writing it off as impossible. Also he is excited to know that they will be doing a separate training from the rest of the class to work on this and Haki.

He remembers thinking he wants what Izuku and Katsuki have and display so easily. Remembers that he felt embarrassed that he was jealous of them, until Ace told him he was too. He was surprised when Ace told him that even though they all have been training together since they were 5, Ace and Luffy can’t read each other like the other two can. He remembers opening up to Ace a bit when he told him his new dream of helping Izuku and Katsuki reach the top. His hopes that someday if he and Ace worked hard enough could they stand next to the other pair as equals. He remembers feeling slight disappointment when Ace said he wasn’t sure because Izuku and Katsuki were always special. He explains it as best as he can that Ace sees them like magnets always knowing where north is. Shoto understands there is no Izuku without Katsuki and there is no Katsuki without Izuku. He also remembers the relief and happiness that ran through him when Ace; full of determination promised if it is possible, they will get there.

He remembers watching Izuku and Katsuki and comparing how different they were from his dad and Mother relationship. He spirals down in to repressed memories of his early pre-scar childhood watching his mother being beat every time she stood up against his fathers brutal training methods. Watching as she would cry herself to sleep after talking on the phone about how terrible her life is. How much she can’t stand her own children because they look so much like their father. How every time she looks at the youngest all she can see is the brutal man that fathered him. The look of crazed fear when she pour boiling water on his face. He remembers the beatings and training getting worse every time he spoke about his mother or soul mates. He remembers the warm hand of his own soulmate pulling him from spiraling to deep in negative memories. He remembers that panic takes over him thinking that Ace wont like how bad he is at expressing himself. The thought of losing Ace because he didn’t try hard enough paralyzes him with fear. He remembers how soft Ace approached him to offer comfort in the middle of his panic attack, how much he really wanted to get his thoughts out but couldn’t find the words to say. He remembers frantically reaching out for Ace’s hand to reassure the other something. He wasn’t sure all he knew was he couldn’t bare to see Ace leaving him.

He remembers the feeling of his cheeks heating up when Ace squeezed his hand in a silent affirmation that he is not going anyway. He also remembers thinking he might combust into flames, and his situation getting worse when Ace commented how beautiful he looked when he blushed. He remembers trying to tell Ace what was bothering him and his insecurities that caused him to panic. He remembers all the emotions that threaten to take over him as he wants to cry, laugh, scream, freeze something, and set it on fire. He remembers when Ace gently lead him outside to get away from the others and was thankful for that.

He remembers the feeling of awe at the beauty of the landscape, as they walked to a bench in the back of the building. How big and bright the moon was, the gentle breeze that caressed them as they sat in silence for a bit. He remembers how Ace spoke his true feelings and made everything clear to him, asked him questions of what Shoto wanted and how he felt about it. He recalls the small smile Ace had on his face when Shoto said he likes holding hands, he felt nervous when Ace asked about dates and romantic outings. He was honest with his thoughts about romantic touches but wasn’t sure if he was ready for that yet.

He still blushes when he recalls their first kiss, how soft and playful Ace was being when he move deliberately with confidence as he brushed his cheek under his scar. The attentive watchful gaze that promised Shoto he would stop at the first signs of discomfort. The way Ace’s low soothing voice caused shivers to speed down his spine, and the warm chuckle released when Shoto confirmed he did in fact like Ace’s voice. The way Ace’s hands cupped his face a little firmer to ground the two of them, Shoto realized Ace was nervous too. Shock takes over Shoto as soft full lips lightly covered his own patiently waiting for him to respond. The disappointment he felt when Ace pulled away and the nervousness of wanting to ask for another. How without words Ace seemed to know what he wanted and Asked Shoto if he wanted another kiss. How relieved he felt when he nodded, thankful he didn’t have to ask. He remembered how he wanted to touch the other boy, so he placed his hand on the other boys shoulder and brushed his fingers along the flame users neck. He liked the light touches and tugs to the back of his neck and could feel himself melting. The shocked pleasure that courses through him when Ace grazed his bottom lip with his teeth making his gasp. The sound must have done something to Ace because he whined and started to pay close attention to nibbling and nipping at Shoto’s lip. How the playful biting causes Shoto to shudder and gasp. The panic he felt when Ace stood up being quickly pushed over for relief when he noticed Ace looked just as happy and dazed as he felt.

He remembers how exhausting and fulfilling training Haki is, Observation Haki comes to him easily compared to Armament. He remembers he needed to control himself from lashing out at Kirishima when his hardening quirk actually managed to contact Ace. He knew Izuku is the smartest in the class and it probably shouldn’t have surprised him that Izuku would use his brain to come up with training methods for the entire group. When it was time for finals the training really paid off. He could understand Ace’s fighting style better and vise versa. They still were not on the same level as Katsuki and Izuku, but they were definitely making progress. He remembers Izuku telling them the method they use while fighting to learn each other’s moves. It was really effective.

When it was time to finally go back to school, the recognition and constant questions were hard to deal with. He remembers the feeling of anger watching that unknown upperclassman hitting on Izuku and making him feel uncomfortable. He remembers having to help Ace hold back Katsuki when the guy call Izuku and animal. He remembers the feeling of understanding he felt when they talked to Iida while trying to convince the other student to let Izuku heal him. He remembered sympathy and guilt when he listened to the regrets of the other boys from the USJ incident. When Izuku told them what happened between him and Iida he felt rage and had to suppress the urge to light Iida on fire. He hasn’t spent a long time with the group, but it is easy to feel overprotective for the others. He knows they are all strong, stronger than most sidekicks; but someone needs to guard the sweet healer from the hateful words people use against him. Katsuki handles that just fine, but Shoto wants to help and be a proper friend and source of support for the person who helped him.

The training with All Might went as he predicted it would. After that Izuku and Katsuki were pulled away to talk to All Might. Shoto knows better now that they were talking about Izuku’s quirk. He was determined to get even stronger when Izuku informed them of the burden that falls on Izuku’s shoulders. He remembers sharing Aces thoughts when the fiery teen told Izuku that his burden is not for Izuku and Katsuki alone that the rest of the pack will do their part to get stronger to relieve the weight. 

The week leading to the finals are filled with low intensity physical training and studying. Shoto helps Ace study in the subjects he is weak on. He has found Izuku to be interesting in how he breaks down problems and Izuku’s note taking abilities far exceed his own. Shoto has always been smart usually on the top of his class; since he came to UA though he is finding himself placing about 3rd in the class on written exams. He asks Izuku to study with him while Katsuki is busy tutoring (beating) information into Luffy and Kirishima. Shoto thinks they will all pass the final written exam. He also remembers Izuku stating that he high doubts Aizawa will make their practical fighting robots, not with what they have experience so far. He listens and agrees, it doesn’t seem rational to Shoto.

He remembers thinking it is a bit overkill to have three teachers against Katsuki and Izuku. However his thoughts turn to his own team. Momo is smart but her confidence in herself has dwindled since the sports festival. He regrets not asking if she had a plan and just assumed, she would be ok with his plan. When he was caught by Aizawa he thought this was it they failed. He hoped that he could count on Momo to reach the exit and secure the win for them. He was not expecting her to come back and rescue him. He was getting impatient waiting for her plan. He was proud her plan worked, and they made their way to recovery girl to watch the rest of the battles. He was shocked when he saw Izuku and Katsuki already there, he couldn’t wait to watch the recordings on their fight. He is glad that his own soulmate won their match trapping the pro hero using his flames. The only one of there pack not to pass was Kirishima, as a group they will work on it together.

He remembers turning down the invitation to go to the mall since he had plans to go to the hospital with Ace to visit his mom. Ace and his mother have gotten close Ace laughs beautifully at Shoto’s embarrassment when his mother brings up childhood stories; gushing how cute her Shoto is. He remembers the panic that takes over Ace’s smiling laughing face when he talks to Luffy on the phone. He needed to take the phone from him when he stopped making any sense. He remembers the panic flooding his body when he learns that Izuku was attacked by Shigaraki at the mall. Trying to keep his panic down as he asks Katsuki what the extent of Izuku’s injuries were. He felt relief take over the panic when he was told Izuku was just shaken up with no physical injuries. He remembers waiting for Shanks to come get them while explaining the situation to his mother. His mother wants to meet the friends that have managed to get Shoto out of his shell. He promises he will bring them over to visit her soon. He remembers the car ride to the police station that passed in silence, and the relief that flooded through him seeing Izuku and Katsuki were ok.

Finally he is able to see his Soulmate for the first time in a week. Shanks would not the boy’s leave the Midoriya house and Endeavor used the week to test Shoto on his training with Shanks. His father was impressed how much Shoto has improved.

“I’m impressed Shoto” Endeavor stated after their training sessions.

“Thank you, father,” Was Shoto’s response.

“I will allow you to continue your training with Shanks and the others” Endeavor starts, Shoto gives him a confused look. “I expect you to improve every month during our sessions. As long as there is significant improvements, I will lower your sessions with me to monthly.”

“I understand father.” Shoto states. He leaves at the dismissing wave Endeavor sends his way. Shoto thinks that his training with Endeavor has become more informative rather than an excuse for a one-sided beatdown. He can see that his father is actually trying to let him grow as his own hero. Shoto has noticed that while Endeavor still shows him his fire moves, he is not expected to use them like Endeavor does. He leaves the house for the first time in a week, feeling happy he gets to see Ace and determined not to let his father down in this new agreement. He called Ace before his training and they are going to meet up at the café. This café is themed off a popular kids show called Pokémon with all the cute animals designed in the pastries and pictures in the foam on the drinks. For such a kiddie place mostly young adults come here to sit on the stuffed animal themed furniture. He makes his way there after sending Ace and quick text ‘I’m on my way, just finished training’

He only has to wait for a couple of moments for a response ‘Ok, can’t wait to see you’ then another text ‘I missed you Sho’ he blushes heavily as he responds with ‘I missed you too Ace’

He slips his phone in his pocket and continues his way there walking with a bounce in his step completely carefree. He approaches the café and looks around his eyes find his partner already seated looking at the menu deep in thought. He approaches slowly and calls out to Ace when he gets close.

“Hello, Ace” The smile on Ace’s face when he looks up takes Shoto’s breath away. Ace has a faint blush on his face making the freckles stand out on his cheeks. Shoto gives the teen a small fond smile as he sits down.

“Hey Sho,”

“Did you already order?” Shoto asks.

Ace shakes his head “No, I was waiting for you”

Shoto frowns “Were you waiting long”

Ace rubs the back of his head with an embarrassed blush flaring on his cheeks as he mumbles out “I may have been here since you first texted me this morning” at Shoto’s shocked and guilty look Ace continues. “I was too excited, Shanks kicked me out, so I came here.”

“Ah, I’m sorry you had to wait so long. I was training with my father” Shoto explains lacking the usual bite training with his dad would cause. Ace seems to pick up on this as he straightens his posture intrigued.

“How was it?” Ace asks curiously.

“It went surprisingly well. Father wasn’t so strict about me learning new fighting styles while coming up with more ways to use my Ice and Fire together. He was impressed that I can now manage about 75 percent of my flames before I lose control. He also said he was impressed how far I have come since I started training with Shanks. He is lowering my sessions with him to a once a month evaluation of my skills. He said as long as I keep improving, he will let me train the way I want to.” Shoto informs.

“That’s good, if he is impressed with you maybe we should show him what we are like as a team.” Ace smirks “I bet we could take him down if he fought hard enough”

“Maybe, I can ask him to come to one of our training sessions with Shanks. Then he can see all of us in action.” Shoto suggests. He remembers he hasn’t talked to Izuku or Katsuki in a week. “How are Izuku and Bakugo after the mall incident?”

Ace’s eyes shadow “I have been woken up every night by Katsuki whimpering and thrashing. I don’t want to bring up that I know he is having nightmares because he will bottle them up and feel guilty about them.”

“Does Izuku know about them?” Shoto asks.

“Yea I hear Izuku soothing Katsuki back to sleep, constantly reassuring him that he is fine.” Ace states “The time it takes to settle Katsuki lessens every night so he shouldn’t be plagued by them for long. Knowing Blasty he probably hasn’t talked about the nightmares even though Izuku already knows about them.”

“He probably doesn’t know how to bring up what is bothering him.” Shoto adds.

“You are probably right.” Ace sighs. “I wish I could help him though. He is always so god damned stubborn about looking like nothing can bring him down.”

“I can understand it though, He feels he needs to be strong for the group. He probably feels if he looks strong then you guys don’t have to worry about him.” Shoto talks from experience. When he actually talked to his siblings, he would always try to reassure them that the training wasn’t to hard on him. Even when he felt like falling apart. The less they worried the more focused he could be on getting stronger.

“But he should know we are in this together, his burdens, Izuku’s burdens. They don’t exist it should be our burdens. We all want to support each other but Katsuki likes to put everyone’s burdens and wellbeing on his shoulders.” Ace looks so close to breaking down.

Shoto thinks for a moment. “Maybe we need to sit with him and tell him to share, if he won’t listen to us lets get Izuku on this. Maybe Izuku will beat some sense into him.” Then he smirks at Ace “If that doesn’t work, we will all beat some sense into him together” this seems to work as Ace smirks back and nods.

The waitress comes to check on them and ask if they are ready to order they both order the curry. And sit in silence. Shoto sneaks glances at the other teen he is glad the Ace understands Shoto doesn’t talk much. He doesn’t really know what to do in social settings and Ace seems happy with Shoto being around him. Though sometimes Shoto can’t help but be a little disappointed in himself and his lack of social understandings.

Shoto watches as Ace lays his hand on the table, his fingers drumming a random beat. Shoto reaches and places his hand on top of Ace’s and flashes the teen a small smile. He sees the understanding in Ace’s eyes and the silent message that he is not expecting anything more than what Shoto is ready to give. Shoto nods and gives Ace’s hand a slight squeeze. His smile gets a little bigger when Ace answers his squeeze with one of his own.

Shoto doesn’t know how long they sat there soaking in each other’s presence, but they are broken out of their thoughts when the food arrives. Their curry comes with little carrots cut into stars and a Pikachu face made out of the rice ball in the middle. It is very cute, and the curry is amazing. They eat in comfortable silence and when finished Ace asks for the bill. Shoto is about to protest when Ace tells him “You can get the next one”

Shoto relents with a nod “Ok, then the next date is mine” Shoto finds it funny when Ace sputters and cheeks flare in a bright red. Shoto laughs quietly and Ace’s eyes light up like he just heard the best sound ever. Shoto holds his chuckles in when he hears Ace gasp, he studies the other for a moment and takes in the blushing mess his soulmate is at the moment. This makes Shoto blush and turn his face away grabbing Ace’s hand he leads the dazed boy out of the Café.

They take a walk around the area finding a trail to walk down. Shoto breaks the silence calling attention to Ace. “Ace?” he asks. He gets a hum from the other boy “I want to introduce my mother to the rest of the pack.”

Ace’s eyes widen “Are you ready for that? I know you are still working on repairing your relationship with your mother.”

Shoto looks at their still joined hands “I have been thinking a lot lately, I think my mother would love to meet Izuku and the others. She even told me that she wanted to thank the boy that helped break me out of my shell.” Shoto looks at Ace.

“I understand” Ace simply states then he looks at Shoto in understanding “I mean if it wasn’t for Izuku I don’t think we would be as comfortable as we are now.”

Shoto nods in agreement. “Let’s go visit my mother, so she doesn’t get too surprised when we bring the others.”

Ace leads the way to the hospital; the hospital is only about 10 minutes away from where they are. The enter the familiar building and check in as visitor to Rei Todoroki. The nurse that cares for Shoto’s mother greets the boy’s happily, allowing them access to the patients room.

Shoto enters the room with a quiet “Hi, mom. I brought Ace”

The woman turns around her eyes are grey almost silver, she wears a small smile on her face “Hello Sho, good to see you Ace.” She gets up and brings the boys into warm hugs. “How are my favorite boys doing?”

“We were just thinking about you” Shoto states.

“Oh? That’s so sweet of you” Rei smiles

“We are going to bring the others here so you can meet them.” Shoto comments.

“I bet they will be excited to meet you Mrs. Todoroki.”

Rei smiles at Ace and laugh softly “How many times do I need to remind you to call me Rei?”

Ace blushes and looks at his feet. He can’t help it he is polite because he asked Makino for lessons before they met Shanks. He wanted to thank the man for looking after his reckless brother but didn’t know how then. Makino taught him manners and he still uses them to this day.

Rei looks at both the boys seriously “How is the boy that got attacked at the mall?”

Ace and Shoto look down “He was shaken up, but no physical injuries. Izuku is strong so he is handling it better then most would.”

“If you don’t mind me asking what happened? The last time you were here you left in such a hurry. I was worried something really bad happened.” Rei asked.

“Shigaraki the leader of the League of villains attacked Izuku at the mall.” Shoto began.

“From the USJ attack? Wasn’t Izuku the boy that got hurt then?” Rei looks like she is going to panic.

“Yea that guy, He approached Izuku to talk and threatened the civilians and Izuku to not make a scene. He was choking Izuku when Katsuki stepped in. Then he left with a warning not to follow.” Ace summarized.

“That must have been so scary.” Rei shivers.

“Yes Izuku was shaken up for a few days, Katsuki isn’t any better” Shoto confirms

“Katsuki?” Rei looks confused she has never heard that name before.

Ace clues in and clarifies “Blasty” He gets a “Ah” sound from the older woman. Ace continues “He is Izuku’s soulmate”

“Oh, I can’t even imagine what that poor boy was going through.” Rei gushed.

“Yea they have known they are soulmates since they were five. So Katsuki takes things pretty rough when Izuku is hurt.” Shoto finishes.

“That long huh? I didn’t even think that was possible” Rei mutters.

“It is extremely rare most people meet in high school or later. But their bond is special.” Ace smiles.

“I can’t wait to meet them.”

“I will ask them tonight, I’m sure they would be ok with coming here tomorrow.” Shoto reassures.

They continue talking about everything that has happened since the last time they visited. Shoto tries not to bring up his father so he is surprised when his mother asks about him.

“How does Enji feel about your training with Shanks?” Rei asks.

“He seems impressed with how much I have improved. He is even less vicious in training. He said we will only meet once a month for progress evaluations.” Shoto reports.

“That is surprising” Rei comments.

“It is very surprising. He even said as long as I continue to improve, he will allow me to grow into the type of hero I want to be.” Shoto states.

“I wonder what gave him a change of heart.” Rei questions.

“That was probably me” Ace smiles bashfully.

Both Rei and Shoto have matching confused looks on their faces. Rei asks, “What do you mean?”

Ace looks at Shoto “Remember our internship with Endeavor?”

A look of understanding crosses Shoto’s face as he smiles “Yeah, how could I forget”

“What happened during the internship?” Rei asks concerned.

Shoto smiles “Endeavor was being brutal in training me; I was about to be burnt when Ace took control of Endeavors fire”

“What seriously” Rei looks at Ace “You can take control of others flames”

Ace blushes and nods. Shoto chuckles “You should have seen father’s face, he looked ready to murder someone. But Ace stood up to him and released all of his fire to condense it into a mini sun that was so hot the fire turned white. His voice sent shiver up my spine when he told father “If you threaten my soulmate again, there won’t be enough left of you to identify” and Father laughed. He said he was glad that I had such a strong and sure match I couldn’t believe it.”

“Oh my” Rei gasps then pulls the embarrassed Ace into a crushing hug “Thank you for standing up for my Shoto.” 

Ace hugs the woman back and whispers “I would do anything for Shoto. I meant what I said to endeavor. I will not allow Shoto to be hurt by anyone.”

“I will hold you to it” Rei whispers back.

Ace nods and Rei releases the flame user. They spend the rest of visiting hours talking about everything. When the nurse comes to tell them visiting time is over. Ace and Shoto hug the woman with promises that they will return tomorrow with the others.

Ace and Shoto make the trek home hand in hand. When they arrive at the Midoriya house they make their way to Luffy’s room to ask the boy and Kirishima to come with them to Izuku and Katsuki’s room to talk. Luffy accepts readily following behind the pair while talking with Kirishima.

They arrive at Izuku’s room and knock. Ace hears grumbling coming from the other side of the door as Izuku answers the door.

Izuku looks over the other boy’s and holds the door open farther letting the others enter the room. Once everyone is in the room Izuku asks “What’s up?”

Ace nudges Shoto “Sho wants to ask everyone something.”

The others look at Shoto, he isn’t going to lie he feels a bit uncomfortable as they all watch him. He fidgets as he asks “Ummm… so as you all know Ace and I visit my mother when we have time off school.” He receives nods from the others, so he continues “Well we have talked about our training and experiences while at U.A. and you have all come up in conversation.” He looks at the others and studies their faces Luffy and Kirishima look happy as always. Katsuki has his normal scowl on his face so it is hard to read what is going on in his mind. What concerns Shoto is the blank look on Izuku’s face. Shoto could understand if Izuku looked furious because he told the healer his past and how he got his scar. The others don’t know expect maybe Katsuki. He gulps and finishes what he wants to say, “I was wondering if you all would like to come with me tomorrow to meet my mother.” He is looking at Izuku, it is really Izuku that he needs to worry about. Luffy and Kirishima would go that’s a given. Katsuki would follow what ever Izuku decides to do. Shoto waits holding his breath for Izuku to respond.

Izuku is silent as he studies Shoto’s body language. He doesn’t want to bring up Shoto’s past with his mother, so he chooses his words carefully “Is she better?” Shoto looks up and studies the other boy’s face he sees the unasked question. “Is it safe for you to be visiting her?” Maybe in another world or under different circumstances he would have gotten angry, but he understands Izuku isn’t mad at his mother he is just looking out for his pack. No that is not quite right he is looking out for Shoto’s safety.

Shoto levels Izuku with a grateful smile and clears his throat “Yea, after the incident she got the help she needed to heal. She is better.” The only response he gets from Izuku is a soft smile. He continues “She wants to meet the boy who broke my shell and brought back her Shoto. She want to meet the people I care about. It would mean a lot to her.”

Izuku studies him a bit more then his eyes shift to Katsuki. Katsuki responds with a barely noticeable shrug of his shoulder basically stating, “Do whatever you think is right.” Izuku looks a Shoto again.

He exhales a sigh and speaks evenly “If you feel like she is ready for visitors I would like to meet her. She means a lot to you, so as your friend I’ll be honored to meet her.”

Shoto nods relieved as Ace pulls him into a hug. Since it is so late, they all retire to their rooms to get some sleep.

The next day all six of the boys head to the hospital following Ace and Shoto. The walk is not too far, Shoto is nervous and his hands are twitching anxiously. Ace grabs his hand a gives Shoto a reassuring hand squeeze. This seems to work relieve Shoto of some of the anxious energy around the teen. Izuku is following at the back of the group with his tails wrapped around Katsuki’s arm and waist. Kirishima and Luffy are walking without a care in the world.

They reach the hospital and check in again. The same nurse from yesterday lead the group up to Rei’s room and allow them to enter. Shoto enters first pulling Rei’s attention from the window.

“Mom, Ace and I are here along with my friends” Shoto greets.

The woman stands up and faces the group with a soft smile on her face. Her eyes land on Izuku and brighten significantly as she squeals. “Oh my, aren’t you just a cutie.” She stops herself from running up to the boy to pet him. She turns to her son “Well aren’t you going to introduce us?”

Shoto nods “Mom this is Luffy, Kirishima, Katsuki, and Izuku” he simply introduces as he points at the mentioned boys. Luffy and Kirishima greet Shoto’s mom with excited hellos.

Rei smiles and moves closer to the group reaching to give Luffy and Kirishima hugs. The two boy’s enthusiastically return. Katsuki stays quiet and leans against the wall arms crossed over his chest and ever watchful eyes watching the interactions.

Izuku approaches a bit cautiously “Hello Mrs. Todoroki” he greets formally.

The woman hide her amusement behind her hand “Oh my, another one. Please Izuku call me Rei”

Izuku nods. Much to everyone’s shock the woman bows “Thank you for helping my Son figure out who he wanted to be” There are tears falling from the woman’s eyes.

Izuku blushes “You don’t need to thank me; I did what I needed to because he was hurting. And I felt like I needed to help him.”

Katsuki can see that the woman is about to argue when he steps in “Trust me, the nerd didn’t step in for thanks or recognition. He did it because that is the type of person he is. This reckless idiot would do almost anything for anyone.” Katsuki grumbles.

Rei lifts her head and nods with a pout. Izuku feels bad so he sighs “You didn’t need to thank me, but since you did, You’re Welcome.” Izuku states with a smile. His smile widens when Rei brightens up.

Rei gasps and looks at Izuku with wide eyes “Oh no I almost forgot, Shoto told me about the Mall incident. That must have been scary. I was so worried, Shoto told me a bit about what happened yesterday.”

“I was shaken up for a bit but Kacchan helped me heal.” Izuku stated a bit embarrassed.

Rei looked a bit confused hearing the name Kacchan. She looked at Shoto and he pointed at the blonde. Rei smiled and nodded. She asked how the boys all met each other.

“Kacchan and I met when we were three” Izuku stated. “We met Ace and Luffy when we were five”

“Oh wow so long” Rei looks to be deep in thought and keeps sending longing glances at Izuku’s ears and tails. She seems to gain the courage she needed “Um Izuku?”

Izuku smiles and hums “Yea?”

“This might sound weird and feel free to say no… but can I feel your ears?” She asks with a blush.

Izuku studies her for a bit but then relents with a sigh “They are really sensitive; my wings feel the same if you want to touch my wings, they are less sensitive.” He compromises.

She pouts but brightens up immediately at the compromise and nods. Izuku sits next to Rei and unintentionally tenses as she lightly strokes his wings. She lets out a squeal “its so soft and warm. I thought they would be made of feathers like a bird. But are they really made of fire?”

Izuku nods.

“The tails and ears too?” She asks in awe.

Again Izuku nods.

“Wow the fire doesn’t burn” She points out.

Izuku clears his throat trying to settle the anxiousness he feels at having someone not in his pack touching his wings. “My fire doesn’t burn unless I want it to. My fire heals instead of burns.”

Rei looks shocked “Really?” Then she seems to notice that Izuku has started to tremble she stops touching his wings “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Izuku brushes her apology away “It is ok. My childhood wasn’t the greatest. When my quirk manifested the older kids in the school called me a monster and tried to cut off my Ears and tails. Since they are made of fire they always grew back. So I could never prove they were hurting me.” Izuku explains.

Rei gasps “I’m so sorry” There are tears in her eyes again.

“My quirk is really complicated most people think I have multiple quirks because of my fire and my extra features. But my quirk is really a spirit wolf. I have control on different forms this is the most ‘normal’ I can look. Sometimes it is hard to keep my wolf at bay and I look more feral. Then my final form is a full wolf transformation.”

“Is your wolf form made of the same fire that your wings are?”

“Yea, I can also change the properties of my feathers, as long as it is medical in nature. I can make pain killers, paralyzers, and stimulants.”

“That is so cool”

Izuku smiles. Rei looks at the other boys allowing Izuku to retreat to Katsuki. She doesn’t miss how Izuku wraps his tails around Katsuki’s wrists. It must be how the boy seeks comfort from the other boy. She also picks up on how Katsuki’s frame relaxes when Izuku wraps his tails around his wrists. So it works both ways. Its so cute she can’t help the little giggle that escapes her. When the boys look at her, she blushes “I just think you two are so adorable” She giggles more at the pouting glare she receives from the blonde, it would be more menacing if the boy wasn’t blushing. Izuku sputters and blushes looking like he wants nothing more then hide his face in Katsuki. She decides she will stop teasing the two soulmates.

She listens to Ace, Shoto, Luffy and Kirishima talk about what they think will happen during the training camp. She takes in the relaxed friendly posture the other boy’s have around her son. She also notices the fond smile on her Sons face as he listens to Ace and Luffy bicker back and forth. She smiles softly proud and happy that her son has found people he is happy with. She can’t wait to see the men they grow into. The rest of the night is spent trading stories of their childhoods with each other. Laughing at the expense of the others, bantering and playful wrestling between the boys. Rei spends the night laughing and giggling while she tells the boys all about her cute Shoto. Giggling at her son's expense. She watches as Izuku and Katsuki are leaning against each other about to fall asleep. She noticed they looked tired they must not have been getting much sleep. She points this out to Ace and Shoto and watches as Ace goes right to the blonde.

“Oi, Blasty wake up.” Ace says quietly. She thinks it is adorable how Katsuki rubs the sleep from his eyes. Then levels an adorable glare at Ace. She watches as Ace rolls his eyes mumbling “Yea I know. You’ll kill me if I wake up Izuku” She watches as the mention of the other boy makes Katsuki’s face soften as he watches Izuku for a bit before he gently rouses the other boy. She holds her chuckles in as Izuku snuggles into Katsuki. Clearly Izuku doesn’t want to wake up. She watches as Katsuki maneuvers Izuku with practiced ease to place the smaller teen on his back. She bids the boys good night and to visit her soon. The boys except Izuku all comment that they had fun and that it was a pleasure to meet her. Shoto gave her a kiss to the forehead letting her know he might not be able to visit before the training camp, but he would try to at least swing by.

Katsuki carries the sleeping Izuku all the way home and as soon as they enter their room Katsuki puts the boy gently on the bed and changes into PJ’s. He crawls in next to the slumbering teen. Izuku latches himself to the other boy. Using Katsuki’s chest as his pillow and melt against him with a soft “Kacchan” whispered happily.

Katsuki smiles “G’night Nerd” he kisses the top of the boy’s head and allows sleep to claim him. Hoping he is not woken by nightmares; he didn’t have one last night hopefully he can sleep peacefully with his nerd tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei was hard to write since there is not a lot known about the interactions about her and Todoroki at the hospital. I hope the recap came out well. Next chapter will be the training camp possibly up until the kidnapping depends how long it gets. I will at least get to where the villains show up. As always let me know if there is any questions 
> 
> Until next time  
> Kats1x


	27. Hell week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> training camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one hell of a chapter. If it is in the manga but not in this chapter it is because i didn't change those fights

After meeting with Shoto’s mom the boys have spent the last week they had off, training and preparing for the training camp. The night before they needed to be back at school it was agreed upon that they would all spend the night at the Midoriya’s so they can all leave together in the morning. They spent the day going through their packed bags and making sure they had everything. Izuku made sure he made heal packs for everyone in case he is not close enough to heal them. They go to sleep early that night and wake up before the Sun to make sure they eat a healthy breakfast. Katsuki made sure Luffy was stocked up on Jerky so he could eat when he was low on energy. He also packed food bars just in case.

When they arrive at the school everyone is waiting outside by the busses. Class 1-A and 1-B mingling about. The group heads over to their class area so Izuku and Katsuki can do a head count, when one of the Class 1-B students sneers.

“What? Some class A kids are getting extra lessons? That means some of them failed?!” Monoma Starts. “huh? Isn’t that weird?! Isn’t that strange?!” He starts laughing manically “I thought class A was to be superior to class B, right? Huh?” He finishes with a sneer. When Kendo comes along and chops him in the back of the neck.

She looks at class A and states “Sorry” with an apologetic smile on her face.

Class B approaches the Class A students commenting on Monoma.

“Do not get on Monoma’s bad side…” One of the students warns.

“Well a lot of stuff happened at the sports festival… either way, congrats, A team.” A female comments.

“Mmn” Another female agrees.

Izuku and Katsuki ignore the students from Class B and continue to get head count. With all 20 Class A students accounted for Izuku raises his voice. “Class 1-A lets get situated on the bus.” The students listen and file into the bus. Izuku, Katsuki, Ace, Shoto, Luffy and Kirishima take up the back. Once everyone is accounted for and ready to go Aizawa calls attention to the class “The bus will be stopping in one-hour intervals… and after that…” he gets completely ignored by the chatting class.

“Let’s blast some tunes!! Something summery…” Kaminari calls

“Give me pocky…”

“The beginning of Carol’s Summer to end all summers!”

“It’s ending?”

“You are not supposed to stand on the seats! No standing on the Seats!!” Shouts Iida getting completely ignored by the other students.

“Something that begins with B! Bank!”

“Now K!”

“Kash money!”

“Hey hand me some pocky too”

Aizawa lets them goof off “Whatever” he grumbles ‘their days of monkeying around… like this are numbered’

An hour late the bus pulls over and Izuku tells the students to go stretch their legs. Some students are complaining about needing to use a bathroom. When the students get off the bus, they notice there are no facilities. They are not at a rest stop.

Izuku and Pack look over the scenery, they are standing on a cliff that overlooks a mountain range and endless forests.

“Wait this isn’t a rest stop?”

“Where is class B?”

Izuku’s ears pick up Aizawa mumbling under his breath. “To say there is no ulterior motive would be a lie…” He supposes his zoning out and ear twitching catch the attention of his Pack because they all look at him.

“Nerd?” Katsuki taps his shoulder

“What’s going on?” Ace asks

“I think something is going to happen… be on your guard.” Is all Izuku gets out as he picks up other conversations.

“Heeey! Eraser!” Shout a very excited female in a hero costume that looks like a cat. “It’s been a while!”

Aizawa puts his head down and sighs and mumbles under his breath “Not long enough”

“With sparkling eyes, we rock on…” Another female begins.

“Cute, cat, stinger” The excited female that greeted Aizawa shouts.

“The wild, Wild Pussy Cats!!” The women cheer together.

Aizawa in his lazy drawl introduces “I’d like to introduce the professional heroes, the pussycats”

“One of the four hero teams that founded the union affairs office.” Izuku starts to fan boy. “They specialize in mountain rescue operations and are veterans in their field! They have 12 years of experience on them.” Katsuki pinches him before he can gush anymore. Izuku pouts while the others give the teen fond smiles.

The women start briefing the students “This entire area is more or less our domain.” The raven-haired woman points to the bottom of a mountain “the place you’ll be staying at is at the base of that mountain…”

“SO FAR AWAY!!” shouts most of the class.

“Huh…? Then why did we stop here if we’re only halfway?” Ochaco questions.

“Don’t tell me…” Sato starts getting the gist of what is about to go down.

“Let’s hurry back to the bus… please?” Sero shakily suggests.

The raven-haired woman sneers “It’s 930 right now… it you kick it into high gear it’ll be about 12…”

The other students finally catch on and start panicking trying to sprint for the bus.

“Oh… no….” Kaminari shouts.

“Let’s go back” Ashido right behind him.

“TO THE BUS!! HURRY!!” shouts Kaminari.

The raven pays no mind to the panicking students as she continues to instruct the class “The kittens that don’t make it before 1230 won’t be eating”

Izuku picks up the sound of moving earth and starts to shift into his wolf form just as Aizawa whispers “I’m sorry everyone…” the land slide hits the class and pushes them off the cliff. “But your school trip… has already started”

“Feel free to use your personalities in our domain as you see fit!” The raven shout over the screaming students “You have three hours!! Use your own feet to get to the facility.”

Izuku in his wolf form slide down the landslide with Katsuki and the rest of the pack on his back. Katsuki is shouting orders to pull the students they can see out of the ground. Once all 20 students are accounted for Izuku has his fire wash over them as they stand on shaking legs. Most of the students call their thanks. Iida nods a tinge thankful.

The raven is still shouting over the ledge “Through this… Forest of Magic Beasts!!”

The students start hearing rumbling and the ground is vibrating.

Izuku is already scanning his surroundings and judging by the looks on Katsuki, Ace, and Shoto’s faces they are as well. “Forest of Magic Beasts?” Izuku mutters that sounds familiar, but he can’t place it.

“Sounds like something out of Dragon Quest…” Kaminari helpfully supplies. That’s right it is from a video game Izuku and Katsuki play sometimes.

“U.A. is notorious for this…” Grumbles Sero.

Izuku watches as one of the students rushes away to relieve themselves behind a tree. He hears a scream as the student runs back to the group pants around their ankles, as a creature made of dirt chases after them.

“Magical Beasts!” are the terrified screams of Kaminari and Sero.

Kouda approaches the beast and starts to whisper his commands “There, There, Beast… just calm down and fall back please”

Izuku rushes to collide with the beast as it raises his arm to squash the animal loving quiet teen. “Kouda!” He shouts to get him to move. ‘Kouda’s ability to subdue animals won’t work on these they are made of dirt and clay’

“No use complaining, lets get this over with” Katsuki states. He looks over at Izuku “Nerd, do you have a plan?”

Izuku looks at Katsuki with a feral grin and nods “Yea the best plan” he has the classes attention “Let’s let loose” 

Up on the cliff Aizawa watches his students fondly as they scramble behind Izuku and Katsuki. Both of his problem children sharing the same feral grins. Ace and Shoto on Izuku’s side like a steady wall, while Luffy and Kirishima stand firm next to Katsuki. Aizawa wanted to keep the 6 out of this training because he wants the other students to grow. But he also thinks this will be good training for leading the charge if and when they need to fight against multiple villains.

“This is a pretty insane itinerary you’ve got here, Eraser.” One of the pussy cats comments.

Aizawa signs as he explains “Well, the plan was always to get them on the accelerated learning course usually reserved for those in their first term of their second year. So things are bound to get a bit hectic from here on out.”

“The personalities which were only allowed during emergencies have been unleased… A temporary license to cut loose and mimic a qualified, approved hero.” The blonde pussycat starts. “With the villains increasing the volume of activity lately, the first years will be looked upon to start fending for themselves.”

The raven chimes in “Were the teens that took down Stain, in your class Eraser?”

“Yea all the more reason to put the class through the ringer. That gap between the strongest and the rest of the class is too large.” Aizawa states.

“What do you mean? What gap?”

Aizawa points down to the students “You see the group leading the charge?”

“Yea. What about them?”

“They are the ones who took out Stain. The green haired boy also saved my life during the USJ. The blonde was the victim of the sludge villain attack a year ago, and the greenette stopped the villain single handedly. Without his quirk.”

“But they are so young.”

“Their life was not easy. When the greenette’s quirk first manifested it came out to very few that he could heal. He has healed me a few times when I was exhausted after a mission and Recovery Girl couldn’t do anything. He has even healed All Might and Shanks. If it wasn’t for that boy All Might probably wouldn’t be a hero anymore.” Aizawa comments as he watches as Izuku feathers are hovering around the class waiting to be commanded to heal. His green fire lapping along the ground subconsciously looking to be used. He watches as Izuku controls his feathers toward a student that got swung into a tree with a dull thunk while his main focus was punching the beast and breaking it.

“If he could heal why is he here?” the blond asks. Seeing the glare Aizawa sends her way she continues “I would have though Nezu would have him shadow Recovery Girl.”

“It is simple. He is not a healer. He can heal but he would rather die then be trapped in a hospital while his Soulmate and friends are fighting for their lives.” He watches as Izuku and Katsuki tag team villains and guarding each other’s blind spots while dancing around wild swings the beasts are using. He watches as Luffy and Kirishima use their quirks to block and defend the weaker students from being attacked; as the beasts crash around them raining debris and chunks of stone over the class. He takes a look to watch Shoto and Ace defend each other while Ace smiles at Shoto’s confidence using his fire. 

“Does he know who his soulmate is?” The raven asks “I mean they could be a healer too. Right?”

“No they are not a healer.” Aizawa states. He leaves it like that. The boys are very cautious when it comes to revealing their bonds, he won’t mention who it is. “They have know each other since they were 5” He glances back to Katsuki and Izuku, watching as Izuku activates full cowling and bringing Katsuki into the air to set up his Howitzer Impact. He watches as green flames wrap gently around Katsuki to heal the minor scrapes the collision causes the explosive boy. 

“That young? Is that even possible?” The blond is shocked.

Changing the subject Aizawa sighs “Anyways it is better this way, He can practice his healing on the other classmates so we could leave recovery girl at the school. The targets painted on the boy’s back is the reason I need to be tough and speed their training up. They can worry about the rescue part of being a hero after they have learnt how to survive first.”

“I see. It makes sense.”

“Then I leave it to you Pixie-Bob” Aizawa looks at the blonde.

“Woo! Leave it to me! I’m getting goose bumps!” Pixie-Bob cheers.

The raven looks over to a kid about 7 maybe 8 years old “Kouta, we’re going.”

The boy tsks and grumbles out “So Stupid…”

The students make it to the mountain around 5pm that evening. Izuku and Co. knows they could have gotten there by the deadline but Izuku said it would be good training to stick with the rest of the class. Katsuki knew that wasn’t the only reason, the nerd wanted to make sure everyone stayed safe. By the time the boys broke the tree line all of the monsters were destroyed. After a while the other students got confidence in themselves to help defeat the waves of beast. Mostly from the kind (explosive) pep talk from one Katsuki Bakugo. Izuku is mentally exhausted from the constant telekinetic use of his feathers. The others are bone tired but Izuku couldn’t do much about that, he is barely standing on his feet. Izuku kept trying to heal Katsuki’s arms from the strain his explosions cause, but Katsuki kept telling him “I’m fine Nerd.” With a small grateful smile.

Katsuki reminds Izuku that he will use a heal pack once they get to the camp since that is what they are for. He tells Izuku that he can just recharge them after he gets some rest. If Izuku had more energy he probably would have argued but conceded after some thought.

Pixie-Bob greets them “Finally, you’re here” As the rest of the students break through the trees “Looks like there wasn’t much point in threatening to deprive you of lunch.”

The class groans their discontent “A little over two hours my ass” groans Sero.

“I’m gonna starve to death” Kirishima groans out. Luffy wholeheartedly agrees.

The raven pussy cat chuckles at the miserable students. “My bad, I meant by our standards.”

Sato groaned “So it was just to boast, Huh…”

“HEHEHE… honestly, I thought it would take you longer” Pixie- Bob chuckles “To have figured out my awakened earth beasts so quickly and Easily” She licks her lips “You guys are good… Especially,” She points out at the group “You six” the pack straightens up “Your lack of hesitation and indecisiveness… I take it that comes from the experiences you have acquired?” Aizawa is holding her back as she makes to bolt to the six clearly terrified boys “I’m anxious to see what’ll become of you guys three years from now! I call dibs Right now”

Perhaps predictably Katsuki glares and shouts “Now way old hag.”

Luffy backs him up “Kats and Izuku are making their own agency. We are gonna be the best with them at the top.” Determination flares around the boys along with pride. Disapproval and doubt flood from behind them as the rest of the class can’t see that happening in 3 years. Maybe after a decade of working their way up there then yea maybe. But those who know the 6 boys (Themselves and Aizawa right now) well they see the future a bit differently. There is no doubt in Aizawa’s mind that those boys will reach the top even before they graduate. If it was possible that is.

Pixie-bob rages at the blonde for the old hag comment “I’m not old”

Aizawa turns to the raven “Mandalei… Was she always so… Hyper?”

“She’s in a bit of a rush… being at the marrying age and all” Mandalei sighs.

“Speaking of marrying age…” Izuku’s ever inquisitive nature gets interrupted by a palm to the face along with a shout of “Don’t speak!” that goes completely ignored by Izuku in favor of knowledge “are one of you that child’s mother?”

Mandalei points to the boy “Oh, no, that kid is my nephew.” She gestures to the kid “Kouta! Come say hi, you’re going to be living with them for the next week.”

Izuku senses something unimaginably sad, coated with anger around the boy. If fact the boy reminds him how Katsuki used to be right after his father died. If a bit touchier and more open than Katsuki was. But the feelings and open aggression is spot on. Izuku has this sudden urge to pull the kid into a warm hug and shelter the boy within his wings to protect him from what ever happened in his past. So Izuku keeps his distance as he kneels in front of the boy to be at eye level “Uh, hi name’s Izuku. Nice to meet you.”

The punch he receives in the face doesn’t go unnoticed as Ace and Shoto have to hold back Katsuki from pummeling the kid. Eventually Ace has to trip Katsuki and sit on him as the teen rages and pops explosions harmlessly at Ace.

The kid walks off not getting much of a reaction from the teen he hit. It is weird how he just took the hit with a smile while a small green flame healed the small bruise. He turns his back on the other students “I’m not going to fuck around with a bunch of losers who want to grow up to be corny ass heroes.”

“FUCK AROUND!!? HOW OLD ARE YOU!!?” Iida rages.

Hearing the kid cuss breaks Katsuki out of his own (Righteous) rage with a laugh and smirk “Kid thinks he’s an adult.”

Shoto glances down at the sprawled out Katsuki “Reminds me of someone I know…” he points out in a knowing tone. Ace can’t help himself as he doubles over in laughter at the serious expression on Shoto’s face.

Katsuki’s eyebrow twitches as he explodes “Ah? He’s nothing like me! At least I don’t keep my emotions pent up inside like a certain someone!”

Shoto looks unimpressed “Relax, it was just a joke…”

Aizawa having heard enough and just wants to go take a nap calls out “Enough chit-chat, go get our luggage from the bus.” Then points behind him “Once you’ve settled into your rooms grab dinner in the dining hall” he starts to walk away then pauses as a thought comes to mind “After that, take a bath, kick back and unwind. The real deal starts tomorrow.” He smirks “Get a move on it!”

There are 4 rooms one for the girls, and 3 for the boys. Izuku notices that all of his pack share a room, there is another group of 6 in another room. And the last boys room has the last 5 students. After getting settled and taking out a heal pack for Katsuki’s arms (Izuku never forgets) he follows the others out into the dinning area. He notices Class B is already seated and talking amongst themselves.

Most of Class A is already down sitting at the table leaving open a part of the table big enough to fit the group. Izuku and Luffy eye the table with stars in their eyes as they shout out “Thanks for the food” before they dig in enthusiastically. Making an unintentional competition between the two boys. See Luffy can eat a lot but he usually can’t break down more filling foods like rice and vegetables as fast as he can with meat. If this was an all you can eat meat buffet Izuku would have lost. Now it’s anyone’s game.

“The girl’s dormitory is just regular size then?” Kaminari asks.

“I hear the boy’s dormitory is massive!” Ochaco exclaims

“Hey, can we come visit after this?!” Ashido suggests.

“Sure, more the merrier” Aoyama agrees.

“Fish, meat, vegetables… I’ve died and gone to Heaven!!” Exclaims Ace.

“My taste buds are crying tears of joy!! The rice is pure gold” Cries Kirishima. “I could chow down on this rice forever! The flavor just explodes in your mouth!! The grains match Lunch Rush’s quality!”

Pixie- Bob chuckles at the excitement and positive energy around the teens that were dead on their feet an hour ago “you guys sure do get excited about the weirdest things when you’re hungry. Things are going to get more hectic from here on out… stuff your faces while you can.” She turns to Kouta “Hey, Kouta, bring over those vegetables for me”

The boy grunts out “Hmph” as he picks up the box. After the students eat their lunches, they all head to the baths for a soak.

One of the kids in Class B is a toddler sized boy with purple balls on his head. He is mumbling something only Izuku can hear. “Any way… in the long run, it’s not all about food… That’s not what we truly need and want. That’s something I definitely know… What we seek is beyond this wall…”

Tetsutetsu signs out “What are you going on about Mineta?”

Izuku watches bristling as the little teen put his head to the wall to listen in on the girls side of the baths ‘pervert, how did he even get to the hero course’. The tiny teen sighs out dreamily “You see… even nowadays it can happen when the gods smile down on us, an occasion where the boys and girls have overlapping bath schedules. An accident… this is a most happy and joyous accident…” He face has turned to a lewd grin.

Iida enters the bath and immediately reprimands the pervert “restrain yourself” arms moving robotically “This bridge you are about to cross… Is beneath everyone here, not to mention it’d be frowned upon by the girls”

The boy seems not to care as he shouts some nonsense that “Walls exist to be scaled. Plus ultra.” When the boy reaches the top Kouta is up there on the wall glaring down at the pervert.

He pushes the small teen “Learn what it means to be a dignified human being before aiming to become a hero.” The small teen grabs the boys hand as he starts to fall pulling the boy off the wall. Izuku transforms into his smaller wolf form and launches to catch the young boy from the air. The boy lands on his back with a soft “oof” sound. Somewhere from the wall and Izuku catching the boy he let go of the pervert hand. The pervert keeps falling and his bare ass connects with Iida face. Izuku hovers down and gently lands.

Katsuki notices the boy is passed out on Izuku’s back and goes to remove him from the nerd. Feeling the weight removed from his back he shifts back into human form. Katsuki hands him a towel.

“Kacchan, come with me to drop him off” Izuku asks.

Katsuki nods, if he stays here any longer, he might snap. He was comfortable leaning against Izuku before the pervert ruined it. Katsuki gives the boy over to Izuku to carry, he is not soft damnit, and they leave not sparing a single glance to the unconscious pervert sprawled on the concrete.

“Looks like he just passed out from the fear of falling.” Mandalei states. She looks at the two boys “Thanks…” She glares at nothing “Eraser mentioned something about there being “an incarnation of human lust” among you boys, so I had Kouta acting as a look out for the girls… Girls these days are quite well- developed, you know”

“Anyway, he looks none the worse for wear.” Izuku states.

“Thankfully, you were there to help him.” Mandalei praises.

Izuku looks at the child and remembers what has been bugging him about the boy. _“I’m not going to fuck around with a bunch of losers who want to grow up to be corny ass heroes” “_ Kouta… he… doesn’t seem too keen on the concept of heroes…” Izuku mutters out.

“Hmm?” Mandalei questions.

“I grew up around a lot of people who wanted to be heroes. Me, Kacchan, Ace, and Luffy it is our dream. A kid this young being so jaded… it’s something I have experienced before” He looks at Katsuki “I want to help him… but I don’t know what happened to hurt him so deeply. I can guess though.”

“Yeah… It shouldn’t come as a surprise, but there are many out there who are not fans of heroes… if he had a normal upbringing, he would have probably grown up to idolize heroes as well.”

“Normal?”

The door opens and Pixie-Bob steps in “Mandalei’s cousins, Kouta’s parents… they used to be heroes… but lost their lives on the job.”

Izuku gasps “What…?”

“Two years ago, when they were protecting civilians from the villains.” She pauses. “As heroes, there couldn’t have been a more sublime and glorious way for them too pass on. They died a truly heroic death.”

“But, for a child just beginning to understand his surroundings, it didn’t mean shit” she strokes the boys head. “His parents were his world, he everything. Even though “they had left him” the world around him celebrated… his parents were praised and celebrated for their actions.” She wets a towel to put over the boy’s head. “I’m pretty sure he’s not very fond of us either, but with no other relatives, he may feel obligated to follow us and our orders. From Kouta’s point of view, heroes are… an incomprehensible disgusting sort of creature.”

Izuku soaks in this information when a thought pops in his head _“You were laughing until the bitter end… as if there wasn’t a single person you couldn’t save”_ that’s right those were Shigaraki’s words from two weeks ago.

“Anyway, you boys should get ready for bed”

Katsuki and Izuku make their ways back to the room and get into PJs. The others are all sitting talking amongst themselves. Katsuki lays down first and pulls Izuku into his side. “We will find a way to help him. Like you did for me” he whispers. Izuku nods his eyes tearing up for the young boy. They will find a way to pull then kid out of his darkness. Somehow.

****Day 2****

Aizawa and the pussycats wake the student up at 5am with instructions to be dressed in their uniforms and outside by 5:30. Most of the student look exhausted, most of them sport bed hair. Some of them look worse than Aizawa does on a good day.

Aizawa smirks “Good morning everyone” he takes in the still mostly asleep students “today we begin a rigorous round of reinforcement training. This trip’s mission statement is to strengthen everyone’s quirks as a whole, thereby allowing everyone to achieve their temporary licenses.”

The students lose their tired edge as hope blooms around the chests of the students at the chance for their licenses. Aizawa continues “This is preparation to stand against and up to live- action hostility and aggression from your enemy. Prepare your hearts and minds.”

He grabs a baseball and throws it to Katsuki “With that said, Bakugo try throwing this.”

Katsuki catches the ball “This is from the physical strength exam…”

Aizawa nods “Your records indicate you recorded a toss of 1005.3 meters… at the time of admittance… let’s see how much you have improved.”

Katsuki starts stretching he knows what Aizawa is trying to prove so he won’t go all out. Aizawa is trying to show the students they have been fine tuning their control on their quirks but not strengthening them. The only ones who have are Izuku, Ace, Luffy, Todoroki, Kirishima and himself. If he gives his full power, then the other students are going to suffer for it.

“Whoa, a skill growth test!” Ashido cheers.

“These three months have been pretty intense… I’m calling over 1.5km!” Sero Comments.

“You got this Kacchan” Izuku cheers.

With a feral smirk “Hup, and …” he explodes with a bit stronger explosion “DROP DEAD!” The handheld distance recorder beeps and Aizawa looks down at it and smirks. He faces it to the class “1.1km”

The class is shocked thinking it would have gone much farther. “Huh? That’s not even close to what I thought.”

Aizawa explains “In three months you have all gained a lot of experience. And of course, you have certainly grown. But that growth has been mostly emotional and technical. Now the time has come to concentrate on physical advancement as well. As you can see your “quirks” themselves have only improved, at best, by a marginal amount.” He takes in the considering looks of the class. “So, starting today, we will focus on upgrading your quirks” At the students cheering he smirks ferally “I will be pushing you beyond your limits… So try not to kick the bucket on me…”

With class B Vlad is out there with his class a little bit later than Aizawa woke up his students.

“Improve our quirks…!?” The class B students shout out.

“Class A’s already started, lets get going.” Vlad starts “Class A got to stand out last time, it’s our turn now. Got it? It’s our time to shine.”

“Our humblest apologies sensei…!!! Sorry we’re worthless students” Tetsutetsu cries out.

“you talk about improving our quirks, but we’ve got 20 unique abilities divided amongst us… what do we improve on, an how?” A brunette asks.

“Muscle fibers break under constant abuse… and become stronger and thicker.” Vlad starts “Your “Quirks” are the same, keep using them and they will become stronger. If you don’t, they will wither away.” He starts walking away leading his students to the organized chaos that is Class A “In other words, there is only on thing to do!” the class break through to the clearing “Go beyond you limits!”

Class B is shocked at what they see. Everyone in class A are stressing the limits of there “Quirks”. They watch as there is a student Sitting in a tub alternating between fire and Ice. They watch as Bakugo plunges his hands into boiling water to sweat more and them lift his hands and explode his sweat in massive explosions. They watch as the kid who fought Tetsutetsu just stands there in his hardened form getting pummeled by another kid with a tail. They watch as Izuku stands away from everyone and faces a wall, green lightening sparking from him as he releases pulses of green fire in waves, no doubt trying to expand his range. He has also released all his feathers to float around the outside of the students training area. He is also punching and Kicking the wall while green fire wraps around his arms and legs.

“What is this hellscape…!!”

“This is merely Affection” Vlad begins “Those whose abilities have allowable upper limits placed on them must raise those limits” Drawing attention to Kaminari that is working on charging generators and Aoyama shooting streams of lasers continuously. “Mutants and other composite beings must train their respective organs and body parts…” drawing attention to Luffy who is working on the range he can stretch. Asui who is working on how far her tongue can stretch. “Normally, we adjust the training based on physical growth…”

Aizawa continues “But we don’t have that kind of time. Don’t laze around class B.”

Kendo looks around the training class A students “With us included, we’ve got 40 people…”

Another female turns and asks, “Can 6 people really handle that many “Quirks” at once?” Looking at the two teachers and the pussycats.

Aizawa smirks “That is why they’re here.” Shanks and Hawks appear. Along with the rest of the Pussy cats.

“That’s right! Four minds one body”

“With sparkling eyes, we rock on!!”

“We’ve come to lend a helping paw!!”

“Wherever, whenever, we’ll arrive…”

“Cute, cat, and stinger!”

“The wild, wild Pussycats” The four scream.

“My quirk search I can monitor and observe up to 100 people at a time. Their location, and weak points too. I’m Ragdoll” a brunette female cheers out.

“My flowstone will create a training ground fit for every last one of you! I’m Pixie-bob” The blonde female shouts excitedly.

“I’m Mandalei and with my telepath I can advise and instruct multiple people at one.” The raven female boasts.

“I’m tiger. I’ll be helping a group with Kicking and Punching and… other violent services.” The only male pussycat grins.

“That’s just wrong on so many levels.” Some students sweat drop.

“Those with simple power augmentation abilities come to me.” Izuku is about to stop his training and head over when Shanks stops him.

“He can’t help you get stronger. Let him work with the others.” Shanks states.

The other students are attracted by the scene and Gasp.

“Shanks?!”

“Hawks?!”

“Why are you two here?!”

“We are here because there are some students that would not benefit from this type of training.” Hawks states.

At the students confused frowns Shanks points out “They are far stronger than this. They could work all day and not get any better.”

Even the pussycats are starting to bristle and shout out. “Are you saying a group of students are stronger than us pros?!” Clearly enraged.

“Yes that is exactly what I am saying.” Shanks and Hawks smirk.

“Then let’s have them prove it” Tiger shouts out.

Izuku stops what he is doing and starts to transform into a wolf. He is in control as he looms over the pussy cat “ **Are you sure you want me to go all out on you. None of the pussy cats have wings so they can not help me make them stronger. I do have enhanced strength, if you want, we can spar. But I do not think you can keep up with my speed.”**

Tiger does not back down, he believes there is no way that the kid could be that strong. “prove it”

Izuku shifts and looks at the other students, and teachers. He receives nods from the teachers and his eyes seek out Katsuki. Katsuki gives him a ‘Go for it’ smirk. Shanks pats his shoulder and Izuku nods at him “Fine, I’ll prove it.”

Shanks nods, Aizawa sighs and Hawks chuckles. “Alright I guess we are gonna have a spar. Midoriya are you ready?”

“Yes Sensei” Izuku states full of confidence and determination. He knows the pro is going to underestimate him and lose because of it.

Aizawa and Shanks guide the students to the side as everyone stops what they are doing. Giving the teen and older hero room to spar. Izuku powders up 10% full cowling knowing he is holding back. The other students that have seen him go higher then that are all thinking he is being arrogant. The whispers start “he would have to go all out against tiger”.

“I do not think he will be able to win this”.

“You are forgetting about his healing abilities. Even if this is a one-sided fight, he can just heal the damage.”

“Do you think that is how he made it so far in the sports festival?”

Katsuki growls “Shut up and watch, Idiots”

“If Izuku wanted to during our fight in the sports festival he could have won in seconds.” Shoto states in an ice-cold voice.

Ace and Luffy nod and agree. In fact most of Class A agree. They have all seen him fight and spar with Shanks, and the others of his group. There is no doubt that Izuku is strong. Most of the class thought at first that Izuku’s strength when sparring with Shanks came from experience. Shanks told them at the start of the year Izuku and the other 3 have been training with Shanks for 10 years. To most this will be the first time they have seen him fight against some he knows nothing about. They know he fought Stain but that was different he is not going to be fighting with his group, so the Class 1-A are excited.

Izuku smirks and gets into his fighting stance. Shoto and Kirishima look at Izuku in confusion this isn’t his normal fighting stance. They glance at the others of the pack they see Katsuki with a smug look, Ace is smirking, and Luffy well he doesn’t look any different.

Kirishima decides to ask “Um Bakubro?” Katsuki doesn’t look his way only grunts Kirishima figures there is nothing short of the world ending that will tear Katsuki’s gaze from his nerd. No scratch that Kirishima thinks with a fond smile even if the world was ending, he’d probably still watch Izuku. “What fighting style is he using? Doesn’t he usually use a different one when you are fighting together?”

“He is using a hybrid kung fu, called Falcon Kung fu. It’s half Leopard/Crane Taoist energies.” Katsuki states “This fighting style works well for him since he is a small build. It is faster and more precise then the eagle or crane fighting styles.”

They watch as Izuku stretches out his muscles studying his opponent. He unfurls his wings and shakes out a few feathers to float lazily around him. His mind has already formulated a plan and he estimate he will have victory in about 3 minutes. Tiger is big and fast, will most likely use his brute strength to overpower Izuku’s small stature. Izuku will target the Knees with Fen Chin with techniques to weaken muscles and tendons. Once tiger is on his Knees or on the ground Izuku will meticulously target pressure points to reduce pain and cause paralysis. (He doesn’t want to hurt him or drag this fight on he just wants to prove a point).

Inspecting his opponent for any signs of movement Izuku bows in a show of sportsmanship. Tiger reluctantly bows as well not willing to be one-upped by a brat. Shanks nods and gives the signal to start the spar. The students settle their whispers and focus fully on the fight. Kirishima glances at Katsuki again to see his reaction. Kirishima is not surprised by the star-struck look in his ruby gaze.

“Tiger’s bootcamp has already started…” Tiger makes the first move coming in hot on Izuku’s left, Izuku dodges and counter strikes tiger landing a solid punch to the bigger males stomach. The counter didn’t do much damage to tiger. Izuku planned on that though, he pivots with his fingers poised in a strike delivers multiple strikes to his pressure points in his arm and leg on Tiger’s right side. Izuku doesn’t let up he keeps Tiger kneeling on the ground as he targets and strikes tendons and pressure points. He makes his way to the front of Tiger fingers poised in a straight jab lashes out toward Tiger’s throat.

He stops just barely before hitting the man’s throat and closing his windpipe. Tiger is shaking and pale as he breaths heavily. Shanks calls the match “Tiger is unable to continue. Midoriya wins”

Izuku drops his hand and relaxes his stance. He ignites his hands in green fire and goes over all of the pressure points and damaged tendons he hit. He watches Tiger’s face as it contorts into pain and then relaxes. “Sorry Tiger. I needed to prove to you that you will not be able to train me. This training camp is meant to make us stronger; Shanks and Hawks are the only ones that can help me where I need it. I apologize for any embarrassment I may have caused you.”

Tiger slowly gets up and stares down at the kid that ruthlessly took him apart in under 3minutes. Izuku is in a bow clearly remorseful Tiger thinks to himself ‘This kid could have so easily became a villain. I have never seen eyes like that as they meticulously tore someone apart’ he sighs. “Get up boy” Izuku raises his head. His eyes are their normal bright green rather that the studious eyes of a predator. “I should not have underestimated you. I apologize as well. I should have known that just because I have been a hero for so long doesn’t mean I am infallible.”

Izuku nods as he rights himself. His classmates gaggle over to him with mixed expressions of Awe and respectful fear. Shoto is the first one to break the silence with a smirk he states, “If you used that fighting style against me during our match you would have won in 30seconds.” Shoto pulls Izuku into a firm hug clasping his back. Katsuki comes to his side and grumbles out “Good Job, Nerd”

Izuku beams at him and lightly squirms out of Shoto’s hold “Kacchan” he calls as he latches around the other teen.

Katsuki’s soft smile is hidden by green curls “so you perfected it huh?” he whispers. He feels more then sees the nod Izuku responds with.

Shanks works his way through the crowd “Ok Now, Izuku, Katsuki, Ace, Luffy, Shoto, and Kirishima with me. Izuku will be spending time with Hawks later to work on the control of your feathers.”

“Yes sensei” The boy’s call.

Aizawa makes himself known “The heroes have got their hands full. Dividing school personnel amongst the first years is difficult. These 6 students have far more experience then the rest of you. Because of their involvements in the USJ incident, the Stain attack and Midoriya being targeted at the mall; they need the extra training.” Looks of understand (class A) and jealousy (Class B) flow through the rest of the students. “The pussy cats with their large area-of-affect quirks will be working with the rest of you to get you to their levels” He looks around at the remaining students “With our limited time, it’s best this way … to advance everyone’s quirks”

They spend the rest of the day working their asses off to get their quirks to new level. The pack works on team dynamics and battle strategies. While Izuku is working with Hawks to refine his feathers and increase the range he can control them, the others are formulating plans without Izuku to work on capturing Shanks. Without Izuku, Katsuki steps up to challenge having far more chances of success then the other plans. Shanks notices that Katsuki is making all the strategies, and while he thinks it is great that Katsuki is using his brilliant mind to help the others, he needs the others to work out winning strategies as well.

“Katsuki.” Said boy gives his full attention to his Sensei. “You plans and strategies are second only to Izuku.” Katsuki smirks at the praise. “However let the others plan, so they can get experience and confidence in the event something happens to you and Izuku.” He considers it for a moment coming up with a test. “In fact Katsuki will be my hostage.” He looks around and Points at Shoto. “Shoto you will lead on this mission you have 10 minutes to plan. Your mission is to locate and rescue the captured and injured Hero.” Receiving a nod from the dual haired teen, Shanks blasts Katsuki with overwhelming Conqueror’s Haki and catches the teen as he slumps over unconscious. Watching fury take over the other boy’s faces Shanks smirks “This is just to make sure he is not tempted to escape” Shanks picks him up and starts to walk into the woods disappearing from sight.

Izuku always has Katsuki in range of his Observation Haki. He feels Shanks overwhelming Conqueror’s Haki and then feels Katsuki’s light darken. He knows this is probably a training exercise, but he can’t keep his wolf at bay without knowing for sure. He leaps off using OFA and follows Shanks presence, he lands in front of Shanks growling ferally.

Shanks raises his hands “He is fine Izuku, this is to train the others to come up with strategies. You know Katsuki better, he would try to help them. That will only hurt the pack in the long run. I knocked him out, so the Pack learns to think and make plans without you or Katsuki to help them.”

Izuku senses no lies as he studies Shanks. He whimpers and fights with himself to stay put. Shanks smiles at him and give a small nod stating Izuku can come closer to check on Katsuki. Izuku moves closer to Katsuki and inspect the other teen for injuries. Satisfied he leans back and looks up at Shanks “I knew it was a training exercise, but Fuji needed to make sure. The last thing I want is to lose control for a training exercise. I always have Kacchan in range and his aura is so bright like a beacon. But then it I felt your aura spike and Kacchan went dark. I needed to make sure nothing was wrong.”

Shanks smiles fondly at the teen “It is fine, I am actually surprised you reacted so fast. Go back to your training. Your pack needs this lesson.”

Izuku nods and spares one more glance to Katsuki he smiles at the sleeping teen and leaps off again. He lands in front of Hawks and ignores his questioning look. He spends the rest of the afternoon observing his pack and smiling as they complete their objective of rescuing Katsuki. He focus on the speed and distance his feathers can travel, while releasing all of his flames around him. Hawks marks the ground where his flames reach tracking the distance his burst heal can be affective.

It is 4pm when the groups all make their ways back to the dining hall. Ragdoll and Pixie-Bob have laid out ingredients for their dinner.

“Now, I told you yesterday, “Today is the last day we help you out”!! Pixie- Bob explains.

“If you want to eat, get off your asses and make it yourself!! Curry!!” Shouts Ragdoll.

The students sighed tired and hungry “Yes Ma’am”

“HAHAHA everybody’d looking pretty raw!!” Ragdoll Shouts “That doesn’t give you an excuse to do a sloppy job, though!”

“You’re right…” Iida adopts an over thinking pose “In the case of an emergency, feeding the hungry and providing sustenance to mind and body is an essential part of providing aid.” Robotic arms moving a mile a minute Iida informs the rest of the class “THESE PROS ARE CORRECT!! LET’S MAKE THE WORLD’S BEST CURRY!!”

‘Iida, you have some redeeming qualities’ Aizawa thinks.

The class inspired by Iida all cheer and prepare themselves to make the best curry.

“Todoroki! We need some fire over here!” Ashido shouts as Todoroki passes by.

“Ace, can you give us some fire?” Sero asks.

Ace walks over and uses his fireflies to light 5 fires. Katsuki shouts “quit showing off Matchstick”

Momo creates a lighter from her skin “Everyone! If you keep relying on other’s help you won’t learn anything about making your own.”

“Nah, it’s cool” Todoroki walks over to Ashido’s fire and lights a small flame and starting the wood on fire.

“Yay! Thanks” Ashido cheers along with Ochaco.

As a class they finish making the curry and sit down to eat “Thanks for the food” The students cheer.

“For restaurant standards, I’d say it’s dog chow” Kirishima states “But given the situation this is some five-star gourmet grub”

“Says the guy swallowing without chewing” Sero comments.

“Momo, You’re relentless” Comments Kaminari.

“Yup” Momo says as she take another bite “My quirk allows me to convert fat at an atomic level to create many different things. The more I consume the more I create.”

“Quirks? What a waste of time…!!” The kid mumbles out as he turns and storms away.

Izuku is the only one who hears this and decides he is going to investigate. He follows the boy to bring him food. The boy’s trail leads him to an overlook with a cave. He spots the boy looking angry staring off into the distance.

Deciding to make his presence known “You must be starving, feel free to dig in…” He calls.

“You! How did you know…!” Kouta rages.

“I followed your footprints, figured you didn’t have anything to eat.” Izuku states simply.

“Im fine, I don’t need any. What part of “I’m not fucking around with you scrubs” did you not understand” He rages “This is my secret base. You’re not welcome here!”

“Secret base huh?”

“Getting all hyped about stretching your quirks is pathetic really. You really want to go that far just to brag about your corny ass powers”

Izuku sits down and sighs “Your parents…” He can sense the boy tensing “Were they the water-type quirk users the Water Horses?”

“Mandalei opened her big mouth, huh?” Kouta shouts

“Um no, Not exactly.” He pauses “It was a terrible tragedy, I remember it.”

“Screw you! You’ve all got a couple screws loose…” he starts off quietly “Calling yourself heroes and villains… killing each other… like idiots.” He is crying now “Bragging about your “Quirks” … that’s why you end up like that… Fucking Idiots…”

Izuku looks down in sadness and guilt.

Kouta sneers “What? Cat got your tongue?! That’s what I thought, now get the hell out!!”

“I was there” Izuku blurts before he could stop himself. Kouta looks two seconds away from breaking as he gasps “What?”

“I was there… That day” Izuku whispers mind plagued with thoughts of that day. “I was there when they died. I tried everything I could to heal them. But all I could do was close their wounds; my quirk wasn’t strong enough then.”

“Huh” 

“That day I made myself a promise I would stop a nothing to be able to heal those in front of me. I worked so hard making myself strong enough to be a front-line fighter so that heroes, and civilians injured in a villain attack could get the healing they need to make it back to their families.”

Kouta is overcome with grief and rage he lashes out at Izuku “FUCK OFF!! Get your ass out of here before I make you!!”

Izuku bows with tears stinging his eyes “Sorry… I’m so sorry” He turns to walk away “I’ll leave the curry here”.

Izuku catches Kouta’s muttered words as he walks away “All of you scrubs need to just… shut your mouths…”

Overlooking the campsite several cloaked figures watch the students.

“We’re only sending up a warning flare this time. To notify the others” One of the cloaked figures states

“It throbs… Pulses…” Another mutters “Let hurry up and go…!”

“It’s not time yet. Also…” Another person in a gas mask starts “Didn’t I tell you… we don’t have to over do it?”

“Yea quit trying to act like the boss” Dabi overlooks the cliff “These heroes, riddled with holes…” He smirks “Will fall to the earth. All for the sake of a brighter future.”

“But like I totally hate this” Toga complains “It’s not cute at all!”

“We had an underground designer make these for us. Regardless of how they look, they will serve their purpose and function properly.”

“This is me caring! They’re still not cute at all!” Whines Toga.

“Honestly I couldn’t care less about all that crap. Just let me at ‘em already. Im so amped up I’m shaking in my boots”

“Shut up you psychopaths…” Dabi scolds “It’s not time yet, not until…” he looks around “All of us are together”

“Sorry we’re late- “

“Job…Job”

“We can call up as many poser punks as we want; all that’s gonna happen is the job will get riskier. If we’re gonna do this, we need a select team of experienced members” Dabi commands as he looks over the students “First we drill into their heads… That their peaceful lives are over.”

*** The next day ***

“Oi, Remedials.” Aizawa taunts “I don’t see your muscles moving”

“Yeah, yeah” Kirishima grunts as he pulls heavy bounders tied to his forehead.

“I’m sorry sensei… It’s just sleep deprivation…” Complains Ashido.

“Yesterday’s “Remedial Lessons” Were…” Kaminari doesn’t finish.

“Told ya’ didn’t I? That this was gonna be rough.”

“Sato and Kaminari your capacities, the amount of quirk-related power you have stored up, are directly linked to whether or not you survive and particular fight.” Aizawa looks over at Sato and Kaminari “Raising those capacities requires endless repetitive use of your quirk.”

“Yes sir” The two groan.

“Sero, in addition to increasing your capacity, you also have to work on increasing the strength of your tape as well as speed at which you can fire it” Aizawa continues talking to Sero.

“Yes sir” Sero agrees.

“Ashido, extended use of your acid eventually causes your skin to reach a limit. You need to lengthen the amount of time it takes to reach that limit”

Ashido nods too tired to speak.

“And finally Kirishima, if you work on both your muscular strength and increasing your Quirks rigidity, you’ll achieve synergistic benefits.”

“Yes sir” Kirishima exclaims with newfound vigor.

“Above all else, every last one of you here were exposed during the final Exams! While you train, I want you guys to think long and hard about why it is exactly that you lot are so much more tired then everyone else!” He shouts at the remedial students.

“Uraraka! Aoyama!” Aizawa turns his attention to the two students. “You guys are in the same boat! You didn’t fail per se, but you were pretty Danm close 30points was the cutoff line, and you two only squeezed by with a 35!”

Ochaco gasps “That was close!”

Aoyama looks sick “That’s… Pitiful”

“Don’t lose focus!” Aizawa reprimands “Everyone keep at it! No matter what you do, never forget your fundamental drive. That’s how you improve and progress. Why am I working this hard? Why am I putting up with being chewed out like this? To what end? Always keep the answer to that question in mind”

Izuku approaches Aizawa “Come to think of it, Aizawa Sensei… It’s already the third day, right?”

Aizawa looks at his number one problem child “Just as I tell you to focus, you stop focusing”

“Are the other teachers not coming?”

“As I told you before we left, in order to prevent the enemy from anticipating our movements, we left with only the bare minimum amount of personnel absolutely needed to complete our mission here.” Aizawa reminds.

Pixie-bob and Ragdoll show up “That is why we four are here as well”

“We especially told All Might not to come… because we believe that he is one of the enemy’s targets. That is why he wasn’t allowed to come.” Ragdoll states.

“For better or worse, that guy gets in these situations because he stands out” Aizawa grumbles.

‘Seems like it’s usually for worse’ Izuku thinks. “I see” he ponders, something has his wolf unsettled. He looks up at Aizawa “Sensei… something feels off.” Is all he can say as he twitches his ears and nose. Constantly listening and smelling the environment.

Aizawa studies Izuku and hums, ‘so Fuji senses it too’ “I know Midoriya, but all we can do is stay vigilant”

Izuku nods and heads back to training. Soon after Pixie-bob calls for everyone’s attention “Meow, Meow, Meow, allow me to change the topic… Let’s talk about tonight’s plans!” Everyone stops what they were doing “We’re doing an inter-class test of courage! After training hard, you get to play hard! See? Carrot and stick!”

“That’s right, it totally slipped my mind” Kendo comments.

“Great… more terrifying activities” Jiro huffs.

“A bacchanal in the darkness…” Tokoyami mutters.

“I take it we’ll also be participating in fun events like this?” A class B student asks.

“I’m rather interested in the “Inter-Class” Aspect …” Monoma sneers.

“With that said… Train your hearts out!” Aizawa commands.

“Yes Sir” Is cheered among the students.

After last night dinner Katsuki will not leave the prep work to these extras. He is going to kill this beef and potatoes task.

“Bakugo, your knife skills are amazing! so Weird!” Ochaco comments as she walks past. 

“What do you mean it’s weird, how could you people be so bad at everything!” Katsuki rages.

“Would you look at that he’s not blowing anything up!” Kaminari snarks.

“Everyone has too much energy” Kirishima mutters amused.

Todoroki walks past Izuku as the other is lighting a fire “Did you want to talk to All Might or something?” Izuku looks over at Shoto, so Shoto continues “You were asking Aizawa if any of the other teachers were coming.”

“Oh, yea. I had a question about Kouta.” Izuku tries to wave Shoto’s worries away.

“Kouta? Who’s that?”

“Huh?! That boy, you know the one…”

“Huh? He’s gone again” is the shout coming from inside.

‘probably hanging out at his secret base again… I guess all that hatred for heroes wasn’t just for show…’

“That boy, he doesn’t like hero-… no” Izuku pauses looking for the right words “He doesn’t like the idea of a superhero society with “Quirks”.” He looks at Shoto “I don’t know what to say to help him out. I tried to tell him something, that would give him closure but I think I made it worse” He looks pleadingly to Shoto. “What would you say Shoto?”

Shoto pauses to think about it “…It depends” he doesn’t give Izuku time to reply and just continues “for complete strangers like us to just dump our reasoning on his head… he’d just find it pretentious. And if by chance, he were the type to be moved by words alone, then we’d know that his hatred only runs skin deep. I think the most important thing is to tell him “What we have done, and what we are doing now for humanity.” He looks over to Izuku “I believe that with words… come actions.”

“Yea… that true.” Izuku mutters out “There’s little a stranger can say that’ll convince him”

“I don’t know what you want with that kid,” Shoto studies Izuku “But sticking your nose into a delicate matter is, well, you know…” He smirks at Izuku “And no one would expect it, but you’re the type to just break down barriers without thinking twice.”

Izuku looks at Shoto bashfully “Uhhh My Bad?”

Their conversation gets interrupted by Iida’s loud shouting “You guys, I don’t see your hands moving? We have to make the world’s finest meat and potato stew!”

Katsuki looks smug as everyone compliments his stew. “This is way better than last night’s meal!” Ashido exclaims.

“Who knew Bakugo was such a great cook!”

“Hey Blasty, you have really out done yourself this time!”

“So Good!!”

“Yummy”

“Kacchan’s cooking is the best!”

After eating and clearing the left-over food and dishes Pixie-bob calls attention “Now then…our stomachs are full, and the dishes are cleaned up! Next up is…”

“THE TEST OF COURAGE!!” cheers Ashido.

“Before that thought it pains me to say it.” Aizawa smirks “The remedial bunch are going to have a review lesson with me starting right now!”

“NO WAY!” Ashido screams.

“Yes, yes. It sucks to be you but the training we did earlier today was far less fruitful than I hoped. Which means we need to wash, rinse, repeat” Aizawa drawls

Izuku can still hear the remedial students cries as Aizawa drags them to a classroom with his capture weapon. “WAHHH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! AT LEAST LET ME PLAY ONCE!!”

“So there we have it. Class B will be first up at scaring people, and class A will have pairs of two leave every three minutes.” Pixie-bob starts to explain “in the middle of the route, there’ll be a card with your name written on it. Take it back with you as proof!”

“A bacchanal in the darkness” Tokoyami murmurs.

“He said it again.” Ochaco Comments.

“The scaring group is not allowed to directly touch anyone.” Mandalei starts. “But scaring tactics using any and all available quirks are permitted.”

“The winner will be the class that not only makes the most of their creativity but also makes the most people piss their pants with freight!” Tiger shouts.

“Please stop that disgusting” Jiro comments.

“I SEE! BY PITTING US AGAINST EACH OTHER, WE CAN POLISH OUR SKILLS AND AS A RESULT, REACH NEW HORIZONS WITH OUR QUIRKS!” Iida shouts “AS EXPECTED OF U.A.”

“Pairs of two...but wait… out of the 20 people, 5 were sent to review… so that means…someone’s gonna be left over!” Izuku starts muttering.

“We’re drawing lots, so … yeah, someone’s definitely going to be let with that fate…” Ojiro waves his arms.

Katsuki and Todoroki are paired together, Ace and Luffy are paired together. Izuku is by himself. Katsuki walk up to Izuku.

“Hey nerd?” Katsuki whispers.

Izuku hums “Hey Kacchan”

“You ok? You seem … more dazed then usual” Katsuki asks.

Izuku studies Katsuki “Something is not right; I’ll be fine on my own please look out for the others. Fuji is unsettled.”

Katsuki considers Izuku for a moment “Like the time during Hosu”

“Not quiet…” Izuku ponders trying to figure out the best way to explain it. “It is not just Fuji that is unsettled. The animals in the forest they are restless. Most of them are frightened. I am not sure what is going on. I know Shoto is strong but if something were to happen if you partner with me, he would be alone. Kacchan I don’t trust anyone other than Pack to take care of Pack.”

Katsuki ponders this for a moment “Is this what you were talking to Aizawa earlier about.”

Izuku nods “He said all we can do is be vigilant. Remember when we first got here?”

“Yeah?”

“Aizawa said we could use our quirks since this is private property. If anything happens use it.”

“Of course Nerd.” Katsuki states softly. Something big must be coming if Fuji is this worked up. “I’ll tell the others”

“GROUP 2 IT’S TIME, GROUP 3 GET READY”

“Be safe Kacchan” Izuku pleads.

“I will” Katsuki reassures. He makes his way to Todoroki. Ace and Luffy are there too. “Nerd says be vigilant. Fuji is unsettled” Is all he gets the chance to say before they are being rushed into the forest.

In the forest with Kendo and some other class B students. Tetsutetsu congratulates his team “Kodai! Everyone shat their pants because of your trick!”

“Putting your body to work aren’t ya, Yui?” Kendo flashes the girl a thumbs up.

“Yeah.” Yui states.

“Bakugo and Todoroki were hilarious!”

“He was all, “oh”!”

“By the way did you notice?”

“Doesn’t it seem like something’s burning?”

“Hm? Now that you mention it… this smoky stuffs suddenly appeared…”

“Maybe Bakugo or one of the others got so scared that they went ahead and blasted off their quirks or som…”

“Honenuki?!” Kendo noticed the boy passed out. “Yui! Don’t breathe this smoke in!” She pushes the other girl away “IT’S POISON”

Outside of the forest Izuku is growling and the teachers notice the smoke “What is this burning smell?

“Black Smoke”

Villains start coming out of the forests. “Little miss kitty sure is an eye sore, isn’t she”

“Why? I thought we took all the necessary precautions…so why…. Why is the enemy here!?”

“This is bad” Mandalei growls as she watches her teammate get smashed to the ground. She looks around and her eyes widen.

With Aizawa he is tiredly dragging his students to a classroom to receive extra training. Ignoring the comments from the grumbling students.

“Augh… we wanted to do the test of courage too…” Mina whines

“You said this was gonna be candy and the whip… when do we get the candy” Kirishima pouts.

“At this point, I’ll even take some salty liquorish… just enough with the whip, give us some candy sensei…” Kaminari grumbles.

“Salty liquorish is delicious, I’ll have you know.” Aizawa grumbles as he tightens his capture weapon on the students. “For this supplementary lesson, I’ll be beating into you how to conduct yourselves during a crisis.” He opens the door to the classroom. “Getting in the way of everyone around you by being unaware of how you or your actions affect them will only continue to widen the gap between you and the others. That advice may sound sweet but should sting and leave a bad taste behind. There’s your candy, mint flavored that is.”

“But mint tastes good” Kirishima states.

As the students enter the room an obnoxious voice shouts out in a sneer “Ahhhh? How Strange!! The supposedly superior class A has five students failing?!” Kirishima turns to look at the person, his face looks unimpressed as he notices Monoma sitting there. “And yet class B only has one?! That really is strange. Don’t you think?” Monoma sneers. “I couldn’t imagine how that must make you feel!!”

“He was trying to start shit yesterday too…” Kirishima looks ready to pounce.

“I’d really like to know what goes through that guys head.” Ashido ponders.

Aizawa turns to Vlad “Vlad, I want them to do some actual practice exercises today.”

Vlad nods “I’m one step ahead of you… I was already planning on it”

“EVERYONE!!” a voice rings through everyone’s head.

“This is Mandalei’s telepath quirk” Kirishima states.

“Oh I love it when she does this! It tingles” Ashido laughs.

“But it’s not like we can communicate back with her, so it is kinds frustrating sometimes.” Kaminari points out.

Aizawa puts his hand over his ears “Silence”

“TWO VILLIANS HAVE INVADED THE AREA!! THERE IS POSSIBILY STILL MORE LURKING IN THE SHADOWS!” Panic rises through the students. “THOSE WHO ARE CAPABLE HEAD IMMEDIATELY TO THE FACILITY!! IF YOU SHOULD COME FACE TO FACE WITH THE ENEMY DO NOT ENGAGE!!”

“Wha…!?”

“Why are villains here?”

Aizawa shouts over to Vlad, “Keep and eye on things here for me. I’ve got to go protect the students that are still out there.” As he bolts from the classroom. “They weren’t supposed to be able to find this place!!”

He leaves the building he notices the forest is on fire. His observation Haki notices the villain before he steps out.

“Your worrying got the best of you. That was a sloppy move. Eraserhead.” Dabi expels a wave of fire toward Aizawa. “Keep your pro hero friends out of our way” Aizawa’s eyes widen “You’re not the ones we’ve come here for”

***With the pussy cats***  
“Greetings U.A. Academy!!” A villain shouts as several villains enter the clearing. “We are the league of villains’ first strike team!”

“The league of Villains!? What are they doing here?!” Ojiro glares.

“It’d be an awful shame if my hand slipped and accidentally crushed this pretty kitties little head wouldn’t it” A villain with a cement quirk sneers “Feel free to share your thoughts on the matter, Hrmm?”

“Over my dead body you shit…!” Tiger shouts rage overcoming him.

“Whoa, Whoa, Mag… hold your horses, toots.” A lizard looking villain calls. “You too Tiger. Chill out.” He smirks “The right over life and death… is all decided by the word of Stain”

“Stain…! Is he the one who’s behind these guys…?”

“Oh, I just remembered…” His eyes land on Izuku “You there… yes, You the one with the ears!” he pulls a wrapped sword off his back. “you were the one that brought stain’s reign of terror to an end back in Hosu City, yes? I don’t think I’ve formally introduced myself. The name’s Spinner” The Lizard introduces. “The one who carries on Stain’s dream!” he pulls out his weapon, it is just a bunch of swords, knives, etc. belted together.

“Whoa…”

“Tell someone who gives a shit…” Tiger growls. He looks down at Pixie-bob “That girl laying there unconsciously has recently been all manic over marriage saying she wanted to experience a “Woman’s Happiness” … Even at her tender age, she’s been putting her best foot forward” His temper flares “SO AS A MAN, YOUR BOORISH ATTITUDE AND BLATANT DISREGARD… FOR SCARRING THE FACE OF A WOMAN IN THAT PREDICAMENT IS REPREHENSIBLE!”

“Heroes don’t have the luxury of seeing the world through rose tinted glasses” Spinner shouts back.

“TIGER!!” Mandalei shouts “I’ve given out the instructions! Let’s leave the safety of the rest of the students to Ragdoll. You and I can and Will hold this position together!!” Tiger nods.

Mandalei turns her attention to the students “GO everyone!! Combat is to be avoided at all costs; do I make myself clear? Class president take the lead!” Izuku nods.

“Iida go on ahead” Izuku growls out.

“Midoriya? What are you talking about?!” Iida screams.

“Midoriya!” Ojiro calls.

“Iida take the students to the class. I’m counting on you” Izuku states, he gets a nod from Iida and turns his attention to Mandalei “Mandalei!! I know where he is”

Mandalei looks at Izuku scared “Go, find him please”

“I will”

“BE safe”

*** In the forest***  
Kendo’s group are trying to make their way out of the forests. “Kendo!!” Is heard from one of her classmates. She turns and notices Tetsutetsu carrying another classmate and they are both wearing gas masks.

“Tetsutetsu, Ibara!” She calls panicked “What’s with those masks?”

“Momo from class A happened to be nearby and made them for us!” Tetsu informs “Awase is leading them to Class B safe zone for Aid.” He hands the girls masks “Use this we have a bunch!”

“Thanks!” Kendo takes the mask and puts it on “Let’s head back to the facility. With no idea of where the villains are. It’s too risky out in the open like this.”

“NO!” Tetsutetsu shouts. “I’ll stay and fight. I’m leaving Ibara and Kodai’s safety in your hands”

“Huh? I could’ve sworn they told us to avoid conflict”

“I think deep down inside, you’ve always known it… no matter how many times you tried to tell yourself otherwise…” Tetsutetsu begins. “How far ahead class A is…” He gently lays down Ibara “I’ve definitely known! We all took the same test to get here. And now we’re going through the same curriculum. So what’s different between us? It is clear as day! What they have that we don’t is exposure to Danger!!” His eyes are full of determination “They’ve made the most of their perilous situations and turned them into invaluable experience! Besides, what kind of heroes would we be if we turned a blind eye to those who would threaten the lives of others? Don’t try to stop me Kendo!! After all, as part of year one Class B hero studies, If I don’t stand up for what I believe in here and Now then what.” He starts to walk off “I’m going to find them, and when I do, I swear I’m gonna pummel them to the ground!!”

***On the cliff***

_“Kouta, did you catch all that? Return to the facility at once! I’m sorry but I have no idea where you are at the moment. Where do you go off to all the time? I’m sorry Kouta!! I can’t come and help you! So please return immediately!”_

“I was looking for a place with a nice view, and what do you know” A villains voice sounds out “A face not listed with the ones from the archives…” The villain is wearing a mask “but never mind that you’ve got a pretty stylish hat there, kid.” He gives the boy a thumbs up “Trade me for this lame mask I’ve got… as a new member, they are putting me through quite the hazing period, which includes but is not limited to wearing this ridiculously stupid mask.”

Kouta is scared and Shaking. He turns and tries to sprint away. The massive villain cracks the ground as he steps “Ah…. Hey” He pulls his mask of a jumps toward the kid “So to cheer myself up a bit… I’m gonna take it all out on you.”

Kouta gets a good look at the face of the villain and freezes as his mind is dragged down into flashbacks. “Water Horse” … they were the epitome of heroes.” “However, the bright shining lives of those two…” “Were extinguished by a single, heartless criminal” “Til this day, that criminal is still on the run as his whereabouts remain a mystery to both police and heroes alike.”

“You are…!”

“his quirk is very simple and straight forward enhanced, augmented strength. That simplicity belies his ferociousness, however If anyone out there recognizes this mugshot please dial 911 and inform the heroes…. One defining feature of his is”

“THE DEEP SCAR ACROSS HIS LEFT EYE… LEFT BY THE WATERHORSE DUO”

Kouta screams “DAD…MOM!!!”

The villain prepares to crush the kid standing in front of him, but the kid gets tackled out of the way by a green haired teen. Green fire surrounds the teen as the villains punch impacted him instead.

“HNGH!”

“WHY…?!!” Kouta gasps, not knowing Izuku can heal himself.

The villain chuckles “Hrmm? You… I remember you from the archive list… Yes the boy who defeated Stain in Hosu.” Behind then Villain two more enemies pop out. One is a burley grungy man with a scar and wiry mustache. The other appears to be a Nomu with drill arms and random chainsaws on his body. Izuku coughs as he takes in his surroundings. ‘I came here because I was sure I’d avoid and direct contact with a villain… but as it stands. Of course there would be a couple here waiting for me at this spot. And to make matters worse my phone is broken.’ His fire recedes ‘I didn’t get a chance to tell anyone that I was coming here… which means I don’t have the Luxury of back up like last time.’ He can smell the fear rolling off the small boy ‘protecting Kouta is my top priority… whether I can or not is an entirely different matter…’ He considers his options ‘I can’t go full wolf I could hurt Kouta, besides this cliff isn’t big enough. If Kouta can retreat into the cave I might not have to worry about him. However if enough damage to the walls of the cave happened Kouta would get hurt. I am so fucked.’

“It… It’s gonna be alright, Kouta” Izuku states determined ‘right now we are out of options’ he activates as much of OFA as he can with mild discomfort which is about 50% ‘I’ll handle this’ “I’m going to save you, No matter what!” ‘by myself’ 

***Meanwhile***

Shoto and Katsuki are making their way out of the forest when they come across a Class B student that appears to be unconscious. Shoto approaches the teen and checks his pulse “He appears to be unconscious” he notifies Katsuki. He maneuvers the teen onto his back with the Help of Katsuki.

“Is the gas also the villains’ doing?” Shoto asks “I’m still worried about the others, but there is not much we can do”

“God Damnit” Katsuki growls “was this what had the nerd panicking earlier?”

“Let’s head back to the goal point” Shoto suggests “We will drop off the injured, meet up with Ace and Luffy. Then we can find out where Izuku is”

There is a cloaked figure in the road in front of them “A person!?” Katsuki notices the severed hand and blood around the person. “So pretty… so beautiful… ah no, I must not… I have work to do.”

“Who was supposed to be ahead of us…?!” Katsuki asks.

“Tokoyami and Shoji” Shoto growls out.

“But I just can’t leave it alone… Such beautiful flesh.” The cloaked person stands “Ahh… seduce me no longer.” He turns around to Shoto and Katsuki “I have work to do”

“Like hell, I’m not engaging this sick fuck…!” Katsuki sweats in fear. He can see the blood dripping off the villains face. The Villain is wearing some soft of hood mask with hooks pulling his lips away from his face.

***At the goal point***

“Selfish pros like yourselves should be purged!” Spinner shouts crazed. Attacking Mandalei, she uses her quirk to get in his head ‘ _that Spinner… even though he is a villain, he is so cool… and what a hunky face’_

“Huh?” the comment in the villains head makes him miss hitting her. She ducks down claws extended “Something the matter Hun’?” as she swipes her claws into the villains side.

“What and underhanded trick you sneaky little slut!!”

The other villain uses his quirk to pull Mandalei toward his cement like arm. “Come here little kitty cat.”

Tiger intercepts the other villain punching him in the face “I won’t let you pull the same trick twice.” Mandalei falls to the ground “Hikiishi Kenji, villain name Magne. 9 counts of armed robbery, 3 counts murder, 29 counts of attempted murder.”

“Oh am I really that famo…. HNFGH!!!”

“What’s a criminal like you doing in a place like this?”

“Tiger!! Something is wrong…! I’m not getting a response from Ragdoll” Mandalei stands “She normally always responds immediately”

*** On the Cliff***

“No matter what… you’ll save him, you say? HAHAHA” The muscle villain takes in the determined look on Izuku’s face and smirks. “Excellent… as expected the true feel of a hero candidate.” He laughs “ready to parade that face of justice anywhere, anytime.”

Izuku just growls while standing protectively in front of the younger boy. Kouta is kneeling on the ground to scared to do anything.

“You’re the one they called Midoriya, aren’t you? What perfect timing.” The villains smirk “I had just been ordered to start things off by killing your sorry ass.” He rips off his cloak “Right after I take my time torturing you that Is. Let me make you bleed.”

Izuku gets ready to block the punch headed for Kouta and gets slamming into the wall. The villain holds Izuku’s face there where he crashed into the wall “Ah, whoops. I almost forgot…” HE squeezes his hand a bit harder “If you know tell me. Where is that Bakugo kid? After all first a fore most I’ve got a job…” He doesn’t get to finish as Izuku uses his tails and bats the villain away with a feral growl.

‘Kacchan?! Their target is Kacchan? Why?’

The villain stands up “You could have just said you didn’t know” In an impressive burst of speed the Muscle villain Kicks Izuku in the stomach making him crash into the wall. “Let’s Play”

Izuku’s green fire burst out of him as he falls to the ground “HAHAHA Blood, that’s more like it. Now we are really having fun. I’m excited to see how far I can push your healing, before you eventually give up and beg for death!” The villain laughs as Izuku pushes himself up “What was it your said?! I’ll save you no matter what?! Then what are you gonna do about the other villains?! HAHA you Fucking crack me up kid!” 

Izuku looks to see the other villain shifting into a wolf like form like his own. Izuku leaps up and tackles the wolf away from the scared boy on the ground. He quickly takes on of his feathers and jabs it into the wolfs throat. The wolf thrashes and tries to dislodge the teen. Izuku holds on and targets the pressure point and Ligaments in the wolf arms and back. He releases the villain green fire healing the large gashes in his side from the enraged wolf and works at taking out the villains knees and ankles.

With the wolf villain down he has to dodge another punch from the Muscle villain. ‘this villain is strong and has such incredible speed… I can’t worry about Kacchan. I need to focus on getting me and Kouta out of here’ He lashes out with a 20% punch. The villain blocks

“What’s this? That supposed to be your quirk?” The villain flexes his muscles “It’s got some decent speed to it” He punches down to Izuku’s head causing the teen to crash into the ground “But it doesn’t pack enough punch!”

Izuku twitches as his healing takes over. Luckily the muscle villain has forgotten about the Nomu and has not given the brute any commands. “My quirk is muscle augmentation! Enabling me to augment the muscle fibers that sit beneath the skin, granting me speed and strength!! What do you say to that? Hum? What else you got? Nothing!! Because you…” he looms over Izuku “Are a completely inferior version of me.” He kicks Izuku “Have you any idea how it feels?! Seeing you squirm powerless; I can only laugh” He stomps on Izuku’s chest “You’ll save him no matter what?!! And how exactly?! Hahaha. Don’t just go spouting off hollow words because you think they sound right!” He powers up a finishing blow “You should worry about… How you’ll stay alive yourself”

Two things happen, Kouta throws a rock to distract the villain so Izuku can get up. Izuku smirks as he powers 100% OFA.

“Water-horse… my mom… and dad” Kouta cries “Did you torment them like that before you killed them too…?!”

The villain walks toward Kouta forgetting about Izuku “What’s this…? Seriously? Those heroes’ kids?” he stalks closer “This must be fate! Water horse. Those were the two that gave me this artificial eye.”

“IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT…!! IT’S BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU!” Kouta shouts “THAT THINGS ALWAYS TURN OUT THIS WAY!!!”

“Little snot-nosed punks like you are always looking to pass the blame” The villain sneers “That’s no good” He looks down at Kouta “For example, I’m not holding any grudges about this eye. I simply wanted to kill.” He smirks “And those two wanted to stop me. Our desires intersected and what happened was simply the result of that.” He explains “The ones at fault are the ones who try to act even though they’re incapable of doing anything effective…” he raises his fist to crush the kid “THAT PRETTY MUCH SUMS UP YOUR MOM AND DAD!! THAT’S HOW IT GOES” he notices Izuku get up and glances over his shoulder “Isn’t that right, you little raggedy punching bag!”

“THE FAULT…” Izuku rages “IS YOURS!!!” Izuku arm gets tangled in the muscle fibers and the villain restricts his movements. Izuku smirks “And now I won’t have to worry about the gap in our speeds”

‘He’s trapped his useless arm in between my muscle fibers…!!!’ “And What now? You gonna hit me with that other weak inferior arm of yours?!”

“It’s not a matter of what you can or can’t do…” Izuku states “For a hero…! Risking our lives… And walking the walk is our jobs.” Izuku punches the villain with a 100% full cowling punch coated in Armament Haki launching the villain into the wall. The force of the punch also making Kouta fly off the side of the cliff. Izuku leaps toward the kid and catches his shirt with his teeth. “Sorry, didn’t mean to send you flying…!” Izuku places Kouta on the cliff, he stands up to check on the villains when a gunshot rings out.

“IZUKU!” shouts Kouta.

Izuku feels a burning sensation in his arm, his healing is not activating. ‘Shit’ He turns around and blasts the wolf villain with Haki making him pass out. He turns to look at Kouta, heavy breathing “Let’s get to the facility… it’s not too far from here.” Izuku hears rustling coming from behind him. “What?... No way… Even 100% with Arms?”

He watches as the muscled villain picks himself up out of the wall. “Starting off with a jab, hum?” he stands fully wiping the blood off his face” Not half bad” he smirks ferally “MIDORIYA”

He looks over at Kouta “Stay back!!”

“Now, now… that’d be no fun.” The villain smirks “You’re mine!”

‘Fuck… what do I do? My healing isn’t working on the gunshot wound. There’s no time to think’ “Why are you doing this?! What does the league of villains want from us?!”

“Hell if I know I just tear shit apart.” He starts rustling in his pocket looking for something “As long as I let loose with my quirk and have some fun, I don’t care.” He pauses “Did you forget already?! It’s all just a game!! And we’re just playing” He finds what his is looking for “I said it, right?! I did, didn’t I?! Let’s Play!! That’s what I said!!” He puts his new artificial eye “But we’re done with that. Play-time’s over! You’re stronger that I thought, so now it’s time for…” he adjusts the eye “My serious face”

“Kouta, Grab on!!” Izuku shouts with urgency.

“HUH?” Kouta screams as he launches himself on Izuku’s back as he leaps to get out of the way of the incoming punch.

‘His speed and strength they are on a whole other level from before! He really has just been playing with us… as if it were just a game… He’s been trying to kill us. Aizawa sensei should be at the facility, if we could just make it there! All he’d have to do is erase this guys quirk… With this gunshot wound I can’t fly, and I can’t heal. Even under normal circumstances I won’t be fast enough. Shit… there’s no way! I have to fight! Here and now!! I have to win!!! I can’t forget why I became a hero!!’

Coming up with a plan Izuku stands up and clutches his side “Kouta, Get back.” Izuku commands “Not too far or he will target you… yeah about 7 steps back. When I clash with him run back to the facility as fast as you can.”

Kouta can’t believe what he is hearing “Wait… you’re not really gonna take him head on, are you?!” He screams out “It’s useless! Your attacks didn’t even have any effect of him last time… and now… your injured.”

“Kouta I’m fine” Izuku states determined already powering up One for All 100%. He clashes with the villain “Detroit Smash” His arm breaks.

“You little shit… What’s wrong” The villain sneers “That was even weaker than before!!!”

Izuku ignores the broken arm, the pain in his side and the pain from colliding with the villain “I’m okay” he whispers out to himself. He grits his teeth and smiles “I’M Okay” He pushes more energy into his punch “It’s ok… There is no way he is getting past me!!” More strength “So… RUN!!” more strength “RUN AWAY!!!”

The villain is adding more strength to his side of the punch planning on crushing the small teen “You little shit… THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!” he pushes against Izuku pushing him into the ground.

Izuku puts more into the punch “Shut the fuck up!!!”

“Why?” Kouta is too scared watching Izuku fight the villain, sacrificing himself for the kid.

“BLOOD!!!” the villain screams “I WANT BLOOD” as he uses his max strength the crush Izuku into the ground.

‘heroes always find a way to get themselves out of a pinch… I’m sorry mom!!! I’m sorry Shanks, Ace, Shoto, Kirishima, Luffy!! I’m sorry All Might!! I’m so sorry Kacchan that I cannot keep our promise!!’

“DIE ALREADY”

Izuku is so close to passing out when a voice rings out to him ‘Nerd!!! You promised. Don’t leave me behind’

‘Kacchan’

“STOP IT!!!” Kouta screams as he splashes the villain with water.

The villain looks up at the small boy “no need to rush!! Your next?! Ok coming right up!! Right after this!! I’ll Smash the life out of you, so hang on!!”

Between the voice of Kacchan and Kouta Izuku feels power surge through him “Like… I’d ever let you…”

‘in just that moment something happened? There’s something different about his power…’ “what’s the matter? Can’t stand?”

‘ONE FOR ALL 1000000%’ “…KILL KOUTA!!!” ‘DELAWARE DETROIT SMASH!!!’ he watches as the villain crashes into the wall and doesn’t even twitch. “Kouta… your parents… water horse…” He is gasping in pain and taking short breaths “they may have left you behind but… with their sacrifice, they were able to protect the lives of others.” His arm is shattered, and his side is bleeding, but he is standing tall back in front of Kouta.

“You don’t know a thing about me…!” ‘one day a time will come… when you face the same thing… and then you’ll understand.’ “WHY?! Why would you go this far… when you don’t know a thing about me?!”

Izuku bends over and tells the boy to get on his back and hold on. He leaps off the cliff and runs toward Where he can sense Shanks and Aizawa looking for the students.

“Izuku!!” Shanks yell seeing the bleeding broken teen carrying a crying mess of a child behind him. “What happened? Why aren’t you healing?”

“Shanks, Shota! I got shot and I can’t feel my healing at the moment… But that doesn’t matter. I need to tell Mandalei who the target is. I can’t let them get Kacchan!” Izuku shouts as he hands over the kid to Shota. He leaps away again before either of the adults can talk.

“I forgot to tell Midoriya to come back immediately… damnit!! I can’t believe I dropped the ball like this… The only reason he can move right now is because Katsuki is in danger. Once he achieves his goals he is going to crash.” Aizawa states.

“Hey mister… do you think he’ll be ok?” Kouta asks softly.

“HM?”

“I… punched him earlier…. But even still… he got all beat up like that… just to save me” He cries “I haven’t even said sorry or thank you… I haven’t…!” Kouta lets out a broken sob. “He’ll be okay, Right?!”

Shanks steps up “He’ll be ok… he has no intention of dying. In fact that’s probably why he went and screwed himself up like that. But I’ll scold him for it later.”

“When all this fighting is over… Tell Him” Aizawa cuts in “Not that you are sorry. Tell him “Thank You”!”

*** IN THE CLEARING***

Izuku burst through the tree line launching into one of the villains attacking Mandalei pushing him back before Mandalei can question him he relays the message from Aizawa. 

“Members of class A and B I here by authorize you all for combat!” Mandalei tells everyone with her quirk. She looks at the teen “Thank you for the message but seriously kid. Go back right this instant! Those injuries are no joke!”

“Sorry one more thing” Izuku screams out as he is running back into the forest “Tell everyone the villains’ target… or at least one of them…” He sprints “They’re after Kacchan. Please use your telepathy again!”

“Kacchan- Who?! Wait hold on a second?!” Mandalei shouts.

The villain Magne overhears the conversation ‘That rumbling noise earlier… given that he has information well… must have been that blood crazed Muscular. Did he really loose in a battle of strength… to that little runt?’ “This won’t do. This kid… Needs to die!!” he changes his target to the teen instead.

“Don’t lay a finger on him, Magne!!” Spinner intercepts.

“Just what the hell do you think you are doing. That boy is on the priority list!” Magne point a finger at spinner. “Spinner… did you forget why we are here?!”

“That is just Shigaraki’s personal agenda!” Spinner argues “Stain acknowledged that kid. He has deemed him to be worthy of shouldering the burden of being a true hero!! I will respect that…”

Mandalei kicks the lizard villain in the face causing him to fall. “Finally… Landed one!” ‘I’ve got no other choice than to tell them… “We’ve identified one of the villains’ objectives!! The student named “Kacchan”!! Whoever “Kacchan” is, as much as possible, avoid combat!! Refrain from solo movements!! Got it Kacchan”

Kirishima growls “Bakugo?”

Ochaco murmurs scared “Bakugo!?”

The class B students all respond, “Who is Kacchan?”

Shoto and Katsuki are in the middle of trying to defend against the villain who uses his teeth as blades. “Bakugo… Did you hear that.”

“The nerd must have gotten some information” Katsuki states trying to hide his worry. “Either way we need to take this guy out”

“This is not the time to be reckless.” Shoto states. “They are targeting you!”

“Shut up! I know that… But they don’t know where I am at the moment. If they find out I’m safe they will all attack at once.” Katsuki reasoned “If we defeat the villains while they are spilt up, we might have a greater chance of victory.”

The villain unleased his tooth blades to hit Katsuki. Shoto erected an Ice barrier to protect him and Katsuki jumped back to dodge. “This guy knows how to make good use of his surroundings and his quirk”

“Looks to me like this gangly weakass needs to have his teeth kicked in!”

“MEAT. GIMME.”

“If you go exploding stuff here, you might start a fire that could surround us and kill us all… you know, that right?” Shoto questions

“Shut up. I get it.”

“If we try to retreat. There’s the gas… Put it simply. We are caught in a bind”

(I am not changing anything about Class B. Kendo and Tetsutetsu still fight the gas villain)

“That sound just now… Gun shot?!” Izuku pauses “where is everyone…?! Kacchan was in the second test of courage group with Shoto. Ace and Luffy were right behind. If he is staying put, he should be right around here”

Izuku get slapped into a tree and slide down. He looks at what attacked him “Dark Shadow?!” The mentioned quirk lashes out again, the attack is intercepted by Shoji.

“SHOJI?!” Izuku shouts out.

“Midoriya, you are gravely injured… you shouldn’t be moving anymore. I’m amazed at the lengths you are willing to go to save your friends.” Shoji comments

“Just now… was that?”

“Yeah” Shoji confirms “We were ambushed by one of the villains I covered for him but… it triggered the quirk he was so desperately trying to keep under control… if we want to go past here, first we have to do something about this.”

“GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!” what sounds like Tokoyami shouts from with in the trees. “YOU WILL DIE!!”

“TOKOYAMI!!”

With dark shadow chasing the two they run toward where Izuku think Katsuki and Shoto are.

“Shoji, Izuku!” Shoto starts. Then Dark shadow bursts through the trees “TOKOYAMI!”

“hurry make some light!!! Tokoyami has gone berserk!!!” Shoji shouts out.

“He is attacking indiscriminately… I’ll make some flam- “Shoto gets cut off.

“Wait dumb ass” Katsuki stops him but there is no heat.

Katsuki watches the villain become enraged. “MEATTT. NO, NO, NO…. MEATTT. MY MEATTTT. NO GOOD… NO GOOD… UNFORGIVABLE. THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO SLICE THESE KIDS’ BODIES APART IS ME. I WON’T LET ANYONE ELSE HAVE THEM!!”

 **“DON’T MAKE DEMANDS. SMALL FRY”** growls out Dark shadow.

Katsuki smirks “Look” as dark shadow blasts the villain away. Before dark shadow can attack the group Shoto and Katsuki make a moderate amount of fire to weaken Dark Shadow enough for Tokoyami to control him. Shoto finally looks at Izuku and gasps drawing Katsuki’s attention to the other teen.

“NERD?!” Katsuki shouts as Shoji lays him down. “What the hell happened? Why aren’t you healing?”

“Kacchan” Izuku mumbles weakly. “I got shot, my healing feels blocked. Like I walked into the ocean.”

Katsuki and Shoto look wide eyed to each other. The villains have something like saltwater bullets that can affect devil fruit users. That means Ace, and Luffy are also in trouble.

“If I can get the bullet out, I can unleash Fuji” Izuku states shocking Shoji and Tokoyami.

“What if removing the bullet doesn’t work, Midoriya we should wait for a doctor.” Tokoyami states.

“I’m not gonna last that long” Izuku looks desperately at Katsuki. “Kacchan It needs to come out, I have already lost a lot of blood.” His eyes pleading “Please Kacchan help me”

Katsuki freezes and tries to get his thought together. Shoto puts a hand on the boys back gaining his attention “Katsuki use us. Tell us what to do.”

Izuku is barely conscious “Kacchan, Shoto just get it out I can heal the damage after.”

Katsuki lifts his pant leg and pulls out a small knife. A little bigger than a scalpel. “Icy-hot use your fire to sterilize this for me” he hands the knife to Shoto. He turns to Izuku “Where did the bullet hit you?”

“My shoulder.” Izuku mumbles out weakly.

Katsuki inspects the wound and notice the small thumb sized hole in his shoulder. “Anyone have anything he can bite on, so he doesn’t alert the nearby villains?” Tokoyami nods and rips of a large piece of his sweater and put it in Izuku’s mouth as a faux gag. Shoto hands Katsuki the knife, Katsuki’s hands shake as he kneels on his nerds side. “Ok hold him down, he might be too weak to use his quirk but be prepared.” He looks at Shoto again “Use your Ice around the wound to try and numb it a bit”

Shoto places his hand on Izuku’s shoulder and lets his Ice travel around the gunshot wound.

Tokoyami, and Shoji hold the injured boy down. Katsuki reaches for the arm and gently prods around for the bullet. Feeling where the bullet is, he quickly and carefully works to dig out the bullet being mindful not to inflict too much additional damage to the boy. After a few moment the bullet is out. Katsuki inspects the bullet, something the size of a marble almost killed his nerd. He pockets the bullet and watches amazed as Izuku bursts into green flames. Despite the makeshift gag Izuku’s screams are loud and raw as his fire works to heal his broken body. Katsuki holds the thrashing boy putting his hand on the boy’s back trying to offer a bit of relief.

“We need to move Bakugo, Put Midoriya on my back we will make it to the facility.” Shoji starts.

Katsuki glares at Shoji about to argue, when Shoto places a comforting hand on Katsuki’s shoulder “Kats we can’t stay here, both you and Izuku need to go to the facility. Izuku needs to heal and be carried. Shoji is the only on who quirk is not needed to fight right now.” Shoto takes in Bakugo’s face and sees he is not getting through to him “If you carry Izuku and we come under attack how are you going to fight.” Shoto smirks “Unless you want us to protect you like a helpless civilian.”

“Like hell Icy-Hot.” Katsuki rages, he knows what Shoto is trying to do, it’s working. He considers his options “Fine Arms you protect the Nerd with your life” He glares “I will kill you if anything happens to him”

Shoji nods and kneels down for Katsuki to put Izuku on Shoji’s back. Shoji uses his wing like arms to hold Izuku in place as the boy heals.

“We have established Katsuki is one of the villains targets.” Shoto reports

“Bakugo? They are after his life? Why?” Tokoyami asks not knowing what happened when Dark Shadow was in control.

“I don’t know… but we need to make it back to the facility as soon as possible.” Shoto states

“I see so our mission is to escort Bakugo…” Tokoyami ponders.

“However if we keep going forward that is where the pussycats are currently fighting, if we turn around it will be longer and that increases the chances of running into more villains. We should cut straight through with the shortest route” Shoji states

“We don’t know how many of them there are… even still, there’s the possibility that they could suddenly ambush us.” Shoto comments.

“Shoji has the ability to detect enemies, plus us Icy-hot” Katsuki smirks “Or are you forgetting Shanks training”

“Not to mention we have a method of controlling the unrivaled power of Dark Shadow.”

“With this line up, not even All Might would scare us” Todoroki states.

“Let’s go” Shoji states.

****Meanwhile****

In another part of the forest a door opens in front of Ace and Luffy. A hand reaches out to grab the boys Luffy and Ace jump back and prepare to fight. They watch as 5 people come out of the door. There is a leopard, giraffe, a female, a weasel and a large bull like man.

“Who the hell are you” Ace rages.

“Portgas D. Ace son of Gol D. Roger, Monkey D. Luffy son of the revolutionary Dragon. We are here to bring you to justice for the crimes that run in your blood” The Leopard man states.

“How do you know of that?” Ace shouts.

“We are Cp-9, we were the ones who told the world government where you were hiding 10 years ago.”

“Wha…?!” Luffy states shocked. “How did you even know where we were? How did you even find us?”

“We watched as Shanks ship capsized, we investigated the area and we found no dead bodies. It was hard to believe an Emperor would die from being capsized. So we investigated and found a way to track you down.”

“Why now. We are not criminals” Ace screamed.

“It took us a long time to find you two, but the sport festival was quite informative.” The giraffe man states.

“It matters not if you are criminals here. You will be brought to justice for the sins of your fathers. Come peacefully or we cannot guarantee the safety of your classmates.” The female informs. 

“No way in hell are we just going to walk to our deaths.” Luffy determines he bites on his thumb and blows air into his arm making a giants fist. He coats his arm in Haki and launches it at the group of villains. Most of CP-9 scatters. The only ones that stayed was the knocked-out female, weasel, and bull looking man. He absorbed the hit using Haki over his entire body. Luffy’s fist comes back to him.

“Get out of my way!”

“You will learn soon enough the difference in our power, you don’t stand a chance against our six-form fighting style”

Luffy ignores the mans taunting he just throws his fist back and winds it up. “Tekkai” Blueno states as he hardens his body for impact. Luffy connects his punch with the man stomach shouting “Jet Rifle!!” Blueno hunches over spittle drooling out of his mouth.

“!!?”

Luffy gives no pause and as soon as his fist comes back, he is unleashing his jet Gatling gun punching repeatedly with increased speed making it seem like he has multiple fists.

“Soru!!” Blueno states as he weaves in and out of the punches evading them all. He tries to get behind Luffy to knock him out.

Luffy using Observation Haki sees where he is going and lashes out and upper cuts the man sending him into the ground. Blueno stands and wipes the blood off his chin ‘I can’t believe he can keep up with the speed of “Soru”’. “I underestimated you.” ‘Direct hits won’t work on a rubber man…’ “Geppo” Luffy dodges “Rankya Ku” Luffy jumps over the kick and returns with a whip of his own. As soon as Luffy lands, Blueno hardens again and uses “Rin” keeping Luffy on his toes. Bueno’s last move created a lot of dust and debris to hinder visibility. Blueno took advantage of this and created two doors to trap Luffy’s feet in.

“Huh, where did these door come from” Luffy starts to thrash and try to pull his feet out of the ground “Damn, I’m stuck” he glares at Blueno. “you!! What’d you do?!”

“It’s a door door fruit. I’m a door man” Blueno states. “I can change anything that separates into a door.” He swipes through Luffy’s eyes “Revolving door”

Luffy’s eye start spinning completely freaking him out “EH?! What’s happening. My eyes are spinning!!! Which way is the front?” Luffy starts to panic “STOP!”

“Front is this way” Blueno smirks “Rankya Ku” He uses an air blade kick toward Luffy. Luffy uses Observation Haki and leans back. His eyes stop spinning after a while and he escapes the door sticking him to the ground.

“That door on my face closed” Luffy squishes his face.

“Of course open doors always close” Blueno states like a fact. “You did well dodging my Rankya Ku.”

Luffy gets up and dusts off his shorts “yeah, no big deal”

“How unexpected” he engages Luffy again by leaping into the air and Launching more air kicks at the rubber teen. Luffy dodges them with finesse and returning hits of his own. “he’s perfectly caught up to my speed” Blueno disengages and leaps back “He even changed the course of my Rankya Ku”

Luffy glares and studies his opponent. He smirks “That’s no good” brimming with confidence. “If I stay like this, it’s no good” he pauses “See I have people I need to protect, If I am not stronger than everyone else, I will lose them all.”

“Then what are you gonna do about it” Blueno states.

“So that I don’t lose anyone…” Luffy uses Armament Haki on his arm and bites down. “So I don’t let anyone slip away” He blows air into his muscles “So you can’t take me of my friends away.” Snake like tendrils of smoke leave his body to wrap around him.

‘what is happening to his body’

Black covers Luffy’s eyes, arms and legs and his hair stands on end “Snake man” Luffy exhales “You won’t be able to keep up” Luffy cocks his fist back and compresses it “Your speed is impressive, so I’ll use something faster.”

“You want to shoot me from there. Fine you are just giving me time to dodge.” Blueno states “Aim well and try to hit me. Soru.”

Luffy launches his fist and connects with Blueno sending him into a tree. Blueno gets up shakily and searches to find Luffy. Luffy connects a kick from Blueno’s side to his face sending he farther away. Blueno can’t keep up with Luffy’s new speed as Luffy delivers hit after hit to Blueno.

“I can’t see him at all!” Blueno panics.

Luffy connects more hits to Blueno. Every time Blueno gets up he is hit and crashes to the ground “No way” he looks around for the boy again “No, there is no mistake” he escapes using his doors. Luffy can feel a door opening behind him and dodges as Blueno tries to tackle him from behind. Luffy smirks ‘time to send him flying’ he launches his arms all the way back while running toward Blueno he connects with a double jet serpent cannon sending Blueno flying.

Commotion behind him gives him pause.

“Luffy! Ace!” Luffy turns to the sound of his name, he sees Shoto, Shoji, and an unconscious Izuku he smiles and approaches them.

“Hey guys!”

With the newcomers the rest of Cp-9 that is able to move retreats. Not able to retrieve their targets. They will be back first they need to go find Blueno. Only Kaku and Lucci remain standing. “Luffy, Ace are you guys good” Shoto asks panic well hidden in his voice.

Ace nods “What happened to Izuku?”

“This is not the time or place to be making stops we need to head to the facility” Shoji interrupts.

Shoto nods “Your right, Anyways I am glad you are both ok. Come with us! We are getting Bakugo to the facility”

Luffy cocks his head to the side “Huh? Your escorting Bakugo?”

Ace looks troubled “Why isn’t he with you then?”

Shoto looks behind him “He was just behind us, FUCK”

“If you’re talking about him…” A voice chuckles “I just used my magic to take him” he shows the group two marbles “Someone like that has no business being on the side of heroes… Not when we have a stage where he can shine even brighter”

Izuku fought the darkness of sleep as soon as Katsuki left his range. In a burst of green fire and Lightening he starts losing control over Fuji he is about half shifted in a werewolf like form as he growls out “ **GIVE HIM BACK!!”**

“Give him Back?” the villains sneers. “That’s a strange choice of words. Bakugo doesn’t belong to anyone. He is his own person you damn Egotist!!”

Izuku growls out losing his control on Fuji **“GIVE HIM BACK!!”**

“All we are doing is telling these people who have rigid values that…” The villain continues.

Shoto prepares his Ice to attack the villain he shouts out “move” to the others. Shoji, Ace, and Luffy all jump out of the way. Izuku side steps the ice wall. The Ice released from Shoto is fast, however the villain is faster and moves out of the way.

“That’s not the only way to look at things” we simply wanted to make that point” the villain keeps dodging the attacks from Shoto and Luffy. “All of you kids, your values have been chosen for you.”

Shoji looks behind him and realizes in shock “It’s not just Bakugo! Tokoyami is gone too!”

‘without a sound, swooped up from behind us? What kind of quirk is this’ “Did you come all the way here just to give us this spiel?”

The villain plays with the marbles “well I was originally an entertainer, after all. It’s a bad habit.” He twirls the marbles in his fingers “nabbing Tokoyami was an improvisation.” He closes his fist around the balls “Moonfish… that sword-tooth fellow… A guy like that, sentenced to death, reject appeals, he’s a natural-born cutthroat murderer” He tilts his masked face and the kids can hear the smirk in his tone though they can not see it “The violent nature it takes to trample down on someone like that so unilaterally… I have judged he’ll be useful too!”

**“YOU BASTARD!! YOU CAN’T JUST TAKE THEM!”**

“Midoriya, calm down” Shoji pleads.

Shoto sends another Ice wave at the villain. The villain dodges “My apologies, all I do is deceive and run away… but that is what I’m good for” He takes off “Like I’d really want to fight with some hero Cadets. Right?” Once he deems, he is far enough away he presses the button on his comms “First strike team! The target has been successfully collected!”

“I’m sorry to cut you fun short, but this concludes our mission!!”

“As planned, you have 5 minutes to rendezvous at the “Collection Point”.”

 **“NO, LIKE HELL I’LL LET YOU THERE IS NO WAY YOU’RE GETTING AWAY”** Izuku growls out he still has enough control over his wolf to give a short clipped order to the group **“GET ON!”** as he leaps after the villain that took Katsuki and Tokoyami.

In another part of the forest the villains are emerging out of the trees at the collection point.

“Oh? It’s only this many of us so far?” Togo cheers as she takes in the gathering group.

“Crazy Lady” Dabi smirks “Did you get your blood? Hoe many people’s worth?”

“One person” Toga pouts.

“Just one?! Didn’t you say you would get at least three?”

“Nothing I could have done about it. I was going to get killed.” Toga states.

“Really now?!”

“Toga why aren’t you more excited? Did something happen?”

“I made some friends! And there’s a boy I’m interested in!” Toga blushes.

“You mean me? Sorry I’m not interested!!”

“Both of you shut up…” Dabi drawls.

Interrupting the villain meet is the sight of the Mr. Compress being tackled by an angry looking wolf with 4 teens on his back.

Shoji searches the villains pockets and grabs the two marbles he feels and leaps off. Shoto and Ace dodge out of the way of a blast of blue fire. Izuku and Luffy get swatted away by a Nomu.

“I know these kids” a villain points “They are all on the hit list”

Lucci targets Luffy using enhanced speed and strength. Since Luffy used Snake man earlier his Haki is still drained. He could get into Snake Man again, but he would need time to stall. Lucci attacks viciously like the jaguar he imitates. Luffy has tried to return punches but Lucci is faster than Blueno was and Luffy is not given a chance to use gear second. With Luffy’s base strength and speed It does not take long for Lucci to slap some cuffs on the rudder boy. Luffy feels all his strength leaving him and struggles to get out of the cuffs. Lucci uses “Shigan” which hardens his finger to pierce Luffy’s chest. Missing the boy’s heart my millimeters. Luffy collapses to the ground completely defeated.

Ace watched rage filling his body as he watched Luffy get stabbed in the chest and collapse. Ace launches multiple flame attacks at the Leopard man. Ace managed to push Lucci away from Luffy and erected a Flame net around the injured boy. He put his fingers in a pistol like way and fired little compressed fireball at the leopard not aiming for any vitals but fast enough the fire was hitting the man. He then used his fire fist to deliver a knockout blow. Lucci collapses and Ace erects another flame net around the villain, so if he regains consciousness, he won’t be able to rejoin the fight. Ace watches as Shoto fights one on one with the other flame user. He decides to give Shoto back up, after seeing Izuku and Shoji fighting off the Nomu’s.

With all the fire around and visibility hindered by the smoke and debris none of the teens notice Mr. Compress sneak behind Ace and capture him like he did Katsuki and Tokoyami. The villain whispers into his headset that they have what they came for.

The villains disengage from the students, Shoto, Izuku, Shoji leap back trying to find out what is being planned. Mr. Compress sneers at the group of teens. “To think they came flying after me.” He laughs “What marvelous thoughts take Flight!”

“Bakugo?” Dabi asks.

“Of course” the villain smirks and reaches into his pocket. Shock takes over his face as he doesn’t feel the marbles.

“BOTH OF YOU RUN” Shoji shouts. “Your actions just now have made it clear. I don’t know what your quirk is, but those things you were flaunting earlier… In your right pocket… These are Tokoyami and Bakugo aren’t they Mr. Entertainer”

“Shoji!”

“Hohoho, in that short span of time.” The villain sounds thrilled. “Well done, six-arms! You’re quite good at groping about!” 

“Alright it is done” Shoto turns to run away.

“You idiot…” Dabi snarls about to run after the teens, when Mr. Compress stop him. “No No, Hold on”

A portal opens behind each of the villains and in front of the teens. They leap back away from the portal. “A warp gate?”

“It’s been five minutes since the signal, time to go Dabi” A very familiar voice sounds from inside the portal.

“But our objective?” Dabi starts.

Dabi gets interrupted by Mr. Compresses Laughter. “HAHAHA that was… they just seemed so happy chasing after me I wanted to give them a present” He puts his hand in front of his face “It’s a bad habit… you see, one of the fundamentals of magic is that you flaunt things…” He removes his mask and sticks out his tongue “Only when you have other things to hide.”

The villain releases his quirk on the marble is Shoji’s hand. “Ice?”

“During the freeze attack, I prepared some dummies…” He laughs and puts his mask back on. “And I put them in my pocket. And then you happily ran after me when you noticed me putting them in there”

 **“DAMN IT”** Izuku starts to run toward the villain who is already halfway through the portal.

“Well Then… Until the next time….” The villain begins taunting when a laser beam comes out of the forest and shatters the mask making him spit out the balls.

Shoji, Izuku and Shoto all run after one.

Shoji’s target gets intercepted by Lucci who now that Ace is captured is free of the flame net.

Izuku closes his fist around one of the marbles and leaps after the other. Just as Shoto and Izuku are about to catch the ball Dabi’s fist closes around it. He sneers at the desperate look on Shoto’s face “How sad Todoroki Shoto”

Just as the villains are going to escape into the portals Dabi turns to Mr. Compress “Confirmed. Release them”

“Aww come on. That Laser just now” He snaps his fingers “Totally ruined my show”

As the portal closes the marbles are released Tokoyami is next to them while Lucci has his hand around Ace’s throat and Dabi has his hands on Katsuki’s throat. Izuku leaps up trying to reach Katsuki as he is about to be pulled through the portal. He catches the unhidden fear in Katsuki’s face as the portal closes around his face.

“No problem” Dabi smirks just as the portal closes and Izuku crashes into the ground eyes wide and Panicked.

The last this Izuku remembers before the world goes black is the inability to breathe while an anguished growling screams tears out of his throat **“GAAAAHHHHH!!!! KACCHAN!!!!”.**

Shoto watches as his soulmate is pulled through the portal with tears in his eyes feeling helpless. He is holding Luffy as the boy screams for his brother. The paralyzing burst of Conqueror’s Haki makes the animals around them faint, Shoto watches as Shoji and Tokoyami pass out. Shoto is barely staying conscious trying to protect his mind from two uncontrolled blasts of Haki.

Shanks is with Aizawa in the facility safeguarding the student’s when they both feel the uncontrolled blast.

Aizawa gasps “That was Izuku!!”

Shanks nods “Not just Izuku, Luffy has unlocked his as well. We need Kirishima”

Aizawa nods “If that blast came from Izuku, I take it the villains have taken Katsuki. They have probably left and Izuku was injured the last time we saw him.”

Shanks goes into the classroom “Kirishima” he calls with urgency. The mentioned boy is barely on his feet. The other students are unconscious.

“That was Izuku wasn’t it. Does that mean the villains won. They got Bakugo?!” Kirishima asks panic and guilt in his voice.

Shanks nods “Luffy released it as well, I don’t know the state they will be in but you need to come with me.”

Kirishima nods as he follows Shanks out of the Classroom. They sprint in silence noticing all of the Class A and Class B students unconscious on the ground. Kirishima wants to check up on them but that can come later. They reach the clearing the blast came from.

Kirishima notices Izuku’s beaten form on the ground raw broken screams tearing through is throat while still releasing Haki. Green lightening crackling around him in a chaotic vortex. He notices the two downed classmates Shoji and Tokoyami, this close to the blast they are out cold. He looks for his own soulmate and notices Luffy has Black lightening bursting through him. He notices Shoto is holding the rubber teen and crying. He looks for Bakugo, already knowing he won’t find him but needing to make sure. The last thing he notices is Ace is missing as well. Probably why Shoto is in tears. He moves to Luffy and Shoto going to offer comfort to his distressed soulmate and Pack Member. He places his hand on his Soulmates back, immediately Luffy collapses in his hold with a quiet broken sob “Kiri?” He reassures Luffy that he is there. Luffy whispers out “Ace?” and Kirishima feels his heart break at the anguished sob that leaves Shoto’s throat.

Shanks tries to get close to Izuku but is unable to approach. He uses a controlled burst on Izuku to break him out of his wolf form. Izuku slumps to the ground unconscious. He picks up the boy and walks over to where Shoto, Kirishima, and Luffy are, the first thing he notices is the cuffs on Luffy and the sickly look on the boy’s face.

“Kirishima I need you to move out of the way”

“What’s wrong Shanks?” Kirishima asks not willing to be away from Luffy right now.

“He has Sea stone cuffs on, they are poisoning him” Shanks states urgently.

“Poisoning him” Kirishima pales. He moves his hold on the boy to give Shanks access. He watches as Shanks carefully lowers Izuku onto Shoto’s lap and pulls his sword out. Kirishima tightens his hold on Luffy, he trusts Shanks, but he is terrified right now.

“What are you going to do?” Kirishima asks scared.

“Sea stone is extremely strong. The only thing that can open them is the key. We do not have the key here, so I need to cut them off. It requires extremely powerful Haki and precision. I have removed them before” Shanks states trying to calm the teen “Trust me?”

Kirishima gulps these cuffs are poisoning Luffy. Shanks said he can remove them. Kirishima nods “I trust you Shanks”

Shanks closes his eyes and imbues his sword in Haki and makes two extremely fast slashes and sheaths his weapon. When the weapon clicks into its sheath the cuffs split and slide off Luffy’s wrists.

Kirishima watches as the cuffs fall heavily to the ground, he inspects Luffy and smiles when he doesn’t see any new cuts on Luffy. Shanks picks Izuku back up Kirishima helps Shoto stand and picks up Luffy. Shoto leans his weight on Kirishima side. Aizawa comes to the clearing with Vlad and they grab the other two students and make their ways back to the facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like splitting chapters up. next chapter will be the after math. Izuku, Shoto, Luffy and Kirishima plan Katsuki's and Ace's rescue. Blueno is captured and doesn't escape with the others. Lucci has no choice but to wait with the league until they can find Blueno.   
> Until next time   
> Kats1x


	28. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> League of Villains have Katsuki and Ace. Izuku has withdrawn into his mindscape where he learns more about One for All. Shoto, Luffy and Kirishima have to wait for Izuku to wake up so they can rescue Katsuki and Ace. The bots get permission from Aizawa and All Might to work with the rescue team as long as they do not engage in combat

**Chapter 28**

**Gone**

**Summary”**

**League of villains have Katsuki and Ace. Izuku has withdrawn into his mind scape where he learns more about one for all. Shoto, Luffy, and Kirishima have to wait for Izuku to wake up so they can rescue Katsuki and Ace. The boys get permission from Aizawa and All Might to work with the rescue team as long as they do not engage in villain attacks.**

Shanks paces as he watches the paramedics care for the students. Izuku and the group with Izuku are being treated by Izuku unconscious fire. The more injured students were placed close to Izuku’s relentless flames to heal major injuries and organ failure from the gas that was inhaled. Shanks ponders the reports from Vlad. ‘The ambulances and firetrucks arrived 15 minutes after the villains have left.’ Of the 40 students 15 are in critical condition due to inhaling poison. 11 had injuries that ranged from scrapes and bumps to grave injuries. 12 were uninjured except for fainting when Izuku and Luffy lost control. 2 had gone missing.

Shanks stay close to the room were the most critical of injuries are being treated. Hawks and Shota stay close to Shanks. Shota knows that the ex-pirate is so very close to breaking with guilt and regret. The only reason Shanks hasn’t broken down is because he needs to remain strong for the other students.

The detective approaches Shanks and Aizawa. “We have finished sweeping the lands” receiving nods from the pair he continues. “we have apprehended several villains; we will bring them to the station for questioning.”

“I will come with you when the students are safe” Shanks states. He needs to know where the Sea Stone came from, he already has an idea, but he needs to make sure and neutralize this threat before they have a chance to regroup and attack again. He is beside himself with worry he didn’t know it was possible for the marines to follow them, but it appears they have.

Shota and Hawks both put a reassuring hand on Shanks shoulders. Hawks speaks first “Shanks- Sempai we will stay here with the students.”

Aizawa nods “I will contact you if there are any changes”

Shanks considers this for a moment, “I worry about Izuku’s mental state when he wakes up. I think Fuji is keeping him under so the wolf can heal him. But I worry that once he wakes, he will act recklessly and put himself in danger to find and rescue Katsuki and Ace.”

Aizawa nods he understands. “I will handle him if it comes to that. Izuku may be reckless but he is not an idiot. I will tell him if he can come up with a rational plan that does not involve combat with the villains, I will approve a retrieval mission.”

The detective looks shocked “Are you serious Aizawa, He is one of their targets?”

“This is the only way that will please the wolf in Izuku. I do not condone it and he will not be alone I will be with them” Hawks states. He gets it, having trained Izuku as long as he has, he understands the bond Katsuki and Izuku have. “I can restrain him if needed but it will help. I have a feeling this is bigger than the League of Villains. The heroes will need to focus on taking down the villains. If Izuku has a plan to retrieve the captured students, then we should consider it.”

The detective sighs he knows it is hopeless, but he will need to come up with a way to keep Izuku and group safe. He will make an Emergency quirk use report for the group. Similar to what he had written for the Hosu incident. “I will allow it, if he can come up with a plan with minimal quirk use, I can write a permission slip for the report like we did in Hosu.”

Shanks butts in “That is assuming he wakes up before then. I will interrogate the villains. I will not allow two of my boys to be captured for one second longer then needed. If I have to get them myself so be it.” He walks off the wait by the detectives car.

*** Izuku’s mind***

Izuku starts coming to awareness, he feels like he is floating, and the world is cold again. He feels like he is in the void similar to when he was unconscious after the USJ incident. He filters through his memories; the students were on the third day of the training mission. Fuji was unsettled so were the animals in the forest. He pushes deeper, he remembers the feeling spiking during the test of courage training the teachers set up. He remembers telling Kacchan to be careful that something was coming. He remembers watching Kacchan and Sho leave into the forest. He watches Ace and Luffy follow when it is their turn. He remembers keeping them in his Observation Haki range until they walked out of it. He remembers a couple of villains attacking the teachers and his panicked rush to get to Kouta. He remembers saving the kid from 3 villains, he remembers healing the damage inflicted during that fight. He remembers the panic and rage he felt when he learnt Kacchan was the target. He remembers the emptiness he felt when he was shot, and Fuji went silent. He remembers almost losing but with renewed strength from Kacchan and Kouta he managed to win. He remembers taking Kouta to safety and running on fumes to get Aizawa’s message to Mandalei along with who the target was.

He remembers being in the forest looking for Kacchan when he is blindsided by Tokoyami’s out of control Dark Shadow. He remembers Shoji coming to him and deciding to use Dark Shadows form to take out the villain engaged with his pack. He remembers telling Kacchan he wasn’t going to make it unless Kacchan removed the bullet from his arm. He remembers white agonizing pain as the bullet is removed and his body mending together in minutes rather than months.

He didn’t realize his mind shut down while healing to reduce some of the pain. All mental power he had left was to keep Kacchan in range. When he felt Kacchan’s powerful glow fade to nothing blocked by some force. The feeling similar to nonexistence, Kacchan was there and then nothing. He lashed out and let Fuji start to take over. He remembers the feeling of rage consuming him as he screamed Give him Back.

He remembered the villain taunting them and chasing the villain and colliding with him. He remembers fighting Nomu and protecting Shoji from the chainsaw like arms. He remembers the looks of Fear, terror, agony, and despair on Kacchan’s face as Izuku _failed_ to reach him intime. He vaguely remembers Luffy and Shoto screaming that Ace was gone to. He remembers his mind breaking.

Then nothing.

Izuku wakes with a gasp, it is dark here, not dark like night; dark as in nothing. He soon realizes he is in the void again. Despair takes over him as Kacchan is not here to pull him out. There is nothing anywhere in any direction. Nothing seems to be pulling him deeper, though he feels like he is floating on a gentle current, so he is moving somewhere. He doesn’t feel a sense of panic like last time when he felt like he was being dragged under. This time he feels like something is leading him to a way he can get out of here.

He doesn’t know how long he is in this void, but soon there is a silvery glow, it feels safe. He wonders why. None of the aura’s he knows of are silver. Kacchan’s Aura is the burnt orange of a sunset. Shoto’s Aura is a deep blue like a calming ocean. Luffy’s Aura is a bright red like passion. Ace’s Aura is similar to Kacchan’s orange but more yellow like the sun during a clear summer afternoon. Fuji’s aura is a vibrant green the color of healing and life. Silver doesn’t feel like anyone he has met but it feels safe warm with a hint of wisdom, the kind passed through the ages. Then it clicks, Izuku would face palm if he could, this aura is probably One for All. All Might explained the other souls of One for All live inside the quirk. 

This is the first time he has travelled to his quirk like this. Usually when he meditates, he can only speak to one sometimes 2 previous holders. They come to him in a room like place, like an office or conference room. When he visits Fuji sometimes one of the users are talking with the massive wolf. The wolf lives in a den in the middle of a forest. Izuku remembers the forest from all the childhood exploration adventures Kacchan would drag him to.

The silvery glow is brighter now almost drowning the nothingness. Izuku watches as he slowly stops floating and he is standing in the middle of a temple like building. There are statues 9 in total, some of them are stone and motionless. Others are moving and ghostlike.

A woman with black hair comes to him. Izuku knows her she was the holder before All Might. She speaks softly regret and sadness in her form “Izuku, I would say it is a pleasure to finally meet you, but this is a dire situation.”

Izuku nods not really in the mood for pleasantries all he want to do is get out of here. “How do I get out of here?”

“before that, we need to talk” The woman starts.

Izuku is smart enough not to lose it but that doesn’t mean it is easy. He looks at the woman “Ok, what is it. I have to save Kacchan”

“That is exactly why we need to talk.”

Izuku looks at the woman confusion, hopefulness, and sadness marring his face “Huh? Can you help me find Kacchan?”

“Not exactly, but there is hope to find him. Do you remember what All Might told you?”

Izuku wracks his brain for something All Might has told him that pertains to this. He hesitates “He said something about the souls of One for All live in the quirk.”

“Exactly, though Katsuki Bakugo is not a holder of One for All, he can still use it.”

Izuku nods. “Yea you told me sometimes soulmates can use the quirks of their other half.”

“Yes exactly, this has never happened before, but I can assume that since you have shared it with Katsuki multiple times he is connected to the quirk as well.”

Hope blooms in Izuku’s chest “Does that mean I could talk to him like I am talking to you”

“No, that is not possible. His soul is not here. He is connected in a different way. When he uses the quirk with you, there is a flicker of his presence here. When it is inactive in Katsuki there is something like an Echo of his spirit.” She moves to another statue that is just behind the one that looks like Izuku. There is an Orange flame there. Izuku gasps with his wolf hearing he can hear faint whisper coming from it. The flame flickers restlessly, Izuku can feel the fear coming from it.

“This is Kacchan?” Izuku states breathlessly.

“Yes, I feel like you might be able to communicate with it somehow. We have tried to talk to him, but we are unsure if he can hear it. With you being his soulmate and the strong bond between you maybe you will have better luck.”

Izuku nods “I will try my best.” He moves closer to the flame and cups his hands over the small flame. Izuku can feel the flame shiver in response. He can feel shock and relief flow through it. Izuku tries to convey hope, determination and love into the flame. He feels the flame shudder again in hope and then flick to fear.

Izuku determines Kacchan can feel his emotions and he can feel Kacchan’s emotions. He tries blanking his emotions so he can see if he can talk to Kacchan. It takes a moment to ground himself once ready he whispers “Kacchan?”

**** Villain hideout****

Katsuki is scared, and on the verge of panic. Since he and Ace have been captured, they have been in quirk suppressing cuffs Like the time he was chained during the festival. He glances at Ace, the other teen doesn’t look so well, he looks like Izuku did when he was shot. He studies the other boy and notices the cuffs on Ace are different then the ones he is wearing. Must be made by the same substance that bullet is made of. He wonders how the League of villains know that quirk cuffs wont work on Ace. He notices the leopard villain is watching Ace like a hawk. Eyes filled with a long-lasting grudge, Katsuki concludes, somehow the people that were after Ace and Luffy as children found them and came here.

Shigaraki comes into the room and looks at the chained boys. His focus on Katsuki sends a shiver down his spine. “Won’t you become one of my comrades?”

Katsuki growls ferally “Spare me your shit and die”

Shigaraki leaves most of the other villains following him only Dabi and Kurogiri stay behind the Leopard man as well. Katsuki watches the three villains stay at the bar completely ignoring the two students. Katsuki looks at Ace and tries to get his attention, no success Ace looks like he has passed out. Katsuki heaves a sigh he needs to find a way to get out of here, but he needs Ace for that.

Suddenly he feels a warmth spread through him like the way he feels when Izuku wraps his tails around his wrist. He shivers and tries to put the feeling out of his mind, he is probably projecting trying to find comfort in phantom feelings. When the feeling doesn’t leave, he feels shock. The warmth morphs into something akin to hope, determination and love in response to his shock. What ever this phantom feeling is he loves it, it is helping his mind clear. Fear takes over him again as he realizes he is not getting out of here; he needs to be patient and wait for the heroes. The phantom touches leave him, and he feels cold he wants nothing more than to be home with Izuku.

“ _Kacchan”_ Katsuki hears in his head. Great he is missing the nerd so much his brain thinks Izuku is talking to him. It is just like his brain to conjure something like this to torture him. But he misses his Nerd and to find some sort of comfort he will take his mind breaking on him.

 _“Kacchan your mind is not playing tricks on you”_ Katsuki hears, he is still skeptical but instead he will play along.

“Nerd” he thinks back, he is going to pretend like he is talking to the nerd.

“ _Kacchan, are you injured? How is Ace?”_

“I’m fine Nerd. Ace is in a similar state to you when you got shot. He is unconscious with cuffs on him”

 _“Probably Sea Stone. Luffy had Sea Stone cuffs on him when Shanks found us”_ the voice in his head supplies. This shocks Katsuki, his mind shouldn’t know this. He didn’t see what happened to Luffy, or who found them.

“Nerd, your really there?” Katsuki thinks hopefully. He hears a familiar chuckle in response. “How? How are you talking to me?”

_“Kacchan, I’m in the void again. I will explain later. But Kacchan, I’m talking to you through OFA.”_

“Huh?”

 _“Short version while in the void I was brought to my quirk. The seventh holder met me here and showed me your flame. Because we have shared OFA so many times, a connection was made with you. I don’t know how long has passed since you were taken, but can you give me anything I can use to help you?”_

“I’m not sure where we are but we seem to be in a bar of some kind. When I was captured the portal came straight here, I am not sure if I am even still in Japan”

_“I don’t think they took you out of Japan, that doesn’t make sense. Though, I guess it is not impossible, call it a hunch but I feel like you are much closer than the heroes realize. I don’t know how long I can keep this connection going, or if it will work outside the void. But I want you to know I love you and will rescue you.”_

“I love you to nerd. It seems the villains are not going to harm me; I believe there is another reason why they took me. I haven’t been harmed and I am cuffed that leaves me to believe I am a hostage. Shanks needs to know that people from his world are here for Ace and possibly Luffy. There is a leopard that is solely guarding Ace he looks like he is waiting for someone or something.” Katsuki reports letting go of the panic and fear. He has his nerd in his head even if the connection goes out the more information Katsuki can give him the better. “If I am close enough maybe Shanks can find me using his Observation Haki.” Katsuki remembers something and closes his eyes and searches for anything familiar, groups of people busy areas that could help him figure out where he is. “Using Haki I can tell I am close to a busy area a mall or main train station. Sorry nerd this is all I can tell you”

_“No need to apologize Kacchan. They probably took you to lure out All Might. We will find you. I am going to try to relay the information you gave me to All Might and then find a way out of the void. If I can get out, I can use Fuji to narrow down where you are.”_

“How are you going to tell All Might, do you think you can tell him through the quirk like you are talking to me? Or could this just be because we are soulmates?”

_“I don’t know Kacchan if it will work but I need to try. I need to tell him that you are alive, and that Ace might not be for much longer. Shanks is the only one that can take those cuff off Ace. When I got shot it was similar to being poisoned that’s why I needed you to get that bullet out of me.”_

“Ok if you can let me know if it works. Stay safe Nerd, I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt trying to save me.”

_“I understand Kacchan. I already know I won’t be able to fight I’ll leave the fighting to All Might and Shanks. I promised you didn’t I, if there is another way, I will always take it. I will bring you home and we can cuddle. Be prepared I’m not letting you go until school starts again, at least.”_

Katsuki can hear the smile in his head “Sounds good Nerd, that is all I want right now is to cuddle and put this all behind me. I am so relieved I could talk to you. I was so terrified I thought I was going crazy when I first heard your voice. Now go the faster you give his information to All Might the better.”

_“You’re right as always Kacchan. I love you I will see you later. Be safe and look out for Ace as best as you can.”_

Katsuki can feel the connection closing slightly its still there but muted is probably the best word for it. He still feels the warmth from Izuku and is glad he doesn’t feel the cold emptiness. Izuku is still with him he sends gratitude into the ball of warmth inside him. He chances a look at Ace again, he doesn’t know how much time has passed since Izuku started talking to him, but Ace is still breathing. As long as that remains the case, he won’t panic for Ace. He can only hope Shanks, and All Might find them soon.

**** U.A. ****

The media is lashing out and protesting outside the massive gates of U.A. “for a training camp to prepare students for combat with villains to be attacked… IT IS SHAMEFUL.”

Inside a conference room Principal Nezu and several teacher are seated around a table discussing the matter at hand.

“Fear of villain activation. We were too naïve in recognizing to legitimacy of this threat.” One of the pros reads from the paper.

“They have already begun the war. The war to destroy our hero society.” Principal Nezu explains.

“Even if we had recognized the threat, there’s the question of if we could have done anything to defend against it…” Midnight ponders “This was such a rapid set of developments… ever since All Might, we thought almost all organized crime had been wiped out…”

“The main point is that without realizing it, the peace has made us grow soft.” Present Mic points out. “to even think that we had time to prepare for villains once we became aware of their threat”

All Might sits there with his head bowed “my own worthlessness infuriates my entire being. While they we all desperately fighting, I was just dillydallying around!!”

“Things like having the sports festival immediately after an attack… we can no longer continue our undaunted approach with these matters. A student abduction… this is U.A.’s greatest failure” Snipe points out.

“Right now, the media’s in a frenzy with criticisms of U.A.” principal Nezu hold up the paper. “Bakugo likely became the target when he was shown chained to the podium after Chains said he was being aggressive. I have no doubts that even with the warning Izuku gave Midnight and Cementoss and the precautions not to show Bakugo like that. Even though he wasn’t shown to the world muzzled, the walls came down before the cuff came off. He was probably taken because the villains feel he was chained due to his brutality he shown during his matches in the tournament.” He temples his fingers in front of his face “If he is somehow brought over the side of villains, it could spell the end of U.A. as an educational institution”

“We’re already talking about credibility. So there’s something I’d like to say… In light of recent events, it is indisputable that… among us, there is a traitor.” Present Mic warns. “only the teachers and pussycats, Shanks and Hawks knew the location of the training camp!”

All Might tunes out the argument of the possibility of a traitor in the school. He feels a pull inside and emotions of hope rather than despair, he feels a nervous excitement coming from within himself. He knows he is not feeling any of this, so he focuses on it with confusion.

_“All Might, I don’t have long I have information on Kacchan”_

All Might excuses himself to go out into the hallway. Nezu gives him a curious look and All Might returns it with a nod. All Might tells them he has a call, from the detective. Out in the Hall he responds “Izuku?”

 _“It worked, thank god. All Might I will explain how I can do this after we rescue Kacchan. He told me he is in a bar. Near a busy area, though only a few people in his immediate range. He wanted me to tell you he is uninjured but Ace, Ace is in danger. Tell Shanks that someone has Sea stone and Ace was captured and cuffed in it.”_ Is the near panicky voice of Izuku.

“Ok where are you right now.”

_“In the void. Like after the USJ. OFA got me out of the void but now I guess I am in the quirk. I was able to talk to Kacchan from here. I don’t know if it will work outside but this is what I can do for now. I need to talk to Fuji and let Kacchan know the message to you was successful.”_

“I don’t really understand what is happening right now, but you can explain it later. I got your message, I will let Shanks know about Ace, he is probably the only one that can save the boy.”

 _“Thank you All Might, I will call you as soon as I get out of the void.”_ The connection is cut after that. All Might was just about to walk back into the meeting when his phone rings. He checks the caller Id it turns out it’s the Detective.

“What’s up Tuskauchi?”

“We’re getting an account from Shota and Vlad right now, but… There’s been an unexpected development!”

All Might’s breath hitches “What is it?”

“The League of Villains hideout…” The detective starts “we may have found it”. All Might listens as the detective tells him how two weeks ago while an investigation was being performed, they stumbled upon an incident where a man with a patched face was occupying a building… where there were supposedly no tenants. He listens as the detective states that they disregarded this information because it was not prevalent at the time. The detective mentioned that there is a hide-out like bar inside the building.

“A bar you say?” All Might asks, hope blooming in his chest.

“Yea” The detective confirms.

“I have something I need to relay to you and Shanks.” All Might states hurriedly.

“What is it, Shanks is here. Shota and Vlad as well”

“Put me on speaker please, Tell Vlad he is good to go. This information is about OFA.” All Might waits a bit hearing the rustling happening on the other end of the phone. After a few moments he hears the distinct click of the speaker turning on.

“Izuku just spoke to me”

“What do you mean All Might, Izuku is unconscious.” Shanks stated.

“I don’t know the specifics but Izuku was able to speak to me through the quirk. He told me to tell you Katsuki and Ace are in a bar like area. Shanks he also stated that Ace is being affected by Sea Stone. The location of the bar is not known but Katsuki used Haki and sensed he is in a well populated area.”

“The hide-out like bar, one of the people who kidnapped the boys matches the description of the man.” Shota states.

“I think this is the best place to start looking.” Shanks states.

“This is all top secret. I’m only telling you because it is you” The detective starts. “We will be assembling a team and we could really use your strength.”

“I’ve got some spectacular friends…. Thank you” All Might say gratefully “If I find those guys, this is what I’m gonna tell them: I came here for payback.”

**** In the Void****

Izuku is still within the heart of One for All. He has finished talking to All Might and heads over to Kacchan’s flame. He cups his hands around it and sends his love and accomplishment to it. He feels the little flame buzzing with relief and love back. Good Kacchan knows help is on the way. He steps away from the flame and looks at Shimura again.

“How do I get out of here I need to talk to Fuji”

“when we want to talk to Fuji we just meditate”

Izuku nods and gets into his meditation mindset. He empties his mind of all thoughts except his wolf, he evens out his breathing searching in himself for the massive creature. He doesn’t know how much time passes but eventually, instead of sitting on the hard floor of his quirk, he can feel the grass under him. He opens his eyes and spots Fuji laying in his den. He gets up and approaches the wolf.

“Fuji, I have a way to save pack. I need your help.”

**“What do you need pup?”**

“First I need to get out of here, then I need you to promise me that when I wake up in the real world you won’t try to take over.”

**“I can’t promise anything, pack and mate is in danger.”**

“Fuji, please I will save pack and Kacchan I promise. But in order to do that I need to be in control.”

Fuji studies his pup and considers the risks of him taking over. He huffs **“If there is any chance you will be in danger I will take over; this is my only offer. You are still injured from the Sea Stone. I will not have you risk your life.”**

Izuku smiles at the wolf “I can work with that; I wasn’t planning on fighting. I will leave that to All Might and Shanks. I have most of the plan figured out, but I need to wake up first.”

**“Tell me this plan of yours. If approve I will tell you how to get out of here”**

Izuku sighs out relieved “My team will be Shoto, Luffy, Kirishima, and possibly Hawks or Shota. We will travel to Kacchan’s location by flying if he is close enough. If not, we will ride the train to the closest station and fly from there. I won’t do anything until All Might, and Shanks make the first move. I have a feeling that AFO is behind this so he is probably trying to lure All Might somewhere. Once Kacchan and Ace are out in the open I will fly overhead. Luffy with his stretch will grab Kacchan and Ace. I will retreat to a safe distance and report to the detective”

 **“It is a decent plan, what if Mate and Pack are not out in the open. Do you plan to barge in there and take them.”** The wolf knows his pup wont, but he needs to make sure he has planned for this outcome as well.

Izuku ponders for a second “All Might, and Shanks are going to infiltrate the bar. If Kacchan and Ace do not get teleported away All Might, Shanks or one of the other pros will get them out of the building, I will meet them outside the establishment and Hawks or Shota will retrieve them, so whoever brought them out can go back.”

Fuji agrees with this plan, the wolf touches his nose to Izuku’s head and before everything goes white for Izuku he hears **“Be safe pup, good luck”**

**** Hospital****

Izuku wakes up with a gasping breath, the first thing he does is check his surroundings he notice the rest of his pack is close to him. He smiles at the sleeping forms of his pack. He pulls out his phone and sends All Might and Shanks a text that he is awake and has the beginnings of a plan. He flares his Haki and immediately Aizawa and Hawks are at his bedside.

Aizawa sighs out relieved “Who is in control?”

Izuku smiles brokenly “I am in full control Aizawa- Sensei”

“Good I did not want to restrain you” Aizawa states.

“I will not sit here and wait for someone to save my Kacchan or Ace.” Izuku states firmly. The others of his pack start to wake up. The looks on all their faces range from relief to guilt to despair. Izuku smiles at his pack “I have a plan”

“Depending on your plan, I will allow you to go.” Aizawa states.

All Might and Shanks enter the room at that moment “It is good to see you awake kid” Shanks states.

Izuku nods and his face turns seriously “I just want to make one thing clear Fuji has promised to not try to take over, as long as I am not going into combat. I told Fuji my intentions are not to go into combat but to rescue Kacchan and Ace. I have a feeling AFO is behind this and is using Kacchan and Ace to lure All Might somewhere. He will most likely teleport the two out of the bar when All Might shows up. Once they are out in the open, I will fly above the site in wolf form. Luffy will grab Kacchan and Ace, we will retreat to a safe distance and meet up with the detective. Fuji advised me to come up with a plan if they do not teleport Kacchan and Ace out of the bar. If that is the case All Might, Shanks or one of the pros will get them out of the building and I will grab them and bring them to the Detective. I will need Aizawa or Hawks with me.”

“I’ll go” Hawks states “Aizawa is needed for the distraction”

Izuku nods then turns to Shanks “How did you remove the cuffs off Luffy? Ace has them as well and however I rescue them Ace might not survive if we don’t get those off him. I was shot with a Sea Stone bullet and it felt like I was being poisoned. I had Kacchan dig the bullet out of me so I could heal”

“Armament on my sword I cut them off” Shanks states.

“I will take care of it, if I end up nicking him, I will heal the damage. Though I think I am proficient enough in my sword skills and Haki not to cut him.” Izuku states.

“Who else do you need for this plan” All Might states.

“Shoto I will need him to keep my wings thawed, and Kirishima to block attacks if needed. Hawks because it is best to have a pro with me. Luffy to retrieve Kacchan and Ace from a safe distance.”

“The bar you mentioned is probably the same the detective found. It is 2 hours away on a train. How are you going to get there?” 

“if it is that close, I can get there faster by flying. If Hawks agrees we will fly, there and I can circle around and use observation Haki to pinpoint his location better. If they get teleported away it will be easier to get to him.”

“I agree, we will fly”

“Tomorrow U.A. is doing a press conference, the villains will be watching it. Shota is going to be part of it to make the villains believe we do not know where they are. The plan is to make them lower their guards they will not be expecting us to attack so soon. We will be attacking tomorrow night. I will allow your plan to happen, but you cannot leave until tomorrow night. Is that understood?”

“Yes Shanks, I will not be able to do anything unless the pros are ready to take action at the same time.” Izuku states “Besides I will not risk Kacchan and Ace’s safety if I get spotted in the area before you guys are ready.”

Aizawa is proud of his student and his ability to be rational he ruffles the teens hair “We will save him, no matter what. I am proud of you Izuku” Aizawa smirks “I thought our biggest concern would be you waking up.”

“That is understandable. If I wasn’t trapped in the void I probably would have woke up and charged out of here.” Izuku states

“What is the void Izuku?” Shanks asks.

“I am not sure, I was there after the USJ incident, Kacchan’s voice pulled me out. This time in the void I started panicking Kacchan wasn’t here to help me find my way out. OFA pulled me out of the void and I was able to talk to Kacchan, then I took that information to All Might. After that Shimura told me how to get to Fuji. I spoke with him and came up with the plan and then he sent me out.”

“You will have to tell us everything after this mission” All Might sighs. This kid is remarkable.

****Next day U.A. Press Conference****

Principal Nezu, Shota Aizawa and Vlad King were sitting at a podium outside of U.A. Highschool doing a public apology announcement. The announcement being broadcasted throughout all of Japan showed the three bowing as they all swore to find their students and apprehend all responsible.

“On this occasion, our incompetence resulted in the injuries of 26 first year students and the capture of 2 students.” Aizawa begins “Despite being on institution for the development of heroes, we were negligent in our defense against evil interests and have caused great anxiety within society.” He bows “With the utmost sincerity, we respectfully and humble apologize for our short comings.”

“Even Aizawa who hates the media…” The reports mumble.

“Reporting with NHA. This is the fourth time this year for U.A. academy, where students have come into contact with villains.” The reporter states “This time, students were injured. How exactly did you explain this to their families? Please tell us specifically what measures have been taken to address this matter.”

‘they should be able to know U.A.’s stance from the sports festival incident. They’re really going to make them say it out loud?’ Izuku growls as he watches the press conference “They’re being treated like criminals…”

“We have strengthened the security around the school, and we have re-examined the campus’s crime prevention system” Principal Nezu states “we are taking “strong measures” to guarantee the safety of our students… that was the explanation we gave”

The crowd breaks into a series of disbelief.

“Ehh?”

“They’re not protecting them at all…”

“What are these guys saying?”

Izuku looks over the crowd picking up all the different emotions. He can sense fear, panic, desire, and most anger. ‘the mood is getting heavier’

“You speak of the students’ safety, but…” one reporter gets cut off.

“Mr. Eraserhead, they say that during the incident, you urged the student’s to fight, right?” the reporter asks, “Please explain what your intentions were.”

“Because we were unable to grasp the situation fully, I made the judgement call, in order to prevent the worst possible outcome.” Aizawa states truthfully.

“The worst possible outcome you say?”

“26 injured 2 kidnapped… wouldn’t you call that the worst possible outcome?”

Aizawa glares “In that situation the worst possible outcome I was envisioning was…” he takes a deep breath “One which the students helplessly became murder victims.”

“The majority of the injuries were cause by the gas attack.” Nezu cuts in. “we have ascertained that the gas had hypnotic properties and was the product of one of the villains’ quirks.” He pauses “Thanks to the actions of two students, none of the students suffered any more serious injuries. We are also seeing to the mental care of the students, but at the present moment we have no indications of severe emotional trauma or anything of the sort.”

“A “Silver lining” So to speak?”

“We believe that for the future, the “Worst possible outcome” is if we were to be attacked again.” Nezu answers.

“Could you say the same for the kidnapped students Bakugo and Ace?” The reporter quotes the Sports festival and the way Katsuki was made to look like an animal by an ex-pro hero. Even with the students intervention to hide Katsuki from view, the world saw him brought out in a cement box. When All Might appeared, he only removed the muzzle. The world saw he was still chained. “He has exhibited signs of mental instability.” The man said referring to the thrashing and growling coming from the box. “What if his abduction was intended to exploit that behavior? What if deceptive words taint him, leading him astray to his kidnappers path of evil?” the reporter smirks “Please tell us on what basis you can say that He has a future.”

Izuku growls low and warningly. This reporter doesn’t know a damned thing about Katsuki. He understands what the reporter is trying to do. He so wants to go over there and kick the guys ass, but he is smart enough to know that his actions will make it worse. He watches as Aizawa glares at the reporter, Izuku doesn’t blame him the older man hates the media because they are so quick to spin stories in their favor.

To the shock of everyone there Aizawa bows “What transpired was the result of my own short comings. However… what happened at the sports festival, That points to the strength of his Ideals. There is no one else more in pursuit of becoming the “Top Hero” if villains perceived that as a weakness to exploit, then I would say that they are being foolish.”

“Do you have a firm basis for you position?” The reporter continues “This is not a problem of how you feel. I am asking if you have a concrete plan for the matter.”

“By no means are we standing around and doing nothing” Principal Nezu steeples his fingers “We are currently carrying out an investigation in collaboration with the police.” 

**** The villain hide-out****

During the evening airing of U.A.’s apology, the villains are laughing and having a good old time at the heroes expense.

“It’s quite mysterious, isn’t it” Shigaraki speaks “Why are heroes getting criticized?” he asks.

Dabi considers for a moment “There response was just a little too slow!”

“Is it because it’s their jobs to protect the kids? Everyone makes a mistake or two!”

“Are they saying that they can’t make a single mistake?”

“Heroes these days are under some pretty strict standards huh?”

“Yo, Bakugo!” a new voice sounds out. Katsuki looks up growling to hide the fear. This is the first time since arriving here that one of the villains has talked to him personally. “The moment that protecting people began to merit some compensation, heroes were not heroes anymore. That’s Stains teachings.” Katsuki still doesn’t say anything. “The queerness of converting human life into money and selfish pursuits… and society that codifies that suspect thinking into its rules… citizens that criticize the losers who should instead be cheered on…” He pauses “Our battle is one of questions. What is a hero? What is Justice? Is this society really Just? We want each and every individual to think about these things. We intend to win this battle.”

“You also…” Shigaraki starts staring right at Katsuki “Like winning, Don’t you?” He turns to Dabi “Dabi, remove his bindings.”

“What?” Dabi sounds shocked but his face is still that lazy drawl.

Katsuki looks up confused.

“This guy is gonna go ballistic you know” Dabi states.

“It’s ok. We have to treat him like an equal. We are scouting him after all.” Shigaraki explains. “Besides…” He smirks “He should be able to tell from the current situation that… he has no possibility of winning if he goes off here. Right, Little U.A. Student?”

Dabi sighs and concedes “Twice, free him.”

“What me? No thanks!” Twice waves Dabi off. Dabi glares at Twice. Twice concedes.

“I apologize for taking such a forceful approach with you, however” Mr. compress starts “Please understand that we’re not just a group of hoodlums endeavoring to… perpetrate evil acts.” As the cuff come off Katsuki Mr. Compress levels him with a stare “We didn’t just casually decide to abduct you.”

Katsuki rubs his wrists and fore arms as the villain keeps talking. He pretends to consider the information given to him. He can feel the presence of the Heroes close by. He internally smirks, when he feels Izuku flitting and hovering just outside his range popping in every few minutes.

“Everyone here has different circumstances but… people… rules… heroes … we’re all shackled by them. You too should understand”

As Shigaraki makes his way to Katsuki he drops his guard. Katsuki’s face is hidden by his hair as he checks how much sweat has gathered on his hands. Satisfied he shoots an explosion hitting Shigaraki in the face. For the first time since he has been captured, he finally speaks. “I stayed quiet and listened to you blabbering on and on…!” The smoke clears “Idiots don’t know how to summarize things, so they go on and on forever. Basically. “We want people to hate us, so join us please?” right?!” He glares at Shigaraki “It’s pointless!”

Katsuki thinks about his childhood, How Izuku showed him All Might’s debut when they were three. The excitement when every time All Might was on T.V. he always won. How that same nerdy kid was the only one to see past Katsuki’s hard exterior and borderline violent personality and told him he could be a hero. The only person who saw a little good in Katsuki and pulled it to the surface. The day they made their promise to become the best heroes together. The day Katsuki’s quirk came in and the first person he ran to was his Nerd. The sparkling amazement as he showed the nerd the little explosions he could create. The sadness and anger when his own Mother told him his quirk was villainous. The way all the other students except sweet Izuku would avoid him in fear of being blown up, how every time Katsuki got a bit emotional, little pops exploded from his palms. The teachers would tell everyone to get away from him and then scold him, that always made Katsuki even more angry. Until the little nerd without a quirk would approach the scared, angry Katsuki; fearless and happy glittering eyes as he praised Katsuki and helped him stay calm. The sadness that overtook him when Izuku came to him that day with news that he was quirkless. Katsuki’s silent vow that even though his best friend, his nerd was quirkless they would still become heroes together. The joy and pride when Izuku ate a special fruit and finally got something like a quirk. The fear he felt when Izuku walked up to some strangers on the beach and healed them; always willing to put himself in danger for others. The anxious way they waited for the strangers to rouse. The excitement in the little ravens eyes when he saw Katsuki’s explosions. The fear he felt matched in the other boys eyes that showed Katsuki pain he couldn’t even image but in some way he understood. Ace and Luffy became the only other people who saw the good in Katsuki. Shanks training them to not just rely on their powers but other methods as well when quirk use was not advisable. These villains are crazier than Katsuki thought if they think he would throw all that away.

Katsuki grins big and feral “I’VE BEEN WON OVER… BY THE WAY MY HEROES LOOK WHEN WE WIN!” he growls out “You can say all you want, but… nothing can change my mind about that.”

Shigaraki doesn’t move, doesn’t even looked phased, he doesn’t try to get out of Kurogiri’s hold as he looks at the hand that was previously on his face that is now on the ground “Father…”

The sounds of the U.A.s press conference is still going on in the background principal Nezu’s voice rings out in the villain hide-out “We Will absolutely get our students back.”

“Ha.” Katsuki barks out “U.A. and the teachers, you heard what they said.” He smirks, thanking his stars that Aizawa didn’t call on Katsuki’s panicked thrashing, instead pointed out that the thrashing was proof of his determination to win. In a way Aizawa is right, but Katsuki would be lying if he said that was the sole reason he needed to get out of those binds. The moment the cuffs and muzzle were put on Katsuki he was thrown into flashbacks of being beaten and almost killed by his own mother, to almost being suffocated by a villain as the heroes stood around and watched.

“That’s how it is you shithead alliance.” He smirks ‘Such a large-scale attack to that extent, only to end up with me’ he takes a glance at Ace, he thinks Ace was caught for something else entirely. Since the villains have been keeping all of their focus on the explosive teen. ‘They’re invested in me! To them, I’m an important person of value. Best to keep their focus on me then. Seeing that they are after my heart. They are not seriously trying to kill me. There are 7 of them… before they change their minds… I’m gonna blast as many of them as I can and bust me and Ace out of here!!’ He growls “I’m just warning you now, my combat authorizations have not been revoked, got it?!”

“He understands exactly what position he is in… what a clever boy!” Magne whispers.

“Let’s stab him” Toga cheers.

“No… he is probably just an idiot” Dabi sighs

“If that were really the case, he could have at least pretended to be won over…” Mr. compress adds “He messed up!”

“I’m not the type to lie about things I don’t want to do” Katsuki states “I also have no desire to stick around in this shit hole”

Shigaraki has still not moved, still looking at the hand on the ground. He moves to pick it up. Kurogiri panics “Shigaraki Tomura No!” Kurogiri moves to intercept Shigaraki “Calm down”

Shigaraki glares at Katsuki, Katsuki gulps in his plan to try to escape he forgot how unstable this particular villain is. “Stay out of this, ok, you guys…?” Shigaraki states calmly. “This one is…” He pick up the hand “an important piece.” He puts the hand on his face “If possible… I would have liked for you to hear me out… I thought that maybe you could understand…”

Katsuki barks out “Not a chance”

“Then I’ve got no choice.” Shigaraki sighs “The heroes say they’re carrying out an investigation… we don’t have the time to leisurely persuade you.” He turns his head to a monitor “Teacher” he calls “Lend me your strength”

“Good” The voice responds “Good decision Shigaraki”

*** Outside the villain Hideout***

Izuku is flying outside the hideout keeping Katsuki and Ace in his range, He knew the moment Katsuki felt him and the heroes outside that he would lash out. Izuku is proud of Katsuki, because of his commotion inside the hideout the villains are not paying attention to the outside.

The heroes gather outside the villain hideout “Why do I have to come here and clean up U.A.’s mess” endeavor calls out. “I’m rather busy you know”

“Well that aside… we’re alumni after all.” Best Jeanist greets.

“U.A. themselves can’t call on heroes right now.” The detective states “Look at the big picture, Endeavor.”

“This incident could spell the end of the hero society” All Might informs “If we do not use every effort to resolve it”

“After the sports festival I offered to have him intern with me. I wanted to change his image and behavior.” Best Jeanist confesses. “That stubborn boy is brimming with pride.”

“You have it wrong Jeanist.” Shanks states. “Pride is not what pushes Bakugo to be the best. His bonds with others is so strong he pushes himself to be the best, so they do not have to.” Shanks glares at the number 3 hero “You and all the other pros, all see the same thing. You all take one look at him and assume he is the way he is because of pride. You all saw the sports festival, as pros you should have seen what the real cause of the thrashing and yelling from a child chained to the podium.”

“Wasn’t it because he won that fight but he knew his opponent was holding back?” Jeanist asks.

“You should be ashamed of yourself Jeanist” Shanks snarls “What happened a year ago? Who was involved? What did the heroes do to help him?”

“You mean the sludge incident?” Endeavor asked.

“Exactly, the sludge incident where a child with an Explosion quirk was being suffocated and panicking and the heroes did nothing.” Shanks growls out “All the pros did was stand and watch helplessly as a child was fighting for his life.” He watches as the pros around him all feel some sort of guilt or understanding. “It took another kid, one who didn’t even consider his life to save his friend. He didn’t hesitate all he cared about was saving his friend another child.” Shanks lowers his head “If not for that young boy, Katsuki Bakugo would have died that day, suffocated to death.”

“I have looked after and trained those kids since they were five. Katsuki suffered nightmares about not being able to breath for months after. He was working harder than anyone else I know to over come his trauma. Then fucking pros chained and muzzled him after he won his match just because he is brash. He is loud, and brash but underneath the hard-explosive personality he shows the world. On the inside he is righteous, and strong hearted. It is not pride that makes him who he is, it is his determination to protect and save” Shanks finishes his speech and walks away to All Might.

“Toshinori” Gran Torino greets “the reason you had someone like me come out of the woodwork…”

“What do you mean “someone like me” Gran Torino” All might looks at the short old man. “If the situation’s escalated like this… He must also be making a move”

“All for One…”

“This time is a battle of speed! Don’t give the villains time to do anything!!!” The detective states “The press conference we had earlier was a diversion. After hearing that statement the villain will not be expecting us to attack today! Let’s return their spite. Now is the time for our counter-attack!”

“LET’S TURN THE TABLE,” All Might pumps up “HEROES!!!” 

Edgeshot strolls to the front of the building he can hear the kid declaring the villains are stupid. He smiles and Knocks he waits a second for All Might and shanks to get in position “Kamino Ward pizza delivery service”

All Might smashes through the wall on the other side of the bar. Edgeshot unlocks the door. Kamui Woods tries up all of the villains. Shanks going unnoticed grabs Ace and hands him off to Gran Torino who is still outside. “Give the boy to Hawks, he is on the wolf Flying around”

Getting a nod from Gran Torino Shanks steps back into the room. The leopard villain sneers at the red-haired man. “Shanks”

“Lucci.” Shanks strolls to the leopard “Tell me, what is CP-9 doing here?”

Lucci growls “You know exactly what we are doing here Scum! That kid has his blood in his veins. He must be brought to justice”

Shanks growls and releases his Haki in the form of Red Lightening he draws his sword “Let me make this clear Lucci, I will destroy you if you come after my boy’s again.” He unleashed a sword swipe blasting the leopard with Haki and knocking him out. He is supposed to be a hero right now he can not go around killing people. He sighs, it is during these times he misses being a pirate.

The commotion between Shanks and Lucci is forgotten about as All Might massive presence brings all attention to him. “IT ENDS HERE, SHIGARAKI TOMURA”

“All Might!” The lizard villain screeches “This is the hero Stain was after…?!”

“All Might” Katsuki breathes out relieved, so close to tears.

All Might looks to the teen and Smiles “Bakugo, my boy, you must have been so afraid.” He can see Katsuki tremble a bit finally letting relief and fear take over. Katsuki tucks his trembling bottom lip between his teeth trying his hardest to keep the tears at bay. This isn’t over yet. “I am here!!” 

“It ends here you say…?” Shigaraki grits out “Don’t joke with me… we have only just started.” Shigaraki struggles against his bonds “Justice… Peace… this rubbish heap society capped by such vague concepts… I will destroy it… and I’ll start by removing the cap that is All Might” He glares at the heroes “I’ve only just begun to gather comrades… nonsense… this is just the beginning.” He lifts his head “KUROG- “

He is cut off by the sound “UUFGH…” coming from Kurogiri.

“…What…?!” The other villains screech. “What just happened? I didn’t see a thing! Is he dead?”

“I played around inside a little bit. He is stunned. He wont die” A voice sounds. Popping into thin air is Edgeshot. His quirk allows him to conform his body into any shape or size. Due to the rigorous training he is able to transform faster then the speed of sound. He turns to Katsuki “I took note of the weak points you exposed in the past!” Katsuki is shocked too stunned to say anything.

“I already told you, didn’t I? Behave yourself and comply.” Gran Torino states “It’s for your own good.”

“Hikiishi Kenji”

“Sako Atsuhiro”

“Iguchi Shuuichi”

“Toga Himiko”

“Babaigawara Jin”

“With a little bit of information and time, the police were able to ascertain you identities and background in the night work. You get it, don’t you?” Gran Torino states, “That there’s nowhere for you to run” He turns to Shigaraki “Hey Shigaraki… I wanted to ask… where exactly is that boss of yours?”

“Nobody… came to save you huh? It must have hurt… Shimura Tenko.” Shigaraki is pushed into flashbacks.

“Nonsense… this … this…”

_“The heroes will, before long the heroes will… everyone said things like that, but they all ignored you, didn’t they? How exactly did the world end up like this? Who made it that way?”_

Gran Torino looks Shigaraki in the eyes “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Not like this” Shigaraki mutters “Nonsense…. Get out of my sight… vanish…”

All Might steps up “Where is he right now. Shigaraki?!”

“I hate…”

“It is ok now.”

“You!!!”

“I’m here”

In that instant a black inky substance appears and Nomu step through the portal like substance.

“NOMU!!” Kamui Woods exclaims “They’re coming form out of nowhere…! What is this black liquid”

“Edgeshot!! I thought Kurogiri was- “

“He is stunned!! This is not his doing”

“More and More keep coming out!!” All Might turns “Kamui whatever you do, don’t let go of them”

Katsuki feels liquid burst out of his mouth cutting off his scream “AHH?!!”

All Might and Shanks turn toward Katsuki and leap to his location. “Bakugo, My boy!!” All Might shouts as the portal substance swallows Katsuki. And disappears right as All Might’s massive arms close around Katsuki’s form. “NOOOO!!!!” ‘it couldn’t be…’

The hide out is being overrun by Nomu and the heroes there are requesting back up. “Tsukauchi! Expand the evacuation zone!!!” Endeavor shouts.

“The findings for our investigations were that there were two hideouts… Jeanist weren’t you able to take control of the other hide out?!” The detective calls over his comms “Jeanist?!”

“Toshinori… these guys are…” Gran Torino starts.

“Warping ability… they shouldn’t have that option…!! Their reaction… was too fast…!”

“Teacher!” Shigaraki smirks.

*** A few Moments earlier***

Izuku and group are hovering around the hideout where Katsuki is. Hawks notices Gran Torino bursting out of the building with one of the captive students. He guides Izuku to Gran Torino and Call out “Over here Gran Torino”

Gran Torino looks up and notices the wolf he recognizes as the one from Hosu. He hands over the boy, “We will get the other one as soon as possible”

Hawks nods and the wolf takes off. A couple of moments later Izuku lands on a roof. He shifts into his human form. He concentrates his Haki on the short sword he brought with him. He swipes twice and with a bated breath watches as the cuffs come off. Ace’s shoulders light turn into fire and Izuku covers Ace with healing flames. Ace’s flames settle and he looks to be in a peaceful sleep.

“We should drop him off with the back up team and paramedics.” Izuku states.

Shoto is crying relieved tears as he holds Ace to him while he sleeps. He just got Ace back he can not bare to part with the other teen so soon. He looks up at Izuku when he feels the other teen rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I need you Shoto, you are the only one that can keep my wings from freezing when we rescue Kacchan. I understand you do not want to be away from Ace. You do not need to come with me, you could stay with Ace.”

Shoto schools his emotions he thinks about staying with Ace and being selfish; but he takes a look at Izuku and knows the boy is struggling as much as he is. He knows Izuku is hurting on the inside wanting nothing more than to barge in there and rescue his Soul Mate. He can not be selfish right now; he is part of this pack, so he needs to be strong. If Izuku needs him to save Katsuki then Shoto will suck it up and help. “I understand Izuku, just can we wait here for a bit. I need to be with Ace for a bit longer.”

Hawks smiles at the two, he gets it kinda he doesn’t think he has ever met his soulmate; he doesn’t know if he ever will. But he understands that the boys need each other right now. He nods and watches the hideout for any sign that Katsuki gets free. “We will stay here just in case they bring Katsuki out. As long as Ace stays asleep and doesn’t need to be looked at. I think staying here is our best bet.”

Izuku growls as he feels Katsuki get taken again. He doesn’t panic because he knew this was going to happen. “They are on the move, Katsuki is no longer in the bar, the villains are being warped away.” He informs the others. “Hawks can you stay here with Ace, we will proceed with the plan. We all have your number we will call as soon as we get away.”

“No combat, if you can promise me that, I will let you go. There should be other heroes there to intercept” Hawks levels Izuku with a desperate look.

“I will not fight I will observe and look for an opening. I promise. I am in no condition to fight right now I would only be in All Might’s way.” Izuku promises.

“Fine I will stay here with Ace. Now go rescue Katsuki.” Hawks smiles.

Izuku, Shoto, Luffy, and Kirishima take off to where Katsuki has popped back up.

(The other hideout, the Nomu factory goes the same way. Except Izuku’s group is not there but the heroes are the same and they storm the factory and take all the Nomu. Ragdoll is also saved. And All For one makes his Appearance and blasts the other heroes away)

*** the Bar***  
The inky black warping substance comes out of the villains mouths and they all start disappearing one by one. “This is bad! They’re all being taken away!!”

“You bastard…” All Might sprints to the warping masses “Take me too!”

Kamui woods restraint on the villains does not stop them from being warped away. “I’m sorry everyone”

“It is not your fault! We weren’t able to do anything either. That wasn’t Kurogiri’s space connecting warping. This kind it transfers only the intended target!”

The Nomu all pounce on All Might biting and scratching the Number 1 hero. “All Might!” shouts Gran Torino. “OKLAHOMA SMASH” All Might lashes out and flings all the Nomu out of the building.

Outside the building the police force and other heroes are all fighting Nomu, when several other land on the ground defeated. “Sheesh! What a pretty mess they’ve made…!” One of the officers states “It is what it is! Concentrate on the villains” Another states.

“These guys they’re just coming out of thin air over there?” Another police office states.

“I cannot contact Jeanist. Their operation must have failed” Calls the Detective.

“Now is not the time to be babbling about, Damn it!!” Endeavor shouts. 

“Endeavor!!”

“Are you all right” All Might shouts from the hole in the wall.

“What even gives you the idea that I am not” Endeavor rages “Has our beloved No.1 hero started going senile already?!” He takes in All Might’s darkened face “If you’re going, then don’t linger around. Leave!!”

“Okay… I leave the rest to you.” All Might states. He spots Izuku flying overhead, he must have found Katsuki’s location after being warped out of All Might’s sight. He leaps up and glides along side the wolf.

“What happened” Hawks asked.

“He got warped away, he was in my grasp. I failed” All Might explains.

Izuku growls **“All Might, He is still alive I have his location. The other pros are dim and there is a dark presence there”**

“Ok go get him; I’ll take care of the villains” All Might relays

*** The other area ***

All for One is tormenting Jeanist after the hero used everyone’s clothes to push them out of the way of the blast. All for One hits Best Jeanist with one of his quirks hitting the hero with a fatal blow. A nasty stench fills the air as a portal opens up “Ugghh!! Smells like shit… The hell is this?!” Katsuki coughs out as the liquid leaves his throat.

“I’m sorry, Bakugo” All for One states with faux sincerity.

Katsuki holds back the shiver threatening to consume him. This is All for One, the man Izuku is going to need to fight someday. “Ehh?!!” He feels multiple presences pop up behind him and he gets on his guard. “!?”

“You’ve failed again, huh, Tomura?” All for One greets. “But you absolutely cannot get discouraged. All you need to do is try again.” The other villains pop through the portal “I brought your comrades back for you.” He looks at Katsuki “And this boy too… because you deemed him important” He looks back at Shigaraki “Try as many times as you like. That’s why I’m here” He strolls to the villain “Everything… is for your sake.”

All for One turns his head slightly “It looks like he is coming after all” he sneers.

All might drops out of the sky targeting AFO “I’m gonna make you give everything back. All for One!!”

“You’re gonna kill me again,” All for One sneers “All Might!!!”

“You sure took your time getting here, Didn’t you?” All for one taunts.

The clash between All Might and AFO release shockwaves that push Katsuki and the other villains away from the epicenter. “The bar isn’t more than 5 Kilometers away from here… it took well over 30 seconds for you to get here… you’ve gotten soft Huh? All Might?”

“You’re one to talk. What’s the deal with that industrial mask you’ve got on?! Don’t you think you’re trying a little too hard” All Might sneers back.

Katsuki tumbles and lands on his side still able to watch the clash ‘That bastard is able to fend off All Might with his bare hands… there is no doubt about it… That’s the villain boss.’

“I won’t make the same mistake I made 5 years ago,” All Might starts “All for One” All Might leaps toward AFO. “I’m gonna take you back young Bakugo! And this time around, you’re getting locked away for good! Your league of villains puppets too!!”

“That won’t do…” All for One raises his fist “there’s so much for us to do… how difficult for the both of us” he unleashes a blast that sends All might flying backward leaving behind a large area of rubble that were buildings seconds ago. “Atmospheric compression plus locomotive corkscrew, explosiveness times 4 and muscle enhancement times 3…” All for One explains to no one “This combo is pretty fun… maybe I’ll collect some more augmentation class ones”

“ALL MIGHT” Katsuki screams.

“No need to worry. He won’t die from something like that.” All for One sneers “In any Case…” He moves his attention to Shigaraki “Get out of here, Tomura. And bring the kid with you. Kurogiri get everyone out of here.”

“Wh-What did yo- is h- is he passed out?!” Magne studders out. “I don’t know what’s going on, but if you can warp us out of here help us out!”

“Magne, this one is still fresh, so the distance that I can transfer you is quite limited… it is also different from his coordinate-based warping. I can only move things to and from my location.” Kurogiri coughs out “Moreover, it only works if I’m sending to someone, I have a close relationship with.”

All for One forcibly activates Kurogiri’s quirk “Now leave.”

“Teacher…” Shigaraki pauses.

All might jumps back into the fray “You’re not getting away!”

“I want you to remember, Tomura.” All for one starts “You can still grow so much more.”

Shigaraki watches as his mentor clashes with All Might, shocked and frozen in place.

“Shigaraki, let’s get out of here while pipe face is keeping All Might busy!” Mr. Compress states as he compresses Dabi unconscious form.

“Take the piece with you” Shigaraki commands.

Katsuki smirks as he feels Izuku coming in his range, he needs to last a couple of moments and he will be free. “Assholes”

“Bakugo, My boy…!!” All Might shouts, the message is clear, All Might will make an opening for Izuku. Katsuki just needs to hold out for a few moments.

Katsuki watches the villains its 6 against one. ‘these guys are panicking too… unlike before, it looks like they are willing to take me by force’ he dodges out of the way and sends explosions toward the villains. ‘either way, I’m not letting this masked shithead touch me!’

All Might tries to intercept the villains taking on Katsuki and he gets swiped out of his path by AFO.

Hovering over the battlefield Izuku growls ‘even in this crisis… even with Kacchan holding his own… we are not allowed to fight… I need to find an opening even for a moment… there will be a way I can save Kacchan… as soon as we rescue him All Might can go all out.’

“Luffy when we dive grab him and pull him up” Izuku states. “We will fly out of the way, Kirishima protect my sides. Shoto protect Luffy and intercept any attacks coming for Kacchan. As soon as he creates more then two steps away from the villains. This will succeed, he already knows we are here. He is trying to give us an opening.”

While watching Katsuki he sees it the moment they have been waiting for Luffy stretches his arm out as Shigaraki runs to Katsuki to close the distance. Katsuki sees the hand, he smiles as he launches himself into the air and grabs it. Luffy grasps his hand and squeezes, he retracts his arm and Kirishima catches the other teen, so he doesn’t fall off the wolf. “Got him” Luffy called.

All for One moves to pursue Katsuki and All Might smiles relieved as he tackles All for One to the ground. The other villains try to follow but the wolf moves to far and fast away. Magne activates his quirk which allows him to magnetize objects to himself in a 4.5-meter radius. He magnetizes Mr. Compression and repels the other villain toward the wolf. Mount Lady intercepts Mr. Compression causing the villain to crash into the giant lady.

“Mount Lady!!” Screams Kirishima.

“The rescue… is top priority…” She smiles “Get out of here…! You dumb brats…” as she falls unconscious.

“We can still catch them!! One more shot…” Magne shouts.

The three villains get intercepted by swift kicks to the face.

All might looks up as Grand Torino and Shanks appear “You’re late”

“You’re just too fast too keep up with” Shanks smirks.

“Shimura’s close friend…” All for One drawls.

“You know that Midoriya kid is becoming more and more like you every day! In the worst way possible! Despite what happened at the camp, to still come… those youth!!” Gran Torino lightly scolds.

“However, I am sorry to inform you that now… Without holding back I can defeat you.” All Might points at AFO.

Shanks lands next to All Might. “Hello AFO, I would say it’s been a pleasure to see you again” He smirks “But heroes aren’t supposed to lie”

“How are your injuries?” All for One taunts. As he forcibly activates Magne’s quirks and magnetizes all the males villains. He forces the males to crash into Toga pushing them all into the portal. Tomura screeches for his master.

“Wait… no, Sensei!” Tomura screams as he is flung back. “With that body, you’re… NO….” Just as the portal is about to close “I still haven’t…”

“Tomura” AFO whispers softly “Continue the fight” the villains are gone. Now all that is left is All Might, Shanks, Gran Torino, and All for One.

All Might launches himself toward AFO punch cocked and ready. “Even though I came here just to save Tomura…” All for One warps Gran Torino in front of him forcing the old man to absorb All Might’s punch. “If it is a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get”

“Sorry!!” All Might shouts to Gran Torino; he can feel guilt later right now he has to fight.

“After all I despise you.” AFO states “in the past, that fist of yours brought down my comrades one by one… and yet you were celebrated as the symbol of peace.” He hits All Might “Standing atop society, on the bodies of those sacrificed to get there…” Another punch to All Might’s wounded stomach “The view must be nice from up there, Huh?”

All Might powers up a punch “Detroit Smash!” they clash fists and cancel each other out.

“Sorry but I’m not going to let you fight without holding back” AFO sneers “Heroes… They’ve gathered a lot of them huh?” He looks around Shanks is helping civilians get out of the rubble and leading them to the police to bring outside the danger zone. “A lot of things to protect.”

“Shut up” All Might snarls “That’s exactly how you play with people like they’re toy, you scum. Destruction, Theft, exploitation, manipulation. The people of the world, just trying to live day by day! You Laugh at them, scorn their hardships! THOSE ARE THINGS THAT I CANNOT…” he powers another 100% punch “FORGIVE!!!!” still holding onto AFOs wrist All Might punches the villain in the face breaking his mask.

“Toshinori!” Gran Torino states weakly.

‘My time limit…!!’

“Aren’t you getting a little too carried away with your emotions All Might? I’ve heard all these lines before you know…” All for One lays on the ground as his regeneration quirk fixes his face “from the previous One for All Successor… Shimura Nana.”

**** With Izuku****

As soon as Katsuki Landed on the wolf he sagged in relief. He knew the battle wasn’t over yet, but he believes in Shanks and All Might to get out of there alive. He can feel the excited trill Izuku is letting out and the pleased Grumble the wolf is making. He smiles softly and pops a few small explosions on the wolfs back to let reassure the wolf he was all right.

Izuku keeps flying until they reach the train station. He lands on the roof and Shifts to his Human form. The panic and adrenaline he felt to rescue Katsuki leaves him and he collapses in exhaustion. Before the boy could hit the ground Katsuki catches the boy and gently controls the fall so Katsuki is holding the other teen against his chest. “Kacchan” is the soft whisper almost a whimper that leaves the boys throat. Almost like he can’t believe they got Katsuki back. Katsuki shakes with emotions ranging from left over fear and terror for the future and unbelievable happiness.

He smiles fondly at Izuku “Thank you nerd!” He kisses the boy’s forehead “You saved me”

Izuku squeezes Katsuki and shakes as sleep overcomes him. Katsuki looks to the others of the rescue team. Kirishima and Luffy are reassuring Shoto that Ace is fine, and that Hawks is with him. Shoto will be able to see Ace in a few moments. 

“We need to contact Hawks” Kirishima states “Knowing Izuku he is not gonna want to leave until the fight is over incase, he needs to heal All Might or Shanks”

Katsuki nods and motions to Kirishima to call the pro hero. Kirishima pulls out his phone and dials the pros number. After a couple of rings Hawks picks up.

“Kirishima, everything ok over there!” Hawks starts trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

“Hawks we are fine, currently on the top of the stations roof. Izuku is asleep” Kirishima begins.

“What about Katsuki, where is he?”

“I’m alive old man” Katsuki breathes out.

“So it was a success then. Thank god.” Hawks finally let’s go of the panic and fear “I never doubted Izuku for a second. But I’m relieved to know you are safe now Katsuki”

“Yeah, Thanks” Katsuki whispers. He is not very close to Hawks, but he has trained with the hero a few times and respects the other winged hero. Izuku views the winged hero to be like his older brother. To Katsuki it make sense because Hawks was the only one able to help Izuku control and fight with his wings.

“I will be there soon” Hawks states “Stay there, until I get there”

“Not like we can go anywhere old man” Katsuki grumbles “My nerd is too tired to move”

“I got it Katsuki” Hawks Laughs. The call ends after that.

The conscious boys watch the fight that is being broadcasted all over Japan.

“You filthy scum…” All Might snarls “You dare say my master’s name!!”

“She was only ever on about her ideals… it was as if that woman had no power at all! As the person who fathered OFA her hopelessness was embarrassing… She died in an especially shameful manner… how do I even begin to tell you…” AFO taunts knowing this is a sore spot for the hero.

“Enough!!” All Might rages. In his rage he didn’t notice AFO powering up and air cannon, he gets blasted away just about to crash into a helicopter filming the battle. Shanks intercepts All might before he can crash into the helicopter. 

“Yagi!”

“Well, well… getting in the way…” AFO taunts.

“This is just like 5 years ago!” Shanks yells. “Calm yourself! You’re letting him provoke you!” Shanks slaps the man “Last time we missed our chance to capture him! And instead he tore a hole in your stomach and took my arm.” He slaps him again “You always get caught up by this sort of crap! Don’t exchange any more words with him!”

“… Okay…” All Might states as he stands back up “Both the strategy and quirks he is using are completely different from last time. Any attempt to take him head on is useless! We need to get his guard down.”

“Can you still move?! Push past you limits this is do-or die, Toshi!!” Gran Torino states.

“All Right!” All Might prepares himself.

The helicopter that All Might almost crashed into hovers around and takes in all the destruction and chaos. “it’s like a bad dream! In a flash, the Kamino Ward has been brought to a half-destroyed state. Presently, All Might, and Shanks are battling with the villain thought to be the ringleader of this group! Unbelievable! A single villain! Destroying the street and is now fighting on more than equal footing with the Symbol of Peace!” 

All Around the streets and in the homes, people watch as All Might, and Shanks take on the epitome of evil. “Destroyed…! Tsukauchi, All Might!” principle Nezu states concerned watching the fight from U.A.

_“What is this? Looks bad.”_

_“All Might looks beaten up pretty bad…”_

_“Wowww they got him good!!”_

_“Where is Kamino Ward exactly?”_

_“Maybe papa will have tomorrow off…”_

_“Wha”_

_“What are the heroes doing?”_

_The Classmates of Class 1-A watch the news report._

_“Aren’t villains getting a little out of hand lately?”_

_“Or maybe the heroes are getting played”_

_“They’re slacking off!! Just kidding. Actually I think they are a little bit”_

_“Yeah in the end, this time around All Might’s trying to do something about it!”_

“THE TRUST IN HEROES THAT TOMURA’S BEEN DILIGENTLY WORKING TO DESTROY… I SUPPOSE I SHOULD PUT THE FINAL NAIL IN THE COFFIN HERE...” AFO taunts “BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, ALL MIGHT? DID YOU KNOW THAT I HATE YOU, JUST AS MUCH AS YOU HATE ME?” All Might just stands there “WHILE I DID KILL YOUR TEACHER. YOU TOOK SOMETHING AWAY FROM ME TOO. THAT’S WHY I WANT YOU TO DIE AS UNSIGHTLY AND GRUESOME A DEATH AS POSSIBLE!” He powers up another air cannon.

“Here he goes!!” Gran Torino calls and jumps up “Dodge it then counter.”

“Should you be dodging, I wonder?” AFO unleashes his attack toward a civilian getting out of the rubble. “Let’s start with something you risked life and limb to protect. That pride of yours” he unleashes his attack

All Might notices this move and moves to intercept “Shanks counter I’ve got the civilian”

“Let’s expose that miserable form of yours to the world, My dear symbol of peace” AFO taunts. He blocks the flying sword strikes from the red-Haired man. He bats Shanks away with another Air Cannon.

As the smoke clears it reveals All Might taking the force of the air cannon splitting the cannon to go around him and the civilian. He coughs out as blood dribbles down his chin. The world is exposed to his weaker form.

_“Who is that... he is like a skeleton.”_

_“All Might seems to be withering away”_

“No…” Katsuki gasps “His secret”

All Might turns his head toward the civilian “You are ok now.”

“Those hollow cheeks! Those sunken eyes! That is a poor excuse for a top hero if I’ve ever seen one.” AFO Laughs “But do not be ashamed. That is your true form, after all, Isn’t it?!”

All Might glares.

“I see.” AFO states

“Though my body may rot away and decline… and the world may see me in this condition…” All Might is breathing heavily. “My spirit remains… I AM STILL THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!!” his eyes show with determination “And there is nothing you can do to take away even a fragment of that from me!!”

“Magnificent!” AFO Laughs “You got me. I had forgotten how much of a stubborn child you were.” AFO points to All Might “In that case, I hope that this does not hinder that spirit of yours… I’ve got something to tell you…” there is a smirk in his voice that is not seen “Shigaraki Tomura is Shimura Nana’s grandchild.”

All Might’s face pales, and despair is starting to take over. All for One laughs at the broken look All Might is sporting “All this time I have been thinking about how much that fact would disturb you. I created the opportunity for you and Tomura to meet, and you beat him into submission, didn’t you?” AFO taunts “Without knowing a thing, All The while shining that triumphant smile of yours!!” 

“You’re lying” All Might softly prays.

“It’s the truth. You understand, don’t you? This is the kind of thing I would do.” He sneers “Huh… That’s weird All Might.” he uses his thumbs to push his cheeks into a forced smile “What happened to that smile of yours?”

All Might is brought into flashback of his master telling him that _“no matter how scary it gets; you must always wear a smile that says I’m fine! For in this world. The ones who smile are the strongest of all.”_

Tears roll down All Might’s face “You…” He chokes “YOU SCUM!!!”

“Just as I thought… how fun!!!” AFO continues to taunt “I’d say I got a bit more then a fragment of your spirit there!”

‘My master’s own family...’ “UWAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!” All Might screams full of agony and despair ‘What… What have I….’

All for One uses this opportunity to take down All Might as he prepares another Air Cannon to hit All Might. The attack is blocked and absorbed by Shanks the attack pierces Shanks’ side causing him to fall over, bleeding heavily.

The civilian All Might saves whispers out “Don’t lose” All Might doesn’t hear her “ALL MIGHT, PLEASE **HELP!!!”** This works to get All Might to snap out of his thoughts. He can pick up the cheering citizens outside the danger area. He can hear Izuku and Katsuki shouting to “WIN THIS!”

“Of course, young lady.” All Might compresses all the power OFA will give him into his right fist “You’re right, All for One. There is so much… so much we heroes have to protect. And that is why. **WE DON’T LOSE.”**

“With all your strength…” AFO begins “Will that be your final swing, All Might?” he continue trying to break All Might’s mind “Wounded heroes are the most terrifying of all.” He looks up and noticed the other heroes are approaching “Your face, as you came after me even with your guts spilling out… even now I still see it in my sleep” He floats “Doesn’t even look like you have two or three swings left in you.”

Endeavor and Edgeshot show up at the scene. “What are you…” Getting a good look at All Might Endeavor rages not understanding “ **WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT APPEARANCE ALL MIGHT?!”**

Up in the air AFO can observe the rest of the battlefield “Although they were all mediocre… to have taken care of the Nomu already… it’s to be expected from the man who ascended to the no.2 spot.”

“All Might…” ‘in order to surpass you, I’ve devoted myself to my studies…! So much so that I’ve come to fully realize… the gap between you and me… the sight of your back…! Makes me despair!!!’ “ **WHAT IS UP WITH THAT PATHETIC FORM OF YOURS?!”** Endeavor still rages not getting an answer.

“If you’ve only come to show your support, then act like a real audience and quietly behave yourselves” AFO sneers.

Edgeshot launches toward AFO “Don’t kid yourself, you savage.” He gets ready to attack “We came here to help.”

Kamui Woods uses his vines to grab a hold of Mount lady “you gave it your all, MT Lady”

All Might watches shocked as the conscious pros move to gather the wounded. “This is about all we can do… but if it lightens your burden, even a little.”

“TIGER!”

Endeavor and Edgeshot work together to keep AFO busy. Gran Torino grabs Shanks “Please All Might, stop that wicked fellow…! Everyone is wishing for your victory…! No matter what your appearance may be, you are still everyone’s NO. 1 hero!” Gran Jumps away with the injured Shanks “ **EVERYONE IS WISHING FOR YOUR… VICTORY!!!”**

“How troublesome.” AFO repels all the attacks blasting the heroes away. “Enough with the sentimental talk. Let’s talk reality.” AFO combines all of his quirks to form a truly devastating arm “locomotive corkscrew, explosiveness x4, muscular enhancement x3, multiplication, hypertrophy, rivet, air walk, bonespear. The shockwaves up until now have been just to ware you down. Nothing lethal. But now to make sure I kill you, with this combination of the strongest most suitable quirks that I have put together… I will strike you down” He prepares his final attack ‘When we clashed fists just now, I finally was able to confirm it, All Might. OFA is no longer in you. What you are running on right now is just the trailing notes… the leftovers… the embers that remain after transferring it. And every time you use that flame it weakens. Without me blowing at it. Already the light is so Dim that it is about to go out…’ “IZUKU MIDORIYA. HE IS THE ONE YOU TRANSFERRED IT TO RIGHT? WITHOUT ANY QUALIFICATIONS HE STILL CAME HERE… IT’S AS IF HE’S NOT ABLE TO CONTROL HIMSELF. LET’S MAKE SURE HE DIES FEELING EVERYBIT OF REGRET, ALL MIGHT! EVEN AS A SENSEI, IT’S YOUR LOSS.” They clash dust and debris fill the air.

“Impact reversal” AFO counters “All the power you released; I’ll turn it back to you…”

“That’s right” All Might says “As Sensei… I can’t be scolded by you…!”

“I see.” AFO grumbles “How unsightly!... the feeble embers… so dim that it’s about to go out…” ‘you’re fighting against it? Until you carry out your duty to avoid dying out… you intend to desperately fight against it?’

“ _if you feel yourself hitting up against you limits, remember…”_ ‘Just like what my master did for me… not just as a symbol… I too, until I’m done bringing him up’

“To go to such unsightly lengths to fight against it… I miscalculated.” AFO states.

“I will not die” “UNITED STATES OF SMASH”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Shanks sounds pretty pathetic in this but, he is essentially quirkless against AFO. Haki only works against those that have a weaker will the you. So AFO has a stronger will then Shanks. All Shanks can really do is defend and block attacks.   
> Next time:   
> will be a lighter chapter towards the end I am changing the Layouts to the dorms to suit Izuku's wolf form and Puppy Piles. The beginning of the chapter will be light aftermath, AFO still goes into the Iron maiden and taken to the High security prison i am not going to write it though since nothing is actually changing 
> 
> Until next time   
> Kats_1x


	29. A Legend Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the hideout raid, Nezu goes through with his plans to make U.A. a boarding school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing the layout to the dorms to suit the needs of the pack. The way it stands the single occupant dorm rooms would be too small to house Izuku's wolf form. I also feel that if I were to have Izuku go wolf in the common area people like Iida would take offense.

The days following the kidnapping society was in a state of chaos. Paper running the story of All Might’s true form and the No. 1 hero not fit for duty anymore.

“The Nomu we captured are just like the others we’ve seen before. They have human like responses, and it doesn’t seem like we’ll be able to acquire new information from them” A man from the heroes association states “Because the warehouse they were being kept was destroyed, all we can do to learn about how they are manufactured is to continue our ongoing investigations.”

“It’s possible that the warehouse was a fake in the first place, No?” Another man comments “It’s not exactly the proper environment to be carrying out biological experiments… the location’s too obvious, too. We’re also collecting whatever personal information we can about the villains from the bar, right?”

“That is still presently under investigation”

“...UGH…”

“Though we captured their leader… Shigaraki and the rest of the lot all managed to escape.”

“It may be a bit naïve to say this, but all things considered… the result was more or less a tie, no?”

“You moron. We lost our Symbol of Peace.”

“All Might’s weakened form was exposed to the world.”

“The “Symbol of Peace will never fall” is no more”

“Not to the citizens, and not to the villains.”

“That is the price we pay for having so much rest on one individual’s shoulders”

“The world was able to see what could happen if a group of idiots gathered together and tried to do something… I am afraid”

“Our initial profiling suggested that it had all the sophistication of a child’s tantrums, but… the chief villain Shigaraki Tomura… every time he adds to his numbers, his criminal plan gets all the more complicated… all the more cognizant of the society around him.”

“Shigaraki is thinking and he is growing. And with the fall of All Might, we’ve now got even fewer deterrents than before, and their number dwindles by the day.”

“Every time the League fails, they get stronger. I don’t think they could have wished for more convenient circumstances under which to grow their own power.”

“You think this had all gone according to plan? Couldn’t this just be speculation after the fact? Aren’t you being a little too negative?”

“I don’t know. However, the one thing I can say for sure is that we have to capture those guys.”

“We the police… we can no longer just sit around and just receive criminals as they are caught. We must reform our ways.”

*** The Hospital***

The injured heroes along with, All Might, Shanks, and Ace are in the hospital being treated from their injuries. Ace is healed as much as Izuku can heal him. Shoto is sitting by his bedside with Luffy and Kirishima hovering close by. Izuku flutters between healing All Might and Shanks. Shanks will make a full recovery Izuku was able to repair the damage to the mans side. Shanks will have to go through an extensive heal plan and recovery time. All Might’s physical injuries have been healed but the mental ones Izuku cannot heal those.

Izuku unleashed his healing flames throughout the room healing everyone’s injuries. Best Jeanist will still be able to be a hero but like Shanks will need a very extensive recovery plan that involves multiple healing sessions with Izuku. The other heroes should be fine after this initial burst healing.

After healing everyone Izuku goes to Kacchan, who is hovering between Shanks and All Might. “Midoriya, My boy.” All Might calls. Izuku flutters over to him slightly panicked.

“All Might? what is wrong? Are you in pain still?” Izuku panics

“Not the type of pain you can heal my boy.” All Might states. Izuku nods. “The last flames inside me have gone out.” All Might sighs “The “Symbol of Peace” is dead.”

“All Might…” Izuku tries to cut in.

“However, there is still some things I need to do.” All Might stares out of the window.

“Shigaraki Tomura.” Gran Torino begins “Shimura’s grandson huh…”

“That is just what he claimed, right? There’s not much basis behind all that, is there?” the detective comments. “Did neither of you interact at all with the previous generation of the family?”

“Well…” All Might begins

“Shimura’s husband was killed…to distance her own child as much as possible from the would of heroes, she gave him up to a foster family. She told Toshinori and I that under no circumstances did she want any of us to come into contact with her child, even if the worst were to happen to her.”

“And in keeping that promise, instead this happens…” The detective concludes “How miserable…”

“in parting with her own blood, my master just wanted to do what she could to ensure a life of peace…!” All Might balls his fist “I have to go find Shigaraki… if I do, then he- “

{SLAP} All Might holds his cheek and looks up at the teary eyed Izuku. “NO!!!” Izuku shouts.

“Midoriya my boy…” All Might tries to calm him.

“No, All Might you are going to listen to me. He is still a criminal! He has still murdered people! Even if what AFO stated was true and he set up everything for you meet… Even if you could have saved him then. You are in no position to save him now. There is still so much, so much I need to learn from you. If you leave to find Shigaraki, you may never make it back.” Izuku is crying. “My hero once told me, we can’t save everyone, but we damn sure can save those in front of you.” He whispers “I am sorry your masters grandson got manipulated into being a criminal but me, Kacchan, Ace, Luffy, Shoto, Kirishima, and the rest of U.A. need you here. We are the ones in front of you. We are the ones that need to learn from you, so this doesn’t keep happening.”

“The kid is right, All Might” Gran Torino states “What would you do if you found him? You are no longer capable of seeing him as a villain. You would be at a complete loss. No matter what his lineage is, at the end of the day he’s a criminal. From now on, the search for Shigaraki… Will be handled by Tsukauchi and Myself.” He levels a look at All Might. “You will remain at U.A. and carry out all that you still need to do. Even if you can no longer be the Symbol of Peace,” He smirks “All Might is still alive”

“Thank you, my boy” All Might moves to hold the boy, Izuku comes easily “are you gonna tell me how you managed to talk to me while you were supposed to be unconscious?”

Izuku blushes he forgot all about that. That grabs the attention from the group minus Shanks and Ace whom are still unconscious. Izuku rubs the back of his head, “yea it’s kind of long but I’ll start at the beginning.” All Might nods for him to continue “So the first time I went to the void was after I took the hit at USJ from that Nomu. That time I felt like I was under water being dragged under, feelings of fear and terror filled me. But then I heard Kacchan’s voice and I started moving to the surface, the more he talked to me the closer to the surface I got. Eventually after fighting to wake up I was able to.” He pauses “This time I entered the void when Kacchan was taken and my mind snapped. In the void it felt like I was floating on a calm river gently floating down stream. This time I didn’t feel fear or panic, so I didn’t fight it. I don’t know how long I was floating but then I saw a silvery aura at the end and the glow was getting brighter and taking the darkness with it. Everyone has a different aura like Kacchan’s aura is a burnt orange like a sunset. Ace has a bright yellow orange like the sun in the middle of the day. Shoto’s aura is a deep blue like the ocean. Kirishima’s aura is an Iron red to represent strength. And Luffy’s Aura is a passionate red. Even Fuji has an aura his is green like life and healing. Anyways I got a little off topic, this silver one is like none I have ever seen but I felt safe and warm, I sensed an ancient wisdom coming from it. I remembered All Might saying that the souls of OFA live on in the quirk. I made the connection that the silver aura was OFA. I was proven right when I was pulled into the Aura and sat in a temple like place. There were 9 statues in that room, Shimura Nana came to me. I asked her how to do I get out of there that I needed to save Kacchan. She told me what she had to tell me involved Kacchan, so I stayed and listened.”

“What else happened?” All Might asks.

“She suspected that because I have shared OFA with Kacchan multiple times that the quirk has sort of bonded with him.”

“What?!” All Might screeches “How?!”

“Not the way the quirk bonded with me or you or any of the other users of OFA, but in a way Shimura never seen before. Every time me and Kacchan share OFA there is like a piece of him in there, but when the quirk is inactive in Kacchan, there is a flame or echo of Kacchan’s spirit. Like a gate way I guess, the way It make sense to me if like the quirk made a wormhole of sorts to Kacchan’s soul so he could use it easier. But that is speculation. Anyways, Nana said that usually when the quirk is shared the echo goes away, but the previous users never shared it more than once, so again it is unknown if the echo is there because of mine and Kacchan’s bond, or because we have shared it multiple times. Maybe it is both.”

“Ok so what happened next”

“Shimura told me the other users were trying to talk to Kacchan through the echo but since Kacchan didn’t answer they don’t know if it was working. She asked me to give it a try. I approached the flame like echo and gently tried to calm the fear I could feel coming from it, when he calmed down, I concluded Kacchan could feel my emotions as I could feel his at the time. I pulled my emotions away and attempted to talk to Kacchan to see if he would respond.”

“I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me,” Katsuki grumbled “I thought my subconscious was projecting the nerds voice in my head to help me calm down, so I pretended to talk to the nerd. It helped as a distraction.”

“I asked how Ace was doing, and Kacchan said he didn’t look so good, that he looked like me after I was shot. I deduced the Ace was cuffed with Sea Stone. I did not know for sure what happened after my mind broke and unleashed my Haki, but somehow, I knew Luffy was in Sea Stone and Shanks came for us. Anyways this information wasn’t something Katsuki would have known because it happened after he was taken.” 

“I was so relieved when I realized my mind was playing with me” Katsuki states.

“I asked him if he could tell me anything about where he is, and he relayed what he could. I told him I would try to reach All Might to relay the information.”

“When he left the connection was still there, but it was muted” Katsuki recalls “I felt a warmth that allowed me to push down the fear a bit. I felt like Ace was captured for something else as the villains were mostly keeping their attention on me. I decided I would cause a commotion when I felt the heroes come close so that the attention stayed on me.” Katsuki sighs and looks at Shanks who still lays asleep “I need to thank Shanks for getting Ace out of there when he did, Ace slept the entire time, but I could tell he was not well. For once I didn’t mind coming in second to the Matchstick.”

This earned a chuckle from everyone. Izuku cleared his throat “So I contacted All Might through the quirk I told him I had information on Kacchan and Ace. I told him about the Bar like place they were being held. And told him to relay to Shanks that Ace had sea stone on him.”

“How did you get out of the quirk?” The detective asks.

“When I finished telling All Might what I need to, I sent my accomplishment though the link with Kacchan, I spoke with Nana again and asked her how I get to Fuji from there. She told me when they want to talk to Fuji they meditate, so I gave it a shot. Eventually I was in front of Fuji, and I asked him for his help. I made him promise me that when I get out of there I needed to stay in control. He told me he couldn’t promise me that, but he would not take over unless I went into combat. I gave him my plan and answered a few of his questions he forcibly sent me out and I woke up.”

“I was so proud of you that you didn’t just run off to rescue Katsuki, knowing how hard it must have been for you” All Might speaks softly.

“Don’t get me wrong if I didn’t go into OFA and spoke to Kacchan, I don’t think my mind would have cleared and I would have hunted every single one of them and brought Kacchan home myself. But I was able to confirm that Kacchan was still alive and after talking to Fuji I realized even if I went berserk mode I probably would not have survived if I did that. I was still heavily injured from the Sea Stone and my fight with Muscular. Having spent time in the void and thinking through my thoughts I was able to come up with a rational plan that allowed me to rescue Kacchan and minimize the risk to myself and the others.”

“Still to be able to overcome the urge to run after Katsuki without a plan, is admirable” All Might praises.

“It was so hard, All Might. I was so scared I would lose him again, I felt so helpless, worthless and scared.” Izuku holds his tears “But I couldn’t wait for the heroes to save him this time just like I couldn’t during the sludge attack. I told Aizawa when I woke up, I wasn’t just gonna sit there and do nothing but wait. I needed to go and help in any way I could even if I couldn’t fight.”

“I know my boy; I am proud, and I could not have chosen a better successor” All Might comforts.

Izuku and Shoto are the only two that hears the soft groan coming from Ace. Izuku smiles and makes his way over there, “Welcome back to the land of the living, Ace”.

Ace groans and his eyes flutter. He feels a weight next to him and holding his hand, he immediately recognizes that it is Shoto’s hand. He groans out again “Sho- Shoto?” he croaks.

Shoto cries softly eyes filling with relieved tears rather than the agony filled ones from before “Ace!” he sobs out.

Ace weakly croaks out “Shh. Shoto, don’t cry. I’m fine now.”

“You almost weren’t Matchstick” Katsuki’s stern voice breaks through. Izuku comes over with some water and allows Ace to sip on it slowly. Ace coughs as the cool liquid sooths his dry throat.

“I’m sorry.” Ace looks down “I saw Luffy get cuffed and hit with something that pierced his chest. I did what I could to keep him from harm. I wasn’t paying attention and ended up getting captured by that shithead.”

“I was captured too, Dumbass.” Katsuki speaks “If I didn’t get captured, none of this would have happened. We would have made it to the facility we would have been safe.”

“We can pass the blame between each other.” Izuku starts “Or we could be glad that everyone is alive. Isn’t that what matters”

“But All Might got injured because of me” Katsuki breaks “All Might can’t be the symbol of Peace anymore. And it’s all my fault!!”

Izuku moves to Katsuki and embraces him in a hug “Ohh Kacchan, none of this is your fault.” Izuku placates “Kacchan look at me.” Katsuki does as told. “We knew this day was coming, the moment All Might gave me OFA, we knew this was a possibility. But it could be worse, Kacchan All Might is still alive. So he is not the Symbol of Peace anymore. That just means we need to work harder to fill the space he left behind.”

“Thanks Nerd” Katsuki holds Izuku like his life depends on it.

“Bakugo, my boy” All Might calls to the boy, Katsuki looks but doesn’t release his hold on Izuku. “Izuku is right, the Symbol of Peace has fallen but I am going to dedicate the rest of my time to your development. Despite my condition… we’ll do our best, Okay?”

The rest of the week flies by with speeches from All Might to retire as a hero but to continue to teach and pass on his knowledge to the students at U.A. Principle Nezu backs him on this, Even though All Might cannot use OFA anymore he can still go into Muscle form for a couple hours a day. All Might reports to U.A. after the retirement speech Aizawa and Vlad King flanking him.

“Through those sacrifices, an even greater amount of lives were saved, in light of your efforts.” Nezu bows “As citizen, fellow hero, and principal, I cannot thank you enough. However… in the eyes of society, although you are continuing your role as a teacher at U.A., at the very least, there will be some dissenting opinions.” Principal Nezu stares down All Might

_“Since the beginning the problem was All Might transferring to U.A. everything that has transpired can be traced back to that”_

_“And now that he is in a state of health where he can no longer fight, isn’t the danger of the children being dragged into another perilous situation all the greater?”_

“The situation is causing everyone great anxiety.” Nezu temples his fingers “And that is exactly why now more than ever, we must do everything we can to strengthen the threads you wove for us, All Might! The unwavering faith and confidence in heroes!”

“In the wake of this incident, I have become all too aware… the great burden which we forced you to bear all by yourself… just how monstrously large it was” Vlad King states.

“And the threat has not yet been eliminated. From here on out, more firmly and more strongly than ever, we must nurture, protect and raise the students.” Nezu continues “And so, we shall act accordingly, and put into effect a plan which I’ve been mulling over, now more than ever. Vlad and I will see to class b, which suffered more injuries, and All Might and Eraserhead, to class A… for home visits. I ask for your cooperation.”

All Might and Aizawa make their ways to the Students homes. Most of the parents agreed right away after listening to the humble apologies. It helped that All Might was shown risking his life for one of his Students. If U.A. believes that turning into a boarding school will help protect the students, then the parents will allow it. For some families All Might bowed on the floor to apologize and lay his life down for the protection of his students. The last house they visited was the Midoriya Household.

All Might and Aizawa knocks on the door. Shanks was released to Inko’s care a couple of days ago. He greets the man at the door “Inko is in the living room with the boys” Shanks smiles and leads the two into the house.

Inko stands up and goes to hug All Might “All Might! thank goodness, I saw your fight and I couldn’t help but worry. I am so glad you are alive.”

“Thank you Inko!” All Might smiles as he hugs the small woman back.

“Ms. Midoriya,” Aizawa starts. “We are here to speak to you about relocating the boys to the U.A. dorms”

“Yes I know” Inko states sadly. She watches the boys for a minute “When I heard two of my boys were captured. I prayed that they would come back alive and safe. I knew Izuku would go save his pack and his Kacchan from danger. But I feel the teachers at U.A. have taught him well enough that he was able to rationalize a plan that would allow him to help without sacrificing himself.”

“Yes, I was extremely impressed with his plan when he woke up in the hospital after Katsuki and Ace were taken. Izuku came up with a plan completely on his own to retrieve Katsuki and Ace with the help of the pros on the scene. He stayed far enough away to remain out of the villains grasps, while pushing the strengths of friends to rescue Katsuki from the battlefield.” Aizawa explains.

“I have heard a bit of what happened at the training camp. Do you believe the villains were targeting the students, or was Ace and Katsuki being kidnapped to lure out All Might?”

“Ace was captured because the opportunity arose and people from my world found us. Forgive me Inko I did not know it was possible, it never even crossed my mind that we were followed. Now that I know it is possible, I will lay my life on the line to protect Ace and Luffy from this.” Shanks bows as much as his still healing side could.

Inko is at his side in a moment “Shanks, I can’t accept that. After all you are what the boys look up to, not just Luffy and Ace, but Izuku and Katsuki as well, you are the closest thing to father they have ever had. I need you to Shanks, you mustn’t lay your life down, no matter what. Please go on living… while protecting and nurturing them to the fullest extents possible. If that is something you can promise me, then I will not stand in your way.” Inko is sobbing into Shanks chest. He must have stopped bowing in the middle of her speech and decided to hold the scared mother.

“I promise.” Shanks whispers into her hair.

Inko nods and wipes her tears away she turns to Aizawa and All Might. “What about Katsuki, why was he targeted. I am glad he came home with no injuries, but I can’t help but wonder if he will be targeted again. I heard what they were accusing him of, I just want my boys to be safe.”

“I’m sure you saw the sports festival award ceremony, right? You have also raised Katsuki since he was what 6? 7? We know how quick others are to think Katsuki’s personality and brashness makes him unfit for being a hero. I don’t know if Katsuki told you what happened to lead him being chained and muzzled to the podium.” Aizawa starts.

“No he didn’t” Inko states looking at Katsuki’s guilty frown. “When I asked him about it, he said it didn’t matter it was over”

“Of course he did. Stubborn brat” Aizawa drawls “we all know how difficult it is for Katsuki to express things that are bothering him. After the USJ incident Katsuki as been holding the guilt that because of him being in the way, and All Might saving him that he is the sole cause that Izuku got hurt and almost died. He held onto that guilt and it festered, Katsuki watched as Izuku broke himself on purpose to knock some sense into Shoto. Katsuki let rage and guilt consume him during his fight and the only way he thought Izuku would understand was to speak in a way they understand each other.”

“They have always been like that huh?” Inko comments sadly, she looks at Katsuki “Katsuki, not that I am glad Izuku got hurt, but I am glad All Might saved you. This might make me a bad mother but Izuku can heal, yes it hurts him, yes it can sometimes make him go into a coma. However, there was no way to know who the target was. You were both equally in the way of the villains. You were holding down their escape, Izuku was healing his teacher. I think the villain planned to target the one that wasn’t saved by All Might regardless. I believe Izuku thinks if it between you getting hurt or him getting hurt, he would sacrifice himself for you every time.”

Hearing Katsuki’s growl at that Aizawa speaks up “Yes, that is exactly what their fight was about. Katsuki doesn’t want Izuku to throw himself in front of Katsuki and end up dead for it. Katsuki let his heart out in that fight, I do not know everything that was said but I believe they came up with a promise.”

Izuku nods “If there is another way to protect someone beside throwing myself in harm’s way, I will take it. I finally understood why he was so angry with me what he said that if I were to die for him or anyone else, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. That fight, he was telling me all his fears, and proving to me he could protect himself. He made me realize that even if someone gets hurt, I can save them after the danger is taken care of. If I were to die I may or may not have saved the person I died to protect. So we promised each other, we would protect each other so neither of us gets left behind.”

“Nerd!” Katsuki grumbles hiding his face in Izuku’s neck.

“Yes, after the battle they were sitting in the waiting room, an ex pro hero named Chains was tasked with taking the first-place winner to the staging point. During questioning Chains told us that he restrained Bakugo because he started acting aggressively at being called a beast.”

“Not true” Katsuki grumbles.

“What is your side of the story” All Might asked.

“I didn’t care what he said about me. It was nothing I haven’t been called before, villain, beast, unhinged, monster. All I said to that was don’t call me a monster. He baited me and said ‘you’re right you not the monster here. That mutt though that’s another story. I was terrified he would have teared my throat out if I was in there for a second longer’ I lost my cool, but no more than usual a couple of pops escaped my control and I told him ‘he is not a mutt. Shut up’ he continued to bait me by saying ‘U.A. standards must have fallen if they think that beast could be a hero’ I lost it then and I went to punch him in my rage. Next thing I know quirk cancelling cuffs formed over my hands. I started panicking and a growled at him. Then the muzzle and leash were forming over my face he said if I was going to growl at him like a dog, he would treat me like one. Before he let me go, he sneered at me ‘you are no hero; you are nothing but an egotistical punk with the instincts of a killer. Mark my words, when you slip up, we will be there to put you down like the dog you are’. After that I started panicking more and was thrown into flashbacks of the sludge villain attack and when Cementoss tried to block me from being seen and brought me up in a concrete box, I thought the walls were closing around me. It was getting harder and harder to breath and I was doing everything in my power to break out.” Katsuki explains.

“Chains got off to light with his punishment” All Might snarls. “being stripped of his hero status is not a fitting enough punishment for him.”

“it’s fine All Might,” Katsuki grumbles.

“No it is not,” Aizawa glares “However, we will take care of it. As Katsuki stated Cementoss; after being begged by Izuku not to bring up Katsuki, tried to shield him from view. Cementoss brought him up while he was surrounded by cement walls to prevent anyone from seeing him like that. When All Might got to him the wall lower just enough for All Might to enter and remove the muzzle. The rest of the walls came down. We ended the ceremony as fast as possible to get the boys out of there. Izuku got free and cut the cuffs of Katsuki and they left. We thought we took every precaution to keep Katsuki’s image protected but someone must have saw the way chained to the podium and League found out. The league believed that Katsuki would be easy to turn into a villain. I for one believe they were foolish to even try.”

“Can you look me in the eye and promise that Katsuki will not be in danger again” Inko glares at Aizawa.

“As their homeroom teacher I promise on my status as a hero and an educator, that I will continue to raise, guide and nurture not just Bakugo but the others as well into the splendid heroes they strive to be. Into the heroes I know they can be.” Aizawa bows to Inko.

“Then I’ll hold you to it.” Inko ponders for a minute “Since they were five, they shared rooms, is this going to change.”

“I am in charge of room arrangements; I already have a plan for the boys. I have already approved it with Principal Nezu that due to Izuku’s wolf form and the pack dynamics the top floor is being remodeled into a suite like room. There will be three bedrooms and a living room. Izuku and Katsuki are assigned to one room, Ace and Shoto are assigned to another, and Luffy and Kirishima are Assigned the other room.”

“Isn’t that unfair to the other students?” Inko questions.

“No the other students are getting two room suites with a smaller living area; the entire class knows about Izuku’s wolf form and that he needs his pack near him. At first, I was going to keep them with the rest of the students, but the regular rooms will not be able to hold his wolf form comfortably. I brought up my concerns of Izuku going full wolf in the common area. To make all the students as comfortable as possible it was decided that these 6 will get one of the suites on the top floor.”

“That sounds fair.” Inko states “What about roommate/ suite mate compatibility?”

“before the students move into the dorms, they need to submit their forms for their preferences. They have already been informed, that unless it is a confirmed soulmate pair under no other circumstances will a male and female be in the same room or suite. The form has lines for three preferences we have advised the students that their picks might not be chosen but we will try everything we can to make this situation easier and fair for the students.” 

“When will they be required to move in?” Inko asks.

“Any time before the start of the term, Shanks, myself, or All Might will notify you when their dorm is ready to be moved into.”

****

Due to the police advising the students of Class 1-A and Class 1-B to remain indoors unless with parental supervision Ace and Luffy have not been able to spend too much time with their soulmates. Kirishima’s parents would come over every couple of days so Luffy and Kirishima could hang out and comfort each other. When All Might and Aizawa came to Kirishima’s home to apologize and ask permission for Kirishima to move into the dorms, they also explained what had happened during the training camp. Kirishima’s mother was teary eyed as she heard how Kirishima helped in the retrieval of 2 of his friends and classmates. Kirishima has told his mother about his group and how the brothers consider him a pack member. She doesn’t really get it, but she will have a chance to meet his friends and figure it out then.

The heroes didn’t even have to go to the Todoroki estate to visit with Endeavor. The older flame hero approved the dorms as soon as it was brought up. When Shoto got home he was greeted by his sister Fuyumi “UWAHH… some crazy stuff’s been going on huh, Shoto?” Shoto didn’t say anything as he removed his shoes “you didn’t return any of my messages after you went off to visit him. I was getting worried! Welcome back.”

“Sorry, sis…” Shoto apologized. He could hear the yelling and slamming of objects down the hall and glanced to it.

“he just got back a little bit ago. He’s been like that since…” Fuyumi informed.

Shoto nods and walks down the hall ‘If All Might really can no longer stand at the front lines… then the position of Number 1…’. Shoto opens the door to the training room, in the center of the room is his father panting heavily in the destroys room fire blazing around him and his back is toward his son. “Not like this… I can’t accept it…” Endeavor states to no one “there’s no way I’ll accept it. I absolutely cannot accept it…!” Shoto leaves his father alone to come to terms with whatever it is he is feeling right now. He just heads to his room sends a quick message to Ace that he is home safe and will ask Fuyumi to drop him off later.

Izuku and Katsuki are even more inseparable then they were before. Katsuki tries to remember that he is safe now, but he can’t help but think he will wake up and still be strapped to the chair. He wakes up with cold sweats more often then not. After a nightmare he can’t find it in himself to wake Izuku, he looks at the nerd sleeping just as restlessly as he is, but still he was so very close to losing his light a couple of days ago that his nerd needs to sleep; He is still healing after all. Izuku wakes up anyways his restless sleep easily disturbed by Katsuki heavy breathing. They sit up all night talking and comforting each other. Izuku tells him that he is so happy to have his Kacchan back. As Izuku holds the trembling boy closer.

During these nights emotions run thick and flow openly. Katsuki lays his heart out for Izuku to repair the only way the Nerd know how. With gentle touches and sweet words inspiring strength he is able to heal Katsuki gently and slowly. Katsuki tells Izuku that he is still scared as he clings and sobs into the Nerds strong chest. Katsuki confesses that if it wasn’t for hearing his Nerds voice, he would not have been able to find the strength to continue fighting to survive.

When Katsuki breaks down in uncontrollable sobs, not being able to breathe through the panic; Izuku is there to listen and then hit him over the head when Katsuki is being ridiculous. Izuku explains to Katsuki that none of this was his fault, Katsuki is not to blame for the fall of All Might. Izuku knows that Katsuki has a hard time not letting what people think of him get to him. Katsuki uses anger as a protective armor around his fragile heart.

Izuku hears what people think of his Kacchan and his wolf lashes out against it. They hear how even their own classmates think Katsuki shouldn’t be a hero, that his personality and demeanor fits a villain better. Izuku has tried to explain it to the others when approached with “how can you stand being around someone like that” from a general ed student. Izuku couldn’t be blamed for punching the guy as he fumed. If people don’t want to look deeper into Katsuki to see who he really is, then Izuku is gonna shower all the love he is capable of on Katsuki. Fuck everyone else.

***

Kirishima and Shoto have been talking back and forth to have their parent (Kirishima) and sister (Shoto) bring them over to the Midoriya House at the same time. Shoto and Kirishima know that even though Izuku has been with Katsuki the entire time, Izuku’s still suffering from not being able to protect his pack better. Shoto and Kirishima are all for another “Puppy Pile” to help sooth the teen.

Kirishima: Hey my mom will bring me by today.

Shoto: My sister is free as well.

Kirishima: Well let’s go soon my mother has been dying to meet my friends. I have tried to explain that we are more then that, but she doesn’t get it.

Shoto: My sister has been unbearable as well. This will be good for Inko as well, with all of us leaving her I don’t want you to get lonely without us.

Kirishima: I think that is an awesome idea. I will be there in about a half hour; we just left the store.

Shoto: Then I will tell my sister it is time to go. I am sure Izuku will be happy the pack is all there.

Kirishima: Yea I can’t wait to see Luffy again. I can’t imagine how you and Ace are coping with the distance after you just got him back.

Shoto: It is hard. We have been calling each other every day so I know he is still safe. I am on my way; I will see you in a bit.

About a half and hour later 2 cars pull up in front of the Midoriya house, from one car comes Kirishima and His mother. From the other car comes Shoto and his Sister. Kirishima and Shoto greet each other and walk together to the door and knock.

Inko is preparing lunch when there is a knock on the door, the boys are all in Izuku’s room playing video games, so she dries her hands and heads to the door. She opens the door and is surprised to see Shoto, Kirishima and 2 females on her doorstep.

“Hello Shoto, Kiri. I supposed you are here to see the boys?”

“Yea Ms. Inko. My mom wanted to meet the boys. So is it ok if she comes in for a bit?” Kirishima asks.

“I think that is fine Kiri come on in” Inko says with a fond smile on her face “I was just making lunch, Izuku and the others are in his room”

Kirishima grabs Shoto and heads to Izuku’s room. Shoto’s sister watches her baby brother being pulled around by another teen and smiles fondly.

“Sorry for intruding like this Ms. Midoriya. My brother hasn’t had friends before, so I wanted to meet the boys that helped pull Sho out of his shell” Fuyumi starts.

Inko waves off the apologies with a genuine smile “Call Me Inko. Shoto is a wonderful boy. He is always so polite. He fits in well with the group”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Inko, I am Eijiro’s mother. You both can call me Reo” Reo introduces. “Eijiro has told me a lot about the boy’s, but I guess I am confused because at first he said they were brothers.”

Inko laughs “Izuku is my son, Katsuki has lived here since he was 7, Ace and Luffy are Shanks’ kids, I sort of unofficially adopted the three. Shanks had nowhere to go, when my sons quirk came in and healed him and two boys after they were shipwrecked. Izuku, bless his soul even at the age of five didn’t hesitate when he brought a strange man and 2 boys here like strays.”

“That must have been terrifying” Fuyumi starts.

“At first yes, I thought Izuku was going to be quirkless, when he was hanging out with Katsuki at the beach he found those three, from what I can tell he wanted them to be better and was able to heal them.” Inko laughs at the memory “I see them all as my sons, but I don’t know if they told you Izuku and Katsuki are confirmed matches, they found out when Izuku’s quirk came in when he was 5. Ace and Luffy see each other as brothers. It’s confusing I would just ask Izuku.”

Almost like the boys were summoned Izuku comes out of his room with the rest coming after him. The boys go out into the living room laughing and catching up. The lanky raven his bouncing excitedly and talking animatedly with Eijiro.

Reo looks at the group of boys and observes them. The first one that comes out has large wings and 6 fluffy tails trailing after him. She notices that he has two tails around the ash blonde boy one around the boys wrist and the other around the boys waist. The other tails are lightly wrapped around the other boys wrists. Even her son and Shoto have a tail wrapped around them. It is strange, she studies the green haired one and almost gasps at the almost hidden sadness and regret in the boys eyes. The boy’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes and he looks like he has not been sleeping well. She almost didn’t notice the ears until they perked up and twitched as his nose shifted as he smelt the air around him. She barely heard the low rumbling growl he released but she didn’t have to hear it as he focused on her. She gasped as the shimmering emerald eyes shifted to a fierce protection from the sadness. She was shocked as Kirishima stroked the tail wrapped around his wrist and the protective gaze didn’t look so hostile and he smiled.

Inko watched the silent interaction with a small smile on her face, she knows Izuku and Katsuki have not been sleeping well lately but until they come to her she really can’t do much for them except be there. “Izuku” she states firmly “This is Mrs. Kirishima and Ms. Todoroki.” Understanding flits in the boys eyes and then guilt took over again.

“I’m sorry, it been hard lately.” Izuku mumbles out.

“Oh Izuku, it is perfectly ok. You boys have been through a lot it is understandable that Fuji is being overprotective” Inko tries to calm down.

“Fuji?” Fuyumi asks.

“Oh let me explain, my quirk is extremely rare Fuji is the name of the wolf I share my soul with. When my quirk came in Fuji, I guess you could say woke up and my body started to change to fit Fuji in my soul.” Izuku tries to explain, judging by the more confused faces he is not doing a good job. “The easiest way to explain it is my quirk is a spirit wolf named Fuji. He is the spirit of Healing and Life. Most people have a spirit animal my quirk allows me to be my spirit animal. Essentially, I am a wolf, I have the instincts of a wolf but more amplified then a normal wolf you would find in the woods. In this form I have the enhanced senses of a wolf and strength, in my half state I acquire more strength, speed and my thoughts become more instinct base. When I got full wolf, I am a wolf with human like intelligence. When I go into my wolf form the easier it is for Fuji to come out, when he comes out, I go into berserk mode.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Fuyumi asks.

Izuku chuckles a bit “Of course he is dangerous, Fuji is a wolf. But you want to know if he is dangerous to Shoto?”

Fuyumi blushes, “yes I just didn’t want to sound like I don’t trust you.”

“I understand, to answer your question. No, even in berserk mode Shoto, Kirishima, Luffy, Ace, Kacchan, Shanks, Inko, Aizawa, and Hawks are safe. They have all been introduced to Fuji, they are all recognized by me and Fuji as pack.”

“Pack?” Reo asks confused.

“To me and Fuji it goes Pack then Family then friends then everyone else. I have not gone berserk unless pack is being threatened. To me Pack is more important then even family. Granted everyone I consider family is in my pack, but if my father ever came back and told me to chose between him and Shoto. Well I would chose Shoto every time. Pack is equal… um well maybe that is not quite right.” He pauses to think for a second “Ah ok I think I got it, ok so in the pack it goes Kacchan, then the rest of the pack is all equal. And then myself. Kacchan is my match so he is a bit more important to me than the rest of the pack, but their happiness and safety is more important than my own.”

“I think I get it.” Reo states. “Actually not really.”

Izuku laughs bright and happy “I can sense emotions and can tell you’re nervous. Maybe the way I explained was not good. Ok let me try again, because I am a wolf soulmates mean more to me then to other people. If Kacchan died or got seriously injured I would completely lose myself, I would be good for nothing but madness, I probably won’t be able to survive the grief. That is assuming Fuji doesn’t get us killed in a rampage. That is not saying that I wouldn’t sacrifice my life for any member of my pack I am a healer I can heal just about anything except sickness. I have trained my healing to the point where I can heal as many people as Mom could fit in this house at the same time. Though the graver the injuries the longer it takes to heal and the energy it pulls from me.”

Fuyumi blushes a bit “um Izuku?” Izuku hums the glint in his eyes make Fuyumi blush more. “um this will probably sound stupid or insensitive but um… are your tails and ears made of fire?”

Izuku’s ears droop a little and a blush dust his cheeks. “Yes my wolf features are all made of fire, even the feathers of my wings are made of fire.”

“I hope someday you’ll let us see you in wolf form” Fuyumi gushes “I bet you look so adorable”

Ace and Katsuki burst into a fit of giggles. Shoto looks at his sister with amusement in his eyes while he chuckles softly. Hearing Shoto chuckle Fuyumi gasps eyes wide in shock, come to think about it since she brought Shoto here, she noticed the tension he carries around lifted immediately. She looks at his soft face as he chuckles. She frowns when he notices she caught him and stopped.

Shoto clears his throat “I think that is the first time some thought Fuji might look adorable.” He gets nods from the others “The first time I met Izuku in wolf form adorable wasn’t the first thing I was thinking.” His face hardened as he remembered Iida’s taunting, “He was fierce during that exercise.”

Ace and Katsuki stop giggling, Katsuki growls “He wouldn’t have had to be aggressive if the fucking asshole didn’t call him a monster. The Nerd did the exercise efficiently, he even healed his opponents. Do you remember what the jack ass did after my Nerd healed him?!”

Shoto looks at Katsuki with guilt in his eyes “I remember Kats. That wasn’t fair to Izuku. I didn’t mean anything negative by my comment.”

“Oh Shoto, I know exactly what people think of me when they first see my wolf form. I don’t blame you for being cautious the first time. And then the second time during the sports fest I think I scared everyone. I could tell you were nervous when you came over and apologized after our match.” Izuku smiled.

Shoto blushed “I wasn’t scared of Fuji when I came here to apologize.” He nervously played with his fingers “I thought that because of my stubbornness you wouldn’t accept my apology”

Izuku smiles softly at the heterochromatic boy “And I already told you I forgave you before your apology.”

Shoto looks down “I know” Then he smirks “I still think you might be a bit insane though.”

Izuku laughs brightly “Probably.”

Kirishima laughs “You wanna know what I thought when I first saw your wolf form in that mock fight?”

“Go for it shitty hair” Katsuki smiles at Kirishima,

Kirishima pouts “When am I gonna get a better nickname?” he grumbles.

Katsuki smirks “Never!”

Izuku rolls his eyes and looks to the two females “Kacchan doesn’t mean anything bad by his nicknames. He doesn’t call any of us by our name.” Izuku smiles at the nods “Kirishima what did you think the first time you met Fuji?”

“Oh yea” Kirishima smiles “I thought you were a beast in the manliest way!”

“Thank you Kirishima” Izuku smiles.

Luffy bounces around “Remember the first time Kirishima came over in the middle of a puppy pile?”

“Puppy pile?”

Ace laughs at Izuku whine “Every once in a while, Fuji demands to come out and cuddle with pack. Hence the name Puppy pile.”

Luffy Laughs “Kirishima refused at first, because ‘cuddling isn’t manly’. Ne, Kiri tell them how well that worked out for you.”

Kirishima groans “Not well, almost crapped my pants when he tackled me. When Izuku came back he was a panicky mess for days after that.”

“The Nerd probably forgot about your hardening quirk” Katsuki smirks while poking Izuku’s cheeks.

Izuku puffs out his cheeks and pouts “What if I hurt Kirishima? Or what if he didn’t activate his quirk and crashed into something?”

“And shitty hair told you he was fine after that.” Katsuki reminds.

Their bickering was cut off by laughter from the 2 guests. Reo catches her breath first “Fuji sounds playful”

Katsuki smirks “He is around pack, the extras at school see protective Fuji. The giant Puppy is for pack only.”

“Kacchan! Not you too!” Izuku whines “Fuji is not a puppy.”

“When I came to apologize to Izuku I met pack Fuji, he accepted my apology and nudged my stomach to push me over into the others to join the Puppy Pile. I was so shocked I tried refusing but the others warned me it wasn’t a good idea. Apparently, I fell asleep.” Shoto reminisces

“Apparently!?” Katsuki barks “Icy-Hot you were passed out curled up in the nerds tails. Matchstick though you died!”

“But his tails are so warm and soft. I think they have magical properties. I don’t think I have ever slept so well in my life” Shoto cracks a small smile.

“Oh, now I really want to feel them. Please?” Fuyumi squeals.

Izuku looks guilty, Katsuki steps up “No one touches the ears or tail.”

Izuku picks up the shocked confusion coming from the women. He sighs “Um I’m not really comfortable with people outside of pack touching my ears and tails. They are very sensitive. When my quirk first appeared, I got my ears and 1 tail. The older kids at school called me a freak, monster. They would tell me my soulmate would never want a monster like me. Everyday after school they would try to fix me.” 

Katsuki started growling if the girls didn’t know any better, they would think the wolf was in Katsuki. Fuyumi being an older sister wanted nothing more to help “what do you mean “fix me”?”

Izuku takes a deep breath “They would take scissors and cut them off. They would always grow back because they are made of fire. But I could feel them being cut off. I’m sorry but I won’t let anyone outside of pack touch my ears or tails.”

Fuyumi looks sad and Reo looks like a protective mother “Never apologize for that Izuku. If anything we are sorry for putting you on the spot like that.” Reo states.

Izuku takes in the women and doesn’t sense any deceit “If your curious what the feel like. I can let you touch my wings but not my back of course that is where my mark is.” Izuku smiles as Fuyumi’s eyes light back up. He moves closer to the two women. Izuku blushes as they comment on how soft and fluffy, they are.

Ace clears his throat, Izuku glances at him in question “aren’t you forgetting something Izuku?”

Confusion mars his face and he shakes his head. Katsuki rolls his eyes, no matter how smart the nerd is he is an airhead sometimes. “We were gonna cuddle now that we are all here.” Izuku blushes and he starts panicking.

“Oh yea Fuji wanted to cuddle. He has been so sad lately this has been the longest since we have been separated.” He looks to the two women “If you want to meet Fuji this is probably the only time you would be able to. I usually don’t let him out in front of non-pack. If he is out in front of non-pack it is probably not safe to approach him.”

The females looks at each other and smile they want to see this puppy pile for themselves. “I’d love that. Um… could I take a picture?”

Izuku appears to be in thought. “Who do you plan to show it to, I don’t want it to fall in the wrong hands and have people targeting my pack to get at me.”

“Makes sense, I just though our mother would like to see Shoto so relaxed.” Fuyumi explains.

Izuku’s eyes widened “I forgot Shoto.” He panics “Your mom watched to see Fuji.” He looks sad.

Shoto smiles softly “I don’t think the hospital staff would appreciate a massive wolf in the hospital rooms.” He smirks “Besides I don’t think he would fit in that room”

“Ahhhh your right Sho… what am I gonna do she seemed so happy when I told her I would let her meet Fuji?” Izuku whines.

“Well mother won’t be in there for too much longer. As soon as I make hero, I’m getting her out of there.” Shoto states confidently “But Fuyumi’s idea of a picture would hold her over for the time being.” Shoto finishes with a small smile.

Izuku nods, that works “only make a copy for Ma Todoroki.” Izuku confirms

“Let’s go Nerd!” Katsuki shouts. He gets cranky when he is promised cuddles and does not get them.

Izuku and the rest of the pack chuckle at Katsuki’s impatience “Of course Kacchan.” He gestures to the room down the hall. It is not any of the boys bedrooms It was Shanks’ old room before he started sleeping with Inko. The entire floor is made of comfortable futons for the boys to lounge on while cuddling with the wolf. Izuku enters the room and starts shifting into wolf form. His eyes glaze over as he is giving Fuji a heads up about the non-pack members. Fuji understands and it doesn’t bother him he just wants to cuddle. These last few days since Ace and Katsuki have been rescued all he wants to do is cuddle with pack.

Fuji settles himself near the wall with his tails on the side of him. Katsuki gets settled in his spot curled up into Fuji’s neck between his head and paw. When Fuji goes to sleep, he curls his head to rest on Katsuki like a blanket. Ace and Shoto curl up in Fuji’s tails, Shoto looks minutes away from being dead to the world as he makes him self comfortable in Fuji’s tails with his head on Ace’s Chest. Shoto is clingy with Ace, but Ace doesn’t mind he knows the other teen was scared while he was taken. Shoto needs to listen to Ace’s heartbeat and feels safe when Ace’s warm arms circle around the slightly shaking teen.

Luffy and Kirishima settle them selves under one of the massive wings. Luffy has wrapped himself around Kirishima and is happily strangling his soulmate.

Once the boys are settled Katsuki grips the scuff of Fuji’s neck in a firm but not hurting grip. When the wolf whines Katsuki smiles at him, he uses his other hand to lightly run his fingers through the soft fur. He motions to the other two they can approach slowly. “If he growls you are too close, when you are about a foot away stop and lift your hand out. Let him come to you, when he bunts your hand you can pet him but stay clear of the ears.” Katsuki explains.

The women do as told and when they are about a foot away, they stop and lift their hands and watch as the wolf studies them. Reo now understand that adorable is not the first thing that comes to most peoples minds. Just looking into the wolfs eye’s she can see the intelligence shining in them. The wolf is not some mindless beast, but one that fiercely protects what he deems as his. Somehow her Son has fallen into that category. She can’t be anything but grateful, her boy struggled making friends before. When he called at the beginning of the school year to spend the night at some friends house, she was skeptical. She trusted her son, but as a mother she worried he was in the wrong crowd. When she asked if they were friends, he had the softest smile as he said no, we are not friends we are pack. She didn’t understand what he meant. Now she gets it. During her thoughts she apparently get the approval from the wolf but doesn’t notice until the wolf is nudging her. Her sons laughter breaks her out of her thoughts.

“He wants you to cuddle” her son says.

Apparently, her shock is all over her face because the ash blond speaks up “He smells Shitty Hair on you, these past few days have been hard on him. He wants to be surrounded by the scents of his pack.” The teen smirks “This is probably a once in a lifetime opportunity for you.”

She can’t do anything but nod as she moves to the wolf side and mindlessly strokes the fire like fur. It is soft and warm. She watches her son interact with the boy latched onto him like a stretchy koala bear. The boy must be her Son’s match. She watches as they smile and something fiercely protective passes through her Sons eyes as the other teen recalls his experiences during the invasion of the Summer Training Camp. She remembers her Son mentioning he had to do extra classes on top of the training because he failed his finals. She also remembers the guilt and sadness as he cried into her shoulder as he broke down, because he couldn’t do anything during the attack as the teachers kept them in the classroom. When he told her the plan to follow Izuku to rescue Katsuki and Ace, she couldn’t find it in her heart to forbid him to go. All She said to him was stay safe and to call her when the retrieval mission is finished. Watching the boys now she couldn’t be happier for her Son and she relaxes against the wolf as she takes in all the soft whispers and conversations happening around her.

Fuyumi watches Shoto shocked, in the hour or so that they have been here, if she didn’t know any better, she wouldn’t know who this teen that looks like her brother is. He clings to the raven with freckles like the boy will disappear again as if the only thing keeping the raven from going away is how tight Shoto latches onto him. She remembers how distant he was at the start of the school year. She remembered him being lost in thought and even more silent than usual for a while after the USJ incident. When she approached him about it, he waved her off with I think the universe messed up. When she pried, he responded that he doesn’t understand why the universe would match him with a fire user. She didn’t blame him for not saying anything to his match considering their father’s less than good parenting. After the sports festival she noticed the change, he started visiting their mom with another teen. He started asking to go out to a friends. She remembers overhearing the teen that came with Shoto for his internship with their father. She realized that day that the universe definitely didn’t make any mistakes. Even the relationship between Shoto and Endeavor started repairing. She remembers hearing her father’s booming laugh praising Shoto for having such a strong match. She watches as the Ace sooths her brother and reassures that he is indeed there, and he is not going anywhere anytime soon. Shoto glares at the ravens brilliant smile as he forces an apology (for making him worried) and a promise (to never do it again). She feels her heart swell as she watches as Ace chuckles softly as he littered little pecks on Shoto as he promises and begs for forgiveness. She smiles when her brother blushes so hard his cheek bursts into flames and he starts panicking. She watches in awe as Ace swipes his fingers gently over the small flame, causing the flame to recede into her brother again.

Both women agree that if this is the bond these boys share, they can rest easier at night knowing they are all in good hands. They didn’t notice that the blonde and the wolf have fallen asleep, until Ace sighs “Finally, they have not been sleeping well” He smiles sadly.

“I only know what was on the news but how bad was it really?” Fuyumi asks softly “If it is too uncomfortable to talk about, I won’t pester. I just want to get a better understanding.”

“I don’t much myself because I was stuck in a classroom. But Mandalei has a telepathic quirk and notified everyone that the target was Kacchan. There is only one person that is allowed to call Katsuki Kacchan and that is Izuku. At the end of the fight a broken scream tore through the air. At that moment I knew the villains won and got Kats. Shanks told me to come with him and we made our way to where the scream came from and found Izuku, Shoto, Luffy and 2 other Classmates there. The 2 classmates were unconscious. Luffy was crying hysterically, Shoto was crying while trying to comfort Luffy, and Izuku was so gone to his wolf Shanks had to knock him out.” Kirishima explains his side.

“Me and Bakugo were partnered for the test of courage training about halfway through Mandalei’s voice told us that Villains were attacking and to head back to the facility. We were on our way to the facility when a villain showed up in front of us. All we could do is defend I couldn’t use my fire and Bakugo couldn’t use his explosions. Izuku and a classmate came running through the woods with another classmates quirk that was out of control due to the darkness. His quirk is called Dark Shadow and the villain went to attack the new arrivals and dark shadow just blasted him away. Bakugo and I used the smallest fires we could to get the quirk under control. After we regrouped, Izuku didn’t look so good. His wounds made him look like he went through a woodchipper. He was shot with something that cut his healing off. It was poisoning him so Bakugo had to dig out the bullet so Izuku could heal. Izuku lost consciousness we had our plan to make it back to the facility, so we started running. We ran into Luffy and Ace shortly after that. We didn’t even notice that Bakugo and Tokoyami were taken. Izuku woke up and Fuji was mostly in control. We chased the villain and crashed into him we were split up and Luffy got injured Ace intercepted an attack and used his fire to erect a flame barrier around Luffy. Just before he was going to reenter the fight, he was captured the same way as Bakugo and Tokoyami. During the chaos and confusion the villain tricked us, one of our classmates took two of these marble-like things the villain used to capture our classmates. Turned out they were fakes as Ice came out of them. The villain showed us the real ones that he hid in his mouth. They were about to escape through these portals that came out of nowhere, when a different classmate with a laser quirk hit the villain making him spit out the three marbles. Izuku, shoji, and I all went for one. Izuku caught his, Shoji missed and just as I was about to secure the other one the villain reached it faster. The villain told the one that captured them to release his quirk. Ace and Bakugo were revealed. Izuku and I tried to intercept and grab them, but we weren’t fast enough and the portals closed seconds faster. Izuku lost control and let out the worst anguished, broken, pained scream I have ever heard. Luffy was crying and I thought it would be safer to comfort Luffy. Shanks and Kirishima got there moments later.” Shoto recalls.

“I don’t remember much from being captured they hit me with something, and I was unconscious the entire time. All I remember is one moment I am being dragged into a portal and landing at the bar. Then I was waking up with Izuku healing me. I don’t even know what Blasty had to go through, and it doesn’t look like it, but he cares and worries about all of us. He was no doubt trying to keep all the villains attention on himself to keep them from remembering I was even there.”

“Before this I always thought Izuku was the scariest while he was protecting something. I was wrong, now I know a rational Izuku is someone everyone should fear. For two days after the attack he was unconscious, Aizawa and Shanks would not let us all leave the hospital that’s why I kept having to leave. Shanks and Aizawa were terrified that when Izuku woke up that it would be a rampaging wolf they would have to deal with, they had pack stay with him to keep him calm. When he did wake up the first thing he said after confirming it was him in control was “I will not sit here and wait for someone to save my Kacchan or Ace. I have a plan” in the coldest voice I have ever heard. I think he was ready to fight All Might, Shanks, Aizawa and Hawks to get out to find Kats and Ace. His plan was simple and well thought out he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight unless it absolutely came to that. He had every possible outcome planed and countered.” Kirishima folds his hands in his lap and looks at his mother “Izuku was not lying when he said he would give his life for his pack. But I feel like it is our jobs to get strong enough that it never comes to that.”

Ace smiles sadly “It’s not very often Izuku gets cold like that, it is usually when pack is in danger and he can’t afford to let Fuji to take control. The first time it happened was at USJ.”

“What happened then?” Reo asked.

“Aizawa almost died, Izuku was healing him. Katsuki was holding down a villain that makes portals. The main villain Shigaraki told a Nomu, those monster-like creatures that attack Hosu, to get the boy. All Might assumed the target was Katsuki and moved him away causing the portal villain to be free. The target was Izuku and I watched as Izuku faster then any of us could have reacted pushed Me, Luffy, Shoto, Kirishima, and Asui away. He didn’t have enough time to move the teacher so he blocked the monster with his body and if it wasn’t for Fuji, he would have died from that. Katsuki ran after him, me, Luffy and Kirishima followed while Shoto and Asui tried to move Aizawa to Safety. When we got there Izuku chest was caved in and his fire was working overtime to heal him. Not even recovery girl could have done anything to save his life. It took over 12 hours for him to heal enough to wake up. I know it doesn’t seem long, but he can heal most damages in minutes. Damage that would take months to heal on its own is usually gone in a few minutes. So when it took hours to heal, we were panicking. Anyways in that split second between All Might saving Katsuki and hitting Izuku, he already went through all of his options and took the route where everyone would survive. He already knew if he tried to run away the teacher and us would have gotten hit instead, we would have died. He also couldn’t throw Aizawa out of the way like he did for us. He also didn’t have enough time to move the teacher at a slower pace.”

“I remembered seeing Bakugo look so crushed then, I couldn’t believe I didn’t piece together why for a while after that.” Shoto states.

“The next time wasn’t as bad, but it was during the Stain fight when Luffy and Katsuki were paralyzed. He couldn’t let Fuji out because he would not have been able to fit in the alleyway.”

“There is something in common with all three of these events” Kirishima teases. “It seems like this side of Izuku comes out when he thinks Bakubro is in danger.”

“Yea, you are probably right” Shoto sighs as he gets comfortable again in Izuku’s tails.

“They may be soulmates, but I have never seen a bond like theirs” Ace states.

“What is so special about their bond?” Reo Asks curiously.

“Besides the fact that they have known since they were five. Izuku and Katsuki always know when the other is in danger. Izuku was 7 the first time this trait showed itself. It is also the first time Izuku went berserk. We were going to train with Shanks when Izuku ran to me panicking that something was wrong with Katsuki. He knew to go to his house and when we arrived Katsuki mother was beating the life out of him. He almost died that day and Izuku went full wolf mode and laid on Katsuki to protect him from any more harm while healing him. He whined and whimpered the entire time Katsuki was unconscious. It took about an hour maybe two for Katsuki to wake up. When they are fighting, they don’t need to talk or signal what they are doing they just know, when to support, when to be supported, almost like the same mind in different bodies. They can share their quirks outside of life and death. I honestly believe Katsuki is part wolf with all the growling and grunting he does.” Ace teases at the end. “Izuku always has one or more of his tails wrapped around Katsuki. He just started wrapping them around us since the kidnapping.”

They watch as the wolf slightly twitches in his sleep face scrunching up as if plagued by unpleasant thoughts. Without waking Katsuki pops small explosions into the wolfs neck, the wolfs face turns peaceful again as he curls more into his pack.

Fuyumi chuckles out “I see what you mean Ace”

“To have that level of connection to be able to react to your other half’s distress without even waking… I’ve never seen a bond like that before.” Reo comments in shocked awe. She never thought much about soulmate bonds. Her late husband was her match he died in the line of duty, but even though they met in middle school and found out they were matches in the early years of high school, they still did not have what these two share so easily. To her having a bond didn’t make her life any different, she didn’t feel like he knew her feelings, or thoughts. It didn’t feel like he was a part of her soul, when he died yea, she was sad, but she didn’t fall to madness or rampage. Well she rampaged on Ice-cream but that was it, she moved on fairly quickly. Izuku made his bond sound like he physically can not be away from Katsuki without feeling physical distress.

Shoto clears his throat grabbing his sisters attention. “Hey Sis?”

Fuyumi tears her gaze away from the wolf and looks at her brother “What’s up Sho?”

“Can you take us to mom tomorrow. I promised I would see her before the training camp. She has no doubt seen the news and is probably worried.” Shoto asks a bit nervous.

Fuyumi nods and smiles “Yea I can take you. Were you gonna spend the night here?”

Shoto looks at the almost asleep Ace “I would like to stay.” An almost visible pout on his face at the thought of going home and not cuddling with Ace.

Fuyumi observes the look her brother gives the other fire user. Shoto’s face looks almost no different then usual but his eyes, his eyes have a panicked shine when he is not looking at Ace. She watched him since he got home from the rescue mission, he was more reserved and closed off then usual. He barely left his room; he barely ate anything. When he finally came out of his room to ask if she would be willing to bring him here, she couldn’t find it in her heart to tell him no.

She smiles in understanding “I’ll let father know you are spending the night if he asks”

“Thank you, sis,” Shoto responds his eyes losing some of the panicked edge.

Reo watches her Son and states “I take it you don’t want to leave either.”

Kirishima blushes and rubs the back of his neck “You’re right Mom, I don’t want to leave.” He pauses for a second eyes fliting between Luffy and then the others. “I want to stay here for Luffy and the others. Izuku and Bakubro probably haven’t been sleeping well lately. I think it would be best if we all stayed and just cuddled.”

Reo smiles at her Son, he probably needs this as much as the other boys do. She will ask Inko if the boy’s can spend the night. “Eijiro, I have work early in the morning, so I’m going to say good night, and head home then.”

“Ok Mom goodnight, thank you for bringing me here”

“Have a good night Mrs. Kiri” Luffy sleepily mutters out.

Reo gives the boy a smile and as she leaves, she sneaks a small kiss to her Son’s forehead. She reaches the kitchen and notices a Red-Haired man standing with Inko. Inko notices her and blushes slightly, “How are the boys?” Inko asks as she tries to hide her blush.

“They are all in various stages of sleep. Never thought I would see a bunch of teens cuddled with a wolf. I am glad he let me experience that. Now I understand when Eijiro said ‘friends is too weak of a word to describe them’. I am glad my Eijiro has managed to find people that care about him the way he cares for others” Reo says with a fond smile.

The man studies her, “I didn’t think Izuku would let you into the room with pack, he must have been more stressed out then I thought. I take it you are Kirishima’s mother?”

“Yes, I am. Katsuki said Izuku probably told the wolf we were family. He also said Fuji was calm because of the familiar scent and let me and Fuyumi cuddle for a bit”

Shanks watches her for a bit “It is a pleasure to meet you, I was hospitalized when All Might and Aizawa came to meet you. I am Shanks, Luffy, Izuku, Katsuki and Ace are like sons to me. I am also the hand to hand combat instructor at U.A.” He speaks a little formally.

Recognition flashes in her eyes “Oh you must be the one Eijiro talks about all the time. He is always going on how the training is tough and manly.” She chuckles then her face goes sad “I must thank you; I thanked his other teachers already. It wasn’t long ago when Eijiro hated himself. In middle school a sketchy guy started threatening the students and he was too scared to do anything. He hated himself because another student in his class diffused the situation without anyone getting hurt. For a while he almost gave up his dream to be a hero. He didn’t have any friends, when he called me at the beginning of the school year that he made friends and he was gonna stay over the first night. I didn’t know what to think, I wanted to be happy that he finally found some friends. There was a part of me that didn’t believe it would happen.” She bows “Thank you for giving my boy confidence in himself”

Shanks moves closer to the woman. “I didn’t do much, there is a reason he is so far ahead the others in his class. He found something worth fighting for. I just helped by giving him the tools he asked for to protect those he cares about. Kirishima at first was with the rest of the class, about a week into classes All Might had his first lesson, he found out Luffy was his match and Luffy brough him here. They talked about what they wanted. Izuku, Katsuki, and Ace are a protective bunch Soulmate or not, it wouldn’t matter. Izuku is a really good judge of character he can find the good in anyone a pull it out. Kirishima passed Izuku’s test and got accepted in the pack. Pack to Izuku are those that Izuku and Fuji agree are worth giving their lives to protect. It is the highest form of trust Izuku can give someone. The moment Kirishima was accepted into the Pack he was no longer just Luffy’s soulmate. This is a bond that lasts forever.” Shanks smiles “Kirishima will never be lonely again in this life or any other after this one.”

Reo’s eyes widen she knew the pack meant a lot to the boys, but she didn’t know that it was a bond that will last them for eternity. She smiles wide and teary “I’m so glad. Knowing they will also be together in the dorms makes it easier for me to send him back to U.A.” She leaves shortly after that knowing her boy is in safe hands. She exchanged numbers with Inko, with promises that if she gets too lonely without Eijiro home she will call and vise versa.

*** Next day***

Shoto wakes comfortable and warm, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. As his vision clears, he realizes that he is still wrapped in Izuku’s tails. He cracks a small smile when he looks around and spots the still transformed Izuku. Izuku must have been exhausted to sleep all night in wolf form. He looks at Katsuki next, the teen is glued to Izuku’s neck. Shoto studies Katsuki’s face, he looks so peaceful, if he didn’t know better, he wouldn’t believe Katsuki got kidnapped a week ago. Movement catches his eye and he smiles as he watches Luffy’s imitation of a boa constrictor. Shoto studies the content look Kirishima is sporting. Shoto feels warm arms tighten around him, he snuggles into the comforting warmth and looks at Ace. He was so terrified when he saw Ace in the portal, if it wasn’t for Izuku, Luffy and Kirishima, he thinks he would have lost his mind.

After the rescue Shoto was ordered to report home and stay there unless he was accompanied by an adult family member. Fuyumi had to work everyday this week and Shoto didn’t leave his room. He talked on the phone with Ace and while that helped to ensure him that Ace was safe and home, he wanted to hold him, be held by him. Twitching from beside him forces him to look at Ace. Ace’s face is scrunched up in discomfort, and the arms holding him are shaking slightly. Shoto runs his fingers up Ace’s spine feeling the muscles in Ace’s back shiver and lose the tension. He makes his way to Ace’s Soul Mark and lightly traces his slightly cooler fingers around the edge. He notices that Ace’s face softens as he lets out quiet gasp. Shoto doesn’t realize how long he traces the Soul Mark, but a soft chuckle breaks him out of his thoughts. He blushes as he looks at the source and realizes that Ace is awake and smiling softly at him.

“Good Morning, Ace” Shoto croaks out, voice rough with sleep.

“It is now” Ace smiles, receiving another blush from Shoto. “I really like waking up next to you”

Shoto’s eyes widen and then his cheek feels like he is going to lose control of his fire from how hard he is blushing. “In a week or so we will be sharing a room.” Shoto reminds a panicked edge to his voice. He doesn’t know what he is afraid of, but sometimes when his insecurities get to loud, he likes to retreat to the isolating comfort his room provides him. Shoto is now realizing that Ace will see all of him, all the good, and the bad. Shoto won’t be able to keep his insecurities to himself, and he won’t have a space he can retreat to if he gets overwhelmed.

Shoto feels Ace put his warm hand over his Mark. “Are you nervous?” Ace asks quietly.

Shoto looks down, fingers still drawing mindless circles on Ace’s back. “A bit” Shoto starts. “I – um, I… it’s pretty stupid to be afraid of this. But I can’t help it.”

Ace smiles softly and hums at Shoto’s ministrations to his back “Do you want to talk about it?” He asks.

Shoto shakes his head “Not really. I don’t really know what exactly I’m nervous about.”

Ace nods, he looks at Shoto intensely studying the teens face, “Nothing has to change you know that right” At Shoto’s confused look, Ace smiles softly “If you feel overwhelmed, I’m not going to push you to talk. If you feel like you need to be alone, I can bother Luffy or watch a movie in the sitting area. If you just wanna lay in bed with me all day and cuddle that’s fine too. I understand that this is going to be stressful and new to you. I have shared my living space with others my entire life.”

Shoto doesn’t know what to say so he nods.

“Of course if you ever want to talk about anything, I will always listen.” Ace states eyes filled with sincerity “No matter how stupid you think it is.”

Shoto lets a quiet “Thank you Ace” escape his lips. His eyes flit to Ace’s lips and back to his eyes repeating this a few times. Shoto has been working on asking Ace for what he wants. Ace has gotten him used to handholding and hugs that he doesn’t need to ask for them anymore, he accepts Ace’s touches without flinching. It is hard for him to ask Ace for a kiss, he doesn’t know why, he enjoys those more intimate moments with the other flame user. This time he doesn’t ask he just goes for it; he quickly reaches up and drags Ace’s face to his own. Their lips connect in a slow, lazy, lingering kiss. No playfulness, no heat; just a quiet slow desperation where Shoto’s thoughts and feelings are shown. Shoto pulls away and rests his forehead against Ace’s “I needed that” he whispers out.

Ace smiles “me too”.

They stay like that for a while not wanting to disturb the others, soaking in the presence of finally being together after what felt like an eternity of distance. Shoto thinks he was being silly when he got nervous about sharing a room with Ace. He should have known that Ace would understand if Shoto needed space. Shoto is still getting used to depending on someone, but he can not deny the fact that Ace already has some of his heart already. The space Ace occupies in his heart get larger every day. Some pieces of his heart also go out to the others as well. He is glad that he finally has people he can share his thoughts with, without scorn or judgement; even if he forgets sometimes and needs a reminder.

The others wake up slowly and the room is filled with quiet chatter. Luffy and Kirishima wake up and engage Ace and Shoto in conversation. Shoto notices that Izuku and Katsuki are still asleep and contemplates waking them up. Ace stops him from doing anything “It is best to let them sleep. They haven’t slept the entire time we have been back.”

Despite Ace’s efforts to let the boys sleep a bit longer a loud growl rips through the quiet room. Ace glares as the offender and is rewarded by a sleepy smile from Luffy. “Sorry Ace, but we did skip dinner yesterday. My stomach does not agree that we should skip breakfast too.”

“Good point Lu,” Ace sighs “I’ll wake him then” Ace untangles himself from Shoto receiving a pouting glare from the newly clingy teen. “I’ll be right back, Sho”. Just as he is about to wake up Katsuki the wolfs eyes blink open, Ace wonders how long he has been awake. Fuji nudges Katsuki’s stomach as he always does to wake the explosive teen. Katsuki grumbles out something incomprehensible and snuggles deeper into Fuji’s neck. Ace holds his chuckles in as the wolf huffs out and nudges Katsuki again.

Eventually Katsuki loses his battle with trying to stay asleep and slowly blinks his eyes open. He rubs his eyes to remove the sleep and clear his vision, when he realizes he is still cuddled in Fuji’s neck. “Did we really fall asleep like this?”

Ace chuckles “Yea, we even skipped Dinner last night, you both fell asleep and wouldn’t let us go.” Ace teases.

Katsuki grumbles “Why didn’t you wake us Matchstick?”

Ace’s face turns serious “Because you and Izuku have not been able to sleep, I wanted to make sure you guys got a good night sleep. If we had to skip dinner for that, then fine”

Katsuki looks at the others still sprawled around Fuji and cracks a small smile “Thanks, Ace”. Fuji nudges Katsuki again drawing his attention to the wolf. Katsuki notices that Izuku is in control, he wants to shift back. Katsuki smiles “Nerd if you want to shift, you need to let us go.”

Izuku whines as he unwraps himself from his pack. Once the pack is free, they all stretch and move away from the wolf. Izuku shifts back into his human form and grabs the blanket Katsuki holds out to him. Izuku looks at his pack with a beaming smile “I needed that; I haven’t slept that good in a while”.

Shoto nods “I think we all needed that. I enjoy the puppy piles” He gets a whine from Izuku. Heavy laughter fills the room as Katsuki doubles over in unrestrained glee. The others watch with small smiles on their faces as they rarely get to see Katsuki so happy.

Katsuki catches his breath and wheezes out “Finally” he moves over to Shoto and claps him on the back. “good one there, Icy-Hot” Katsuki smirks. “Besides Izuku, everyone now agrees that it is called a Puppy Pile”

Izuku is whimpering and whining “Noooo. Shotoooo. Not you too”. Izuku watches Katsuki’s eyes light up as he laughs and decides maybe these cuddle sessions can be called that if it makes Katsuki happy. He relents with a pouting glare. “Fine, call it a Puppy Pile.” He smirks dangerously “Now let’s go eat my Pups must be hungry.”

“What the hell Nerd? We aren’t pups!” Katsuki faux rages.

Ace and Shoto look too shocked to say anything. Kirishima and Luffy bust out laughing. Izuku smiles sweetly “Since you all want to call it a Puppy Pile, I assumed you were all my Puppies.”

Ace and Shoto blush heavily. Kirishima is still laughing.

“Maybe we should get Puppy ears for Kats” Luffy suggests in between laughs.

Katsuki growls “Not on your life, Rubber Band”. His insult lacks the usual heat as Izuku is laughing brightly at Luffy’s comment.

The smell of food and the sound of growling hunger forces the boys out of the room to fill their empty stomachs. As the boys leave the room and head to the dining room, they stand there in shock at the sheer amount of food laid out on the table. Inko and Shanks are sitting at the table and smile as the boys stroll in.

“You boys must be hungry, you slept through dinner” Is the simple response Inko gives the boys.

Izuku nods and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck “Sorry mom, this week has been hard, and I haven’t slept well. Last night surrounded by my pack was the first time this week I didn’t have nightmares.”

“I understand that is why I didn’t try to wake you up. You boys looked so peaceful I didn’t want to disturb that.” Inko states. “Not just you Izuku, but all of you boys looked at peace”

“I think we all needed to be around pack, thank you for letting me stay over” Shoto bows.

Inko smiles fondly at the heterochromatic boy “You are always welcome here Shoto.”

Shanks clears his throat “I have some news about the dorms.” The boys perk up and put all their attention on Shanks. “The dorms will be ready at the end of the week.”

“That’s right, we are going to need to pack soon huh” Izuku mutters out. Izuku looks worriedly at his mother, he doesn’t want her to be lonely.

Shanks smiles at Izuku already guessing why his face looks solemn “Don’t worry about your mother, Izuku. I’ll be here to keep her company.”

“That’s exactly why we are worried, old man” Katsuki growls “Keep your hands off her!”

Inko laughs at the protectiveness coming from Katsuki. About a year after Katsuki moved in he has been weirdly protective over Inko. Inko thinks this is his way of showing he is grateful for letting him stay here instead of throwing him in a foster home. Inko thinks even if Katsuki wasn’t her sons Soul Mate she still would have taken him in. Katsuki is a great kid in her honest opinion but he doesn’t show it through his words. He has always been a brash and loud boy, he has always spoke aggressively as well. But his actions are sweet in his own way. He protects those he cares about, challenges them to be stronger so he doesn’t need to worry about them. He puts on a brave face when things get hard, so the group doesn’t worry about him. And when one of the others is hurt, he does everything he can to make sure they get better. Even his insulting nicknames are done with care, even when he calls Ace Matchstick, or Shoto Icy-hot, or Kirishima Shitty Hair, even his own soul mate he calls Nerd; it is his way of claiming them his. He makes them all feel like they belong together, even Shoto and Kirishima, he makes sure to remind them they are Pack.

Even when her Son first met Katsuki, her son was alone in the sandbox at the park when some older kids kept trying to take his toys. Katsuki didn’t hesitate to tell them off. Inko watched the blonde terror sit with her son and started talking and asking questions. As soon as heroes came up that was it, Inko couldn’t get them to separate after that. They were three then, when they made their promise to be heroes together, of course Katsuki boasted he would be number one then, as he told Izuku he can be his only sidekick. She would watch them play heroes, Izuku always cheering the blond on as they fought imaginary villains together. She would watch the blonde terror smile so softly and gasp when Izuku would smile blindingly back. She watched as Katsuki, in his own aggressive way, would tell Izuku he could do it and not give up.

When Katsuki’s quirk came in Izuku was star eyed and awed at the tiny explosions. She felt terrible knowing Izuku wouldn’t have a quirk like that with her being telekinetic and his father breathing fire. She remembers when she took her boy to the doctors, the devastation that took over her Son as the doctor said he was quirkless. The shock that took over her when he said he wasn’t upset that he didn’t get a quirk, he was upset because he is breaking his promise to Kacchan. He looked at Inko determined and said, “I might not get a chance to be a hero, but I will help Kacchan become number one.” When her son came home after spending time with Katsuki at the beach she didn’t think her son would have gotten a power. It must have been fate for her son to meet the other-worlders because he received something that would allow him to keep his promise to his first friend.

Since the day the two met she always wondered if they were destined to be soul mates. When her son showed her his mark and told her it matched Katsuki’s she knew that regardless of the circumstances; Shanks, Luffy and Ace were always meant to come to this world, and meet the boys. She couldn’t be happier how the boys immediately clicked and accepted each other. Izuku always told her, his pack wasn’t complete that Fuji whined and longed for the missing members. Turns out Fuji was always waiting for Luffy and Ace to find their matches he just didn’t know who they were.

When Izuku was 6 he told Inko that the 6 of them would make their own Hero Agency after they graduate. She always smiled fondly at him when he boasted all 6 of them would be the greatest. Katsuki backing his claims one hundred percent. He would say we may not know who the other two are, but they have to be strong to be paired with Luffy and Ace.

She might be a worried mother all the time but as much as she will miss her boys; she knows she won’t be able to keep them from this dream. She won’t be able to stop them from going back to U.A and continue being the heroes she knows they will grow to be. As much as she wanted to tell All Might and Shota to shove it; she couldn’t do it. She felt better when she learnt that the boys would essentially be living together in the same suite. That fact makes sending them to the dorms much easier. She also has Shanks, and now Reo and Fuyumi to keep her company.

Over the next week Inko and Shanks helped the boys pack. Shanks endured her that even though room mates were not supposed to share beds; Principal Nezu approved the request for a queen size bed to be put in Izuku and Katsuki’s room. As the boxes were packed Shanks would bring them to the dorms and sent them up in the boys’ rooms to be unpacked when they move in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i did this chapter justice, with enough cuddling from the boys. 
> 
> Next Time:   
> The boys move into the dorms, and start school again.


	30. New Homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys move into the dorms.

Today is the day Izuku and Pack move into the Dorms, Inko fluttering back and forth showing her boys panicked attention. “If I text you, please respond right away” Inko demands.

Izuku smiles fondly at his mother’s… well mothering and nods his head. Katsuki grunts out an affirmative sound. Ace and Luffy both vocally assure their mother figure they would indeed respond as soon as they are able.

“Make sure to always eat three healthy meals a day, Ok?” Inko again demands. Along with changing their underwear, socks, and brushing their teeth.

“Of course mom” Izuku states embarrassed as he give Inko another goodbye hug. “With Kacchan cooking all my meals I don’t need junk food.”

“Danm right Nerd!” Katsuki smirks.

“Does this mean you will cook for us too?” Ace and Luffy tease.

“Fuck no! The only reason why I cook for the Nerd is because he would eat nothing but trash if I didn’t” Katsuki snarls, he blushes “’Sides he mine, I take care of what’s mine.” He mumbles out, only Izuku hears him clearly. The other well they can tell based on the interesting shade Katsuki’s face turns and Izuku’s chuckles that it was something soft. Katsuki growls at their knowing looks. Fuck them.

After another few rounds of Goodbye hugs, promises, and tears from both Izuku and Inko; Shanks finally takes them to the school. Inside the U.A. Campus, about a five-minute walk from the school building is the Dorms the students of Class 1-A will be inhabiting. Heights Alliance.

Shanks drops the boys off in front of the building with instructions to wait for Aizawa. The boys head closer to the front of the dorms to the gaggle of students waiting for their perpetually lazy teacher.

“Man, it’s huge!” Sato comments.

“We’re lucky kids, that’s for sure!” Ashido cheers.

Overlooking the dorms from the Principal’s Office: Nezu watches the students gather. ‘Our decision to convert to a boarding school was not simply to ensure the students’ safety. The threat that has not yet been wiped away… the traitor in our ranks. This is also for the purpose of probing for them. In order to cut through the unrest which has been lingering in the air for so long. We have avoided launching a public, uninhibited investigation and are now attempting to feel around for the betrayer behind closed doors. The fact that I must cast doubtful eyes upon not only the teachers but students as well… it is painful to say the least, but my position demands it.’ He considers All Might Aizawa, and Shanks as the only trustworthy people having Aizawa live at the school, with All Might. ‘The loss of our symbol… the effects of this will surely continue to rear their heads one after another with the passing of time… at any rate, right now, what we need to do is shift our momentum towards “Revival” and “Rising-up”. At the very least, we must direct our students… to a bright, hopeful future.’

After waiting about 30 minutes the last of the students have arrived.

“Looks like everyone got permission, huh?” Sero comments.

“It was a tough fight” Ochaco sighs.

“I suppose it would be, for most people…” Jiro scratches her cheek.

“Some of us suffered direct harm from the gas after all” Ojiro points out.

“Same goes for you Sensei! I’m just relieved that you made it back here with us too.” Asui starts “After watching that interview, I thought you might not be able to come back. I was really sad…” Ochaco nods her agreement.

“It’s surprising to me as well.” Aizawa sighs “Well a hell of a lot happened, that’s for sure.” ‘overall … rather than clumsily directing me around. They’d rather just let me act freely while keeping a firm grasp on the reins. Yep… sounds about right.’ “Now then…! I’m going to give you all a quick briefing in regard to the dorms.” He claps to get the students attention. “But before that, Just one thing…” He pauses “it is true that the plan was for you to earn “Provisional Licenses” after the training camp.” He looks at Izuku’s group “But you didn’t get them. However with the permission from Myself, All Might, and under the supervision from Hawks; Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, Luffy Monkey, and Eijiro Kirishima were able to safely accomplish the retrieval mission to rescue Katsuki Bakugo and Ace Portgas.” He walks over to the group “Principal Nezu pleaded with the hero association to make an exception” he bows in front of the group “Due to your efforts in the training camp as well as after, it has been decided to award you six with your temporary licenses.”

The other students grumble out in discontent. Whispers of “That is not fair” “We all did our parts in the invasion” and “Why them?”

“I wasn’t finished” Aizawa growls out. The whispers silence, Aizawa sighs as he continues “Yaoyorozu.”

“Y-Yes Sensei” Momo starts.

“Your quick thinking of making gasmasks for the students reduced the numbers of casualties from the poisonous gas.” Aizawa starts, receiving a nod from the girl “The Hero Association has also approved a license for you as well.” He waits for the shocked cheer to subside “It goes without saying, you will still need a Licensed pro hero with you, if you a caught in a situation that you would need to be able to assist. If you are caught using your quirks and Temporary Licenses without follow proper procedures, they will be revoked, and you will be expelled. Am I clear?”

The seven students nod their agreements. “One more thing, Izuku Midoriya.”

“Yes Sensei” Izuku stands tall.

“The Hero Commission has also granted you this special license only given to those with healing quirks. This license allows you to be able to heal injured people in public with or without direction or supervision.”

“Yes Sir” Izuku affirms shocked.

“That is all! Now, lets head in with smiles on our faces and lots of energy” Aizawa smirks.

“Uh, could you at least wait just a minute? I don’t think we can do that right now…” Most of the class grumbles out.

“It’s one class per building. Boys and girls are separated by wing. The right wing is for the girls, and the boys’ wing is on the left.” Aizawa starts to explain “However, the first floor is common space. The dining area, baths, and laundry facilities can be found here.”

“It’s spacious! It’s pretty! It’s spaciously pretty! And there’s sofas!” Ashido cheers.

“There is even a courtyard” Sero comments.

“It’s a freaking mansion…” Ochaco faints.

“Your rooms are on floors two and above.” Aizawa begins walking down the halls. “There are 2 groups of 3 suites; half for the girls and half for the boys, for the second through forth floor. The fifth floor has 2 rooms total. In each suite there is two rooms, A living area, and bathroom. Each individual room comes fully furnished with AC unit, refrigerator, and a closet. It’s quite luxurious if you ask me.”

“There is even a veranda! Amazing!” Kaminari states in awe.

“The closet is just about the same size as the one at my estate” Momo mummers.

“So it really is a freaking mansion!” Ochaco faints again.

“The allocation of rooms is just as you see here.” Aizawa points to the map like diagram on the wall.

 **Fifth Floor:  
Suite 5-A: **Midoriya/Bakugo, Ace/Shoto, Luffy/Kirishima

 **Fourth floor:  
Suite 4-A: **Shoji and Tokoyami **  
Suite 4-D:** Jiro **  
Suite 4-F:** Momo

 **Third Floor:  
Suite 3-A: **Kaminari and Shinso **  
Suite 3-C:** Ojiro and Sero **  
Suite 3-D:** Ashido **  
Suite 3-F:** Ochaco

 **Second Floor:  
Suite 2-A: **Iida and Aoyama **  
Suite 2-C:** Koda and Sato ****  
Suite 2-D: Asui

“The luggage we had each of you send before hand has already been delivered to your rooms. For the time being, use today to unpack and get settled in. Tomorrow, I’ll give you an explanation of how things are going to operate from now on. Any questions?” Aizawa asks.

“Why is there six people to one suite?” Iida asks

“Due to Izuku’s wolf form Principal Nezu authorized the remodeling of the fifth floor to accommodate. Also because of the pack dynamics of the six they will be a three-bedroom suite with 2 to a room.” Aizawa explains. He sighs looking at the students about to complain “Before you all start complaining think of it this way, yea they have a bigger dorm then you, but they also have to share their space between the six of them rather then just one other person. Plus they have the bigger place so Izuku can shift into his wolf form when he needs to. Principal Nezu, decided that Izuku shifting in the common area might stress some of the you out.”

“That is reasonable” Iida concedes giving wary glances to Izuku. He wouldn’t want to come down to the common room and come face to face with a transformed Izuku. They may not be complete enemies anymore, but they are not friends.

“Is there anything else?” Aizawa asks giving the students a chance to voice their concerns. When no one speaks up he sighs “That is all. You’re dismissed!”

“Yes, Sensei!” The students sound off.

Everyone heads off to look for their rooms. The Pack take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. They reach the fifth floor and notice they practically have the entire male half of the hallway. The other half of the hallway is for Aizawa and All Might. Once they enter the suite, they are greeted with a large living area with a couch and large wall mounted T.V. from the living area is a hallway leading to the balcony, 2 doors on one side and 1 door on the other side. Looking at the names on the doors the first one has Luffy and Kirishima. The second room closer to the balcony is for Ace and Shoto. The final room off to the side is for Izuku and Katsuki. The rooms are all the same size, the only difference is in Izuku and Katsuki’s room is a single king size bed, where the other 2 rooms have 2 full size beds. The boys go to their assigned rooms and begin un-packing. In the rooms there are two dressers, two desks, two nightstands, and two bookcases.

Izuku did not bring as much Hero merchandise as he wanted, Katsuki put a limit on how much he could bring. He brought pretty much his favorite figurines and posters. He had one of Shanks, Hawks, and All Might. All His figurines fit on his bookcase. The other bookcase was for his notebooks and medical journals. Katsuki mixed his books in with Izuku’s. They have shared their living space for almost 10 years now, so their room didn’t look much different from what it did back home.

Ace and Shoto set up their rooms, Shoto didn’t bring much as far as decorations go, since his room back home was pretty plain. He did bring a couple of his plants and changed out some of his furniture for his more traditional counterparts. Ace brought his comics, his orange comforter, his game system, and movie collection. 

Luffy and Kirishima’s room looks like a mini gym with a punching bag, and dumbbells. Kirishima took the liberty to post inspirational posters on the walls, along with both of their training schedules. The color scheme is red and black. On Kirishima’s bed is dark red comforter with bright red flames on it. Luffy’s comforter is a gift from Shanks to look like a jolly roger. The background is black with a large skull and crossbones in the middle. On the skull is Luffy’s straw-hat.

After getting their rooms set up Izuku and the others decide it is time to get something to eat. Katsuki brought down some ingredients to make Katsudon for him and his Nerd. Katsuki decided just this once he will treat the rest of the pack to his cooking, for rescuing him of course. Katsuki knocks on Ace and Shoto’s door first.

Ace answers the door “What’s up Blasty?”

Katsuki grumbles out that he needs to talk to Shoto. Ace gives him a confused look and lets the explosive teen in. Katsuki isn’t good at saying thank you to anyone but he has to admit from what he was told from Izuku; Shoto held his shit together to help Izuku rescue him. The least Katsuki can do is thank the other boy.

Shoto looks at the blonde curiously “Hey Bakugo”.

“Icy-Hot” Katsuki greets something like a smile but looks more like a grimace on his face.

“What’s up?” Shoto pries.

“You better be hungry Icy-Hot” Katsuki states sounding angry.

“Huh?”

“I’m making Katsudon for the Nerd and I.” Katsuki tries “I bought too much for just us. I figured, because you helped the nerd rescue me and Ace that I would let you have some.” Katsuki forces out.

Shoto and Ace smile softly at the explosive boy. “Actually, I am getting pretty hungry” Shoto accepts “Thank you, Katsuki”

Katsuki nods and stomps out saying he will have the nerd text him when its ready. He knocks on Luffy and Kirishima’s door next.

“Bakubro! What’s up?” Kirishima greets.

“Shitty Hair” Katsuki greets back “I need to talk to you and Lu for a bit.”

“Come in then” Kirishima opens the door wider.

Katsuki enters the room at looks around, he is pretty impressed how well Kirishima and Luffy meld in personalities. Ace and Shoto’s room he could tell who brought what. In this room everything looks like they have been shared for their entire lives. His eyes fall on the two boys, they are sitting on one of the beds; Kirishima’s, Katsuki decides based on the comforter. He watches them for a second and clears his mind. He is just here to invite them to dinner so he can just suck it the fuck up and get it over with.

“You idiots hungry?” Katsuki asks lacking the bite those words would normally have.

Luffy smiles wide “Starving”, Kirishima nods.

“Good, I am making Katsudon tonight for the nerd. I brought too much food though and I figured since you both helped the nerd rescue me and Ace, I’ll let you have some” Katsuki forces out again.

Luffy has known Katsuki long enough to know that he never over calculates anything, even food. If Katsuki doesn’t want leftovers, then there won’t be any. This is a fact. Luffy smiles wider “Thank you Kats.” Luffy Cheers.

Katsuki huffs and stomps out again walking back to his room. He enters his shared room with the Nerd and pauses. Izuku has a small smile as he goes through all his old training notebooks. Katsuki watches his nerd for a bit, he thinks Izuku is the most beautiful person in the world. Katsuki wants to coo when he notices Izuku’s ears are twitching, and his tails are swaying lazily waiting for Katsuki to come closer so he can be wrapped in the soft flames. Izuku notices Katsuki is standing at the doorway watching him and he blushes.

“Hey Kacchan”

Katsuki gulps “Hey Nerd.” He greets back almost breathlessly. He looks around the room “What cha doin’?”

“Going through our old training books, I was thinking maybe giving them to Shanks to give him some more ideas to train the rest of the class. But then I started looking through them, and Kacchan these books have our histories in them. Every mistake we made, every wound, every hurtle we climbed. It is all here.” Izuku still has that small smile, but there is something almost fragile about it. Izuku’s eye glisten with unshed tears.

Katsuki doesn’t know if they are tears of sadness or not so he moves closer and embraces the nerd from behind, from this angle he can tell the nerd is looking at his first design of Katsuki’s hero suit.

“Two weeks ago,” Izuku starts “I could have lost you, and then all I would have had were these notebooks. I couldn’t give them to Shanks. I was so scared and filled with rage. I think if Shota, All Might, Shanks, and Hawks tried to keep me from rescuing you; I would have lost it. When I woke up, I was ready to fight them if I had too. I’m glad it didn’t come to that. If I had to fight every single villain there to make sure you and Ace were safe, I would have.”

“I know Nerd” Katsuki whispers softly into Izuku’s hair “I’m sorry I made you worry”

“It’s not your fault” Izuku starts “If I didn’t get shot, my body wouldn’t have been weakened and you would have never been captured.” He sobs at the end. “What good is it to be a healer, to be All Might’s successor, to have One for All, to even be a hero; if I can’t even save my soulmate from being captured by villains. I don’t deserve to be your soulmate.”

“What the hell Nerd!” Katsuki hates when the Nerd starts doubting himself “Listen to me Nerd!” he speaks softly but firmly “Izuku, you are the most heroic, trustworthy, selfless, amazing, beautiful person I know. If I could choose anyone in the world to be my soulmate; I will always choose you! You have saved me more times then I can count, even when you could have died from your wounds you still came for me and Ace. You still got me to safety. Thank you Izuku”

“Kacchan?” Izuku hic-ups shocked from hearing his name coming from the other boy’s lips. Katsuki has never called Izuku by his name it has always been “Nerd, or My Nerd”. He decides he doesn’t like Katsuki saying his name to him it seems so impersonal. Something must betray his thoughts on his face because Katsuki is now panicking.

“Izuku? What’s wrong?” Katsuki asks panicked. He studies Izuku’s face and he sees a small grimace at his question.

“Kacchan, please don’t call me that.” Izuku states sternly.

“Huh?” Katsuki questions bewildered.

“I don’t like it when you call me ‘Izuku’” Izuku pouts.

Katsuki laughs now understanding why Izuku is mad at him. “So let me get this straight… You don’t like it when I call you by your name?”

Izuku nods “I’m your Nerd, you’re my Kacchan” He explains “That’s how it has always been, hearing my name from your lips isn’t right!”

Katsuki smiles fondly “I’m sorry Nerd.”

“That’s better” Izuku pouts “I don’t forgive you yet.”

Katsuki’s shocked face is hilarious but Izuku stays strong. “Can I buy you forgiveness with dinner” Katsuki smirks “I’m making Katsudon.”

Izuku hums out “Mmmm. That’s a start.”

Katsuki pouts “What else can I do for forgiveness?”

Izuku thinks about it for a bit, he likes making Katsuki squirm. Izuku gets a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Oh I Know…”

Katsuki gulps “what is it?” There is an almost concealed shake in his voice.

Izuku grins wider, “I’ll tell you after dinner”. He wiggles out of Katsuki’s grip while the other teen is still shocked. He makes it halfway to the stairwell giggling the entire way, when he hears the shout of “Get back here Nerd!!!” He listens as Katsuki chases him, he lets himself get caught between the second and third floors. Katsuki pins him to the wall so there is no escape; though it would be easy for Izuku to get free if he wants. Katsuki’s eyes burn with challenge, the success of capturing his prey, lurking beneath is also a hint of panicked fury. Katsuki studies Izuku’s face and takes in the wide eyed faux shocked expression. Katsuki smirks ferally as he growls out “Nerd!” dragging the word out in a low tone.

Izuku shivers violently at Katsuki’s voice, his breath hitches and he chokes out a whimpered “Kacchan”

“You’re gonna tell me what else I need to do to earn your forgiveness” Katsuki demands with another growl.

Izuku shakes his head defiantly, ‘this Kacchan is fun’. Wanting to see how Katsuki will force him to tell him. Katsuki’s smirk turns deadly, as he leans closer to the pinned teen “I guess you leave me no choice” his tone is amused as he roughly whispers in Izuku’s ear.

Izuku gulps not willing to concede yet, “what are you gonna do?”

Katsuki ignores the shaking teen and decides he wants to torment his nerd. He nibbles softly at the boy’s neck getting a soft groan from the boy pinned to the wall. He shifts his hold while Izuku is distracted holding both of his wrists in one hand. Katsuki takes his freed hand and lightly drags his fingers down Izuku’s bound arm continuing over his shoulder, he lightly brushes over Izuku’s nipple; seemingly ignoring the whimper coming from the other teen. He drags his fingers tantalizingly slow down Izuku’s stomach and stops just before the teens waist band, earning yet another whimper from Izuku. Katsuki lets his fingers dance teasingly above his waistband dipping into the piece of elastic randomly.

Izuku lets out a broken “Kacchan”

Katsuki smirks but continues to tease the other, while giving Izuku’s neck sharp nips and gentle licks. Katsuki almost groans out at the whined and whimpered “Kacchan” sounds coming from his prey.

After a few moments of unrelenting teasing Izuku breaks with a whined “Please Kacchan?”

Katsuki smirks against Izuku’s neck “Are you ready to tell me what I can do to earn your forgiveness” he asks teasingly knowing Izuku has probably already forgotten about what he wanted originally.

Izuku swallows trying to clear the fog from his mind, he is not successful. Izuku is drowning in Katsuki’s smell of a caramelized campfire tinted with arousal. He can’t think of anything else except Katsuki’s hands on him. “Kacchan I forgive you” he whines “Please touch me”

Katsuki smirks ‘payback time’ “after diner”

“What Kacchan…. Noooo…. Please… Kacchan… Please” Izuku feels like he is going to cry if this stops now. Katsuki holds Izuku’s face tenderly feeling a little guilty for teasing Izuku so bad. He kisses under Izuku’s glistening eyes, the tip of his nose, his chin. When Izuku has calmed down a bit Katsuki pulls him into a passionate kiss. He runs his tongue over Izuku’s bottom lip. He smiles when Izuku doesn’t hesitate to allow him to enter. His exploration of the nerds mouth is slow and lazy. He pulls away panting “I promise Nerd. But first we have to eat.”

Izuku’s ears perk up as the faint sounds of a door above them opens. “Ok Kacchan” Izuku sighs out. It is probably best if they wait, Izuku is desperate enough to let Katsuki take him apart on the stairs. Though that is probably not the best idea they have ever had.

Katsuki hears the footsteps coming and slowly releases Izuku from his hold and steps to a more acceptable distance away from the panting teen. Izuku struggles to clear his mind and catch his breath. He smiles beautifully at Katsuki and wraps his tails back around the boy. Izuku gives the explosive teen a little tug when he is ready and leads him to the kitchen.

Izuku is still no good at cooking, mainly Katsuki doesn’t want Izuku’s help in the kitchen. Izuku thinks that’s ok because Katsuki’s cooking is the best. Katsuki doesn’t make Katsudon very often, so this is really a treat. Izuku watches Katsuki meticulously chop the onions and lays the flattened pork at his workstation. He seasons with salt, pepper and on his and Ace he adds crushed red pepper. He dusts the cutlets with flour before dipping them in the eggs and covering with Panko flakes.

Izuku’s attention of Katsuki is stolen by the loud chatter of the other students making their ways down into the common room.

“Something smells delicious” the sound is coming from Kaminari. The mentioned teen barrels into the kitchen and slings his arm around Katsuki’s shoulder. “Wow Kacchan I didn’t know you could cook”

“Back off this is for the Nerd!” Katsuki growls as he dislodges the idiot. “I told you never to call me that.” He turns around and glares at the other blond.

“Aww, but Kacchan” Kaminari whines.

Katsuki is very close to exploding his hands are smoking he growls again “Do not call me that!”

Kaminari seems to understand the warning he just likes to tease Katsuki, it is entertaining watching him try to hold in his temper. “Ok, Ok, Ok I meant no harm.”

Katsuki grumbles out something that sounds like “Fuck off Pikachu”

Kaminari backs off, Katsuki lets out a sigh, “I don’t know why he keeps trying to call me that. I told him not to” he is pouting now.

Izuku goes to stand with Katsuki, close enough to the other to offer comfort but far enough away to look like friends. “Kacchan”

“I don’t like it when other people call me ‘Kacchan’.” Katsuki grumbles “only you” he adds softly.

Izuku smiles and wraps his arms around the pouting teen. Holding him slightly watching him fry the pork cutlets. And plating the food in six plates. He turns his head slightly “Wanna give the others a text to let them know foods ready?”

Izuku hums and squeezes slightly and then lets Katsuki go he pulls out his phone and sends the text to Ace to get the others for dinner. Almost immediately he gets a response back they are on their way. Izuku and Katsuki don’t have to wait more then a few minutes for the others. Katsuki watches as the nerds ears twitch no doubt picking up all the whispered conversations. Katsuki can see Kaminari and Mina whispering to each other while failing to subtly steal glances at the two students in the kitchen.

_“Hey Mina?” Kaminari whispers_

_“What’s up, Denki?” Mina whispers back._

_“Um how much do you know about soulmate bonds?” Kaminari asks while glancing at Izuku holding Katsuki._

_“Not much more then everyone else.” Mina ponders following Denki’s line of sight. “Why?”_

_“Well, I’m mostly just curious, but something has been bothering me for a while.” Kaminari states “Do you think its possible that some of our classmates have found their matches yet?”_

_“Not sure. From the glance I got of Bakugo’s mark it looked really complicated but mostly it was an animal exploding out of star with lightening around it. I couldn’t make out what animal it was though I think it was some type of Canine. I would think his soulmate would be Midoriya because of his Wolf form; but I’ve never even caught a glance of his back due to his wings. Even if we did see Midoriya’s back the wings probably distorted his mark.” Mina deduces._

_Kaminari hums considering “Bakugo, almost blew me up for calling him ‘Kacchan’ it appears he only lets Midoriya call him that.” He pauses trying to think if he has ever heard of anyone call the explosive boy ‘Kacchan’ besides Midoriya. He comes up empty. “The first time I called him that, he snapped and yelled at me not to call him that. I thought maybe he just didn’t like the name. I asked him why he lets Midoriya call him that. I didn’t catch it at the time, but his face softened just a bit as he said ‘he gave it to me’”_

Izuku was going to step in to stop the conversation, but Mina beat him to it.

_“If they are a confirmed pair, there is probably a reason why they didn’t tell us.” At Kaminari’s confused face she sighs “Think about the careers we are going for, and what has happened already this year.”_

_In a rare show of intelligence from Kaminari he ponders “If the wrong people found out they would target one to hurt the other.”_

_“Exactly, imagine what would have happened two weeks ago if the League had that information. We already know that Izuku is wanted by the league because he healed Aizawa and his involvement in Hosu.”_

_Kaminari’s eyes widen “They probably would have tried to kill Bakugo, I heard that the death of a soulmate can break the others mind”_

_“Exactly so keep these suspicions to yourself. If they want people to know they will tell us when they are ready” Mina finishes._

Izuku is smiling softly, Mina is a good person so is Denki; even if Izuku is a little mad at him for using his name for Kacchan. He gets Denki’s curiosity, they are not very subtle, if Izuku wasn’t affectionate with his pack then everyone would know. It helps that him and Katsuki compete about everything in a -friendly keeping each other from falling behind- sort of way.

Katsuki is observing Izuku while waiting for the rest of the pack to come down the stairs. “Anything I need to worry about?” Katsuki whispers softly.

Izuku’s soft smile doesn’t leave his face as he shakes his head “Kaminari thinks we are soulmates. But Mina told him to keep quiet about it.” Izuku ponders and watches Kaminari for any signs that he is going to blab. “I don’t think he will blab, at least not intentionally. Maybe we should talk to him.”

Katsuki grumbles out a “Whatever, Nerd”

Izuku smiles “I’m just going to tell him if he has questions to talk to us about it, not to other people. I don’t want him to accidently mention us if matches come up”

Katsuki thinks about it for a second, he seems to get an idea “Pikachu?” he shouts over the chatter. Kaminari looks over. “Come here for a second?”

Kaminari looks wary but approaches the two. Izuku looks amused as he watches Kaminari fidget slightly.

“Just you and Mina come up to our suite later, after diner we will be up in our rooms” Izuku starts. Kaminari seems to remember Izuku’s enhanced hearing before he can sputter and come up with excuses and apologies, Izuku cuts him off. “We are not mad, but I figured we could explain somethings to you guys, so our names don’t come up in any future soulmate talks.”

Kaminari nods and leaves to relay Izuku’s message to Mina. The rest of the pack come to the table.

Ace looks at the plate of food Katsuki hands to him. “This looks delicious” Ace compliments “But I don’t understand why you made me some Katsuki. I didn’t help in the retrieval mission.”

“Shut up Matchstick” Katsuki rolls his eyes “I wasn’t going to leave you out. Sides you got captured because you were protecting Luffy. So eat it before I change my mind.”

Ace flashes Katsuki a blinding smile “Thanks Blasty”

Katsuki nods and digs into his food.

Shoto looks at his food, he agrees wholeheartedly with Ace. “I agree with Ace, Bakugo this looks delicious. Thank you”

“Shut up and eat Icy-Hot” Katsuki grumbles. He is blushing slightly this will be the first time Shoto will taste his food. He hopes the candy cane likes it; despite his insulting names he cares about this group of people. He cares about Shoto because he can see that the perpetually quiet teen cares about his Nerd and the rest of the pack. Call him soft but Icy-Hot earned Katsuki’s respect, first time was during the Hosu incident. Shoto protected his nerds back from Stain, without hesitating he blocked stains knife that was about to stab Izuku. Izuku would not have been able to dodge because he was moving Katsuki and Luffy out of the way. The second time was witnessing the grit Icy-hot puts in his training to be better; to help protect and fight along side the pack. The third time was his involvement to rescue Himself and Ace. After Ace was rescued Shoto did not have to continue helping, he could have stayed with Ace. Instead he parted with Ace to help Izuku get his soulmate back.

Kirishima and Luffy dig in enthused. Muttering praises between mouthfuls. Katsuki and Izuku smile, Katsuki added additional meat to Luffy and Kirishima’s meals; knowing they love meat. That is Katsuki’s secret. When people meet Katsuki the first thing they think is the explosive teen is incapable of being nice or doing kind things. This is how Katsuki shows he cares. He does little things like making them food as thanks, giving them tips for training in his own way, giving them friendly-ish competitions. Even when he spars with them, he attacks openings until they are corrected, not to win or hurt them; but to show them where their defense is lacking.

**

When the boys finish diner, Ace and Shoto volunteer to clean the dishes. Izuku was going to argue but Katsuki just throws them a small smile and wave over his shoulder and leads the nerd back to their room. Once they get to their room Katsuki pounces Izuku and pins the boy to the bed.

Izuku yelps “Kacchan, what if Kaminari and Ashido come up?”

Katsuki smirks “try to stay alert then” as he attacks Izuku’s neck and picking up where they left off on the stairs. Katsuki plays with Izuku’s waistband running his fingers up and down Izuku’s stomach. Izuku groans and arches into the touch. Katsuki has his knee between Izuku’s legs he continues to tease the teen under him.

Izuku wants to touch Katsuki but his hands are pinned above his head. He whines “Kacchan”

Katsuki smirks “What’s do you need nerd?”

“Please Kacchan… I want…” Izuku gasps as Katsuki’s fingers slip under his waistband.

“What was that?” Katsuki teases. He loves taking apart the nerd.

“Kacchan I want to touch you” Izuku whines out.

Katsuki groans he releases Izuku’s arms. He pulls off his own shirt then growls “Shirt Off”.

Izuku scrambles to obey tearing his tank top off. Katsuki is on him in immediately lavishing kisses down his neck to the teens chest showing each nipple attention. The sounds coming from Izuku are borderline criminal. Izuku is a whimpering moaning stuttering mess as Katsuki makes his way down to the teens shorts. Izuku’s breath hitches as Katsuki grips the elastic with his teeth and looks at Izuku in the eye. Izuku lifts his hips as Katsuki pulls his shorts off with his teeth.

Katsuki takes his time eyeing the near naked Izuku, he lavishes kisses and nips up Izuku’s leg to his thighs. Katsuki bite down and sucks a mark into Izuku’s thigh. He growls as Izuku keens at the pleasurable sting. Izuku pushes Katsuki back panting and struggling for breath. Katsuki gives Izuku a questioning look.

Izuku smiles “It’s my turn, Kacchan” he purrs. He pushes Katsuki over until he is laying on his back. Izuku is excited usually when they play around, Katsuki always takes over and Izuku gets so overwhelmed in pleasure he can’t think straight. Finally it is his turn to tease Katsuki. He leans in to give Katsuki a passionate kiss. When Katsuki tries to take control of the kiss Izuku nips Katsuki’s bottom lip with his sharp fangs. Katsuki groans at the pain but relishes in the little pecks Izuku lavishes the slightly bleeding wound. Izuku trails kisses to Katsuki’s neck making his way to Katsuki’s ear. He draws his earlobe into his mouth and lightly sucks on it. His tongue plays with Katsuki’s piercing. Katsuki is breathing heavily and letting almost silent moans escape his throat. Izuku hears them loud and clear. He releases Katsuki’s ear and whispers “Did you like that Kacchan?” Katsuki groans out at the husky voice he hears. Katsuki tries to take control again but Izuku uses his strength to stop Katsuki from rolling them over. Izuku smirks against Katsuki’s ear and grinds his ass down on Katsuki’s lap. “uh-uh Kacchan, it’s my turn now”.

Katsuki groans, Izuku makes his way to Katsuki’s chest. Izuku loves Katsuki’s chest, due to his quirk Katsuki’s pecks are firm and cut. Izuku reaches one of Katsuki’s nipples and flicks his tongue against it. Katsuki arches into the touch, Izuku teases the other by rolling the nub in between his fingers and lightly drags his nail on the hardening bud. Katsuki moans at the sensation. Izuku licks, sucks and nibbles on the nipple in his mouth. He pulls back and grins at his accomplishment. The nipple is red and a little swollen standing tall and hard enough to cut diamonds. Izuku switches his attention to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. His free hand glides feather light over Katsuki’s defined abs, relishing in the twitching muscles he can feel under his fingertips. His enhanced hearing can pick up the pounding of Katsuki’s heart and the breathless moans that get stuck in his chest.

After a few more moments of teasing Katsuki’s nipple he releases the bud with a small pop. He takes in Katsuki’s face and smiles warmly at the beautiful blush and half lidded eyes. He leans down to give Katsuki another few kisses. He pulls away and trails kisses down Katsuki’s stomach to his jeans. With his teeth he unzips the teens jeans. He doesn’t have Katsuki remove them. He licks his way back up Katsuki’s stomach and uses his hand to pull Katsuki’s hardened cock out of his boxers.

Katsuki groans when Izuku’s hand wraps around his cock, Izuku leans back sitting on Katsuki’s legs he runs his fingers lightly over the slit he wants nothing more then to taste Katsuki. Mind made up he goes for it and scoots down until he is eye level with the treat in front of him. He gives a tentative lick to the tip of Katsuki’s cock. Katsuki moans unabashed and prettily to Izuku’s ears. This gives Izuku all the confidence to continue his quest. He wraps his lips around the head and his tongue laps at the little opening. Izuku groans at the sweet yet slightly bitter taste that lands on his tongue. Katsuki is a moaning and groaning mess. Izuku smiles and slowly slides down the teens shaft using one of his hands to stimulate what his mouth can’t reach. Izuku has done research on giving oral but reading and watching how to do it is a lot different than actually doing it. He read that there is a spot he can stimulate that will Katsuki a more intense orgasm.

Without releasing Katsuki, with his free hand he rummages through the draw of their nightstand. His fingers latched onto what he was looking for a pulled out a little bottle of lube. He read he would need this, so he picked some up before they moved into the Dorms. When it comes to researching, Izuku explores everything, he read how to top, how to bottom, different kinks like light choking and a bit of pain play; nothing to extreme yet, but he feels confident that he has a nice base to start with. He doesn’t know if Katsuki would prefer top or bottom; Izuku honestly doesn’t mind as long as he gets to do all of this with Katsuki. If Katsuki doesn’t like anything, he knows Katsuki will tell him to stop.

With his mind made up he works Katsuki’s jeans and boxers off him and settles himself between Katsuki’s legs. He coats a couple of his fingers generously and circles the rim of Katsuki’s hole. Katsuki tenses and shudders but doesn’t do anything to stop him. Izuku returns to his work on Katsuki’s cock while still lazily circling around his hole. When Katsuki relaxes he adds a bit more pressure slowly entering his finger to the first joint into the other teen. Izuku’s enhanced hearing picks up the hitches in breathing, he looks up at Katsuki, eyes searching the others face for any sign of pain. Not seeing any he continues to slowly insert his finger messaging gently coaxing the teen to relax more. Katsuki’s moans pick up as Izuku continues his slow exploration of this part of Katsuki’s body.

“Shit, Nerd” Katsuki groans.

Izuku removes Katsuki’s cock from his mouth and looks up at Katsuki “Do you like this, Kacchan?” He asks voice raw and a little husky. Katsuki’s cock twitches in response to Izuku’s voice. “Oh, do you like it when I talk to you Kacchan?”

Katsuki answers with another groan, “Shut up Nerd.” Katsuki blushes and turns his face away “Just keep touching me.”

Izuku smiles softly at him and removes his finger from Katsuki.

Katsuki practically whines “Wh- Why did you stop?”

Izuku rubs his hands over Katsuki’s side “Don’t worry Kacchan, just needed more lube.”

Katsuki’s face reddens more and he grumbles out “Just get on with it.”

Izuku grins as he reapplies lube to his fingers. Two of his fingers circle Katsuki’s hole again, as he licks and sucks on Katsuki’s cock. Katsuki bucks up into the touch and his thighs spaz. Izuku slowly inserts two of his fingers as he lowers his mouth over Katsuki’s cock. This time he relaxes his throat muscles and attempts to deep throat. He gags a couple of times before his throat gets used to the intrusion. Katsuki’s hand makes its way to Izuku’s head to push him further down. Izuku lets this happen as he curls his fingers in Katsuki, he searches for the teens prostate. Judging by the unfiltered howl of pleasure from Katsuki he found it.

“There Nerd, right there” Katsuki babbles.

Izuku slowly rubs against it applying constant pressure to the bundle of nerves, alternating between pressing firmly and rubbing against it with feather light touches. Katsuki thrashes under him at the constant stimulation.

“Oh fuck nerd. So good. ‘m close” Katsuki wails.

Izuku continues his ministrations on the teen as Katsuki’s moans and praises regress to pleasured cries and unintelligible words. Katsuki bucks his hips up, hand holding Izuku’s head down just at Izuku presses firmly on his prostate. Katsuki wails as he finds his release tensing and cumming down Izuku’s throat. Izuku swallows the bitter fluid and sucks a bit more to clean the teen off. He releases Katsuki’s softening cock with a small pop and uses the back of his hand to wipe his mouth off.

**

Katsuki pants heavily trying to catch his breath, he swallows a few times as he does. Izuku studies him, Katsuki’s face is flushed his eyes are half lidded and pupils are blown. He looks dazed and beautiful. Izuku smiles and snuggles into Katsuki resting his head on Katsuki’s chest content just listening to Katsuki pounding heartbeat. It takes a few moments before Katsuki’s breath evens out.

As Katsuki calms down from his high he wraps his arms around Izuku. “That was amazing.” Katsuki praises.

Izuku blushes “I did some research, I wanted to try it.”

With Katsuki’s mind clear he realizes Izuku never got off. “What about you, do you want me to try anything on you?”

Izuku thinks for a bit, he uses his observation Haki to scan their surroundings. He sighs “We won’t have time. They are in the elevator.” Izuku spends the next few minutes calming himself down. Katsuki works on getting himself looking a bit more composed.

There is a knock on the door a few moments later. Izuku opens the door, looking a bit more composed then he did a few minutes ago, and gestures to the two visitors to follow him. He leads them to his room where Katsuki is sprawled comfortably on the bed. Izuku sits down and gestures to the two computer chairs for the other two to sit in. After a beat of silence Izuku speak up, “so Kaminari, what makes you think me and Kacchan are soulmates?”

Kaminari gulps and scratches the back of his neck nervously “Well, nothing really proves it since no one has ever seen your mark. It was hard to figure it out until tonight. At first, I thought you were just close like you are with the others. But then USJ happened and while I didn’t see exactly what happened I heard the scream Bakugo let out. Then I heard the stories from the others who saw. But I think if my friend was injured like that I would have screamed too. Then the sports festival, Bakugo was angry at you for something, but he was also sad and scared. I figured it had something to do with the USJ and your fight with Todoroki. At the awards ceremony I saw what happened to Bakugo and how you reacted to it. But I guess what really gave it away is that even though you are affectionate with the rest of your group, you have only given Bakugo a nickname. Everyone else in your group you call by their given names. Everyone else in the class is addressed by their family names.”

Izuku sighs “That obvious huh?”

“Not really, I have always been intrigued by your friendship with the others and when you accepted Shoto and Kirishima to your group, I got even more interested. I wanted to know how someone gains your trust.” Kaminari states.

Katsuki’s eyes narrow but stays out of the conversation. Izuku seems to be thinking the same thing “Why do you want our trust?”

“Since the first time I saw your wolf form I thought it was so cool. I heard what Iida was calling you and I disagreed. I was in your group during the entrance exam I saw what you were doing to the other examinees. I thought that was cool as fuck to save people while taking out the robots, even though we didn’t know rescue point were being awarded. You sacrificed potential points to save people in need and I respect that. On the bus to the USJ I understood why you didn’t want to be just a healer and your reasons for it were admirable. You even sacrificed your life to save the teacher, I don’t think many of us would have. Not because we didn’t want to, but I was so scared when I saw that monster that I would not have been able to move. You didn’t even think twice you moved everyone out of the way and shielded Aizawa’s body with your own. Even though Iida has been nothing but hostile to you, you saved his life in Hosu. I didn’t know of your plan to save Bakugo and Ace but if I did, I would have begged you to let me join.” Kaminari explains.

Izuku studies Kaminari during his speech, he doesn’t sense any deceit. “I did all that because there was never a choice not to.” Izuku sighs.

“Exactly you think differently than everyone else I have met.” Kaminari smiles.

“I can’t trust you completely there is a lot about us we can’t let other people know. For our safety and those that do know.” Izuku watches as dejection and understanding flit across Kaminari’s face. Izuku sighs “For now I have no choice but to put my trust in you not to tell people that you know we are matched.”

Kaminari’s face lights up “Of course”

“If you need to talk about soulmates or are just curious you can always come to us.” Izuku smiles.

Ace and Shoto return to the suite, they hear Izuku talking to someone and get curious. Ace knocks on their bedroom door. Katsuki shouts out “What do you want Matchstick?”

Kaminari looks confused but decides he probably doesn’t need to know. Ace and Shoto enter the room ignoring Katsuki’s question and immediately make them selves comfortable.

Katsuki growls out something unintelligible but Izuku must catch it clearly because he giggles slightly. “Kacchan be nice”

Katsuki pouts but doesn’t say anything else. Ace and Shoto both raise a questioning eyebrow at Katsuki and Izuku.

Izuku chuckles “Kacchan’s grumpy that you had the gall to ignore him after he made you dinner” Izuku smirks. Shoto looks a bit guilty and mumbles out an apology. Ace just smirks at the pouting teen.

“My bad Blasty, I thought you said come in Matchstick” Ace smile faux innocently.

Kaminari chuckles, he likes Ace. To him Ace is hilarious, and it is always entertaining watching Ace and Katsuki go back and forth. Ace turns his gaze to the newcomers. He notices Kaminari and Ashido sitting in the room. He wonders why they are here and turns a questioning look at Izuku.

Izuku sighs “Apparently me and Kacchan need to be a bit more careful if we want to keep us being soulmates a secret”

Ace’s eyes widen in alarm and he glares at the two others. Shoto turns his icy glare to the other two as well.

Kaminari shivers as the temperature drops slightly. “I didn’t mean any harm” He starts defensively. “I wanted to know because I’m curious, so I asked Mina if she knew. She told me to keep my suspicions to myself. There is obviously a reason why you don’t want that information out yet.”

Izuku looks sternly at Ace “We were just talking about it, I don’t think Kaminari would intentionally tell people about us. I just wanted to make sure he knew he could talk to us if he had any future questions.”

Mina sighs out “I think it is great you two found each other. But I have a question.”

Izuku and the others turn to face her. “Well you have obviously known each other before you got here, but I guess I would like to know how long you guys have known that you are soulmates.”

“We have known since we were five” Izuku starts “I met Kacchan when we were three. When my quirk came in Ace pointed out Kacchan’s mark and Luffy pointed out mine. I wanted to see my mark and Ace told me it was the same as Kacchan’s. We looked up what that meant and found out we were soulmates.”

“That young” Mina gasps “I didn’t know that was possible”

“I always thought we would have to wait until high school at the earliest.” Kaminari comments “You guys are lucky. You didn’t even have to look for your match.” There is a hint of a whine coming from Kaminari. He looks longingly at Izuku and Katsuki. “I always wanted to find my match. I heard your mark gives you clues but I can’t tell what mine is supposed to be.”

“Yes marks do give clues. I can’t show you mine since Mina was partially correct” Izuku states, Mina looks at him confused. “My wings are made of fire, so they do not protrude from my back like Hawks’ wings. But my wings cover most of my mark.”

Ace stands up and turns his back on Kaminari. “If Izuku trusts you with his mark I can trust you with mine.” He pulls his tank top off his back and shows the two others is mark. Kaminari studies it, the mark is a Sun that much is obviously Ace. Then in the Sun is a yin-yang one half fire the other half is ice. The two small circles look like eyes one is an icy blue on the fire side, the other is a stormy grey on the icy side.

Kaminari gasps and flits his eyes between Shoto and Ace. Shoto’s eyes give it away as the boy refuses to make eye contact. The mark makes perfect sense, the fire and ice is obviously Todoroki’s quirk and the eyes are also the heterochromatic boys.

Ace looks at Shoto guiltily “I’m sorry Sho. I didn’t think he would figure it out so quickly.”

Shoto looks up at Ace and nods “It’s ok Ace, If Izuku trusts him I will too.”

Kaminari decides to show the boys his mark. He stands up and pulls his shirt over his head. He shows his back to the other three boys. “I know the lightening is mine, but im not sure what to make of the middle part.”

Izuku and Katsuki study the mark at first glance the middle just looks like some sort of gear. With Izuku’s enhanced sight he can see the details. He has seen this before though not as detailed. “I believe the middle part is an eye, I have seen these colors before. I think the gears represent someone who is engineeringly inclined”

Katsuki considers the mark then looks at what Izuku has pointed out. He remembers the boy they befriended in middle school. The colors of the circle in the middle of Kaminari’s mark are a blueish purple. Kato’s eyes were very similar in color from what he remembers. He hasn’t seen the other boy since before the sports festival.

Katsuki nudges Izuku. “Do you think?” he cuts himself off.

Izuku nods. “I don’t want to get your hopes up. I could be wrong but these colors almost completely match an old friend of mine. I’ll invite him over tomorrow; he trusts me so I will ask to look at his back. If it matches, I’ll introduce you.”

Katsuki looks down in thought “isn’t he quirkless. I thought soulmate marks only show up when you get your quirk.”

Izuku contemplates this “That’s true, but Soulmate marks are rather mysterious. Nothing has ever been documented of a quirkless person getting a mark. But maybe he was never quirkless, maybe he was similar to my experiences.”

“I don’t think so Nerd.” Katsuki gives him a knowing look. Katsuki knows about the fruit and then All Might giving Izuku a quirk. So that doesn’t really make sense.

“I know my situation was different. But maybe he needed to meet some sort of conditions in order to unlock it.”

Kaminari is confused trying to follow the conversation. The two boys are definitely leaving out some information. To be honest with himself he doesn’t care if his soulmate is quirkless or not, he just wants to find them. If Izuku is right and can help with that then he is happy. “Even if my soulmate is not who you think it is, you said they were mechanically inclined?”

“Yes, the gears look like a power supply or battery. The shape is also interesting, if it is a power supply it is very advanced.” Izuku studies it harder. “Hey Kaminari, can I take a picture of it?”

“Huh Why?” Kaminari asks a little shocked.

Katsuki laughs at the nerds star-eyed look “He wants to study it and nerd out”

Izuku blushes more at the following laughs coming from the others. “But Kacchan, It’s so interesting.” Izuku whines.

Kaminari and Mina have never seen Katsuki sound like that, even when the boy is interacting with Izuku in class. Katsuki usually speaks softly when Izuku is looking a little distressed, or when they are training Katsuki is usually all growls and biting remarks. Kaminari watches as Katsuki relentless teases and laughs at Izuku, while Izuku sits there a mutters how cool soulmate marks are, and he wants to study it. Kaminari realizes this is what the boys are like when they put their walls down. He wants friends like this, in middle school he had a group of friends, but he needed to be on top of all the popular trends or they would leave him behind. These four boys seem to not care about any of that, Izuku is a nerd; but protective of his friends. He didn’t really like Katsuki at first, he thought he was a bully with his insulting nicknames. As time went on Kaminari observed the group, the others embraced the nicknames even Kirishima’s nickname of ‘Shitty Hair’ only get a pout and a whine from the boy. Shoto’s nickname of ‘Icy-Hot’ gets a small twitch of a smile. He even calls his soulmate Nerd, but it somehow seems affectionate and fond. Kaminari thinks about Ace, the teen is so quick to tease Katsuki, almost always calling him Blasty. However it is obvious he cares because Kaminari can see the flame user has Katsuki’s back. He heard that when Katsuki broke down after Izuku got injured in the USJ incident; Ace went after them and carried the knocked out Katsuki to safety. Kaminari likes Luffy’s energy. The hyperactive teen is a lot like Kaminari himself. He always thought his soulmate would be someone bright like Luffy.

This thought brings an idea to Kaminari and he stupidly voices it “So if Izuku and Bakugo, and Ace and Todoroki are soulmates… um does that mean Luffy and Kirishima are as well.”

Izuku sighs “Yea they are, they have known since the beginning of the year, during All Might’s mock battle training.” Izuku can already tell Kaminari is going to take this the wrong way. So before Kaminari can suggest that Todoroki and Kirishima got accepted into their group because of there bonds with Ace and Luffy, Izuku cuts him off. “Just because Ace and Luffy found their soulmates, it doesn’t matter. That might have gave Shoto a reason to come to us in the first place. Shoto came to me to apologize for being stubborn during our match while I was in full wolf form. He didn’t care if my wolf lashed out at him, he said what he needed to, and I forgave him. Soul Mate or not it would not have mattered. Kirishima and Luffy talked about being soulmates. Luffy told Kirishima about his past, Kirishima accepted Luffy for who he is regardless of Luffy’s troubles. I told him Soulmate or not I put Katsuki, Ace and Luffy above everyone else. Though now my wolf and I considers them pack, so I put my pack above everyone else regardless of them being soulmates.”

Kaminari is deep in thought, Mina speaks up “So your saying, even if Todoroki and Kirishima were not soulmates to members of your pack, you still would have accepted them with enough time.”

Ace smiles “Sho may be my soulmate but he wanted Izuku’s forgiveness before he wanted anything to do with me.” Ace smiles “He only told me because he came to the house to see Izuku first. I just happened to be there as well.”

Shoto looks at Ace not really catching the teasing tone. “I was afraid to tell you, I’m sorry”

Ace catches the sadness in Shoto’s tone, “I’m sorry Sho. I didn’t mean anything bad; I was only teasing.” Ace speaks softly.

Shoto looks at Ace seeing the sincerity “oh” He looks down “I am still getting used to being teased.”

Kaminari watches, he thought Todoroki was closed off and Cold by choice. It seems like he was wrong, Todoroki doesn’t seem to get friendly teasing, he wonders why. He doesn’t bring it up though. The other missing teens enter the suite chatting animatedly. Luffy bounds into the room without knocking.

“Hey Kats, ‘Zuku! You got to check out the training room” Luffy bounces on top of Izuku on the bed.

Katsuki growls out “Get off the nerd!!”

Luffy pouts and releases Izuku. “You’re no fun, Kats!”

Ace laughs and Shoto looks shocked “How was the training room Lu?”

The other voices catch Luffy’s attention “Oh hey Ace, Shoto. The training room is awesome. I think Shanks designed it. It looks like our training room in his gym. The walls could probably take a punch from our Puppy.”

“Puppy?” Mina questions confused.

Izuku blushes and hides his face in Katsuki’s chest. Katsuki and Ace double over laughing. Luffy takes note of the two additional people in the room. “Oh hey Kaminari, um Mina” He looks confused since when did they hangout with them. “Um what’s up?”

Shoto catches the rubber teens confusion and speaks up “Kaminari and Mina found out about Bakugo and Izuku being soulmates. They came up here to talk about it.”

Luffy turns serious and studies the two other people “You not going to tell anyone right?”

Kaminari now understands what Izuku was talking about. Izuku, Katsuki, Ace and Luffy are really protective over the others in the group. Even Kirishima fixes a serious looks at Kaminari, and he has always been pretty friendly with Kaminari. He puts his hands up “No I am not going to talk about this with anyone. The only reason why I brought it up to Mina was because I didn’t know and didn’t want to get exploded by King Explosion Murder over here.” He points a thumb at Katsuki.

Katsuki growls “That’s Sir King Explosion Murder to you. Pikachu!”

This makes the group laugh, Luffy and Kirishima lose their protective glares.

Izuku looks at Luffy “Hey Luffy?” the mentioned boys gazed at Izuku curiously “Do you remember Kato?”

“How could I forget; Kato is so cool. It’s a bummer he didn’t get into the hero course with us. We haven’t hung out with him since the sports festival.” Luffy starts something fond in his eyes. “Why?”

Izuku looks at Kaminari. “Can you show him?” He asks. Kaminari nods and takes his shirt off again, showing Luffy the mark. As Luffy is studying it, Izuku speak up, “do you see what I see?”

“Yea” Luffy states excitedly “That is the color of his eyes, I think the gears represent his love for tinkering and building things. Remember all the times you geeked over blueprints, for Kats’ hero suit?” Luffy teases.

“Yea speaking of which I have some new blueprints I need to give to him to go over. I’m looking at upgrading my shoulders and face mask. I didn’t think I needed a respiratory filter since I can heal, but the invasion two weeks ago made me think, even if I can heal the damage it will still be a good idea. Oh and I want to change my gauntlets and add some more tech to my face mask. Kacchan can use an upgrade for his gauntlets, his explosions are getting more intense so I think it would be a good idea to make them stronger.” Izuku’s eyes glaze over as his mind goes over all his blueprint plans. “Shoto’s equipment could be more effective and I need to figure out how to add my heal packs to his hero suit. Kirishima’s gear is pretty top notch but I’ll see if Kato has come up with any upgrades.”

Katsuki lightly punches the muttering nerd. “Stop nerding, Nerd. Your scaring them”

Izuku’s eyes clear and he blushes “Sorry about that, its been a while since I could nerd out with Kato”

Katsuki smiles softly “Well we will go see him tomorrow, its probably too late to try to hang out with him tonight.” Checking the time its after 10p.m.

“Oh shit, its that late already?” Kaminari starts. “Can I have your numbers?”

The others nod and enter their numbers into Kaminari’s phone. Izuku sends himself a quick message so he has Kaminari’s number. “I’ll text you tomorrow before I go see Kato.” Izuku informs the electric teen.

Kaminari nods, Mina says her byes and goodnights, and leaves. Kaminari follows behind her. They reach the elevator and head to the first floor. Before they part ways so Mina can head to her room, Kaminari stops her.

“Thanks, Mina, for coming with me.” Kaminari states.

“Ohh Denki, I have been your friend since the start of the year. I know how badly you want to befriend them. I think you are well on your way.” Mina coos.

“Do you really think I might find them tomorrow. I really hope so.” Kaminari asks suddenly nervous.

“I wish you luck, but remember what Izuku said he didn’t want to get your hopes up.” Mina reminds.

“I know” Kaminari frowns.

Mina looks at him fondly “Let me know how it goes?”

“Yea, Good night Mina” Kaminari gives her a hug goodnight and walks back to the elevator. When he gets to his suite, he enters his room and flops down on the bed. He can’t sleep, he is excited and nervous. What if he finds his match tomorrow, what is he going to say? What if Izuku is correct about it being his friend, he has never thought about the possibility of another boy being his match. Could he be with a boy like Izuku and Katsuki. What if he can’t? Or what if he does everything but his match doesn’t like him because he is not as smart as everyone else. Izuku made Kato sound like a genius, what if he embarrasses himself in front of the other boy? All these thoughts are plaguing his mind, his phone dings with an incoming message. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and reads the message.

 _“Don’t think about it too much” Izuku writes._ Kaminari is shocked as he reads the message, then he remembers Izuku probably sensed how nervous he was when he left.

He smiles slightly as he texts back “I can’t help it”

A few seconds later he receives another text _“What are you thinking about, maybe I can help.”_

Kaminari contemplates telling Izuku what is bothering him but decides to give it a shot maybe the boy can put his mind at ease Izuku did say Kato is his friend. “You made him sound so smart. What if he doesn’t like me and thinks I’m stupid?”

Kaminari waits watching the three dots at the bottom of the messages that show Izuku is typing something. It takes a few minutes buts eventually Izuku responds.

_“He is smart. But don’t worry about it too much. He is not the type of person to dislike anyone without justifiable cause. He won’t think any less of you whether or not you are smart. You may not be as smart as him, not many people are; but you are not stupid. I am only telling you this because I’m 90% sure you’re his match but he was bullied before. The first day of middle school some kid tried to push him off a roof. My enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of a struggle and lead me to the roof. When I got there the bully let go, I had to fly off the roof to save him. He didn’t trust us at first, he thought we would hate him for not having a quirk. Trust me he might be a bit stand-offish at first but give him time, he’ll warm up to you.”_

Kaminari is shocked that his potential Soulmate was almost killed in high school. He is not sure what to do with this information, he doesn’t care if his potential soulmate is quirkless or not. In fact he is not even sure why he was panicking so hard before. He texts Izuku back “Thank you. Quirk or no quirk doesn’t matter to me.”

Almost immediately Kaminari gets another text _“I’m glad. Good night Denki.”_

“Good night Izuku” Kaminari smiles as he puts his phone away.

***

Katsuki rubs circles into Izuku’s back as the teen lays curled into Katsuki’s chest. Katsuki wants to give Izuku the same pleasure he received earlier, but by the nerds soft breathing it seems like he is about to fall asleep.

Katsuki leans down and presses a quick kiss to Izuku’s forehead. “Tired, Nerd?”

Izuku mumbles out an affirmative sound and nods. “’m sorry” he says sleepily.

Katsuki smiles a bit “Nothing to be sorry about Nerd. I was thinking of earlier and thought I would reciprocate. Since we got interrupted before I could take care of you.”

Izuku shakes his head “’s ok Kacchan. Can we just sleep like this”

Katsuki kisses the Nerd again softly “Ok Nerd. I love you”

“I love you too” Izuku mumbles out sleepily. “Good Night Kacchan”

“G’Night Nerd” Katsuki whispers softly.

Katsuki lays their thinking of the events after dinner. He really enjoyed everything the nerd did to him. He didn’t know orgasms could be that intense, he feels bad because he really wanted to touch his Nerd too. He wanted Izuku to feel the same euphoric high he felt. Fucking Pikachu and Pinky had to come up and interrupt them. His mind helpfully informs him that one they were invited up; and two Katsuki started it by teasing Izuku first. The first time they fooled around Katsuki took control. He always thought he would be a top, his aggressive personality and his tendency to dominate people made him perfect for topping. Usually when they fool around Katsuki does the work, he gets Izuku so pleasure drunk the Nerd can’t do anything but whimper and moan.

This time was different, at first Katsuki thought Izuku was just going to touch him a bit and let Katsuki take control again; but every time Katsuki tried to flip their positions Izuku would use his strength to hold him down. Katsuki would be lying if he said that wasn’t a huge turn on. Izuku did his research and was attentive to every hitch and grunt that escaped his throat. He really liked the fire in Izuku’s eyes showing his determination to take him apart. When Izuku started teasing his hole he almost fought him off. However maybe it was his curiosity or determination to prove that he is not weak, but he couldn’t find it in himself to tell the Nerd to back off. As the sensations continued, he found he really liked it. He never pictured himself being so needy for someone to touch him, but it makes sense since it is the Nerd.

He thinks about what it would be like if he were to bottom and give up all control; let someone else take care of him. He ultimately decides he doesn’t hate the idea, but he doesn’t think he can only be a bottom. His replays images of Izuku under him writhing in pleasure, Katsuki forcing his Nerd out of his mind drowning in nothing but Katsuki and the pleasure Katsuki gives him. He likes this idea too. In the end he decides he doesn’t mind doing both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next Chapter Kato comes back and hangs out with the boys as they adjust to dorm life. More fluffiness and puppy piles to come.


	31. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take the day to settle in and connect with old friends. Kaminari joins the boys to discuss suit upgrades and Soulmates.

Izuku rouses in the morning, judging by the light coming in from the window he thinks it is about 8am. He remembers he needs to ask Kato to meet up today and see if he is Kaminari’s match. He looks around and remembers they live in the dorms now. He lifts his head a bit, still nestled on Katsuki’s chest and observes the peacefully sleeping teen.

Katsuki looks beautiful when he sleeps, his face loses the always present scowl on his face. Even though Katsuki always looks a bit soft around him. He looks softer in sleep; the furrow of his brow goes away. The barely noticeable frown line disappear, and the always glaring eyes don’t look so hard. His mouth is slightly open releasing quiet snores. Izuku smiles down at him and leans in to place a soft kiss on Katsuki’s lips.

“Wake up Kacchan” Izuku whispers softly against his lips. If Izuku wasn’t always fully paying attention to Katsuki he would have missed the barely their twitch of Katsuki’s lips. Izuku chuckles “Come on Kacchan, we have some things to do today.”

“Don’ wanna” Katsuki mumbles sleepily.

“Come on Kacchan, the faster we get it done the faster we can come back here and cuddle. Maybe we can watch a movie or use the training room Luffy was telling us about yesterday. Doesn’t that sound good Kacchan?” Izuku coaxes.

Katsuki grumbles, “fine, you need to get off first Nerd.”

Izuku giggles and rolls off Katsuki. He reaches for his phone and sends a quick message to Kato.

“Hey Kato, are you busy today?” Izuku asks.

Izuku doesn’t have to wait long for his phone to ding with a new message _“No, I’m free. Just gonna finish setting up my room today. Why what’s up?”_

Izuku thinks about what he wants to send Kato, he remembers his blueprints for his and Katsuki’s hero suits. “I have some blueprints I wanted to give to you. Plus we have been so busy lately I miss hanging out with you. Kacchan and the others want to hangout with you as well”

_“I would love to hang out with you. I would love to nerd over your blueprints and notes. I miss you guys too.”_

“Good I’ll let you know when we are ready should be about an hour or so, we can meet up in front of the buildings then we can come up here and go over the blueprints in mine and Kacchan’s room” Izuku replies.

_“Sounds good”_

Izuku puts his phone down on the nightstand and goes to his closet and picks out some shorts and tee shirt. Katsuki is already dressed and sitting on the bed again.

“I’m gonna go start breakfast for us. The others are gonna have to suck it up.” Katsuki starts “They are on their own today”

“Ok Kacchan, I will wake them up and let them know Kato agreed to hangout with us.” Izuku plans out “I also need to make sure Kaminari is awake.”

Katsuki nods and heads out. Izuku finishes getting ready and wakes up the others. Luffy is excited that he will get to hangout with Kato. Kirishima and Shoto look confused at the excited whirlwind that is Luffy bouncing all over getting ready. Ace looks amused “We haven’t been able to hang out with him in a while. We were really close in middle school.” Ace offers as an explanation.

“I’m gonna go make sure Kaminari is awake. Then head down to breakfast” Izuku informs. “Kacchan said you guys are own your own today for food.”

Izuku smiles fondly at the pouts he receives. He grabs everything he will need, room key, wallet, and phone and heads out of the door. He uses the staircase to go to the third floor. He reaches Kaminari and Shinso’s suite and knocks.

Shinso opens the door looking like he has never slept before “Midoriya” he greets blandly.

“Hey Shinso, I need to make sure Kaminari is awake” Izuku states getting to the point.

Shinso opens the door wider for Izuku to come and points at Kaminari’s door. Izuku makes his way to the door and knocks. It is silent for a couple of seconds; the door opens and reveals Kaminari brimming with nervous energy.

“Hey Midoriya” Kaminari Greets.

“Hey Kaminari, Kato is free today we are gonna meet up with him in about an hour if you still wanted to join us.” Izuku invites.

Izuku watches as panic takes over Kaminari and his sensitive hearing picks up the panicked rush of words “Shit, that soon. Oh no, what am I gonna wear. Wait does that matter? Oh god I’m not prepared for this.”

“Calm down Kaminari, we are just gonna hangout in my suite today, so just be yourself and be comfortable. Don’t worry too much, if things get awkward, I’ll be there” Izuku reassures with a small smile.

Kaminari releases a relieved breath “Ok, ok thank you Izuku. I think I got this.”

Izuku nods and lets him know he is gonna go get breakfast. He leaves the now relaxed teen to his devices and says farewell to Shinso. He makes his way to the kitchen area and is immediately treated to a feast of different foods from Katsuki. “Oh Kacchan, this all looks amazing”

Katsuki smirks “Of course it does Nerd. I made it.” He states smugly. He ponders for a second “how was Pikachu when saw him?” with a small hint of worry.

Izuku looks at Katsuki amused “He was a little frazzled and nervous, but I think he will be ok.”

“Good, he better not fuck this up” Katsuki warns, he is protective over Kato. He knows how much Kato has been hurt before, he will not hesitate to kick Pikachu’s ass if it came to it.

Izuku nods he understands, he would do the same thing. He watches as Katsuki plates their breakfast and notices there is enough for one more serving. He raises a questioning eyebrow wondering who that is for.

“Pikachu” Katsuki states with a blush. Izuku is a little bit shocked but thinks this is probably Katsuki’s way of saying thank you for keeping their secret to Kaminari.

The rest of the pack mates make their way to the Kitchen Ace spies the extra food and verbally questions it “Who’s that for Blasty?”

“None of you business Matchstick!” Katsuki snarls.

Kaminari makes his way down the kitchen, Katsuki plates the food as the teen enters the kitchen. Blushing slightly Katsuki hands the plate to the other blonde. “Here Pikachu.”

Kaminari looks shocked, he was not expecting this “You made this for me Kats? Why?”

Blushing a little harder Katsuki grumbles “It’s thanks for keeping our secret” at Kaminari’s smile Katsuki growls “Don’t get used to it Pikachu. This is a one-time deal.”

Kaminari nods and smiles “Thank you Kats, this looks delicious”

Katsuki smirks “Kats is better than you calling me Kacchan.”

Kaminari looks down in thought then makes eye contact with Katsuki “If I knew the reason why you didn’t want to be called that I would have never called you by that name. I’m sorry Kats. Now that I know I will try my hardest not to say it.”

Katsuki nods “If it comes out, I have no problem reminding you.” He smirks dangerously.

“Noted” Kaminari gulps. He focuses on the food in front of him and takes a bite he practically moans it is so good. “Kats this is amazing”

“Of course it is, I made it” Katsuki accepts the praise smugly on the outside. Inside he feels warm, he likes cooking for others and seeing them happy every once in a while. He won’t do it all the time, but he usually uses cooking to communicate what he doesn’t like to say out loud, usually as an apology or thanks. The only exception is his Nerd; since the time he was old enough to cook, he made all of Izuku’s meals if Inko doesn’t cook. 

After breakfast, Izuku and Katsuki clean the mess quickly. Izuku sends a message to Kato letting him know they are ready and will meet him outside the dorms. He tells Kato to start making his way to Heights Alliance building.

Outside the building Izuku and group start walking down the row of buildings, soon enough Izuku can see Kato. He smiles as he runs to envelop the other teen in a hug. “Kato! Its been so long” 

Katsuki is at his side with a fond smile behind him is the rest of the group. “Nerd, you better let him go or are you trying to suffocate him?” He grins at Izuku’s panicked face.

“OH NO KATO!!! I’m sorry” Izuku fusses over the support student.

“Hey ‘Zuku. It has been a long time” Kato smiles softly. “I got some news to share but I’ll let you know in your room”

“Ok shall we head up there then” Izuku asks, then remembers he didn’t introduce the others “Oh yea I almost forgot. I don’t know if remember Kirishima, you briefly met before the USJ incident, when those reporters broke in.” Kato nods Izuku moves on. “The red- and white-haired teen is Shoto” Kato waves at the introduced teen, already piecing together information about the teen. Judging by the almost non-existent space between him and Ace he can assume they are matched. Izuku moves on “The yellow haired teen is Kaminari” Kato looks at the other teen and nods giving a small wave. He feels a strange sort of pull toward the other teen. He pushes it aside and bows slightly toward the introduced teens.

“Nice to meet you all” he says politely. He looks at Izuku “So ‘Zuku you ready to show me these blueprints?”

“Yea let’s go”

The boys make their way back to Heights Alliance dorms, in the common room most of the class 1-A students are milling about. Izuku picks up all the conversations on the room king competition the others partook in last night, apparently it came down the Sato who made a cake and Koda because he had a bunny pet. Izuku and the others made their ways to the elevator so they could go up to Izuku’s suite. Izuku opens the door to his suite telling Kaminari and Kato to take a seat.

Once everyone was settled Izuku looks at Kaminari and Kato. “So Kato you said you had some news?”

Kato looks down “Yea, I would have told you sooner, but I didn’t know until about two weeks ago.” He pauses seeming to catch his breath. “Turns out I am not quirkless.” Izuku looks intrigued.

“I didn’t know quirks could develop this late” Izuku comments. “Then again mine came late too”

Kato looks almost ashamed “Well usually quirks appear between ages 4 and 5 sometimes a bit earlier. However there are times when certain conditions need to be met in order to unlock said quirk.”

“So what quirk did you get and what were the conditions?” Katsuki asks

“I’m not too sure what the conditions were but when I saw All Might’s fight on the news against that villain, suddenly I was able to see things that should not have been there.”

“What do you mean, Kato” Izuku asks intrigued.

“Like a see-through computer screen filled with Stats, Quirk information, known weaknesses. I guess my ability to see weaknesses in equipment and machinery was part of it all along. That’s not all though, in my worry for All Might and after hearing Kats and Ace were kidnapped, I would think for updates and they would just appear through my television or the news would come through on my phone. I can sort of manipulate technology. I don’t know the full extent of it yet, but I can control the output of some of the components I was working on. I was tinkering with my laptop and I altered it to a better version; better graphics and processing power.”

“That’s interesting, sounds like technokinesis. I wonder what the drawback of such a quirk would be. Oh Kato are you gonna let me study it.” Izuku starts to ramble with stars in his eyes.

Katsuki shakes his head knowingly. Kato blinks shocked Izuku would even ask him that. “Of course ‘Zuku, you didn’t need to ask”

Izuku nods “Since you got your quirk, did you get a mark?”

Kato blushes “I felt the burn of it appearing but I didn’t look at it yet”

“Huh why not?” Luffy asks

Kato looks down again fiddling with his hands in a way Izuku hasn’t seen since the first week of middle school. He sighs “my entire life I have accepted I’ll never have a soulmate. So when I felt the burn, I panicked and can’t bring myself to look at it and get my hopes up. I know I’m stronger now than I was in middle school but there is a part of me that will always be afraid my soulmate will reject me if they find out I was quirkless.”

“Oh Kato, I get it. But if it makes you feel better, I don’t think your soulmate will mind that you were quirkless.” Izuku coos.

“How can you be so sure ‘Zuku?” Kato asks hesitantly.

Katsuki scoffs “Idiot, when has the nerd been wrong about anything?”

Kato sighs and smiles fondly “Never.” He releases in a breath “Thanks Kats”

Katsuki grunts. Izuku smiles “If you want to see it, we can go into my room and look at it. I’ll be with you or you can go in there by yourself.”

Kato contemplates the offer, but he looks around he knows and trusts Katsuki, Ace, Luffy and Izuku. He knows Kirishima is Luffy’s match and Shoto is Ace’s match. The only one he doesn’t know too much on is Kaminari, he has seen the other boy interact with the other students during lunch. The teen is always smiling and happy, teasing his friends all in good fun. In a way the yellowed haired teen reminds him of Luffy, if just a bit more mischievous. Kato is not stupid his intelligence is about equal with Izuku’s; he knows what the pull he feels to the electric blond means. He is just too apprehensive to do anything about it. He decides he will give the blond the choice to pursue anything if his mark matches. “’Zuku do you trust everyone here?” He whispers softly, only Izuku and Katsuki can hear him. Izuku nods but doesn’t say anything else. Kato stands and turns his back to Izuku, he is shaking slightly, and nerves are pouring off him in waves.

Izuku senses his nerves and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to do this; we can go somewhere private.”

Kato huffs frustrated “You guys are my best friends; I should be able to show you. I should be able to do this; you all let me see your marks.”

Katsuki huffs “remember when we met?”

Kato looks confused “Yea. How could I forget?”

Katsuki smirks “remember what we told you then?”

Kato smirks “where you’re an Asshole, Izuku is a nerd, Luffy is an Idiot, and Ace is a dick?” he asks innocently.

Katsuki growls “Even though that is still true, that is not what I meant, Idiot!” Ignoring the disagreeing glares from Icy hot and Shitty hair 

Kato smiles losing the tension in his frame “I know Kats. I remember you won’t make me do anything I don’t want to. It’s not that I don’t want to; I just can’t help but being nervous.”

Izuku smiles “Take your time.”

Kato takes a few moments to breathe and settle his thoughts. He nods to himself and grips the hem of his shirt. Like ripping off a band-aid he tears the shirt off. He squeezes his eyes closed and waits for Izuku to say something. When he waits in awkward silence for a few minutes he turns around to study Izuku’s face. Izuku has a weird look on his face something fond, something fiercely protective, and recognition in his gaze. Kato ignores the gasp coming from behind him as he tries to break Izuku out of his daze.

“Zuku?” Kato calls

Izuku’s eyes clear, “sorry Kato.” He clears his throat “I know this mark.” He pulls out his phone to show him the picture he took last night as his eye flit over to Kaminari. “Do you want me to tell you who it is?”

Kato looks at the phone, he considers it. After a moment he shakes his head “You know?” somehow, he is not nearly as surprised as he should be.

Izuku’s face turns serious “I wasn’t lying before when I said he is not going to mind you were quirkless.”

Katsuki glares at Kaminari and scoffs “If he has a problem with it. I’ll blast him to hell!” Kaminari can’t tell if the explosive teen is being serious or not, he decides for his safety he will consider this threat to be a promise. He gulps and smiles disarmingly.

“He?” Kato gulps, that is another issue all on it’s own. He resigned himself that he would be alone, maybe someday come across another markless person and settle for companionship rather than love. He has had only two weeks to get used to the idea that someone was out there for him. The fact that Izuku knows who he is; scares him.

Izuku seems to understand what Kato doesn’t say “Not all soulmate bonds are romantic, that is something you will need to talk to him about.”

Kato nods “You have known Katsuki practically your entire life. You have never had to take things slow. What if he wants something from me that I’m not ready to give. Or what if I want more eventually but he doesn’t because I’m also a male.” Kato starts to tear up. “’Zuku I don’t know what to do. This all seems too real.”

Ace steps up “When Shoto found out I was his match during the USJ he was convinced it would be better if I never found out. I found out during the Sports Festival when Shoto used his fire and his shirt burnt off during his match with Izuku. If Izuku didn’t push him so far to make him realize his fire is his I probably would have never found out.”

Shoto stands up next to Ace “I didn’t want to tell him because, I was afraid he would be like my father. After thinking about it I decided it wasn’t just my choice anymore. I thought he at least deserved to know and make the decision. But we talked and he assured me he would only do what I was comfortable with.”

Kirishima speaks up “Luffy and I knew since the second day of classes. During All Might’s battle training, Luffy protected me from Ashido’s acid and took the hit himself. The acid burnt his back and his shirt, and I saw the mark. I was shocked since I don’t really cover mine, to keep me from being distracted he said we would talk later.”

“I was scared. You know our past, I thought he would reject me.” Luffy states

Kirishima looks fondly at Kato “Even though we talked, it took us a while to get to where we are now. I was ashamed that compared to them I was weak. I was afraid that I would hold not only Luffy back, but the others as well. I thought Luffy would eventually leave me behind because I was too weak to protect him.”

Luffy tackles Kirishima in a hug “I don’t think your weak, you are my unbreakable shield” Pulling a fond laugh out of the red head.

In a rare show of softness not many people see from Katsuki; he turns to Kato, “even me and the nerd have had our problems. Did you see our match during the Sports Festival?”

Kato nods “Yea. I thought there was something different there.”

Izuku sighs “He was pissed at me from the USJ incident and then my previous matches in the festival. I don’t regret any of my matches.” Pulling a frown from Shoto and a growl from Katsuki. “but I understood Kacchan’s feelings, just because I can heal; it doesn’t mean I need to intentionally take damage.”

“Danm right Nerd!” Katsuki growls.

“I always thought soulmate bonds would be easy.” Kaminari states “truth is I up until yesterday I didn’t personally know a bonded pair. Besides my parents but I was too young when my dad passed away, so I don’t really remember their relationship.”

Katsuki smirks “Hate to break it to you Pikachu, but even if you have known your match your entire life; being Mates is something that takes a lot of work on both sides. You need to communicate your thoughts and feelings. You need to support each other and be ok with accepting the support from your match. If you can do that, everything else will work itself out.”

“Kacchan is right. Being bonded doesn’t mean everything will turn out ok. The biggest piece of advice I can tell both of you is too communicate.” Izuku states knowingly. He sends an almost unnoticeable nod to Kato. “So what do you want to do?”

Kato takes in all the information that the others have dished him with. “You know him, right?” At the boys nods he takes a deep breath “Can you tell me about him?” He asks embarrassed.

Katsuki smirks at Kaminari’s bright red face. “He’s a Idiot” smirking wildly at Kaminari’s sputtering.

Izuku uses a tail to hit Katsuki on the head “Kacchan be nice” he sighs out. Katsuki pouts out “It’s true though”. Izuku shakes his head fondly. He turns his gaze on Kaminari and starts telling Kato what he knows about the electric boy. “He is in our class. He is not as smart as you and me but let’s face it not many people are. He is friendly and sociable, he even approached Kacchan to try and be friends. His quirk is powerful, but he has difficulty controlling it. He may come off as blunt and reckless at times, but he is always well-meaning. He is honest and does not tolerate people looking down on him or others and will defend them if necessary.”

Kaminari looks at him wide eyed and shocked, he has said like a handful of words to them and most of them were last night. He will ask about how Izuku knows this stuff later. He watches Kato for his reaction still gazing at the other teens back and tracing the mark with his eyes. He wants to brush his fingers against it. He feels a piercing gaze on him and looks up at Katsuki. There is a protective gleam in Katsuki’s eyes, Kaminari realizes this is a different look than usually directed at people outside their small group of friends. He has seen this look directed at Shoto and Kirishima before when they first started to get close to Ace and Luffy. Usually Katsuki is always glaring angrily and aggressively toward everyone outside the group.

Kaminari won’t deny Katsuki is intelligent in both academics and reading people. He knows when people are being dishonest in their intentions. At first, he thought Katsuki was an aggressive bully, but as he watched and observed he noticed Katsuki was only like that to people who disrespected his friends. He singled out Iida on the first day because Iida singled out his nerd during the entrance exam. Kaminari thinks back to his matches in the sports festival; even if Kaminari thought Katsuki was being rough with Ochaco, he recognized the respect in Katsuki’s gaze.

Kaminari knows Katsuki isn’t really good at expressing himself, he thinks about Katsuki making him breakfast as thanks. He remembers the surprised look Ace gave the explosive teen for making him dinner yesterday. Almost as if Ace was not expecting Katsuki to make him food even though he was making the rest of them food. He heard Ace’s confusion when he asked Katsuki why he cooked for him if he didn’t help in the rescue mission. Katsuki replied with a quick comment about thanking the other hot head for saving Luffy. 

Kato looks deep in thought “He sounds like someone I wouldn’t mind being around.” He looks over to Izuku “I think I already know who it is. I could be wrong thought since this is all so new to me.”

“What do you mean?” Katsuki asks curious.

“I feel a sort of pull that wasn’t there even yesterday. Ace, Lu did you feel the pull?”

“For me it was like a buzzing sensation when I was close, so I knew it was someone in our class” Ace confirms.

“I only had a day before I found out who it was, I can’t tell you if it was a pull or just excitement for our first day. But I felt a fluttery feeling though It could have been from excitement.” Luffy pointed out.

Kato nods “what about you Todoroki? Kirishima?”

“I felt a buzzing as well. Then after I saw the mark, I started getting headaches since I didn’t do anything about it.” Shoto warns “They went away when I talked to Ace”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ace asks panicked.

“Umm… I wasn’t thinking straight. I didn’t know that would happen. I know what happens when you reject to bond, but I didn’t reject it; I just tried to ignore it. Maybe that is why you didn’t feel any pain.” Shoto tries to explain. He looks miserable “I’m sorry Ace.”

Ace understands and he forgives Shoto “you don’t need to apologize; I just hate the fact you would put yourself through that.” He moves and rubs his fingers over Shoto’s mark. Shoto melts against him and hums.

“I felt similar to Lu. Couldn’t tell you if it was excitement or something related to the bond.”

Kato soaks in all the information, he hums “I did my research on soulmates and bonds, I don’t intend to reject my other half.”

Kaminari gulps “I feel like there is a magnet in my chest” he informs softly.

Kato looks at him and blushes slightly “You feel it too?”

Kaminari smiles softly “Yea. Been feeling it all day”. Kaminari takes the time to study Kato, his eyes are a blue in the center including the pupil and turning to purple towards the edge of the iris. His hair is black tinted purple. Chin length hair styled in fashionable messy look, as some of his hair covers one of his eyes. He has a sharp chin, thin glasses pushed up on a narrow nose. Kaminari can’t deny that the teen looks attractive. Welp Kaminari sighs it’s now or never, he turns around and presents his back to the teen. He peals his shirt over his shoulders and hears a gasp.

Kato gasps “I’m not really surprised since I felt the pull as soon as I saw you.” He fiddles with his fingers “What do you want from this?”

“Call me Denki.” He starts “I’m not sure, all I know is I want to get to know you. I showed my mark to Izuku yesterday. I had some questions about bonds and guessed Izu and Kats were bonded. I told them I was confused because I read the soul marks are supposed to give you clues to make finding your match easier. The lightening was obvious, but I couldn't find out what the rest meant. So I showed them Izuku broke down what he thought the rest meant. He was mostly correct. He told me he was 90% sure he knew who it was.” Denki pauses.

Kato flashes a smirk “Figures, he would know”

“Well I started panicking last night after I left, I couldn’t stop thinking of all the possibilities of how this would go. I forgot Izu has enhanced senses and was shocked when he texted me not to over think things. I’m nervous because I’m not smart I’m pretty average and Izuku made it seem like you’re a genius. He told me a bit about your past, that you had it rough because you were quirkless. I just want you know I don’t care about that. Quirk or no quirk doesn’t matter to me. Male or Female doesn’t matter to me either. I am willing to give whatever I can and accept everything you are willing to give.”

Katsuki laughs “Don’t let him fool you Pikachu, he doesn’t need a quirk to kick your ass”

Kato laughs “If it wasn’t for you four bullying your way in my life, I wouldn’t be so strong.”

Izuku looks guiltily affronted “Wha- but Kato, we didn’t… I mean” he pouts, bottom lip quivering eyes are watering. He is about 3 seconds away from crying.

Kato and Katsuki share glances and double over laughing. “Oh man Kats, that will always get to him huh?”

Kaminari’s curiosity gets the better of him “I don’t want to come off as rude, but I’m lost” Katsuki looks at him uninterested and Kato gives him a fond smile.

“What is bothering you?” he asks

“First what did you mean about them bullying their way into your life.” Kaminari asks, protective determination flaring in his eyes. Kirishima and Shoto both look at the 5 boys confused.

“I suppose we should start at the beginning huh?” Ace states

“Yea before Kaminari fries us all” Luffy laughs.

Kato chuckles “So when I was in elementary school, I didn’t get my quirk, my small group of friends turned on me. It started with harmless nicknames, like quirkless failure, loser, deadweight, etc. Then it escalated they started making me do their homework and class work. A year before middle school it started to become violent. I didn’t know we were going to the same middle school so on the first day in my excitement I accidently bumped into my ex-best friend. He dragged me to the roof and started to beat me down all because I wouldn’t kiss his shoes in the middle of the hallway. He had me braced to the railing of the roof, when Izuku came up on the roof the bully let go and I fell off the roof.”

The room is stunned silent, even the boys that were present at the time stay quiet. Kato looks down with a fond smile on his face “Izuku, jumped off the roof and caught me he brought me back on top of the roof and set me down. This short kid stood large and protectively in front of me, when my bully used his quirk to attack Izuku didn’t even move, my bully was down. I was in shock; two other teens came up to the roof and restrained the bully while Izuku healed me. He told me he will check up on me and my injuries the next day. I told him he didn’t have to, he already saved me. Izuku smiled and told me “It’s what friends do”. For a while I forgot why I didn’t have friends, I forgot why I was up on the roof. I told them I didn’t have friends and that I was quirkless after they introduced themselves and their quirks. I told Izuku I liked to analyze hero and look for weaknesses. That was the first time I heard Izuku break into a muttering fit about how cool it would be to nerd with someone and show someone his blueprints. The three boys bickered in front of me; about another kid they left on their own and blaming each other for doing so.”

Izuku smiles “Kacchan and Ace left Lu by himself.”

Katsuki growls “It was your fault Nerd!”

Kato smiles at the memory “after we found Luffy, we found out we were all in the same class and sat together waiting for the teacher to come in. The happiness I felt at the possibility of having friends disappeared when a group from my old school entered the class; they immediately crowded us and sneered that I was pretending to have friends. When Izuku stood up for me the other kids laughed and said I tricked them into thinking I was someone worth being friends with. Katsuki was trying to calm Izuku down. Izuku called Katsuki ‘Kacchan’ and told him he was fine. Katsuki denied the claim saying “no, you’re not Nerd.” This made the group laugh harder they called Izuku and Katsuki fags.”

Izuku winces this is the part that almost ruined their friendship.

“Izuku unleased so much pressure and fury while growling protectively he snapped “Kato is my friend, if you have a problem with that; I’ll tear you apart”. The group ran scared whispering about a monster, Katsuki had to calm Izuku down. I didn’t understand at the time why a group of kids I met like 20 minuets ago would be so protective over me.”

“The Nerd is terrifying when he gets protective” Katsuki supplies. “The Nerds wolfish instincts won’t let anyone talk down to people he’s claimed. Kato didn’t know it at the time but as soon as the Nerd saved him Fuji already claimed him.”

“I won’t let anyone decide who I can be friends with!” Izuku states almost in a growl.

Ace looks at Kaminari “We are a very protective group, Izuku more so then the rest of us. If you are truly serious about gaining our trust you need to know that. Izuku doesn’t care if you’re Kato’s match, if you intentionally put him or any of us in danger, you will see a side of Izuku not many people walk away from.”

Kato reminisces “At lunch the boys still asked if I was going to come over that night. I was still shaken up from witnessing such fury from a boy my age, I didn’t know what would happen if I denied going over so I said yes. Izuku must have sensed my nervousness and he felt bad, so he explained more about himself and his quirk to me. He told me because he shares his soul with a Wolf spirit, he has very strong wolf instincts. He didn’t mean to scare me; he lost his cool because his wolf couldn’t take someone talking bad about me. I still didn’t understand, or I didn’t trust them. My first friends betrayed me when I was no longer useful. I got mad at them because I thought their care and kindness was fake. I was confused because no one has ever cared about me since my quirk didn’t come in; even my own parents didn’t really care. So I thought there was no way 4 kids I just met would care, I didn’t know why Izuku saved me, or offered to be my friend. I asked him why did he save me? Why did he care?” Kato looks down “He told me he didn’t need a reason to catch me; he did it because it was never a choice not to. I still didn’t get it I yelled at him that he should have just let me fall. I got slapped for that as he cried that he would have done it over and over again even if I hated him at the end. Luffy figured out I was scared to accept their friendship, so he asked, I told them about the bullies how they used to be my friends; how it all changed.” He pauses to gather his bearings “That’s when they bullied me into giving them a trial run for a week. Izuku promised me nerding out, training, actually doing homework together; everything if I wanted it and nothing if I didn’t.”

Ace and Luffy look fondly at Kato. Katsuki glares playfully and Izuku panickily muttering apologies. Kaminari, Kirishima, and Shoto still look confused. Kirishima clears his throat “Did the trial week turn out bad?”

Kato laughs “No, it was the best week of my life.” He begins. “Old habits die hard; I still couldn’t believe they weren’t pretending. That the moment I caved I thought they would change, I thought if I gave them my trust it would be no different than when my first friends became my bullies. I met Shanks he gave me hope that I could be strong, that he would help me be strong. He told me that true strength comes from your will. I told him people judge your strength and character by your quirk. So he told me there is more to a persons strength than a quirk. He said he would prove it to me and show me what it means to be strong without quirks. I started thinking if I didn’t become friends with them, I would lose that, I also thought if I became friends with them, they would think I was using them. I didn’t want anything to change, but I couldn’t help the thoughts in my head. Izuku told me nothing had to change, that even if I didn’t want to hang out with them, I could still go and train with Shanks. It was actually Kats that got through to me, I’ll never forget what he said “Oh, just give in already, I’m an asshole that’s never going to change, the Nerd will always be a Nerd, Luffy will always be the rubber brained idiot of the group. And Ace is a dick. We aren’t pretending and we won’t be something we are not.” I laughed so hard I couldn’t believe I thought they were pretending. I caved and ever since they have been there for me. They even told me I could go into the hero course without a quirk. I tried but I didn’t get enough points, but Izuku and Katsuki helped me with my backup plan. I made Katsuki’s gauntlets, using Izuku’s plans to optimize and add healing capabilities to them. I presented them to the board and got accepted.”

Kaminari gasps “You made Kats’ gauntlets? Seriously those are so cool.”

Kato blushes “I made them but Izuku designed them, and I added some things to help with his weaknesses. I added a small heat pack that activates if the temperature outside is below 10 degrees Celsius. Izuku came up with the ideas for heal packs and sweat storage. I also made Izuku’s shoulders and face mask.”

“That is impressive Kato” Kirishima cheers.

Izuku clears his throat “Kato, I have some designs I’ve been working on for upgrades on my face mask and Kacchan’s gloves. Also I have a few ideas to help Denki control the discharge of his quirk. I have also noticed when he discharges his electricity, he has no natural way to direct where it goes. Kirishima’s costume is basically perfect but I have some ideas there as well. Shoto can use a thermal regulator to prevent frostbite when fire usage is not advisable…” Izuku’s eyes glaze over as he go through all his ideas for possible upgrades. Kato listens intently even when the others can’t catch the words being fired off.

Katsuki bops him on the head again “Nerd somewhere else!”

“Sorry Kacchan” Izuku states sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. He turns to Kato “shall we head to my room then or do you just want me to bring the prints out.”

Kato looks fondly at Izuku, “Out here is fine, we can spread them out and talk about the different ideas we have.” Then he remembers there are other people in the room. “I mean if that is ok with everyone here.”

Kaminari and Kirishima both state that they are interested in the blueprints as well, even though they will probably be lost. Shoto just nods still thinking about the additions Izuku mentioned to his hero suit. Luffy doesn’t care about the blueprints but wants to be around the rest of his friends. Ace just want to be next to Shoto.

Katsuki verbally tsks muttering “fucking Nerds” fondly under his breath as he heads to his and Izuku’s room to grab some of the blueprints. He comes back with a hand full and plops them in the middle of the group.

Izuku searches for the one on Katsuki’s upgrades and opens it. Kato peers closer at the drawings and written mutterings on the side.

“So let me get this straight you want the gauntlets to be made of a stronger metal because Kats’ explosions are getting more powerful.” Kato summarizes for the non-engineering savvy teens.

“Yes, also the heal pack that is in his current gauntlets needs an upgrade. With his bigger explosions he is damaging his muscle fibers. We have also been able to share part of my quirk, but his arms can’t handle the additional strain. I would like to add a way to heal the broken fingers and arms if he needs it. Without sacrificing the heal pack that gets released when he pulls the pin.” Izuku explains.

“What if we made the gauntlet with the same material, we used for your face mask.” Kato suggests.

“That metal is optimal for me because of my fire. I don’t know if it will hold up to Kacchan’s explosions.” Izuku explains. “Theoretically if I can find a way to permanently add my fire to the gauntlets it would work. Also that might solve the issue of healing his arms that my strength gives him.”

Kato looks at Izuku wide eyed he knows about OFA. “Really? He can use that?” he looks at Katsuki then back to Izuku. “Can you use his explosions? Can he use the healing part of you quirk? Will he start transforming into a wolf like you? Or will it all be instinctual?”

The boys laugh at Kato’s excitement “One question at a time Kato.” Ace reminds.

Kato looks bashfully “Sorry, this is all so interesting.”

Izuku chuckles “It really is.” He sighs “At least someone gets it”

“What is that supposed to mean Nerd!” Katsuki growls.

Kato chuckles “I always thought sharing Soulmate powers was a myth. Maybe Kats has always been part wolf. He growls more than you do ‘Zuku.” Receiving non-verbal growls from Katsuki.

“Kacchan would look so adorable with wolf ears and a tail” Izuku states dreamily.

Katsuki’s face burns red “What the hell Nerd?”

“Do you think if Kacchan got my transformations that his ears and tail would be the same color as his hair, or do you think they would be the same color as my fire?” Izuku’s eye glaze over as he pictures Katsuki with his tails. “I think Kacchan would look so cool with my fire tails.”

The rest of the boys laugh and double over, even Shoto looks amused. “Izuku I agree, I think Bakugo would look pretty with your wolf features” Shoto snickers.

“You wanna go Elsa!!!” Katsuki rages, it’s ineffective due to the bright red blush on the explosive teens face. He grumbles “If anything, if I did get tails, they would probably be the color of my explosions.”

“Kacchan that would look so cool. Imagine if they could explode” Izuku’s face brightens “Or what if you get my wings and the feathers could explode. That would be so cool. Kacchan is the coolest.”

“Danm right Nerd.” Katsuki smirks. He actually wouldn’t mind getting wolf features or turning into a badass wolf with exploding feathers. Not that he thinks it will ever happen but what ever let the Nerd fantasize. “Anyways let’s get back on topic here. What if we tried to forge your fire into a stronger metal.”

Izuku snaps out of his daydreams “Maybe, that could work. Kacchan’s gauntlet are made with steel. We could use magnesium instead it is 75 % lighter and 10X stronger impact wise. I could try to forge my flames into it and then form it into a sheet. We will test heat resistance, using Ace’s fire. Shoto can test its durability to the cold, does it get brittle in freezing temperatures. Denki can check how reactive to electricity it is. Kacchan will test its durability to see how many explosions it can handle. Kato let me know when you have enough to smelt down.”

“Got it” rings out from the group.

Shoto clears his throat “What ideas did you have for my suit?”

Izuku smiles “your hero suit could use a full body thermal temperature regulator. Using a series of nano sensors places in strategic spots to prevent frostbite and overheating. Your jacket is make of a flame-resistant material. But I was thinking full body flame resistance and blast proof, not that I think you would get caught up in Kacchan’s explosions, but Kacchan isn’t the only source of explosions and shrapnel. I could add heal packs to the inside of your suit to aid in battle if I can’t get to you. I also think a lightweight pressurized gauntlet would help compress your fire and ice powers.” He looks down remembering the invasion and how many of the students were poisoned. “I think we should all have some form of respirator, or something that can filter the air we breathe. I can’t stop thinking that what if you guys were closer to the gas villain. I don’t think I could have handled losing all of you.”

“I agree. If Icy hot and I had a mask on we would have been able to escape the forest with the rest of the students. Everyone else got masks from Momo, we were not close enough to her.” Katsuki agrees.

Shoto, Ace, and Luffy nod. “It’s a great idea, we never know when there will be a toxic gas villain in the future, or like you implied with the explosions its not always a villains quirk that can cause poisonous gasses. We could be doing volcanic evacuations and need to handle the toxic sulfuric acid that comes with it.” Shoto agrees.

“I could make something that would sense the air quality around you and deploy a respirator when the air is poor.” Kato suggests.

“that is perfect Kato” Izuku cheers. “Denki, I have a few ideas to control your quirk we need to figure out a way to stop you from frying your brain when you discharge.”

“Do you know how to use a weapon like a bo staff?” Kato asks.

“Not really” Kaminari state sheepishly.

Ace looks contemplative “What if you could shoot something that your lightening is attracted to, then control a small amount of electricity to discharge at a specific area. That way when you are fighting with other heroes you don’t electrocute them or potential civilians.”

Kaminari thinks about it, that does sound cool. “Yea that would probably work.”

“Have you tried to shape your electricity, like into a ball, or bolt?” Kato asks

“No I have only discharged outward. I have never tried to mold it.” Kaminari states. Izuku wasn’t kidding Kato is fucking smart. He never even considered trying to do anything else with his quirk. He supposes it might be possible, he can generate and cover himself in electricity. “I never even considered that to be a possibility, I wouldn’t know where to start.”

Izuku looks at the electric teen “We will figure it out together. If there is a way to mold it, we will find it and perfect it.” He states determined. Kaminari watches matching looks of determination bloom on the other boy’s faces. He nods, it will be hard work but if they can help him control his quirk and help him find other ways to use it, well he will suck it up.

“Thanks guys, I will try my hardest.” Kaminari states sincerely.

Izuku starts talking about his own hero suit. Kaminari didn’t know his armor is made completely out of his fire. It makes sense because Izuku would be naked if he switched from wolf to human. To Have the best students in the class helping him out; he feels honored. Kaminari watches Kato as he listens to Izuku talk animated about new gear and designs. Kato is completely absorbed in the conversation, eyes bright and calculating. Kaminari thinks his eyes are pretty the way the blue glows and darkens to a purple color. He has never seen eyes like that and wonders if his eyes are a result of his quirk. Kato has a fond small smile on his face as he lets Izuku mutter and ramble on about everything. He doesn’t know when, but the conversation switched to pro heroes and quirk analysis. Izuku is a fucking analytical genius in the way he can break down quirks and theory craft how different heroes can pair up to support weaknesses and compliment strengths. Kato interrupts with his own thoughts and suggestions; smiling wider when Izuku excitedly agrees and continues adding on to the thought. This is the kind of relationship he wants with these teens; he wants to be able to sit and chill and talk about everything. He is not smart, but he is creative in his strategies. 

Luffy slides up next to him and tosses an arm around his shoulder. Kaminari accidently discharges and shocks the teen. He panics “Oh my god Luffy I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention I didn’t mean to shock you.”

Luffy laughs “Relax Denki, I’m made of rubber.” He states simply.

Kaminari realizes Luffy being made of rubber, is immune to electric attacks. He sags in relief “Thank god, but still I should have been more careful.”

Luffy shrugs off the apology “so what had you so distracted?”

Kaminari blushes “I was just thinking.”

Luffy hums and watches what Kaminari is watching. “Want to talk about it.”

Kaminari shakes his head “No, I want to talk to Kato, but he looks so happy chatting with Izuku and Katsuki that I don’t want to pull him away. I have wanted to find my match for so long, now that I know who it is, I don’t quite know what to do about it. I don’t know if I want romance out of this, but I want to try.”

Luffy bumps his shoulder with his own, “you’re a good person, so I’m not going to tell you not to hurt him. If you do, well I’d be the least of your worries. I know Ace already said this, but we are extremely protective over each other. We have always had to be. It is not just Kato that had problems with bullies and being hated for things we couldn’t control. Izuku told the class a bit about his past, with being called a monster. But he would get beat up, his ears and tails cut off. He would be told his soulmate wouldn’t want a pet or a monster to be with them. We were all furious, Izuku came home crying one day and wouldn’t talk to any of us. Shanks got him to talk though, and Ace and Kats being the overprotective idiots they are flipped out. Kats was ready to show these kids who the real monster was, but Ace told him Izuku needed him. Even though Izuku is stronger than all of us, he has a big heart and it damages easily. Its our jobs to protect his heart, and Katsuki’s job is to heal it when we can’t.

Everyone knows Katsuki is an aggressive asshole, he speaks vulgarly and harsh. The other kids didn’t like him, thought he was mean and bad. Only Izuku, a happy kid always nerding about one hero or another tried to befriend Katsuki. At first Katsuki tried to push him away, don’t know if it was to save Izuku from the hurtful words slurred at Katsuki’s back or to isolate himself so he wouldn’t get hurt when Izuku finally left him alone. Izuku never did, every time Katsuki ran away from him Izuku chased him down to play. Every time he yelled at the other kids, Izuku was there to calm him down. It got worse when Katsuki’s quirk came in everyone called him villainous, and evil. His own mother hated him kept the house freezing so he wouldn’t be able to sweat, she would constantly call him a villain. She would yell at him when he let small explosions pop off when he got emotional. The other kids would avoid him and when he got frustrated his hands would pop. The teachers would constantly tell him he was evil and bad because he couldn’t control it. That would only make him angrier and the explosions worse. Little Izuku would engulf the angry Katsuki in a hug and talk about heroes until Katsuki calmed down. Katsuki would calm down just by hearing Izuku call him ‘Kacchan’. Katsuki once told us that Izuku was the only one who saw past the hard exterior, the borderline violent personality and believe Katsuki could be a hero. Izuku was the first person to reach in and grab the good in the boy and never let go. He wouldn’t allow Katsuki to get swallowed by darkness. All of this happened before they found out they matched. Izuku’s quirk didn’t come in when he was four, it came in when they went to the beach so Katsuki could show off his quirk by blowing some stuff up. They were looking for a more secluded area when they found us. We were shipwrecked and washed up on shore. Izuku wanted us to live, to be better so his healing quirk activated. The doctors think it was instinctual and Izuku’s wolf woke up when he wanted to make us better.”

Kaminari looks shocked, he thought Katsuki was an arrogant overconfident jack ass. He had no idea that he wore that image like a suit of armor. He always wondered why Katsuki looked so down after his match with Ochaco. “Why are you telling me this?”

Luffy smiles “You want our trust; you want to be our friend. Then you need to understand why we are so closed off and protective of each other.”

Kaminari nods “Well Kats is in the hero course; his mother should be happy right?”

Luffy’s face turns dark “Do you remember the first day of school. When Katsuki freaked out because Iida kept calling Izuku a monster. Izuku said he couldn’t hold his wolf back anymore, so he ended the fight a bit harsher than he needed to. Do you remember why Katsuki started to panic.”

Kaminari shakes his head “No I don’t remember.”

Luffy sighs “I don’t know if I’m supposed to tell you about this, but Izuku lost control over Fuji when we were seven so save a kid from death. When people he cares about are in danger it is hard for him to hold Fuji back.”

Kaminari nods “I remember now.” Understanding flashing in his eyes. 

Luffy sighs “you don’t understand. That kid Izuku lost control over was Katsuki.”

Kaminari gasps “Wha- What happened”

“I wasn’t there to see Izuku lose control, we were at the gym about to start training with Shanks. Izuku came running up to us asking if we seen Katsuki, that he had a bad feeling. He asked Ace to come with him to look for Katsuki and asked me to stay back to tell Shanks. From what I was told, when they got to Katsuki’s house he was bleeding out with multiple stab wounds to his stomach and most of his ribs were broken. When Izuku laid eyes on him he snapped and transformed into his wolf form. Fuji was in control; he ignored the woman because Katsuki was dying so Fuji laid on top of him feeding the boy his flames to heal his injuries. Ace told me Katsuki’s mother was going to stab Izuku, but Ace knocked her out before she could. Fuji wouldn’t let anyone approach not even recovery girl. The only ones at the time that were safe were Ace, Shanks, and me. Fuji would have attacked All Might if he approached. So no Katsuki’s mother is not happy, or she might be, but we will never let her get her hands on Katsuki again. Since then Katsuki has lived with us at Izuku’s house.” 

Kaminari looks like he is going to cry he had no idea the group had it this rough. “Why? Why would she do that? To her own son. To a child that a mother is supposed to love and cherish and help grow.” He sobs.

“Because she saw my mark” Katsuki states with a glare on his face.

“Kats I’m sorry to spill the beans. I should have asked. I just wanted him to understand why we are so protective. He needs to understand why we appear to be so closed off.” Luffy states apologetically. “I didn’t mean any harm Kats. I’m sorry”

“I’m not mad at you Lu” Katsuki sighs “I just hate being reminded of that part of my life.” He turns to Kaminari “My mother was so convinced I would be a villain, that only a monster could love me. She saw my mark and commented on it she said only a demon could love another demon. I let it slip that I know who my match was by telling her off for calling him a demon. That is when she got this crazed look in her eyes. I didn’t know what to expect so I ran to lock myself in my room and was going to escape through the window. I was halfway out the window when suddenly I was being thrown into my bookshelf. She starting beating me I tried to use my explosions to get free, but that only made it worse she started kicking me in the ribs I felt a few of them break. I blacked out after the first stab.” Katsuki finishes.

Kaminari wants to vomit, he had no idea. “I’m sorry Kats.” He says softly, “I’m sorry for the way I treated you before I had no idea. I don’t think I deserve to be accepted into your group.” He has tears in his eyes.

Katsuki glares “That is not why I told you Pikachu! I told you so you would understand.” He glares at Kaminari “Of course you didn’t know, we didn’t tell anyone. The only ones outside this room that know is the nerds mother, Shanks, the detective, Aizawa, All Might, Nighteye, and Recovery Girl.”

Kaminari ponders this new information when something clicks “You’ve known All Might, Aizawa, and Nighteye since you were seven. How?”

Izuku stands “Shanks is Ace’s and Luffy’s dad, he is also my stepdad and Katsuki’s father figure. He worked at Might Tower so that is how we know All Might and Nighteye. I met Aizawa at the Red Force that morning. I watched him spar against 10 people and healed him at the end. Aizawa Sensei is like our older brother. I met Hawks when I was 9 and he taught me how to use my feathers in combat. He is another person who is like an older brother to me.”

“Oh wow I didn’t know you were so well connected” Kaminari states in awe. In a rare show of intelligence he states “your relations with the teachers is none of my business. Thank you for sharing.”

Izuku nods “Now do you understand why I said we can’t trust you fully yesterday. It’s not just our friendship you would be betraying. There is stuff about us that we can not let people know yet if villains find out the full extent of my abilities, this school will not protect us. Shigaraki thinks I can only heal in wolf form. My quirk gives me power over life. Plant life, animal life, even human life. Though I have never attempted to save a dead person before; the closest to death I have ever healed was Kacchan when we were seven but that wasn’t me that was Fuji, and when I healed Aizawa, and when I took the hit from that Nomu. In non-berserk mode I did bring back a cat that died from being hit by a car.” Izuku pauses and lets that sink in a bit, “if the hero association, or villains found out about that they would take me away. The hero association would study me, most likely make me impregnate women to pass my quirk on. Villains would capture me so they could never die. It wont just be me, but everyone who knows this secret, Aizawa, All Might, Hawks, Shanks, Recover Girl, the detective, and all of us would be targeted by everyone. The pros that know would be hunted by the hero association for keeping me a secret. Even principal Nezu would go down because he knows as well.”

“Holy shit dude” Kaminari freaks out a bit.

“I know this is a lot to take in, but can we trust you.” Izuku asks seriously.

Kaminari gulps “Yea, I want to live. If I tell anyone your secret, I’m as good as dead.”

“Danm right Pikachu” Katsuki smirks.

Kaminari cracks a smirk “Besides who would believe me, when you have that much power on your side.”

Luffy laughs “That is true, but that is beside the point.”

Kaminari agrees “yea I know. Thank you for trusting me.” Kaminari grins and looks around to the group “I am really happy to have met you all”

Izuku stretches his joints crack and there is a slight whimper in his throat, he gains a questioning look from Katsuki. Izuku sighs “Fuji is agitated”

Katsuki turns serious “Why Nerd?”

Izuku chuckles “Ever since we met up with Kato, he’s wanted to come out.”

Katsuki, Ace, and Luffy grin “It has been a long time since Kato has cuddled with us.”

Izuku laughs “Yea, Fuji is mad at me for not letting him out. He missed you Kato.”

Kirishima perks up “Does that mean, he wants a puppy pile?” he asks excitedly.

Shoto smiles softly “I don’t mind a good cuddle right now.”

Ace and Katsuki laugh “Of course you wouldn’t”

Shoto blushes “His tails are soft” is all he offers as explanation.

Kaminari looks confused “Puppy pile? What is that?”

Kirishima excitedly explains “Fuji demands cuddles and since he is pretty much a giant puppy, we call it a puppy pile.”

“Can I have just one person not call it a puppy pile?” Izuku groans.

“Nope” is cheered throughout the room.

Izuku pouts for a bit and then sighs “Well I haven’t shifted in about a week, so Kato wanna join the puppy pile?” He smiles as he gets an excited nod from Kato. “What about you Denki? You want to meet non-threatening Fuji.”

Before Kaminari can respond Katsuki barks out “If you want to be our friend puppy piles are a requirement Pikachu. Even though Izuku trusts you and is familiar with you, if he loses control and Fuji doesn’t recognize you it can end very badly. The Puppy Piles are to get Fuji used to us.”

Kaminari’s eye widen “is it safe for me to be here right now, or should I step out and come back when he is settled.”

“Its safe, just listen to Kacchan. He will walk you through meeting Fuji. Fuji can’t talk so you might hear him growling and grunting.”

“Ok, I trust you Kats” Kaminari concedes shakily.

Izuku nods to Katsuki and starts shifting. Kaminari now understands why Principal Nezu gave the boys a bigger area. Fuji is massive and makes an intimidating figure. He understands why principal Nezu didn’t think it would be a good idea to have Izuku shift in the common area. He watches as Fuji makes himself comfortable and Katsuki takes the spot between Fuji’s neck and shoulder. He watches as Katsuki grips the scruff of the wolf neck and pops a couple of small firecracker like explosions. The massive wolf whines and snuggles into Katsuki. He watches as everyone else settles against the massive wolf. Shoto really does like being curled up in Fuji’s tails. Luffy and Kirishima curl up near the wing making it look like they have a blanket around them. Kato nuzzles against the wolfs side.

Katsuki looks at Kaminari “you ready Pikachu?”

“Yea” he gulps, so far so good. It seems like either Katsuki can hold him back or Fuji doesn’t want him dead. “What do I do?”

Katsuki smirks “Hold out your hand and approach slowly, when you’re about a foot away stop and let him come the rest of the way. If he snarls and shows his teeth you are too close, if that happens don’t panic just back up slowly until he stops. When he bunts your hand it is safe for you to approach.”

Kaminari nods, shakily he follows Katsuki’s advise. He stops about two feet away from the wolf and raises his hand. He is tense and his hand shake uncontrollably. Katsuki clears his throat and grabs Kaminari’s attention.

“He is not gonna hurt you Pikachu, relax” Katsuki scoffs.

Kaminari takes a few deep breaths trying to choke down the nerves and fear causing him to shake. After a few moments of trying to calm himself the wolf makes a sound. If a wolf is capable, the sound from the wolf sounded like a scoff.

Katsuki chuckles and holds the scruff of Fuji’s neck. “Well can you blame him. The nerd has shifted enough times to scare the class. I don’t blame him for being cautious.”

The wolf responds with a whine followed by a whimper. Kaminari watches as Fuji bows his head and nudges Katsuki’s stomach. Causing the explosive boy to pet him while laughing. “I know, but he doesn’t.” Katsuki laughs harder as the massive wolf tries to bury himself in Katsuki’s stomach. “Oh stop being difficult. You’ll get belly rubs later.”

Kaminari’s eye widen as the wolf happily chirps and nuzzles in the other teens stomach. Katsuki huffs “Idiot, you need to accept him before he can come any closer.” The wolf perks up; head tilted in question. Katsuki chuckles and points at Kaminari. Kaminari fidgets slightly as the wolf studies him, the shaking is gone, he swallows thickly and takes a few steps forward. Fuji shakes his head, and a low rumble escapes Kaminari gulps and takes a half a step back. Fuji tilts his head forward and lazily sniffs the hand in front of him. The same low rumbling sound escaping the wolf, Kaminari looks at Katsuki. Katsuki is watching Fuji with his equivalent star eyed gaze. Kaminari assumes this sound is a good thing, well he is pretty sure this sound is at least Non-threatening. After a few moments the wolf bunts his head against Kaminari’s hand. Kaminari sags in relief and smiles reaching to pet the wolfs head.

“Don’t touch the ears” Katsuki warns.

Kaminari nods and redirects his hand to a safe zone, he scratches under the wolf’s chin receiving another pleased rumble from the wolf. When Fuji gets his fill of pettings he nudges Kaminari’s stomach, Kaminari realizes this is the same thing the wolf did to Katsuki. He shoots Katsuki a look that he hope portrays his confusion.

“He wants you to join the pile.” Katsuki grunts in response to the unanswered question. Kaminari nods and moves to sit next to Kato. With fascination he runs his fingers through Fuji’s fire like fur. “Wow, it’s surprisingly soft.” He praises.

Kato laughs “Yea, who knew fire would be so soft”

“I uh, I didn’t think I would ever see Fuji look so friendly. The first time I saw him was the second day of school. He turned into Fuji to complete the training, though he was black rather than green at that time. He shocked everyone in the class. I was in Izuku’s group during the entrance exam I was with a group of students when the building around us started breaking and burying us in debris. My electric quirk would have been useless to get us out, not to mention if I used it, I would hurt the others. Izuku came and took out the robots and then came back for us. He healed the examinees that were injured. He kept going running and leaping after robots and other students that were getting injured. He sacrificed a lot of points to save us. I knew then I wanted to be his friend.” He stops his rant and blushes “Oh um sorry about that I got a little sidetracked. Anyways, Iida someone in our class kept demanding him to tell him the secrets of his quirk. He kept asking what Izuku was doing during the entrance exam. He kept calling him a monster, beast, he accused him of being a villain. Iida caused Izuku to go into a panic attack, I wanted to help but Katsuki and Ace crowed him. I thought it was probably better for people he knew to help him.” He recalls something angry, sad and wrapped in guilt in his voice.

Kato smiles at him. “That’s how ‘Zuku has always been, he has no self-preservation instincts at all. That boy jumped off a roof for me. But I’m glad that you would have stepped in, even though Ace and Kats was already on it. Though you probably would have gotten an explosion to your face for your efforts. Katsuki is the type to explode first ask questions later.”

“Yea, I noticed. Izuku wasn’t the only one the majority of the class saw as Villainous. Katsuki was scrutinized and booed for taking a classmate seriously during the sports festival. I took my teasing too far and said he lived up to the role of a villain. I didn’t know why at the time, but he just froze. I was expecting him to be the loud, shouty, angry Bomberanian he usually is when I teased him.” Kaminari recalls regretfully.

Kato chuckles “I like that, Bomberanian fits him perfectly”

Kaminari smiles “Back to the first time I saw Izuku in wolf form, he effectively took out Iida. He called his partner and told him to come back to the hideout. His partner was injured so Izuku threw feathers at him to heal his partner. Iida didn’t make the connection and started raging that Izuku was attacking a fellow student. I understood where Iida was coming from but the way he said it “you’re the worst type of monster” not giving Izuku a chance to explain, was wrong. Even though Izuku made it very clear he wasn’t going to tell Iida what he was doing if he was too stupid to figure it out. When the match was over Izuku healed Iida and was going to heal Shoji, but Iida lashed out and attacked Izuku with his quirk. If Izuku dodged the kick would have impacted with Shoji’s face and either killed him or broke the kids face.” He pause to calm his rage “During the evaluation at the end, Shoji told the class that Iida was constantly trying to use the words ‘Monster, and beast’ instead of villain to get Izuku to go into panic mode. Katsuki, Ace and Luffy all started panicking. I have never seen All Might look so angry before. At first, I though his wolf form was ruthless, but after some time thinking about it. I realized he was holding back so he wouldn’t hurt his classmates. It became apparent how far he would go for people during the USJ when he pushed everyone away from him and absorbed what would have been a killing blow from hitting Aizawa Sensei. Then the Hosu Attack; I watched the entire news story on it. I was shocked to see him flying around and saving an entire train car worth of civilians, then he healed all the struggling heroes. Then he went and took down Stain because if he didn’t Iida and Native would die. Even though Iida has been nothing but hostile toward him, he still risked his life to keep Stain from going after them.”

“Izuku has always been like that, he can’t stand seeing someone get hurt, even if that person has been hostile to him.” Kato replies. “He is probably the most heroic person in the world. I am lucky he barged his way into my life.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad he saved you that day.” Kaminari blurts, realizing what he said he blushes. “I mean since the day my mark manifested; I have always wanted to know who they were I wanted to find them. I would sit on my bed at night and imagine who they would be, who the universe thought would be my perfect match. I always imagined either someone perpetually happy to compliment my energy, or someone more serious to balance me out. I didn’t think anything about what type of quirk my match would have, it never really mattered to me. I meant what I said quirk or no quirk it doesn’t matter.”

“Thank you, Denki.” Kato smiles softly. “I honestly never thought who I would end up with, when I didn’t get my quirk, I didn’t get my soul mark either. I always thought I would be alone, or find another markless, quirkless person and settle down. I never really gave it much thought instead; I threw myself into my equipment and analysis work. I forgot all about possible relationships, I have Izuku and the pack.”

“Pack?” Kaminari questions.

“Oh I suppose no one has told you, but since Izuku is a wolf he has a pack mentality. To Izuku there is no one more important than his pack. To him Pack means more than family and friends. It is the highest form of trust Izuku can give someone. Pack to him are people he will give his life for with no hesitation.” Kato explains.

“How does someone join the pack” Kaminari asks curiously.

“Well Izuku needs to accept the person, because Izuku’s senses are so strong he can tell if someone is trustworthy. Katsuki and Ace don’t trust anyone Izuku doesn’t trust. They never will. Luffy trusts everyone, because that is who he is. But he is usually a good judge in character. Typically if Izuku trust someone, everyone will. Then that person needs to get the trust of Fuji as well.” Kato explains.

“How do you know if you get Fuji’s trust.” Kaminari gulps but there is something hopeful in his eyes.

Kato smiles genuinely “First off If you don’t have at least a bit of Fuji’s trust you wouldn’t be in this room right now. Basically once Fuji forces you to cuddle your in.”

“Really? Just like that?” Kaminari asks.

“Fuji is extremely intelligent; his instincts are much stronger than Izuku’s. Izuku can tell if someone is being deceitful or lying; however there are ways to trick him. Though we have never seen that happen. I have always assumed if you could fake a lie detector test you could trick him. Fuji is different, he can tell immediately if someone is deceitful. So when he was watching you, he was really taking in every twitch, eye movement, how long it took you to calm your nerves, every facial muscle. He deemed you safe, that’s what the rumbling meant.” Kato tries to explain. “I’m not sure exactly how he comes to that conclusion, but he has never been wrong.”

Kaminari relaxes “So does this mean I am part of the pack?”

Kato hums “I am not 100% sure I have never seen non-pack members be invited and accepted into the puppy piles. I would ask Izuku when he wakes up.”

Kaminari looks on in thought “Yea, Thanks Kato” Then he looks shyly at the other teen. “Um… do you want to talk about us being soulmates?”

Kato nods, this conversation needs to happen sooner rather than late. “Yea. I am not sure what to do. So What do you want out of this? What are you looking for? Do you want us to be romantic or platonic?”

Kaminari thinks about these questions. What does he want from this? Well he is not too sure, but he has dreamed of finding his match since he was five, he supposes he wants everything he can get. What is he looking for? Well not counting him and Kato he knows 3 soulmate pairs. Katsuki and Izuku are one in the same as far as their bond goes. Ace and Shoto, he would have never guessed they were Soul Mates, but now that he knows it is pretty obvious. Shoto is closest to Ace and Izuku, Kaminari thinks this is because Izuku beat some sense into the quiet teen. Luffy and Kirishima are like best friends, they are always goofing off and laughing while Luffy wraps himself around the other teen. Luffy tackles the other teen every time they walk into class separately. Then again, he has only seen what they want him to see. But if he goes off what he knows, he wants the level of communication Kats and Izuku share, He wants that spark he can see in Katsuki’s eyes when he sees Izuku laughing and happy. He wants the subtle glances and touches Shoto gives Ace when he thinking no one is looking. He wants to make Kato happy, cheer him up when he is sad. Listen to him when he wants to geek out because he likes the sound of his voice.

With a dazed look in his eyes Kaminari blurts out “Everything”

“Everything?” Kato asks curiously “What does that entail?”

Kaminari blushes “Uh… everything. Kats and Izuku have everything and I’m jealous of them. But I also understand they have been together since they were 3 and soulmates since they were 5. Someday I hope I have that level of connection with my Match, well that’s the goal anyways, I’ll be happy with a fraction of what they have. I want someone I can chill with and play videogames, watch movies, you know hangout. I want to make my match happy, cheer them up when sad. Support them when they need an extra hand. Eventually I would like to be in a romantic relationship, but I don’t mind starting slow as friends. I want to listen to you talk about nerdy stuff with Izuku even though I won’t understand most of it. I would try to learn though; I would try to understand and ask questions when I just don’t get it. I want someone who will do more then just tolerate me. I know I can be a handful, and I’m hyper and when I overuse my quirk, I fry my brain, and become an even bigger idiot. I want someone who would see me for who I am and accept all of me.” Kaminari looks down sadly “Before U.A. I struggled, the only way to make friends was to follow all the latest trends. I would be left behind if I didn’t catch on fast enough. I don’t mind following somethings if I actually believe in it, or actually like it. But I didn’t want to be alone either, so I followed all the trends, everything that was popular. Jumping from one thing to another. I don’t want to do that anymore. Here at U.A. everyone is so different. Izuku walks around in Hero Merch, and openly geeks out until Katsuki hits him. Katsuki walks around like a badass. Ace and Luffy seem like they don’t care about what they are wearing as long as they can use their quirks without interference. All the other students own their personalities and ticks, and no one judges them based on what trends they are following. I want to be comfortable being me.” Kaminari states a little helplessly.

“I think I get what you are saying. I don’t know if I can give you everything you want.” Kato starts, he takes in Kaminari’s helpless face and smiles fondly “But I can promise you that I accept you for you. I have never put much merit on trends. I like outgoing people that are not afraid to be who they are. Izuku is a nerd; we nerd together. Katsuki is an Asshole; I’m an asshole back to him. Ace is an overprotective older brother with a rivalry with Katsuki, he complains about him all the time; I listen. Luffy is an overgrown toddler sometimes; when im around I play tag with him, sometimes hide and seek. But they are also loyal, brave and won’t take a second to hesitate to help someone in need. They have never changed who they were to fit in. They didn’t care because we have each other.”

“That sounds amazing. I wish I had that growing up.” Kaminari states wistfully.

“I am not sure if I want anything romantic, I have never given it much thought. I have never thought about my preferences to gender either. Right now I think it doesn’t matter, I look at girls and guys the same. So I am not sure if I would be bothered or not being with a guy romantically. I’m willing to try though, but you are already my friend and I don’t see that changing; unless you hurt Izuku that is. I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you alone watching movies or playing video games.” He gauges Kaminari’s reactions, the other teen looks understanding with a hint of disappointment. Kato smiles “I accept you as my soul mate, and I am willing to try to be romantic with you.”

Kaminari smiles blindingly “I’m glad you accept me, thank you Kato. I accept you as my soul mate too.” He rubs the back of his neck “A romantic relationship with you is something I want to at least try in the future when we are both ready for it. I understand that I have put much more thought into this than you have; so I am willing to wait for you to think about it.”

“I can do that” Kato states reassuringly.

Kaminari nods, he awkwardly leans into the other teens side. “Is this ok?”

Kato stiffens and then relaxes he lets out a quiet “Yea, it's fine”.

Kaminari looks at the others, Shoto and Ace are asleep in Fuji’s tails. Shoto wasn’t kidding when he said he liked his tails. Kirishima and Luffy are using Fuji’s wing as a blanket and are curled underneath it; sleeping soundly. He can barely see Katsuki with how Fuji’s head and neck are curled around him. From what Kaminari can see Katsuki is also asleep snuggled comfortably in Fuji’s neck. Kaminari has an unconscious small smile on his face as he observes Katsuki’s face. The normally explosive angry teen looks soft sporting a small smile on his face where there would usually scowl or frown. Katsuki’s face is peaceful and relaxed, nothing like the ever-guarded expression he greets the rest of the world with. Kaminari studies the wolf face, he can’t tell if the wolf is sleeping even though the wolfs eyes are closed. Fuji’s face is nuzzled in Katsuki’s stomach, ears twitching lazily; no doubt picking up sounds no one else can hear.

“Do they usually do this?” Kaminari asks softly.

Kato hums his eyes are closed “Most of the time the Puppy Piles are for them to seek comfort and feel safe. Usually they just cuddle and sleep like this for a couple of hours. Fuji feels content and less agitated just being around the pack. The pack feels safe and warm with Fuji wrapped around them.”

Kaminari has a thoughtful look on his face “I suppose Fuji would get lonely sometimes being stuck in Izuku’s soul.”

“Yea, Izuku goes in there when he sleeps and cuddles for a bit to keep the wolf company.” Kato explains.

Kaminari nods, “So I have another question.”

Kato hums “What’s up”

“Um before when Fuji was studying me. It seemed like Katsuki could understand him, how does he know what Fuji was saying?”

Kato ponders this “I’m not sure, but I have a few theories.” He starts “One is Katsuki has been around Fuji so much he knows what the growls and whines mean and figures out what the wolf wants. Another is more likely because I’ve never seen Katsuki be wrong; but it probably has something to do with their Soul Bond. I was only partially teasing when I said Katsuki was becoming more wolf like.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have known them for a few years now, but when I first met Katsuki he didn’t growl and grunt as much as he does now. It seems to me that over time it has progressed now almost everything he says is accompanied with a growl, grunt or snarl. I don’t think he would just sprout a tail and ears suddenly, but it is possible that Katsuki’s instincts are more feral and wolf like then they were before. Though I don’t think they will ever be on the same level as Izuku’s, but I believe his hearing and sight will also improve. I think the reason he can communicate with Fuji is because instinctually he knows what Fuji is wanting or saying.” Kato tries to explain.

“I guess that makes sense. Though I think it would be hilarious if one day Kats spouted wolf ears and a tail.” Kaminari laughs. “Then I can really call him a Bomberanian.”

Kato laugh unrestrained “Well I don’t think it would happen, but we don’t know to much about soulmate quirk use. I agree though that would be hilarious to see.”

Blushing Kaminari blurts “You have a nice laugh.”

Kato eyes widen and his face turns red “Um… Thanks.” 

“Oh sorry Kato I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, or anything. I just thought I would tell you.” Kaminari starts to panic a bit.

Kato’s blush settles into a light dusting of pink and he smiles softly “I’m not uncomfortable, just shocked, I guess. I wasn’t expecting your compliment, still need to get used to people complimenting me. Thank you, Denki.”

“Well then I guess I need to compliment you more to get you used to them.” Kaminari states with a grin.

“Only if you mean them.” Kato states.

“Of course, I wouldn’t say something I don’t mean” Kaminari’s face looks serious.

Kato studies Kaminari’s face, he is still processing all of this. He is not sure how he feels about meeting his match. He is not as good at reading people like Izuku or Katsuki is, but he is a pretty good judge of Character. He doesn’t get any negative vibes about the other teen. Even though Izuku trust Denki to an extent; he can’t help but be a bit closed off. Old habits die hard, but like the time when he met Izuku he will give Denki a chance. If it doesn’t work out, he always has his pack to fall back on. He curls deeper into Fuji’s fur and unintentionally closer to the electric teen. He doesn’t notice the small smile Denki is sporting. He doesn’t notice that every time he blinks his eyes take longer to open. He doesn’t notice when his eyes droop for the final time as his breath evens out and the gentle fingers of sleep claim him.

After about an hour and a half Izuku is pulled from sleep, Fuji being content and returning to the den in Izuku’s mind or soul. Izuku blinks his eyes open and smiles at the teens curled in various positions soaking up the gentle heat his fur gives them. He honestly can’t tell where Shoto is, though he knows the heterochromatic teen is curls somewhere in his tails. Ace curled around a mass tangled in his tails. Looking closer he can see just a little tuff of Shoto’s red and white hair. He smiles softly at the two. His eyes flit to movement under his wing, he spots Luffy doing is normal impression of a Boa Constrictor with Kirishima happily being prey. Near his shoulder he spots Kato lightly curled into the side of Denki, the electric teen is leaning against Kato with a peaceful smile on his face.

He rests his massive head on Katsuki’s stomach and takes in his explosive soulmate. He like this part of cuddling the best. Ever since they were seven and Fuji saved Katsuki’s life, he has always demanded Katsuki to lay right here during their cuddle times. Nestled against his neck so Izuku can rest his head on Katsuki’s lap. Well more like his entire body, but Katsuki’s scent of campfire and caramel, and hearing the teens strong relaxed heartbeat sooths him. Izuku nuzzles deeper into Katsuki’s chest and lets a content rumble flow through him. Katsuki nuzzles further into Izuku’s neck letting out little sighs of content. Izuku nudges the teen in the stomach receiving a half-hearted groan and a nudge. Izuku whines and nudges the teen again, He watches as Katsuki blinks his eyes open and then rubs the sleep out of his eyes releasing a small yawn. When Katsuki is finally alert Izuku lets out a subtle whine, portraying that he wants to shift. Katsuki was just about to wake everyone up when a load growl breaks through the room startling all the slumbering teens.

Katsuki looks at Izuku nervously as the others scramble to get up. Izuku whines and tries to bury his face under his paws.

“What was that?” Kirishima asks.

“Um… I know that came from Izuku but I’m not sure.” Ace states. Shoto nods.

Another loud growl sounds through the room, and Izuku whimpers a bit louder. Katsuki and Kato get a glint in their eyes. “Are you serious Nerd?”

“Scaring the shit out of us.” Kato sighs.

Kaminari is confused and slightly shaking squeaks out “Um… do you know why he is growling, is something wrong? Is he in pain? What do we do?”

Kato laughs “He’s fine. It wasn’t him growling.”

“What do you mean it wasn’t him, last I checked there is only two people how can growl and Kats can’t let out a sound like that.” Kaminari continues to panic.

Katsuki sighs and rubs is hand through his hair “Idiot, it was his stomach”

“What, are you serious?” Kaminari shouts out.

The others laugh. Luffy chirps “we haven’t eaten since this morning; he usually has a snack before he shifts.”

Ace is doubled over laughing “It’s been a long time since he’s waken us up like that.”

“From now on we will have snacks up here” Shoto states sagely.

“I agree” Luffy and Kirishima cheer. Ace nods. Katsuki sighs. Kato is trying to get Denki to calm his speeding heart.

“Sorry about that Denki, Fuji must have really wanted to get out if Izuku forgot to eat.” Kato tries to explain.

“Well what are you waiting for Nerd? Shift back so we can go downstairs.” Katsuki grumbles out. Izuku whines “Oh shut up Nerd. I’ll make some sandwiches for us.”

Izuku perks up and starts shifting back into his human form. Katsuki pulls a blanket out of no where to drape over the nerd. Izuku tackles Katsuki in a hug “Thank you Kacchan, I’ll get dressed and then we can head to the kitchens.” He squeezes just a moment longer before he gets a grunt from Katsuki and releases the explosive teen. He dashes into their shared room and slip on some sweats and a tee-shirt.

He comes back into the living area and greets the others “Ok, I’m ready. Let’s go” He wraps his tails around Katsuki as usual, and they head down to the kitchenette where Katsuki goes straight to the fridge to pull out the ingredients to make some subs. He lays out the cheeses, meats, lettuce, pickles and condiments. He takes out a couple of tomatoes, a cucumber, and onion and a bell pepper. Izuku watches in awe as Katsuki slices the veggies with master chef like skill. Within a few moments all the veggies are sliced, and Katsuki prepares to make his and Izuku’s sandwiches. With perfectly crafted sandwiches in hand he turns to Izuku and hands him one of the sandwiches. He turns to the rest and frowns “I’m not making your sandwiches.”

Ace smirks “That’s ok I make better sandwiches then you, Blasty.”

“You say something Matchstick” Katsuki rages.

“Nothing at all Bomberanian” Ace continues to tease. Kaminari and Kato both double over in laughter. Luffy and Kirishima are stunned with shock for a few seconds. Izuku is nibbling on his sandwich trying to hold in his chuckles.

Katsuki explodes, “What the fuck, Matchstick. I’m gonna kill you.” Katsuki is about to launch himself to attack Ace but Izuku’s tails tighten around his waist. He struggles for a few moments, knowing there is no chance he can get out of Izuku’s hold. He sags back into his seat next to the nerd. “Fine, I’ll kill him later.” He pouts and angrily chows down on his sandwich.

After dinner Kato gives everyone a hug “I have to finish putting my room together. Thank you for having me today. It was fun.”

“No problem Kato, now that we all live in the dorms, we can hang out more often.” Izuku smiles, Luffy and Kirishima nod in agreements a cheerfully shout their goodbyes. 

“Don’t be a fucking stranger, Idiot” Katsuki grumble out as he returns Kato’s hug. Ace mutters out an agreement. 

“It was nice meeting you Kato” Shoto states accompanied with a bow.

“It was nice to meet you as well” Kato blushes softly.

Kaminari approaches Kato “Um… Can I get your number… you know so we can text and hangout?” He stutters out nervously.

Kato blushes softly and nods as he pulls out his phone to hand to the electric teen “Yea I’d like that” as he exchanges numbers with the other teen. “It was nice to meet you, Denki.” He bids with a smile.

Kaminari grins back and rubs his hand behind his neck “Same, Kato.” A light blush forming on his cheeks.

The group walks Kato back out the main entrance to the dorms and wave him goodbye. Izuku and Katsuki stay out there to make sure Kato got to his dorm safely. When they can no longer see him, they head inside.

Ashido approaches the group. “Hey guys”

“Hey Mina” Izuku cheerfully greets back.

Ashido smiles “Do you mind if I steal Kaminari from you guys?”

“No not at all he is all yours” Izuku states “I think we are just gonna head up to our suite and watch a movie if you want to stop by later.” He calls out as he and Katsuki turn to go up the stairs followed by Ace, Luffy, Kirishima and Shoto.

Ashido smiles and leads Kaminari to the other elevators. “Let go somewhere else and talk.”

“Yea” Kaminari agrees. He did promise to tell her how it went. He won’t mention Kato’s name, he is unsure if the other teen wants people other than the pack to know. After a trip into the elevator and a short walk down the hall Ashido drags Kaminari into her suite. Kaminari realizes the girls have suite all to themselves. “I like what you have done to this place” Kaminari compliments as he takes a seat on the couch.

“Well I basically have my own apartment. So I decorated out here too.” Ashido explains “But enough about that tell me how today went. You were so nervous when you dropped me off.”

“It was nice, not just meeting my soulmate, but I had a really good time just hanging out and getting to know the others.” Kaminari states. “I don’t know how much I can tell you, but I will say I finally feel like I have friends that won’t leave me behind for not following all the trends. That they accept me for being me. You know?” Kaminari continues.

“Yea I know what you mean, Denki.” Ashido offers comfort “You know I would never leave you behind.”

“I know, and I value our friendship.” He begins “I just need you know guy time.” He laughs.

“I know sweetie. I know how much you have wanted their friendship. I’m happy for you.” Ashido gives him a hug “Now tell me did you meet your match, what is he like? How did meeting him go.”

Kaminari blushes “Yeah, Izuku was right in his hunch. He is smart, kindhearted, He has such a nice laugh, his eyes are pretty. He listens to Izuku’s mutterings and can actually follow along to add his thoughts. He made Izuku’s eye sparkle when they were talking about heroes and upgrades to everyone’s hero suits. They were even discussing some upgrades for me to help control my quirk. He wanted to know if I have ever tried to mold my lightening, I didn’t even consider that a possibility. But they said they would help me figure out if it is possible.”

Mina watches as Kaminari’s eyes brighten and smiles as he recounts what his match is like. “He sounds good for you.”

“Oh Mina, you have no idea” Kaminari gushes again. “He is great so far, we agreed that we would not reject the soulmate bond, but we are going to be friends for now. He didn’t think he would ever get a match, so he focused on his equipment and analysis work instead of thinking about romance. He always thought he would be alone or have to settle for a markless person. He said he doesn’t know how he feels romantically about being with a male or a female because he has never thought about it.”

“How do you feel about it?” Mina asks.

“I want to eventually at least try to have a romantic relationship with him. But I know I am not really ready for it right now. I’ve wanted to meet my match since I was 5, and I have had time to think about who they could be. Gender doesn’t really matter to me; I can honestly say that I think Katsuki is objectively pretty. I value my life and would never actually tell him that. The point is I can be attracted to a guy.”

“Are you attracted to him?” Mina asks knowingly.

Kaminari sighs wistfully “I’m not going to lie he is very attractive; I could see myself being with him romantically. But I promised him I won’t do anything until he is ready. I am ok with being friends right now. I even got his number so we can hang out.”

“That’s good Denki. I’m happy for you” Mina cheers. “What else happened, just in general.”

“Katsuki cooked me breakfast.” Kaminari states.

Mina’s eyes widen “He did, I thought he only cooked for Izuku and sometimes the others.”

“Yea, I wasn’t expecting it but when I came down this morning, he shoved a plate of food in my face and told me not to get used to it.” Kaminari recalls with a smile. “We met up with one of Izuku’s friends from middle school, he is in the support class. Then we all went into Izuku’s suite talked a bit, went over blueprints for equipment upgrades. Can you believe my match and Izuku made Katsuki’s gauntlets.”

“Oh wow, Katsuki’s gauntlets are so cool.” Mina praises.

“I know right, they are even planning on making better ones. I thought they got their stuff made by the same people who make all of our stuff. Izuku designs the upgrades, how they should work, what he wants added to them; then my match makes them. It’s so cool.”

Mina smiles at Kaminari “What else happened?”

Kaminari smiles fondly “I got to see the group unguarded. I gotta tell you, it makes me want to be their friend even more. They were completely comfortable with me and each other. I got a chance to understand why they seemed so standoffish at first. I got to understand a bit more about Katsuki. I understand now that Katsuki is only an asshole to people who were an asshole first. I got to witness Katsuki get flustered because Izuku said he would look pretty if he developed Izuku’s wolf features. I got to see them laugh and smile with each other with no judgement being thrown at them. Mina I am so happy right now.”

Mina laughs “I can tell” she looks at him fondly “I am truly happy for you.”

After talking for a while longer about everything Kaminari tells her he needs to go finish setting up his room. Mina gives him a hug and walks him out. She is truly happy that her friend has a reason to actually smile. Not many people know this, but Denki was not truly happy until today. Ashido noticed Kaminari’s eyes looked brighter, his smile just a bit wider and more genuine, his laughter just a little less forced.

Kaminari enters his room and lays on his bed thinking about today, he can’t remember the last time he felt this happy, this fulfilled. He wanted to tell Mina about the puppy pile, how Fuji isn’t the big bad wolf everyone think he is. That version everyone sees is the protector, the one who needs to make sure his pack survives, even if he is in training. He doesn’t want to accidently fuck up Izuku’s trust in him, so he kept his conversation with Mina generic. He only said things that if Mina paid close enough attention she would figure out on her own. Kaminari goes to sleep easily filled with happiness for the first time in a very long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Kaminari is a bit out of character, but I figured since we don't know much about his past I would make him out to be someone who had fake friends. I made his past seem like if he didn't follow the current ins he was out, the typical popular kid with no actual real friends. I wanted to give him a reason to pursue a friendship with Izuku, Katsuki, Kirishima, Luffy, Ace, and Shoto. What better way to do that then show him what real friends are, show him that he doesn't need to follow the trends to have people who like him for him. That he doesn't need to pretend to be something he is not. 
> 
> Next time:  
> Back to school, training for the provisional license exam. 
> 
> *Even though some of the students have something similar this will make it so they can do work study during breaks. The only reason they were awarded a temp license is because if there is an attack before the exam, or like the mall situation they can act. Basically I made it so the detective doesn't have to keep making up forms every time they help. Izuku's healing license is permanent


	32. The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A resumes school and trains for the license exam. Izuku talks to Fuji and gets told information that will change the world.

The student’s of Class 1-A return to school the next day, refreshed and excited. The students wanted everything to return to normal. They were glad that all of their classmates were accounted for. Even though most students in the class are indifferent to Bakugo and Ace, they are still glad they were rescued and back in class. Some of the students are jealous because once again Izuku and his group were doing real hero work while they did nothing.

Iida has been thinking a lot lately, he still can’t ignore the fact that something seems off with the group of boys. He doesn’t understand how they keep getting permission to use their quirks and perform rescue missions while they are still in school. Iida believes they should be getting in trouble because essentially, they are no better than vigilantes. He is pissed because how is them going after Katsuki and Ace any different than the time he went after Stain to avenge his brother. They get praised for essentially the same thing; while he got scolded and threatened with expulsion.

As the students file in most of the class verbally express their relief at safe return of Bakugo and Ace. They receive thanks from Ace, and what they assume is grateful grunts from Katsuki. Iida ignores the group of boys and takes his spot at the back of the class. Kaminari approaches the group and smiles as he greets them receiving smiles in return. Ashido greets them cheerfully and it seems like the majority of the students are taking note of the friendly interactions.

Whispers of “When did they become so close?”

“I didn’t know they even interacted with anyone else outside the classroom.”

“Didn’t Kaminari try to hang out with Kirishima at the start of the school year”

“Kaminari seems happier today.”

“Why did Ashido greet them, she has never even spoken to them.”

“Maybe we were wrong about them.”

“Maybe they are capable of being friendly with others.”

Katsuki frowns as he can pick up most of the whispers. He couldn’t do that before, when the class would whisper it would all sound like white noise in the background. Now, he can actually pick up conversations. He will talk to the Nerd about it later, he has also noticed that his sight appears sharper, and his sense of smell has improved slightly. He can smell the natural scents of the other students around him. He will have to ask the Nerd how to ignore all the different smells, he is starting to get a headache. He puts his head on his desk and groans softly.

Izuku perks up, ignoring all the other conversations “Kacchan?” Izuku whispers out, not wanting to draw more attention to them. Katsuki grunts in response. Izuku looks worriedly at Katsuki “What’s wrong?”

Katsuki sighs “Nothing Nerd. Just a bit of a headache.”

Izuku lights two of his fingers on fire and gently presses them to Katsuki’s forehead trying to relieve the explosive teen of his headache. It appears to be working because Katsuki slumps over as he loses all the tension in his frame. “Thanks Nerd.”

“Of course Kacchan.” Izuku smiles beautifully at the teen. “Let me know if it comes back, I’ll keep healing you until we get out of class today. Then we can go to our room and cuddle.”

Katsuki smiles softly and closes his eyes a bit “That sound’s so fucking good right now.”

Aizawa comes into Izuku’s range and he makes a show of looking at the clock and twitching his ears to make it seem like he is listening for their teacher. As Aizawa approaches the classroom, Izuku calls the class to attention just as Aizawa opens the door.

“Good Morning Aizawa-Sensei.” Greets the Class.

“Good Morning” Aizawa greets back. He walks to his podium and stares down at the class. “Now as I mentioned the other day, our first objective will be earning “provisional hero licenses” for you all.” His face turns serious as he addresses the class “A hero license in essence, grants you permission to directly intervene when peoples’ lives are at risk. This qualification carries an immense weight. And this goes without saying, but the examination required to earn the license is extremely strict. It is a provisional license, but even having said that, the pass rate of this exam, year to year, is less than 5 percent.”

“Just for a provisional license? Isn’t that a bit tough?” a student shouts.

Aizawa continues as if no one said anything “And that is why, from today onwards, we’ll be having each of you come up with at least two of…”

Midnight, Cementoss, and Ectoplasm come into the classroom shouting “YOUR VERY OWN… SPECIAL MOVES!”

The class cheers “Finally, we’re leaving the normal school-like stuff behind… and moving on to the hero-like stuff! ALLLRIGHT!!”

“Special Moves!!!” Shouts Sero. “Finally!! Some cool hero -like curriculum!” 

“Special!” Ectoplasm shouts over the excited students “in other words, the techniques that will assure you victory!”

“These techniques must be deeply ingrained in who you are. Techniques that do not satisfy that requirement will not be allowed.” Cementoss clarifies “to battle means to leverage one’s own unique strengths”

“These techniques become symbols of who you are!” Midnight adds “nowadays, professional heroes without their own special moves are like an endangered species.”

“We’ll go into more specifics with you all shortly with live exercises.” Aizawa drawls “Go change into you costumes. We’ll meet at Gamma Gym.”

The students of Class 1-A quickly and excitedly make their ways to the locker room with their costumes. Izuku looks at his group. “Once we find out what Aizawa is planning, I’ll talk to him about visiting Kato to work on our upgrades.”

“Good thinking Nerd. We have already figured out our individual special moves and our combo moves.” Katsuki comments.

“Oh after we talk to Kato, we should help Kaminari with his lightening. Maybe we can come up with a full team attack.” Luffy bounces excitedly.

“Oi, Pikachu!!” Katsuki shouts over to the electric teen.

Kaminari looks up at Katsuki’s shout, confused as to why the explosive teen is yelling at him. He smiles sheepishly and heads over to the group. “Sup Kats?”

“Have you given any though as to what you want to work on.” Katsuki asks.

Izuku notices the confused look on Kaminari’s face and reminds him “We promised we would help you control your quirk.”

Understanding flits through Kaminari’s face “Oh I didn’t think you meant so soon. What about you guys? Don’t you want to work on your own moves. I thought you would just give me pointers.”

Izuku smiles “We already have quite a few special moves, my wolf form, my shoot style, the properties of my feathers. Katsuki has his AP shot and Howitzer Impact. Luffy has his gears. Ace has his flame commandment. Kirishima has his unbreakable from. And Shoto has his compression blast. We even have a few combo moves, like when me and Kacchan team up. Once we find out what Aizawa has planned for us we were going to go see Kato to start working on our upgrades. If anything I think that would be a good place to start for you. We can find out if he already has something to help direct electricity or try a few weapons that you can use to channel your electricity. We can even get Shanks to help, he uses lightening with a sword though his is a bit different. Maybe he can give us some pointers on how to channel lightening into a weapon and direct it to a specific spot.” Izuku rambles.

Katsuki lets him finish without hitting the teen because he said what he needed to say. Even if it did come out as a mostly unintelligible string of letter sounds. Katsuki sighs “Nerd, I think you lost him.”

Izuku blinks not understanding what Katsuki meant. He looks over to Kaminari and notices he looks even more confused then before. He smiles sheepishly “Sorry Kaminari, I got a bit carried away. Anyways the point is we promised to help you; so we will.”

Kaminari blinks in shock and nods, he finishes changing into his costume and follows the others out of the locker rooms to Gamma Gym. The students meet up in a gaggle in front of the massive doors, Izuku gets head count and waits for the last couple of stragglers to join them. Once everyone is accounted for, he opens the doors. Upon entering the training facility Izuku’s eye widen and he wants so bad to nerd over how this training room can be manipulated. “The Training Dreamland.” Izuku supplies in awe.

Cementoss greets the students at the entrance with Aizawa and Midnight trailing behind him “This facility is of my own devising… here I am able to prepare terrains and training objects personalized for each and every one of you students!” Cementoss starts “Hence … Dreamland”

“Nice” the students sound out and mutter quietly.

“IF I COULD ASK A QUESTION!” Iida shouts hand shooting up. He gets a look from Aizawa and continues “WHY ARE SPECIAL MOVES NECESSARY TO OBTAIN A PROVISIONAL LICENSE? PLEASE ILLUMINATE US WITH THAT CONTEXT!!”

“Chill out” Aizawa grumbles “I’ll explain it to you step-by-step.” He sighs “Incidents, accidents, disasters, human calamities… it is the job of a hero to rescue people from all types of trouble. Naturally the exam for the license is designed to measure that aptitude.”

“Information gathering. Judgement. Mobility. Fighting ability. And in addition, Communication ability, Charm, and leadership. Every year the exam content changes to test these different aptitudes.” Midnight points out. “But among them, fighting ability is a heavily weighted consideration for heroes. They say that being well-prepared means no worries! Having such techniques in your arsenal will greatly affect your chances of success.”

“If instead of being controlled by the situation, you are able to bring stability to the situation” Cementoss points out “That is a mark of a hero’s true fighting ability.”

“Not all special moves are for offensive purposes either. For Example, Izuku’s feather manipulation.” Ectoplasm points out “To be able to heal injured civilians and heroes, while also simultaneously paralyze lesser villains can greatly lower the chances of people dying.”

“You’d really call that a special move?” Iida asks a bit confused. “Isn’t that no different then how he uses his quirk anyways.”

“Not really Iida my fire heals not the feathers, I use the feathers to guide where my healing goes.” Izuku starts “In essence if I just used my quirk I would most likely pulse heal for area affect or like everyone has seen me do touch an injured person with my fingers. Changing the properties of my feathers is considered a special move.” Izuku still senses the confusion coming from Iida he sighs, “Think of it like your reciproburst. To be able to move a blinding speeds for a short amount of time. That would be a special move. Or Ace’s flame commandment, Luffy’s gear second, Kacchan’s Howitzer Impact, or even Kaminari’s indiscriminate shocks.”

“I see so it is really about drawing from your natural strengths to create something that will give you a leg up” Sato summarizes

“Exactly! The lacquered chains prison used by Kamui Woods during the Hideout Raid… Is a perfect example. It is easy to understand, too.” Midnight supplies “Suppressing your opponent before they are able to do anything.”

“Before it was abruptly brought to an end, one of the objectives of the training camp was quirk development… that was referring to this process of creating your special moves”

The reactions of the class range from Understanding to disbelief to shock.

“In other words, between now and the start of the next school term… in the remaining ten days we have of summer break” Cementoss activates his quirk to make a labyrinth in the training facility.

“We’re going to strengthen your quirks and work out your special moves…” Ectoplasm explains as he splits into 30 clones of himself.

“Welcome to Boot Camp” Midnight smirks sadistically as she cracks her whip.

“In addition, with the development of your quirks and the nature of your abilities in mind…” Aizawa begins as he starts to head to the observation room “Consider the ways in which your costume can also be improved.” As he reaches the door he turns to the students and levels them with a predatory smirk “Let the spirit of Plus Ultra take you to new heights. Are you all ready?”

“I’m pumped up” The class cheers.

Ectoplasm’s clones engage the students in working out their quirks. He launches to attack a student, Ojiro tries to attack back with his normal fighting style using his tail as an extra limb “you move exactly the way you’d predict for someone who has a tail!” Ectoplasm informs as he blocks the tail and counter attacks causing Ojiro to fall to the ground “We’ve got to go back to the basics and improve from there” He advises the student.

“Got it” Ojiro sounds out ‘in other words, what’s normal to me...’

In another area another clone is with Ashido. “Special Move!! “Here… from my hands comes… Acid!!” as she tries to launch a stream of acid out of her hands. “How’s that?!”

“If that is the direction you are going for then… try bringing you fingers together so that it can jet out…” Ectoplasm watches as Ashido does as told “Yes like that”

Ashido tries her special move again “The distance increased!!”

“It looks like you want to work on honing your acid spray, then.” Ectoplasm informs.

Izuku is walking around his pack giving them pointers on training and improving their special moves. Kaminari tries to shape his lightening. Ectoplasm approaches the group.

“Why are you not working on your special moves?” He asks Izuku, the others of his group stop to watch.

“Ummm… well you see I already worked on my special moves and I am working on my analytical and strategic abilities.” Izuku explains.

“While it is always good to work on observational techniques and strategies. Let’s see your special moves.”

Izuku smirks, “If you say so sensei. I have a few, I have several in wolf form and my own fighting style in this form. What do you want me to demonstrate.”

“Let’s start with your fighting style.” Ectoplasm states as he sends several clones at Izuku. Katsuki approaches the two.

“Nerd?” he inquires as he glares at Ectoplasm. “What’s going on? I thought you wanted to work on your analyzing abilities.”

“Sorry Kacchan, but Ectoplasm Sensei wants a demonstration of my special moves.” He apologizes with a feral smirk.

A matching smirk shows on Katsuki’s face “Oh? Does he want a taste of our combo moves?”

Izuku looks at Ectoplasm “What do you say Sensei, want to see what else we have been working on?”

Ectoplasm feels a shiver down his spine, never being faced with looks so determined and filled with the thrill of battle then he is seeing right now. He looks over to Aizawa for some sort of idea what to do in this situation. All he gets is a lazy smirk and a cocked eyebrow as if to say “You have no idea what you just unleashed. Well not my problem.” Ectoplasm gulps, “If you can defeat three of my clones by yourself, I would like to see your combo moves as well.”

“Ok sensei” Izuku doesn’t lose the grin “Lets do this” As he gets into his full cowling shoot style. He has perfected his shoot style to include kicks, punches, elbows and even his knees. Ectoplasm attacks first, Izuku smirks using his Observation Haki for a bit to dodge all of the attacks from the wave of clones. The clones disengage and Izuku starts his counterattack and engages with the clones swiftly and effectively taking them out. Using about 25 percent of OFA the clones were nothing but puddles after one hit. Izuku smiles triumphally “How was that sensei?”

“Impressive, how did you dodge all of my attacks?” Ectoplasm inquires.

“Really good observation skills Sensei.” Izuku smiles.

“I see” He ponders “Ok well we did have a deal you wanted to show me your combo special move?”

Izuku hums “Yes, it is highly effective.”

Katsuki smirks “You gonna wanna come after us with a stronger clone.”

Ectoplasm considers this. If Izuku can take out three of his clones in a single attack than these two would probably take out all of his clones. Not to mention Katsuki’s explosions would be able to take out a majority of his clones in a single blow. He decides to use this faux battle as a training tool. He glances up at Aizawa to convey this and he gets a nod from the lazy teacher.

“You guys are really into it huh?!” A voice sounds behind Aizawa.

Aizawa turns around “All Might?!”

“I wasn’t asked to come, but I didn’t really have anything to do today so…” He begins as he gets into his muscle form. “I have come” and loses his form immediately.

“No, please go and focus on recovering” Aizawa drawls “you need to be ready for next term”

“Come on now, don’t be so cold. Today’s special moves class, right? Of course I want to see something like that.” All Might strolls in. “Besides I found someone on the way, I feel like he could help with some fighting styles.” Shanks appears from behind him.

Aizawa rolls his eyes. “Fine, but our problem children are playing with Ectoplasm. So shut up and watch.”

Aizawa watches as Ectoplasm starts recalling his clones back to him. The other students are in confusion and meander their ways to where Ectoplasm is standing in front of Bakugo and Izuku. Mutterings of questions sounding like white noise full the training room. Ectoplasm answers the unheard questions “We are pausing for a bit, Midoriya and Bakugo want to work on a combo move and they need something a bit bigger than 1 clone or a group of clones. If you want to watch that is up to you use this as a training opportunity to see if there is anything you can take away from this experience.”

All Might and Shanks move to the railing, they already have an idea of what the two teens want to work on. They are excited to see how far the two boys have come. All Might watches as Izuku compresses his flames around Katsuki to form a protective layer on the teen to provide healing.

“What is that?” Ectoplasm asks.

“I call it a heal suit.” Izuku states “It allows me to compress my healing flames into a suit like form and wrap my hero partner in a protective layer that will heal most injuries. It is capable of withstanding a full punch from All Might.”

“Impressive.” Ectoplasm praises.

Izuku turns to Katsuki “Have you figured out how to use it on your own.”

Katsuki grunts “I can feel it but when I try to pull on it; it doesn’t answer me.”

Izuku smiles “That just means we need to train more. Ok how long could you hold the form last time.”

Katsuki smirks “I was able to hold it for at least a half hour. We stopped using it before I felt the drain.”

“Ok, wanna show off our skills then finish it with…”

“Yea… Sounds good Nerd.”

Ectoplasm lets them talk while the massive clone is being formed. When the two stop their plans they stare at each other. Izuku gets an idea “Hey Sensei?”

“What is it?” Ectoplasm responds.

“Since we are using this as a training example, I was thinking of showing the class how a real team can operate with enough training and communication. How a good team covers weaknesses and supports strengths. Then we will finish with our combined Special move.” Izuku suggests.

Before Ectoplasm could decline the suggestion because they are really not focusing on team building right now. Aizawa cuts in “I think that will be a good idea for training, since the provisional exam may evaluate you on teamwork and communication. I will allow a demonstration.”

Ectoplasm nods. “Ok whenever you are ready.”

Izuku and Katsuki share a look and get into mirroring fighting styles. They verbally communicate with each other for a bit calling out attacks from the enemy. Those that have seen them fight or have trained with them know that they are just verbally communicating to show the class that communication is important. The class gathers around Ace, Luffy, Shoto and Kirishima.

“They are only verbally talking right now to show the importance of communication.” Shoto states.

“Truth is they don’t need to words to communicate what they are going to do.” Ace supplies.

“Huh? What do you mean Ace, how else would they know what the other will do.” Ochaco asks.

Izuku hears this and shoots a nod to Katsuki followed by a smirk. Katsuki smirks back and nods. “Time to get serious” is conveyed in simple looks.

Ace smirks “Watch”

The students watch as Izuku and Katsuki dance around each other, Izuku using his feathers in tandem with Katsuki’s explosions. Katsuki lands and notices Izuku is behind him blocking one of the arms from the clone with one of his longer feathers. Katsuki gives him a grateful smile. Izuku disengages and leads Katsuki to a weak spot he found the subtle twitch of his fingers giving away his intention to his partner. Katsuki follows hiding Izuku’s movements with a few small explosions to make a smoke screen. Izuku lands a couple of his paralytic feathers into the clones neck and disengages. If this was a real person, the opponent would be down.

Izuku watches as Katsuki prepares a stun grenade and leaps behind the clone as the grenade flashes in front of his opponent. Izuku jabs another feather into the back of the clones neck. Izuku dodges the hand reaching to smack him out of the air with a downward gust of his wings launching him safely into the air. On his decent he folds his wings in and activates Full Cowling and lands an ax kick to the top of the clones head and flips to land next to Katsuki.

They continue dodging and dancing to a deadly tempo around the clone, almost mirror images of each other. They keep this up for a few moments letting Katsuki build up some sweat in his gauntlets. Katsuki gives the gauntlets an experimental shake. He smirks when he realizes they are full. Izuku and Katsuki disengage and land in front of Ectoplasms clone. They use their observation Haki to make sure there is no students behind the massive clone. They are surprised when the realize not even ectoplasm is behind the clone. Izuku pinpoints the teachers location to over where Aizawa is. That gives Izuku an idea and he starts shifting, pretending the other student are civilians.

Ace watches amused “Oh so he is doing it that way. I see”

“It’s about to get really messy.” Luffy comments.

Aizawa’s voice sounds out. “Class 1-A with the exception of Midoriya and Bakugo all have the status of civilians, trapped in the danger zone. No one can escape on ground.”

The class looks visibly confused. Ace, Shoto, Luffy and Kirishima laugh and approach the wolf. “Kacchan I need to get the civilians to safety; I’ll leave it to you.”

“Hurry up Nerd. You’ve got 2 minutes.” Katsuki states.

“On it.” He approaches the class in full wolf form and lowers his head in front of the group. “Get on, your safe now. I will take you higher ground.”

Some of the class looks like they are going to refuse, but Kaminari and Ashido leap up onto the back of the wolf with Ace, Shoto, Luffy and Kirishima.

“Oh man this is going to be so cool. I can’t believe I will get to fly on Fuji’s back” Ashido cheers like a star struck civilian.

This gets the class moving as they load up on Fuji’s back. Luffy uses his rubber like a makeshift seat belt wrapping around the class and wrapping his feet under the belly of Fuji. Ace uses a pulsing heat to convey to the wolf that everyone is ready.

Izuku lets a rumble out of his throat and leaps to the railing where the teachers are waiting to receive the students turned civilians. “Over here Fuji.” All Might and Shanks hold their hands out to grasp at few of the students. After a short few moments with Aizawa using his capture weapon and Shoto using his Ice to make a ramp the students are safe and Izuku flies back to Katsuki. He folds his wings in a collides with the clone to get it to disengage with Katsuki. Katsuki leaps back and as Izuku drops down next to him.

“Did you get the civilians out of here.”

Izuku nods “Let’s finish this.” He cuts his finger as Katsuki does the same thing. Going unnoticed by the other students he grasps Katsuki hand and shares OFA with him.

The class watches in shock as Katsuki bursts Lightening around him and seems to be glowing a faint orange, He looks like Izuku when he is using Full Cowling. The class watches amazed at the shock waves coming off the two students. Understanding why Aizawa made them civilians as they watch as the slabs of concrete, they were on a few moments ago start cracking and breaking apart. They watch as Katsuki and Izuku stand next to each other eyes glowing. Katsuki has orange lightening erupting from him as Izuku has green lightening coming from him.

They don’t speak to each other; they already know what they are going to do. They throw their fists behind them and power up their punches. Katsuki’s looks like lava and Izuku’s looks like his green fire. They step forward and punch out in front of them arms together as a brilliant beam of lava, fire, and lightening erupts from them straight at the massive clone. The hit connects with an eruption of power going right through the clone. As the beam dies down and the smoke settles, the class barely breathing observe as Katsuki and Izuku stand tall. Eye’s blazing observing the puddle that was previously a massive clone. The boys relax and the overwhelming power leaves Katsuki with a few last flickers of lightening fading away from him.

Gleeful chuckles cut through the silence like butter, the students follow the sound and are shocked to see the two teens giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls. Izuku calls out cheerfully “How was that sensei?”

“HOLY SHIT!!! WHAT WAS THAT!!!” most of the students shout.

Izuku smiles sweetly “That is our ultimate move.”

“Pretty fitting for the two claiming to be the ultimate duo” Aizawa drawls.

“That was impressive, boys” All Might praises.

“It good to see that you guys can still move.” Shanks comments “The first time you used that move you were passed out for a few hours. I’m glad your training is paying off.”

“The way I see it.” Izuku states suddenly serious. “If a villain is strong enough for us to have to resort to this move.” He thinks about All for One “Then we can’t afford for it take us out as well.”

“Good. You understand that this moves is too powerful.” Aizawa states.

“We can control the output of power released from this move.” Izuku guiltily rubs his head “To be honest we haven’t used the maximum amount of power this move is capable of until today. We only did today because our opponent was a clone and would not have died.”

“So in other words you just wanted to show off huh?” Ace smirks.

Izuku fidgets a bit “Yea”

“You wanna go Matchstick, I still have enough energy to kick your ass.” Katsuki rages.

“Ace stop riling him up, Bakugo no fighting” Aizawa sighs completely done with the problem children today.

Izuku bounds over to Aizawa and Ectoplasm “Can we go to the support class to see what we can get upgraded I have few ideas I want to share with the engineering team?”

Aizawa studies him “All of you?” meaning the pack.

Izuku nods “And Kaminari.”

Aizawa raises an eyebrow when did they get so close. Izuku hears the unanswered questions “I offered him my help, promised him we can see what we can do over then next 10 days.” Giving Aizawa a meaningful look.

Aizawa seems to understand and nods his head. “Yea, get out of here problem children.” He sighs.

Izuku smiles at Aizawa and retreats to his group. “Let’s grab Denki and head to Kato’s” receiving nods from the other boys.

“Pikachu!” Katsuki shouts. “Let’s go” Ignoring the questioning looks from the other students. Kaminari trots after the group.

“Wow Kats, Izu your finishing move is awesome.” Kaminari praises excitedly.

“Thank you, Denki.” Izuku smiles. “We have been practicing it a lot lately. Still have some bugs to iron out.” Izuku’s eyes start to glaze over, as he goes over what they need to work on in his head. He needs to get Katsuki to meditate, maybe if he can get into OFA like he does, they won’t need to share blood to use it. He is gonna help Katsuki access it instinctually.

They reach Kato’s workspace and knock. Kato opens the door, decked out in a jumpsuit he uses when working on Machinery. One of Kato’s eyes looks like the gear on Kaminari’s back.

“Is that part of your quirk?” Izuku asks curiously studying the eye.

Kato nods. “It allows me to see the capabilities of what im working on. Like a computer I don’t have to hook up to anything. It tells me the power output, optimal processing speed, durability, things like that.” Kato leads the group to his workshop. “I’ve been working on some of the ideas we hashed out yesterday. I have a prototype made for Denki.”

Kaminari perks up “Oh? Really for me? What is it? What does it do?”

Kato smiles fondly “Come here I’ll show you.” He leads the group to a desk that has an arm brace looking thing. “I call this Sharpshooting Gear. It will shoot small lightening rods that you can use to direct your electricity to. It has the capability to shoot multiple pointers, the lightening will connect to each one making a force field to protect something or a prison to keep a villain secured.” He attaches it to the teens arm. “I tested the effective range with regular lightening its about 10meters.”

“Oh wow, thank you Kato” Kaminari thanks with a smile.

“That’s not all.” Kato looks around for something. “I’m working on a optical visor for everyone. It will allow you to see information about your gear, in Denki’s case it will give him information about his lightening rods. How far away they are? How many he has left? The durability of the pointers. Etc. I’m working on adding an air quality sensor and communication devices to them.”

Kaminari smiles with stars in his eyes, he has the sudden urge to hug the other teen. He didn’t think this would happen so soon. Danm when the pack says they are gonna do something, they mean the next day. This realization puts a bigger smile on his face, he has never had people that would drop everything for him. Don’t get him wrong he has been promised things before, but they were always flaked on, or dropped. Kaminari has learnt not to except anything from anyone, even if it is promised. He was surprised earlier when Izuku approached him and told him the plan for today, they were gonna see Kato and if their gear is ready test it out. Kato told him this was a prototype, so he is unsure if it is useable. He understands the concept of this piece of equipment, and he is definitely excited to try it out.

“When will the final product for the Sharpshooting Gear be ready to be tested.” Izuku asks.

Kato thinks this over. “I am also working on Katsuki’s gauntlets and your upgrades. Shoto’s thermal regulator I’ll have finished tomorrow. So come back the day after tomorrow with your costumes. Shoto how attached are you to that suit.”

“Um not really. Why?” Shoto asks hesitantly.

“What about the colors?” Kato asks.

“Blue is fine” Shoto states still confused.

Kato smiles predatorially “I have been working on some hero suits with different properties. Using my own creation of fabric. It uses the concept of nanotechnology.” He rummages through some draws and finds a few bracelets. “Izuku come here for a sec.”

Izuku the ever-willing Guinee pig happily stands in front of the other boy. “Ok”

“I need you to release your fire as much as you feel comfortable with.” Kato explains.

Izuku nods and does as told releasing his fire, leaving just enough to resemble boxers on. “Ok now what?”

“I need to place these on you wrists, ankles, and this one around your neck.” Kato explains.

Izuku holds out his wrists and watch fascinated as Kato clicks the bracelets around his wrists and they shift to fit snuggly around his wrists like a sweat band. The same happens when the ankle bracelets are clicked in place. Kato attaches the necklace around his neck. “How do they feel? Is the neck one lose enough?” Kato asks a bit of worry flitting through his eyes.

Izuku smiles disarmingly “Snug but I don’t feel like I choking. They are surprisingly light.”

“Good, you’ll let me know if you get uncomfortable right?” Kato asks still not losing the worry. This is the first time he is testing this on someone. He has used mannequins to test them before.

“Of course.” Izuku smiles “Now what?”

“There is a button on each one of the bracelets, but you only need to push one.” Kato guides. 

The other boys watch silently as Izuku does as told; they let out a gasp as a liquid like substance forms to fit him connecting to each of the bracelets. Once the Armor settles it looks like a metal version of his fire with greenish black flames come through the vents on the side. His wings and tails are left unobstructed.

“I designed this suit to form to the individual persons quirk and abilities. If Kaminari used this suit the accents would be yellow and instead of fire would use his electricity. If Shoto used this suit it would use, his fire on one side and his ice on the other.” He hands Izuku a pair of green tinted glasses. “Put these on.” Izuku does as told “This is a replica of my own quirk that is tailored to the suit. It shows you your temperature, the body on the side of the screen shows you the durability of the suit and highlights damaged areas. Black for not damaged, yellow for mild damages, and red for severe damages. The suit is capable of fixing itself if it stays in yellow, but if it becomes red the suit needs to be brought back to me.”

“Oh my god Kato.” Izuku stammers out “This is amazing. How will it work with my transformations?”

“I’m glad you asked” Kato starts. “the suit will transform with you. Though you will still look the same, with the addition of leg, belly and neck plates. Your back and sides with remain as they are now.”

“Can I keep this? I wanna test it out.” Izuku asks excitedly.

Kato smiles fondly “I actually made this suit with your transformations in mind” He gets a confused look from Izuku. “Your hero suit is made of your fire; you are basically naked without the fire suit. So I made this just in case something happens, and you can’t use your fire suit. I don’t think anyone but Katsuki wants to see you naked.”

Katsuki growls “Like hell I’d let some extra’s see my Nerd naked. I’ll kill them!” 

Kato laughs because even though Katsuki is growling and threatening non-existent threats; he is blushing brightly and pouting. “This is the other reason I started making this. We don’t need our Bomberanian losing his shit over Izuku’s modesty.”

“HA BOMBERANIAN!!!! AHAHAH” Ace explodes in laughter. Shoto cracks a small smile trying to hold in his chuckles.

Katsuki explodes at the nickname “FUCK YOU MATCHSTICK” Izuku holds him back from killing Ace. While Shoto erects and Ice wall around Ace.

“Kacchan.” Izuku states fondly. He rubs Katsuki’s mark and lightly trails his flames on Katsuki’s back. Katsuki sags losing all will to kill someone.

“Ok fine,” Katsuki slumps defeated.

Izuku notices something new about Katsuki and leads the explosive teen away from everyone else to investigate it. “We’ll be right back. I’m gonna calm him down” Izuku informs. Finding a secluded spot away from the others eyes he inspects his Soulmate. He runs his fingers through the boys hair, his suspicions are correct when his fingers brush up against a pair of furry ash blond ears that weren’t there before. He snaps his fingers in front of each one watching as they twitch with the irritating sound.

“What are you doing Nerd?” Katsuki asks a little slurred from the forced calming Izuku did.

“Ummm… Kacchan how is your hearing?”

“’S better than it was before. Noticed it earlier today when I was able to pick up some of the whispers that I normally would not have been able to before.” Katsuki explains. “Why?”

“Ummm… Kacchan… I uh don’t know how this is possible… but uh you’ve got my ears” Izuku stutters out.

“I uh What!” Katsuki asks shocked.

Izuku grabs Katsuki’s hand and guide it to the boys hair. Letting him feel the new ears. “Why do they feel real, yours are made of fire, so if this is soulmate sharing then shouldn’t mine also be fire?”

“Um yea, they should be. They are the same color as your hair and the only reason I noticed them is because of my enhanced sight.” Izuku states “Um speaking of sight, has that improved.”

Katsuki nods “Yea slightly, things look clearer, my sense of smell has also gotten a bit better too. I can smell your natural scent it smells like a forest and mint. If I have your ears am I gonna get your tails and wings too?”

“I’m not sure. I think right now you have the heightened sense and instincts of a wolf. I think the reason why you have my ears is because human ears are weaker than wolf ears. Even if they could be enhanced human ears are incapable of processing certain frequencies. I think this might also be a OFA thing too. It makes sense that these ears showed up after sharing OFA and using maximum power. I think we should talk to All Might. I can meditate and try to get in contact with the others and Fuji and find out what’s happening.” Izuku starts to mutter.

“Fucking Nerd.” Katsuki mutters. Then hits him over the head as the others find them.

“Hey Izuku, Kats you’ve been back here so long we wanted to check up on you.” Luffy states.

“Yea is Bakubro calm now?” Kirishima asks.

“Um yea, but uh we have to go see All Might really quick.” Izuku rushes out. “We will explain later when we figure this out.”

Shoto studies Katsuki and notices the new furry additions to Katsuki’s head “What’s that?”

Izuku sighs “Kacchan seems to be getting my wolf ears. We’re not sure why so we were gonna talk to All Might and Shanks.”

Ace studies Katsuki a bit “could it be because you have shared your quirk with him?”

“That’s what we are thinking. I’ll let you guys know what All Might says about this.” He stands up and pulls Katsuki up to follow him. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to All Might saying “are you free right now I need to talk to you.”

He doesn’t have to wait long as All Might responds “Yea in the teacher lounge.”

“Are you alone?” Izuku sends back.

“No, Shanks is with me. Is that ok?”

“Yea me and Kacchan will be there shortly.” Izuku puts his phone is his pocket and pulls Katsuki away from the workshop “Lets go Kacchan.”

Izuku and Katsuki leave the workshop and head to the teachers lounge. Once there Izuku knocks on the door and enters when he hears come in. As Izuku enters the room he sits on a couch in front of Shanks and All Might.

Shanks studies the two but doesn’t notice anything different. “So, what did you need to talk about?”

Izuku sighs “I think OFA has merged completely with Fuji.”

All Might perks up “What do you mean. That shouldn’t be possible since Fuji isn’t a quirk.”

“Kacchan has wolf ears. The only thing I can think of is it happened when we shared OFA.” Izuku states a bit helplessly. “I think every time we have shared OFA a bit of Fuji gets transferred to him. Since OFA never really leaves Kacchan it just goes dormant, the wolf aspects being a passive ability stay.”

“My hearing, sight and sense of smell have increased. The nerd doesn’t think I’ll get all his abilities that Fuji gives him, but maybe just the wolfish part of it.” Katsuki tries to explain.

“Have you tried to talk to Fuji about this? Maybe he would know what is happening. I have never seen a Devil Fruit act like this, but then again we don’t have soulmates in the GL.” Shanks supplies.

“I will talk to Fuji later, I just wanted to talk to you guys first. I was also going to see if I can get back into OFA and talk to the previous holders. They might also know what is happening.” Izuku states with a shake in his voice.

“What’s wrong nerd?” Katsuki asks a bit worried.

“It’s nothing Kacchan.” Izuku tries to hide his concerns.

“Tell me, Nerd” Katsuki growls. Shanks and All Might raise an eyebrow, they haven’t hear that particular sound coming from the explosive teen before. Sure he has growled before, but this seems more animalistic.

Izuku looks down “It’s stupid, Kacchan.” He gets another growl from the teen, he sighs “I’m just worried, I don’t want Kacchan to be treated like I have. People typically see a beast when you have animal ears and a tail. I just don’t want Kacchan to go through that.”

Katsuki ‘tsks’ “Like I care what the extras think of me.” He huffs out trying to sooth Izuku. If Katsuki can read Izuku like an open book and find out the Nerd is hiding something from him; well Izuku can do the same thing. He is reminded of this fact when Izuku whines.

“But Kacchan does care what people think, even if he pretends it doesn’t bother him.” Izuku whimpers out “I’m sorry Kacchan.”

“Listen Nerd, ’s nothing to be sorry about” Katsuki says softly. “Even if they call me monster, freak, villain I have heard it all before. I can handle this Nerd.”

Shanks observes the other two “Any other changes that you have noticed.”

Izuku perks up “It’s not just me that has noticed but Kacchan growls now.” He smirks “Ace has started calling him Bomberanian.” Receiving a growl from Katsuki at the new nickname.

“Oh god.” Shanks states fondly trying to hold in his snickers. All Might is not doing any better even going so far as the cough to cover some of the giggles.

“Not funny Old Man.” Katsuki grumbles out.

All Might sighs “This could be because OFA has bonded with Fuji, I didn’t think it was possible, so I didn’t mention it.” He pauses “Now is a good time to tell you, eventually you will have access to the other holder quirks. I didn’t mention it before because I was never able to use them. Seeing Katsuki with Wolf features makes me think that the quirk become strong enough that the other users abilities will start to show through. If Fuji has merged with OFA that will be the first of your arsenal that Katsuki can use, I didn’t have a quirk so the next one would be float. It might not be obvious to you Izuku because you can fly. Katsuki you will need to tell me when you can use it.”

Katsuki nods “I can’t use OFA instinctually, but assuming we are correct, and the wolf ears come from that, do you think we will get to the point where I can use it without needing Izuku’s blood?”

All Might looks deep in thought. “I’m not sure to be honest everything you two have done with the quirk as been new to me. I didn’t even know it could be shared between Soulmates. When you first did it, I thought Izuku lost it and passed it along to you. Can you feel OFA in you right now?”

“Yea, its like a whisper of knowledge and strength” Katsuki sums up.

“What happens when you try to pull it to the surface?” Shanks asks.

“Um… It flickers and fades.” Katsuki states a bit frustrated.

“I see.” Shanks states thoughtfully.

“Have you tried to meditate and see if you can access the previous users?” All Might inquires.

Katsuki shakes his head “No, I haven’t”

“Then I am assigning you to meditate and try to contact them.” All Might instructs.

“Kacchan and I could meditate together.” Izuku states. “Fuji was telling me it might be possible to bring Kacchan’s consciousness into my subspace. Like how I used the quirk to talk to him when he was captured. He said his previous users were able to for short periods of time.”

“How is that possible?” All Might asks

“I’m not sure I was going to meditate tonight to talk to Fuji. I’ll ask him how to do it, then if it is safe, I will let you know so you can watch over us if it works.” Izuku compromises. “Like what Shanks did for me when I first started trying to talk to Fuji.”

Shanks nods “Ok I agree to these terms. Can you talk to Fuji now, it might be best to do this now.”

Izuku nods and closes his eyes, his breathing slows as he enters his mind scape. Katsuki has seen him meditate enough times that it’s not unexpected to see the other teen slump to the side. Katsuki catches him and lays Izuku’s head in his lap. The room is silent as Izuku meditates.

*** Izuku’s mind Fuji’s den***

Izuku blinks his eyes open and looks around for Fuji. Spotting the wolf he approaches the massive form laying in the grass.

“Hey Fuji” Izuku greets happily.

**“Pup?” Fuji grunts “What brings you here?”**

“Ummm… Kacchan has formed wolf ears. We are trying to find out if this because of us being soulmates or from sharing OFA. You once told me I can bring Kacchan here…”

**“So Mate has gotten ears has he… What do they look like? Does he have any other features?”**

“They are ash blonde like his hair, his sight and sense of smell have improved as well. He has always growled but now it sounds more animalistic.” Izuku studies Fuji, he appears to be thinking he gives him a few moments.

**“I don’t think this is the product of just OFA, I think that OFA helped but Mate has always had the instincts of a wolf, this seems more like a soulmate ability. I think OFA helped speed up the process, but this was going to happen whether or not you had OFA.”**

Izuku looks confused “If this was just soulmate abilities then wouldn’t Kacchan’s ears look like mine? Would he be able to use my healing? I thought we wouldn’t be able to share Devil Fruits.”

**Fuji hums “While it is true that Devil Fruit abilities don’t normally do this, this world has altered my devil fruit to be more quirk like. In essence I no longer exist as a devil fruit, I will not reform back into a fruit when you die. To an extent he might be able to use your healing, but Mate will have access to his own unique ability. His wolf is but a pup right now, still sleeping if you will. As more features start to appear his wolf’s abilities will start to show. I won’t be able to tell you what they might be, but I can guess they will have something to do with fire or his explosions. I will have to meet Mate to get a read on him.”**

“So Kacchan’s spirit animal was always a wolf. You’re saying that my Devil Fruit is giving him access to use his Spirit Animal? Or something like that?”

**“Technically yes, I believe this is also why you are Soulmates. I have always sensed a wolfish presence in Mate. It also explains that even when he was younger, he has always had elongated canine teeth. When you consumed my fruit your Spirit Animal changed, I do not know what it was before that. However it was always fate that you and Katsuki would be mates.”**

“Ok, so you said you need to get a read on Kacchan, how do I bring him here?”

**“While you both are meditating reach out to his consciousness with OFA I’ll do the rest.”**

“Ok, I’ll give it a shot. Thank you, Fuji” Izuku smiles.

**“Go on, the faster you can bring him here the better.” Fuji grumbles out.**

“Ok, I’ll see you later. Bye Fuji.” Izuku waves him bye as he leaves.

*** Teacher’s Lounge***

Izuku blinks his eye’s open and sits up. “Ok so Fuji has told me a few things.”

He gets expected looks from the occupants in the room. “Ok we’re listening” Shanks pushes.

“So, as it turns out Fuji believes OFA didn’t do this, well not entirely.”

“What do you mean Nerd.” Katsuki asks confused.

“Well Fuji said that he has always sensed a wolfish presence in you. He said you have always had wolfish instincts. He believes this is the result of a Soulmate ability.” Izuku starts to explain.

“Then why doesn’t Katsuki’s ears look like yours.” Shanks asks.

“I asked that as well, but he said that when I ate the devil fruit my DNA or something registered it as a Spirit ability. That Fuji’s soul merged with mine. Technically speaking Kacchan has two soulmates, since Fuji shares my soul. He believes he no longer exists as a fruit, if I were to die, he will stay with my soul rather than becoming a new fruit. The soul mate ability I passed to Kacchan was access to his Spirit Animal. It is by coincidence that his Spirit Animal is also a wolf. This is mostly all theory, Fuji said he needs to see Kacchan to get a read on it.”

“Did he say anything about OFA?” asks All Might.

“Yes, he said that while OFA probably sped up the process, this was always going to happen. I think it is because our bond is so much stronger than other bonds. I don’t believe Luffy or Ace will be able to share their Devil Fruit abilities.” Izuku theorizes.

“Did he say how wolf like Katsuki will get?” Shanks inquires.

“He is not sure since he thinks Kacchan’s wolf is still asleep. Fuji said his wolf was still a pup. He said that Kacchan will have his own unique ability that his wolf would give him. He might have access to my healing to a certain extent. Probably a faster recovery time, or self-healing.”

“So how do we meet Fuji?” Katsuki asks.

“We have to meditate, and I need to reach for your consciousness using OFA, similar to what I did when you were captured. Fuji said once I have your consciousness, he will pull us both into his Den.” Izuku explains.

“Is it safe?” Shanks asks, All Might hums in agreement.

Izuku growls warningly “Fuji would not hurt Kacchan.”

Shanks holds up his hands disarmingly “Was just checking. If you are ready, we should do this now. It is probably best to figure this out.”

Izuku nods and turns to Katsuki “Are you ready Kacchan?”

“Yea let’s do this Nerd.” Katsuki grumbles he reaches for Izuku’s hand and clasps it tightly. He is not scared but he feels more relaxed when he is holding Izuku’s hand. Izuku squeezes the hand in his grasp seeking comfort from the explosive teen. Katsuki squeezes back enthused.

Taking a few calming breaths Izuku finally walks Katsuki through meditating “Ok let’s do this. Kacchan close your eyes. Match your breathing to mine and clear your mind. Only focus on the presence of OFA we are going to use it as a bridge.”

Shanks watches as Katsuki and Izuku relax into each other, breaths evening out and matching the other’s. Shanks watches this for a few moments not wanting to speak and break the concentration doing this should take. After a few minutes Izuku and Katsuki both slump over.

*** In Izuku’s mind***  
Izuku goes into a meditative state and looks around for his connection to OFA. He finds it and moves closer to it. This time the quirk doesn’t have the previous users milling about, so he heads over to Kacchan’s flame. Kacchan’s flame is massive now he can no longer cup it. He puts his hand on the flame and tries to guide Katsuki to One for All.

 _“Nerd?”_

“Kacchan, follow my voice.”

_“Ok, I see a flame. What do I do?”_

“Put your hand on it and close your eyes I’m gonna reach in pull you through.”

Izuku feels the pressure of Katsuki pushing against the flame. Izuku reaches in a grasps onto Katsuki’s hand and pulls. It takes quite a bit of strength to pull Katsuki through the quirk. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting having never done anything like this before. Watching Katsuki come through the flame made him giddy. He watches as Katsuki blinks his eyes open.

“Where are we?” Katsuki asks.

“We are in the heart of OFA” Izuku smiles and engulfs Katsuki in a hug. “I didn’t know if it would work. But your are here maybe before we talk to Fuji, I can show you around.”

Katsuki looks at Izuku then notices the massive ball of orange behind him. “What’s this?”

“Oh Kacchan, this is the echo you leave behind when you use OFA. It was smaller when I saw it before, but I used it to talk to you when you were captured.” Izuku explains with a smile.

Katsuki stares at it in awe. “This is essentially me?” he asks breathlessly.

“Yea, it’s pretty isn’t it?”

“Yea. I can’t believe this is possible.” Katsuki states awed.

“Maybe the next time we do this we can wake up some of the previous users and talk to them. They have been trying to talk to you. They don’t know if you can hear them, but I think it would help us figure out how to use OFA together with out needing to share blood.”

“Next time Nerd.” Katsuki agrees fondly “We came here to talk to Fuji. How do we get there from here?”

Izuku smiles and closes his eyes still holding Katsuki’s hand. Katsuki watches as the scene starts to change. In the blink of a eye he is now sitting in a massive familiar forest. “Is this?” He asks breathlessly.

“Yea, the forest we used to play in when we were younger. Fuji liked it. He made a den over there.” Izuku points to a small waterfall. Izuku pulls Katsuki with him and the teen follows looking at every detail of the replicated trails they walked as kids. He can almost forget he is actually in his nerds mind or soul and not really in the forest they grew up playing in.

Izuku comes to a stop in front of a missive cave. “Fuji! I brought Kacchan.”

Katsuki did not know what to expect, he supposed he expected Fuji to look exactly like His nerds wolf form. He gasps as Fuji steps out of his cave, plant forms coming to life with every step the massive wolf makes. Fuji is at least double the size Izuku’s wolf is, with ten massive tails swaying behind him. Brilliant misty green wings folded to Fuji’s sides. Fuji looks to be made of smoke rather than fire, Katsuki supposed this is because he is a spirit. Though Katsuki thought Fuji would look more solid.

**“That was quick pup.” Fuji turns his massive eyes to look at Katsuki “Did you have any problems bringing Mate here?”**

Katsuki’s shock at hearing the deep rumbling growl like voice fades to embarrassment at being called Mate. Izuku smiles at the wolf “No problems, Ne Fuji can you tell us what Kacchan’s wolf form will be.”

**Fuji hums as he studies the pup “Mate’s wolf will definitely be a strong warrior type. I am unsure if you will get an element, if you do it will most likely be a fire type. It is hard to tell since the pup is asleep. He is soon going to wake since you are already getting features.”**

“Do you know what features I will get? Will I get the nerds tails and wings?” Katsuki asks.

**“As I have told the pup your wolf abilities will be your own. You may get some of your Mates healing abilities, but they will most likely be in the form of self-healing, or a faster recovery time. If you get wings, they will not be the mine, you will only get them if your wolf has them.”**

Katsuki thinks for a moment “You told the nerd that you have always sensed a wolfish side to me. Why didn’t we get a warning if this was going to happen.”

**Fuji thinks for a moment “I honestly didn’t think it would happen like this. I knew you would get enhanced senses, but I did not know you would start getting wolf features. When my previous users consumed my fruit, I was my own separate entity with my own soul. Here in this world where pup gained my power, we merged souls. I am forever bound to him; I will go where his soul goes. When we die that is it I will not reform into another fruit. Take firepup for example his devil fruit has a soul when he dies that soul will move to another fruit. Same with rubberpup’s devil fruit. Devil fruits cannot be transferred like this, your soulmate bond plays a massive role into why this is possible. Because your bond to my pup is so strong, and I am bound to his soul, I was able to manipulate the soulmate ability to wake your spirit animal. I just didn’t know it would change your appearance.”**

“I guess I get it” Katsuki starts “Why didn’t you tell us that you can never reform. Not that I am upset that my Nerd got a bad ass power. I just don’t understand, aren’t you upset that this is essentially your last life.”

**“As I told the pup, it was always fate for me to come here, it was always going to happen that the pup would consume my fruit and gain my power. It was always fate that you both would be soulmates. Your bond goes far beyond anything mortals can fathom. Meaning you two are meant to change things, no other soulmate pair will achieve the heights you will achieve. In my thousand years living as a fruit and eons of consciousness before then; it was always known to me. I had time to process that someday I will find the rightful holder to my power and become one with him. I have found him in my pup. He has the same soul as my first user, I was always meant to come back to him. So I am not upset, if anything I am relieved, I will always be with the pup in every life. Just like you, you will always be Mate. Your names may change your worlds may change but you are bound for eternity to each other and me. There is a reason you have always been able to understand me, there is a reason that since your teeth came in, they were elongated. There is a reason why your instincts were more animalistic then other kids. There is a reason why you growl and snarl to display displeasure. Our pack was only exaggerating a little bit when they said you growl more than me. Mate was always meant to be able to access his spirit wolf. OFA just sped up the process. In order to defeat a great evil. AFO is nothing but a bug compared to what you will face.” Fuji tries to explain.**

“What do you mean by that, what could be worse than AFO?”

**“I am not sure what from it will have, or when it will appear. But it is an evil that is capable of destroying entire worlds. My home world fell to this calamity. Countless other worlds have fallen because of him. I am not sure if this world will be targeted but you need to be prepared if he does come. Demons will over run the world destroying all life in their paths. It will be like Armageddon all over again. Without you both this world stands no chance.” Fuji warns.**

Izuku’s mind processes all of this information. He should notify Shanks, and All Might, perhaps principal Nezu, Aizawa and Hawks. Maybe he can talk with Nighteye and have the hero search his future for any sort of calamity. If he can find out when this will happen, he can plan and train for their success. He looks over at Kacchan and sees the worry flashing in his eyes. “Kacchan?” Izuku reaches out.

Katsuki grumbles “We should let the others know also the pros we trust. If this is a threat greater than AFO we will need others on our side.”

Izuku nods “Fuji what can you tell us of this threat, is it one entity or a series of catastrophic events.”

**Fuji thinks back “I can tell you that a darkness will spread through the world, from the darkness those with evil hearts will band together to form an army with the demons. It will be a world ending battle between good and evil. That is the form that took out my home world. The form that almost took out the Grandline 900 years ago pitted the world against each other. The D clan summoned us spirits to Aid them in battle. With the fall of JOYBOY the calamity sealed us away in fruits. We were given the moniker of Devils, the Grandline is still being plagued by this endless war, though the calamity has not shown his true form. History says The Celestial Dragons are the descendants of the original 20 kings, this is false they are the descendants of the 20 Generals of the calamity. The old red furred one and his two pups were always meant to come here and find you. What happened at the beach that day was not random. I called out to you, you followed the call and threw caution to the wind and ate me. When you saw the three and wanted them to be better it was my instincts that put that feeling in your heart. Firepup and Rubberpup are descendants of JOYBOY that is the true reason why the Celestials want their blood lines extinguished. There are 8 other descendants of the D clan, the late Pirate kind was one, Firepup’s mother was also a descendant. Another is the Rubberpup’s Father the leader of the revolutionary Army and his Grandfather Vice Admiral of the Marines. Another was taken out by the Marines when he tried to save a little girl from an island that was so close to uncovering the truth of the void century. One has already been corrupted by darkness. And the final one it is unknown weather he survived his illnesses. There is a gate way if you will that will allow you to travel to the Grandline and find these other D clan descendants. Tell the red furred one it is located at the end of the world.**

**The red Furred one is a descendant of the ancient sealing clan in my era they were known as the Uzumaki. I am unsure if there are any Uzumaki left, they are capable of breaking the seal on the Devil fruits and releasing us to our true forms. Their homeland was destroyed during the purge as far as I know the red furred one was the only survivor. They occupied an island shrouded in mystery; it was rumored the inhabitants of that island were able to use their spirits which they called Chakra to manipulate the elements around them. My fellow Spirit animals were all forcibly sealed into hosts on that island. Shukaku is the one tailed sand raccoon dog. Matatabi is the two tailed fire cat. Isobu is the three tailed water turtle. Son Goku is the four tailed lava Monkey. Kokuo is the five tailed steam goat. Saiken is the six tailed acid slug. Chomei is the seven tailed winged beetle. Gyuki the eight tailed Octopus. And finally Kurama the nine tailed felfire fox. Their spirits cry and lash out against the hosts, all they want is freedom. In that land my kin are called demon beasts, due to the rage in their souls for being prisoners for eons their souls are red, with hatred. If the red furred one can unseal them, we can purify their souls and have nine other spirit beasts on our sides.”**

“We need to tell Shanks; how long do we have before this great battle?” Izuku asks.

**“Like I said before I do not know, all I know is AFO is just a pawn. Now go pup, I also advise you to talk to OFA to find out their involvement in accelerating Mates access to his wolf.” Fuji huffs out having already taken a lot of their time.**

“We will come back Fuji, there is still so much you can tell us.” Izuku states.

Katsuki watches as Izuku gives the massive wolf a hug and turns to look at him. Izuku’s face is pulled into a serious frown. He looks grim as his face is settles into a look that adds 20 years to his features. Katsuki wont show that he is scared, he needs to be strong for the nerd. If Katsuki didn’t witness this, he cannot be completely sure the nerd would have told him about it. Knowing the self-sacrificing idiot he probably would have attempted to take the burden on alone. He will remind the nerd later that he is not alone. Katsuki will follow him to the ends of the world soulmate or not, bound by eternity or not. “Come on Nerd. We need to inform the others. We should probably get the pack here.”

“How do you feel about Denki? Should we tell him? We will need Kato to speed up making our gear. Kacchan I also think we need to talk to Nighteye he might be able to pinpoint exactly when this is supposed to happen.” Izuku starts panicking.

“Let’s tackle this one at a time, Like Pikachu said yesterday there is not many people who would believe him if he did tell. This also affects him too; he would rather be on our side rather than being left behind. I think we should talk to All Might, Shanks and Aizawa first before we bring the others in. It will be hard to keep this from Ace and Luffy since it directly affects them. Shoto and Kirishima too, if we tell Ace and Luffy they won’t be able to keep it from them. I suggest we tell them what they need to know and let them decide if they are going to come with us. I will always be by your side and you know Ace and Luffy will as well.” Katsuki suggests.

“Ok Kacchan, Thank you.” Izuku takes a moment to settle himself. “Alright let’s get out of here.”

Katsuki nods “lead the way, Nerd.” Grabbing onto Izuku’s hand. He closes his eyes as he feels his surroundings shift. When he opens his eyes again, he is back in the heart of OFA. Izuku leads him to his flame.

“Ok Kacchan you should be able to get back to your body from here I’ll wake you up if you are not up before I get out.” Izuku instructs

Katsuki nods and walks into his flame. Izuku watches as Katsuki’s consciousness leaves, he walks over to the seventh holder of OFA and leaves a message that he will come back with Katsuki to talk. He closes his eyes to leave OFA.

*** Teachers’ Lounge***

Shanks watches as Izuku’s eyes flutter open and a ragged breath leaves his lungs, he searches his surroundings a bit. Izuku’s eyes land on Katsuki’s form and he hovers to wake him.

“Kacchan, wake up” Izuku sounds sternly.

Katsuki blinks awake and like Izuku observes his surroundings. Izuku gives him a few moments as being inside OFA can be disorienting. Seeing Katsuki’s eyes clear as the teen takes in his surroundings Izuku flashes him a smile.

“Hey Nerd.” Katsuki whispers breathlessly.

Shanks clears his throat reminding the other two of his presence. Izuku looks at Shanks and All Might his eyes void of the usual brightness causing Shanks to gasp. “Boys what have you learnt?”

Izuku’s eyes harden “Shanks, All Might we need to get Pack, Aizawa and Nighteye here.”

“Explain what is going on Izuku.” All Might asks sternly.

“Trust the Nerd All Might, we need to get everyone here. Fuji warned us of a threat that makes AFO look like a bug.” Katsuki states seriously.

All Might gasps for one, Katsuki never calls him All Might he is always referred to as Old Man. Secondly, he cannot understand a threat greater than AFO. “What do you mean? A threat greater than AFO? How is this possible.”

“Please All Might” Izuku begs “Please, gather everyone here. We could use Principal Nezu as well.”

Shanks picks up the shakiness of Izuku’s frame the hardness of his form matched by the tense form of Katsuki and listens to the plea. He takes out his phone and sends a group text.

To Shota, Nighteye, Hawks, and Nezu.

“Come to the teachers lounge it is an emergency.”

From Shota

“On my way”

From Hawks

“I’ll be there as soon as I can”

From Nighteye

“On my way”

From principal Nezu:

“Just finished a meeting I will be there soon”

To Shota, Nighteye, Hawks, and Nezu.

“Thanks, Midoriya and Bakugo have information for us. Fuji warned them of a threat that is possibly bigger than AFO”

From Hawks:

5 minutes ETA

From Nighteye:

Same

Shanks replies with a quick ok, there is a knock on the door. All Might stands to answer it. Shota steps in losing his tired demeaner instead looking more like Eraserhead. Nezu pops out of Aizawa’s scarfs and shimmies down onto the table.

Shota observes his two students, he notices the light in Izuku’s eyes appears dull. There is a hardness to the boys’ features that make the pair seem older, battle hardened, and wiser. What could have happened between them fighting Ectoplasm and now.

Nezu stays quiet and observes, the reason he is in the know about Izuku and Fuji is because he sensed Fuji in the boy. Being an animal of prey his instincts flared around the teen. Shanks introduced them before the entrance exam. Nezu is smart and would not have let his instincts control his decision to accept the teen into the hero course. Nevertheless he is thankful for the introduction his instincts have settled to make way for more logical decisions.

Izuku and Katsuki sent a mass text to their pack telling them to come to the teachers lounge and to hurry. Ace asked if Denki should come, since he was not added to the group message. To be honest Izuku forgot to add the electric boy to the conversation and sends a separate text to the Electric boy. Telling him to go with Ace to the teachers lounge.

About 10 Minutes after the mass texts went out all of the asked for people have arrived. The pack sits as close together as possible sensing the distress rolling off the two boys. Once everyone is settled Principal Nezu calls the room to attention. “Now that everyone is here, nothing that is said in this room leaves this room. If you cannot follow this only rule leave now. Am I understood?” Nezu gives the group several moments to leave or nod their agreements. “Ok, if any information leaves this room under any circumstances the perpetrator will be charged as a criminal. Any objections?” The group shakes their heads. “Now as I understand it Midoriya and Bakugo have information, they deem important enough to share with everyone here.” He looks at the two teens.

Izuku clears his throat, “Let me start at the beginning” he brings everyone up to speed about how his spirit wolf quirk is not a quirk. He tells them about OFA being his real quirk. He tells them about finding Shanks, Luffy, and Ace at the beach. He goes on to tell them that him and Katsuki have shared OFA and that was what that power was in the training room. “So after training we went to Kato’s to look at some gear, I noticed something different about Kacchan. I found out he has started to get my wolf features. I needed to talk to All Might and Shanks since they would hopefully be able to tell me if this came from Fuji or if this is the result of sharing OFA. Any questions so far?”

“If Fuji is not a quirk what is he?” Nezu asks.

“He is a devil fruit; it is a fruit I ate at the beach when I was five. When I ate the fruit his soul merged with mine. Devil Fruits come from another world. But here they act like quirks no one would take a second look at someone whose entire body is made of rubber or someone who can turn into a massive wolf on fire that can heal, or someone that is essentially fire. Ace, Luffy and I all have devil fruits instead of quirks. That is beside the point.”

“How did this power come to the world” Nezu asks more fascinated than anything else.

“Shanks, Luffy and Ace were escaping the Grandline and were shipwrecked, they ended up on the beach I found them at. The Grandline is another world, I’ll explain more about that world when I get to what Fuji warned me about. Shanks had Fuji’s fruit with him when he left the Grandline and it washed up here and called out to me. I ate it and gained Fuji. Fuji informed me that Shanks, Ace, and Luffy were always meant to come here. They were always meant to meet me. And I was always meant to find and consume Fuji’s fruit.”

“Please continue” Nezu states.

“Me and Kacchan came here to talk to Shanks and All Might. Shanks because he knows about devil fruits and how they should behave. All Might because of OFA. It was decided that what was happening to Kacchan was not normal of both of the powers. So I meditated to talk to Fuji. He told me that OFA helped speed up the process but Kacchan has always had a wolfish side to him. He told me that because when I consumed Fuji’s fruit we merged, basically Kacchan is developing traits of his own Spirit wolf. His wolf will have it’s own unique ability that is different than my healing. Basically the soulmate ability I passed to Kacchan is access to his Spirit Wolf.” Izuku pauses and takes a couple of breaths “Fuji wanted to see Kacchan so he could determine what Spirit Wolf he would have. So we meditated and I brought his consciousness into Fuji’s den.”

“How did you do this” Nezu asks.

“I used OFA as a bridge. When Kacchan was captured by the LOV; I was unconscious and woke up in the heart of OFA the previous holders of the quirk showed me an orange flame and explained to me that flame is the echo of Kacchan’s spirit or Soul if you will, that is left behind every time we share the quirk. During that time the flame was small I could cup my hands around it. I was able to contact him to keep him calm and find out if he was ok. After that I was able to do the same thing with All Might before I woke up. I relayed everything Kacchan told me to help All Might find him. This time the flame was much bigger about the size of me. Possibly due to the amount of power we shared today in training. I will need to talk to the quirk again to know for sure. Anyways while meditating I went into OFA and used the flame to reach out to Kacchan’s consciousness. Once I felt Kacchan on the other side I pulled him through into the quirk. From there we went to Fuji.”

“Ok we will talk more about this later I am fascinated by all of this.” Nezu states “Anyways please continue”

“When we got to Fuji, he told us Kacchan’s spirit wolf will be a strong warrior with possible fire affinity. We asked him why he didn’t give us a warning that this would happen, he said he didn’t think it would work like this. According to Fuji all devil fruits have their own soul. When a devil fruit user dies the soul of the fruit will move to another fruit. However, Fuji is different; he told us for the 900 years he has been a fruit and the eons he lived before that; he has always known he would be consumed by me. In other words he is bound to my soul now, when we die, he will not reform into another fruit. He said Devil Fruit abilities cannot be transferred like this, that our soulmate bond plays a huge role into why this was possible. Because mine and Kacchan’s bond is so strong he was able to manipulate the soulmate ability to awaken Kacchan’s spirit animal. He didn’t know it would change his appearance.” Izuku continues to explain.

“I asked him why he didn’t seem upset that this is essentially his last life.” Katsuki informed.

“He told us it was always fate for him to come here, for me to gain his power. It was always fate that me and Kacchan would be soulmates. According to Fuji our bond goes far beyond anything we can understand. He told us we are meant to change things and that no other soulmate pair will reach the heights we will achieve. According to Fuji all three of us are bound together for eternity. He said there was always a reason why Kacchan could understand Fuji, there is a reason he always growled and snarled to display displeasure. He said Pack was only exaggerating a little bit when they said Kacchan growls more than Fuji. He said Kacchan was always meant to be able to access his Spirit wolf, OFA just sped up the process; In order to defeat a great evil. He said AFO is nothing, but a bug compared to what we will face.” Izuku explains shakily.

“What could be worse than AFO?” All Might shouts.

Katsuki takes over for a bit to give Izuku time to calm down. “Fuji isn’t sure what form it will take or when it will appear. He said it is an evil capable of destroying entire worlds, his home world fell to this calamity in the form of an Armageddon. He said countless other worlds have fallen because of it. He said demons will over run the world destroying everything in their paths. With out us this world stands no chance.”

“How would we know how to fight it if we don’t know what it is?” Ace asks.

“Fuji said a darkness will spread through the world, from the darkness those with evil hearts will band together with the demons to form an army. It will be a world ending battle between good and evil. He said that is the form that took out his home world.” Izuku continues. He levels a look at Shanks “Shanks he said the void century was also caused by this. The form that almost took out the Grandline 900 years ago pitted the world against each other. He said the D Clan summoned the great spirits that are known as Devil fruits to aid in the battle against the demons. With the fall of JOYBOY the calamity sealed the great Spirits into fruits. He said the calamity is still targeting the Grandline though he has not shown his true form. He told us that History says The Celestial Dragons are the descendants of the original 20 kings.”

Shanks stares wide eye “Yes that is exactly what we know of the void century.”

“It’s wrong, they are the descendants of the 20 generals of the calamity. He said you, Ace and Luffy were always meant to come here and find me. He said what happened at the beach that day was no accident. He called out to me and I followed the call and received his power. It was his instincts that made me heal you. He said Ace and Luffy are descendants of JOYBOY that is the true reason why the Celestials want their bloodline purged. There were 8 other descendants of the D Clan Ace’s parents both of which are dead, Luffy’s Dad, and Garp both of which are alive. An ex-marine that was killed for saving the life of a little girl whose island was erased because they were close to finding out the truth of the void century. One that has already been corrupted by darkness his name Fuji recalls as Teach. The final descendant is the possible survivor of Flevance, Fuji does not know if he survived the Amber Lead Poisoning. He wanted me to tell you there is a way that will allow us to travel there and find these D Clan descendants. He wanted me to tell Shanks this it is located at the end of the world. He seemed to think you would know where that is.”

Shanks thinks for a bit “If we were in the Grandline I would know where it is. The end of the Grandline is Raftel. The Pirate King and his crew are the only ones who know where that is. I don’t know of a way to get there from here. I will need to talk to The Detective to talk with Blueno, He is the one with the door ability. There is no guarantee he would help us though.”

“What happens if we don’t find these other D clan members. Take no offense but why should we stick our nose into another world’s problems?” Hawks asks.

Izuku tries to hold his growl in but fails “besides the fact that we are heroes; we will need them here to help us. It won’t be just villains to fight when this happens, anyone with evil in their hearts will band together. Heroes that are corrupt, Civilians that are greedy or plagued with negative emotions, the weak minded, and demons will be a fraction of what we may need to face. If we want to survive, we are going to need all the help we can get. Fuji didn’t just mention the D clan, there are others in the Grandline we will need. Shanks he mentioned that your homeland that was involved in a purge was the land of the Uzumaki. They specialized in sealing and can unseal the souls in the Devil Fruits. Fuji told me about 9 of his kin that have been forcibly sealed into living vessels their spirits cry and live in agony as they are lashing out against their prisons. He said if you can unseal them Me and Fuji can repair and heal their souls. That will give us at least 10 spirit gods that will turn the tide in our favor.”

“How long do we have before this great battle?” Nezu asks.

“Fuji said he doesn’t, all he knows is AFO is just a pawn. I asked for Nighteye to come use his quirk on me so we can get a timeline. I know you don’t want to use it on me, but I would rather be prepared and have the time to train rather then be surprised by this.”

Nighteye steps forward, “I see. Yes as much as I do not want to know how you die; it is for the best to know this information as soon as possible.”

“Thank you Nighteye.” Izuku says gratefully.

Nighteye approaches Izuku and touches his forehead he activates his quirk. He looks through multiple different scenarios using the information provided. He can see a future where there is multiple spirit beasts fighting alongside who he recognizes as Fuji. He sees the kids he has helped train and nurture standing tall all on the Spirit beasts leading an army against this terrible foe. He sees the aftermath of the battle and a world in ruins, but there is grief and hope and rebuilding that takes place. This is the future that if everything goes right and they get everyone they need will be reality. He judges the timeline to be between 5 and ten years into the future. That might give them enough time to form a working plan.

He changes the scenario to be more realistic, not having everyone and while the futures with Fuji and Katsuki fighting side by side are far better then the ones with them missing, well unless they get everyone their chances of victory are grim.

Nighteye deactivates his quirk and moves away so he can see everyone in the group. Once he gets everyone’s attention “I have seen many versions of how this future will play out. There are some where victory looks grim, we are missing key players, we do not follow Fuji’s advise and because of that our world falls in nothing but ash. There is a future where only our boys carry this burden and while they fair a lot better the result is still then same; failure. The only future I see that we are victorious is where we have the D Clan, the Kin of Fuji, an army of elemental users, and the good of our world lead by Fuji and his pack. There is still a lot of death, but we win, we rebuild.”

“Did you see what we will face? When will this happen?” Izuku asks shakily curling into Katsuki for comfort whimpering slightly.

“All I saw was darkness and hordes of evil. I did not get a clear view of the cause of this.” Nighteye sighs “By the looks of your ages, it appears to be five to ten years down the road.”

“This gives them plenty of time to go to these places and assemble an army.” Nezu states.

“Yes, however the longer the wait to get these people the more likely we will be missing key players. We do not know what is happening in these areas they need to go. Say they wait three years so they can finish school; there is no way of knowing if the D clan will still be alive. Or the Spirit beasts may be so lost to rage that we will not be able to save them.” Nighteye informs. “They need to start forming this great army as soon as they are able to.”

“I agree.” All Might “The question is how do we go about this unnoticed, we can’t pull them out of school for long periods of time, and it would be to suspicious to fast track them”

“We have nine days before the start of the term.” Aizawa informs “I propose they find out how to get to the Grandline or as much information as they can find out. If it will be simple to get them there and back with the people, they need then we will work something out.”

Shanks clears his throat “There is a way to get to the Grandline, however I will need to get the detective in on this. I will need access to a prisoner, he has the ability to open doors from here to the Grandline. That was how they were planning on bringing Ace and Luffy back for public execution. If I can convince him to help that will be our way into the Grandline. Then we will just need to find Luffy’s father and the Flevance survivor, I have a few capable soldiers that I left behind that will help. I was pretty good friends with another pirate emperor named White Beard. If I tell him I have Rogers Son safe he will come. If I can talk to the Pirate Kings first mate, he can train them and lead them to Raftel to come here. He might also be able to help find the Elemental Isles. The only possible problem is where and how do we hide an army.”

“Why would Whitebeard care that I’m Alive?” Ace wonders.

“Even though your father was his rival, they were best friends, they would meet up after battles and drink and retell stories of victory. Before your father turned himself in to Garp he asked Whitebeard to find you and take you under his protection. Garp convinced your father that you would be safer from the marines under his care. Whitebeard never stopped looking for you, whether or not you were Rogers son didn’t matter to him. He told me if you ever sought him out, he would welcome you with open arms because you are a child of the sea and he is the father to all the younger people who have no where to go. He is probably thinking Garp turned you in to the Marines, or that you died in that fire. If I tell him, you are alive he will drop everything to come help. My crew will come, if not for me than for Luffy. We might also be able to get the revolutionary army as well. If I tell them I have information to take down The Celestials and that I have Luffy he will come.” Shanks states already picturing who he would have to talk to.

“Wont the government notice that many people leaving.” Nezu questions

“Yes, most likely. I don’t think they will be able to tell where they went. Nighteye? When you looked through Izuku’s future did you see any soldiers in a white and blue uniform?”

“Not that I could see.”

“What about a golden god perhaps in the form of Buddha. Or a man raining lava down on the ground.”

“No I have not seen anything matching those features.”

“Those are the most powerful Marines if they do not show up then that bodes well for us.” Shanks states “Though I was more concerned about the Lava user. He follows his own rules of justice has caused many innocent people to die. He led the purge of all Pregnant women and newborns for a year after the pirate King’s execution looking for Ace. He blamed his purge on the blood flowing through Ace.”

Shoto leans into Ace’s side to offer comfort. Kaminari is appalled “How could someone blame the countless murders of innocent women and children on a baby? That is not right, he sounds like nothing more than a villain to me.”

“Denki, It’s ok” Ace whispers.

“No! it is not ok. This Grandline sounds like a truly awful place. Why was a child being hunted? Why doesn’t anyone stop them?” Kaminari shouts enraged lightening threatening to lash out. Luffy hugs the sparky teen to absorb the lightening.

“Kaminari, there are people who are working on stopping the corruption in the Grandline. If fuji is right that this corruption is the result of the calamity then the few people who are fighting it dwindles every day. Take Luffy’s father, he is the revolutionary army’s leader, he has been working for over 20 years to overthrow the corruption in the government. His armies are just not strong enough.” Shanks tries to explain. “It also doesn’t help that the marines don’t see what they are doing is wrong. They are all told who to hate; Pirates like myself are the bad people. They spread their ideals in the news paper to convince the public that what they are doing is just. Take Luffy and Ace for example, if we stayed there and made it back to my crew the papers would have said they found and eliminated the spawn of the revolutionary dragon, and the Spawn of the Pirate King. They would leave out that they burnt an entire islands worth of people to accomplish that. The people would be able to sleep at night knowing an evil was purged that the marines have their safety in mind. When the truth is, they Hunted children and murdered a thousand people. That is the way that world is run, but if we can stop the calamity the survivors can rebuild.” 

“All we can really do Denki is make sure this world doesn’t turn out the same.” Izuku states determinedly.

“At the end of the day, the point is we need to fight. If Shanks can gather an army from the Grandline I will start looking for a place to hide them. There are plenty of Islands around here that we can hide them.” Nezu states.

“I’m not a hero anymore I can buy one of the Islands as my private island. All my years of being a hero and I’ve hardly spent any money.” All Might states. “I can donate it to U.A. as a training ground. The people there could be registered as staff.”

“That could work” Aizawa suggests.

“Due to the risks the students have endured in the past the training ground will remain private. Is what we will tell the press” Nezu states “We tell them that due to the involvement with the villains this year it is best for our students that the islands location be kept confidential. Even from the hero commission.”

“Ok so we have a plan for the Grandline, now we need to figure out where the Spirit Beasts are.” Aizawa reminds. “Midoriya, you need to talk to Fuji, find out how you will locate them. Find out where you need to look. I believe he said something about the Elemental Isles. Where are they, are they in the Grandline as well. Or a different world.”

“I will contact him tonight Sensei” Izuku states sounding drained.

Aizawa nods, “The rest of us will support you in anyway we can. All Information regarding this mission is to be told face to face. I propose as far as faculty goes Shanks or All Might take point. If they cannot be found I can relay information to them. Any objections?” He looks at everyone “Shanks, All Might if you find out more information relay it to me, I will give it to Midoriya and Bakugo. I will designate myself to be a messenger.”

“Agreed, people already wonder what my relationship is with Shanks and All Might. Shanks is easy to explain I just tell him he is my step-father.” Izuku states receiving a sputtering response from Shanks. Izuku smirks “Well you are dating my mom, so… besides everyone thinks Ace and Luffy are my brothers so it fits better because you’re their dad.” Izuku takes in Shanks wide eyes “Oh we didn’t tell you… oh well now you know to me, Kacchan, Ace and Luffy you are our Father figure.”

The four boys burst out laughing, they have always seen Shanks as a father figure. They never told him because they assumed, he already knew that. “We should stop before we give the old man a heart attack” Katsuki smirks.

“I didn’t know you boys felt that way.” Shanks whispers “I mean I have always viewed you as my boys, but I didn’t know you saw me as your father figure. That makes me so happy.”

“Well My dad abandoned me when my quirk failed to come in, Kacchan’s dad died in a fire saving Kacchan. Ace’s dad died before he was born and Garp took Luffy away from his dad. So you were the only older male role model we could count on. So it was only logical we view you as Dad.” Izuku states logically. He knows this isn’t the right time to be discussing this but Izuku can’t deny that this conversation has significantly lightened the tension in the room.

Izuku takes in the looks on the adults faces with the exception of a blubbering Shanks they all have small smiles on their face. Izuku want to tease the others “I don’t know about the others, but All Might is my uncle.”

Shoto laughs “That is better then secret love child” This makes boy’s except Kaminari double over laughing. All Might is reduced to another sputtering mess.

“I don’t get it” Kaminari states.

Izuku catches his breath “Before mine and Shoto’s match at the Sports festival, Shoto approached me and asked if I was All Might’s secret love child. He said I gave off the same vibe that All Might does. I of course denied it, but it was still hilarious.” Izuku explains.

“Ahh… I didn’t think you reminded me of All Might.” Kaminari states.

“Shoto said that when I use OFA I gave off the same energy that All Might did during the USJ incident.” Izuku clarifies.

“So you are not really related to All Might?” Kaminari asks.

“No. I am not” Izuku smiles.

In a rare show of intelligence from Kaminari he blurts “If you are not related to All Might then how do you have his quirk?”

All Might’s sputtering stops abruptly, and silence falls over the room. Izuku feels tension rising again and sighs “Relax, if I didn’t trust Denki he wouldn’t be in this room. I have spilled more secrets in our conversation earlier that the secret of OFA pales in comparison.”

The logic of this statement and the unwavering trust in Izuku’s voice relaxes the adults and Katsuki. All Might gives him a nod to continue. “Ok so OFA is a stockpiling quirk that can be passed down. So far there has been 9 holders of OFA and 1 temporary holder. I am the ninth holder and the only one who has been able to share it with my soulmate without losing the power. All Might passed the power down to me when I was nine. Eventually I will pass it along to the next person. Before Fuji mentioned this new threat OFA is the only quirk that can take down AFO.”

“Holy shit man, how many powers do you have?” Denki asks shocked.

Izuku smirks “A few”

Denki pouts but leaves it like that. If he has to absorb any more information, then his brain is going to explode. “I guess now I see how Shoto came to the conclusion you were All Might’s love child.” Denki laughs.

“Nah, I just view him as my uncle.” Izuku smiles.

“Do you consider anyone else to be family in here?” Denki asks.

“Yea basically Nighteye is another Uncle, Aizawa sensei is the strict older brother I’ve known him since I was seven. Hawks is the fun older brother.” There is no reaction from Nighteye, Aizawa glares, while Hawks has a stupid grin on his face.

Katsuki smirks “Maybe if you didn’t call us problem children, we wouldn’t call you the strict older brother.”

“If you four stopped getting into trouble every time I look away you wouldn’t be problem children.” Aizawa counters. He lays a smirk on Hawks “Besides Hawks is just as much of a child as you all are.”

“Not cool Aniki” Hawks pouts.

The boys laugh at the twos antics. Izuku relaxes and pulls Katsuki’s head into his lap so he can play with the other’s ears. Izuku finds this helps calm him down and Katsuki is letting him essentially pet him in public. The others sit there for a bit talking about everything. Nezu is asking questions about how their training is coming along. Izuku tells him they will talk on another day when he is not so overwhelmed. Eventually Izuku starts to get restless and just wants to go cuddle.

“Kacchan is exhausted from the strain of being pulled into OFA. I’m gonna take him to the dorms.” He looks at Nezu. “Are we done here?”

Nezu nods “Let Shanks or Aizawa know if Fuji tells you anything else. Go get some rest.” He dismisses the boys.

Izuku tries wakes up the almost asleep Katsuki. “Come on Kacchan, Lets go cuddle.”

Katsuki mumbles something unintelligible and snuggles harder into Izuku’s lap. Izuku smiles fondly down at Katsuki. “I’ll carry him, after all we did share OFA today at max power, so he was pretty tired from that too.”

Shanks smirks “You sure you can carry him; he is taller than you.”

“Shut up old man.” Izuku blushes and snarls.

Shanks laughs and even Aizawa looks amused. Izuku maneuvers Katsuki to place one hand behind his knees and the other supporting his back and stand up. He gently shifts so he doesn’t wake him up. He leaves the teachers lounge. Approaching the dorms he knows Katsuki won’t like to be seen being carried so he uses a small amount of OFA and leaps up to their balcony. He waits for one of the others to let him in. He doesn’t have to wait long as Shoto opens the patio door.

“Thanks Shoto.” Izuku smiles genuinely.

Shoto nods “Ace invited us to watch a movie. He said something about an All Might documentary. Do you want to join.”

“I would love to, but I don’t want to leave Kacchan on his own.” Izuku regretfully declines.

“You can have the couch and cuddle with Bakugo out here.” Shoto Suggests.

Izuku studies Shoto, he can pick up Shoto’s unease. He considers the offer and nods “Yea, I’ll join. Thank you for the invite.” Izuku concedes as he makes his way to the couch. He sits down and maneuvers Katsuki to a more comfortable position. Katsuki’s head is nestled in Izuku’s lap and Izuku begins playing with his hair and ears. Izuku watches as the other boys settle around the living room. Shoto has come out of Izuku’s room carrying a blanket and a pillow. He drapes the blanket over Katsuki and smiles as the teen curls further into Izuku’s stomach. He hands the pillow to Izuku.

“Do you need anything else? Are you comfortable?” Shoto asks quietly.

Izuku smiles fondly “Thanks Shoto, ‘m fine” Shoto nods and sits in front of Izuku next to Ace. Before the movie plays Ace lightly pats Izuku’s knee to offer a silent message that Ace is here accompanied with a small smile. Izuku tries his hardest to smile back but his mind is working overtime going through all the plans and every what if scenario he can think of. The outcome looks grim, and this make him want to cry and hide in Katsuki. Izuku reminds himself he needs to be strong he can’t let his pack worry about him. He drowns himself in the silent comfort of Katsuki resting in his lap. He focuses only on running his fingers through the feather soft hair and lightly playing with the new fluffy soft ears. 

Halfway through the movie Katsuki starts to shift restlessly. He opens his eyes with a gasp not recognizing where he is or why he is hearing the sounds of a battle. He feels a pressure on his head that grounds him. He takes a moment to observe his surrounds, he realizes he is in their suite’s common area. The battle noises he was hearing coming from the T.V. playing a movie he knows by heart. He sighs relieved once his breathing and heart rate return to normal. He moves his head off his pillow and notices Izuku has fallen asleep with his hand in Katsuki’s hair. The nerd must be mentally exhausted if he can’t stay awake for his favorite All Might movie. Katsuki is so glad that Izuku sleeps like a fucking log, nothing short of a world ending bomb or the sound of his stupid All Might alarm clock will wake him. With the finesse and speed he has trained for over 10 years; he maneuvers Izuku into a more comfortable position. Laying Izuku down on the couch and putting himself between the Nerd and the couch allowing him to share the blanket and pillow.

He ignores the movie he has watched at least a million times, in favor of rubbing calming circles down Izuku spine. Izuku twitches against him with a frantic edge to his movements; most likely from a nightmare. Katsuki tries to sooth the teen with soft words of “I’m here Nerd.” Izuku’s breathing starts to quicken, heartrate sky rocketing, twitching and shaking of muscles more prominent. Katsuki tries to wake up the sleeping Izuku; he is not successful. Katsuki’s barely hidden panicked eyes fall on Shoto and they make eye contact. Shoto gently taps Ace’s arm to get his attention. Ace follows Shoto’s gaze to fall on the helpless looking Katsuki as the explosive teen tries to wake Izuku from his nightmare.

Ace pauses the movie grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Ace? What’s wrong? Luffy asks. Ace doesn’t need to respond since the silent room is now filled with whimpers and whines. Shoto has turned on the lights and retreats to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth. In the illuminated room Ace can see there are tear tracks streaming down Izuku’s face. Feeling a little helpless he moves to sit on the side of the two teens and lightly puts his hand on Izuku sopping forehead. He can clearly see the pained broken expression of the boy trapped in his own nightmares. Ace notices Izuku is unconsciously lighting his body in flames, he turns his panicked look to Katsuki.

“We need to get Aizawa up here.” Ace warns “His fire is green right now, but we know how fast it will change. If he hurts you, he would never forgive himself. Whatever the nightmare is showing him must be so painful he is subconsciously calling on his fire.”

Katsuki nods. Ace calls for Shoto. “Shoto call Aizawa. Tell him Izuku is in the middle of devastating Nightmare. Tell him he is on fire.”

Shoto calls Aizawa and relays the message, Aizawa remains calm picking up the subtle shakiness in Shoto’s voice. Izuku hasn’t had a nightmare this bad since they were seven and his mind kept replaying ways Katsuki could die. Aizawa doesn’t take long and comes into the room.

The first thing Aizawa does is touch Izuku with a Sea Stone laced rod. Just long enough to get the flames to recede.

“We need to wake him.” Aizawa states.

“I’ve been trying to wake him for a good half hour now” Katsuki wants to rage, but he doesn’t have the energy to do that.

While everyone is lost to their thoughts of how to wake the sleeping teen, Katsuki is whispering soothing words to Izuku. All of sudden a loud blood curling scream of “NO KACCHAN” rips through the room. Not giving anyone time to react; Fuji starts to take over.

All Of the times Izuku has shifted has never looked like this. A pale green glow takes over the room, Katsuki blinks rapidly for a few moments to rid his vision of the spots caused by the bright light. Once Katsuki’s vision clears he notices Izuku look more like the fuji in his mind then he normally does, if a bit more solid. Katsuki’s ears pick up the growls and instinctually knows what the wolf is relaying to him.

Aizawa is about to touch Fuji with the Sea Stone rod he has when Katsuki barks out “STOP!”

Fuji keeps growling and making rumbling noises Katsuki translates “Fuji says Izuku is safe right now. He forcibly came out so the nerd wouldn’t hurt anyone. Fuji said if he didn’t come out Izuku would have unconsciously unleashed all of his power in a single blast.”

“Ask him what was going on in there? Does he know what Izuku is seeing right now?” Aizawa asks trying to hide his panic.

Fuji growls and whimpers and bunts his head against Katsuki’s stomach. “He said death, more specifically my death.” Katsuki translates with a whimper. He pets the wolfs head. “He said he won’t let Izuku out until the night terrors pass. He promises Izuku is safe and will not be a danger to anyone while in his mind. The holders of OFA are with him, they are going to try to wake him up.”

Katsuki sighs “You know the Nerd. He probably feel asleep with every worst possible scenario of what we found out today running through his overactive mind. The All Might movie we were watching probably didn’t help. The Nightmare started getting worse, most likely with the sounds of battle in the background.”

“How long is Izuku going to be under?” Aizawa asks directly to the wolf.

Fuji growls long and low. “He is not sure shouldn’t be more than a few hours possibly the rest of the night.”

Aizawa sighs “Ok, if anything changes, or Midoriya wakes up notify me immediately.” He levels the students with a glare “I do not care what time it may be. The safety of Izuku means more to me then sleep. I suggest you all get some rest for the time being.”

“Yes Sensei” calls Kirishima, Shoto, and Denki.

“Yea Aniki” Call the others, noticing Aizawa’s overprotective oldest brother voice.

“Thank you” Katsuki mumbles out.

Aizawa nods and gives a fond smile to his problem children “Keep him company, even if Izuku is unaware right now. He will be happy he wont wake alone.” He finishes as he leave the room.

Shoto disappeared to go get blankets and pillows from the rooms as the others get settled against Fuji. He enters the room again and spreads the blankets around everyone. Once everyone has a blanket, he makes himself comfortable in Fuji’s tails. Perhaps if this was a less stressful occasion, he would comment on how much softer these tails are. He wisely keeps his mouth shut. The boys fall asleep soothed by the comforting warmth radiating off Fuji. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter seems confusing but I thought a lot about Izuku's final enemy and let's face it he is a lot stronger than Shigaraki now that he has experience on his side, his fight with Shigaraki in the anime will not result in Katsuki sacrificing himself because Izuku would never be in that situation. I needed a "World ending Battle" and thought to myself I wanted a massive war at the end so I tried to tie in the relation between Fuji and the nine tailed beasts from Naruto. I am finally putting Blueno to use, I always had the intention of having him bring the group to the Grandline they will have a little time timeline there and then comeback to the MHA universe. I am still undecided if I am going to have the elemental nations be their own world or an island shrouded in mystery somewhere in the Grandline.
> 
> Next time:   
> Izuku's mind tortures his with every possible scenario where Kacchan dies. When he wakes he will spend some time talking to OFA and then the pack comforts him in the real world. Katsuki will speak to Fuji about how they are going to find his Kin. In Katsuki's worry over Izuku his wolf will start to show more features. Next chapter might be too long and I will have to spread it into two chapters, depends on how long Izuku's nightmares turn out to be.


	33. The End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's mind has plagued him with horrors of everyone he knows dying by the hands of a faceless enemy  
> Italics is the dreamworld   
> Bold is Fuji Talking   
> Bold Italics is Kacchan wolf talking

_Izuku blinks, the smell of smoke, blood, and iron thick in the air. Katsuki in his imposing wolf form stands tall beside him; the loyalty between the two spanning Eons. His pack flanking his and Kacchan’s sides while the nine other brilliant spirit gods take up his rear._

_This is no world for hesitation and held back blows. Each and every blow delivered to the faceless enemy swift and deadly. They learned a long time ago that anything less resulted in deaths on their side. All Might fallen to his weaker form unable to stay out of the fight. His mother perished in the first waves of the Calamity. Most civilian’s taking arms and falling in the defense of their home; their world._

_Izuku regrets hard with every life lost, every soul unable to come back from the cold claws of death. He mourns silently for the brave men, women and children who fought with everything they had. He mourns loudly at the end of the day, suffocating his screams and cries in the chest of the man that has been by his side since the first day he can remember. Kacchan holds him, arms strong and face set in stone. Izuku has always been the cry baby; Izuku has always felt so much. Katsuki doesn’t need to shed tears for the fallen Izuku shed enough._

_Izuku has learned long ago that if he wants to win this war, he needs to be conservative of Fuji’s power. Saving resurrections for those who turn the tide of battle. This makes Izuku feel sick with self-loathing as he realizes the symbol, he stood for is a farce. He can not save everyone. He doesn’t remember when he stops trying to save those civilians only to turn around and realize they lost another strong fighter. As much as it pains him to watch innocents die, even he knows that in this time heroics don’t exist, and sacrifices must be made._

_This knowledge does nothing to sooth his fragile heart when the first of his pack die. Shota Aizawa so strong and fierce but practically quirkless in the face of such an overwhelming force. Takes out a wave of monsters and dies a gruesome death by a former student he tried to save from the darkness. Iida with no remorse attacked the new students of class 1-A so over come by envy and hatred. He slayed Aizawa sensei as the man took on more demons then anyone thought possible._

_Hours after Aizawa’s battle Izuku and Kacchan are finishing their own battles, when Izuku finds the broken kicked in skull of his oldest brother. That is the first agonized grievous scream that rip the heavens to shreds as Fuji tells his pup Lazypup’s soul has moved on. There was nothing he could do as he mourned and screamed and rampaged through hordes of demons. Finding the man responsible for this, he found Iida sporting Aizawa cooling blood on the metal plates of his hero suit. Iida grins at Izuku blood thirsty and crazed; Izuku doesn’t give him the chance to talk about how Aizawa fought honorably and bravely to protect the other weaker students; With a mighty swing of his paws he takes Iida’s head right off his body._

_The rage leaves him feeling hollow as the deed is done. A hole to be filled with regret, guilt, remorse, grief, and pain all weighing on his heart. He still has the rest of his pack. He still has Kacchan. This world has not broken him yet. He will shoulder on. There may be sneered words of monster and villain whispered in the back of his mind, but he sleeps easy that night knowing that Iida made his choice. This is not a world to take prisoners. The prisons were overrun in the first waves of the Calamity._

_AFO was released he managed to take out Endeavor, Shanks, and a few other top heroes. Izuku used his soul manipulation ability to bring back Endeavor and Shanks. They will take some time to heal but they will recover hopefully by the next wave. The waves vary in length from a handful of days to several weeks._

_Sometimes they have ample time to heal, regroup, and strengthen their forces. Others they can barely retrieve their casualties; still drained and forced to endure and continue the fight. Izuku stands tall in these moments all the feathers he can control zipping around and revitalizing their slowly dwindling army. It helps a little, ensures that most of them will survive another day._

_The next near death of the pack Izuku was there to save him before the soul left the body. Ace with a hole in his chest hugging his brother close, Shoto unaware that he was a hairs breath away from losing his soulmate. Ace protected his brother from a blast of decay shot by Shigaraki the new holder of All for One. Izuku managed to heal the damage but with the rushed job Ace will have a massive scar and possible complications later; but he will survive. Luffy was in critical shape but he too will survive._

_Wave after wave, their army dwindles in power, Fuji’s healing alone just cannot keep up. The guilt weighing the survivors down as the waves continue. Loved ones gone, best friends turned enemies, young children forced to take arms; many of them do not survive their first battle._

_Izuku is separated from the army, forced to take AFO down alone in a desolate land. No more casualties on their side from the man responsible for the downfall of All Might. He promised Kacchan he will survive; so he will. He put his trust in Kacchan and the pack to handle the wave on the frontlines. After a long battle between powers fated to defeat the other, Izuku stands victorious. There is no honor in what he did, he came into the battle knowing only one would survive. Tired, bone deep exhaustion slows his movements to the frontline. He can hear the screams, there is a pressure bearing down on his soul. A sort of foreboding warning that he may have won against AFO but lost something far too important._

_Pain._

_Sharp agonizing pain._

_He is not wounded._

_But he feels the pain in the deepest part of his person._

_He knows._

_He wants to deny it._

_It couldn’t possibly be true._

_Kacchan._

_He promised didn’t he._

_He will survive._

_He has too._

_He makes it to the front just in time to see Kacchan Impaled by the sharp barbed like tail of a massive demon. “NO! KACCHAN!” Izuku losses his mind. Fuji completely takes over with an ear shattering howl. He charges ripping enemies apart in a gory shower all to make his way to his fallen mate. Fuji howls and releases everything he can to Save Mate. There is no winning this if mate dies. There is no victory unless they stand together on the bones of evil; grinning matching victorious grins as the others cheer around them._

_There is no victory in this war. Izuku’s victory fails with the death of Kacchan. Izuku falls with the death of Kacchan._

_***_

_In a sense Déjà vu, he replays the waves over and over again some things change. In some of the scenarios Izuku loses everyone, but Kacchan stands with him at the end. Together even in the face of defeat as the world catches flames and the demons claim their victory. They die together in this scenario and to Izuku that is much better than the last._

_In others they win together side by side, not only surviving but winning and saving who they can. The world is in ruins and they need to rebuild. Their world the only one left standing as the Grandline fell and the Elemental Nations fell soon after. Their world banded together heroes from all the other countries, no such thing as civilians and unarmed bystanders. Their population dwindled down to a third even with the other worlders. Izuku and Katsuki lead the survivors of their world to Asia to rebuild some semblance of life. Fuji promises the Spirit Gods their choice of land for freedom. Kurama stays with his host as they get along very well, happily traveling where the Nomad who lost his dream will wander. Shukaku follows his host to roam and protect the Deserts of the world. Son Goku and Kokuo travel the worlds mountain ranges. Matatabi having lost her host stays with Fuji in guarding the new land. Isobu and Gyuki travel the world’s oceans. Saiken looks for a place to call home where her acid won’t destroy anything. Ashido convinces her to stay saying they are one in the same. Chomei flies the skies sometimes inviting Izuku to fly with him and they race all to forget or remember the events that brought them together. Kacchan sometimes comes along thrilled to be flying on Izuku’s back for fun rather than necessity. The elemental nations survivors op to work to protect and scout the rest of the world for survivors working with the pirates of the Grandline who are thrilled to explore new waters so different then their own homes. The pirates take what Izuku remembers the elemental nations people go by as Ninja; to other lands so the ninja can salvage supplies that were destroyed and bring back those who were lucky enough to survive._

_Years down the road and all the survivors live as on giant community the schools focus on different educations starting from a much earlier age. The children can hold their own in a fight by middle school. The children born with quirks are treated no different than those with Chakra or devil fruits. Everyone is entitled to the same privileges. There is no single person in charge. The world is run by a counsel of people elected into power. Izuku and Katsuki stand at the top with 2 ninja named Shikamaru and Kakashi as advisors and the voice of the Ninja. The Pirates elected 2 emperors and a King to hold the balance in the water. The two emperors are Trafalgar Law, and Marco the Phoenix. The pirate king after much debate was between White Beard, Shanks and The Dark King Silvers Rayleigh. White beard declined wanting to be Pirate King as his era has come and gone. Dark King said he was too old. Shanks took the mantle and traveled around with his crew. The world leaders meet every quarter to figure out what else needed to be done and if there are any threats that need to be neutralized. The Spirit Gods communicate directly with Fuji to report any suspicious activity._

_Izuku’s pack has grown strong through the trials of battle and shared guilt and grief. What started as Izuku, Kacchan, Ace and Luffy followed by Kato. Three years later came with the addition of Kirishima, Shoto, then Denki. By the start of the war Izuku adopted Kota and Eri into the pack along with two kids he met on a island. The pack teased Izuku and told him he needed to stop adopting abandoned or orphaned children. Izuku declined and said his heart is big enough to give these kids the love they need. He opened “The New Beginnings Orphanage” for all the homeless kids. His pack is most of the Staff with Silvers Rayleigh as headmaster. During the war Law, Zoro, Gaara, Shikamaru and Neji became new additions to his pack. Zoro, Luffy, Kirishima, and a reluctant Law became incredibly close. Gaara took a while to adjust to a new way of living without a rampaging demon in him. He got incredibly close to Izuku and Katsuki after they saved his life when the Akatsuki came for Shukaku. Itachi, Dabi and Hawks became extremely close Hawks finally finding his soulmates in the form of the formally blind Uchiha and the once villain turned hero Dabi. Dabi confessed to being Shoto’s older brother and worked to repair their relationship._

_During the war there was no place for grudges to be held. Those that could not find it in themselves to forgive were eventually turned to the side of darkness. Souls too far out of reach for Fuji to heal. They lost a lot of heroes that were corrupt, but they gained a few once enemies. When the prisons fell Stain and Dabi were both released. At first Izuku was skeptical that the two villains wanted to be on the side of good and changed their ways. Izuku kept them close as too make sure if they turned Izuku will take them out swiftly. He didn’t hide his distrust of them, they gained his respect and trust as he watched as Dabi protected Shoto from what would have been a killing blow. Stain was great fighter who died honorably saving the children in a preschool. Regardless of Stains prewar life all his crimes were atoned for and he died an honorable man._

_This is the only future he sees past the war, him and Kacchan surrounded by pack and forged bonds from shared blood and guilt. But this is a future Izuku can endure, this is the only future he can have. He will mourn those lost and work on ways to better his healing prowess so more of his family and friends can appreciate this victory._

Izuku wakes looking in a cave. He wonders how he got there he remembers falling asleep on the couch with Kacchan in his lap. He panics as he doesn’t sense Kacchan anywhere near him. He opens his senses a bit more; in fact he can’t sense anyone. Shouldn’t he be in the dorms? Shouldn’t his pack be near him? Or were those Night terrors reality and he really did lose everything. Did he really lose Kacchan, Ace, Luffy, Kirishima, Shoto, Denki, and Kato. Did he really lose Shanks, Aizawa, All Might, and Hawks. Is he truly alone? If he did why is he alive, he can’t live without them especially not Kacchan. He focuses his observation inside; he doesn’t feel a void where his heart is so that means Kacchan is still alive. So, where is he?

“Kacchan” he calls out voice raspy possibly from screaming. There is no answer. Ok Before Izuku can down spiral into a vortex of anxiety and panic he needs to find out where he is. He shakily gets up and takes inventory of his body. He is in his 16-year-old body, so those dreams he had haven’t happened yet. That thought fills his heavy heart with hope. He is no pain or fatigue that a long drawn out battle of years past would have left him with. This further lightens his heart that none of what he witnessed actually happened. That means he needs to plan and make backup plans and even more backup plans for the backup plans. But first he needs to get home he needs to be with Kacchan right now. He takes a few steps on shaky legs making his way to the entrance. Leaving the cave he is in a familiar forest, that fills Izuku with relief there is only two places he could be. Near his childhood home, or in Fuji’s den. He searches for any forms of live, birds, bugs, animals that would normally call this forest home. There is nothing he is alone here. Ok so he is in Fuji’s den. Where is Fuji? Why is he here but Fuji is gone?

He thinks logically that first vision he saw was brutal. He was probably thrashing in his sleep scaring Kacchan and his pack; he feels guilty, they are probably worried about him. Fuji probably felt that Izuku was going to do something in his sleep to jeopardize his packs’ safety, and possibly his own. He is no fool he knows exactly how much raw power is compacted in his short stature. If he unleashed all of his power in a single uncontrolled burst; well best-case scenario would be he doesn’t kill anyone, but many would probably be very injured. Worst case scenario is the deaths of pretty much everyone in a 10-mile range. He takes a few moments to gather his thoughts, he feels a tug in the back of his mind.

OFA wants to talk. His mind supplies. He supposes he should probably get this over with. He needs to talk to them anyways, though we wanted Kacchan with him. He makes his way to OFA closing his eyes and feeling the familiar shift, he opens his eyes when he is now sitting on the marbled floor of the temple like quirk. He raises to his feet the previous users milling about in organized chaos.

Izuku clears his throat and gains the attention of the holders as they all stop what they are doing and meander to him. “Um hey, you wanted to talk?” Izuku asks sheepishly.

The woman from last time speaks up “Hello Midoriya, how are you?”

“A lot on my mind, but I am good after that nightmare.” Izuku tries to smile, but after what his brain made him witness, he just can’t drudge the energy to do that.

“Fuji informed of a greater threat then AFO. You have time to make sure the future doesn’t turn out that way.”

“I do, I need to ask you a few questions.” Izuku states

“I will try to answer as much as I can” Shimura agrees

“First, how and why did you speed up the process on Kacchan’s spirit animal” Izuku asks

“We have in a way bonded with Fuji, a piece of him will always live on through you in the quirk. With the amount of power you two shared yesterday, that bond was increased. All Future holders of OFA will have a piece of Fuji in them.” Shimura explains

“So Fuji was only partially correct. You both had a hand in Kacchan’s wolf features appearing?” Izuku asks.

“Essentially yes, I have to ask you though, after the quirk went dormant in Katsuki were the features still present?” Shimura inquires.

“Yes right now he only has Ears. Fuji said this is possibly because Kacchan’s spirit wolf is still asleep. Do you agree?” Izuku confirms.

“Yes and no. It is true that Katsuki has a wolfish side. However this is also proof that Katsuki is close to being able to use OFA independently.” Shimura answers

“When that happens will I still have you. Will you still be my quirk?” Izuku asks a little afraid of the answer.

“Yes, While Katsuki will be able to use it with out your blood it will never be as strong as you using it. Say you can control all of OFA’s power without any backlash, then Katsuki will only ever be able to use 85% of what you can use.” Shimura explains

“I see so the stronger I get with it, the stronger he will get with it?” Izuku asks hope blooming in his chest again.

“Yes” Shimura confirms

“I see, the first time I was here Kacchan’s echo was small enough for me to cup it in my hands. Why has it grown so quickly? Will it shrink? Have you found out what his echo does? I was able to pull his consciousness in here through the flame so we could talk to Fuji. Is there anything else it can do?” Izuku asks animatedly.

“The stronger you get with OFA the stronger Katsuki gets with it as well. When you share OFA with Katsuki the Echo gets bigger. Essentially it is creating a shareholder for the quirk. If you were to die before you could pass on the power, we would automatically go to Katsuki. Consider it like a will, if you die suddenly the quirk lives on in Katsuki. I personally do not know if the flame will shrink but I haven’t seen it do so yet. If anything when it is dormant in Katsuki the flame goes dim.” Shimura explains with a small chuckle.

“Ok one more question Kacchan told me he can feel the quirk inside him but every time he tries to reach for it, it doesn’t answer his call. Is their anything you can tell me that I can relay to him.” Izuku relays.

“He needs to hear us. We tried to call to him, but we are unsure if we get ignored or if he just doesn’t hear us. You said you can bring his consciousness here? Inside OFA?” Shimura asks shock apparent on her face. She has never heard of people being able to use the quirk like that. Then again everything that Izuku has done to the quirk has been new and has made the quirk stronger as a whole.

“Yes I used the quirk as a bridge between mine and Kacchan’s consciousness.” Izuku states.

“As soon as you can you need to bring him back. It is possible he can’t hear us because he doesn’t know what to listen for. It may just sound like his own thoughts. If we could talk to him, we can work out where the kink is. It could also be because his wolf transformation is not fully complete. He might also be mistaking our voices for his wolf instincts. It is hard to know without talking directly to him.” Shimura plans out.

“Once I get out of here, I will talk to him we will be back, I believe we need to talk to Fuji again as well. He informed me of his Kin, and I need to know where to start looking for them. If they are going to help in the Calamity, I need to start my search.” Izuku pauses “Maybe we should all get together in Fuji’s dens to talk about all of this. I feel like it would be best for all of us if we are all on the same page. If we are all in know of the future, we can get through this. I do not want to see a future where Kacchan is not in it. I beg you please help me keep Kacchan alive. I can’t tell him to stay out of the fight, he is the strongest person I know. I also can’t be by his side the entire time, so I need help or guidance.” Izuku bows at the end.

Shimura smiles at the teen “Of course, we will help in anyway possible. It will be better if we can help him directly thought. I would bet anything I had that he is just as worried about you as you are about him.”

“Yea no doubt. That is why we work so well together I can trust he is always watching my back and he can trust I am always watching his back. This is why our bond is so strong because we simply can not live without the other.” Izuku smiles fondly “I know some see it as a weakness to be exploited but they are wrong. I believe it is the greatest strength. To have someone you trust with your soul standing tall beside you in battle. Well I couldn’t imagine going into battle any other way.”

“I’m happy for you Midoriya” Shimura states fondly “The life of a hero is too straining for most. Most heroes never seek out their soulmates because they view it as a weakness.”

“It was never a choice for me not to have Kacchan by my side. We have known each other since our first memories, maybe even before that. Known we are soulmates since we were 5. For me there was no life before Kacchan, just like there won’t be a life after.” Izuku states perhaps selfishly. However fuck it, since he could remember there has always been Kacchan by his side. He made up his mind before Fuji, before knowing about soulmates and his match to Kacchan; he will forever be beside him. Quirk or no Quirk, Soulmate or not. Bound by eternity or not; he will always walk side- by- side with his Kacchan.

“I understand” She states with a smile. “If you don’t have any more questions, I suggest you go to Katsuki. He must be worried about you.”

“You’re right.” Izuku shouts “I’ll bring Kacchan here soon” He closes his eyes “Thank you” is the last thing he says as he feels himself returning to his body.

***

Katsuki sleeps light that night, completely aware of every twitch and shift Fuji makes while asleep. He wants to be aware of Izuku waking, wants to prove to the nerd he is safe and here and alive and whole. That his nightmares are unfounded and untrue; whatever they may be. Katsuki will be by his side in victory, or they will die and greet the afterlife together. His nerd has always had a overactive mind, for as smart as he is; his mind loves playing out worst-case scenarios. Katsuki thinks this is to prepare his fragile heart for the terrors to come. Katsuki thinks this will be the first nightmare of a very long list; he will have to prepare for many sleepless nights.

Fuji starts to stir, a rolling grumble escaping his chest. Katsuki understands Izuku is waking. He gets up and wakes the others, so when Fuji transforms, they don’t crash to the ground. Everyone is awake and Katsuki calls Aizawa. He doesn’t need to wait long as he hears the lazy sleep filled voice answer.

“Izuku is about to wake” Is all Katsuki needs to say.

“On my way” Is all Aizawa says as he hangs up the phone.

About a minute later Aizawa is strolling into the room, he observes his surroundings. Fuji’s face is nudging Katsuki stomach in the way he has seen Izuku doing to seek comfort. Katsuki has a fond smile on his face as he pets the wolfs head. The other pack members milling about talking quietly among them. Fuji grumbles and Katsuki nods.

Aizawa raises an eyebrow toward the explosive teen. “Izuku is waking; Fuji is heading back” Katsuki replies.

A green glow takes over the room as Fuji shrinks down to Izuku’s normal form. Katsuki’s hold tightens as Izuku comes back to himself. With bated breaths the others wait to see what will happen next. Izuku’s eyes flutter as he blinks to clear his vision.

Coming to himself Izuku whimpers out “Kacchan?”

Katsuki tightens his hold on the teen “I’m here Nerd. I’ll always be here.” He whispers softly to the teen.

“Promise” Izuku asks sounding just shy of broken.

“Always” is Katsuki’s calming response.

Aizawa witnesses this exchange and waits while Izuku calms down enough. Aizawa doesn’t wait long and he clears his throat. “Izuku, can you tell us what happened?” Aizawa asks portraying his worry not as a teacher but as the older brother they view him as.

Izuku blinks “Shota?”

Aizawa sighs “Yes Izuku, Katsuki called me. Now, can you tell us what happened”

Izuku looks around the room and sees all worry he caused his pack he looks guiltily “Oh I’m sorry everyone I had a really bad nightmare.”

Katsuki rubs Izuku’s back “you’ve had nightmares before. None of them were so bad that Fuji had to forcibly take control, so you didn’t unconsciously unleash all your power.”

Izuku whimpers “Kacchan”.

Katsuki glares warningly “Now talk. Nerd”

Izuku sighs “Ok Kacchan, we were fighting wave after waves of enemies. For a while Prisoners were held. We learned that if we kept prisoners, we would suffer more casualties. There were no such thing as civilians or unarmed bystanders. Most untrained civilians didn’t survive the first battle. There was no such thing as Heroes, it was you were fighting to defend, or you were fighting to destroy. Classmates, friends, lovers pitted against each other. AFO killed All Might there was nothing I could do to stop it. Aizawa was slain after defending a bunch of kids. Killed by a former student who couldn’t let go of his envy. We had a formidable army on our side comprised of Ninja from the elemental nations, pirates from the Grandline, and the good of this world. We had all the Spirit Gods, even a few villains turned good. Ace and Luffy almost died and they would have but I got to them in time. Ace would have died protecting Luffy from Shigaraki. Luffy was gravely injured as Ace’s body was not a good enough shield. Shoto fighting his own battles had no idea he was about to lose his Soulmate. I learned early in the waves that I can not save everyone. There are people Fuji can not heal, I tried to save civilians and learned that by saving one civilian I would lose 3 to 5 strong fighters. I made choices and it weighed heavily on my heart. The last battle I lured AFO away from the main forces, I left Kacchan in charge with a promise I’ll be back. I killed AFO had Fuji destroy his very soul, I couldn’t afford to have him come back. I was tired and struggling to keep my promise. I was too slow, I got to the main force just to watch as Kacchan got impaled by a massive demon. I raged and rampaged by the end of it there was no victory only crushing defeat.” Izuku wipes the tears from his eyes. “I saw multiple versions of this playing out. Some where everyone dies except me and Kacchan. Others where me and Kacchan stand together and grin in the face of defeat knowing we gave our all’s as the world burned around us. A few where we win, grieve, and rebuild with the other worlders. In all of these visions the other worlds fall, there is no homes for these people to go back to. Even with the other worlds help we lose most of the world’s population.”

Katsuki squeezes Izuku tightly as he finishes telling them his dreams. Izuku’s tears soak through his shirt he whispers soft soothing words to get him to calm down again. “It’s ok Nerd. I’m here.”

“But you died Kacchan” Izuku whimpers.

Katsuki puts is fingers under Izuku’s chin forcing the teen to look at him. Katsuki smirks dangerously “You calling me weak Nerd! You think so little of me that I would let myself die like that!” he adds a growl at the end.

“Of course not Kacchan” Izuku shouts out; the fiery determination coming back to those emerald eyes.

“Good” Katsuki smiles “I’d hate to have to kick your ass to prove my strength.”

“Thanks Kacchan” Izuku smiles. The light in his eyes returns to normal as his mind is now working with him again. “After I woke up in Fuji’s den, I went into OFA. I spoke with Shimura again.”

“What did she tell you?” Aizawa asks.

“She told me Kacchan is close to being able to use OFA independently.”

“Will you lose it Nerd. If I can use it on my own will you still be able to?” Katsuki asks with a hint of worry.

“I will still have OFA. She said the quirk is making a sort of Shareholder with Kacchan. She said if I were to die without passing it on, OFA will go to Kacchan. She also said the stronger I get with OFA the stronger Kacchan will get with it. He can use 85% of what I can use. Basically there will be two users of OFA.” Izuku explains. “Kacchan, we need to talk with Shimura as soon as possible.”

“Did you ask about my wolf features?” Katsuki wonders.

“Yea apparently the quirk has bonded with Fuji, so every holder after me will have a bit of Fuji in the quirk. She didn’t tell me what aspects of Fuji they will get. I think it will be the instincts and maybe enhanced senses.” Izuku explains. “Shimura asked if the features disappeared after the power of OFA left I told her they did not. She thinks because the amount of power we shared yesterday, the bond between OFA and Fuji increased. So that sped up the appearance of Kacchan’s wolf features.”

“So let me get this straight Fuji altered Izuku’s soulmate ability so Katsuki could access his spirit animal; and because you share OFA that sped up the transformations?” Aizawa summarizes.

“Basically.” Izuku confirms.

“So if you keep sharing OFA with Kats will more wolf features show up?” Denki asks.

“Possibly” Izuku says a little guiltily.

“There’s nothing to be guilty about Nerd.” Katsuki reassures.

“I can’t help it Kacchan. I know Kacchan says he doesn’t care what people think of him; but I know he does. I just feel guilty because people think I’m a monster because of my wolf features. I just don’t want people thinking Kacchan is as well.” Izuku starts “I don’t want Kacchan to go through that. I don’t want Kacchan to hate me.”

Katsuki clicks his tongue against his teeth “as if I could ever hate you Nerd. I told you a long time ago I could never hate you.” Katsuki smirks ferally “Besides I think turning into a wolf would be bad ass.”

“Kats is right Izuku” Luffy calls “Your wolf form is Awesome. I think Katsuki’s will be just as cool.”

“Just think if Bakugo really does turn into a wolf, the nickname ‘Bomberanian’ would be valid” Shoto states getting a chuckle out of everyone.

“Ha Bomberanian” Ace squeals.

“Fucking Matchstick” Katsuki grumbles. He looks seriously at the group “Would you guys think any different of me if I transform into a wolf?”

“Nah Bakubro, you will always be our Sir King Explosion Murder Angry Blasty Bomberanian” Kirishima smiles. Luffy cheers his agreement.

“That’s a mouthful Kiri” Shoto deadpans.

“In all honesty I think transforming into a wolf suits you” Denki smirks.

“You will always be our Blasty” Ace agrees “I won’t think any less of you”

“I can’t wait to see whose tails will be softer” Shoto gushes.

“Of course you can’t Icy-hot” Katsuki smiles a rare soft smile to the group. He knows what people think of him, but it doesn’t hurt so bad when he knows he has the pack there for him. He won’t say it out loud, but he cares about them; maybe he will cook breakfast for them in the morning. He smiles at Izuku “What about you Nerd? Would you think any different of me?”

Izuku looks shocked “What?! Of course not Kacchan. Kacchan is the most beautiful, amazing, strongest, caring person I know. He’s my best friend. I love Kacchan and that will never change.”

“Then that is all that matters Nerd.” Katsuki smiles warmly at Izuku “Yea what people think about me sometimes hurts. But at the end of the day when I can chill with the pack and cuddle with my Nerd, well that makes it all better. So let them call me a monster, freak, or beast; as long as I’m the Blasty Bomberanian of the pack; I can live with that.”

“Kats will always be the Blasty Bomberanian” Luffy laughs.

“You’re right Kacchan” Izuku smiles “I guess I was worried for nothing. Of course Kacchan would be so strong about this”

“Thank you for being worried about me Nerd.” Katsuki smiles.

Aizawa watched as Izuku was so close to breaking down in guilt, only to be pulled out by the caring hands of Katsuki and his pack. His boys have grown in impressive ways. “Let’s make one thing clear” Aizawa starts. “Bakugo, whether you’re a wolf or not; you will always be a problem child to me”

Katsuki smirks “Thanks Aniki”

Aizawa blushes but it is hidden by his hair as the other boys laugh. He clears his throat “Izuku, have you calmed down now?”

“Yes I feel a lot better. Thank you” Izuku nods.

“Good, I’m going back to bed” Aizawa informs “If there are any more problems tonight call me.” He says in a no-nonsense tone.

“Good night Shota” Izuku calls. Katsuki grunts his goodnight.

“Goodnight Sensei” Denki calls.

“Night problem children” Aizawa says as he leaves the room.

“I’m taking the Nerd to bed” Katsuki calls. He turns to Kaminari and Kato, “are you staying here or going to your room?”

Before Kaminari can say anything Luffy perks up. “They can sleep in my room, if they don’t mind sharing a bed.”

Kaminari blushes “I don’t mind sharing a bed.”

Kato blushes and looks away from the group “I don’t mind either” he agrees shakily.

“Good” Katsuki grunts. He leads Izuku to their room “Night Idiots” he smiles at their responding grunts.

Katsuki pushes Izuku on their shared bed, he follows and pulls Izuku toward him so the Nerd can lay on his chest. He knows his heartbeat sooths Izuku. Katsuki smiles as Izuku turns to goo upon hearing Katsuki’s heartbeat. Izuku sighs “I know Kacchan is strong, I just can’t stop worrying about the what ifs. I know Kacchan will survive. I know the pack will survive. I know we will survive; we have too. I think the first vision was to tell me we need to train more.”

Katsuki hums his agreement “We will win together, or we will greet the afterlife together.”

“You’re right Kacchan” Izuku slurs “Kacchan there was something I didn’t tell everyone.”

“What is it nerd?” Katsuki asks a bit worried.

“I learned during the first nightmare that in our future there is no place for held back blows. We may need to kill people we know. We tried keeping them alive and holding them in prisons, but they always escaped, and our losses always increased.” Izuku starts “Kacchan I had to kill Iida”

“Why? What does he do?” Katsuki asks.

“He kills Shota.” Izuku explains “He couldn’t let go of the hatred he has for us, his envy. He attacked Aizawa while he was protecting the new class of 1-A. Kacchan Shota didn’t die because of battle he was murdered ruthlessly by Iida.”

“We will keep an eye on Iida.” Katsuki states “If there are any signs, he is going to turn we will warn Aizawa and Shanks.”

“Thank you Kacchan.” Izuku mumbles “AFO kills Shanks, Endeavor, and a bunch of pros. I could only bring back Shanks and Endeavor. I need to practice my healing stamina. We lost so many people because I just couldn’t keep up with the casualties. Kacchan I don’t know what to do, I realized the symbol I stand for is a farce. I can not heal or save everyone. What do I do? I save one person and 2 more take their place. How do I know who to save? Do I even have the right to choose? Am I no better then a villain?”

Katsuki thinks about these questions, he is sure Izuku is asking them rhetorically. “Nerd look at me” Katsuki commands softly. Katsuki gasps as his eyes meet Izuku’s, the strong determined emerald eyes he is used to seeing are replaced with sadness, guilt, fear and brimming with tears. He swipes his thumb under Izuku’s eyes to wipe his tears away. “We will save everyone we can. There is no shame in asking for help. Maybe while we go to these other worlds, we can either learn new skills or find more healers. I’m sure the Elementals have healers, and we can ask Shanks if he knows of other healing devil fruits. If we can find other healers, it will take the burden off your shoulders.”

“I remember some of the names of people that made a huge impact on our side. We will need to find them.” Izuku starts his eyes beginning to glaze over. “Kacchan I think I should write this down.”

“It can wait until tomorrow.” Katsuki yawns.

“I don’t think it can, I think there was a reason I was able to see some people in greater detail and I can remember some of their names. I think these people will help the most.” Izuku argues fingers already twitching.

“You need to sleep.” Katsuki argues back.

Izuku looks guiltily “I’m too scared right now” He mumbles out “Kacchan please, don’t make me sleep right now. I don’t think I can handle another nightmare where you die.”

Katsuki sighs he considers this; his nerd is shaking subtly. He knows avoiding sleep is not going to help him, but he also understands. After the USJ Katsuki had nightmares of Izuku dying over and over again, while he did nothing but watch. He understands Izuku’s need to busy himself right now. “Ok, lets write down who you remember from your dream, why they were so important, and what abilities you remember. Then after that we will have breakfast and then we will try to sleep again.” Katsuki compromises.

“You don’t have to stay awake Kacchan.” Izuku pouts.

“And leave you on your own Nerd.” Katsuki scoffs. He smirks “besides I won’t get any sleep if you mumble all night!”

Izuku blushes brilliantly “Sorry Kacchan, I’ll try to stay quiet”

“Shut up Nerd.” Katsuki glares “It might be better if you tell me about what you remember then I can try to help.”

Izuku concedes and lets Katsuki sit him up. He grabs a blank notebook and titles it “Planning for Victory”. He sits back on the bed with his notebook in hand. Katsuki sits back and leans into Izuku to look at the notebook.

“Im going to start with the elemental nations. Apparently when we first get there, we interrupt a group trying to take Shukaku from his host. We save him and run into the host for Kurama. Shukaku’s host is Gaara, he becomes our first Ally. He is also a leader of the village hidden in the sand. We follow Karama’s host named Naruto to another village and meet Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Neji. There are others but these are the names that stand out to me the most.”

Katsuki nods “Ok tell me Gaara’s power”

“Gaara is the Host to Shukaku. Shukaku gives him the ability to control sand. We need to fix his seal because Gaara cannot sleep or Shukaku takes over and rampages.”

“Do we know why his seal is so messed up?” Katsuki asks.

“It wasn’t mentioned in my dreams, but I know we fix it. Gaara becomes pack during the war.”

This surprises Katsuki “Really?” Izuku nods. “Ok, What about Naruto the host for Kurama. How do we get him to join us?”

“Naruto is a teen that always tries his hardest. He has a lot of what they call Chakra. He makes a shit ton of solid copies of himself. He uses Chakra in a way that is different from others. He is one of three alive people who can use a move called Rasengan. It is a rotating ball of condensed Chakra. He is an orphan both parents sacrificed themselves to seal Kurama in him as a newborn. He was hated by his village and treated like a demon. The elders sabotaged his training and tried to kill him multiple times. From what I understand if we remove Kurama from Naruto both their souls will be destroyed. The village believes he killed the Fourth leader of the village when he was born. They are so blinded by hatred that they can’t see Naruto’s father is the Fourth leader and was the one who sealed Karama into the boy. He has friends and people who care about him; so he endures. I am not sure how we get to him; I remember a brief memory of a battle taking place and the village being destroyed. I think Fuji saved all the ninja’s souls and gained the trust of the village.”

“His childhood sounds rough” Katsuki thinks out loud, “Kinda reminds me of my childhood”.

Izuku nods “Exactly, but we save him”

Katsuki nods “What about Shikamaru?”

“Shikamaru is a genus, and his battle tactics are second to mine. His clan can manipulate shadows to restrain enemies. He is loyal to Naruto and follows where he goes. He also becomes pack.”

Katsuki writes this information down. “What about Kakashi?”

“He is Naruto’s Sensei and a student to the late fourth leader. He has what is called the Sharingan it allows him to copy moves from his opponents. It also allows him to predict moves”

“Sounds like Observation Haki” Katsuki supplies.

“Yea it does. I know it does more but I’m not sure what that is.” Izuku agrees.

Katsuki nods as he writes this information down “What about Neji?”

“Neji has another eye type power like the Sharingan. I am not sure what it is called but it allows him to see the Chakra pathways and essentially shut them off. He can use it to give boosts to his friends. He becomes pack too.”

“Is there anyone else you can remember from the Elemental Nations?”

“I don’t remember their names, but they looked like father and son. They couldn’t mold Chakra, but they are the best martial artists in the Elemental Nations. They can also use the Eight Gates; it is an ability they can use that boosts their base stats for a short amount of time. The cost of this ability for the first few gates are muscle strain of different severities, the next gates cause broken to shattered bones. The last gate causes their deaths. I think Fuji can stop them from dying if it comes to that, but their damages may not fully heal.”

“If death is the cost of this ability, is it worth it?” Katsuki asks.

“Not sure from my memories the final gate puts them at Fuji’s berserk strength for a limited time. Could be worth it for a last stand type of move. Maybe Fuji can help me find a way to help them not die or become crippled if they use it.”

“It wont hurt to try. If its possible to have that kind of strength and reduce the cost of it; it would be a massive boost to our forces.” Katsuki agrees and makes a note next to that power. “Anyone else? Do you remember other names of abilities you have seen. Or can you describe some of them.”

“There were a couple of Ninja that used their Chakra to heal, though only one was on par with Fuji. Still we could make a med bay for people with minor injures or for people who need to stabilized before I could get there. There were a lot of different clans in the village, some could manipulate their size, some could enter someone’s mind and control them. Some like Kakashi use animals trained in combat as companions.” Izuku racks his brain for anything else and comes up blank “That’s all I remember everything else is a blur.”

“Ok this is good we have a base of what we are looking for.” Katsuki praises. “Do you remember anyone we get from the Grandline?”

Izuku thinks back “Yea we find the Flevance survivor and help him take down his enemies and he in turn promises to help us. His devil fruit allows him to operate on anything. He is a surgeon, but he is formidable ally. His name is Law, he also becomes pack. His crew comes along as well. He grows up alone after his hometown is destroyed by the marines. He gets taken in by a group of pirates and told to use his rage against the world before his illness takes him. One of the crew members betrays the crew and finds a way to cure the kid. The crewmember brings him to hospitals where the kid was refused treatment. They were just about out of time when the crewmember gets the idea that the operation devil fruit will allow Law to cure himself. The pirates find out about this and kills the crewmember in front of the kid. He is alone again and plagued by thoughts of revenge. He becomes a pirate and a doctor and goes from island to island and opens up clinics to save people that don’t have enough money to see a doctor.”

“Sounds like a good person.” Katsuki hums. “We could use a surgeon. Anyone else?”

“There is a wandering swordsman that’s only goal is to be the best. He does not have a devil fruit, but he uses three sword style. He has the name Pirate Hunter Zoro, but the truth is he left his home and got lost so he hunts bounties as a way to improve his strength and feed himself.”

“I like him already.” Katsuki smirks “Maybe we can spar together. I’m curious how someone uses three swords.”

“It is very interesting” Izuku agrees. “He becomes best friends with Luffy, and pack.” He pauses and a smirk takes over his face “There is another guy, a Chef. His food gives people boosts in energy and strength.”

“What is my food not good enough Nerd!” Katsuki growls out.

Izuku’s smirk widens “Kacchan’s food is the best; but I don’t think you want to cook for an entire army. I don’t want Kacchan’s cooking to be eaten by anyone except me and the pack.”

“I wasn’t gonna cook for them anyways.” Katsuki grumbles “But having a chef that can make food that can boost our forces is someone we need. Anyone else.”

“I don’t remember anyone with a healing devil fruit. But there is a talking deer that is a doctor.” Katsuki looks at him confused “Yea I know it sounds ridiculous, but he is a deer that ate a human fruit. He is kinds like principal Nezu. He is a medicinal doctor and uses herbs and salves to stimulate the bodies natural healing. He also has a monster form.”

“Sounds bad ass” Katsuki grins “I can’t wait to see all of them fight.”

“Kacchan is the strongest; he always wins.” Izuku smiles. “We also get Whitebeards crew, Shanks old crew. And an old man that was the pirate kings first mate.”

Katsuki finishes writing down all the information he looks it over “It looks like we will have a strong base to start with.”

“That is not all.” Izuku starts his eyes harden. “This war is so devastating all the heroes from around the world come here. We lose a few to the darkness I don’t know their names, so they are not top heroes. We get a few villains on our side.”

“Villains?” Katsuki asks. “Are you sure?”

“Yea people who turned to villainy because their quirks were rejected by society. We get Stain because even though he went about it the wrong way his intentions were pure. Dabi joins our side as well, he is a villain that is only there because Endeavor made him that way. Dabi is Shoto’s supposedly dead brother. Endeavor treated him like he did Shoto, but Dabi couldn’t control his fire and set the house on fire. Endeavor told the press he died in that fire. All Dabi wants is for Endeavor to admit to his torturous training methods.” 

“Are you sure we can trust them?” Katsuki asks.

“They prove themselves, Dabi saves Shoto’s life. Stain sacrifices himself to save preschoolers from the calamity.” Izuku explains.

“If you trust them I will too.” Katsuki confirms.

“Thank you Kacchan.” Izuku sighs “I wasn’t lying before when I said the war is no place for heroics. We kill people, I kill people. It weighs heavily on me and there is a few times I almost give up. But you pull me out of my funk you let me cry for the people I killed or couldn’t save; and then you beat the shit out of me when thoughts get too loud. Without you I wouldn’t be able to handle the war. At first, I try to purify the darkened souls, but it doesn’t work. We try to hold prisons but with every new wave they get free and kill more of us. I have had to take down AFO several times, every time a new wave came, he killed someone the first was All Might. I couldn’t save him. Then it was Endeavor and Shanks; I was able to save them, but they take a long time to heal. Then it was a bunch of our forces; by that blast move he uses in Kamino Ward. The final time I met him in a desolate area defeated him and had Fuji destroy his soul. Only to get back to the front lines to watch you die. I don’t remember anything after that, all I know is win or lose there was no victory.”

“I’m sorry I put you through that. We don’t know if those dreams were real.” Katsuki tries to sooth.

“I know Kacchan” Izuku states “But it is a possibility of what could happen. We need to train; we need you to be able to use OFA independently. I need to increase how much healing I can do. The pack needs to get stronger as well.”

Katsuki nods he has no doubt they will get stronger. Even though Katsuki hates to see his nerd upset, he believes the nerd needed to see that outcome. He needed to see Katsuki die because even though Izuku loves his pack he will heal and grieve for them and he will move on. Katsuki dying will be the end for Izuku it forces him to train harder. Put everything he can to making his pack stronger. It will make Izuku realize he can’t always be there to save them including Katsuki. It forces Izuku to let them fight their own battles and get stronger without relying on Izuku’s strength.

While Katsuki is lost in thought Izuku has slumped against him asleep. Katsuki smiles fondly and pulls Izuku down so they are more comfortable. They will go over the notes Katsuki took of what Izuku remembered with the others when they wake. He checks the time on his phone, it’s not as late as he thought, its only 1am. He sets an alarm for 8am so he can make breakfast for the others. He pulls Izuku closer and lets his eyes droop.

***

Katsuki is woke by his alarms, Izuku barely stirs when Katsuki disentangles himself from the Nerd. He smiles fondly and leaves a note next to Izuku that he went to make breakfast. He leaves the room quietly. To his shock Shoto is awake, sitting on the couch. They make eye contact.

“How was Midoriya last night?” Shoto asks quietly.

Katsuki huffs “He didn’t want to sleep so we stayed up and wrote down what he remembered from his dreams. He thinks he remembered some of the otherworlder’s names because they are people we need to find.”

“Really?” Shoto asks Katsuki could basically hear his thoughts.

Katsuki sighs “I’m going to make breakfast for us, should be ready in an hour. If the nerd wakes up before then let him know. If not wake him up and bring him down.”

Shoto nods “Ok Bakugo”

Katsuki sends him a grateful nod and leaves the suite. He makes his way to the kitchen area; he is shocked to see Aizawa sitting at the table.

“Sensei?” Katsuki calls.

“Morning Bakugo” Aizawa greets “Was there any more problems last night?”

“The Nerd didn’t want to sleep after you left. So we retreated into our room, I tried to get him to sleep but he was being stubborn. I helped him sort through his nightmares and we wrote down what the Nerd thought was important. I was going to bring it up with the others after breakfast. He remembered some other worlder’s names and abilities. He believes they are important to the success of the war.” Katsuki informs.

“Ok, send me a text when you are ready.” Aizawa instructs “I’ll have the others in the teachers lounge for this.”

“Actually, Shota do you want to stay for breakfast” Katsuki grunts out “you helped calm my Nerd down.”

Aizawa like the rest of the pack have known Katsuki long enough, that he knows Katsuki doesn’t cook for others very often. He could decline but that would insult the teen, Katsuki only cooks for others as thanks. Katsuki has always believed that talk was cheap, if he really meant thanks or that he is sorry he will cook for you. Aizawa sends the explosive boy a smile. “I’m not really hungry, but I can handle a bit of food and some coffee.”

Katsuki translates this to ‘I already ate but if you give me a small serving and a cup of coffee I’ll happily join.’ Katsuki smiles he will murder this coffee; it will be the best damn coffee Aizawa has ever had. He sifts through his stash of beans “what’s your poison, Sensei?”

“What do you have?” Aizawa smirks.

“Stumptown, Death wish, Lavazza, Green Mountain, Mount Hagen, Blue Mountain, and Kicking Horse” 

“I’ll take some Death Wish.” Aizawa smiles.

“How do you take it?”

“Black, no sugar”

Katsuki nods and prepares a pot of coffee. He grabs a couple of salmons, guts and descales them. He seasons them with salt and sets them in the oven to broil. He gets the rice steamer set up. Pours himself and Aizawa a cup of coffee. And works on making the Miso Soup. He gets the stock simmering and works on cutting the Green onions, and Bok Choy. He takes out the Tofu and presses it flat. He cuts the tofu into 1inch cubes. Once all the ingredients are prepped, he gently stirs in Tofu, a few minutes later he adds the Onions and Bok Choy he sets it to simmer. He checks the fish for doneness and is satisfied how it flakes with a fork. He checks the rice to see if it is done. Once he is satisfied with everything and the pickled vegetables are on the table, he sets the fish on a center plate. He places 9 bowls on the table and fills them with rice.

Just as he finishes setting the table the rest of the pack is coming down the stairs. Katsuki looks over at the group. Ace observes the feast laid out on the table “what’s the occasion?” he asks.

Katsuki blushes slightly “for being there for the Nerd last night; and maybe saying you won’t think any less of me when I get my wolf features.” He mutters quietly.

“It looks delicious Kacchan” Izuku smiles and wraps himself around Katsuki.

“Of course it does” Katsuki grumbles “Now let go so you can eat” Katsuki pouts “It’s getting cold.”

Everyone digs into the feast in front of them, chatter easy among them. Aizawa watches, this is his first time trying Katsuki’s food; now he understands why Izuku won’t eat anything else. Aizawa can tell the food is made with so much care and love that it brings out flavors he didn’t know were missing from these traditional dishes. He watches as the genuine praise from the pack makes Katsuki blush slightly; even if he boasts. After breakfast the boys clean the area, Katsuki runs up to the room and grabs the notebook.

He meets Aizawa in the common area and grabs the attention of the pack “We are gonna meet with the others from yesterday. The nerd and I wrote down what happened in the Nerds nightmare. We figured it will be a good place to start.”

“Alright” Aizawa agrees “Lets head to the conference room. Izuku send a text to All Might and Hawks, Katsuki you text Shanks and Nighteye. I have already contacted Nezu, he is going to fill the detective in.”

Izuku nods and pulls out his phone. He sends a group text to All Might and Hawks. “Come to the conference room. I have information.”

He waits a couple moments for both of them to respond with a quick “I’m on my way”. He relays this to the group. “All Might and Hawks are on their ways.”

“Shanks and Nighteye will be there shortly.” Katsuki relays.

Aizawa nods and leads the boys to the conference room. Once they get there Aizawa opens the door, Nezu and the detective are already there. “Come on in.” Nezu greets “I heard Midoriya had a night terror last night?”

“I think it was more of a vision.” Izuku mumbles out.

“I see.” Nezu ponders.

“Well not really a vision but something like it. There were times when I knew people I have never met before. I saw things in greater detail. My mind likes to play out worst case scenarios, but this time it was different.” Izuku tries to correct.

“How so?” Nezu asks.

“Well the last time this happened was when I was seven and I saved Kacchan. My mind kept showing me what would have happened if I was a couple moments late, or that I didn’t show up at all. The results were always the same; Kacchan’s death.” Izuku explains.

Nezu hums but drops the topic for now. The door to the conference room opens and Shanks, All Might, Night eye and Hawks enter. Greeting and pleasantries were made as the others find somewhere to sit.

Once everyone settles down Aizawa clears his throat “Last night I got a call from Todoroki that Izuku was having a nightmare. He told me Izuku is having a devastating nightmare and he is on fire.” Aizawa looks around the group. Everyone appears to be deep in thought. “What ever his nightmare was, was so bad that when I got there, I subdued him with sea stone just long enough to get the fire to recede.” He ignores the glare from Shanks. “We tried to wake him, but Izuku screamed “NO KACCHAN”; a few milliseconds later Fuji was taking over.” He ignores the gasps and the wide-eyed shocked looks coming from the adults. “I was about to forcibly undo the transformation when Bakugo stopped me. Fuji was growling at him and Katsuki translated what was going on to us.”

“Fuji came out to stop Izuku from unleashing all his power in an unconscious blast.” Katsuki sighs. He gulps “Fuji said the nerd was seeing my death at the time of transformation. He promised the nerd will be safe and that he can’t hurt anyone while in his mind.”

“I left after I found out Midoriya was safe; with instructions for them to call me if there are any changes or he wakes.” Aizawa informs.

“I stayed awake waiting for the nerd to wake up.” Katsuki admits a bit guiltily. “When Fuji started stirring, I woke the others and called Aizawa to tell him the nerd was waking.” Katsuki informs. “When the nerd woke up, he was still dazed so I calmed him down.”

“After he was calm, I asked him to tell us what happened.” Aizawa states.

“The nerd try to play it off as a simple nightmare.” Katsuki growled “Like I would fall for that.” He grumbled.

“After some convincing from Kats, Izu started telling us what he seen.” Luffy stated.

“The first nightmare I had was extremely brutal.” Izuku explained as he tried to detach himself from the nightmare. He started to explain it like a movie. He told them about the waves and how most of the civilians didn’t survive their first battle. He explained that at the beginning he tried to save them but saving one would lead to many fighters dying. His healing just wasn’t enough. He spoke of how the prisons were overrun and the villains including AFO escaped. Told them that All Might dies by AFO’s hand; there was nothing he could to save him. The next time AFO appeared he killed Shanks and Endeavor. Izuku explained that while he was able to bring those two back, their recovery time was long. He told them that Aizawa get ruthlessly killed by a former student, while saving the future class of 1-A. He told them this future there was no time for held back blows, every strike to the enemy deadly and precise. He told them how the last time he fought AFO he had Fuji destroy the mans Soul. Then he told them how Katsuki died and what lead to him going berserk.

“I’m sorry you have to go through that my boy” All Might said solemnly.

“I think this first vision was to warn me that I need to be stronger, that I need to let people fight their own battles because I won’t be there all the time. I think I needed to see Kacchan’s death to make me realize that every time I step in when the situation get a little hard, they don’t learn anything from it.” Izuku theorizes. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to sit out of every fight, but I think pushing them harder to not rely on my strength would be good.”

“That is what I have been trying to tell you Nerd!” Katsuki snarls.

“I know Kacchan.” Izuku says quietly. “I’m sorry it took seeing your death for me to learn this lesson.”

“’S ok Nerd.” Katsuki grumbles “at least you learned it.”

“The nightmares switched after that sometimes everyone dies and me and Kacchan stand at the end while the world burns around us. In those visions I feel fulfilled, I feel we gave our all. We fought with everything we had. Even in failure me and Kacchan smiled knowing there was nothing more we could do. There is always a chance we could die; I am not afraid of me and Kacchan dying; I’m afraid of being left behind or leaving him behind. As long as we are the last two standing before we die; I can rest in peace knowing there’s nothing else to be done.” Izuku explains.

“I suppose after the first vision, you would feel at peace if you both die together.” Shanks states.

“Yea” Izuku agrees. “It’s not all hopeless though, in the last vision there was more detail. Most went the same as the first vision. All Might still dies, I’m sorry All Might” Izuku states guiltily. All Might waves off the apology. “Aizawa lives, I was able to get to him faster. Shanks and Endeavor still have a really long recovery time. We win in this vision, with the help of the other worlders. I remember some of their names and abilities. The other worlds are destroyed, and we lose most of our population. With the other worlders our new global population is about a third of what it currently is. In the other visions we didn’t have all these people, or the other countries heroes didn’t arrive in time.”

“Who do you remember being there?” Nezu asks.

Katsuki pushing the notebook over to him, so he can look through what the nerd remembers. “Shanks, do you know of any other healer devil fruit users?” he asks Shanks.

“I don’t know who has the fruits, but I know they exist. I know a few devil fruits that make their holders practically invincible. Marco the Phoenix is one.”

“Marco?” Izuku asks curiously. “Does he have blond hair and a member of Whitebeard’s crew. Is his Phoenix’s fire blue and yellow?”

“Yes, exactly.” Shanks narrows his eyes “You remember him from your vision?”

“Yes, he was a big help.” Izuku comments “We are successful in getting Whitebeard’s crew, the captain has a moustache, right? Not a beard.”

“Yes he does.” Shanks confirms in awe. “I think this last dream was based on truth.”

“What do you mean Shanks?” Nighteye asks.

“He shouldn’t know what these people look like.” Shanks starts “I have never told them stories about other crews; only my own adventures.”

“So if the Grandline people are based on real people, then do you think the Elemental Nations people are as well.” Katsuki asks.

“Its possible” Shanks decides “Won’t know for sure unless we go there and find out.”

Nezu passes the notebook around and the adults all read through it. “If the Elemental Nations people can heal with Chakra that will greatly reduce casualties.” Nighteye states.

“It does” Izuku confirms. “There is only one that can heal on the scale that I can. We can set up a med bay for them, they can heal lessor injuries and stabilize the more severe; buy them time for me to get there.”

“This is a pretty impressive list you have so far.” All Might comments.

“There were more people in my vision, but these were the ones that stood out.” Izuku informs “At most this list is a bare minimum requirement. I think we should get everyone we can.”

“I agree” Shanks confirms “Have you gotten the chance to talk to Fuji?”

“No, when I came to, I was in his den, but he wasn’t.” Izuku explains “Though I did talk to OFA.”

“What did OFA say?” All Might questions.

“So they believe that they play a bigger roll in Kacchan getting wolf features then Fuji gives them credit for. They told me they have bonded in a way with Fuji. Every user after me will have a piece of Fuji with them. I think either access to their spirit animals of wolfish instincts.” Izuku starts. “They explained that the echo that connects me and Kacchan is the quirk making a shareholder of sorts. Basically if I die before I can pass the quirk on; it will go to Kacchan.” Izuku informs. “They believe Kacchan is close to using the quirk on his own. They think that the more we share it the more wolf features will show up.” Izuku begins “Shimura believes because the amount of power we unleashed the quirk bonded more with Fuji and that sped up the transformations.” 

“I didn’t know OFA could do something like that” All Might gasps. “It’s almost like its sentient.”

“I believe in a way it is” Izuku starts “I believe that when you had the quirk it wasn’t strong enough to do some of the things, I am doing with it.” Izuku explains. “You once told me it is a power storing quirk. Maybe it didn’t have enough power before, but maybe with mine, Kacchan’s and Fuji’s power it is now strong enough. I should start getting some of the others quirks soon.”

“You’re going to be even more powerful” Denki asks shocked. “Thank God you’re on our side. I’d hate to have you as an enemy.”

Katsuki laughs “Nah, you should be thinking ‘Thank God I’m not a villain’ Pikachu.”

“I suppose your right.” Denki agrees. “I can’t picture Izuku as anything but a hero.”

“Thank you, Denki.” Izuku coos.

“He is the most heroic person I know” Ace confirms while Luffy nods his head.

Nezu hums “Midoriya, I noticed you didn’t put the person who killed Aizawa in your notes. Surely you know who did it.”

Izuku looks guilty “Yes I know who did it and after the fact I took care of it. But there is still time to change his mind to the side of good. He is so overcome by hatred and envy of us; he ends up corrupted.”

“I see” Nezu starts. “If I promise to do my best to help him would you tell me who it is?”

Aizawa can already guess who it is. Iida has been hateful toward the pack since the first day of school. He will do everything he can to keep him on the path of good; but Iida needs to want to be helped. It could do mare harm than good. Iida could feel like he is being singled out and rebel harder. “What if we just watch him for now. He might not be receptive to help. He could think we are singling him out for some reason. He is convinced that Izuku and Bakugo are villains and that they have done something to infiltrate themselves into the hero course.”

“You know who it is?” All Might almost screeches.

“It is not hard to figure out who he is talking about.” Aizawa sighs. “Am I right, Midoriya.”

Izuku puts his head down there is no hiding anything from Shota is there. Izuku sighs “Yes Sensei.” He takes a breath “The person who kills you is Iida Tenya.”

All Might gasps, Shanks eyes harden. Even Hawks bristles, Nezu looks contemplative. “We observe him for now. We now know he is a possible enemy. If he does anything suspicious inform me immediately. Are we clear?”

“Yes sir!” the pack calls out.

“I could try to be a little more friendly with him. This whole thing started because he saw what I was doing in the entrance exam and thought I was attacking students and should have been disqualified. During All Might’s battle training he kept calling me a monster or a beast. He even attacked me while I was healing him and his partner. He wanted me to tell him everything my quirk does. I basically told him to piss off; I’m not going to reveal the secrets of my quirk to someone who can use it against me.” Izuku states with hardened eyes. He really doesn’t want to be friends with him, but if this keeps Shota alive then he will suck up his pride and try to work things out.

“Nerd I know what you are thinking. I don’t think it is a good idea.” Katsuki sighs

“But Kacchan, if trying to work things out with him will keep Aizawa alive; shouldn’t I at least try?” Izuku asks.

“I don’t know nerd.” Katsuki grumbles. “I just have a bad feeling about it.”

“I know Kacchan.” Izuku confirms “I’ll extend an olive branch; it will be his choice to accept it.”

“Fine if he takes it; I reserve the right to kick his ass if he says or does anything to upset you” Katsuki compromises.

“Is there any deal I can make that doesn’t involve kicking his ass?” Izuku sighs.

“Nope” Katsuki grins.

“Fine Kacchan has a deal” Izuku agrees with a fond smile on his face.

Shoto clears his throat “I propose we all reserve the right to kick his ass.” Everyone looks at him, he blushes under the attention “I don’t like the way he calls Izuku a monster.”

“Get in line Icy-Hot” Katsuki growls.

Shoto nods but doesn’t say anything else. Depending on how upset Iida makes Izuku he can try to convince Katsuki to let him join the beatdown. If not, him and Ace will fuck him up after Katsuki gets his turn.

Shanks observes the boys; Shoto and Kirishima have been pack for a couple of months now. The loyalty they have for Izuku is expected. Shanks looks at Kaminari; the teen has only been pack for a couple of days. Even so Shanks can tell Kaminari has the same protective fire in his eyes as the rest of them. Shanks smiles, even with the danger coming in the future; he can trust they will all have each other’s backs. He remembers Iida’s distrust and hatred from the beginning of the school year. That changed to vague indifference after the Hosu incident. Shanks noticed the contempt and distrust growing again after the rescue mission. During yesterdays special moves training instead of trusting Izuku like the rest of the class Iida used his reciproburst to get himself away. Not only did Iida decide to disregard Aizawa’s instruction, but this kind of thinking is going to get himself or others killed. Shanks doubts they can change Iida before the calamities start, the teen already has darkness in him. Shanks noticed it before the Hosu incident, Iida’s first thought for justice for his brother was revenge.

Aizawa notices Shanks lost in thought, by judging the look on the other mans face; he is thinking what they should do about Iida. Aizawa believes Shanks is running through all possible routes they can take; judging by the slight frown the older man is sporting the outcome is not looking so good. Really all they can do right now is observe and try to guide the teen in the right direction.

Izuku clears his throat “This is why I didn’t mention his name before.” He sighs, “I know what he has done better than anyone else. I know he already has darkness in him. I know this might be hopeless. However, how can I call myself a hero if I do nothing to help him overcome it? We are not at the point where heroics can’t work. If we do nothing but cast him aside doesn’t that make us no better.”

The adults contemplate this All Might looks guilty “I’m sorry my boy, you are completely right.”

“We will observe and try to guide him back to the path of a hero. Hopefully without him feeling singled out. This is all we can do for now; he hasn’t done anything wrong yet. We cannot judge someone based on a nightmare that may or may not have any truth to it.” Nezu orders. “For now we need to figure out how to get to these places and find the people we need to find. Unless further developments come up, we will meet again in a week.”

“Yes sir!” sounds out around the conference room.

Nezu dismisses the group, Aizawa pulls the pack aside. “The other student should be in the gym again. It is up to you if you want to go train with the others or work on your equipment.”

Izuku nods “I think we were going to finish our gear plans today.”

The others nod their agreements. They dismiss themselves and head to Kato’s workshop. Izuku wants to tinker with something to get his mind off the possible futures. He turns to Katsuki “Kacchan?”

Katsuki hums “What is it Nerd?”

“After we are finished here, we need to talk to OFA.” Izuku states seriously.

“Shouldn’t we have All Might or Shanks around?” Katsuki raises an eyebrow.

Izuku shakes his head “No I don’t want to bother them. We are just going to talk to OFA, we already know you can get in there.”

“Sounds good Nerd.” Katsuki agrees.

The group arrives at the workshop to continue working on their upgrades. Izuku flits about adding his own thoughts and ideas to improve the capabilities of the gear. Izuku started on his plans to improve the effectiveness of his heal packs. Katsuki stayed close and worked on his Improvised Grenades. He has an idea to make them useable by pretty much anyone. He originally designed them so he can use them when its too cold to use his quirk effectively, or if the strain to his arms is too severe.

Shoto is talking with Kato about completely changing his costume. His current suit doesn’t really support his fire side, besides the fire-resistant fabric. Kato outfitted Shoto with his Nanotech suit. On Shoto the suit forms into a bluish black armor. There are Red and Blue lines throughout the suit. Kato tells him this is to regulate his temperature. The vents on his left side lets out a reddish glow, while the right side lets out a bluish glow. He likes it. Since Ace has been helping him control his fire, he is more comfortable using it in battle. Kato hands him a visor to go with the suit, with instructions to push the small button on the side.

Shoto feels the suit expanding from the neck brace as it creates a gas mask that covers his mouth and nose. The mask has two canisters to filter the air.

“I have been working on a sensor that would automatically deploy the facemask in poor quality air. I haven’t worked out all the bugs yet, so this is all I can provide.” Kato informs. “Izuku?”

“What is it Kato?”

“Can you activate the suit and step out of the room really quick?” Kato asks with a feral grin.

“Sure” Izuku agrees easily. He does as told and steps out.

Katsuki watches the exchange confused. He makes his way to Kato “What’s going on?” He doesn’t mean to growl but it seems everything he says is accompanied by a growl.

“Don’t worry Kats, I’m having Shoto test a feature of the visors.” Kato placates. He looks at Shoto “press the button above the ear.” Kato watches as Shoto does as told “That is the communication device, it automatically connects to the other visors. When you are on missions and separated from the others this comms device will allow you to talk directly to everyone wearing these visors. Give it a try.”

Shoto nods “Midoriya can you hear me?”

“Shoto?” Is the immediate response “This must be the new comms huh? Tell Kato they are awesome.”

Shoto sighs “Izuku says the comms are awesome.”

The smile that takes over Kato face is blinding. “You can tell him to come back in now.”

Shoto relays the message and Izuku comes in cheering “Kato this is awesome.”

“I know it is.” Kato smirks. He may have picked up some of Katsuki’s confidence since they met.

Katsuki smirks. “Any other surprises you got for us?”

“I am still working on one for Ace, Luffy and Kirishima. The ones I have would impede their abilities. I need to find out how to make the suit turn into fire for Ace, Rubber for Luffy and won’t impede Kirishima’s hardening.” Kato explains. “I’ll let you know when I have something for you three to test out. I can give you the visors for now for the comms, also for the face mask you’ll need the neck brace.” He hands them out. “Kats’ suit will be a little different. I was able to make it change based on temperature, if it is below 10 degrees Celsius then the sleeves form. The suit has a built-in storage system that will take sweat from the rest of your body and store it in your Grenade Gauntlets.” Kato gets out the bracers and neck piece out for Katsuki. He also used Katsuki’s shoulder design to make a stop point for the summer suit. He hands the explosive teen the shoulder pieces as well.

Izuku’s excitement to see Katsuki’s new suit has him basically vibrating. Katsuki puts all the pieces on and presses the button on the neck. The boys watch amazed as only the neck and anklets activate and form a black suit similar to his current design, even the orange X across his chest is there. As Kato said since it is warm in the room the suit stops forming at his shoulders.

Katsuki smirks “Thanks Kato” He puts on his regular accessories like his Grenade Belt and Gauntlets.

Izuku bounds over to Katsuki to inspect the new suit. “Kacchan looks so cool.”

Katsuki blushes a bit “Thanks Nerd.”

Kato nudges Kaminari’s shoulder “I didn’t forget about you. I just need to tweak some things to make sure the suit is stable with your lightning.”

Kaminari smiles “It’s ok Kato, take your time. I need to work on my lightning anyways. Besides I have this new sharpshooter gear I need to get used to.”

Kato nods. “I will let you know when I am ready for you to test out a new suit. Is there any design you are partial to?”

“Not really.” Kaminari states honestly “my costume is pretty basic.”

“I’m thinking making your suit store your excess electricity. When you expel all your electricity you fry your brain right?” Kato asks.

“Yea” Kaminari replies sheepishly.

“What if we made it so the suit basically charges itself using your excess electricity. When you need to expel a lot of electricity around you the suit will use its stores, so it doesn’t fry your brain?” Kato suggests.

“That might work” Izuku butts in. “Like a battery pack.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to try it at least.” Denki agrees “I like the idea.”

Izuku watches as Kato heads back to his work bench and smiles as the other teen zones completely into his ideas. Kato’s personality is a lot like Shoto’s in the way he doesn’t talk much unless he trusts the person, or it is something that needs to be said. On the other hand he is also a lot like Kacchan in the way he doesn’t do anything halfheartedly. He also tends to let his actions speak for him.

“We should probably get going.” Izuku smiles. “There is nothing else we can do here today.”

“Aww but I wanna hangout more with Kato” Luffy pouts.

“We can hangout with him later.” Izuku promises “We would only distract him right now. Don’t you want your suit to get finished?”

“Of course I do.” Luffy states

“Then let him work” Izuku smiles.

“Fine.” Luffy reluctantly agrees “I get to bother him later then.”

“Sure, if he is free” Izuku compromises. “Now let’s go” Izuku orders.

The boys make their way back to their suite. Izuku and Katsuki go into their room. “We are going to meditate.” Izuku informs. He drags Katsuki into their room. Izuku shuts the door and leads Katsuki to their bed.

Katsuki sits against the wall, he pulls Izuku next to him. He closes his eyes and empties his thoughts and evens out his breathing. Matching his breathing to Izuku’s. Soon he is pulled into his mindscape he waits for Izuku to call to him. He doesn’t have to wait long when he hears _“Kacchan, are you ready.”_

“Yea Nerd, Let’s do this.” He replies back. He makes his way over to where his echo is. He puts his hands on it feeling the comforting heat of Izuku on the other side. The feeling of having your consciousness pulled out of your body and into another is too strange to put into words. If he had to, he thinks it would feel similar to a string being unraveled. Soon enough he is pulled into OFA, he looks around noticing that unlike last time they did this; the previous holders are milling about.

“Are they always this active?” Katsuki asks Izuku.

Izuku laughs “Yeah pretty much, it is usually organized Chaos, or they are asleep.” Izuku grabs his hand and leads them over to a female Katsuki has never seen before. “This is the seventh holder Shimura Nana.” He informs Katsuki. “Shimura this is my soulmate Kacchan.”

“Nice to meet you Kacchan.” Shimura smiles.

“Call Me Katsuki” Katsuki grunts. “Only the nerd can call me that.” He grumbles with a slight pout.

“I see. It is a pleasure to finally be talking to you Katsuki.” Shimura corrects herself. “I assume you know why we asked for you to come here?”

Katsuki nods “Something about OFA trying to talk to me.”

“Yes exactly.” Shimura begins. “Everything Izuku has done with the quirk has been new. Your bond is impressive indeed, sharing soulmate quirks is not uncommon but not everyone can do it. OFA is different, it shouldn’t be shareable even between soulmates. In the past there have been instances where the quirk has been shared between soulmates. Both cases were a onetime sharing to get the soulmate out of a deadly situation. There was never an instance where an echo was formed. Since the first time you attempted to share the quirk the bond between us and you has strengthened immensely. The echo represents your bond with the quirk. It grows every time you share the quirk.”

Katsuki nods and absorbs this information. “So how big is it going to get?”

“We don’t know.” Shimura sighs. “We think that because the echo is so big, we should be able to contact you. Since the echo formed, we have heard whispers from the other side. We couldn’t make anything out of the whispers it was basically white noise. Every time the Echo has grown the whispers got louder. Now we are able to hear you. We have been trying to contact you ever since.”

“I don’t hear anything different.” Katsuki informs.

“Do you feel the quirk inside you?” Shimura asks.

“Yes. Every time I reach for it, it fades to the background.” Katsuki states in confusion.

“When you get back to your body, I want you to try to talk to the quirk. Now that you know my voice it should be easier for you to hear us. Your subconscious mind is probably changing how you hear us, it could be making us sound like your own thoughts since you have never heard the quirk before.”

“I guess that is possible.” Katsuki ponders “the Nerd told me that OFA is responsible for my wolf features appearing.”

“Yes, in a way we are responsible for speeding up the transformations.” Shimura confirms. “Every time you use OFA, the faster your transformations will appear.”

A whimper from Izuku cuts through their conversation.

“What’s wrong Nerd?” Katsuki asks.

“Sorry Kacchan.” Izuku whimpers. “I was just thinking, if my nightmares held some sort of truth; then I know what your wolf form would be. You look awesome, but then I remembered what happened at the end and felt guilty.”

“Nerd.” Katsuki smiles fondly “Don’t think about the end of your nightmare, it won’t happen. I’m not so weak to die like that.”

“I know Kacchan.” Izuku smiles sadly.

“Can you tell me what my wolf form looks like.” Katsuki asks trying to get his nerd to think of something else.

“Your wolf form is definitely a warrior type. But I think he was imprisoned at some point. He was covered in chains and had a bunch of scars from a previous battle. He is massive just a bit smaller than Fuji. He has old spears and swords piercing his hide. His eyes glowed red, and he looked to have fire or lava under his skin.” Izuku tries to describe. “Around him I felt like I instinctually knew him. Maybe Fuji knows him. I sensed a powerful feeling of loyalty from him.”

“Are you sure the wounds came before the war.” Katsuki asks.

Izuku thinks about it “I’m sure, you didn’t seem to be in pain. And the spears and swords were very old. Come to think of it I have seen your wolf form before in an old book of mythology. I think his name was Fen something.”

A gasp is heard the three turn their heads to the sound. Shimura glances at the first holder of OFA “what’s wrong?”

“There is a wolf in an old myth he was bound and imprisoned because of a prophecy that he would kill the chief of Gods during Ragnarök.” The first user states. “His name was Fenrir.”

Izuku’s eyes widen “yes, that was his name.” Inside Izuku something that feels like sadness and longing ripples through him.

The first user turns to look at Katsuki. “In the myth Fenrir was fear by all the gods. They kept him has a pup, but the love and comfort he received from God Tyr caused him grow too big to control. They tried to imprison him using chains they made. The first chain was called Leyding they convinced Fenrir to put on a show of strength, telling him if he is so strong then he should be able to break out of the chains. Fenrir snapped the chains with a single sharp kick. The gods made a chain twice as strong called Dormi, Fenrir struggled slightly but still broke the chain. The gods desperate for a way to chain the wolf, asked the Dwarves for help. The dwarves created a chain called Gleipnir, it was made of six impossible things: the sound of a cat’s feet, the roots of a mountain, bear’s sinews, woman’s beard, fish’s breath, and bird’s spit. This combination of impossible elements enchanted the chain. The gods Invited Fenrir to the isolated island of Lyngvi, and again challenged him to show his strength. Fenrir was suspicious of this request he only agreed to participate in the game if one of the gods would put their hand in his mouth in a show of good faith. Naturally the gods were reluctant to do so, One God named Tyr proved brave and self-sacrificing enough to offer his hand. Fenrir trusted God Tyr and allowed himself to be chained to the rock Thviti by Gleipnir. Fenrir trashed and used all his strength to break the chain, he found he couldn’t escape. When he realized the Gods would not free him, that this was their plan from the beginning, he tore off Tyr’s hand. His howling as he realized his fate allowed the Gods to wedge a sword into the wolf’s open mouth, silencing him.”

“Why would the Gods do that?” Izuku whimpered.

“Because of the prophecy” The first user started. “According to the prophecy Fenrir will rampage through the nine worlds; devouring everything in his path. Fenrir will be accompanied by his two children Skoll and Hati, who have been chasing the Sun and Moon. It is said that Skoll and Hati will catch their prey and plunge the Norse universe into a timeless and chaotic darkness. When Fenrir reaches Asgard on his rampage, he will fight and devour Odin. Many believe Fenrir is the symbol of Pride and Arrogance.”

Katsuki growls hearing the wolf fate. Izuku watches Katsuki closely, picking up the near quiet rumbling sound coming from Katsuki. To Izuku Katsuki appears to be struggling with himself. He decides they need to go talk to Fuji. He reaches out for Kacchan and gets a warning growl for the effort. He doesn’t bother telling the previous holders of OFA the they are leaving. He puts his hand firmly on Katsuki’s shoulder, immediately he is standing outside Fuji’s den. “Fuji. Something is wrong with Kacchan!” Izuku shouts to get the wolf attention.

Fuji rushes out of his den, looming over the small teens. He observes Mate growling and snarling. **“What happened?” he looks down at his pup.**

“We were speaking to OFA when I mentioned I seen Kacchan’s wolf form in my nightmare. I mentioned that his name was Fen something, but I couldn’t remember what it was. The first holder told us the Myth of Fenrir. After he was done telling us the prophecy of Fenrir’s roll in Ragnarök Kacchan started growling and snarling. I brought him here thinking you could help.” Izuku rushes to explain.

**Fuji can sense his long-time companion inside Mate he growls “Fenrir!”**

The growling coming from Katsuki stops and a whimper breaks through. Izuku stays silent has he observes his Kacchan. It seems like Katsuki is still trying to hold something back.

**Seeing as he has some of the other wolfs attention he growls out “Fenrir, you are safe my friend.” He turns to his pup “Pup, you need to get mate to let him out. It is safe to do so right now. Fenrir is waking, if mate doesn’t let him out, he can go feral. Calm him down.”**

Izuku nods, he approaches Katsuki “Kacchan, can you hear me?” the only response he gets is a whimper. Izuku lights his fingers on fire and puts them over Katsuki’s mark feeding his flames into Katsuki. Katsuki slumps over Izuku catches him. “Kacchan, you need to let him out Fuji is here; he will help.” Katsuki’s breath evens out and he nods.

A faint glow takes over Katsuki’s form, he doesn’t transform into a wolf more like how Izuku looks in his human form. A long ash blond tail with a black tip forms at the base of Katsuki’s spine. His canines elongate, and his nails become more claw like. Around Katsuki’s wrists are cuffs with broken chains attached to them. Katsuki also has one around his neck, this one has multiple broken chains hanging off it and around him. Along Katsuki’s forearms and calves there are scars that look like fire or lava flows under them. The scars glow a faint orange. Katsuki’s eyes blink open and Izuku stares at them in awe, Katsuki’s eyes are still his normal red but appear more wolf like. The iris glows a bright red. Izuku thinks Kacchan looks beautiful. A growled “Nerd?” breaks Izuku out of his observation.

Izuku smiles at Katsuki “Hey Kacchan. We are visiting Fuji; are you ok now?”

“’M fine” is Katsuki’s growled response.

**“I see now” Fuji starts “I didn’t sense him before because he was still asleep. Your wolf is definitely Fenrir. We are long time companions, some of the prophecy was true. Fenrir was imprisoned, I heard his cries even though his mouth was pried open with a sword. I came to him; I was appalled by the state he was in. He was filled with betrayal, hatred, and vengeance. I healed his wounds and broke him out of his bindings. I soothed his soul and he became my most trusted friend. We fought together until I was sealed in a fruit. He must have rampaged when he couldn’t find me.”**

Katsuki whimpers and curls into himself. “How do I get him to calm down? I think he needs to see you.”

**“Mate can let him out we are safe in here.” Fuji informs.**

Katsuki nods and slowly gives up trying to keep Fenrir at bay. Izuku watches as another massive wolf appears where Kacchan was. The beaten and bound wolf howls in new freedom.

**Fuji growls “Fenrir.”**

**_Fenrir observes his surroundings he senses a human presence and snarls. The human steps back, not in fear but something else. This confuses Fenrir how can this puny human not fear him, it would be so easy to tear this humans head off. A wave a protectiveness burst through him. The brat that he is imprisoned in likes this human. Well what better way to hurt his warden by hurting those close to him. He raises his paw in defiance wanting nothing more then to smash this human under his claws. When a rather loud familiar warning growl almost bursts his eardrums._ **

**“Fenrir, you will not hurt the pup.” Fuji snarls. “I will explain why you are here.”**

Izuku watches as Fenrir lowers his paw and a grumbling growl can be heard from the wolf. Izuku chuckles as this sound reminds him of Kacchan. It looks like Fenrir wants to pout, but Izuku can see the recognition and loyalty in the wolfs eyes.

**_“Fuji!” Fenrir snarls full of betrayal “Where have you been all this time? Did this human imprison you? Why did you leave me?”_ **

**“I’m sorry Fenrir, After the fall of our homeland I was sealed into a fruit by the calamity. I didn’t mean to leave you my dearest friend. For 900 years I have been trapped into a fruit my fate to give my power to whom ever ate my fruit.” Fuji begins.**

**_“So you are trapped in here?!” Fenrir growls and wants nothing more to kill the human to save Fuji. Fuji steps forward to block the human from Fenrir._ **

**“I assure you I am not trapped here. I am free of the curse that binds me to the fruit. The pup and I share our soul. He has the same pure soul as HE did. I was always fated to end up here.” Fuji explains. He watches as Fenrir studies his pup; the pup stands tall and determined. Fuji smiles, his pup is strong not an ounce of fear in his pup.**

**_“I see.” Fenrir grumbles “Now, explain what I am doing here trapped in a brat.”_ **

“Kacchan is not a brat!!” Izuku rages OFA coursing through him. “He is the strongest, bravest, most caring person I know!”

**“My friend let me explain” Fuji grumbles “this is my fault.”**

**_Fenrir growls “how so?”_ **

**“I didn’t know that this would happen” Fuji starts. “When the pup ate my fruit our souls merged. This world has what is called soulmates. In this world soulmates can use their mates abilities not every pair can do this. When our souls merged, I gave pup the ability to transform into his spirit animal, in doing so also allowed his Mate to do the same. Most soulmate bonds will only last the current life, these two have a bond that will last an eternity. They have been together in every life weather they remember it or not.”**

**_“Stop with the history lesson and just tell me what this has to do with me?” Fenrir growls._ **

**Fuji sighs “Fenrir, you are in mates body. You are his spirit animal; I don’t know what happened to you after the war when I got sealed; but you must have somehow become a spirit animal. It is my fault for you being here. I am sorry Fenrir.”**

**_Fenrir sighs “I get it.” He turns his attention to the human “does the brat always yell?”_ **

Izuku doubles over in laughter “Not always, he growls too.” Izuku laugh brighten at the sour look coming from Fenrir. Kacchan must be shouting profanities and threats to the wolf.

**_Fenrir snaps “Fuji! Tell me what you need from me. The brat is giving me a headache.”_ **

**“The calamities are coming to this world. Will you defend this world by myside friend?” Fuji sighs “We are going to get my kin and others from other worlds to help, but I need you; you’re the only one I trust to fight by myside.”**

**_Fenrir grumbles “Am I gonna be stuck with the brat?”_ **

**“Probably” Fuji smirks “Do try to get along”**

Izuku butts in “Fenrir, I have seen the war in my dreams. I know you help; you play a massive role in our victory. You and Kacchan become partners.”

**_“Kacchan???” Fenrir asks confused._ **

Izuku rubs the back of his neck “I suppose you know him as Brat.”

**_“He’s yelling at me again.” Fenrir growls “I’m going back to sleep, have the brat call on me when he needs me” He retreats back into the teens mind._ **

Katsuki blinks his eyes open and realizes he is back in Fuji’s den. The nerd is looking at him in amusement. “What are you looking at me like that for Nerd?”

Izuku grins “Why were you yelling so much at Fenrir.”

Katsuki grumbles “He was threatening you. So I told him if he hurt you, I would make a coat out of him.”

Izuku smiles leave it to Kacchan to threaten a mythological Wolf god of War. “Thank you Kacchan.”

“’S no big deal” Katsuki blushes and looks away. Then a look of embarrassment crosses his face “so how do I look?” he asks.

Izuku can sense the uneasiness radiating off his soulmate “Kacchan looks so cool.”

**“I agree with pup, Mate looks awesome.” Fuji praises.**

Katsuki blushes a bit, as he grumbles his thanks. Katsuki tunes out of the conversation between Fuji and the nerd. He wants to believe the Nerd when he says Kacchan looks cool; but he can’t help it. The nerd would say he looked cool in a bright pink frilly tutu. Having Fuji praise him seems to help placate his worries a bit. He can’t help but stare at his arms and hands, the scars look cool, he doesn’t really care if other people don’t like them. They can go fuck themselves. He is not asking everyone else to look at him. He doesn’t think the rest of the pack would say anything; but who knows for sure. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter took so long to come out. I needed to research the myth of Fenrir and alter it a bit to fit my story. Basically instead of the Ragnarok freeing Fenrir I have Fuji break his bonds and heal the other wolf. Doing this creates a loyalty between the two Wolves. Also not everything from the dream world will happen, basically I needed to give them a place to start. 
> 
> Next time:   
> Shanks talks to Blueno to send them to the Grandline. I might make them land in Marine ford maybe make it so they have to save Marco from being executed. That would explain how they meet up with Whitebeards crew and Mihawk. Also they would bump into Law, as Law would fins this the perfect time to try to end Doffy. Beside I want them to rage at Marine ford. Maybe Garp would recognize Ace and Luffy and in his ideocracy he will blurt out they are his grandkids and Akainu will remember Garp's attempt at hiding the two and will chase them down. Let me know your thoughts how I should do this. 
> 
> Until Next time   
> Kats-1x


	34. Operation Find the D-clan Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks talks to Blueno about sending them to the Grandline. Blueno agrees as he sees this as a way to complete his mission of sending Ace and Luffy to the marines. Shanks has a bad feeling about how easy it is to convince the CP-9 agent, but goes along with it anyways. This is their only option to get to the Grandline. Shanks' suspicions are proven correct as they land in a very familiar and hostile location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter.

The last couple of days, Shanks has been on edge. He felt a sort of buzzing around the air making his hair stand on end, feeling restless he went for a walk around the grounds. It started when he bumped into All Might during the student’s first day of Special Moves training. Everything seemed fine as he joined Aizawa in watching Izuku and Katsuki showoff their teamwork and special moves. He couldn’t lie he felt a little smug while watching them; he had a hand in their greatness.

After watching the fight with Ectoplasm and sticking around to give some pointers to the other students; he pulls All Might aside “Yagi, can I talk to you for a bit.”

All Might looks at the red-haired man visible shock on his face “What is it Shanks?”

Shanks doesn’t really know how to bring up this topic around so many of their students. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck “nothing, never mind.”

All Might studies the man; he might not know the man well; but something is clearly bothering him. He puts his now skinny and frail hand on the other mans shoulder “Come on” and leads him to Aizawa.

“Shota we are gonna take you up on your offer and go relax in the teacher lounge.” All Might give Aizawa a look that he hope portrays that he is gonna go talk to Shanks. “Give us a call if anything comes up.”

Aizawa nods and turns his attention back to the students. Whatever is plaguing the red-haired man it is not his business to know yet. Aizawa will know when he needs to know.

All Might leads the man to the Lounge, he opens the door and realizes they are alone. He turns to Shanks “Now, talk” he demands firmly.

Shanks sighs “I’m not too sure what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

All Might gives the man the look that screams don’t bullshit me.

Shanks runs a hand through his hair “I have been on edge since Kamino; and I am not sure why.” He pauses “I know it is not about AFO or the Villains the boys will be ready for that. I feel something darker more dangerous is coming but I can put my finger on it. There is a buzzing in the air like I’m about to get some really bad news.”

“It’s unsettling isn’t it?” All Might asks, cutting Shanks anxious rambling off. “I can’t help but think I am invalid now. I’ve been sitting as the number 1 hero for so long and now…” All Might glares at nothing “Now I have to depend on the younger heroes to keep the peace. I can feel the people are unsettled. Maybe we are feeling this way because we know the horrors of the world and what lurks in the shadows. How can we expect the students to survive if we barely did.” All Might runs his hand through his hair “I know better than most the threat AFO poses. He may be in Tartarus right now, but I can’t help but feel he is just binding his time. I don’t think we have seen the last of him. And now Shigaraki is a threat that either has AFO or will soon.”

“Yea it is unsettling” Shanks begins “All we can really do is prepare them for what is too come and be there for them when they need to be supported.”

Before Shanks can say anything else their talk is interrupted by the sound of All Might’s phone ringing. All Might blushes and apologizes for the interruption “I received a text from Izuku. He want to know if I am free.”

Shanks smiles and nods they can continue their talks later. All Might continues texting Izuku. Soon enough he puts his phone in his pocket and sighs “Izuku and Katsuki are on their way here.”

Shanks nods the ultimate duo probably want to talk to All Might about how much power they let out. Since All Might didn’t ask him to leave, he will see what is going on before leaving. He doesn’t have to wait long as there’s a frantic knock on the door. All Might calls a quick come in. Izuku pulls Katsuki into the room; that not unusual Izuku is usually dragging Katsuki around with him. No that not strange, but he can sense Izuku frantic energy and the nervousness radiating off Katsuki. Shanks studies the two but doesn’t notice anything strange about their appearance, he raises an eyebrow. Izuku nervously tells them that he believes OFA has merged with Fuji. Katsuki has wolf ears and logically this can only make sense if OFA and Fuji merged to some extent. Shanks has never heard of Devil Fruit behaving like this; but then again this is a different world and soulmates exist here. For all he knows that could play a massive part in why this is all possible. Shanks suggests talking to Fuji about this since the Wolf would surely know.

Shanks shouldn’t be surprised Izuku already planned on talk to Fuji. He wanted to talk to the two adults that might now something about this first; Shanks knowing how devil fruits should behave and All Might how should know how OFA behaves. Izuku also plans to talk to OFA to see if they have anything to do with this. Shanks realizes Katsuki wasn’t kidding when he said his hearing improved when he caught the subtle shake in Izuku’s voice. The growl that tore out of Katsuki’s throat was on par with a growl from a fully transformed wolf Izuku.

Shanks sometime forgets that his boys are exactly that; boys. He gets reminded of this fact when Izuku’s worries and fear of being a monster rush to the surface. This time it a bit different he isn’t worried or scared for himself; no he is scared Katsuki will be view as a monster. He gets reminded of their bond when even though Katsuki tries to grunt off Izuku’s worries with his usual bravado; Izuku sees right through it and apologizes.

Shanks interrupts their back and forth asking if anything else is different. Izuku’s eyes brighten and takes a chance to tease the explosive teen. Shanks really does try to hold in his laughter at the newest nickname Katsuki as earned himself from the other hothead of the group. All Might breaks into a coughing fit and Izuku looks like he wants to unleash all his flames on the former number 1 hero.

All Might tells them that if OFA has bonded with Fuji then the other quirks inside OFA will start to show themselves. According to All Might the next ability would be Float; since Izuku can already fly All Might tells Katsuki to be on the look out for it. Katsuki tells All Might he can’t use the quirk instinctually yet; and asks All Might if they are correct, could he use the quirk without Izuku’s blood.

All Might assigns Katsuki homework to meditate and try to talk to the quirk. Izuku suggests that he and Katsuki could meditate together. Apparently, Fuji told him it was possible to bring the other teen into his subspace. Shanks decides Izuku should talk to Fuji first and find out exactly how they are going to pull Katsuki into Izuku’s mind. Katsuki expertly catches Izuku as the teen slumps over and the room stays quiet. Shanks knows how noise can startle the one meditating.

They don’t need to wait long as Izuku comes back with information. Fuji apparently changed Izuku’s soulmate ability so Katsuki can now use his spirit animal. At least that is what Shanks is understanding, All Might looks lost as hell and in any other situation Shanks probably would tease the former hero.

Shanks isn’t going to lie having Izuku growl at him warningly is not something he wants to experience again. Shanks takes a mental note never to mention Fuji hurting Katsuki if he wants to walk away next time. Shanks has notice since Izuku found out his soulmate was Katsuki he has always been overprotective of the boy. This trait has only grown in the last ten years. Shanks would normally see a connection like this as a weakness; but he can honestly say his assumptions were wrong in this case. Izuku and Katsuki are strong because they fight together, they protect each other.

Shanks watches as the two slump over as they meditate. He studies Katsuki as the teen twitches, but nothing else is happening. After about thirty minuets he starts to get worried. He pushes his worries away maybe Fuji is explaining everything to Katsuki. He decides to wait another 30 minuets before he is visibly freaking out. Before he can panickily wake the two, Izuku’s eye’s blink open. He watches Izuku as he wakes Katsuki before the boys turn their focus back to Shanks and All Might. Katsuki still looks a bit disorientated but it only last a few more moments as his focus comes back.

Honestly Shanks would prefer the dazed look in the boys eyes than the hidden panic and fear. Shanks asks them what they have learned. He was not prepared for Izuku’s eyes to harden and demand the rest of the pack, Aizawa and Nighteye to be there. All Might doesn’t pick up the worried tone under the demand, but Shanks does. Katsuki actually called the former Hero All Might instead of Old Man.

“Trust the Nerd All Might, we need everyone here. Fuji warned us of a threat that makes AFO look like a bug.” That buzzing feeling is back with a vengeance, this must have been what that buzzing was warning him about. All Might gasps and panickily shouts questions a mile a minuet to the two boys. Izuku’s whimper cuts him off, even going so far as to suggest Nezu being here as well. Shanks listens to the plea and texts everyone to get there.

After 10 minuets or so everyone is in the teachers lounge, all the new additions to their impromptu meeting are wearing varying expressions of confusion, shock and in Shota’s case concern as they observe to two shaky teens. The other teens cram as close as possible to Katsuki and Izuku to offer comfort. Nezu opens the floor telling everyone they are sworn to secrecy under the penalty of treason should word get out. Getting agreeing nods from the everyone in the room Nezu opens the floor for Izuku to begin.

Izuku opens by filling everyone in about their secrets. How his quirk is not a quirk. How he found Shanks, Luffy and Ace. How OFA is his real quirk. How he can share OFA with Katsuki. He answers Nezu’s questions 100% honestly. Shanks knows that Izuku would take these secrets to his grave; so the threat from Fuji must be so much worse than these secrets. He tells Nezu about Fuji being a Devil fruit not a quirk how Shanks, Ace and Luffy are not from this world. When finished answering all of Nezu’s inquiries he fills them in on why they came to talk to Shanks, and All Might. He told them about Katsuki’s wolf form, and that Fuji told him this was always meant to happen. He even told them about bringing Katsuki into his mind to talk with Fuji. Izuku briefly explained that Katsuki’s wolf would be a warrior type with a possible fire affinity. He explained that Fuji is now bound to his Soul, this was always supposed to happen. He is shocked that apparently it was Always supposed to happen the Shanks, Luffy and Ace were always meant to come here. Apparently, Fuji knew for 900 years he would be consumed by Izuku and be bound to him.

Izuku explained that his and Katsuki’s soulmate bond goes far beyond anything they can comprehend. No other soulmate pair will reach the heights they will; they are bound for all of eternity. Apparently, Katsuki was always meant to access his spirit wolf, OFA sped up the process; in order to defeat a great evil. Shanks watches Izuku’s expressions turn darker and darker as he looked at them face hard as stone as he quoted what Fuji told him.

“AFO is nothing, but a bug compared to what we will face”

Shanks visibly shivers and a quick look around he isn’t the only one. AFO is terrifying, he almost ended All Might and Shanks. Katsuki takes over explaining after All Might’s outburst. They are unsure of what form this evil will take but the threat is; this evil is capable of destroying entire worlds. Fuji’s home fell to this in the form of Armageddon. Fuji warned that a darkness is coming and anyone with evil in their hearts will band together with the demons. The look Izuku gives Shanks makes the man shiver again.

Shanks was not expecting Izuku to state “Shanks, he said the void century was caused by this.” Shanks gaped in shock as he listens to Izuku’s brief recount of what they know of the Void Century. Shanks eyes widen as Izuku tells him his history is false that the Celestial Dragons were not descendants of the 20 kings; but rather the descendants of the 20 generals of the calamity. His shock only increased into a stupefied silence as Izuku spoke of a history he shouldn’t know. He spoke of people he shouldn’t know. He spoke of the celestials wanting Ace and Luffy not because of their father; but because they are the descendants of JOYBOY. Shanks heard about JOYBOY from what his Captain read on the Poneglyphs; he knew Rodger was keeping something hidden in his translations, but he had no idea it was this serious. Shanks had no choice but to head the Warning from Fuji, Izuku knew so much more than he should about his world. Izuku even knew the current descendants of the D-clan both alive and Dead. He said they would need their help. Fuji gave a message to Izuku for Shanks, saying it is located at the end of the world. Shanks can only think of Raftel.

Shanks tells them he knows where Raftel is, but he doesn’t know of a way to get there from here. He tells them there is a way to the Grandline, but they will need the help of a current prisoner. Nezu nods to convey he will inform the detective. As much as Shanks wants to save his home, he knows he can’t just abandon this world. He holds back the growl that threatens to escape him at Hawks’ question. He does kind of understand where the younger man is coming from. If it was another world beside this one or the Grandline he would probably question the same thing. Why should they care?

Izuku answers this question with a growl of “besides the fact that we are heroes; we will need them here to help us. It won’t be just villains to fight when this happens, anyone with evil in their hearts will band together. Heroes that are corrupt, Civilians that are greedy or plagued with negative emotions, the weak minded, and demons will be a fraction of what we may need to face. If we want to survive, we are going to need all the help we can get. Fuji didn’t just mention the D clan, there are others in the Grandline we will need. Shanks he mentioned that your homeland that was involved in a purge was the land of the Uzumaki. They specialized in sealing and can unseal the souls in the Devil Fruits. Fuji told me about 9 of his kin that have been forcibly sealed into living vessels their spirits cry and live in agony as they are lashing out against their prisons. He said if you can unseal them Me and Fuji can repair and heal their souls. That will give us at least 10 spirit gods that will turn the tide in our favor.”

No one present can disagree with Izuku’s logic so the next question is how much time do the have. Wow why didn’t Shanks think of that. The knowledge that Fuji doesn’t know that all he knows is AFO is just a pawn hits hard. Izuku asks Nighteye to use his quirk on him so they can get a timeline. Logically Nighteye agrees even though he hates to see how people die; he used to try to save people and change the fates he has seen, but the outcome was always the same.

Shanks feels a little relief when Nighteye says they have at least a few years before the first signs start to appear. Nighteye warns that they will not be able to win if they are missing any of the key players. They need the D-Clan, the kin of Fuji, an army of Elemental users and pretty much anyone else they can get. They will need to start amassing their army as soon as possible; there is no telling what could happen if they wait too long.

Nighteye states this as well, and this raises concerns, they can’t let the boy’s skip too much school it would surely be noticed. They can’t let the Hero Association know about any of this. Another question is raised how are they going to hide an army? All Might states he will buy an Island and Donate it to U.A. as a training facility. Nezu puts his brilliant mind to work coming up with a plan to make sure the location stays confidential even from the press and the hero Association. The meeting finishes soon after that.

Shanks spends the next night going over who he knows from the Grandline. He can already count on his former crew if they are still alive, and possibly Whitebeard as he knows the man is looking for Ace. He can contact the Dark King and have him train the others. At the very least The Dark King will listen to Fuji since Fuji used to be his Captains devil fruit. He will tell Dragon as well that he has a way to stop the corruption, but he will need their help. Mihawk will be a great help if he can convince the man to wake long enough to swing his sword. Jimbe as well he will be a powerful asset. He briefly considers the other emperors but quickly throws that idea away as they would sooner watch the world burn rather than try to save it. He will take a look at the current bounties and maybe go to Shakky for information on the new rookies. He might be able to convince Buggy to help to with promises of Fame if they win. Playing to the clowns ego for fame and fortune. He could also sweeten the deal by telling him this world has oceans with treasure and no pirates to find it.

The next time he is told to meet in the conference room he was expecting a clue on where to start looking for Fuji’s Kin. Izuku retelling his nightmares in excruciating detail pulled on something deep inside Shanks. What surprises Shanks though is the names he hears in his dream. Names Izuku shouldn’t know. Shanks questions this and is shocked when Izuku can give him accurate descriptions of their abilities and looks. This proves this is some sort vision and it hold some truth. He can’t tell if he is accurate with the Elemental’s because he has never seen them or know their abilities. Shanks decides either way it is a good place to start; Izuku was right about the Pirates so Shanks should trust that he is right about these people as well.

After the meeting with the others; Shanks, Aizawa and the detective head to the police station to talk with the prisoner. Shanks doesn’t know what he can do to convince Blueno to send them to the Grandline, but he has to try. He will see what Blueno will want in exchange for his services.

Walking into the station the Detective leads Shanks and Aizawa to the prisoners cell. Shanks approaches the cell and clears his throat.

Blueno looks at him clearly tired “Shanks?”

“Blueno.” Shanks greets back “I am prepared to offer you what ever is in my means for you to grant this request.”

This piques Blueno’s interest “and what is this request?”

“I need you to send a group of us to the Grandline.”

Blueno’s eyes light up crazily. He can not believe the man is just asking him to send them to the Grandline. Depending who he is sending would fulfill his mission. “Who will I be sending?”

“Myself, Luffy, Ace, Katsuki, Izuku, Shoto, Kirishima, Denki, and Aizawa”

Blueno tries to hide his grin that is mostly everyone Lucci was targeting. If he can pick the place, he sends them too; then this is a dream come true. “If I can chose where I send you. I agree.”

Shanks looks skeptical, but he sighs it doesn’t matter where they get sent this is their only way into the Grandline. “Fine” Shanks agrees reluctantly.

Blueno smirks “When will I be doing this great service.”

“Tomorrow”

Blueno’s smirk widens “I can’t wait”

Shanks and Aizawa leave the cell area. Aizawa speaks up “Are you sure this is a good idea? He could send us anywhere.”

Shanks considers this “That is true, but he has had to have been there before. The only place I am worried about is Impel Down. But Blueno has never been there before. I believe he will send us to Marine Ford. We may need to fight our way out.” Shanks sighs “It is our only choice and I believe our boys are strong enough to handle escaping Marine Ford.”

Aizawa glares he knows Shanks is right. But he doesn’t like to be in the unknown. Aizawa will be essentially powerless in the Grandline, well except his Haki. If shanks is the standard in strength, he doesn’t know how they will escape. Aizawa remembers if anything Izuku can fly them to safety. “I suppose you are right”

“Is All Might covering your classes for now” Shanks Asks.

“Yes, the official word is I am starting an undercover mission tomorrow night.” Aizawa states in a drawl.

“Did you write down the lesson plans for All Might?”

“Yes I did,” Aizawa grumbles “I can’t help but think the big Oaf will still some how fuck it up.”

“Maybe we should have someone Baby sit him?” Shanks smirks.

“Who I don’t trust Hawks either.” Aizawa states with a small pout.

“What about Nighteye?” Shanks asks with a demonic smirk.

Aizawa wears a matching one “If anyone can keep that lumbering idiot in line its Nighteye. He is also terrified of Gran Torino”

“The little old man that helped us in the raid?” Shanks asks

“Yup that the one.” Aizawa smirk is absolutely feral “He used to be All Might’s teacher.”

Shanks laughs loudly “I don’t blame him for being terrified then. A good teacher is someone who terrifies his students. I still shiver whenever I think of the Dark King.” Shanks Shivers dramatically.

“Anyways, we should let the boys know to pack for a mission that will last a week. Hopefully we can get everything done by then. I know some of the boys have their temp licenses, but they are still required to go to the provisional exam.” Aizawa adds.

“How are their licenses different then the other ones?”

“Basically the licenses they have right now is a step down from the provisional licenses. The provisional licenses will allow them to do missions during school as long as their grades don’t suffer, and they can catch up easily enough.” Aizawa drawls “It will be helpful to have if they need to miss school while amassing their army. As long as you or All Might are with them, we can say that are doing international missions with your Agencies.” Aizawa explains. “If they miss too many days, they can make up the attendance requirements and any missed exams during breaks and holidays.”

“That is extremely useful” Shanks stated, “What happens if we don’t get them back in time for the exam?”

Aizawa sighs “They will have to wait until June to take the exam.”

Shanks nods they need the licenses to continue to amass their army “I understand we will set our times, so we are back a week from today. We can always head back after the exams. If Fuji is correct and the passage is at the end of the world. It has to be a two-way entrance. We just don’t know where that is here. When we get back, we will know.”

Aizawa nods as they head into the dorm making their way to the fifth floor. Aizawa knocks on the Suite door. 

Ace answers the door “Aizawa sensei? What’s up?”

“Can I come in I need to speak with all of you.” Aizawa asks.

Ace opens the door wider, Aizawa lets himself in “Can you get the others?”

Ace nods he grabs Shoto first, then he knocks on Luffy’s door Luffy and Kirishima enter their living room area hastily dressed. Ace pauses in front of Izuku’s door. Aizawa raises a questioning brow Ace sighs “They retreated into their rooms after the meeting to go meditate.”

Aizawa nods “Enter slowly if they are still meditating let me know.”

Ace enters the room careful not to make any unnecessary noise. He peaks into the room and smiles softly when his eyes land on the cuddling forms of Izuku and Katsuki. Ace stumbles back as an orange glow takes over Katsuki. He tries to contain his shout of surprise instead he lets out a squeak. Aizawa enters the room his quirk is active, but the glow remains. He tries to wake the two but again nothing happens. He calls the others into the room; they will wait here until the two boys wake. Aizawa wants to make sure he stays close.

After what seemed like hours but was maybe 30 minuets the glow recedes from Katsuki’s form. Aizawa studies the two and besides Katsuki looking a bit more feral than before he doesn’t seem to be in danger. They only have to wait another 15 minuets or so for the boys to start stirring. The two have yet to realize anyone else is in the room, when all of a sudden, a growl rips out of Katsuki. Izuku tenses and sniffs around the room he mutters “It’s ok Kacchan, it’s just pack.”

Katsuki lets out a grunt and opens his eyes. The first thing Aizawa notices is there is a distinct glow similar to Izuku’s eyes but red in color. The shape of the eyes is a bit more wolf like as well. Katsuki sits up and the blanket falls off his shoulders revealing the teens bare chests. Aizawa gasps and draws attention to himself as he stares that the scar like markings covering Katsuki’s torso. The scars glow a reddish orange color similar to that color of burning coals. Giving the boy enough time to get out of their daze Aizawa clears his throat “Problem Children?”

Katsuki’s ears droop and a small whine ripples from his chest. Then he growls in frustration. Aizawa doesn’t know what is going on so he asks, “you seem to have a few more wolf features Katsuki” He doesn’t mean for it to sound accusing but that’s how it comes out.

Izuku’s eyes are soft as he looks at Katsuki then he turns his eyes to the group; instead of the soft eye’s he usually gives the group his eye’s now have a distinct protective edge to them “Kacchan’s wolf woke up while we were talking to OFA” he explains.

Luffy and Kirishima practically have stars in their eyes as they excitedly bounce over to Izuku’s and Katsuki’s bed. “Do you know what Kats’ wolf form is.”

Izuku studies them and deems them not a threat; he realizes his protectiveness over Kacchan is making him act irrational. Izuku’s eyes soften as he realizes pack won’t hurt Kacchan “Sorry” He mumbles out “Yes we know who Kacchan’s wolf Spirit is.” He looks over at Shoto “Shoto? Can you pass me the laptop.”

Shoto grabs the laptop next to him and hands it to Izuku. Izuku types something into the search engine and turns the screen around. “He wolf form is actually Fenrir.”

Shoto gasps “The Norse Beast of Destruction?”

A warning growl rips through the room, it is unclear if it came from Izuku or Katsuki. “Yes, almost everything in the legend is true, except Ragnarök never happened. Fenrir was despised by the gods and imprisoned wrongfully because they were afraid of his strength. They imprisoned him using impossible ingredients to make an impossible chain. Fuji broke Fenrir out of his prison and healed his betrayed heart and wounds. Fenrir became loyal to only Fuji and they were separated 900 years ago. Fenrir searched for Fuji until he passed away. Somehow he became Kacchan’s spirit animal.”

Shoto looks down in guilt “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend I was just shocked is all.”

Katsuki grunts “’s ok Icy-Hot”

Ace steps up “I knew Blasty’s wolf would be bad ass, but I didn’t expect he would be a legend”

Katsuki snaps “Of course he would be a legend” He smirks looking decidedly more feral “I’m that awesome”

“Of course Kacchan is the best” Izuku praises.

Much to Katsuki’s horror his tail wags with the praise. Loud laughs erupt from the room as Katsuki blushes and his ears droop. He growls trying to sound threatening but if judging by the idiots still laughing, he falls a bit short. “Stop Laughing Idiots.” He rages popping explosions from his hands. “not a damn word of this. You hear me?” He threatens.

The group decides they have probably teased Katsuki enough, they want to live another day so the wisely nod and keep their mounts shut.

“I think you look cool, Bakugo.” Shoto states eyes turning a bit soft. Ace nods his agreement.

“Does this mean we get to cuddle with Fenrir too?” Denki asks voice filled with hope.

Katsuki huffs and Izuku laughs “I don’t think that would be a good idea Denki”

“Huh? Why not?” Denki pouts.

Izuku laughs harder “Because I think Fenrir is the only being that can grumpier than Kacchan”

Katsuki rages “You take that back Nerd!” Katsuki looks ready to pounce on Izuku.

“But it’s true Kacchan.” Izuku laughs happily “the first thing you did was yell at Fenrir. He called you a brat.”

“I thought he was going to eat you. Of course I yelled at him.” Katsuki grumbles “Besides the overgrown mutt needed to learn no one is allowed to hurt you.”

Izuku’s face softens “Fenrir was confused and angry, Fuji calmed him down though. He only wanted to hurt me because he thought I was keeping Fuji prisoner. He wanted to free his friend. I don’t blame him for that. He is protective of what is his; just like Kacchan.”

Katsuki whimpers “I would never hurt you though.”

“I know that” Izuku smiles “And now Fenrir knows that too. Don’t worry so much Kacchan. I don’t believe you are suddenly going to go feral and attack me.” Izuku hugs Katsuki close to him “I trust you, so I trust Fenrir. When he first came out and wanted to kill me, I didn’t sense any malice from him only the overwhelming urge to protect.”

Katsuki whimpers “Thank you Nerd.”

Aizawa cuts in “I need to talk to you all.” This grabs everyone’s attention away from Katsuki. “Shanks and I have made plans to go to the Grandline tomorrow. You are all to pack for a week. We leave tomorrow morning before classes start.”

“That soon?” Izuku voices.

“Yes” Aizawa confirms “we will do as much as we can in the week we have and be back here in time for the exam. Shanks believes that if the way out is at Raftel then it must be a two-way street. There has to be a point here we just don’t know where that is. We will be able to go back to the Grandline once we find it.”

“Ok Sensei” Izuku agrees “What time are we leaving tomorrow? Do we have a cover story?”

“Since most of you have temp licenses, Nezu is putting us on an undercover mission internationally to investigate the rising threat levels around the world.” Aizawa says “That is the official story.”

“If you are coming then… who is going to be teaching the class.” Katsuki asks.

“All Might and Nighteye” Aizawa states simply “possibly Gran Torino as well if Nighteye has any trouble keeping the lumbering idiot in check.”

“I see” States Izuku. The other boys nod.

“One more thing” Aizawa starts “Be prepared to fight or flee as soon as we arrive. Our methods of getting there are not reliable. The villain that attacked Luffy and Ace is called CP-9 they are originally from the Grandline as well. They got here using Blueno’s door fruit. Shanks believes he might send us to a dangerous location.”

“Got it.” Izuku starts “If we have to fight fine, I think it would be good practice to let go.” He finishes with a feral smirk.

Katsuki matches Izuku smirk with one of his own “I like how you think Nerd! I have a new wolf form I want to experiment with.”

Izuku eye sparkle “That’s right Kacchan, and if anything goes wrong like the first time, I transformed. Fuji can help keep Fenrir at bay.”

Katsuki nods as much as he wants to deny help working with Fenrir; he remembers how hard his nerd had to fight so he wouldn’t go berserk. “Thanks Nerd.”

“Kacchan will be fine” Izuku smiles fondly “I promise. I think Kacchan is strong enough to hold Fenrir back, but just in case I want you to know I’ll be fighting with you.”

Katsuki nods he turns his gaze to Aizawa “Anything else?”

Aizawa sighs “Have your bags packed and be ready to go by 8am tomorrow. I feel like I don’t need to say this but don’t tell anyone where you are going. If anyone asks you are going to the Red Force to train”

“Got it sensei” The boys sound off.

With that Aizawa excuses himself so he can pack. Kaminari leaves to go pack as well. Katsuki told everyone don’t worry about food since Katsuki can cook while they are there. He can hunt if he has to as well, or they can fish. The other 4 boys leave Izuku’s and Katsuki’s room and head to their own to pack.

Izuku stands from the bed and walks to their closets. “I don’t think we will need our Hero gear, but it might be a good idea to take your gauntlets with you. I can make sure we have heal packs and I can make my heal suits if we have to fight. We don’t want to pack too much since we might be entering a battlefield when we get there. We don’t want the extra weight to slow us down.”

“Let’s bring a couple of pairs of clothing, I’m sure we will meet up with Shanks crew at some point we can wash our clothes then. What ever else we need they should have.” Katsuki supplies.

“Kacchan is right.” Izuku states “Should we just pack one bag then for the two of us.”

Katsuki nods and stands up to help Izuku pack. They finish grabbing what they think they would need for this upcoming week. When everything is set out for tomorrow, Katsuki leads Izuku’s back to the bed. It is still pretty early Katsuki want to spend these few quiet moments before the chaos hits with his Nerd. Who knows when they will get another few moments to be like this again.

***Start***

He pushes Izuku down onto the bed, and hovers over the Nerd. He pins his prey to the bed and traps his arms above his head. Izuku shivers at the predatory gaze Katsuki levels him with. Katsuki smirks ferally as Izuku submits to him, this pleases Katsuki’s baser instincts. He captures Izuku’s lips hungrily, like a starving mans last meal; he devours the teen. Katsuki groans at the moan Izuku releases. Katsuki bites and nibbles and licks Izuku’s lips gaining entrance to the teens mouth. Their tongues dance passionately and sensually to match the tempo playing in their chests.

The need for air pulls Katsuki away from his feast; well not entirely. He will allow his nerd to catch his breath as he torments the rest of his body. He trails kisses down Izuku’s jaw to his neck. He layers Izuku’s throat with nips and bites his instincts want him to mark, claim and bite his beautiful Nerd. He already knows they are claimed to each other, but he guess Fenrir also wants to claim this brave soul as his. He loses control for a second a bites a little harder than necessary in the junction of Izuku’s shoulder and neck. He regains control and guilt fills his heart, these moments are not about inflicting pain on the Nerd they are supposed to be healing and expressing their love. He hears the most beautiful sound from the Nerd that causes him to release his hold on the teens neck. He leans back and stares down at Izuku wide eyed and shocked. Is it possible the Nerd actually liked being bit? He studies Izuku’s face and takes in the flushed face, blown pupils, and parted swollen lips as the teen whimpers and writhes beneath him.

“Kacchan” Izuku’s voice sounds wrecked.

“Did you like that Nerd?” Katsuki’s voice is a more of a please growl than usual. It does something to Izuku as the teen bucks his hips up seeking friction while whimpering and whining, begging and pleading for Katsuki to do something.

“Please Kacchan.” The nerd’s whine is broken and needy. Katsuki wants to cave immediately but he also wants to tease the nerd a bit. Izuku didn’t even realize his wrists were released. Katsuki grinned and leaned to grab the bottle out of their drawer. He works Izuku out of his shirt while peppering kisses down his chest and abs. He pays special attention to his nerds chest area. Playing Izuku’s body like a fiddle. He traces a path of kisses to one of Izuku’s nipples, while he uses one of his hands to lightly trace a random pattern to Izuku’s neglected nipple. His free hand lightly brushes against Izuku’s hardening cock. Izuku bucks at the stimulation causing Katsuki to add more pressure.

“Kacchan” Izuku moans needy. “more please Kacchan, I need…” he babbles.

Katsuki smirks against the Nerds abused nipple he releases the bud and blows cool air against it. Izuku shivers and whines at the pleasure. Katsuki looks at his nerd “You are so beautiful when you are begging under me.” Izuku whines and writhes against Katsuki looking for more friction. Katsuki grins “Tell me Nerd” he whispers into Izuku’s ear “What do you want me to do” Izuku whimpers and babbles but Katsuki pretends he can’t understand. He smirks and runs his fingers just barely under the waist band of Izuku’s sweats. Izuku shivers and bucks trying to get Katsuki to touch lower. Katsuki slowly moves his hand up toward Izuku’s firm chest “Do you want my attention here?” Katsuki asks huskily.

“Kacchan” Izuku whines “I- I need you.” 

Katsuki groans and prompts his Nerd to lift his hips so he can slide the nerds sweats off. Katsuki takes a moment or two to admire the beauty of Izuku’s naked body. Katsuki absentmindedly trails his fingers up and down the nerds shaft. His thumb brushes against the head and catches a bit of precum. Izuku moans “Kacchan please, oh god please more.” He begs and snaps Katsuki out of his admiration of the nerds body. Katsuki smiles he has teased the nerd enough; he places soft kisses down Izuku’s stomach. Before he gets to his prize, he grabs the bottle of lube and lathers his fingers generously. Using Izuku’s demonstration from a couple of nights ago; he knows not to go to fast. He closes his lips around the head of Izuku’s cock just as he lightly rubs Izuku’s entrance with his lubed fingers. He circles and strokes the hole and Izuku moans and thrashes under him. Whether he is trying to buck into Katsuki’s mouth or onto his fingers Katsuki isn’t sure. He sinks further onto Izuku’s cock and he adds a little more pressure to his hole. One lubed finger enters Izuku slowly, his hole twitching around the digit. Izuku moans and sobs at the intrusion causing Katsuki to look at his face. Izuku face is flushed red, his mouth lolled open, his features twisted in pleasure. He slowly moves his finger around opening the teen up. He wonders how far Izuku would let him go tonight.

As Izuku’s hole loosens around his finger he slowly adds a second one, both fingers fully inserted in the nerd he curls his fingers up. He is rewarded with a wail of pleasure and bucking hips trying to match his thrusting fingers. Izuku’s broken moan of “Kacchan more” has Katsuki adding the third finger. Katsuki can tell the nerd wants to cum but he is holding himself back. Katsuki sucks Izuku cock like a treat as Izuku wails and still moans for more.

Katsuki releases Izuku’s cock and stares down at the Nerd. “Tell Me. What do you need.”

Izuku’s moans are broken and wrecked as he begs “Kacchan I- I- need, Kacchan please.”

Katsuki can pick up the subtle frustration coming from the Nerd as he tries to tell Katsuki what he needs. He grips the base of Izuku’s cock to stop him from cumming “Do you need to cum already?” He smiles fondly. Izuku whines and babbles some more. Katsuki smiles as the frantic edge of emotion and desire to cum has faded so Izuku can finally tell him what he wants. “I won’t let you cum until you tell me what you need.”

Izuku whines again “No please Kacchan please. I need… I need.”

Katsuki places feather light kisses on Izuku’s flushed cheeks “It’s ok. My beautiful Nerd. Let me take care of you.”

“Please Kacchan” Izuku whimpers.

“I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what you need.” Katsuki smiles softly at the nerd. His voices drops a octave lower and laced with a growl “So tell me Nerd. What do you need?”

With Katsuki’s fingers still inside the nerd and around the base of his cock Katsuki can feel the way Izuku twitches at the sound of his voice. He wiggles his fingers and slowly pulls out his fingers. Izuku cries “No please Kacchan, I need you.”

Katsuki laughs softly at the Nerds neediness “Shh Nerd, I am only putting more lube on my fingers.” Izuku visibly relaxes again as this information sinks into his fogged brain. Katsuki’s relubed fingers slide easily back into Izuku.

“Kacchan please I need more…. I need you.” Izuku pleads “I need Kacchan.”

Katsuki thinks he knows what Izuku is begging him for, but he wants to be completely sure “Do you want my cock?” Punctuated with a firm thrust of his fingers into Izuku’s prostate.

Izuku Wails “Yes Kacchan please I need you.”

Katsuki tsks the nerd has still not clarified how he wants him. For all Katsuki knows Izuku could want to suck his dick while Katsuki continues to finger him. “Does my Nerd want to touch my cock?”

Izuku shakes his head “No Kacchan. I need more.”

“So you want me in your mouth?” Katsuki asks huskily rubbing circles against his prostate. “Or does my beautiful Nerd want me some where else.” He firmly presses his fingers deeper “Some where deeper?”

Izuku clenches and Katsuki can sense the excitement rolling off Izuku in waves. Izuku moans “I want Kacchan deeper.”

Katsuki smiles “We have a mission tomorrow. You might regret this.”

Izuku whines thinking Katsuki is going to stop his eyes blown wide “I need Kacchan Inside. Please Kacchan. Please.

Katsuki smirks and slowly pulls his fingers out of Izuku’s prepped hole. He shifts onto his knees and leans back taking a second to admire his work on the Nerd. He grabs the lube and generously coats himself with it. He lines himself up to Izuku’s entrance probing his lubed hole he pauses “Are you sure, are you ready Nerd? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Izuku’s eyes clear of the lust and want as he studies Katsuki’s face he raises a hand that he has just realized is not being held down and reaches for Katsuki. He grips Katsuki’s shirt and pulls him toward him. He kisses Katsuki softly and whispers “I’ve needed Kacchan for a long time. I am ready for this. I want this.” Izuku smiles warmly “Do you Kacchan? Don’t you want to be inside me? Don’t you want me to cum on your cock as you fill me?”

Katsuki groans “Oh god Nerd. More than anything. I want to so bad.”

Izuku smirks “Then what are you waiting for, Kacchan? Take me.”

Whelp that is all Katsuki needed to hear as he slowly pushes inside Izuku. He groans as he slowly sheaths himself into his soulmate, the teen he loves with everything he has, who loves him unconditionally, his Nerd. It takes every bit of control Katsuki can muster not to plunge immediately into the tight wet overwhelming heat of Izuku’s ass. He has slowly and torturously seated himself fully inside the nerd. He lets out a groan, as Izuku pants and moans. He gives Izuku a moment to get used to the intrusion and starts with a slow experimental roll of his hips grinding into Izuku. Oh god the sounds Izuku is letting out are intoxicating.

“Fuck, nerd” Katsuki groans breathlessly “Your so tight Nerd.”

“Kacchan” Izuku moans “Please move Kacchan.”

Katsuki slowly pulls his length out immediately missing the tight warmth of Izuku’s ass clenching on his dick. He pushes back in a little faster than the first time but still bordering on torturous. He slowly picks up speed working Izuku into a frenzy of begging, pleading, and whimpering moans.

“Kacchan please faster.” Izuku is begging “Please Kacchan Please.”

Katsuki leans back a bit and grips the back of Izuku’s thighs tightly, he pulls out until only the head remains inside and pushes Izuku’s thighs, so the nerds knees are touching his chest. He slams back in drawing a choked scream from the wailing nerd.

“Oh god Kacchan… ahh so …so ahh good…” Izuku moans brokenly.

This new angle has Katsuki slamming in deeper into Izuku. He slowly pulls back again keeping his thrusts torturously slow and breathtakingly hard; punching the breath out of Izuku. His control is breaking as he wants; no needs to claim the inside of his Nerd. He wants Izuku to feel him as deep inside as he can get. He pushes against Izuku’s thighs practically folding the teen in half and continues slamming into the pliant body beneath him. He slams into Izuku’s prostate and the reaction is immediate Izuku screams his pleasure and clenches so hard on Katsuki it is borderline painful. “You like that nerd? Can you feel how deep inside you I am? You take me so well. So good Nerd. So tight.” He asks and talks to Izuku knowing the affect his voice has on the Nerd.

Izuku clenches, writhes and moans “Yes Kacchan” Izuku is drooling and breathless “Ahh Kac-chan so deep Kacchan. Feels so good ahh.” Izuku babbles and praises Katsuki. “Kacchan please … ah oh god Kacchan.”

Hearing his nerd beg for him again he smirks ferally “What do you need Nerd. Tell me” he commands.

Izuku whimpers “I ahh I need ahh Kacchan … harder… I can’t please Kacchan faster”

Katsuki groans and obeys the plea for him to go harder and faster. He picks up the pace ruthlessly slamming into Izuku’s prostate with the force and speed of a jack hammer. Sweat glistens on Izuku and pours down his face; sweat is gathering at his palms. He needs to be careful if he gets too excited, he could hurt Izuku. This is a fleeting thought as by the time he realized his palms are smoking he his startled by the keen Izuku lets out. Of- fucking course the nerd would love a bit of pain being a healer he is used to it. He tests this theory by letting small explosions pop from his palms; he moans at the keening sounds of pleasure that erupt from the nerd. “Oh you like that. Do you like the idea of me branding you Nerd?”

“Yes Kacchan” Izuku keens “please Kacchan I need that”

Katsuki lets a couple small explosions pop on Izuku’s milky thighs “You want me to mark your beautiful skin with my quirk. If only there was a way to make it stay so it doesn’t heal. Would you like that if I branded you so every time you sat down you would remember this.”

“Oh god yes Kacchan” Izuku screams

Katsuki pounds harder and faster into Izuku while continuously letting small explosions connect with his thighs. Katsuki looks down at Izuku’s thighs and is shocked he doesn’t see any green flames healing the bright pink flesh. Lost in pleasure Katsuki’s shock doesn’t stay too long Izuku is probably holding the flames back and will heal the damage after. Katsuki suddenly wants to see his Nerd on his hands and knees with his face pressed into the mattress.

Izuku whimpers as Katsuki pulls out. Before Izuku can whine a single syllable of complaint Katsuki growls “Turn around”. Katsuki picks up the shiver of excitement Izuku lets out at being ordered around. Katsuki has Izuku’s complete trust, Izuku has freely given himself to Katsuki; for him to take control. For Katsuki to clear his mind; even if it is only for the time they are connected. Katsuki understands it has been a stressful couple of days Izuku doesn’t want to think. Katsuki is perfectly fine with this; all Izuku needs to think about is how much he needs Katsuki’s cock in him. Izuku is on his knees, face down into the pillows, and ass presented to Katsuki. Katsuki groans at the sight he wants mark those beautiful firm globes of flesh with his teeth, quirk and hands. He kisses Izuku down his spine and places two semi hard bites on Izuku’s perfect ass; one on each cheek. Izuku muffles his impatient cries at not being filled inside the pillow. Katsuki then give his Nerd a couple of firm spanks; watching amazed as Izuku bows his back and pushes his ass impossibly higher. Katsuki smirks, he is done playing. He lines himself up with Izuku’s entrance he thrusts in hard and fast straight into his prostate. As he bottoms out, he lets two explosions out from his palm stinging the flesh of Izuku’s ass cheeks.

“Oh god Kacchan” Izuku fucking wails. “oh god please Kacchan please more Kacchan.” He cries as he begs.

Katsuki pulls all the way out again and thrust harder and faster into his Nerd's prostate again; accompanied with a couple explosions as he bottoms out again. Izuku clenches around him as he wails his praises.

“So good Kacchan, oh god Kacchan so good.” He sobs brokenly. “So close Kacchan. Please” The nerd begs.

“Does my nerd want to Cum?” Katsuki asks while he continues to ruthlessly slam into Izuku’s clenching and twitching hole.

“Yes Kacchan” Izuku answers breathlessly “Please let me Cum.”

“Not yet my Nerd.” Katsuki commands knowing Izuku will like this. He wants to hear Izuku beg for it some more. He also wants to see Izuku’s face as Katsuki unravels him. He gives a couple more thrusts into the Nerd’s prostate. Shit he himself is not going to last much longer, he pulls out again and flips Izuku over. Pushing his thighs over his shoulders so he can lean in and kiss his nerd. Despite the rough thrust back into Izuku; Katsuki kisses him slowly, passionately showing the nerd how much he loves, cherishes and needs him show through. Katsuki has his hands on Izuku’s hips where he squeeze the flesh there. He gives Izuku a few more hard thrusts aiming deeper every time sliding against the nerds prostate. He is so close, but he won’t give in until the nerd does. He pushes himself onto his knees again and wraps his hands around Izuku’s thighs. He gives a particularly hard thrust against Izuku’s abused prostate and brands his thighs with a bit stronger explosion. Izuku clenches around him hard and cums with a wail of “Kacchan”. Katsuki watches Izuku’s face his back is bowed, his jaw wide open, eyes are rolled into the back of Izuku’s head. Katsuki continues his ruthless pounding into the pliant body through the shockwaves of the Nerds orgasm. Izuku zones back in, eyes bright and soft and watching Katsuki in a high daze.

Katsuki pushes him to the edge of over stimulation as he chases his own high. Not faltering in his pace as he continues to abuse the teens overstimulated prostate. Katsuki would feel bad thinking he is hurting his nerd but Izuku is hard again and chanting his name in a string of whiney moans.

Katsuki can feel his orgasm is coming he is teetering on the edge. His thrust become frantic, harder and faster as he reaches his end. Just before Katsuki can cum he aims one last hard thrust at the teens prostate and brands Izuku’s hips with a slightly stronger than intended explosion. He cums right into the Nerd prostate. The explosions to Izuku’s hips combined with the power of the thrust against his over stimulated prostate and the force of Katsuki’s own orgasm causes Izuku to cum again with another beautiful choked out “Kacchan”. Katsuki rides his high pushing his cum deeper inside the nerd, not ready to leave the warmth just yet; he just lazily grinds into the nerds wet abused ass.

Katsuki comes down from his high hearing Izuku whimper painfully. He notices that during his orgasm he has collapsed onto his Nerd. He winces as he pulls himself up; he looks at Izuku and sees tears in his eyes “Nerd? Are you ok?” Katsuki asks voices laced with a soft panic.

“Kacchan” Izuku sobs “it hurts.”

Katsuki’s eyes widen in realization he just over stimulated his Nerd into a second orgasm and collapsed on him. He slowly pulls out not wanting to hurt him anymore. Izuku winces, but Katsuki notices Izuku’s healing fire is not activating.

“Why aren’t you healing Nerd?” Katsuki asks worriedly.

“Don’t wanna” Izuku slurs.

“Why not?” Katsuki asks not sure if he should be angry or curious.

“Want the marks to heal naturally.” Izuku tries to explain.

Katsuki studies Izuku’s body looking at all the areas he has marked and winces he was too rough for their first time. They have a mission tomorrow; Izuku cannot be sore because he doesn’t want to lose the marks. “We have a mission tomorrow. I don’t want you to be sore.”

Izuku pouts he knows he should heal himself, but he wants the marks to stay for a bit, “Kacchan” Izuku slurs quietly. “I’ll heal myself in the morning before we have to leave.”

“Why not now?” Katsuki demands.

“Because as long as I feel the soreness and slight sting my thoughts are quiet” Izuku tried again to explain. “Kacchan please, even if it is just for tonight.”

“Fine just for tonight” Katsuki relents “Promise me you will heal all the pain and soreness in the morning”

“I promise Kacchan” Izuku slurs sleepily.

***End***

Katsuki untangles himself from the nerd, they need to clean up. He puts on his sweats and heads into the common area to get a warm washcloth. He realizes the other teens are chilling in the living area. His eyes meet with Ace and Shoto and they both smirk at him. Katsuki blushes fuck he made his nerd scream and they all heard what they were doing. Katsuki decides he will ignore the idiots; he just wants to get his nerd cleaned up and cuddle.

“Danm Blasty, I think the entire building heard Izuku” Ace comments cheekily.

“Fuck off Matchstick” Katsuki is too content with life right now to let Ace bring him down. He moves past the two teens. Luffy and Kirishima are blushing bright red to match shitty hair’s hair color.

“Is Midoriya alright?” Shoto asks with a smirk.

“When we heard the first explosion, we thought you were fighting.” Ace smirks and teases.

“From the sounds we heard Midoriya really enjoyed it huh?” Shoto teases.

“Fuck off Icy-hot” Katsuki blushes a bright red. He retreats into the bedroom warm cloth in hand. He looks at his Nerd. Izuku is twitching slightly just on the cusp of letting sleep claim him. He approaches the bed and lightly cleans the mess off Izuku. He gently moves the nerds legs so he can clean his mess from Izuku, he stops as he hears a whine coming from the nerd.

Izuku raises a shaky hand to Katsuki to stop him “Please Kacchan” he slurs.

“I got to clean you up.” Katsuki informs softly “then we can cuddle”.

Izuku shakes his head “don’t want Kacchan to clean me. Want to feel Kacchan inside.”

Katsuki groans there is something possessive in him as he sees his cum seeping from the nerd. He growls and gently runs his finger through the mess. Izuku whimpers but it is not a painful sound, he squirms not sure if he wants to move away from Katsuki’s finger or closer to Katsuki’s finger. Katsuki smirks “You’re gonna make a mess of the sheets if I don’t clean you out.” He slides his finger into Izuku to push the cum back in.

Izuku moans softly “Kacchan” as he squirms away from Katsuki’s prodding.

Katsuki takes his fingers away he smiles softly at the nerd “let me clean what’s already come out.”

Izuku nods and shifts his body to help Katsuki clean him up. Katsuki gently wipes Izuku down. He discards the wet cloth and lays next to Izuku. He pulls the teen closer to him and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I love you Nerd.”

“I love Kacchan too.” Izuku replies sleepily.

Katsuki watches as Izuku lets sleep claim him, he has a small content smile on his face. The worry lines from the last couple of days have faded. Hoping the nerd sleeps soundly, unplagued by thoughts of the future and nightmares. Katsuki lays awake for a bit it is still pretty early, he will need to make them dinner soon. His thought turn to their events from earlier they finally went all the way. If anyone could see him right now, they would see a massive smile on his face. Should he have been a bit gentler? Yes, he should have. His smile dulls a bit as he remembers all the marks he left on the nerd; he feels a bit guilty for hurting his Nerd. He understands that the Nerd probably needed the pain play to settle his thoughts; but still their first time should have been a lot softer. There were a couple of times he felt basically animalistic, his only thought was to claim and mark. He looks at the time it just about 5pm. He sighs as he disentangles from the nerd, he places a linger kiss to his nerds forehead.

He enters the common room and takes in the other teens in various states of relaxation. He can pick up some of the conversations between the other students. Mostly they are complaining that they are too sore and tired from two days of training. Katsuki ignores the conversations and the shocked gasps as he gains their attention.

“Yo Bakugo?” Sero calls.

Katsuki grunts and continues to make his way to the kitchen.

“You’re looking a bit more feral than you did yesterday.”

Again Katsuki ignores them and starts pulling out ingredients to make curry. As he is chopping the vegetables, his sensitive hearing can pick up the whispers.

_“He looks pretty scary now”_

_“What are you talking about he looked scary before”_

_“Did you notice the markings on his arms”_

_“How did this even happen”_

_“Is this somehow Izuku’s fault”_

_“I knew he shouldn’t have been in the hero course”_

_“He looks like a villain, doesn’t he”_

_“more like a monster”_

_“Maybe the league of Villains wanted him for this reason, or maybe they did something to him.”_

Katsuki growls low in his throat, he hates to admit it, but these whispers are getting to him. He sends a text to Shoto and Ace “Hey can you come to the common area?”

Shoto responds first “What’s up, Bakugo?”

Katsuki hates to ask others for help keeping him calm, usually just having the Nerd with him calms him. He doesn’t want to wake the Nerd yet; he needs his rest. His next best choice is Ace and Shoto. “The whispers are getting to me. I am close to losing my shit.”

“We are on our way” Ace responds.

Katsuki smiles and gets back to make enough curry for the pack. Fuck he has been cooking a lot for them but fuck it. He will let this slide. The whispers of ‘Monster’, ‘demon’, ‘villain’ continue in the common area. He can feel the other students eyes on him watching his every move; waiting for him to lash out so they would have a reason to restrain him.

“I am ashamed of all of you” Ashido shouts. “We are heroes in training. Who the fuck cares if Bakugo suddenly looks more like Izuku. It is none of your fucking business. Now stop gawking and whispering behind his back and go away if it bothers you.”

Katsuki stands there shocked, he was not expecting anyone outside the pack to stand up for him. He smiles a bit; damn Pinky has some balls. Ace and Shoto arrive in the middle of Ashido’s verbal beatdown and smile as well. They sit at the table and watch as a rare genuine, not directed at Izuku, smile takes over Katsuki’s face.

“Hey Ash?” Bakugo calls gaining the girl’s attention.

She looks at Katsuki and a smile forms on her face as she takes in the grateful smile aimed at her. “What’s up Bakugo?”

“Come here for a second” He asks with a blush.

Ashido heads over to the kitchen. She takes in Todoroki’s and Ace’s smiles, she greets them with an excited wave “Hey Ace, Todoroki.” She notices the absence of the other 4 members of their group “Where are the others?”

“Pikachu is probably in his room, Luffy and Kirishima are in their room and My Nerd is taking a quick nap” Katsuki answers.

Closer to Katsuki, Ashido takes in all his new features. “Don’t listen to what those Idiots say about you. I think you look badass.”

“Thanks Ash.” Katsuki blushes a bit. He fidgets “Have you eaten yet?”

Ashido smiles “No I haven’t”

“Good, I don’t make leftovers” Katsuki states “You are welcome to join us. I’m cooking dinner then bringing it up to the suite.”

“Thank you Bakugo” Ashido smiles. She sits with Ace and Shoto “Will Denki be joining us?”

“Yea he is in the suite already with the others.” Ace informs.

“Sweet I’ve been meaning to talk to him.”

Katsuki tunes out the rest of the conversation he is still slightly shocked that Pinky stood up for him. He always thought no one outside the pack would care positively about him. It’s strange really, he has never recommended someone for the pack. His wolf likes the idea of claiming people like Izuku’s wolf does. Katsuki thinks now that there’s two wolves maybe the pack should get bigger. He will bring this up with the Nerd tonight. He zones into cutting the vegetables and meats and adding everything to the pot. He has rice steaming and soon enough the kitchen is filled the aromatic scents of spices. He lets the pot simmer, he turns to the three teens sitting in the kitchen “food is almost done, I need one of you to grab the dishes and another to grab the rice.”

“How many dishes Katsuki?” Ashido asks.

“Nine” Katsuki rattles off.

Ashido grabs nine deep plates, Ace unplugs the rice cooker. Katsuki grabs the pot of curry, and Shoto is on door patrol. They reach the suite and Shoto opens the door. Luffy, Kirishima, Denki and Kato are sitting around chilling with the T.V. on. Katsuki puts the food down on the table and glares at the others ‘No one touches the food until the Nerd is up’ is conveyed. The others smile at Katsuki knowing the only rule Katsuki has for them to eat his food.

Katsuki enters his room and approaches the bed, he let the nerd sleep for about 2 hours. He strokes the hair out of his face and gently wakes him up “Nerd, time to wake.”

Izuku groans “Kacchan?”

Katsuki smiles at him as he blinks his eyes open “I made curry.”

Izuku smiles beautifully “Thank you Kacchan.” Katsuki watches as he tries to sit up, Izuku winces in pain. The blush the blooms on Izuku’s face is beautiful. He looks at himself and sees all the marks Katsuki left on his body, he smiles.

Katsuki studies him “How are you feeling, Nerd?”

“Pleasantly sore.” Izuku smiles “I slept great. No unpleasant thoughts or dreams.”

“Good” Katsuki smiles “Do you want help getting dressed?”

Izuku’s face morphs into confusion then realization as he become aware that he is still naked. He blushes again and shakes his head. He winces as he slides off the bed. He smiles triumphally as he stands on shaky legs. He moves to the closet and grabs a tank top and shorts.

Katsuki smirks when his nerd is dressed “you look good.” Katsuki’s inner wolf preens seeing his marks all over the nerd.

“Thanks Kacchan” Izuku smiles.

Katsuki thinks the nerd is glowing. Izuku’s eyes are sparkling and his cheeks are tinted a light pink. The nerds lips are still a bit red and swollen. His hair is bed ruffled and Katsuki wants to push him back onto the bed and ravish him again. But he just made them dinner and the others are waiting for them. “Come on Nerd. The food is getting cold.”

Izuku nods and follows Katsuki out of the room. As Izuku enters the living area he picks up the collective gasps of the other seven people. Izuku looks confused not to sure why everyone is looking at him in horror. “What?”

“Midoriya?” Shoto begins “You alright?”

“Yeah I’m great” Izuku smiles.

“You look like you were mauled by a bear” Ashido supplies.

“Nah, I’d say he was mauled by a wolf” Ace smirks at Katsuki.

Izuku blushes and sputters when he realizes that he is covered in Katsuki’s marks. Everyone can see he is covered in Katsuki’s marks. He retreats to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror, his neck is covered in bites and hickeys. His inner wolf howls at the visual claim. He smiles as he exits the bathroom. He may still be a blushing mess, but he doesn’t regret any of these marks. He wants to show them off, his wolf wants him to show them off.

Katsuki watches as Izuku runs off to the bathroom, a whimper in his throat. He hangs his head in shame, no doubt in his mind he went too far. Izuku is going to be upset when he sees the marks littering his skin. Katsuki’s self-loathing tells him Izuku is finally going to see Katsuki isn’t worth it. Izuku is going to see the bad everyone else always said there was in Katsuki’s heart. How can a good person hurt their soulmate and get pleasure out of it. He is a monster, a bad person, a villain, a beast.

A soft hand wipes under Katsuki’s eyes; huh when did he start crying. He looks up into bright emerald eyes. Realizing the person standing in front of him is his Nerd makes the tears flow faster, harder and bigger down his cheeks. His head feels like its underwater, he knows the others are talking to him; he can hear their muffled voices, but he can’t hear what they are saying. He wants to run; he wants to go away.

Strong arms wrap around him, he freezes. His breathing picks up, he feels his heart in his ears and throat. The strong hands of the person holding him rub small circles in his back. There is a soothing whisper trying to break through the fog of ‘Villain’, ‘monster’, ‘beast’ swirling in his mind.

 _“Kacchan”_ Katsuki can hear the soothing whisper.

“Nerd?” Katsuki’s answering whisper is soft. But the voices clear out of his head.

Katsuki can feel his head is pulled onto something warm and hard. He hears a steady strong heartbeat in his ear; so different from his own fast erratically beating heart. He can feel the slow deep breathing coming from the strong chest under his head. His breathing is fast and shallow, seemingly not able to get oxygen in his lungs. He tries to match his breathing to the other teens; his breath slows but is still shaky in his chest; he holds it for a couple of seconds. He can feel his heartbeat slowing. He can finally move his arms he brings them around the strong teen in front of him and latches on. He is afraid, he can’t let go; he doesn’t want to. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he chokes out repeatedly.

“Shh Kacchan,” The soothing voice cuts through the continuous mantra of I’m sorry. “Kacchan has nothing to be sorry about.”

Katsuki shakes his head, the soothing voice doesn’t know what Katsuki did. “The Nerd is gonna hate me.” He whisper softly.

“I don’t hate you” The voice coos “I’ll never hate you.”

“But I hurt my Nerd.” Katsuki whimpers.

“No Kacchan didn’t hurt me” The voice tells him.

Katsuki continues to shake and tremble but the crying stopped. His breathing has returned to normal. His heart has slowed to rhythmic beat. It takes a few moments for the shaking to subside and his vision to clear. Only then does he lift his head off the strong chest, the arms tighten around him. He comes face to face with his smiling nerd. Izuku is smiling so softly at him, he doesn’t deserve it. He shakes that though away; he needs to pull himself together. He usually doesn’t breakdown in front of people like that and is now overcome with embarrassment.

There’s a soft hand on his cheek and he leans into it “Kacchan Ok now?”

Katsuki has calmed down enough to be almost normal. He gulps at his nerds worry “’M ok” he tries to smile reassuringly but he feels it fell flat.

Izuku smiles at him warm and softly “Kacchan needs to eat” Izuku informs.

Katsuki remembers cooking dinner for the pack, remembers the whispers from earlier. Remembers Ashido standing up for him. He nods “yea let’s eat.”

Izuku smiles “Shoto or Ace can one of you reheat the Curry?” this makes Katsuki feel bad again. He hangs his head in shame again.

“It’s ok Katsuki.” Ashido states. “I don’t know what happened but if it has something to do with what happened downstairs. It’s not your fault.”

A growl rips out of Izuku’s throat “What happened downstairs?” His eyes bore into Ashido with all the protectiveness of the wolf inside him.

“I don’t know the full story but Blasty left to make dinner, a few minuets after he texted me and Ace to come downstairs.” Shoto reports.

“It was nothing Nerd.” Katsuki whimpers.

“Bullshit it was nothing” Ashido shouts.

Izuku growls “What happened?”

“The others of the class were sitting in the common area after training.” Ashido begins “when Bakugo came down to the common area they started whispering. Saying he looks Villainous, that the League has something to do with this, or this is the reason they wanted him. Someone even said they thought its your fault. They were questioning whether he should be in the hero class at all.”

Izuku growls ready to rampage down there and show everyone who the real monster is when Ace’s voice cuts in “Ashido stood up for Blasty before we got downstairs. We only caught the tail end.”

Izuku turns wide eyes at Ashido “Really? You stood up for Kacchan? Why?”

Ashido rubs the back of her neck “to be honest I just acted. No reason except being a good person.” She smiles “truth is, I didn’t like what they were saying. I just had the guts to tell them they were fucked up. I didn’t know Katsuki could hear them until he sent me a grateful smile.”

Izuku smiles a blinding smile “Thanks Ash.”

“No one outside the pack stands up for us.” Luffy says sadly.

“It’s not like we really need anyone to” Ace starts “we have always looked out for each other.”

“True” Izuku agrees. “But it’s nice having someone stand up for us.”

“It’s fucked up” Ashido states.

“It is” Shoto agrees.

“I mean they don’t even know you. I don’t think they even want to try.” Ashido complains.

“That is how it has always been.” Izuku starts. “I was bullied because I didn’t look like other kids. Kacchan was isolated because people thought his quirk was dangerous. Ace and Luffy didn’t have it easy either. Ace turns into fire, when we were younger it was hard to control. Whenever Ace got emotional, he would always burst into flames. The other kids started to avoid us thinking we were dangerous. Luffy would have his arms tied and fingers knotted. We would have to untie them.”

“We are outcasts” Luffy informed.

“I was bullied in elementary school, my friends found out I was quirkless. They became my biggest bullies. Middle school changed my life. I found a nerd, an asshole, an idiot and a dick. But I also found a boy with a bigger heart than I have ever seen, a boy that wouldn’t hesitate to blow up on someone in defense of his friends. A boy that was so full of positive energy he literally bounced. And an overprotective older brother. They didn’t care I was quirkless they let me nerd with them and train and do homework and hangout. They only wanted my friendship and want to be my friends.” Kato explains with a smile on his face. “If your classmates don’t want to get to know you like I did; then Fuck them. It is their problem because you four changed my life. You four accepted me for who I am, called me your friend before you knew my name and quirklessness. You even lead me to my soulmate. Even though Izuku saved my life, he never asked for anything from me.”

Ashido has tears in her eyes “I wish I would have known you guys a long time ago.”

“Kato isn’t the only one who was saved by Izuku.” Shoto informed. “My life may not have been in danger, but it doesn’t make it any less heroic. I am only where I am today because Izuku knocked some sense into me.”

The others nod “You were being stubborn” Izuku reminds.

“I’m sorry” Shoto looks down.

“So if it is not too much to ask… um what happened to Katsuki.” Ashido asks curiously.

“Well you and Kaminari found out me and Kacchan are soulmates” Izuku begins “The easiest way to explain it is, our bond is so strong that his soulmate trait manifested while we were training the other day.”

“Wait soulmate traits are real?” Ashido asks.

“Yes, if the bond is strong enough.” Izuku explains. “We have been able to share my quirk for quite sometime now though it requires a blood transfer, but when we were fighting Ectoplasm the other day, we used more power than we ever had before. After the residual power left Kacchan his spirit wolf woke up. See my quirk allows me to access my spirit animal which happens to be Fuji the wolf god of souls. The soulmate trait I passed on to Katsuki is accessing his spirit animal which happens to be Fenrir.”

“Oh wow.” Ashido states shocked “That is so cool. Can Fenrir fly like Fuji? Can you transform like Izuku can? What else can your wolf form do? Can you still use your explosions in wolf form?”

Katsuki looks shocked at Ashido but the shock passes when he hears the Nerd giggle. He blushes at the attention “Haven’t tried yet Pinky”

Izuku’s giggles fade “we don’t know, Shanks is taking us to a special training facility until the provisional exams.”

“It’s the same one Izuku trained at, right?” Ace asks.

“Yup, we already have the passes to stay with mom for the week.” Izuku informs. “Pack lightly, bring only a couple pairs of clothes we can do laundry when we get there. Don’t worry about food either.” He informs the others.

“I can’t wait.” Denki says.

“Oh your going too Denki?” Ashido asks.

Kaminari blushes “There is a move I have been working on and I don’t want to hurt the others in the class. Shanks has a special training room he uses for his electricity.”

“Oh ok” Ashido pouts. “I wish I could get some extra help with my training. Ectoplasm is great and all, but I feel like I am missing something.”

Izuku sends a look to Katsuki “I’ll be right back” He excuses himself. He walks into his room and calls Shanks. He only has to wait for a couple of moments before Shanks picks up.

“Izuku?”

“Hey Shanks, um I have something I want to suggest” Izuku asks.

“What is it?”

“It’s about our training trip tomorrow.” Izuku informs.

“Ok go ahead.” Shanks states.

“I think Ashido will be a great addition. Can you come to our room I’ll call Aizawa.”

“Yea I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” Shanks informs.

“Ok thanks I’ll tell you my training plan when you get here.” Izuku hangs up. He calls Aizawa and only waits a couple of moments before the Lazy teacher picks up.

“What’s up problem Child?” Aizawa drawls.

“Come to my suite it is about tomorrow. I think Ashido should train with us.” Izuku informs.

Aizawa sighs “Ok I’ll be right over.”

“Shanks will be here in a couple of minutes.” Izuku notifies “Thanks Aizawa sensei” Izuku hangs up. He leaves and enters the living area again. “Shanks and Aizawa are on their way here.” He levels a serious look at Ashido “regardless what they say, nothing leaves this room.”

Ashido nods “of course”

“Good” Izuku smiles. There is a knock on the suite door, Aizawa strolls in.

“Hey Aizawa sensei” The teens greet.

Aizawa grunts “This better be worth it.” He levels a glare at Izuku, he knows Izuku wouldn’t do something so rash as to tell someone about their mission. He observes Izuku with a hard look, he notices the blush and marks on Izuku’s neck. He raises an eyebrow and smirks at Katsuki. It is not too hard to tell what they have been up to. Before he can comment on it, or tease the two Shanks strolls in.

Shanks looks at everyone in the room, the entire pack is present. Izuku and Katsuki are fidgeting and blushing. Izuku looks like he was mauled, Shanks would bet his life the culprit is the wolf named Katsuki. Danm Katsuki is a possessive teen isn’t he. Shanks shakes his head there is more important things going on right now. “Ok what did you want to talk about?”

“I think Ashido should come with us tomorrow.” Izuku states seriously. “Can I tell her?”

“Just the basics” Aizawa states.

Izuku nods and turns to focus on Ashido “as I said before nothing you hear leaves this room. It is considered treason if any of us speak a word of this.” Ashido nods. “I lied to you Ashido, I am sorry about that. The truth is we are not going on a training trip we are going on a mission with Shanks and Aizawa sensei. I will not be telling you the details of this mission. See during this mission we might need to fight. I have watched and taken notes on everyone’s quirk including yours. And I think with your reflexes, offensive and defensive capabilities you would be a great asset to this mission. I studied your fight at the sports festival; I believe if you were matched with anyone other than Ace you would have had a decent shot of winning. The capabilities of your quirk is impressive, I think getting some possible battle experience will be beneficial to you. Me, Kacchan, Ace, Luffy, and Kirishima are close range fighters. Kaminari is a long-range fighter. If worse comes to worse, he could be outnumbered. Yes Shanks and Aizawa will be there but it is no guarantee that Denki still won’t be overwhelmed. Truth is we don’t know what we are heading into. All I can do is plan for ever possibility. If there is no fight, then we train through out the mission. Having you spar with us and giving you pointers on how to use your quirk to its full potential.”

Shanks ponders this for a second, out of all the other students he could have picked Ashido doesn’t rank high on the list. Then again, he has known Izuku for more than a decade and he would rather have someone he trust on his side than someone stronger. He nods “Ok, I understand your reasonings. Though I have concerns.” He turns to Ashido “One, as a teacher I do not want to put a student that does not have any practical battle experience in a potentially deadly battle. That being said if I had to this is the perfect team for you to get that experience. Two, I know Izuku has already told you that nothing leaves this room. This is true, the hero commission doesn’t even know the full extent to this mission. If you are going to work with us it will not just be for this mission tomorrow. You will also be required to pass the provisional exam it will be required to have your provisional licenses when school starts. You will need to be able to catch up on missed school and exams. Your grades can not slip. If you do not think you can handle the extra strain, then forget everything you heard in this room.”

Ashido looks contemplative Katsuki speaks up “School work will not be a problem; we are all in the same boat. Like the nerd would let any of us fall behind. If anything her grades would be better.”

“The real battle experience and or training with us and she will be more ready than the other students for the exam. Call it a feeling, but I feel because of the villain attacks; the exam is going to be looking for cooperation, communication and teamwork. All things we excel at, if she trains with us, she will be a natural.” Izuku explains. “Besides I will personally help her and anyone else in this room catch up on schoolwork and studying for exams.”

“I will have to call and notify Nezu and All Might.” Aizawa explains. “It will be up to Nezu to approve.”

The teens nod. “Can you call him now? It would be best to get his answer soon, so she has time to pack if the answer is favorable.” Izuku pleads.

Aizawa nods and pulls out his phone. He calls principal Nezu. One the third ring the line connects.

“Nezu here”

“Aizawa. You alone?” Aizawa asks.

“Yes, how can I help you Aizawa?”

“We have an addition to tomorrow training trip.” Aizawa states.

“Who?” Nezu asks.

“Ashido.” Aizawa answers.

“Oh?” Nezu questions “Why do you think this is a good addition?”

“Here I’ll put you on speaker.” Aizawa informs with a click he is on speaker.

“I feel her quirk would be beneficial to our overall training success.” Izuku states.

“I see” Nezu comments “I will need a written performance report on the training when you get back. Consider this as a trail run Miss Ashido.”

“Yes sir” Ashido comments “I will train my hardest”

“They told you right.” Nezu asks.

“Not all of it, just in case.” Ashido responds “Just the basics”

“You will all be back two days before the exam” Nezu states “Use the time well.”

“Yes Sir” The teens call out.

“Get some rest. I will notify All Might about the change.” Nezu states “Train safe”

He hangs up. Shanks sighs “Pack what you need for a week, do not pack too much you might need to fight before we drop off our bags. We will explain more tomorrow, meet us outside the dorms by 8am.”

“Got it Sensei.” Ashido agrees.

“Get some sleep. I’ll bring down your dishes.” Aizawa states “you can wash them in the morning. Good Night” He leaves the room following Shanks.

“Pack a small backpack, don’t worry about hygiene supplies, or first aid kits, just pack a couple of changes of cloths and your hero uniform it might be needed.” Izuku informs.

Ashido nods “Thank you Izuku.”

“Don’t mention it.” Izuku blows off “I wasn’t lying I think your quirk will help immensely. Out of all the others I could pick to bring on this mission I trust you the most.”

Ashido hugs Izuku tightly.

“Now go pack and get some sleep, set an alarm for 7am so you are ready on time. I’ll fill you in on the way tomorrow.” Izuku returns the hug and walks her out.

The others retreat to their rooms Denki and Kato have left already following close behind Aizawa and Shanks. Izuku closes the suite door and heads back into his room with Kacchan. He crawls into the bed with Kacchan and snuggles close.

“Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?” Izuku asks softly.

“’S nothing nerd.” Katsuki sighs. Izuku just hums and traces mindless patterns on Katsuki’s chest. Katsuki sighs again “I shouldn’t have been so rough with you earlier. It was our first time and I hurt you. When you ran to the bathroom, the whispers of demon, villain, monster became so loud I couldn’t hear anything else. Next thing I know I couldn’t breath my heart felt like it was gonna come out of my ears and all I could think about is how could a good person take pleasure out of hurting their soulmate. I couldn’t stop thinking that you’re gonna finally see the evil in me that everyone else does. That you would leave me, that you would realize I’m not worth it.”

“You know none of that is true right? Kacchan” Izuku turns Katsuki face to look at him. “You didn’t hurt me, I felt nothing but care and passion from you. So we went a little overboard and yes, I’m a bit sore; but I needed it Kacchan. I’m sorry that you feel guilty for hurting me. When you used your quirk on me, I got pulled out of a dark place. I loved every moment of it, these last couple of days have been really hard on my mind. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see Kacchan impaled by a demon. The pain helped bring me back to reality, every thrust brought me back to you. I couldn’t think of anything but Kacchan being here, with me, alive. And I needed that.”

Katsuki looks like he wants to argue his point of self-loathing but Izuku cuts him off with a quick kiss “If I have to tell you everyday for the rest of our lives; I will. You are not a Demon” He gives another kiss “Monster” another kiss “Villain” another kiss “I can never hate you; I will never hate you” another kiss. “You will always be worth it to me.” Another kiss “you are worth everything to me.” Another kiss “You do not have evil in you” Another kiss “I will never leave you” Another kiss “I” kiss “Love” another kiss “Kacchan” another kiss “Forever” He ends his speech with a lingering kiss.

Katsuki smiles “I love you too Nerd. My nerd”

Izuku smiles “My Kacchan”

Katsuki finally feels at peace again, leave it to the Nerd to make him feel raw and complete and loved and happy all at once. He feels exhausted from his panic attack and their activities from early; he lets sleep claim him. He dreams of nothing but silk skin and soft moans.

****

The next morning the group wakes up it is 6am. Izuku stretches as he stops his alarm, he disentangles himself from Katsuki and grabs a change of clothes. He sends a text to Denki and Ashido to make sure they are awake. He hops in the shower, looking down his body he smiles at the marks he can see. He remembers he promised Katsuki he would heal them. When his shower is done, he heals the marks keeping the one on his neck. That one isn’t sore, so he keeps it. He leaves the bathroom and retreats to his room to change into training cloths.

Katsuki is awake sitting on the bed when the Nerd comes back in, he eyes him up and down as he gets dressed. The Nerd has water dripping from his hair down his chest to his abs finally getting lost in the waist band of his shorts. He notices all the brand marks he left on the Nerd Last night have been healed. He raises an eyebrow when he spots the bite mark still on his neck. Izuku smiles sheepishly “It doesn’t hurt, and I wanted one of the marks to stay for a little while longer. It pleases my inner wolf to see it.”

Katsuki nods he understands because as soon as he seen it, he felt a rumble in his chest “It looks good on you.” Katsuki compliments.

Izuku smiles “Of course it does. Kacchan put it there.” 

Katsuki blushes “Stupid Nerd! Don’t say things like that.”

“Sorry Kacchan” The Nerd smiles unapologetic and unashamed.

Katsuki grunts and finishes getting dressed. When he is done, he makes his way to the common are to make them a quick breakfast. Around 7am the others are trickling downstairs; breakfast is ready for them. “hurry up and eat” Katsuki orders.

“Thank you Kacchan” Izuku thanks “It looks delicious”

“Thank you Blasty” Ace states.

The others says their thanks and praises at the delicious feast in front of them. Katsuki blushes and soaks up all the praise and compliments to his cooking. As they finish eating, they quickly clean up and head outside. They are 15 minutes early but Izuku thinks that is ok.

Right at 8am Shanks and Aizawa come out of the building “You got everything?”

“Yes Sensei”

“Alright let’s go” Shanks states “Izuku shift into your wolf form we will be flying to the meet point.”

“Got it Shanks” Izuku shifts into his wolf form. He lowers his head as everyone climbs on. Those that ride on Fuji frequently take their roles, Katsuki sits at Fuji’s neck. Shoto on the left side, Ace on the right. Aizawa and Shanks sit up front with Katsuki Luffy sits in the middle, he wraps his legs around Fuji’s torso. Ashido and Denki sit with Luffy. Luffy wraps his arms around the group like a makeshift seatbelt. Katsuki pops a couple explosions into Fuji’s next to convey they are ready.

Izuku takes off with a power jump and beat of his wings. He soars high in the sky Shanks is directing Katsuki where to guide Izuku. Aizawa is filling Ashido in on the mission. After about 15 minuets Shanks spots the roof they need to be on. He points it out to Katsuki, and the explosive teen directs the wolf to the right roof. They land and everyone gets off Izuku so he can shift. They are early but that is fine they use the time to go over the mission. Shanks looks at Ashido “be prepared to fight”

“Where are we going?” Ashido asks.

Aizawa sighs they really can’t keep this from her any longer “In a few moments Detective Naomasa will be here with a prisoner. The prisoner has a power to teleport us to a different location. Be prepared to fight when we get there. This prisoner is not to be trusted, he is after Ace and Luffy so he might send us to a location that makes it easy for those two to be captured.”

Ashido nods, her heart rate picks up she feels like she is missing something she thought the villains only wanted Bakugo and Midoriya. Her face must betray her confusion because Izuku strolls up next to her “This might seem crazy and you may not believe me, but Fuji isn’t my quirk he is from a fruit I ate when I was five called a devil fruit. I do have a quirk, but it is not noticeable when I use it with Fuji. This quirk is the one I share with Kacchan. Anyways Devil Fruits come from another world, a world where Shanks, Ace, and Luffy are from. Ace and Luffy were being hunted in that world when they were five for crimes their fathers have committed. At least that is what that world government have the public believe.” Izuku pauses “Truth is that is a lie there is an evil greater than AFO, greater than LoV, greater than any villain we have seen. Countless worlds have fallen to it, their world is corrupted by it, and our world is threatened by it.”

“So where are we going” Ashido asks shakily. Not knowing if she really wants the answer to this question.

“The Grandline” Izuku states. “We need to amass an army greater than all the heroes this world has to offer. We only have a few years to do this. This evil is terrifying it will pretty much be a last stand between good and evil. We wont just be fighting villains, we will be fighting corrupt heroes, corrupt civilians, demons etc. Anyone who has evil or darkness in them will be our enemy.”

“How do you know this?” Ashido asks.

“Fuji, he told me and Kacchan. I have seen it and so has Nighteye while he was looking into my future.” Izuku confirms. “Even with this massive army we make most of our world fall, our population drops to about a third of what it is currently. The other world falls so the people we get have to stay with us.”

“So what is my roll in all of this?” Ashido questions “Why do you need me?”

“Are there people stronger than you that would probably be a better choice? Sure. But I trust you more than I trust them. You stood up for Kacchan even though he could have done it himself. You told the other students in the class to mind their own business and to leave Kacchan alone. No one outside pack cares about us. You know mine and Kacchan’s secret and haven’t told anyone. In the grand scheme of things that secret is pretty insignificant but could paint a bigger target on our backs.” Izuku explains.

“If we can’t trust the people on this mission we will fail” Katsuki summarizes.

“I get it” Ashido nods, she had no idea any of this was going to happen. She kept their secret of being soulmates because no one else needed to know. She has observed Denki with the pack and has noticed he seems happier, more himself. He seems comfortable being who he is, more confident in his abilities. If this is the change, she can expect just from a few days with the pack well she can’t help but be excited. She will be able to get real battle experience to make her a better hero. She nods to herself; she will do this; she won’t betray the trust she has gotten from the boys. She will do her best to help in any way she can.

After the explanation of what the mission entails two other people come on to the roof top. One of the people Ashido doesn’t recognize but judging by the chains and escort; this is the prisoner that is going to teleport them to another world. The other man Ashido recognized from the U.S.J. and summer training incident. Before the prisoners cuffs come off Aizawa activates his capture weapon and binds the criminal. Shanks draws his sword there is a fierce look in his eyes.

The criminal nods “We have an agreement.”

“We do whenever you are ready.” Shanks states.

Ashido watches as the criminal opens a door in the air. She can’t see what is on the other side and this terrifies her. Denki grabs her hand whether it is to comfort her or to seek comfort she doesn’t know; but it grounds her. She watches as Izuku and Katsuki walk into the door followed by Ace and Luffy. Aizawa releases the criminal and enters the portal. Shanks nods at Kirishima and Shoto as they enter. Finally it is her, Denki, Shanks and the other two are left on the roof. She gulps and steels her nerves she enters the door with Denki. Shanks sheaths his sword and turns to the open portal.

Izuku leads the group through the tunnel following the scent of sea salt. The light he is following gets larger and larger. He transforms into his wolf form before he enters the other side. He lands on ice his sensitive hearing can pick out the sounds of a fight below them. As everyone pours out of the door, the sounds of fighting pick up. Izuku looks over the edge he observes the battlefield he shits back into his human form and turns to Shanks. “Whitebeards crew is fighting the marines. I think Marco is on the execution platform.”

Shanks nods “This is not something we can leave to chance we need Whitebeard and Marco to live.” He turns to Izuku. “You and the others fight on the side of Whitebeard. Create a diversion I’ll free Marco. He might need to be healed after he gets free. Izuku try to get Whitebeard alone, tell him Shanks sent you. Tell Him the prince is here. He will understand, he will listen.”

Izuku nods and shifts again into his wolf form. Katsuki and the others hop on, with a leap he soars off the chunk of ice. With a gust of wind he lands on top of Whitebeards ship. The pirates and the marines are stunned as a teen takes the place of the wolf with several other teens behind him.

Whitebeard stares down at the teens, his eyes catch on the teen in the back with a familiar straw-hat on his head. The teen next to straw-hat is a much younger face of his best friend/ rival. The wolf that turned into a teen is familiar. Whitebeard waves off the group of over-protective division commanders “Stand down” The commanding voice Whitebeard releases even gets the marines to stand down.

Izuku clears his throat “I have a message for you. We are here to help free Marco. Shanks sent us.

“Shanks is dead” one of the Commanders shouts.

Izuku smiles “he told me to tell you the prince lives” while subtly nodding his head in Ace’s direction.

Consideration passes through Whitebeards face as his commanders look confused. He studies the teens, he unleashes his Conqueror’s Haki he spins his naginata and slams the butt down of the head of his ship; silencing and scaring the shit out of the marines and his crew. Izuku smirks and unleashes his Haki in answer. Katsuki smirks as well his Haki lashes out with his Nerds in another answering growl. Whitebeards laugh booms through the battlefield, everyone relaxes. The marines try to figure out who the new comers are and what their business with Whitebeard is. “You cheeky Brats!” Whitebeard laughs.

Izuku relaxes “Shanks told us to fight with you, he will get to Marco. Once we get out of here everything will be explained even where Shanks has been for the past 12years.”

Whitebeard looks at the teens “Don’t expect me to save your asses Brat”

“Just stay out of trouble old man” Izuku smirks.

“Stay out of our way” Katsuki snarls.

Izuku looks over his shoulder to his pack and gives them a feral smirk “Let loose anyone wearing a white and blue uniform is our enemy.” The marines fall over in shock as Izuku shifts again. Fuji lets a massive growl escape his throat and he unleashes all his feathers; blocking an attack to Whitebeards back. The commanders rush to seize the sand like man.

Izuku jumps off the ship, Katsuki lets loose with a few explosions landing next to Izuku, Ace and Shoto use a fire and Ice combo to land safely. Luffy and Kirishima jump and land on the frozen bay. Ashido and Denki use the Ice ramp Shoto left to get down safely.

‘Let’s begin’ Izuku growls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened in this Chapter but I didn't want to break it into two chapters. The next Chapter the Pack plus Ashido will be fighting in the War of the Best.  
> Depending on how long the war lasts I might have to split it into multiple chapters.   
> Also if there are any one piece characters you want in my great army let me know. I am already planning Whitebeards Crew, Shanks Crew, Mihawk, Zoro, Law, Sanji, Rayleigh possibly all the revolutionaries, Jimbe. 
> 
> Until next time  
> Kats1x


	35. War of the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack Lands in Marine Ford facing down the Grandline's greatest forces. Will they accomplish their mission and save Marco?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter early. The next chapter should be out in a couple of days.

***shortly before the pack arrives***

On the Isle of Marineford, Where Marine headquarters resides lies a large city used primarily by the soldiers families. Currently, all residents have been recommended to evacuate… and so via monitors on the nearby Shabondy Archipelago… the people stand and watch as the public execution comes even closer. Reports and cameramen from far and wide, are gathered here ready to deliver the breaking news to the world as efficiently as possible.

“Hey check it out!! That’s Marco the Phoenix!!” Shouts a spectator.

_Patrol ships are sent forth by the marines one by one, and one by one they all sunk… there has yet to be a confirmed sighting of Whitebeard… and tension in Marineford is on the rise… as the time remaining until the execution… passes the three-hour mark._

“Do not let your guards down!!” The fleet admiral shouts “No matter what happens in three hours-time…”

_Famed marine soldiers, gathered from around the world…_

“This will all be over!!!”

 _Around one hundred thousand elite troops in all… Await the battle that lies before them… Surrounding the crescent bay and the island as a whole… stand fifty marine ships… Stand the royal Shichibukai the six twisted pirates who may determine the out come of this battle… along the coast stand countless heavy cannons… meanwhile, at the very rear of the plaza, upon the towering execution platform itself… the center figure of this conflict the first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates… Marco the Phoenix awaits his fate… And watching sternly over him… stand the marine headquarters greatest military force the three admirals Kizaru the Light man, Akainu the Magma man, Aokiji the Ice man. ALL THE FORCES OF JUSTICE IMAGINABLE AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME… AWAIT THE ARRIVAL OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES… READY TO PREVENT THE RETRIVAL OF MARCO!!!_

“FLEET ADMIRAL SENGOKU!! I BRING AN URGENT REPORT!!” a soldier runs up to the execution platform.

“!?”

“THE GATES OF JUSTICE ARE OPENING WITHOUT ANY AUTHORIZATION!!! WE CAN’T SEEM TO OBTAIN CONTACT WITH THE CONTROL ROOM…!!!”

“WHAT?!” Sengoku shouts. He looks over to the bay he can just make out a bunch of ships on the horizon. “They’re here…!!! All Hands prepare for battle!!!”

“They suddenly appeared! But from where?!!”

“It’s a huge fleet of pirate ships…”

“Where is Whitebeard?! We need confirmation!!!”

“Wild Knight Doma! Thunder lord Mcguy! The Decalvan Brothers! Vortex Spider Squardo!” The scout shouts. “A terrifying group… all of them captains who have made a name for themselves in the new world!!!”

“Time for Battle…!!!” One of the captains shout.

“There are 45 ships in total!!! Whitebeards division Commanders are nowhere to be seen!!!”

“Can you see us, Marco-san”

“But these are, without a doubt, all pirates Allied with Whitebeard!!!”

“We’re here for you, Marco”

Marco, chained to the execution stand sits a watches as all the captains he has worked with come into view “All of you…!!!” Marco gasps shocked.

“Do we attack?!” One of the Marines asks.

“Not yet!!! Whitebeard is sure to be close!!! He must have some kind of plan!!! Scan the seas!!!” Another orders.

“Now, this is getting interesting!!!” a blonde wearing a pink feathered cloak laughs manically “I’m getting pumped up now!!! Bring it on Whitebeard!!!”

Between the fleet and the harbor, air bubbles start to form in the bay. Four shadows can be seen in the water. “Could it be…!!?” Sengoku gasps.

“Hm?” The other marines are starting to notice.

“Where’s that coming from?” a marine asks as he can hear a gurgling sound.

“Looks like he’s picked an outrageous place to show himself, all right…” Garp huffs

“Not the most logical of formations” An older lady marine comments.

“There’s something at the bottom of the bay!!!” A marine shouts. “It can’t be…!”

“Of course… So every last member of the fleet…” Sengoku shouts “was approaching from the sea bottom using a coated ship!!!”

The bays waters burst open revealing four massive whale like ships. “IT’S THE MOBY DICK…!!!!”

“And three ships from Whitebeard’s own fleet as well!!!”

“The Bay has been penetrated by the enemy!!!” Sengoku calls “Counting a total of 44 captains”

“Whitebeard” Garp growls.

“How many decades has it been Sengoku?” Whitebeard greets with a booming laugh. “My Beloved Son…” he smirks dangerously “Had better be safe and sound” He glares down at the marines. His face darkens “You just hang in there a little longer… Marco!”

“Pops!!!” Marco shouts tears running down his face.

Whitebeard flexes and activates his Devil fruit and Punches the Air. The air forms white cracks as if made by Glass. The water explodes violently.

“A seaquake?! He can even make the oceans shake?!” Sengoku shouts shocked.

“There’s one on the other side, too” Yells a panicking marine. 

“This is the power of Whitebeard” Shouts a Marine.

Marco closes his eyes “I ignored your orders and ran off! Why didn’t you just abandon me?!” frustrated tears run down his face.

“I was the one who told you to go…” Whitebeard smiles “My son!”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Marco shouts. “You tried to stop me back then, but I…” His tears choke him.

“I told you to go!” Whitebeard shouts.

“This entire ocean should know what happens when they mess with one of your own” One of the Commanders smirks.

“Prepare yourselves, Navy HQ!” Sengoku interrupts.

The marines at the cannons look at the water. One marine starts to panic. Another comes up “What’s up?”

“The water… It’s receding” The panicked marine yells.

Everything falls silent, the pirates have serious protective looks on their faces. The Marines almost choke with the tension in the air. Everyone is on edge. Marineford starts to shake. The veteran Marines know what is about to happen start shouting. “The Sea quake he set up earlier. The quake man “Whitebeard”, Edward Newgate!”

“This Man…” Sengoku shouts “HAS THE POWER TO DESTROY THE WORLD!!!”

Two Massive waves bare down on Marineford. “What power!” The pink feathered man smiles “He truly is a legendary monster!”

As the waves get closer Marine Admiral Aokiji leaps from his seat at the foot of the execution tower. He reaches ice out to the waves, with a shout of “ICE AGE” he freezes the waves and the bay solid. Seeing the ships in the bay are frozen in the water another marine orders the canons to open fire and destroy the Moby Dick.

The pirates use the new frozen bay as a foot hold and jump off the ship. Engaging the lower level marines flooding out onto the Ice. Some of the braver soldiers take long distance strikes at Whitebeard only for the attacks to be blocked by a commander or repelled by Whitebeard himself. Marines and Pirates fight for their version of justice. Swords clash, gunshots ring out, Devil fruit powers against devil fruit powers. Marines and Pirates alike falling at the hands of their foes.

One of the Warlords gets a gleam in his eye as he watches Whitebeard. This man has the golden eyes of a hawk, he is tall and lean; muscles built for speed. He sports a short beard and mustache in a goatee like style. On his back is a massive sword. He twitches.

“Dracule Mihawk!” A Marine shouts.

“I merely wish to measure…” Mihawk states “to see for myself” his eyes narrowing “the true distance between us and that man…” He pulls his massive black sword off his back.

“So, that’s the famous Black Blade.” A marine with two cigars in his mouth smoke billowing from the lit ends.

“To be precise…” A blue haired female cuts in “Kokutou Yoru.”

With one arm in a show of impressive strength Mihawk swings his blade. He sends a flying sword attack straight at Whitebeard.

One of Whitebeards commanders stands in front of the blade attack and repels it. He sends it straight into the sky. The smoke and Ice debris clear revealing a man with a body made of Diamond.

“The commander of the third Division.” Someone informs “Diamond Jozu!”

Marco watches the fighting continue a pained expression on his usually blank face as he watches his crewmates and family get injured.

Sengoku walks to the edge of the Execution Stand “Forward units, do everything you can to prevent the pirates from reaching the plaza!”

Cannons fire into the masses of people hitting pirates and marines alike, gun fire rings out into the air, Swords clashing trying to overwhelm the enemy. Magma rains down on the enemy scorching everything in its path. Whitebeard catches one of the Magma balls hurling toward him with a smirk “why don’t you go light some candles on a birthday cake instead, magma-brat?”

Akainu smirks back “you don’t like flashy funerals, Whitebeard?”

The whitebeard commanders all push toward the plaza. Whitebeard calls upon Oars Jr. Oars Jr. is an abnormally large giant, standing around 60 meters tall. He has large forearms and hands, smaller lower body and a barrel-like gut. His skin resembles Orc being a yellowish green, he has orange hair reaching down to his legs. He enters the war with a mighty swing of his Halberd destroying the wall surrounding the plaza and the surrounding cannons.

“So Oars’ descendent is one of Whitebeards men?!” One of the warlords asks.

Marco watches the destruction Oars is causing trying to reach him “Oars!”

“Marco-kun is a nice guy!” Oars bellows out. 

Around the massive figure of Oars the marines and pirates continue to fight. Marine and pirate alike lay in broken heaps at the foot of their enemies. The sounds of battle rage through the air as they fight for their own view of justice.

“Hurry to the execution platform” One of the pirates shouts as he cuts through Marines like butter.

Several Giant Marines run to the edge of the bay waiting to intercept Oars Jr.

“They’re targeting Little Oars Junior!” Shouts a pirate.

Marine ships fire Cannons at Oars Jr. doing little to no damage to the massive form. With Oars’ large hands he picks up the marine ship with a mighty roar he shouts, “I’m coming for ya!” as he throws the marine ship into the plaza; opening a path for the pirates to go through the wall.

A young marine with pink hair stands frozen at all the carnage he is witnessing as he stands there shaking, he doesn’t notice a pirate targeting him. Another marine intercepts the attacking pirate “this is a battlefield boy! If you’re not prepared to fight, you’re only a nuisance!” he sneers.

Oars reaches the group of giant marines and engages in battle he plows through marines with a deadly focus of trying to save his friend. Whitebeard sighs “That Oars… No point trying to hold him back…” he turns to the other pirates “There is a difference between being a hero and throwing your life away!” he shouts “Men! Wipe your asses! Let’s give Oars some support!”

Revitalizing the pirates they bellow out a roar of “Yeah!”

The marines trying not to get in each other’s ways while attacking Oars are getting blown away by the beasts massive size and superior strength. As a marine crashes into the others he calls “Don’t fight alone! We all have to attack at once.” 

A female Warlord attacks male pirates and Marines alike causing the men to turn into stone a marine sees this and shouts at the woman “Hey! What do you think you are doing, attacking marines!?”

She pouts “Can you forgive this beauty?”

The male marines blush and shutter “Y-you…!”

Another warlord summons air between his palms in the shape of a paw. The summoned air gets larger and larger as Oars approaches; the warlord compresses the paw shaped bubble of air. The warlord releases the compressed air toward Oars the bubble enters the giants body causing shockwaves through Oars. Oars is bleeding, dazed and struggling to stay on his feet.

“OARS!!!!” The pirates and Marco yell.

Oars trudges one walking toward the execution platform ignoring the cannons firing at him the sword strikes hitting him. “At the very least…” One of the warlord cuts off Oars leg. Oars falls to one knee, blood blinding him he reaches a hand to Marco “Just a little further…” As he reaches for Marco another warlord releases his shadow bats to form a spike that impales Oars in the throat. “Oars!” Marco chokes out.

“Save… Now…” Oars continues to struggle to reach Marco “Marco” Oars fingers stop not even a foot away from their goal, Oars has lost too much blood, he has no more strength he collapses.

“OARS!!!!” the pirates cry in agony of the fall of their own.

The bat spike that impaled the gentle giant disperses “If I use his corpse, I can create the ultimate zombie warrior!” the warlord cackles manically.

Stronger Marines go to attack Whitebeard, Whitebeard lashes out angry at the fall of one of his own. He retaliates attacks swiftly and deadly. He studies the battlefield seeing the opening his dear friend left he shouts across to the pirates “Charge across Oars!”

“This is priceless” One of the warlords laughs.

“Doflamingo! How could you do that to Oars!?” One of the commanders shouts as he swings his weapon at the warlord.

“Just as I’d expect of the commander!” An underling praises.

“Doflamingo is running away from him!” Another cheers.

Doflamingo smirks as he jumps away, using his devil fruit he takes control of the commander. The commander behaves like a puppet as he attacks his own subordinates. Doflamingo cackles in glee “What’s wrong, Thirteenth Commander, Atomos the Buffalo?”

“What did you do to my body, Doflamingo?!” Atomos shouts.

Doflamingo cackles manically as he forces the commander to attack his own allies. “Justice will triumph, you say. Of course it will! Because the winners become justice!”

Sengoku picks up a communication snail and calls over it “Tsuru-san, commence the operation.”

The old lady sighs “At last”

“Did you hear their plan just now, Helmeppo?” asks one of the marines.

“Yeah I did.” Helmeppo sneers.

“They are going to ignore Marco the Phoenix’s scheduled execution time and just kill him now!” The pink Haired marine realizes. “If the do that…”

The battlefield goes quiet as a ferocious growl rips through the air. Marines and Pirates alike stare in shock as a wolf surrounded by green Fire leaps off the frozen waves. A massive gust of wind pushes the marines and pirates still close to the Moby Dick away. The wolf lands on Whitebeards ship, green fire lashes out around the wolf as a group of teens leave the wolfs back. A green glow takes over the form of the wolf shrinking the silhouette into the size of a teenage boy. The teen as greenish black wings, multiple bushy tails flow behind him, and ears twitch and tune into the whispers of pirates and marines. All wondering the same thing “Who is the wolf? Whose side is he on?”

Whitebeard studies the wolf and group, the green hair teen unleashes his feathers and launches them behind Whitebeard intercepting a cloud of sand.

“Why are you defending Whitebeard?” The cloud forms into a greasy man.

“SO this man is really is Whitebeard.” The green haired teen mumbles “Thank god!” He smiles a million-watt smile.

The old mans eyes trail over the newcomers he spots a familiar straw-hat he hasn’t seen in over 10 years. “Brat, that straw hat you have…” he pauses all the boys look at him “It looks like the one that “Red- Haired” was once wearing.”

Luffy’s face turns serious “Old man, you know Shanks?” he pulls the hat off his head “Shanks gave it to me” 

Whitebeards face turns solemn “Sorry kid, Shanks vanished over a decade ago.” He glares down at the boys “Why did you come here?”

“Too talk” Izuku states.

“Do you know who you’re messing with?!” Whitebeard rages.

“Yes we do” Izuku smirks “Hence why we need to talk.”

Whitebeard slams his weapon down “Brat’s like you will be dead meat!”

Katsuki face twitches “Shut up Old Man!! You don’t know anything about us!” he rages.

Whitebeards face twitches, the marines and pirates alike are stunned. Whitebeard unleashes his Conqueror’s Haki trying to Scare the group of brats, he twirls his weapon in the air and slams it down again sending shockwaves of Haki bursting out of Him.

To Whitebeards shock the group doesn’t flinch instead three feral smirks erupt out of them with three answering blasts of Conqueror’s Haki. Whitebeard grimaces there is something he is missing, surely, he would have heard about a fledgling pirate group with three Conqueror on the crew. Not to mention A Mythical fruit user would certainly be noticed. Whitebeard looks around, the Marines don’t appear to know these teens either. He decides he will hear them out, with a bellowing laugh “You Cheeky Brats.” He looks over the field “I won’t forgive you if you cause me trouble, brats”

Izuku Smirks “Try to stay alive Old Man!” 

Katsuki matches his smirk “We’re gonna do as we like! Stay out of our way!”

Izuku’s face turns serious “We are going to rescue Marco!”

Whitebeard looks confused and thinks back to all recent memories, surely Marco would have mentioned a group of brats. “Why?”

Izuku ears twitch he can pick up the sounds of the marines preparing something huge he turns to Whitebeard. “How much time do we have to rescue him?”

“About three hours” Whitebeard informs.

Izuku frowns that is not what he is picking up “I think they are up to something. I’m picking up their whispers to proceed with the operation.”

“They’re moving up Marco’s execution?” Whitebeard looks considering “You’re sure that is what they are saying?”

“After they finish up some kind of preparations” Katsuki growls. “They are speaking in code, so it is hard to know for sure.”

“Since you’re his Captain and we need both of you alive, I figured I’d let you know.” Izuku states.

“I see. This is rather important news.” Whitebeard states. “Sorry about before”

“Don’t worry about it” Izuku smiles disarmingly. “We’ll talk later” Izuku powers up OFA full Cowling “Oh before I forget Shanks sent us, he wants you to know the Prince lives” He nods his head in Ace’s direction.

“Shanks is dead, he died over 10 years ago” One of the commanders shouts out.

“Old Man” Katsuki sighs “Trust us please, everything will be explained later.”

“We are not your enemy” Izuku commands. He gets a nod from Whitebeard he turns to the other teens “Right! Let’s go save Marco. Defend the Old Man and anyone fighting on our side. The men in White and Blue uniforms are our enemies. We need to do what we can to get to the execution platform.”

Izuku sends a look to Katsuki, he is going to transform. He uses full cowling to leap into the air as he transforms into Fuji. He lands with a gust of wind and a growl on the Ice. Katsuki releases explosions from his palms and lands on top of the wolf. The others land on Izuku as well.

“We are going to use the same formation we did in the Festival. The nerd is going to charge into the masses it is our jobs to attack and defend Izuku’s back.” Katsuki explains.

Izuku uses his feathers to circulate around him. He launches feathers at the pirates, the pirates shocked and confused that the Wolf is attacking them try to dodge the feathers. The weaker pirates cannot dodge fast enough and tense up waiting for a fatal blow. They are shocked when their wounds are healing, and their energy is returning.

“The feathers heal” One of the pirates observes. The other pirates let the feathers hit them, feeling the soothing warmth heal their wounds. Revitalized they follow the path the wolf is making to get into the plaza.

“Everyone stay close to the wolf” One of the pirates yell out.

“Everyone attack the wolf” One of the marines yell out.

Up on the platform Kizaru smirks “SO we can kill all of them, right?”

Sengoku sighs “Of course”

Kizaru smirks as he unleashes beams of light toward the wolf and pirates. Izuku growls in response and unleashes his feathers covered in Armament Haki and intercepts the barrage of light. Luffy uses his jet gatling gun off the side of Izuku to knock out a horde of Marines trying to hit Izuku from the side. Katsuki uses his Ap-shot to clear the way in front of Fuji.

Aokiji attempts to freeze the wolf in place, Ace and Shoto use their fire to melt the ice as it approaches the wolf. Izuku trills in thanks. Izuku senses danger from above and sees a giant magma fist aimed right for his back.

Izuku growls protectively, folding his wings above him. He releases his fire in a protective sphere around his pack and the group of Pirates trailing after them. The magma fist collides with his wings, Izuku howls in Pain as his wings burn and heal. He adds more Haki to the Wings, but nothing is stopping the Magma.

Katsuki sees this and tells the group to jump off the wolf. Watching the pack do as told Katsuki smirks as Ace traps the pack and pirates in a flame column to protect them. Katsuki points both grenade gauntlets above his head and pulls the pins. Just as Izuku’s wings burst outward Katsuki sends his biggest explosion straight up connecting with the Magma fist. The pinpoint connection causes the magma fist to explode shooting magma debris in every direction. Fuji huffs he is too big of a target in wolf form. He shifts back into his human form.

Katsuki sends him a worried glance “You ok?”

“Fine” Izuku responds “gonna give Fuji a break”

Katsuki nods “Lets light em up.”

Izuku sighs “I need to save some of my healing for later.” He forms his heal suit on Katsuki and himself.

“ACE! LUFFY!” Izuku shouts out. “We are heading up.”

“Ace? Luffy?” and old man gasps out “That shouldn’t be possible”

“I thought the report said they died in that forest fire over 10 years ago” Sengoku states “No matter.” He reaches for the microphone “DON’T LET THESE BRATS TAKE CONTROL OF THE WAR!”

“Move out of the way!” A giant marine approaches the group “I’ll take care of this” He swings his massive club toward the group. The group moves out of the way, Luffy charges his Gear Third giant fist.

“They also have wanted men in their group.” Sengoku starts “10 years ago we got word that two of the worst wanted men’s children were found on an Island. The Marines went to the island to investigate but the two children were hiding in the forest. We set that forest on fire with the hopes of smoking them out. When the fires died out, we searched the ashes for the two but came up empty. We declared they died in that fire. We haven’t heard word of them since. Portgas D Ace the son of Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Luffy son of the Revolutionary Dragon were supposed to die that day.”

Ace bristles, Luffy ignores them still fighting off marines. Izuku and Katsuki growl threateningly, Kirishima hardens and protectively guards Luffy’s back. Denki lets off threatening Sparks dance along his skin licking and zapping anything that gets too close. Shoto both freezes the right side of the battlefield and burns the left.

“Somehow without being noticed they have survived. I do not know the reason why they have finally showed their faces, but they must not be allowed to leave here alive!” Sengoku yells out.

Garp hangs his head in shame and guilt.

The marines panic “We can’t allow them to live!”

“They are dangerous”

“They have the worst blood in their veins”

“Those bloodlines must be extinguished.”

A wave of overwhelming power explodes out of the group “ **YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM”** Izuku growls out with conqueror’s Haki rippling through him. The wave is felt all the way to the execution platform knocking out the men ready to impale Marco. Stunning all the marines Izuku continues to release waves of power even the pirates are finding hard to stay on their feet **“THEY HAVE NOT COMMITTED ANY CRIMES; THE SINS OF THE FATHERS DO NOT GET INHERITED BY THE INNOCENT CHILDREN. YOU CALL YOURSELVES JUST. YOU THINK YOU ARE THE GOOD GUYS. WHY DON’T YOU TELL EVERYONE WHAT REALLY HAPPENED THAT DAY. HOW MANY WOMEN AND CHILDREN HAVE YOU MURDERED LOOKING FOR THESE TWO? HOW MANY PEOPLE DIED IN THAT FOREST FIRE? JUST HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU MURDERED TO KILL TWO INNOCENT BOYS. YOU ARE NOT JUST. YOU ARE THE WORST SCUM. WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MURDER INNOCENT CHILDREN AND WOMEN. I WILL SINK THIS NOTION OF FAKE JUSTICE.”**

“Who gave us the right?” Magma man sneers “We are the Marines. We uphold the justice of the world. You think they are innocent? No they have committed the worst sins imaginable.” He smirks “They were born! THEY WERE BORN MONSTERS!!”

 **“FUCK THAT!!!” IZUKU HOWLS “YOU WANT TO SEE A REAL MONSTER!!”** waves continue to blow everything away from him, Izuku howls as Fuji takes control. Standing in Izuku’s spot is a wolf twice the size as Izuku’s normal wolf Form. 10 mighty tails lash out behind him. He growls as his wings form on his sides. Lightening cracks the air around him. One for All buzzes under his skin. All around the massive wolf trees form and decay in rapid succession. The pirates stare in awe and a healthy amount of fear. The Marines retreat back behind the wall to the plaza.

Katsuki smirks, “These extras have no idea what they just unleashed.”

“What do you mean?” Denki asks

“Fuji is taking over. The nerd gave control to Fuji.” Katsuki smirks.

“You thought Izuku was scary when in protective mode?” Ace smirks “Just wait he’s not done”

“We’ve got incoming!” Shoto warns.

Katsuki smirks _“Fenrir, you want to help Fuji?”_

**_“Let me at them!” Fenrir growls._ **

An orange glow takes over Katsuki “Step back, Imma let loose” he starts transforming into Fenrir. He stands tall and protective next to Fuji. _“Only attack the men in White and Blue uniforms. We need the rest to survive”_

**_“If they attack me or pack, I will destroy them.” Fenrir compromises._ **

Fenrir and Fuji stand shoulder to shoulder. Fuji growls menacingly Fenrir answers his growl. The pirates wait and watch not willing to get in the way.

The marines to stupid enough to feel the power radiating off the wolves charge “Kill them at any cost” They load their rifles and open fire with everything them have against the two wolves. Cannon balls, gun shots, weapons and fruit powers stand no chance against the two power houses. With a mighty swing of his tails Fuji lashes out blasting hordes of Marine away. The marines crumple into broken heaps when they land. Fenrir pounces and shreds whomever gets in his way. It is absolute carnage for next five minutes. Blood flows out of the broken heaps, buildings get destroyed, bodies fly and crash to the ground completely unrecognizable. Fuji rampages through hordes of marines.

The pirates cheer from a safe distance of course. Those brave enough approach the non-rampaging teens. “How long will this last?” A brave soul asks.

“Not sure they have never done this before.” Shoto states stoically.

“Either way, we are glad you guys are on our side.” The man laughs.

Shoto nods “We need you guys to survive; so you will” Shoto narrows his eyes Fenrir is slowing down and Fuji is shrinking he turns to the group “They are running out of time, be prepared to intercept. We won’t know if they can continue fighting after this.”

Fuji attacks Akainu with everything he has, despite his massive form he is nimble and quick on his feet. He lashes out with Armament Haki coated tails, claws, released his feathers to intercept magma flows. His tails are singed his claws are damaged and his feathers disintegrate while repelling the blasts. Akainu looks worse for wear, he is slowing down bleeding from multiple slashes and punctures from Haki covered tails and feathers.

Aokiji launches an Ice bird at Fuji only for Ace and Shoto to intercept with fire, together Ace and Shoto keep the admiral busy.

Kizaru goes to attack Fuji with bullets of light. Kirishima and Luffy use Haki to deflect the blows. Luffy coats his leg in Haki and kicks Kizaru. Connecting the kick the Pirates watch as Kizaru blasts off in a beam of light to crash into the execution stand.

A Growl and a massive explosion pulls everyone’s attention to Fuji and Akainu’s fight just to watch amazed as Fuji impales the admiral with a tail and launches him into the wall of cannons. The spectators watch as Fuji shrinks to his normal form. Covered in green mist Izuku stands strong staring at the crumpled heap of the admiral. Green flames lick at his skin. Izuku watches as Fenrir takes out hordes of Marines. Katsuki is slowing down, not used to Fenrir being out. Izuku activates full cowling and launches himself toward Fenrir. He lands on Fenrir’s head “go back Fenrir.” He pats the wolfs head. “We will call you back out later. You need your rest.”

Fenrir releases a growl and starts to shrink. Katsuki stands breathing heavily. The pirates and group fight their ways to Katsuki and Izuku. “The ultimate Duo strikes again” Luffy laughs.

“Can you still fight?” Shoto asks concerned.

“Kacchan?” Izuku asks

“’M fine” Katsuki nods “Nerd?”

“Im Good” Izuku smiles “Lets save Marco. The admirals are down but I don’t think they are dead.”

“We will deal with them if they come back.” Katsuki informs.

“Izuku, Blasty” Ace calls looking at the ground “You didn’t have to go that far for us!”

“What are you talking about Matchstick!?” Katsuki rages

“Of course we did” Izuku states “Everyone needs to know what happens when they mess with my pack”

“We are not gonna let them take you” Shoto agrees.

“I won’t let them” Kirishima hardens.

“I haven’t known you guys for long, but I won’t let anyone come near you” Denki adds still sparking lightening around him. Ashido nods her agreement. 

Ace nods a small smile on his face “Thanks guys”

“What is pack for? If I can’t protect my brothers.” Izuku smiles. “Let’s go. We have a war to end!”

Izuku looks and Katsuki “You ready?”

Katsuki nods and slices his hand “Lets do this”

Izuku grabs Katsuki’s hand with his own sliced hand exchanging the power of OFA with him. “We have about an hour in this form. We are going to bring down that tower. I’ll be counting on you all to watch yourselves. If you need healing shout, I’ll try to get to you as soon as I can. Don’t die.”

“Don’t worry about us” Ace states “We have your heal packs.”

“Yeah” Luffy agrees “Go save Marco”

Izuku and Katsuki race off to the execution platform, punching and kicking their ways through hordes of Marines. Doflamingo tries to take control of Izuku with his strings. The strings burn as they touch his skin, so he tries to take control of Katsuki with the same method. Katsuki explodes the strings and punches the pink cloaked man out of the way. Izuku and Katsuki sense an attack coming from behind. They leap out of the way from the swords man. Izuku recognizes this guy. He was in his visions, he seemed like he knows Shanks.

Izuku leaps to the man with a feather drawn. The man looks at him with an eyebrow cocked. Izuku smiles at the man “I need you alive as well” blocking a sword strike.

The man parries Izuku sword strike “Why?” he returns one of his own.

Izuku blocks the blade with his feathers “Everything will be explained later.”

Trading blows back and forth they continue their conversation “How can you be so sure we would let you live?”

“We will rescue Marco and sink this island.” Izuku states like its fact.

“Impossible” The man responds.

“Fact, I despise this Justice system. I wont stand for a system that condones the murders of innocent children. Where I’m from that is what you would call a villain.” Izuku states.

“Where are you from. I feel like a person who can change into a massive wolf would not be able to stay hidden for long. Not to mention who you have in your crew. Are you the captain?”

“I’m not a pirate. As for where I am from.” Izuku smirks as he control a paralyzing feather to hit the back of Mihawk’s neck “If you survive, I’ll tell you”

“W-Wha?” Mihawk slurs as he crumples in a heap; unable to move or twitch a muscle.

Izuku smiles “Don’t die.” He charges through the marines knocking them out, slashing blows and paralyzing feathers working in tandem as he catches up to Katsuki.

“Kacchan?” Izuku calls.

Katsuki smirks as he wipes sweat from his face, he leaps into a horde of Marines trying to reach the plaza.

Izuku’s ears pick up the sound of gears, some thing is moving under them. He looks around and notices a giant wall is raising out of the ground to keep the pirates in the bay. Whitebeard jumps off his ship and punches the wall. His devil fruit and strength only make a small dent. Izuku and Katsuki make their ways to the wall.

Stopping beside Whitebeard Izuku calls “Oldman”

Whitebeard looks at the two teens. “What brats?”

“On my signal unleash everything you have on the wall.” Izuku commands.

“What are you planning?” Whitebeard grumbles not like being told what to do by mere brats.

“We are gonna break this wall down.” Izuku smirks. Katsuki and Izuku take their fighting stances and cock their fists back. Katsuki pushes all the power he can muster into this punch; his fist turns into lava. Izuku’s fist compresses his green fire. As all the power compresses into a raging storm he screams “NOW!”

Whitebeard cracks the surface of the massive wall, just as Izuku and Katsuki connect their punch at the epicenter. Whitebeard watches as the sheer power unleashed by these two causes a massive crater. Izuku growls adding more power “Old Man! Again!”

In tandem Whitebeard, Izuku, and Katsuki punch the wall. In slow motion marines and pirates alike watch stunned as the wall crumbles in front of them. The pirates cheer seeing another way through the wall. The marines scream their frustrations.

The chaos causes the admirals to regain consciousness. Akainu in rage erupts, aiming to melt the ice the pirates stand on. He rains magma down on the battlefield scorching marines and pirates alike. Screams reach Izuku’s and Katsuki’s sensitive hearing. Izuku releases all his feathers to intercept the incoming barrage. Katsuki leaps off in a flurry of explosions he lands with Ace and the rest of the pack. “We need to get out of here. If you can move get to the Nerd.” He shouts to the pirates and group. Katsuki explodes the magma heading toward them. Ace hits them with fire fists, he screams as it burns his hand. Shoto unleashes a massive wave of Ice. Ashido spits acid at the magma only for the magma to melt her acid. Denki helps the other pirates get up since his lightening is not effective against magma. Luffy coats his fist in Haki and gatling guns some of the balls. Even with Haki he can feel his skin melting. Kirishima bats a couple of the Magma balls away using his hardening.

Izuku flies over to them and flows green fire out of him in waves. “Stay in the fire and follow me!” He orders.

The pirates don’t second guess the order they follow Izuku. Izuku notices the Ice under them is cracking “Shoto! Freeze us a path.” Izuku shouts.

“On it” Shoto comments. As his right foot touches the ground Ice leaves him in waves, strengthening the ice they walk on as it melts. Izuku leads the group to Whitebeard. Whitebeard is fending off against marines pouring out of the opening they made.

Ace unleashes all his fire; he draws the fire into his palm and compresses it until it turns white.

Izuku shouts “Old Man! Move!”

Ace releases his Flame commandment toward the opening. It hits the group of Marines vaporizing them all. This is not a time to feel guilty about killing people, these people are worse than villains and a war is no place for held back blows. The group of teens lead the charge through the broken wall. And race to the execution platform.

An old man jumps and lands between them and the platform. “ACE! LUFFY!”

“Jiji” Ace states blandly.

“Gramps” Luffy snarls.

“Is that the way you greet your grandfather after all these years!” The old man shouts “How about a fist of Love!!”

Izuku intercepts the Haki coated punch with an OFA powered punch. “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!” He pushes more power into his fist “HOW CAN YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN FAMILY. FOR YOUR JOB!?”

Garp rages how does no one understand how he feels. Its not like he had a choice. It was them or him, it wasn’t just his job on the line but his life as well. He had no choice. “I am Marine. This is my life. I hunt criminals. I told them to abandon their dreams of Piracy. They wouldn’t no matter how much I beat them. I HAD NO CHOICE! It was them or me!”

“THEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!!” Katsuki rages. He adds the biggest explosion he can to Izuku’s punch. “GET OUT OF OUR WAY!!”

Garp unable to match the strength of Izuku and Katsuki gets punched back and crashes into the base of the execution tower. No one else stands in their way until the reach the base. Aokiji and Kizaru stand there ready to fight.

“My you youngsters are scary!” Kizaru drawls.

“You are not ready for this stage yet. Son of Roger. Son of Dragon.” Aokiji sneers.

“We won’t let you stop us!” Luffy shouts. He powers up gear fourth snake man. “Go Python” he punches out Aokiji and Kizaru leap out of the way. “Python chase them” his fist changes direction and chases the admirals. His fist gains speed as it chases them, the first one he hits is Aokiji. He crashes into a wall.

Ace and Shoto intercept Kizaru working in tandem to set the man on fire and freeze him. Izuku intercepts the light barrage raining down on them with his feathers. Katsuki comes up behind the Light guy and hits him with a OFA infused punch laced with Haki. Kizaru crashes to the ground.

Izuku shifts into his wolf form, with an OFA infused leap and a blast with his wings he leaps into the air. He tilts his wings in and aims to snatch Marco off the platform. He lands right in front of Marco; he shifts back into his human form. A golden glow takes up his vision as a marine transforms into a Buddha. Izuku blocks the god like punch with his wings to protect him and Marco. He carefully uses a Haki coated feather and slices through the chains holding the man. The execution tower starts to crumble.

Izuku holds the man to his chest as he uses his wings to slow his fall. He lands on Luffy’s inflated stomach and bounces with a wince. Marco is free but he still has the cuffs on. Izuku smiles “Now we have to escape. I’m going full wolf; I’ll get Marco to the Ship. Ace, Shoto you need to use your fire to free the Ships. I need the rest of you to come with me defend me from attacks.”

“Get my chains off. I need to heal.” Marco wheezes. “I can fly on my own.”

The pirates cheer the teens saved Marco. “Don’t we need the Key?”

“Shanks can get these off without the key” Izuku informed. “I cannot. I am sorry I know the chains are poisoning you. I can heal the poison in your body, but I can’t cut through the chains.”

“Cut my hands off” Marco states “Once the cuffs are off my hands will grow back”

“Are you sure.” Izuku asks.

Marco nods. Izuku huffs and raises his feather he cuts the mans hands off. Katsuki pulls the cuffs off Marco. In a brilliant burst of blue and yellow a flaming bird takes Marco’s spot. The renewing flames of the phoenix healing Marco’s injuries. He takes off and flies toward Whitebeard he circles in the air a few times before he lands next to his captain.

Izuku smiles fondly, he turns to the others “Let’s go we need to make a way off this rock.”

The pirates with their moral boosted and the revitalizing healing from Izuku make their retreats. Cutting through marines and dodging attacks. Izuku makes his way to where he left Mihawk. The man is still paralyzed Izuku launches another Feather at the man to reverse the paralyzing effects. “We are escaping.” Izuku calls as he helps the man up.

Ace and the group blast their ways through Marines. Akainu blocks their paths “I will not let the Son’s of the worst criminals escape” the other two admirals flanking the magma man.

“There is no way you’ll ever escape from here, is there?” Aokiji drawls

Kizaru uses his light barrage to destroy the ships. The pirates mourn for their ships.

The group takes fighting stances Ace and Luffy at the front. “Stand back” Ace smirks. He lights himself on fire as Aokiji turns himself into Ice.

“Pheasant Beak” Aokiji calls his attack.

“Mirror Flame” Ace calls.

The two attacks collide and cancel each other out. The other commanders that didn’t follow the group come up behind. “They rescued Marco, now we need to return the favor” Smirks a man in a top hat as he intercepts the ice man.

Whitebeard calls for a retreat seeing Marco is safe “Everyone make sure you survive let’s meet up in the New World.” He punches the air and cracks the air around him. Marineford starts to crumble, the buildings in the middle cracking and falling apart. The ground quaking and deep trenches forming. Marines falling into the deep dark depths.

The pirates run toward the coast aiming to commandeer a marine vessel to get off the island. Akainu unleashes his Magma fist killing retreating pirates. “Well, I suppose it’s no surprise, the old man being who he is.” Akainu sneers thinking this is Whitebeards final stand. He smirks “A loser from a dead era!”

Ace continues to run with the group ignoring Akainu. Akainu cackles manically “You are just like your father.” This makes Ace stop. Akainu sneers “Always running from the Marines like a coward.”

Ace growls “I am not a coward!”

“All These people are dying for you. All These lives lost because of you. You killed all these people.” Akainu smirks.

“Ace don’t listen to him.” Luffy shouts.

Ace’s mind has already retreated into long forgotten self-hatred and doubt if he should have been born. Shoto intercepts Akainu’s Magma fist aimed at Ace’s back, creating as much ice as he can to freeze the attack. Katsuki explodes the frozen fist. Luffy catches Shoto and flames lick his skin to thaw him. Ace watches Shoto and Luffy fall he’s too far away he won’t make it in time.

Kirishima shouts “LUFFY!!” as he watches Akainu switch his target to Luffy and Shoto. Ace is faster, Ace can reach them. With a roar of “SHOTO!!” Ace lands in front of Shoto and Luffy shielding them with his body. It takes all his control not to turn into fire as he is impaled on Akainu’s fist. Katsuki watches wide-eyed as Ace slumps forward into Shoto’s and Luffy’s arms. He screams “ACE!!!”

Ace has his Chin on Luffy’s and Shoto shoulder. Tears running down his face, Blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth. His breath leaving him in gurgling rasps “Could you tell them… what I’m about to say right now.” He gasps “Shanks, Izuku, Katsuki, the pack, and you Otōto, and my dear Shoto.” His breath is raspy, and he is struggling to get the words out “Thank you… For loving someone worthless like me… who has such bad blood in his veins.”

Whitebeard gasps as he can feel his Rivals Son’s life fade. He feels tears spring to his eyes. The pack is in various states of tears and agony. Ashido and Denki cry openly for Ace. Katsuki has angry hot tears carving rivers down his cheeks. It should be him; he should have been faster. Shoto tries to hold his tears and screams at bay he wants to hear what his Soulmates last words may be. His breath leaves him in shaky hiccups. Luffy has tears pulling at his eyes as he holds his brother up, Luffy tries to stop the bleeding with his hands not sure what else he can do. He holds his brother close as he shakes.

Ace cries “…Up until today, Thank you.” He whispers with his final breath. His hold on the two teens gives and Luffy doesn’t have the strength in him to keep him up. Ace falls to the ground, blood flows from his gaping chest and mouth.

“Ace?” Luffy asks shakily in a whisper. “Ace?” Tinged in Fear and disbelief. His lip quivers as realization flood through him. Luffy looks at his hands covered in his brothers blood and visibly shakes. He doesn’t notice Kirishima holding him from behind. He feels a pain in his heart as he tries to hold his cries at bay; Ace doesn’t like crybabies. But it is worthless Ace, his brother in all but blood is dead. Ace’s blood on his hands prove this. The Dam breaks and Luffy bellows his tears and agony to the heavens.

Something in Luffy breaks as he unleashes an uncontrolled burst of power that rips through him. The weaker pirates collapse the marines around them fall foaming at the mouths. Katsuki unleashes his own Haki in answer trying to contain the fury of Luffy’s agony.

Izuku on the other side of the battlefield faulters in his retreat with Mihawk. Feeling Katsuki’s Frantic burst of Haki and an unfamiliar uncontrolled burst in the middle. Seeing Akainu about to punch the other members of his pack that have gravitated to Ace’s fallen form; he leaps with a mighty growl. He drops Mihawk behind him as he lands. Green fire erupts out of him feeding into all of his packmates. The pack sighs relieved seeing Ace’s wound close and heal. Izuku channels OFA and Haki into his tails and clashes with Akainu. “ **I’LL MAKE YOU PAY”** Lightening crackles around him he powers up a punch using all the power he can muster from OFA. He watches with sick satisfaction as his fist connects with Akainu’s face. With a 1million percent OFA punch to the Face Akainu’s brain is basically turned to mush as the mans face caves in. Izuku howls as his Fire rages around him healing Ace. Katsuki approaches Ace tears threatening to escape his eyes, he puts his fingers over the pulse on Ace’s neck. He waits with Bated breath as he looks for any sign Ace is alive. His eyes search Ace’s face he looks peaceful with a small smile. A hitching breath pulls his attention away from Ace’s face and to Shoto. The teen’s face is twisted in agony tears streaming down his face. Shoto reaches for Ace with a shaky hand and an equally shaky whisper of “Ace?” Shoto’s lost eyes search out Katsuki’s. Katsuki’s heart breaks for Icy-Hot, Shoto looks so broken and hopeful and agonized. Katsuki wants him to smile again, wants to hear his little chuckles. He wants to tease Ace and hear Ace call him nicknames and banter with him and challenge him.

Then he feels it, the faint almost non-existent beat of a drum against his fingers. At first, he thinks he imagined it as his eyes light with hope. Izuku screams while pushing healing fire into Ace. Pirates and Pack alike crying for Ace. He feels it again, and again stronger and stronger. He can hear the shaky rattling breath exiting Ace’s lungs and his face breaks into a massive smile. He catches Shoto’s face of question, he nods. Shoto’s face lights up as he shakes Luffy out of his panicked blank stare. “He’ll live?” Shoto’s voice comes out thick with emotion.

Katsuki’s grin widens and nods. “He’s unconscious, but yea I think he will live.”

Shoto, Luffy, the rest of the pack and the pirates cheer in relief.

“We can’t move him yet.” Katsuki reminds “Not until Izuku is done healing him.”

The pirates form a protective circle around the pack. Whitebeard cracks the ground to form a larger trench around them. Two growls erupt out of the group. Izuku and Katsuki tense “Something foul is coming.”

“Shihahaha” The disgusting Laugh of another man rings over the battlefield. 

“Hey who’s that?!” The Marines shout.

“Shihahaha” Teach laughs manically. He unleashes this black mist like substance that stretches out. This black substance sucks everything it can into it’s depths; only to spit out the crumpled remains of debris, and bodies.

Whitebeard glares “You little Brat…”

“IT’S THE BLACKBEARD PIRATES!” Shouts the marines.

Blackbeard cackles manically.

“Teach!” Whitebeard snarls, he punches the air causing the building behind the newcomers to crumble down raining debris over the pirates. He buries them in rubble. Teach frowns as he pushes the large slab of concrete off of him. “You’re the one person I’ll never call my son, teach!”

Teach grins manically “I will take this fool’s life and settle the score!”

“Stay out of this” Whitebeard tells his men. He ignore the complaints of his crew and Allies “Let’s settle this, Teach!”

Teach unleashes his devil fruit power cackling manically “The mightiest power the Dark, Dark Fruit!”

Whitebeard prepares to crack the air. Blackbeard holds up his hand “Now, now… That won’t work…” he forms a black hole and sucks up Whitebeard’s attack. “In other words, you can’t create anymore earthquakes!” Whitebeard continues to attack; Blackbeard still sucks up the mans attacks. Whitebeard swings his weapon cutting Blackbeard across the chest. Whitebeard pins the other man and grabs the mans face he activates his devil fruit repeatedly smashing the man’s head into the concrete. Whitebeard falls back having little strength left he stands tall.

Izuku’s ears pick up Whitebeards ragged breathing, he turns to Katsuki “Kacchan, watch Ace. I’ve done all I can for now.” Katsuki nods “I need to help the old man.”

Izuku launches and lands in between Whitebeard and Blackbeard.

“What are you doing brat?” Whitebeard glares.

“You’re Injured” Izuku states “I told you, didn’t I. I need you to live.” Izuku explains as he unleashes more healing flames covering Whitebeards form, as far as he knows he can’t heal illnesses, but he can repair the damage the illness has caused the body.

Whitebeard feels himself healing old wounds from his illness and wounds from the battle. He smiles gratefully he hasn’t felt this good in years. He stands taller, as an immovable object.

Blackbeard glares “He’s almost dead Kill him” Blackbeard’s crew open fires on Izuku and Whitebeard. Izuku unleashes his feathers to intercept the barrage of bullets. Once the firing stops and before the pirates can reload Izuku Channels OFA and Haki into his tails and bats the crew away. He blasts Marineford with a blast of Conqueror’s Haki making the weaker and severely injured people pass out. He glares at Blackbeard, Izuku can smell the fear coming off the man in waves.

Izuku grins as he feels a powerful Aura come into his range. He bares his Haki down on Blackbeard and his crew. His pack is alive, he just has to hold out a few more moments. He saved who he needed to save here. He just needs to hold out a bit longer. He turns to Whitebeard “Old Man this is almost over, he is here”

“Who brat?” Whitebeard demands.

Izuku smiles “You don’t feel it? That powerful commanding Aura? I shouldn’t be surprised he has been declared dead over a decade ago!”

Whitebeard feels it, his eyes widen in disbelief.

“THIS WAR IS OVER” rings out over the battlefield. The imposing figure of a man long thought dead. Marines and Pirates alike stare in disbelief, shock and horror. No one utters a single word or releases a single breath as a legend walks the battlefield. The man approaches the group of teens a path being made for the man.

Katsuki sags in relief “Shanks. Aizawa.” He breaths out “Thank god.”

Shanks observes the carnage around the pack, he spots Marco standing off to the side hovering close. He searches for Whitebeard and Izuku; he finds them staring down a threat from the past. “You guys did good. We will be safe soon; my crew was close by; they will be here soon.”

Blackbeard comes to his senses “Red-Haired? Where have you been all this time? My parting gift suits you.”

“Teach” Shanks sneers “No, Blackbeard now, right?”

“Shihahaha” Blackbeard Cackles

“So how about it?” Shanks taunts.

“No Shanks. I’m not ready for you yet!” Blackbeard frowns. He moves to try to Attack Whitebeard as the older man is distracted. As discreetly as possible he coats the ground in Darkness, he commands it to pull Whitebeard and the wolf child into its all-consuming depths.

Izuku’s ears twitch, he notices the move he lashes out and swipes Blackbeard away with his tails. “Not going to work” Izuku states.

A ship with a dragon figurehead pulls into the bay. The Marines gasp in shock “It’s the Red-haired pirates!”

The crew forms up behind Shanks “Anyone who still wants to fight I’ll take you on.”

Sengoku disengages from his Buddha Form “Stand Down!” he yells to the Marines “The war is over! We lost! Let’s grab our wounded and retreat!” In a flurry of motion the Marines start picking up their wounded and dead soldiers including the crumpled form of Akainu. Aokiji and Kizaru retreat with the fleet admiral.

The pirates make their way onto the Red force. And another ship they commandeered. Izuku carries the wounded Ace and supports Shoto and Luffy on each side. Katsuki, Kirishima, Ashido, and Denki hover close. Shanks walks with his old pal Mihawk. Whitebeard walks with his crew to the commandeered ship. He passes a look to Izuku and Shanks. “Old Man we need to talk so tether your ship to this one.” Izuku calls. “We don’t have much time to discuss things. Bring Marco as well.”

Whitebeard nods its about time he gets some answers. The teens showed up out of nowhere declaring they would save Marco. They kept their word Saved Marco and got as many people out of there as possible. Whitebeard was ready to give his life in the war, but now it seems he will be on this planet for a little while longer. Marco comes up to his side “Pops! Do you know these teens?”

“No, but they owe me answers and I owe them my thanks.” Whitebeard states. “Let’s go” he makes his way over to the other ship, watching as his crew tie the vessel to the Red Force. He stands in front of Shanks and glares at the man “Talk” he commands.

Shanks laughs “It’s good to see you Old Friend”

“Don’t you Old Friend me, Brat! Where the hell have you been all these years!” Whitebeard shouts.

“Japan” Izuku informs.

Shanks sighs seeing the confusion on everyone’s faces. He starts at the beginning “Ben, you remember that island in the East Blue?”

“Where we met anchor?” Ben clarifies.

“Yes that one.” He turns to Whitebeard, Marco, and Mihawk “We took a vacation shortly after I received Emperor to visit some islands in the East Blue. I wanted to see the Sea my Captain came from. Where he started his journey. We stopped at an Island for provisions, this island was friendly, they didn’t turn us away. Little did we know this Island was the home of Garp the fist. We met a boy, this boy hung out at the bar with us everyday and we told him stories. He wanted to be a pirate. We stayed in the east blue for a year always coming back to the boy who looked at us with so much admiration. A year past, we got word a celestial dragon was coming to the island, we left made sure we would be far enough away from the Island before they could get there. We were a day away when I saw smoke on the horizon in the direction we just came from. I took a small boat and made my way back to the Island. When I approached the Island was on fire. Turns out someone told The Celestials that Dragon’s and Roger’s sons were on that island. I flared my presence to Pinpoint Luffy. He and another boy were at a cliff, water at the bottom and fire in front of them. I told them to jump. I saved those two kids. We were headed back to my crew, when we hit a storm and capsized. When we woke up, we were on a beach in Japan.”

“Where’s Japan?” Whitebeard asks “I’ve never heard of such a place”

“Japan is where these boys are from. It is another world, a world so much different from this world. A world where there are heroes, Innocent children get to grow up to be anything they want. No one is hunted by the sins of their families. A world where Ace and Luffy got a chance to meet two Boys who didn’t care about their fathers, they didn’t care they came from another world. They became a family, a family that grows.”

“Why did you come back Shanks?” Whitebeard asks getting to the point.

“We need your help.” Shanks pleads.

“This world, my world and every other world is in danger.” Izuku explains.

“What do you mean?” Whitebeard demands.

“Fuji, my wolf, was Rogers devil fruit.” Izuku starts “Mine and Fuji’s souls are one, since I ate his fruit he is bound to my soul. If I die, he will not reform into another fruit. He told me a couple of days ago about a threat bigger than the Marines, or the world government. Though they are part of it. Your history is wrong. Old Man, Roger told you the true History, didn’t he?”

“Yes, he did.”

“Then you should know that the Celestial Dragons are not descendants of the 20 kings of the Void Century, right?”

“Yes Roger told me that, but he didn’t tell me what they were.” Whitebeard confirms.

“They are the descendants of the 20 generals of the calamity. The Celestials don’t want Ace and Luffy’s blood because of their fathers. They want their blood because they are the descendants of JOYBOY. The entire D-Clan are threats to the Calamity. The calamity is pure evil, it will turn those with any darkness in their hearts to the side of evil. We came here because we have a chance to stop it. I have seen visions where you, Marco, Mihawk, Rayleigh and countless other pirates fight alongside us in a massive war, a final war between good and evil. A war that if I Don’t have your help; your worlds help, every world will fall. In the next five years your world falls, it has already begun there is nothing we can do to stop it. If we were around 900 years ago, we could have had a chance. The calamity took out Fuji’s home world in the form of Armageddon, even the gods fell. My world becomes a battle ground for demons, civilians die, children die. Loved ones fight against each other. The only way to stop it is with your worlds help.” Izuku bows on one knee “Please Whitebeard we need you.”

“Why should we help?” Whitebeard asks.

“Because If you don’t all of existence will fall.” Shanks states seriously.

“What about this world, you expect me to leave everyone here behind and go to a new world?” Whitebeard rages.

Katsuki growls “Old Man, in the next five years your world is going to end. It has already begun.”

“Say we believe you; we are pirates. What do we get out of this?” Marco reasons.

Izuku smirks “Anything you want. You want to explore a new world? It’s yours. You want to find treasure at sea? Fine. You want a new life of freedom, non-oppression, and peace? Take it. When the war is over, we have to rebuild. I am prepared to give you everything.”

“We won’t be hunted by that world’s survivors, just for being Pirates?” Marco asks.

“Pirate, Hero, Ninja, Warrior ETC. It doesn’t matter what your profession is. I wont hunt you down unless you kill innocent people.” Izuku states “I have seen what could happen in Victory we rebuild; everyone finds a home there. The government is not run by just Heroes or Pirates or Ninja, we run the government as a counsel with representatives from each group.”

“You saved my life, you saved pops life.” Marco begins. He sighs “I will help you, as thanks. If this world is still intact, I will come back here. If not, freedom does sound appealing.”

“Marco are you sure?” Whitebeard asks.

“I owe them my life.” Marco states “Besides being a pirate and free, sounds too good to be true.”

Izuku smiles “What about you Oldman? Are you and your crew going to help us.”

“If only to ensure the safety of my Son.” Whitebeard sighs “I will bring this up to my men, I will not force any of them to fight in a war.”

Izuku nods and smiles “That is all I can really ask for. Thank you, Whitebeard.”

Whitebeard smiles fondly at the teen “Brat.”

A pained groan sound pulls Izuku’s attention away from the pirates. His eyes widen “Ace!” he runs over to Ace seeing everyone else hovering over him. Shoto holds Ace close still crying. Izuku releases green Flames over Ace’s body. Ace’s eyes flutter, Shoto chokes out a sound somewhere between relief and happiness. Shoto squeezes the air out of Ace, as the teen comes to.

“Sho?” Ace gasps

“Ace I…” Shoto sobs, thick tears running down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry” Ace croaks out. He raises a shaky hand to cup Shoto’s cheek wiping the tears away. “I just acted, I couldn’t bare to see you and Luffy get hurt.”

“Stupid Ace” Luffy grumbles and pouts.

“You Idiot.” Katsuki rages, angry tears threatening to escape his eyes. “I was so close to kicking your ass back to the world of the living fucking Matchstick!”

“Thank god I get to see your ugly mug when I first wake up Blasty!” Ace teases.

Izuku laughs and holds Katsuki back from really killing Ace “Kacchan can kill Ace later.” He smiles at Ace “Sorry about the patch job. How are you feeling? Anything hurt?”

“Thanks for healing me Izuku. I feel good, I’m sore though.” Ace scans his body.

“That is to be expected because you had most of your insides melted” Izuku snarls “What the fuck Ace? Do you know how lucky you are that I got there when I did? One second later you would have been dead. Do you know how lucky you are that I can heal and recreate internal organs from just one cell?”

“I’m sorry Izuku.” Ace looks down in guilt “That bastard got inside my head. When I covered them with my body my only thought was if I died, they could live. I was happy to die for them. I thought I could die happy knowing they loved a worthless person like me.”

“Fuck you Matchstick!” Katsuki rages again “how many times do I have to tell you we are glad you are alive? How many times do I have to beat it into your skull that I want you to live?”

“I’m sorry Katsuki.” Ace says guiltily and softly.

“TCH Whatever! Pull that shit again I’ll Kill you myself.” Katsuki threatens tears running down his face.

“I’ll hold you too it” Ace smiles.

Shoto tightens his grip again “Never do that again.” Ace doesn’t respond because he can’t, if it is between him and Shoto he will chose Shoto every time. Shoto tightens his grip to an almost painful degree “PROMISE ME! ACE!” he shouts furiously.

“I can’t do that Shoto.” Ace starts “If it come down between you or me; I’d give my life for you every time. You are my life Shoto.”

“Do you think I don’t feel the same?” Shoto asks softly “I can’t live without you. Please Ace promise me. When we die, we die together.”

“I can live with that” Ace grumbles “I promise Shoto if we are going to die, we die together.”

“Thank you.” Shoto whispers “I…” Shoto chokes why can’t he say it, he should say it. He needs to say it, Ace almost died, he could have died if Izuku got there a second later. He chokes down his nerves and whispers so softly he is not sure Ace heard him “I love you, Ace”

Ace tenses in shock, Shoto loves him. Like really loves him, he wasn’t expecting him to actually say it. Them being soulmates it is kind of a given that they would fall in love someday. Ace blushes Shoto loves him, he should say it back right; before Shoto shuts his emotions off. He tries to turn around to see Shoto’s beautiful face. The heterochromatic eyes and two-toned hair he fell in love with. “I Love you too Sho.” He whispers just as softly. Ace feels Shoto relax against him, everything is fine now. Ace lets out a yawn, feeling exhausted.

Shoto chuckles “you need to rest Ace. I’m not going anywhere.”

Ace nods as he closes his eyes a soft smile on his face. Felling warmth seep into him from Shoto relaxes him. He wonders what will happen next, where will this new step in their relationship bring them. He thinks of Shoto waking up next to him in the mornings hair messed from sleep Shoto is always beautiful. He thinks of sharing lingering kisses and exploring touches. He lets sleep claim him with a smile on his face.

Izuku and Katsuki head to the adults, relieved Ace will be fine. Shota and Shanks approach them.

“How’s my problem child” Aizawa asks concern lacing his voice.

“He’ll live” Izuku reports “I don’t know the extent of damage to his internal organs; I healed what I could.”

“Will you tell me what happened to him?” Aizawa asks.

Katsuki sighs “We were doing so good; we kept all our targets alive. Saved Marco and were making our way to the ships. Akainu baited Ace using his father, he told Ace he was the same as him always running away. Told him all the people who died here today died because of Ace. Ace froze on the battlefield Akainu took the chance to strike him down. Shoto overused his ice to freeze the Magma Fist solid; but Shoto suffered severe frost damage. I guess he was afraid to use his fire to thaw because that might melt the Magma. Luffy caught Shoto and collapsed, Kirishima’s scream of Luffy snapped Ace out of his thoughts. It also drew Akainu’s attention to the pair he aimed another Magma Fist at them. Ace didn’t think he just shielded them with his body, he stopped himself from turning into Fire so Shoto and Luffy wouldn’t get hurt. I screamed for Ace, alerting Izuku. He came with this guy…” he points at Mihawk “dropped him at our feet and flipped the fuck out while healing Ace and us. I think Akainu is dead Izuku didn’t hold back against him.”

Izuku looks down in rage and guilt, on one hand he killed a man with intent; on the other he killed a man to protect his pack. He thinks of Ace’s bleeding body burnt from the inside. He thinks of Shoto, sweet Shoto and his tears and shaky disbelief. He thinks of Luffy, younger brother to Ace even though they are the same age. He thinks of Kacchan, loyal Kacchan; even if they fight and call each other names, they push each other, make each other stronger. The guilt fades with each person he thinks about in its place righteous justice fulfills him. “That bastard deserved it.” Izuku growls out coldly.

Shanks moves to give the teen a hug “You did what you needed to do. Never feel bad about that. You need to remember in the times of war it is you or them. Akainu made his choice to fight in a war, you made your choice to fight for your pack.”

“Akainu isn’t the only person I killed today.” Izuku states sadly. “But he is the only person I wanted to kill.” Something in Izuku breaks, the dam to his tears to be more precise “what does this say about me, is this the type of hero I’ll turn into. Kill first ask questions later?” He looks at Shanks eyes wide and teary, broken expression on his face “was everyone right? Am I no better than a Villain? Shanks am I a Monster?” his voice breaks at the end.

Marco approaches the breaking teen a fond expression on his face “I watched the entire war. Do you wanna know what I saw out there?”

Izuku turns his shimmering eyes to Marco causing the mans breath to hitch at finally seeing eyes that look much younger than they should but also at the same time much older as well. Izuku nods.

Marco smiles “I saw a fierce protective wolf ready to defend me, my family, my friends, my pops. A wolf defending his own, A wolf that conveyed the message not to hurt what is his. I saw no monster or villain; I saw a beautiful wolf coming to my rescue even though you don’t know me.”

Shanks hold the teen tighter “You did want you needed to do, what separates the good from the evil in war is you didn’t hunt down the survivors. You accomplished what you needed to do and then defended. There is nothing wrong with that. Your actions today have saved lives on both sides and ended a war that should not have happened. The Marines planned for a war the moment they decided to make Marco’s execution public. They knew Whitebeard would show. That is what they chose they expected people to die. Today was not your fault, it wasn’t Ace’s or Luffy’s fault. Katsuki and the rest of the pack are not to blame for the carnage there. The Marines are solely to blame, the world government is to blame.”

Aizawa sighs “Izuku you are the most heroic person I know.” He pauses “As a hero you need to learn this lesson. It hurts right now, and it will hurt later, but one person can not save everyone. I know deep down you wanted to save the marines as well, but if you did that, they would have kept attacking you and eventually would have killed you, Pack, and the pirates.”

Izuku wipes his eyes to dry his tears, they don’t stop but they are not the broken tears overflowing from the dam. These are tears of relief and happiness. Hearing Marco deny the claims of Monster and Villain, Shanks and Aizawa’s logical minds worked together to reason with him and teach him a lesson fills his wounded heart with mending warmth.

Mihawk has stayed out of the conversation until now “You could have killed me.” Izuku’s eyes reach him, Mihawk continues “Instead you incapacitated me. Took me out of the fight. I didn’t read any malice coming from you even as you rampaged with the other wolf.”

Shanks stares “What other wolf?”

Katsuki gulps “I turned into Fenrir”

“What?!” Shanks screeches.

“Yeah, the marines outed Luffy and Ace for being the Son’s of devils. Izuku gave control to Fuji and rampaged for a bit against the three admirals. I let Fenrir out because he want to fight with Fuji.” Katsuki explains.

Shanks stares at Izuku wide eyed “You gave control to Fuji. You didn’t go berserk?”

Izuku blushes “The marines were shouting that they couldn’t let Luffy and Ace live. They are innocent children. Akainu argued they bore the biggest sin on their heads. He said being born is their crime. Fuji and I agreed that Akainu and the other two admiral needed to be taught a lesson. The golden Marine told the story of the child hunt but wouldn’t tell the public how many people they killed in the fire or island just to find them. I asked who gave them the right to murder innocent women and children. Akainu’s response was they are Marines it is their right to uphold justice. I wanted Marineford to sink, I wanted it to burn. Fuji convinced me he could teach the lesson without innocent people dying; so I let him take over. I got control back when the three admirals were unconscious. If they just stayed down, they would have lived.”

Aizawa sighs “We leave you problem Children alone for an hour and you cause absolute chaos.”

“Sorry sensei” Izuku mumbles.

Aizawa ruffles the teen’s hair “You all did well, Izuku.”

Izuku turns his million-watt smile to the older man “Thank you Aniki.”

Shanks looks over the scene, he makes his way to Marco, Whitebeard, His crew and Mihawk. “Those are some impressive brats you have there Red-Haired.” Whitebeard bellows. “Did you know there’s four conqueror’s among them?”

“Four?” Shanks questions “Should only be three, Izuku, Katsuki and Ace.”

“Another awoke when Ace was impaled. I was too far away but I’d put my money on Straw-hat, possibly the one currently strangling the prince.” Whitebeard informs.

“It was the straw-hat teen, Luffy I believe his name is.” Marco informed “I was right there. I was surprised when the blonde Katsuki I recall; knew how to suppress Luffy’s uncontrolled burst.”

“Ah Katsuki has had experience drowning out uncontrolled bursts of Haki” Shanks sighs “Izuku unlocked his at 14 when Katsuki was attacked by a villain. The villain was made of slime and had the ability to wear people like skin suits. The villain was running away from a hero and tried to commandeer Katsuki’s body. The teen struggled to breathe and when Izuku arrived on scene he unconsciously knocked out everyone in a mile radius. All the animal life too. Katsuki awoke his a few months later when Izuku had his chest caved in by a monstrous villain. Izuku was protecting his teacher, healing the almost dead man. Katsuki was there and the villains told the monster to kill the kid. The hero on the scene thought the Villains target was Katsuki. The Monster was targeting Izuku, Izuku couldn’t run away because the monster would have killed his teacher. He pushed the others out of the way and shielded his teachers body. He took the punch; the punch was so strong it crushed his chest and sent him flying. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Katsuki lost his shit and awoke his Haki. Ace unlocked his Conqueror’s at the age of seven when Katsuki didn’t show up for training. Ace and Izuku went to Katsuki’s house, just in time to witness Katsuki’s mother beating the life out of the other 7-year-old. That is the first time Izuku went into full wolf mode, and Ace used Haki to knock out the mother.”

“How long have you been teaching the Brats Haki?” Whitebeard questions

“Over 10 years” Shanks stated “When I arrived there, we didn’t know how to get back. Didn’t think there was a way back. I decided I was going to train the boys to use their powers. I work as a hero now, they helped me open a training gym.”

“So what power systems do they have there?” Marco asks.

“They have quirks, it is hard to explain, but they are sort of like devil fruits except they are born with them.” Shanks begins “The quirk manifests itself between the age of four and five. Katsuki has a quirk where he sweats nitroglycerin and heats his palms causing explosions. Shoto; the one suffocating Ace, his quirk is half fire half Ice. The left side of his body uses Fire, the right side of his body uses Ice. Ashido; the female, her quirk allows her to summon Acid. Kirishima the red-haired boy hardens his skin and body, when he uses Armament, he is basically unbreakable. Denki the bright blonde uses lightening. Their teacher Shota can cancel quirks with his eyes. He has to physically turn on the quirk to use it. There are others. Izuku has Fuji and a strength quirk he shares with Katsuki.”

“How can they share quirks? Is that possible?” Marco asks.

“In their world they have soulmates, Izuku and Katsuki are matched; have known since they were five.” Shanks states “When we got there, we didn’t know soulmates were a thing. The boys were taking a bath and a tattoo like mark showed up on all of them. Ace and Luffy both have soulmates.” Shanks turns around and removes his shirt “I have one too. I found the match to it in Izuku’s mother.”

“Will we get marks when we arrive?” Whitebeard asks

“I am not sure. I think the reason we got marks was because we were always meant to go there and find these people. Ace found his match in Shoto. Luffy found his in Kirishima. I don’t think those two boy’s could have lived a better life here. They are happy, they found a mother figure in Izuku’s mother and brothers in Katsuki and Izuku. They even view me as dad, all four of them.” Shanks gushes. He gets down on one knee in front of everyone “So please, if not to save a world, if not because I am asking. But please help me keep my boy’s alive.”

His old crew doesn’t even need to think about it Ben steps up “The only reason why we are on the Sea is for two reasons. Our territories needed to be protected and to look for you. We searched for years to find you. You will always be our Captain. We will follow you wherever you want us to go. If this new world means so much to you, we will defend it with you.”

“Ben” Shanks whispers softly “I missed you guys. I would tell the boy’s stories about our adventures to honor you all. I never thought I would see you guys again.”

“I already gave you my answer brat.” Whitebeard sighs “I will help if only to protect my son’s. If there is a world to come back to I will comeback here.”

“Thanks old friend” Shanks bow gratefully. “What about you Hawky?”

“It has been pretty boring here.” Mihawk grumbles “I get to test my skills against another world powers. I have two conditions.”

Shanks beams “What are your conditions?”

“One, I get to bring my apprentice” Mihawk stares at Shanks.

Shanks nods “And the other?”

“I get to spar with your boys.” Mihawk has a small smile on his face “Izuku, fought me with a feather, and Yoru didn’t cut through it.” He pouts “It impresses me.”

Shanks smiles “The boys will be thrilled. If you don’t mind me asking, what is your apprentice’s name?”

“Roronoa Zoro” Mihawk states “I found him as a big fish in a small pond in the East Blue. That boy wants nothing more than to take my head and be the best.”

Shanks considers this, Zoro that name is familiar. “Hey Izuku, come here?”

“What do you need Shanks?” Izuku bounds over with Katsuki in tow.

Shanks smiles you won’t get one without the other huh. “Do you have the notebook on you?”

“The one of the visions?”

“Yea”

Izuku rummages through his backpack and pulls out a pile of notebooks. “Here.”

Shanks eyes the notebook pile “Did you only pack notebooks?”

Izuku blushes “Well I wanted to take notes of this world’s power system. How will it work with quirks? Can I pair them to maximize defensive and offensive capabilities? What are their limits? Are there some that are similar?” Izuku’s eyes glaze over as he starts rattling off questions a million miles a minuet.

Katsuki huffs and chops the Nerd on the back of the head “Stop muttering Nerd!”

Izuku’s eyes clear “Sorry Kacchan”

Shanks sees the collective scared looks on his fellow pirates faces and laughs heartily. Katsuki sighs “This Nerd is the biggest Nerd you’ll ever meet. He analyzes everything. He can pinpoint weakness in quirks and teamwork set ups better then most pro’s in our world. He can even analysis devil fruits to a certain extent. Though he only knows 2 fruit users.”

“He has the sharpest mind I have ever met. He could even rival Rayleigh if he had time to learn this place.” Shanks smiles.

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah. I have no doubt” Shanks boasts. He flips through the book and shows Mihawk the Page with everything Izuku knows about Zoro “Is this him”

**** Name: _Zoro  
_ Appearance:  _muscular man of average height. Green haramaki over his right hip. Three gold earrings on his left earlobe. Black bandana on his left bicep. Massive diagonal scar from his left shoulder to his right hip. Multiple other scars ranging from new to decade old. Scar over left eye. Green short hair that resembles moss.  
_ Abilities:  _Uses three swords one in each hand and one in his mouth. Can send flying blade attacks. Impressive speed. Appears to be able to use at least Armament Haki on his swords._

Mihawk scans the page in awe “Yes, I believe this matches my apprentice.” He turns his Hawk-like gaze to Izuku. “How do you know this.”

“After Fuji told me about the Calamities, I had a really bad nightmare. There were people in my nightmare I have never seen before. They were clearer than the others and I remembered things about them. After I calmed down, I recited what I saw and Kacchan wrote down the appearances, abilities and names of people I remembered. It seemed important; why were only some people recognizable? I brought this up to Shanks. When I asked him if there were other Devil Fruit users that could heal, he said he wasn’t sure though he knew of Marco the Phoenix that could selfheal. I recognized the name and told him your appearance. He said yes you were the same person. I described the appearance of Whitebeard as well, mainly the giant moustache and no beard.” Izuku looks at Mihawk “You were there as well those eyes are unmistakable, When I saw that green flying sword attack, I knew I needed to keep you alive as well. I didn’t want to injure you, and I couldn’t explain everything on the battlefield. Sorry I had to paralyze you. I just couldn’t leave your survival to chance.”

“I probably wouldn’t have believed you anyways” Mihawk waved off.

Shanks smiles “Can I see the current bounty posters.”

Ben runs off and grabs his stack of posters. Ben hands them to Izuku, Izuku flips through them. He stops on a familiar looking face. He shows the poster to the others “I need this guy. He is a surgeon with the Operation Fruit. He is also the survivor of Flevance, and a descendant of the D-Clan.”

“There shouldn’t be any survivors from there.” A pirate Izuku doesn’t recognize states. “Their land was rich in White Lead. The government wanted it and had the natives mine the land. The lead turned out to be poisonous and the Government burnt the Island down and Killed everyone in fear that the illness would spread. Even if he managed to escape, he looks like he would have been a child then, he would have died of the poisoning.”

Izuku studies the paper “You see these patches of skin that are slightly paler than the skin around it.” The pirates nod, Izuku sighs “This is not the trick of the light, he told me this story in the future. He escaped the Island by hiding under the corpses of his friends and family. He raged and sworn to take his anger out on the world until he died. The Doflamingo Pirates got wind of him and Doflamingo told him to rage under his flag. Doflamingo’s brother Corazon took a liking to the kid and brought him to different hospitals hoping to find a cure. The hospitals turned the kid away when they found out he had Amber Lead Poisoning. Corazon got wind of a devil fruit that would help him and brought him to an island in the North Blue. Corazon got the Fruit for the kid and made the weak child eat it. Doflamingo was pissed and killed his brother in front of the boy. The boy eventually learned how to control his power and Cut the poisoned cells out of his body. The white patches are scars, from removing the illness.”

Marco studies this and soaks in the information so far the kid as been spot on “Law is the Captain of the Heart pirates. He uses a submarine, so he almost never surfaces. I am sure he saw the public execution. I think we could devise a plan to get him on our side.”

Izuku smirks “I already have a plan. I just need to find him first.”

“What is your plan nerd?” Katsuki asks.

“I am going to help him take down Doflamingo.” Izuku states “I have memories of fighting the man, his base is in Dressrosa.”

“Maybe we can send him a coded message. But how would it get to him if he is in a submarine.” Marco asks.

“Rayleigh” Izuku states “We need Rayleigh, he runs the bar on the Archipelago right. He keeps tabs on all the new rookies. He might know where to find him. Or he could be still on the island. I can fly there on Fuji. Faster with fewer people with me.” Izuku’s eye glaze over as he plans “I’ll have to bring Kacchan I don’t go anywhere without Kacchan. Possibly Shanks because Rayleigh knows him, or Marco. I would say Whitebeard, but I don’t think I can fly with him on my back.”

“I’ve met Rayleigh before. I’ll go with you. Plus I can fly as well so I can lead the way.” Marco offers.

Izuku turns to Shanks “What do you think?”

“It’s not just my call. Shota needs to be ok with it.” Shanks sighs. He calls Aizawa over. “Izuku has a plan to get a couple more people. He will need to fly to another area. He will have Katsuki and Marco with him.”

Aizawa frowns he trusts Izuku and Katsuki, but he doesn’t know Marco. Plus this place is different then back home. “I would feel more comfortable if you or I go as well.” He looks at Izuku

Izuku looks deep in though “Marco can fly, so I won’t need to worry about the extra weight. On one hand Shanks knows Rayleigh so he can talk with the man. On the other hand Aizawa and pack will be around unfamiliar people. With Ace injured I don’t know how that will turn out.”

“I won’t let anyone touch your pack or your teacher” Whitebeard bellows out. “Marco also has the number to the ship should anything happen.”

Izuku eyes light up. He rummages through his bag and pulls out some extra sets of visors Kato gave him. He hands one to Ben, Aizawa, Marco and Shanks. “Here wear these. They are communication devices a friend of mine made. They will allow us to communicate with anyone wearing these visors. That way no one can listen into our conversations. Kacchan and I already have one. There is a button on the side that activates the comms. Press it once and you will hear everything we say and hear; vise versa.”

The others place them on Shanks states “We should do a test. Izuku and I will fly out of hear shot and give you a message. If it works respond back.” Izuku transforms and lowers his head for Shanks to board. Katsuki growls out annoyed, Izuku trills in a cooing sound. Katsuki whines and pouts before he huffs, making his way toward the rest of their pack; sulking.

Shanks smiles as Izuku takes off. They fly just out of ear shot. Shanks activates the comms and sends a message “I missed this view”

He waits a few moments before Marco replies “It’s beautiful isn’t?”

Shanks nods and leads Izuku back to the ship. They land and Izuku transforms “Did it work?”

“Yea” Shanks replied “Did Kato mention a max range”

 _“There is no range to the comms”_ is heard in all of the headsets.

“Kato?! Is that you? How is this possible” Izuku screeches.

_“I’m wearing the visor and activated the comms. I could hear your voices coming through.” Kato explains._

“Kato that is genius. I can give a comms set to the captains of the groups so we can keep in touch. We will have to go back home at the end of the week. We can keep touch until we can come back.” Izuku plans.

Katsuki’s eyes widen “How many sets do we have?”

Izuku pauses “Everyone in the pack has one, Plus the four I just gave out. Let’s see…” He rummages through his pack again. “I have ten more. So we will give one to Mihawk, Law, and Rayleigh. That will leave me with 7 more. I don’t think Ace and Shoto will continue on this mission for now since Ace needs to heal. So if I take Ace’s that will leave us with 8, as long as Shoto is near Ace, he will know what is going on.”

Katsuki huffs “Good luck trying to Pry Icy-Hot away from Matchstick! Its like he fused himself to the Idiot.”

Izuku laughs, “I see your point.” He takes Ace’s visor and hands it to Ashido. He looks his pack “you guys need to rest. I can’t fly you all with us. I will head to the archipelago with Katsuki and Shanks. Stay out of trouble, if anything happens notify us immediately.” He turns to Marco “How far away is this place?”

Marco hands something to Shanks and watches as the man puts it on his wrist. “By ship a couple of days away.”

Shanks considers his remaining time here. “Whitebeard?”

“What is it brat”

“Do you know how to get to Raftel?” Shanks smirks.

“No or else I would have been king by now.” Whitebeard grumbles.

Shanks tosses something to the giant man “Head there with only people you trust. We need the One Piece to get back to our world. Don’t worry I have another I’ll Catch up to you guys. Let’s plan to meet in a week.” He turns to Aizawa “Fuji said the way back is at the end of the world, that is where the One Piece is. If we are not Back in a week go home.”

“You better make it back here.” Aizawa glares “The problem children have an exam in a week.”

“Yes I know.” Shanks smiles disarmingly “just as a precaution. If something happens to us, I’ll let you know.”

Aizawa nods and glares nothing better happen to his problem children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add more but I was getting pretty close to 30k words. The next chapter will be about Law and their travels to Raftel. I don't know if I am going to have him take down Doffy now in the next couple of chapters or if I am going to wait until they come back. 
> 
> The plan for the next few chapters is they get to Raftel and head back to Japan, They take the provisional exam, and then they go to the Elemental Nations. They will come back to the Grandline to grab more people as Izuku gets nightmares/ visions of these people.


	36. Surgeon of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku, Katsuki, Marco and Shanks fly to the Archipelago in search of Rayleigh and Law. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far I really appreciate all the ideas.

Izuku transforms and Katsuki and Shanks hop on. Marco hovers in his Phoenix form. Izuku trills at Marco’s form. Katsuki translates “He thinks your Phoenix form looks awesome. He also says if you need to rest land on him.”

Marco nods.

“If it comes to that you can guide me, and I’ll direct the nerd where to go.” Katsuki adds.

Katsuki pops a couple of explosions onto Izuku’s neck, letting him know they are ready to go. Izuku leaps into the air with OFA and with a might flap of his wings he soars. Marco takes point and leads them toward the redline. Flying is always soothing to Marco, the relaxation he gets from flapping his wings is unlike anything else. He was not prepared for how fast Fuji can fly; he tires quickly. By the time they are making it to Marineford Marco needs to rest. He lands behind Katsuki and hold’s on. He hands Katsuki a strange looking compass. Katsuki raises an eyebrow in question.

“It is magnetically locked to Sabaody Archipelago. Just follow it.” Marco explains.

Katsuki eyes the thing and no matter which way he points the compass the needle stays locked on its course. He tweaks Izuku’s course a few times after about another hour of flying Katsuki can see the cluster of Islands ahead. Shanks takes over steering Izuku to Shakky’s bar, it takes 15 more minutes to land. Izuku ruffles out his feathers and shifts back into his human form. Shanks leads them into the bar.

There is an old man drinking at the bar, a middle-aged woman serves the man drinks keeping light conversation. She notices the newcomers and gasps; dropping the glass she was holding. She rubs her eyes not believing what she is seeing. The Man peeks over his shoulder to see who startled his barmaid.

“Shanks is that really you?” Shakky asks shakily.

“Yea, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” Shanks replies with a small smile.

The old man stands up, his presence intimidating. He approaches the new arrivals radiating Haki and unmatched power. Izuku and Katsuki answer in kind a rumbling sound coming from their chests. The Man laughs “Shanks you have a lot of explaining to do.”

Shanks smiles disarmingly “I know, Rayleigh all will be explained. I actually came here to find a rookie.”

Rayleigh observes the group, “They watched the execution, if your lucky they might still be around. Anyone in particular you’re looking for?”

“The surgeon of Death.” Izuku states.

Rayleigh looks at the two teens, “you are part of the group that helped Whitebeard, right?”

“Yes. We need certain people to be alive.” Izuku states “You are the Dark King, right?”

“Yes.” Rayleigh glares, not many people know this. At least no one this young should know this.

“Roger’s first mate. I need to speak with you about what happened 900 years ago. A mutual friend told me the true history. I can’t say much here but if you come with us everything will be explained.” Izuku summarizes.

Rayleigh soaks in this information, there is a presence around the teen; that screams dangerous. But the teen is with Shanks and Marco, at least he can hear them out. He sighs “I don’t know if Law is still on the island. I would check the coasts.”

Izuku nods “Shanks Sensei we know who we are looking for, stay here and catch him up to speed.” He gives Rayleigh a comms set. “Kacchan, Marco and I are going to look for the Heart Pirates.”

Shanks smirks “Stay out of trouble”

Izuku laughs bright and wide “I’ll try”

“I mean it brat. No matter what you see here do not start any fights. We are really close to Marie Geoise the Celestials come here a lot to purchase slaves.”

Izuku bristles and is about to argue. He is cut off by a stern look from Shanks.

“We just left a war, if you attack the Dragon’s they will send the entire marines here. I know we can escape but no one here will survive. We are on a time crunch. Do. NOT. Cause. Trouble.” Shanks glares.

Izuku growls but relents with a sag “Yeah, I know Shanks. I just pisses me off.”

Shanks smiles “Hopefully because of the war the Dragon’s are still up on their mountain.”

Izuku nods and leads Katsuki and Marco out. “Ok we are looking for Law, I’ll go fly around and look around the water. Marco fly around the shops. Kacchan you’re with me. Marco if you find him tell me over the comms.” 

Katsuki nods “Of course I’m with you Nerd.” He smirks “someone needs to keep you on a leash.”

“That’s mean Kacchan” Izuku pouts.

Katsuki shrugs he’ll apologize later. Izuku shifts into Fuji and waits for Katsuki to board. He shoots a look to Marco and they both take off in opposite directions. Izuku and Katsuki are flying around the coast when Izuku spots something. There is a few people loading supplies into a small looking submarine. Izuku trills and begins his descent. Just as they land, spooking a bear like man. Katsuki calls out “Is this the Heart Pirates?”

One of the workers wearing a Penguin hat stops working “Who wants to know.”

Izuku can feel the irritation rolling off Katsuki so he whines and shifts best to leave the talking him. “My name is Izuku Midoriya. I have a proposition for your captain. Is he around?”

The Penguin guy picks up his box and heads to the hatch. He opens the hatch and shouts “Captain?!”

There is a muffled deep voice coming from inside the sub. “What do you want Penguin?”

“There’s two people here for you.” The man named Penguin responds.

“What do they want?”

“Not sure but I think they were the people who fought in the war with Whitebeard.”

“Humm.” Izuku’s sensitive ears pick up the sound of footsteps. A few moments later a tall man exits the ship. He looks down at Izuku and Katsuki and smirks. “Why would two unknown power houses be looking for me?”

“Trafalgar Water Law, I know the truth and we need to talk. Please give me a moment of your time. What I have to say should not be said in front of your crew. If we do anything suspicious you can take my head.” Izuku calls.

Law glares “Anything you have to say can be said in front of my crew.”

Izuku smirks “Are you sure Trafalgar D. Water Law?”

“How do you know that name.” Law Rages “Did that Pink Feathered Bird Brain send you.”

Katsuki barks out a laugh “I like this guy.”

“No but I am here because of him. Please Law.” Izuku bows “I have a proposition for you.”

“I’m listening” Law relaxes his frame a little.

“I know where he is. I plan to take him down. You in.” Izuku states.

“Impossible, he is a warlord” Law gasps.

“So?” Izuku states “I killed Akainu.” Ignoring the gasps of the crew.

“This nerd could have sunk all of Marineford if he wanted to.” Katsuki states “The only reason why Pink Feathered Bird Brain is still alive is because he left us alone and we had to save Marco and Whitebeard.”

“I assume there is a reason you are here for my help. From the looks of things you will have no issue taking him down on your own.” Law glares “So why come here.”

“Truth is I only want to take him down for you.” Izuku states “I know everything, I know about Corazon. I know about Flevance. Truth is Law I need you. I can’t tell you everything here, too many listeners.”

“Fine we’ll talk” Law sighs 

Izuku sighs in relief “Thank you.”

Izuku starts to transform and the Heart Pirates gasp and stand on edge. Katsuki hops up and peers at the pirate crew. Izuku growls low and long in his throat. Katsuki is about to translate when he is interrupted by a large bear. “He want’s you to climb on his back, Captain.”

Law looks at the wolf “Can I bring Bepo?”

Izuku trills in response. Katsuki nods.

“Bepo? Get on the wolf.”

“Fuji” Katsuki states voice almost a growl. Law looks at the two in confusion “The wolf’s name is Fuji.”

Law nods “Fuji then.”

Katsuki relaxes. He helps the Bear man who he assumes is Bepo onto Fuji’s back. Law settles behind him. “Jean Bart, take charge. I’ll be back soon.”

Katsuki pops a couple of explosions on Izuku’s neck getting trill and taking to the air in a powerful leap. Katsuki leans back “So I know all about you Law, but is Bepo a fruit eater as well?”

Law looks a Katsuki from the corner of he eye “No Bepo is a Bear from the Mink Tribe. I rescued him from captivity when I was 14, he’s been with me ever since.”

“I see.” Katsuki ponders “So that is how he understands the Nerd?”

“Nerd?” Law asks

Katsuki laughs “Izuku is a Nerd. Spend more then 10 seconds with him and you’ll see.”

Law nods not knowing what to do with this information he decides he will stay quiet. He has a lot to think about any way. How do these two know him and his history, things he never even told Bepo. Him being part of the D-clan was a secret that died with Corazon. No one besides the Doflamingo Pirates know about him surviving Flevance and Amber Lead. He knows he has never met these two before, so how do they know all this about him. It terrifies him. He thinks back on all the wanted Posters since he started his piracy career trying to see if he would recognize them. He doesn’t up until today no one seemed to know they existed. What were they doing with Whitebeard? Even the Oldman seemed guarded when he saw the teens. Where are the rest of the group. He wonders what that green fire does, he seen it surround the apparent son of Roger. He wonders if the teen is still alive. Without him noticing they land just outside of Shakky’s Bar. Katsuki leaps off Fuji and Law changes his and Bepo’s spot with two rocks. Izuku changes back into his human form.

Izuku smiles at the two and leads them into the bar. “We’re Back Shanks sensei.” Izuku calls.

“How did it go.” Shanks asks.

“We found him.” Izuku states “No trouble yet.”

Shanks nods and studies Law and Bepo. “Come have a seat I was just about to explain things to Rayleigh”

Law and Bepo hesitate seeing such powerful figures in one room. Dark King Silvers Rayleigh, Marco the Phoenix First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and finally Red- Haired Shanks one of the Yonko who went missing over 10 years ago.

Izuku gives the Pirate Captain a nudge “My offer still stands. Nothing will happen to you or Bepo.”

Law nods and takes a seat at the bar Shakky pours him a drink. He knocks it back and relishes in the slight burn and warmth pooling in his belly.

Izuku clears his throat “Ok Rayleigh I don’t know how much Shanks told you, but we have come from another world with the single purpose of finding certain people. I’m sure you know this, but Fuji used to be Roger’s Devil Fruit. Ten years ago me and Kacchan were at a beach in Japan. I heard something calling to me, being 5 I went to investigate. The sounds led me to a Kiwi like fruit, I ate it. The world I come from Devil Fruits don’t exist, I was not expecting to eat a fruit and get power from it. I freaked out, Kacchan came to me he thought my quirk came in. A week before this I was diagnosed as quirkless, a genetic defect that 10 percent of my world suffer from. With this diagnoses my dream of being a hero seemed so far away. See my world has heroes and Villains. Eating that fruit gave me a second chance to be a hero with my Best and only friend at the time. It gave me a second chance to keep my promise to him that we would be the best hero team our world has ever seen. After eating the fruit I started on fire, green fire. Kacchan wanted to test it out against his explosions. We went further down the beach and found Shanks and 2 boy’s shipwrecked. They were injured and I wanted to help them, so I did. Something told me, my new power would save these strangers. We waited until they woke up. When they woke up, I brought them to my house where we found out they were from another world. We searched for a way back and found nothing. Shanks decided he and the two boys would stay there and Shanks would train us. We know about Roger and Dragon we know who Ace and Luffy are. I don’t care what their father’s did or didn’t do; Ace and Luffy are my brothers I would die for them given a slim chance.”

Rayleigh looks intrigued and Law looks impatient with intrigue underneath. Law sighs “If a history lesson is what you needed to tell me; you could have told us at my sub.”

Izuku chuckles “I’m getting to it I promise. I felt I needed to state a bit about the beginning to give you some context. Anyways where was I…” He pauses with a pout “Oh right I remember, in my world there is something called Soulmates; Kacchan is my soulmate. Soulmate pairs are able to share abilities that is why Kacchan was able to turn into a wolf during the war. A week ago, me and Kacchan were practicing a shared quirk move and something happened. Kacchan started getting my wolf features; since Fuji is a devil fruit, we didn’t think that was possible. I meditated and tried to find out what is going on through Fuji. Fuji told me since I ate his fruit his soul is now bound to mine. When I die, he will not reform into another fruit he will go wherever my soul goes. Fuji is the wolf god of souls; he was able to manipulate the soulmate ability so Kacchan can access his wolf features. He told us of a threat called the Calamity that took out his home world. He told us about that same threat was the reason of the Void century. He told us how JOYBOY summoned them to fight in this war, and how when JOYBOY was defeated they were sealed into fruits. He told us the true history of the void century. Told us the real reason the Celestial’s want Ace and Luffy dead; it’s not about their fathers that is just a cover up. The real reason why they want them dead is because they are descendants of JOYBOY. All Of the D-clan are descendants of JOYBOY. Including you Law. If Corazon never told you to hide your D initial from Doflamingo, he would have killed you. Doflamingo is a Celestial Dragon. The truth is your History tells you the Celestials are the descendants for the 20 Kings that banded together during the void century. This is a lie the celestials are the descendants of the 20 generals of the calamity.” Izuku gives them time to absorb this information.

Rayleigh speaks up “Roger was the only person who knew the true history, all he ever told us was everything we knew was a lie. He mentioned JOYBOY before. The true history Is written on slabs called the Poneglyphs. Roger couldn’t read them, but he could hear the voices of the people who wrote them. There was an island full of scholars who could read the ancient language; unfortunately the world government killed everyone on that island. To the public they said they destroyed the island because they were using the knowledge for global destruction. Since no one else could read or understand what was on the Poneglyphs they believed it.”

Izuku nods “Yes Fuji told us that as well. After Fuji’s warning, that night I had a nightmare. In the nightmare I saw people I didn’t recognize but found familiar. I have memories I shouldn’t have from then. Marco, Whitebeard, Mihawk, Rayleigh, Law, Zoro, Shanks’ Crew, Law’s crew, and many others are there I have a notebook of detailed information I remember from that nightmare on all of you and people from another place called the Elemental Nations. I came here with Shanks because I need all of your help. It is not just my world at stake here, but every world. This world falls within the next five years. I wish I could have done something to stop it, if I was alive and here 900 years ago, I may have had the chance.” Izuku looks at Law a plead in his eyes “Law, I know you escaped Flevance under the corpses of your Family and Friends. I know about your hatred for the marines and the world government; how you tried to take your anger out on the world when you were 10. I know how the Doflamingo pirates found you and convinced you to cause mayhem under their flag. I know how they were grooming you to take the Heart Seat. I know how your relationship with Corazon started and how it ended. I know of the hospitals that turned you away because of fear the Amber Lead Poisoning was contagious. I know how Corazon betrayed his brother and found a fruit to cure you. And I know Corazon died in front of you after he took your voice and hid you in a chest.”

“How” Law whispers. “How do you know all of this? I have never told anyone half of that. How could you know? How?” Law started in a heated rage but ended his rant on a choked sob.

“I know this because you told me.” Izuku states sadly “I guess in my vision I have memories of taking down Doflamingo with you and in return you help us. I am not going to force your hand. I will kill Doflamingo with or without your help.”

“Why?” Law whispers feeling raw and like his insides are bare for the world to see.

“Because of what he did to you. Because of the heartache and pain he caused you. Because Law I’m a wolf, and because of that I have a pack. Pack to me means more then family, or friends. Pack to me are people I would gladly give my life for. You become part of my pack. Even now I have this urge to protect you even though I have only truly met you an hour ago. With the memories I have I feel like I have known you for years. In the future you are pack and someone I view as my brother.” Izuku states fondly.

Bepo gasps “Captain, I don’t sense any lies.”

Izuku feels guilty watching Law breakdown in front of him. He didn’t want to hurt the pirate, but he couldn’t think of another way to get the man to believe him. He hangs his head in shame and starts whimpering “I’m sorry, Law” Izuku chokes down his own tears “I’m so sorry.” He approaches wanting to give his future packmate comfort but is stopped by Bepo’s warning growl. Izuku whimpers in response and hands Bepo the communication Device. He explains to the bear how it works and to give it to Law if and when he wants to talk. He tells Bepo that even though he has to leave this world in a week Law can still contact them with this.

He walks over to Rayleigh and hands him one of the comms as well, with instructions. He goes to sit down with Kacchan. He wraps his tails around Katsuki.

Rayleigh sits silently after hearing all of this and the fact that he knows Shanks and Marco wouldn’t lie to him. He considers Laws reaction to his own history and concludes the teen is telling the truth. He observes the teen that has been on his mind all day. He watches as a teen so fearless and ferocious in war cries over a man he shouldn’t know yet. He watches as the teen seeks comfort in the other teen the same way his captain sought comfort with his crew. He smiles as he remembers the slightly warm tails that would wrap themselves around him; when the days were just too long and filled with loss. Those days when Rayleigh needed the comfort just as much as his Captain did. “I remember when Roger used to seek comfort the same way” he sighs something nostalgic in his voice.

“Oh yea, I can’t believe I forgot something like that.” Shanks recalls.

A few minuets pass Law has stopped breaking down, “The teen who got fatally injured you healed him right?”

The room is shocked silent. Izuku is the first to recover “Yes, my fire can heal internal organs as long as there is at least one cell left.”

Law nods “How is he doing?”

“I know he will live, but I am unsure if he will have complications later.” Izuku informs sadly.

“My devil fruit allows me to cut into people without drawing blood. I am a surgeon so if you’d like I can take a look.” Law offers.

“That sounds amazing Law.” Izuku smiles “If I could see the inside of his chest, I can heal any damage I missed.”

Law nods and stands up. “How far away is the rest of your group?”

Shanks rips off a piece of paper and hands it to Law. “What’s this?”

“Vivre Card. It will pull in the direction where the bigger piece is. My First mate Ben Beckham has the other piece. It will lead you to the rest of us.” Shanks explains.

Law gives it to Bepo “I will go with them on Fuji’s back. It is probably better if I take a look as soon as possible.”

Bepo nods “Roger Captain.”

Law looks at the others “The faster we get to the injured the faster we can heal him.”

Izuku nods and smiles wide “Thank you, Law”

Law waves off the thanks, he needs a distraction and a reason to be away from his crew even if it is only for a few hours. He needs time to process this, he can’t show his crew he was brough to tears. Bepo is different he has cried in front of Bepo, he has even cuddled with the bear before, when it was just the two of them.

Rayleigh stands up “I want to meet my Nephew.”

Shanks nods and walks to the door “Let’s get back to the others. Izuku tell them we will be there in a couple of hours.”

Izuku nods and does as told Aizawa responds with a relieved sigh. Izuku stands outside and shifts into his wolf form. Everyone gets on and Izuku takes off, first to give Bepo back to his crew. Then he follows Shanks directions to the ship.

“Roger couldn’t fly with Fuji.” Rayleigh informs.

“There is a lot Izuku can do with Fuji that I didn’t know was possible.” Shanks informs.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, what kind of foe did you lose your arm to.” Rayleigh asks with a sideways glance.

Shanks cups his stump and sighs “In this new world I work as a hero, for once I wanted to be on the right side of the law. Not because I am afraid of being in trouble. I just didn’t want to be hunted for doing the right thing. I wanted to give Ace and Luffy a chance to grow up right, without fear of being hunted. I will always miss being a pirate, the sea. In this new world I fight with powerful heroes I was employed by the now former Number One Hero. I became his partner and we were fighting a man stronger than Whitebeard; this villain has the ability to steal peoples quirks and combine them with his own. We defeated him once five years ago. We thought he was dead. For god sake the villain was missing half his Skull when the battle was over. All Might and I suffered severe injuries I lost my arm, and All Might lost most of his stomach and part of his lung. That is also where Izuku learned that he could heal and recreate internal organs. He couldn’t heal my arm though. Three Weeks ago we had the students at a training camp. The camp was overrun by villains on the third day. They were targeting the students, only 2 teachers were there and a couple of pros. Katsuki and Ace were captured. Izuku staged and planned the entire rescue mission and got both Ace and Katsuki to safety. We found out that the villain we thought we took care of 5 years ago was still alive. We brought him down for good though. Three weeks ago I found out CP-9 followed us to this new world we were able to capture Blueno. When Fuji told us his Warning, I had Blueno send us here. He agreed easily enough and probably sent us to Marineford so Ace and Luffy would be captured.”

“How are you going to get back to the other world?” Rayleigh asks

“The One Piece” Shanks smirks “Fuji said the gate lies at the end of the world. He told Izuku to tell me that specifically. I believe Fuji meant the One Piece or Raftel. Either way that is where we are going.” 

“I always knew there was something about the One Piece.” Rayleigh sighs “Roger said the One Piece was too much power for one person. I guess he didn’t want the Celestials to get it; if he knew the true history.”

“Makes sense” Shanks stated “That is why we are gonna take it. It is not safe here. Someday someone will reach Raftel and I fear if we leave it there it will fall to evil hands.”

“Good Idea” Rayleigh confirms “Since no one but us knows what the One Piece is; we will just leave some of the treasure behind.”

Izuku growls a rumbling sound and Katsuki huffs. The others look at him and he translates “Even in wolf form the Nerd is still muttering.” He sighs “He said something along the lines of that is stealing, oh right, pirates; never mind. Then he asked himself is it really stealing if the previous owner told people to find it. I’m not sure what else he said.”

Izuku growls again, Katsuki gets a tick mark on his forehead “The Nerd said Fuji should take a look to see if there is anything else there that could be useful to us.”

Izuku trills happily. Shanks laughs “He always has the best plans. I didn’t even think of that.”

Katsuki leans back and takes in this very different world, maybe it’s because he’s riding on Fuji; but there is something calming about listen to the ocean. He also needs to keep in mind that this world is a devil fruit users greatest weakness, being mostly sea water. He considers Law, a fruit user who travels in a submarine, he wont lie he is curious. He doesn’t know much about Law or any of these new people, but from what he has heard and watching the older man breakdown at the reminder of his past, he can feel for the guy. He thinks about his anger at his own past, his anger feels shallow. He didn’t have to escape his city under the corpses of his family and friends. He didn’t get manipulated by pirates to rampage and take his anger out on the world. He didn’t have to watch as the father figure he found after losing everything was murdered in front of him. He can’t lie, to go through all of that and still be a functional human he can’t be anything other than impressed. Not to mention, Law’s nickname abilities are second only to his own. Maybe it is part of Fenrir’s influence, but he is excited to have other people join the pack.

Their pack started small just him, Izuku, Ace, and Luffy. It was perfect, just his Soulmate, Rival, and younger Brother, back then he though he didn’t need or want anyone else. Then Kato joined, and watching as His Nerd brightened as he was nerding out with someone was worth the effort of trying to be nice. Then came Shitty Hair, Luffy’s soulmate. He isn’t gonna lie; when Shitty Hair first came over Katsuki was on edge. He didn’t know how the other teen would react to learning the truth about them. It was the first time their trust was really on the line, it terrified him. All He could think about was if Shitty Hair told anyone his Nerd, his Rival, and his Younger Brother would be taken from him. He would be alone; it terrified him. It was easier to be close with Icy-Hot even if at first, he hated him, he didn’t like how stubborn the other was being. Couldn’t Icy-Hot see that the Nerd was just trying to help; without any other motive than it was the right thing to do. Pack was complete then; he had enough people to care for; to give pieces of himself to. Then there was Sparky, the Idiot, so curious and stupid. He figured out one of their secrets. Katsuki didn’t trust him, couldn’t trust him because even if it Pikachu wouldn’t say anything intentionally there was always fear that the idiot would blurt it out.

The first person he actually wanted to join the pack is Ashido, maybe because even though she found out their secret when Pikachu did; he could tell she wouldn’t tell anyone. She was right it’s no one else business. He thought she would just be an outside friend, someone outside the pack that liked them for them. She saw the dynamic of the pack and decided they were worth it. Then she stood up for Katsuki, she told off her other friends to defend the one person everyone thought should be a villain. Katsuki has nothing but respect for Pinky.

Now, even though he doesn’t know Law, he can’t help but put his face in his mind when he thinks of pack. It is probably Fenrir wanting people to claim as well. He always sort of understood what Pack meant to his Nerd. But actually being in tune with his instincts, he fully understands. He feels giddy with the idea of growing their pack. He feels a humming content when he thinks of his special people and the idea that their pack is growing. He thinks about his nerd’s reaction when Law broke down when he was reminded of his past. Izuku felt so much for the man who isn’t pack yet. Katsuki thinks there is something more to these Nightmares. Typically when Katsuki has a nightmare after a few days he forgets it completely. Izuku has memories of his future self, memories of things he did before the war, memories of others in the pack; to Izuku Law is already a packmate.

A sigh breaks Katsuki out of his thoughts, his gaze falls on the man next to him. Law stares out into the Ocean. “I must be really close with Izuku in the future, I have never told anyone most of my past. Not even Bepo knew about Flevance and the Donquixote Pirates.”

“The Nerd is the best at making people feel they are the most important.” Katsuki comments with reverence. He smiles softly “It used to piss me off.”

“Tell me about him?” Law asked curiously.

Katsuki sighs “So in my world we have quirks, we are born with them and they manifest when we are kids. My personality has always been shit, I’m aggressive, I yell at people, I’m brash and rude. I guess you could say my personality matches my quirk. I sweat nitroglycerin and can heat my palms causing explosions. I was viewed as villainous, evil, a monster by my peers, teachers and even by my own mother. I was outcasted and viewed as dangerous. Izuku showed me a debut of All Might, he was the number one Hero and our reason to be the best. Izuku was a nerd even at the age of three, always muttering about different heroes and quirks. Because of my hard exterior and violent personality no one believed I could be a hero. When I showed him my quirk for the first time, I thought he would hate me, I thought he would view me as dangerous. He surprised me when his eyes lit up in pure unfiltered excitement. He was quirkless then, we thought he would never get a quirk. People bullied him calling him useless and I would be his hero and stop the bullies. During these times my emotions were too hard to control, and little explosions would pop from my palms. The teachers would push the other kids away from me and then scold me, that always made my emotions and quirk harder to control. Until the little nerd without a quirk would come up and hold me until I calmed down, he was fearless and happy as he told me how cool my quirk is. He would tell me how heroic I was to save him from his bullies. He was the first person who saw good in me, the only one who believed I could be a hero.”

“He sounds like a good person” Law comments.

“He is the best person. He is always willing to put himself second to others. I was scared and anxious when he approached the three strangers and healed them.” Katsuki replies.

“How do the other two fit into this dynamic?” Law asks curiously.

“Simple, we saw them as children, like us. Children that had dreams and aspirations. Luffy wanted to be pirate king. Ace wanted to be known by something other than the pirate king’s son. He wanted to prove he had the right to exist. When we found out they would be stuck with us, we all decided we would be heroes. We are going to open a hero agency when we get out of school.”

“Watching you guys earlier, you guys seemed like a Pirate crew. I can see Izuku as Captain with you as his first mate. I was interested in you guys because I use a submarine and I was still noticed as a pirate. I couldn’t figure out how you guys managed to stay hidden for so long.” Law states “now I know”

“Shocking isn’t” Katsuki states.

Law nods and goes silent; he just watches the ocean. After about 20 minuets he can just make out a couple of ships in the water. One appears to be a marine ship and he stiffens thinking the others have been found. 

Katsuki senses when Law stiffens and looks out to sea. He remembers his hatred for everything Marine. Katsuki puts a hand on Laws shoulder “Whitebeards ships didn’t survive the war. We commandeered a Marine vessel because Whitebeard is too big for Shanks’ Ship.”

Law loosens up “Thanks” he considers what he knows of the two so far “Is Kacchan a nickname?”

“Yeah, The Nerd has called me Kacchan since we were three. He is the only one I will let call me that.” Katsuki answers.

“Then what should I call you?” Law asks.

“Katsuki”

Law gives Katsuki a small smile, Katsuki is reminded of Shoto. “Thank god we are almost back” Katsuki sighs out loud.

Law looks at him curiously. Katsuki shrugs “Shoto is Ace’s soulmate, he was devastated when Ace got injured. He would be happy knowing someone can help make sure the Nerd healed everything.”

“I’m glad I can help then.” Law states.

Izuku growls as the ships get closer, he starts his descent to the boats. As he approaches the ships, he hovers just a bit off the deck. The others leap off him. Marco lands next to his captain and Shanks heads over to Aizawa. Izuku transforms into his human form and leads Law to his pack.

“Hey guys” Izuku calls “I brought someone he is going to help Ace.”

Shoto glares at the tattooed surgeon. “Who is he?”

Katsuki smirks “He is a surgeon. His Devil Fruit allows him to perform surgery without drawing blood. He is going to cut open Ace’s chest so the nerd can make sure he healed everything.”

Shoto looks at Katsuki and Izuku with wide eyes. On one hand this guy is unknown to him, he could hurt Ace. On the other hand he can make sure everything is healed. He is conflicted. “Is there a way you can prove it.”

Law nods he summons a room that covers the ship. He puts his hand over his own heart and whispers “Scalpel”. His heart comes out of his chest in a glass cube still beating. He holds it out to the red- and white-haired teen.

Shoto looks confused and shocked “What do I do with this?”

“If I do anything to cause Ace any harm. You can kill me by squeezing my heart.” Law states.

Shoto’s eyes widen he holds the heart gently. He shakes his head “I can’t control my quirk right now.” He looks at Katsuki and Izuku, Izuku is the most composed but he will have to heal Ace if there is any internal damage. He considers Katsuki “I don’t want to hurt him if my quirk goes off.”

Katsuki hears the plea and gently takes the heart. He sits down next to Ace and places the Heart in his lap. He gives a nod to Law “I’ll hold you to your offer. Thank you for doing this.”

Law nods, he understands he is aware of how he looks, with Death tattooed on his fingers hardly gives the surgeon credibility. He wont hurt Ace, but if giving his heart to the group settles them, well Law is used to it.

Izuku contemplates this and nods “Kacchan will keep your heart safe. I do not believe you would hurt my pack. I trust you.”

The pack relaxes hearing Izuku saying he trusts the stranger. Law nods this is also for him to see if he can trust these teens, he is not completely helpless. Not to mention his heart is safe in his Sub. “Shall we?”

Izuku nods “Ready”

Law sets to cut Ace’s chest open to look at his heart and lungs, he is impressed with the healing Izuku fire accomplished. Law watches as Izuku healing flame heals small areas that he wasn’t able to heal on the battlefield. When they are finished Izuku huffs out relieved “I know a little medical knowledge. But I am not a doctor. Can you tell me if everything looks good? Can you tell if he will have problems later? Will he be alright?”

Law hears the small hidden distress in Izuku’s voice he nods “At first glance everything looks good. I would need a stethoscope, CT scan maybe an x-ray machine to be completely sure.”

“Shanks!” Izuku shouts.

Shanks and Aizawa approach group “What’s up? Is Ace going to be fine?”

“I won’t know completely until I can use some imaging equipment. I don’t suppose you would have an CT Machine or X-Ray Machine.” Law informed.

“No we don’t, I don’t think the Marine Ship would have anything like that either” Shanks supplies “We could take him to the hospital, but I don’t think it would be a good idea since his identity is probably known.”

Law shakes his head “We can wait until my crew gets here; I have an entire med bay in my ship.” He pouts “I don’t trust or like hospitals.”

“I understand” Izuku pats Laws shoulder “Kacchan can give you your heart back.”

Katsuki nods and gently holds out Law’s heart. They watch fascinated as Law places the heart back into his chest. Law turns to Izuku “While we wait for my crew, Can I hear your plan to take down Doflamingo?”

“It is simple really; I plan to go to Dressrosa and defeat him. It doesn’t matter how many people he has with him I will take him down. My memories from that fight include a factory and a devil fruit that turns people into toys. I believe it is a little girl in Doflamingo’s crew. She turns people into toys, and everyone forgets who they are.” Izuku states eyes hard as stone.

“When are you going to take him down?” Law asks plans already forming.

“I don’t think I have enough time to take him down this time, we have an exam in our world that we need to take. This exam is critical to the mission, heroes need licenses to do missions. Since we are still in school, we will need the licenses if we want to take time off school to search for people. Did Bepo give you the comms set?”

“No Bepo still has it.” Law stated. “How do they work?”

“They are different from the comms sets you have here. They will allow everyone who has this comms set to communicate regardless of distance. Our tech guy Kato has the one in our world and he was talking to us earlier. So we will be able to talk, also they can not be hacked or tapped into. They are secure. So far, I have given one to Marco, Shanks, Ben, Rayleigh, Aizawa and Mihawk. Plus all of us have one.” Izuku states then he gasps “Oh no, I forgot to introduce you. Um ok the teen you healed is Ace, the one currently pretending to be a Koala Bear is Shoto. The other raven is Luffy, the red head in his grasp is Kirishima. Ashido is the girl, and the other blond is Denki. Everyone this is Trafalgar Law he is a surgeon.”

“Thanks for helping Ace, Trafalgar” Shoto smiles a small smile.

“Hello Traf… trafal… Truffle… Traffy… Hello Traffy” Luffy smiles wide and blinding.

Law bristles “If you can’t pronounce Trafalgar call me Law!”

Luffy Laughs “I like Traffy”

Kirishima smiles “Hey Law”

Katsuki smirks “I like it… I think Imma call you Traffy as well”

Law sighs “Please don’t”

“Too Late” Katsuki smiles innocently.

Izuku laughs “Nicknames are Kacchan’s thing. I’m the Nerd. Ace is Matchstick. Shoto is Icy-Hot. Kirishima is Shitty Hair. Denki is Pikachu. Luffy is Lu. Ashido is Pinky. Nicknames are how he claims people.”

Law sighs “Can’t I have I different nickname then?”

“Good Luck” Kirishima snorts “I have been trying to get him to call me something other than Shitty Hair since the first day he met me.”

Law sags in defeat.

Kirishima approaches him “Just give him a nickname Ace calls him Blasty, I call him Bakubro. Izuku calls him Kacchan, though I don’t recommend calling him Kacchan. That’s a special name only Izuku can call him that. Luffy calls him Kats.”

Law looks contemplative then smirks something feral. It sends shivers down everyone’s spines.

Denki laughs “Danm I thought Kats smirk was terrifying.”

“What the hell Pikachu?!” Katsuki rages small explosions popping from his hands.

Izuku laughs seeing everyone in better spirits now. The war was hard, and he is pretty sure at least Luffy and Shoto will have nightmares about Ace dying. Luffy scrubbed his hands for hours after the war. He can tell Luffy’s hands are red and raw. Shoto hasn’t let go of Ace since they boarded the ship.

The ruckus causes a groan to escape the resting teen. Izuku looks at Ace fondly “Sorry we woke you Ace, how are you feeling?”

Ace groans “I’m feeling better. Thank you Izuku”

“Don’t just thanks me, all I did was pump you full of healing flames hoping everything worked out.” Izuku smiles. Ace’s face morphs into confusion, Izuku points to Law “This is Trafalgar Law, he is a surgeon. His fruit allows him to perform surgeries without drawing blood. I brought him here and he took a look inside your chest so I could heal anything I may have missed.”

Ace absorbs this information a thoughtful frown on his face “So am I all better?”

“I don’t fully know yet, everything looks good. But I need my equipment to find out if everything is working properly.” Law states softly.

Ace nods “What kind of equipment?”

“X-ray Machine to make sure your ribcage and spine are healed correctly, CT scan to observe the soft tissues. And MRI scan to check the functions of the damaged Organs and Spinal cord. I should also run some blood tests to make sure your red blood cell count is good. If it is low, you may require a blood transfusion. As a Doctor I don’t want you to move until I can run these tests.” Law explains.

Ace nods “Thank you.” He smiles “I don’t think I could move even if I wanted to.”

“Icy-Hot has been trying to strangle you since we got on the boat.” Katsuki smirks

Shoto pouts “I don’t wanna let go”.

Izuku smiles fondly “I get it. Kacchan’s just teasing.”

Katsuki pouts “Am not”

“Besides, you shouldn’t tease Shoto when you acted the same way after the USJ incident” Izuku smirks challengingly.

“Oh yea, Blasty clung to you like a koala until you woke up. Then he wouldn’t let you let you go for like a week after that.” Ace taunts.

“Shut up Matchstick!” Katsuki rages but it falls flat with his blush. “The Nerd chest was caved in, I was scared.”

“Oh Kacchan. I like it when you cling to me.” Izuku smiles.

Law observes the group with a small smile. They really are something else, they tease and comfort each other. Even the two hot heads tease each other with fondness in their eyes. Law is curious how Izuku can function after getting his chest caved in, but he chocks it up to Izuku’s healing. “Does your healing fire work on you?” he blurts out loud.

“Technically yes but I have to activate it most of the time. During the USJ I was unconscious before I could process, I was injured. Fuji healed me then.” Izuku informs solemnly. “That was the first time Fuji did anything like that, so I didn’t know it was possible. Kacchan was really mad at me because he thought I died.”

Katsuki grumbles something that the others don’t pick up, Izuku smiles sadly “I have always been a reckless person. Ready to do everything I can to help the people close to me. Aizawa was injured and I was healing him. I couldn’t move and let the villain attack him, so I stayed put. Luckily All Might got Kacchan out of the way. When I woke up Kacchan made me promise that I won’t throw my life away for someone else. I can pretty much heal anything, except illnesses. I can repair the damage an Illness causes but that is only a temporary fix.”

“I see.” Law stated

“I’m glad I have you here Law. As I said before I am not a doctor, I heal because I can. I healed Ace because no one else could. I couldn’t have him die.” Izuku states

“Do you have a Den Den Mushi so I can call Bepo?” Law asks.

“Shanks can Law borrow your Den Den Mushi?” Izuku asks.

Shanks nods and heads into the captains quarters to pull it out. He emerges with the snail like device. He walks over to Law and hands it to him. Law gives the Pirate a nod of thanks and begins to dial his Navigator.

The line connects with a quiet “Katcha” the snail morphs to look like Bepo “Captain?”

“Bepo, how far out are you?” Law asks.

“Not far, probably 15 to 30 minuets away. I’m going to surface” Bepo reports.

“Have Jean Bart prep the equipment.” Law Orders.

“On it” Bepo salutes.

“I’ll see you in a bit” Law states. The snail nods and goes back to sleep.

Luffy pokes curiously at the snail. “How does it do that?”

Shanks smiles “it is a species of telepathic snail that are used for vocal and visual communication. They have the mysterious ability to telepathically communicate with each other, through electronic signals. People first found out that they can mimic human speech and imitate people’s voices. The people have attached dials, receivers, and other tech to make them long distance communicators. When a number is dialed the snail will telepathically link with the other snail.”

Izuku looks intrigued but worried “does the equipment hurt the snail?”

“No, the snail doesn’t mind being used and tamed as the arrangement gives them access to plenty of food that they wouldn’t get in the wild. The equipment doesn’t harm them in anyway and can be removed easily at any time to return them to the wild.”

“What else are they used for?” Katsuki asks

“They pretty much serve the same functions as our cell phones back home. With the right equipment they can store and receive pictures. Show movies, and even print faxes.” Shanks explains.

“So cool” Luffy exclaims “Do they always sleep when not in use.”

“They are pretty lazy, sometimes you will see them awake but most of the time they sleep.” Shanks Laughs.

Izuku hears the sound of an engine and goes to investigate the sound. Off the side of the ship Izuku spots the Yellow Submarine. “Law!” He calls to get the mans attention “I think I see your ship.”

Law nods and makes a room as large as he can and waits until the submarine enters the area. With a quick gesture of his fingers, he switches the positions of the sub with a rock he always has on him. The pack watch amazed watching this display. Luffy, Kirishima and Izuku cheering loudly and shouting praises. Katsuki smirks to himself, he wants to spar so badly his fingers are twitching. Law hops onto his ship and gets his crew situated. Bepo comes out all sweaty and breathing heavily. Law tells the bear to sit in the shade and cool off.

“Shanks do you have somewhere cold Bepo can relax in” Izuku asks worriedly “He looks like he is overheating.”

Shanks nods and tells some of his crew to fetch the large tub and start filling it with Ice. Shoto stops them from filling the tub with ice instead using his quirk to do it much faster. Shoto heats the block of Ice in the tub so it starts to melt. Katsuki uses a small explosion to break the large chunk of ice into smaller pieces. Izuku and Luffy use their strength to move the large tub over to Bepo “Here Bepo, use this to cool off.” Izuku requests with a large smile.

Bepo nods and blushes gratefully “Thank you.”

Law smiles fondly, he heads into his Sub and makes sure everything is working properly. He makes a spot for the two-toned Koala Bear to sit while he preforms medical tests on Ace. He knows it is bad practice to let anyone into the operating room. But the last thing he needs is to repair his ship in the event the others freak out. Smiling at the set up he leaves to retrieve his patient. Out on deck his crew is mingling with the Pack and the younger members of Shanks’s and Whitebeard crews. It seems like his cook and the cook from Shanks’ crew are getting together to make a feast. Law watches as Katsuki hovers around the cooks looking like he wants to join the food prep. He watches as Marco approaches Izuku.

“Izuku can I talk to you for a bit.” Marco asks.

Katsuki abandons the chef talks to hover closer to Izuku. “What is it Marco?”

Marco fidgets anxiously but can’t cover the hope blooming in his chest “A month ago a crewmate of mine was stabbed, he has been in a coma ever since, um can you come take a look at him and heal him if possible.”

Izuku’s face turns serious “I’ll see what I can do, but I can’t make any promises.”

Marco gives him a grateful smile “Thank you.”

Izuku nods and turns toward Katsuki “Kacchan, are you gonna stay here to cook or do you want to come with me to check on a patient?”

Katsuki looks conflicted he doesn’t want his Nerd out of sight, but he also doesn’t trust these cooks to make good enough food for his Nerd. He must take too long in his decision because he hears Shitty Hair “Don’t worry Bakubro, I’ll stay with Izuku for you.” Kirishima gives him a knowing smile. Katsuki nods he would prefer Shoto or Ace, but they are going into Laws submarine for tests.

“Thanks Shitty Hair.” Katsuki smiles.

“Just keep an eye on Luffy for me. He seems fine but I keep seeing him staring at his hands.” Kirishima states.

“Yea, I’ll keep an eye on the rubber brained idiot.” Katsuki nods, he has seen Luffy spacing out while looking at his hands. Hopefully once Ace is up and about again Luffy will stop thinking about it.

Kirishima and Izuku follow Marco into the med bay. Apparently one of the commanders saved the man from drowning when their ship caught fire. Izuku approaches the bed, he sees the man is breathing, he checks the mans pulse and it is weak. He lights his hand on fire and places it on top of the mans chest, healing where the man was stabbed. He notices some bedsores and slight burns he heals that as well. The man’s Blood Pressure stabilizes, and he seems to be in a deep sleep now. Izuku looks over at Marco “I healed what I could, all of his damage is gone as far as I can tell. I will come back every couple of hours to heal him some more if he doesn’t wake up.” 

“Thank you Izuku.” Marco bows “he is my best friend. He found a devil fruit out on a mission and he was going to sell it. But Teach stabbed him and took the fruit then he jumped ship. I hunted him down, but he captured me. His devil fruit has the ability to temporarily cut off others Devil Fruits. He turned me in to the marines so he could obtain warlord status.”

“I’m sorry Marco” Izuku states sympathetically “If I had known that I would have punched him harder for you.”

Marco Laughs “Saving my life was plenty enough.” He smiles “But thank you.”

***With Law and Shoto***

Law has Penguin and Shachi grab a stretcher and help him and Shoto lift Ace onto the bed. Law steers the stretcher into his sub and into his exam room. He settles Ace in front of the X-ray machine. He turns to Shoto “Come with me.”

Shoto looks like he wants to be stubborn.

Law sighs “I can’t have you next to him right now, this room is going to fill with Radiation to make a clear picture of Ace’s skeletal structure. You being in here could effect the imaging.” Shoto looks lost at Laws explanation. Law sighs “Would it make you feel better if I gave you my heart?”

Shoto nods then shakes his head “I’m sorry I’m being difficult.”

Law looks at him softly “It’s fine I understand, you can watch the tests he won’t leave your sight I promise.” He points to the observation room “That is where the computers are, we can watch from there.”

Shoto nods and hangs his head in shame “Lead the way.”

Law leads him to the room off to the side. He presses a button on the wall that will activate the radiation. He walks into the room and watches as the chest images come into view. He studies the images and is Impressed that Izuku was able to heal the entirety of Ace chest, the bones have been recreated and according to the x-ray the density seems good. He doesn’t see any bone fragments in the organs. He smiles “His x-rays look good; the bones are mended and will not cause him any problems later.”

Shoto smiles “Thank you. What’s next?”

Law smiles it seems Shoto is calming down “Next we need to get him to the MRI machine, this machine will let us see his spine and spinal cord.” He leaves the room and moves Ace to the MRI machine. The MRI machine hums and clicks as it takes pictures of Ace’s Spinal Column. Law studies the Images, he doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary, Ace will be able to walk when he recovers. “The last test we need to run is the CT scan, that will show us inside his organs. It will show us if there is any blood clots or internal bleeding.”

Shoto waits anxiously as Law works, he is looking at all the images, but he can’t make anything out. Law points to cloudy areas of the lungs “There is a blood clot in the lungs, but I can remove that easily. These other areas are Pneumonia. Again easily removed. I can take care of the issues right now; do you want to help?”

Shoto nods “Yes I would like that.”

Law nods and takes Ace out of the CT scan, he tells Shoto to hand him the Mask on top of the anesthesia machine. He puts the mask over Ace’s face and turns the Machine on. He explains to Shoto “this will make sure he doesn’t wake up and freak out while we work.”

Shoto nods “Ok” he breathes out.

Law gives it a moment to make sure Ace is asleep. He creates a room around Ace and looks at Shoto “you ready?”

Shoto gulps “Yea, I’m ready”

Law grabs his scalpel and makes a small incision. He talks through what he is doing and points to things he needs. Law finds the blood clot and removes it. He drains the fluid in the lungs and closes Ace’s chest. Once finished he gives Shoto a smile “all done, he should be fine now. I am going to give him some antibiotics to kill the bacteria still in his lungs.”

Shoto smiles gratefully “Thank you Law.”

Law nods this is what he does, there is no reason to thank him. “Let me get Penguin and then we can move him to a real bed. He should wake up for dinner time.” Law states as he exits the room. Shoto waits for Law to come back lost in thought. Ace will be ok; he can’t help but release a shaky breath. He just sits there holding Ace’s hand until Law comes back. “Ok let’s bring him to a bed on Shank’s ship.”

Shoto nods and helps them move the stretcher to the Red Force, Shanks studies Shoto’s face, he can see the small relieved smile Shoto gives them. Shanks sags in relief knowing Ace will be fine. He leads them to the Captains quarters and helps put Ace on his bed. He steers Shoto out of the room. “Let him rest and come help set up the prep for dinner.” Shanks orders.

Shoto looks back at Ace a little helpless, Izuku comes over “Ace will be fine, come on let me take your mind off it. Luffy is setting up a table for cards lets go help.”

Izuku picks up shouting from the kitchens it seems Katsuki has taken over the Lucky Roo’s kitchen. The big man comes out of the kitchen holding a piece of meat. “Is he always like this?” he asks exasperated.

Izuku laughs “yea, Kacchan doesn’t like other people cooking.” Izuku watches amused as Penguin leaves the Kitchens looking pale. “What’s wrong Penguin?” Izuku asks

“He’s scary” Penguin whimpers.

Izuku smiles and heads into the Kitchens “Why is Kacchan scaring all the chefs?”

Katsuki glares “I’m surprised these people haven’t died yet.”

“It can’t be that bad, Kacchan.” Izuku smiles.

“But it is, Penguin sucks at chopping vegetables.” Katsuki grumbles “I tried to teach him but ended up kicking him out before he hurt himself. The only competent one is Roo. This kitchen is too small for the both of us though.”

“What are you making anyways” Izuku asks.

“A few things really.” Katsuki hums “Ace is going to need something light but filling, the whitebeard pirates need something to replenish their energy from the war. Something with a fair amount of salt, but rich in other nutrients to replace everything lost from the war. Fish has a lot of nutrients so I’m thinking of a Seafood Risotto. Light enough for Ace and jam packed with Nutrients for everyone else. Also I can make a lot of it in a short amount of time.”

“Do you need any help? I know I’m not the greatest chef, but I can help with the prep.” Izuku suggests

Katsuki shakes his head “I don’t trust you in the kitchen” he smirks.

Izuku pouts “Ok since you don’t want me in the kitchen, I’m gonna go check up on Ace.”

Katsuki nods “Whatever, Nerd.”

Izuku smiles and leaves the kitchen he turns to the rest of the people “Kacchan, doesn’t want any help.” He watches as the other pirates leave the area to go mill about doing other things. He walks over to where Law and Shoto are. Shoto is shaky and still glancing at the door Ace is behind. Izuku raises an eyebrow.

Law sighs “He wants to go in there, I told him Ace needs rest if he is going to recover.”

Izuku nods “Everything is ok then; he will get better.”

“We found some infection and a blood clot. I removed the blood clot, drained the fluid and put him on an IV drip.” Law explains “Ace will recover, in fact he should be awake by dinner time.”

Izuku smiles blindingly “Thank you Law. Kacchan is making Seafood Risotto since it will be light enough for Ace and filling enough for the crews.”

Law nods “That’s good.”

While Katsuki is bitching in the Kitchen, Izuku makes his rounds hovering over Marco’s friend. It is about time to go check up on the man, so he head there. He was not expecting anything to change while he is in there.

He opens the door silently, so he doesn’t disturb the resting patient. To Izuku’s shock the man is sitting up looking around the room confused. Izuku clears his throat. The mans eyes snap to Izuku wide with terror.

Izuku calms himself down and speaks softly “My name is Izuku Midoriya, I was told by Marco to come take a look at you.” The man doesn’t respond so Izuku continues “Can you tell me the last thing you remember.”

The man refuses to talk he only stares at Izuku. Izuku sighs “I’ll go get Marco.” He turns to leave; he finds Marco with Whitebeard he approaches with a small frown. Marco looks at him “What’s up Izuku”

Izuku sighs “Can I steal you for a second?”

Marco raises an eyebrow and looks at his Captain. Whitebeard gives Marco a nod. Marco stands and follows Izuku to the Med Bay. “What are we doing here?”

“I need you to be with me. Your friend woke up and I think he believes he has been captured.” Izuku states. “I sense fear and refusal coming for him. I don’t want him to try and escape and injure himself more.”

Marco’s eyes widen and tears threaten to escape his eyes. “I can see him. He’s awake?”

Izuku nods and opens the door. Marco stands there looking at his friend “Thatch?” he whispers softly.

The Man’s gaze falls on Marco “Marco? Is that really you?”

Marco’s face softens as he approaches the man. “Yes Thatch.”

Thatch’s face pulls into a frown “Where are we? This isn’t the Moby Dick. What happened?”

Izuku steps closers “Hello Thatch, I’m Izuku Midoriya. I have a healing devil fruit. Marco asked if I could heal your injuries. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?” 

Thatch looks at Marco to see if this is all true, Marco gives the man a nod. Thatch sighs “I remember a raid where I found a devil fruit. I was undecided if I was going to eat it or not. I looked up the fruit and found out it was the Dark-dark fruit. I asked Pops if I should eat it, he told it was my choice. I couldn’t decide on one hand it is a powerful fruit, on the other hand it is said to be an evil fruit. Plus I am confident in my abilities to not need a devil fruit. Pops told me to sleep on it. I locked it in a safe and went to bed. Then a knock at my door. I think it was Teach he wanted to talk, he asked what I was going to do with the fruit. He wanted to see it. I turned around and then sharp pain then darkness.”

Marco has tears in his eyes “Thatch, you have been in a coma for a month. After you were stabbed, I hunted Teach, he ate the fruit and I tried to take him down. I underestimated him and he captured me and turned me in to the Marines. I was supposed to be executed today. They started a war with Whitebeard. Some teens fell out of the sky and started talking to Whitebeard. They fought with us and saved my life, pop’s life, your life, and most of our crew’s life. We were able to escape the war, but our ships were destroyed right now we are on a marine ship tethered to Shank’s ship.”

Thatch looks around in disbelief “There was a war? You were captured? Pop’s almost died?”

Izuku approaches the bed “Do I have your permission to use my healing flames on you. I just want to make sure I didn’t miss anything.”

Thatch nods and watches as Izuku lights his hand on green fire. Izuku studies Thatch, seeing him shaking and trying to hide his fear Izuku pulls out his dagger and slices his hand. Thatch gasps in fear. Izuku smiles “watch”. Thatch listens he calms as he watches the deep wound on Izuku’s hand heals. “See” Izuku holds out his now healed hand out for Thatch to observe.

Marco stands a watches “You must have to cut yourself a lot. You didn’t even flinch”

Izuku hums “I am used to it; a lot of people don’t trust my fire. It is easier to show them it works. If I am willing to cut myself to heal them, it makes them calmer.” He turns back to Thatch “Do I have your permission to heal you now?”

Thatch nods, Izuku approaches him slowly hand on fire he places his fingers on the man’s stomach and ignores the way the man flinches under his touch. He watches the man as he feeds flames into Thatch. Thatch’s face shifts from fear to intrigue. The way the mans eyes light up and relax puts a small smile on Izuku’s face. He watches as Thatch pouts when he removes his flames. Izuku chuckles “There all set, I recommend taking it easy until your strength comes back. Marco and I can help you get out of bed.”

Thatch nods tears springing from his eyes “Thank you”.

Izuku smiles sweetly “Come on now” Izuku supports him on one side. The man is much bigger that Izuku is, so Marco comes to the other side to help. Izuku flashes him a smile. “Ok, we will move slowly. Let me know if you feel any pain as your moving.”

Thatch takes a step on shaky legs, feeling a little bad that he needs to be supported. He doesn’t feel any pain of discomfort, just stiff from inactivity for a month. It’s strange he feels like no time at all has passed. He is sure that the crew is worried about him. They leave the Med Bay into the sunlight, it’s pleasantly warm right now. He smells delicious food wafting into the air. He can feel the presences of his crew members, his Pop’s, and multiple other people he doesn’t recognize. He can tell the others are shocked and want to approach the fourth division commander but decide against it. Izuku and Marco lead him slowly to Pops. He takes in his captain’s appearance; he looks a lot healthier. He wounders if Izuku healed his illnesses. Pop’s looks at him with a small grateful smile. Thatch can feel tears spring to his eyes, he lets them fall.

Izuku and Marco help him sit near Whitebeard. Izuku can pick up shouting from Shanks’ ship. He can feel the approaching crew members all wanting to see their crewmate, friend, brother. He steps away and makes his way back to the Red Force.

Katsuki is shouting at someone telling them to “Fuck Off! Get out of my Kitchen!” Izuku watches as someone scurries out of the kitchen. He can hear the tell tail signs of explosions coming from the kitchen. He watches as Shanks sighs but has a fond smile on his face as he talks with His crew and Aizawa. Aizawa watches the pack like a hawk, making sure everyone is safe and accounted for. His pack is mingling with the Heart Pirates, playing some kind of card game.

Izuku makes his way to the Kitchens “Hey Kacchan.”

Katsuki sags in relief at hearing Izuku’s voice, all these pirates keep coming into the kitchen to investigate the source of the delicious smell. “Hey Nerd” he greets softly.

Izuku smiles warmly at him “Smells good in here.”

“Of course it does.” Katsuki smirks “It’s almost done.”

“Do you want help getting the food out to the deck?” Izuku asks.

“Yea, I was gonna have the extras help.” Katsuki grumbles. He checks on the food this is the most food he has ever cooked in one setting. But he is happy, using another world’s ingredients was interesting. Sea King meat smells delicious and flakes like Salmon. The vegetables are different then what he is used to. It took a few tries to find which ones would work in the risotto. He is proud of himself though, his first time cooking here, and he believes he made a passable meal. “Those extras better be grateful. Help me carry these pots out”

Izuku nods and grabs two of the massive pots. He brings them outside and places them on the table. Katsuki has another two pots he places them next to Izuku’s “Food’s ready!” Izuku shouts.

There is cheers and chaos as everyone wants to taste the new commers food. Katsuki doesn’t stick around to show he is embarrassed at all the praise. He goes back into the Kitchen and reemerges with another massive pot. He takes it to the Old Man; his gaze passes over Marco and another person he didn’t add to his count. He is not worried about it there is sure to be plenty. He made a shit-ton, and it is extremely filling. “Here Old Man, this should be light enough for you to eat without aggravating your illness and injuries.” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly “After dinner I’ll send the Nerd over here to give you another round of healing.”

Whitebeard raises an eyebrow at the usually brash teen. He wounders what ruffled the brats feathers. “No need Brat. I am feeling better than I have in years.”

The unrecognized man looks confused “Who are you?”

Marco comes to the mans rescue before Katsuki could explode him “He is a friend of Izuku’s. He is part of the group that came to our aid in the War. There is a lot we didn’t tell you that happened during the war. But long story short they came told pops they were doing to save me, they did. There is 10 of them here.” He looks at Katsuki “Can I tell him about the brothers, He is going to find out eventually”

Katsuki thinks for a moment “Might as well tell him everything. If he already met the Nerd, I don’t see a problem with it.”

Marco nods “So thatch you remember 10 years ago Shanks went missing and the article of Roger’s son and Dragon Son came out.”

Thatch’s eyes widen “Yea, that was terrible what they did to those kids.”

“Well Shanks did go missing but he saved those two boys from that island. They were escaping and capsized in a storm they wound up in a different world. Shanks, Ace, and Luffy meet people in that world in fact you have meet two of them already. Izuku saved Shanks, Ace, and Luffy and they lived with him from then on.” Marco explains.

“If they were in a different world, how and why did they comeback here.”

Katsuki sighs “Apparently they weren’t the only ones to come to my world. A group I think called CP-9 came as well. They spent 10 years looking for Ace and Luffy to bring them back here. They found them because where we come from there’s Heroes and Villains and children can go to Hero High schools. We all got accepted into the best Hero High School in the world called U.A. Every year U.A. hosts a tournament to show off the next generation of heroes. It is broadcasted all over the world. CP-9 must have recognized Ace and Luffy. 3 weeks ago we were at a training camp and the Villains teamed up with CP-9 to target us Ace and I were captured by the villains. While in captivity Ace was pretty much ignored while the Villains tried to get me to switch sides. I’ve been called villainous and monstrous before and I have a really hard time controlling my temper, but those Idiots were dumber than I thought. Anyways Ace was cuffed in Sea Stone but luckily the Nerd saved us. Apparently, that Jaguar Guy was waiting for someone.” Katsuki explains a bit. He tells the man about quirks, soulmates, how his nerd ate a devil fruit, how soulmates can share quirk abilities. “A few days ago The Nerd and I were practicing a shared Quirk move, when it was over, he noticed I was starting to get wolf features. We went to Shanks because Fuji being a Devil Fruit, we didn’t think it was possible to share him. The Nerd meditated and found out that Fuji’s soul bound itself to the Nerd’s soul. Meaning he will no longer form as a devil fruit. He said when that happened, he manipulated the Soulmate ability to give me access to use my spirit animal which happens to be Fenrir.”

“Go on” Marco says intrigued

Katsuki sighs “Well Fuji gave us the warning about a terrible evil that destroyed his world, is in the process of destroying your world and threatening my world. He told us about the truth of the Void Century and why the World Government wants it to stay hidden. That night Izuku had a nightmare or a vision that showed him some people he needs, we talked to shanks and wrote down what he remembered. Today the captured CP-9 guy used his door fruit and sent us to Marineford. Possibly to make it easier to catch Luffy and Ace. We landed on top of a massive frozen wave and The Nerd spotted a few people he recognized from his vision. We spoke to whitebeard and told him we would save Marco and him along with a few others.”

Thatch looks shocked he directs his gaze to his Captain and receives a nod from him. “The brats were impressive.” The old man states “even when Sengoku revealed that Ace was the Son of Roger and Luffy was the Son of Dragon.”

Katsuki growled possessively “They are innocent, they should not have been hunted for what their Fathers did.”

Whitebeard nodded his agreement “You and Izuku did a fine job teaching them that lesson.”

“They were quick to fight with us even though they almost lost Ace.” Marco states.

“What happened to Ace.” Thatch asks curiously.

“After they saved me, we rushed to make it back to the ships. Izuku retrieved Mihawk. The three Admirals stood in our way; the teens held their own against all three admirals. Until Akainu told Ace he was just like his father. He called him a coward; told him everyone was dying because of him. Ace froze and his friend used his Ice to freeze Akainu’s magma fist solid but collapsed afterwards. Luffy caught him and doing so the exhaustion from battle caught up. Akainu aimed his magma fist to take out the other two teens but Ace shielded them with his body. He was impaled on Akainu’s fist.” Marco explained.

“What happened after that?” Thatch asks worriedly.

“The nerd flipped the fuck out, he flashed from the other side of the battlefield and dropped Mihawk at our feet. I have only ever seen that level of rage in his face once. He clashed with Akainu while unleashing all his healing flames on Ace and us. He killed Akainu.” Katsuki explains with hard eyes. “People think my Nerd is violent, they are terrified of him. But my Nerd only gets violent when someone he cares about is in danger. He is extremely protective over us and he felt Luffy’s uncontrolled burst of Conqueror’s and mine trying to suppress it. He probably he felt Ace’s life wavering. Truth be told I have no doubt that he would have sunk Marineford; but getting Ace to safety was more important.”

“Why go through all of that?” Thatch exclaims.

“Because we need people from your world to help put an end to the Calamities.” Katsuki states.

“What about our world?”

“I’m sorry, but there is nothing we can do to save your world. If we were here 900 years ago then maybe, we would have had a chance. The corruption runs to deep, your world itself is dying.” Izuku explains he felt Katsuki’s distress and annoyance.

“What are you doing over here Nerd?” Katsuki asks.

“Just came to tell you Ace is awake. He will make a full recovery thanks to Law.” Izuku hums he turns his piercing gaze to Whitebeard “you should have Law take a look at your illness; he might be able to do something about it.”

Whitebeard nods “I’ll consider it.” He smirks “You brats need to rest.”

Izuku fidgets “can I request a favor Oldman?”

Whitebeard look curious at the teen and raises an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“You see after today’s battle I’m feeling restless and I usually calm myself down by cuddling with the pack. The rooms on Shank’s ship are too small.” Izuku wrings his hands together clearly nervous “I know my wolf form probably scared most of your crew. I don’t blame them for being weary, I would be too if I saw myself do what I did earlier. But the puppy piles always helps calm me down…”

Izuku’s anxious mutter is broken by a firm chop to the back of the head and Katsuki raging “Stop muttering Nerd! Just get to the point.”

Izuku stops fidgeting and turns his watery eyes to Katsuki “Ah sorry Kacchan.” He apologizes meekly.

Katsuki’s rage subsides into a soft expression “it’s fine. Just ask. If it is a problem, we will figure something else out.”

Izuku gains his confidence back and looks at Whitebeard determined “Can my pack and I use part of your deck for a cuddle pile.”

Whitebeard cocks an eyebrow and stares at Izuku. Izuku flushes a brilliant red. Amusement flashed in the old man’s eyes as he watched as the teen so fierce in battle stutters and fidgets around him. His booming laugh breaks the teen out of his trance. “get comfortable brat.”

Izuku’s eyes widen and sparkle as he thanks the old man. Whitebeard watches as the teen runs back to the Red Force to tell his pack. Katsuki watches the Nerd scamper off a soft, fond glaze in his eyes. He turns to Marco “Can you lead us to an area that is big enough for Izuku’s wolf form, but also out of the way?”

Marco nods and leads Katsuki to the stern of the ship, Katsuki inspects the area and nods this is a perfect spot. It is big enough for Fuji and pack and cuddle, it is out of the way enough that people shouldn’t bother them.

“Do you think we could steal a few pillows and blankets. We are probably gonna sleep here tonight.” Katsuki asks.

Marco nods and grabs a few of his subordinates to search the extra bunks for pillows, blankets and surprisingly a couple of mattresses. Katsuki helps laying out the items and making a comfortable enough spot for the pack. Izuku approaches with a gleam in his eye. He smiles at Katsuki with a soft thank you escaping his lips and Katsuki just wants to melt, his tail sways in content.

Marco watches as Izuku shifts into his wolf form, much larger than he looked at Marineford. He watches as he settles down in the middle of the pile of comfort, they were able to scavenge. He watches as all the teens find their spots. Katsuki tucked into the wolfs neck. Luffy and Kirishima tucked into the wolfs wings. Ashido and Denki tucked closer to Fuji shoulders and Shoto and Ace hidden in the mass of tails. He smiles and decides he is going to perch somewhere and observe. He finds a great vantage spot on the Mizzenmast’s boom. He watches as Fuji nudges Katsuki’s stomach to get some petting from the other teen. Katsuki has a fond sleepy smile on his face as he gently strokes the fire like fur. He stays there for hours just watching when a few more people join the cuddle session. He waits to see if he needs to intercept when Fuji, sensing someone near his pack lifts his head up with a low growl that sounds more annoyed than aggressive. He must deem them not a threat as he closes his eye again and curls tighter around his pack. He watches as Law, the bear, and a few more of Law’s crew mates come to investigate. He is surprised when all Fuji does when Law approaches is crack an eye open and a rumbling pleased sound escapes his chest. Law and the bear don’t cuddle with the Wolf, but they are close enough that Fuji seems happy. He watches as even some of his own crewmates linger and observe the Wolf that was so fierce in their defense earlier today.

It’s strange Marco thinks he is not afraid of Fuji on an instinctual level. His phoenix usually bristles in the presence of a predator. Perhaps it is because the first time Marco felt the wolf he was disconnected from his phoenix. He was able to judge Fuji off his own observation instead of feeling like prey. Even now he is able to turn his more basic instincts off and just observe. He even watches as Thatch meanders over with Pop’s. Thatch sits near the railing just shy of touching the wolf. Marco can pick up Thatch’s and Pop’s conversation.

“I came into the war expecting to die for my Son.” Whitebeard mumbles “Teach showed up, at the end.”

Thatch gasps. “what happened?”

“He ate your fruit.” Whitebeard begins “It’s a dangerous fruit. He came with every intention of trying to kill me while I was weakened by the war. Because of Izuku he obviously failed.”

“How? Marco struggled with him! Marco got captured by him! How is a squirt so strong?!” Thatch exclaims.

“After Izuku killed Akainu, he must have felt something foul. In a show of impressive speed he landed between me and teach, I have never felt such pure Conqueror’s Haki before. Not even Red-Haired Brat’s Haki is that powerful. He bared down on Teach and his crew with no effort. Thatch that boy he is capable of bring the world to it’s knees.” Whitebeard states something proud in his eyes. “That’s why Marco and I decided to help him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Marco and I are going to his world to help him put an end to the Calamities.”

“But you could die there, for a war that has nothing to do with us?!”

“Yes that is a possibility.” Whitebeard agrees “But if we are victorious my Sons will be free. Free to be pirates without judgement. Izuku has seen it, he says there is adventure, exploration, treasure all for taking.”

“And you believe him?” Thatch states in awe.

“Why not he has not given me a reason to doubt him. You wouldn’t know this, but I have actually Met Fuji before.” Whitebeard states.

“How?”

“Simple Fuji was Roger’s devil fruit.” Whitebeard explains “Though he never let the wolf out, I have felt him before. The brat knows things about this world that only Roger knew. Besides their world accepted Shanks as a hero, even knowing he was a pirate before. They have someone there that can look onto memories. If their world is able to accept a former pirate without scorn. I can’t hope for anything better for my Son’s. I’m not forcing any of you to come with us.”

“How much time do we have?” Thatch asks barely a whisper.

“Our world ends with in the next five years” Whitebeard states.

“That soon? Why don’t we save this world first?”

“Fuji said it is too late. If they knew about this 900 years ago if they were around then, they may have been able to do something about it.” Whitebeard pales as he explains “That is why I’m giving the crew the chance to come with us, explore new oceans.”

Marco lets the conversation slip from him as exhaustion threatens to pull him under. He gets comfortable on his perch and he lets the darkness claim him. Thatch might be a little skeptical right now, but he hasn’t seen how protective this group can be when they set out to save someone. With the other crew and what he heard about Izuku’s plan to take out Doflamingo, Thatch will get his chance. He wonders who else they will be getting to join, but these are thoughts for a slightly less tired time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story the time between islands is day or else they wouldn't be able to get anything done. I'm thinking they will be heading to Dressrosa next, then Toto Land then Raftel for now. Then they will spend a couple of chapters in the my hero world. Also for the sake of my story I am making the communicators work across worlds. Don't ask how this is possible it is just plot armor.   
> Until Next time   
> Kats-1x


	37. Law's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks informs Izuku they will be passing Dressrosa in a couple of hours. Izuku and Law plan their attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I wrote this chapter multiple times and couldn't figure out how to do the fight with Doflamingo. Besides Laws revenge, the group really had no reason to go to Dressrosa. They didn't go to punk hazard to kidnap Ceaser, they didn't fight in the colosseum, so I couldn't use the dialogue from the anime. I hope I didn't disappoint and look forward to hearing your thoughts.

The sway of the ship mimics the gentle beat of a lullaby, the sound of the small waves tap at the sides of the ship. The sound of gulls in the distance, and the pleasant warmth of the morning sun; all gently arouse Izuku from an unlikely comfortable sleep. Izuku looks around still in his wolf form. The first thing he notices is all the non-packmates sleeping next to him and around him. He spots Marco perched on the boom he made his yesterday. He spots Whitebeard and Thatch waking by the railing. Law and Bepo have shifted close to the heat of the wolf sometime during the night. His pack is still sleeping soundly. He spreads his observation Haki out to check on the rest of the people they acquired yesterday. He can feel Shanks and Rayleigh approaching him, Shota in tow. He huffs and nudges Katsuki’s stomach as he always does. Katsuki shifts and swats at him, so Izuku lets a rumbling growl loose and gently nips the other teen’s shoulder.

If a wolf could smirk that is exactly what Izuku would be doing at Katsuki’s stifled yelp, predictably followed by a glare that soon softens when he realizes who dared to wake him up. “Good morning Nerd.”

Izuku huffs and nuzzles into Katsuki’s stomach, a small pouting whimper to convey he needs to get up.

Katsuki nods and shimmies out of the nerds hold. He gently wakes the random people sleeping curled up next to the wolf. Once everyone is awake Izuku shifts back into his human form.

Shanks, Rayleigh, and Shota take that moment to approach “Izuku, we will be in Dressrosa’s water in a couple of hours.”

There is a familiar protective glint shining in Izuku’s eye, “would you allow me to kill Doflamingo?” he directs this question towards Shanks and Aizawa.

Aizawa contemplates this on one hand what he learned about Law’s past with Doflamingo justifies the action. On the other hand, he is training Izuku to be a hero, not a vigilante. However, this world doesn’t have a proper justice system, and turning Doflamingo into the marines would not help their cause. He nods begrudgingly “Do what you need to do.”

Izuku’s face hardens “Yes Sensei. If there is another way to remove him from power I will try and find it.”

“That is all I can hope for.” Aizawa sighs “What is your plan to take down Doflamingo.”

Izuku strikes a thinking pose “It might take too long for all of us to go. Ace and Shoto are not ready to fight yet. I am not sure if Denki and Ashido want to come though they can use the experience, I’ll have Law, Luffy, Kirishima, and Kacchan with me. I plan to go there take out Doflamingo and his crew and leave again. I can fly there while you guys keep going then when it is done, I will catch up to you.”

Marco speaks up “I would like to go as well.”

This piques Izuku’s interest “Why?”

Marco sighs “before I was captured, I was investigating man-made devil fruits. These fruits are supposed to mimic devil fruit powers, but they are unstable. Doflamingo under the alias of Joker sells them to Kaido the captain of the beast pirates. I want to take out this factory before these unstable fruits reach the public.”

Izuku nods he can work with this, “Ok, I’ll leave that to you.”

Thatch clears his throat “I would like to go as well.”

“Are you sure?” Izuku states worriedly, “you are still injured.”

Thatch nods steeling his gaze “I’m sure. Before I make my decision to help Pops and Marco, I want to see for myself who I’ll be fighting with.”

Izuku nods “I understand.” He approaches Law “Law, we will be passing Dressrosa soon. Did you want to come with me?”

Law’s eyes widen “you really meant that you would take him out?”

“Of course.” Izuku states determined “I will bring him down Law. With or without you. It’s your choice.”

“He is my enemy. I should be there to help.” Law’s eyes harden as he makes his choice.

“Very well. We will be leaving soon.” Izuku states.

Katsuki approaches Izuku “So what is your plan?”

“I want to take him down as fast as possible. Reduce the risk of innocent people dying.” Izuku ponders. “Shanks do you have a map of this area?”

Shanks comes up with the map “Here”.

“Thank you” Izuku smiles as he unfurls the map, he spots a small island “There, I will drop you guys off there. Then I’ll lure him away from Dressrosa. We take him and anyone dumb enough to follow down. Law I’m going to use you as bait.”

“What?” Law asks confused.

“Doflamingo would have no reason to follow me. I want you to ride on my back and Taunt him. I will protect you while you are on my back. Kacchan will also be with us. The reason you use a submarine is to keep Doflamingo from finding you right?” Izuku explains. Law nods, Izuku continues “Luffy, Kirishima, Denki, and Ashido I will drop you guys off at green bit. Luffy, get ready to get into Gear forth. Kirishima, use unbreakable when you see me. Denki, wait for my signal then unleash all the lightning you can. Don’t worry about hitting us I’ll protect everyone. Ashido set up Acid traps and the hide in a tree. I want you to work on sniping with your acid. Marco, I will fly you to Green Bit so you can save your energy to take out the factory. Thatch, are you with us, or are you going with Marco?”

Thatch and Marco share a look “I think Marco can handle the factory on his own. I’ll join you on Green Bit.”

Izuku nods “you just recovered from a fatal stabbing. If this wasn’t for me to prove I’m trustworthy; I wouldn’t have you come. What type of fighting style do you use, I know you don’t have a devil fruit?” 

“I’m a swordsman.” Thatch states.

Izuku smiles, “I don’t know all of their abilities, so I want you to stay back until everything else is set up.”

“Got it” Thatch agrees, he really is only going to get a demonstration of this groups fighting style, he wants to see these quirks in action. He has heard the stories from his crewmates, and he won’t lie these powers intrigue him.

Izuku spends the next hour going over every possible plan and counter plan. Chances are Doflamingo won’t expect them to come to him, this works. They also need to remember that Doflamingo is a warlord for a reason. He is in the same bracket as Mihawk. Izuku and Katsuki need to take care of Doflamingo. Izuku knew Doflamingo was trying to use his strings to turn him and Katsuki into puppets. The ability would be problematic if he was to take over any of the others. Izuku wouldn’t be able to hurt them to defeat Doflamingo. He also doesn’t know anything about Doflamingo’s crew or their powers; but luckily, he has someone that would know.

Katsuki watched as a strange glint takes over Izuku’s face, and damn doesn’t that look send shivers down his spine. This is the look of a determined nerd. A look that screams his promise to fight and defend. A look that shows just how far Izuku is willing to go for his pack. For all intents and purposes, Law is pack now.

Izuku flashes a predatory look at Law “What can you tell me of Doflamingo’s crew? Who besides Doflamingo is the strongest? What are their powers? Weaknesses?”

Law ponders this information “The Bird Brain has 4 Elite Officers: Trebol he holds the Club seat; he can shoot the mucus his devil fruit gives him through his fingers at an impressive speed and deadly accuracy. He is fast and can leap over long distances. Do not let his build fool you he is incredibly strong, able to lift and throw a giant ship great distances.”

Izuku ponders this fingers twitching as he wants to write this all down, but there isn’t time. “His devil Fruit is it like Ace’s where he turns into Mucus or is it like Luffy’s.”

Law thinks back “He wears it like a coat around him, he has a physical body. His speed and Observation Haki make it seem like he is a Logia. His mucus is extremely adhesive. It is also Flammable; it will explode if in contact with fire.”

“Kacchan will take care of him, I’ll hold off Doflamingo until that’s taken care of.” Izuku states. “Who’s next?”

“Next is Diamante he holds the Diamond Seat. His devil fruit allows him and any nonliving thing he touches to use the properties of the fabric. So if he touches a sword it becomes flat, flexible, and foldable but will still retain its sharp edge. His weakness is his forehead, he covers it with a hat.” Law reports.

“Luffy will take care of him” Izuku shoots a look at Luffy “With your rubber, you will match his flexibility, your speed should be plenty fast enough to handle him.”

Law nods not needing anymore prompting he continues “Pica holds the Spade seat. His Devil Fruit allows him to assimilate his body into any stone he touches. He can travel underground and move the environment at will. He can morph the stone around himself into a giant stone golem. He is a formidable swordsman. He can use Observation and Armament Haki. He is sensitive about his high pitch voice.”

“If we can get him in the air, he won’t be able to merge with the stone. I would be the best person to handle that. If my paralysis feathers work on him that would benefit us greatly. I have never tried them on stone.” He ponders then his eyes brighten as an idea pops in his head. He turns to Kirishima with a deadly smile “Kiri, does unbreakable. I’m going to paralyze you.”

Kirishima sighs and obeys, his unbreakable form make him look just shy of Demonic. Izuku covers his feathers in Armament Haki and releases them. One of the feathers hits Kirishima in the back of the neck. The spectators watch as nothing happens for a bit. Then all of a sudden when Kirishima moves to take a step his legs give out and he crumples on himself. Izuku smirks satisfied and uses the antidote on him “Thank you Kirishima. I made these feathers with a man of Shanks' size in mind. If I were to use this against Whitebeard, he would feel sluggish. I would have to use multiple shots against someone that big.”

“He is about the size of Whitebeard,” Law informs.

Izuku nods he can work with that; he just wishes that Whitebeard wasn’t so sick so he can test how many feathers he would need to take out a man of his size. He pushes this thought away with a shake of his head “Ok continue”

“The last executive is Vergo the holder of the Heart seat. He doesn’t have a devil fruit. But he is the strongest executive in the crew. He is a master at Rokushiki martial arts. He is proficient in Armament Haki, he can harden his entire body like iron. His weapon is a bamboo stick. His Armament Haki makes his skin hard enough that I couldn’t cut through it with my devil fruit power in the past. My devil fruit is supposed to cut through everything.” Law’s voice is heavily laced in resentment “He used to beat me as a kid, under the pretense of training.” Law looks down clearly reliving a past trauma “He is the reason Corazon is dead” said in barely a whisper.

“What do you want to do Law?” Izuku asks softly. Law looks at him confused. Izuku smiles “Do you want to take him out?” he flashes Law a feral grin “Or do you want me to?”

“I-I can’t … I-I can’t ask that of you.” Law looks so close to breaking. “Not after everything else you are doing for me. I have to be the one to end him.”

“I don’t mind Law” Izuku softens his face “I’m doing all of this for you.”

“Can’t say I agree with your reason why.” Law deadpanned.

“Because the essence of a true hero is giving help that is not asked for. Even though I know it is selfish of me, I can’t stand to see you suffering. There is nothing physical I can heal, but I can kick Doflamingo’s ass for you.” Izuku smiles his conviction.

Katsuki looks over at Law and sees awe and confusion he sighs “It's no use.”

“What do you mean?” Law whispers.

“Once the nerd has decided someone needs saving, nothing short of death will stop him.” Katsuki states “So we are going to do this because if we left the nerd to do this on his own, he would die trying to save you.”

Laws eyes widen he honestly didn’t think these teens would go so far for him. He saw that they were able to hold their own in the War but still, he grew up knowing what these pirates are capable of. He has learned the hard way what happens when you underestimate them. He can’t help the overwhelming fear that takes over him. He clutches his heart as he tries to get the fear to subside.

Izuku can smell the fear rolling off Law in waves. A whimper escapes his throat as he approaches Law. He wants to hug the man and give him comfort, but he is not sure how that will be received. Katsuki comes up behind Izuku and places his warm hand on the Nerds back. Izuku releases a shaky breath and steels his resolve “I will destroy him” Izuku’s voice is a growling promise. He decides no matter what happens Law will be free from his past.

Shanks lets them know they are in Dressrosa’s waters, he lets them know if they want to take down Doflamingo they will need to leave now. Izuku shifts silently and bows his head for everyone to get on. Katsuki helps Thatch and the others. Izuku feels the small pops on his neck and takes off. He flies following Laws directions until a small piece of uninhabited land grows on the horizon.

Approaching what Izuku believes is Green Bit, he hovers just long enough for everyone except Kacchan and Law to land safely on the ground. Marco takes off to the factory. Izuku gives a huff as he departs again. He remembers the mad feel of Doflamingo from the war and focuses on it. He flies over Dressrosa toward the palace. He growls loud and menacing calling for Doflamingo to face him. He flares his Conqueror’s in challenge and rage knowing the other man could feel it. He can pick up the sounds of a madman laughing. He growls louder and bares his Haki on the palace. Doflamingo finally comes out.

“What a lovely surprise” Doflamingo cackles manically, his gaze flows over the wolf and the two counterparts riding him “Is that you Law? Long time, no see.”

Izuku snarls something ugly and foreboding. Katsuki glares murder, holding his hand menacingly while popping explosions from his hands. A possessive sound rumbles in his throat. Izuku can talk in this form, though it has always been easier to communicate in growls and whimpers. A wolf's throat isn’t built the same way as a human so he focuses with all his might “ **shut up!”** comes out more like a snarl than words.

Doflamingo laughs ignoring the wolf “Hey Law, is that how you greet a longtime friend.” He smirks “I think Vergo needs to give you another lesson in respect. Humm Law?”

Law starts shaking, Izuku growls and lashes out with his tail. Doflamingo laughs as he dodges, he reaches out with his strings hoping to take Law off the wolf. The strings get batted away by Izuku’s feathers. Izuku hovers in the air, clearly taunting the String man. Katsuki explodes a black blur coming toward them. Law gasps as the smoke clear and there is a man with a pork chop stuck to his cheek “Vergo”

The man sneers at Law “That’s Vergo-san to you.”

Izuku growls and activates Full Cowling, with a blast of his wings he creates some distance between them and Doflamingo and Vergo. Law creates a room and uses Takt to launch debris toward Vergo and Doflamingo. Izuku starts to lure them toward Green Bit. Izuku’s ears pick up Doflamingo giving an order to the rest of his crew. Izuku smirks, this is good he flaps his wings harder toward Green Bit. He circles waiting for Doflamingo to catch up. Using his Observation Haki to keep track of the incoming pirates he can feel about 10 signatures coming from Dressrosa. He drops down in front of his pack. He shifts back into his Human form “We have ten people incoming. Everyone has their targets, Ashido and Denki be prepared to neutralize any extra targets. Luffy and Kirishima when you are finished with your targets help Ash and Denki. Thatch attack where you see fit, keep in mind your injuries. If any of you need healing to lure your targets to me, I’ll do what I can.”

Izuku didn’t need to wait long before Doflamingo and his crew arrived. Izuku launched his feathers toward the incoming pirates. Doflamingo evades all of the incoming projectiles with a manic grin on his face. Doflamingo stops, hovering just above their group, and puts his hand up. “Now, let’s put an end to everything.” He points to the sky and releases a stream of strings. He chuckles maniacally.

The pack plus Law and Thatch harden their gazes even as Law looks at the stream of strings flowing to the sky with wide eyes shaky with trauma. “It’s Started.” Law gasps. “The Bird Cage!” Izuku studies Law, he can smell the fear and panic flowing from him in waves. The Pack looks at Law curiously, he is shaking subtly as he watches the strings.

It takes a while before the strings reach their target and start to branch out. Izuku and Katsuki can see how the faint strings look like they are trapped in a birdcage. They look at Law for an explanation for this Birdcage. “What do you mean, Traffy” Katsuki asks.

Law doesn’t take his eyes off the birdcage he sighs “When Corazon found the operation Fruit for me, he betrayed Doflamingo to get it. Doflamingo showed up on the island we were on and trapped the Island in this move. For now, no one can escape, but in a little while, the strings will start to move to the center. I have seen the strings cut through buildings, trees, and people. We will need to knock him out before the strings kill us all.”

Izuku takes this information, “Is this Island uninhabited? Are we sure?” he unleashes his Observation Haki. He feels a massive presence under the island. It is unclear if the island itself is the presence of an underground civilization. He wonders if he can get their attention somehow, he flares his presence hoping it would be enough to at least warn them.

The earth shifts at their feet as a large mound of dirt and rock starts to take shape. Trees uproot as the mound becomes bigger, starting to look like a large carving of a man. The statue's eyes open as the man inside manipulates the massive form. Izuku recalls the information Law gave them this morning and deduces that this is Pica. Izuku glares and plucks two long feathers out of his wings. He has never claimed to be the greatest swordsman, but his feathers were capable of stopping Yoru which is rumored to be the strongest sword in this world.

He coats his feathers in Haki and powers up OFA through his arms to amplify his feather's strength. It’s easy to predict Pica’s movements as big as he is. The statue has one palm raised as if he is going to slap Izuku and the rest into the ground. Izuku springs into the Air and slashes the Statue in half horizontally. Pica lets out a squeak unbecoming of a man of his size. Izuku stifles a laugh even as he can pick up the giggles his pack is making.

Izuku takes a moment to study where the man is now. He needs to make sure the man stays in the air until Izuku can get him out of the stone statue. Pica lets out a high pitch squeak “Danm you!” as the statues top half gains a semblance of life. Izuku blurs as he makes another cut through the stone statue this time vertically. His eyes flit between the two halves, the left sides fingers twitch and he severs the arm before Pica can move to the other side. He powers up OFA into his fist and unleashes a 100% Detroit smash, shattering the arm into rubble. With pieces too small to hold Pica’s form he materializes out of the slab. “You think you have already won?” Pica’s high pitch voice sounds out. “I won’t get hurt when I’m clad in Haki!”

Izuku smirks “Only if yours is stronger than mine.” His smirk turns feral as he coats his fist in Haki “Shall we dance then?”

Pica lets out a squeal of rage as he aims a too slow but no less powerful punch at Izuku. Izuku sidesteps the swiping punch he cocks his fist back and lands a devastating blow to the man's stomach. Pica coughs as his Haki flickers, Izuku uses a paralyzing feather and jams it into the man's neck. The man goes down without twitching and barely conscious Izuku uses another paralyzing feather to make sure the man stays down.

When Izuku takes the chance to observe his pack, he can not be more thankful that Doflamingo is still hovering and not making a move against his pack. Izuku watches as Denki and Ashido fight side by side, the three opponents can’t get close to them as Denki has a constant flow of lightning bursting out of him. Ashido uses her acid to push the adversaries toward the electric currents. Ashido manages to push the girl toward Denki, the girl keeps all her focus on Ashido and her Acid. She doesn’t expect to get electrocuted as she jumps away from the stream of acid. Izuku smiles now Denki and Ashido need to deal with a quick blond that is entirely fond of kicking and a man that can explode parts of his body.

Izuku’s gaze tears away from Denki and Ashido, he spots Luffy fighting a man who moves like paper. Izuku smiles as Luffy’s gear second is enough to match this man's speed. Luffy augments his punches and kicks with Haki chipping away at the man's endurance. It doesn’t take long for Luffy to knock out his opponent, Izuku floats down to use his paralyzing feathers to make sure the man stays down.

It is not surprising to see Katsuki has already downed his slimy opponent. As soon as Katsuki got surrounded by Trebol’s mucus he created a large explosion, setting the slimy man on fire. Izuku catches Katsuki’s feral grin as he launches himself toward the enemy that creates explosions. No doubt wanting to test his explosions against the others; Izuku smiles fondly at this thought and shakes his head.

He takes a moment to observe Laws fight, he frowns and wants to help. He can sense the unease and fear coming from Law. But there is a fiery determination burning in Law that tells Izuku Law wants this man dead, and he will do it himself.

Doflamingo growls as a vein throbs in his forehead, with a sinister smirk he activates the Bird Cage with a clenched fist. Izuku growls in a challenge and with 100% OFA Full Cowling he launches into the air; he uses his wings to enhance his speed. He cocks his fist back and unleashes his punch to the center of the birdcage. He watches unsurprised as all that happens is a large ripple flowing through the strings, but the birdcage is still there. He will have to incapacitate Doflamingo to stop the birdcage. Izuku folds in his wings and gains speed colliding with his opponent. Izuku and Doflamingo crash into the other side of the island.

Katsuki watches as Izuku and Doflamingo shoot off to the other side of the island. He growls ‘what the hell is the Nerd thinking we were supposed to take him together.’ He smirks ferally at his bomb opponent “The faster I kill you, the quicker I can get to my Idiot.”

“You sound pretty confident in your abilities.” The man sneers back. “My power is superior to yours.”

Katsuki clicks his tongue “We’ll see.” He calculates how much sweat he has accumulated. He frowns in disappointment; he hasn’t built enough sweat in his last battle to use his stronger explosions. Katsuki watches his opponent's helmet expand as the man calls out “Helmet Pop” and explodes. Katsuki uses his Haki to dodge the incoming shrapnel. The area is covered in smoke and dust. Katsuki closes the distance between him and his explosive enemy. He launches himself into the air aiming a dropkick from above.

The man dodges and engages Katsuki in hand to hand combat. The man explodes his wrist and arms forcing Katsuki to be on the defensive. He uses his Observation and Armament Haki to dodge and block the explosions waiting for an opening. Katsuki notices that while his opponent’s explosions are strong, he lacks normal hand to hand combat technique. He relies too much on his Devil fruit. After a few moments of being on the defensive, Katsuki sets up his stun grenade. He jumps back to get some distance he circles the palm of one hand and launches a stream of AP Shot towards his opponent. While his opponent is blinded and disorientated, he prepares his Howitzer Impact.

While in midair, the smoke clears revealing his opponent expanded his body similar to Luffy’s balloon move. Katsuki deduces that his opponent turned himself into a massive bomb, he coats himself in armament Haki. He collides with his opponent in a massive explosion.

The island shakes in the wake of an explosion. Everyone stops fighting to look at the devastation caused by the two explosive combatants. As the smoke clears Izuku’s enhanced sight spots the enemy on the ground clearly defeated. When the visibility improves, he can see Katsuki sway on his feet looking like he has gone around with a blender. Izuku kicks Doflamingo out of his way and launches toward Katsuki. Izuku dodges the incoming strings. The strings he can’t dodge, he intercepts with his feathers. He reaches Katsuki and has to move himself and his precious cargo out of the way. “Kacchan?” He whispers “you Ok?” Now that he has the opportunity to study the other teen, he notices that most of the damage is superficial wounds. He heals what he can.

Katsuki groans in bliss at the comforting warming heat coming from his Nerd’s healing. His limbs feel heavy similar to the way Izuku paralysis works. “I feel heavy.” He groans out. “I think he hit me with something like a paralysis.”

“Shit, without knowing what he hit you with I don’t know what I can do.” Izuku states. “Typically if a person uses a poison then they have the antidote on them, in case they hit their allies.” Izuku sets Katsuki down near Luffy and Kirishima. He takes a moment to assess their damages he smiles relieved that his packmates are relatively unharmed. “Where’s Denki and Ashido?”

Luffy looks around “Last I saw of them they were delivering the final blow to their opponent.”

Izuku soaks up this information “Who’s left?”

“Doflamingo, and Laws opponent,” Kirishima informs.

“Luffy, Distract Doflamingo for a bit, I need to find the antidote for Kacchan.” Izuku orders getting a nod in return. “Kirishima, find Thatch, Ashido and Denki then go help Law with Vergo. I’ll send Luffy there in a moment.”

Izuku watches as Luffy collides with Doflamingo, intercepting the man's trajectory to Law. He takes off to the spot where Katsuki took out his opponent. He lands and Hits the man with a paralysis feather before he starts going through the man's pockets. He finds a vial he assumes is the antidote. He slaps the man to consciousness. The man’s eyes flutter as he groans. Izuku growls releasing a bit of conqueror's “Is this the antidote for the poison you used?”

The man's eyes focus and he sneers “Why should I tell you?”

“If you value your life you will tell me” He growls ferally, squeezing the man's throat threateningly. Izuku watches gleefully as refusal slowly shifts to defeat and smirks “Well?”

The man breathes out in defeat “yes”

“Thank you, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Izuku smiles innocently. “Now tell me how to administer it.”

“Just inject him with the contents of the vial.” The man informs.

Izuku squeezes the mans throat and growls out “Your lying”

The man gasps for breath and croaks out “fine, fine. You win.” Izuku releases the grip on the man’s throat but doesn’t completely remove the threat. “He needs to drink the entire contents of the vial.”

“How long will it take?” Izuku asks “Do not attempt to lie to me again.”

“About a minute or so.” 

Izuku sighs out relieved, “thank you.” He powers up an Armament Haki punch and knocks him out. He launches himself back to Katsuki. He lands with a huff and tilts Katsuki’s chin up “you need to drink this”.

Katsuki glares at the vial, but he trusts his nerd he opens his mouth in approval. Izuku tilts the vial and empties the contents into Katsuki’s throat. “You should be able to move in a minute or so.” His attention gets pulled away by a sickening crunch. Izuku looks over to Doflamingo and Luffy’s fight. He watches as Luffy in gear forth connects a devastating punch that sends Doflamingo flying. He notices Luffy is at his limit of Gear forth and is about to unable to use his Haki for a while. He turns back to Katsuki “I’m gonna help Luffy, when you can move, we’ll finish this.”

Katsuki nods and Izuku takes off. Izuku lands next to Luffy. Luffy is bouncing up and down while looking at the sky “it’s not enough” he points out to Izuku. “I’m out of time” Luffy informs.

Izuku smiles “I know. You did fine. Go back to Thatch and Kacchan.”

Luffy springs to Katsuki’s location and crashes into the ground completely spent for now. Izuku turns his gaze to Doflamingo. The man is in a crater in the ground sporting a frown on his face. His hand is on his chest, Izuku can feel the strings repairing the man's organs. Izuku can’t help but think that is a pretty ingenious use of his Devil Fruit. He hardens his stance as he watches Doflamingo crawl out of the crater. Doflamingo chuckles maniacally, he ignores Izuku hovering a few yards away. He makes a string clone and engages Izuku, while he targets Law.

Vergo kicks Law into the air just before Doflamingo gets there. Law hardens his expression and goes to draw his sword to cut through Doflamingo. Doflamingo proves to be faster and catches Law by the arms in midair. Law glares in hatred at Doflamingo as the madman cackles “you know you’re sort of responsible for Corazon’s death. I’m sure you remember.” Law continues to glare not wanting to rise to the bait. Doflamingo chuckles. He lifts his leg and places it on Law’s right arm, there is a barely visible string connected to his heal. “Everything Corazon did risk his life was in vain after all.”

“It’s all up to me now!” Law shouts. “Whatever I do before I die is all attributable to Cora-san’s legacy!”

“Oh yeah?” Doflamingo's face morphs into amusement “What a tear-jerking sentiment.” He starts his descent from the sky. Gaining speed and spinning through the air. “That’s right! No matter the tragedy or blunder only the things that happen are written in stone.” He pauses “The fact that you ate the operation fruit and ran… or the fact that after all this time you are here now, baring your teeth like you stand a chance at defeating me.” They crash to the ground with Law screaming in agony, there are too much dust and debris for the spectators to see what happened.

As the dust settles Kirishima gasps in shock as Laws arm is completely torn off. Vergo sneers “So you finally completed the string saw.” He watches as Law screams and thrashes on the ground “I love the sound of his screams.”

Kirishima stands in Unbreakable in front of Law. Law’s screaming has died down as his medical instincts kick in. Law tears a piece of cloth off his shirt and makes a tourniquet to stop the bleeding until Izuku can help. He stands on shaky legs just in time to dodge Kirishima’s hardened body. Distracted watching Kirishima being pushed back He doesn’t react in time to dodge Vergo’s kick. He crashes into a tree and slides down. Doflamingo stalks to him “your friends aren’t going to make it in time. Two are incapacitated, the only threat is fighting my String clone, and the rest are still fighting their enemies. Their naïve to think they could have easily taken us down. I’ll admit it was smart to bring us to this island. We wouldn’t want innocent people dying after all.” Doflamingo Laughs “How does it feel Law? To know your friends are going to die here for your revenge.”

“Fools” Vergo cuts in.

Doflamingo points a gun at Law “Die in vain like a dog!” he cocks the flintlock and sneers “But if you’re gonna die anyway, wouldn’t you rather get something out of it?” he touches the flintlock to Laws' chest. “In exchange, I’ll grant your wish, whatever it is.”

Law smirks “In that case bring Cora-san back to life for me, right now! Then when you finished, go lick everyone’s asses.” Law watches the vain in Doflamingo’s forehead throb “You can stop them, you watched them right during the war. Even if you kill me you won't win…”

Doflamingo cuts him off by shooting him in the chest “Who are you aiming the satire at?!” Another gunshot: he rages as he catches the words ‘Corazon’ on the back of Law’s jacket “You don’t even sit on the Heart seat?! What are you doing wearing that?!” he empties the clip into Laws back “No one else will succeed you stupid obsession…” He cackles maniacally.

“DOFLAMINGO!!!” Is an enraged shout as something Black and Green crashes between Law and Doflamingo. Izuku lands in a crouch growling ferally. “Law!” he approaches the man's side making a scene of trying to wake the man.

“He’s dead… It’s obvious!” Doflamingo sneers.

“You’re lying!” Izuku rages.

“I’m not. It seemed like he trusted you so much, what a shame!” Doflamingo smiles “He said you could work miracles. Is that true?”

Izuku glares and lashes out with his tails and feathers. He distracts the two and subtly heals Law. He works fast it’s sort of a patch job. Under his breath, he whispers, “I’m sorry Law.” His flames push the bullets out while healing the damage. He checks out the severed arm, he releases a relieved breath as it seems to be a mostly clean cut. He controls one of his tails to retrieve the arm. He lays it against the stump and focuses his healing on connecting the nerves, muscles, bones, and arteries he does what he can to reattach the limb. He smirks as he picks up the sound of Katsuki’s explosive speed. Katsuki intercepts Vergo’s attack on Izuku’s back with a feral smirk. “Touch him and Die” Katsuki warns.

“Kacchan!” Izuku cheers. He stands up Law will live there is not much more healing he can do “Let's finish this.” He powers up OFA full cowling he launches of trees and debris to gain speed he covers his fist in Armament Haki and launches himself toward Doflamingo. He collides with the man's string web and gets pushed back. He drops next to Katsuki.

“Let’s put an end to this game” Doflamingo laughs “In about a half-hour or so, you will all be dead.” He spreads his arms up and tilts his head back and laughs “See the rules of the game have changed. You and everything! Sure some of your friends have died before I get the pleasure to watch them being sliced to pieces.”

“Not if I kill you first, Mingo” Izuku smirks. He launches his feathers and Katsuki launches his Ap Shot forcing Doflamingo on the retreat. “NOW!”

Law switches places with one of Izuku’s feathers he has green lightning bursting from his hand “This operation will destroy you from inside of your body!” He aims his attack on Doflamingo’s chest and shouts, “Gamma Knife” He continues this attack with hardened eyes “For this moment and this attack!”

For once Doflamingo doesn’t have a creepy smile on his face, he growls out “You’d better know what you’ve done!” as he tries to push Law off his body. Izuku Launches a punch to Doflamingo’s stomach forcing the man to the ground. He powers up Full Cowling to finish the man off when Law grabs his shoulder “Wait!” Izuku looks over to Law and raises an eyebrow. Laws' eyes are hard and tears are forming in his eyes, there are fire and determination in Law that Izuku can bet are for Corazon.

Law slowly makes his way to the downed Doflamingo while replaying memories of Cora-san.

“ _…He’s strong, maybe it is because of his blood.”_

_“I know you were the one who was in pain! You poor thing!”_

_Cora-sans goofy smiling face as he holds the peace sign up and exclaims “I love you Law”_

He reaches Doflamingo, his hat shadowing his eyes as he forms a room to cover himself and Doflamingo “Room!” ‘ _Cora-san… I finally can attain your ambition!’_ He glares down at Doflamingo “When a doctor says so, there’s no doubt!”

Vergo launches himself to intercept Law from Killing Doflamingo “You fool, what are you doing”.

Katsuki slams his palm into the man's face tackling him to the ground with an explosion. “Move, and I’ll blast you!” he threatens.

The sound of Doflamingo’s laugh cuts through the air “I bet so, You’re the same as me.” He taunts Law.

_“Towns, Houses, People… I wanna destroy them all!” a memory of 10-year-old Law flashes in Laws mind._

“Corazon was a drag and an eyesore to me.” Doflamingo sneers. “He started to have a cheesy sense of justice and let out his worthless feelings.”

Law has had enough of hearing Doflamingo talk and crouches while placing his open hand on Doflamingo’s chest “Counter Shock” repeatedly using the move until he stumbles back and crashes to the ground completely spent.

Izuku runs to Law “Law! You ok?”

“More importantly… How’s Doflamingo?” Law tries to redirect.

Izuku and Law stare in shock as the madman stands again with a laugh. “What is it going to take to make him stay down?” Izuku huffs.

“Inside my body now, strings are repairing my inner organs,” Doflamingo informs. He launches his strings at Izuku and pushes him back. “I at least can stop your breathing Law!” he lifts his foot aiming to crush Law’s head.

“Damn!” Law screams.

In a flash of green lightning Izuku’s foot appears to stop Doflamingo in his tracks. Law’s breathes out relieved and a little ashamed. Doflamingo lifts his leg again and makes eye contact with Izuku. Izuku’s eyes are feral an eerie green glow coming from them. “How dare you stop me?!” Izuku looks up a protective growl rumbling out of his throat. “I was just looking to smash up Law’s head!” Doflamingo sneers. His raised leg comes down again coated in Armament Haki. Izuku again stops Doflamingo.

The resulting collision of Haki causes shock waves of power to erupt from Izuku and Doflamingo. Green and black lightning crackle from Izuku, while purple lightning erupts from Doflamingo. The shockwaves push Law, Katsuki, and Vergo out of the way.

“Two kings colliding?” Vergo question stoically.

Izuku pushes more Conqueror’s Into his attack, Doflamingo doesn’t budge. Izuku powers more OFA into his leg forcing Doflamingo to be pushed back. Izuku jumps back with a devastating punch to Vergo who instead of dodging he hardens his entire body in Armament Haki. Izuku’s punch connects with the guy sending him flying. Izuku lands next to Katsuki and holds out his hand “Let’s finish this” as he cuts his finger open. Katsuki nods and cuts his palm as well. They join hands and another explosion of power erupts from the two teens. They engage with Doflamingo in hand to hand combat. More often than not they connect their attacks to Doflamingo.

Doflamingo in rage turns the very trees and ground into strings “There is another stage of Devil Fruits. It’s called Awakening.” He commands the trees and ground to Attack the two. Izuku and Katsuki dodge the blows. Doflamingo smirks when he thinks the two have nowhere left to dodge.

As the string close around the two Izuku and Katsuki does their finishing move. They cock their fists back using all the power they can. Katsuki has lava coming from his palm mixing with OFA. Izuku has his lightning, and green and black fire wrapping around his fist. The air around the two is spinning around them forcing their clothing and hair to whip around. Once they powered up their punches, they unleash it at the same time. Launching a stream of Lava, Lightning, and fire out of the strings in a massive unavoidable cone in front of them.

Izuku watches with sick satisfaction as Doflamingo is engulfed in their attack. As the smoke and power recede all that is left of Doflamingo are a few pink Feathers and the smell of burnt meat. Izuku forces the bile to stay down. The stench is overpowering his senses, “It’s over” Izuku states as he watches the Birdcage slowly disappear.

Katsuki looks a little green no doubt unable to tune out the unpleasant smell of literally cooking their enemies. Izuku engulfs Katsuki into a hug, crashing the other boy’s face into his chest. He feels Katsuki take deep breaths sighing and relaxing into his hold. “Thanks, Nerd.”

Izuku nods “Let's get out of here.” He pushes the button on the comms “Marco we are finished here”

For a few moments Izuku doesn’t get a response _“I’m done here too. I’ll start heading your way.”_

“Got it,” Izuku states back. He grabs Katsuki “Let’s go get the others, Kacchan”

Katsuki nods “yea, I can feel them all over there behind us”

Izuku leads Katsuki to the area, He does a mental headcount. He looks over Ashido and Denki first since he hasn’t seen much of them since the fights began “How are you both, any injuries?”

Ashido smiles covered in dirt “Nope the enemies couldn’t get close enough to hurt us.”

Izuku sags in relief “That’s good, so you took my advice to work on long-range attacks. I’ll ask for a report later.” He studies Thatch next “Any injuries?”

“No Injuries, I mostly observed” Thatch informs.

Izuku nods, makes sense Thatch was still injured from his treatment, and being in a coma for a month. He looks over at Kirishima and Luffy. “Luffy is your Haki back?”

Luffy shakes his head “Not yet, I’ve got about 2 minutes left.”

Izuku nods “What about you Kirishima, I was you get blasted into a tree.”

Kirishima rubs the back of his neck “That guys kicks are like a freight train. Even in unbreakable I think he bruised my ribs. They don’t feel broken.” Kirishima lifts his shirt and shows Izuku a nasty blackish-purple bruise. Izuku lights his hand on fire and gently puts his hand on the teen's ribs. He feels Kirishima sag as the warmth soaks into the teen's skin and heals the bruised and Damaged ribs and lungs. He watches as the bruise fades and withdraws his flames from the other teen. “How does that feel?” Izuku asks.

Kirishima smiles “It feels great thank you Midobro”

Izuku smiles warmly back. Law’s room drags his gaze away from Kirishima. “Law do you need more healing? Did I miss anything? It was a patch job since we were in the middle of battle.”

Law looks up at Izuku and sighs “Everything is fine. I’m just doing a diagnostic on myself” His room fades “Everything looks fine, the bullets are out, and the damage is healed, my arm is reattached, and I have feeling in the limb. There is a bit of numbness but I’m not sure if that will fade as the brain reconnects those nerves.”

Izuku nods “Let me know if I need to do more healing.” He turns to Katsuki “Does Kacchan need healing?”

“I’m fine Nerd.” Katsuki grumbles out.

Izuku pouts “You’re not fine Kacchan. I can literally sense the tension in your frame. You are feeling the strain of OFA.”

Katsuki clicks his tongue and looks away embarrassed. “I don’t need to be healed right now. You need to save your energy for the trip back.”

“But Kacchan…” Izuku starts.

Katsuki cuts him off with a sigh “If I am still in pain when we get back to the ship; you can heal me.” Izuku opens his mouth to protest, he swallows the words with Katsuki’s glare “If you run out of energy while flying there might not be anywhere to land. We would land in the ocean with drowning devil fruit users.”

Izuku acknowledges the logic in Katsuki's statement and huffs out “you’re right Kacchan. I didn’t even think of that.”

Katsuki smirks “Of course I’m right. I’m always right.”

Izuku smiles “Of course Kacchan.”

Izuku smiles as he spots Marco circling above them “It’s time to go.” He shifts into Fuji and lowers his neck for the others to climb aboard. He launches toward Marco and hovers. Katsuki holds out a hand “Get on.” He orders.

Marco floats above Fuji and shifts into his human form landing next to Katsuki. He observes everyone’s varied states of fatigue “that hard huh?”

“The bird-brained asshole would stay down,” Katsuki growls out.

“Izuku and Kats got him in the end.” Luffy states “He not getting up after that last hit.”

Kirishima chuckles “If he didn’t dress like a turkey, we wouldn’t have mistaken him as one.”

Marco looks to Katsuki for clarification, Katsuki huff “The turkey is dead. Like really dead.” Marco nods and drops the conversation. Katsuki studies Marco “How did your mission go?”

“The building itself was harder than I thought to bring down, but the production line was easier. After I took out the production line, I was able to topple the building.” Marco explains.

“That’s good,” Katsuki grumbles he lays back and closes his eyes feeling the exhaustion creeping upon him. “Who was the buyer?”

“Kaido, he is an emperor like Pops” Marco confirms. “With the Factory down and Doflamingo dead I’m not sure what he will do. It depends on whether or not Doflamingo’s death is in the papers tomorrow and if anyone caught us here.”

Katsuki cracks an eye open “it doesn’t do us any good if we panic about it right now. Save the panicking for tomorrow.”

Marco nods, “yeah” he looks at Thatch “Did you figure out what you needed to?”

Thatch nods “Yea, I’m in.”

Marco smiles “Thank you, brother.”

Thatch waves off Marco and decides to take a nap. Katsuki smirks, they got another whitebeard pirate for their army.

All chatter pretty much dies down as Fuji flies over the ocean to the ships. It takes a couple of hours before the ships are in view. Fuji is breathing heavily, Katsuki rubs the wolf's back whispering encouraging phrases. Izuku trills in response and pushes himself a bit harder to reach the ships. The landing is rough, as soon as Izuku touches the deck his hold on Fuji snaps and he transforms. Katsuki moves in front of Izuku and catches the worn-out teen before he can face plant the deck. Shanks and Aizawa approach assuming Izuku was injured. Getting closer and seeing no signs of injuries on any of the group Shanks clears his throat “how did it go?”

Katsuki gently maneuvers Izuku so he can sit on the deck and lays Izuku down on his lap. “Doflamingo is dead.” Katsuki studies Aizawa’s face. He looks down seeing the hint of disappointment “He wouldn’t stay down, every time we thought he knocked him out he got right back up. He also had the entire island trapped in a bird cage-like move. The Nerd tried to overpower it but was unable to. If the Nerd and I didn’t kill him, we would have died; there was no way to escape.”

Aizawa frowns as he listens to Katsuki’s report. “I don’t like how you had to kill someone.” He ignores Katsuki’s glare “However if that was the only way you could all come back; then I suppose I can let this go.” Katsuki loses the glare and stares at his teacher, Aizawa’s expression softens “I’m glad you all are ok. There are no injuries, right?”

“Just exhaustion Sensei,” Katsuki confirms.

Shanks steps in “I have cleared out a large room for you all to sleep in. Go rest for the night, we can talk more tomorrow.” Katsuki hears the order in Shanks' voice and knows not to argue. Katsuki nods and gently wakes up Izuku “Common Nerd, let's go take a nap.”

Izuku grumbles out a string of syllables that to everyone else is unintelligible, Katsuki looks fondly at the Nerd “then just get off me, I’ll carry you.” Izuku rolls off Katsuki with a groan. Katsuki stands up and picks the Nerd up off the deck. He looks to the rest of the group “Let’s go.”

Shanks leads the way to the room he has cleared out. There are a few beds in the room all pushed together. Katsuki claims one of the beds and gently drops the nerd onto it, he climbs in next to Izuku and cuddles into the other teen. He falls asleep quickly not paying any mind to where the others sleep. He feels comfortable enough to fully sleep knowing that Shanks and Aizawa won’t let anything happen to them.

Marco and Thatch make their ways to Whitebeard. Whitebeard’s eyes scan his two sons looking for any injuries, he relaxes as he doesn’t spot any. “How did it go?”

“I took out the smile factory, Kaido is going to be pissed.” Marco reports “We won’t know for sure if he will get word of the factory being destroyed. Sooner or later he is going to wonder where Doflamingo’s shipments are.”

“Izuku and Katsuki killed Doflamingo.” Thatch reports “There is a chance that once Kaido finds out he will figure out we were there.”

Whitebeard hums “We won’t know for sure until the papers come out.”

Marco and Thatch nod in agreeance.

Whitebeard looks at Thatch “Did you come to a decision?”

Thatch nods “I did, they are a trustworthy group. I didn’t participate in much of the fighting I just stayed out of the way and observed. They didn’t seem to talk much but they all knew what to do and where to go after their fights were finished. Izuku saved Law’s life, Doflamingo severed the kid's Arm and shot him several times before Izuku could step in. Those kids have some power I’ve never seen anything like it. The finishing move was so destructive it basically vaporized Doflamingo. It was a cone of Lava, Lightning, and fire, there was nothing left of Doflamingo or Vergo.” He pauses in his rant “If the Calamity is strong enough that they can’t defeat it on their own, I can see why they are looking for more people. I’ll join you pops, Marco in this fight.”

Whitebeard smiles fondly at Thatch “Thank you, my Son.”

Thatch blushes and rubs the back of his neck “well someone needs to makes sure you both live.”

“And that would be you?” Marco jokes.

Thatch smiles “Of course.”

Whitebeard watches his family milling about on deck, he honestly didn’t think he would survive. He smiles peacefully completely content to watch his children mingle with Laws pirate crew and Shank’s crew. If someone told him a few days ago that he would see his crew mingle friendly and unguarded with two pirate crews; well he would have blasted them back to paradise with a quake. He can’t help but think this is another power of the other world brats. The ability to bring people together, that would otherwise be enemies. “Where're the brats?” he asks Marco.

“They were exhausted, I believe Shanks ordered them to take a nap.” Marco’s normal lazy face has morphed into a fond soft look.

Whitebeard hums “I have spoken with the commanders about the Calamities. For the most part, they agreed to come with us.”

“It’s not surprising, they all witnessed the group. They probably feel that they can pay them back for saving me.” Marco’s normal lazy look returns.

Whitebeard nods “That is the most common reason.” He sighs “The other reason is for the chance of freedom, to explore a new world and not be hunted. I have to admit it is pretty tempting though. I hope the brat comes through and stays true to his word. Whether I live to see it or not, I want all my Sons and Daughters to be happy.”

Marco nods in understanding, his pops are over 70 years old. Even with the man's giant gene’s and higher life expectancy, Whitebeard is sick and could die before he sees the end of this great war. Marco doesn’t want to put too much faith in Izuku’s dream or vision, but the teen did mention Whitebeard was still around after the war. Maybe Law and Izuku can team up together to cure his pops illness.

Shanks approaches Whitebeard, Marco, and Thatch. “We are headed to Big Mom’s territory.”

“That woman is hosting her annual tea party soon.” Whitebeard comments.

“Do you know who the guests are?” Shanks inquires.

Whitebeard pulls out the invitation “It’s for the political wedding of Pudding and Sanji Vinsmoke.”

“Vinsmoke? She’s trying to ally with Germa66?” Shanks asks.

“Looks like it. This could prove a massive issue, if she were to get her hands on the technology advancements the Germa Kingdom is known for…” Marco cuts in.

“I thought the third son of Judge died at sea.” Shanks comments.

“Apparently not he was saved by Red Leg Zeff and worked at the Baratie in the East Blue. I don’t know how they found him, but he received the invitation. Apparently, Judge doesn’t want any of his super sons to wed pudding, he is forcing Sanji’s hand.” Marco explains.

Shanks pulls out a notebook, Marco notices it is the same notebook Izuku gave to the man before they left to find Law. He flips to a page “Does the kid have bright blond hair and swirly eyebrows?”

“Yea, according to his bounty poster.”

“He has a bounty? I thought he worked as a chef.”

“His bounty is only alive.” Marco points out.

“Well it looks like we have no choice, we will have to rescue Sanji from Big Mom. When is her tea party again?” Shanks asks.

“It is not for a while yet if we attack now Sanji might not be there. Coming from the east blue it would take him at least a couple of weeks to get through the first part of the Grandline, even if he is escorted with eternal Log pose. They would also need to get their ship coated and go through Fishman Island.” Marco strategizes.

“Is Fishman Island still your territory?” Shanks asks.

“Yes,” Whitebeard confirms.

“Jimbe should be there. We can call him to keep a lookout for Big Moms Lackies.” Marco suggests.

“That will work.” Shanks nods.

Marco pulls out his transponder snail and calls Jimbe a couple of minutes after the line connects. He hands the snail to Shanks.

“Yo Jimbe” Shanks greats.

“Akagami?” Jimbe questions

“Yes, I need to ask you a favor.” Shanks starts “The old man is with me and this is very important.”

“What is it?” Jimbe responds to the urgency in Shanks' voice.

“I have been told that Big Mom’s Lackies are escorting someone I need. They should be crossing Fishman island within the next week or so. That would be the best place to intercept them. I need the blonde man with curly eyebrows to be rescued.”

“Do you know what you are asking me to do? Do you realize what will happen what this guy doesn’t show up to Big Mom’s?” Jimbe questions.

“I am perfectly aware of what will happen Jimbe, make it look like their ship sank if you have to. Please Fishman Island is the only place we know where they will be.”

“It’s not like you to beg for something Akagami?” Jimbe starts “This has something to do with your disappearance and surprise arrival at Marineford right?”

“Yes, I promise, I will explain everything I can at a later date. Meet us at Sphinx when you have the kid.”

There is a pause as Jimbe considers this, “Ok, I will keep a lookout for the kid. I will contact you when I have him.”

Shanks sighs in relief “Thank you Jimbe.”

“Don’t forget you owe me an explanation when we meet up.” Jimbe reminds and hangs up.

Shanks sighs and hands back the transponder snail. “I need to look over the other Bounties.” He drags a hand over his face “We need to reach Raftel in 4 days. And we still have a bunch of people to look for.”

“If we don’t make any more stops, we will make it.” Whitebeard states. “We will make camp there, Marco and Thatch will go with you to Japan.”

Shanks nods “That would be better than the entire crew. Hopefully, All Might has purchased the island. Not many people in Japan know of the calamities yet. It wouldn’t do us any favor to notify the Hero Association, it would just lead to mass hysteria. Marco and Thatch will pose as teachers on this Island, we will slowly bring the rest throughout the five years. We will use this island to train everyone. There is someone in Japan that will work on getting you all documentation.”

“I was wondering how you would hide an Army” Whitebeard bellows.

“Due to recent events Villain activity in Japan has been on the rise, the future generation of Heroes; more specifically my boys have been attacked at different school events. Due to this U.A. has purchased an Island they are keeping from the public with the excuse that if the location is revealed the Villains will continue to attack.” Shanks informs.

“And the public is ok with that?” Marco scrutinizes.

“They have to be, no doubt there will be discontent among the population. However, U.A. is firm on this stance. We believe there is a mole at the school or within the Hero association because a location that only a few people knew about was compromised. We have people placing false information to weed them out.”

“So the plan is to keep us hidden until the mole is revealed?”

“Yes, but we will also need to keep appearances that some of the students are going on training trips to this hideout,” Shanks adds.

“But what if the mole is a student?” Marco asks.

“Simple there are multiple islands we have in our possession. Only those who know of the calamity will go to the hideout. The other students will not, if the other islands are attacked then we know the mole is one of the students sent to that island.” Shanks smirks.

“Seems like you have thought of everything.” Marco concedes.

“It wasn’t me who thought of it.” Shanks begins “Izuku is a genius.”

“Of course, I have only met him yesterday, but he is impressive.” Marco agrees.

***

Over the next few days, the Pack mingles with the different crews. Law gets closer to the pack draw in by their positive energy. He participates in a couple of the famous Puppy Piles, though he tried to make it seem like he wanted nothing to do with cuddling. He would sometimes bring Bepo to cuddle near the puppy pile, but far enough away that he can pretend he is not part of their dynamic. Katsuki has loudly and violently whipped the cooks into shape. With the excuse, he doesn’t want to cook every night for these Extras, though he still helps out in the kitchen and does most of the prep work.

Ace has mostly recovered from his injuries and can be seen sparing with the commanders of Whitebeards crew. Rayleigh has taken to sparing with the Pack while also telling Ace and Luffy about the pirate king. At first, Ace raged as he always does, but a few well placed Haki infused hits to the head got him to settle down. After the first couple of storytimes, Ace didn’t need the painful reminder to shut up and listen, he would sit there willingly and learn about his father. Even long after the other fell asleep Ace could be seen sitting there with Rayleigh asking questions about his dad and just absorbing the information. Ace remembers the first conversation he had with Rayleigh.

*** Flash Back***

Ace grumbles as Shoto informed him that Izuku and the others are fighting Doflamingo and left them behind since Ace was injured and needed a babysitter. Well, Shoto didn’t necessarily say it like that but the meaning was clear. Ace wasn’t going to participate in a fight because he is still recovering, and Shoto stayed behind to keep Ace company.

Ace and Shoto spend most of the morning on Deck, lazing around in the sun when Rayleigh sits across from the two teens. Ace cracks open an eye at the old man and wonders why he is being studied. He tenses, feeling those eyes study him with such wisdom and a touch of nostalgia.

After a while, the old man sighs “You look more like your mother than Roger.”

Ace glares at the man, but he continues “Besides your hair and eye color, everything else is your mother.”

“You knew my mother?” Ace whispers.

Rayleigh smiles “Yes, as your fathers' first mate I met her. She was quite the woman.”

“Can you tell me about her?”

Rayleigh laughs “She was a strong, fierce woman. Capable of bringing Roger to his knees on multiple occasions. She found out shortly before Roger’s death that she was pregnant. Roger was so happy, they laughed and cried and picked out names for you. Your father chose Ace for a boy, Ann for a girl. Roger became sick, he turned himself in with a promise the Garp would keep you and your mother safe from the purge. Your mother cried when she learned of Roger Death, but she trusted Garp to keep you safe. With nothing but determination and will she carried you for 22 months so you could live a life without being hunted.”

“Garp betrayed her” Ace states with venom.

“I know, I’m truly sorry for what you and Luffy had to go through.” Rayleigh placates “I wanted to find you, I wanted to keep you safe. In fact most of the people who really knew your father wanted to raise you. Me, Whitebeard, Shanks just to name a few.”

“But I don’t understand, everyone always thought I shouldn’t have been born” Ace shouts.

“They didn’t truly know your father. Roger always defended his crew; he never turned his back on an enemy and he never ran away from a fight. I wanted to raise you because I wanted you to know the truth about your father, how he lived, how he died, why he died.” Rayleigh comments.

“Why? Why do you care?” Ace rages.

“The truth is, I always viewed your father as a brother more than my captain. Did you know if you share a drink, you can become brothers?” 

Ace’s eyes widen as he is thrown into memories of claiming the same thing with two other boys, forever cementing their bond as brothers. _“Luffy, Sabo? Did you know? If you share a drink, you can become brothers. We might not be on the same ship when we become pirates, but this will bind us together as brothers! No matter where we are or what we do, nothing can break this bond!!”_ The memory fade with the clink of three cups toasted together. There are tears in Ace’s eyes at the thought of this memory. “So that means you and Roger became brothers?”

“Yes, we did, a bond that can not be broken because of death, or distance, or lack of blood. But this also makes me your uncle.”

“Wha-What” Ace stutters. He never considered that Rayleigh would honor the traditional brotherhood roles when it came to kids.

Rayleigh smiles “Yes because Roger was my brother, you are my Nephew.” 

“You don’t have to” Ace argues weakly.

“But I want to” Rayleigh argues back “I want to get to know you, I want to hear your stories. If you would let me, I want to be part of your life.”

“For Roger, right?” Ace tries to conceal the venom, but he is pretty sure he fails, even if Rayleigh doesn’t comment on it.

“Maybe a first, I wanted to find you to keep you safe because your father was my friend, my brother, my captain.” Rayleigh confirms, before Ace can rage and shout Rayleigh continues “mostly because I wanted to spare you a hard life. I know your life must have been unbearable. I wanted you to grow up without the target the marines put on your head. I wanted to do this all for you. All I ask is to give me a chance.”

Ace glares at nothing in particular, he has always reacted harshly to anyone associated with his father. Even Shanks was viewed with suspicion and studied for intent. After a while, Ace opened up to Shanks and Luffy but it took a lot of time and shouting on his part to finally accept Shanks as a father figure. He leans against Shoto, a silent pillar of strength to support him, and he sighs. He is so tired of running from his past, if Rayleigh wants to take some of his burden away then fine, “Fine you win.” Ace agrees “But I should warn you may have convinced me but if you want to be my Uncle you need to be prepared to be an uncle for the rest of us.”

“What do you mean?” Rayleigh asks curiously.

Ace sighs “Luffy and I exchanged Sake with another boy Sabo when we were 5. Before the incident we became brothers. When Shanks saved me and Luffy we met Izuku and Katsuki. They accepted us into their family. Izuku’s mother took us in, clothed us, fed us, sent us to school. She cared for us like a mother.” Ace pauses “So it is not just me anymore, you have to be prepared for them to claim you as their uncle as well.”

Shoto chuckles at the old man’s face “It’s true, Izuku and Katsuki have already Claimed Shanks as their dad.”

“Really?” Rayleigh sounds shocked.

“He’s not the only one.” Ace smirks “Izuku has a habit of claiming people. He has probably already claimed Marco, Law, and possibly the old man.”

Rayleigh appears to be in thought, the kid sounds a lot like Roger. His former captain had that same habit of making people his. “I should be used to it; Roger did the same thing. If a touch less animalistic.”

“Izuku’s not the only one who claims people.” Shoto blurts out “I don’t know if Katsuki is aware of it yet, but he is more possessive than he used to be. Maybe it is because of Fenrir.”

“That is possible I have noticed that as well, he has always shown animalistic traits; I always thought it was because of his closeness to Izuku” Ace contemplates.

Rayleigh soaks in this information “So Ace” he calls breaking the teen out of his thoughts. The teen looks at him curiously, Rayleigh smirks as he has the teens attention “Shanks tells me, you have a Soul Mate?”

Ace’s blush is answer enough, the stuttering response is the icing on the cake. Shoto looks down with a tint of blush and a small flame licking his cheeks. Rayleigh laughs heartily “This must be the one huh Ace?” Ace can do nothing but nod, he is not embarrassed about his feelings for the other teen. He wills his blush away and levels a stern look at Rayleigh.

Rayleigh continues to smile “I’m not going to judge what the universe decides is a good match. I said I wanted to know you, that means everything you care about. I want to get to know the people you care about as well.”

Ace relaxes his frame as the tension leaves his body. He admits he is a bit glad Rayleigh appears to be ok with Shoto. If it came down to it Ace would no doubt chose Shoto over Rayleigh. He is glad he doesn’t need to make that choice, some part of him wants a connection with the man. Maybe because the man knew his mother, it’s because he gives Ace the same feeling of belonging Shanks gave him, or maybe it is because this man doesn’t hate him for being the Son of Roger. Who knows, all Ace knows is he is excited to find out. 


	38. The Dragon's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crews meet up with Dragon, Ace and Luffy meet someone they thought was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been a fan of this story since the beginning. I appreciate all the comments and support you all have given me. Thank you again and I hope I continue to deliver amazing chapters.

It’s been two days since the fall of Doflamingo, and Law couldn’t be more thankful. When the group came back to the ship Law was in a state of denial. Even though he was there, he has the wounds to prove it was real; the reality that Doflamingo is dead hasn’t set in yet. When he entered his Submarine he walked straight past his crew to his personal chambers and collapsed onto his bed. He is sore and tired and in a state of awed disbelief. He decided he would get some sleep and then do a diagnostic on himself. He could hear his more curious crewmates (Sachi and Penguin) questioning Bepo if the bear knows what is going on. He smiles as he hears Bepo apologize “I don’t know what’s going on I’m sorry.”

Law ignores the scolding the bear gets and Bepo’s unwavering stance to not let Law be disturbed. Law's eyes flutter shut as the last of the arguing crewmates' voices fade away. For a man that has been suffering for the last 20 years with insomnia, sleep comes easy. He dreams of the time before Doflamingo and the massacre. He dreams of his parents both accomplished doctors, training him to be a doctor as well. He dreams of the first signs of Amber Lead poisoning and spending night after night looking for a cure for his sister and friends. He dreams of the destruction and senseless murders of his parents, sister, friends, and teacher. His escape underneath the corpses leaving the city and the hatred that festered as he walked around with grenades strapped to his chest. His only goal was to destroy as much as he could before the illness claimed him and he can be with his family again.

He remembers Doflamingo taking him in and learning that Corazon hated children when he was thrown out of a window. He swore his revenge and stabbed the clumsy man in the back. He dreams of an unlikely friendship with Corazon as they fled from Doflamingo to find a cure for Law. Hospital after hospital they were chased away, with no hope for a cure. He dreams of Cora-sans smile and goofy ‘I love you’s.’

He dreams of Cora-san taking his voice after force-feeding him a devil fruit, he screams awake with the sounds of gunshots fading from his mind. He has finally avenged Cora-san, Doflamingo, and perhaps Vergo is dead. He sighs as the reality sinks in Doflamingo is dead and he had a hand in it, Cora-san can rest easy now. But the question is, what does he do now? Besides his crew, he has no attachments to the world. He does feel like he owes Izuku for killing Doflamingo, even though the younger teen told him he would do it regardless.

Law sits on his bed in thought if he could bring his crew to this other world; give them a chance at real freedom. Most of his crew are pirates by circumstance, Bepo because he was lost and sided with the first person who was nice to him. Penguin and Shachi bullied the talking bear before Law stopped them with his powers. He later found out that the two were involved in a brutal Boar attack, he saved their lives and treated their injuries. Shachi and Penguin told him they had nowhere to go as they are orphans. Law offered them to become his subordinates and they agreed. Throughout the years Law gained more people his newest crewmember Jean Bart was a pirate captain who was captured and sold as a slave to the Celestial Dragons. During the chaos of the Marineford War, Law was able to rescue the man and offer him a place on his crew. Jean Bart agreed and, thanked him for giving the man a second chance at life. Maybe he can give his crew an opportunity for real freedom.

If Izuku’s dreams hold any truth, which Law believes is the case because of what the younger teen knows of Law’s past; then there is no point to pursue the One Piece and be the pirate king. Besides According to Shanks and Rayleigh, they are going to take to One Piece anyway so there really is no point. For the first time in Law’s life, he has no goal, or plan for revenge, his heart feels light, but he has no purpose.

He finally after almost 2 days makes his way off his submarine to speak with Izuku. He wanders around deck looking for any sign of the group of teens. He can hear Katsuki loudly explain a recipe to the other cooks. Law smirks when he hears an explosion coming from the kitchen followed by a yelp that sounds suspiciously like Penguin follows. He spots the teen he was looking for hovering off to the side of the Kitchen with Ace and Shoto. Luffy and Kirishima have roped the other two teens, Bepo and Shachi into a game of cards. Law can’t quite make out what game they are playing. He shakes his head and continues on his way to Izuku.

Izuku looks up the moment Law comes in his range, he has watched Law wander on the deck looking for someone, probably him or his temporarily kidnapped crew members. Luffy saw the bear asked if he was food, got hit in the head for the suggestion by Ace, and proceeded to make the Bear his best friend. Luffy dragged a reluctant Bepo and Shachi into a card game he made up and then forgot all the rules. The game has mostly turned into something vaguely resembling War but Izuku can’t be sure. All he knows is Luffy is having fun, Kirishima is smiling, Shachi is laughing at Luffy’s impersonation of a walrus, and Bepo is apologizing to Kirishima for Luffy’s actions. Izuku chuckles and continues to watch the chaos happening with a fond gaze.

Law approaches Izuku, Ace, and Shoto and clears his throat, Izuku tears his gaze away from the shenanigans and smiles warmly at Law, “Hey Law, how are you feeling?”

“Better, after a couple of days of rest, I have full function of my arm again.” Law confirms “What about you, you collapsed when you got back here.”

“Most of my energy has returned, but I am a little sluggish still.” Izuku comments.

Law nods “You didn’t need to go that far for me” then a small smile breaks out on his face “But I am thankful you did.”

Izuku smiles warmly “I didn’t do it for thanks.”

Law nods “I actually came over here to tell you, I’m going to go with you. I need to talk to my crew but I’m pretty sure they follow me because they have nowhere else to go. I want to go with you first before the rest of the crew. I need to make sure Bepo won’t be frowned upon for being a bear.”

“That’s great Law, I’m glad you are coming with us.” Izuku smiles, “Quirks are a funny thing, if Bepo says he has a bear quirk no one would judge him for it. We have a police Chief with a dog quirk, so I know he will be accepted. Even your powers could be explained as a quirk.”

Law nods “That’s a relief.”

“Don’t worry so much about it Traffy” Ace smirks “We have enough higher-end Heroes backing us that you and your crew will be safe at least until the calamities start.”

“I won't lie to you Law, some of us will die in the Calamities.” Izuku states seriously “But I can at least promise I will do everything in my power to save the most people.”

“I guess that is fair” Law agrees “You are only one person, I won’t blame you if someone dies. I know what war does to people.” Something Dark flashes in Law’s eyes “Besides you say these Calamities are tied to the corruption of the World Government.” At Izuku’s nod Law smirks “Then I have no choice but to help you, the world Government slaughtered my home island, if I can’t get closure for my family here then I will help you put a stop to the Calamities for good.”

“Thank you, Law.” Izuku smiles warmly.

Law sits with them now that he has spoken to Izuku, there is another reason why he came over here. He looks at Ace, “how are you feeling? Any problems breathing? Is there any pain? What about your strength?”

Ace chuckles and brushes off the worried questions fired at him “I’m fine Traffy, I have mostly recovered.”

Shoto looks between Ace, Law, and Izuku and blurts, “When Traffy worries about Ace, he looks like an older version of Izuku.”

Izuku and Law blush, while Ace clutches his stomach and rolls on the deck with gut-breaking laughter. “That is just great, Sho you’re hilarious.” He gasps out between laughter.

Izuku and Law sputter for a few moments, Izuku glares at the still laughing Ace “Well if you didn’t get almost killed, I wouldn’t have to look at you like that!” He whimpers out “I thought I would have lost you.”

“I’m sorry Izuku, But I couldn’t let that bastard hurt Sho or Lu.” Ace states guiltily.

“I know Ace, and I am glad they are safe, but I am going kick your ass for scaring me when we get back home. Probably after the exams.” Izuku nods to himself then his face breaks out in a demonic grin “after all I can’t have you fail the exam because I kicked your ass.”

Ace gulps and grips onto Shoto “Sho you gotta help me.”

Shoto smiles “Sorry Ace, but you brought this on yourself.”

“But Sho, he’ll kill me!” Ace whines.

“Nah, more like slight Maiming.” Izuku laughs menacingly. “Besides I think Kacchan is next in line, so I need to make sure there is enough of you left for him.”

“What about me?” Katsuki joins the conversation hearing his name.

“Oh Kacchan, I was just informing Ace of the ass-kicking I’m going to gift him with after the exams.” Izuku smirks “Of course I’ll leave some for Kacchan. Maybe next time he’s about to throw his life away, he’ll think twice.”

“But it was for a good reason!” Ace tries to reason.

“Bull shit” Katsuki snarls “You didn’t even use Haki to deflect Akainu. You know damn well that our Haki is better than most.” Katsuki is shaking, whether in rage or fear no one can tell “So don’t give me your bullshit, Ace!”

Ace gulps Katsuki must be really pissed off at him to use his name, he hasn’t called him anything but Matchstick since he found out about Ace’s fire. “I’m sorry, Blasty.”

“Don’t call me Blasty, you lost that right.” Katsuki glares.

“All I could think about was saving Shoto and Luffy. If you're pissed about that then fine.” Ace defends himself.

“I’m not pissed about you saving Icy-Hot and Luffy” Katsuki starts “I’m pissed because of your self-hating speech at the end. You think it is so surprising that we love you, you think it’s ok to throw your life away. That your death wouldn’t affect us as much as Shoto’s or Luffy’s. You think I’m ok with that! I was there I thought you were grabbing Shoto and I didn’t want to get in your way. We could have gotten them out of the way safely, without you trying to be the self-sacrificing idiot.”

Ace looks down in guilt, all these years of finding people who love and care for him regardless of who his father is, to want him to live, almost wasted because of one man. Akainu got inside his head and told him these people were dying because of him because he is a coward. “I thought if I died Akainu would stop killing people. He blamed me for their deaths, and I believed him.”

“After you fell unconscious, Akainu was going to kill us all as we grieved for you. If it wasn’t for the Nerd, we all would have died. Luffy and Shoto who you gave your life for would have been killed while they were in shock, as they held you and cried.” Katsuki states all the rage has simmered down. “So when your healed, and the license exam is over; I’m gonna beat my love into your stupid, idiotic, thick, ash-for-brains head of yours. Maybe then I’ll forgive you.”

Ace sags he is not getting out of this, but he doesn’t really want to either. He understands Katsuki’s feelings. If what Katsuki is saying about his near-death is to be believed, he really is stupid for thinking Akainu would be satisfied with his death and leave the others alone. Now that he is thinking clearly; he knows he is not to blame for the other’s deaths. They didn’t know who they were until after they already started to fight.

Shanks approaches them “It appears I need to give Ace another lesson in using his head.”

“Get in line Jiji!” Katsuki shouts.

“Oh, there is going to be a long line of people wanting to teach him a lesson.” Shanks smirks ferally “Just wait until All Might finds out about this. Or Hawks.” He pauses “Thank God we have Izuku to heal the damage.”

“Oh, I’ll heal him,” Izuku smirks. “Will Shota have a lesson planned for him as well?”

“Oh, you can bet on it.” Shanks laughs

“Ok so the Ass-Kicking Line for Ash-for-Brains, is me, Kacchan, Shanks, Aizawa…” Izuku pauses “What about you Shoto?”

“Definitely!” Shoto agrees happily.

“Ok, I’ll fit you in after Aizawa. I’ll go ask Luffy and Kirishima if they want to join.” Izuku states dangerously.

“Not you too, Sho!!” Ace groans.

“I need to make sure you understand what happens if you scare me like that again.” Shoto states in his usual monotone voice.

“Please have mercy on me!” Ace begs.

“Nope.” Shoto denies.

Ace slumps against Shoto and accepts his punishment. The commotion has attracted Luffy, Kirishima, Denki, and Ashido; along with several pirates including Shachi, Bepo, Marco, and Thatch. Luffy bounds to the group “What’s up?”

“Oh, we are just ironing out the line of people who want to beat some sense into our Idiotic hot head.” Izuku recaps with a smile.

“Ohh me, me, me. I want in.” Luffy exclaims cheerfully.

“But Otōto…” Ace whine hoping the big brother card will work in his favor.

“No buts Aniki” Luffy smirks. “I’m doing this out of love.”

Ace pouts as Kirishima, Denki, and even Ashido all call spots to “show their love” with Kirishima going on and on about Ace’s sacrifice being unmanly. Denki sparks threateningly as he grins savagely at Ace, even Ashido grins “Oh yea, I can use this a chance to have a rematch of the Sports Festival.”

“Ok so everyone wants a piece, that means I’ll have to heal him before each match.” Izuku plans out “does anyone mind if we drag his punishment on for a couple of days?”

“Nope” Is the unanimous vote.

“Good,” Izuku grins savagely “Let’s be clear Ace, I’m all for letting everyone go on the same day. However, keep in mind I also have to heal you. If you don’t mind not being healed when I get too tired, then we can make everyone fit.”

“No, I’m good.” Ace frantically waves his hands in front of him “I’d rather be healed before they murder me.”

“Good, now that is settled… I’m glad you are feeling better.” Izuku smiles blindingly.

Marco and the other pirates look on in shock “Are they normally like this?” Marco asks no one in particular.

Aizawa sighs “Sometimes, but they won’t really hurt him. Mostly they will spar work out the things they can’t say, then after it is all said and done, they will conclude with a puppy pile.” Aizawa looks over his problem children “Ace really scared them, and they don’t know how to talk about it. Usually, it’s Katsuki who talks with his fists. But this time they really thought they were going to lose Ace. From what I heard Ace didn’t even try to protect himself. Akainu made the kid want to die for his friends. Basically, Izuku and Katsuki feel cheated. They worked so hard to get Ace to like himself and stop thinking his life was worthless. I understand Katsuki’s anger; those two are so similar. Before Ace came to us, he was hated because of something he couldn’t control. When Katsuki was younger he was hated but his own mother, agemates, and teachers for something he couldn’t control. Katsuki’s mother even tried to kill him, if it wasn’t for Izuku and Ace; Katsuki probably would have died at the age of seven.”

“Why?” Marco asks shocked.

“In our world quirks are passed down generations. The child usually gets one of their parent’s quirks, but sometimes the child gets a new quirk that mutated from both of their parents. Katsuki’s mother sweats Glycerin, while his father’s quirk allowed him to sweat acid and heat his palms. Katsuki’s quirk mutated so he sweats Nitroglycerin and when he heats his palms, he causes explosions. After his father died, his mother started to view him as a bad omen. When his quirk manifested, she started to view him as villainous because every time he expressed extreme emotions, he couldn’t control his quirk and his sweat would pop little explosions. The other kids were afraid of setting him off, so they cast him aside. The teachers would yell and scold him when he got frustrated and his quirk would accidentally be set off. For the longest time, Izuku was the only one who would approach Katsuki. He would calm him down and tell Katsuki he could be a hero like All Might. When Ace and Luffy came to Japan, the four became inseparable. Ace and Luffy acknowledged and accepted Katsuki, and Katsuki accepted them even after finding out about their dads. So if anyone deserves to be angry at Ace; it's Izuku and Katsuki.” 

“I see.” Marco contemplates “It seems no world is perfect.”

“True, but we do our best to make things better for everyone,” Aizawa confirms. “There is darkness in every world. There is greed, and power, and people who try to suppress those under them. But it is a hero's job to find those people and if we can; help them. If we can't, they can’t go to prison. Sometimes a Villain appears because they didn’t see another way out of their situation. A poor man using his quirk to steal supplies for his family, we figure that out and give him the tools he needs to better his life on the right side of the law. Sometimes a person sees the corruption of the world and tries to fix it, but the way they go about it is villainous. There was a man named Stain, he saw the corruption in some heroes, but instead of apprehending them and bringing them to justice; he thought the only way justice could be served was by killing the corruption.”

“Just like here there are people who are pirates because they want adventure and freedom,” Marco begins “Then there are people who are pirates who want to rape, pillage, steal, and murder. There are a few people who are pirates because there is nowhere else for them to go, like Law. If people found out he was a survivor of Flevance as a civilian, he would be killed. The marines will do everything they can to cover their crimes.”

“even if he stayed as a civilian?” Aizawa asks eyes wide in disbelief.

“There was an Island called Ohara, this island was the home of the knowledge tree. The natives just wanted to know everything. They stumbled upon these ancient tablets called Poneglyphs, they studied the language and started translating what was written on the tablets. They were close to uncovering the history of the Void Century. The marines ordered a Buster call on the Island.”

“Buster Call?” Aizawa asks.

“A buster call is the ultimate form of Military attack used by the Marines. Typically consists of 10 warships, 5 vice admirals, and at least one admiral like Akainu. The buster call is capable of destroying entire islands.” Shanks explains.

“yes exactly” Marco nods “Ohara was destroyed by a buster call, but one child escaped.” He pulls out a bounty poster “This girl was 8 then, and when the marines found out she was a survivor of Ohara they placed a bounty on her head.” He hands the bounty to Aizawa.

Aizawa studies the picture and hums in thought “Do you know her status now?”

“She pops up everyone once in a while, attaching herself to pirate crews for protection. Once the crews find out about her bounty, they betray her, and she escapes. The last rumor I heard was she was with the revolutionaries after being forced to read a Poneglyph for a warlord. She escaped near alabaster and the revolutionaries took her in.” Marco explains. “That was a few months ago. She might still be there.”

Aizawa contemplates this as a thought comes to his head “Shanks?”

Said man hums in understanding “Yeah?”

“Is there a way to contact the revolutionaries? We need to talk to Dragon, don’t we?” Aizawa asks.

“Yea, I’ll see if I still have the number for Ivankov. If anything he will hear us out and let us talk to Dragon.” Shanks nods already walking off to go find what he needs.

Aizawa looks out over the ocean, he spots a small coffin-like boat. He taps Marco’s shoulder to get the other man's Attention. “I believe we have company.”

Marco looks over “It’s Mihawk and his apprentice.”

Aizawa nods now that the boat is closer, he can recognize the man. He relaxes and helps the man onto the ship. “glad you can make it.”

Mihawk grunts as he takes the offered hand. “Thanks”

Aizawa nods, he notices a green-haired man behind Mihawk “That must be Zoro”

“Yes, I am going to bring him over to Izuku,” Mihawk confirms. “Best not to leave him on his own, he has no sense of direction.”

“Izuku” Aizawa calls.

Said boy looks up and makes eye contact with Mihawk and notices the other older teen grumpily taking in his surroundings, he nods “I’ll be back.” He tells his group. He makes his way over to Mihawk and the other man “Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya.”

The green-haired man grunts in greeting but doesn’t say anything else. Izuku senses the tenseness in the man's shoulders and notices the hand that is resting on his swords. Izuku smiles warmly at the teen. “Follow me I’ve got some people to introduce you to.”

The teen grunts again and looks at Mihawk he receives a subtle nod from the older man. “Fine” The green-haired man grunts and follows.

Izuku smiles widely “Great, come on.” He pulls on the older teen's arm, the man glares at the smaller teen but lets himself be pulled along.

Izuku approaches his group with Zoro in tow, the man looks around and grunts not one for socializing. Izuku introduces the pack to the man “the teen with the wolf features is Kacchan”

“Katsuki” The teen growls “Call me Katsuki”

Izuku chuckles “The one with the Red hair is Kirishima.”

“Yo!” Kirishima greets.

“The one in the Straw-hat is Luffy” Izuku continues. Luffy smiles widely at the man. Izuku moves on “The quiet one with the sword is Law.”

“Call him Traffy, he loves it” Comes the teasing remark from one of the ravens.

Law glares at Ace and unsheathes his sword while creating a room. “Wanna go? You almost died once this week, let’s make it permanent.” Law smirks dangerously.

Ace laughs at Law’s reaction and waves his hands in surrender “I’m teasing Traffy!”

Izuku laughs “Law no killing, Ace shut up.” Getting them to calm down, Izuku continues “The Idiot is Ace.”

“Hey!” Ace rages.

Izuku ignores Ace and continues “The female is Ashido.”

The girl waves excitedly.

“The one holding Ace down is Shoto,” Said teen nods in the other teen's direction. “And last but not least is Denki” Denki smiles brightly at the other teen. Izuku looks at the green-haired teen “Everyone this is Pirate Hunter Zoro”

Zoro narrows his still working eye, fingers twitching to take out his swords. “How do you know that name” Is growled out.

“I know a lot of things Zoro.” Izuku starts. He smirks at the man's rising tension, he stands unfazed as Zoro holds a sword to his neck. “I know that you left Shimotsuki Village once you decided you would become an invincible swordsman. I know of your promise to a friend that one of you would become the best, you never told me their name, but you told me the promise is in your hands now. I know that the sword you carry in your mouth is your friends. I know that you left your island to find and beat the world’s greatest, and I know you got lost trying to find him. I also know about Ashura.”

Zoro’s glare hardens “How can you know all that?” he presses his sword harder against Izuku’s neck “Just who are you?”

Izuku keeps his stance relaxed “I’m not an enemy, you can ask Mihawk to verify this. I know this is unbelievable but a few days ago I got a warning about a major threat, I had a vision after that, and I saw you. I have memories of certain people even if all I really saw were the battles.” Izuku explains confidently.

Zoro relaxes just a bit, he doesn’t fully remove his sword, but he releases some of the pressure. “Say I believe you…” he begins “Why do I help you?”

Izuku smirks “Because of your ambitions, or maybe the thrill of fighting stronger opponents, fighting against powers you can’t possibly fathom.”

Zoro smirks “What type of enemy are we facing?”

“Not entirely sure, demons mostly. The enemy is strong enough to destroy entire worlds. In my vision, we fight multiple demons, superpowered villains, and trained killers.” Izuku states.

Something in Zoro’s eye flashes dangerously, he sheaths his sword “Your strong.” He comments.

“Yes, stronger than most” Izuku confirms, no hint of arrogance or overconfidence.

Zoro nods and smirks “I want to test that.”

“Fine by me” Izuku smirks ferally back.

Luffy breaks the tension with a chuckle “I have an idea.”

Izuku looks over at him curiously “What is it?”

“How about we have a little friendly competition; you know let everyone battle against each other. See where everyone is at in terms of strength.” Luffy suggests.

“That’s a great idea, I’ll bring it up to Aizawa and Shanks. I can also figure out where we need to work based on the results.” Izuku confirms.

***With Aizawa, Shanks, and Mihawk***

Mihawk and Aizawa watch as Zoro gets dragged away, Aizawa looks like he wants to murder Zoro for drawing his weapon against his problem child. Aizawa stands down as Izuku doesn’t flinch or appear alarmed. He settles a bit as he observes the group, Katsuki is being subtly held down by Kirishima, the others look just as ready to jump into battle as Katsuki. Aizawa believes it is only Izuku's clearly calm demeanor that stops them. Aizawa sighs he knows Izuku is strong, he knows that the teen has trained in his abilities and honed his skills to near perfection. Izuku’s confidence stems from years of training rather than false bravado and arrogance. Sometimes Aizawa wants to strangle the kid for putting himself in heart-stopping predicaments. Aizawa groans when he hears Luffy’s suggestion and the rising excitement coming from the group.

Shanks interrupts Aizawa’s musing “I found what I was looking for, let's move to a quieter part of the ship.”

Aizawa and Mihawk follow Shanks towards a quieter area of the Ship. He dials Ivankov’s number and prays it will be answered. After a few moments, the line connects the transponder snail turns Pink with extremely long eyelashes with an effeminate voice “Emporio Ivankov here Buru.”

Shanks sighs “Iva, it’s Shanks.”

“SHANKS MY BOY!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME.”

“I can explain later, I need to speak with Dragon.” Shanks cuts right to the point.

Iva’s face turns serious “Why?”

“Have the papers of the War coverage come out yet?” Shanks asks.

“Nothing yet Buru.”

Shanks ponders “Iva-Chan, I can’t tell you anything without being face to face, never know who is listening. Can you tell me if he is still where he was the last time?”

Iva is silent for a few moments, “Yes, are you close?”

Shanks breathes a sigh of relief “Yes about 3 hours out, tell him I have something he thought he lost 10 years ago.”

Iva’s eyes widen “How many can we expect?”

“3 crews, 2 ships, 1 sub. And a few tagalongs.” Shanks supplies.

“Ok, I will meet you with Dragon and the second on the docks.” Iva concedes.

“Thank you, Iva, I will explain what I can when we arrive,” Shanks states relieved.

“I’m only doing this because it is you Shanks-boy” Iva starts. “I’ll be waiting.” With that, the snail goes back to sleep.

Shanks breathes a sigh, he turns to his crew “We are headed to Dragon, when we land stays put for now until I can talk with the man.”

Everyone in earshot nods their agreement and starts breaking off to tell the others. Vista approaches Shanks, “Pops needs to talk with you and the cheeky brat”

“Cheeky brat?” Shanks raises an eyebrow.

Vista smiles “Pop’s words not mine.”

Shanks grumbles “Izuku or Katsuki?”

Vista shrugs “He didn’t specify, better bring both.”

Shanks sighs “Yea your right” his eyes scan the area falling on his targets “Izuku, Katsuki come with me.”

Izuku and Katsuki share a glance and shrug, as far as they know they didn’t do anything. They get up and tell the rest they will be back and head over to Shanks and Aizawa. “What’s up, Shanks?”

“Whitebeard wanted to talk to us” Shanks explains.

“Old man?” Izuku mutters.

Shanks sighs “Let’s not keep him waiting, could be important.”

Izuku nods and follows Shanks to the other Ship, Whitebeard has a calm expression on his face there is something in his hand. Shanks stops in front of the older pirate “Whitebeard”

“Akagami” Whitebeard calls, his piercing gaze looks at the two teens “Cheeky Brats.”

“What do you want Jiji?” Katsuki predictably erupts.

Whitebeard takes no offense “Jimbe has contacted us.”

Shanks sighs “What did he say?”

The transponder snail makes itself known “I have the package, where do you want us to meet?”

Shanks ponders “How long till you reach Whitebeards territory?”

“If I don’t stop, I can be at Sphinx tomorrow morning,” Jimbe tells.

“Do you still have my Vivre Card?” Whitebeard asks.

“Yes,” Jimbe confirms.

“Follow it from Sphinx, you should catch up to us tomorrow Afternoon” Whitebeard informs.

“Understood.” Jimbe states.

“I’ll be waiting for you, my old friend,” Whitebeard states softly. “We will talk when you get here.”

“I’ll see you then.” Jimbe hangs up.

Whitebeard sighs “Jimbe is a Shark Man, he can travel far distances in a short amount of time. Where it has taken us three days to get here, I have no doubts that he’ll catch up with us soon.”

“Then Sanji will be here. All that’s left for now is to speak with Dragon.” Izuku summarizes.

Shanks clears his throat “I have talked to Iva-Chan and we will be meeting him, Dragon, and their Second in Command in a couple of hours.”

Izuku’s eyes narrow “We make an intimidating force; can I suggest something.”

Shanks sighs “Go for it, what do you suggest”

“When we can see the island, we detach one of the ships, we only bring key players for now. Let them know we aren’t a threat. Explain what we need from them and tell them what we know. I suggest we bring Shanks, Whitebeard, Rayleigh, Mihawk, Aizawa, Myself, Kacchan, Ace, and Luffy. When it is safe, I can communicate with Marco or the pack to come closer.” Izuku plans out eyes glazing over as he works through possible back-up plans.

Whitebeard glares “Why those people?”

“Simple, I assume Dragon knows and trusts Whitebeard, Shanks, and Rayleigh. I’m sure he has met the pirate king at one point, so if he has, he will recognize fuji, and at least, believe me, Kacchan would most likely sink whatever ship he is on if he doesn’t go. And Ace and Luffy because that is pretty obvious, if we show him, we saved his Son and Ace he would be more open to listening.” Izuku explains.

“What about Mihawk?”

Izuku smirks “Having the world's greatest swordsman as part of the meeting crew and to confirm our claims wouldn’t hurt.”

Whitebeard ponders the reasonings and then bellows “Cheeky brat”

Izuku laughs back “Old Man.”

Shanks sighs relieved.

“Nerd.” Katsuki calls to gain the attention of the others, “wouldn’t it be wise to bring Marco with us?”

As Izuku thinks this over, Shanks blurts “Explain.”

Katsuki sighs recognition shows on Izuku’s face “Because it is proof, we saved him from the war. While it is not in Whitebeard's character to retreat without saving his Son, it wouldn’t be unheard of. If Marco is present it adds some merit to our claims. Surely Dragon would know who was involved in the war, he might not know at the moment what the outcome was, however, Marco and Whitebeard in attendance would give him all the information he needs on the war.”

“Without him having to take our word for it. We give him information without speaking at first. He will conclude that Marineford has taken a massive hit. The papers would probably try to cover up our involvement.” Shanks realizes.

“Exactly.” Katsuki boasts.

“What do you say Whitebeard? He is your subordinate.” Izuku addresses Whitebeard.

Whitebeard contemplates the reasonings and nods, “I’ll inform him.”

Izuku pulls Katsuki away to head back to the group. “As much as this place interests me, I can’t wait to go home.” Izuku sighs.

“I know Nerd.” Katsuki states “I don’t like all the attention you are getting here.”

“Is Kacchan pouting?” Izuku faux gasps.

Katsuki turns his head away “’m not pouting” he grumbles out.

Izuku laughs “It’s ok Kacchan” he leans to whisper in Katsuki’s ear “When we get home, you’ll have me all to yourself again. I’m thinking of a little stress relief that would help the both of us.” He finishes suggestively.

Katsuki gulps “Yeah?” Katsuki really can not be blamed for sounding so hopeful, can he?

Something primal flashes in Izuku’s eyes, as he nods “I wanna take Kacchan apart.” It comes out more like a growl than anything else. To Katsuki it sounds like a threat, and if that turns him on just a bit, and makes him feel weak; well Katsuki can’t wait until they are back home. Izuku’s groan breaks him out of his thought “You like that though huh?”

Katsuki looks at Izuku in confusion, but he won’t deny it. Izuku points to his tail that, to Katsuki’s embarrassment is wagging like an excited puppy. Katsuki glares at Izuku but judging by the increase in chuckles it’s not nearly as threatening as he intends it to be. “Stop laughing Nerd! I can’t control it!” Katsuki tries to rage. “It’s got a mind of its own.” He grumbles out.

“Oh Kacchan,” Izuku coos “I like your tail, it is very expressive.”

“Shut up Nerd!” Katsuki shouts.

“Ok, Ok Kacchan” Izuku waves his hands in surrender. “I’ll stop teasing you.”

Katsuki glares and tries to will his tail to stop wagging. It doesn’t work Izuku notices and runs his fingers through the fur. To Katsuki’s mortification, the tail wags more, but he’s conflicted, on one hand he wants to rip the tail out of the nerd's curious fingers stomp off, and explode something. On the other hand, it feels really nice. Well, he decides he will milk the touch now, then go explode something later. As they reach the Pack and others, he glares at their knowing looks. Perhaps wisely Shoto clears his throat before anyone can comment on Katsuki’s embarrassment.

“What did old Pops want?” Shoto asks.

“Sanji is on his way with Jimbe he should be here sometime tomorrow.” Izuku starts he looks at Luffy “We will be meeting up with Dragon in an hour or so. Luffy and Ace will need to come to shore with us. The rest of you will stay here and wait for the all-clear.”

Izuku can tell Shoto and Kirishima want to pout and complain but they decide against it, Izuku smiles warmly “It will be fine I’ll keep them both safe I promise. We don’t know how they will act if we show up with so many people. Shanks and Aizawa will be with us. Shoto, Law I’ll leave them to you.”

“Why me?” Law grumbles

“Because you pack” Izuku smiles.

“I didn’t agree to that,” Law argues.

“Didn’t have to” Katsuki smirks “Whether you like it or not you’ve been claimed, Traffy.”

Law glares and his fingers threaten to make a room, he decides against it, for now, he doesn’t feel like getting his ass kicked today. “Fine. But I’m taking a nap” he stands and goes to find Bepo. At least the bear doesn’t both him if he promises nap time.

Izuku laughs bright and happy, he sits down and drags Katsuki down with him. Shoto observes Izuku with a small frown on his face. Izuku seems a lot more worn out than usual, besides Katsuki (who is, in his own way fretting over the Nerd) Shoto is probably the only other one who notices just how tired and worn out Izuku is. It comes as no surprise when Izuku leans against Katsuki and closes his eyes. Shoto knows he is not going to fall asleep, at least not fully, he’ll keep an eye out on the pack to ease Izuku’s mind.

***

Shanks spots the island off in the distance almost 2 hours later. He has Rockstar signal the Island with the light they have on top of the crows' nest. Shanks nods when after a couple of moments he spots the returned signal. Shanks unties the Marine ship from the Red Force, he told his crew their plans and everyone has made their way to the Red Force to wait. With everyone that is needed to make the Marine ship go and everyone required for the meeting on the Marine ship, the ship approaches the island. It doesn’t take long maybe 15 minutes he calls off the deck “Dragon, Iva-Chan, and Second in Command, permission to drop anchor?”

“Granted” Comes the deep stern voice from a man wearing a green cloak.

With practiced ease, the pirates are docked, and 10 people are on the shore. Ace and Luffy look out over the group and gasp that top hat, and wavy blond hair is familiar “Sabo?” is barely whispered.

Izuku looks concerned over his present packmates “Ace, Luffy?” he calls out to them, he notices the blonde tense. As if everyone is under a spell the three boys make eye contact. Izuku observes shock, disbelief, and recognition flash through each of the boy’s eyes.

Luffy starts balling “Sabo!”

The boy possibly Sabo looks at the two with tears in his eyes “Ace! Luffy!” he runs to meet them. Completely abandoning his post by Dragon’s side. He reaches the boys and Luffy wraps himself multiple times around the other teen sobbing happily and trying to cram his life into the other teen's chest. Sabo laughs softly and ruffles Luffy’s head. Ace glares unsure if he wants to fight him or cry. Sabo notices this and his laughs die out to chuckles “I’m sorry Ace, Luffy”

This appears to be the wrong thing and Ace combusts into flames “You’re sorry, that is all you have to say. We thought you died, what happened? Why didn’t you come home?”

“After that Celestial shot down my boat, I was drowning Dragon was in the area and saved me. I couldn’t remember anything. I got my memories a few months later when a paper with your pictures came to us. It said you died, after that, I put my all into training, I wanted you both to be proud of me if you were watching.” Sabo bows apologetically. “How did you both survive? We went to Dawn Island after the Marines left to look for survivors, I thought maybe you guys would be there.”

Luffy calmed down a bit “Shanks saved us; we have been in Japan this entire time.”

Shanks speaks up “you will have time to catch up later, we have important things to discuss.”

Luffy and Ace pout but nod, Sabo moves to stand next to Dragon.

Shanks sighs “I will try to explain everything I can please hold your questions until the end” Dragon nods. Shanks begins explaining about what really happened 10 years ago, how he was there right before the attack and left before the Dragons could get there not wanting to get the Island in trouble. How he saw smoke on the horizon in the direction they came from. How Shanks took a small boat to the Island and saved the kids as they jumped off the cliffside. He told them how they were heading for Shanks’ crew and were caught in a storm. How they capsized and woke up on the shore of an Island, not in this world. He pulls out some currency as some sort of proof of his tale. He explains that this other world has a power system similar to Devil Fruits, but these powers are genetic. He explains that he trained these four boys and how he works as a Hero while explaining this society to him. He opens the floor for any questions pertaining to this information. When no one asks anything Izuku steps up and introduces himself.

“I’m Izuku Midoriya, I found Shanks, Ace, and Luffy after I ate a devil fruit. I healed them and offered to help them find their ways home. We found out they were stranded. Kacchan and I became friends with Ace and Luffy, and as the traits of my devil fruit started to show they became my pack.”

Dragon studies the teen and hums “What devil fruit do you have?”

Izuku smirks “Can I show you; you might recognize him?” Dragon nods, Izuku starts to transform. Dragon stares wide-eyed as in the teen's place stands a very familiar wolf.

“Fuji.” Dragon states, “He has Roger’s devil fruit?”

“Yes, the fruit called out to him when he was five. He ate it and used it to heal us.” Shanks explains. Shanks goes on to explain Fuji’s warning, the truth of the void century. Everything they have done in this world so far, Izuku’s visions. When he is done, he waits for Dragon to say anything.

“If what you are saying is true, what is your plan?”

Izuku takes over “Our plan is to amass a grand army to fight the Calamities and make a world that will accept everyone. In my visions, we had Pirates, revolutionaries, Ninja from the Elemental Nations. And 11 spirit gods. It’s the only vision that was successful.”

“What happens to this world?” Iva questions.

Izuku looks down guiltily “I’m sorry, there is nothing I can do here, the corruption spreads every day and if I tried to fight it all, we would lose just as Joy boy lost 900 years ago. The Calamity has had 900 years to suck the power out of this world. If I was here then, if they had the same knowledge as back then I could have helped.”

“I see.” Dragon ponders “So there is no hope left for this world.”

“I’m sorry,” Izuku bows “I know what you have been fighting for. But the longer we fight here the chances we lose gets higher. The Calamity has already corrupted 2 of the remaining D- Clan members. Your father, and Blackbeard. If we lose any more D-Clan members we might not win at all.”

“Ok, what do you need? When is this supposed to happen?” Dragon asks.

“Right now we are grabbing the one piece to get back to Japan, we were hoping you could use your connections to recruit and train people for combat. We will be making another trip here soon; we need to make sure we have a spot set up for an Army to remain without drawing too much attention.” Izuku explains.

Dragon considers this “I will send Sabo with you to set up a headquarters for us there. I will stay here and recruit and train who I find.”

Izuku bows “Thank you Dragon-San.”

Dragon waves off the thanks “It is I who should be thanking you.”

Izuku looks confused.

Dragon points to his son that is pretending Sabo is a tree while Luffy is imitating a Koala Bear. “I can tell he has had a happy life so far. Thank you for saving my boy.”

“I didn’t do it for thanks” Izuku states “Once I found out what happened to them to make them wash up on my shore, I claimed them. They are my pack, I would give my life to them. No child should be hunted for the crimes their fathers may or may not have committed.”

“I agree with you, that is why I didn’t immediately kill my father for taking him from me. I was hoping if Luffy grew up outside of my influence he would be safe.” Dragon states with remorse.

“Garp betrayed them,” Izuku states.

“I know, I have been building my strength to bring him down” Dragon snarls. “There is someone else that is not safe here.”

“Oh?” Izuku tilts his head.

“She doesn’t trust often, but if I tell her it will be safe, she might not give too much hassle.” Dragon begins “Her name is Nico Robin.”

“The only survivor of Ohara.” Izuku states.

“Yes, she would be interested in hearing the truth of the world.” Dragon states. “I suppose you all are going to want to be on land for a bit huh. Considering the war was just days ago, you’ve been sailing non-stop since.”

“Yea, we can stay out of the way of your business, the young ones are getting pretty restless. Anywhere they can Spar to release some of their pent-up energy?” Shanks asks.

“No particular areas just don’t destroy my buildings. There is a clearing about ½ a mile to the east.” Dragon points.

Izuku sends the message over coms, Shoto relays the message and the ships make their way to the shore. After a few moments, the ships are docked and the rest of Izuku’s pack arrive onshore along with Law and his crew and Zoro. Izuku walks over to Ace, Luffy, and Sabo.

Izuku observes Ace and Luffy with a soft smile on his face when Sabo starts talking “So you were taken to another world?”

“Yea, we grew up in Japan.” Ace confirms.

“What’s Japan like?” Sabo asks.

“Do you remember the Goa Kingdom?” Luffy asks.

“Yea.” Sabo nods.

“Well Japan is about the size of Dawn Island and there are multiple cities like Goa without the stupid Nobles.” Luffy tries to explain.

“What about crime? How is that settled?” Sabo asks intrigued.

“Well there’s the police force, but because we live in a super-powered society the police look for help from Heroes. The heroes take care of the Villains that commit the crimes.” Luffy excitedly explains.

“So there’s no pirates or marines. Or anything like that?” Sabo questions.

Izuku takes this moment to interrupt “There have been pirates, some countries have a military force but most of the countries have Heroes that are better suited to handling crime.”

“There are other countries?” Sabo asks

“Yea Japan is a small island compared to the rest of the world.” Izuku states.

“I see” Sabo ponders, he studies Ace, Luffy, and the other two teens he doesn’t know the names of yet. “So what is your relationship with my brothers,” Sabo asks with a protective tinge.

Izuku takes no offense and answers honestly “They are my pack.”

“Pack?” Sabo lets confusion take over the protectiveness.

“I’m a wolf, so they are my pack.” Izuku tries to explain, then a thought occurs to him “like family but more. They mean more to me than Family or friends. When I found out they were stuck with Me and Kacchan, we decided we will be heroes together with our Soulmates.”

“Soulmates?” Sabo questions quietly

Izuku blushes a bit and rubs the back of his neck “Right I forgot, In my world there are soulmates. When Ace and Luffy came to my world they got a mark that would match them to another person who bears the same mark.”

“Really?” Sabo asks. Then he looks over to his brothers “Did you find your matches? Can I see your marks?”

Ace blushes as Shoto come into view, Sabo watches the newcomer with a studious gaze. Sabo watches as the other teen comes to sit next to Ace, he didn’t notice the tension Ace was carrying until the other teen sat next to him and the tension melted off Ace. Shoto notices a bright softness in Ace’s eyes as he looks at the other teen. Content just to watch and learn more about his brother he smiles softly. Luffy breaks the observation with an excited shout of “Kirishima!” as the rubber boy launches and tackles another teen. Sabo watches as they crash to the ground and the teen named Kirishima laughs with Luffy. Luffy wraps Kirishima with all his limbs excited babbling about finding his missing brother that he thought was dead. Luffy starts sobbing into the other teen's chest and Sabo watches as Kirishima just lays back and rubs small circles on his brother's back. Sabo watches as Kirishima’s finger brushes a spot in the middle of Luffy’s shoulder blades and Luffy quiets his sobs and relaxes into goo. With Kirishima’s help, both teens are up on their feet and walking back toward the group. Sabo stares as Luffy is holding Kirishima’s hand and doesn’t seem to want to let go anytime soon. Kirishima smiles at Luffy something soft, and fond, and completely smitten. Once the two reach the group Kirishima looks around and blushes almost as red as his hair as he notices all the attention is on himself and Luffy. He clears his throat with a nervous chuckle “Luffy, what were you trying to tell me about finding a missing brother? Ace is right here?”

“Not Ace.” Luffy corrects “Sabo was dead, but now he’s not, and he is here and he’s alive and, and Kiri Sabo is alive and,”

Kirishima looks confused and the recognition flashes through his eyes “That’s great isn’t Luffy. I know you missed your brother. I’m happy for you.”

Luffy smiles wide as he remembers to introduce his Soulmate to his long-lost brother “Kiri can we show him our marks? Please?”

Kirishima smiles at Luffy “Of course, he’s your brother.” Luffy detaches himself from the red-haired teen and shows his brother his back, Kirishima turns around and lifts his shirt as well off his back.

Sabo looks at the matching marks curiously, he wants to touch them. He didn’t realize he lifted his fingers to brush against his brother's back when a hand gently but firmly stops him. “Don’t touch them, it will cause your brother pain if someone other than Kirishima touches the mark.” Sabo looks up to see a pair of sharp green eyes. He drops his hand and looks a little guilty.

“I’m sorry, it looks so beautiful” Sabo rubs the back of his neck.

Luffy smiles “Sabo this is Kirishima, my soulmate.”

Sabo bows politely “Thank you Kirishima, for looking out for my reckless brother. I hope he hasn’t been too much of a handful.”

Kirishima bashfully rubs the back of his neck “At least he’s not as reckless as Izuku.”

“Hey! Take that back” Izuku shouts.

“Shitty Hair does have a point though” Katsuki smirks “My nerd is too reckless.”

“Kacchan, not you too,” Izuku whines dramatically.

Shoto and Ace both nod their agreements “I think most of our near heart attacks come from Izuku’s many attempts at self-sacrifice” Ace chuckles.

“Like your one to talk hot-stuff” Katsuki sneers “Or did you forget your idiotic attempt at self-sacrifice.”

Sabo notices the change in the atmosphere “can someone fill me in?”

“You heard about the War, right?” Katsuki growls out.

Sabo nods.

“Well this idiot, thought it would be a good idea to throw his life away by letting Akainu shove his fist through the idiot's chest.” Katsuki snarls.

“I was protecting Shoto and Luffy!” Ace shouts.

“Fuck you,” Katsuki breathes out “you still don’t get it.” He walks away ignoring the others trying to stop him. He is going to find somewhere he can let off a few explosions.

Sabo watches him leave and turns his attention to the group, Izuku senses Sabo’s confusion and explains in more detail what happened. Kirishima fills in some of the blanks. Shoto holds Ace tighter with a lost expression on his face. Luffy keeps looking at his hands and shaking. “Obviously I healed him, and he is making a great recovery.” Izuku finishes.

“Why is the other so mad then?” Sabo asks confused. “Isn’t he glad that everyone survived?”

Izuku sighs “Kacchan feels cheated. Kacchan sees Ace as his best friend. When we met Ace, he was so convinced he shouldn’t have been born. He felt that if he wasn’t born Luffy would have never had to leave Dawn Island. He believed everyone would be better off if he didn’t exist. Kacchan had similar thoughts about himself when his quirk came in. They understood each other, Kacchan found someone who accepted him for him. For a long time, it was just me and Kacchan. Kacchan is my soulmate, I love and accept him no matter what. I was never hated because people feared me, at first, I was hated because I didn’t have power. Ace understood Kacchan in a way I didn’t at the time, both knew what it was like to be feared and hated for basically existing. Watching Ace sacrifice himself like that, letting Akainu get into Ace’s head, broke Kacchan’s heart. When Ace was saying his goodbyes, he couldn’t believe that we would love him, he called himself worthless.” Izuku pauses “Basically Kacchan believes Ace doesn’t think our love for him is good enough for Ace to want to live. So that is why he is mad.”

Ace looks down in guilt “I’m sorry” is whispered so softly no one but Izuku hears it.

“Ace” Sabo whispers softly. Ace looks up at him and Sabo continues “Remember when we were 5 after we saved Luffy from Blue Jam?” Ace nods again. “remember how shocked we were when we found out Luffy didn’t tell them where the treasure was, and when we asked why he told us if he gave up the location, we would hate him.” Another nod “Do you remember yelling at him saying that Luffy’s life was more important than your friendship? Do you remember Luffy saying being Alone is more painful than death?”

“Yes, I remember Sabo” Ace mumbles.

“Then you remember our promise that no matter what happened we wouldn’t leave him alone.” Sabo scolds. “If I was really dead, then you would have left him alone.”

“He has others. He has Kirishima, Izuku, Katsuki, Denki, Ashido, Shoto, Shanks, Aizawa, Hawks.” Ace argues.

“But he won’t have you” Sabo points out “Look at him, Ace.”

Ace looks over to Luffy, the teen is still looking at his hands, his body is shaking, Luffy’s eyes look panicked and full of tears. “What about your Soulmate, how do you think they would feel if you died. How do you think your Soulmate would feel if they couldn’t hold you anymore if you just left them behind?”

Ace looks down “I would hurt him.”

“And why do you think that is? If you think no one loves you, then why would your Soulmate be hurt if you died? If we go by your logic, then wouldn’t your soulmate, or Luffy, or Izuku and Katsuki be happier if you died?” Sabo states, he knows he is stepping over the line but Izuku isn’t killing him yet even if he is glaring.

Sabo can feel the rage inside Ace build “Sabo! What the hell? How can you think or say that? Shoto, Luffy, Izuku, Katsuki, and the others would be heartbroken if I died!!!” Ace’s eyes widen he finally knows why Katsuki is so mad at him, he finally understands “They would be heartbroken because they love me.”

Sabo and the other smirk as Ace finally get it “Thanks Sabo, I always responded better to your tough love. I need to go talk to Katsuki”

Izuku nods “He’s over there letting out some steam, just follow the sounds of explosions.”

Ace nods and takes off in the direction he watched Katsuki disappear to, as the sounds of explosions get louder Ace slows down. He observes the explosive teen as he gets close, he notices that Katsuki is just standing in the open field with his head down. The sound of explosions coming from Katsuki is from the teen clenching and unclenching his hands. There is a slight shake to Katsuki’s frame, and Ace can pick up the hitching breaths between the sounds of explosions. Ace realizes with wide eyes that Katsuki is crying. Ace steps forward and pulls Katsuki’s back into his chest, knowing the explosive teen doesn’t want Ace to see him cry.

Katsuki struggles against the person holding him, he breaks out of the hold and whips around to face the person holding him. He wipes his face furiously trying to dry his cheeks. His eyes lock onto Ace “What are you doing here?” he asks sounding almost cold, but to Ace Katsuki just sounds tired.

“I’m here to apologize to you Katsuki” Ace says softly.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Katsuki mumbles out.

“I understand why you are so mad at me” Ace starts “It took a tongue lashing from Sabo, to truly understand.”

Katsuki glares at him to continue.

Ace sighs “you feel betrayed because you think I don’t care that you love me. You feel like I don’t believe that you guys love me. And you're mad at me because I thought it would make you all happier if I died. And I’m sorry.”

“You’re God-damned right I feel betrayed, Ace.” Katsuki agrees “you’re my fucking best friend. I fucking need you, who is going to push me to be stronger, who is going to beat the shit out of me when I won’t listen to reason. Who is going to fight me, just because I’m stressed and need to work out somethings without hurting anyone? Izuku is my soulmate but you Ace, you’re my rival, my best fucking friend, and my brother, my idiotic Matchstick. We understand each other, how can you possibly believe I would have been happier if you died.” There are angry tears streaming down his face as his rant is cut off by a sob.

Ace has guilty tears running down his face “I’m sorry, so very sorry Blasty. I realized how much I could have hurt you, with my careless actions. I didn’t think it mattered” Ace ignores Katsuki’s growl to finish what he needs to say. “I knew it would hurt you, but I thought you would recover easy enough. But I know now if I died there would be no recovery for you, Luffy, Shoto or Izuku there would always be a gaping void of grief that would never truly heal. I might need you to remind me when the thoughts get too loud, but I promise I won’t throw my life away without trying everything I possibly can to survive.”

“I’m still going to kick your ass” Katsuki states like a promise. “If I have to kick your ass every day for the rest of our lives to make you remember this promise I will gladly accept.”

“Thank you Katsuki.” Ace smiles softly at the other teen.

“Shut up Matchstick.” Katsuki smiles back. The explosive teen stomps his way in front of Ace and grips the front of the teen's shirt “If you ever scare me like that again, I’ll kill you.” Katsuki studies Ace’s eyes until understanding flashes through them and Ace nods. Satisfied Katsuki loosens his grip and pulls Ace in for a hug, he whispers softly “If you understand that, then I forgive you, Matchstick.”

Ace hugs the explosive teen tightly, silent tears run down his cheeks “I understand, Blasty.”

There is a sniffle coming from Katsuki as he mumbles out “Good” into the other teen's chest.

Ace can feel the tears soaking his shirt from where Katsuki has buried his face, he strokes Katsuki’s head to calm him down. It only takes a few moments for Katsuki to settle down and Ace chuckles “Shall we head back to the others. They might be worried you finished me off, they might send out a search party and see Blasty crying.”

“’M not crying!” Katsuki rages as he lets go of Ace and stands up. He dries his faces off again and glares at Ace. “Let’s go before I do kill you.” Katsuki stomps off to rejoin with the pack. Ace follows behind him; he may have been forgiven but he doesn’t feel like he should have been. He decides that he will earn back Katsuki’s forgiveness and learn to love himself in the process. As they make their way back to the group, he observes everyone chatting with Sabo, even Law and Zoro are dragged into the conversation about everything. Izuku is answering questions and he pauses in his explanation of some nerdy equipment designs and flashes a small understanding smile toward Ace before his gaze turns into concern as he looks at Katsuki. Ace knows Izuku probably heard their entire conversation, but he can’t find it in himself to care. He sits with Shoto and just watches as everyone talks with each other. He can’t believe he thought everyone would be happier without him.

Sabo’s voice breaks Ace out of his thoughts “So I heard Luffy’s love story. Tell me, Ace, how did you and Shoto find out you are Soulmates. Who approached who? How did you find out?”

“I found out first, but I believed it would be best to ignore it at the time” Shoto states almost sadly. “We were in class doing rescue training. Heroes don’t just save people from villains, but natural disasters as well. We were at a special training ground on campus when the class was attacked by villains. We were holding our own until the pro heroes could come to help us. Our teacher was holding off the worst of the villains until the boss unleashed a monster. Our teacher was almost killed before we could step in and help. Izuku was healing our teacher and Katsuki was holding down a villain that could make portals to escape. The boss villain told the monster to kill the kid. The only other pro with us thought the boss meant Katsuki since he was holding down the villains' way to escape, so he moved Katsuki out of the way. Izuku took a hit to save his teacher and Ace, Katsuki and Luffy ran after him. Ace told me and a couple of other classmates to get the teacher to Safety. While we were escaping the main villain guy started to come after us. Right before the guy attacked us Luffy and Ace appeared out of nowhere and protected us. Luffy punched the guy a few feet back and Ace erected a flame wall to protect us. Ace’s shirt burnt off and I saw the mark.”

“Why would you ignore it? If you don’t mind telling me.” Sabo pries.

“My father is not a good man. He may be the number one hero, but he is a terrible father.” Shoto starts “Since I was five, he subjected me to intense training, my father raised me to be a tool to surpass him and be stronger than All Might. I inherited my mother quirk…” he uses his ice to show it “and my father's quirk” he lights his other hand on fire. “I refused to use my father's quirk, and for a while, I believed the universe matched me with the wrong person. I was afraid that Ace would be like my father, so I never told him.” 

“What changed?” Sabo asks curiously.

“A couple of months later we had the Sports Festival, it’s like a tournament to show what the next generation of Heroes is capable of. I was a cold bastard then, and sent a declaration of War to Izuku, telling him I would win because I was stronger.” Shoto smiles softly “I got my wish for a fight during the second round of the finals, I wanted to prove that I would be the top hero without my father's quirk. Izuku is a healer and kept breaking himself to beat some sense into me and make me see that even though I got my quirk from my father doesn’t mean I will turn out like him. He told me it’s my quirk not his, that I can choose what I do with it. I realized at the end that Izuku could have won in seconds, but he wanted to get through to me to accept my other half. I used my fire in that match and for the first time, I didn’t think of my father when I did. Izuku won and after the match, he healed me. When I used my fire my shirt caught fire and my mark was revealed.”

“Then what happened?” Sabo asks.

“I tried to talk to him about it, but he kept avoiding me.” Ace pouted.

“I needed to think about what I wanted, there was a lot going on in my head. Just because I accepted a part of who I am didn’t mean I was ready to put my fear of fire users behind me.” Shoto explained “At the end of the tournament they were awarding the winners with medals. Ace and Luffy made third, when they came up to be presented they were shouting something, but I couldn’t hear what was being said, I only saw fear in their eyes. The awarders either didn’t hear them or ignored them. Next to be revealed was Izuku and I could see the panic in his eyes, and I heard what he said to the presenters he told them Katsuki was bound and to not let the world see him like that. The presenters listened and brought up Katsuki hidden from view using someone’s quirk. Shanks and All Might presented the awards, and All Might approached the hidden Katsuki, When the Wall dropped, I saw what had Izuku, Ace and Luffy so freaked out.”

“What was it?” Sabo asks.

Izuku growls “Kacchan was chained and muzzled to the podium because he snapped defending me. The ex-hero that was bringing Kacchan to the waiting room baited him, calling me a monster. All Might got the Muzzle off Kacchan before anyone in the audience could see it, but the walls dropped before chains came off. I didn’t know Shoto saw that.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you; I didn’t want to bring it up and hurt Katsuki.” Shoto apologizes.

“It’s fine Icy Hot, just continue,” Katsuki grumbles out.

Shoto nods “Well after the award ceremony I looked for them, I wanted to talk to Izuku, to thank him. I wanted to tell Ace that I wasn’t rejecting our bond, but I needed time before anything could happen. In our world a rejected bond will kill the rejected soulmate, I wanted him to know I was not going to condemn him to that. I just needed some time to sort out what I wanted from it. See not all soul mates are romantic, some soulmates are platonic.”

“I see” Sabo ponders this information “what happened next?”

“Our teacher asked Kirishima to stay after class, I noticed Kirishima has been close to the group, so I waited for him outside of the classroom.” Shoto states.

“Aizawa- sensei told me what had happened and that Izuku, Bakubro, Ace, and Luffy went home and needed to be around the pack. I tried to convince Shoto to talk with them another day since I didn’t know the state the boys would be in.” Kirishima laughs.

“I didn’t listen and probably would have followed him anyways, Kirishima knew that so he told me that when we get to the house to wait outside. I waited and Ace came out he looked stressed, so I was just going to say what I needed to and leave. I told him I whatever he wanted out of this bond I would try my hardest to get there for him.” Shoto explains “I didn’t understand what Ace meant by; he wanted everything, so I asked the only other pair I knew that were soulmates. After watching them, and listening to them I understood what Ace wanted, and I wanted that too. I just didn’t know how fast I could get there.”

“Was there an event that brought you two closer or did it happen over time?” Sabo ponders.

“There was one event, shortly after the Sports Festival our class went on our first internships. We would work alongside the heroes for a week, get a chance to get some real-world experience. I got a request for my father's agency and so did Ace. I was training with my father when Ace stepped in and took control of my father's flames to prevent him from burning me. Ace threatened my father he said, “if I ever hear about you intentionally harming my soulmate, there won’t be enough left of you to identify.” The look on my father's face was murderous, when Ace didn’t back down, he laughed and said to Ace that he was glad I had such a strong soulmate and to look after me. Ace then glared at my dad and said “I don’t make threats, I make promises. Let me assure you I won’t hesitate to protect what’s mine.” Shoto reminisces with a small smile. “After that our relationship grew.”

“I’m glad, thank you for taking care of him” Sabo bows.

Shoto nods he tries his best to take care of Ace, but so far, every time it mattered, he has failed. “I try” he whispers quietly. Shoto doesn’t know if he wants to cry or scream in rage, he has almost lost Ace, his soulmate twice. He hasn’t fully healed from the last time Ace was taken from him. His chest hurts, a deep throbbing, agonizing pain, that threatens to steal his breath and suffocate him; he thinks this is grief. His mind plagues him with thoughts that if Ace died; Shoto wouldn’t be able to tell him all the things that are left unsaid. There is so much Shoto still wants to tell Ace and learn from Ace. He realizes he almost lost his chance to say and experience everything he wants to with Ace. He grips his chest above his heart because that thought _hurts_ as nothing has ever hurt before; because he almost lost his soulmate again, and still he hesitates. There are things he hasn’t let himself feel because he is scared, scared of feeling open and vulnerable. Scared of what it means to love and be loved. Scared of his insecurities and inexperience. Scared of the person Ace will see if he lets all his walls down, the child still inside him that begs and pleads with his father to stop, that he hurts. He knows it's stupid to be afraid, he knows the fears are unfounded, but there’s that voice that tells him _what if_. What if Shoto bares his heart for Ace and he gets rejected, because he has failed to keep his soulmate safe twice now. With all his training, and practicing, and nerding with Izuku on hero tech and quirk use; he was still unable, ill-prepared to help where and when it mattered. Both times he almost lost Ace, he needed Izuku to bring him back; while he sat and cried. He sat and cried when Ace was taken 2 weeks ago. And all he could do when Ace’s chest was impaled was cry. His vision blurs as his eyes fill with unshed tears “I almost lost him again, I failed to keep him safe” is softly whispered.

Ace hears this and feels guilty he has put Shoto through so much, yet here the teen is still trying to comfort him. Ace has hurt Shoto twice now with his recklessness. His soulmate is hurting inside because of Ace. Shoto is hurting because Ace didn’t think his life mattered, that even though Ace could have died Shoto would have eventually moved on. Ace has never regretted anything in his life, and until now that hasn’t changed. He regrets hurting Shoto and stealing his smile for a second time. If it wasn’t for Izuku he would have died; Shoto would have never known Ace loved him. He would have died and left Shoto broken-hearted and empty for the rest of Shoto’s life. Ace feels a pit of nervousness grow in his chest; how can he convince Shoto he loves him if he doesn’t even love himself. He promised Katsuki he would work on loving himself, but maybe he should have promised that to Shoto. Not for himself, he realizes; but for Shoto. So when Ace finally learns to love himself, he will know how to properly love Shoto. “I’m sorry Shoto.” Ace whispers “None of this was your fault. You have not failed at keeping me safe. I broke my promise to you, and I’m so very sorry.”

“Ace?” Shoto mumbles out.

“I didn’t take your feelings into account when I sacrificed myself for you and Luffy, and for that I am sorry. I thought with the others' help and support you would recover, but I realized that there would be no recovery. I’m your soulmate and should have realized that my death would hurt you more than anyone else. The first time I hurt you, was due to not being aware of my surroundings after I helped Luffy. At that time I didn’t know I was being hunted by the people of this world. I didn’t think it was possible for them to find us there. But this time I knew what we were getting into, I knew who Akainu was targeting and I let his words get to me. I let his words cloud my judgment and convince me everyone would be happier if I wasn’t here. All the work you and the others have put into helping me see that I am someone worth loving was clouded by that man. Hearing not just Akainu, but all the other Marines call for my death clouded my mind. I was pushed into reliving my self-hatred from before I met Izuku and Katsuki. Back then I would go to bars and ask the random groups of drunks what they would do if the pirate king had a son. I was so desperate for someone to tell me that it wouldn’t matter, that the child would be accepted regardless of who the father was…”

_“If the Pirate King had a son?” drunk hiccups “He’d be beheaded, no doubt about it!” the drunk sways on his feet with a drunk giggle._

_Another drunk sneers “his last words should be something like this: I’m so sorry I was born! I’m just garbage!”_

_“You want to know about Roger, you say?” a man asks. Ace nods as the man steps closer and puts his almost burnt-out cigarette in Ace’s face causing the boy to lean back so he won’t get burnt “He was… just a liar and a murderer! Pirate King?! Don’t make me laugh! He wasn’t the Pirate King more like the Bullshit King!”_

_Another drunk man cheers and raises his mug “You can say that again!”_

_“Roger?” a drunk man slams his mug down onto the table causing the liquid to slosh and spillover. “Don’t say such disgusting names, kid. You’ll spoil my beer” the man glares “Get Lost!”_

_Ace sits on top of the cliff overlooking the ocean when a large man comes up behind him “Why are you looking so down?” Ace ignores the man and hunches his shoulders not really understanding the feelings in his chest. The man sits behind Ace “Hey Ace?” still the boy ignores the man the man sighs “looks like you have been causing problems lately.”_

_Ace sits quietly for a moment “Gramps?” Garp looks at the boy “You have a grandson, right?” Garp perks up “Does he seem happy to you?”_

_“Oh, you mean Luffy?” Garp asks. “I’m raising him well.”_

_“Gramps.” Ace calls quietly “Was it… good that I was born?” something very close to breaking in his voice._

_Garp sits for a moment in silence and contemplates what he is being asked “Well, you… as long as you are alive, you’ll figure it out eventually.”_

_Ace walks into Dadan’s hut after a bath “Besides, I’ve had enough of that Ace too! in my opinion, it'll best if he just went somewhere and died. Then we could tell Garp it was an accident! This is what they mean by “A devil’s child has a devil’s luck”. He is the child of a devil, too. just think about what would happen if the government found out! What do you think would happen to us?”_

“… When I met Sabo, I thought he was only my friend because our goals to be pirates were the same. We needed money though to start a pirate fund so we banded together because we were stronger together and we could rob stronger thugs. When Luffy came to live with us I thought he was a spoiled little kid that never had to work hard for the things he wanted. He was just brought to us one day Garp dropped him off and told the bandits to look after him. He spent weeks chasing me, following me. I was such a bastard then; I would wait for him until he got to the bottom of a hill then roll a boulder down the hill to get him to stop following me. I would knock down trees and have them roll down hills and slam him into walls. I pushed him off a bridge into a ravine because he found me. I didn’t trust him, so my five-year-old self decided to make him go away. He still followed me, and every day I would try to lose him. One day I was meeting up with Sabo at our pirate hideout dropping off the loot I made that day. I let my guard down and didn’t realize he followed me.”

Sabo chuckles this was a funny memory because they were five and had no idea how to actually be kids living in the Gray Terminal was a savage lifestyle, murders, pirates, thugs, you name it they were there. Sabo and Ace didn’t really know any better. “I remember that, man we were harsh back then”

Luffy smiles “I liked trying to track Ace! And because I’m rubber none of the boulders or trees did any damage. Except for that one time, he pushed me into the ravine, and I ended up being chased by wolves.”

“Did they know you ate a devil fruit then?” Kirishima asks, he heard this story before and has forgiven Ace but still.

Luffy smiles “Nope” popping the ‘P’.

“Then he tried to kill you.” Kirishima tries to reason.

“Yep,” Luffy smiles again popping the “P".

“And your ok with that?” This time it is Law's deadpanned voice that rings out.

“Yea, it all worked out in the end” Luffy states like it was his plan from the beginning.

Katsuki sighs “This idiot.” Complete used to Luffy and his way of thinking “Just continue with it already”

“Ace and I were in the tree talking about how much it would cost us to get a ship, we still had a long way to go. Luffy must have heard us because he shouts “Pirate Ship?! You guys! Are you gonna be pirates?!” he was waving at us excitedly “I’m gonna be one too!” Ace was angry that he found us, that he was gonna blab where our treasure was. I was shocked Luffy managed to track Ace down. So we ran down the tree to punch him to keep him quiet, so he wouldn’t let the people we robbed find us. We tied him to the tree, but the idiot didn’t realize he was in danger, he kept smiling “Ace! I didn’t know that you travel this far every day!” Ace tells him to shut up and I glare like Luffy is a pest “Is this the Luffy that you were talking about?” I asked Ace. Luffy smiled even wider “Oh, you told him about me?” he was so happy until Ace told him the only thing, he told me was how annoying Luffy was. I also told him Ace told me he was empty-headed. All he did was laugh he didn’t even realize we were dissing him, so we let him continue laughing.” Sabo continued.

“I still can’t figure out how he followed me, I didn’t take any walkable routes.” Ace pouts.

“I was so excited to meet another person and I figured since Sabo was Ace’s friend, he would be my friend too.” Luffy Laughs. “I tried to get him to tell me his name, but he was mean.”

“We still didn’t trust him, and I scolded Ace for not taking me up on my offer to live with me.” Sabo rubs the back of his neck “but something needed to be done about Luffy.”

“He found our secret.” Ace states “We thought it was only a matter of time before he told someone.”

“We agreed we had to kill him” Sabo informs “But we were 5 and didn’t know how to kill anyone, we didn’t have the stomachs for it either. Robbing people? Fine. Starting fights with thugs? Fine. But when the thought to really take someone’s life sunk in, we couldn’t do it.”

“Not that it mattered because as soon as we said that Luffy started panicking and alerted Blue jam to where we were.” Ace mutters. “We untied Luffy and went to hide. We were just gonna wait for the pirates to go away but somehow Luffy ended up in their grasp.”

“He was talking shit about you” Luffy pouts “I couldn’t let him get away with that.”

“So your brilliant plan was to get captured, tortured, and almost killed to prove a point?” Sabo glares at Luffy.

Luffy chuckles bashfully “Well I may not have thought that one through.”

“Thank god we leave all the planning to Izuku” Kirishima laughs.

“Danm right Luffy would get us all killed,” Katsuki smirks.

“Jerk I’m not that bad” Luffy glares at Katsuki.

“Anyways Porchemy lifted up Luffy and the idiot started yelling at him to put him down or Ace would come to save him. Porchemy started asking Luffy questions if he was Ace’s friend then he should know where the treasure Ace took from them is.” Sabo continued.

“Luffy is a terrible liar.” Ace informs “so Porchemy took him to Blue Jam’s hideout to beat the answers out of him.”

“We thought Luffy would tell them, so we used the time to move our pirate fund because we didn’t fully understand what Luffy was going through. We didn’t think he would hold our secret and almost be beaten to death because of it.” Sabo states guiltily.

“After we moved the pirate fund, we went back to the tree to wait for Luffy, we waited for hours and no one showed up. No Luffy, no pirates it was then we realized Luffy didn’t blab and we needed to go save him.” Ace whisper regretfully. “We charged to the hideout and Luffy was tied up to the rafters bleeding heavily from multiple wounds, Sabo cut him down and we retreated.”

“It was scary! I really thought I was going to die.” Luffy panics.

“I was angry because I didn’t understand. So I took my anger out on Luffy, he was crying, and I couldn’t think so I called him annoying and shouted at him to shut up. Told him I hated weaklings and crybabies!” Ace reminisces. “It got him to shut up, in fact, he shut up so fast I didn’t really know what to do next. The idiot fucking thanked us and for some reason, I got even angrier at him.”

“I had to calm Ace down before he hurt Luffy more” Sabo chuckles.

“My head cleared a bit and I needed answers to my thoughts. I couldn’t understand why he didn’t tell them. So I asked.” Ace sighs. “I felt he needed a lesson that adults can’t be trusted. Maybe Garp didn’t teach him that adults don’t care about children. Those guys would have killed us without a second thought.”

“Why didn’t you tell them Luffy?” Shoto asks.

“If I told them… I could never be their friend.” Luffy said quietly.

“That would have been better than dying, right?” Denki asks. “You obviously patched things up by now; but why did you try so hard to Ace’s friend in the first place?”

Luffy shrugs. Ace sighs “Even after all the shit I put you through, he still followed me every day. I just didn’t get it.” 

“Why Luffy?” Ashido probs.

“There wasn’t anyone else, Gramps took me away from Windmill village and left me with mountain bandits. Shanks was gone and I didn’t think I was ever going to see him again, well at least not for a long time; I needed to be Pirate King before I could see him again. If I didn’t chase after Ace, I would have been all alone!” Luffy explains. “Being alone is much worse than getting Hurt.”

“That is when I realized Luffy was just like me, no parents, Garp took him away from everyone he knew and dumped him in an unfamiliar bandit hut to fend for himself.” Ace says quietly “my heart still wasn’t convinced though, I needed to know so I asked him the same questions I ask everyone else. It isn’t so bad when I’m here? He nodded. It’d be bad if I wasn’t here? He nodded again. And then the memories would come back _‘If roger had a kid? It would be really bad! He’d be a demon who wouldn’t deserve to be born, or to live!’_ The jeers and laughs still sometimes get to me. And something in my soul or heart or wherever that wound is wanted… no needed to know. Something desperate, and angry and hollow begged to know if some out there could ever want me to live.”

“I told you then, even if I didn’t know why you asked me; of course I do!” Luffy smiles “even after I found out who your dad was my answer never changed.”

“Lu, I’m pretty sure the Matchstick knows that” Katsuki glares “Even if we need to beat it into him every day” he finishes with a feral smirk and a small explosion.

Ace rubs the back of his neck “Yea Blasty I get it, but I didn’t believe him then. I was still cold to him, still told him I hated crybabies and spoiled brats like him.”

“I righteously raged because I was strong, I’m not a spoiled brat.” Luffy laughs “Ace still kept calling me a cry baby. Have any of you been punched with spiked gloves for hours on end, not knowing if someone is going to save you? Oh and not to mention you were 5 at the time?!”

“No can’t say we have” The group looks a little green at the confession. Most of them have never really been hurt like that. Shoto understands being beat but not to that extent. Katsuki can somewhat understand due to his abusive mother. Izuku understands being bullied and having his ears and tail cut off but nothing exactly life-threatening.

“They argued all the time after that, but Ace filled the role of the over-protective older brother, I obviously was the smart, logical older brother.” Sabo laughs.

“What? Take that back, Sabo!” Ace rages.

“Yea” Luffy rages with Ace.

The group breaks out into laugher. When the laughter dies down Ace sighs “There was a point to this story, I got a bit better after that. Even after Sabo blabbed to Luffy who my dad was. All I wanted to do was run away, I knew Luffy idolized Roger, but I couldn’t take Luffy leaving me once he found out. I didn’t want to see the hatred, and scorn or his face when he found out I had a devil’s blood in my veins. So I tried to push them away. It wasn’t until Sabo was found by his father that I remember I wasn’t the only one who hated their parents. While Luffy and I were orphans, Sabo had a dad he was a runaway.”

“Why did you run away?” Izuku asks curiously.

“I ran away because I didn’t belong there, I wanted adventure. I wanted to be free. I felt more trapped being a noble than I did fighting in the forest with my brothers. I was expected to be used to increase my father's influence among the nobles. To be used to marry someone in a high family to boost my father’s prestige. I just couldn’t live like that, so I ran away and pretended to be an orphan.” Sabo explains “One day we were selling stuff from the terminal in the capital when my father spotted me. He hired the Blue Jam pirates to capture us. I didn’t want to go with him, I wanted to live with my brothers. The pirates pointed guns at Ace and Luffy and my father said if I didn’t go with him, he will have the pirates kill my brothers. I couldn’t let that happen, so I left and went with my father.”

“If you went with your father why did Ace and Luffy think you died?” Kirishima asks.

“A couple of days later I found out a world noble was coming to the island; the nobles were talking about kids in the woods that needed to be brought to justice. I thought they were talking about Me, Ace, and Luffy. So when the nobles came, I set sail and became I pirate to get the noble to chase me instead of coming to the island. The noble sank my little raft. They must have seen that and thought I drowned.” Sabo explains.

“We didn’t even have time to grieve before the forest was set on fire. We were pushed back to the cliffs and it didn’t matter which way we went the fire would have burned us alive and since we are fruit holders the water would have made us drown. But then we felt something powerful below us and Luffy stopped panicking and told me to jump. Shanks came for us, so we jumped.” Ace explains.

“Next thing I remember we are waking up on a beach” Luffy cheers “We met Izuku and Katsuki then, and we were stranded. I had to change my promise to Shanks. I couldn’t be the pirate king anymore.”

“What about now, you could stay here and be pirate king?” Sabo asks.

Luffy glares “I won’t leave my pack behind.”

“What if you all stayed here?” Sabo asks.

“No, I gave up trying to be the pirate king when we couldn’t find a way home.” Luffy states. “I was so distressed I would have to break my promise to Shanks, that I would have to give back my hat. But Izuku and Katsuki helped me come up with a new dream.”

“What is your dream now?” Sabo smiles.

“I will be a great hero; I will stand at the top with my pack as the best Heroes.” Luffy declares.

“Why not strive to be the best hero Luffy, it is not like you to be a subordinate to anyone.” Sabo probs.

“Because Izuku and Kats will be the ultimate duo. They will stand as the pillars of Justice and I will stand next to them with the rest of the pack as a pillar of strength to help carry that burden.” Luffy states as fact.

“That is an admirable dream Luffy. I’m sure Shanks is proud of you.” Sabo ruffles Luffy’s hair.

“You think so?” Luffy asks bashfully.

Shanks makes himself known “I’ve very proud of you Luffy.”

“Shanks!” Is the startled yelp that comes from the group.

Shanks smiles “You have all made me proud. The way you have all handled this mission has been impressive and I couldn’t be prouder.” Shanks sits with the group “I just wanted to inform you, Jimbe will be here tomorrow morning and we will depart here soon after that. Tomorrow night we will dock at Lodestar. Also Dragon has explained everything to Robin she will be departing with us in the morning. Luffy you have time to talk with your father before we leave tomorrow if you want to.”

“He is not coming with us?” Luffy asks, to be honest, he doesn’t know he feels about his father. On one hand, his Dad let him be taken by Garp. On the other hand, if he didn’t then he wouldn’t have met Ace, Shanks, Sabo, Izuku, Katsuki, Kirishima, Shoto, Denki, and many others. He doesn’t know if he wants to talk with him or not.

“No, not yet, he is going to stay here and recruit people. Sabo and Robin are coming with us to set up a base of operations in Japan. When our army gets bigger and we get closer to the Calamities that will be our headquarters.” Shanks informs “I have given Dragon a coms set so he can stay in touch with us when we go back.”

Luffy nods “I guess it would be nice to meet my dad.” He fidgets “Do you think he would want to meet my soulmate or my friends. I mean I understand if he’s too busy to talk to us.”

Shanks smiles fondly at Luffy “I’m sure he will make some time for you and your friends to say hi.”

Luffy smiles, “I don’t want to interrupt his work so if he wants to, he can come out here whenever he has some free time.”

Shanks nods “I will let him know.” Shanks looks at the Blonde “I’m glad they found you, after I left the island, I search the area your ship sank but I couldn’t find you. I’m glad Dragon rescued you. When I couldn’t find you I felt Dragon’s presence I was sure he saved you but I didn’t want to get the boys' hopes up.”

“You knew old man!?” Ace shouts in rage.

“I had a feeling yes.” Shanks states.

“Why didn’t you ever tell us?” Ace whispers.

“What would you have done if I did. At the time there was no way to get back here. When the opportunity came up there were more important things going on. What would you have done if I told you before the war ‘oh yea Ace, Luffy your brother Sabo survived and is with Dragon.’?” Shanks explains.

Ace blushes “We would have been distracted. Sorry, Shanks.”

“It’s alright Ace, I understand the pain of losing your family. I didn’t want to get your hopes up even after the war just in case we wouldn’t have been able to meet up with Dragon during this trip.” Shanks states.

“I’m glad you didn’t tell us, Shanks.” Luffy smiles.

Ace pouts confused “What do you mean Luffy?”

“I liked the surprise. It felt special.” Luffy tries to explain.

“I think what Luffy is trying to say is that if Shanks told you, you would have had time to overthink things and come to conclusions about what happened. The surprise made the emotions real.” Izuku explains.

“I guess your right. Thanks, Izuku” Ace blushes. “So does this mean Sabo is coming with us when we go back home? Will we be able to see him often?”

“Sabo will be coming with us, possibly getting a room in the dorms for the time being. I will talk to Nezu when we get back to see if we can make him an exchange student for the time being.” Shanks starts.

“Law could be an exchange student to Recovery Girl since he is a licensed surgeon. We could make Zoro and Rayleigh instructors that we have flown in, to beef security due to the recent villain attack. Marco can work with Night eye under All Might’s agency or work with Hawks. And if I’m not mistaken Thatch was Whitebeard’s chef, right? Then he can work with Lunch rush for now. I can even come up with a plausible role for Robin.” Izuku begins.

“What is Robin's role then?” Shanks asks.

“We could have her be the overseer for the females' dorm. There are plenty of female rooms open so Nezu would allow it. That would be her way in. If All Might hasn’t gotten the Island yet this would work. Besides, 10 people wouldn’t be enough to staff the new island. We can’t pull other heroes because he doesn’t trust them yet. This way when Nezu comes out with the plans for the island we will have enough people to staff it.” Izuku finishes.

“Impressive as always Izuku” Shanks smiles. “I will write this all in a report and send it to Nezu when we get back.”

The group studies Izuku “Who are we bringing home with us, I know Law, and Sabo for sure but who else” Denki asks.

Izuku strikes a thinking pose “Law, Sabo, Zoro, Rayleigh, Marco, Thatch, Robin, Mihawk, and if we meet up with Sanji before we leave and can convince him we need his help then that gives us 9. That leaves us with a spot open. I don’t think it would be wise to bring more than 10 at the moment.” Izuku looks a Law “Law did you want to bring another crewmate?”

Law hums “I’ll ask my crew members. But really I would only bring Bepo possible Jean Bart.”

Izuku nods “Ask them, Sabo do you have any recommendations?”

Sabo considers this “Koala possibly, she can help Robin with the girls.” Sabo makes a face similar to Izuku when he gets a really crazy idea “Hey Izuku, have you considered any of the marines for your grand army”

Izuku makes a face of disgust “No, none of the marines I met fit the bill. They were so ready to kill Ace and Luffy even when they didn’t do anything wrong.”

Sabo hums a look of amusement takes over his face “just like not all pirates are bad, not all Marines are good.” He pauses “But there are a couple of marines that are good.”

“Explain.” Izuku considers.

“I had a mission in Alabaster, about a year ago. The mission was to stop a civil war between the king and the warlord Crocodile. Crocodile has a sand devil fruit; it allows him to suck all the moisture out of the air and land. He caused the island to experience a drought. There is also this powder that stimulates cloud formations causing it to rain.” Sabo begins.

“Why didn’t they use this stuff?” Denki asks.

“Because, while it may benefit the island at the time, the powder works by stimulating existing clouds making them rain before they are supposed to.” Sabo takes in the looks of the others, the only ones who really get it is Izuku, Katsuki, Shoto, and Law.

“It steals the rain” Izuku gasps.

“Yes, exactly. That is why it was outlawed.” Sabo nods “Crocodile planted a shipment of this powder to be delivered to the capital. The only place it rained in years.”

Sabo can witness the wheels turning in Izuku’s mind as he figures it out. “So he framed the King with this powder to make the citizens believe that the King was the cause of the lack of rain?”

“Yes.” Sabo smiles “The king hired us to investigate. We ran into some issues with the marines that were looking for some pirate. I ran into Smoker; he was trying to capture me to get information on Dragon.” Sabo smiles “So during a fight between me and Smoker I told him what I was doing there with all my evidence. We called a truce, to help the island and take out the Warlord Crocodile. When it was all said and done, the higher-ranked Marines gave all the credit to Smoker.”

“Why?” Luffy steams.

“Because the world government didn’t want to paint the revolutionaries in a positive light” Izuku summarizes.

“Yes, for that exact reason they offered Smoker a promotion to Vice Admiral.” Sabo informs “But he flat out refused to take credit for saving the country if the world government wouldn’t tell the truth. He told the Marines he would prefer punishment over accepting something he didn’t earn.”

“Do you know how to contact this marine?” Izuku contemplates, he figures he can talk to the Marine at least he can come to his own judgment of character.

“I have his Transponder number.” Sabo smirks “We can call him and ask him to meet us somewhere.”

Katsuki grunts “I’m not sure we have the time to meet up with someone, we have to leave in two days, if he is not close then we will have to wait until we can come back. And even so, he might be a good Marine, but we can’t be sure he won’t tell the other Marines. The last thing we need is to bring a bunch of power-hungry Marines to Japan.”

“Kacchan has a point, we could ask Dragon and Whitebeard to meet up with Smoker. Smoker might believe them. If not, well I don’t think I have to worry about Smoker attacking Whitebeard and Dragon.” Izuku suggests. “There was also a pink Haired Marine that was trying to stop the war before Shanks got there. I think the young Marine was overwhelmed by the awakening of his Haki.”

“What do you mean Izuku?” Denki asks “What is Haki? How do you know about it.”

Izuku’s eyes go wide, how could he forget Denki and Ashido didn’t know about that “Oh sorry Denki, it didn’t come up before. First of all, you know the Lightning some of us have?”

“Like Shanks’ red Lightning? Or your green Lightning?” Denki questions.

“Yes exactly. That isn’t lightning, well not really.” Izuku starts he pauses trying to find out how to explain this. “In our world, it appears as lightning. But it is a power that is native to this world. It is called Haki. There are three types of Haki, Conquerors which appears like lightning. So far Shanks, Ace, Luffy, Kacchan, and I are able to use this in Japan. Conqueror’s Haki cannot be taught and only a few are born with it. Then there’s Armament Haki, this can be taught. It is a manifestation of your will as physical armor. So far Shanks, Aizawa, All Might, Hawks, and the pack can use this. And Observation Haki allows you to sense the presences of others, predict movements, and if trained enough see into the future.” Izuku explains. “I’ll speak to Shanks to get you both started but let me tell you this training is very unorthodox.”

“Can we get an example of this power?” Ashido asks.

“Most of you have felt it, I unleashed my Conqueror’s Haki at Marine Ford when they released the information on Ace and Luffy.” Izuku ponders “Also I unleashed it to answer Whitebeards call when we landed on his ship. If Me, Kacchan and Ace didn’t you all would have passed out.”

“What about the others?” Denki asks.

“I can show you that” Izuku states. He activates Armament Haki on his arm making the limb turn black. “Who here besides Ace, has an elemental fruit?” No one volunteers.

“Sorry Izuku, I think only Ace has a Logia-type fruit,” Sabo confirms.

Izuku hums. “Well as much as I want to beat on Ace, he is still recovering.”

“Haki suppresses Rubber as well, Izuku you can use me.” Luffy suggests “You can just heal me after right.”

“Of course Luffy.” Izuku smiles. “First I’ll hit you without it. Then I’ll hit you with it.” Luffy nods and stands up he moves over to the side of the clearing. Izuku stops a few feet away “Ready?” Izuku asks

“Of course” Luffy smiles.

Izuku gets into his fighting stance. He throwing punches and kicks at Luffy. Luffy chuckles during the beatdown. Luffy’s body absorbs the hits taking no damage from blunt attacks. Izuku stops punching Luffy and steps back. “Now I’m going to use Arms, Armament Haki bypasses the defenses a devil fruit gives its holder. With Luffy he is immune to blunt attacks, I can punch, kick, and beat on him all day and no damage will happen. If I use Haki, then I can inflict damage.” He activates his Armament Haki to show everyone a shiny black fist and punches Luffy in the stomach. Luffy folds in on himself and has spittle dripping from his mouth. Ignoring the gasps from the others Izuku lights that same fist on fire and heals the damage.

“Danm ‘Zuku I forgot how hard your punches hit.” Luffy chuckles between coughs.

Izuku rubs the back of his neck “Sorry Luffy. That was the weakest I could punch you.” 

“I know, you didn’t even activate your quirk,” Luffy confirms.

“Danm Izuku.” Denki gasps. “What about the other one? Observation Haki can you demonstrate this without hurting anyone.”

“Of course,” Izuku looks around “I would usually have Kacchan spar with me. But we know each other’s fighting style so well we can dodge without Observation. So I’ll need someone I have never fought before to demonstrate.”

“Can I use my swords?” Zoro asks with a predatory glint in his eye.

“Of course.” Izuku smiles. “Whenever you are ready Zoro.” Izuku smirks “Don’t hold back.”

“Are you sure?” Zoro smirks “I could kill you.”

“I doubt it” Katsuki mumbles

“Even if you did manage to cut me, I’ll heal the damage.” Izuku smiles a challenge “So come at me with everything you’ve got.”

Zoro places his bandana on his head and withdraws his swords he places Wado in his mouth and holds his other two swords in a reverse grip. Katsuki comes up next to Izuku there is a piece of cloth in his hand. Izuku and the rest give him a questioning glance. Katsuki shrugs “your combat experience will make the predictions for you. Figured you’d wanna give them a show.”

Izuku smirks “Of course Kacchan.” Izuku puts the piece of cloth over his eyes. Katsuki tests to make sure Izuku can’t see. When Izuku is blinded Katsuki gives Zoro a simple nod.

Zoro dashes to Izuku in a flurry of sword strikes, putting his speed and strength behind each strike. Izuku barely moves but when Zoro disengages Denki and Ashido are surprised to see the Izuku is unharmed. They have seen Izuku injured before and they know that if Zoro managed to cut him they would see the green fire. Zoro smirks demonically and gets ready to unleash his special attacks.

“Three sword Style Secret Skill: Crossroads of Six Paths” Zoro announces. The sword in Zoro’s mouth glows an eerie green. He begins to unsheathe his other two swords and performs a quick draw before twisting sharply to force the air slashes to curve. Izuku dodges the attacks with a smile on his face. Zoro continues to unleash a barrage of attacks at Izuku. To the audience, it looks as if the sword strikes slightly veer off course and around Izuku.

Katsuki calls it “Ok that should have been a good enough demonstration.”

Zoro grunts as he sheathes his swords. Izuku laughs brightly as he pulls off the blindfold “That was great Zoro. I would like to test my sword skills against yours.”

Zoro nods “I’m looking forward to it.” He studies Izuku “where are your swords?”

Izuku rubs the back of his neck “I don’t use swords.” He ponders for a second “Shanks taught us how to use swords but, I have something else.”

Zoro looks confused, in fact with the exception of Katsuki, Ace, and Luffy, the rest look just as confused. Izuku smiles and plucks two of his longer feathers.

Zoro glares thinking Izuku is fucking with him “Feathers? Seriously?”

Izuku smirks and coats the feathers in Armament Haki he turns to a tree and does two quick slashes into the tree bark. To the shock of everyone the tree collapses. Mihawk walks to the group feeling Zoro’s bloodlust rise. “Don’t be so quick to judge him Zoro,” Mihawk calls out.

Zoro levels a confused glare at his Master “What do you mean, even if he can cut down a tree. That doesn’t mean he can block a sword strike.”

“During the war, Izuku with just a feather stopped Yoru in its path. He is strong.” Mihawk states.

“I learned how to make my feathers work in place of a sword. It didn’t make sense to carry a sword on me when I could use my feathers.” Izuku looks on fondly at his feather that’s in his hand “These feathers are really compressed fire. I can shape the fire into whatever shape I want. By compressing the flames to the thickness of paper and adding Haki to them, the feather is sharper than most swords that were available to me. I also don’t need to worry about it breaking because the fire takes the impact and distributes the force through the entire feather.” Izuku explains.

Zoro relaxes his stance now having an understanding of how Izuku uses his feathers as swords. He grins its an interesting concept and he is dying to test his blades against this technique. “I can’t wait to test my blades against yours. I can’t be the best if I can’t defeat you.”

“You really think shanks will train us?” Denki asks hopefully.

“If you're serious about learning it, then yea” Izuku supplies.

“Shanks-Sensei does not accept quitters” Katsuki glares in a warning.

Denki nods “If it can make me stronger to help out more then I’m all for hard training.”

“It’s not just hard Denki.” Ace shivers “His training methods are brutal.”

“Oh, yea I remember when he started teaching us after the Hosu incident” Kirishima rubs the back of his neck.

“I still wake up in the middle of the night to block imaginary attacks” Shoto sighs.

“What did he do to you?” Denki shrieks.

“He blindfolded us and made us hit each other with sticks until we would instinctively dodge 100 times in a row. If we got hit at all we had to start all over again.” Kirishima explains.

“Lucky Izuku can heal or else we would all have brain damage” Ace laughs.

“I think the nerd messed up on you Matchstick,” Katsuki smirks. Hey just because he forgave him doesn’t mean he’s gonna let it go and stop teasing the hothead.

“Not fair Blasty.” Ace grumbles

The group laughs at Ace’s expense. Izuku controls his chuckles first “Denki, Ashido if you are really serious, I’ll talk to Shanks. However, I think we should focus on powering up your quirks first.”

“Wouldn’t learning Haki compensate for our lack of power?” Ashido asks.

“The only reason why I was able to kill Akainu is that I used Armament with my quirk. Think of it like this if I was to use a fraction of my quirk with Armament Haki I would have killed Luffy. When I use Armament with my wolf form my feathers are capable of cutting through tungsten.” Izuku pauses his face turning serious. “Remember the other night when Fuji forcibly took control?”

“When you had that nightmare for Katsuki dying?” Denki supplies.

“Yes.” Izuku confirms “He didn’t take over to save me.”

“Fuji took over to save everyone in a 10-mile radius” Katsuki states.

“What do you mean?” Ashido asks. “What would have happened if Fuji didn’t take over.”

“I would have unleashed all of my power” Izuku begins “Conqueror’s, One for All, My fire and feathers. Worst case scenario everyone except me would have died. Best case scenario everyone would survive but everyone in our building would be crippled for life. Conqueror’s Haki attacks the minds of people with weaker convictions or will power than the wielder. Depending on the force released I can turn a weaker willed mind into mush. Most of the time I use this force with my wolf side to instill fear in people.”

“Is this why Iida hates you?” Denki asks.

“Part of it.” Izuku sighs “He singled me out during Present Mic’s entrance exam speech.”

“Everyone knows the Nerd is well a Nerd. He was muttering poetic justice about Present Mic.” Katsuki informs.

“Iida thought I wasn’t taking the exam seriously.” Izuku explains “If it was only that, I could have patched things up with him. But when we were released and broke off into our groups, he tried to syke me out. He tried to intimidate me and wasn’t expecting me to hold my ground. He touched my mark, so I used Conqueror’s on him to instill fear, to make him feel like a rabbit in front of a fox. When the exam started, I stayed back for a bit to calm myself. He thinks I was attacking other examinees with my feathers to get more points. When we had the battle training with All Might we were against each other. We got into an argument before our match when he caused me to go into a panic attack. Even during the battle while I healed my partner, he kept calling me a monster. After the battle, I even healed him, and he attacked me while I was healing his partner. He hasn’t been able to let go of his hatred for me. He keeps demanding I tell him everything my quirk does.”

“That is stupid.” Denki states “No one has the right to ask anyone for the secrets of their quirks. That information could get out to the villains.”

“Exactly, I told him I’m not gonna tell someone the secrets of my quirk if they are just gonna use it against me in the future.” Izuku nods. “But yea I thought we were getting better after the Hosu incident. But that doesn’t appear to be the case.”

“What makes you think that? He hasn’t called you a monster in a long time.” Luffy asks confused.

“He thinks we should have been punished for saving Ace and Kacchan,” Izuku informs.

“Huh? Why?” Denki asks.

“In his eyes what we did was no different than when he went after Stain to avenge his brother.” Izuku states.

“How, that was completely different?” Luffy shouts.

Izuku shrugs “in his mind he was bringing Stain to justice for the crimes against his brother. In his mind, we hunted down the villains to get Kacchan and Ace back. When in reality he planned to go to Hosu and intern under Manual and used his patrols to hunt Stain down. He then confronted said villain without back up putting himself and another hero in danger. When Kacchan and Ace were taken we worked alongside the police and heroes and only got Kacchan and Ace to safety. We didn’t confront the villains and we used minimal quirk use in order to rescue our friends. He feels there is favoritism happening because he was scolded for going after Stain, while we were praised and awarded licenses for going after Kacchan and Ace.”

“I could understand his reasoning if we charged into the villains' hideout and engaged in a fight to get them back. But what we did regardless of licenses was completely legal.” Shoto states, his father taught him the legalities of quirk use without licenses. The fact is Iida has no reason to be jealous or to think they should have been reprimanded for doing the same thing a civilian could have done.

“Yes and he knows that, he also feels what he did was legal on the same clause. The law states anyone can use their quirk in self-defense or the minimal use to save someone else. In the event, there are no available heroes in the area. In Hosu Iida tried to use the idea that he was protecting Native to engage Stain. When Native's statement came out, he told the chief Iida didn’t even know he was there until after he already started fighting Stain. Native told the chief that Stain had to tell Iida to rescue Native first, before trying to take him down. Iida believes there were plenty of heroes that could have gotten Ace and Kacchan to safety, but he conveniently forgot I could heal. Recovery girl wasn’t in the area. I also healed everyone once the fighting was done, as I was ordered not to interfere with any of the battles.” Izuku explains.

“Now that you have your healing License it shouldn’t matter in the future, right?” Luffy states.

“Right, even if for some reason I don’t pass the Provisional License Exam I will still be able to participate in rescue and healing missions.” Izuku nods.

“I don’t think any of us will have a problem passing the exam” Katsuki smirks, full of confidence that they all will pass with no problems. Their teamwork is flawless, they can work alongside other people. Even though Izuku does most of the planning and strategizing the others are not terrible at it either. Not to mention they are stronger than lower-ranked heroes. They are going to ace this exam, there is no doubt in his mind.

The next day after breakfast Dragon walks with Robin to meet up with the boys. Izuku nudges Luffy to get his attention when the man comes into view. “Good Morning Dragon” Izuku greets.

“Morning” Dragon greets back. Dragon watches the group loading up and saying their goodbyes to the rest of the revolutionaries. Sometime last night Sabo came in to give Dragon a suggestion of talking with Marine Smoker. Dragon considers this request and decides he will give the Marine a call. Dragon watches Sabo reconnect with his sworn brothers he smiles at the fond look in Sabo’s eyes as he watches Luffy and Ace do back and forth. He remembers when Sabo got his memories back, the young boy cried for his brothers when he learned of their supposed deaths. That day the sweet happy boy Sabo was left; in his place stood a soldier ready to train, fight, and protect Dragon and his cause. Sabo saw the truth of the world, he saw the corruption, he witnessed two innocent kids be hunted for the crimes of their fathers. Sabo’s five-year-old brain couldn’t comprehend the darkness the surrounds the government, but he trained to put his heart and soul to fight for Dragon’s cause. Sabo was already his second in command since he was 13, already proven himself to be capable of leading supply runs, and recon missions.

Dragon Watches as Izuku and Katsuki break away from the group and move to a quieter area to explain everything to Jimbe, a blond teen, and Robin. He thinks sending Robin and Sabo to this other world is a good choice. For Sabo he gets to reconnect with his long-lost brothers, he gets to experience how his brothers grew up. For Robin, this is a chance for her to start new, to make a life where she is not constantly on guard or on the run. He makes his way to Sabo and the rest of the Boys including his son and nephew. He makes his presence known with a clearing of his throat “Morning boys.”

The boys look at him in various cautious states. Luffy fidgets not knowing what to do in this situation. The red-head hovers close to Luffy equally unsure what to do in this situation. Ace stands slightly in front of Luffy to shield his younger brother from view. Even the Heterochromatic boy is standing protectively in front of Luffy. The other two teens are hovering close to the fidgeting teen, trying to offer him comfort.

Dragon smiles softly his boy has found some amazing friends “I came here to talk to you Luffy. I am sorry I let Garp take you. I thought you would be safer with him than with me. I didn’t know he was going to betray you. When he told me he had Roger’s boy I thought you could grow up together. I came to dawn Island to try to visit you when I saved Sabo from drowning. I was going to rescue you and Ace from the fire, but Shanks beat me to it. I thought it was for the better Shanks is a capable man and was strong enough to protect the both of you. Up until yesterday, I didn’t know where you were. I have contacted the red-haired pirates multiple times, but they always told me Shanks never came back. I hope in time you will forgive me for not being there for you.”

Luffy glares at Dragon “For so long I thought I wasn’t wanted; I was all alone. Gramps left me at Windmill Village, to be raised by the villagers. The kids my age were scared of Gramps so they wouldn’t play with me. I hung out with Makino in her bar, she would read to me, tell me stories, play with me. She would let me help her clean the bar. Then I met Shanks and he became my friend, my mentor. I wanted to be the Pirate King because of him. He left as well and couldn’t take me with him. Then Gramps camp back and took me away from my home and sent me to live with Mountain Bandits. I met Ace then, but he didn’t like me at first, but I was alone and didn’t give up, so he became my friend, Sabo became my friend. And then they became my brothers, my family. Then, then Sabo was taken from me, and there was fire, only Ace was with me. I was scared, I didn’t want to die. I didn’t want to break my promise to Shanks. But Shanks saved me, and Ace and we ended up meeting some really nice people. Izuku, Katsuki, and Inko didn’t care we were from another world, they didn’t care who my parents were. They accepted me, taught me, got me clothes, helped me understand things, and got me into school. Inko treated me and Ace as her own kids. After I met them, I grew up happy, we trained with Shanks and other top heroes and got accepted into the best Hero High School. I met my soulmate there and he’s the best. He makes me feel safe, and protects me, and comforts me. He’s my unbreakable shield.” Luffy cries as he spills his heart to his father “I want to hate you so bad, but I can’t because if I hated you, then I would hate everything that has happened to me. I just can’t do that.”

Dragon nods his boy is strong physically, emotionally, and mentally. He bows in front of his son “Still, when I can go to Japan with the others, I would like to get to know you and your soulmate. I would like to get to know everything that is important to you.”

“You will have to earn it.” Luffy states coldly “Shanks basically raised us, and I view him as my father.”

“I understand Luffy.” Dragon nods “I will do my best.”

Luffy’s glare softens a bit “I guess saving Sabo is a good start.”

Sabo chuckles “I have always thought you can never have too big of a family. Even if you consider Shanks your dad, your heart is big enough to one day let Dragon in.”

Luffy nods “Shanks gave you a comms set right?”

“Yes he did, he explained it to me as well.” Dragon nods.

“Then keep in touch?” Luffy fidgets again.

“Of course” Dragon cracks a small smile “Even if the conversations are short. I’ll contact you as often as I can.”

“Thanks” Luffy blushes a bit “Dad” his eyes look hopeful. Then in a normal Luffy way, he pounds his fist into his hand like he made the greatest discovery “This means you’re Ace’s dad, too right?”

“Luffy” Ace grumbles.

“What Ace doesn’t have a dad. I don’t mind sharing mine.” Luffy states completely serious.

Dragon laughs full-bodied “You are just like your mother.”

“My mom?” Luffy gasps “Can you tell me about her?”

“She was stubborn, hard-headed, and reckless.” Dragon states fondly “She was loyal to her friends and would do anything to protect what she loved. She would save entire islands for one person. She was fierce and strong, beautiful in the way of natural beauty. She wasn’t obsessed with her appearance and didn’t care about what she was wearing as long as she could fight.”

“She sounds awesome.” Luffy states with stars in his eyes “Can you tell me more?”

Just as Dragon was going to tell them more about Luffy’s mom, Izuku interrupts “Shanks and Aizawa are ready to leave, if we want to make it to the next island by nightfall, we need to leave now.”

Dragon nods “I’ll tell you about her some other time, Luffy.” He turns to Izuku “Keep looking after him for me.”

“Of course Luffy is Pack.” Izuku smiles.

“Thank you.” Dragon smiles. He turns his attention to the Red- Haired teen “You are his soulmate, right?”

“Yes, sir” Kirishima blushes.

“Take good care of him, I leave him in your care.” Dragon orders.

“Of course sir.” Kirishima promises “By the way my name is Eijiro Kirishima, I’ll protect your son until my last breath.”

“I’ll hold you to it, Kirishima” Dragon bows.

The group turns to board the ships, Sabo smiles and waves off the side of the ship, shouting he will see everyone again, and to be safe. Dragon can hear Luffy sobbing in someone’s chest, Dragon smiles “Just like your mother, Indeed.” He watches as the ships leave port, sailing out to sea. He waits until he can no longer see the ships before he sets himself to get back to work. He will do his part of recruiting potential people for their grand army. And then when it is time, he will meet his Son again as a man Luffy will be proud to call dad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to finish up the One Piece mission, but it started getting a bit long. I couldn't help my self I wanted to do the reunion with Ace, Luffy, and Sabo. I also wanted to give a little insight into why Katsuki is so pissed off at Ace, and Ace's pre-Luffy past. I didn't know it would take so long. 
> 
> Also, my kid has started school recently, so I have been job hunting. I will try to keep to my weekly updates but more realistically I will post every two weeks. 
> 
> I will be wrapping up the One Piece timeline in the next chapter. They will be back but it won't be for a while. They still need to go to the Elemental Nations. 
> 
> Next time the group will spar on Lodestar Island and then travel to Raftel.  
> Until next time,  
> Kats1x


	39. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crews head to Lodestar after meeting with the revolutionaries. They kill some time with a few spars and exploring. The next morning they arrive at Raftel to head back to Japan.

A woman sits isolated at the base of the Mizzenmast. She bought the paper from the News Coo this morning. The first page of the paper shows a picture of the destroyed Marineford. There is an article about a strange group of teenagers that sided with Whitebeard and caused the Marines to lose the war. That same article shows a picture of two teens condemning them for existing, calling for their deaths. There is also a story of the two Wolves that defied the government in their pursuit to rid the world of the demons. The wolf’s speech about children not inheriting the sins of their fathers was pictured as insulting to the marines and the justice they stand for. Somehow the news reporters slipped in the accusation that the marines were responsible for the deaths of the people on that island. The report ends with a picture of one of the boys lying face down in a pool of blood, the wolf stands protectively over the teen while facing down the marines in a threatening stance.

She gets to the bounties and is not too surprised at the new stack of bounties that are released. The first one is a picture of a fiery wolf, wings expanded, as he snarls baring his sharp teeth at the marines. The wolf is wanted for the crimes of defying the marines, harboring fugitives, and the murder of Admiral Akainu. The price for his head shocks her at 1billion berry. They gave him the epitaph of Demon Wolf Izuku.

The next picture she turns to is another wolf, this one is shown with spears and arrows piercing his hide as he towers over marines paw raised to swipe. Blood coats the snarling mouth and claws dripping to the ice below. She is not stupid she watched the war, she is smart enough to know the blood was drawn in, so the wolf would appear more dangerous. He is wanted for harboring fugitives, and the murder of marines. The price on his head is 850 million berries. They gave him the epitaph of Fenrir. Everyone knows the myth of Fenrir and the role he will have in Ragnarok, so Robin believes this is fitting.

Another Bounty poster shows a raven with freckles holding what seems to be a sun in his hand, facing down a platoon of Marines. He is wanted solely for being the Son of the Late Pirate King Gol D. Roger. The price on his head is 700 million.

The last bounty is of a raven with a Straw- Hat crouched with one fist on the ground. His straw-hat covers one of his eyes, the other eye glares venomously at the group of Marines. He is known as Straw-hat Luffy. Wanted for 700million for existing as the Revolutionary Dragon’s son.

Robin has learned at a young age not to believe everything she read in the paper. She doesn’t need these bounties to give her insight into this strange group of teens. While reading the paper she can hear all the laughter and teasing happening among the group. She can see the Infamous Surgeon of Death sitting close to the group and partaking in the shenanigans. She always thought the surgeon was like her the only survivor of a massacre led by the Marines. Forever branded as a criminal just because they survived, moving from place to place to avoid getting caught. For her temporary protection, she sided with pirate crews that would give her protection if she helped them. Once those crews would get word of who she was they would try to betray her. The Marines called her the Demon of Ohara when they learned that she escaped. The Marines put a bounty on her head and sent Marines to capture her while spreading the lie that she sunk 6 Marine ships to cover up the truth. The Marines convinced the world that the Natives of Ohara were trying to find the Ancient Weapons to destroy the world. Before she knew what was happening the crew, she was seeking refuge with was convinced she was trying to destroy the world. She spent 20 years on the run, sometimes the people who took her in were kind but eventually, they would learn who she was and try to kill her or turn her in. Sir Crocodile approached her with a job, he knew who she was and he needed her for her ability to read the Ancient Poneglyphs. During the liberation of Alabaster, the Revolutionaries found her and saved her life after Crocodile stabbed her.

When she was taken to Dragon, he sat her down and told her he knew the real truth about Ohara. He wasn’t going to betray her; he knew she wasn’t out to destroy the world. He even told her about his own son who everyone believed was dead. She asked where he was but never got an answer. Dragon told her she was free to do what she wanted, she could leave and continue running, or she could stay with the Revolutionaries. She ultimately decided to stay as she told Dragon she was tired of living if she had to run. She broke down and explained she was afraid to get close to anyone, having her trust broken so many times.

Last night, when the strange group that appeared out of nowhere in Marineford a few days ago showed up, she was scared they were going to turn her in. She listened in on the meeting with Dragon and the strangers. To say her interest was piqued when she overheard the true history was an understatement. To find out why she was really wanted, to find out why she was a real threat to the government was only because she was the only person alive that could find out the truth of the world government was shocking. She knew about the Ancient weapons; she has read about them on some of the Poneglyphs but that wasn’t why she was wanted that was just a convenient cover story. She was also surprised as the apparent Demon Wolf made eye contact with her and smiled softly. None of the predatory gaze he has shown the marines, none of the lust she was so used to receiving from the various crews she had stayed with, and none of the falsely kind smile she learned not to trust. No this was a person who has seen the truth and would accept her no matter what. This was the look of someone that reminded her of Saul, that reminded her ‘when you are having a hard time just Laugh! Show the world these times won’t bring you down.' This is the smile that says, ‘don’t worry, I am here’. This is a smile she is afraid of trusting but so desperately wants to. This is her chance to meet people who will help her achieve a better life, find friends, and finally, finally, be truly happy.

Lost in her thoughts she is startled when the apparent Demon Wolf sits next to her. He doesn’t say anything he just observes the chaos his group is causing, he smiles fondly something soft, and sad, and happy at his group. For several minutes he sits there in silence until finally, he speaks “Why do people smile?” Robin can’t tell if she is supposed to answer.

Robin thinks for a moment “A friend of mine once told me, 'when you’re happy you laugh, so it follows that you’ll become happy if you laugh.” Izuku hums, she looks at his thoughtful face and asks, “Why do you smile?”

“People have to believe I’m never afraid; I smile to trick the fear inside when the pressure is high.” Izuku quotes. “My mentor and hero taught me that.” He pauses “It’s the times when you are scared or worried that you should deal with smiling.”

“Even if the smile is fake?” Robin asks curiously.

“My smiles are never fake; I just have different smiles for different reasons. Spending time with Kacchan and my pack is a smile of joy. But when I need to be strong, when I need to save someone I smile fearlessly because even though I’m scared, I won’t be saving that person alone. As long as that never changes, I always have a reason to smile.” Izuku explains.

“When I was lonely, I would try to laugh to bring happiness.” Robin states.

“Did it work?” Izuku asks curiously.

“No, I don’t think I was doing it right.” Robin sighs.

Izuku strikes a thinking pose, “If laughing didn’t work, try smiling.” He turns his gaze toward his pack “It’s easier to smile than it is to laugh when inside you want to cry.”

Robin nods and smiles a small smile “How’s this?”

“It’s a beautiful smile” Izuku smiles “But if you don’t want people to see the sadness and pain you need to smile like this.” Izuku demonstrates this by smiling wide and closing his eyes. Robin tries again, Izuku cheers “That is perfect.”

“Thank you Izuku” Robin smiles genuinely.

“No problem.” Izuku returns her smile with a warm one. “I’m not sure what Dragon told you about this mission. But do you have any questions you would like me to answer?”

“Where exactly are we going?” Robin asks.

“To my world.” Izuku senses the apprehension coming from Robin “Don’t worry you will be safe, no one there knows who you are, so you won’t be hunted for lies. Besides you have us to keep you from getting lonely.” Izuku reassures her.

“What about proper papers and citizenship” Robin wonders.

“Don’t worry about that, once we get back to Japan Shanks is going to bring you all to U.A. From there the detective will meet up with us and will get the paperwork started. You will be employed as the female dorm supervisor. Basically watching over the females.” Izuku relays “Plus I know you are extremely smart; you will have free access to the libraries. If you know any forms of combat you can teach a class to the students. Or if you want you can learn the history of Japan and teach it to the others from this world.”

“So I won’t be in danger?” Robin asks a bit hopefully.

“You won’t be the target, though the villains have attacked the school a few times.” Izuku states truthfully “But there are heroes at the school to help handle the threat.” Izuku puts his hand on her shoulder “Robin, when you come home with us to Japan you will never have to fend for yourself again. You will have people you can depend on. Even if it is just me and the pack, I’ll always look out for my friends.”

Robin’s eyes fill with tears as she remembers what Saul told her _“There is nothing more ridiculous than being born in this world to be alone… Someday you will meet brave friends who will protect you, go and live with them, Robin.”_ Robin smiles wide and blinding, and even though tears are streaming down her face she is truly happy. She engulfs Izuku in a hug chanting “Thank you.”

Izuku laughs bright and happy, getting the attention of the others in the pack. Katsuki watches the scene with a fond smile on his face. Leave it to the Nerd to help everyone. He knew when the Nerd left his side without a word that the Nerd’s mind was on a mission. Katsuki knows Izuku can’t stand to see someone hurting, he will give his all to help anyone who needs it. Katsuki shares a knowing smile with the rest of the pack ‘the Nerd strikes again’ is conveyed. The answering smiles he gets in return are equally as fond. From the outside, they may be viewed as a pack of outcasts, throwaways, misfits, and people discarded until Izuku came into their lives; to show them that someone does care, that someone thinks they are worth it. But from the inside, they are closer than any group of friends, and most families. Izuku gives them reasons to be strong, he gives them a sense of belonging. He sees past the walls and built-up facades to the person underneath and holds out a hand that promises they are someone worth saving. They are someone precious to Izuku, they are worth it to Izuku.

At least to Him, Ace, Luffy, Kato, and Shoto, this rings true. But even Shitty Hair and Pikachu have matching smiles of belonging and near hero worship. Even though Kirishima probably would have made more friends if he wasn’t Luffy’s soulmate, he seems content with the quality of his friends rather than the quantity. The same could be said for Pikachu, the teen once told them he didn’t have real friends, he was shocked when Izuku asked about his training plans the day after Izuku promised to help him. It seems like Pikachu learned from experience not to put too much faith in promises. Even Pinky seems to be thinking the same thing, she seems to smile more genuinely. Pinky has other friends, but maybe her group of friends lacks the understanding and feeling of belonging she gets from hanging out with them.

Katsuki really doesn’t know how normal friend groups are, but he is a pretty sure trust and loyalty mean something completely different to the pack than it does to others. He remembers Shanks telling them that everyone has distrust and doubt in them if people didn’t there would be no need for secrets. With Izuku, once he trusts a person with one thing, that person is trustworthy of all his secrets. Take Pikachu for an example, Izuku trusts the other teen with the knowledge of his match to Katsuki; the next day Izuku told Pikachu about Devil Fruits and OFA. Granted Izuku’s secrets are so out there that no one would believe Pikachu if he did tell anyone. Not to mention the powerful names that have Izuku’s back; Shanks, All Might, Aizawa, and Hawks to name a few. That wasn’t the case with Shitty Hair though, Shitty hair found out about the devil fruit and the other world secret before he knew their relation to some of the biggest heroes. He wasn’t lying to Shitty Hair when he told the teen Izuku’s trust is the highest form of trust someone can get. While it might be hard to win Izuku over; once you have his trust, you have it for life.

The same can be said for his loyalty, Izuku would not hesitate to sacrifice himself to save someone precious to him. Even in non-life-threatening situations like saving Icy-hot from himself. Or going so far as to save Shitty Hair and Pikachu from loneliness. Even Katsuki himself has been a victim of Izuku’s relentless need to save. Izuku saw something in him that no one else did and chased him down to tell him, 'I know Kacchan can be a hero, I know Kacchan is worth it’. Izuku not only saved Ace and Luffy’s life but perhaps more amazingly gave them a dream, a hope to strive. He reached out with the same hand that helped pull Katsuki out of the darkness and told them, ‘I believe in you; I know you are strong. You don’t have to run or hide anymore because I am here’ and they believe him, and they work harder to become strong to help shoulder Izuku’s burdens. Because for the first time in their short lives Izuku reached out and said, ‘I see Ace and Luffy’. Not the spawn of devils they were convinced they were.

So it comes as no surprise when Izuku reaches out to Law with the same hand, offering the older pirate a chance to be free of his past. Offering to bloody his hands in the name of Law’s revenge because he had a dream Law was his friend, his pack. From there Law’s enemies because Izuku’s enemies. Law’s pain, Law’s grief, Law’s sadness all became Izuku’s. It’s this quality that saw Marco on the execution stand and regardless of the mission, he would have saved the Phoenix. It’s this quality that has Izuku extending his hand out to a 28-year-old woman seeing the weeping child inside and telling her it's ok to be sad, that it is ok to smile in times of sadness because he is there and will share her sadness.

Katsuki watches as the woman cries in Izuku’s hold for several minutes before she releases her hold and smiles beautifully at his Nerd, her smile has so much hope. Katsuki watches as Izuku stands and turns a blinding smile of his own as he extends a hand with a smile that says, ‘once you take this hand you will never be lonely again'. And Katsuki smiles as she takes it because he knows the thoughts running through her head, ‘how long has it been? How long have I been waiting for this? How did you know this is exactly what I needed?’ Katsuki has been there before and he knows exactly what it feels like to greedily grab that hand and accept the unspoken promise of belonging for fear that the hand doesn’t exist. Only to find out that the next time you find yourself needing that hand it is there, attached to a teen with a heart too good, too big for anyone to possibly have.

Izuku helps the woman up and leads her to the group with a big smile he addresses the group “Everyone this is Nico Robin.” He feels her tense and squeezes her hand “Let me introduce the others. The ash blond is Kacchan”

“Danm it Nerd!” Katsuki rages “Stop introducing me like that. I don’t want anyone else to call me that.” He turns his ruby gaze to Robin “I’m Katsuki Bakugo.”

Robin smiles softly “Nice to meet you.”

Izuku moves on “Next is the Red-haired Teen, his name is Kirishima.”

Kirishima waves excitedly “Welcome.” He gestures to Luffy “This is my Koala Bear his name is Luffy.”

Luffy smiles widely “Hello Robin.”

She smiles and greets the two with a soft chuckle.

“The freckled raven is Ace, and the red-and-white-haired teen is Shoto.” Izuku introduces.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Robin.” Ace smiles. Shoto waves shyly at her with a small smile.

“Thank you, Ace, the pleasure is mine.” Robin greets politely.

Izuku gestures to the other blonde “That is Denki.”

“Yo!” Denki greets.

“Hello” Robin greets.

“The female is Ashido, she will be in your building when we get home” Izuku informs.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m looking forward to having an older female role model in the dorms.” Ashido smiles. “There are not many female teachers in the school, and Midnight is a little eccentric.”

“Then I am glad for this opportunity, and if you need to come to someone for some girl talk, I’m all ears.” Robin smiles.

“You might know the other two, but the raven with the sword and tattoos is Trafalgar D. Water Law.”

“I have heard of the famous Surgeon of Death; I have spent a long time looking for you.” Robin states.

“Why?” Law asks eyes narrowing.

“While on the run I heard a rumor that you accept people that have nowhere else to go. I wanted to join your pirate crew. But every time I got a lead you were already gone. By then Crocodile offered me a job despite knowing who I was. I accepted and was betrayed after I was no longer useful to him. The revolutionaries took me in after that.” Robin explains truthfully.

“If it means anything, I would have accepted a fellow survivor of a tragedy,” Law states sheepishly. “Being in a submarine kept the Marines from ever pinpointing me. And the risk of being chased by marines is a risk we take when we become pirates.”

Robin nods because she was not expecting that, now she really wishes she found this man before Crocodile came to her. But then again, she wouldn’t have met Dragon, Sabo, Hack, and Koala so she just counts her blessings that she is finally meeting the pirate she looked for.

“You already know Sabo.” Robin nods. Izuku points to the green-haired man “The napping man is Zoro.”

“I thought he looked familiar, while working for Crocodile I was tasked with getting the Pirate Hunter Zoro to join us. He would only accept if he could be boss.” Robin chuckles. “He would probably recognize me as Mrs. All Sunday.”

Zoro cracks his eye open, studies the woman. He closes his eye with a shrug and continues his nap. Robin counts this as a good thing considering he didn’t kill her on sight.

Izuku chuckles then lead Robin to the gaggle of adults sitting just off to the side of the pack; and if he counted Sabo, Zoro, and Law in that number well it’s only a matter of time before they accept. “The red-haired man is Shanks, he’s like the pack's dad.”

Shanks blushes and chokes on his Sake. He coughs as Izuku laughs at the old man and moves on to the next person. “The tired-looking raven with the scarf is our older brother Aizawa Shota, he is also our homeroom teacher.”

The lazy teacher waves halfheartedly and sighs. There is a small almost unnoticeable smile on his face. Robin waves back. Izuku smiles “Next is the scary-looking raven with the massive sword.”

Robin Gasps “That’s hawk eye’s Mihawk.”

“Yes, exactly. He is coming with us.” Izuku informs.

“Unfortunately I have been roped into teaching swordsmanship at the school,” Mihawk grumbles as Shanks laughs.

Izuku’s eyes sparkle “I can’t wait to learn from you Sensei.”

“What about me you ungrateful brat!” Shanks rages.

“But Shanks-Jiji, you taught us that we should never deny training if it gives us the strength to protect those important to us,” Izuku states with an innocent smile.

“Well shit, I did say that,” Shanks grumbles defeated.

“You probably know the rest, but Marco, Thatch, and Rayleigh are coming with us as well.” Izuku thinks for a second “Oh yea Sanji is in the kitchens isn’t he.”

“Yea, he looked a bit overwhelmed, he probably convinced himself he was being sold to Big Mom. Then Jimbe saves him and leaves him with two other Pirate Emperors. He is probably stressed out and trying to stay out of the way. He probably doesn’t want to attract any attention.” Shanks deduces.

Izuku nods, Shanks can already see the wheels turning with a plan of action to get the cook to settle down. He wanders over to the kitchen, completely forgetting about Robin. Shanks chuckles, “He’s got his mindset on getting Sanji comfortable.” Robin nods and sits with the adults. She watches as Izuku disappears into the kitchens. She considers the couple of hours she has been with this group; she knows Whitebeard is on the other Ship, but she will have plenty of time to socialize with them later. For once she can see a brightness to her future, she never thought would exist to her.

***In the Kitchens***  
Izuku stands by the door, watching the man prep a feast fit for kings. He smiles, Kacchan is going to be so jealous. He clears his throat and startles the man “Hello Sanji, I’m Izuku Midoriya.”

“What are you doing in here?” Sanji asks a little cold.

“Just want to talk, I understand these past days have been hard on you.” Izuku smiles.

“What would you know about that. First, I get kidnapped by Big Mom’s pirates because my father finally decided I was worth something. Even if it was just to get married and possibly killed so Big Mom could have an alliance with my dad. Then all of a sudden there was a Fishman attacking the Big Mom Pirates and told me he was here to rescue me. I thought he was gonna take me home, but I end up in the hands of two other Emperors. Who knows what they want with me.”

Izuku looks down “I’m sorry.”

“What was that” Sanji glares.

“I’m sorry Sanji” Izuku repeats “It’s my fault you are here, and I’m sorry. I had a vision a few days ago and came here to save certain people with hopes that they would help me. I was so caught up in trying to save my world that I didn’t take in anyone’s feelings and I’m sorry. I can understand if you want to go home to the Baratie and I’ll ask Whitebeard to make sure you get back home when we leave.” Izuku smiles sadly “I have a really bad habit of trying to save people who don’t want to be saved. I figured that once I told the people of this world, that this world is already dying and in the next 5 years it will be uninhabitable that the people would be more willing to come with me. I was able to convince Whitebeard and Dragon to come to my world. And I keep forgetting that the memories I have don’t exist yet and to me, I feel like I have known you for 10 years. I know that you dreamed about finding the All Blue. I know that you hate wasting food because on the sea you don’t know when your next meal is going to be. I sometimes forget that I might know you, and have all these memories of you, but to you, I’m a stranger.”

“How do you know all of that. I stopped dreaming of the All Blue as a child.” Sanji glares.

“No, you didn’t,” Izuku starts “At least that is not what you told me, you told me you stopped talking about it because you didn’t want to hear people laughing at your dream. But your determination to find it never went away. In my memories, you told me about the All Blue, how fish from all the world’s oceans are all in a single sea. It was your dream to go to the Grandline to find it. There was one time I watched you kick someone for throwing away food because a fly landed in it. I asked you why and you told me the story of being stranded on a rock with Zeff with nothing but a loaf of bread and a bag of treasure. You told me Zeff gave you the only food while he ate his own leg before you were saved. You have a deep hatred for anyone who wastes food.”

“I told you all that?” Sanji asks losing some of his anger.

“Yes, to me you are pack.” Izuku states, at Sanji’s confused look he adds “or at least you will be, when I woke up from my vision, I have left with the memories of the future me. Even if I only saw the fights, the feelings, thoughts, and memories from before the fighting stayed with me. In my vision, you and a few others become additions to my pack, so when I heard you were kidnapped by Big Mom, I needed to save you. But we have to be back in Japan by the day after tomorrow and we didn’t know where you were. So we called Jimbe to save you when you passed through Fishman Island. He could travel underwater faster than I can fly, so we had him bring you here.” 

“What does Pack mean to you?” Sanji asks curiously.

Izuku smiles “Pack is everything to me. I would give my life for the pack. I’m a wolf my pack is my most precious treasure.”

Sanji nods “Can you tell me about this world of yours?”

Izuku smiles and starts animatedly telling stories of Heroes. He talks about his Mentor and Hero All Might. His debut video made him want to be a hero, how his world has a power system called quirks. He went into detail about the different quirks. He told him about the promise between two 3-year-olds to be the greatest hero team the world has ever seen. Told him about being diagnosed as quirkless and the crushing defeat that he experienced when he thought he broke his promise to his very first and only friend. He told him about the day his friend's quirk came in and his new promise to help his friend become the best hero he could be for the both of them. Told him about the fruit that called out to him and being 5 it was justifiable that he ate it. Told him how his promise wasn’t broken that fruit gave him a second chance to be a hero. Told him about the strangers and healing them, their training, their hardships. Told him about Soulmates and that his first and only friend was his match. The forming of his pack all the ups and downs in his short life. He told him about the Entrance exam to the best hero high school and getting accepted that cemented the first major milestone to his dream. Told him about the U.S.J. incident and the pain he put his friends through due to him needing to save their teacher. Told him about the sports festival and the stubborn teen he fought to make him see that he was not his father. Told him about his and Kacchan’s fight during the finals, and about the ex-hero that chained Kacchan to the podium. He told him about the attack in Hosu and how he and the pack took out a villain to save the life of a classmate and another hero. He told him about the training with the heroes and how all their hard work paid off during the finals. Told him about being attacked in the mall by the leader of the villains. Told him about the summer training camp and the events that led up to Kacchan and Ace being taken from him. Told him how he rescued them, and they moved into the dorms after a week of house arrest. He finally told him about Fuji’s warning and his vision after that. Everything leading up to where they are at right now.

Sanji kept cooking during the entire conversation, he would ask questions when he wanted more information. He was content just to hear about this other world. He considers the information given to him “What happens if I don’t go?”

“In the visions that resulted in defeat, we were missing people. Your cooking helps strengthen the army.” Izuku strikes a thinking pose “I’m not saying that success is only possible with your help, but with your cooking abilities and making sure the army is well fed with nutritious food, we have a better chance. The army can fight longer. I don’t want to guilt you into coming with us. I don’t know what I do or did in the future to convince you to help.”

“Did I ever tell you about my childhood?” Sanji asks “Before Red- Leg Zeff?”

“Nothing in detail, just that you didn’t get along with your family. They didn’t like how all you wanted to do was cook.” Izuku states.

“That’s part of it, but they were extremely abusive” Sanji starts “See my family dabbles in genetic experiments. My father found a formula and while we were still in the womb, he injected my mother with the serum to make us his perfect soldiers with no emotions. My mother was against this and took a drug to reverse the effects of the genetic enhancement, this only worked for one of the four kids. My father trained us brutally to evolve our genetic enhancements, while my brothers exceeded in the training I lagged because I remained human. That made me an easy target for my brothers to beat me regularly, my father never interfered because he saw me as a weak failure. He increased my training saying that my superhuman abilities must be in there. Eventually, he gave up on me, and in order not to look at my face and erase me from his existence he forced me to wear an iron mask and locking me in the dungeons. He even staged my death, saying I died in a tragic accident. My brothers found out I was still alive and continued to beat me. Eventually, we ended up in East Blue and I escaped, my Father let me go on the condition I never told anyone about my relations with him. I escaped onto a cruise ship and met Zeff.”

Izuku has tears in his eyes as he listens to Sanji’s past, who would do that to their kid. “Sometimes the bonds we make are stronger than blood. The only member of my pack that is related to me is my mother. I claimed the others. Shanks is my stepdad, one of my teachers is my older brother, and another teacher is the crazy uncle. You don’t need blood to have a loving family.”

“I know, besides my dream to find the All Blue.” Sanji starts “I’ve wanted a family.”

“If you give us a chance, we can be your family.” Izuku states hopefully “The hole in one’s heart gets filled with by others around you.”

“Why would you do that for me?” Sanji whispers

“Because we’re friends, there is no need for another reason” Izuku smiles.

“What if I refuse?” Sanji asks curiously.

“I’ll refuse your refusal,” Izuku smirks.

“You can’t do that.” Sanji sighs

“It doesn’t matter if I can or not. I’m doing this because I want to.” Izuku smiles “besides, my wolf has already decided you are mine. Whether you like it or not.”

“You can’t be serious.” Sanji tries arguing.

“Oh but I am” Izuku states seriously “You can ask the others once Fuji claims you it is only a matter of time before you accept.”

“Fuji?” Sanji lifts an eyebrow.

“My wolf.” Izuku clarifies. “All I am asking for is a chance, if you are unsatisfied with us the next time, we come to the Grandline, I’ll bring you home to Zeff myself.”

“You are going to come back here?” Sanji asks shocked.

“Well, a week is not enough time to find everyone I need.” Izuku starts “The only reason why we are leaving right now is that we have an Exam, we need to pass in three days. Then I need to look for the Elemental Nations. Then I’ll come back here, probably in 3 months or so.”

“So you are offering to win me over in 3 months, and if I am unsatisfied you will bring me back to Zeff if I want to?” Sanji asks to make sure he understands

“Exactly” Izuku nods. He holds his hand out “Do we have a deal?”

Sanji considers this, what does he have to lose. He got out of a wedding with Big Mom’s daughter. Three months would be enough time for the Big Mom Pirates to search for him and not come up with anything. There is also the chance that he might like it with this group of misfits. “Can I change something about our deal?”

“Anything.” Izuku quickly agrees.

“Regardless if I want to stay can you bring me back here next time you come?” Sanji starts a small smile on his face “I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Zeff. If I decide to stay with you, I owe him at least that.”

“Yea we will need a chef when we come back anyways.” Izuku nods “Kacchan is an amazing cook but he only likes cooking for me. He will cook for the others, but he complains a lot. If he had to cook the entire time, we are here he would explode the ship, then a few of us would be fucked since we are fruit holders.” Izuku muses. “Kacchan doesn’t like people knowing he cares.”

“It’ll be our secret.” Sanji rubs the back of his head. “Think you can help me set the food out.”

“Sure let me go get a table set up out on the deck, Um did you cook for the Whitebeard pirates as well?” Izuku asks.

“Yea I spoke to Thatch about dinner prep, he is making breakfast tomorrow. I made enough Curry Rice for both crews.” Sanji replies “Cooking helps me calm down.”

“I get it, I use analyzing and strategizing to relax.” Izuku completely understands. “I’ll get someone to set up the tables. I’ll grab Shoto and Kacchan to help carry out the pots.”

“Thank you Izuku.”

Izuku nods and leaves, he walks over to the pack “Shoto and Kacchan can you come with me to help me set out the food?” Katsuki stands up next to Izuku he looks grumpy Izuku will ask about it later. Shoto disentangles himself from Ace and moves next to Izuku. Izuku looks at the other “Luffy and Kirishima can you set up the tables and grab the Whitebeard pirates.” Luffy and Kirishima nod and with single-minded determination sprint off to do their tasks.

After everything is set out Sanji serves the ladies first, spouting that a ladies needs should go before their own. Which causes Zoro and Katsuki to call him “Stupid love Cook” Sanji bristles apparently only hearing Zoro’s insult and retaliating with “Marimo”. Izuku has a smile on his face as he watches the two go back and forth. He decides to let them be and make sure his pack eats. Izuku and Katsuki lean against the railing eating in comfortable silence. When Izuku finishes his curry he turns his attention to Katsuki “Kacchan?”

Katsuki hums around a mouthful of food, he swallows “What is it, Nerd?”

“Why does Kacchan feel irritated? What happened when I went to go talk to Sanji?” Izuku asks worriedly.

“Nothing happened Nerd,” Katsuki grumbles.

“Are you sure Kacchan?” Izuku prods. He smirks slightly at the slight blush on Katsuki’s cheeks.

“It’s nothing” Katsuki pouts “Just some teasing.”

“What were they teasing you for?” Izuku asks innocently.

“I was gonna get up and look for you.” Katsuki mumbles “Stupid Matchstick commented that I kept looking at the kitchens and fidgeting. Bastard.”

“Well tomorrow you can kick his ass in a spar, that should cheer you up,” Izuku smirks ferally.

Katsuki grins “Hell yeah, I gotta pay him back for almost dying anyway, what’s an extra punch or two for payback for teasing me.” Izuku doesn’t mention it but Katsuki tail sways impatiently.

Izuku chuckles, ‘Kacchan’s tail is so honest’ he thinks. Katsuki hears the chuckle and follows the nerd's gaze to just behind him. He glares as he realizes the Nerd is chuckling while looking at his slightly swaying tail. The fucking thing has a mind of its own. Katsuki internally pouts because fuck you if he will admit it, why does his tail betray his emotions when the nerds don’t. Its bull shit is what it is. But there’s something about having all the nerd’s attention on him that makes his tail wag in content. Katsuki blushes in embarrassment ‘FUCK’ and he rages “God fucking damn it! Nerd!”

This burst of rage causes Izuku to laugh louder as he chokes out “Sorry Kacchan” eyes sparkling in mirth.

Katsuki physically holds his tail still to prevent the nerd from seeing how much the other teen's laughter affects him. “The damn thing has a mind of its own!” he grumbles instead.

Izuku’s eyes don’t lose the mirth as he reaches out and light strokes the tail. He picks up the tiny shivers and trembles the tail makes “Kacchan’s tail is honest” he says in barely a whisper.

Katsuki hears this and his blush deepens. There is something Katsuki can’t really put a name to in Izuku’s eyes, but it is something soft, something fond, something special, and just for Katsuki. It is only there for a moment because Katsuki has to ask, “How do you control your tails?”

Izuku’s face turns thoughtful “I don’t really control it; it just behaves differently.”

Katsuki’s face morphs into a confused frown “What does that mean?”

Izuku’s eyes glaze over “My tails still act according to my emotions, like when I need comfort, or just want to relax. And sometimes even when my thoughts get too loud; my tails seek you out and wrap around you. When you were taken with Ace, and we got you back my tails wrapped around pack. I have never really thought about controlling them because they help me communicate what I’m feeling.”

Katsuki groans “but why doesn’t your tail wag when you're excited or droop when you’re scared. Why doesn’t your tail twitch when you're agitated.”

Izuku ponders for a bit “Maybe because my tails like my wings are not really connected. I think Kacchan has such a hard time stopping his tail from moving is because Kacchan’s tail is real. It’s got nerves that connect to the brain. I think Kacchan’s brain believes it is real and subconsciously uses it to show those emotions.”

Katsuki’s face falls as he slumps over “So you think subconsciously I want people to know when I'm happy or upset. That doesn’t make any sense. Why would a hero want a villain to know that?”

Izuku thinks “I meant when your guard is down around pack, people you trust. I think even though Kacchan trusts the pack it is hard for Kacchan to consciously open up. I know Kacchan is wary around people you don’t trust.”

Katsuki glares “You think I’m scared?”

“Not at all, Kacchan is the bravest person I know.” Izuku placates “But there is a part of you that still holds on to the negativity of our past. There is a part of you that still believes people will see you and treat you like a villain. People meet Kacchan and see the image you portray to the world; they see the armor you put around your heart. They think that is all there is to you. They never take the time to dig deeper and get to know Kacchan.”

“But you did?” Katsuki asks because even to this day he is not completely sure as to why the Nerd reached out to him and kept reaching after Katsuki made it clear he didn’t need anyone.

“I did.” Izuku states like the reasons didn’t matter.

“Why?” Katsuki pushes, for as long as he has known the Nerd sometimes, he can’t figure out his thought process.

Izuku clenches his fist, eyes light in determination “because, even before I had Fuji, even before I was diagnosed as quirkless. Before we promised to be heroes together. I remember that day at the park, the day I was playing in the sandbox. Kacchan reached out to me first.”

“What are you talking about” Katsuki grumbles “All I did was stop some big kids from taking a little nerds toys.”

“Maybe,” Izuku chuckles “but despite the aggressive way you spoke, or when we would fantasize about our future; how you would be the number one hero and I would be your sidekick. Even when other people saw that as demeaning. I saw that as your way of saying I will be your partner, and you would do anything to be strong enough to protect me. I also saw that as your way of telling me you had faith in me to watch your back. So what does a faithful quirkless sidekick do when their hero partner loses faith in themselves?”

Katsuki doesn’t know what to think about that “Do you still think like that?”

“Not really,” Izuku ponders “Back then when people started to treat you like a villain; I knew better. I saw Kacchan as this pillar of strength with a quirk too strong to be contained. I knew one day your body will grow in strength to match the strength of your quirk. I knew that even if you were the strongest person, I knew that sometimes even heroes need saving. Back then, I was your faithful sidekick in a classroom of villains, it was us against them. I wasn’t gonna let my hero, my partner is defeated by them.” Izuku pauses he lets that sink in “As we both grew in strength and I started to get strong enough to be your equal, the concept stayed the same. I can’t be your sidekick.”

Katsuki tries to cut in, fear taking over his rational mind. “Wha- “

Izuku smiles fondly “Indeed, I’m not your sidekick, you’re not my sidekick. We are partners, equals. But the concept is still the same, you will always protect me, and I’ll always watch your back. And when the world gets too heavy to bear alone, I know I can count on you to help support the weight. Kacchan is who I see when we win. Kacchan is my image of victory.”

“Of course, Nerd” Katsuki’s breath hitches as he whispers “The Ultimate Duo, the Symbol of Hope and the Symbol of Victory; side by side.” Honestly, Katsuki should have known the Nerd wasn’t about to leave him. But the irrational fear of Izuku claiming he can’t be his sidekick anymore meant something completely different. For a paralyzing moment, he thought that was Izuku’s way of saying he will no longer have Katsuki’s back. Katsuki can’t remember the last time he saw Izuku as his sidekick; it may have started like that in the beginning. Somewhere along the line Izuku became his equal, his partner. In fact, if it wasn’t for the Nerd constantly reaching out to him, he probably wouldn’t have the faith in himself to become a hero. Despite it being his dream to become strong like All Might, to be a hero that always wins like All Might. Katsuki thinks it would not have been possible without Izuku by his side.

And to Katsuki, Izuku is the only reason he needs to push himself to be stronger, faster, better; to be a hero the Nerd will always be proud of. It doesn’t matter to Katsuki if he is the number one hero; to be honest with himself at first, he just wanted to prove everyone wrong. Now, Katsuki thinks he wants to climb to the top with Izuku if only just to prove the Nerd right. He wants people to know that with a little push and a tiny hand, and a huge heart and a small nerd, that even someone like Katsuki can become a hero. “Thank you, for believing in me, Nerd,” Katsuki whispers with a small smile on his face.

Izuku snaps his gaze to Katsuki in disbelief at the sudden gratitude from his soulmate. “I will always believe in Kacchan,” Izuku states seriously. He rests his head on Katsuki’s shoulder and sighs “Pack believes in Kacchan too.”

Katsuki blinks and looks out over the pack, he has to remind himself sometimes, it’s not just him and the nerd anymore. There’s Ace, his rival, his best friend, his brother; the other teen pushes him to be stronger. Not for the sake of being stronger than the other hot head but as an unspoken pact from when they were five. When Izuku and Luffy were weaker and needed to be protected. Ace gave Katsuki an outlet someone to match his strength until the nerd grew into his power. And Luffy, his idiot of a younger brother, couldn’t aim a punch to save his life. It didn’t matter then because Katsuki and Ace were strong enough to protect the rubber idiot. He was also the kind of brightness that could only be rivaled by the Sun. He was always happy, sometimes he cried just because Izuku was crying. But when it came time to stand up for himself or the rest of their small pack Luffy became something fierce, protective, and unmovable in the face of his enemies. Then came Kato, the shy, closed-off boy who thought he was so weak and worthless he didn’t deserve friendship or kindness. He may have been weaker than them, but his mind was only rivaled by the Nerd. That was until Shanks got his hands on him and showed him what it meant to be strong.

Shitty Hair, Icy-Hot, and Spark Plug have been there from the start of U.A. Shitty Hair might not realize the impact he had on that first day, but Katsuki felt Izuku relax when Kirishima told him “You are a beast in the manliest way”. Katsuki felt how Kirishima’s friendly smile helped the Nerd regain control of Fuji. Spark Plug also helped relax the nerd. It was the first time any of them received positive compliments from outside the pack. It gave them hope. Icy-Hot was fucking stubborn, at first but Katsuki knew the nerd saw something good in him. The nerd fought to bring it to the surface and won. Icy-Hot may appear to be shy and closed off; but when he is around pack cuddling, teasing, or just hanging out, Katsuki can see the sweet teen that Endeavor couldn’t beat out of him. And Katsuki can’t help but wonder how much strength Shoto needed to resist being an emotionless tool.

He can’t help but wonder what he would be like if he never met these wonderful, brilliant people. Who would he have become if he didn’t have Ace to take his rage out on? Would he have turned against the nerd and pushed him away, until one day the Nerd would eventually have enough and leave him behind? Would he have been the villain despite everything the Nerd did for him? Finally, the Nerd's words make sense, because Katsuki doesn’t want to know what he would have become without the pack. It may have started with just Izuku believing in him, but of course, the rest of the Pack believes in him, they trust him. And the irrational fear from the thought of Izuku no longer being his sidekick, his shadow fades as he realizes; it’s not just Izuku watching Katsuki’s back they all watch each other’s backs.

By the time Katsuki is broken out of his thoughts, Izuku is slumped on his shoulder fast asleep. Katsuki smiles as the Nerd looks so comfortable, so peaceful sleeping against Katsuki. Katsuki looks around and notices the Sun has set already. A while ago Katsuki decides, judging by the darkness and silence around the ship. Tomorrow they will land on the second to last island. He is excited to spar with the others, he wants to see what the others of this world are capable of. He maneuvers Izuku to carry him back to their room, noticing the pack has already retreated.

“Kacchan?” The nerd's sleepy mumble is heard as Katsuki gently lays the nerd on the bed.

Katsuki climbs in next to him and pulls Izuku closer to him. “Shh Nerd. Go back to sleep.”

“’ K, Kacchan” Is Izuku’s sleepy response as he makes himself comfortable using Katsuki as a pillow and a stuffed animal. He snuggles his face in Katsuki’s chest and squeezes his arms around the explosive teen. “Love you, Kacchan” he sighs out.

If the light was on Katsuki might be a little mortified by the smile he gives the nerd, he kisses the top of Izuku’s head and mumbles “I love my Nerd too.” His tail sways happily as he lets sleep consume him.

The next morning the pack is awoken by the organized chaos of two ships making port. Izuku lets out a yawn and goes to wake up the rest of their pack. He observes Katsuki’s sleeping face and he loves waking up next to Kacchan. Usually, Katsuki wakes up before him, so he rarely gets to see Katsuki’s morning face. Izuku can’t help it as he leans in and lays a gentle kiss on Katsuki’s lips. He can feel Katsuki smirk in the kiss as the explosive teen wraps his arms tightly around Izuku. Izuku leans away with a small pout. “How long have you been awake for Kacchan?”

Katsuki shrugs “For a while now, they are docking at the island. My hearing can pick up their running and dropping everything.” Then he smirks “Is kissing me a new way to wake me up?”

Izuku blushes and stutters a stream of possible letter sounds but Katsuki can only guess what he is saying. “I…um…I” and at the end a whined out “Kacchan” as the nerd tries to bury his face in Katsuki’s chest again.

Katsuki smiles “I could get used to waking up like that”.

If possible Izuku sputters and blushes even more, Katsuki really does try hard to keep from laughing at the Nerd’s expense. Really, he does, but the Nerd is too adorable and Katsuki is too happy not to let the chuckles through. Izuku lifts his head to peak at Katsuki, eyes shining, dazed as he looks at Katsuki. “Come on Nerd.” Katsuki demands as he gets his breath back “Let's help them dock so we can spar.”

Izuku’s eyes turned determined and lit with competitiveness he gets when they spar. He leaps off Katsuki with a grace that should be illegal but instead manages to shut down all of Katsuki’s brain functions. Izuku smirks devilishly at Katsuki “waiting on you Kacchan.”

Katsuki shakes out of his daze as Izuku chuckles and leaves the room “Fucking Nerd” Katsuki grumbles as he gets dressed.

Izuku helps the crew members dock and unload items to set up camp. Whitebeard and his crew will be setting up a stronghold here on Lode Star Island. Izuku takes the rest of his pack to help carry the heavier boxes of food and supplies.

Once everything is off the two ships Izuku meanders his way to where Shanks is posted drinking Sake. Izuku overt hears Shanks' conversation with one of his crewmates.

“Shanks remember my Kid?” a Blond with dreadlocks asks.

Shanks hums “the child in the east blue?”

“Yea he’s 15 this year.” The blond confirms “I uh have regretted leaving him behind all those years ago.”

“The sea is no place for a child, Yasopp,” Shanks states sternly.

“I know but I have a request.” Yasopp states.

Izuku makes himself known, “Yasopp?” he calls getting the attention of the older man “Where is your son?”

Yasopp startles at the gaze the teen levels him with “I left him ten years ago with his Mother Banchina in Syrup Village on Gecko Islands.”

Izuku senses the regret waving off the man in waves and decides not to push him instead he asks, “What’s his name?”

“Usopp” Yasopp replies.

Izuku ponders for a moment that name is not ringing a bell, maybe they didn’t find him in his visions, or maybe they couldn’t convince him to come with. Izuku is not sure. “We will be coming back here in a few months; I could look for him and ask him to come with us.”

Shanks studies Izuku “Do you remember Usopp from your visions?”

Izuku shanks his head “No I don’t, maybe in my visions we didn’t go back to the east blue, or maybe we didn’t stop on his island, or maybe we did but we couldn’t convince him to come with us.” Izuku's eyes darken “Or maybe something happened to him. The point is I’m not sure because I don’t have the memories of the people I couldn’t find.”

Yasopp’s face pales “You mean something could have happened to Usopp?”

“It’s possible,” Izuku starts “but not stopping at his island seems more plausible. It is possible I didn’t go to the east blue at all.”

Shanks perks up “So why are you going there if you have no memories of picking up anyone else?”

“For Sanji,” Izuku starts “He never got the chance to say goodbye to Zeff. It is also possible to get Zeff and the Baratie Chefs to join us. We will need people to cook in this war. If Sanji learned from Zeff chances are Zeff is just as good if not better than Sanji. Besides, when we staff this island it would be better to have chefs there instead of pulling Lunch Rush.”

“It would be suspicious if Lunch Rush left the school to go to an Island to cook.” Shanks nods in agreeance. “Ok, so the next time we come back here we will traverse the East Blue.”

Yasopp sags in relief “When you leave can I head there to check on my boy?”

Shanks nods “Train him if he needs it, we could use more ranged fighters.”

“Take a coms set with you, that connects to ours. I’ll be able to hear you in the other world. Also if your Son has any friends that would be helpful to train them.” Izuku plans “I’m planning on being back here in about three months.”

“That soon?” Shanks asks.

“If there is nothing important going on; then yes. I plan to go to the elemental nations after the exams and then coming back here. I want most things taken care of before we start losing people because we wasted time. Like Nighteye warned we don’t know what is going on in these worlds, for all we know the elementals could be heading to war. I can’t leave these things to chance.” Izuku declares.

“I get it” Shanks sighs “but I’m worried about how far you are pushing yourself. You still have studies to take care of.”

Izuku ponders for a moment “I know I have a lot on my plate, but you didn’t see what I did when we were missing people. Even having everyone it’s barely enough. Is it so wrong that I want to save as many people from these other worlds as I can?”

“There is nothing wrong with that Izuku” Shanks placates “I’m just looking out for you. I’m sure I’m not the only one.”

“I have the pack, they are looking out for me” Izuku smiles fondly “besides Kacchan will make sure I’m not pushing it. He would get upset if I worked myself too hard. I just want to make sure I can give them the way to contact me if they need my help before they come to us.”

“Damn right I’d be upset Nerd.” Katsuki makes himself known.

“Hey, Kacchan” Izuku greets cheerfully.

“The others are looking for you,” Katsuki grumbles “We were gonna spar right?”

Izuku smiles at the bit of hope he picks up in Katsuki’s voice “of course, Kacchan”. He turns his gaze to Shanks and Yasopp “I’ll see you later.” He walks off with Kacchan to a clearing his pack picked out.

He looks around Ace and Shoto are sitting close by under a tree. Luffy and Kirishima are excitedly stretching out and talking animatedly. Denki and Ashido join the other two in their stretching. Law, Sanji, Zoro, and Robin stand off to the side. Izuku approaches the groups “I was hoping we could blow off some steam with a spar”

“Who is going first?” Sanji asks a spark in his eyes.

Izuku ponders for a minute, and smirks dangerously “I want to spar with Sanji, Zoro, and Law.”

“All at the same time?” Law questions

“Yea, I think that is fair,” Izuku states seriously. He senses the rising anger in his three soon-to-be opponents “I don’t think you are weak, but I have been trained by Shanks for ten years. Plus my healing. Besides even if you all kick my ass, I need to get experience fighting multiple people. I already know everyone else’s fighting styles so that doesn’t really help me.” Izuku is radiating confidence that is gained by years of honing his skills and fighting form. Izuku is not arrogant but he has faith in himself to be able to fight all three of them at once.

Zoro growls and moves his bandana to his forehead he unsheathes his swords and puts Wado in his mouth. Sanji taps his feet on the ground, hands placed confidently in his pockets. Law twitches his fingers waiting for Izuku to make the first move.

Katsuki observes as the fighters get into their stances, he decides he will officiate this sparring match. He watches as Izuku ruffles out his feathers and Full Cowling buzzing just beneath his skin. Katsuki catches his subtle nod to indicate he is ready.

“Start” He calls out to begin the match.

Izuku’s feathers detach waiting to be commanded. Full cowling buzzes to life in sparks of green lightning. He flashes forward with two long feathers coated in Arms to engage Zoro. In a flurry of sparks, Izuku collides with Zoro. His Observation and sensitive hearing pick up Sanji moving behind him. Sanji has his leg raised to kick Izuku. Izuku dodges causing Sanji to kick one of Zoro’s swords.

“Watch it, shitty cook!” Zoro growls out.

“Huh?!” Sanji exclaims “You were the one in my way!”

They butt foreheads together lightning sparking between them. Izuku clears his throat “You can bicker later. Right now you should be focused on me.” With one last glare shared between the two they part and faced Izuku. Izuku smirks as he watches Zoro and Sanji seemingly come to the same sort of pact. It appears they have now started a competition between themselves on who can take Izuku down first. They both have matching grins as Sanji moves to Izuku’s left and Zoro moves to Izuku's right. Law is still behind Izuku, he hasn’t forgotten the surgeon. Perhaps Law is observing Izuku's fighting style for openings. Zoro and Sanji come at him in a flurry of kicks and sword strikes. Izuku parries the sword strikes and uses Armament to block the kicks.

Law uses his devil fruit to make a room, he draws his sword. He makes two slices in the room to disable Izuku. Izuku dodges slightly while pushing the other two combatants back avoiding the dismembering blows. Izuku smirks, he wonders what else Law will do to Izuku.

Izuku bats Sanji away “your kicks are strong, but they are not strong enough to break through my Haki.”

“Haki?” Sanji asks confused.

“You have never been taught to use it? You haven’t unlocked it?” Izuku asks curiously.

“No, I am not sure what that is.” Sanji sighs.

“Ok, we will work on that.” Izuku promises “There’s a couple in my pack that has not started the training so when we get back join us for it.” He turns to Zoro “I see Mihawk has taught you Haki?”

Zoro grunts “Yes.”

“It seems he has either taught you just the basics, or you haven’t fully mastered it yet.” Izuku starts ignoring Zoro’s growl “As you are right now, you will never cut through my feathers. I am not looking down on you I have learned not to sugar coat recommendations on training”

“I will be the strongest Swordsman.” Zoro states with conviction.

“I have no doubt.” Izuku states with a small smile “But, you have yet to make me move from my spot. Even working with Sanji both of you were unable to get me to move. Don’t get me wrong you both are strong and against most villains, you will win no doubt about it. However, there are some villains even stronger than me. I would rather you both be mad at me and allow me to help you get stronger, than for me to sugar coat my observations to make you feel better and have both of you ending up dead.”

Zoro stands down “I’ll be counting on you to help me get stronger.” He smirks “And then I want a rematch”

Izuku smirks “Of course, how will we know if you have improved if I never face you again.” He turns his gaze to Sanji “What about you? Will you accept my help to get stronger?”

Sanji looks down in thought “I have never needed to be stronger than I am right now.” He pauses “The East Blue is the weakest sea, and I worked in a restaurant. It got pretty rowdy sometimes but nothing we couldn’t handle. Most pirates and marines typically leave a restaurant at sea alone.”

“I understand.” Izuku nods, after all, he doesn’t expect a civilian chef to fight on equal footing as him. The fact that Sanji can fight enough to defend himself is impressive already. “Even if you decide to return to the Baratie, there might be that one enemy that is stronger than anyone else you have faced. Shanks always taught me it is better to have too much strength, than not enough when it comes to defending what’s important to you.”

“What is your reason to be strong then? I can’t imagine you would need much more power than you have.” Sanji asks.

“You haven’t seen all my power,” Izuku starts “But there are times as a hero that I can’t go all out because of the risk to civilian life. I have to be strong but controlled. My full power if unleashed uncontrollably could level a major city. I am strong because I need to be, the stronger I get the less risk of me going berserk.”

“I see, so you were barely using any of your power?” Sanji asks not being able to hide the insult he is feeling.

“Kacchan?” Izuku calls, “Wanna go all out with me?”

Katsuki smirks, “Fuck yeah, let’s do it.”

Izuku turns back to Zoro and Sanji “It’s better if I show you.”

Zoro and Sanji move off to the side, they approach Law sitting by other teens “Why didn’t you help?” Zoro asks.

“It would not have made a difference, I even through a few of my moves. Izuku dodged them and even moved you both out of the way.” There is a shocked tilt to his voice “that move is supposed to be impossible to dodge. I could have swapped places with one of you to use Gamma knife. If I did that and he dodged I could have hit the one I didn’t swap with.” At everyone’s confused faces Law sighs “Gamma Knife is a killing blow. Izuku would have survived it because he can heal, but Sanji or Zoro would not have.”

“I see.” Shoto states “So you are a better fighter in a 1v1 setting or facing a crowd by yourself.”

“Yes, I am typically a solo fighter, if I have allies in my operating room they are in just as much danger as my enemies.”

“Oh Kats and Izuku are about to open up on each other,” Luffy states excitedly pulling the other's attention to the other two teens.

Zoro watches as Izuku and the other teen face each other. They bow to symbolize a friendly duel. Zoro watches as Izuku releases all of his feathers some green, some black, some gold. He launches them all toward the other teen. Zoro watches as the other teen launches what looks like flaming bullets out of his outstretched palm. The flaming bullets explode as they hit the feathers. It seems like the blond only had to fire off one shot per feather. He watches as the blond smirks and puts his arms back and faces his palms behind him. Izuku activates a power that causes his hair to stand on end and glow a bright green. There’s green electricity lashing out of the green-haired teen. In a streak of orange and green the two meet up in the middle. Zoro can tell they are really not holding anything back, punches and kicks colliding in a fury of green lightning and explosions. After a few minutes of trading blows back and forth the two separate. Zoro can see the massive grins on both of their faces as they observe each other. Zoro can tell they have fought against each other and together so often their moves are almost mirrored. But still, they trade blows blocking and dodging in a grace that seems like they are dancing. Zoro realizes in shock that they are having fun, they seem to be playing. This confuses Zoro, he can’t remember a time of fight just because it is fun. He has always fought with the ambition that he will be the greatest swordsman. Don’t get him wrong fighting a strong opponent is thrilling and makes his blood sing, but the expressions on the two sparring teens don’t match thrilling. They seem closer to playful, fond, none of the hard-battle-ready expressions he himself has shown when facing an opponent.

Something changes in the sparring teen's eyes, Zoro recognizes it as “Let’s get serious”. Similar to the way Zoro will put on his headband. The matching smirks turn feral like two predators eyeing the same pray. The blond propels himself into the air with his explosions. He uses his explosions to make him spin causing a fiery vortex to spin around him.

Zoro glances at Izuku, his tails over his head all 7 of the tails ends pointed together in a single spike. He watches as a black sheen covers his tails making them almost look like obsidian. He watches as Izuku widens his stance and plants his feet ready to absorb the impact of what Zoro can only imagine will be a devastating collision.

From the outside, it would appear that Zoro is right, the amount of dirt, and rock, and ground that is blown up during the impact causes them all to cough. As the debris settles Zoro takes in the devastated landscape, there is a crater where Izuku and the blond collided. Zoro chances a look at the rest of the group; surely they would not be sitting there calm if the friends were just vaporized. No, to Zoro the looks on the other four teen’s faces seen nostalgic.

Zoro can pick up the sounds of laughing coming from within the crater. He didn’t know how tense he was until his entire body sagged in relief. Zoro knows he is strong, but he cannot imagine surviving an explosion like that. Not with the way he is right now. He doesn’t even think his swords would help him, maybe Wado will survive the impact. But even with his level of Haki, he doesn’t think the odds would be in his favor. He now understands what Izuku was telling him, he is not strong enough to face the greenette and win. Not even teamed up with Sanji and Law would he have stood a chance. By the look of respectful fear and awe on Sanji’s face, the Stupid Cook understands as well.

Izuku and Katsuki giggle as they make their way out of the crater. They are dirty, covered in grass and mud; but they sport massive smiles. “Sorry” Izuku chuckles out.

“We ruined to clearing” Katsuki adds.

“What do you mean we? Kacchan” Izuku pouts. “It was your howitzer impact that did the most damage.”

“What are you talking about Nerd?!” Katsuki rages “I saw what you did at the moment of impact. That move of yours caused more damage!”

Izuku rubs the back of his neck sheepishly “I just used my quirk and tails to disperse the explosion, I redirected it to the ground instead.”

Luffy and Kirishima chuckle, followed by gaping fish faces from Denki and Ashido. Ace sighs “It’s not surprising”

Shoto smiles softly “Only you, Izuku”

Zoro clears his throat gaining the attention of the others “My rage was misplaced” he glares at nothing in particular “I understand I am not strong enough as I am right now.”

“Will you let us help?” Izuku questions.

Zoro contemplates “What do I have to lose? Fine, I accept your help.”

“That’s great” Izuku sighs relieved and slumps to the ground.

“Does your wolf form have conditions for you to unleash it?” Robin inquires

“Huh? What do you mean Robin?” Izuku questions confused.

“You didn’t use your wolf form during this spar, but you used it in Marineford.” Robin clarifies.

Izuku’s eyes shine in understanding “Oh, if we both used our wolf forms the damage would have been much more devastating than a crater.”

“There are no conditions for us to use Fuji and Fenrir.” Katsuki starts “The point of our Spar was to show how far Law, Zoro, and Sanji needed to go. We used just enough of our strength to show the difference in skill.”

“Fucking showoffs” Ace grumble “Just wait Blasty until I am fully recovered.”

“What was that Matchstick?” Katsuki smirks dangerously “You want me to kill you!?”

“Like you could Firecracker!” Ace taunts.

“That’s it,” Katsuki growls threateningly “YOU’RE DEAD”. Katsuki explodes.

Izuku laughs and holds Katsuki back. “WHAT THE HELL NERD, LET ME GO!!!!” Katsuki rages.

“No Kacchan, killing Ace would make Shoto sad.” Izuku tries to reason. Katsuki’s eyes widen in fear not wanting Icy-Hot to have to suffer.

“Fine, but if Matchstick keeps setting me off; that won’t be enough to hold me back.” Katsuki smirks “Might actually be doing Icy- Hot a favor.”

“Watch it Blasty” Ace snarls.

He turns to Ace with amusement in his eyes “I think something is wrong with your head Ace. I hope you haven’t forgotten our little scheduled punishment.”

Ace pales “Of- Of course, I haven’t”

“Good” Izuku smiles dangerously innocent “You probably shouldn’t taunt Kacchan for a while.” Izuku glares “Unless you really do have a death wish.”

Ace chuckles nervously “No I like living.”

“Good” Izuku smiles sweetly.

Denki is shaking slightly “Danm Izuku. I knew you were scary. But damn was that terrifying.” Ashido sighs and vigorously nods her agreement.

Luffy laughs “Of course Izuku is scary. He is the only one that can tame our resident bomb-boy.”

Katsuki blushes heavily as everyone laughs at his expense. He really wants to explode the rubber idiot, but the Nerd's hold on him is unrelenting. That’s not saying Katsuki can’t break out of the hold, it would just require nearly deadly force. So he settles for glaring holes into the Rubber Brained Idiots head.

***

Lodestar Island is pretty small only about half the size of Japan. The boys spend some time exploring the little forest not finding really anything interesting. Izuku found some strange bugs, a couple of fruits that looked similar to the Kiwi he ate. Izuku stashes the fruits into his bag, they could be useful later. Maybe Shanks will recognize them or have a way to find out what they are. Robin points out that a battle took place here. She tells the story as if she was there, pointing out the scars left on land, Izuku is fascinated by this ability. It is similar to his quirk analysis ability. Robin uses the land's battle scars and how much the land has healed to paint an accurate time frame and events that took place. Izuku studies Robin and sees her hands twitching in a way that is familiar to him. It’s the same twitch he gets when he sees a new quirk in action and needs to write everything, he can about it.

He silently removes his backpack and rummages through it looking for a blank notebook to give to the woman. With a cheer of triumph, he pulls out a blank notebook and hands it to Robin. He receives a confused but thankful look from the older woman.

Izuku blushes and rubs the back of his neck “You look like you want to write down your findings.”

Katsuki watches the exchange with a fondly expecting smile as he explains, “The nerd does the same thing when he sees a quirk or piece of support equipment.”

Robin flashes a small smile “Thank you, Izuku”. She opens the book and pulls out her pen so she can write about the battle that took place here.

Izuku startles with realization, an excited buzzing sensation flowing through his veins as he sees the genuine smile from someone who is usually so sad. “I have an idea.”

“Of course you do, Nerd.” Katsuki sighs

“Since you seem to like historical sites, when we get to Japan, we can go explore some of them. We have museums that have historical relics varying from the pre-quirk era, to the Quirk wars, to the rise of heroes, to the current age.” Izuku buzzes with excitement looking every bit like an excited puppy.

Robin looks shocked for a moment before she masks it behind a smile “I’d like that.”

Izuku smiles wide and blinding and 100% real “Great, we will need to put in off-campus passes. We will need to pass the licensing Exam first.”

Katsuki realizes that no matter who that smile is directed to, it is dangerous. Katsuki wants nothing more than to melt at that look. He blushes as he can feel his tail wagging. He can’t find the willpower to explode in front of that smile. Damn him. Damn the Nerd for reducing him to the likes of an untrained puppy. Luckily no one brings up Katsuki's mortifying reaction.

They spend the next few hours exploring the forest and finding interesting things. Katsuki follows Izuku around as he looks at some of the plants studying them. With help from fuji to stay away from toxic and poisonous plants. Fuji tells him when he stumbles upon herbs and plants that have healing capabilities like Aloe, Eucalyptus, and lavender for treating burns. Izuku thinks he will give this stuff to Recover girl to make him some burn creams.

Katsuki looks for herbs with Culinary uses, like sage, peppermint, rosemary, parsley, thyme, Oregano, and Basil. Katsuki gets lucky and finds some whole seeds he can bring home and try his hand a growing his own Herbs. Katsuki also finds several common herbs and flowers used in tea. He found some chamomile, Hibiscus, Stinging nettle, and some White, Green, and Black tea leaves. He decides he will talk to Sanji about Herb drying and Propagation.

While foraging in the small forest Katsuki reminisces about the times he and the nerd would explore the forest by their homes, before Ace and Luffy. They would find all kinds of wild plants then take them home and research which ones were safe to eat and which ones were poisonous. He remembered telling the Nerd, it would be useful knowledge for their future hero careers. Izuku didn’t need much convincing though. Once he found out it would make him a better hero that was it. Izuku even suggested saving the ones with medicinal purposes so they can make their own remedies. He explained that there weren’t many healer heroes, so if they could make the healer jobs just a bit easier; well that is what a hero is supposed to do. He remembers the accomplished feeling that bloomed in his chest when they gave Recovery Girl some herbs to teach the nerd to make burn cream.

He remembers how scared he was when Izuku accidentally touched some poison Ivy on one of their trips. Izuku developed a huge rash on both his arms and his legs. Izuku had such a bad reaction to it that there were a few blisters, he even developed a fever. After that Katsuki made sure Izuku didn’t touch any of the unapproved plants and they both wore long sleeves and gloves.

After a couple of hours they head back to the ships, Izuku scampers off to talk with the adults about the fruits he found. Izuku decides he will leave them in Shanks' possession. Sanji and Katsuki have a conversation about propagating plants and separating the plants that can be propagated with different methods. Luffy and Kirishima found some beetles and seem to be entertained watching them fight. Ace is telling Shoto about the forest he grew up in and comparing it to the one on this Island.

It’s dark as they are all satisfied from dinner and burning some pent-up energy exploring and sparring. Since the island is uninhabited there is no light pollution to disturb the natural brightness of the stars and moon. The boys are relaxed as the Ship Sails to the next Island. They will be leaving tomorrow to go back to Japan and U.A. Izuku feels this mission has been a success. They have all experienced a war together so they should be fine no matter what the Exam throws at them.

Izuku’s been thinking, (it’s shocking) really, and logically he has several conclusions. See he has researched prior Provisional Exams. Typically, the exams are focused on pitting the heroes in unfamiliar one-on-one situations. Sometimes they switch it up and they pin the heroes against many opponents. He thinks he did this because there were not many heroes that wanted to share the spotlight with other heroes. To get the students ready to be able to fight on their own. However, Izuku can see the change in the heroes, the times have changed since All Might retired, they now understand that the burden for one hero is too great. Chances are the provisional license exam is going to judge how well they work as a team, how well they communicate, and the efficiency they can save their victims and neutralize the threat. Izuku has complete faith in his pack to succeed no matter the situation. The only issue is he doesn’t know who they will be teamed with.

The next morning Shanks wakes them up as the last Island Raftel is insight. Marco and thatch take the time to say their farewells to Whitebeard and their crew. Law spends the morning with his crew telling them he will keep in touch, if everything goes to plan, he will be back in a few months. Sanji takes over breakfast duties so Thatch can spend time with his crew.

When they land on Raftel, Shanks, Aizawa, Mihawk, Rayleigh, Marco, Thatch, Law, Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Sabo, and Pack disembarks. Shanks takes a moment to ask Izuku “Is there anyone else you have considered. We can take one more person.”

Izuku considers this “I have no one in mind, did you have someone in your crew that would be willing to come?”

Shanks talked to Ben and Yasopp about coming with him, Ben said he should probably stay here to look out for the crew. Yasopp wants to look for his kid but decided against doing so as Izuku will find his kid in a couple of months. Yasopp didn’t give him a definitive answer. Shanks looks towards Yasopp “What are you going to do Yasopp?”

Yasopp has a frown on his face “If I stay here, I will go look for my Son, but Izuku has already told me he will find my boy in a couple of months. If I go with you, I can learn more about this world, I will help the transition as much as possible.”

Shanks smiles “Let’s go then”

Yasopp joins them on the shore. Izuku studies the man “Yasopp?”

“What is it?” Yasopp responds.

“When we go look for your boy, you should come with us. He might be more willing to join us if he sees his father.” Izuku suggests.

“Yea, you will need experienced pirates on your ship when you come back. I can teach you all sailing so you will be a functioning crew when you come back.” Yasopp quickly agrees. He might only be the crew's sniper, but he is not an officer of a yonko crew without knowing how to Sail. When Shanks disappeared, he became the first mate to Ben. So he had to learn how to run a ship in the absence of their new captain.

“Sounds good,” Izuku smiles. “I look forward to learning a new skill.”

“Be careful with what you offer to teach him” Katsuki smirks.

“Huh? Why?” Yasopp asks.

Katsuki’s smirk widens “The nerd is a sponge; he never learns anything half-assed. He will assault you with questions until he knows absolutely everything you know about sailing. Even then he will still do his own research and practice until he is a master.”

Yasopp pales “Really? How does he do anything else?”

“Determination to be the best.” Izuku answers.

Not knowing what to think about that Yasopp follows Shanks and the other adults to where The Pirate King left the One Piece. Shanks and Rayleigh are really the only two the know how it works so one of them will always be part of this mission.

Izuku takes the pack to rummage through the treasures, he finds a couple more devil fruits and slips them into his bag. He finds some old journals here too; his curiosity gets the better of him and he puts them in his backpack as well. He rummages through the piles listening to Fuji’s advice on what to bring with them. There are ancient manuals for weapons, and advanced technology blueprints Kato could use. His backpack is full, so he brings it over to Shanks and Aizawa. Aizawa raises an eyebrow in question. Izuku sputters about how all this stuff is interesting but pouts when he informs, he can’t anymore in his bag.

Katsuki approaches Aizawa and Izuku, his hands are in his pockets, but there is a glint in his eye that screams interest. Izuku smiles and pulls Katsuki back to rummage through the piles of treasure. Fuji advises them to take some of the gold and jewels so they can fund their growing army without using all the tax-payers money. Izuku agrees and Calls his pack over.

“Hey Guys” Izuku calls. The pack surrounds Izuku and Katsuki “Fuji said we are going to need some of the gold and jewels to help fund our army. He said our island and army will suck a lot of money out of the taxpayers so if we fund most of it ourselves, we won’t run into civil distress. Also if you find devil fruits, and journals bring those. We could use the devil fruits to strengthen our forces.”

The pack nods and goes off searching through the piles. After an hour or so, Shanks calls to them “Finish up. Everything is ready to go.”

Izuku stands up when he hears it, something chiming to him. Almost whispering and humming a tune he finds familiar. He pauses ears twitching trying to locate the sound. It’s coming from deeper in the cave he shares a look with Katsuki a silent agreement that they should check it out. Izuku hurries deeper into the cave the humming gets louder. There is a pedestal in the center of this small chamber. There is a complicated-looking puzzle box, whatever is calling out to Izuku is in that box. Izuku pouts as there is no time for him to solve it right now, he removes the box slowly not wanting to trigger any traps.

Katsuki looks around the room and sees a few more interesting items, he takes the small trinkets and a couple of the swords and follows Izuku out. Shanks raises an eyebrow at the two and spots the box in Izuku’s hands, he nods he remembers Roger having a fascination with the box. He remembers hearing his captain saying it calls to him. Shanks leads the boys to what looks like a portal Kurogiri would summon. Izuku gulps as he steps closer already knowing his pack and the others are on the other side. Shanks must have been waiting for Izuku and Katsuki. Izuku grabs Katsuki’s hand and steels his anxiety to walk through the portal. He closes his eyes and steps through the portal.

On the other side, Izuku opens his eyes. He looks around to try and see where they are. He flares his Observation Haki to see if he can sense civilization. Not sensing anyone close by, he rummages through his backpack. He finds his phone and turns it on. He waits for a few moments for the phone to start up before he brings up maps. According to his phone, they are currently off the coast of Japan. It seems to be an island of some kind. He doesn’t sense anyone on the island, so he decides to call Kato. After a few moments, the teen picks up.

“Hey Izuku” Kato greets.

“Kato, we are home and it appears we are just of the coast of Japan. I am going to send my coordinates. I found some interesting stuff I think you would like. Do you want to meet up after the exams?”

“Of course Izuku, I have the upgrades for the others suits. Besides if I am going to outfit the new people, I need to know more about their fighting styles and abilities.” Kato confirms.

“Sounds good I’ll see you soon” Izuku cheers “I got to go Shanks is calling for us.”

“Ok Izuku, welcome home. I’ll see you all soon.” Kato responds and hangs up.

Shanks approaches the group “Ok Principal Nezu and the detective are on their way here. The detective will be figuring out your paperwork. He has temporary papers for you all that will last until we can get a permanent paper drafted. Izuku Nezu wants to hear your thoughts for placing them at the school.”

The group nods and rests for the time being. Being back home is soothing Izuku, he liked the Grandline, but this will always be his home. About a half-hour later Izuku perks up hearing the sounds of a small plane.

After the plane lands Nezu and the Detective stand in front of the group. Nezu clears his throat “How was your mission?”

“It was good, Sir.” Izuku begins “We managed to find willing allies, though I suggested we only bring a few at a time.”

“Good thinking Midoriya,” Nezu praises “It will be much easier to believe we brought people in, to beef security, rather than trying to explain where an army came from.”

“Yes Sir,” Izuku agrees.

“Midoriya if you will explain the roles you had in mind.” As he leads the group onto the plane. This is a conversation they can have on the way back to U.A.

Izuku nods as he goes through introducing people and their roles. “This is Trafalgar Law; he is a Licensed surgeon with a devil fruit that lets him safely operate on people. His cover will be working for Recovery Girl.”

“That is interesting,” Nezu states “I would love a demonstration of your skills sometime.”

Law nods “I’m sure I will need to use them eventually.”

Izuku moves on “This is Sanji, he fights with an improvised Kickboxing style. He is a chef, so I believe he doesn’t want to damage his hands.” Sanji nods. “He will be working with Lunch Rush. Until the island has enough people and facilities to staff.”

“Good plan, Izuku.” Nezu nods “Who is next.”

“This is Zoro and his Master Mihawk. They are both accomplished swordsmen. Zoro uses a three-sword- style. Mihawk is Grandline's greatest swordsman. They will be teaching a class on proper swordsmanship.” Izuku introduces.

“Excellent” Nezu gleams

“Next is Robin, she is a historian. I would place her in the female dorms for Class 1-A under the guise that Midnight is watching Class 1-b. There are plenty of rooms available and Ashido knows her so she can introduce Robin to the other females. Besides she has a devil fruit that allows her to replicate any body part. She could make ears to listen to conversations or eyes to watch for any suspicious activity. If there is a spy in the school, she will find them without endangering herself.” Izuku states.

“I would love to have tea and discuss the history of your world with you, Robin.” Nezu offers.

“I’d like that.” Robin smiles fondly.

“The older gentleman is Silver Rayleigh. He was Roger's, first mate. He will be teaching Haki with Shanks.”

Nezu nods he can feel the quiet sort of refined power that comes with age and experience. He sort of feels like Yagi when he is serious.

Izuku continues “Next is Marco, he has a phoenix devil fruit, similar to my wolf. I was thinking he would either work with Hawks or All Might. Hawks because it wouldn’t be weird for him to adopt a bird-type quirk. All Might because since his retirement it won’t be too crazy that Nighteye will be recruiting heroes. If none of those works because while they are agencies usually employed by U.A. he can work for Red Force officially; but be hired as a guard to U.A.”

“I like it” Nezu states, “I say officially he is employed by Red Force. I can draw up the contract for a job in security.”

“Next is Thatch, he is another combat chef. He too will be working under Lunch Rush.” Izuku continues.

Nezu nods.

“Yasopp is a sniper.” Izuku states “I suggest the same plan for him as Marco.”

“Excellent. I will draft the papers.”

“Last is Sabo, he is the long-lost brother to Ace and Luffy. I propose since he is our age his cover be a transfer student.” Izuku states “Say he transferred from another country.”

“Does Aizawa agree to this?” Nezu asks.

“I agree, however, I would like to tie his appearance with my faux mission,” Aizawa states.

“Explain.” Nezu orders.

Aizawa Sighs “My mission was to travel to other countries to assess the rising crime rates around the world. Sabo was under attack when my team and I rescued him. When we found out he had no family to return to I decided that I would take him in. Having him in my class means I can watch over him easily, also having him part of our rescue mission would explain his easy relationship to his classmates.”

“It is plausible, it would be hard to prove he was a transfer student if Izuku and the others are familiar with him. It would be easier to claim he was a rescue and Aizawa is watching him.” Nezu suggests. HE turns his attention to Sabo “Do you agree? Is this something you can agree to?”

“I agree, Sir, I can play the traumatized teenager that latched on to the first people who were nice to me. Izuku, Katsuki, Luffy, Ace, Shoto, Kirishima, Denki and Ashido.” Sabo nods.

“I don’t recommend you act too familiar with Denki and Ashido” Izuku starts. He notices the sad air around Denki and Ashido.

Katsuki notices as well he sighs “Explain.” 

“The others in the class were probably briefed on us going on a mission, but Denki and Ashido do not have their temp licenses. It would be hard to cover up if you act familiar with them. As far as the class knows Ashido and Denki were training at Shanks Facility because of the damages their quirks could do to others until they are controlled. It will only be for the first couple of days, the class knows I have a pack mentality, it would be weird for me to claim someone I helped save. Then I can make a showing of introducing you to Denki and Ashido.” Izuku explains trying to ease the sadness out of his two packmates.

“The nerd is right,” Katsuki begins. “While most of the class will take what the teacher says at face value, there’s some we will not be able to fool. He is already suspicious of us, so he will be watching for anything out of the ordinary that doesn’t match what Lazy- Sensei explains.”

Aizawa glares at his problem child but doesn’t do anything else.

“So the introduction to the rest of the pack is to throw Iida off of any assumptions.” Shoto states.

“Yes exactly.” Izuku confirms “I will make an extravagant show of introducing you to some of our classmates. They have noticed we have gotten closer to Denki and Ashido. I also want to suggest something.”

“What is it?” Nezu asks curiously.

“If we have him play the traumatized victim, he wouldn’t feel comfortable sharing a room with someone he doesn’t know. I would have suggested he share with Denki but forcing a traumatized person to share a living space with someone they just met would be unhelpful. I also think being alone wouldn’t benefit him either.” Izuku begins “I suggest he bunk with us for the time being until he is comfortable being away from us. That will solidify his cover story of latching on to the people who helped rescue him.”

“Why wouldn’t he stay with Aizawa?” Nezu asks.

“for a couple of reasons, one it would show favoritism to some of the classmates. Secondly, the teacher would have sensitive information in his room. Even though we rescued him it would play into Aizawa’s cautious nature to have his students watch over him. Thirdly, a victim abused by villainous adults is hardly going to trust spending any time alone with an adult, it would only make sense he would be more comfortable sharing his living space with others his age.” Izuku rationalizes.

“I agree with this plan, I will have your suite extended as soon as I can. For now, we will move one of the spare beds into your common area.” Nezu comments.

“Yes sir!” Replies the others.

“You boys and Ashido did well on this mission, I would love to hear all about your adventures after the exams. You can take today and tomorrow to rest.” Nezu dismisses. As they land behind the school.

“Thank you, sir.” Izuku bows. He leads the pack into the barracks and up to their rooms. Izuku and Katsuki here to whispers about the unknown blond following them, but they pay them no mind. They will be finding out about Sabo tomorrow while the boys are resting. Izuku unlocks the door and suggests they watch a movie. Katsuki flashes him a knowing grin and puts on one of Izuku’s favorite All Might movies. A couple of hours later Shanks is at the door with the bed for Sabo. The boys clear a spot for the bed to go into. After supplying Sabo with blankets they all say good night and head off to their own rooms. Izuku collapses face-first onto the bed, he turns his face when he hears Katsuki chuckling at him, he pouts. Katsuki climbs into bed with him “Tired Nerd?”

Izuku hums “It’s good to be back in our own bed.”

Katsuki smiles and pulls Izuku so the other teen is on his chest, “Yeah, I missed our privacy.”

Izuku yawns “Me too.” Izuku's eyes start to droop as he lays lazy kisses on Katsuki's chest “I Love you Kacchan.”

Katsuki chuckles lightly and places a fond kiss on Izuku’s head “I love you too Nerd.”

“Forever” Izuku mumbles sleepily.

“Forever” Katsuki agrees softly.

After the exciting and stressful week they had, not being able to fully let down their guards to really do more than lightly sleep; it feels good to be back in safe territory. Sleep comes easily and restful. Izuku and Katsuki sleep the heaviest they have in a long time, curled into each other in a way that seemed to intimate in their previously shared quarters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter seems rushed at the end. I want to get to the provisional license exam so I can start working on the Elemental Nations time frame. They will be coming back to the Grandline again as a week is not enough time to find everyone. I hope I added enough downtime and fluffy moments. I know I have been sort of neglecting Shoto and Ace's PDA lets just say they are not really comfortable with displaying affection like Luffy and Kiri are or Izuku and Kacchan. Also Ace is still recovering. He will get some screen time next chapter. 
> 
> Next time: Provisional License exam.   
> I am not sure how I want this to play out. Part of me wants to keep it similar to the anime, while another part of me wants to do something more like the underground mall episode. I figured because the hero Association has realized having one symbol of justice is too much burden for one person they would be more focused on teamwork. Besides I want to keep the pack together. Let me know your thought on the matter
> 
> Until next time   
> Kats1x


End file.
